A New Life Together
by DN0546
Summary: UPDATED Chapters 14, 25, 29, 36, 37, 38, 40, 41, 75, 76 and 117 (2/15/13)! And a lot more to come :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Introduction**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I thank Christopher and John for the original characters.

----------

I did it... I fell in love.

My Ma said that it would happen one day and I didn't believe her. I thought that I would be one of those old men who would be running after those young women for the rest of my life but it actually happened. The person who it happened with, I would have never guessed in a million years. I mean she bothered me a lot of the times when we were at work. She would act like my mother in front of the other guys and it was embarrassing. But one day I saw her crying about something terrible and everything changed.

She had gone home after a hard shift at work with me. There had been a 12 car pile up and nine people were killed including a set of twins who were seven years old. Anyway, she got home and found her husband in bed with another woman. He claimed that he didn't know she was going to be home, he thought she was supposed to work a double. I didn't buy that bullshit when she told me. It sounded like he planned that. He wouldn't have known she'd be working a double unless she told him. They never told us that we'd be having to work a double unless something big had happened before our shift started. Like 9/11. She was devastated and couldn't believe that had happened. I honestly don't know where she went that night because she wouldn't tell me to this day. I don't think she went anywhere and that angers me because she has always known if something bad happened that she could come to my house. I would help her find somewhere to lay her head at night. The next day at the shift she told me and I felt bad for her because she had dark circles around her eyes and I could tell she hadn't gotten any sleep.

Faith stayed with me for about a week before the incident happened. It was one morning when I woke up and went to make coffee and Faith was laying on my couch getting sleep for what seemed like the first time since she left her apartment. I sat on the edge of the couch and watched her sleep. I didn't realize that I was getting closer and closer to her until she opened her eyes and we just stared at each other. I was terrified because I thought she was going to feel uncomfortable and want to leave. She did something that to this day surprised both of us. Faith grabbed my face and kissed me. Me. Maurice Boscorelli. Faith Yokas and I were kissing. It didn't last as long as I wanted it to. She pulled back and pushed me away. She apologised a lot then got up and went to the bathroom. I followed her and told her that she had nothing to be sorry about; plus I wanted to finish that kiss.

Time went by and before you know it the custody battle was upon us. I had found Faith a great apartment that was close to the kids school and in a good neighborhood. It had two bedrooms and she had the extra bedroom set up for the kids. She really had things together for someone who left her and her husband's apartment with only a few suitcases full of clothes. Fred was awarded custody of the kids and Faith was devastated. She decided to focus on the job more and just soak up the kids when she had them on the weekends. I wanted to get her away from all that so I booked us a trip to California for a week. It was probably the best trip that I had taken with anyone. I never knew that anyone could make me as happy as this woman did and still does. I knew that I wanted to make her my wife from the moment we started dating. She was that type of person that you marry and not just date. I called my Ma because she had grown to love Faith just as much as I did. She was glad that I had found somebody who was like Faith because she knew that someday I would settle down with her. I got an engagement ring while I was in California but I didn't know when or where to propose. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her so this would be the only time I would propose to someone so I wanted it to be special.

She said yes when I asked her in front of our friends and family at a party. I knew that she was never the center of attention back when she and Fred were married. She never had that 15 minutes of fame for everyone to look at her and make her feel special. I wanted to make her feel that way now that she was going to be my wife. That night I told her that I wanted her to be the mother of my children and make all of her dreams come true. I was serious about it. Looking at her made me want to give her the world. And I had planned on doing just that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Beginning**

----------

**October 29th 2001 - 11:55AM**

-----------

"How bad do you think today is gonna be? I mean our moms have never met before, this could go downhill."

Maurice Boscorelli was sitting in his favorite recliner in the living room, tossing a football in the air. Faith Yokas was standing at the dining room table sorting through bills and things. She was nervous about her mother and Bosco's mother coming over that afternoon so they could plan their small wedding ceremony. The wedding was not going to be until January of the next year but with all the stress of work and the kids, she needed to get everything planned. It wasn't going to be a big wedding because Faith had already been married and Bosco wasn't that big on weddings.

"I don't see that happening."

"Hopefully my mom has a drink before she comes over so she's mellowed out." She shook her head and put a bill in an envelope.

"So the head count on the wedding is what, 75?" He asked as he stood up and tossed the football on the couch. Faith nodded, not looking at him as she continued stuffing papers in envelopes. He reached in the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. "I need to get to work early today and talk to the boss about this ESU thing."

"What ESU thing?" She asked, getting up from the table.

"You know, I've been trying to get into ESU for over two years. I wanna get the process started. All the paperwork and the tests." He looked over at Faith and she was just glaring at him with sort of a concerned look on her face. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Because this is the first time that I'm hearing about all of this."

He slowly shook his head as he drank his water. "No it's not! I have been talking about this for as long as I can remember!"

"Yeah that's when we weren't together! I thought you had just forgotten about it when you asked me to marry you!"

"No, Faith, I want to go into ESU." He flopped back down on his recliner and looked back at her. "Why would you think I would change my mind just because we're getting married?"

"Umm... I don't know, maybe because I thought for a second you were actually going to grow up and think that you're going to have a family when we get married!" She snapped back. "That maybe if something happened to you I would be your mourning widow instead of your mourning partner!"

"What makes you think something is going to happen to me?"

"It's a dangerous line of work Bosco! Something could happen to you and what am I supposed to do without you?!"

He stood up and ran his hand over his head. "I can't believe you of all people are saying this bull to me right now! We rode together for over 10 years and I remember you complaining about how much you hated when Fred would critize how dangerous your job was! You hated it and now you're doing it to me! Faith your job is just as dangerous as mine is!"

Faith was about to shout something back but let out a sigh and gazed into his eyes. "This is different," she said and put her hands on her hips. "Losing you would... I... I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you... You mean so much to me... You're more than a fiance to me... You're my best friend." She turned her head a little when tears began to build up in her eyes.

"I love you so much," he said and grabbed her face and kissed her lips. Bosco looked at her face and let out a sigh. "Its something I've always wanted to do Faith... And you know I'm always careful."

She looked at his face. "You're lying." She said and chuckled a little as she walked into the kitchen.

Bosco followed with an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I wish that I could believe you when you say that you will be careful but Bosco we both know that's not your style." She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "You're anything but. You're a hot-headed cop who likes glory and all the mayhem and drama that comes along with the job."

"Nothing has happened to me yet." He said softly and leaned against the counter.

"You've been shot like... three times already."

"Danger comes with the job." He drank the last of his water and threw the bottle in the garbage can. "So what are you saying, you won't marry me if I go into ESU?"

Faith turned around and crossed her hands over her chest. She was about to answer when she heard a knock at the door. He continued to stare at her then shook his head and walked over to the door and opened it to his mother, Angela Rose Boscorelli, and Faith's mother, Ramona Mitchell.

-----------

**5:05PM**

-----------

Kim Zambarno walked out of the convience store with a bag full of candy and got into the ambulance. She looked over at her partner, Monte 'Doc' Parker, and let out a sigh then opened the Snickers bar that was inside and began eating it. Doc had a small grin on his face and he just shook his head and began driving down the busy streets of New York City. He liked his job as the head paramedic at the 55 Firehouse at King and Arthur. The senority was great because he was able to choose if he wanted to work days, nights or the shift that he worked now; 3-11. If he had a wife and kids then he would defiantly work days but not now, this shift had better runs and he liked the people he worked with.

"You want anything?" Kim asked and held out the paper bag. "I got, Kit Kats, Three Muskateers, Mars Bars, Baby Ruths, Skittles and a bunch of stuff." She looked at him with a smile.

"No thanks, I like my teeth." He said and shook his head. "How can you eat all that? I would have the worst stomach ache."

"It's almost Halloween, it's tradition." She looked at him and paused then cleared her throat. "Bobby and I..." She stopped and Doc looked over at her. "We... uh..." She cleared her throat once again. "Well, Bobby and I would eat candy every shift, everyday during October." She smiled softly and looked out the window. "I guess I do it out of habit."

Doc looked over at Kim with a sort of sad face. He let out a small sigh then reached in the bag and grabbed a Kit Kat bar. "I used to love these when I was a kid. I bought one everyday after school."

"I remember when Melanie and I were kids, we would trick-or-treat for hours then come home and dump everything on the floor in our bedroom." She smiled and took another bite out of the candy bar. "We would have thousands of things of candy and our mom would let us eat two pieces then we'd have to brush our teeth."

"My parents didn't let me trick-or-treat." He said, staring at the road ahead.

"Really?" She asked and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Like when you were little or not ever?"

"Not until I was 15 and able to make my own religious decisions." He shrugged. "My mom was a very big Christian. She said that Halloween was the devil's holiday. She didn't think it was a good idea to celebrate witches and the dead."

"Wow... I don't think I could talk Joey out of Halloween if I tried my hardest. He wants to either be Spiderman, Batman or Superman this year."

"Choose Batman." He smiled. "You can't go wrong with Batman."

"I don't know, his whole room is decorated in Spiderman."

"Don't get me wrong, Spiderman is all right. Batman is the best, just don't go with Superman... he's a little too phony for me."

_"ADAM 55-3?"_

Kim chuckled a little at Doc's comment when the radio call came through. "Adam 55-3 go ahead."

_"ADAMN 55-3, PD IS REQUESTING YOUR ASSISTANCE AT 101 AND LEXINGTON AVENUE. AN OLD MAN REFUSING TO VACATE HIS PROPERTY HAS SHOT HIMSELF."_

"10-4, 101 Lexington." Kim said and flipped the lights and sirens on. "Why would you shoot yourself because you got an eviction notice?"

"People do crazy things these days." Doc said, driving swiftly through the intersections.

John 'Sully' Sullivan was standing on the sidewalk next to the apartment complex where the older man had shot himself in the chest. He had his hands on his hips and was druming his fingers on his utility belt. His partner, Tyrone Davis Jr. was standing on the stoop of the building looking at the door of the apartment where the old man was. He wanted to go in and help the old man but there was nothing that could be done now.

Sully looked up when he saw the ambulance rushing down the street. He walked over to the driver's side as Doc got out. "He's gone." He said, shaking his head.

"Gone?" Doc asked and looked over at Ty. "Where did he shoot himself at?"

"The chest." He answered and let out a sigh. "I think he bled too much and there's just nothing that could have been done."

Kim looked at her partner and shrugged. "Well, let's go check him before your guys get here." She looked at Sully and smiled. "If you want, there's candy in the rig."

"Candy?" He asked and looked at her oddly. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for some damn candy?!"

"Whoa, take it easy Sul." Ty said and patted his partner's shoulder as he walked back to the building. Ty looked at Kim and smiled. "I wouldn't mind having some though." He said and walked over to the passenger's side and reached into the bag, grabbing a bag of Skittles.

-----------

**9:50PM**

-----------

"All I'm saying is that when you guys are gonna have a function that includes a barbeque and beer, I would like to be involved in that kind of thing." Carlos Nieto said shaking his head.

Jimmy Doherty was sitting at the round dining room table in the 55 Firehouse. He had the newspaper in his hand and was smiling because of what Carlos was saying. Alex Taylor was sitting across from Jimmy at the table, sipping on some hot coffee that she had just poured. She too was smirking about Carlos. For the four years that he had been at the Firehouse, he always tried to belong. They all liked him deep down but he was so gullible that it was fun to make him feel like none of them liked hanging out with him.

"It wasn't my barbeque so don't yell at me about it." Jimmy said, putting his hands up. "Talk to Bosco about it."

"Actually, you should talk to Ty about it." Alex said and they both looked at her. "It was his kind of surprise engagment party for Bosco." She laughed a little then sipped on her coffee.

"Wait a minute! You were there?!" Carlos shouted, sitting at the table with a Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"I'm Ty's girlfriend, of course I was there." She looked over at Jimmy who was laughing out loud now. Carlos looked over at the firefighter and narrowed his eyes. He then looked at his partner and cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. "I told you, talk to Ty about it. He's your roommate anyways."

"That doesn't matter, I see you more then I see him! You could of at least mentioned it to me!"

"What's the big deal anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"The big deal is, you guys are always doing stuff without me and I want to be included! I have the right to be involved in these kinds of things!" He shook his head again and snatched the sports page from Jimmy's grip. He put his hand on his forehead as he started reading the articles.

"What kind of candy are we putting outside this year?" Fireman DK asked as he and Billy Walsh sat at the table with the others. "I mean after 9/11 do you think we should even put candy out there? Who knows if theres gonna be trick-or-treaters out this year."

"We should put some out just in case." Walsh said and looked down at his cup of coffee. "You don't want kids to think that the bad guys won."

"When I was little, every Halloween I would dress up as a firefighter and go to my dad's firehouse and hang out with the guys all night or until they got a call. They would give me all kinds of candy and let me play on stuff... I loved Halloween."

"You would dress up as the same thing every year?" Carlos asked and she nodded. "What no princess or mermaid?"

"No but I hear that was your look." She rolled her eyes.

"Every Halloween when me and Jaime were kids we would go around and trick-or-treat all night and the houses that didn't give any candy out we'd throw toilet paper and eggs all over their house and cars." Walsh said and chuckled. "When we were 16 and 14 our dad found out... Man he was so mad."

"Halloween was fun but it Mischief Night was a lot better." Jimmy said and looked down at the front page of the paper. "Kenny and I would go around and mess up everybodies yards."

"Something like that happened to my parents house last year." DK said and shook his head. "The bastards broke their windows, torn up their whole front lawn and stripped their cars." He let out an annoyed sigh. "I never liked Mischief Night but Halloween was fun. All the parties and stuff."

"The Halloween parties that I went to were always lame." Jimmy said and drank the rest of his juice. "I did meet Kim at one of them though. She was dressed as a hippie."

"And let me guess, you were dressed as a guy who wanted to have sex." Alex said and laughed.

"Actually I was Danny from Grease."

"What about you Carlos? What kind of Halloween stories do you have?" Walsh asked and they all looked at him.

He shrugged and didn't move his gaze from the newspaper. "None really, I grew up in foster care so there was no costumes, candy or trick-or-treating." He answered softly and let out a sigh. "Some of my friends from school would share some of their candy with me." He shrugged. "I've actually never worn a costume or went trick-or-treating."

They all looked around at each other. "That really sucks." Alex said and he shrugged again.

----------

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Sour Feelings**

*Revised: 4/17/2009

* * *

**October 30th - 6:00PM**

The patrol car was silent as the two partners rode down a dark street. Bosco was driving and had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was on his arm. Faith was looking out the window on her side of the RMP. The couple hadn't said no more than a couple sentences to each other since their fight. Faith still thought it was irresponsible of Bosco to pursue a dangerous job such as ESU right before they were going to get married. Bosco didn't know what the big deal was, they had an equally dangerous job as patrolling the neighborhoods of New York City.

"What do you want for dinner?" Bosco asked, breaking the silence that had taken over their RMP for 20 minutes.

Faith glanced over at his face and he was looking at the road ahead. "Doesn't matter... I'm not that hungry anyways." She cleared her throat and ran her hand over her ponytail. "You pick something I don't think I'm going to eat today."

"You need to eat something. You can't starve yourself." He replied and looked at her face. "Would you just stop being dramatic and pick something."

"Get off my back!" She shouted.

"55-David to Central requesting 10-63." Bosco said in his radio and pulled over next to a curb. After he got his request granted he turned to his fiancée. "We need to have this out, I'm not spending the rest of my life with someone who either doesn't talk to me or treats me like one of her kids."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Then maybe we're making a mistake getting married." She said softly and looked out the window as it began raining. "This would be my second time being married and I want to do things right this time but we're heading in totally different directions... I can see this going downhill and... I just can't deal with that again."

Bosco turned his face away from her and looked out his window. He didn't want to show that he was truly upset about this but what she had just said was tearing him apart.

"So we're done then?" He asked softly.

"If we can't compromise something then I don't have a choice... I can't live like this again."

"Compromise my ass! You don't want to compromise! You want to tell me what to do then expect me to crawl after you like Fred did for 14 years!"

"Don't bring up Fred in this!" She screamed back. "This is why it won't work! I treat you like a child because you act like one!"

He shook his head and got out of the car and slammed the door hard. Faith jumped a little when the door slammed and put her head in her hands. She looked in the side mirror and watched Bosco walk into a diner. She got out of the car and headed to the diner also. She found him sitting in a booth looking at a menu.

"We need to figure out what we're gonna do about the apartment." She said as she took off her coat.

"I don't give a damn, keep it." He said and looked up at the waitress. They both ordered coffee and Bosco got a cheeseburger and fries. "I'll move out and live with my Ma and look for a place of my own."

"You don't have to move out right away. You can stay while you look for a place."

"I don't want to stay with you anymore... If this is all gonna happen like this then I don't want to stay there." He looked around the small diner. "It's bad enough I have to work with you but we can talk to the boss and get new partners or something."

"So just because I spoke my mind you don't want to be around me."

"No Faith..." He looked at her and let out a deep sigh. "It's gonna take me like five years to get over you. I'm still gonna be in love with you when I see you. I can't be around you with these feelings."

Faith gazed at him and could see how much it hurt him. She had never seen him act this upset over a relationship. "Listen to me." She said and he looked at her. "I love you so much... I don't think I could be with anyone after you. But the thing is, I can't be in a relationship like this. I want us to make changes together. If you decide to go into ESU I want us to talk about it. Or if I decide to take the Sergeant's exam I want us to discuss them. There are pros and cons with both jobs and I think we should both talk it over."

"You didn't try to talk it over though. You said you didn't want me to be in ESU then you gave me an ultimatum."

She nodded and looked at the waitress as she brought them their coffees. "You know what's gonna happen if you go into ESU. You're gonna become distant. We're gonna be newlyweds and you're gonna wanna spend all your time at the range instead of with me. Or something is going to happen to you and I'm going to be your widow."

"Who says I'm gonna die? I have the same chance of getting killed out on the streets."

"Just do what you want. It doesn't matter anymore. We both are stubborn and aren't going to back down about this. I think we rushed into this and should have taken more time."

"I agree." He sipped on his coffee.

* * *

**11:50PM**

Bosco unlocked the door and walked into the empty, dark apartment and dropped his keys on the couch. Faith followed him inside and watched as he walked back to the bedroom. She took her shoes off and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. She heard Bosco packing and it was breaking her heart that they were actually going to go through with it. They didn't speak a single word to each other after their dinner break.

"I'll be back for my things tomorrow." Bosco called as he walked out of the bedroom. "Do you want my key now or later?"

"You can give it back when you're done." She said and rubbed her arms. "Bosco you don't have to leave tonight if you don't want to. I mean you can sleep here, I can sleep on the couch."

"Faith you don't get it do you?" He asked and shook his head then threw his bag on the floor. "I love you! Ok! I am in love with you! If I stay here I'm going to crack and forget about ESU just so I can be with you! But I can't do that! That's not me! Yeah I know I'm hot-headed but I'm willing to change that attitude for you! And you didn't even give me a chance!"

"I did give you a chance! We spend every damn waking moment together!"

"You shouldn't have even asked me though Faith! What if I didn't want you to take the Sergeant's test?! I know you would love to have that job! I would never take that away from you!"

"You're right." She said softly. "I just want things to go a certain way."

Bosco looked at the floor with his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I don't know much about it but that's not how marriage works. It's compromise."

She looked at his face and could tell that he felt very strongly about what he was fighting for. She kind of felt bad for not wanting him to follow his dream. Fred had always tried to get her to quit her job and she couldn't do that. She couldn't believe that he had asked her to even consider doing something else. "All right then."

The couple stared at each other for a minute then Bosco shrugged. "All right then, what?!" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry... if ESU is what you really want to do then... I'm behind you." She cleared her throat and stared at his face. "When Fred asked me to quit almost every week I remember how angry I was at him that he could even ask me that. So I'm sorry."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded and looked at the ground. Bosco looked down at the bag that he had packed full of his clothes. "I never wanted to leave Faith... never. I would love for everything to work out but... we can't keep having fights like this."

"Then promise me something." She walked closer to him. "The next time you're going to make a decision, come to me with it. Let's make life decisions as a couple."

"That's fair since the decisions will be affecting the both of us." He looked at her face and tilted his head to the side a little. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Faith smiled and closed the gap between them and kissed him hard on his lips. "I love you too." She murmured as she embraced him. The two stood their holding one another for a couple of minutes then Faith pulled back and looked at Bosco's face. "Now go put your clothes back in the drawers, I'm gonna go take a bath." She smiled.

"Take a bath without me huh?" He asked, watching her walk down the hallway.

"Yeah because you're gonna go put all those clothes back where they go." She said and walked to their bathroom. "That means back in the correct drawers NEATLY, Bosco!" She called and closed the door behind her. Faith looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh and took her hair tie out and ran both hands through her scalp.

Bosco was shaking his head as he took his shirt out of the bag and folded it up neatly then put it in the drawer. He looked toward the bathroom door and shook his head. He was about to grab another shirt when he heard someone pounding on the front door in the living room. He looked down the hallway oddly and grabbed his off duty gun and slowly walked to the door. He raised his gun toward the door and shouted out, "Who is it?!"

"Carolyn!"

Bosco stood there trying to figure out who the hell Carolyn was. It suddenly came to him, Fred's girlfriend. He lowered his weapon and swung the door open and looked at the blonde woman. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I need to talk to Faith! Is she here?!" She asked in a panicked voice and stepped into the apartment.

"She's taking a bath." He said and looked out of the front door and down the hallway. "Are Fred or the kids with you?"

"No! That's what I came to talk to Faith about! I need you to go get her!"

He closed the door and stared at her oddly then let out a sigh as he walked down the hallway. "Faith!" He called and opened the bathroom door. "You'll never guess who's here."

"Somebody's here." She said and was about to take her shirt off but he stopped her. "Who is it?"

"Carolyn and she's alone." He said, matter-of-factly.

"What is she doing here?" She asked in a very serious tone then pulled her shirt down over her chest and walked out of the bathroom. Faith ran her hand through her hair again as she walked down the hallway. She found her ex-husband's girlfriend standing in the living room looking around at the pictures on the wall. "Carolyn." She said and the other woman turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I... I can't find the kids." She said, almost in tears.

Faith's eyes widened and so did Bosco's. He looked at his fiancé and her hands began to shake. "What the hell do you mean you can't find MY kids?!" Faith shouted.

"Ok... Fred is out of town." She started and clutched her purse tight. "His grandmother died so he went to her funeral in Connecticut. He was only gonna be gone one night. Well, I wanted to make the kids breakfast tomorrow morning before school and I went to the store to get some eggs and milk... When I got back, the door was open and the apartment was empty."

"How was the door open?" Bosco asked as Faith continued to tremble. "Was it busted open or did someone just open it?"

"No it looked like someone just kicked it in or something." She looked over at Faith and tears began to rush down her cheeks. "I know we don't get along but I didn't know what to do! I saw the door like that and I looked all over the apartment then came straight here."

"Did you call the police?" Faith asked, trying to be calm.

"No, I came here after I looked for them."

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads. "So you touched the door?" Bosco asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well... I had to get into the apartment."

Faith walked over to the closet and grabbed her running shoes and jacket. "We're gonna call the police on the way to your apartment! Why the hell would you go to the store in the middle of the night and leave my kids alone?!" She shouted not really looking for an answer. "My gawd, what could have happened to them?" She whispered, almost crying herself.

"I'm so sorry Faith."

"Don't." She said and walked out of the apartment with the two in tow.

* * *

**October 31st - 1:00AM**

"So you two work the third watch?" The sergeant asked as he handed the two officers back their ID's.

Faith wasn't listening to a word that the man had said. She was standing in her kids bedroom, looking at their beds. It looked like they were taken out of their beds. Emily's comforter was halfway on the floor and Charlie's pillows and blanket were thrown carelessly around. She knew that her kids didn't sleep that wild so something bad had happened here. She tried to keep a positive mind because there could be a million explanations for this. They could have heard the apartment being broken into and tried to run for safety. The only reason why this story wasn't comforting her was because they hadn't come back or called her or came to her house.

"Yes sir." Bosco said and looked at his fiancé and could tell that she was going to blow any second now. "So what happens now Sarge?"

"Well since its a member of the services kids, we're gonna have every officer in the city looking for them. We'll have all the major news stations put their pictures up on the news. We won't sleep until they're safe at home." He looked over at Faith and she was still looking at their beds. "I can call you with reports every hour."

"Thanks Sarge." He walked over to Faith and put his hand on her arm. "Let's go home." He said and she looked at his face. "There's no more we can do here babe. Let's go."

"I'm going to look for them." Faith said sternly.

"I'd like to come with you if that's all right." Carolyn said, coming up behind Faith.

She slowly turned around, her bottom lip shaking with anger and fear. "You... you have done enough." She said in a soft voice. "If you hadn't gone out in the middle of the night to get some eggs and milk then my kids would be fine right now but no." She shook her head. "Stay the hell away from me and away from my kids."

Bosco looked at Carolyn and grinned shortly then followed Faith out of the apartment. "We need to stay at home in case they call. The whole force is out looking for them Faith."

"They're my babies Bosco. I have to do something."

"Then come home and sit by the phone. Going out there and looking for them is not good for you." He said and opened the passenger's door for her. "I know you want to find them. I can't imagine what you're going through right now but I think the best thing for you to do is stay home by the phone and wait for a call that they've been found."

Faith got in the car and sat there looking at the dash board. Bosco climbed in next to her and frowned as he stared at her. "What if something happened to them?"

"Don't think that." He said as he started the car. "Nothing is going to happen to them Faith."

"There are some sick people out there though Bosco. What if one of them has my babies." Tears streamed down her face. "I can't have anything happen to them right now."

"Nothing is Faith. Stop it." Bosco's voice was stern and his glare was the same. Faith could tell that it was bothering him, talking like this.

"You're right." She said softly and buckled up as he continued down the road. "Nothing's going to happen to them. They're both strong and..." She took a deep breath.

Bosco gazed over at Faith and put his hand on her thigh. "Everything is going to be all right babe. Just settle down." He looked at the road ahead of him and saw something out of the ordinary. "What the hell? Faith look." He said and pointed as he pulled the car over.

"Oh my gawd!" She shouted and unbuckled then swung the door open. "Charlie! Emily!" She screamed.

"MOM!" The kids shouted at the same time and ran toward their mother. Charlie was in his super hero pajamas and Emily only had a long sleeve thermal shirt with some pajama shorts. They finally reached their mother and both put their arms around her. Faith kissed both of her kid's faces and looked at them to make sure that they were all right. "Mom... we were so scared!"

"What happened?" Bosco asked as he rubbed Charlie's back who was now hugging him.

"Someone broke into the house after Carolyn left." Emily said and looked at her mother. "We heard them break down the door so I took Charlie and we left."

"Honey that was brave but I was so worried about you." Faith replied and kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you call me after Carolyn left?"

"Because she we were in bed and I didn't think anything would happen." Emily shivered.

"Come on, let's get you guys to our house." Bosco said and looked at his fiancée as they ushered the kids to the backseat of his Mustang. They arrived at their apartment soon after that and Faith tucked her kids into their beds in the spare bedroom. She walked out after a couple minutes later and looked at Bosco and rubbed her arms and shook her head. "I know what you're going to say." He said and slowly blinked. "We're both tired so let's just go to bed and deal with all of this in the morning."

"I want to deal with Fred in the morning and call my lawyer."

He let out a sigh and walked to their bedroom. "I don't think we need to bring lawyers into this thing Faith. It was a mistake that I don't think they'll make again."

"He left my kids with that woman Bosco! He didn't even call and tell me that he was going out of town!" He walked over to her and put his fingers lightly on her lips and shushed her. "Sorry." She slowly shook her head and lowered her voice. "I would have had them over here and it wouldn't go wrong. I'm going to my lawyer with this."

"What if this was the other way around?" He asked as he took his shirt and pants off, throwing them in a pile by the door. "What if the shoe was on the other foot?"

"Why are you sticking up for him?" She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do you not want me to get custody of my kids? Do you not want them living here with us or something?"

"Calm down Faith you're being ridiculous." He said, pulling back the sheets and getting under the blankets. "I'm just saying that not everybody's perfect. If he had called you and the kids were here and I slipped out for some unknown reason and Fred was in your position, you know how hurt you'd be? You love your kids so much and you know he does too. Carolyn made a mistake and I think she's kicking herself for it. And Fred probably is too. And you would be too and it would hurt you to have the kids taken away from you."

She stared at him as he took his boxers off and threw them at his pile of clothes. Faith looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh. She grabbed one of his t-shirt's and put it over her braless chest. "I'm sorry, you're right." She said and climbed into the bed next to him. "I just really don't know where my life would go if something happened to my kids."

"I don't completely understand." He said and ran his hand through her hair. "But I understand." He kissed her lips. "Maybe you can go and request more time with them."

"Yeah," she nodded and turned her light off and snuggled up close to his naked body.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****Misery & Company**

*Revised: 4/17/2009

* * *

**October 31st – 7:00AM**

A loud bang on the door came from the living room and Bosco quickly lifted his head. "What the hell?" He exclaimed and looked at Faith who was also raised from her slumber. Bosco looked at the clock next to his bed and squinted his eyes. "It's seven fucking o'clock in the damn morning! Who the hell is that?!"

"Probably Fred." Faith whispered as she stood up out of the bed and put her robe on. She walked out of her bedroom and saw that the knock had also woken up her children. "Just go back to bed guys." She said softly.

"Is that Daddy?" Emily asked.

"I don't know sweetie, just go back to bed." She repeated and walked to the living room and looked out the peephole. It was Fred all right and he looked angry as he again hit the door. She slowly unlatched the locks and opened it then let out a sigh. "Do you know what time it is Fred? You don't have to knock like that." She said in a sleepy voice and glared over at Carolyn. "What do you want?"

"My children." He replied and put his hands on his hips.

"They're sleeping Fred." She replied and narrowed her eyes at him. "And you weren't so concerned about your children when you left them with some stranger." She pointed to Carolyn and shook her head. "Why didn't you call me to tell me you were going out of town? This all could have been prevented if you had just let them stay with me."

Fred let out a sigh as he stood there looking at his ex-wife. "Because I didn't know I was leaving until a couple hours before I left."

"What does that matter? How long does a phone call take?"

"You were at work Faith. Remember? Your life revolves around you and that damn job! So I couldn't call you because I knew you wouldn't be able to get them until midnight and I didn't want them out that late."

She shook her head and glanced back at Bosco as he came down the hallway. "That's not an excuse Fred. And you're not taking my kids."

"Fine." He said and grinned a little. "I guess I will have to call my lawyer and have him come down here."

"Call him. Please, because I can give my lawyer a call and tell him about last night." She smiled as Fred's grin disappeared. "I bet a judge would love to hear my testimony about what happened last night." She stared at him and shook her head. "I remember the custody battle Fred. You made me look like an unfit mother. I can turn it around and make you look unfit too. If you want that battle I can fight."

"Daddy." Emily said from behind Bosco and they all looked at her. She looked at her mother then at her father. "It's all right Mom." She said softly and Faith looked at her oddly. "She made a mistake."

"Em," Faith said softly.

"Come on Charlie." She said to her younger brother and he looked at her oddly then looked up at his mother and Bosco. "We'll call you later Mom."

Faith was in disbelief as she watched her children walk out of the apartment. Fred's grin caught her eye and she slammed the door on his face then turned to Bosco and shook her head, walking down the hallway. Tears were forming in her eyes. She got back into her bed and laid her head on her pillow as a tear slowly came down her face.

"Are you all right?" Bosco asked from the doorway.

"How could they do that to me?" Faith asked softly and stared at her hands. "Last night they were so scared and now they just go back to him like nothing happened." She sat up and looked at him. "What the hell is that about?" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I can't have anything happen to them."

"I don't think anything is going to happen to them." He said and got back into the bed with her. "Fred may be a lot of things but I don't think he'd let anyone harm your kids. Or do anything to purposely harm them."

Faith looked up into his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm sick of you taking his side." Before he could reply, Faith slipped out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

**9:00AM**

Carlos walked out of his bedroom and looked in the kitchen, seeing Alex standing in a large t-shirt as she cooked some eggs. He rolled his eyes and reached past her and grabbed some coffee filters. "Don't you have a home of your own?" He asked as he started making coffee. "I mean I see you at work for eight hours. I don't need to see you here when I'm not there or my days off."

"It's Ty's apartment too." She said in a happier tone then his. "Besides, I know that you're just saying that to hide behind the fact that you just love spending time with me!"

He rolled his eyes and looked at his roommate as he came back into his apartment from getting the paper. He was wearing a robe and some slippers. "Hey," he said to Carlos and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"He's in a bad mood because he sees me too much." Alex said to her boyfriend and winked at Carlos.

"It's just a lot. I mean I wake up and she's here. I ride to work with her. I come home with her and go to sleep with her here." He looked at his partner and shook his head. "Why don't you ask Doc to work with Kim or something so we don't have to work together and live together?" He watched the coffee pot as it brewed.

"Just slow down there man." Ty said as he opened the paper and looked at Alex. She shared the same gaze with him and they both smiled. "We had a little talk last night and decided to move in together."

Carlos looked at Ty then over at Alex and back at his roommate. "Are you serious?" He asked and they both nodded with smiles. "What the hell am I supposed to do then?! Ty you know that we moved in together because I couldn't afford this place on my own! What am I supposed to do now?!"

Alex scrunched up her face as she stared at her partner in disgust. "You could say congratulations." She replied and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grabbed a coffee pot and poured himself some hot coffee. "So seriously? What am I supposed to do now? I don't know anybody who is looking for a roommate."

"I don't know what to tell you man. The lease is up at the end of this month so we're gonna start looking now." Ty said as he looked through the paper. "Maybe you should do the same thing. Look for a smaller place or something." He got up to make himself a cup of coffee also.

Carlos shook his head and looked at Alex as she dished some eggs up for her and Ty. "This is all your fault, you know that?!" He shouted and she just smiled as she looked at the plates. "Hey, you think Sullivan is looking for a roommate? I mean, I know his wife died a couple months ago but maybe he doesn't like living by himself." He shrugged and looked at Ty.

"Yeah right man. You and Sullivan." He chuckled and pulled Alex on his lap as he ate his eggs. "He carries a gun around with him. He'd shoot you before you moved your mattress in."

"Plus… Sully doesn't like you." Alex said, holding her plate and eating from it.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Ty nudged his girlfriend's arm and she just giggled. "Why don't you go and post up something at the firehouse or a college? There are always people there looking for roommates. Or do what Ty said and look for a one bedroom."

"I can't afford the one bedrooms that I like. They cost as much as this place and I can't afford this by myself." He looked around the apartment. "I'm gonna miss this place. Why do you guys have to be stupid and move in together? Why can't you be normal and just date each other." He shook his head. "You know what's gonna happen as soon as you move in right? You're gonna start fighting and break up. I guarantee it."

"I know you don't mean that so I'm not even gonna listen to you man." Ty replied as he looked through the classifieds. "How do you feel about living in Brooklyn?"

"All depends on where in Brooklyn. I want this place to be nice because who knows how long we're gonna stay there before we can afford a house." She said, as she looked down at the ads.

"A house?" Carlos asked and stared at the couple as if they were insane. "What are you talking about?! What house?!"

"You know how much houses are in Long Island or Staten Island, Carlos?" Ty asked.

"Why would you get a house out there?"

"I'm not raising my kids in the city." Alex said and shook her head as she took her plate to the sink. "There's too much crime and I want them in a suburb type neighborhood."

"Son of a bitch! You guys have only been dating for a year and you're already talking about kids!" He shouted and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. "You know what, maybe you guys living together is best! That means I don't have to stand around and hear all this bogus shit about kids and houses on Staten Island." He shook his head and threw the box on the counter and walked into the living room.

* * *

**11:00AM**

Jimmy slid into the booth of the old-fashioned diner and blew into his hands because it was cold outside. DK slid in next to him as Billy Walsh and Joe Lombardo sat across from them. "I feel like having a steak." Joe said as he grabbed his menu from the waitress. "I took Linda to Peter Luger for our anniversary, best steak that I ever had. Probably will ever have because it left the biggest hole in my wallet." They all chuckled.

"I took my mom there last year for Mother's Day." Jimmy said as he took his hat off. "I didn't eat that whole week because I didn't have any money left."

"We're under paid." DK said, looking through the menu.

"You would think after 911 they would give us a raise or something." Billy said and they looked at him. "I mean, how many guys died that day? Like over 300 and what do they do? Send us a card in the mail thanking us?" He shook his head. "Oh yeah and don't forget about the ceremony they threw to honor all those who died and those who lived."

"This city's a joke." Jimmy said.

"If I didn't love my job so much I would have quit a long time ago." DK looked around the table as the other three agreed with him. "But being in a burning building and huffing smoke… I couldn't think of a better place to be."

Joe grinned. "Hey, we should plan a trip to Atlantic City or something." He looked at his friends and they all kind of nodded. "Something with just the guys. No wives."

"No problem." DK replied and nudged Jimmy's shoulder. "We ain't got no wives." He smiled.

"You know what I mean. Just a guy's weekend or something."

"Hey, you know Boscorelli's getting married in January." Jimmy said and they all looked at him. "We should all get together and take him down there for a last weekend of being a single man." He smiled and looked at Billy. "I think that would be perfect. Round up Davis and I guess Nieto because he'll probably pitch a bitch if he finds out that we didn't invite him."

"I doubt Yokas would let him come." Billy said as he sipped his coffee that the waitress had brought them.

"She'll be fine with it. She doesn't run his life." Jimmy said and looked around the diner. "You gonna be able to take your car Billy? We'll need it to fit all the guys."

"Yeah."

"When are they getting married anyway?" Joe asked. "I didn't get an invitation or anything."

"Sometime in January. And I think Kim said that they're getting married at City Hall so no one is invited."

"Boscorelli getting married." DK said and laughed to himself. "I remember the first time I met that little son of a bitch. He was in that warehouse fire trying to get those guys out. Sullivan kept telling him to get the hell out of there and he wasn't listening." He shook his head and looked around. "It's hard to believe that someone willingly wants to spend the rest of their life with him."

"She's been putting up with him for as long as I've known them." Joe said. "If you can't beat him, marry him. I guess that's Yokas' motto."

"Her husband cheated on her right?" Billy asked and they nodded. "I would be too afraid to cheat on a cop. Especially a woman. You see what some of those women look like right?"

"I don't think they've been cheated on because they haven't been married." Jimmy said and laughed. "I have to get my hat from the house so Joey can go trick-or-treating tonight." He said after they ordered their meals.

"He's gonna be a firefighter again?" DK asked.

"Of course DK. Jimmy hasn't let Joey be anything else since he and Kim got divorced." Billy said and laughed.

"I was a fireman every year for Halloween from the time I was four to 18." Joe said and they all looked at him oddly. "What? You guys never went to high school Halloween parties?"

"We were too busy being real fireman." DK said as he chuckled and folded his hands together and looked out the window. "I'll never get used to it." He said and they all looked at him then out the window also. "When I was a kid and my Ma and I would come into the city, I always knew how close we were or where we were because of those two towers and now… they're gone and I feel like I'm in a different city."

"After Eva and I got married, we went to the top of the South Tower and took a picture right at sunset." Billy said and they looked at him, not knowing that. "It was exactly a month before the attack." He shook his head and looked down at his coffee. "Can you imagine if we had pushed the date back a month?" He shook his head. "It's crazy." He added, taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

**to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Lies of a Father**

*Revised: 4/17/2009

* * *

**November 15th – 11:30AM**

Faith had her hands crossed on the table top as she looked out the window of the diner. She hadn't told Bosco were she was going because he would probably kill her if he found out. She needed to do this though before she could marry him. She looked down at her coffee before lifting it to her lips and taking a drink. She looked toward the entrance of the diner when she heard the bells on the door ring and him walk him. She knew exactly who he was when she saw him. Faith had never met him before but when Bosco talked about him she had this man pictured in her mind… She thought that was a little odd but just shrugged it off and waved him over to the table.

"Are you Faith?" He asked as he stepped over to the table and slid into the booth.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mr. Boscorelli." She replied.

"Call me Marcell please." He replied and she looked at him oddly. "That's my name. I feel old when people call me Mr. Boscorelli." He looked up at the waitress when she came by to take his order. "I'll just take a coffee, thank you." He smiled at the young woman and watched her walk away. Faith shook her head a little; he was just like his son. Marcell turned back and looked at Faith. "So, I have no idea what this is about Faith."

"I wanted to be the one to inform you that your son is getting married." She said softly.

Marcell stared back at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Uh, which son?"

"Maurice." She replied and he slowly nodded then looked around and let out a sigh. "The wedding is in January. It's nothing too big. We're gonna do it down at City Hall."

"Oh so you're the one who's marrying him?" He asked and she slowly nodded. "So by you wanting to meet me alone I guess he told you about his childhood?"

Faith let out a sigh and looked at the waitress as she brought him his coffee. "Listen, I know it's none of my business and I'm not trying to get you and Maurice back together but I wanted to draw my own opinion of you." She paused and watched him make up his coffee. She was surprised to realize how much Bosco was like his father. Always one packs of cream and three sugars.

"So… what is your opinion so far?"

"I don't know. We've been sitting here for like… two minutes." She leaned forward and looked down at the menu of food. "He doesn't know I'm with you." She said and Marcell stopped and looked at her face. "He would probably kill me if he found out but I wanted to get to know you. I mean… you might have grandchildren one day and I want them to know their grandfather."

"Look Faith," he started and took a sip of his coffee. "I would love to have a relationship with my sons and my grandchildren but you know Maurice. He's stubborn and he gets that from me. You mention my name and he'll go on and on about how…. I was." He hung his head and let out a sigh. "I just wish he could know how much I've changed."

"Why can't he?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Yeah right, you call him right now and tell him to meet you here. He'll take one look at me and call me a son of a bitch then leave." He shook his head. "Besides you shouldn't ruin your relationship with him just for me."

"I won't be ruining anything." Faith replied. "Look, I don't know how your son was when you last talked to him but I've known him for 10 years and he's changed a lot from the first time we met each other." She ran her hand through her hair before taking a long sip of her coffee.

"You've known each other for 10 years?" He asked and she nodded. "Where did you guys meet?"

"Police Academy." She answered. "We've been partners for nine years."

"You're a cop?" He asked and she nodded with a small grin. "Wow…. you don't look like a cop… at all."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes…. all the female cops that I see… well they look like men."

She nodded and chuckled a little as he did too. "Well, I guess it's a compliment then." She continued to smile and looked out the window. "Marcell, I love your son so much and we've been through a lot but I should let you know that if you ever want to come back in his life there is a lot of stuff you should know… Like after the 911 thing happened, he was so upset because you didn't call to see if he was all right."

Marcell was looking out the window that they were sitting by. He had a small grin on his face as he stared out at the buildings. "You know, I was at work when I saw that happen. I walked past a TV and saw the first building on fire and I looked out the window and saw it for real." He slowly shook his head and looked down at his hands. "I knew my boy would be down there." He shook his head. "He was like that when he was young. We lived in an apartment building with a lot of kids. So when there were fights he'd be the first one down there and break up the fight." He looked at Faith and smiled. "I cried that day because I knew that he was going to die without us patching things up."

"He was down there before a lot of us got down there." She said, thinking about that day. It was still fresh in her mind since it was only two months ago when the terrorists attacked America.

"I don't know who raised him to be like that." Marcell said and Faith looked at his face. "I have no idea who raised him to be like that. The regular hero." He shook his head and looked at a woman who passed them.

"He probably didn't want to turn out to be like you." She said and he quickly looked at her then sipped his coffee.

* * *

**4:00PM**

"Where were you earlier?" Bosco asked. He was driving the RMP down the street as Faith finished taking notes about a call they had just finished.

She looked over at him and tried to think of what to say. She didn't want to lie to him but knew that if she told him the truth it would turn into a big fight. They had been through a lot in the past couple weeks and she thought it was nice. "I went to lunch and…. I don't know just hung around the village." She replied and looked back down at the notes she was taking. She forgot what she as writing about so she just closed her notepad.

"Are you gonna tell me the truth?" He asked and looked at her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Faith, I've known you long enough to know that you don't just go out by yourself and do stuff like that." He looked back and forth from her and the street ahead of him. "What did you really do?"

Faith looked down at the notepad in her lap and let out a sigh. "I was at Regina's Diner up on 5th." She said and he nodded and looked at her again. "I was with your father." She said softly and looked out the window. Faith didn't see the expression change on Bosco's face but she had an idea of what it looked like. Anger. "I called him up to talk about you." She let out a sigh and continued to stare out the window. "I told him that we were getting married and wanted him to know about what your life was going to be like since you were in no mood to ever tell him."

He swerved the car over next to the sidewalk and Faith held onto the door handle when the car jerked. "Are you kidding me?!" He shouted and she continued to stare out the window. "You went behind my back and saw my dad?!" He stared at her face and grabbed her arm. "Look at me when I'm talkin' to you!" He screamed and she turned her head, tears filled her eyes. "You lied to me?!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" She yelled back and wiped her face. "I wanted to draw my own opinion of him."

"You crossed the line Faith!" He put his hand on his forehead and snorted.

"_**55 David?"**_

Faith looked at her fiancée and he was just sitting there glaring out the windshield. She grabbed her radio and cleared her throat. "55…. 55 David?"

"_**55 David take a robbery in progress on 101 and Bell Ave."**_

"55 David, 10-4." She let go of her radio slowly and looked at him. "We got a robbery in progress." She said softly and he just sat there. Faith was about to repeat herself when Bosco pulled back into traffic and flipped the lights and sirens as he swiftly drove down the street. "I know you're mad but you have to hear me out."

"Don't say another damn word!" He shouted and glared over at her. "Not only did you go behind my back and see the one person who you know I hate! But you lied to me!" He snapped through clenched teeth.

She nodded slowly and glanced up just in time to see the car blowing through the intersection. "Bosco!" Faith yelled out as the car slammed into her side of the car. The RMP made two 360 degree flips and landed on the roof about 50 feet down from where the intersection was. Faith was lying halfway out of the RMP because she hadn't put her seatbelt on yet after they got the call. Bosco was knocked unconscious after the car flipped the first time. The man in the car that hit him got out and his forehead was bleeding. He looked down at where the police squad was and his eyes widened then he got back in his SUV and sped off down the street.

His eyes slowly opened and all he saw was red. Bosco's forehead was also bleeding and the blood was seeping into his eyes. "Fa…ith." He mumbled as he reached up and wiped his eyes. He looked up and saw the seats in the RMP and steering wheel. "55…. Dav…id." He called in his radio and tried to catch his breath.

"_**Go ahead 55 David."**_

Bosco looked around and didn't know where his partner was. "55… David… 10-13." He said and wiped more blood from his forehead. "We've… been in a…. traffic accident." He stumbled over his words and looked around the overturned car. "Faith?" He looked to his immediate right and saw her leg next to his head. "Faith?" He tried lifting his hand up to nudge her but a sharp pain shot down his arm and he howled out.

"_**55 David we need your location!"**_

"_Disregard Central. 55 Charlie is on the scene. 55 David is located at 115th and Bell Ave. We need a bus and fire at this location!"_ Sully's voice came through the radio.

Bosco could hear the squad car getting closer and he closed his eyes when he heard them calling his name. "Help Faith!" He called as loud as he could.

"55 Charlie to Central we need a rush on that bus! We have two officer's down!" Ty said and knelt down next to Faith. "Yokas… it's Ty. Don't move help is on the way." He said softly in case she could hear him and looked around. "She's in pretty bad shape Sully." He called to his partner who was on the other side talking to Bosco.

"What's the ETA on that bus and fire Central?!" Sully shouted.

"_**FDNY is 2 minutes out."**_

"She all right?" Bosco asked.

"She's fine Bosco don't worry about her." Sully said and looked around the inside of the RMP. "Fidny is on the way all right. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was mad at her." He said and looked at Sully's face. Bosco closed his eyes tight as he tried to move his arm again. "I got really mad at her and I was yelling." He shook his head. "I don't remember everything… I just woke up and the was blood all over my eyes." He cleared his throat. "She's gotta be all right Sullivan."

"She will be Bosco." He replied and looked up when he heard sirens. "Here they come! Just a little longer Bosco!"

Kim looked at the scene ahead of her as Doc closed in on the overturned RMP. "Oh god." She said and got out of the rig with her bags and ran over to Ty. "What happened?"

"I don't know. They were on their way to a robbery call when Bosco called in that they had gotten into a traffic accident. We were down the street and found them like this." He stood up and looked over at his partner who was moving out of the way as Doc helped Bosco. "She's alive right?"

"Yeah but we need to hurry up and get her to Mercy. Jimmy hurry up!" She called out to her ex-husband as he grabbed the Jaws of Life off the fire truck.

"Help Faith." Bosco said to Doc.

"Kim's helping her Bosco. I need to make sure your arm is all right." He said and looked at his shoulder and could tell that it was dislocated. "We need to get them out of here." Doc said to Sully and stood up. "Carlos! Come over here and work on Bosco while I help Kim with Faith!" He called to the young paramedic as he arrived on the scene. "How is she?"

"We need to get her to Mercy now! Davis get the backboard!" She shouted as she looked at her ankle. "Her ankle looks broken! We need to scoop and run!"

Kim and Doc loaded Faith into their ambulance and took off to Mercy. Bosco's eyes were closed as Jimmy used the Jaws on the RMP. He opened his eyes when they got the door off. "Bosco, you get uglier every time I see you!"

"You're just jealous Doherty." He replied. "I'm getting all the glory and you're just sitting on the sidelines." He smiled as Carlos and the others loaded him on the backboard. "How's Faith?"

"On the way to Mercy." Alex said and got in the back of the bus with him. "Let's worry about you first." She looked down at his arm. "Your arm is broken and you got glass embedded in your face."

"I can take a lot of hits Taylor." He said with his eyes shut tight. "She's still alive right?"

"Far as I know she is." She replied as Carlos climbed up from and took off down the street towards Mercy.

"What happened out there Bos?" Ty asked.

He blinked a couple of times as he tried to remember what had happened before the crash. "We were fighting." He said and closed his eyes. Alex looked down at him then looked up at her boyfriend who returned her gaze. "She went to see my father behind my back." He said in a softer voice then before and looked up at his fellow officer. "She can't die Davis." He said sternly. "She can't die knowing that I was mad at her."

"Stop." He said and Bosco just stared back at him. "She's not gonna die." He looked away from the officer and let out a sigh. "Do you remember who hit you guys? Do you remember seeing anything before you guys got hit?"

"No." He said as he searched his mind and shook his head a little. "All I remember is yelling at her then I woke up and saw blood." He closed his eyes when he felt Alex touching his aching arm. "Is it broken?" He asked and looked at her as she nodded. "Dammit."

"Look, Sully is at the scene asking people if they saw anything. They will get this guy Bos. We always do." He reassured him as they came up on Mercy's bay entrance.

* * *

**to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****Broken Hearted Girl**

*Revised: 4/17/2009

* * *

**November 10th – 5:30PM**

Bosco was sitting up in his recovery bed with his arm in a cast. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, chest and legs. He was looking up at the ceiling and thinking about how Faith was. No one would tell him what was going on with her and it was pissing him off. She was his fiancée and he wanted to know how she was doing. The last thing he heard was from a doctor in the ER over an hour ago. He raised his head when he heard someone knock on the door. Ty and Sully walked in and he let out a sigh then laid his head back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. "If you don't know anything about Faith you better leave 'cause I don't feel like talking."

"She's a couple doors down." Sully said and Bosco looked up at him and slowly sat up. "She's all right but has a broken ankle and is all bruised up. She's got a bad headache too but other then that she seems fine."

"I wanna see her." Bosco said and turned to get out of the bed then winced because of his sore ribs. "Dammit." He hissed.

"Maybe you should sit back and rest." Ty said and stood next to his friend's bed. "We got a witness of the guy who hit you." He said and Bosco glared up at him. "His name is Morris Day and the detectives are gonna take him to the house and he's gonna talk to a sketch artist." He looked at his partner. "So if we get a good picture of him, he'll be charged with a hit and run and assault on police and refusing to stop for an emergency vehicle."

"Son of a bitch." Bosco mumbled and looked down at his cast. "Can you get a nurse in here please? I want to go see Faith."

"Maybe you guys should just back off each other for a couple of hours. I mean you told me on the scene that you guys had gotten in a fight. Why don't you just stay in here and rest?"

"Listen Sullivan, my fiancé is in there and I want to go see her. I could care less about what you think we should be doing."

Sully looked at his partner and rolled his eyes as he walked into the hall to find a wheelchair. Ty was helping Bosco out of the bed and helped him ease into the chair. "She's got a headache so go easy on her Bosco."

"Mind your business Sullivan." Bosco called over his shoulder as he wheeled himself down the hallway to Faith's door. There was an officer in front of her door and he nodded at him then pushed the door open. He saw Faith lying in the bed in the corner of the room and her eyes were closed. Her face was bruised up just as bad as his was but she had a black eye and her bottom lip was swollen.

"Faith," he called as he wheeled himself over to the side of her bed. He looked down at her leg that was propped open with some pillows. "Are you awake, Faith?"

"I am now." She said softly and opened her eyes then looked down at him. "Oh… my head." She slowly raised her hand to her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I gotta broken wing… ribs are sore but I'll be all right." He looked down at her hand that had scratches on it.

"My ankle is killing me." She said wincing as she slowly lifted her leg and looked at her foot. "I guess we won't be working for awhile." She looked at him and shook her head.

"Why did you do it?" He asked softly and she looked at him.

"You don't understand Bosco." She replied. "I just want you to be happy for once. I didn't go there to start a fight with you."

"You lied to me Faith." He said sternly and she let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "And you knew I would be mad about it because you lied about where you were this morning." He looked down at his cast. "Of all the people to contact behind my back, you have to call the one person who I hate."

She stared down at his face and he was just shaking his head as he stared down at her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever lie to me again." He said softly and she looked into his blue eyes and slowly nodded. "I'm serious, if we're gonna get married we need to be honest with each other. And I don't want you going behind my back and doing stuff… we're never going to last going this route." He stroked her hand with his fingertip. "You know how many people out there think that we're not gonna make it that long? I want to prove them wrong Faith."

"I won't lie to you again." She said and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much."

He smiled and kissed her hand then laid his head down on the bed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Bosco stared at his fiancées foot and lifted his head and looked at her. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled at the looked on her face and put his left hand on his cast. "I'm just wondering what he talked about with you." He looked into her eye. "What did he have to say? I mean what did you ask him." He shrugged. "I really can't picture my dad sitting and talking to you without flirting or something."

"He didn't flirt, trust me." She said with a smile and he just stared at her. "We talked about you mostly. You guys are so much alike its disgusting."

"Faith!" He shouted in a stern voice and she looked at him oddly. "I'm NOTHING like that son of a bitch! You of all people should know that!"

"Not like that Bos. You guys do stuff the same. I don't know how to explain it but I know you're nothing like your father or we wouldn't be together." She rubbed his face. "He's really proud of you."

He snorted and looked at her black eye. "Let's drop this." He looked at her leg again. "I'm gonna go try to get us discharged."

"They're not gonna do it Bos." Faith said with her eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lieu was here earlier and he told the nurse that we couldn't leave until tomorrow morning. He knew you would try to pull that and he wants us to stay here for at least one night." She looked at him. "He also called your Mom and she'll be here when she gets off at 10." She smiled when she saw the disappointed look on his face. "Why don't you go just try to get some rest?"

"I hate hospitals." He said. "Nothings comfortable here and people come in every hour and poke at you. And it's always when you finally get comfortable and fall asleep. They wanna mess with you."

"Buck up." She said softly and he looked at her. Faith just smiled. "We'll be home tomorrow."

"No, I want to sleep in my bed. And I'm not sleeping by myself. If they don't get us a shared room then I'm signing out and I don't care what Lieu says."

"You sure about that?" She asked. "Bos, I don't feel too good. I'm in pain and I don't want to go home. So if you really want to sign yourself out then go ahead but I'm not going with you."

Bosco looked at her face as a look of pain flashed. "This is all my fault." He said and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry for not being careful. I shouldn't have been yelling at you."

"Bos..."

"No Faith I'm serious. I was out of line earlier. I mean I know it was wrong of you to go behind my back and see my dad then lie to me about it but I could have handled it better." He said, not seeing the annoyed look on her face. "I know you want me to go to counseling to handle my anger but I think it would be better if we did that at home together. It's gonna take me a while to control myself. I just get so mad sometimes and I regret what I say..."

"Just drop it." She mumbled as her eyes slipped shut again. Bosco looked at her and could tell she was asleep by her breaths. He let out a sigh and looked around then laid his head on the bed next to her arm and fell asleep too.

* * *

**6:00PM**

Kim looked up at the Precinct and let out a sigh as she walked inside. She looked around trying to find some cops who she knew well so she could ask them a question. Sergeant Jason Christopher was standing at the front desk talking on the phone and looking through a folder that was in his hand. He did a double take when he saw Kim enter because she was looking around as she approached him. He finished his phone call and hung up the phone then looked at her. "Paramedic from across the street?" He asked as he looked at her long dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, I just came to see if they caught the guy who hit Officer Boscorelli and Yokas."

Jason's eyes darkened when he heard Bosco's name and he let out a sigh. "What is it to you? That's official police business."

"Well, I know them really well." She said and gave him a little grin. "I was the paramedic who brought in Officer Yokas and I was just wondering if you guys had any leads on the guy who hit them." She paused as she looked up in Jason's eyes. He was just glaring at her. "All of us at the firehouse care a lot about some of the cops over here."

"What are you a detective now?" He shook his head. "Sorry bucket girl, I can't release any of that information to you. Like I said before... It's official police business."

"Excuse me? Bucket girl?"

"Yeah... and I don't know if you understand English but I… CAN… NOT… TELL… YOU… ANY… THING.... IT'S… POLICE… BUSINESS." He said slowly.

"And I understand, but-"

"Good, then turn your ass around and go put a band aid on someone."

Kim glared up at him and rolled her eyes and turned around. She was shaking her head as he walked out of the precinct, running into Sully and Davis. "Hey Kim." Ty said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get some info on the guy who hit Bosco and Faith but Sergeant Asshole wouldn't tell me."

"By Sergeant Asshole I'm assuming you talked to Christopher." Sully said.

"I guess so." She rolled her eyes.

"Detectives just brought in a witness from the scene to question and we came back to see what he has to say and talk to a sketch artist." Ty said.

"All right well, when you hear something can you guys just let me know?"

"Yep." Sully said as they walked into the Precinct and looked over at Christopher who was back on the phone yelled at someone. "That guy is a real son of a bitch. I'm getting tired of him already!" He looked back at him then walked upstairs where the detectives were talking to Morris Day, the man who witnessed the accident. "How's it goin' Stick?"

Elchisak looked over at Sully and Davis. "This guy seems to be credible. He knows a lot about the wreck. He saw the whole thing go down and he's just giving us the details about what kind of car this guy was driving and what he looked like and what he was wearing."

"Wow, most people can't even tell us what time of day it was." Ty said and shook his head.

"Well, this guy could tell you what exact second it happen at." He also shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Evidentially, Morris was buying some oranges at the market when he heard sirens and looked over to see 55-David coming down the street. Then he saw the SUV coming and the car didn't even slow down. After David hit the pole, the driver of the SUV got out and checked on Yokas and Boscorelli."

"What?" Sully said in disbelief.

"He then gets back in his car and drives off in the opposite direction that he came from. He got a parcel license plate and said it was a Jersey plate."

"Man we need to think about getting this guy hired." Davis said and looked at Morris as he talked to the detectives.

"I want you guys out there looking for this guy after the meeting. We're calling everybody off the streets for an emergency roll call." Elchisak said. "I wanna catch this bastard before the shift ends." He paused and they all looked back in the room. "How are Boscorelli and Yokas?"

"Bosco's arm is broken and he says he's got a couple of sore ribs. Yokas has a broken ankle and a bad headache but nothing too serious. Swersky already called the hospital and told the nurses not to sign them out until tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, I know Boscorelli is gonna want to get out of there as soon as possible." He looked in the room one more time then walked down to his office.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Reality**

*Revised: 4/17/2009

* * *

"Mommy!"

Faith opened her eyes when she heard the loud voices of her children. She grinned and looked over as Emily and Charlie rushed toward her with open arms. Fred walked into the room behind them and put his hands on his hips as his children hugged their mother.

"Bosco's mom called dad." Emily said and looked down at her mother. "I was so scared when dad told us you were in an accident."

"Yeah it's not as bad as it looks guys. I'm all right." Faith said with a smile.

"Did you guys catch the bad guys?" Charlie asked as he looked down at his mother's ankle.

"Uh... I don't know honey." She answered and rubbed his cheek. "The other officers are probably out looking for him and they will find him."

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked.

She smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah it hurts. But your mom is strong and I can get through it. Bosco and I are going home tomorrow too. So it's not that big of a deal, because if it was then they would keep us here much longer. So I don't want you guys to worry about anything."

Fred cleared his throat and pushed himself off the doorframe. "Guys, go to the waiting room. I wanna talk to your mother."

"But... we wanna stay with Mom." Charlie whined.

"We're not leaving yet. Now go."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him then smiled at her kids. "Go ahead guys. Just for a minute." She watched as Charlie and Emily walked out together then glared at Fred. "What the hell do you want Fred?"

"What do I want?" He shook his head and stood next to her bed. "How do you think it makes me feel to get a phone call from your partner's mother to find out that my wife got in a car accident?! I thought you were dead! I thought you were paralyzed!"

"I am not your wife anymore!" She shouted back.

"You know what I mean!"

"The other day you were just taking the kids away because your little girlfriend lost them! And now look at you! You're trying to act like you care! What happened, Fred?! Trouble in paradise?!"

Bosco came down the hallway without his wheelchair this time and stood just outside the door, not seen by Fred or Faith.

Fred ran his hand over his head. "We're having some problems." He said and let out a sigh. "She's so different Faith. I mean in the beginning it was easy because we both got along and we were in love but now... the real part of her is coming out and... I don't know if I wanna spend the rest of my life with her."

"What a shame." Faith said and adjusted herself in her bed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I made a mistake." He said and Faith closed her eyes and shook her head. "The kids ask about you all the time Faith. They want the family back together."

Bosco had an angry look on his face. He looked down at the ground as he waited for what Faith's response was going to be.

"Stop." She said softly.

"Faith we were miserable back then... A lot has happened since then and I think that if we go to counseling that we can make it work the second time around."

"Fred I am getting married soon." She said and stared up at him oddly.

"You guys have been together for how long? We've known each other for almost 20 years. And we have kids together Faith!"

"Don't try to give me that guilt trip. I'm not the one who cheated Fred. You did."

"I just told you I made a mistake!" He screamed.

"Hey, Fred... chill out!" Bosco said, stepping in the doorway. Fred turned and looked at Bosco who slowly limped over to him. "Get out..."

"We're talking here," he said and looked at his bruised face.

"I heard your conversation so I think its best that you just leave." Bosco said and stood toe to toe with his fiancés ex-husband. Fred glared over at Faith who wasn't looking at them. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Bosco turned to Faith and sat on the edge of her bed. "Thanks babe."

"For what?"

"For not taking him back. I was standing out there and I thought you were going to give in and go back to your family."

"Give me a little credit Bos." She replied and rubbed his arm. "I love you."

"Dido." He looked back at her and she rolled her eyes. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead and looked down at her leg. "I'm sorry babe."

"Stop apologizing. It's not that big of a deal. Accidents happen and it's not even your fault."

"I feel responsible because I was in the driver's seat."

"Just stop babe. We're both alive. We're both all right. It's no big deal." Bosco looked down at her and kissed her hand.

* * *

"Night guys!"

Kim shivered as she stepped out of the Precinct and hugged the collar of her turtleneck closer to her face as she began walking home. She heard footsteps behind her and they were getting closer to her. She turned her head and kept walking faster but so did the person behind her. She grabbed the handles of her purse and turned around, hitting the tall man upside the head with her heavy bag.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Oh my gosh... I am so sorry!"

"What the hell do you have in there?! Rocks?!"

"No... Bricks." She said and looked in her purse. "Why are you following me like that?"

"I came to apologize for earlier. I was a jerk." Jason Christopher said and rubbed the back of his head. "I was having a bad day, when things like this happen, there are a lot of chaos going on at the Precinct and I handled it wrong." He looked at her face. "So... I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Kim nodded as she looked down at her shoes. "It's all right. I understand." She smiled. "I was on my way to go see Bosco and Faith then head home."

"Yeah same here." He lied. "Do you wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?"

"Kind of late for a cup of coffee." She said and smiled.

Jason shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, some tea... I would say ice cream but I think it's gonna snow."

"I guess I could go for some tea." She replied.

"Good, I know the perfect place." He took her by the arm and led her to his truck and opened the door for her. Kim smiled and got inside. "I asked some guys around... It's Kim right?"

"Yeah, Kim Zambarno."

"Jason Christopher." He shook her head and smiled as he drove.

"So is it all right for me to ask if they found the guy who hit Bosco and Faith?"

He looked at her and smirked. "They did catch him. We had a credible witness who saw everything go down. The guy is 47 I think... he's a drunk." He shook his head. "He said that he got out of his car to see if they were all right then left because he thought they were dead."

"Wow..." She shook her head as they arrived at the small Café Shoppe. "I've never been here before."

"I've only been here once when I had the worst sore throat and it cured me." He said as they walked inside and he ordered their tea then sat on a couch next to a fireplace.

"It's nice and warm in here." She said and blew in her hands then ran her hand through her hair. "So... how long have you been a cop?"

"A little over 10 years." He answered. "What about you?"

"Going on 12 years now." She nodded and looked up at the waitress when she brought them their tea. "I got in a year before I had my son and two months after I got married."

"You're married and have a son?" He asked.

"Divorced." She answered and he nodded. "And my son is going to be 11 the day after Thanksgiving." He nodded and took a sip of his tea. Kim watched his face then let out a sigh. "Look, I don't wanna waste my time. I know you probably don't wanna pursue me because I have a son. So..." She stood up and put some money on the table. "This is for the tea."

"No... I didn't say that." He stood up too. "Sit down and take this back." He handed her the money.

She just stared at him then sat down and put her purse on the floor. "Sorry... I get this a lot."

"Yeah I can tell." He shook his head. "I like kids... they don't bother me. And I don't mind a woman who has kids. It doesn't mean she's a bad person." Kim just smiled at him and took another sip of her tea.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Boundaries**

*Revised: 4/17/2009

* * *

A bright light shined in the room on the queen size bed that was in the middle of the room. Kim squinted her eyes and looked around. She jerked her head to the side because the room wasn't familiar to her. She sat up and looked down at the person next to her and the large man was sleeping. "Crap." She mumbled and reached over him and grabbed her black bra then pulled it on.

"What's your hurry?" Jason mumbled with his eyes still shut.

Kim turned around from putting her underwear on. "I thought you were still asleep." She said as she grabbed her jeans.

He rolled over to his other side and looked up at her with a smile. "Where are you going? It's six in the morning."

"I have to go home." She said as she grabbed her shirt.

"Why? Is your husband waiting?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No he has Joey." She replied and Jason raised his eyebrow. "Look, last night was great. I just... have to go."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he got up, putting his boxers on and followed her down the hallway.

"No you didn't do anything wrong." She said, sitting on the couch and putting her shoes on. "I just really need to get home. I have a lot of things to do around my house before I have to go to work." She lied and looked up at his face and grinned. "All right... I guess I'll see you around."

"Kim, wait." Jason said and grabbed her arm without moving and dragged her back to stand in front of him. "What is this? What's wrong with you?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

She slowly shook her head. "Nothing... why?"

"Why?" He chuckled. "You're leaving because of something that I obviously did. Or I just have bad morning breath."

She laughed and looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry... I just get weird around men who aren't my ex-husband." She said softly and Jason let out a sigh and stared down at her shoes also. "I'm totally over him I promise but it's familiar with him and..." She stopped and looked up at him. "I think you're a great person Jason and I want to get to know you more but-"

"Just stop there! You wanna get to know me more."

"Yeah." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Ok we can start there then."

"No it's too late... I shouldn't have slept with you last night. It ruined everything."

"Kim..." He said and she looked at his face. "Do yourself a favor and stop talking."

She again laughed and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know what is wrong with me sometimes. I mean I try to meet new guys and start something with them then I ruin it by sleeping with them on the first date."

"Last night was not a date."

"Well... whatever it was."

"I can take you on a date if you'd like." He crossed his arms over his bare chest again. "Look, sex on the first date is not that bad. It doesn't mean you're a slut and it doesn't mean that I got what I wanted. It means that we can defiantly get to know each other because we both know that the other isn't bad in the sack." He smiled.

Kim smiled back at him and blushed a little. "I guess I was acting a bit silly huh?"

"That's putting it lightly."

"Yeah... I guess so." She stood there staring down at the floor then looked up at him. "All right... well."

"You want some coffee? Some eggs or something?"

"Sure, that would be nice." She slipped her shoes off and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

Faith was flipping through the magazine that a nurse had brought her and let out a sigh as she threw it down. She looked up at the clock. 9:45 a.m. She let out a sigh and laid her head against the pillow behind her head. The door opened and she lifted her head back up with a grin on her face. Sully smiled back at her as she slowly closed the door behind him. "Good Morning." He said, holding two cups of coffee.

"It is now." She said and smelled the coffee after she took it from him. "Mm hazelnut, my favorite; thank you Sullivan."

"No problem. I figured you needed a little 'pick-me-up' after what happened." He looked down at her leg as he pulled up a chair. "So when are you guys getting out of here?"

"Uh... around three o'clock I believe." She replied after she sipped her coffee.

"Oh that's not too bad."

"Yeah easy for you to say." She snorted. "You didn't spend the night right next to the nurse's station. So every time someone hits the Nurse Button, I can hear it beeping." She shook her head. "Every two minutes there's a loud beeping noise. I didn't get any sleep."

"Good thing I didn't get decaf coffee then." He flashed a fake smile to get then looked down at his watch. "So how's the leg feeling?"

She glanced down at her leg and shrugged. "I don't know, the drugs they've been giving me have helped out a lot but now it's starting to-"

"Listen..." He interrupted and Faith looked up at his face. He was looking down at his coffee cup trying to search for the right words. "I know this is none of my business, but I'm coming to you as a friend." He looked at her face and she seemed confused as she nodded. "I just don't think... it's such a good idea... that you and Bosco get married."

Faith sat there stunned by what he had just said. She slowly shook her head and closed her eyes a bit as she sat up straight. "Wait... what do you mean?"

"I know you guys have been together for a while and let's face it, Bosco isn't the same guy he was two years ago..." He paused as he searched for words. "But he's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" She repeated and stared at him as if he was crazy. "Are we talking about the same Bosco?"

"Yes... Maurice Boscorelli." He said in a serious tone and she raised her eyebrows.

"Ok... how do you think he's dangerous? Because of the car accident? That wasn't his fault Sully. Some guy ran the red light and hit us. I was there."

"Yeah but he also said you guys were having a fight." He replied.

"We were arguing but we stopped before we were on the way to the call."

"So you're telling me that if you guys had not been arguing that you would have still gotten into that accident?" He asked and Faith just stared back at him and narrowed her eyes. "Cause I think that if you guys had not been 'arguing' that you would have looking down intersections and driveways and seen that guy coming."

"So now you're saying this is my fault?"

"I'm just wondering if this could have been avoided."

"Why are you wondering and asking so much? Who put you up to this? Did Swersky send you up here to do his dirty work for him?!"

"No one put me up to this Faith. I'm just trying to figure out what happened so I can put it in the rest of the accident report." She shook her head and looked away from him. Sully stared back at her for a second then let out a sigh. "Has he ever hit you before?"

Faith whipped her head back to face him. "What'd you say?!"

"Has he ever put a hand on you? Physically hurt you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are asking me a question like that?!"

"I know Bosco! I trained him into being the cop he is now! I know what kind of person he is! I also know what kind of house he was brought up in!" Faith stared angrily at Sully as he continued. "All I'm asking is if there is something going on there and you need help that I will help you! You don't have to be afraid to ask for help!"

Faith let out a sigh and gripped the steel frames of her bed. "I don't want your help Sullivan." She said in a cold tone and glared up at him. "Now I suggest that you leave... Now."

He stared at her for a minute then slowly rose from his chair. They looked at each other for another second. "Look Faith... I'm sorry for making you upset." He said and she slowly shook her head. "But I'm not sorry about being your friend and caring about you."

She watched him leave and kept shaking her head. Faith was looking down at her cast thinking about how ridiculous it was that he thought she being abused... And by Bosco. He did have a temper but she knew that if he put a hand on her that she would leave in a heartbeat. Faith nodded and laid back against her pillow again. She slowly lifted her head up and looked around. "Wouldn't I?" She asked herself.

* * *

2:50... Bosco kept saying to himself. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in his hospital room waiting to be discharged. He saw someone walk up to his door and stand in front of it but he couldn't figure out who it was. Couldn't have been a nurse because the person was wearing all black. The person opened the door and Bosco's eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Dad?"

Marcell grinned a little when he saw his son. "Hey Mo." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in an uninviting tone.

"Well... I heard about what happened on the NEWS. Then I read the paper this morning and they said that you guys were at this hospital so I came up here." He looked down at his shoes. "I had to show my ID to the guard outside cause he didn't believe me when I said I was your father."

"Yeah not many people in the department know I have a father." He glared up at his dad. "What do you want?"

He let out a sigh and leaned up against the wall. "I guess I... just wanted to come by and see you." He stared at his sons face. "I guess I just wanted to say I was sorry for everything." Bosco shook his head and looked away from him. "I talked to Faith..." Bosco flinched when he heard his father say her name. He glared back up at him. "She's a great person. She knows you very well. Probably better then your mother and I."

"She does because she's always been there for me."

Marcell nodded and looked at the ground. "You know... On 9/11," Bosco flinched again, "I was watching everything unfold on TV at work and I cried... I knew you were dead when I saw those towers fall... I knew I wouldn't have a chance to tell you I loved you or I was sorry."

"They got TVs in the cabs now?"

"No... I don't work for them anymore. I went to night school and got my Bachelors in Architectural Engineering."

Bosco looked up at him as if he was crazy "Ok..." He looked down at the ground again. "So what am I supposed to say about all this? I forgive you?"

"No I don't expect you to forgive me after just coming to visit you. I know you can't forgive me for not calling after 9/11. I can't forgive myself for not calling you."

"I was missing Dad!" He shouted and Marcell looked up at him. "For five days, they couldn't find me! I was buried under the debris in Ground Zero! I have burns on my back from when the towers fell on top of me and the burning metal crashed down on and around me. I'm still going through rehabilitation for that!" He looked away and shook his head. "I could have died down there..." His voice was softer. "If it weren't for Faith and Ma then I would have. I have something to live for now. Besides Ma! I have someone in my life that I would die for!" He again, shook his head. "And you have the nerve to come up here and tell me that you cried for me when you saw what was going on?" He snorted. "You don't get to cry! You don't know me! You don't know what kind of person I am! You know nothing!"

Marcell sighed when he heard his son's speech. "You're right... I don't know anything about you." He paused and pushed himself off of the wall. "But I want to change that. And I'm serious about that."

Bosco gave his father and mean glare. "You stay away from me." He said in a low, cold voice. "Stay away from Faith! Don't call her! Don't talk to her! There is nothing in this world that will make me talk to you again!" He narrowed his eyes. "Now get the hell out of here!" He snarled.

Marcell glared down at his son and looked down at his clenched fists. Bosco looked down at his father's hands then his face. He knew what was coming; he knew that he was going to start yelling soon. He braced himself and waited for the shouting to begin. To his surprise, Marcell just nodded at his son.

"I'm sorry Maurice." He said and walked toward the door. He turned his head a little as to say one more thing but just turned back and walked out of the room.

Rose walked into the room with a smile on her face. "You ready to go home honey?!" She said in a cheerful voice. She stared at her son oddly. "What's the matter?"

He looked up at his mother and cleared his throat. "Nothing, just wanna go home."

"Well good. Let's go get you and Faith signed out of here then get you guys home." She helped him off the bed and into the wheelchair that the nurse was waiting with by the door. "Now I asked Faith and she doesn't care but do you guys want to come to my house or your house? Cause you guys have all those stairs and no elevator. And I have total access to you guys if you're at my house."

Bosco was thinking about his father, not hearing a word his mother said. He looked up at her wondering face and slowly nodded. "Yeah that's fine." He answered, not knowing what he had just agreed to.

"Great! You're gonna love what I did to your old room. When you guys finally have a baby I will turn it into a nursery."

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled as they entered Faith's room. She was also sitting in a wheelchair.

"Have you decided where we're going?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Maurice wants to come to my house!" Rose replied with a smile. Faith grinned up at her then looked at Bosco who seemed like he was spacing out. "All right guys, lets get you home and all tucked away. I have a perfect idea for dinner and I better stop by the store so we don't have to eat at ten o'clock tonight."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bad Call  
  
(Three Months Later)  
  
Christmas Day for Bosco and Faith was like every year. They had to work and were too tired to open presents in the morning. When they finally got to it Faith got Bosco a car alarm since he is always complaining about someone stealing or breaking into his car. She also got him a two hundred dollar Seiko Chronographs watch from Zales for him to wear at the wedding and when ever he dresses nice and the last thing she got was a chain necklace that had little diamonds all around it. Bosco got Faith a Jet Spa for when she takes her long baths. A necklace that says 'I love you' carved in it, a portrait of him black and white in her favorite black t-shirt he wears and he had a small smile and the letters 'I'm Yours' printed on the bottom. The last thing was a gift certificate to have a massage. For Valentines Day Bosco and Faith spent the whole day at the apartment then he cooked her dinner and they took a nice stroll in the park. She told him it was the most romantic day of her life. He said the same. Gosh they were so much in love.  
  
Saturday ~ 1:01p.m  
  
Bosco stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist then walked into the closet. Faith gaited in dressed in light blue pants a white polo shirt and white shoes. Bosco wore a black t-shirt black boots and dark blue jeans. He leaned in to kiss her when the phone started to ring. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" Bosco said.  
  
"Where's Faith?" A man's voice said that had an erie familarty to.  
  
Bosco thought about the voice then it struck him. "Dad?" He said softly in the phone. Marcell hung up the phone.  
  
Bosco looked at the phone and slowly hung it up. Faith walked in and looked at him then the phone. "Who was that?"  
  
He glared at her. "You lied to me." He said softly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Why the hell is my dad calling here asking for you?!" He shouted.  
  
"Bosco just-" She reached for his hands.  
  
"Don't Bosco just, why the hell is he calling here?!" He pushed her hands away.  
  
"I can't tell you right now but you'll find out later. Just listen to me."  
  
"No Faith! Either tell me what the hell my father is doing calling here asking for you or get the hell out of my face!" He shouted and walked past her grabbed his keys walked out the door and slammed it.  
  
Faith's eye's teared up as she heard the door slam. It knocked down a picture she had hung up of him in California when they were tanning. She walked over to the picture and cleaned up the glass then held the picture close so she could see his face. He had his sunglasses on and was looking right at her when she told him to look and took it. Faith looked at the clock and sighed, she had to be at work in an hour. She got up and put the picture on the counter then grabbed her purse, keys and phone locked the door and headed down the cold street.  
  
Saturday ~ 2:21p.m  
  
Faith walked in the locker room and Bosco, Davis and Sully were already dressing. She sneezed as she walked to her locker. "Bless you. You all right?" Davis asked, looking over at her.  
  
"Thank you and yes I'm fine." She said and her nose was stuffy and voice was a little scratchy.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sully asked. "You sound terrible."  
  
"Thanks Sully, I walked to work today." She said and sniffled.  
  
"Why? Bosco's got a car and it's freezing outside and your apartment is a couple miles away." Davis said and stood by her locker.  
  
"I wanted to walk, you know get some fresh air." She buttoned up her long sleeve work shirt.  
  
"Faith you wanted fresh air? It's fifty five degress out. That's not fresh air."  
  
"I'm fine Davis thanks for caring." She tied her shoes and sneezed again.  
  
"Maybe you should go home." Sully said.  
  
"No I'll be alright, just need some coffee or something hot."  
  
"Well Bosco's pretty hot today, maybe he could warm you up." Davis said with a smile. Both men looked at Bosco as he stood up slammed his locker and walked to roll call.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Sully asked.  
  
"Nothing Sully, we just had a big fight. I don't want to talk about it and neither does he so can we leave it there." She walked to the mirror.  
  
"Sure Faith, but please get back together. You both are in much better moods." He said and left her and Davis in the locker room.  
  
"ROLL CALL!"  
  
Faith followed Davis into the roll call room. She stepped inside and Swersky and the other officer's looked at her as she sneezed. She sat in the seat next to Bosco and glanced at him.  
  
"Faith?!" Swersky said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You sick?"  
  
"No just a cold." She sniffled again.  
  
"Why don't you go home. I don't need all my officer's going around sneezing and coughing up storms." He shook his head and looked down. Some patrol officers were snickering.  
  
"But sir I'm not sick."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Faith stood up and rolled her eye's at the officer's then slammed the roll call door. She got in the locker room and cursed the whole time she changed. She grabbed her uniform and walked out just as roll call was ending. Faith had tears in her eye's, she looked at Bosco then busted through the front door and walked down the Precinct steps. She shivered a little then started to walk down the sidewalk when a hand reached out for her shoulder. She spun around and Sully was smiling at her. She softened her face and brought her purse more up to her shoulder.  
  
"You wanna ride?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks Sully. You guys have to tour. I'll see you later."  
  
"Faith it's freezing out."  
  
"I know but I'm fine." She smiled as big as she could and walked down the sidewalk. Bosco drove past in the RMP he glanced at her as she wiped her tears. He turned the corner and drove a little bit faster. She sighed and walked left instead of right.  
  
Faith appoarched the house about thirty minutes later. Her face was pale and her nose was bright red. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until it opened. "Faith? Hi, what on earth are you doing here?" Rose asked.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi and talk a little unless your busy."  
  
"No come on in." She opened the door more and Faith stepped in and sat on the couch. "You want some tea or something?"  
  
"Tea sounds great thanks Rose."  
  
"Sure." She walked in the kitchen and put some water on the stove. Rose came back and sat next to Faith. "Now why are you here?"  
  
"We had a fight and he stormed out. I walked to work and Lieu sent me home cause I was sneezing and coughing."  
  
"What were you fighting about?"  
  
"I was only trying to make things right. I hate when people are mad at each other. It drives me crazy." She shook her head and wiped her nose.  
  
"What did you do Faith?" She handed her a tissue as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I called a cab a few months ago and met up with Marcell." Rose put her hand on her forehead and let out a long sigh as FAith went on. "He called today and Maurice picked up Marcell hung up. He got mad and asked me what it was all about. I wanted to get them together and talk."  
  
Rose sighed again and looked down at her pants. She looked back at her. "Faith.... I know you like to make things right between people because that's what you do all day at work. But you have to look at it in Maurice's perspective, his father treated us bad and abused us." She said.  
  
She nodded and some more tears came down her face and she sniffled. "Maurice doesn't want to see him anymore, he's totally out of his life. I know you guys are gonna get married and you want him to be happy but he is still running from his childhood memories." Rose explained.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Tears fell off her cheeks and onto her shirt.  
  
"I know you didn't but if he doesn't want to see him then you need to let it go." The tea pot started screaming. "I'll get that."  
  
Rose stood up and walked in the kitchen and poured herself and Faith some tea. "So what did he say to you?" She gave her the mug and sat back down.  
  
"He told me to either tell him what the hell his dad is doing calling or get the hell out of his face them walked out." She started to cry by the thought.  
  
"Faith baby you need to let it go. If Maurice wants to see his father then he'll do it. You know he will never forgive him, so let it go." She kissed the top of her head. "Let him cool off and you can sleep here tonight."  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause I can walk home."  
  
"Yeah I don't work tonight and besides it's freezing outside."  
  
"I walked from home to work then there to here."  
  
"Yeah you need to rest. You both need to cool off." She paused and looked out the window. "I'm gonna call your apartment and let Maurice know your here so he doesn't worry." She reached on the end table for the phone. She called her son's apartment number and the answering machine picked up.  
  
Saturday ~ 9:23p.m  
  
Bosco looked over at Gusler as he drove the squad down Watson street. He sighed and yawned with his hand over his mouth to block the yawn. "You tired?" Gusler asked, looking at him.  
  
"That's what it usually means when you yawn!" He spat at the younger man, shaking his head.  
  
Faith looked over at Rose as they watched 'Maternity Ward'. She smiled because she was glad didn't get mad at her for seeing Marcell. Rose looked at Faith. "You feel better?" Rose asked.  
  
"Not really, my head hurts and so does my throat. I thought I just had a cold."  
  
"Your stressing, you need to calm down. Maurice will come home and hear the message call and come over in the morning."  
  
"What if he doesn't?"  
  
"He will, it's a big deal but he wouldn't give up his future because of his father. He's talking to me right." She rubbed Faith's cheek and gave her a nice kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah but it's different. I don't know how but it is."  
  
"He trust's you but not me. I know, everythings going to work out Ok and your both going to be happy. Now let's finish the show."  
  
"I never screamed that loud when I was in labor." Faith said and snuggled up close with Rose. "Me neither." They sat with Faith's head on Rose's shoulder on the couch and watched TV.  
  
Saturday ~ 11:43p.m  
  
Bosco put the key in the lock and turned it. He walked in and the room was dark. He walked in the kitchen and looked at the answering machine which was blinking, he pushed the button and leaned back to hear it. "Maurice this is your mother, I wanted you to know Faith is staying here with me tonight so no need to worry. Call me later." The message ended. Bosco ran his hand over his face. He walked in the bedroom and sat on the empty bed. Bosco thought he should go over there but Faith's face wasn't the first thing he wanted to see. She was probably crying and his mom would be mad at him, but he didn't do anything, it was all her fault in the first place.  
  
On second thought they are in love and are getting married in two months, he stood up and walked to the front door opened it then shut it.  
  
Faith laid on the couch sleeping snoring softly. Rose sat on the rocking chair watching the Late Show, when there was a soft knock on the door. She jumped and walked slowly and opened it to her son. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked looking him up and down.  
  
"I can't come see my mom." He said and walked in and looked at Faith. "What is she doing here?" Mikey took his coat off and hung it up on the mantel.  
  
"Her and Maurice had a fight so she came and we talked." She closed the door.  
  
"What are they fighting about?" Mikey asked as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Your father, just leave it there cause there's too many details. You wanna drink?"  
  
"Sure." She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured them both a glass. She set one down and sat down across from him. "So is what their fighting about dad important?"  
  
"Yeah really important." They heard a kinda loud knock on the door. "Who the hell is this now?" Rose said and walked into the living room and Faith was still sleeping. She opened the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked the dark figure in the doorway with a smile.  
  
"Didn't you call?" He said and stepped into the dark living room and looked at Faith. She was still laying on the couch on her side and she was breathing out of her mouth.  
  
"She fell asleep about thirty minutes ago." Rose said and closed the door then locked it while looking over at her oldest son. "Your brother is in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh really." He still had his eye's on Faith then walked into the kitchen. "What's up Mikey." He slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Mo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What I can't come see my mom?" He sat down at the round table and played with the table cloth. Rose came into the kitchen and sat down where she was before.  
  
"So why did my boys really come over? It's really not to come see mama." Rose asked and sipped on her whiskey. "What do you guys really want? Michael?"  
  
"Me just because I wanted to have a drink with my mom." Mikey said raising his glass.  
  
"Yeah me too." Bosco said softly and grabbed a glass and poured some alcohol in.  
  
"Maurice, your fiance'e is in that living room asleep. You did not come over to drink with me."  
  
"Yeah I did." He took a small wiff of the drink.  
  
Rose was about to say something to her son when she heard a small groan. "What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't hear that?"  
  
"No." Bosco said.  
  
The groan came again but a little louder. "What the hell?!" Mikey said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Faith?" Rose said and stood up walked in the living room with Bosco behind her. Faith ran passed her and into the bathroom. She emptied out in the toilet. Rose rubbed her back and held her hair back. "Oh Faith are you all right?"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mikey asked as he stood behind his brother.  
  
"She's probably got namonea. It will make you throw up at first." She said and handed Faith a towel when she was finished. Faith laid her head up against the wall with her eye's. She didn't know Bosco was there. Bosco looked at her face as she tried to swallow. It was his fault she was sick. He had to do it right and take care of her. She needed him.  
  
"Alright boys help me get her to the bedroom." Rose said to her sons.  
  
"She's not heavy I can do it." Bosco said and picked Faith up and looked at her face. Her eye's were closed and her skin was pale. Bosco carried Faith into his mom's bedroom and set her on the bed. She shivered a bit and Mikey grabbed a blanket and covered her. Faith still didn't know Bosco was there. She heard male voices but thought it was Mikey. Faith tried hard to keep her cool but she felt like she was gonna die. Bosco put his hand on her cheek, she opened her eye's and looked in his. "Faith I'm so sorry." He said softly, taking her hand in his and kissed it softly.  
  
"Come On Micheal." Rose said and left them to talk.  
  
Faith put her cold hand on Bosco's cheek then smiled small. "I never ment to hurt you Faith, I love you so much." He said and put her hand in his.  
  
"Faith please forgive me I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek. Faith's eye's started to close. "No Faith open your eye's don't close em!" He said, and her eye's flew open she shook her head yes. "Keep your eye's open baby." She swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"You want some water?" She nodded again. "I'll get you some, just stay here." He walked over to the door and looked back at her then walked down the hall to the kitchen where Mikey and Rose were. "She can have water right?" He asked his mom as he got a glass.  
  
"Yeah it's good to keep her hydrated." Rose said.  
  
"Are you gonna take her home Mo?" Mikey asked.  
  
"In the morning yeah, if it's alright with Ma." He said as he poured some water in the glass.  
  
"It's fine with me." He was going to walk back in the bedroom. "Maurice." She called and he turned to her. "Make it right." He nodded and walked back to the bedroom.  
  
Faith was sitting up against the backboard trying to keep her head up. Bosco handed her the glass and she sipped on it. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired." She struggled to say.  
  
He nodded his head. "So were gonna stay here tonight then take you home in the morning Ok." She nodded and set the glass on the nightstand.  
  
"I'll ask Ma if she has any asprin." He smiled and walked in the kitchen. "Ma you got any asprin or something?"  
  
"In the medicine cabinet. I'll get it." She stood up and walked in the bathroom.  
  
"So how did she catch namonea?" Mikey asked as he finished the last of his drink.  
  
"She walked." Bosco said softly. "It was my fault, we got in a fight and she walked to work. Then Lieu sent her home and she walked here."  
  
"From the Precinct? That's a long walk."  
  
"Two miles." He ran his hand down his face. "Damnit I never should have raised my voice."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She called dad. Then he called the apartment asking for her."  
  
"Serious? I'm surprized he called let alone talked to her." Mikey said.  
  
Rose came in the kitchen. "I gave her some asprin and she's sleeping now."  
  
"Thanks Ma." Bosco said and sat at the table with a glass of water. Rose sat down and looked at her sons.  
  
Faith laid in the bed looking around at all the things Rose had in her room, it smelled like a perfume store. She had millions of bottles of perfume and lipstick and other cosmetics, she also had alot of clothes. Her room was very neat but had empty bottles of alcohol laying around here and there. Faith felt like she had ran around the world and back, her head ached so did her throat nose and body. She wanted to be close to somebody but was too tired to stand. She wanted Bosco to hold her close and tell her he loved her. She knew he was still angry about what she did. Faith couldn't sleep so she laid there reading a poem on the wall.  
  
Bosco looked at his mother as she talked. He didn't hear a word she said he was thinking about Faith. Bosco knew he did this to her and he would have to take care of her but that wasn't the problem, they both messed up but he did worse.  
  
He hurt her mentally. She was sick because he was angry. He needed to be close to her and tell her he loved her. Bosco needed to hear her breath or take in her scent. He stood up kissed his mom's cheek nodded at Mikey and walked in the bedroom. Faith had her back to him. He thought she was sleeping so he quietly took his boots off and sat on the bed next to her. Faith turned her head and looked at him. Bosco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Faith put her head on his shoulder and looked at his dark brown hair.  
  
She couldn't take in his scent but she remembered what it smelled like. Bosco gently rubbed Faith's back, she smelled like flowers. Roses. He kissed her cheek then laid his head on the pillow with her head laying next to him looking in his eye's.  
  
"I love you Faith." He whispered before they both closed their eye's and fell asleep. He didn't care about what she did anymore he was in the arms of an angel.  
  
Sunday ~ 9:21a.m  
  
Bosco woke up and looked at Faith. She was still sleeping but looked troubled. He kissed her cheek then sat up and walked in the living room where Rose and Mikey were sitting watching TV. "Hi." He said and rubbed his eye's and yawning a little.  
  
"Morning baby. How'd you sleep?" Rose asked her son as he sat on the couch next to his brother.  
  
"Fine. I gotta call work." He took out his phone and dialed the Precinct's number.  
  
"55th Precinct. Sergent Harrison speaking."  
  
"Hey it's Boscorelli, I want you guys to know me and Faith won't be in work today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's really sick and I need to take care of her."  
  
"All right Boscorelli tell Faith we all hope she feels better."  
  
Bosco hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He looked at the TV and his mom was watching Matlock. Mikey had his head on the back of the couch looking at the ceiling. They heard Faith sneeze a couple times and Mikey kinda laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bosco asked.  
  
"She has a baby sneeze. She sounds like a baby when she sneezes."  
  
Bosco kinda smiled then looked at the clock. "What time should I take her home?"  
  
"When she wakes up. Take her home put her in the tub and then she needs to sleep." Rose answered.  
  
"All right."  
  
"You need help Mo? I don't work today. I could keep you company while she sleeps." Mikey said.  
  
"Sure thanks Mikey." He nodded and looked at the TV.  
  
Faith sat up in the bed and looked around, she forgot where she was. Why did she feel so sick and her throat was so dry? She couldn't call Bosco's name cause she couldn't talk. Faith tried to stand but her legs were so weak.  
  
She looked down and she was still wearing her light blue jeans and white polo. Faith stood up again and walked to the door, she had to rest before she went to the bathroom to pee.  
  
Bosco looked down the hall and saw Faith walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She came out about thirty seconds later and stood in the doorway of the living room. Bosco stood up and walked over to her and laid a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You feel better?" He put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, can I have some water?" She asked and cleared her throat but it made it worse.  
  
"Sure come on." He grabbed her hand and she waved to Rose and Mikey then walked in the kitchen.  
  
Bosco got a glass out and poured her water then handed it to her. Faith smiled then gulped the water until it was too painful. Faith put the glass on the counter then looked at Bosco.  
  
He walked over and put his hands around her and his chin on her shoulder. Faith put her arms around his neck and closed her eye's. She felt alot better after she knew he wasn't mad at her anymore. He felt better cause she looked more healthier then last night. They pulled apart and looked in each other's eye's.  
  
"I wish I wasn't sick or else I'd kiss you." Faith said and smiled.  
  
Bosco laid his forehead on her's and sighed. "You wanna go home?"  
  
"Yeah. I think your mom is sick of me."  
  
"No she's not. Mikey's coming with us. Is that alright?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She followed him into the living room and put her shoes on. Rose and Mikey watched as she stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll see you later Rose."  
  
"I don't get a hug or kiss?" She turned off the TV and stood up.  
  
"I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"I won't." She walked over to Faith and hugged her. "You take care alright."  
  
"Thanks for letting me crash on your bed and everything."  
  
"You can do it anytime you want. Especially when your pregnant and Maurice is at work." They all laughed except Bosco.  
  
"Bye Ma." Bosco kissed his mother on the cheek and opened the door for Faith.  
  
"See ya mom." Mikey said and hugged his mom.  
  
"Bye Micheal." She watched them walk out then closed the door.  
  
Bosco opened the door to his Mustang for Faith. "Where's your car Mikey?"  
  
"It's in the shop, I can pick it up Wednesday." He reclinded the driver's seat forward then climbed in the back.  
  
Bosco started the car and looked at Faith then bolted down the street. He glanced at Faith every move she made. She closed her eye's cause the drive made her sick.  
  
"Why don't you go to work tonight Mo?" Mikey asked from the backseat.  
  
"Because my fiance'e is sick and I have to take care of her." He shook his head.  
  
"I can take care of her." Both Bosco and Faith looked at him in shock.  
  
"You?" Bosco said.  
  
"Yeah, she's not a baby. When she wants something I'll give it to her. She's gonna be my sister soon, I'm gonna walk her down the asile. Come on you need to work."  
  
Faith looked at Bosco and shrugged. "Are you both serious?"  
  
"The same things can happen when your there Mo. I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Why?" Faith asked quietly.  
  
"Cause he's my brother and your gonna be my wife. Why do you want to watch her so bad anyways?"  
  
"I don't like being by myself." He said softly.  
  
"Cry me a river." Bosco said.  
  
"Ahhh Bos."  
  
"Don't 'ahh Bos' me he's bluffin'."  
  
"Please." Mikey said.  
  
"Fine but I call every hour and I swear to god Mikey if anything happens I'm gonna kill you and I'm not kidding."  
  
"All right."  
  
Sunday ~ 2:17p.m  
  
After Faith had her Jet Spa bath and ate some soup she fell asleep on the couch. Bosco was all dressed and ready for work. Mikey sat on the recliner watching TV.  
  
"I'm leaving now Mikey." He whispered.  
  
"All right." He said and gave a small wave.  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
"Oh yeah." He stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Call if anything goes wrong-"  
  
"Mo I'm not a kid. Neither is she, go to work come home and I'll be gone by then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just kidding. Go before your late."  
  
Bosco walked over and kissed Faith's cheek. "I love you baby." He whispered then nooded at Mikey and walked down to his car.  
  
Mikey shut the door and sat back down on the recliner. He flipped the channels for a few minutes before he found somthing he wanted to watch.  
  
Bosco arrived at the Precinct and rushed inside towards the locker room. "I thought you were gonna stay home with Faith?" Swersky asked.  
  
"I got someone to keep an eye on her." He walked in the locker room.  
  
"Well your working with Gusler." He said.  
  
"What's new?" Bosco mummbled and put his vest on.  
  
Sully and Davis walked in laughing about something. "Hey Bos, how's Faith."  
  
"She's got a sore throat so I asked Mikey to watch her."  
  
"Are you serious? Mikey, your immature brother?"  
  
"Don't talk about my brother like that. He's changed."  
  
"Since when?" Sully asked he kinda laughed.  
  
"How is this any of your damn buisness?!" Bosco shouted.  
  
"Faith is my friend, and I don't want her to get hurt because of something your brother does."  
  
"He wouldn't do that." He slammed his locker and walked to roll call.  
  
Sunday ~ 11:21p.m  
  
Bosco slammed the door to his car and rushed up the stairs. He searched for the apartment key then opened the door. Mikey was sitting on the couch and Faith had her head on his shoulder. Bosco closed the door and the two looked at him. "Hey babe." Faith said and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" She rubbed his face with a smile across her lips.  
  
"I worked with Gusler again." He looked at her face and she had her regular color back. He voice sounded normal and her nose wasn't stuffed. Bosco looked at Mikey who was smiling at him. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing, I did give her some Aleve and ice cream then made her some lasanga."  
  
"I feel so much better." She sat on the couch and looked at the TV. "Were watching the Godfather Part two."  
  
Bosco nodded and sat on the recliner, he glanced at the movie maybe once or twice he stared at how close Mikey and Faith were becoming. They were talking about the movie and laughing. It didn't bother him but he did feel a little weird about it. Was Faith starting to like Mikey more than him? He asked and kicked himself for thinking Faith would do that. She loved him so much and told him everyday, but she hadn't said it that day. 'Stop it Bosco she loves you and only you!' His brain yelled to him. Bosco stood up sighed and walked in the bedroom. He closed the door and laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. Faith looked at Bosco as he walked in the bedroom and closed the door. She patted Mikey's knee then walked in the bedroom. Bosco was laying on the bed with his eye's closed rubbing his forehead. She walked over and sat upon his lap.  
  
He opened his eye's and looked at her. "You Ok?" She asked and played with his jeans zipper.  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm tired." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Babe are you sure? What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, why would you think that?"  
  
"Because if something was bothering you and it was someone else then you'd tell me. What did I do?"  
  
Bosco sat up and kissed her lips. "Nothing, I'm really tired and thinking." He kissed her lips again. "Did you have fun with Mikey?" He laid his head back down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah we watched the first Godfather when I woke up. That was about 2:30, and we started this one at five but stopped it when he went to the store."  
  
"Why did he go to the store?"  
  
"To get the supplies for lasanga." She paused and coughed. "Then we played cards and talked about the wedding."  
  
"What about the wedding?"  
  
"How were gonna walk, what the reception's gonna be like. He said your Aunt Marcella is coming."  
  
"What?!!" She nodded. "She's gonna embarass me." He put his hands over his face. Faith lifted his hands and kissed his lips.  
  
"You want me to take Mikey home?"  
  
"No I'll do it."  
  
"Sure? It's no problem." She stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Faith I got it." He stood up and followed.  
  
Faith turned around and put her hands on his butt. "I love you." she kissed his lips then walked in the living room.  
  
TBC....................................... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Night Before  
  
(2 Months Later) Friday ~ 4:35p.m  
  
Faith was finished packing her bag and it was in the closet so the next day she could grab it and go. Bosco was pacing the living room talking to himself. She walked in and put her arms around him. "I'm so nervous Faith. What if I step on your dress or say the wrong name?" He staggered.  
  
"Who's name will you say? Look babe it's gonna be fine." She looked at her watch. "By this time tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli." She smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you tonight."  
  
"Were not going to see each other all day until me and Mikey come down the aisle in my white dress. I can't wait." She smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Me either." They kissed again.  
  
"So where are the guys taking you tonight?" She walked in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know but Carlos, Walsh, DK and Doherty don't get off until eleven so it's gonna be me and Mikey at Ma's I guess."  
  
"Oh babe you can come over and hang out with the girls." She grabbed a glass and poured some water in.  
  
"No thanks, Alex and Kim are enough. What time is Emily coming?"  
  
"Fred is to drop her off any minute now." She looked at her watch then took a wiff of the water.  
  
"Oh yeah me and Mikey have to go over to the hall and see if everything is in it's place."  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be perfect. I prayed for sunshine."  
  
"Me too like a thousand times."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Bosco shook his head and Faith walked over and answered it. "Hey sweetie." She kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Hi mom, I brought everything."  
  
Fred handed Faith her bridesmaids dress. "Thank you." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Faith can we talk, you too Bosco just a few words."  
  
"Emily why don't you go call Shelly and tell her what time to be there." Faith said to her daughter.  
  
"If you guys want me to go so you can be alone just say it." She walked past Bosco and picked up the phone. He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
Faith closed the door when her and Bosco walked out with Fred. "I thought this over alot and it takes alot of courage to say this." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Faith, I am though happy for you guys. Take care of her Bosco, don't lose her like I did." He nodded and walked away.  
  
"Fred!" Bosco called out. He turned around and Bosco shook his hand. "Thank you."  
  
Faith walked over and hugged her ex-husband. "Thank you so much Fred."  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later." He smiled and walked to his truck.  
  
Faith looked at Bosco and a tear of joy fell down her face. He rushed over and hugged her. "I love my life." She whispered. "And I love you." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her lips. They walked back in the apartment and Emily was sitting on the couch running her hand through her hair talking on the phone.  
  
"I know but if you think he's cute you should see the guy I'm walking with. His name is DK and he works with my mom and Bosco he's a firefighter. Then there's this guy his name is Jimmy and he is so hot!" Emily said talking to Shelly.  
  
Bosco looked at Emily in disgust. "Are you serious? She thinks Doherty is hot?" He asked Faith. She shrugged.  
  
"Well Bos he has those dimples and that chest is-" She laughed as he threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Who else?" She reapeated. "There's Carlos he's got a baby girl and she has her daddy's looks. Ty he is so pretty and nice and funny. They all are buff, you've seen Bosco before right? Alright they are a little more buff then he is."  
  
"I heard that Em!" Bosco shouted from the bedroom. Faith and Emily giggled.  
  
"I don't know let me ask, Mom what are Bosco and the guys gonna wear?"  
  
"Their unifroms." She said sitting on the recliner reading her book.  
  
"They are gonna wear their uniforms. Bosco and Ty are police officer's. DK, Billy and Jimmy are firefighter's and Carlos is a paramedic." Bosco walked in the living room and set his bag on the floor next to the door. He looked at Emily as she talked. "Are you serious?! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Bosco, Shelly thinks your cute." He shook his head and sat on the couch next to the young girl. "He smiled, what else would he do? He's getting married tomorrow to my mom." She paused. "Bosco's brother is cute too. Mikey." She smiled and giggled a little.  
  
Bosco shook his head and looked at Emily who was laughing. Faith closed her book and set it on the arm of the chair then looked at Bosco. He was tapping his foot and rubbing his hands.  
  
"Alright see you tomorrow." Emily hung up the phone and put it on the end table. "Man that girl can talk."  
  
"She can, no one talks on the phone more then you Em." Faith said.  
  
"Whatever, when are Alex and Kim coming?"  
  
"Soon, they have to go get their dresses pressed then their coming. Babe your picking Ty up after work right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Alright cause Alex is taking his car."  
  
"I need to know if were driving tonight anyways so I can get Mikey early. What are you girls doing tonight?"  
  
"Order pizza, cry, watch some movies, cry, paint toenails, cry some more then go to bed."  
  
"What's with all the crying."  
  
"I met this guy in the academy and he turned out to be my partner and now were getting married tomorrow so I'm happy and excited. I love him so much." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I love you too Faith."  
  
Emily looked at her mom then at Bosco. "If you guys want to kiss go ahead. Don't mind me."  
  
There was a hard knock at the door. "If that's Taylor I'm gonna kill her." Bosco said and answered the door. Sure enongh it was Alex and Kim standing there with their dresses and duffle bags.  
  
"Were you gonna help us?" Alex asked.  
  
"No." He left the door open and sat on the couch.  
  
"Faith I still don't know why your gonna marry him. He's not nice to your friends." Kim said as she hung her dress on the door and took her coat off.  
  
"I love him." She said standing next to where he sat. "So you guys get your dresses pressed?"  
  
"Yup, it only took three minutes each dress. He did a great job." Kim said and sat on the couch next to Emily and Bosco. "Hi Emily."  
  
"Hey Kim, how's Joey?"  
  
"Fine. You guys should have seen him in the little tux she got him. He looks so hansom."  
  
"I can imagine. So you bring the face cream?" Faith asked.  
  
"I have to get out of here!" Bosco said and stood up. "I will be back later probably with Mikey." He kissed Faith lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She watched as he walked out the door then close it. "I can't wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Are you gonna cry?" Alex asked and sat on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I cried this morning."  
  
"Why?" Emily asked.  
  
"Cause I love him."  
  
"You can tell. Everytime the man comes in the room she lights up and changes her posture." Kim said.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Wait till tonight when he comes back with Mikey, you'll be totally different."  
  
"Do you think he knows?"  
  
"No cause he does the same thing."  
  
"Is Cynthia and Holly coming over too?" Emily asked looking through a magzine.  
  
"Yeah about seven thirty. Holly should be here any minute. Oh shoot which reminds me." Faith walked in the bedroom and looked through her nightstand and came back in. "Kim this is Bosco's ring, if you lose it or anything happens to it. I will kill you and I'm not kidding." She said seriously.  
  
"Alright I promise." She opened the small box and found a man's silver ring with little diamonds on it. "Wow Faith he is gonna look good in this."  
  
"Let me see." Alex said and looked at it. "Oh my gosh this is so pretty."  
  
"I helped her pick it out." Emily said.  
  
There was another knock on the door. "Holly!" Faith said and stood up. She opened the door to her friend. They both kinda screamed then hugged each other.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Matt was late picking up the kids. He brought his stupid girlfriend and I almost slapped her." She said coming in with her bag and dress. "Hey Em."  
  
"Hey Hol." She grinned.  
  
"Holly you met Kim and Alex right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah like when Greg choked on that carrot and they came." She smiled and shook their hands. "So where's that man of yours?"  
  
"He just left to go pick up his brohter."  
  
"Mikey. Yeah he's really cute." She smiled.  
  
"Your going through a divorce Hol."  
  
"Hey you went through a divorce dating Maurice and now look where it brought you guys." She said looking around the apartment. "Day before your wedding."  
  
"Yeah that is true." She looked at her friend and smiled. "Just don't pick Mikey. It'll be weird us best friends married to the Boscorelli brothers."  
  
Friday ~ 7:43p.m  
  
"Everything seems to be in order." Bosco said as he and Mikey left the Hall. Mikey stopped short and looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mo...uh...I need to say something to you. I'm being serious with you so don't make jokes."  
  
"Alright." He leaned up against the car and crossed his hands over his chest.  
  
Mikey walked over to Bosco and put his hand around his neck "Mo you better not fuck over Faith, you have done some stupid things in your life and so have I. She is the sweetest person I've ever known. If you make her cry or sad I will come after you and I'm serious. She's the only sister I've had and I love her for treating you me and mom with respect. Don't hurt her." He paused and looked into his eyes. "That's all I had to say."  
  
Bosco had a long pause as he looked at his brother in surprize. "I promise Mikey. To you I promise I will never hurt her." He looked in his brother's eye's.  
  
"Good. Let's go." He let go of Bosco's neck thenopened the door and climbed in the passenger's seat. Bosco kinda rubbed his neck as he climbed in the drivers seat.  
  
Friday ~ 11:31p.m  
  
Faith, Emily, Holly, Cynthia, Kim and Alex were all in the living room watching 'Poltergist'. Faith and Holly were somehow sitting on the recliner. They both were biting their nails. Emily, Kim, Alex and Cynthia were all on the couch. Emily was sitting on Kim's lap with her legs crossed. Everytime a scary part came they all would scream loudly. Bosco, Jimmy, Walsh, Davis, DK, Mikey and Carlos were all walking up the stairs cause they had to get a couple things. He put his key in the lock and turned it. The girls screamed so the men got scared and they all screamed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bosco shouted looking at the women who were all huddled together. He shook his head and put his keys in his pocket.  
  
"Shit Bosco you can't sneak up on women like that." Holly said and shook her head. "Were watching 'Poltergist'." She hugged closer to Faith.  
  
"Then why in the hell are you watching it with the lights on." Jimmy said and turned on a nearby lamp. "You guys are just askin' for it."  
  
"I'll be right back." Bosco said shaking his head and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Me and Mo used to watch this movie when we were kids." Mikey said.  
  
"Oh my gosh this is scary for me and I'm a grown woman." Cynthia replied.  
  
Bosco emerged from the bedroom holding a small bag in his hand. He looked at the men who were all fixed on the TV. "Let's go!" He shouted and they all jumped.  
  
"Ok, see ya later Faith." They all said and waved to the other women then left. Bosco kissed Faith's lips and walked out with the other men.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Faith and Holly and the others screamed at the last shot of the movie. "Oh my gosh that was the scariest movie I've seen." She said and held Holly tighter.  
  
"Hey you got someone to hold you at night Faith." Kim said and stood up. "I'm gonna be making Joey crawl in my bed when he stays with me."  
  
"Faith can I use your phone?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yeah it's in the kitchen."  
  
"I need to call my kids and tell them that I love them."  
  
"Yeah after your done I should call Catherine and see how Charlie's doin'." Faith said and looked at Kim. "Hopefully him and Joey aren't making her sick." Kim nodded and laughed.  
  
Saturday ~ 12:03a.m  
  
DK rolled another shot of Vodka over to Bosco. He was spacing out and drunk. He picked up the shot and took it. After that he cleared his throat. "Damn thur shoit is srong." He splurred.  
  
"Bosco here." Carlos said and handed him a glass full of Jack Daniels. "Take this and you'll feel like your floating on Cloud 9."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Alcohol."  
  
"Is Faith on Cloud 9?" He asked and took a sip.  
  
"Yup she's naked in a bed." He smiled and stood next to Davis and Jimmy who were taking back some shots. Bosco shrugged and took the longest sip of it in his life.  
  
"Hey let's go to another bar this one is getting crowded." Walsh said just as drunk as the others. They all paid then stummbled out of the bar.  
  
"Damnit my head is spinning." Mikey said holding his forehead.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bosco asked holding on to Jimmy's arm.  
  
"Somewhere we can get you lucky." Davis answered grinning.  
  
He was too drunk to disapprove. They walked about two blocks until they hit a strip joint. The men walked in and showed their ID's.  
  
Saturday ~ 12:57a.m  
  
The other women laughed when Faith finished the story. They were all sitting in a circle on the ground. They all had a cup of ice cream with cherries, chocolate and whipped cream on top.  
  
"Oh man then were walking down the street to get back to the squad. He trips again and almost falls in an open sewer. He was cussin' up a storm." Faith said and they all laughed.  
  
Two minutes later they all had stopped laughing and put their glasses in the dishwasher. "So Faith where's your dress at?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"Rose's house. We have to get it tomorrow after we get our make-up and hair done." She answered and stroked Emily's forehead.  
  
"Where are we sleeping cause I'm tired?" Alex asked stretching her arms and yawning.'  
  
"Right here. Don't worry it's not hard. Me and Bos have slept on it plenty of times."  
  
"Yuk! I don't want to sleep somewhere where Boscorelli has done it." Cynthia said.  
  
"Would you rather sleep in our bed?" Faith asked and she looked away. "Ok thought so. Let me go get some blankets and pillows."  
  
They all laid down on the large bed that Faith made up. She was in the middle. On her right was Holly and Kim. On her left was Emily, Alex and Cynthia. "Night all." She said softly.  
  
"Night Faith."  
  
"Night mom." Emily said.  
  
"Get your knee out of my back." Holly said.  
  
"Sorry." Kim said and they all laughed. Soon about 20 minutes later they were all sleep. Faith was looking up at the ceiling thinking about him. "I love you Bos." She whispered and fell asleep.  
  
Bosco was up on the stage on a chair. He was almost passed out. A stripper named Mercedes came out in a G-string and bra. She started swing on the pole and dancing on it. When she climbed on his lap with her hand on the back of his head in the straddling position he called, "Faith."  
  
"Yeah I have faith in me." She said and did a little dance then put his hand on her behind. "Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"I....... uh...... Faith." He passed out and fell out of the chair. Jimmy, Mikey, Davis and DK climbed on the stage and grabbed his arms and legs. They carried him 5 blocks to DK's apartment.  
  
TBC........ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wedding Day  
  
Wedding Day ~ 9:54a.m  
  
Faith walked into the living room from peeing and looked at her bridesmaids. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" She said at the top of her lungs with her hands up in the air.  
  
"Mom what is wrong with you?" Emily asked as she visousily rubbed her eye's.  
  
"Faith you could have found a better way to wake us." Holly said and sat up putting her hair in a bun. "All right bride. What's the plan for today?" She stood up and stretched her arms.  
  
"First we go to get a nice hot breakfast then go get my beautiful dress, get nails done then hair and make-up. It should be about one thirty or two by then so we come back here and get ready. The limo will come pick us up." She answered with a large smile on her face. She was so happy.  
  
"All right I'm gonna shower." Kim said and walked into the guest bathroom with her bag.  
  
"Can I use your shower Faith?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom today is gonna be so fun and crazy."  
  
"I know. I have to call Bosco or Mikey and ask them what's their plan." She picked up the phone and dialed Bosco's cell phone.  
  
Bosco was still knocked out. Mikey heard the phone ring. It sounded so far away. He climbed over the men who passed out on the floor. "Hello?" He said when he found it.  
  
"Hey Mikey it's your favorite sister." She smiled.  
  
"Hi Faith." He rubbed his eye's and smiled hearing her voice.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Well I'm fully awake and everybody passed out."  
  
"How stoned did he get?"  
  
"Well he threw up six times."  
  
"Alright. Can you be a sweetheart and wake him up?"  
  
"I'll try." He walked in the bedroom and Bosco was laying on his stomach snoreing loud. Mikey shook his shoulders but Bosco didn't move. "He's not waking up."  
  
"Ok Mikey to wake him up you either have to scream in his ear or touch his feet. Either tickled or smack them."  
  
"I'll try the second. I'm pretty stoned myself." He walked over and punched his foot.  
  
"OWW!" He shouted then regreted it. "Damnit my head." He whispered. Bosco sat up and looked around and at his brother.  
  
"He's up." Mikey said to Faith.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Faith?" He asked sounding confused of the name. "Oh Faith. Let me talk to her." He handed him the phone. "Hey baby." He grabbed his forehead and yawned.  
  
"Hi. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit."  
  
"Well I called to ask what your guys plan is today?"  
  
"I have to go get my hair cut it's getting long then get Mikey's tux, over and play some basketball then back here and get dressed the limo's should get here then one will come pick you up with Mikey and then you have to become a Boscorelli."  
  
"That sounds fun."  
  
"I love you Faith."  
  
"I love you too Bos." She hung up the phone and set it on the counter.  
  
Kim came out of the shower at the same time Cynthia did. "Alex and Holly you guys can go next." Kim said dressed him white shoes blue jeans and a white top.  
  
Cynthia had a black peasent shirt with khaki pants and black boots. Her long brown hair was down her back. "I'm so happy, don't get mad if I cry because weddings make me so happy."  
  
Bosco put the phone on the bed and looked at his brother. "I hate alcohol." He stood up and walked in the living room where all the guys were still passed out.  
  
He stepped on Jimmy's hand which caused him to yelled and then everybody else yelled because their heads hurt. "Damnit Boscorelli if you weren't getting married today I'd kick your ass." Jimmy said and stood up. He rubbed his aching head and grabbed some asprin.  
  
DK walked into the kitchen. "Who wants coffee?"  
  
"I do make it black." Bosco said as he rubbed his aching head. "I'm never going to drink again."  
  
"What about tonight at the recpetion."  
  
"We'll have Mountain Dew."  
  
"You know what my people call that Bos?" Davis said as he limped in the kitchen. "Ghetto."  
  
"I'm not ghetto I just don't want to drink anymore ever."  
  
"Hope Faith doesn't want a drink when you guys get to the hotel tonight." DK said.  
  
"She won't she'll want me."  
  
Wedding Day ~ 10:03a.m  
  
The girls stepped out of Faith's apartment. Alex was wearing a dark blue velour outfit and black thongs with her hair down. Emily had a pair of overall capris and a long sleeve v-neck shirt. Faith had a white button up blouse with blue jeans and black boots with her hair in a ponytail. Holly had a brown shirt with vintage wash jeans and brown shoes. They all walked down the stairs and Alex, Kim and Cynthia got in Davis' car and Faith, Emily and Kim got in Bosco's Mustang.  
  
"Where are we going after breakfast?" Emily asked who was sitting in the back seat.  
  
"To get our nails done." Faith answered and turned into traffic and Alex followed.  
  
"This day is going to be so exciting." Holly said with a smile on her face. "I can't wait till Bosco see's you."  
  
"I can't wait to see him." Faith replied as she drove down Clintion street towards IHOP.  
  
"What song are you walking down to again?" Emily asked.  
  
"'At Last' by Eda James. My favorite song in the whole world." She smiled and turned the radio on. "I hate the way radio stations don't play music anymore. They just talk all the time." She shook her head and turned the station.  
  
DK closed the door after all the guys stepped out. He locked it and they all walked to his 1993 Chevy Suburban. Bosco was wearing his white sweatoutfit with his white shoes and white hat backwards. Jimmy had a gray sweat fit with black shoes. Davis had a navy blue with white shoes. Carlos had jeans and a t-shirt with white shoes. Mikey had a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. DK was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with blue jeans. Walsh had a light blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He got in the driver's seat of course.  
  
Bosco hopped in the passengers. Davis, Jimmy and Walsh were sitting in the second row seat and Mikey was in the third row seats with Carlos.  
  
"Where first groom?" DK asked as he pulled out of the parking lot onto traffic.  
  
"First we have to go get our hair cut. Then get Mikey's tux. And get our game on with a little basketball then back here to get dressed. You all have your uniforms right?"  
  
"Yup." They said unison.  
  
"Alright what barber shop is it?" DK asked.  
  
"The one on Jefferson, across the street from IHOP." He answered and looked out the window.  
  
Jimmy looked at his friend. His hands were shaking and his knee was bouncing up and down. "Bos, you need to chill."  
  
Bosco looked back at him. "Doherty how can I chill?! I'm getting married in.." he looked at his watch. "..six hours. I'm so nervous."  
  
"Why? It's only Faith, she loves you."  
  
"I know but. This is a big step damnit." He put his head in his hands.  
  
"So are you having second thoughts?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Hell no! I love Faith and I want to marry her. I'm just scared that I'll mess up and trip or splurr."  
  
"I had the same feeling when I was getting married-" Jimmy said.  
  
"Which time?" DK asked and they all laughed.  
  
"Shut up! Anyways it's not that bad cause when you see her walking down the asile smiling and crying all those butterflies or whatever will go away."  
  
Bosco nodded and sighed. "Thanks Jimmy but I'm still nervous as hell." He opened the door when DK pulled up to the barber shop.  
  
The men walked in the small business. A male with a white apron on swayed over to him. He was definatly gay.  
  
"What can I do for you fine boyz?" He asked and winked.  
  
Mikey and Carlos chortled and the other's shook their heads. "Yeah I have an appointment." Bosco said.  
  
"What'z the name honey?" He looked him up and down then bit his lip.  
  
"Boscorelli." He looked back at his crew and rolled his eye's.  
  
The man got his book out and looked for his name. "Here you are. Alright are all you guyz getting your hair cut too?"  
  
"Yeah." They all said.  
  
"Ok well David and Mark can take two of you then the other'z can wait till were done. You come with me hot stuff." He said to Bosco.  
  
He sighed and followed the man to a chair by the window. "So what'z the big occasion?" He asked and put the sheet around Bosco's neck.  
  
"I'm getting married today." He said with his head down.  
  
"Oh who'z the lucky one?"  
  
"Her name is Faith." He smiled when he thought about her.  
  
"Cool I love weddingz." He said and started to close shave Bosco's hair and Jimmy and Davis got their cut by the other dudes.  
  
Faith smiled at the waitress after she brought them their food. She sighed then picked at it a little. "What's wrong Faith?" Holly asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking." She scooped up some eggs and placed them in her mouth.  
  
"Are you thinking about Bosco?" Kim asked and nudged her arm.  
  
"I'm always thinking about him. It's like I'm boy crazy." She took a sip of her coffee. "I feel like I'm Em's age and he's my boyfriend. Like we have a big date tonight but that date will make us life partners."  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?" Alex asked and crunched on her bacon.  
  
"Of course not! I love Bosco so much and I want to be his wife. It's hard to explain but I feel like I'm not going to satisfy him."  
  
"In which department?" Alex asked.  
  
"The wife department. I can't be a bad wife. No I already went through being that."  
  
"Mom you were never a bad wife. Dad was a jerk." Emily said.  
  
"She's right Faith. We all see the way Bosco looks at you. He loves every part about you. Body and soul." Kim said.  
  
Faith nodded and looked at her. "Yeah your probably right."  
  
"Good now will you snap out of this trance and let's make this day exciting." Cynthia said.  
  
Wedding Day ~ 11:09a.m  
  
After the homosexual men finished the guys hair they smiled at them. One of them even slipped their phone number in Jimmy's back pocket. They walked out of the place laughing except Jimmy.  
  
Holly paid for her, Faith and Emily's part of the meal and opened the door for her. Faith stepped out and walked over to Bosco's car.  
  
Carlos looked across the street and saw someone who looked familar. He squinted his eye's and noticed it was her. "Faith!" He shouted.  
  
Faith heard someone shout her name. Her and the girls looked around and saw seven guys standing in front of the barber shop.  
  
"No Bosco don't look!" Kim said and pushed Faith so she was behind the car. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"  
  
"Were leaving anyways!" He called back. "Faith?!"  
  
"Yeah!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Faith smiled and looked at Kim and Emily. "I love you too babe!" She shouted.  
  
Bosco nodded and they all loaded in DK's Chevy then drove down the street. "All right their gone." Kim said and gave Faith a hand standing up. "Let's go get our nails done."  
  
DK pulled the car in front of Men's Wherehouse. They all got out then followed Bosco and Mikey in the small store. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" A guy named Charles asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm here to pick up a tux." Mikey said.  
  
"Ok if you step over here we can get it for you." Charles lead them over to a small register counter. "Name?"  
  
"Boscorelli, Micheal." He replied.  
  
Charles typed in the name in the computer. "Alright it's a rental correct?" He nodded. "Ok that'll be 135 dollars and I'll go get it for ya." He smiled and walked to the back.  
  
"135 dollars for a damn rental." He said to Bosco and the guys.  
  
Charles came back with a long black bag on a hanger. He unzipped the zipper and showed it to him. "Is this the right one?"  
  
"Yup." He pulled out his wallet. He only had 125. "I'm ten dollars short."  
  
"I got it." Walsh said and handed him a ten.  
  
"Thanks I owe ya." He handed Charles the money then watched as he rang it up.  
  
"Here you go. The suit is to be returned in ten days." Charles said with a smile. "Have a nice day." Mikey nodded then followed his brother and friends out to the car. Bosco pulled his phone out of his pocket then dialed Faith's cell number.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Faith?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"Bosco, what happened to your voice?"  
  
"When we were yelling to each other I lost it." She cleared her throat. "So what are you guys doing?"  
  
"We just got Mikey's tux. Just came from the barber shop and this gay dude stuffed a piece of paper with a phone number in Doherty's pants." He laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh are you serious?" She laughed. "That is so funny. What'd he do?"  
  
"Got mad and started cussin'." He laughed again. "So what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Getting my nails done. She's got one hand already finished. It's drying."  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It's a french manicure." She looked at her left hand. It looked good with her engagment ring.  
  
"Like I know what the hell that is."  
  
"It's got a white tip babe." She shook her head. "So where are you guys going now?"  
  
"Play some ball." He replied. "What about you?"  
  
"Hair, make-up, then to your mom's to get my dress."  
  
"Ok well I love you and I'll see you later."  
  
"All right love you too. Bye." She hung her phone up the set it on her lap. Faith turned back so she was facing the table.  
  
Holly was sitting on Faith's left with Alex and Kim. Emily was on her right chatting with Cynthia about some stuff. "So what are the boys doing?" Holly asked.  
  
"They just got Mikey's tux and are heading to the gym to play basketball." She paused and chuckled. "When they went to the barber shop this gay dude stuffed a piece of paper in Jimmy's pants. It had a number on it."  
  
Kim laughed. "That sucks for Jimmy. He probably cussed up a storm."  
  
"Bosco said he did." She stopped laughing and yawned.  
  
"Ok miss I'm done." The Japanese women who were doing Faith's nails said.  
  
"Thank you, they look beautiful." She stood up gazing at her hand. "You guys almost done?"  
  
"Yeah just have two more finger's to do." Kim answered. "Let me see yours." Faith showed her her hands. "They look so pretty."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
"I'm done." Alex said standing up and blowing on her nails. "Man now I really feel like a girl."  
  
"You are a girl. They look cute and your gonna look beautiful in the dress and your hair and make-up done." Emily said as she also stood up. "How do they look mom?"  
  
Faith took her daughter's hand. "Perfect."  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Holly asked and stood up.  
  
"Yup." Kim said.  
  
Faith paid the women for her and Emily then walked out the door. "Now we'll go to Ally's Salon and get our hair and make-up done." She said and opened the driver's side door.  
  
"Hey Emily you wanna ride with me?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She answered and got in the car with her.  
  
"Just follow us." Faith said and got in the Mustang with Cythina and Kim in the back then Holly in the front. "This is really fun so far." She said starting the car.  
  
"Yeah, we had a great breakfast then saw Bosco which was out of plan. Our nails look great so now hair, make-up and the dress and were ready to go." Cynthia said.  
  
"I hope and pray that everything goes according to plan." She said bolting down the street. It took them about two minutes to get to the salon.  
  
Faith had the radio on and the four women were singing. Faith stopped the Mustang in front of the salon and got out.  
  
"This place looks decent." Alex said when they were inside looking around.  
  
A women in a pink stripped shirt and blue jeans came up to them with a large smile. "Hi I'm Alley, you must be my twelve oclock appointment for five." She said.  
  
"Yeah I'm Faith." She shook the women's hand.  
  
"Alright why don't you come with me and Jeffery will take one of your friends." She ushered Faith to a chair. "Now you said that you wanted your hair in a curl bun."  
  
"Yes please." Faith said.  
  
"No problem, we'll just wash your hair real quick then be on our way." she took Faith's hair out of the scrunchie then tipped the chair back so her head was in the sink.  
  
Wedding Day ~ 12:13p.m  
  
Bosco caught the ball from Davis then shot a three pointer and SWOOSH was all you heard. Nothin' but net. "I own this damn court!" He yelled and shot another.  
  
"If you weren't getting married today they'd be bouncing off the rim." Jimmy said as Bosco made another.  
  
"Whatever Doherty, I got game." He shot another ball.  
  
"Alright, you know what. I wanna play too so stop hoggin' the ball." Davis said and took the ball from him. He shot it and it made it in after bouncing on the rim a bit.  
  
"Mikey, show em how ya dunk." Bosco said.  
  
"Ok let's see if I still got it." He bounced the ball a couple of times then ran up to the net and dunked it in and fell to the floor.  
  
"Nice one." DK said and slapped his hand.  
  
"Thanks." He dusted himself off then threw the ball to Carlos.  
  
Alley was just finishing up Faith's hair, she was spraying hair spray on. "Dude you look so good." Holly said.  
  
"You ready to see it?" Alley asked and put the bottle down.  
  
"Yup." Faith answered. She slowly turned the chair around towards the mirror and Faith gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's so pefrect!" She turned her head side to side looking at it.  
  
"It fits you." Alley said with a smile.  
  
"Your a miracle worker. Thank you so much." She stood up and hugged her. "Alright who's goin' next?" She stepped off the chair.  
  
"I'll go." Holly said and sat in the chair. "I want it just like hers but lower." She suggested.  
  
"Alright perfect. Jeffery is done I think with one of your friends so another can go."  
  
Emily came around the corner with her hair like Faith's but a little lower. "Do you like it?" She walked up to her mother.  
  
"Yes, you look so beautiful." She hugged her daughter.  
  
"I like you hair too mom." She smiled.  
  
"I can take whoever wants to go next over here." Jeffery said.  
  
"Go ahead Cynthia." Alex said.  
  
"You sure?" She nodded and Cynthia followed Jeffery around the corner to a chair.  
  
A tall skinny women came in the door. "Alright I'm here." She smiled at Faith then walked to the back and came out with a black apron on. "Your the twelve oclock appointment to do the hair and make-up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Faith." She shook her hand.  
  
"Hi Faith, I'm Cassandra. Your hair looks good. Let's start on your make-up huh." She took her arm and walked to a tall chair that was next to a counter with all sorts of beauty products. "Now what kinda look are you going for?"  
  
"Something that will take his breath away." She said with a smile.  
  
"All right, let's start with washing your face down with this." She took a cotton ball and some liquid stuff and put it on it. "Now do you break out easily?"  
  
"No." Faith answered and shook her head.  
  
"Good, this will make your skin clean so no blutches or other stuff shows when I put the foundation on." She wiped her face with the cotton ball. "So your gettin' married huh?" Faith nodded. "What time?"  
  
"3 oclock."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah and nervous."  
  
"All right I'm done with that." She tossed the ball in the trash. "Now were gonna do the foundation." She took out different bottles and matched them to her skin tone.  
  
"This one looks the best, since you got that tan." She shook the bottle a bit then opened the bottle scooped some on her finger and dabbed some on Faith's face, her chin, cheeks, forhead, nose, above her lip, under her eye's to take the bags away.  
  
"Now use the sponge." She took out a triangle cream colored sponge and rubbed the foundation into Faith's skin.  
  
"Mom that looks so good so far." Emily said as Cassandra finished her foundation up.  
  
"Alright should we move onto the lips or eye's?" Cassandra asked Faith.  
  
"Eye's." Faith answered.  
  
"Ok, how do you want them to look? Dark, light, between, what?"  
  
"Between please."  
  
"Ok were just gonna do a little eye liner with eye dust, you can pick which color." She explained and got them all out.  
  
Wedding Day ~ 1:43p.m  
  
Faith parked the Mustang in front of Rose's house then got out and walked up to the front door with the girls and knocked.  
  
"Faith hey baby." Rose said when she answered the door and hugged her. "How you guys doing?" She asked the girls as they filed in her house.  
  
"Were good." Holly said and they nodded.  
  
"Oh, you all look so beautiful, espcially the bride." She smiled and nudged Faith's arm. "You just missed the guys."  
  
"They came here?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah about an hour ago. Faith what happened to your voice?"  
  
"I lost it screaming to Maurice that I love him."  
  
"Oh, well your dress is right here and all ready for you to take it home and out it on."  
  
"Thanks so much for keeping it here." She walked over to the white gown and looked at it. "I can't wait to put it on again."  
  
"It's gonna look ten times better now then the other time cause your hair, nails and make-up." Holly said.  
  
"What time is it?" Faith asked as she gazed at her dress.  
  
"1:50." Alex said looking at her watch.  
  
"Are you serious?! We have to get back and dressed!" She took the bag that the dress was in off the door and walked over to Rose. "I'll see you Rose." She hugged her. "Are you coming with Mikey to get us?"  
  
"Yup, I'll be there."  
  
"Ok see you then." They all rushed out the door to the cars.  
  
Bosco shot another ball. "Game, I'm done." He said sweating from head to toe.  
  
"Ah damnit!" Mikey shouted and ran to the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Bosco asked.  
  
"It's almost 2 o`clock!" He yelled and ran out the door with the other guys.  
  
Bosco jumped in the passenger's seat and everybody else in their original seats and Walsh darted down the street to his apartment.  
  
Wedding Day ~ 2:01p.m  
  
Faith walked into the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom with her dress to change. Cynthia walked into the bathroom, Kim in one of the bedrooms and Alex in the other. Holly went into the bedroom with Faith. Emily did too. After all the girls were done they came out and looked at each other. "You look so good Cynthia." Alex said and observed her dress.  
  
"So do you. And Kim you look like the perfect maid of honor." Kim's dress instead of being all blue with the white part holding the breasts, her's was all blue. They had spaghetti straps.  
  
"Thanks." She straightened her dress.  
  
Emily came out of the bedroom in her dress. Holly was behind her. "She's about to come out. She's just saying a quick prayer." Holly said and shut the door.  
  
"Emily you look so grown up." Kim said. "Jeffery did a good job on your hair." She twirled the young teenager around and looked at her hair.  
  
Faith opened the door and stepped out. "Faith you look so beautiful!" her hair was in a curled bun. She had the tan so her skin looked good with her gown. Her eye make-up was perfect along with her face. Her dress was cut off right above her breasts. She had on the necklace that Bosco had gotten her for Christmas. She wore the diamond braclet he got her when they had that fight. Faith wore two inch heels with an anklet. Her vail was down to her back, it was white and soft. "I'm gonna cry." Emily said and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh baby." She hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."  
  
"I'm so happy for you mom." She wiped her tears away. "We have to stop this before we mess up our make up or dress."  
  
"Faith your so beautiful. And you smell good." Alex said and hugged her. "I feel so special to be with you."  
  
"I love you guys." She said and hugged her bridesmaids. "We have to pray." They stood in a circle holding hands and bowed their heads.  
  
Bosco walked out of the bathroom wearing his uniform. His blue jacket with the button down the sides he had the blue pants on with his black shoes. He wore the watch Faith got him for Christmas and the chain. His white gloves. He held in his hand her ring. "Lookin sharp Boscorelli." Jimmy said and all the guys whistled. Jimmy, Walsh and DK were in their firemen's uniforms. Carlos was in his paramedic one and Davis was in his police officer's but it wasn't the same as Bosco's.  
  
"Thanks you all look nice too." He looked at his groomsmen who were all dressed and ready.  
  
"You look great Maurice." Rose said and kissed her son on the cheek. "You smell nice too." He smiled and hugged his mom.  
  
"You really look nice Maurice." Cathrine, Kim's mom said. She watched Charlie and Joey that previous night and brought them over dressed and ready to go.  
  
"You look sharp Boscorelli." Joey said and winked at him.  
  
"Good job Bosco." Charlie said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Charlie." He smiled and shook the boys hand. "Mikey lookin nice bro." He slapped his hand.  
  
"Thanks you too. The cars are here."  
  
"Alright let's go. Where are the bags?"  
  
"I got them." Walsh said and walked over with both of Faith and Bosco's bags.  
  
They walked down the stairs and got in the limo. Mikey and Rose got in the white one to go pick up Faith and the girls. Bosco's black limo went left to the church and Mikey's limo turned right to go to Faith's apartment.  
  
"Amen." They said at the same time. They all gave Faith a light kiss on the cheek and just looked at her.  
  
"Do I look that nice for you to be staring at me?" She wiped her face.  
  
"Yes you look so beautiful. I can't belive your gonna marry Boscorelli." Cynthia said.  
  
"Me neither." Faith said and sighed. "I love him so much." A tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Oh Faith don't cry." Kim said and gently hugged her. "You guys are gonna be so happy. I know it."  
  
"I can't wait to see him." She reached up and wiped the tear away. "He's gonna look so good in his uniform smiling at me." She smiled.  
  
"I can't wait till he see's you either." Alex said. "The smile on his face won't ever go away."  
  
"Yeah, I hope everything goes perfect today."  
  
"It will." Holly said. "Everyone in the bridal party prayed for it."  
  
There was a soft knock at the door a couple minutes later. "It's Bosco!" He yelled through the closed door.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kim shouted.  
  
"Joking it's Mikey for real!" He said.  
  
Faith took a deep breath as Kim opened the door and she looked at him. He stood in the doorway with his mouth open, then walked over to her.  
  
"You look so hansom." Faith said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Look at you. Oh my gosh Faith you look so gorgeous." He looked her up and down.  
  
"That tan looks good on you and so does your hair and make-up. Mo's gonna flip when he see's you."  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Good, nervous but so am I." He paused and looked at her again. "Well come on mom's waiting in the car." He held out his arm and guided her down the stairs. Rose walked up to them.  
  
"Oh Faith you look so beautiful. Your gonna make Maurice so happy." She gently kissed her cheek not to get lipstick on it. "Let's get to the church before they start without us." She helped Faith get into the limozine. Mikey was sitting on Faith's right. Rose was on her left. Emily was sitting between Mikey and Holly. Alex, Kim and Cynthia were across from them all looking at Faith. "You nervous Faith?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Very, I lost my voice when I was screaming to Bosco I loved him." She said and cleared her throat. "Mikey I'm gonna hold onto your arm for dear life alright." He nodded. "Who's got the boquet's?"  
  
"I do." Kim said and held up the bag with the flower's in them.  
  
"Alright." She sighed.  
  
Mikey looked at Faith, she looked so happy and peaceful. They pulled up at the church about six minutes later and Faith took a deep breath then grabbed Emily's hand.  
  
"I'll see you inside mom." She nodded and kissed her cheek. Emily, Rose, Kim, Alex Holly and Cynthia all walked up to the church where people were talking.  
  
Emily spotted Bosco knelt down talking to Charlie and Joey. She and the girls slowly walked up to him. "Hey Bosco."  
  
Bosco looked up to her and stood up. "Wow you look really nice Em." He kissed her hand. "You all look nice too. Even you Sarge." He smiled. "Is she nervous?" He looked around.  
  
"Yeah, she looks so beautiful." Kim said.  
  
Mayor Giuliani and his crew rolled up in his limo and parked behind Faith and Mikey's limo. He got out and straightened his tux.  
  
"Looks like Giuliani is here." Faith said as she watched the man walk with his bodyguards up the stairs in the church.  
  
"Mayor Giuliani I'm pleased your here. Thank you so much for doing this." Bosco said and shook the man's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here and marry two people part of New York's finest." He smiled and looked around. "Where is the beautiful bride?"  
  
"She's waiting in the car and she's gonna come in when we start."  
  
"Well we better get in there and get you two married then." He smiled and walked into the ceremony room.  
  
"Carlos go get Faith!" Bosco said and walked to where him and Jimmy were suppose to be.  
  
Carlos walked down the church steps and opened the door to the limo where Faith and Mikey were talking. "Hey guys were ready to start." Faith looked at him and nodded then climbed out of the car. She looked at Carlos then Mikey and smiled picked up the bottom of her dress and headed up the stairs. "You look really beautiful Faith." Carlos said and opened the doors where she met up with the bridal party.  
  
"Hey Faith you look so pretty." DK said and kissed her cheek. "Bosco's gonna scream when he see's you."  
  
"Thanks. You all look so good in your uniforms."  
  
"Faith you look so beautiful." Walsh said.  
  
"Are we ready to begin?" Wendy the wedding coordinator asked.  
  
TBC.......... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ceremony and Reception  
  
Wedding Day ~ 3:00p.m  
  
"Are we ready to begin?" Wendy the wedding coordinator asked. Charlie and Joey stood in the front of the line. Charlie had a white pillow with blue lining and Faith's ring on top of it. Then an F embroidered nicely on the top in also blue thread. Joey had a blue pillow with white lining and Bosco's ring on top. His had a M embroidered neatly on the top in white. They both had their tuxedo's on looking like little James Bonds. Cynthia and Carlos stood behind them. He wore his paramedic uniform and white gloves. She had her hair the same way as the other bridesmaids. She had her boquet which was three blue silk roses and a real white rose in the middle.  
  
Holly and Walsh were after Cynthia and Carlos. She looked so cute and was smiling large. He had his firefighter uniform on and her hand was wrapped around his arm. Her make-up was done like Faith's but a little darker. He had his white gloves on also and a cute grin on his face.  
  
Alex and Davis were next. He had his police officer uniform on with the black tie and white gloves. She was wearing her hair in a bun with curls dangling out of it. She also had her boquet in her left hand and put her right hand around Davis' left arm. Emily and DK were next of course. He was in his firemen uniform, looking good, and had a white rose boutnere on his jacket like the other groomsmen and Mikey with his white gloves. Kim stood by herself, her boquet had three real white roses and one blue silk rose in the middle. Her hair was similar to Emily and Holly's.  
  
Faith and Mikey stood last, she had a nervous smile on her face. She had her boquet of five long stem white roses. Mikey wore his tux looking cute. She took a deep breath and put her hand around Mikey's arm. The song 'Rain On Me' by SWV started and the doors opened. Joey and Charlie walked down the 35 foot asile. They had large grins on their faces as the guests they walked by commented on how cute they were. They were walking proudly. Charlie was happy because he finally got Bosco as a dad. Joey just liked the outfit and getting all the attention.  
  
Sometimes as soft as a myst of rain  
  
That gently touches my soul  
  
It cools the fire that burns in me  
  
And I simply lose control  
  
So just  
  
Rain down (on) on me  
  
Let you're love just fall like raindropse  
  
Rain on me  
  
Just  
  
Rain down (on) on me  
  
Let you're love just shower me  
  
Just rain on me  
  
When the boys reached a certain part of the aisle Carlos and Cynthia started to walk. She held onto his arm with a smile on her face. Carlos was looking straight ahead at Bosco and Jimmy. Again at a certain part Holly and Walsh began to walk. He looked at his wife and daughter who were sitting in the crowd. Eva had Jessica on her lap and the baby was giggling and waving at her daddy. He winked at them then looked at Bosco. Alex and Davis began to walk, he had his hand on hers which was around his arm. They glanced at each other then looked ahead of them.  
  
Full as a dam at capacity  
  
My passion's about to explode, yeah  
  
I can't escape, it's surrounding me  
  
I'm caught in a storm  
  
That I don't need no shelter from  
  
Rain down (on) on me  
  
Let you're love just fall like raindropse  
  
Rain on me  
  
Just  
  
Rain down (on) on me  
  
Let you're love just shower me  
  
Just rain on me  
  
DK guided Emily down the aisle. She was shorter to him but tall enough that he didn't have to bend over some or she had her arm over her head. Emily looked at Bosco the whole time and he smiled. As soon as Kim stepped out in the aisle the doors closed. Everyone looked at her as she smiled looking at her son at the end of the aisle. Kim glanced at her mother who was sitting about five rows back looking at her. She was also sitting next to Maggie and Beth. She finally reached the others and kissed Joey's forhead then turned and looked at the closed doors.  
  
Shower me  
  
Sprinkle me  
  
Fall down on me  
  
(You're love just fall on me)  
  
Fall down, fall down on me  
  
Let it  
  
Fall down, fall on me  
  
Just  
  
Rain down (on) on me  
  
Let you're love just fall like raindropse  
  
Rain on me  
  
Just  
  
Rain down (on) on me  
  
Let you're love just shower me  
  
Just rain on me  
  
The song ended and everyone stood up and looked at the doors. 'At Last' by Eda James came on. It was played great. Faith looked at Mikey then took a deep breath. The doors opened and revealed her beautiful white gown. Everyone 'ahhhhed' when they saw how beautiful she looked. They started walking down the aisle. The guests were looking at her and smiling. Faith's family were seated on the left and Bosco's on the left. Friends of the two were scattered on both sides.  
  
Faith looked at all her fellow officer's that could make it and gave them a smile. She saw the firefighters and paramedic's from Ladder 57 and winked at them. The emergencey workers were all wearing their tux's. Faith turned her attention back to the man standing at the end of the aisle. Her eye's watered up when he was crying. They reached him and Mikey shook his brother's hand then gave Faith's hand to Bosco then sat next to Rose. Faith and Bosco walked up the three stairs that lead up to Mayor Giuliani. The song stopped playing and the guests sat down.  
  
WARNING: If you don't want to read the next stuff you don't have to. It's just the vows. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy mathramony. If there is any persons who shall think this man or this woman shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." He nodded. "Bow your heads for a prayer." He said as everyone did.  
  
"Father in heaven. Your ordained marriage for your children and you gave us love. We present to You Maurice Boscorelli and Faith Mitchell who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with truth devotion and spriritual commitment. We ask that You God, will give them the ability to keep the convenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptaition give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes apart of their lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen." Everyone held their head up and said Amen. "Maurice take Faith's hand's in yours and repeat after me." Bosco did as so and looked in Faith's eye's. "I Maurice Boscorelli.."  
  
"I Maurice Boscorelli.."  
  
"take thee Faith Mitchell.."  
  
"take thee Faith Mitchell.."  
  
"to be my wife, to have and to hold..."  
  
"to be my wife, to have and to hold..."  
  
"from this day forward for better- for worse.."  
  
"from this day forward for better- for worse.."  
  
"for richer- for poorer, in sickness and health..."  
  
"for richer- for poorer, in sickness and health..."  
  
"to love and to cherish, till death do us part..."  
  
"to love and to cherish, till death do us part..."  
  
"and thereto I pledge thee my faith."  
  
"and thereto I pledge thee my faith."  
  
A tear ran down Faith's cheek as she said her vows to him. He smiled at her as she said them. Giuliani looked at Bosco. "Maurice repeat after me. I promise you Faith that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on."  
  
"I promise you Faith that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on."  
  
"I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain until death parts us."  
  
"I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain until death parts us."  
  
Faith said the same then it was time for them to say their vows they wrote to each other. Bosco went first he read from the top of his head.  
  
"I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, laugh with you and comfort you in times of sorrow-" He choked back and tears fell down his cheeks and Faith's too. "and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort." His voice was shaky as more tears fell. "I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest reguard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life. I love you Faith." He closed his eye's when he finshed and wiped some tears away.  
  
Faith took a deep breath then looked at Bosco. "We pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and listen, to trust and appreciate one another, to respect and cherish each other's.." She gasped in a few tears as they fell and some did on Bosco's cheek too. "uniqueness; and to support, comfort and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. We promise to share hopes thoughts and dreams as we build our lives together. May our lives be ever interwined our love keeping us together." She took in another breath to cry. "We will build a home that is compassionate to all, full of repect and honor for other's and each other. May our home be forever filled with peace; happiness and love. I love you Maurice."  
  
Her vows made all the bridesmaids and all the groomsmens cry. Jimmy reached up and wiped his cheek after she was done as well as all the other emergency worker's.  
  
Bosco wiped his cheek then looked in Faith's eye's. "I may ask now for Faith's ring please?" Bosco turned to Charlie who was also teary eyed then turned back to Faith. "Place the ring on her left hand third finger." Bosco did as so.  
  
"Repeat these words after me. With this ring I give you my promise that from this day forward you shall not walk alone.."  
  
"With this ring I give you my promise that will from this day on you shall not walk alone.."  
  
"I have no greater gift to give. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home."  
  
"I have no greater gift to give. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home."  
  
"May we walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved for indeed you are."  
  
"May we walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved for indeed you are." A few more tears fell down Bosco, Faith, Rose, Ramona and all the bridal party's cheeks.  
  
"May you always see the innocence in my eyes. May we feel this joy forever."  
  
"May you always see the innocence in my eye's. May we feel this joy forever."  
  
"Place the ring on her finger." Bosco slid the silver band on Faith's finger guarding her engagment ring. He leaned down and laid a kiss on her hand.  
  
Faith gave Bosco his ring and said her vows to him. She cried, he cried, everybody cried. Bosco looked at her and mouthed the words 'I love you.' Faith had a tear run down her face as they held both hands.  
  
"By the power vested in me as former Mayor of New York City and the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and Gentlemen may I be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli." Everyone cheered and whistled. "You may kiss your bride."  
  
Bosco leaned in and kissed Faith. He put his hand on her back and she put her hand on his arm. They parted and hugged then faced their audience, which clapped as Faith and Bosco walked hand in hand down the asile smiling and tears running down their face's. When they reached the alcove where they were before they hugged as husband and wife, as life partners.  
  
"I love you so much baby." Bosco said and pulled away to kiss her. Jimmy and Kim walked in with Joey and Charlie. They all smiled as the two kissed some more.  
  
The rest of the bridal party came in and shut the door. Jimmy and Bosco hugged for once, Faith kissed everybody on the cheek and then shead a few tears Bosco shook Charlie's hand and told him and Emily he loved them, Faith hugged all the groomsmen and even kissed Jimmy's cheek. Holly hugged Bosco and Faith. Walsh was slapping everybody's hand. Somehow through all the hugging she met up with Bosco. She hugged him and held him tight not wanting to let go. "Come on we have to go to the reception." He grabbed her hand and walked outside to the limo's where all the guests had formed and threw blue and white rose pedals at them.  
  
Faith climbed in the white limo first and Bosco sat next to her looking into her eye's. She leaned in and kissed his lips. His hand was on her neck as their tongues met.  
  
"I'm your wife now." She said after they kissed and were just looking in each other's eyes.  
  
"Your mine." He kissed her hand then her lips. "I love you Faith."  
  
"I love you too Maurice."  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Anything." She whispered.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never call me Bosco anymore unless your angry. You can use my first name now." He took her hands and kissed them both.  
  
"All right, oh my gosh I love you so much." She kissed his lips again. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"Surprize." He smiled. "You look so beautiful."  
  
"What about you hansom? You smell so good and your uniform looks great. Your blue and my white they look good together."  
  
"Let me see your nails," She gave him her hand. "they look nice. I really like your hair too."  
  
"I love your smile." She said and kissed him again. "You like your ring?"  
  
"Yes alot it's nice. Emily help you get it?" He held out his hand and stared at the sliver band.  
  
"How'd you know?" Faith said.  
  
"You guys said you were going shopping and you came back all secretive."  
  
The car came to a stop and the driver walked around and opened the door. Bosco got out first looked up at the building then helped his bride out. "Remember?"  
  
Faith looked up at the building and smiled when she read the words. "Oh my gosh I remember." She hugged him and kissed his lips.  
  
"We first met and I was such a jerk." He read the words 'New York City Police Academy.'  
  
"I remember that day all the time." She wrapped her finger's in his and gazed up at the building.  
  
"Alright that's one stop. We have to go to the Precinct I told everybody we'd stop by to show what we wore."  
  
"Cool." She climbed back in the limo then held his hand as the driver got in and headed to the 55th Precinct. "Hopefully everybody is there before we get there."  
  
"Probably, Giuliani told them after we leave to rush there and take their seats. I'm so happy that I could hug Christopher right now."  
  
"Serious? Yeah but I feel the same way." She kissed him again. "So umm what do we do when we get to the hotel."  
  
"Straight to bed." He smiled.  
  
"Ok." She kissed his lips again and laid her hand on his cheek. "I was so nervous that I'd choke or my voice wouldn't be understandible or something would go wrong."  
  
"It was perfect." They pulled up to the Precinct and another car pulled up behind them. "There the photographer's. I told them to follow us." He helped his wife out of the car and up the Precinct stairs. Bosco opened the doors and Faith walked in first and smiled.  
  
"Wow you look so good! You Boscorelli!" Leiutenat Henry said.  
  
"Thanks." Faith said and smiled as more officer's appoarched them.  
  
Christopher came around the corner and saw Faith and Bosco. "So Boscorelli's congradulation's Faith." He shook her hand and looked at Bosco who was smiling. "You too Bosco." He shook his hand and walked away.  
  
"We can't stay long we still have a reception." Bosco said and walked over to the door and Faith followed.  
  
"Can we take a picture of you in front of the Precinct?" Gary the photographer asked.  
  
"Yeah go ahead." Bosco said and grabbed Faith's hands and smiled showing his teeth. They snapped the shot and Bosco guided Faith into the limo. They rode in silence indicating they couldn't talk while they kissed.  
  
The driver stopped behind the other two limo's he opened the door and again Bosco got out first then helped Faith. She had taken her vail off so it wouldn't get dirty. They walked hand in hand up to the building with the photographer's following.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce Maurice and Faith Boscorelli!" Davis said in the microphone. The doors opened with Bosco and Faith walking in holding hands as they were applauded they waved and smiled.  
  
They walked around the room to each table followed by the bridal party. "Stanely, Mary Ann I'm so glad you could come." Faith said and hugged her brother and sister-in-law.  
  
"What and miss your wedding. You look so beautiful Faith." Mary Ann said and looked at Bosco. "I don't think we've ever met. Mary Ann, Stanely's wife. Beautiful wedding."  
  
"Thanks, and thanks for coming." Bosco said and shook her hand.  
  
"Stanely this is Jimmy, Kim, their son Joey, DK, you know Emily, Ty, Alex, you know Charlie, Holly you remember from High school, that's Billy Walsh, Carlos and Cynthia. We all work together. Some are firefighter's and some are paramedic's." He nodded and waved to all of them.  
  
"Maurice, thank you for marrying my sister. Hope you make her happy." Stanely said and shook his hand with a smile. He liked Bosco allot more then he liked Fred.  
  
Bosco nodded and they moved on to another table. "Lieu so glad you could be here." He said and shook his boss's hand.  
  
"No problem, this is my wife. You already met when you had to get the dogs."  
  
"Oh yeah I remember now." Faith said with a smile and looked at Bosco. "Nice for you to come Natalie."  
  
"Great wedding." She said and shook their hands.  
  
"This is our bridal party Jimmy, Kim, their son Joey, DK, my daughter Emily, Ty, Alex, my son Charlie, my best friend Holly, then Billy Walsh, Carlos and Cynthia."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." She shook all their hands.  
  
"Sully you look so nice." Faith said after they moved around the room. "I like this look on you alot."  
  
"Ok Faith remember your married to me." Bosco said and she playfully hit him and kissed him. Everyone clapped as they kissed and said they loved each other.  
  
"Maggie so glad you could come." Bosco said and hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad I came. Beautiful ceremony, I cried everytime you did." She said to Bosco and he blushed. "Faith you look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you. I feel so pretty." She smiled and looked at Kylie. "Hey Kylie, how are you doing?"  
  
"Dealing with life." She said and everyone laughed.  
  
"You are the cutest thing." She kissed her cheek.  
  
Faith and Bosco said hello to everyone and thanked them for coming then sat at the bridal party table to eat. Bosco sat on the right next to Jimmy and Faith.  
  
Jimmy sat next to DK then Davis, Walsh Carlos and Joey at the end of the table. Faith sat next to Kim then Emily, Alex, Holly, Cynthia and last was Charlie. They were sevred dinner and they laughed alot and talked.  
  
"That one time in California," Bosco started. "we were in our robes about to watch a movie. 'Mission Impossible' right?"  
  
"Yup." Faith said and sipped on her drink.  
  
"Alright so we go to start it and there's a knock on the door." He kinda laughed as everybody in the room tried to listen. "This dude comes in. I thought he was really nice cause he was paying for the hotel. So Faith is talking to him and he doesn't hear a word she is saying. We just came out of the tub and she's wet around the-"  
  
"Alright honey I don't think they want to hear where I was wet around." Faith said with her hand over his mouth.  
  
He took her hand away and kissed it. "Anyways, he was staring straight at her chest." He smiled. "She's always flirting with guys."  
  
Faith stood up and looked at her husband. "You are one to talk. Where's Rose." She scanned the room for her. "Rose!"  
  
"Yeah!" She yelled from kinda across the room.  
  
Faith walked off the stage to her seat. "You remember that time when we went to get our wine glasses for our drink right?"  
  
"Oh yeah Maurice was flirting with the girl who helped us."  
  
"No I wasn't!" Bosco said and walked over to the two most important women in his life. "I wasn't flirting she asked me a question and I answered."  
  
"Yeah with a," Faith cleared her throat. "I'm getting married and you know all the stuff." She said and sounded just like him so everybody laughed.  
  
"I don't sound like that." he blushed.  
  
"Yes you do." Faith said and kissed him then walked back and sat at the table. "So I don't flirt alot." She said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Excuse me!" Jimmy said in the microphone. "I'm Jimmy Doherty best man if some of you were wondering. I work with Faith and Bos- Maurice I'm a firemen and um I just wanted to say how happy I am for you guys. I've seen both of you through the bad and good and you seem to brush it away to love each other. So to the bride and groom." everybody raised their glasses and took a drink.  
  
Kim stepped up and took the mic from her ex. "My name is Kim Zambarno maid of honor. I work at the five five firehouse across the street from the Precinct-" Jimmy and all the other firefighters whistled. "Anyways I met Faith and Maurice on the job one day. He wasn't that friendly but he got better at it when we had more things in common. But Faith was an angel she introduced herself and welcomed me. So I just want to say congrats to them." Again they all raised their glasses and took a wiff.  
  
Bosco smiled and took the mic from Kim. "Hey, you already know my name so we don't have to got through all that." Everyone chuckled and shook their heads. "I met Faith at the first day of the academy. The first word I said to her was 'mother'. She looked at me and said 'what' So I said 'you look like a mother'. She started to say something and I walked away beind the jerk that I was."  
  
"About two years later we were partnered up together. I was trained by Sully and his 'were solving problems' lectures." They all laughed and looked at him as he smiled and shrugged. "So over the years of being her partner she taught me alot of stuff. I fell in love with her about three years ago."  
  
"When she became avalible a year ago I walked in and swept her off her feet. So I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Faith I love the way you smile and laugh. Love the way you talk and listen. The way you do your job as a cop, mom, and friend. But most of all I love that you said you'd be my wife. I love you." Everyone 'ahhed' and looked at her.  
  
Faith had tears falling down her face. She stood up and walked over to her husband. Bosco set the microphone down and pulled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder.  
  
Everyone in the room said 'ahhh' again and clapped when they hugged. Faith leaned back and kissed her husband's lips then said she loved him.  
  
"We can't take any pictures now." She said with a laugh and wiped her face.  
  
"You look beautiful." Bosco said.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his lips again.  
  
"Alright it's now time for the first dance." Mikey said. Bosco departed from Faith and looked into her eye's. They walked to the middle of the floor and the music started.  
  
I would give up everything  
  
Before I'd separated  
  
Myself from you  
  
After so much suffering  
  
I finally found unvarnished truth  
  
I was all by myself  
  
For the longest time  
  
So cold inside  
  
And the hurt from the heartache  
  
Would not subside  
  
I felt like dying  
  
Until you saved my life  
  
Bosco looked in Faith's eye's and laid his forehead on hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She was smiling so big and she was so happy.  
  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
My every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight  
  
Completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you  
  
Faith looked into her husbands eye's they were glowing and she loved when he was happy. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He had a big grin on his face and he was so special to her.  
  
I will give you everything  
  
There's nothing in this world  
  
I wouldn't do  
  
To insure your happiness  
  
I cherish every part of you  
  
Cause without you beside me  
  
I can't survive  
  
Don't want to try  
  
If you're keeping me warm  
  
Each and every might  
  
I'll be alright  
  
Cause I need you in my life  
  
Bosco kissed Faith once on the mouth then looked back in her eye's.  
  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
My every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight  
  
Completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
My baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you  
  
Faith accepted the kiss and smiled at him as they swayed to the music.  
  
See I was so desolate  
  
Before you came to me  
  
Looking back I guess  
  
It shows that we were  
  
Destined to shine  
  
After the rain to appreciate  
  
The gift of what we have  
  
And I'd go through it all over again  
  
To be able to feel this way  
  
Bosco held tighter on Faith he thought about how beautiful she looked and happy she was. He loved seeing her happy.  
  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
My every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight  
  
Completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you  
  
Faith stared in Bosco's eye's, she stroked his cheek and smiled.  
  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
My baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found  
  
You you you  
  
Bosco kissed Faith's hand when she stroked his cheek and smiled at her.  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
My baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you.  
  
After the song everyone clapped and Bosco kissed Faith and hugged her tight. "I love you Faith."  
  
"I love you too Maurice. I get Jimmy now." She walked over and grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Let's dance Jimmy." He stood up and walked to the floor. Bosco walked over and took Kim's hand.  
  
"Can I have this dance Kim?" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sure Bos." She smiled and they walked on the dance floor and watched Faith and Jimmy dance.  
  
Sorry didn't notice you there  
  
But then again you didn't notice me  
  
So we'll remain passers by until the next time we speak  
  
I'm hoping I can make you mine  
  
Before another man steals your heart  
  
And once your beauty is mine swear we'll never part  
  
Davis stood up and asked Alex, DK asked Emily, Walsh danced with Holly and Carlos asked Cynthia. They all danced to 'Beauty' by Dru Hill. Faith and Jimmy talked and Bosco watched them.  
  
Walks by me everyday her and love are the same  
  
The woman has stolen my heart and beauty is her name  
  
I'm hoping I can make you mine  
  
Before another man steals your heart  
  
And once your beauty is mine swear we'll never part  
  
Sully stood up and asked Maggie Davis' mom to dance. She accepted and they joined the rest of them on the floor. Rose and Mikey danced, Swersky and his wife danced and Doc danced with Bosco's aunt Marcella.  
  
It didn't take much time to think about it  
  
But I didn't want to move too fast  
  
Cause my eyes have seen  
  
the glory in the coming of your smile so  
  
I swear if you ever come around again please stay for awhile  
  
Faith whispered something in Jimmy's ear then they separated and she walked over and tapped Alex on the shoulder. "Can I dance with Ty?" "Sure." She walked over and danced with Jimmy.  
  
You are so beautiful when I'm down and out  
  
I never seem to get tired  
  
Tired of your love  
  
You are so wonderful and I'm just dying to make you  
  
See anything you want inside  
  
Your heart you can find right here inside of me  
  
Davis didn't know where to put his hands so he set them on her hips and she wrapped her finger's around his neck."You look so beautiful Faith." he said. "Thank you. I like this uniform on you." She said. "Thanks. At the ceremony all the guys cried if you didn't notice." He said. "You did? When?" She said. "After you said your vows. They were really nice." Faith smiled and put her cheek on his neck.  
  
Walks by me everyday her and love are the same  
  
The woman has stolen my heart and beauty is her name  
  
I'm hoping I can make you mine  
  
Before another man steals your heart  
  
And once your beauty is mine swear we'll never part  
  
Bosco walked over to DK and asked for Emily's hand. DK walked over and danced with Kim and they both made jokes as they danced.  
  
The song ended and another one that Bosco and Faith were gonna dance to came on. 'All My Life' by Kci and Jojo. Bosco separated from Emily and walked over to Faith and Mikey who were still singing. "May I dance with my wife please?" He asked his brother. "Yes you can." He gave Faith to him and walked over to Cynthia.  
  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,  
  
Close to me you're like my father,  
  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith again and her hands were on his neck. She laid her lips against his and they kissed for about a minute then she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
  
The photographer's came on to the dance floor and took pictures of them. Faith had her eye's closed and Bosco's hands with gripping her back she felt so safe.  
  
Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,  
  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,  
  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!  
  
(Oh so much,.. baby baby!)  
  
They took another picture that was perfect. Faith lifted her head and looked into his eye's and kissed his lips then put her head back on his shoulder.  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
  
I thank God (thank god I found you)that I, that I finally found you  
  
(Oh!) All my life(life!) I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
They also took a picture of everyone else dancing. Walsh and Kim, DK and Rose, Carlos and Cyntha, Alex and Davis, Holly and Jimmy and Emily with Mikey.  
  
You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,  
  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
Emily and Mikey danced together since DK and Rose were dancing still. Mikey looked at his brother and his sister-in-law and smiled. Emily looked at her new step-dad and mom she smiled at the thought of Bosco being her step-dad.  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Faith lifted her head from Bosco's shoulder then kissed his lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Faith."  
  
Bosco grinned at Faith then walked over to the DJ. He came back smiling. She looked around. Walsh grabbed a chair and put it behind her. Bosco pointed to the chair. Faith sat down and looked up at him. He knelt down and went under her dress. Everyone laughed on how Faith shook her head and jumped when he bit her leg. He came out with her garder around his mouth, Bosco stood up and took it off her foot. He was still kinda dancing to the song swinging the garder on his finger.  
  
"You are so nasty." She said.  
  
"All you single males get out on the dance floor!" The DJ said. Davis, Jimmy, Walsh, DK, Carlos, Mikey, Joey, Charlie, Doc, Sully, Lombarno and a few other guys from the Precinct and firehouse walked out.  
  
"My son is not single!" Faith said and laughed.  
  
"Niether is mine!" Kim said as she stood next to her.  
  
"You ready?" Bosco asked. He flinged the garder across the room and Mikey caught it. Faith clapped and kissed Bosco.  
  
"All the single women get on the floor!" The DJ said. Maggie, Alex, Holly, Kim, Cynthia, Rose, Emily, Shelly and alot of other girls and women filed on the floor.  
  
"Who wants it?!" Faith yelled then turned around and threw it. The boquet sailed through the air and then fell in Emily's hands. Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith's waist and put his chin on her shoulder and looked at his step-daughter.  
  
"Time to cut the cake!" Rose said and rolled the large cake out. Faith and Bosco laughed when they saw it. It was in a shape of a giant squad car and had '5-5 David Maurice and Faith Boscorelli' on the sides.  
  
They picked up the cake cutter and cut a small piece then put it on a plate. Faith smushed a piece all over his mouth. Bosco shook his head and did the same thing then kissed his wife. He licked some of the frosting off her face. She did the same.  
  
"I want to do group pictures now." The photographer said to Bosco.  
  
"Alright. Baby!" He yelled to Faith who was across the room. "Were doing pictures now!"  
  
"Ok." She walked over to him. "Where do we want em?"  
  
"I set-up over here so let's get a bride and groom then we can do group ones." Bosco and Faith walked over to the wall where there was a banner that said 'Maurice and Faith Boscorelli'. Faith turned to Bosco and they looked at the camera and smiled. The next one was of them looking at each other with serious faces. He had Faith's back to Bosco and his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Alright let's get one on the stairs in front of the hall." Gary said and walked outside with his camera. Faith stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Bosco who was standing at the bottom looking up at her with a small grin. The next ones were of them kissing at the top of the stairs and Gary was taking them at the bottom.  
  
"Ok now some group pictures." He said and followed them back inside. "We need the bridal party!" He shouted to the room. "The first one were gonna do is of the bride and the groomsmen surrounding her. Then the groom and the bridesmaids." Faith stood where Gary set her and Jimmy was next to her kinda tilted towards her and on the other side was Davis then Carlos, Walsh and DK were standing next to the other men Joey and Charlie stood in front of her.  
  
"Good one. Now the groom." Bosco walked over and Emily stood next to him. Kim stood on the other side then Holly and Alex stood next to her and Cynthia on the other side of Emily. "Now the groomsmen get in with him." Bosco stood in the middle grining not big but large enough to notice he had one. Jimmy stood on his right with Carlos, Walsh and Davis stood on his left with DK. "Alright let's get one with you guys put your arm around your waist and put the other hand under your chin and your finger across your cheek." They all did it and grinned.  
  
"Great. Now the bride and her maids." Faith stood in the middle of Emily, Holly and Kim on her sides and Alex and Cynthia on their sides. "We need to bride facing toward your daughter and Emily face her but look at me. That's it." He took the picture. "Now everyone lift your dress up a little and show off your leg." Faith lifted her dress the highest and all the guys howled and whistled.  
  
"Now the whole party. Bride and groom in the middle then maid of honor and best man. Just how you stood in the church." Bosco and Faith turned their bodies toward each other and looked at the camera. Jimmy stood behind Bosco then DK, Walsh, Davis, and Carlos. Kim was next to Faith then Emily, Alex, Holly and Cynthia Joey and Charlie stood in front of Jimmy and Kim.  
  
"Now can we get the mother's of the bride and groom!" He yelled to the room. Rose and Ramona walked over to them. "Now I want to have Maurice with his mother. Then Faith with your mother then you all together." Bosco hugged his mom and they took the picture. Ramona put her arm around Faith and took the picture. They took the four of them.  
  
"Alright I want one with Maurice Emily and Charlie. Then with Faith and them then Faith and Emily, Maurice and Charlie.Then all four together." Bosco took the picture with the kids and Faith took one. The picture with Bosco and Charlie was cute cause they both knelt down looking at the camera smiling. Faith and Emily had a chair between them both of them had a leg up there smiling. Bosco had one hand on Charlie's shoulder and the other around Faith's waist when they took the four of them's picture.  
  
"Where's the grooms brother?!" He yelled and Mikey came over. "I want a picture of you and your brother then you and Faith then the three of you." Bosco and Mikey both kneeled down and looked up at the camera not smiling. Faith had Mikey in her arms smiling, the other one Faith was in the middle smiling and Bosco and Mikey were on her sides giving the cute Boscorelli brother's smile. "That's all." He said.  
  
"Thank you so much Gary." Faith said and shook his hand.  
  
"No problem your a beautiful bride and you have beautiful friends family and taste." He walked out of the hall.  
  
Faith walked over to Bosco and put her hand around his neck and kissed him. Another song came on they loved 'Cupid' by 112. Faith grabbed Bosco's hand and walked to the dance floor.  
  
Everybody put your hands together  
  
Whooo, mmmm, yeah  
  
Girl I love you so  
  
112, listen  
  
Girl if I told you I love you  
  
That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh  
  
And when I tell you I need you  
  
Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh  
  
Faith put her hands around his neck and their lips met. Guests were taking pictures of them. Kylie ran over to them and tapped Bosco on the leg.  
  
Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into  
  
Deception and lies  
  
Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind  
  
I'm only saying what's in my heart  
  
Girl when I ask you to trust me  
  
That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you  
  
Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you  
  
Or mislead you, I love you  
  
"Hi Kylie what's wrong?" He knelt down next to the little girl.  
  
"Can I dance with you guys?" She held out her arms.  
  
Ain't no doubt about it  
  
Lord no, I really mean it  
  
I rather die before, before I lie to you  
  
Never wanna leave ya  
  
Ain't no life without you  
  
Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh  
  
"Sure." He picked her up and held her in one arm and the other was around Faith's waist. "You are so cute Kylie."  
  
"I know so are you Uncle Bos." She smiled and looked at Faith.  
  
Everyone took pictures of the three dancing and when Bosco kissed Kylie on the cheek. They all loved that one espesially Faith.  
  
Cupid doesn't lie  
  
But you won't know unless you give it a try  
  
Oh baby, true love  
  
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try  
  
give it a try  
  
[Fades Out]  
  
The song ended and Bosco put Kylie on the ground and kissed her hand, she hugged his neck and Faith's then ran over to Maggie who was watching her.  
  
The next song that came on was 'Happily Ever After' by Case. Bosco grabbed his mother's hand. Faith grabbed Sully and danced with him. She put one hand on his shoulder and one in his hand. "You look really nice in that outfit Sul."  
  
"You look really nice in white Faith. Bosco's really lucky to have you." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She turned her head and looked at Rose and Bosco dance. She was so happy to be his wife and it had only been a couple hours.  
  
TBC.......... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Honeymoon In Tampa Bay  
  
Wedding Day ~ 8:21p.m  
  
"Alright folks, Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli are about to leave to their honeymoon in Tampa, Florida so let's say goodbye to the bride and groom." The DJ said in the microphone.  
  
Bosco and Faith had changed out of their wedding clothes. She was wearing a white tank top with dark blue sweats and white platform thongs. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun. He had a black wife-beater with grey sweats and black tennis shoes. He had a pair of black sunglasses on too. "Ok Em, I'm gonna call you tomorrow and see how you and Charlie are doing." Faith said to her daughter standing in front of her with a smile. She kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Yeah right mom." Emily said with a grin. "Your going on your honeymoon with Maurice Boscorelli. I think you'll only be able to talk when you guys get back."  
  
Everybody that was standing around them started to laugh. Faith's face got red and so did Bosco's. "Kids say the darnest things." She replied and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mama you didn't give me a kiss." Charlie said and ran over to his mother.  
  
"I was just about to find you and do that sweetie." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"When you guys come back can we spend the night at your house?"  
  
"Of course you can buddy." Bosco said and picked Charlie up then kissed his cheek and placed him back on the ground. "Em. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek then walked over to where Shelly was. Faith stepped over to Rose and Mikey and smiled.  
  
"You take care of my son." Rose said and gave her a hug. "I don't even know why I said that. I know you will. You've done a great job so far."  
  
"Thanks Rose we'll take care of each other." She smiled. "I love you Rose."  
  
"Oh I love you too honey." A tear slid down her cheek and she hugged Faith.  
  
"Mikey I love you too bro." Faith said and hugged her brother in law. "Thanks."  
  
"Love you and your welcome." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hopefully you can keep Mo down there as long as they'll let you."  
  
"I heard that Micheal." Bosco said and walked over to his brother then slapped his hand and hugged him. "Bye Ma. I'll call and I love you."  
  
"Love you too baby." She kissed his cheek. "Take care of Faith. Please don't get her pregnant if you guys aren't ready."  
  
He blushed again as everyone laughed. "Bye Jimmy." Faith said with a smile and kissed the firefighter on the cheek then hugged him.  
  
"Have a safe flight." He said hugging her. "Remember when you guys get back me, DK, Walsh and Carlos will be at the airport to pick you up."  
  
"I'll remember." She smiled then moved to Holly. "Oh gosh girl this is the best night of my life." She lightly kissed her friend on the lips. (Don't think of it as gay. Their really close friends.)  
  
"Have a good honeymoon babe. Think of me just not when your in the bedroom having sex. I don't want to be thought of during that stuff."  
  
"Don't worry Hol. You won't be." Bosco said as he walked behind Faith and placed his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "You ready to get out of here?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah." She replied and held his hand as they waved to their guests and walked out of the Hall and climbed in the backseat of the white limo. "My mouth hurts so bad."  
  
"So does mine." He said rotating his jaw then sat back with his arm around her waist. "Oh baby we did it. Were married."  
  
"I know I'm so happy." She turned her head and kissed his lips. Bosco placed his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.  
  
Sunday ~ 12:47p.m  
  
The plane trip to Florida was 4 hours long. As soon as the couple got there they hit the bed and made love 8 times. Then fell asleep. They both woke up in the morning then did another 3. Fell asleep and woke up at noon. They got out of bed and ate some breakfast then went out to the beach. Bosco was wearing black trunks. Faith had a black triangle bikini top that tied at the neck and back then matching bottoms that tied at the sides. "Maurice put me down!" Faith screamed while laughing. Bosco had her slung over his shoulder and was walking out to the ocean.  
  
"Faith your butt is so perfect." He said and put his hand on her backside. "It fits perfectly in my hand. Also it jiggles when you run."  
  
"No it doesn't!" She shouted back and smacked him on the butt. "Maurice Louis I am serious! Put me down!" She was laughing so hard, she didn't care if he put her down or not.  
  
"No Faith this is our honeymoon. We should go for a nice swin. It's Florida water and a beautiful day out." He said as he walked into the water.  
  
She was about to say something when he jumped into the deeper water taking her with him. Faith came up first and wiped her face then looked around. "Babe!"  
  
Bosco came up under his wife so she was on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her thighs. "Yeah!" He smiled and rubbed her thighs a little then looked around where they were.  
  
Faith shook her head and placed her hands on his cheeks. "So maybe we should take a cab and go to a shopping center or something to get a couple things for the kids."  
  
"Why don't we do that tomorrow. It's our first day here. I want it to be me and you day." He said running his hands up and down her silky thighs.  
  
"Oh really. You and me day." She shook her head and gazed around the ocean. There was other newlyweds then familes walking along the coast.  
  
Bosco leaned backwards causing Faith to crash into the water with a scream. He smiled as she came up glaring at him. "Sorry I just had to do it."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Under the water Faith wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
(One Weeks Later) Tuesday ~ 9:54a.m  
  
Faith and Bosco spent about a week in Florida. Mostly sex anywhere they had a condom. They took a flight early in the morning to New York then were greeted by friendly faces at the gate of DK, Walsh, Jimmy and Carlos. "Oh my gosh you guys are so dark." Jimmy said in surprise then hugged Faith and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun?" He asked and slapped Bosco's hand.  
  
"Yeah tons. Florida is such a beautiful state."  
  
"Even though we were in the bedroom mostly."  
  
"Maurice shut your cute little mouth." Faith said.  
  
"Come on my car's parked outside." DK said and picked up one of Faith's bags. Carlos grabbed the other then Walsh and Jimmy got Bosco's.  
  
"So you guys have missed so much in the last week." Jimmy said climbing in the back row with Carlos. Bosco and Faith were in the second then Walsh in the passengers and DK in the drivers.  
  
"Alright first after the wedding Sullivan and Ty's mom slept together." Carlos said and the couple gasped. "He found them when he was gonna do some laundry in her bed naked."  
  
"Oh sick." Bosco said with a twisted face.  
  
"What? They like each other."  
  
"I'd rather find Boscorelli in bed naked then Sullivan. Actually just be blind." Jimmy said.  
  
"No I don't care. I think it doesn't matter what size or race you are. If you like each other then that matters. Look at Maurice and me. He's 33 and I'm 35."  
  
"So you guys are like meant for each other." Walsh said. "I mean the first time everybody saw you as a couple we all knew you'd get married."  
  
"Faith, Sully is a nice-" Carlos started then shook his head. "Never mind he's not very nice. But still I would die a thousand deaths after I saw that."  
  
She shook her head and looked out the window. "So tell us." DK said driving down the street. "What all except sex did you guys do?"  
  
"Made each other happy." Bosco said and Faith slapped him on the arm. "What? I'm not gonna lie. We also swam and shopped. Went back to the hotel and did it all over again."  
  
"This is just as bad as Sullivan." Jimmy said and shook his head. "So did you guys get me anything?" He asked and looked over at Faith with a childish grin.  
  
"No Doherty your not a child even though you act like one and those annoying dimples you look like one." Bosco replied.  
  
"Why do you have to be so rude?" Faith asked and looked at him. "I like his dimples actually. They bring brightness to his face."  
  
"Ew! Your suppose to be my wife man." He said glaring at her then crossed his arms over his chest. "So what brightens up my face?"  
  
"Everything." She said and leaned in and kissed him then smiled. Carlos and Jimmy were in the back shaking their heads.  
  
Tuesday-11:32a.m  
  
They were about half way there when DK stopped at a gas station. "Finally I have to pee!" Faith said and ran inside to the bathrooms.  
  
Bosco, Carlos, Jimmy and Walsh leaned up against the car as DK filled it up. They sipped on the soda's they bought. Faith came out a little bit later just as Walsh was putting the pump back in the thing. "Took ya long enough." Jimmy said.  
  
"Well if you had to sit down to pee we'd be stopping every minute." She got into the car and sat there looking at the back of Bosco's head as the four talked. She was in there for maybe ten minutes until they opened the doors. Faith glared at Bosco as he sipped on his drink.  
  
DK took off down the rode. Jimmy was now in the second row cause Carlos was laid out in the backseat. He put his hand on Faith's leg. She looked over at him and he was sleeping and snoreing. Bosco looked at his hand then at him. Faith patted his hand and laid her head on the back of the seat and closed her eye's. Bosco put his head on her shoulder and closed his eye's.  
  
Walsh looked back at the three then tapped DK on the shoulder and they both stared at them. "Should we wake them?" Walsh asked.  
  
"I got a better idea." He smiled and contiuned to drive. DK looked back at the three to see if they were still sleeping then told Walsh to hold on to the dashboard and slammed the SUV hard on it's breaks. Faith went forward and hit the seat between the passenger and driver. Jimmy slammed into DK's seat, and Bosco hit Walsh's. Carlos slid off then down on the floor.  
  
"Oh you better put your seat belts on." DK said and laughed and proceeded in traffic. Faith got back in her seat buckled up along with Jimmy, Carlos and Bosco then laid her head on her husbands shoulder. About thirty minutes later they entered the streets of New York.  
  
Faith was looking at her rings on her finger. Bosco was looking out the window at passing cars. Jimmy was looking at Bosco then to Faith. Carlos was still sleeping. DK pulled in front of Bosco and Faith's apartment. "Alright get out of my car Boscorelli's!" DK jokingly said.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Faith said and hugged his neck. "Bye Billy see you when I do." She also hugged his neck. "Bye Jimmy." She hugged him and hopped out of the car.  
  
"See ya Faith, Bos." They drove off. Faith took her bag from Bosco then walked up the stairs to their apartment. Bosco unlocked the door threw the bags in then turned to Faith. He picked her up walked in and set her on the couch and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Maurice." She said after they were done.  
  
"I love you too Faith." He stood up and went to walk to the bedroom but ran into a box. "OWW! Damnit what the hell!" He held on to his aching ankle.  
  
"Oh yeah our wedding gifts." Faith said and stood up. "There's alot of them." They looked around the apartment and there were presents stacked up on one another.  
  
"When can we open em?"  
  
"Now." She said and grapped a gift. "Get the phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause were gonna open them then call and thank them." He nodded and walked got the phone then sat on the floor with Faith. "All right this is from Ma and Mikey."  
  
Bosco dialed the number and held it to his ear. "Oh this is so cute. I remember this picture." Faith said as she looked at a picture of her and Bosco in black turtleneck sweaters. She had her arms around his neck and they were smiling big. It was a double frame; one side was the picture and the other was their invitation. "Hello?"  
  
"Ma? Thanks for the gift it's nice."  
  
"Oh your home. Your welcome, where's Faith?"  
  
"Sitting here with me. We can't talk long."  
  
"Well call me when you can. Love you Maurice."  
  
"Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone. "What next?"  
  
"Umm."She picked up another present. "This is from DK, Jimmy, Walsh and all the guys from the 5-7." She unwrapped the gift. "Oh my gosh these are so nice!" She held up a box of Lenox dishes.  
  
Bosco shook his head and called the firehouse number. "Ladder 5-7 firehouse." Johnson said.  
  
"Hey it's Bosco, just wanted to call and say thanks for the dishes."  
  
"Hold on." He held the phone out. "It's Bosco and Faith say your welcome."  
  
"YOUR WELCOME BOSCORELLI'S!" They all yelled.  
  
Faith looked at Bosco who was holding his ear. "See ya later." He hung up the phone. "You call now, I'll unwrap." He gave her the phone and grabbed another gift. "This one is from Alex and Davis." He unwrapped the paper and threw it behind him on the couch. "Why did they get us a photo album?"  
  
"There are probably pictures in it." She opened the book. "See." She dialed Davis' cell number.  
  
"This is Davis."  
  
"Hey Ty, it's Faith. We just opened your gift and wanted to say thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. See ya Faith." He hung up. Faith looked at the phone then at Bosco. "Next."  
  
He picked up a large flat present wrapped in blue paper. Bosco had to stand up to tear the sheet. "Wow. Nice." It was a picture of the Twin Towers with the sun rising between them.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Guys from the 5-5 it says."  
  
Faith dialed the Precinct number. "55th Precinct this is Sergent Christopher."  
  
"Jason it's Faith."  
  
"Oh Boscorelli, what can I do for you?" He asked in a shitty tone.  
  
"We just opened the picture and would like to say thank you."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See you at work tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! We don't work tomorrow."  
  
"Yes you do. Swersky has two new recruits coming in tomorrow. Congratulations, you two get to train them." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Bosco asked and put the picture up against the wall.  
  
"We have to go into work tomorrow. There are two new recruits coming and we have to train them."  
  
"But were still on our honeymoon. Damnit why did I have to tell them we were coming back today?!" He yelled at himself.  
  
"It's not your fault, we'll just go to work and they'll probably won't even be that bad." She stood before her husband.  
  
"Or what if their two worse Gusler's?"  
  
"Maybe they'll be two Maurice's and Faith's." She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Bosco backed Faith up into their bedroom and she landed on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her neck. Faith started to take off his shirt when the phone rang.  
  
"Damnit! I'll be right back." He walked into the living room and picked up the phone. "Boscorelli."  
  
"Bosco it's Swersky. I need to talk to you and Faith about something."  
  
"You want us to come in tomorrow and take two new recruits."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Christopher. We'll be there. On time."  
  
"Alright." Bosco hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom. "Now where were we." He kissed her as she unzipped his pants.  
  
TBC....... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Bosco rolled over in his bed to put his arm around his wife then opened his eyes when he didn't feel her. He opened his eyes and noticed that her side of the bed was empty and cold. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked at the clock. 9:30 a.m. Bosco threw the covers off of him and stood up. He stretched his muscles then walked out of the bedroom. He heard something down the hallway and found Faith in the living room, under a blanket and she was coughing into a tissue. "Hey," he said softly and she looked at him and nodded. "What's the matter?"

"I feel like shit." She replied and coughed. "I've been up since four. I have the runs and I've thrown up twice."

"Damn!" He said in shock and looked around. "What the hell happened to you?" He put his hand on her forehead. "I don't know what my hand here is gonna do to make you feel better but I see people doing this to sick people." He shrugged and she chuckled then started coughing. "Damn... so I guess this means you're not going to be able to go into work today."

"No, absolutely not," she replied.

He nodded. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you, I could use some tea with a little honey." She said and smiled.

"Do we even have honey?" He asked and she nodded. Bosco walked into the kitchen and started making his coffee then poured some water in a mug for her tea. He heard some commotion in the living room and peered in just as Faith was running down the hallway. He heard her empty the contents of her stomach in the bathroom and he let out a sigh.

Faith came out of the bathroom with a cold towel on her head. She looked at her husband who was looking through the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Bosco looked up at his wife as she sat back down on the couch and covered herself with the oversized blanket and shook her head. "I've never felt this bad."

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"Don't even say that."

"Why not," he looked over at her. "I thought you said you wanted to have another one."

"Not right now. We got married a week ago." She coughed into her hands.

"Well let's get busy as soon as you're done being all disgusting."

"You're such an ass." She said as he chuckled. "Seriously, I'm your wife and you're supposed to take care of me."

"Bullshit."

"Through sickness and through health!"

"I'll take care of you if you get a brain tumor or something." He smiled as she softly kicked him.

"I need to call in." She said and looked at him. "Can you get me the phone?"

"Faith you are so damn lazy." Bosco said and chuckled as he looked at her. "The phone is right in the kitchen!"

"So go and get it for me!"

"I don't want or need the phone! So why would I get it?!"

"Because I'm sick and please be nice and help me."

Bosco laughed at his wife and shook his head. "I'm not gonna help you be lazy." Faith slowly shook her head at her husband then stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the receiver. She started to walk towards the bedroom and Bosco looked over at her. "Where are you going?"

"Away from your asshole attitude."

"Are you kidding me?" He glared towards the hallway and shook his head. "Just because I won't help you when you have the sniffles?"

"No you're a selfish bastard and I was an idiot to think that marriage would change you!"

"That's a pretty fucked up statement Faith! You know you can't take that back!"

"I don't want to take it back," was the final thing she said before she slammed the bedroom door.

* * *

"55-Adam sector 12. Mealtime is at 1600 hours." Jason said as he read off of the clipboard that was on the podium in front of him. He looked up at all the officers who were gathered for roll call. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the paper. "55-Charlie, sector 4. Mealtime is at 1700 hours. Sullivan you will be riding with officer Gusler today since Yokas is out sick." He said and looked at Bosco. "55-David, sector 7. Mealtime is at 1800 hours. Davis will be riding with you today."

"All right and one more thing." Swersky said and took the Sergeants spot at the podium and looked around. "We have some reports of prowlers in some of the nearby neighborhoods so be on the lookout and don't hesitate to answer calls of suspicious people lurking." He once more gazed around the room. "All right have a safe tour." He watched as most of the officers stood up to go start their day. "Boscorelli," he called to the young officer who stopped his descent to retrieve a radio. "Congratulations," he said and shook his hand. "Haven't seen you since the wedding. How are things?"

"Pretty good." He said thinking about how the morning went. "We're still getting settled but couldn't complain.

"Good, how's she feeling? She got post wedding jitters or what?"

"No I think she caught some nasty bug in AC." He answered and shrugged. "I thought it was food poisoning but she's got a runny nose and scratchy throat."

"Right." He said and nodded. "Well, I'd like to take some time after one of your shifts when both of you are working to buy you both a drink."

"Sounds good sir." He said.

"Have a safe tour," he said and shook his hand again then walked off to his office.

Davis was waiting by the front desk when Bosco finally came out of the roll call room. "Got your radio," he said as he followed Bosco outside into the snowy city. Bosco climbed into the driver's seat of 55-David and started the squad car up quickly. "So," Davis said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together. "How is dear old married life doing for you?"

Bosco snorted as he pulled out of the parking space that the RMP was parked in. "It was great until this morning."

"Oh god what happened?" He asked with a chuckle. "You wake up and she stop shaving and is eating Twinkies out of the box?"

"I wish," he replied and shook his head. "No I turn over to cuddle and maybe get some early morning sex cause she's been doing that since our wedding night. But I roll over and she's not there. Ok whatever I thought maybe she was making me some breakfast or something. So I go out to the living room and she's curled up in a ball looking like she's going to die. She keeps bitching at me about not taking care of her and getting shit for her when I saw with my own two eyes that her damn legs still work."

"You're a cold hearted asshole." He said and Bosco looked at him as if he was insane. "I'm guessing that's what she said to you."

"Oh of course. It's my fault and how dare I." He pulled the squad over and threw it in park.

Both officers got out of the vehicle and walked into the small café that was on the corner. "Maybe you should be a good husband and surprise her with some soup and tea later?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Bosco asked and looked up at his partner.

"Well probably if you don't want to be murdered." He said. "Sounds like you're going to be living in hell if you don't do something to make this up to her."

Bosco looked at his partner and shook his head. "I don't understand why I have to be the one to surrender. She was being difficult."

"True but when you're sick doesn't she do everything for you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!"

"_55-David?"_

Davis laughed at his partner then grabbed his radio. "David,"

"_55-David take a 10-34 in the middle of 84th and Lex! Man assaulting teenage minor in the middle of the street."_

"Really," Bosco said as he took their coffee's and grabbed his radio. "10-4 central, 55-David is responding." He handed the second cup to his partner and walked to the driver's side of the squad and hopped in.

* * *

Faith let out a sigh as she turned to her left side and brought the box of tissues with her. She looked over at the television, all she heard was the voices from the TV but her vision was blurry. She couldn't fall asleep because she didn't have any Nyquil. She sat up and blew her nose then threw the tissue on the floor. She grabbed for another one but the box was empty. Faith groaned and reached on the other side of the bed for the other box. It fell to the floor and she stretched herself as far as the bed would allow her to and reached down for the box. That too was empty. Faith cursed as she sat up in the bed and looked around the room. She slowly got off of her bed and almost fell into the wall as she made her way out of the bedroom. Down the hall she went in search of a full box of tissue, no luck though. Faith grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen and blew her nose with it. She whimpered when the paper towel burned her skin.

She groaned and leaned against the counter as she thought about her options. There was a corner store not even a block away that she knew she could get a couple boxes of tissue from and some more Nyquil. Faith shrugged the thought out of her mind until she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a mess on the top of her head, her nose was bright red and her skin was pale and felt like paste. She shook her head and walked back to her bedroom and grabbed some yoga pants and one of Bosco's sweatshirts. There was snow falling on the ground but she had a 102 temperature. Faith grabbed her wallet and keys then headed out the door.

There was snow covering the sidewalk when Faith finally reached the street. She exhaled and could see her breath in the air. The sun was gone but the snow made the sky have a dim glow to it so it wasn't completely dark. Not that it mattered, her vision was blurry because of her sinuses. She began walking down the sidewalk toward the convenience store that she could see as soon as she stepped out of her apartment building. A few people walked past her and stared because her nose was swollen and red. Faith couldn't have cared less. She made it into the store and the owner looked over at her with a smile and said something to her. Faith didn't want to be rude but she couldn't hear that well so she just wave and walked to the last aisle in the store. She noticed that someone was in the aisle looking at something but she didn't make eye contact or care who the person was. She grabbed four boxes and carried them to the front counter and dumped them in front of the man. He smiled proudly and started scanning each box. Faith grabbed two bottles of Nyquil and Tylenol then handed the man some money when he told her the total.

"Thank you! Have good night!" He said, in broken English.

"Thanks," Faith barely said as she walked out of her store into the night. She gently put her hand around her neck because her throat was so sore. She coughed a little and flinched because it felt like her throat was bleeding. In no time at all she was back in her building, struggling as she climbed the stairs. At that very moment she regretted choosing the apartment on the fifth floor. When she reached the fifth floor Faith let out an exhausted sigh and grabbed her house key and slid it in the lock. She turned the key and pushed the door open with her leg then walked inside. She set the bags down and turned to close the door but a large hand came around and punched her in the face instead. Faith crashed to the floor with a thud and being as her body was weak from the illness, she could barely move. She saw from the corner of her eyes that the person who had hit her was closing and locking her door.

Faith began to crawl towards the kitchen to grab something to protect herself from the man who was in her apartment. He stopped her by grabbing her ankles and flipping her over on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Faith opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her eyes were closed tight as she tried to fight off the blows that she was receiving. Faith lifted her knee and it crunched her attacker's groin and he yelled out and fell to the side. She got up as fast as she could and ran down the hallway. Her vision was worse now because she had blood streaming down her face. Faith screamed as she reached her bedroom and slammed the door then pressed her body weight against it. She could hear the man inching towards the door and she cried as she looked around the room. Her service weapon was in the closet but that was too far from where she was. She looked at Bosco's nightstand and knew that his off duty gun was in there.

Her thoughts of retrieving the gun was interrupted when she felt him pounding on the door to get it opened. Faith looked at the nightstand that was only a few steps away and thought about just racing to get it and shooting as soon as she turned around. She didn't want to risk him getting the gun from her and killing her. Her strength was no match to his, as she began to slide with his blows to the door. She screamed every time he hit the door with his shoulder.

"I'm a cop!" She screamed to the man who stopped hitting the door. "I'm a cop and I already called my squad! They're gonna be here any minute so it's best that you get out of here before they get here!"

She didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. She didn't know if that was good or bad. Faith's breathing was out of control, she could hardly catch her breath. After a couple minutes of not hearing him or his breathing she stood up with her back still pressed against the door. Faith slowly backed towards Bosco's nightstand and opened the drawer, reaching her hand in for the gun. She turned her head to see where she had put the telephone at. Just as she was turning back to look at the door, the man rushed into the room and tackled her to the floor.

* * *

"55-David to Central, we are taking 10-63." Bosco said as he placed the paper bag in between his legs.

"_10-4 55-David."_'

Davis pulled the car around a corner and slowly began making his way towards his partner's apartment. "So how do you expect me to do this?" Bosco asked.

"Go up there and give her the stuff, kiss her and tell her you love her."

"Well you should come up to."

"Why?" Davis asked and looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not in your relationship. I think you can do this all on your own."

"Yeah but if you come up there with me she's less likely to yell at me."

He nodded. "Or if I come up there with you she's gonna know I put you up to it and you didn't think of it on your own."

Bosco's smile faded as soon as he heard his words. He shook his head and ran his hand over his head. "Shit, that's exactly what she's gonna think." He looked at Davis as he chuckled. "All right here's the plan." He started as Davis pulled the squad car in front of their building. "I'll take the soup and tea up to her. I'll set it up a little and take it to her, kiss her on the forehead and tell her I love her."

"That's exactly what I said but all right."

"It sounds sexier when I say it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said with a laugh.

Bosco rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door then made his way up the stairs. He soon found his front door and grabbed his key and slid in in the lock. His eyebrow rose when he noticed that the door had not been locked. He pushed the door open and dropped the paper bag that he had been holding then whipped his weapon out. The apartment was destroyed, there were things thrown every which way and some blood splatters on the wall.

He held his gun in front of him as he slowly walked through the living room and peered into the kitchen. It looked like nothing had been touched there. He grabbed his flashlight and looked around the dark apartment. He shown the light toward the hallway as he made his way down. He noticed drips of blood and he was careful not to step on them. He looked in the bathroom then looked at their bedroom door. It had markings on it like someone had tried to knock it down. Bosco took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door with his flashlight. The TV was on and it startled him because it was turned up loud. He flipped the bedroom light on and gasped at the scene. There was blood all over the bed and it made him sick. He looked at the ground and saw some clothes thrown all over the place. He noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Faith!" He shouted and ran to his wife's side. She was lying face down on the ground and was completely naked. Her face was badly bruised and swollen and there was blood coming from between her legs. "Oh my god." He said as he reached for her but pulled back because he didn't want to hurt her. "Davis call for a bus!" He screamed in his radio.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I'm So Sorry  
  
Wednesday ~ 7:19p.m  
  
Jane was putting Jordan down to sleep and Kayla was laying on her toddler bed looking at her mother. Jane had just heard a loud knock and someone say 'Police' or something like that. She heard a noise in the room next to her. It sounded like someone was fighting. Like fist fighting. She heard something hit the wall and break.  
  
"Shhh Jordan go to sleep it's alright." She said softly to her daughter then walked over to the phone and dialed 911. "Yeah my name is Jane Potter, I want to report some fighting next door to my apartment. I live at 102 and Waggner floor 3 room 205." A pause. "Yeah it's my neighbor. I think I heard someone say 'Police' before they went in there." Another pause. "Alright I'll let the officers in." Again a pause. "Ok now someone's screaming. Look I have a toddler and a 2 month old. I'm trying to put them to sleep." Pause. "Thank you." She stayed on the phone and listened.  
  
Wednesday ~ 7:26p.m  
  
Bosco glanced over at Samantha at the corner of his eyes. She was kinda humming and biting her fingernails. "Do you have to do that?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry it's a habbit." She smiled and looked out the window. "Your really buff." She touched his arm and he jerked away. "Whoa didn't mean to touch your sensitive part."  
  
"Don't touch me. I'm married." He glared over at her. "Only my wife, Faith, the officer you met can touch my body. This belongs to her now." He smiled and turned back to the road.  
  
"So did she make that rule for you or what?" She asked with a chuckle and he glared at her. "Ok so you're not the joking type." She looked him up and down with a grin.  
  
"I don't think it's funny to talk about Faith like that. She's been through allot. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Just sit over there and keep your mouth shut!"  
  
She put her hands up in surrender then turned and gazed at the window. He glared over at her then shook his head. 'Bitch can't talk about my wife. She's mine and only mine. Oh man tonight is gonna be great. Last night was great. Faith in that sexy black négligé thing or whatever those things are on. Man I'm still kinda sore from last night and this morning. Being married is great.' He smiled to himself and sighed.  
  
"ALL UNITS OF THE 55! WE HAVE A 10-13! I REPEAT 10-13! 55 SHANE AT 102 AND WAGGNER IS UNDER ATTACK! 3RD FLOOR APARTMENT 203! 10-13!"  
  
"55 David 102 and Waggner!"  
  
"55 Charlie 102 and Waggner!"  
  
"55 Adam 102 and Waggner!"  
  
"55 Joseph 102 and Waggner!"  
  
"55 George 102 and Waggner!"  
  
"55 Thomas 102 and Waggner!"  
  
Alright I just needed to put those squads in because I'll be using the officers from those RMP's later in the story. (But maybe there won't be any later. Remember these guys are gang rapists/murders.) In 55 Adam was Corey Henderson and Josie Martienz. In 55 Joseph is Tom Johnson and Kyle Beem. In 55 George is Eric Ferreday and Francine Kendal. Then in 55 Thomas is Latrell Brown and Nicole Evans.  
  
Wednesday ~ 8:03p.m  
  
Faith was laying in a pool of blood. So was Ryan. Nathan, Jerard, Jamal and Mark were about to leave the apartment when they saw all the squads outside.  
  
"Oh shit man cops!" Mark screamed then looked at his fellow mates. "Man I told you this was a bad idea!"  
  
"Get the guns out of the bags!" Jamal said looking down the window as more RMP's screeched up to the location. "Damn there's hundreds."  
  
"Were not gonna make it man!" Mark said pulling his hair. (NOTE: Yeah he's the weak one! He is really annoying me now!). "Were all gonna die!"  
  
"Shut up you wuss!" Jerard said and held him by the shirt. "None of us are gonna die! Just shut your mouth!"  
  
"We need a plan." Nathan said and looked at Jamal. "Hey we could get both of their bodies and act like their alive to get out of here."  
  
"No cause they'll eventually see that their dead and kill us." Jamal said. "No we have to get out the back way."  
  
"Well that's not possible cause there's some cops back here too." Jerard said looking out the kitchen window. "Were surrounded."  
  
"Ok so they don't know that these two are dead so we'll just keep them here." Jamal replied and glanced out the window.  
  
Wednesday ~ 9:12p.m  
  
The SWAT team was standing outside with the rest of the police officers. Helicopters were surrounding the building. The complex was evacuated. The street of Waggner was closed off. EMS was standing by at the end of the street then Fire was at the other end. The whole neighborhood was evacuated actually. About every officer from the nearest Precinct's were there. Also there were some news helicopters above and some news vans behind the canvas tape. Jamal, Nathan and Jerard were thinking of a plan as Mark sat crying in a corner.  
  
Faith was laying in the second bedroom on her stomach. She had been raped numerous times by different partners. Sodomized or whatever you want to call it. She was badly raped from both ends. Kind of sad if you ask me. Not gross. Just sad and sick. Her uniform shirt and vest were thrown scattered around the room. Her undershirt was ripped open by a knife. Her bra was pushed up at once but was now down. All she had covering the lower part of her body was a blanket Jamal threw on her after he was done. She was used like an animal. Not a person.  
  
Ryan laid on his side about 7 feet from the rapists. His head was laying in a pool of blood. He was beaten and cut up a little like Faith. His gun was now in the hands of crazy-one over here, Mark who was now talking to himself and rocking back and forth, saying that his mommy would come and save him because she was such a good person. Even though his mom died 7 years ago. Ryan's handcuffs were on his wrists so when they beat him he couldn't fight back. They also beat him with his flashlight and baton. They threw his radio out the window then Faith's.  
  
"Were gonna have to send units in there soon if they don't surrender." Chief George Hancock said glancing at Christopher, Swersky, Stick and Bosco.  
  
"What if he shoots them when we go up?!" Bosco asked in a shout. He had been crying a little while ago. So his eyes were red and puffy. He was fearing the worst now.  
  
"What else good are we doing here Boscorelli?! Nothing we have the whole placed secured but they are making us look like fools!"  
  
"Oh so this is all about making you look good! You son of a bitch!" Bosco charged at him but Swersky held him back.  
  
"Walk away Boscorelli! Just walk away before you make a mistake!" He looked at his officer then back at Hancock.  
  
Jamal, Nathan, Mark and Jerard were way ahead of the police officers. They were in the basement of the apartment complex. It was once owned by spys. So there was a secret tunnel that lead somewhere. They were already crawling through the tunnel on the way to their freedom. When they came up on the other end they were in an abandoned wherehouse. "Oh I told you we'd get away with it!" Jamal smiled and slapped all the guys hands. Except Marks.  
  
SWAT was moving in the building. Bosco and the other beat cops were waiting immpatiently outside by their cars. SWAT moved to the third floor finally. The one with the battering ram came up to the front of the door and broke it down. "POLICE!" They shouted and ran into the apartment. Immediatly they ran into Ryan who was laying lifelessly on the floor. "This is SWAT Sergeant." Matthew Contrast said in his radio. "We need EMS up here now! We have two officers down! Really down!" He looked at Faith shaking his head. He looked around the room.  
  
Bosco ran into the building followed by Sully, Davis, Carlos, Doc, Alex, Kim, Stick, Swersky, Hancock, Christopher, Latrell, Nicole and almost everybody. He ran into the apartment then glanced at Ryan as Doc and Alex took him. Bosco followed Kim and Carlos back to the room where many of the SWAT team members were at then gasped loudly when he saw his wife. She was so compressed. Carlos and Kim instantaneously started working on her. They were shouting things and sticking her with things. All Bosco could see in his head the look on his wife's face when she told him she loved him and to be easy on Samantha that day. She was smiling. Now she wasn't even moving. Nausea flushed over his body. He ran into the bathroom and emptied out in the sink. Davis walked over to the bathroom and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry Bos." He said softly and patted his back. "I'm so sorry." He sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
TBC....... 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Step On It Bosco!  
  
Wednesday ~ 9:38p.m  
  
"This is SWAT Sergeant." Matthew Contrast said in his radio. "We need EMS up here now! We have two officers down! Really down!" He looked at Faith shaking his head.  
  
Bosco ran into the building followed by Sully, Davis, Carlos, Doc, Alex, Kim, Stick, Swersky, Hancock, Christopher, Latrell, Nicole and almost everybody. He ran into the apartment then glanced at Ryan as Doc and Alex took him. Bosco followed Kim and Carlos back to the room where many of the SWAT team members were at then gasped loudly when he saw his wife. She was so compressed. Carlos and Kim instantaneously started working on her. They were shouting things and sticking her with things. All Bosco could see in his head the look on his wife's face when she told him she loved him and to be easy on Samantha that day. She was smiling. Now she wasn't even moving. Nausea flushed over his body. He ran into the bathroom and emptied out in the sink. Davis walked over to the bathroom and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry Bos." He said softly and patted his back. "I'm so sorry." He sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
He lifted his head and voluminous tears were flowing down his visage. He nodded then walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "We got a pulse!" Kim screamed past her crys. She wiped her eyes since they were blinding her vision. Bosco's head jolted to the left when he heard her words. He pushed past Sully and stood behind Carlos as the paramedics worked frantically on the fallen officer. "We need to scoop and run!" Carlos said and looked at the SWAT Sergeant. "Hey hand me that backboard now!" He shouted then nodded at the man once he did his task. "Sully hand me that blanket so we can cover her up!" He demanded and Sully grabbed the dark gray coverlet. Carlos quickly covered Faith from the chest and down. He and Kim picked up the backboard. "We need a little help carrying her!" He shouted into his CB radio.  
  
About 2 seconds later the firemen came in. They were all filed on the stairs with Kim right next to Faith. As she passed Jimmy he looked at the officers face then his ex-wife. She was crying as she held the IV up. DK also stared closely at Faith's beaten up face. She didn't look the same as the day before when they picked her and Bosco up from the airport. She hardly looked recognizable. They reached the ground floor and placed her on the gunry. Many officers who were waiting outside stepped aside so Kim and Carlos could run to their bus. Bosco was closly behind them trotting. They reached the bus and Carlos opened the back doors. "Bosco can you handle driving?" He asked carefully. "Cause if you can't we can ask Sully or Davis to do it."  
  
"Nah I'll do it." He said and nodded then walked to the drivers seat. Kim kinda grinned then handed him the keys. He started the bus. As the ambulance took off the sirens were blaring through Bosco's eyes. He had never driven the bus before. Now that he was away from the crime scene he began to know how hard it was. That and trying to dodge the stupid people of New York. Plus it was dark. "Bosco step on it a little!" Kim yelled from the back of the bus. He pushed his foot harder on the gas petal as he came down the busy street of Arthur. Mercy was just around the corner. "Faith can you hear me?!" Bosco turned his head briefly to see the paramedic holding his wife's hands. Faith's eyes were fluttering. "Faith babe, if you can hear me then squeeze my hand a little." She smiled. "Good girl." She wiped her tears away and sighed.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Bosco pulled the bus in front of the bay at Angel of Mercy Hospital. He jumped out just as the doctors were rushing to the rig. Kim and Carlos helped roll in the stretcher while shouting things Bosco had never heard before. This was his first rape case that he stuck by. He ran into the exam room and stood at his wife's head looking down at her face. "Bosco come on you need to step outside with me." Proctor said and put her hand on his arm to guide him out. "Their gonna help Faith." She said softly looking at his face.  
  
"No Mary I gotta stay here." He said as tears threatened their way down his cheeks. "Faith needs me here. I gotta stay."  
  
"Come on Bosco. Let's go call your mom. Let's go call Rose." She said, meeting Rose at the wedding. They became close friends and gave each other their numbers. Not sexually though.  
  
"Mary I can't loose her." He cried and looked back at Faith shaking his head. "She's my whole world." He finally met the nurse's gaze and tears were streaming down his face. "I love her!"  
  
"I know Bos." She put her arms around him. He cried on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's give them space to work." She guided him out of the room.  
  
Thursday ~ 12:03a.m  
  
The waiting room was packed with officers and families of the fallen. Kim, Carlos, Doc, Jimmy, DK, Walsh, Johnson and other people from Fidny was there too. Then Rose, Mikey, Romona, Holly, Emily and Charlie were there too. Bosco was sitting next to his mother and Mikey was on the other side of Rose. They both had their heads on her shoulders and she was rubbing both their foreheads. Dr. Shapiro walked down the hall. He had his scrubs on. He rubbed his eye with his finger then walked over to Bosco. They all looked up as he whispered something to him. He looked up at the doctor then slowly nodded. Bosco patted his mother's cheek. He rose to his feet and walked down the hall following Shapiro. The doctor led him to the ICU doors. Bosco had never been there before. The feeling overfload him when he entered the long cold hallway. It had an erie sense to it. It was a very quiet place with secured doors. Standing in front of Faith's door was an officer. He nodded at Bosco as he came up on it. Bosco nodded back then slowly opened the door. The sounds of loud beeping came to his ears as soon as the door opened.  
  
In the corner of the room laid Faith on a hospital bed. She was propped up on pillows so she was in a somewhat reclinded position. Nausea against swept over him. He wanted to run out of the hospital and runaway forever. They just came back from their honeymoon for Christs sakes. Just got married like a week ago. He slowly strided over to her bedside and looked down at her beaten face. "Honey." He spoke softly and reached for her hand. He jerked back when he thought he might hurt her. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Baby I'm so sorry." He cried looking down at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you sooner. I should have been there to protect you." He sniffled. "I took my vows and I didn't go by them. I will find them Faith. I will find them for you. I love you sweetie." Bosco turned around and quickly walked out of the room. He practically kicked the ICU doors opened and began walking down the hallway swiftly and angry.  
  
"Sul." Davis said to his partner looking towards Bosco. "He's got that look." He said softly watching the officer. He put his coffee down and both uniform cops stood up.  
  
The two stepped in front of Bosco before he could walk past them. He tried to go right but Sully also stepped right shaking his head. "Get the hell out of my way Sullivan!" Bosco cried.  
  
He shook his head. "Were not gonna let you go out there and get yourself killed." Sully spat back. "The detectives are on the case now." He put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"The detectives! What a joke! My wife is laying up in that bed fighting for her f---ing life and the detectives are gonna solve this! These guys will be back out there when all this settles down! What if they come after again Sully?! I promised Faith! I promised her since the day I said 'I do' that if anything happened I would save her! I didn't save her Sully! I'm not about to sit on my ass waiting for a detective either!" He shouted with even more tears coming down his face. The whole time he shouted, Sully and Davis had their heads down, looking at the floor and nodding.  
  
Rose stood up as she watched her son shout at Sully. She stood on the other side of the old officer. "Maurice." She said softly putting her gentle hand on his forearm.  
  
He jerked away from her. "Ma this is not getting past me. Go down there. Go look at what they did to my wife and you will feel the rage. That someone did that to a sweet woman like her."  
  
She looked up in her sons eyes and saw the raging firing tear that rolled down his cheek. "What about Emily and Charlie? Bosco they don't need you to- " Davis started but Bosco interupted him.  
  
"To what Davis?! Go out and beat the shit out of the bastards that did this to their mother. The last time they saw her was our wedding day. Now look at this." He pointed around the hospital.  
  
"Bosco." A voice came from behind him. He slowly turned around to see Cynthia standing there with her Sergeants uniform on. She had a slight grin on her face. Not that she was happy with all that was going on but she had some good news about something. She stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We caught one of the guys. Acutally he turned himself in." She smiled. "Named Mark Trapus. He told us everything and that there was 3 other men on it but they were in hiding. He won't tell us where." She explained and glanced over at Sully and Davis.  
  
His face became more pale. He turned and looked at his mother who was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Where is he now?" He asked not taking his eyes off Rose.  
  
"Down at the station with the detectives. I'll take you but Bosco you have to promise me that you won't hurt him. I will get suspended if I bring you up there just for you to beat him up." She said.  
  
He glared back at his Sergeant. "Go look at what they did to my wife and then talk to me." He began to walk down the hall then seconds later she followed him.  
  
Thursday ~ 12:37a.m  
  
Bosco walked in the station and the officers and Sergeants of the First Watch were looking at him oddly. He ignored them and followed Cynthia up the stairs to a door and she knocked. A voice came from inside that said, 'Come in.' She opened the door and Bosco stepped inside. Mark was sitting inside another room where a detective was talking to him. Bosco could see Mark but Mark couldn't see Bosco. His eyes darted to the rapist who was shaking. "He's already pleaded gulity." A detective named Marshall James. "I mean this guy told us everything about the others. Their names are Jamal Anderson, Jerard Brown and Nathan VonBuren." Marshall said reading from a piece of paper. "He won't answer the question on which they are at or headed."  
  
"How the hell did they get out of that apartment building cause we had it secured?" Bosco asked staring at the man with hate. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest.  
  
"He said that they escaped from that tunnel in the basement. Remember that mob of spys used to do their business there." Marshall replied looking over some papers in his hands.  
  
Cynthia looked at Bosco and saw the hate he had in his eyes. "Hey how's your wife doin'?" Marshall asked. "Sorry about what happened man." He nudged Bosco's arm.  
  
"Thanks." Bosco said and rubbed his tired and angry green eyes. "She just came out of surgery and she looks terrible. I mean you look at her and you want to kill." He shook his head.  
  
"Same thing with Georgiana." Marshall replied and put his head down. "She was my older sister. She had to quick the agency cause she was wounded." He sighed and looked at Mark.  
  
"Sorry." Bosco said looking sympathedic at the detective then stared back at Mark. "So what's gonna happen to this son of a bitch?" He leaned against the window sill looking at the killer.  
  
"So much. He's gonna get eaten up when the FBI comes here. Their on their way from the scene. Oh yeah what happened to the rookie? Uh.... what was his name...... Ryan?"  
  
"He was still in surgery when I left. You know he had a wife he married when they were 17 cause he got her pregnant. They have a daughter." Bosco answered shrugging a little.  
  
Bosco's cell phone started to ring before any other words were spoken. He put his finger up and stepped away from the two then got the silver flip phone out and held it to his ear. "Yeah."  
  
"Hey Maurice." Rose's voice came in. "Faith is awake. She's asking for you honey." She said softly staring at Emily and Charlie as they slept on the chairs. "She'll only see you Maurice."  
  
"Ok I'll be down there right now." He said and hung the phone up then slid it in his uniform shirt pocket. "Ok Cynthia can you take me back? Faith woke up." He said looking at her.  
  
"No problem." She nodded at Marshall before the two walked out to her Sergeant squad and raced down the street. The drive was really silent.  
  
TBC........................  
  
Where do you think Jamal, Jerard and Nathan are headed? Do you think they'll be mad about Mark turning himself in and try to get revenge on him? R and R. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Don't Cry Honey  
  
Wednesday ~ 12:59a.m  
  
Bosco walked down the long hallway of the ICU again. He nodded at the officer that was guarding Faith's door. There wasn't suppose to be anyone there but since the men weren't arrested yet, this needed to be done. Bosco then entered Faith's room. She was sitting in the same position. This time though she had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose instead of a tube down her throat. Her eyes were closed but they were fluttering. He stepped by her bed and touched her arm. She flinched then unsealed her eyes. She turned her head and grinned.  
  
"Hi." He said softly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Bosco stood up straight and gazed at his wife. "How ya feelin'?" He shook his head for asking that. "Don't answer that."  
  
She kinda laughed then cleared her throat. "I'm glad you're here." She said after she took the oxygen mask off. She had a dazed look on her face.  
  
"No honey put it back on." He said and placed the mask back on her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there Faith to-" He started but of course Faith interupted him with not feeling guilty.  
  
"Don't." She said stopping him and putting her hand up and shaking her head. "It's too late for regrets. It already happened. You didn't know it and neither did I."  
  
"I know but if I had just did something different then this wouldn't have happened." He said and tears came down his face.  
  
"Honey please." She said watching him cry. Gosh she hated seeing him cry. It was the saddest thing she ever witnessed. Some tears came down her face as well. "Don't cry honey please."  
  
"I love you so much Faith." He said and kissed her hand over and over again. "You're my whole world baby. I'm so sorry." He put his head down, sobbing. She closed her eyes as more tears came down her face. She put her hand on top of his head and they cried together.  
  
Wednesday ~ 8:28a.m  
  
Jamal was sitting in his white Ford Explorer. He was right in front of McDonalds. Jerard was in the passengers and Nathan in the back. They were all eating biscuits and hash browns.  
  
"What are we gonna do about this piss-willy Mark?!" Jerard shouted while eating his Big Mac. "I mean he's gonna turn us in! Little son of a bitch!" He shook his head furiously  
  
"Yeah well he's gonna get patrol one of these days. When he does that's when we'll cap him." Jamal answered slipping a piece of hash brown in his mouth.  
  
"Shit!" Nathan screamed and put his head down. The other two looked at him strangly. Nathan looked up at his friends and pointed.. "Look on the side of that building man."  
  
The two men looked over and saw three pictures. All sketches of their faces and the words 'WANTED' printed over that. Then a $35,000 bonus for those who catch them.  
  
"That little...." Jamal said and started the SUV. "I'm gonna have a good time killing that bitch." He pulled away from the parking lot and bolted down the street. "Stupid little sinner."  
  
"Damnit guys we need to get out of New York." Jerard said finishing up his breakfast and tossing the bag out the window. "I mean our pictures are all over the city. Were gonna get caught."  
  
"Were not leaving." Jamal said shaking his head and taking a sip of his orange juice. "We'll just hide out a bit until all this shit calms down then come back out."  
  
Friday ~ 10:14a.m  
  
Faith had been moved to a recovery room finally after two days. She was laying on the bed with less tubes around and in her. She just had an IV and another thing that I can't name right now. Bosco was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. He had his hand laced in hers. She had her broken arm boosted up on a pillow in a cast. There was two detectives in the room. Marshall James and Rick Vongerair. They had their tablets in their hands. "Officer do you remember any extinguishing features about the men? Any moles, birth marks, anything?" Marshall asked.  
  
"Um......." She thought for a minute. She hated being the victium. Specially in a rape case. "One had a tatoo on his neck that said like killer but it was spelled K-I-L-L-A."  
  
They nodded and wrote that down. "So is this one of the men?" Rick asked and brought out a Mugshot of Mark and showed it to her. Marshall and Rick stared hard at her face.  
  
Bosco glared at the picture then looked down at Faith and rubbed her head. She closed her eyes thinking about it. "Yeah he's the one who came out of the closet and attacked Ryan."  
  
"Ok." He put the picture in his pocket and wrote notes down. "We have sketches of the three men that are still out there." Marshall said and brought them out and put them on the bed.  
  
Faith's eyes began to tear up as she looked down at the pictures. She looked at Bosco and he was glaring at the pictures. "Officer." Rick said, looking at her appearance.  
  
"Yeah that's them." She said not looking back at the pictures. He nodded and folded them up then stuck it in his pocket. She glanced up at Bosco and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Were gonna take these notes back to the station." Marshall said putting his tablet in the inside of his coat. "Thank you very much Faith we'll let you get some rest." They smiled and left.  
  
Bosco looked down at Faith and a tear fell down his cheek. "Their gonna catch these guys Faith. They got FBI agents on this now. Shoot we'll bring in the US Marshalls."  
  
She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for being here with me. I couldn't have done it alone." She laid her head back on the pillow and let out a sigh of pain.  
  
"You're not ever gonna do anything alone Faith." He said and kissed her cheek. "Were married. That means we stick by each other through thick and thin."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes for a second then opened them back up again. "Maurice. I was thinking about something the night before all this. I wanted to try to have a baby."  
  
He shook his head. Gosh sex wasn't even on his mind right now. "After all this stuff is cleared and these bastards are found we'll try. That's if you want to. I'm not pushing you into anything."  
  
"I know. It'll be weird at first but...." Her voice trailed off and her eyes began to tear up. She kept herself strong though. "I just want everything to go back to normal between us."  
  
"It will." He said and sat on the bed with her and put his hand on her knee. "I mean in a year or two we'll have a little Maurice Jr. walking around calling everyone jag-off."  
  
Faith laughed a little and kissed his hand. "Too bad we are not naming him Maurice Jr. though." She said matter-of-factly and looked out the window at downtown Manhattan.  
  
"That's a good strong dominat name."  
  
"I thought you hated your name."  
  
"It's all right. I have to live with it."  
  
She nodded and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her forehead while looking out the window. "Maurice." She said softly with her eyes closed.  
  
"Hmm." He said. looking down.  
  
"I love you." She began to sleep.  
  
He grinned. "I love you too."  
  
TBC........................................ 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 1294 and 2194  
  
Saturday ~ 12:29p.m  
  
Jerard and Nathan were sitting in the Explorer while Jamal snuck in the grocery store to get something to eat. Of course he wasn't going to pay for it because he was too scared that the store owner would recognize his face and turn them in. No he had to be quick and quiet. The three killers/rapists never slept a wink. They were too scared that they'd get caught in their sleep. So they slept as the others drove. Jamal ran out of the store and got in the drivers seat. The others looked at him like he was crazy. "She's alive! That bitch is alive!" He shouted.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Nathan asked and reached in the white plastic bag and grabbed his candy bar. Jerard did the same thing with his Skittles.  
  
"That cop we had the other day. The woman and the dude are both alive! Shit I checked twice to be sure! I slit her neck good! I thought I did!" He bolted down the street going about 50.  
  
Jerard put a red Skittle in his mouth and shook his head. "This means that she's gonna talk to the detectives and tell them what our faces look like." Jamal said and punched the wheel.  
  
"Maybe she won't like long enough to tell them that." Jerard said and scratched his neck right below his tatoo. "Maybe she'll die in her sleep or someone will come back to get her."  
  
"If you're suggesting we kill her *again* then you are crazy. The hospital is probably swarming with cops!" Jamal said looking over at him and shaking his head. "Hell no!"  
  
"We still have those fake sheilds from getting Ellerson." Nathan said taking a large bite out of his Snickers bar. "We can just sneak in there and flash those then she's dead."  
  
"No man that's murder-suicide!" Jamal said glancing back at his friend. "Shit I stabbed her twice in the chest and slit her neck. What is she a supercop?"  
  
"Don't know but we need to get somewhere and hide. This is bad." Jerard said and put his head in his hands. "We didn't wear masks this time either. SHIT!"  
  
"How did we know this bitch would stay alive?" Nathan asked looking out his window at a passing RMP. "Gosh we really did a number on her. Mark didn't even screw her either."  
  
"Yeah 'cause he's a f-up and I can't stand his stupid ass." Jamal replied shaking his head. "We just need to lay low for awhile. When things get all right then we go after her."  
  
"Did you get to see if she has a husband or kids?" Jerard asked looking over at Jamal. "Cause if she lives alone then that would be perfect. We could just sneak and f--k her again!"  
  
"I don't know but let's get a radio or go by a TV and listen up. We need to know everything about her." Jamal answered stopping at a red light behind a silver Jag.  
  
"Let's go to Terry. He knows everything about cops. He'll be able to tell us what color she painted her fingernails yesterday." Nathan replied finishing his candy.  
  
"She had those fake nails on." Jamal said rubbing his thigh to get the sticky feeling off. "I remember cause she scratched the hell out of my face." He pointed, underneath his left eye.  
  
"Yeah and she had a tan too." Jerard said throwing his wrapper out the window as Jamal drove. "Yeah cause remember when we took her shirt off she had that tan line."  
  
"Oh yeah man." Jamal said nodding, remembering everything now. "She must have come back from a vacation with the girlfriends." He paused. "Where's Terry's place again?"  
  
"Up on Arthur and 42nd." Nathan answered and looked out the window. "Man Mark said we shouldn't have gone after a uniformed cop. Guess that bitch was right."  
  
"How the hell did we know this shit was gonna happen?" Jerard asked glancing back at his friend. "I swear if I get arrested cause of that pip- squeak I'll kill him."  
  
Saturday ~ 12:46p.m  
  
Terry Miller was sitting at his computer desk in his apartment. He was a big guy. 219 pounds. WOW! He wore black clothes all the time. There was a knock on his front door. He slowly rose to his feet and grabbed his black sawed off shot gun. He stepped up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Whoa Terry it's us." Nathan said with his hands up.  
  
"Damn why you assholes knockin' like the police?!"  
  
"Why are you answering like you're on the SWAT?!"  
  
"Shut up Jay." He said and shook his head and closed the door then locked the locks. "Man I have been watching the news about you idiots all day. Are you crazy. A beat cop."  
  
They all looked down then at him and shrugged. "Anyways, Terry man, you seriously need to tell us everything about this cop that we got." Jerard said rubbing his hands together  
  
"All right crowd around." He sat back down at his desk. Nathan and Jamal sat in chairs on his right then Jerard was in a chair on his left. "What's her name?" He asked.  
  
The three men looked at each other and scratched their heads. Jerard and Nathan shrugged a little. "Don't know but her badge said Mitchell." Jamal answered.  
  
He typed in the name. "Oh man we have 128 matches." He shook his head. "All right we might as well go down the line of the women names.  
  
About 20 minutes later: "All right so Irene didn't work. Let's try Faith." He said with a sigh and clicked on the name. Allot of information and a picture came up. "She it?"  
  
"Yeah that's her." Jerard said looking at the picture. The other men's faces lit up because they were tired of trying tofind her. "Oh Terry man you are a genius. Tell us everything."  
  
He nodded. "Ok her full name is Faith Celeste Mitchell, age 30. She is divorced and a mother of two. She works at the 55th Precinct driving the squad car 55 David... wait. Whoa wait."  
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.  
  
"She got married a week ago to partner Officer Maurice Boscorelli age 28. He is brother of Micheal Boscorelli the coke dealer." They all looked at each other, knowing who Mikey was from way way back in the day. "They were married on May 3rd. All right so her name is Faith Celeste Boscorelli." He shook his head and looked at Jerard. "You guys have got a problem gentlemen because her new husband is a cop. That means he'll he looking for revenge on you." He smiled.  
  
"Were gonna lay low for a while till everybody settles down and we can kill her this time." Jerard said. "Were shooting her next time. In the face so she'll die for sure."  
  
"That might he hard. Ok her condition is broken arm, cut face, fractured wrists. Damn you guys did a number on her." He read some more. "Hey one of her rapers was caught. Mark Trapus."  
  
"Yeah that little son of a bitch." Nathan said.  
  
"Yada yada yada. All right she was this Boscorelli's partner for 8 years before they became an item. Yeah you guys are going down. Doesn't matter how long you wait. A husband's love for his wife, specially a cop and they just got married. Watch your steps." He laughed and looked back at the screen. "Ok badge number 1294. His is 2194. What a quinky-dink." He smiled and sighed.  
  
"That's really strange that their badge number would be made up of the same numbers." Jamal said scratching his short shaved head and putting his hands back on his lap.  
  
"Yeah they sometimes do that on accident thinking that they would get split up to different Precincts." Terry responded shrugging it off then looked back at the computer.  
  
"How do you know so much about cops?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I wanted to be one." He answered, hating the subject.  
  
"Why weren't you?" Jerard asked looking over at him.  
  
"'Cause I ran with the wrong crowd." He glared at him then back at the screen. "I'll print you guys up a few pages and send you on your way."  
  
TBC............................... 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Mondays Suck  
  
Monday ~ 12:34p.m  
  
Faith finally got released from the hospital at 9:30 that morning. She clung to Bosco like a magnet because she was so scared and also he wouldn't let her out of his sight. They went right home and she took a nice bubble bath. She was sitting on the couch with her feet stretched out on the sofa too. She had her head on the armrest and was looking at her husband. He was sitting on the floor in front of her playing cards. He was watching TV too. She lifted her uninjured hand up and ran her hand over his shaved head. Her fingernails rolled through his scalp.  
  
"Mmm.... That feels good." Bosco said with his eyes closed. He leaned against the couch and grinned as her fingernails rolled through his scalp.  
  
"Gosh my arm hurts." She said and put her right hand on her casted arm. "Baby can you please get my pain medication?" She asked and looked at the back of his head.  
  
"Yup." He climbed to his feet and walked in the kitchen to get water. He opened her bottle of pills and handed her two then gave her the water.  
  
"You know after this all is over and these bastards are 6 feet under, we should buy a condo." Bosco said and knelt in front of the couch.  
  
"Are you serious? A condo." She said after she took her pills then reached around him and set her glass down. "Their so.... I don't know. You want a condo?!" She asked again.  
  
"Yeah why not? I don't want a house to take care of the lawn and stuff. I think we could afford a condo together." He said on the edge of the couch and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Definatly after these guys are caught." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Maurice I don't want you to leave me. Like right now. I need you so much right now."  
  
"Promise. But there is another I am promising you. I am catching these guys myself Faith. I am going to and I'll have a field day on their faces." She laughed and brought his head down to kiss.  
  
Monday ~ 1:27p.m  
  
Jamal pulled the car to a complete stop when they reached the apartments. He was on the other side of them looking. Jerard this time was in the back this time and Nathan in the front.  
  
"This is not a good idea to be sitting here man." Nathan said as a squad rolled by slowly. "You know what they are doing? They are securing the area. Let's get the hell outta here!!"  
  
"Well we aren't doing anything wrong. They can't stop us and harass us if were just sitting here." Jerard said from the back. "So they can't give us a ticket or nothing."  
  
"Yeah that's true but when they ask for our ID they'll see who we are. Then we'll get arrested and go to jail! Damnit Jamal I don't do good in jail!" Nathan replied. "I'm just scared man."  
  
"Look Mark's court date is today. Were gonna sit here for a little while then go after him." Jamal said looking at his friend and shaking his head. "We'll move in 20 minutes."  
  
"What if one of these cops just stops?" Nathan asked panicing. "Come on Jay just keep moving. We don't need to get caught. Let's just stop playing with this damn fire!"  
  
"Man you're as big a pain in the ass as Mark." He took off down the street going towards King and Arthur. Nathan thanked God and laid his head back ont he headrest.  
  
Monday ~ 7:32p.m  
  
Faith was sitting on the couch with her legs boosted up on pillows. Her arm was the same and she was watching the news. Bosco was taking a shower in their bathroom.  
  
"We have a live news report that the convinced rapist and muderer of a former FBI Agent, Georgiana James and Sergeant Janine Ellerson from the 68th Precinct, Mark Trapus, was killed today when he was being transported from the 55th Precinct to Downtown Manhattan for his first court date. He and three other men also raped and beat Officer Faith Boscorelli and her rookie partner Ryan Matthews who is still in critical condition and she was released from Angel Of Mercy Hospital today. Several reporters were at the scene with their camera's trained on the man when the shots were fired. Our own Tom Jakins were there and said that Trapus was shot once in the neck and twice in the head. He was DOA when the paramedics arrived."  
  
"Oh baby finally!" Faith called when she heard the shower turn off. Bosco emerged with a black towel loosely around his wet waist. "Remember that Mark Trapus guy who turned himself in and told the detectives everything about the other men?" He nodded and sat on the couch next to her. "He was shot and killed today. Twice in the head and once in the neck." She explained.s  
  
"Damn." He said looking at the TV as they showed the clip of the shots being fired. Mark's head exploded and his eyes widened a little. "Do they know who shot him?"  
  
She shook her head. "No they think it was either a sniper or one of those guys." She answered and cuddled close to him. "I'm scared babe."  
  
"You don't have to be." He said and wrapped his arms around him. "Damn I need to call Lieu." He picked up the phone and dialed the Precinct's number.  
  
King and Arthur was surrounded by Police Tape. They had to move it out of the way everytime someone from the Firehouse got a call. Inside the Precinct the phones were ringing off the hook. Sergeant Christopher, Lieutenant Swersky, Captain Elchisak, Chief Hancock and Cynthia were all in Elchisak's office talking about their situation. All were standing but Elchisak was sitting.  
  
"What the hell are we gonna do about all of this?" Hancock said. "We have reporters blocking the streets and we got a murder of our only witness."  
  
"There was that woman who called." Swersky said. "The woman next door who called us. She had to of seen or heard something."  
  
"Yeah but she had two young kids." Cynthia replied with some papers in her hand and she was standing next to Swersky and Christopher. "We don't even know if she's still there."  
  
"Well get everybody on this. FBI if you have to. I want these three bastards found." Elchisak said standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "I want them found by the end of this damn week."  
  
Monday ~ 8:38p.m  
  
Rose and Mikey ended up coming over to Faith and Bosco's apartment. The mayor put out a curfew that everybody needed to be in their homes after 8:30 pm cause they were dealing with something major now. Bosco called in and told them. He TOLD the Precinct that he was coming to work so that's why Rose and Mikey were there. They were all watching the news. Roll call was packed with about every officer. Some were standing in the doorway and others were against walls. Bosco was standing kinda next to Christopher. As much as the two men hated each other they had become civilized adults when the thing with Faith went down. Christopher actually told the couple that if they needed anything to call him. Maybe hell froze over. Ha Ha.  
  
"All right the streets should be cleared." Swersky started looking at all his patrol officers. Some he had never seen before because they were from the First and Second watch. He saw Bosco too. I don't care if it's an old couple. Pull them over and ask for their ID's and ask to search their cars. We have ACU going around too. Now since there are allot of you out today were putting three to four officers in one RMP. Davis, Boscorelli, Sullivan you'll be riding with Sergeant Christopher in 55 Charlie." He reported all the other officers then Chief Hancock stepped up.  
  
"Also there are some extra units that will be answering the domestic calls and things like that. Your task is to find these bastards." Hancock said. "You find them and you call for ESU and SWAT. Once you call 10-13 all will be there. Anything." He looked around the room. "Also we need to think about things since Ryan Matthews our own died a couple minutes ago." They all shook their heads. "Ok now go out there." Bosco, Christopher, Sully and Davis all walked out to the squad. Being angry and not caring Bosco climbed in the drivers seat. Sully and Davis somewho got in the backseats then Christopher in the back. He started the squad and backed out then bolted down the street. At first they all were quiet. Three of them were thinking about Ryan. Bosco was thinking about a bullet going through someone's head. He wanted to kill them.  
  
"All right where should we check first?" Bosco asked and looked over at his Sergeant. "Should we go around our sector or what?"  
  
"Let's just tour the neighborhood first then go around and see if we can find anything else." Christopher answered. "How's Faith?"  
  
He glanced over at him still not use to him being nice. "She's fine. Scared. I'm a little too, she's not alone but Mikey and Ma aren't good protection."  
  
"You should have left her with Johnson's wife." Sully said. "She's a Lieutenant at the 38th and she's got some friends over."  
  
"Didn't think of that." He said with his eyes fixed on the road. "Oh our first stop." He said turning the lights on and pulling behind a white Ford Explorer.  
  
TBC.................................... 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: In The Arms Of The Angel  
  
Monday ~ 8:41p.m  
  
"Son of a bitch man where the hell are we suppose to go! The cops put out this damn curfew after the shootin'!" Nathan screamed from the backseat looking around the street they were on.  
  
"Would you stop cryin' like a baby!" Jerard shouted back sitting in the drivers seat going down the street. "Man you're exactly like that li' bitch Mark. Should kill you too! Shut up!"  
  
"Nathan's right in one point." Jamal said looking over at Jerard who had his eyes wide and was looking at him too. "We need to get somewhere and hide till this damn thing is over."  
  
"Where the hell are we gonna go? We can't check into a hotel cause everyone knows our faces and abandoned houses, uh.... are being checked!" Nathan replied. "Gosh I hate this!"  
  
"Then we'll park somewhere in the shadows or alley and sleep till morning then head over to Jersey and hide out there till this ends." Jerard looked out the window.  
  
Jerard was going down the street when a squad pulled up behind him with their lights and sirens on. "Pull the car over!" Came the sound of a voice and all their eyes widened.  
  
Monday ~ 8:46p.m  
  
Christopher reached for the intercom radio and pushed the button down. "Pull the car over!" He said and watched the Ford slow down. "Why can't people just follow directions? I mean were trying to keep them safe. Just get in to your house and lock the door. Don't try to go out and get some last minute food. Damn this job gets old!" He shook his head as they all got out with their flashlights shining on the vehicle. Bosco and Davis were on the drivers side of the car then Christopher and Sully were on the other side. Bosco gestured the driver to roll his window down.  
  
"Man were in deep shit." Nathan whispered looking over at Sully then back at Davis. "What the hell do we do?" He asked trying not to make any sudden movements.  
  
"Sir I need you to roll your window down." Bosco said tapping on the window with his flashlight. He couldn't see that well cause the windows were tinted. "Roll the window down sir!"  
  
"Screw this." Jerard said and stepped on the gas bolting down the street with his tires screaming. He looked back in his review mirror then ahead at the deserted road.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central! We may have our possible rapists going on a chase on Arthur and 96th." Sully said as they all got back in the RMP and raced after them.  
  
"Damnit! I knew we just shoulda stayed at Terry's place! But no! You guys want to always go the extra distance! Well guess what?! Were all goin' to jail now!" Nathan screamed.  
  
"Would you shut up!" Jamal said pointing his gun in Nathan's face. His eyes got big. "Yeah shut up! Try to think of a plan! If you don't want to go to jail then think of something we can do!"  
  
About half the force was behind Bosco with their lights and sirens on. The detectives and other special officers were coming towards them, hoping to block the killers and make them surrender. Bosco had his foot all the way on the floor and was going about 70 miles per hour after the SUV. Christopher, Davis and Sully were all holding on for dear life. Christopher glanced at Bosco. He had mad rage in his face. He wanted to slaughter these men to pieces for what they did to his wife. He knew they had to get them tonight. They had to. They were going to do it. He had to.  
  
Jerard was looking in his review mirror then ahead. He turned a corner really tight and for a second rode on two wheels. Suddenly two detective squads came around the corner and swurved in front of him. It caused him to turn the vehicle and slam on the brakes. Then ESU and ACU then the US Marsalls came speeding up to the scene. The Ford had stopped and was sitting in a gust of smoke. All the officers got out of their vehicles and aimed their guns at the men. Then all the men ditched the car. All had guns in their hands. Jamal shot at ACU and all them while Jerard ran into a abandoned bulding then pulled him with him. Nathan got shot in the ankle by SWAT. Bosco stopped 55 Charlie and got out running after them. Everyone was shouting at him but again. He wasn't planning on stoppping before they were dead or he was.  
  
Jamal and Jerard were running up the stairs of the building. They didn't know it but Bosco was right behind them. They reached the top floor and started pacing. Bosco slowed his pace to not scare them. He got both his guns out. He stood outside the room that they were in. Without warning he stepped in the doorway and fired his whole round on the revolver that was on his leg.  
  
Jerard went down shot twice and dead. Jamal cried and knelt next to him. "You killed my brother you son of a bitch!" He shouted and raised his gun then shot everywhere he could think to. Bosco shot back. They kept shooting until at the same time both ran out of bullets. Jamal threw his gun down and went for Jerard's. Bosco was getting another clip out when a bullet came and hit him in the back. He fell to the ground shocked and in pain. Jamal stood over him looking down at Bosco's sweating face. "Oh I know you." He said with tears of blood and water falling down his eyes. "Your that bitches husband. Maurice Boscorelli badge number 2194." He smiled and laughed a little then aimed his gun at Bosco's head. "Yeah well after I kill you I'm gonna go over there and rape the shit out of her again and again." He looked downa t Bosco with a smile.  
  
Bosco, without caring about his back he swung his leg around and kicked the gun out of Jamal's hands. It flew across the room to under the window. He then stood up and jumped on the man then they rolled around throwing punches and getting some. Jamal got most in and he was a little bit stronger then Bosco. That didn't bring him down though. Jamal kicked Bosco in the shin then brought out his pocket knife and stabbed the officer in the arm. He howled out, holding his arm. Jamal stood up and kicked Bosco in the face and chest. He was in a ball holding his bleeding arm and now his aching nose. Jamal looked over at the silver gun sitting under the window. He started to walk towards it when Bosco tripped him and staggered over to the knife.  
  
He was hovered over the man trying to jam the knife in his face. Jamal had Bosco's wrist in his hand pushing it away. He head-bunted him and Bosco fell back with a yell. Jamal was kinda hurting from the head-ache he now had. He crawled as fast as he could to get the gun. Bosco jumped on him and punched him in the face. Jamal turned back and punched him then kicked him in the groin. "AW DAMNIT!!" Bosco screamed at the top of his lungs holding his precious goods. He had so much pain going through his body at that time. He didn't care. He loved Faith too much and was going to kill this bastard then go home to her and tell her the good news. He stood up slowly as Jamal was going for the gun. He kicked him literally in his ass and went down to grab the gun. "No!" Jamal shouted and kneed Bosco in the stomach then the officer kicked the gun father away as he fell to the ground. He cursed as he crawled over to get the gun. Bosco jumped up finally from the pain in his body. He brought out his baton and swung it across the back of Jamal's head. The man turned on his back holding his head and crying out in pain.  
  
"Stupid pig!" Bosco swung it again but this time to the guys third leg. He howled louder. Bosco knew this had to end and had to end now. He bent down and grabbed the gun then aimed it at Jamal. He let go of holding himself. "Before you kill me I have one thing to say. When I'm gone, I'll still hear how loud your wife screamed. How good she felt. Inside and out." He couldn't take it anymore. Bosco fired the gun and it hit Jamal right in the face. He kept firing the whole clip which was 14. Even when the gun was out of bullets he fired. He kept picturing Faith's face when she was laying in the apartment. She looked dead and they all thought she was. The way she looked when she was in the hospital. This was also for Ryan Matthews. May he now Rest In Peace.  
  
Christopher, Swersky, Elchisak, Corey, Sully, Davis, Cynthia, Latrell, Nicole, Tom, Josie, Joseph, Kyle, Eric and Francine all ran up the stairs when they heard the last shot be fired. They had feared that Bosco had lost the fight. They entered the dark room and were all wide eyed. The only light that was shown was the blue moonlight shining in from the window. Bosco was still pulling the trigger at the man who --if wasn't dead then something is seriously wrong cause damn. "Bosco it's over. He's dead." Christopher said softly and slowly took the gun from him. Bosco looked at the man and tears suddenly came down his face. "It's all right it's over." He added and looked him up and down. He didn't look as worse as Faith but it was getting there.  
  
Monday ~ 10:12p.m  
  
Bosco was stubbern. He refused to stay the night at the hospital. He wanted to go home to Faith and tell her the good news. Rose and Mikey ran into the entrance of the hospital behind Faith who was looking around at her fellow police officers. They all pointed to the room he was in. She bolted down the hallway and entered his room then her heart dropped. He was half sitting-half standing on the bed. He had his arm on a sling that was wrapped in a bandage. He had a black eye but she did too. He had his arm wrapped around his abdomen and he just looked like he'd been beaten for a couple of days. Well she looked the exact same but worse. Dr. Shapiro was standing in front of Bosco and talking to him. The two men looked up at Faith.  
  
"Baby. Oh baby. Oh my poor baby! I love you so much baby!" She cried and rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He embraced her as tight back. Faith leaned back and kissed him numerous times on the lips and neck and everywhere. "Sweetie thank you." She said softly kissing him on the lips. He was mummbling stuff but she couldn't understand. "What?" She asked not separating her lips from hers. She finally laid her forehead on his. "What?" She asked softly.  
  
"I said I love you." He said softly with a smile across his swollen face. "Ok it's kinda hard to smile but if you wanted to know, I am doing it."  
  
Faith laughed then laid a kiss on his cheek and all the way down to his neck. "It's over baby." She whispered. "I'm so happy it's over."  
  
He smirked then looked down at the ground. "Ryan died tonight." Her face went straight. "Yeah that's what Hancock told us at roll call."  
  
She started crying because of saddness this time and laid her head against his once more. Bosco put his good hand on her arm and rubbed it.  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
Ryan's wife, Melanie was standing next to the bed crying and holding their young daughter, Sarah. The Pastor from their church was saying a prayer over his body and tossing holy water upon the slain officer. You couldn't hear a word he was saying cause the song was playing over it. The little girl was looking down at her father's face and his eyes were shut. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head and he was sorta a blueish color. Still her daddy though.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
The camera goes back to the crime scene. It's still soundless cause the song. The officers are in the building putting plastic cups down where every bullet was found by the slain killers. Jamal and Jerard's bodies are laying under white sheets. The paramedics are loading Nathan onto the rig with an officer who is going with him. He is shouting and crying and shaking and is handcuffed to the stretcher. The officer that climbs in with him is Latrell. Alex and Doc are the paramedics that are with him. He is hysterical and asking how Jamal and Jerard are. Dead.  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
The next scene goes to Bosco and Faith. He is still holding her and she is crying. Goodness he is too. Her hand has moved to the back of his head and her casted arm is hanging next to her body. Dr. Shapiro has left them alone to greive for another officers death. As they continue crying Rose and Mikey walked in and comfort them. Bosco whispered softly in his mother's ear that he loved her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. Mikey and Faith also embrace and she cried on his shoulder because of Ryan's sudden death. So sad.  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here  
  
The last scene of this chapter returns to Ryan's room. Sarah is leaning over and placed a kiss on her father's forehead. "I love you daddy." She whispered. Melanie cried even more after that.  
  
TBC........................................... 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I'll Be Missing You  
  
Friday ~ 2:12p.m  
  
Yeah, this right here goes out  
  
to everyone who's lost someone  
  
that they truly loved....  
  
Check it out....  
  
It was the day of the funeral for Officer Ryan Matthews. All the officers were lined up in the cemetary side by side. On one end was the beat cops. Sully was standing at the end then Davis, Faith and Bosco. The couple both had slings on their arms so their left arms weren't in their jackets. Five officers were carrying the casket on their shoulders slowly. Melanie and Sarah were following slowly behind. The mother was crying softly. The little girl was looking around clueless of what was going on. She knew her daddy died but what was with the sad party?  
  
Every breath you take  
  
And every move you make  
  
Every bond you break  
  
Every step you take  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
The officers were all saluting the casket as it strolled by them slowly, with the American flag draped on the top. Faith's bottom lip was shaking. She finally let a tear escaped and she closed her eyes breifly then opened them back up. Bosco glanced over at his wife in the corner of his eyes, when he heard her sniffle. He wanted to comfort her. There would be enough time for that at home. He took a deep breath from himself crying. Gosh this had been the hardest two weeks in his life. It was even more harder then September 11th because it had hit home really hard.  
  
Every single day  
  
And every word you say  
  
Every game you play  
  
Every night you stay  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Christopher, Cynthia, Elchisak, Swersky, Hancock and allocate of other Sergeants, Lieutenants and Captains were standing in the row behind all the police officers. I know all you fan's hate Christopher but in this story I'm gonna try to give him a chance. I know under all that hate he's got a heart and it's red. So I'm gonna have allot of him and make him nice. Catch me if you can. All of them were also saluting the casket. None of them knew Ryan that well. Actually Faith knew him the best since she rode with him for a couple of hours before he was beaten and killed.  
  
It's kinda hard wit you not around  
  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
  
Watching us while we pray for you  
  
Everyday we pray for you  
  
Till the day we meet again  
  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
  
Strength I need to believe  
  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
  
You and me takin' flics  
  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
  
Still can't believe you're gone  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
They set the casket down and Melanie sat down then put Sarah on her lap and held her close. She had a tissue in her hand and was wiping her red nose. It was time, Faith thought to herself. She took a deep breath then stepped forward and walked over to the cup full of roses. She picked up the only white one since he was the one she only rode with. Faith looked up at the sky then laid a gentle kiss on the rose and placed it on the casket and saluted it. She turned to Melanie then walked back over and stood next to Bosco. He held her hand tightly as she cried.  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Everytime I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
(I'll be missing you)  
  
The other officers placed the red roses on the casket and saulted it then the family. Then the trumpets were played. Faith cried harder and Bosco squeezed her hand.  
  
Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to take  
  
What a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Faith was thinking of his first day. How nervous he looked in the locker room when he and Samantha entered. He was a rookie. They always looked nervous. They try to act like their not but she can always tell. She was the same way. On her first day she tried to act like she was pro but she knew nothing. He kept calling her Mrs. Boscorelli at first then right before they got that horrible call he called her Faith. He was a great guy. Didn't get on her nervous like Gusler did. He actually stirred up some small talk. Their first call was a domestic. He handled it very well.  
  
Oh can't you see  
  
You belong to me?  
  
How my poor heart aches  
  
With every step you take.  
  
She kept hearing his whimper as Mark and Nathan beat him. He sounded so scared. He was. So was Faith. With all the stuff that was happening that awful day she kept wondering if he was all right until that blade scrapped across her neck. She fell unconscious. She wished that something else would have happened. I mean how sad is it that a rookie officer got attacked and killed on his first day. What kind of message would that send out to all the other officers that wanted to join the force? Not a good one I'll tell ya that. She wished something else happened that day.  
  
Somebody tell me why...  
  
One black morning  
  
When this life is over  
  
I know, I'll see your face  
  
Bosco remember when he stepped in that apartment. Doc and Alex were working on Ryan. He didn't get a good look but got a glance when they rolled him over. His face was beaten and hardly recognizable. When he had met the guy he seemed nice. At first he thought that Ryan had a small crush on Faith because the way he first talked to her. Nope he was cool. At least that's what Faith said. He knew he would work out with Faith because she was always better with rookies then he was. Samantha wasn't that bad. She was just new but talked a hellofa lot.  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Everytime I pray  
  
I'll be missing you...  
  
As the casket was lowered a song was being played. The officers all saluted their fallen conrad again. Melanie was hysterically crying. Sarah had a tear fall down her little cheek. "Bye daddy."  
  
We miss you  
  
TBC................................................................ 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Changed Man  
  
Sunday ~ 2:18a.m  
  
It was two days since the funeral. Faith was sitting on the couch watching the news. It was also 2 o`clock in the morning. She had her white long sleeve nightshirt and some of Bosco's black boxer shorts on. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun on the top of her head. She was watching an earlier Live show as the police transported Nathan Vonburen from the hospital to a squad car. He was a blonde with kinda tan skin. He had green eyes and was glaring at the camera. So to Faith he was looking right at her. He was surrounded by several uniform police officers, detectives and FBI Agents. They were guarding him from the paparazzi. The news station would constantly flash photos of Jamal, Jerard, Mark, Georgiana, Janine, Ryan and Faith across the screen. She would get flashbacks of that night everytime she saw their mugshots or pictures.  
  
Bosco walked down the hallway rubbing his left eye with his good hand. He had a pair of flannel pajama pants on with white socks and no T-shirt. So it showed all of his bruises from when him and Jamal fought. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at his wife. "Sorry." Faith said softly and turned the TV off. "I couldn't sleep." She pulled the blanket back and patted the seat. He mummbled something but she didn't catch it. Bosco sat down. She laid the blanket over him.  
  
"Lieu called tonight at 7 when you were taking a nap." He spoke more understanding and looked at the blank screen. "He said that he needs you to come in tomorrow so you can tell the US Marshalls, FBi, ACU, detectives and all them your statement." He looked at his wife who was rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed and was shaking her head. "All you have to do- "  
  
"Maurice I know what they want. I'm not stupid. I'm a cop too." She snapped back glaring at him then looked down at the floor and sighed.  
  
"Hey! Don't jump down my throat!" He said back a little louder and she looked over at him. "I didn't make this happen. This is not my fault."  
  
"So I guess it's mine then." She replied with tears in her eyes. "Everything is always my fault." She finished in a super low whisper. Faith wiped some tears away from her cheek.  
  
"Baby I never said that." He said and turned her head towards his. "I'm really sorry. Ok. I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed her cheek.  
  
She nodded and laid her head on his chest. Bosco shirted a little so she was between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her. She had her head on his neck and her nose was right under his chin. They were both looking in the same direction. Bosco grabbed the blanket and laid it over them. About 20 minutes later and of thinking they were both asleep.  
  
Sunday ~ 6:21a.m  
  
A loud banging knock of some sort of object came at the door. Bosco and Faith woke up at the same time. She slowly got off him. The knocking continued louder. Bosco grabbed his gun while rubbing his eyes. Faith slowly opened the door. Standing in front of the married couple was Sully and Davis in their uniforms. They were just coming off of the night shift. Still on duty actually.  
  
"Gosh we thought someone was murdering you guys! Why didn't you pick up the phone?!" Sully shouted holding his baton.  
  
The coulpe stared at the officers blankly for a few seconds. "Because it's 6 in the morning." Bosco said in a groggily voice then put his gun on a small table.  
  
"Yeah well we called to tell you that Nathan Vonburen, escaped from the 34th Precinct somehow last night." Davis said.  
  
Faith's skin color turned pale and tears formed quickly in her eyes. Bosco got a rage feeling throughout his blood and body.  
  
"How the hell could the bastard escape?!" Bosco shouted. Faith put her hand in his and placed her hand over her forehead.  
  
"We don't know Bos, but everybody is being called to go on a look-out hunt thing. Lieu assigned us to look after you guys." Sully said.  
  
Faith let go of her husband's hand and walked down the hall and into her and Bosco's bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and sat on the bed. The three men were looking at each other. Bosco turned around and walked into the bedroom nad closed the door. She was sitting on the bed with her back to the door and head in her hands. She was also crying softly.  
  
"Sweetheart." Bosco said gently. He sat on the bed on his knees behind his weeping wife and softly massaged her shoulder. "Baby nothing is going to happen to us." He kissed her cheek. "I won't let it happen. Neither will Sully or Ty." He kissed her again. Faith sniffled and leaned against his lips. "Why don't you get some sleep." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Faith nodded knowing she couldn't say no to Bosco. He helped her under the covers then kissed her. "I love you hon."  
  
"Love you too babe." He replied back with a smile and walked out of the room; closing the door behind him.  
  
Sully and Davis were both sitting on the couch when Bosco came back. "So how does this whole thing work? This protecting thing?" Bosco asked.  
  
"We stay here till 7 then Latrell and Nicole will take over. They leave at 11 tonight and after that FBI comes." Sully answered.  
  
"FBI, are you serious?" Bosco askeda nd the two officers nodded. "Damn why not just have the bomb squad come."  
  
Davis chuckled at his friends comment. "Hey Christopher, was gonna come with us but the Sergeants had a meeting."  
  
"I can't believe you guys are friends." Sully said to Bosco shaking his head. "Just last week I couldn't stand the guy, now he's calling me Sul or Sully."  
  
"Yeah me neither." Bosco replied. "But Jason is cool now. Since all that happened he's on my good list for now."  
  
"I was was walking in the Precinct yesterday and he callled me Ty. I thought that was really weird. He usually calls me Davis or Jr."  
  
"He called me Bos when he called yesterday to see how me and Faith were doing." Bosco said shaking his head with a grin.  
  
"That's a changed man." Sully said also shaking his head. "So what did you and Faith do yesterday?"  
  
Bosco scratched the back of his head while yawning. "Watched some TV, ate dinner, talked. Nothin' much." The two others nodded.  
  
TBC................................... 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Peaceful Slumber  
  
Monday ~ 12:01a.m  
  
Nathan was slowly trotting down Park Avenue. He had stolen a sweatshirt and baggy pants from a store. He had both hands jammed in the front kangaroo pocket. He had the hood over his head. His ankle still hurt and he had nowhere to go. He slowed down and started walking when he saw a squad pass. They were shining their light in his direction but didn't stop. He had to get somewhere fast. He turned the corner and headed towards Arthur to go see a friend.  
  
Monday ~ 12:06a.m  
  
The 16 hours that Latrell and Nicole spent with the Boscorelli's was really gun. They laughed, talked and watched TV. Now the three FBI agents were there. They were all really nice guys. Named Jerry Posey, Patrick Campbell and Luther Cox. The four men were all in the living room watching TV. Bosco was on the recliner as the three on the couch. Faith was in the shower.  
  
"So Boscorelli, you should come to the FBI agency." Jerry said looking at the officer. "That's real police work." He nodded and looked at the TV.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking about it." He shrugged also looking at the television. He hadn't taken his eyes off it once. "I was more into ESU but looks like that's not gonna happen."  
  
Luther snorted. "ESU is shit kid. I was there for a year and hated it. No pay raise. Now FBI is 13 bucks an hour. And sometimes more if you're good."  
  
Bosco's eyebrow raised as he listened more. "Yeah man I bought my wife a house." Patrick said. "And a nice car. Then an SUV for myself."  
  
"Me and Faith were gonna buy a condo instead of a house." Bosco said looking down at the ground thinking about this. He was really considering it now.  
  
"Well you could buy her one of those then." Jerry said looking from the TV to Bosco. "Get her a nice car and one for yourself."  
  
"I'm definatly gonna try out when I'm healed." He nodded and looked at Faith as she came down the hall. She had her hand on her casted arm.  
  
"I got my cast wet." She said and held up her left arm that had a soggy cast. "The doctor said I should come in if it gets wet."  
  
"Let's go then. We'll take our car." Luther said looking at his watch and they all stood up and shut off the TV. Bosco locked the door and followed the rest down the stairs. Luther climbed in the drivers seat then Patrick in the passengers. Jerry, Faith and Bosco were in the back in that order. They rode in silence the whole way to Angel Of Mercy Hospital.  
  
Monday ~ 12:19a.m  
  
Terry was surfing the web when he heard another loud knock on the door. He sighed and slowly stood up then opened the door with caution to Nathan. "Man! No! No! I have been hassled by the cops all day! They had the US Marshalls in here man! Get out!" He said shaking his head.  
  
"I need a place to stay Terry! Please, I dont have anyone else." He pleaded with his green puffy red eyes. "Please man." He had his arm wrapped around his torso  
  
Terry sighed and held the door open for Nathan. He walked over to his desk and looked back at his friend "What the hell are you doing escaping from the joint?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard." He sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands together because he was cold. "The guard was talking on the phone so I slipped out."  
  
"You're a dumbass you know that." He shook his head and sat back down at his computer desk and typed a few things. "So what are you planning on doin' untill you're caught?"  
  
"I'm tryin' to ski-daddle up outta here." He answered looking around and itching his neck. "My cousin, Andy lives down in Atlanta. Maybe take a train down there."  
  
"Dude your face was listed on America's Most Wanted. You're not getting outta New York that easy." He looked back at his friend and shook his head. "Not at all actually."  
  
"Damnit. I hope my mom and gramma didn't see that." He ran his hand over his ugly face with a sigh. Nathan glanced around the apartment searching for something but never found it.  
  
"Well man you're on every news channel." He turned the TV on and there was Nathan's mugshot with 'WANTED' underneath. It was breaking news on every channel.  
  
"Shit." He put his hood back down and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "What the hell should I do Terry?" He asked and looked over at his friend, scared as hell.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" He said looking back at the computer screen. "Do you know that me not telling the cops that you're here is a felony! I could go to jail!"  
  
"Do you know what their gonna do when they find me?! My ass is gtrass. You gotta help me Terry! Please just help me!" He pleaded with sweat falling down the sides of his face.  
  
He turned around and stared at his friend for a long time then nodded with a sigh. "Great thanks man. I need to use your phone." Terry nodded and pointed.  
  
Monday ~ 2:37a.m  
  
They had come back from the hospital two hours ago. Bosco was sitting on the recliner and Faith was asleep on his lap. The three agents were all sitting on the couch. Bosco was asleep too. Jerry was kinda dozing off as Luther and Patrick watched TV. They were just flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch. Finally they stopped at 'Law and Order'. Luther looked over at Bosco and Faith. As all the drama that was going on in their lives, the couple looked relaxed sleeping like they were together. She had both her arms around his neck. His were around her waist. Their heads were against each other. They were under this blanket and both were snoring softly. He just felt sorry for Faith seeing all her bad bruises.  
  
Jerry's cell phone started to ring. It didn't wake up the peacful Bosco and Faith though. "This is Agent Parker." Luther and Patrick were looking at Jerry the whole time. "Are you serious?!" He looked at the curious other agents. "They are outside of that Terry Miller's apartment building. Nathan Vonburen is inside." The three men stood up in a flash and gathered up their jackets. "Yeah just have two beat cops come over." He nodded. "All right bye." He hung up.  
  
Patrick stepped over to Bosco and Faith then tapped both their shoulders. Both opened their eyes after a few seconds and glared at him. "Hey, they found Nathan Vonburen but they haven't caught him. Were gonna leave but there's two beat cops on their way." He said in a whisper.  
  
Bosco nodded. The couple watched the three men depart from the apartent and close the door. At first they just sat there loking at the TV that was still on. Faith stood up and Bosco followed. He turned off the TV then walked down the hall to the bedroom. They laid facing each other on the bed. Since they couldn't go back to sleep right away they stayed awake and talked. Faith gazed in her husband's green eyes. "You know Maurice, after all this stuff is over, I mean all of it, were gonna buy a condo with a little grassy area to grow some stuff. Then get pregnant. I at least want to have 2 or 3 of your children." She wiped the tears that were falling down her cheek then sniffled. "God, I just want everything to go back to normal." She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"It will baby." Bosco said in the softest voice while rubbing her cheek. "I promise in a month or two we'll be looking back on this." He moved his hand down to his wife's back.  
  
"I haven't even seen my kids in two weeks. I mean we are suppose to be newlyweds and make love every night." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm a bad wife and mother.'  
  
"Hey Faith stop. We are not gonna make love again until you're completely ready. I will never push you into something you're not ready for." He said now rubbing her forehead and cheeks.  
  
She nodded then sat up and wiped her cheek again. "I just want my life back. Damn Ryan just started the force that day. I made a bad call."  
  
"No Faith don't put that on yourself!" He sat up and looked into her eyes. "Ryan's death is not your fault. You were in the victim too this time."  
  
Faith stared at her husband as he held her face. "I'm sorry baby." She cried starting out in a low voice. "I'm so sorry!" She hugged him close. "It's all right." Bosco said and held his wife closely as she cried. A tear fell down his cheek because sometimes he wanted to make love to her. He could not and would not ever force her into having sex. He wanted all of the drama out before they had their night of passion. Bosco laid on his side with his wife still close to his body. She was still crying and his grip was getting tighter. He turned his head and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
TBC...................................... 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Lasanga, Salad, Rolls and Wine  
  
Saturday ~ 11:43a.m  
  
The showdown with Nathan only lasted 30 minutes after Jerry, Luther and Patrick arrived. It was a big thing that was all over the news. Faith and Bosco watched it go down and it looked actually exciting. SWAT entered the building after evacuating it 2 hours before. They had a shootout with Nathan that resulted with one SWAT member dead. His name was Marcus Lee Taylor. Terry and Nathan were then taken into custody. So it was finally over. It was now completely over.  
  
"You know babe, I was talking to the guys. They get paid 13 bucks an hour. More reak police work then a patrol car." Bosco said as they got dressed to attend the slain officers funeral. She was standing over by the closet and he was next to the queensize bed. "We could buy you that new car that you said you like. What's it called? A Toyota Corolla." He looked at her and she was smiling. "Then get me a nice truck or SUV. Sell that piece of junk outside. It's falling apart."  
  
"Yeah." She looked over at him and he was nodding. "Well Dr. Shapiro said that I get my cast off in 3 weeks." She glanced down at her casted arm and sighed then buttoned her shirt.  
  
"I gotta go in tomorrow or today and get this damn sling taken off." He said shaking his head. "It's driving me crazy." He looked over at his wife for a second then back to getting dressed.  
  
"I was thinking we could make love that night." His head shot up and he stared at her. Faith gave him a cute innocent and shy smile. "You know I think I'll be ready." She added.  
  
"I'm not rushing you Faith." He put his hat on and walked over to her. "I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." He looked her up and down then at her slightly still bruised face.  
  
"I know it's gonna be weird at first. But I'll look up and see you then I won't be scared." She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips. "Let's go or we'll be late."  
  
Saturday ~ 4:38p.m  
  
Bosco and Faith walked back into their apartment after the funeral. "Gosh two funerals. It's too familiar." He said undoing his tie with his one hand as he shut and locked the door.  
  
Faith nodded and took her hat, jacket, gloves and tie off. "Oh I'm sick of being injured and in this damn apartment." She threw all the items on the couch and sighed. "It's getting boring!"  
  
"Yeah you and me both." He walked back to the bedroom with her following. "So Faith, whatcha wanna do today?" He asked and sat on the bed while taking his nice uniform clothes off.  
  
"Make love to you a thousand times." She answered with a smile and took her socks and shoes off then pants and shirt. "Were newlyweds, we should be doing that kind of stuff."  
  
"Why don't we just lay in the bed and make out." He said trying to get her off the having sex thing. He was standing in front of the closet in his boxers only.  
  
Faith smiled and Bosco was too. She got under the covers. Faith wrapped her arms around Bosco's neck and kissed his lips. He was laying on his side and she was also. He had one hand on her thigh and was massaging her tongue with his. She was moaning softly at the good feeling. The last time they kissed like that was the horrible day in the shower right before work. Last time they made love too. It was a passionful morning because they wanted to stay home and make love all day. Not go to work. Well she wished that she had stayed home that day.  
  
Saturday ~ 4:58p.m  
  
Kim and Carlos walked inside the Firehouse kitchen from just coming from a call. All the firemen were talking and laughing together. "I feel lazy and helpless." Kim said and sighed. The men stopped talking and looked at her. "I was Faith's maid of honor and I'm doing nothing to help her."  
  
"Yeah and Boscorelli is like my best friend and I haven't even called or gone over there." Jimmy replied with a can of Coca Cola in her hand and was drinking it as he talked to DK.  
  
"I got an idea." Alex said hopping off the counter where she was sitting before the two paramedics entered the room. "Why don't we make them a nice dinner and we'll take it over."  
  
"That's a good idea Taylor." Johnson said coming out of his office with a white mug of coffee in his hand. "We'll make a lasanga with salad and rolls. Go get some nice wine."  
  
"I'll make the salad." Walsh said.  
  
"I'll get the rolls started." DK replied.  
  
"We got the sauce." Kim and Alex said.  
  
The other men and women all started helping too. Walsh was standing next to Jimmy as the two made the salad. They were all laughing and talking about some more stuff.  
  
Saturday ~ 5:43p.m  
  
Bosco and Faith were sitting on the couch cuddling under a blanket. They were watching a movie about a pregnant woman that was on one of the local channels.  
  
"I think if we have a girl we should name her Ellie or Emma." Bosco said with a smile and looked over at his wife. "I like those names. Their really a Daddy's Girl names. I want a daddy's girl."  
  
"Then if it's a boy we should name him Louis or Robert. Something strong and Italian." Faith replied with her hand on her husband's temple and was running her nails across his cheeks.  
  
"I always wanted my son to have it's middle name be Louis like mine. So Robert Louis Boscorelli. That sounds good and strong." He said and looked at her as she nodded with a smile  
  
"Yeah then a girl would be Ellie Sophia or Emma Marie." Faith said with a smile and looked back up at the TV. "Or name her after your mother." She paused and looked at him as his face scrunched up. "Yeah that would be fun. We could name her Angela Marie and call her Angie. Or we could just go with Ellie Rose." She looked at the TV for a second then back at his face that was still scrunched up. "I like that kinda. I think ma with have a fetish with her if we name her Angela Marie. She'll be a mini Ma. Bossy as hell." He said bringing her closer to his warm body.  
  
Faith laughed a little. "Well I'm tryin' to be fair. My mother's name is Ramona Amanda Grace Mitchell. So I named my first Emily Amanda. So maybe later we could do Emma Grace."  
  
Bosco nodded actually liking the sound of that name. "You know the name Michael would be a perfect strong Italian name for our son. But I can't name him after Mikey."  
  
"Why not? That would be so nice. Your brother would actually know that you loved him." She ran her nails through his hair. It was long now and she needed to cut it.  
  
"He better know with all the shit I put up with." He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. Faith looked at her husband and kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Faith and Bosco both stood up. They were causious now. She opened it to everyone at the Firehouse? "What's wrong? What happened?" Bosco asked.  
  
"We made you dinner." Kim said with a smile and kissed Bosco and Faith on their cheeks. "Lasanga, salad, rolls and wine." She handed him the basket.  
  
"Oh you didn't have to do that. Thank you so much." Faith said with a smile and hugged all the paramedics and firemen. "That is so freakin' sweet." She looked at her husband  
  
"We can't stay 'cause we got a call but if you need anything don't bother to call. We mean that Boscorelli." Johnson said and his company all kind of laughed.  
  
"No problem Lieu. Thanks." Bosco said with a grin. He closed the door when they all left. "That was nice." He said and they both looked in the basket then headed to the kitchen.  
  
TBC................................ 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Eight months had passed and it seemed like the newlyweds lives were starting to fall back on track. They immediately moved out of their apartment when the last of the men were arrested for their crime. Faith knew that she could not live there any longer or bring her children to that place, knowing what happened to her there. About a month after the men were arrested, Bosco and Faith found a perfect condominium that was big for her children to come over and have their own bedrooms and also affordable. It had four bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, a loft level were three of the bedrooms and one bathroom were. The manager of the entire building was best friends with Lieutenant Swersky so he gave the couple a good deal for rent. After looking through all the evidence and investigating his wife's rape, Bosco was meritoriously promoted to a Homicide Detective. Faith also took the Sergeant's test and was promoted to desk Sergeant of the 55 from 3-11.

Faith was lying in her bed on her side with one arm under her pillow and the other was on top of the covers. Bosco was lying next to his wife facing her with her hair mostly in his face. The room was dark except for the small light coming from his corner of the room. Suddenly the room lit up with a blue light as his cell phone began ringing.

"Aw, damn." Bosco groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his cell phone and looked at the number. "Yeah?"

Faith also sat up next to her husband then stood up out of the bed. She turned around and looked at her husband as he talking to the other person on the line, revealing her small expectant stomach. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Where?" Bosco asked into the room and nodded. "Yes sir, I'm on my way." He closed his cell phone as his wife was walking out of the bathroom. "Got a homicide on by that Italian place you like so much." He said as he pulled back the covers and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said as she yawned and scratched her stomach. "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm gonna pick up something on the way." He said as he walked into their closet and grabbed a t-shirt.

"Ok," she said in a soft voice and laid back in the bed.

Bosco looked over at his wife as she sprawled out across the bed and closed her eyes. "You work later today?" He asked as he buttoned up one of his shirts.

"Yeah I have to go in two hours early though cause One PP is holding a meeting for Desk Sergeant's apparently." She shook her head and looked at him. "I don't know what it's about or if it's even going to concern me but it's mandatory."

He put his gun on his belt. "You gonna need me to drive you?"

"No I can take the subway or something."

Bosco snorted as he buckled his belt and walked over to her side of the bed. "Hell no, my wife and baby are not riding on that piece of crap." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, rubbing her stomach. "Daddy's gotta take care of my girls." He leaned down and kissed her swollen belly and rubbed it.

"Babe, you don't know that it's a girl yet. We find out next week."

"I've got a hunch. I've been reading that stupid book that you forced on me."

"I didn't force you, I put it in the bathroom and you were forced to read it cause you spend hours in there." She made a disgusted look.

He chuckled and nodded a little. "Well I can't lie that is how I get any reading done." He leaned down again and kissed her on the lips. "Go back to sleep, I'm gonna pick you up later and take you to your meeting. What time do you have to be there?"

"Noon," she said quietly.

"I'll be here at eleven." He kissed her again then turned off all the lights that he had turned on when he woke up.

"Love you."

"You too." He said before he closed the door. Bosco grabbed his wallet and keys then walked through the living room before leaving the condo. He glanced down at his watch as he descended down the stairs out to the dark New York City streets. His car was parallel parked on the street; he hit the unlock button and the lights on the black 2003 Honda Accord flashed. Bosco glanced around his neighborhood and got into the car then set his wallet on the center console.

Twenty minutes after later, Bosco pulled up to the scene of the crime that his boss called him to. He had a cup of coffee in his hand as he got out and looked around at the flashing lights from the marked squad cars that were blocking the view from the street.

"Boscorelli so nice of you to join us." An older man said who was kneeling next to the dead body.

"Sorry sir," he said and showed his badge to the officers and they lifted the crime scene tape up for him to go underneath. He set his cup down on a ledge of a building then knelt down next to the other man. "So what's the story with this guy here?"

"It's about time you showed up." Another man said as he came out of the shadows with a cigarette in his mouth. He was about the same age as Bosco. Same height with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Aiden I know you're not talking man." Bosco said as he stood up straight. "Usually every time we get a damn call I have to either show up at your house or call you a million times."

"He's got you there Johnson." The older man said.

"Whatever Moretti," he said to his boss and stood at the dead man's feet and looked down at him. "I was talking to the owner of this shop right here and he heard some commotion around closing time but he said that people usually hang out around here at night and he doesn't come to see what's going on anymore."

Bosco looked up at his partner. "Anymore?" He wondered.

"Yeah well apparently a couple years ago he came out here to see what was going on and was beat up by five guys and they went into his stole and robbed it."

"Jeez, I don't blame him for not coming out here." Moretti said and looked down at the dead body.

"How far out is crime scene?" Bosco asked as he jotted down some notes.

"Five minutes, just got off the phone with them when you pulled up."

Bosco again knelt down by the body and looked at all the details. The man had cuts and bruises covering his body like he had been beat for hours. "You guys check for a weapon?"

"Nothing found but I usually like to leave the dirty work to crime scene." Aiden said and Bosco smiled.

* * *

Faith walked out of her bedroom dressed in full uniform. The dark blue uniform shirt that she wore was not tucked in because of her expectant stomach. She wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail with very little make up on. She cleared her throat and turned to the mirror that was hung up next to the dining room and put her diamond stud earrings on the lobs of her ears. Faith stared at herself in the mirror then looked up when she heard a key enter the lock of the front door.

"Hey," Bosco said and let the door shut behind him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess." She replied and looked at him. "How'd everything go this morning?"

"All right, we were out there with crime scene for four fucking hours." He said and shook his head. "Think we found some good stuff though so we'll see."

"That's good." She said and grabbed her travel coffee mug.

"How are you getting back to the Precinct?" He asked as he walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself some.

"Jason is going and so is Cynthia so back with one of them." She replied.

"Ok good, I'm gonna try to get off when you do."

Faith giggled as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "Babe, don't worry about it. I was born and raised in New York. I know how to get around. I'm not afraid to ride the subway or take a cab. Except I'm not gonna take a cab in full uniform or take the subway. There will be someone who can drive me."

He nodded and walked past her to the front door. "When are Chaz and Emily coming over next?"

"This weekend." She replied.

"Nice," he walked down to their Accord and got in the driver's seat. Bosco looked at his wife as she eased herself down into the seat next to him. "You all right there tubby?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Faith glared over at him and he chuckled as he started the car. He reached over and put his hand on her stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze. "So... finding out the sex next week." He stated and looked at her.

"Yeah it's next Thursday at 10:30." She looked over at him. "Do you think you can make that?"

"I'm not gonna have a choice." He said as he slowly pulled up behind traffic. "I know if I tell Moretti about it he'll let me take some loss time."

"Good cause I'd really hate it if you weren't there."

"Who's coming? Just us?"

"No!" She said quickly and he looked at her oddly. "Your mom has been bugging me about it. She really wants to be there and I was also thinking about the kids but they'll be in school... so I guess just your mom."

Bosco slowly nodded. "Sounds good. I totally forgot about Ma."

"How could you? It's your mother?"

"I don't think about her every minute of my day."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so selfish." She muttered.

"Are you kidding me?"

She looked at him and grinned. "Hey, if I tell you something in confidence will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Bosco looked at her oddly. "Sure," he said slowly.

"So you know Jason?"

"Sergeant Christopher?" He asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "He told me yesterday that he and Kim have been seeing each other for a year... They've kept their relationship secret for a year but he says it's serious enough now that he wants to start telling people."

"Wait a second, who the hell is Kim?"

"Kim Zambarno! The paramedic!"

"Oh shit!" He said with a chuckle and glanced at his wife.

"I know that's exciting right?"

"I guess... I mean I could give two shits who Sergeant Insane is seeing... But I guess since she tried to whack herself they would make a perfect couple."

"Bosco! Shut up that is terrible!" She said and shook her head. "I understand where they're coming from because we had to hide our feelings from everyone for a long time."

"That's different."

"How?!"

"We are way better than the suicide twins!"

"Stop saying stuff like that! You're gonna slip up and say it in front of them!" She yelled and stared at her husband in shock. "And when did Jason ever try to commit suicide?"

"I don't know. Sounds like something he would do." He said with a shrug.

"You're such a jerk!"

Bosco grinned and looked over at his wife who was staring out her window. He reached over and grabbed her hand and laced it in his. Faith looked down at their hands then up at his face. He lifted their hands up to his mouth and laid a soft kiss upon the back of her hand. "What's up with you?" She asked softly.

"Listen I was at the house today and talking to Swersky about a few things. He said he had to discuss them with you but I thought it would be better coming from me." He began and she just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. Bosco took a deep breath and stared at the cars ahead of him. "Trial begins next week against Nathan Harding." He blurted out and kept his eyes forward because he didn't want to see the fear in his wife's eyes that he knew would be present. "The ADA is going to come to the Precinct sometime this week to go over your testimony. She told Swersky that she didn't want to do this while you were pregnant but his lawyer is requesting a speedy trial."

Faith sat in her seat and dropped her husband's hand as she clutched her stomach. "Oh gawd..." She said and took a breath in then quickly let it out.

"Faith calm down!" Bosco said and put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Babe are you all right?"

She kept breathing then finally it began to slow. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to do this." She said softly. "My stomach started going crazy the minute you said his name! I don't know how I'm supposed to sit in a courtroom with him!"

"Well let's tell them that you're not going to testify then!"

"I'm going to be summoned to testify. If I decline I'll be held in contempt!"

Bosco let out a sigh as he kept a hand on her knee. "Well I don't know what to do. You're freaking out right now and I hate it. I don't want this happening and the baby's life or your life be in jeopardy. Maybe we could get it pushed back because of your medical state."

"No... I don't want to do this after the baby gets here." She said as she tried to shut her mind of all the flashbacks she was having. "Let's just do it next week. Maybe it won't be that bad." She began to feel a little better as Bosco pulled up in front of One Police Plaza.

"Do you want me to take you back home? I think Lieu will be all right if you called in today."

"No I'm fine." She said and wiped some of the sweat from her brow and unbuckled her seat. "I'll see you later."

"Call me after you're done babe. If I can I'll come get you."

"Don't worry about it! I'll find a ride." She said as she left the car and closed the door.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Playstation2  
  
(3 Months Later) Friday ~ 7:28p.m  
  
Bosco was amazed with how his wife's belly was growing. Everyday he would put this special cream on there. The doctor gave it to them to hide the stretch marks and make it tan and perfect. Faith liked her new belly too. She was now 5 months pregnant so it was noticable. Everything in their life was going perfectly. Stick around to see if that will all change. Oh yeah a little reminder. Bosco is no longer FBI Agent Maurice Boscorelli. I know that was a good thing him being there but something happened. He found out that they will kill just like the CIA to get what they want. He wasn't into that. Instead he became a detective. Now that's a job he loves. It's just like ACU but you have allot more privilege to go places and do stuff. She is now Sergeant Faith Boscorelli.  
  
Faith was sitting on the floor playing Playstation 2 with Bosco. He was beating her badly. She was laughing and trying to mess him up. "Maurice I am your pregnant wife! Let me win!" She shouted at him then knocked the controller out of his hand then tried to blow his character up.  
  
"No we have to play fair Faith! This game is so easy." He said picking the controller up and going back to playing. "Take this." He blasted her and started laughing loud.  
  
"Maurice Louis stop!" She shouted in a whine and that made him laugh even louder then before. The game they were playing was hard for a beginner. "I hate playing with you!"  
  
"You can win easily Faith just try! I showed you what buttons to push so just push them!" His reply was while laughing. He glanced at her and she was biting her lip. "Gotcha!"  
  
"Damnit! Just let me win! I promise I won't tell Jimmy, Jason, Luther or Ty!" She shouted looking over at him for a second then back as he blasted her again. "ARGH! Damnit stop!"  
  
"You are so sexy when you growl." He said winking at her then laughed and blasted her again. He laughed when she screamed. Bosco nudged his wife's arm and slapped his knee.  
  
"I'm not playing with you anymore!" She threw the controller down and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like a little girl, pouting like that. She glared over at her husband and snorted.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby." He said and kissed her stomach then neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "So next doctor's appointment we get to find out if it's a Ellie or Robert."  
  
She nodded then smiled and kissed his lips. "Mmm baby's kicking." She said and separated from his lips and they both set their hands on her belly. "Right here." She moved his hand to the spot.  
  
"My kid is strong." He said with a smile and hugged his wife with his lips pressed on her shoulder. "Wanna make love?" He asked and started to kiss her shoulders, seductivly.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "It was like you were reading my mind." They stood up kissing and walked in their bedroom. Allot of naughty stuff went on after that.  
  
(A New Week) Monday ~ 10:17a.m  
  
Faith was in the waiting room. Again about everyone was there plus some more people to enter the family. Jimmy, Kim, Emily, Charlie, Joey, DK, Swersky, Christopher, Sully, Davis, Alex, Carlos, Holly, Rose, Mikey, Ramona, Walsh, Aiden and Cynthia. They were all totally excited to find out what the sex of the baby was going to be. Faith and Bosco took 2 of them to all of their appointments. So this baby was going to be loved dearly. None of you know who Aiden is right? His full name is Detective Aiden Malcomus. He's Bosco's partner. He is the nicest man alive.  
  
"All right Faith and company are you ready to find out the sex of the baby?" A nurse named Katie Harper asked. She had been Faith's nurse from the get-go. "Yeah." She said standing up and walking through the door. The group all followed close behind. Bosco was holding her hand.  
  
After Faith had her weight, blood pressure and belly checked Katie left and said that the doctor would be in soon. They were all talking now. "I know it's gonna be a girl." Swersky said rubbing Faith's stomach. "I mean Bosco, you don't look like a guy who would have a boy first." He added.  
  
"I want a daddy's girl first." He replied running his hand through his wife's hair as she sat on the table with her hands behind her back, supporting her weight.  
  
"I gained 10 pounds in 4 weeks." Faith said with a mad face. "I feel really fat." She looked at Holly who was standing next to the table on the other side of Bosco. "I hate feeling fat!"  
  
"10 pounds is good for a month." Rose sai, standing next to Mikey and had her arm on his shoulder. "With Maurice I gained 20 in 3 weeks. I got really fat when I was pregnant with him."  
  
"I try not to eat that much. I don't get as hungry when I was pregnant with Em and Charlie. I just get tired like I am now." Faith said looking at her mother-in-law while rubbing her stomach.  
  
"So are you guys gonna have a home birth or a hospital one?" Ramona asked rubbing Faith's back. She was standing next to Bosco and was looking at her daughter.  
  
"Gosh we haven't even talked about that yet." Faith said looking at Bosco who was staring at her not caring where they had it. "I don't care. As long as there's someone to tell me to push."  
  
"It would be cool to have an at home birth because we can all be there." Kim said with a smile. "I wanna tape it. I don't want to be pushed out of the room for hospital reasons." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah right I'm not having allot of camera's taping crotch. It'll be bad enough you'll all be looking at it." Faith replied, scratching her itching belly.  
  
"You know Faith I gotta get it on tape so we can show all the guys at the Precinct how the little one got here." Christopher said smiling and looking at his fellow Patrol Sergeant.  
  
She was glaring at him with a slight smile and shaking her head. The others were all laughing. "Hey what are we doing for Halloween?" Alex asked standing next to Davis and Kim.  
  
"We're having a big Halloween party at our house." Swersky answered. "So where your costumes and bring your kids. Were gonna watch scary movies." He rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Oh that will be so fun." Faith said with a grin and looked over at her husband. "Maurice we have to go shopping and pick out our costumes." She rubbed his muscular torso.  
  
"I'll be what I am every year." Bosco replied.  
  
"You're not gonna be a cop again. No."  
  
"Hey this year I'll be a detective. I got the badge."  
  
"No we should be something cute." She said tugging on his shirt kinda. "I'm gonna be a sexy little pregnant Hippie. You know peace sign." She held up two fingers and smiled then winked.  
  
"I am not. I repeat. I am not bein' no hippie. You are not getting me in those Austin Powers shit." He shook his head. "No I don't do that scene. You're gonna look cute I think but not me."  
  
"You're no fun Boscorelli." Jimmy said shaking his head. "You should be what DK, Walsh and I am being. Super heros." He pointed to his two friends then himself.  
  
"Yeah I'm being Spiderman. Jimmy's Superman and Billy's Batman." DK said with a smile and the others laughed. Bosco stared at them blankly then shook his head.  
  
"I am not putting on no tights. Yeah right you can kill me before I put some of those gay ass things on." He spat running his hand along the back of his short shaved head.  
  
"Well we are gonna go out and find something 'cause Halloween is next week." Faith said rubbing her belly because the baby was kicking a little more.  
  
The door opened and Dr. Chase walked in with a smile on his face. "How's everything goin' Faith?" He asked and stepped over to her and shook her hand then Bosco's.  
  
"Fine, fat and fantastic." She answered and the others chuckled as she shook her head. "I hate being pregnant sometimes. I'm always tired, uncomfortable, hungry and so much other things."  
  
"Well at least you get something out of it." He said and felt around her stomach a little. "Looks like the baby is still breech but that's fine." He pushed her shirt up and squirted some KY Gelly on her belly. "All right here's the baby." He said pointing to the monitor. "Now the sex." He searched a little then smiled. "Ok looks like a really healthy girl. Can't see any male genitals so I'd say 95% it's a girl." he group was smiling while looking at the baby. Faith had ahold of Emily and Bosco's hands. A little Ellie Rose was in the belly. Everyone was so freaking excited.  
  
TBC.............................. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: City Wide Meeting  
  
(Halloween) Friday ~ 7:28p.m  
  
Everyone was at the Swersky Mansion. Yeah he and his wife had a nice big house. Ok all there was Elchisak and his wife Jackie then two kids (not the girl that Bosco slept with in 'Patterns'), Christopher, Jimmy, DK and his girlfriend Carolyn, Walsh and his wife Eva and their daughter Jessica, Sully, Maggie, Davis, Alex, Kim and her sister Melanie, Aiden, Faith, Bosco, Emily, Charlie, Joey, Rose and Mikey. There was also some more police officers from the 55th but I don't want to name them all. Ok Faith was dressed up as a sexy pregnant hippie. She had her hair down and a scarf wrapped around her head. She had a half shirt on so it showed her belly. On her belly button, Alex drew a peace sign. Then she had this skirt and the wildest shoes she could find. Her make-up was so wack but it was funny. She actually looked kind of cute today.  
  
Bosco ended up being a mob lookin' spy guy. He had this suit on and this cute hat that he wore low. Mikey was his mob brother and Rose was the mob wife. He and Mikey had fake mustaches on and talked with their Italian accents. Since their suits had red in them, Rose had a red little suit with a skirt and no pants. It looked so cute with her black hair. She had a cigarette in her hand the whole time. Emily was dressed up as a girl from the 50s. She had the poodle skirt with her hair in a ponytail that was tied with a scarf that matched her skirt. She had the white and black shoes and a root beer bottle in her hand. Charlie was dressed as Harry Potter. He was going around resiting the lines from the movie. Then Joey was dressed up as a little firemen with Jimmy's coat on and hat too. He had little black marks on his face to make him look cuter.  
  
"What movie are we watching now?" Faith asked as she walked into the living room. She sat next to Bosco who was eating some candy. He placed his hand on her belly.  
  
"'Halloween H20'." Natalie, Swersky's wife, answered. She was wearing a cowgirl's outfit and Swersky was a cowboy. It sounds weird but the pair actually looked kind of cute and funny.  
  
"Hey next year we should be Minnie and Mickey Mouse." Faith said and looked at her husband with a cheery smile. He just kind of looked at her with a twisted frown and glare.  
  
"Finally Mickey got Minnie knocked up." Jimmy said and they all laughed. "I was wondering when that was gonna happen." He looked over at the couple. Faith was just shaking her head.  
  
"Bite me Superman." He said glaring at his friend. "I like this mob thing. It's from my culture." He looked down at his suit and popped his collar a little. Faith smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
"Actually it ain't that bad." Mikey said popping his collar too with a cocky smile. "I should wear this more often." Rose nudged her sons arm and started chuckling a little.  
  
"I hope this movie isn't as scary as the last one." Emily said coming into the living room from the bathroom and sitting next to Rose and Mikey on the loveseat.  
  
"Actually it is. All the 'Halloweens' get scarier." Jane, Elchisaks wife, said. "I like them though. He doesn't." She pointed to her husband who was sitting next to her and rubbed his knee.  
  
"I just don't get a big rush watching people being slaughtered." Elchisak replied looking at the screen. "It's my job. I've been in it for 30 years. I don't like the crime murder, or homicide."  
  
"I don't get a thrill either watching people die but it is funny watching them run and act stupid." Sully said sitting on a couch with Maggie.  
  
"I just hate those dumb white girls that try to hide in the closet or go outside when they heard a noise." Aiden said sitting on the other side of Bosco. "That annoys the hell outta me."  
  
"Me too." Faith agreed and curled up close to her husband. "Or when they want to stay because of some reason. That bothers the hell outta me."  
  
"Same here." Christopher said, dressed as a vampire. They were all looking at the TV screen as the movie started. The littler kids were running around the house in their costumes.  
  
Saturday ~ 8:28a.m  
  
Faith and Bosco were sleeping pleasantly in their bed. She had to get some rest because she was exhausted. They hadn't got home until 2 o`clock in the morning. Also to make things more tiring for her she had to go into work early that day for a meeting with all the Sergeants, Lieutenants, Captains and Chiefs at 11:30. Bosco had the day off. He was gonna go shopping for the baby. There was a loud knock on the door. It woke Faith first. She was sleeping on her side facing her husband. Bosco was sleeping on his stomach and he lifted his head up.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me." He said in a scratchy groggily voice. "I got it babe." He said to his wife and pushed himself up then walked out to the door.  
  
Bosco opened the door to a Sergeant from another Precinct and an officer. He couldn't see straight because he just woke up. "Yeah." He said and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Is this the home of Sergeant Faith Boscorelli?" The officer asked. He had his hat between his arm and side. The officer and Sergeant were both men.  
  
He glanced back at the bedroom then the two. "Yeah but she's sleeping. Want me to tell her something?" He asked and glanced around the living room for a shirt.  
  
"Yeah that she needs to be downtown at City Hall at nine. There's a City Wide meeting with all the superior officers." The Sergeant said. "We tried to call."  
  
Bosco sighed because he knew how exhausted his wife was. "Um............ yeah. She's pregnant so she'll be a little late. Thanks." He closed the door on their faces and shook his head in disgust and anger. Bosco locked the door then slowly walked back to the bedroom. He looked at his wife who seemed so peaceful sleeping there. He sighed and sat on the bed. "Baby." He rubbed her stomach. "Faith wake up babe." Her eyes began to flicker. She opened them and looked at her husband. "What's wrong? Who was at the door." She stretched her arms over her head a little.  
  
"A Sergeant from another Precinct. All the superior officers are having a meeting down at City Hall. You need to be there by nine." He said rubbing her thigh.  
  
She groaned and rubbed her eyes then glanced over at the clock. "Damn I only have a half an hour!" She stood up in a flash and walked to the closet.  
  
"Faith why don't we just call in and tell them you can't come. You're pregnant, you don't really need to be in this much stress specially in this month." Bosco called and followed after her.  
  
"Oh no I have to go. It'll look bad if I don't." She said and pulled her nightshirt off as she walked into the closet. "Can you start the shower for me please babe? I need to take a ho-bath."  
  
He nodded slowly and walked in the bathroom and started the shower. Faith came in, naked, and stepped inside then closed the curtain. "Maurice go back to bed!" She called from inside.  
  
"No I'm already up! I'm gonna start some coffee." He called and walked in the kitchen and began to make the coffee. His eyes were half open so he kept making loud noises.  
  
Faith emerged from the shower in less then 4 minutes. Bosco looked at his wife. She was coming into the kitchen dressed in her white long sleeve Sergeants uniform shirt. Her hair was kinda damp and down. She had her hair clips in her mouth. Her pants were undone and her shoes were in her hand "Babe can you help me with this?" Faith asked and pointed to her pants.  
  
"Yeah." He said and carefully zipped her pants up not to hurt her belly. "Faith you need to slow down. Why don't you stay here and sleep." He suggested.  
  
"No babe this is an important meeting if we are all meeting down at City Hall." She said and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll be home at 11."  
  
He nodded and kissed her lips. "Go back to sleep Maurice. I will call here or your cell phone on my lunch." She walked out of the condo.  
  
Sunday ~ 12:02a.m  
  
Bosco was sitting on the couch. He was sleeping and waiting up for Faith to get home. She sounded so tired when she called him when she was on her lunch. Faith slowly opened the door and walked in. Her hair was down and her eyes were half open. Man she was tired. She looked at her husband and smiled. Faith took off her shoes and put them in the closet along with her coat. "Honey." She said softly. Bosco opened his eyes. "Hi. I'm home. Let's go to bed."  
  
He nodded and stood up. He wrapped his arms around his wife as they made their way back to the bedroom. "What time is it?" He asked and rubbed his eyes a little.  
  
"Midnight." She answered and turned around so she was facing him. Bosco started unbuttoning her shirt as she unzipped her pants. "I'm so tired." She yawned.  
  
"I know." He kissed her neck when he took her shirt off. "But you don't work tomorrow. I do but you're not going in." He said and gently put his hand on her breast. "Promise me Ok."  
  
"Promise." She smiled and stepped out of her socks, shoes and pants. Faith laid on her side on the bed and Bosco laid facing her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby." He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Bosco looked back up at her face and she was sound asleep. He smiled and also closed his eyes.  
  
TBC....... 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Precious Moments  
  
Monday ~ 10:06p.m  
  
When Bosco left for work that morning Faith was sound asleep. She didn't even wake up when he took a shower. He walked in the condo after a long day of murder scenes. The apartment was dark and quiet. At first he thought she wasn't there. He paced into the bedroom. There she was. Still in her bra and panties with her hair just the same as when he left. The only thing is she was in a different position. He smiled knowing she got good sleep. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed next to her and kissed her cheek then fell right to sleep quickly.  
  
Tuesday ~ 11:30a.m  
  
Faith was standing in the kitchen making Bosco the bombest breakfast of bacon, ham, eggs, hashbrowns, bagels, coffee, juice and pancakes. She was on a roll. She had never cooked like this in her whole life. She wasn't the best cook when her and Fred were married but I guess that Bosco brought something out of her because it looked and smelled good. Bosco lifted his head up to the smell of all the food. He looked over to where Faith once laid. He pushed himself up and put a pair of boxers on then walked through the living room and stopped in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey your wake." Faith said and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him long and hard. He kissed her back and grinned then looked around. "I made us the best breakfast."  
  
"Baby damn this looks so good." He said with a smile staring at the two full plates on the counter. "You were up all morning making this." He kissed her lips again and rubbed her belly.  
  
"Yeah well I slept all day. Didn't get that much cleaning done. Swersky said I have to take today off too so I'm cleaning and baking all day." She smiled and walked over to the counter.  
  
"Well I have today off too. We can get it done two times faster then go out and look for a crib and all that stuff for my little Ellie." He rubbed her stomach and kissed her neck.  
  
"Ok but we have to eat because this smells good. I don't mean to brag but I did a good job." She smiled and put her hands on his shoulder then pushed him away.  
  
"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not a good cook. My wife's the best cook out there." They sat down at the kitchen table across from each other.  
  
"Thank you." She said as they started eating. "We need to take my mom and yours with us. Shoot everybody when we go clothes hunting."  
  
"Yeah that'd be good." He said stuffing his face with food. He loved every bite that he took. "I want to buy her the world and I haven't even seen her yet."  
  
"By the way she kicks I can tell you'll like her." She said with a smile. They ate the rest of their breakfast talking more about the baby and other members of their family.  
  
Tuesday ~ 2:39p.m  
  
Bosco climbed in the drivers seat of her Cherokee. Faith sat in the passengers seat and buckled herself up. "What should be the color theme of her room?" She asked.  
  
"Not pink. I think we should buy allot of pink clothes but not make her room pink." He answered. "I like lilac, lavender, a really light yellow or light green."  
  
Faith nodded as he pulled out of the parking space he was in. "Yeah I like green and lilac." She said with a smile as he pulled into traffic. "So what color furniture?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Like white, natural, cherry or oak." She said.  
  
"Oh." He paused a bit. "I think white or oak."  
  
Faith nodded and looked ahead of them as he stopped at a red light. "Man I can't wait till she gets here. She's gonna look just like you." She rubbed her stomach a little.  
  
"You really think so? I was thinking she'd be a mini you. Have brown hair blue eyes and a cocky attitude that I know and love." He put his hand on top of hers and smiled.  
  
She rolled her eyes and gazed out the window. "It's the cocky attitude that puts up with you everyday mister." Bosco looked at Faith and they both laughed a little.  
  
He grinned and placed a protective hand upon her stomach again as he procceeded with traffic. "So what do you think she'll look like?" He asked and cleared his throat.  
  
"I think she'll have dark brown hair with big brown eyes. Her hand always on her hip and calling people Jag-offs and stuff like that. Have a little Rose in her too. And Mikey of course."  
  
"She'll be mixed with both of us. Don't worry about that babe." He replied and looked out the window as he pulled up to the 'BABIESRUS' parking lot.  
  
Faith and Bosco exited the car after he parked. They got out and held hands. "What are we gonna do for Thanksgiving?" She asked as they walked across the large parking lot.  
  
"Oh Ma, Maggie, Natalie and Jackie already planned Thanksgiving. Their all gonna round up at Sticks house and make a big dinner for everyone." He answered looking over at her.  
  
She smiled as they walked inside the store. She looked around. "Oh that sounds so fun. I love when we all get together. Christmas is gonna be even greater."  
  
"I just hope nobody expects me to get them a gift. I have you which I'm planning on spending about 2000 dollars on. Ma, Em, Chaz, El and Mikey."  
  
"Maurice you are not going to spend 2000 dollars on me. All I want for Christmas is a strip show of you." She smiled and smacked his butt a little then laughed.  
  
"Yeah right." He shook his head and groped her butt. "Anyways I have the best gift for you already on hold. I have you planned out babe. I got you 10 gifts."  
  
"I swear baby if they are over 100 dollars I will slap your face off." She warned him giving her husband an evil eye. He just laughed and shook it off.  
  
"Oh Faith you're no fun." He said shaking his head as they came up on the baby furniture section. "What kinda model are we looking for?"  
  
"This one is nice." Faith said pointing to a crib. It was a light honey crib with a drawer attached at the bottom for easy storage. The price was $499.99.  
  
"Yeah I like that too." He said looking the crib up and down. It had a changing table, 5-drawer-dresser, armoire and bi-level combination dresser to match.  
  
"Oh does this look together?" Faith asked and brought a quit that had a light green background and tiny girly 'Precious Moments' all over.  
  
"That is so cute I love 'Precious Moments'." He said with a smile then looked around. "Don't tell anyone I said that." He said softly to his wife and went back to observing.  
  
"I hate when you do that Maurice. If you like something like it. Don't let the other guys make fun of you. Are any of them married and have a good life like you?"  
  
He thought about it for a second staring at her stomach. "Ok you're right. I love it. That's gonna be the theme for her room right?"  
  
"Of course daddy." She said with a smile and they walked over to the bedding section. They had everything to go with the quilt. Bumpers, sheets, changing table pad sheets, diaper holders, pillows, comforters, dust ruffles, rugs, wall paper, wall borders, lamp shades, hampers, clothes, moblies, wall hangings, valances and a small stuffed 'Precious Moments' bear. "Oh so much stuff." She said with a smile. "I'll get a cart. We need to go to Home Depot to get some paint. Unless you wanna line her room up with that wall paper." Bosco said to his wife looking around.  
  
"We can do two walls with wall paper and the other two with paint." She said and he nodded then went to fetch a cart.  
  
Bosco came back pushing a small blue cart. Faith began tossing many items in the cart. He didn't say a word. Just watched her with a smile.  
  
"I think we should come back with like DK, Walsh and Jimmy to get the crib and stuff because I can't lift stuff and there's no room in the Jeep." Faith said.  
  
"Yeah we should." He said nodding. "Are we ready to go?" She nodded mutely. "You wanna go look at the clothes?"  
  
She bit her lip looking towards the baby girl clothes. "No. We should all do this as a group. Besides I'd buy the whole department."  
  
They walked to the cash registered and paid for all their stuff. Faith was now pushing the cart out to the parking lot. Bosco hit the alarm button on his Cherokee and opened the back door. Him and Faith put their bags in the car and he closed the door. Faith pushed the cart to where they go then got in the passengers seat. Bosco started the SUV up then soon they were on their way. 10 minutes later, Bosco pulled up to the parking lot of Home Depot. Faith searched the bags and brought out the sheet. "What's that for?" He asked looking down at her hands.  
  
"In case we forget the color and end up getting the wrong green." She answered as they walked through the entrace.  
  
Soon they were at the paint section. They were helped by a nice man and found the paint that matched the sheet exactly. Soon they were on their way home.  
  
TBC...... 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Bosco strolled into the locker room and nodded toward a couple of officers whom were changing for their shift. Faith was standing at the sink brushing her hair back into a tighter ponytail. "Good afternoon." He said softly and she looked at him through the mirror reflection and smiled. "How did the doctor's appointment go today?" He asked as he stood behind her, looking down at his weapon.

"It was fine." She replied softly as she smoothed her hair out a little.

"You didn't go with her?" Davis asked with a smirk. "Man Bosco I thought you were a devoted dad!" He teased.

"I am a devoted dad you son of a bitch!" He grinned back a little. "I had to get a workout in. With all the late night ice cream and cheeseburger runs, I don't get to the gym in the morning anymore like I used to." He rubbed his wife's stomach.

"And you'll get less of it when the baby actually comes." Faith said and smiled back at him. "Plus my mom and his mom came with me this morning. Sort of a girl's brunch thing. He wouldn't have fit in."

"Oh shit I don't blame ya." Davis chuckled.

The door busted open and Sully walked in with his uniform slung around his shoulder. He did a little two step dance before he made his way to his locker. Faith was watching him with a small smirk on her face. He was humming a happy song as he removed his coat and hung it up in his locker. He looked up and noticed that everyone in the locker room had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him.

"Good afternoon officers!" He said in a chipper voice. "And detective! And Sergeant!" He said to Bosco and Faith then began buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"Oh shit did Sully get laid?" Bosco said in shock then began laughing. Faith elbowed her husband in the side and he hunched over a little and grabbed his side. "Owe," he looked over at her.

"Call it what you want Mr. Boscorelli but it's more than getting laid that happened last night!"

"Who is it?" Another officer asked.

Sully turned to his colleague and grinned. "Margaret Davis of course."

Davis stood up from where he was putting his shoes on and came up behind Sully and pushed him into the lockers. "What the fuck did I tell you about seeing my mom?!" Was all he shouted before most of the officers in the room shoved him back towards the walls and held Sully back who got to his feet and tried to take a swing at his young partner.

"Knock it off!" Bosco shouted as he pinned Davis against the wall. He was still shouting things about his mother to Sully who was also screaming back at him about putting his hands on him.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Swersky shouted as he walked into the room.

"It's under control Lieu." Faith said with one hand on her back and the other was holding her baton. "Everyone needs to finish whatever they have to get done and go to roll call." She said sternly. "Officer Sullivan please get yourself together and go to roll call. Officer Davis I need a word!"

Bosco finally let go of Davis and took a step back as he watched the officer walk out of the room. He stepped over to his wife as she put her baton away and shook her head. "You handled that good." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If anything else happens let me know. I'll see you after work."

"All right," Faith walked out of the locker room and ran into Jason. "Hey, you see where Davis went?"

"Yeah he seemed upset about something and went out back." He answered as he walked past her with a folder. "Everything ok? What was all the shouting for?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." She answered and walked towards the back door. Davis was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. She let out a sigh and walked down a couple stairs then put her hand on his shoulder as she eased herself down onto the same step that he was on. He glanced over at her and she saw a small tear in one of his eyes. She let out a sigh and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I know how hard it is to see your mom with someone else. Especially since you've told me since the beginning that you and your dad were close."

"How could you possibly know?"

"Ty you're upset, I can see it in your eyes. You feel guilty how you acted towards him."

He nodded as he looked around. "I do... but I don't understand how they can just do this when I clearly don't like it."

"Have you even tried to see their point of view? I don't think your mom enjoys being alone. I don't think she wants to be a widow all her life. And I think Sully's the same way. He lost his wife in a horrific way and I think your mom really makes him happy. I don't think they would just be sleeping together or anything. I think they enjoy each other's company."

"It's just weird! We've been partners for like 3-4 years! He was my dad's partner and best friend."

"You can't help who you love Ty... Look at me and Bos."

"You really think they're in love?"

She nodded as she looked at him. "I do."

"Oh God," he spoke as he put his head in his hands. "I just don't want him to start taking advantage of this and doing something stupid."

"I think we all know that Sully isn't like that. He may not be the nicest person in the world but he's gentle when it comes to people he cares a lot about. Especially your mom, I've only seen them in the same room a couple of times but he lights up when he sees her. And I think it's genuine."

"So what do I do now? I just put my hands on my partner. I crossed the line but I hate when he talks about my mom like that."

"You guys need to talk but I gotta write you up first." She said and twisted her mouth. Davis looked over at her and raised his eyebrow. "You shoved him right in front of me and there were like 30 people in there. I can't just let it go."

He let out a sigh and slowly nodded. "You think they'll get married?"

Faith chuckled as she grabbed the railing and stood up with her hand on her stomach. "Hopefully they will wait a bit for that since they _just_ started dating."

"You and Bosco were dating for like... not even a full year when he proposed to you."

She grinned and looked down at her hand when she thought about the day he proposed. "Well I don't know but I don't think he will for a while. Now let's go, I gotta brief Swersky on what happened." She led the way as they both walked back into the precinct.

* * *

"So since my birthday is in a couple of days, would it be all right if I invited a couple of friends to spend the night?"

Faith looked up from her laptop at her daughter whom was sitting on the recliner looking back at her. "How many friends?"

She thought about it for a second then looked at her mother with a smile. "Like seven?"

"Seven?! Emily no!" Faith said and shook her head with a grin.

"That's exactly what dad said." Charlie said as he stared at the Nintendo in his hand.

"Shut up Charlie!"

"Don't talk to your brother like that." Faith replied.

"Well I'm not talking to him!" She rolled her eyes. "How many friends could I have over?"

"Two," she answered.

"Mom! That's not fair! Why can't I have all of my closest friends over?! We won't be loud! It's my birthday and I just wanted to spend some time with my friends outside of school!"

Faith closed her computer and set it on the coffee table. She folded her hands on top of her stomach and looked at her daughter with a stern stare. "I'll make you a deal. You can have all your friends over but they can't spend the night. You can invite them over for dinner and a movie but I can't deal with eight teenage girls all night. And I know Bosco is going to lose his mind with that many."

"Mom the whole point of all this is so we can spend the entire night together! Talking about boys and school!"

"Well I don't work tomorrow so invite them over at noon or one and have their parents pick them up between nine and 9:30."

She looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. "I guess, it's better than what Dad offered." She stood up and grabbed the telephone.

"Hey Em," Faith called as her daughter began walking back to her room. "Next time you want to have friends over, give me more than 24 hours' notice about it. I had things planned for tomorrow."

"Ok," she said as she put the phone to her ear.

Bosco unlocked the front door and walked into the condo a few minutes after Emily disappeared in her room. He looked at his wife who was back on her laptop looking up a couple of things for the baby as Charlie continued to play on his handheld Nintendo. "Hey," he said as he took his shoes off.

"Hi," Faith replied not looking up from her computer. "How was work?"

"I gotta go to Boston tomorrow."

Faith looked up from her computer at her husband in shock. "Uhh, why?!"

"You know the guy who we've been trying to link these last like six murders on? Well apparently there's a witness in Boston who was almost his seventh victim. So Aiden and I have to fly out first thing in the morning and talk to her about what happened."

"Great," Faith said softly as she again closed her laptop and stood up.

Bosco followed his wife into the bedroom and started taking his clothes off. "Let me guess, you're mad at me?"

"No smartass I'm not mad at you." She quickly replied as she yawned. "Emily wanted to have seven of her friends spend the night tomorrow night. I told her no but she could have seven spend the afternoon here and have their parents pick them up at nine." She scratched her enlarged stomach. "I guess Charlie and I will have to deal with them."

"It's the job." He simply said.

"I know I'm married to it. And you."

"Can you not be like that? I thought we were gonna be supportive of each other's job."

"I am supportive. It's hard though I get tired by the end of my day. I am caring a human around in here if you didn't know."

"Don't call my daughter a human."

"What shall I call her then? A Cyclops?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean." He pulled up some of his loose fitting sweats then walked out into the living room and flopped down on the couch. "How's it going Chaz?"

"Good."

"How's school?"

"Good."

Bosco glared down at the young boy who's fingers were quickly moving as he played his game. "Can you say anything other than good?"

"Yeah... but I don't wanna die." He said quickly.

"Ok Chaz," Bosco said and shook his head as he flipped through the channels.

Emily came down the stairs with the phone in her hand. "Hi Bosco."

"Hey," he said and looked at her. "How've you been?"

"Annoyed cause I can't have all my friends stay overnight at either of my houses." She said as she sat down next to him. "But mom said that they all can come over tomorrow for a few hours and I just called most of them and they said that would work."

"Maybe you should reschedule it for after the baby's born."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well your mom has a lot going on with planning for your sister and she's pregnant so she gets tired a lot easier. I just think it would be better if you guys tried to plan this after she's born or try to do it at your dad's house."

"No! My dad won't let me have it at his house because it's too small! And mom wouldn't have said yes about it if it wasn't ok!"

"Well yes because she's not selfish and she wants you guys to be happy."

"Ok?" She looked at him oddly. "Why would I postpone it if mom said it was ok and I already called my friends?" She shook her head with a chuckle and walked back to her room.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: More Problems  
  
Thursday ~ 10:19a.m  
  
Bosco woke up when he heard low talking. He opened his eyes and looked over at his wife. Faith was on her side with her back to him. She was boosted up on her elbow and talking on the phone. By her tone he could tell she was speaking to Emily. He grunted softly and sat up a little and kissed his wife's neck. Faith somewhat smiled and pushed his head away. He pressed his lips right back on her nape. "Em hold on." She removed the phone from her ear. "Would you quit it!" She shouted glaring at her husband. He smiled and laid down. "Thank you." She sighed.  
  
Faith and Emily chatted on the phone for about 20 more minutes. Bosco was laying on his back with his bicept rested over his eyes and they were closed.  
  
"Ok so their moms are gonna drop them off around 5:30 after school on Friday. You work that night so you won't see them until you get off." She said.  
  
"Good." He said and leaned over and kissed her lips. She was trying to push him away but he had a good grip on her. "Faith please make love to me." He whispered softly.  
  
"Come on Maurice get off me!" She said and pushed him then wiped her mouth off. "What are you doing?!" She asked and sat up then put her hand on her stomach and shook her head.  
  
Bosco shook his head. "Trying to show my wife some affection but I must be an asshole." He stood up and walked in the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Faith sighed and got out of bed and paced to the kitchen. She grabbed the pitcher of apple juice and poured some in a cup.  
  
Thursday ~ 5:48p.m  
  
Faith was at the front desk signing papers. Christopher, Swersky and Cynthia were all also there. The four superiors were chatting about stuff. "So next Saturday were all going to 'Babiesrus' to shop for some clothes for the baby." Faith said. "Everybodies going. You guys in?"  
  
"Yeah I'll bring Natalie. I know she probably wants to design the baby's own room in our house. She has always wanted grandchildren." Swersky said with a smile.  
  
"Well she has so many aunts, uncles and grandparents." Faith said, sorting through some important arrest papers. "Me and Maurice will have no problem finding a baby-sitter."  
  
"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Cynthia asked hanging up the phone from talking to someone. "I was thinking about going to the mall and finding some stuff there."  
  
"Sorry Em is having 7 of her friends over for a slumber party. Maurice has to work. I might tear my hair out." She shook her head and finally found the arrest paper she was looking for.  
  
"Man 8 teenagers in one condo." Christopher said and shook his head. "I hate seeing one on the street. I just wanna slap my cuffs on them. Lock em up for just sagging."  
  
"Hey Faith can we talk?" Bosco asked coming up to the desk. With the fight they had she just nodded then followed him up to his office. Bosco closed the door when they both were inside. Faith leaned against his desk. He grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards then put his hands in hers. "Johnson wants me and Aiden to leave tonight to Jersey. Help them solve this case. Their leaving at 7." He said and bit his lip a little. "7! Tonight!" He nodded softly. Faith sighed and took her hands out of his then crossed her arms over her chest. He looked at her with his hands still.  
  
"I know it's not that big of a notice. But I need to ask if I can go. I won't go if you don't want me to go. I won't. Faith you know I won't go if you don't want me to. I'm just asking."  
  
She glared down at him. He had that look in his eyes that said he would pitch-a-bitch if she said no. "I don't care." She walked out of his office and back down to the front desk.  
  
Bosco looked down at the floor biting his lip. He sighed and ran his hand over the back of his head. Aiden and Johnson came into the room. "You comin' man?" Aiden asked.  
  
He stared up at the men then his wedding ring. "Yeah. Yeah. I need to stop by my place so I can pack some stuff." The two men nodded.  
  
Thursday ~ 11:57p.m  
  
Faith really didn't want to be alone that night. It was no fun being alone. So she called Holly, Kim, Alex and Rose. Holly's kids were at their dad's house. Then Joey was sleeping in the guest room in Faith's condo. The five women were sitting in their pajamas in the living room. They were watching TLC. The channel was playing a marathon. 'A Baby Story', 'Maternity Ward' and pregnancy movies. "Faith don't even sweat over Maurice." Rose said. "He's just being a jerk right now. He's not used to you being so.... you know.... pregnant." She shrugged and laughed.  
  
"Well he needs to get used to it if I'm gonna be having two more of his kids!" She said in a mad voice. "You know I hate when we fight. It's always about stupid stuff."  
  
"You know sometimes couples need to fight about stuff that's stupid so they can see that their being dumb and that brings then closer together." Kim said.  
  
"Well me and Matts fights were never stupid." Holly said sipping on her milkshake and cleared her throat. "They were either about the kids or our marriage."  
  
"That's one fight that me and Fred had all the time. Gosh he wanted me to quit my job. I'm glad Maurice hasn't asked me once." Faith said and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"How the hell could he? He's a cop too." Alex said painting her own toenails. "Ty is scared for my job 'cos what happened to Bobby and Jerry."  
  
"Yeah but everybodies job is dangerous in some ways." Kim said. "I mean if you work in retail you could get held up with a gun and killed."  
  
"Thank you." Faith agreed and slapped her friend's hand. "I mean yeah I go out looking for trouble but I help this city and god-damnit I'm good at my job."  
  
Rose giggled then glanced over at the TV. "So Faith are you guys ever gonna tell me what my granddaughters name is?"  
  
"The minute she's born and Maurice hands her to you we will." She smiled putting her mother-in-laws hand on her belly. "I know you personally will like it."  
  
"I think she's gonna be small." Holly said rubbing Faith's stomach too. "Like 6 pounds small. Then have brown hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Gosh Hol, a 6 pound baby. I doubt it." Faith said looking over at her friend while shaking her head. "Emily was 9lbs 4oz and Charlie was 10lbs 7oz."  
  
"Well this ones coming from a family with a history of small babies." Rose said. "Maurice and Michael were both 6 pounders. They were healthy too."  
  
"Gosh I don't know what I'd do with a 6 pound baby."  
  
"The same you'd do with a 7 pound Faith." Alex said.  
  
"Shut up Taylor you know what I mean." She laughed.  
  
Friday ~ 3:23a.m  
  
Bosco and Aiden were sitting in an unmarked car. Bosco was in the drivers seat looking down at his silver wedding ring. He let out a sad sigh. "What's wrong?"  
  
He glanced over at his partner. "I never should have came. Faith shouldn't be home alone. She's pregnant with my baby. I'm being what I didn't want to be."  
  
"Listen man, she's a cop too. She knows." He said looking at him. "She knows how much this job means to you."  
  
"Yeah but she and my daughter mean more to me." He put his head in his hand and sighed. "Damn why'd I have to be so stupid."  
  
"Wow." Aiden said looking over at his partner in surprise. "I bet guys at the house would pay money to see you so concerned about someone else but yourself."  
  
"Screw you man." He glared at him then stared back out the window at the out-house that they were looking at.  
  
TBC...... 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Apologies and Sex  
  
Friday ~ 6:12p.m  
  
Emily's friends had all arrived. They were in the living room talking and laughing. They were made up of Sarah Adams, Alicia Lawerence, Shelly Quinn, Amy Miller, Kiesha Brown, Christine Watson and Heather Abs. Faith was sitting on the couch reading a book called 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'. The TV was on and the girls were watching a movie. They were hardly paying attention to the TV.The door opened and Bosco emerged in. The girls all looked at him. Faith did then stood up and walked in the bedroom. "Hey Bos." Emily said and hugged him.  
  
"Hi." He said and flinched when the bedroom door slammed. He turned back to his step-daughter then looked at all her friends who were all smiling at him.  
  
"Oh this is Sarah, Amy, you already know Shelly, Christine, Kiesha, Heather and Alicia. Guys this is my step-dad Bosco." She put her hand on his chest.  
  
"Hey." He said and nodded at the teenagers. "I'm gonna go talk to your mom." He grinned and walked to the bedroom closing the door behind him. "Faith." He said softly.  
  
She was now sitting on the bed reading. The lamp on her nightstand was on. She looked up at him then back at her book. "What?" She said and quickly turned the page on the book.  
  
"I'm here." He said and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I see that." She looked back at her husband, angrily.  
  
"Faith look I'm sorry. I thought you would understand-"  
  
"Ok and I thought that you would understand that I'm pregnant and you just can't leave your pregnant wife behind like that. It's not responsible." She said on the verge of crying.  
  
"I know baby and I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting kiss. "Ok I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm gonna stick by your side from now on."  
  
"I remember the first time you told me that. You promised." She glared up at his face and snatched her hand from his. "I guess I'm being over dramatic."  
  
"No you're not. I'm the jerk. I'm the one who promised." He crawled over to her and laid on his stomach with his head on her stomach. "I love you." He said stroking her thigh.  
  
She ran her hand through his hair. "I love you too." She whispered and leaned over then kissed his forehead. They spent the next 20 minutes in that position.  
  
"So how have they been so far?" Bosco asked referring to the girls in the living room who all busted out laughing all of a sudden.  
  
"Ok...... so far. They all seem nice. A little fake and preppy but cool. Haven't had to threaten them with my gun or anything. I was gonna let you do that."  
  
He chortled. "I'm gonna tell El and all the kids we have, that there will be no growing up in this house." She laughed. "They have to stay young forever."  
  
"I wish." She shook her head. "Gosh Em's gonna be 14 next year. Then 15, 16 and she'll be an adult. I'm dreading those days." She ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"Hey I dreaded these days and I'm not even her real dad. She's a good kid." He smiled. "You know what I miss? Being your partner."  
  
"Yeah I miss it too." She grinned. "But we both have bigger and better jobs." She replied and stuck a strawberry in her mouth. She had a cup of them sitting on her nightstand.  
  
"I know. Sometimes I wish we could ride together again. For one day." He looked at the TV while rubbing her belly. "When's Ell gonna come? I wanna see her."  
  
"Four more months baby. I promise all you have to wait is four months. You can hold her, kiss her and love her." She looked down at him with a smile then over at her book.  
  
"When she gets here, the first thing I wanna do is hand her to Ma. She's gonna be so happy and so proud. I'm gonna hand Ell to her then tell her that the name is Ellie Rose Boscorelli."  
  
"Yup. Can you believe were having a home birth and everyones gonna be there?" She kissed his neck while taking his coat off and throwing it on the floor.  
  
"Yeah but it seems right. I mean, I know their not gonna feel uncomfortable or anything. I'm actually excited." He cupped her breasts with his eyes closed as she kissed his neck.  
  
She lifted her head up. "Well I won't give a damn if Satan is in the room. I'll just want my damn daughter born." She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. Bosco chuckled looking at her eyes. She turned her head and gazed at him curiously. "What?" She asked quietly.  
  
He sighed happily and kissed her hand. "Nothing. I just love you so much." He put his hands on both her cheeks and kissed her lips long and hard. "I can't believe I'm here sometimes." He paused looking down at the comforter and pulling on a piece of loose thread. "I can't believe were married and are gonna have a baby in less then four months." He held her hands tight. "I wake up and look at you. I have to remind myself that you're my wife and not Fred's anymore."  
  
Faith smiled and softly kissed his lips. "I feel the same way sometimes. My badge says 'Boscorelli' now. Not 'Yokas' or 'Mitchell'. I like being a Boscorelli though."  
  
He nodded and ran his hand up and down her bare thigh. "Before she comes lets go on a trip." He suggested, looking up at her and kissed her chest, between her breasts.  
  
"Everytime we do something bad happens when we come back."  
  
"Gosh Faith don't say that." He looked away from her disappointed.  
  
"Sorry." She ran her hand through his hair. "Where should we go?"  
  
He shrugged. "We should fly down to California like we did before I proposed." He smiled looking up at her face. "Have some romantic heated sex."  
  
"We have that like every night." She smiled and bit into another strawberry. "I think going to California will be fun." She put the rest of the berry in her mouth.  
  
Saturday ~ 6:28p.m  
  
"I love my daughter so much but I have never been so happy to send her home. I'm exhausted." Faith said sitting on the couch with her head against Bosco's.  
  
"Yeah me too. All those damn girls talking about stuff they don't even know about. Living with teens sucks." Bosco replied looking at the blank TV and shaking his head.  
  
"Honey Ellie's gonna be a teen one day. Were gonna have to put up with her crap all the time. It's not gonna be fun either." She smiled and patted his knee.  
  
"I'm gonna teach Ell, to be a good kid. She's gonna do what I say, when I want her to do it and how." He said glancing at her in the corner of his eyes as she kind of laughed.  
  
"Yeah right sweetie. Word of advice: Kids Don't Listen." She patted his leg and smiled. "Oh my feet hurt." She put her feet up on the table and wiggled her toes.  
  
"Here let me give you a massage." He climbed off the couch and knelt in front of her then began massaging her feet. "I love your toes." He said and kissed her ankle softly.  
  
"Oo I love your hands." She replied with her head tipped back. She had her eyes closed. "Right there. Oh yeah that feels great." She moaned/  
  
"You know this could turn into something sexual. We could somehow crawl into the bedroom and........ you know." He grinned. Her eyebrow raised and she looked at the bedroom door.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Ow gosh!" Faith moaned loudly. She was laying on her back on their queensize bed. All she had was her white button up blouse on.  
  
"Ooo yeah." Bosco moaned back. He was on top of her but not squishing her belly. He had both hands holding himself up. The covers were over their heads.  
  
TBC......................... 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Big Thanksgiving Dinner  
  
(Thanksgiving Day) Thursday ~ 12:37p.m  
  
Finally Thanksgiving Day arrived. Thank the LORD! that everyone got to have that day off. They were all now at the Elchisak residence. The women were helping in the kitchen as the men were in the game room watching the football game. Then all the kids were in the living rooms. The older kids were watching something on TV then the younger kids were playing and watching cartoons. "So Faith when you and Maurice have the baby who all are you gonna have? I heard you were having a home birth." Natalie said pealing the potatoes for the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Oh anyone who wants to be there. If he or she feels uncomfortable then go ahead and leave but other then that you can video tape for all I care." She answered, putting the yams in the oven.  
  
"Yeah I think that's the way it should be." Ramona said making the batter buns. "It's birth. Someone coming into this world. It's a magical moment. Have everyone there to experience it."  
  
"So we have a mid-wife and her assitant then that's it. I don't want my house to be crowded with women who are annoying me." She replied shaking her head as she ate a piece of gum.  
  
"So how's Maurice been with the whole lamaze class?" Catherine asked microwaving some butter for the pumpkin pie. (Kim's mom. You all know that but for the people that don't.)  
  
"Oh gosh. He has it written down on the calender. Her due date is on every piece of paper in our house. It's amazing how excited he is." Faith said smiling and all the women sort of laughed.  
  
"Well he should be. It's his first baby. A daughter." Jackie said putting the turkey back in the first oven. Faith had the yawns in the second on the bottom. "So are you nervous?"  
  
"Kinda yeah. I hate pain. Everybody tells me how good I am with it but I really hate being in pain." She shook her head. "What kind of women likes to be in pain for like...... 12 hours?"  
  
"With Ty's birth I was in labor for 14 hours. He was my last. I don't know how that happened. Renada was only 9 and Renee's was 6 hours." Maggie said making the greens.  
  
"Well with Maurice I almost lost him. He was 6 pounds 2 ounces. I thought I was gonna loose him. Michael was 6 pounds 14 ounces." Rose said standing next to Ramona, helping her.  
  
"Me and Matt had Katie when I was 19." Holly said standing next to Faith and drinking some wine. "She was 10 pounds 3 ounces." She shook her head. "That was a hard birth."  
  
"Yeah me and Hol had Charlie and Kate at the same time and both were 10 pounds. It was like God hated us for getting pregnant so young so he did that to us." She smiled.  
  
"I have a feeling this baby will be little like Maurice." Eva said rubbing Faith's stomach and smiling. "Jessica was the same size as Billy. 7lbs 14oz. 20 inches long."  
  
The men were all sitting on couches and some were on the ground. They all had sweatshirts on. Bosco had a backwards hat. "Come on score! YEA!" They all cheered and slapped each others hands. "Oh this is a good game." Davis said and ran his hand over his shaved head.  
  
Thursday ~ 4:37p.m  
  
Everyone was now sitting around the large dining room table. The younger kids were at a smaller table that was located in the room. Faith was sitting between Bosco and Rose then Mikey was on the other side of his mother and next to Natalie. Emily was sitting next to her mother and Swersky's 13 year old daughter, Sandra. The two girls were really fond of each other. (Not sexually) "Yeah Maurice that one Thanksgiving you were 6, Michael was 4. You were running naked around the house with a drumstick screaming you were the man." Rose said.  
  
Everybody started laughing and looked at Bosco who was different shades of red. "Hey I was the man back then and still am." He smiled and rubbed Faith's thigh.  
  
"The worst Thanksgiving I had was when the day came and everything was going good. My oven was broke." Maggie said sitting next to Sully and Davis.  
  
"Gosh that's the worst." Eva replied sitting next to her husband. "We had one where we bought a turkey big enough for us then his relatives started showing up."  
  
"So my darling wife tells them all that she doesn't have enough and get the hell out." Walsh said and they all laughed. "They still don't speak to me." He added and smiled.  
  
Thursday ~ 10:41p.m  
  
"This happens every Thanksgiving." Faith said as she slowly wabbled into their condo and turned the light on in the living room. "I always get stuffed." She rubbed her belly.  
  
"Oh man that was so good. Those women can really put down some food." He plopped down on the couch. "I'm so stuffed."  
  
"Mom I'm gonna go to bed." Emily said and kissed her mother's cheek then Bosco's. "I gained like 50 pounds tonight." She said as she walked up to her bedroom.  
  
"I'm not full. I could eat another plate full." Charlie said smiling. Faith shook her head feeling a little sick. "Night guys." He kissed his mother's cheek and slapped Bosco's hand.  
  
"Night Charlie. Love you." Faith called and rubbed her 5 month expectant stomach. "You ready to go nigh night booper?" She stroked Bosco's thigh and looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah I'm beat. I gotta get up in the morning for court. Shit I forgot about that." He shook his head and followed her into the bedroom with his hands on her hips.  
  
"Well not to brag but I have tomorrow off. Me and the kids are gonna go shopping some more for Ellie." She unbuttoned her shirt while looking at herself in the mirror, her head was tilted.  
  
"Yeah I wanna buy her some more stuff. You should see all the shit Mikey got her. Damn I don't know where he got it but he bought her like 50 outfits."  
  
"Good. We can use them. Change her about three times a day with all the stuff that everyone bought when we all went shopping together." She laughed a little.  
  
Bosco climbed in the bed. "Baby you promise not to tell anyone this big secret." She nodded and took her pants and socks off. "Faith you have to promise."  
  
"Scouts honor. I promise." She smiled and climbed in the bed next to him then kissed his lips. "What is it?" She asked rubbing his Adam's Apple.  
  
"Tonight I found out that Kim and Jason Christopher are seeing each other." Her eyes widened and a smile came to her lips. "I know, don't say anything."  
  
"Oh gosh that is so great." She smiled looking down at the bed spread. "Man their such a weird combination but so are we and Alex and Davis." She scratched her head.  
  
"We are not a weird combination." He said glaring at her and stroking her petite body. "Were the perfect combination. Were gonna make the perfect family."  
  
"Yeah but again I'm 30 and your 28. Not the ideal couple. Anyways back to Kim and Jason." She smiled and rubbed her hands together. "I hope they get married. Ty and Alex too."  
  
"I think Davis is gonna pop the question one of these days." He grinned and laid his head down on the pillow then turned the light off. "It's just a matter of time when. Now go to sleep."  
  
TBC.............................. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Birthday Surprise  
  
(2 Weeks Later) Monday ~ 5:28a.m  
  
It was 3 days before Faith's birthday. Goodness she was turning 31. Gosh she was going to be depressed. She wasn't that old yes but she hated her birthdays. She knew she was getting closer to 35 then 40. She was laying on her side on her bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Bosco walked in the room fully dressed. He smiled when he saw his wife laying there. He had all the bags packed and tickets ready. He slowly walked over to her side of the bed and tapped her arm. She didn't budge a bit. "Faith, baby." He said softly and she groaned. "Wake up baby girl."  
  
She groaned a little then opened one of her eyes and glared over at him. "Get dressed, were gonna be late." He said with a smile and walked out of the room to the living room.  
  
Faith groaned louder then before and stretched her arms and legs. "Maurice where the hell are we going?!" She called sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock. "At 5:30 a.m!"  
  
"It's a surprise." He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and rubbed her belly. "Get dressed before were late baby." He smiled and helped her stand up. "Come on hurry." He patted her butt.  
  
She sighed and walked into her closet and found a pink velour and a white shirt with white and pink adaias to wear. Faith tied her hair in a ponytail and walked out slowly to her husband.  
  
"You look so cute honey. I love when you wear all pink." He smiled and kissed her lips long and hard. "Now you have to wear this the whole way there." He tied a black blindfold over her eyes.  
  
Bosco lead Faith and her bags out to his car. He helped her in the passengers seat of his Grand Cherokee then climbed in the drivers seat. "No peaking." He said and started the SUV up.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not you." She giggled and clasped her hands on her lap as he took off down the road. She just had her head resting on the headrest and sighed. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Faith if I put a blindfold over your eyes then I'm not gonna tell you where were going." He said with a smile but she didn't see it. "You're gonna be so surprized." He rubbed her thigh a little.  
  
"Bet I am." She reclinded her seat back. "I'm just gonna rest here. Nudge me when we get there." She placed her arm behind her head and rubbed her stomach because Ellie was moving around allot. She was asleep earlier but woke up and jumped when Faith shouted at her husband after he woke her up. "You know Maurice this actually scares me. I was reading about Laci Peterson last night. You know the pregnant woman who was murdered by her husband. I mean they actually found the fetus attached to the umbical cord and placenta." She stated.  
  
"I'm not like that son of a bitch Faith. You know that. I love you, I love Ellie. I wouldn't give all that up because of some skinny blonde bitch." He shook his head as he drove into the night.  
  
She smiled and rubbed his arm. "That's so good. I know you wouldn't but that story really scares a pregnant woman allot." She said turning her head away from him and staring at the blackness.  
  
Monday ~ 1:37p.m  
  
Faith woke up and the car was stopped. She reached over and tried to feel if Bosco was sitting next to her. She didn't feel a thing. "BABY!" She screamed. "Maurice where are you?" She said.  
  
Bosco came out of the gas station. He climbed back in the car and looked at Faith. "Hey your up. Do you wanna take the blindfold off?" He asked and put a piece of paper up on the dashboard.  
  
"Yeah." She removed it and squinted her eyes. When she finally caught her sight she noticed they were no longer in New York. "Ok where the hell are we?" She looked out her window.  
  
"Can't tell ya that birthday girl. Just don't read any signs. I'm tryin' to surprize you but I can tell it's not gonna work. So please just make this work for me. I'm trying to make this so perfect."  
  
"Ok.... so just tell me where we are."  
  
"Ok were in Chester, Pennsylvania."  
  
"What in the world are we doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story. Look this was suppose to be perfect. Please just don't read any road signs or nothin'. Just let this be perfect." He put the key in and started the engine of the Jeep.  
  
"You're such a great husband." She smiled and kissed his lips then rested back on the chair and buckled her seat belt up. "So when's lunch? Ellie's hungry?" She rubbed her stomach.  
  
"We can get something for the road because were on a tight schedule." He said driving out of the gas station onto the deserted road. "So you're in the mood for burgers right?" She nodded.  
  
Monday ~ 9:28p.m  
  
Bosco pulled the Cherokee into a parking lot in Kent, Maryland. Faith had slept some of the day. She asked Bosco if she could drive but he always said no. "Are we here?" She asked softly.  
  
"At a hotel but this isn't my surprize." He answered getting their bags out of the back. She was just standing next to the car and rubbing her stomach as she yawned. They walked to the entrance slowly. The couple got checked in to a room that had a queensize bed and that was pretty much it. The bed was actually a full but the room was only 65 dollars for that night. Bosco didn't care. Faith looked around the room and was glad that she could sleep now. "Were heading out at 8:30 so get some sleep. You can sleep in the car anways." He said putting his PJ's on.  
  
"Yeah but I still think you should let me drive. I can do it. You tell me where to go and then sleep and I'll get us there." She said also putting her pajama's on and tieing her hair up. "I can do it!"  
  
"It's suppose to be a surprize Faith. Were gonna get to our destination not tomorrow but the day after so then we can relax. Then the next day is your birthday." He smiled and sat in the bed.  
  
"Don't remind me. I'm spending the last days of being a 30 year old pregnant woman." She plopped down on the bed and sighed. "I feel old and fat." She ran her hand over her stomach.  
  
"Well I can make you feel young and beautiful which you already are." He kissed her neck a little and she smiled at the feeling of his lips. "Now let's go to sleep." He laid down on the pillow.  
  
"All right you win I loose." She laid down on her side. They really didn't have that much room with her belly and the size of the bed. So they kept trying different postions. "Ow! Watch the belly!"  
  
"Sorry." He whispered and grinned at her. "O...k goodness this is not like home." He said sitting up. "Ok how 'bout I lay behind you with my arms around you. Nothing's in our way."  
  
"Ok just don't let go 'cause I feel safer if I can feel you at night." She smiled and he laid his cheek on hers. "Nigh night booper." She grinned with her eyes closed and rubbed his muscular arm.  
  
Bosco smiled and shook his head. She called him that all the time. At first he was annoyed. Now he just answers to it like he does Bos or Bosco. "Night baby." He said softly and closed his eyes.  
  
Tuesday ~ 11:28a.m  
  
Bosco and Faith were on the road again. He was going down the highway. *Ok they both look so cute in my head that I'm imagining so I'm gonna put my image in your head. She was wearing a fitted white cap sleeve V neck shirt that fit kinda tight on her belly. It was cute though. Then she had denim cargo underbelly shorts on and white shoes. They were kind of clog shoes but then tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. The window was down and she had her sunglasses on. He was wearing a navy blue fitted T-shirt that had 'Camelot Cup 2002' on the front and 'NYPD' on the back. He had khaki cargo shorts and white Adiadas with blue stripes. No socks.*  
  
"Booper I gotta problem." Faith said playing one of her games on her phone. She closed the silver flip phone and gazed over at her lusious husband. Bosco looked at her. "I gotta pee."  
  
He sighed then looked at her and the road several times. "Faith are you serious?" She nodded hummbly and looked down at her belly. "Right now? You have to go to the bathroom, right now?"  
  
"You know me Maurice." She glanced out the window at a passing, speeding, car then back at him. "I always have to go pee. Ellie's sitting directly on my bladder. Please pull over now."  
  
"No, I'm not doin' any pit stops for my pregnant wife. I ain't that kinda guy." He shook his head from side to side. "I'll stop at a McDonalds and you can go there. Just no more drinks or food."  
  
"You know how lucky I am to have you." She pinched his cheek a little smiling. Bosco really hated when she did that for some reason. He felt like a kid. His grandmother used to do that.  
  
After 12 minutes they were back on the freeway on their way to his suprise. Faith buckled her seatbelt up. "I feel so much refreshed." She rubbed her tummy. "20 questions. Go."  
  
He glanced at her then the road. "Ok." A smile swept across his face. He thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "Tell me the truth. Are me and Fred the only guys you slept with?"  
  
She bit her lip and looked down at her stomach remembering her past. Bosco cursed at himself for not remembering. Gosh he was so stupid. "Baby I am so sorry. Sweetheart I forgot I meant-"  
  
"It's Ok Maurice." She rubbed his arm, up and down. "If you mean willingly yeah but other then that no. Sorry." She stared out the window as wind blew through her ponytail.  
  
Bosco laced his hand in hers and kissed it. She looked at him and saw the apologetic look on his face. "Baby it's Ok. I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean it on purpose." She said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah but Faith I'm suppose to be your husband." He sighed, angry at himself for not thinking before he spoke. "I'm suppose to beat anybody up who brings any given subject requiring that."  
  
"You made a mistake. I'm not mad it just caught me off guard for a second. Now for my question." She thought for a little bit then smiled. "Uh......... what's your favorite color?"  
  
He glanced at her sideways and strangly. "White and blue. I mean who could hate those colors. I like red too but not as much as blue. What's yours?" He asked getting into the left lane.  
  
"It's like a sage." She answered and scratched her nose a little. "It's really pretty and I was gonna have it for our wedding colors but you liked blue and I liked blue. Then white of course is cool."  
  
He nodded a little and changed the subject because this topic was getting boring. "Ty called me when you were taking a bath last night. Him and Sully are trying out for State Patrolmen."  
  
"Wow are you serious?" He nodded and she looked forward at the car in front of theres. "Goodness they would make so much money. All they do is patrol the highways though, right?"  
  
"Yeah but the thing about it is there is a good chance they won't be in the same squad let alone the same highway. So I don't think their gonna do it. Their just thinking about it." He shrugged.  
  
Faith slowly nodded and opened a bag of gummy bears and put a red one in his mouth. "Maybe they should get married like we did so we can spend the rest of our lives together." She giggled.  
  
"I don't think so. He asked me when we got back to help him pick out a ring for Alex." He looked at her smiling and chewing up the gummy bear that she gave him. "Mmm thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled and put a couple in her mouth. "Gosh I love happy endings. Hopefully they don't get married till Ellie's like one so she can be their flower girl. That'd be cute."  
  
He nodded then something else came to his head. "Faith how long do you wanna wait till we have our second one?" Bosco asked out of nowhere. He gazed back over at his wife.  
  
She shrugged and fed him another gummy bear. "Like when she's one and a half. I mean were doing this together of course. Not like I'd be changing two diapers by myself." She ate another.  
  
"Nope I'm there for you till their all 18. I told Johnson that I'm gonna have to cut my hours back once she's born. He said no problem. I'm getting paid vacation too so that's gotta be good huh?  
  
"Yeah. Maternity Leave starts February 12th." She smiled and put the bag between them and he got a couple then ate them at the same time. "Ellie is due February 26th." She smiled happily.  
  
"Aiden thinks I should go on Maternity Leave too." Faith looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "I had the exact same look on my face." They both laughed and ate their gummy bears.  
  
Wednesday ~ 12:14p.m  
  
"Faith wake up were here." Bosco said nudging his wife's arm. He was smiling and looking around. This was the best gift ever. He was so proud of himself for doing this for her. Yea!  
  
She lifted her head up and looked around. By the sign she read they were in Tampa, Florida. "Maurice are you serious?" She asked and rolled her window down and looked around. "Oh."  
  
"Yup." He smiled and pulled into the parking space of the hotel that they were staying at. It was called the Tampa Bay Resort. Typical. He he. "Come on, let's check in. I'll get the bags later."  
  
"Goodness it's hot out here." She wiped her forehead as she got out of the car and looked around. "It's pouring in New York and here it's pouring rays out." She smiled at her husband.  
  
He grinned back and took her hand and they both walked in the lobby of the Tampa Bay Resort. It was an extremely nice place. And hot. Bosco checked them in and everything. The woman at the desk gave them their card key and an extra one. Bosco and Faith took the elevator up to the third floor to their room. Even the elevator was nice. The whole hotel was nice. She just couldn't wait to see what the rooms looked like. Hopefully nicer then the ones they stayed at the nights before. Bosco had a large grin on his face the whole way. "What's with the grin?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see." He winked and looked down at his shoes then the door as it opened. "Come on. I can't wait any longer." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the room then unlocked the door.  
  
*The room was a champange color. It had a living room area with a loveseat and recliner. A bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub then a bedroom with a QUEENsize bed.*  
  
"Oh gosh this room is so nice." Faith said looking around the room with a smile. "Hey it's actually got a queensize bed." She smiled and felt the bed. "Oh you're gonna get lucky on this bed!"  
  
His grinne at that comment. "So tonight were gonna go out to dinner at a nice restaurant. Come back here and have a nice bath then some love making. Tomorrow do whatever you want."  
  
"This is so nice thank you honey." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "I love you so much." She laid a kiss on his neck. Bosco pulled back and kissed her lips.  
  
TBC.............. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: A Wonderful Husband  
  
Wednesday ~ 9:19p.m  
  
The day had gone as planned for Bosco. Faith so far was having a great time. He had always loved surprising her and making her smile. They went out to a restaurant called Alejandro's. It made the best Italian food. Faith had the best time there and she and Bosco ate so much. Then the couple took a very romantic stroll on the beach that they were staying by. Both had their shoes off and it was just a romantic stroll under the moon. It was perfect. They were now in their hotel room. He was sitting on the couch and she was between his legs. He was watching TV.  
  
"I can't understand why the hell all these damn channels are in Spanish!" Bosco said flipping the channels. "Damnit!" He shouted while shaking his head and turning the channels. "Sonofabitch!"  
  
"Baby you're so cute." Faith said and smiled then put her right hand on his right cheek and kissed his left one. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked and looked over at the TV.  
  
"Goin' down to the beach, shopping, drive somewhere. Anything you want." He answered still flipping and her hand was still on his cheek. "God damnit there's nothing on! Come on!"  
  
"The beach sounds good. I should get a tan." She ignored what he just said and looked down at her arms. They were kinda white so she needed one badly. "Yeah I need a tan."  
  
"Me too." He said looking at his own arms then legs then went back to flipping through the TV and cursing everytime the channel flipped. "Man I'm glad it's not raining like it is in New York."  
  
"Yeah rain right now for me is not good." She ran her hand up and down her stomach. "Ellie Rose girl if you won't stop moving, mommy's gonna come in there!" She shouted at her tummy.  
  
"Hey I like when she moves." Bosco said and placed his hand on her stomach. "Wow." He kinda laughed a little. "She's movin' around allot." He placed his hand where her tiny feet were.  
  
"Yeah and now she's making mommy wanna pee." Faith stood up and straightened her shirt as she walked in the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "Oh I love my husband." She said.  
  
Bosco walked into the bedroom and grabbed the movie, 'A Man Apart', out of his duffel bag. He paced back into the living room and put the movie in the DVD player then sat down on the sofa.  
  
Faith stepped out of the bedroom tieing her hair up in a sloppy bun. "You know, all the stuff I do for Emily I think she still hates me." She put her hands on her hips as she walked to the couch.  
  
He frowned up at his wife as she sat back down between his legs. "What makes you say that?" He asked and pushed 'PLAY' on the remote then brought her body closer to his.  
  
"She says things to me and I know she's trying to hurt me. She tells me how good of a cook Carolyn is. She likes how her and Fred are in love. Just stuff she knows pisses me off."  
  
"Yeah well Emily needs a foot up her ass. If she talks to me like that in my house she'll get one." He said rubbing her neck. Faith looked back at him and smiled then at the screen at the movie.  
  
It was about two hours later and the movie was ending. Faith looked at her husband as he turned the movie off. "I love that movie." She said softly and cleared her throat.  
  
"All right Faith go in the bedroom and take off all your clothes. It's time for your pre-birthday sex." He stood up taking the movie out. She smiled and ran into the bedroom. He followed.  
  
Thursday ~ 10:37a.m  
  
Bosco was standing in the bathroom shaving his face. You know cheeks, chin and above his upper lip. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his neck. Faith was laying naked in the bed still sleeping. They had a long night of passionful loud love making. She loved it since he gave her a few specials. He had the day planned. He slowly walked in the bedroom and laid on the bed facing his wife. She looked so peaceful. Bosco ran his hand over her cheek then down her neck and across her arm and down her body. He stopped at her backside.  
  
"Mmm stop!" Faith mummbled in her sleep and pushed her husbands hand away then threw the covers over her head. She made a grunting noise that made Bosco smile. He stood up after that.  
  
He laughed to himself then totally took all the covers off her body. Faith's eyes shot open and she felt around for the covers. "Damnit Maurice I'm cold!" She covered glared up at Bosco.  
  
"Yeah and very naked! Oh man do I like how naked you are." He smiled looking at her nude pregnant body. "Get up we gotta catch a ship. So get up and get those clothes on sexy!"  
  
She snatched the covers from him and sat up with the sheets covering her chest. "What ship are you talking about?" She ratted her messy hair then rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Go look out the window at the water and tell me what you see." He answered with a smile and walked back in the bathroom to get dressed for their day. He already had their clothes laid out.  
  
Faith rose to her feet still with the sheet wrapped around her perfect body. She walked into the living room and looked out the window. She saw a huge cruise line ship out way into the water.  
  
"So do you get it?" He asked stepping behind her and slipping his arms around her waist then on her belly. "This hotel was only for one night. The other three nights we spend on the cruise."  
  
"Oh my gosh this is so great." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips long and really hard. "I love you. Thank you so much. This is the best present ever." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah but we don't board until 3 o`clock so we have time to have a good breakfast and lunch then go down to the beach. So get your bikini on and lets roll." He said holding her two hands.  
  
Faith shook her head. "I gotta take a shower first." She walked in the bathroom and closed the door. "I LOVE YOU MAURICE!" She shouted from the bathroom and he smiled to himself.  
  
Thursday ~ 12:28a.m  
  
Bosco was holding their beach towels and Faith's magazine as they walked to the beach. Faith was behind him. *She had on this cute white triangle bikini top then matching white bottoms that had the words 'Mommy' screen- printed on the back in pink letters. Rose had picked that out for her when she found out that they were having a girl. Bosco had dark blue swim trunks on and tennis shoes then his NYPD hat and sunglasses.* It was a really warm goregous day. Collasping waves and everything good that came to Florida. YEA! They picked a nice spot on the beach.  
  
"Oh I love Florida so much." Faith said as she and Bosco sat on the beach towel. "But I couldn't live here. No seasons, it's always sunny." She was laying between his legs. "Oh wow."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean remember last year on Valentines Day? It was so cold we had sex to get the heat up in the apartment." He smiled and rubbed his wife's silky arms.  
  
Faith giggled and straddled on her husband. He was laying on his stomach now and had his eyes closed. "So Ellie will be arriving about February to March."  
  
"Oh I can't wait for her first Halloween and Christmas. She's gonna have a ball even if she won't remember. We will." He paused and smiled. "Hey what should we have her be for Halloween?"  
  
She thought as she massaged his back gently. "Like a bumble bee or something cute. A tiny bear." She smiled thinking about it. Faith was looking up at the perfect blue clear sky.  
  
"Yeah a bear would be cute. Then you can be a slutty nurse or a stripper." He looked back at her and smiled. Faith kind of smacked his back and that made him even laugh harder.  
  
"I ain't bein' no stripper Maurice. I can do that at home for you but not in front of all our co-workers. Your boss." She shook her head and sat on the towel then looked out at the ocean.  
  
"Hey he ain't your boss. But then Lieu would be there and that would suck." He smiled and she shook her head, still looking at the ocean. Bosco grazed her thigh. "Faith come here."  
  
She climbed on him and he sat up. Bosco brought his wife down on his lap more, facing him. "How's your day so far? You like breakfast?" He asked and rubbed her arms softly.  
  
"Yeah I loved breakfast. I love everything about this trip so far. I can't wait to get on the cruise though. Just hope I don't throw up." She laughed and grazed his neck with her hands.  
  
"I just want to give you the best birthday. This year has been really hard for us. Really 2002 sucks. But I'm so glad were married now and having a baby." He rubbed her belly.  
  
"Me too honey. Ah, you're so sweet." She softly kissed his lips. "I really can't wait till this year is over. Ellie will come I think in March instead of February." She put her hands on his nice chest.  
  
"I just hope everything goes perfect with the home birth thing. I don't want to have to rush you to the hospital or anything. I hate hospitals after everything that has happened you know." He said.  
  
"The next baby were definatly having in the hospital. I really don't want to pay this much again. Gosh I can't believe a mid-wife and her assistant are 1500 bucks. EACH!"  
  
"I know. Can you imagine if we got a childbirth educator and doula? Gosh we'd have to put the condo up for sale." He kissed her neck and traced her jaw line with his tongue.  
  
"Why do you always do that?!!" She asked in a shout and wiped the saliva off her face as he laughed. "So you wanna go out to the water?" She asked and traced his muscular chest.  
  
"Hell no!" He said and she giggled knowing why he shouted. "Remember our honeymoon? That damn jellyfish! Gosh that bitch hurt!" She laughed harder because she rememebered that.  
  
"Yeah and you had to pee on yourself." She laughed harder and put her face on his shoulder. "Oh babe that was so funny." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips.  
  
"For you yeah." He said sarcastically and shook his head then looked down at his watch. "You wanna go get some lunch then get ready for the cruise?" He gazed at her face.  
  
"Sure." She stood up and grabbed the towel then they walked back to the hotel. Bosco hit the elevator button and looked at the ground. She was looking around the open resort.  
  
TBC..............................................  
  
I really don't want to write what they do on the cruise. I'll give you a little summary though. She gets sick at first and starts puking then they have a romantic time. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells  
  
(1 Week Later) Sunday ~ 3:23p.m  
  
Jingle Bells.. Jingle Bells.. jingle all the way. Bosco was mumming the song. He was wrapping Faith's presents in the living room. It was a magaical time of year. The snow was falling outside that stuck and New York was under 33 inches of it. It was two days before Christmas. Faith was taking a nap in their bedroom. She was now 6 months into her pregnancy. Tired all the time. It was about 20 minutes later. Bosco was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and placed on the coffee table. Faith was sitting next to him with her head on his chest. He had one of his hands placed on her stomach and the other was getting tangled in her strawberry blonde hair.  
  
They were watching TV. Actually she wasn't really watching it. She was slowly falling back to sleep again. He was watching a baseball game. This year for Christmas was going to be special for the couple. Neither of them worked and they knew that they wouldn't get called. They would have Emily and Charlie this time so they could actually give them their gifts on Christmas morning. Bosco loved all the gifts that he got for his wife. He knew she'd love them too. The ones he got for Ellie was clothes, toys and stuff for her bedroom. Just the usual for a new baby.  
  
The telephone began to ring. Faith's head shot up. "I'll get it." She said softly and stood up then walked over to the kitchen. She cleared her throat. "Hello?"  
  
"Faith's it's Fred." Came the voice of her ex. "I have some news about Christmas. My parents and Carolyn are all going to Atlantic City, I thought it would be fun to bring the kids along."  
  
"No this is my year to have the kids!!!" She said loudly. Bosco stood up and walked over to his wife then stood right in front of his wife looking into her eyes.  
  
"I know that but Faith it's Atlantic City. They both seem really happy." He paused and let out a sigh that she knew it was bad. "You're not gonna make them upset are you? On Christmas."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Fred? You got to have them last year. Now this year it's my turn. This is not fair." She put her head in her hand. Bosco was trying to console his wife a little.  
  
"Faith it's just one damn year. You can have them next year and the one after that if you want. We already settled for the room and everything."  
  
She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. "Fine Fred. You know you're the cheater. I don't f---ing care." She slammed the phone on the reciver.  
  
Bosco looked down at his sobbing wife and shook his head in disgust of Fred. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
(Christmas Eve) Monday ~ 5:28p.m  
  
Faith was talking to Holly on the telephone. She was sitting at the dining room table with her feet up on the table top. Bosco was out getting something for dinner.  
  
"I know that's what I'm talking about. How the hell can this bastard just have my kids? That's not what the custody papers say." Faith said in an angry voice and looked at her socks on her feet.  
  
"Faith you need to call your lawyer or the judge or whoever and tell them about this. You can sue him for custody." Holly said back sitting at her kitchen table by herself.  
  
"Yeah but Em and Charlie would never forgive me. I mean Charlie would after like 5 hours but Emily would hate me forever. She's been acting really bitchy this last month."  
  
"You need to do something. Tell your lawyer or go over to Fred's place. Let Bosco beat him up or you do it." She walked in her living room and flopped down on the couch.  
  
She laughed a little drawing invisible circles on her stomach. She now had her shirt lifted up. "I don't know Holly. I was so excited and so was Maurice."  
  
"I could always send my 4 rugrats over to your place and let them act like 2 Emily's and 2 Charlie's." She laughed and ran her hand through her hair then turned the televison on.  
  
"No thanks. Where are they anyways? It sounds quiet."  
  
"Matt has them. He introduced them to his new girlfriend."  
  
"Holly we need to go out and find you a man. Like soon."  
  
"I'm all up for that. We go out and dress sexy then get me someone. But this time you can't dress sexy 'cause your pregnant and you always get the cute ones." She pointed out and laughed.  
  
"No I don't. I already have a cute one." She smiled at Bosco as he came into the kitchen with Chinese food in a bag. She smiled because that was her comfort food. Actually anything was.  
  
"Yeah I think his brother is pretty cute." She smiled a little. "He's humble kinda. But then if I had 20 minutes with him he'd always be talking." She laughed out loud and threw her head back.  
  
"Holly don't ever talk about Mikey like that again." Bosco glanced at her and she blew him a kiss and he smiled. "Look I'll call you back later like tonight. My husband brought me dinner."  
  
"Ok babe take care and remember what I said."  
  
"Promise. Love ya bye."  
  
"Love ya too. Bye." They hung up.  
  
Faith stood up and walked around the island and set the phone on the reciver. "What was Holly talkin' about Mikey for?" Bosco asked as he looked through the boxes and was trying stuff.  
  
"She said he's cute and humble but if she got him in a room for 20 minutes he'd be talking." She shook her head and he looked at her then kind of laughed. "What'd ya get?"  
  
"Your favorites. I was talking to Ma on the way to the store. She said you could sue Fred for custody or talk to your lawyer." He licked his thumb and tossed a spoon in the sink.  
  
"Yeah Holly said that. I just know that the kids aren't gonna forgive me. Charlie will but Emily is gonna hate me. She already hates me. I don't know what I've done to her for this."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know babe. Were not gonna let this one slip. He's always putting on a front and it's starting to piss me off." He shook his head and lightly kissed her cheek.  
  
"What do you mean 'putting on a front'?" She asked and picked up the boxes of food and they walked back to the dining table. She sat across from him and picked up her chop-sticks.  
  
"Like everytime he sees us together he's nice. He's talking about how he wants us all to be friends. But when he calls or thinks you're alone he's a jerk. He needs some better balls."  
  
Faith shrugged and put some rice in her mouth. "I'm just so livid right now. Gosh we had Christmas all planned out then this shit happens. Damnit!" She shook her head.  
  
"I could always go over there and beat him up if you want me to." He looked at her eating a piece of chicken. She had a small smile on his face and he nudged her arm and she laughed.  
  
"Thanks honey but I think I want to confront him face to face." She shook her head. "So.... uh...." she looked at him for a second, trying to think. ".....why are you so cute?" She shrugged.  
  
He looked up from what he was eating. "What?"  
  
"I'm bored." She sighed moving her food around.  
  
"Well....... what did you get Ma for Christmas?"  
  
"This certificate for a spa day." She answered and took a sip of her water. "I think I'm gonna get me one. When you got me it, gosh that day was so great." She rolled her eyes with pleasure.  
  
"Thanks for telling me that now Faith! I didn't know if you liked it or not so I didn't get you anymore." He shook his head and looked down at his plate as he ate more.  
  
The telephone rang. "I'll get it. This better not be him either." Bosco said and walked into the kitchen snatching the phone off the reciver. "Hello?!" He shouted and Faith shook her head.  
  
Christopher was startled when he heard Bosco's shout. "Bosco, it's Jason. Ok Faith's court date on this how Nathan thing is on February 21st at 8:30 in the morning. The papers just came in."  
  
"Are you serious? She has to do this while she's pregnant?" He looked over at his wife who was staring back at him cluelessly. He kind of turned his back to her and sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Bosco hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room. He sat across from his wife who was staring at him. "Well. Who was that?" She asked, annoyed he wasn't talking.  
  
"Christopher he said that your court date for.... you know..... is on February 21st at 8:30 in the morning." He said softly now moving around his food. He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Faith was quiet after that. She knew exactly what that meant. She had to see him face to face. She still wasn't ready for it or would ever be. Bosco saw the look of concern on his wife's face. "Hey baby it's gonna be all right. I'm gonna be right there with you." He reached over and took her hand in his and rubbed it. She kind of smirked then a tear rolled down her face. "Come here babe." He said and she slowly stood up then walked around the table. Faith crawled in her husband's lap and he sighed and kissed her cheek then rubbed her back. "It's gonna be Ok."  
  
(Christmas Day)  
  
For Christmas Bosco got Faith a brand new silver $700.00 digital camcorder. Then he got her this new silver Dell Notebook at $2000.00. His next gift was stainless steel Michael Graves Design cookset. That was $800.00. His last gift was a carseat and stroller set for the baby. That was $200.00. Faith was so overwhelmed. He got Ellie tons of clothes and that's it. Faith got Bosco an electric shaver because he was always craving for one. It was $90.00. Then she had many pictures taken of herself. One was of her in this cute bra and panties set. It was a black and white photo, taken professionally. Her hair was down and she was gazing down at her belly. Her skin looked so perfect in that picture. She had about 20 taken of different poses and outfits.Then she got him a new cell phone because she hated the one he had. That was $109.00. Next she got him allot of clothes from a brand name he had been looking at. It added up to $200.00. Then the last two things she got him was a Doberman Pinscher puppy that he named Louis and a white and brown kitten he named Susie. She also got Ellie so many clothes.  
  
TBC........ 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

"_My God! Is he saying what I think he's saying?"_

"_If we're going to act, we have to act now."_

"_It's too risky." _

"_The president is up there with a gun to his head."_

"_He's asking us to do that to Air Force One?"_

"_He's not asking! Your Commander-in-Chief has issued a direct order! Do it!"_

Faith was looking at the television then something caught her eye and she went back to folding the baby clothes that were spread around the living room. Her baby shower was a success; they had received a lot of gifts from friend and family members. She just needed to go through all the things that she was going to keep. Bosco was down at the gym with a bunch of the guys from work playing for the Camelot Cup. Faith thought it was the dumbest thing and refused to go in support of an old trophy. She was happily in her eighth month of her pregnancy and glowing. She was out of the morning sickness stage finally but in a major cleaning phase. Every chance she got she was cleaning up something. It was driving her bosses at work crazy though because she would be cleaning up around them.

A knock on the front door startled Faith; she wasn't totally comfortable with answering doors yet so she slowly inched her way to the door with a protective hand over her stomach. "Who is it?!" She called.

"Mikey!"

She hurried to the door and opened it to her brother in law. He was holding a plastic bag and had black marks all over his face and clothes. "Oh my gosh Mikey what happened to you?" She asked as he walked into the condo.

"Well," he said and coughed. "There was a fire at my apartment complex and of course mine was destroyed." He said in a sarcastic voice and shook his head.

"What?!" She said and looked at him with widened eyes. Faith ushered him to the kitchen so he wouldn't ruin her carpet. She helped him take his jacket off and she looked at it with a disgusted stare then tossed it in the laundry room. Faith pulled out a chair and patted it then sat across from him at the kitchen table. "So tell me what happened."

He let out a sigh as he sat down. "Well I was in my apartment, minding my own business and I smell smoke and the apartment below me is up in flames so I get the hell out of there before I go up in smoke!" He shook his head. "This happened like... five hours ago. I had to stay there and answer like, a thousand questions from the damn fire marshal, the cops and anyone else who wanted me to stay there." He ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do now." He looked up at Faith who had a concerned look on her face. "I'm homeless."

"Mikey I'm so sorry." She said and rubbed his arm. "You're not homeless though. You're staying here tonight."

"Thanks." He said and squeezed her hand. "I was gonna go to my mom's but she's out of town with her new boyfriend so I thought I'd see if you guys were home."

"No it's totally fine Mikey."

He grinned and looked down at his hands then stood up. "Where is Mo anyway?" He asked as he started washing his hands.

"Playing basketball with a couple of guys at work." She answered and stood up also. "All right I don't mean to be so OCD but do you wanna go take a shower and get out of those clothes?" They both looked down at the ground. "You're getting soot all over my floor." She added and smiled.

"Oh yeah sorry." He said and slipped his shoes off. "Can I borrow some of Mo's clothes?"

"Yeah I'll get them for you. Just go ahead to the kids shower."

"Thanks Faith," he said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

About ten minutes later, Mikey came out of the bathroom with a pair of Bosco's sweats on with a white t-shirt. Faith was back on the floor folding Ellie's clothes and separating them. He sat on the couch and looked at what she was watching. Faith glanced over at Mikey and was surprised to see that both of his arms were covered in tattoos. She had never seen him with his shirt off or a short sleeved shirt. She couldn't help but stare and Mikey caught her stares then looked down at his own arms.

"Don't worry they don't mean anything illegal." He said and rubbed his arms.

Faith shook her head and looked at him. "Sorry I don't mean to stare but I've never seen them."

"Oh," he again looked down at himself. "They're not bad like I said. They all have a meaning through all the journeys in my life. The ropes that are in knots signify the struggles I went through with hanging with the wrong crowd." He switched arms and Faith walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "The roses are obviously for my mom. She's done so much for me and I appreciate her a lot for that cause I know I screwed up a lot." He turned and showed her the back of his arm. "The number eleven is for Mo; everything that happened on nine eleven still affects him and I know he almost made a huge sacrifice."

"Wow," was all Faith said.

Bosco unlocked the door and pushed it open with a smile on his face. He looked in the living room and the smile slowly faded when he saw his wife touching Mikey, who seemed to be flexing his muscles. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted.

Faith looked up at her husband oddly when he cursed at her. "Hey Mo," Mikey said as he stood to his feet and glanced down at his sister in law.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Bosco asked as he entered the living room and tossed his duffel bag on the floor next to the couch. He looked at his wife and put his hands on his hips.

"Long night," he said and ran his hand over his face. "Uhh… Long story short, my apartment got burned down. Ma's in DC with her boyfriend and I didn't know where else to go."

"Why'd you come here?"

"Bosco," Faith said and looked at her husband with an irritated stare. "He doesn't have anywhere to go. He needs us."

"Don't defend me Faith; it's only gonna make him angrier." Mikey said as he glared at his brother. "He's never gonna get my past out of his life. He's always gonna think of me as his loser brother who used a few drugs and hung out with the wrong people."

"Don't give me that sad sob story." Bosco said with an irritated look on his face. "I didn't put that coke in your nose."

"I tried it once Mo!" Mikey shouted at his brother as he walked toward his bedroom.

Bosco turned to his brother with a mean look on his face. "One time is too much Michael!" He shouted back and started walking towards him. "You do know what that shit can do to you right? One time can be too much to fuck you up or even kill you! You think I like sitting up thinking about what my brother is doing and who he's with?!"

"Oh my God you're acting like I killed someone! Sorry I didn't hang out with cops and firefighters like you! I had real friends! Ok I like to smoke pot, so what?!"

"It's illegal dumbass!"

"Ok, come on." Faith said softly to her husband and put her hands on her hips.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Neither! I'm on my side!"

"You're my wife!"

"I know that," she said holding up her hand. "He's also your brother. He's given up a lot because he wants a relationship with you." She said and stood between them. "Listen I know you can't forget a lot that he's done but you have to let it go. It's pushing you guys farther and farther apart. I know you want that relationship with your brother."

Bosco stared down at his wife then looked over at Mikey who was staring at him. "When was the last time you used?"

Mikey snorted and looked around. "Like... seven, eight months ago."

"Would you be willing to take a piss test?"

"Bos, really," Faith shook her head.

"If I take a piss test will you stop hounding me? Will you trust me to be in your house and around your family?"

Bosco shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "It would be easier for you to be around knowing that you're telling the truth."

"Then fine give me a place and time!"

Faith rolled her eyes and picked up the laundry basket of the baby's clothes and carried them up to the nursery. "Tomorrow just come to the precinct and you can do it there."

"Done."

Bosco nodded and sat on the loveseat and put his feet up on the table as he looked at the television. "So... what the hell happened at your apartments?"

Mikey snorted as he sat on the couch. "Some dumbass beat the shit out of his girlfriend and torched her."

"Oh shit," he chuckled as he flipped through the channels. "Did they arrest him?"

"Nah, he took off before the fire got out of hand."

"Damn that's a shit load of paperwork." He rubbed his head and they both stared at the television when he turned to Sports Center.

* * *

"Got a big day ladies and gentlemen," Moretti shouted as he walked in with a blue folded up paper in his hand.

Bosco was sitting at a long table with jeans and a white t-shirt on and his NYPD hat. Aiden was beside him in a similar outfit and they were staring at their boss as he discussed the raid that was about to go down on a group of men who were running their own funeral home by killing innocent people and transporting illegal drugs in their bodies all over New York. The detectives were there to stop it before it became a national thing and the feds took over.

The door opened behind Moretti and Bosco looked over as a Latin woman and a black man walked into the room. They both had chains around their necks and badges on those chains. "Lieutenant Moretti?" The woman said as she looked around the room.

"Cruz?"

"Sergeant Cruz." She said and shook his hand. "This is Officer Dade."

"How can we help you?"

"We're riding along with you on this."

Moretti and some of the guys in the room chuckled when they heard her demand. He looked over his shoulder at his detectives then back at the woman. "Listen here Cruz, we are detectives. We've got this under control. We don't need Anti-Crime following us around and getting in the way."

"Getting in the way?" She stepped closer to him and stared directly into his eyes. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I don't get in anyone's way. I'm after the dope."

"We'll pass along what we think you guys can handle when we're all finished."

She grinned and glanced over at Bosco and Aiden who were standing out of their chairs. "Listen Lieutenant... I already talked to your boss and he thinks it's a brilliant idea that I assist you with this since we do about three to four raids a week." She slipped her thumbs through the loop holes on her jeans. "So... when are we leaving?"

He glared down at her then slowly turned to his detectives and rolled his eyes. "All right guys let's go do this. You all know the plan."

"What's the plan?" Cruz asked as Moretti walked past her. She turned and some of the detectives walked past her to follow their boss. Bosco was strapped his vest to his body and looked up as she walked towards him. "What's the plan?"

"You guys do three to four raids a week. You should already know how to do this." He said as he strapped his gun to his hip.

Cruz rolled her eyes and looked him up and down. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I never gave it to you."

"Well you can start now by giving it."

He stood up straight and glared down at her. "Boscorelli," she raised her eyebrow as they left the room. "What?"

"There desk Sergeant's name is Boscorelli."

"That would be my wife."

"You're married?"

"Yep," he answered quickly.

"Hmm," she said as they reached the first floor, "shame."

Bosco slowed down when he heard her then walked over to the front desk where Faith was standing with a scarf wrapped around her neck and sweats on. "You're working today?"

"No I told Mikey I would see if they had any info about the arsonist in his building." She answered as she flipped through a few papers. "So you excited about the raid?" She asked and he nodded with a small grin. "Be careful out there all right?"

"Careful is my middle name."

"Actually careless is your middle name."

"I told you those days are over Faith." He reached over and rubbed her belly. "I got a little peanut that needs her daddy now." He glanced over when he saw Aiden motion for him. "All right I gotta head out." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you, be safe."

"All right," he waved her off when he heard a few officers gush over her words. "Too bad most of your wives actually would want you to get hurt." He said with a small smirk on his face as he walked out of the precinct and to the Crown Vic that Aiden was sitting in putting a magazine clip in his belt. "You ready to roll?"

"I was born ready baby," Aiden replied and tapped Bosco's knuckles with his own.

* * *

Faith looked at her cell phone when she hung up the phone with Mikey. She looked at it then stuffed it in her pocket. She looked over at Jason as he walked up to the desk with a couple of folders in his hand. "I think I'm all done here." She said as she rubbed her stomach and looked at him. "This guy is laying low but he's not a pro so he'll resurface and we'll have to catch him."

"Is he hurt?"

"I'm not sure he hasn't shown up at any hospitals."

"No I mean Bosco's brother."

"Oh no he got out just in time thank God." She grabbed her purse and keys. "All right I'm out of here." She said and walked towards the doors.

"_55-62 to Central we have an officer down! I repeat officer down! 10-13! 10-13!"_

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the screeching voice come through the radio that was sitting in front of Jason on the front desk. Faith slowly turned around and looked at the radio then walked over to the desk and looked up at Jason as he picked the radio up.

"_We need your location 55-62."_

"_Central we are on the corner of 45th and Jacksons! These sons of bitches ambushed us before we got inside! We're under heavy fire we need back up forthwith at our location now!"_ The voice on the other end of the radio screamed.

"_55-Charlie responding!"_

"55-Sergeant One responding to 10-13!" Jason answered and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey Jason I'm gonna ride with you!" Faith said.

"You're not on duty." He replied.

"I don't care. Bosco's out there. I wanna make sure he's all right." She said as he dug through her purse and produced her off duty gun. "Plus I got protection."

"You haven't been out on the field in months Faith! You're pregnant you don't belong out there!"

"Either you drive me or I take my car to the scene! It's up to you! I'm going otherwise!"

Jason stared at her then rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to the RMP and ran outside. Most of the officer's that were inside the precinct at the time of the call were running to their squad cars and starting up their lights and sirens as they got in their vehicles. Faith slammed the door when she climbed into the Ford Explorer and Jason punched the gas pedal and they flew down the street. Faith looked down the intersections that he was approaching making sure they were clear so he didn't have to slow down.

Minutes later they pulled onto the street where the scene was taking place. It made Faith gasp out loud when she saw all the chaos that was going on. A lot of the uniformed officers from surrounding sectors had already arrived on the scene. Sully had his gun pressed to the back of a man's head and was screaming at him to turn on his stomach. The man had his hands up and had tears streaming down his dark skin begging the officer not to shoot him. Davis had his handcuffs on one man while he was kneeling on another. He was trying to calm his partner down from making a big mistake. Faith got out of the RMP once it stopped and she looked around at all the familiar faces. There were officers all over the place, most with prisoners in their hands and some had their guns drawn at the perpetrators.

"What's the 10-13?!" She shouted as she scanned her way through the crowds.

"Detective in the front of the line was shot!" One officer shouted back at her as he shoved one of the perps into the back of the van that most of the officers were putting the prisoners at.

Faith closed her eyes for a second and let out a sigh then headed towards the building. She saw some officer's crowding around something or someone but she didn't know what or who it was. She picked up her speed a little and ran towards the crowd then screamed when she saw who they all were leaning over.

"Oh my God," she pushed her way through the men and looked down at her husband who was lying in a pool of his own blood. His shirt was ripped open exposing his wound. He was breathing hard and coughing up blood. "Somebody do something!" She screamed and looked around at the circle of faces. "Why the fuck isn't anyone doing anything?!"

"Ambulance is on its way!"

"He's gonna die before they get here!" She said as she leaned over him. "Babe... Bosco look at me!" She said as she held his face and tried to calm him down but he was breathing hard and coughing. He had tears falling down the sides of his eyes and disappearing in his hairline. Faith was crying too as she cupped the back of his head with her hand. "Babe I need you to focus on me and calm down!" She grabbed his hand that was covered in blood and set it on top of her stomach. The blood began to seep through the white fabric and she felt the cold blood on her skin. "Do you feel that? Do you feel your baby? She needs you to calm down! You're making it worse!" Adam 55-3 pulled up the scene just as Bosco's breathing slowed and he completely closed his eyes. Faith looked up at Kim as she jumped out of the rig, she moved to the side of her husband as the paramedic cleaned over him and put her stethoscope up to his chest.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

Faith jumped a little when she heard the soft voice of a woman over her shoulder. She was sitting in the dimly lit waiting room with her head in her right hand and her legs crossed over one another. She was wearing a white button up shirt but it her husband's blood on it. Mikey was standing a few feet away from his sister in law on the phone with his mother who was coming back from her vacation with her boyfriend. Aiden and a couple other detectives were sitting around the waiting room waiting to hear the news about Bosco. Faith let out a sigh and gave Mary a smile. "I'm ok."

"Can I get anything for you? Some food? Some tea? You need to eat."

"I know I'm not hungry." She rubbed her stomach and adjusted in her seat when she realized that she was sitting in an uncomfortable position. "Do they know anything?"

"Not yet but I told the doctor to come and find you first when he knew anything about it."

Faith nodded and looked down at her hands. "He's strong I know but... his hands were cold." She said softly.

Mary touched Faith on the shoulder then put her other hand on top of hers. "You know, your husband is one of the strongest people I have ever met." She paused when Faith shook her head. "No I am not kidding. He is one of the strongest people I have ever met. And it's not put on; he's not a glory hog just to be the center of attention. He wants to be the first person there to help people, to do the right thing and do it the right way. Sometimes he gets in trouble for that but I believe in you guys. I believe that you guys will go far..." She slowly nodded her head. "I do, one hundred percent."

She nodded along and wiped a few tears that were strolling down her cheeks. "He's a good man and I know he doesn't mean to get himself into trouble like this but he needs to realize that he has a baby daughter coming soon and he can't be doing stuff like this for long."

"Yeah well that's where he needs to grow up and maybe get a safer job."

"That's the thing his job is safer... compared to ESU or patrol." Faith ran her hand through her hair.

"Well you guys do work for the NYPD; nothing about your job is safe. Someone has a grudge against one of you at some point and time."

"Yeah it does happen but he shouldn't have been in that building... That's what ESU is for..."

Mary rubbed Faith's back as she put her head in her hands. "Everything is going to be all right." She whispered in her ear.

Mikey hung the phone up and stuffed his hands in his jeans as he walked over to his sister in law. "Ma is on her way." He said and rubbed Faith's back as he sat on the chair next to hers.

"Are you Maurice's brother?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, name's Michael. And you are?"

"Mary Proctor." She said and shook his hand. "I've been working with your brother since he was a rookie." She smiled.

"Wow that was decades ago." Mikey said and Faith looked at him and rubbed her eyes with her wrist. "Listen the first thing Mo is gonna ask me when he wakes up is if I got you anything." He said to Faith. "So I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria for a Redbull and something to eat so you better tell me what you want now before I bring you back something that you don't like."

Faith peered over at her brother in law and couldn't help but smile at his little wit. "I'll take a tea and a bagel." She said softly. "Bring cream cheese and a knife. Don't put the cream cheese on it."

He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder as he rose from his chair. "No problem. I'll be back."

Mary watched him walk away then turned to Faith with a puzzled look on her face. "I never heard Bosco mention anything about a brother."

"Yeah well until recently and by recently I mean yesterday, he kind of disowned his brother." She said softly as she watched Mikey disappear into the elevator. "He kind of ran with the wrong crowd since they were teenagers. He experimented with different drugs and Bosco didn't approve of that at all."

"That's too bad. Is that all he did? Just experiment? Or did he sell or anything like that?"

"According to Mikey, no it was the kind of thing that he went to parties and the drugs were there. He never did chemical drugs though." Faith shrugged again and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what to believe but he's been staying with us for a few days and everything has been going great. He works during the day and comes home at the same time every day."

"Well I hope he does good cause that is the last thing you guys need."

"Yeah especially with the last couple years we've had together."

Mary smiled, something caught her eye and she grabbed Faith's arm. The younger woman turned her head and saw her husband's surgeon walking down the hallway with his eyes fixed on her. Faith looked at the nurse then stood up with her arms crossed over her chest as she walked toward him. Mary was right behind her.

"Mrs. Boscorelli." The doctor said with a grin.

"Is he all right?" Faith asked with her hands over her mouth. "Please tell me he's gonna be all right."

"He had a single wound to his abdomen. He was brought in at the perfect time. He is going to need some physical therapy but he's going to fully recover." Faith immediately smiled when she heard his words and wrapped her arms around him as tears fell from her eyes. "I'd be happy to show you to his room." She pulled back and looked up at his eyes as she nodded. Faith followed the doctor down a long hallway and she thought she had been walking forever when they stopped at a door. He slowly opened the door and Faith peered inside and Bosco was there. He was sitting in the hospital bed with a gown on in a reclined position. He had an oxygen mask on, IV in his arm and other wires that she didn't know. Faith followed the doctor to the side of Bosco's bed and she looked at him and her heart began to beat faster. "He's going to be out of it obviously because he just got shot and came out of surgery." He chuckled a little. "We're gonna watch him for about two to three days and see how he responds to medication and physical therapy then we can give you a release date. He looks really good though."

"Yeah he looks better than he did out there." Faith said as she sniffled.

"He's doing great," he looked at Bosco. "All right I have to go do some rounds. If you need anything just have the nurse page me."

"Thank you Dr. Donnelly." She looked over her shoulder as he walked out of the room. Faith let out a sigh as she turned back to her husband. Bosco was lying with his head tilted away from her but she noticed that his eyes were blinking. She stepped around his bed and stood where he was looking toward. Bosco slowly met her gaze and began to slowly blink.

"Hi," he said barely audible.

"Hey," she said softly also and put her hands on his cheeks and planted her lips on his. Faith stood up straight and wiped her tears away.

"Babe... don't I'm all right." He said as he watched her cry.

Faith continued to weep with her hands over her mouth. She looked at her husband and shook her head then looked behind her as she sat down on the chair that was next to his bed. "You didn't look all right out there." She said as she grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

Bosco's eyes narrowed as he stared at his wife, wiping her tears away. "What do you mean out there? Where were you?"

"I was at the station trying to get information on the arsonist at Mikey's building." She said. "I heard the call come on the radio before I left and rode with Christopher cause I had a feeling you were involved... Like you were the one shot."

"Why the hell did you come to the scene of a shooting Faith?" He asked and started breathing a little heavier.

"Calm down will ya," she stood up and put the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth then stared at the door expecting a doctor or nurse to come in.

"You're... pregnant Faith. You can't... You can't just come out to the scene of a shooting."

"I was armed and nothing happened to me. Besides by the time we got there, patrol had it under control and so did your anti-crime back-up." She shook her head. "Yeah I met your little buddy Sergeant Cruz."

"My little buddy?" He wondered.

"Yeah she said I've only been working with your partner for a couple hours but he's a damn good cop." Faith looked at her husband with an eyebrow raised. "When I corrected her and said that we were married she said that was a shame that she forgot."

Bosco shook his head and put his hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "She's a loose fucking canon. I probably wouldn't have gotten shot if it wasn't for her."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Bosco yes it does! If she did something wrong and got you shot then I'm gonna make sure that she gets what she deserves!"

"Drop it Faith... Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore." He put his hand on her belly and looked up at her face.

"She needs you more than anyone on this planet."

"I know... I'm gonna be there for her forever."

"You better not do this to me again." She kissed him again and Bosco put one hand on her cheek and kissed her back.

"I promise." He whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

"Will your husband be attending any of the hearings?"

"As many as he can." Faith replied as she looked down at her bulging belly. She was in her dress blues and her hair was tied in a tight bun on the nape of her neck. She had a dab of make up on. She was trying to look as professional as she could. "He's in physical therapy right now."

"Do you have anyone who could be here with you?"

"I have a lot of friends in the judicial system so I'm not worried about it..." Her voice trailed off as she looked around the office. "So Catherine," the woman looked up at her. "Am I gonna have to take the stand today?"

"Today is just opening arguments." The ADA replied as she began to pack her briefcase. "But I will need you back here first thing tomorrow to go over your statement. "

Faith let out a sigh as she rose to her feet. "We've gone through this over and over again. I know what to say and what not to say. I know how to react and how not to react." She turned and looked at her. "I've been through trials a lot over the years of being a cop. This isn't my first time." Faith looked back at a couple of plaques that were arranged neatly on the wall.

"You've never been the victim though."

Faith slowly turned around and looked at Catherine as she continued to pack her suitcase with folders. "I'm not a victim."

Catherine looked up at Faith and set her papers down and walked over to the front of her desk and leaned against it. "Do you remember what happened to you that night?"

"Do you really wanna go there?!"

"Isn't that why we're here?" She asked simply. "All of this, the 12 jurors, the prosecutor, the defendants, the lawyers... We are all here because of that one night." She tilted her head to the side. "The scar on your face, it's a constant reminder for you that something terrible happened to you on that day."

"Ok I was caught off guard!"

"No one is blaming you Faith." She said and stepped closer to her. "No one thinks less of you because you were vulnerable that night and someone took advantage of you and did terrible things to you."

Faith looked down at the floor and felt tears stinging her eyes. "That night will live with me for the rest of my life." She said softly as she stared back at Catherine. "Everything reminds me of that night. The scar," she looked at her reflection in the picture frame and touched her jaw. "Every time someone knocks on my door I get afraid that it's them. I can't make love to my husband without having images that they are beating me and raping me and doing horrible things to me..." She put her hand over her eyes as she began crying harder.

"This is exactly what you need to tell the jury." Catherine said as she put her hand on her back. "They need to see the pain that these men have caused you. What it has done to your life..."

A knock came at the door and both women looked up to see a young man in a suit walk in. "Mrs. Jenson, it's starting."

Faith slowly walked into the court room and she felt like all eyes were on her. She saw a couple of her colleagues near the back and she nodded at all of them then found her seat up front behind the ADA bench. Faith ran her hand over her face when she saw a couple of court officer's entering the room because she knew that the two men were going to be in her presence soon.

"Faith?" She whipped her head around to see Davis standing over her. "Can I sit?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked towards the court officer's. "What are you doing here?"

"Bosco called me last night and asked what I was doing today. He wanted me to come up here so you weren't alone during all of this." He looked around the courtroom. "Are you all right?"

"Honestly?" She looked at him sideways. "No, I'm going crazy." She rubbed her stomach. "I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see them. I know that they are on the other side of that wall and I'm already sweating and shaking."

He nodded and looked at the ADA as she placed her suitcase on the desk that was in front of them. "That's why I'm here. They're not gonna touch you."

"I know." She said and froze when she looked up.

The court officers were surrounding the two defendants as they were being brought into the courtroom. The first one was in an orange jumpsuit and shackles around his wrist and ankles. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked around the room and his eyes set on Faith; she had the most fear in her eyes. He smiled towards her and winkled as he was set in his chair next to his lawyer. The second man was wearing the same jumpsuit and had handcuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was bald and had one green and one blue eye. He was also looking at Faith but he was shooting her a mean glare. The court officer shoved him in his seat and removed his handcuffs and the blonde man's handcuffs.

"All rise!"

Faith slowly stood up but had to hold onto Davis because she thought that her knees were going to buckle. She looked up and saw the judge walk into the room and sit at his chair. "Please be seated."

"Don't even look at them." Davis softly whispered to Faith as they took their seats.

"I want to leave." She whispered back.

"I'm right here with you. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are a strong woman and you will get through this."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "God, I wish Bosco was here."

Catherine rose from her seat and walked to the middle of the courtroom as she began her opening statement:

"_Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, on January 20, 2002, Faith Boscorelli, a decorated officer of the NYPD who was recently promoted to Sergeant, was at home alone in her apartment that she shared with her husband. They had been married just a week on this night. Faith was ill; she walked to a neighborhood store and bought herself some things to kill this cold and she returned home. What she didn't know was that she was being followed by Nathan Harlow, one of the defendants. When she entered her apartment he forced his way in and beat her. She got away long enough to retrieve a gun that she would later be shot with. After Mr. Harlow knocked Mrs. Boscorelli unconscious he called one of his buddies to show off what he had for the night. That buddy is our second defendant, Carl Thompson. Together they brutally raped and sodomized Mrs. Boscorelli, in her own home. On her own bed that she shared with her new husband. Now I will show you pictures of the crime scene. Pictures of the victim in the hospital before she endured hours and hours of surgery to patch her back to normal. She will always remember what happened to her that night. She has scars that will never heal that will remind her of what happened that night. Thank you."_

* * *

"_You think she was telling the truth about being a cop?"_

"_Probably, I found a shield in her wallet; along with 50 bucks!"_

"_I saw a bunch of pictures of a guy in the hallway and living room. We need to get the hell out of here before her husband shows up?"_

"_I'm not worried about anybody. She drew a weapon and I withdrew that weapon from her." _

_Both men laughed and looked at the ground. "She's dead... We don't have to worry about her anymore."_

"_Nobody can survive that."_

Faith jumped when she heard a key enter the lock in the front room. She quickly wiped her tears and hurried to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran water over her face a couple times. Bosco was calling her name and she wanted to answer him but her throat was dry from her heaving. She didn't want him to see her upset about court because she knew that he would try his hardest to pull her from the witness stand. She wanted to testify though; she wanted the world to know what these two men did to her and she wanted them to pay for it. Faith took a deep breath then stared at her face in the mirror, her scar catching her eye. She hated that even though maybe 20 years down the road when this incident was well behind her, every time she looked in the mirror she would get a little reminder.

"Faith?!" He called out.

She cleared her throat and grabbed the towel next to the sink to wipe her face. "Yeah!" She called back.

Bosco slowly crept into the bathroom with his arm wrapped around his waist and a sour look on his face. "Hey how was court? You didn't call when you got out."

"Yeah I'm sorry." She wiped down the counter. "I got caught up."

"Caught up?" He wondered as he watched her busy herself with cleaning the bathroom. "Faith!"

"What?" She looked at him.

"What did you get caught up with? You didn't call me!"

She let out a sigh and tossed the towel on the counter. "Look, today was hard... One of the hardest days of my life. I really don't know how I sat there for hours in the same room with them and didn't lose it."

Bosco frowned and brought her in for a hug, kissing the side of her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Me too." She said and squeezed him a little. "So... how are you doing? What did they say at physical therapy?"

"They want me to start swimming to build up my strength a couple times a week."

"Wow," she said and shrugged. "Not a bad idea."

"It's a terrible idea. I hate chlorine."

"Why?"

"Because it's nasty and smells weird!"

"Well plug your nose and don't drink it babe." She softly patted his butt as she wobbled to the kitchen. "What are you thinking for dinner? I'm starving."

"No, don't even think about dinner. Get your little ass over here and tell me all about court."

"Babe... we need to eat."

"We can eat after you tell me. I don't want you to go minute by minute. I just wanna hear how it all went down." He pulled her down to the couch next to him and rubbed her belly.

Faith took in a deep breath then let out the same breath. "Well I was in Cathy's office before it started and she was going over what the next couple days are going to be like. They called us in and I didn't expect for that many colleagues to be there."

"I asked a lot of the guys who had the day off to show up for support. I knew Davis had to work today but I didn't know if he was going to be able to get it off or not."

"Yeah there was about 10-15 guys there." She paused and ran her hand through her ponytail. "I almost choked when I saw the court officers crowding around the doorway because I knew that they would be coming in soon." Bosco stared at her face and laced his hand through hers and held it tight. "They brought them in and it was like I was frozen... I was reliving every single moment from that night."

Bosco turned from staring at his wife and looked at the ground as his hands balled up into fists. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled.

Faith wiped her face as she began crying. "They lack remorse in all of this. The whole time their lawyers were up speaking, they would bump fists or laugh. One of them even looked over and winked at me." She slowly shook her head.

"You're not going back!" Bosco shouted.

"I'm going to testify Bos."

"No! You are not going back there Faith! I am not gonna sit back and allow them to exploit my wife like that! No! No! Fuck no!" He stood up screaming. "How do you expect me to sit there and just let that shit happen?! How can you just sit there and let that shit happen to you!"

Faith let a tear run down her cheek as she slowly looked up at him. "Because I want the whole world to hear my story," she said calmly, as tears continued to pour out of her eyes. "I want their names tainted with what happened to me that night! I need to go up there and look them straight in their faces as I explain to their lawyers and the jury all of the details that I remember from that night! This is about me Bosco! This isn't about you and how tough you feel! This is about me getting closure! Because I won't feel right if I don't testify and I bring my daughter in this world and they have the ability to get a hold of her; or Emily and Charlie!"

"Don't even think like that." Bosco muttered.

"Well you need to think rationally because this isn't about you."

He slowly nodded as he sunk into his recliner and winced because of his chest pain. "When do we have to be in court next?"

"Cross examination is next week. I have to get up early tomorrow and stop by Cathy's office to go over my testimony." Bosco slowly nodded as he stared at his wife's pregnant belly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Professional Body Building  
  
Thursday ~ 10:26p.m  
  
The first court day was simple. The lawyers just stood up and told the story about what happened. Nathan's lawyer found out that Faith was pregnant and a Sergeant so that brought his blood pressure way up. The jury would find that she was humble. They set the next court date to be on March 30, 2003 because Faith didn't want to risk having Ellie during court. So everything was planned out and ready to go. Bosco walked into the condo after work. The living room light was on. Faith was sitting on the couch wearing an oversized light pink 3/4 sleeve nightshirt that went down to her knees. Then she had white socks on and her hair up in a sloppy bun. She had her legs on the coffee table and her hands laced on her belly. She was watching Professional Body Building on ESPN. She was really into it. He looked at the TV then at her.  
  
"Hi." Bosco said softly. He felt extremly ugly that day. Like he was unwanted. "Baby can you hold me or something? I feel real-" He started but was interupted by his wife who was into the show.  
  
"Oh my gosh would you look at the buns on that babe." She said not listening to a word he was saying. She had a smile on her face as she looked at the contestants. "Oh man." She groaned.  
  
"Faith." Bosco said, now annoyed.  
  
"Yes Maurice." She stared at the TV.  
  
"Hello. Hi. I'm home." He was angry.  
  
"Oh baby I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and rubbed his other cheek that she didn't kiss. "I was watching this and you know my 8th month I get really..... you know...... horny so I watched this."  
  
"Well that's good 'cause I could use some love makin' myself." He stood up and walked into the bedroom. Faith turned the TV off and followed. The began kissing and removing clothes.  
  
It was about an hour later. They were laying naked on their sides staring at each other. He had his hand on her bare stomach feeling his daughter move within. She was just smiling at him.  
  
"You know what we should do." He said and she stared at him. "When Ellie's about 4 months, we should fly down to California for like 3 days. Take everybody."  
  
Faith smiled and thought about if for a second then looked back at her husband. "Yeah that sounds like fun." She leaned in and kissed him. "I'm tired."  
  
"Not me." He boosted himself up on his one elbow. "Hey let's do like we did the first night we became an item. Spend the whole night talking."  
  
"Ok sweetie you talk and I'll listen." She snuggled close to the blanket and closed her eyes as he began to talk. Soon he stopped talking because he heard his wife snoring loudly.  
  
Friday ~ 9:23a.m  
  
Bosco rolled over when he didn't feel the warmth of his wife anymore. Faith was laying on her side with her back to him snoring a little. He draped his arm over her waist and placed his hand on her belly. Neither of them woke up. Then Faith felt something on her belly and pushed it away. Bosco put his hand back and cuddled close to her, not wanting to loose contact. Louis and Susie ran into the room and jumped on the bed. He crawled up on Bosco's shoulder and began to lick his face. He started smiling thinking it was his wife. He turned his head and Louis began to lick his lips. "Mmmm." He moaned loudly opening his mouth. Bosco tasted the dog and his face started to scrunch up. "Yuk! Louis get the hell outta here!" He pushed the dog down.  
  
Faith woke up and turned on her back. She looked at Bosco. Susie was laying on top of her large belly curled up in a ball. "It's lazy day again."  
  
"No it's love-makin' day. We stay naked all day making love in the bed. Eat breakfast and lunch here then dinner in our pajamas at the table." He said.  
  
"Well that sounds great Detective." She picked Susie and set the kitten on the floor. Faith turned back to her husband and kissed his lips.  
  
Friday ~ 11:18p.m  
  
Bosco was sitting against the headboard of the bed. He was drinking coffee, reading the morning paper, even though it was evening, and watching ESPN. Faith was sleeping on her back with her head tilted away from her husband. She had the same shirt she had on the night before then some panties. He took a sip of his coffee then placed the mug on his wife's belly and glanced up at the televison. He shook his head at the loosing team and stared at the paper.  
  
TBC..............  
  
Short chapter I know but the baby is on the way. Ellie's coming soon. I hope your R and Rs are too. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Faith opened her eyes quickly when she heard a loud buzzing noise going off. She looked over her shoulder, noticing her husband was still in the bed and hadn't left her the night before for a call. She groaned and elbowed him in the back. "Owe damnit!" He shouted and reached over, shutting off his alarm clock. Bosco sat up and looked down at his wife who was throwing the blankets off her. "What was that for?"

"Turn your damn alarm clock off!" She shouted.

"I just did!"

"Well it was going off forever and pissing me off!"

"Faith it was set for 10 and I turned it off before 10:01!"

She slowly sat up and rubbed her oversized stomach. "I'm eight hundred years pregnant! My feet are bigger than ever and I'm always uncomfortable! And of course right before your alarm goes off I finally get comfortable!"

"You've been sleep since nine o'clock last night!

"I also got up every hour to go pee cause your daughter thinks my bladder is a damn soccer ball!" She shouted as she wobbled to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Bosco rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the bed and stretched his arms in the air. He hoped that the baby would come soon because he was tired of her short temper. He opened the door of their bedroom and walked to the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. Bosco leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Faith slowly walked into the kitchen soon after that, rubbing her stomach with a look of pain written all over her face.

"What are you gonna do today?" Bosco asked as she reached into the refrigerator for some juice.

"Probably clean and get more of Ellie's stuff ready. Oh and pack my hospital bag."

"I wish I had the day off." He said and kissed her cheek. "Want me to have Ma come over today and sit with you? You know just in case your water breaks or something?"

"No please she's been calling me like 12 times a day." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Be nice babe that's my mom."

She glared over at him. "I'm not being rude! I'm just saying I don't want anyone here today while I'm trying to get stuff done! I love your mom! Why would you think that was rude?!"

"Babe, calm down!" He shouted back. "Damn you're so short lately! You're driving me crazy!"

"You are unbelievable." She said and walked into the living room. Faith sat on the couch and crossed her legs as she turned the television on to her show, 'A Baby Story'.

A few minutes into her show, a knock came at the door and she groaned as she set the glass down. "Don't move," Bosco said as he came out of the kitchen. "I'll get it." He said and walked towards the front door then opened it. "Hey," he said to his mother and took a step back as she walked into the condo.

"Good God Maurice put on a shirt when you answer the door." Rose said as she wiped her feet and took her shoes off. She set her purse down as she peered into the living room. "Good morning Faith."

"Morning Rose," Faith said in a very dry voice and gave a fake smile to her mother in law. "We were just talking about you." Faith said and glared at her husband as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Well I hope good things." She said with a chuckle and sat on the love seat and looked at the television. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ready to get this damn watermelon out of me." She said in an annoyed voice.

"I know you look miserable." She stuck her lip out a little then sat up. "I came by to offer you a fun day. Monte loaned me his car for the day because I wanted to take you to the village and we could walk the mall and get some spicy food to maybe jump start labor."

Bosco came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and he stared at his wife then walked into their bedroom. Faith sat there thinking about what she was offering then shrugged. "I guess that sounds all right. I was gonna clean again today."

Rose looked around the miraculously clean condo and snorted. "If this place was any cleaner you guys would have to throw everything out." She smiled and stood up. "Do you want me to do anything for you? Put some bleach in the toilets or something? Mop any floors?"

"No thank you Rose. I will probably want your help after the baby comes but right now I want to do all my cleaning."

"No problem I totally understand."

"Well if were gonna go walk, let's go now cause I don't want to miss the baby marathon at three. Plus I gotta pack her and mines hospital bags." She muttered and slowly stood to her feet. "Oh god," she said as she put her hand under her stomach.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" Rose asked as she followed her into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow, I swear to God if they don't bring up inducing labor I'm gonna go on a rampage." Faith said as she set the glass in the sink. "I'm hungry," she spoke as she looked around the cupboards.

"You're 42 weeks I'm surprised that they have waited this long."

"My doctor thinks I got the damn dates wrong." Faith said as she rolled her eyes.

Bosco walked into the kitchen wearing a sleeveless shirt with some work out pants. "You guys going somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm gonna take her to the village so we can walk this baby out of her." Rose said and rubbed her daughter in laws stomach. "Probably get some lunch."

He nodded and watched his wife as she wobbled back to their bedroom after complaining about going to the bathroom. "Listen Ma, thanks for getting her out of the house today. I think she's going a little stir crazy being cooped up in here all day." He said and she grinned. "And also," he looked towards the bedroom door, "she's got a bit of a loose temper so don't take things she says personally cause it's just the hormones."

"Maurice I know all this. I was pregnant before." She said as she patted his arm. "And the secret is you gotta do stuff that won't piss her off."

"This morning my alarm went off and she got mad at me."

"You don't have to work until later, why do you have an alarm?"

"I need to hit the gym." He said as he grabbed himself a bottled water.

"Ah," Rose smiled and walked to the living room and sat on the love seat again.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're still up," Bosco said to his wife when he walked into their house.

"I'm actually not that tired today." Faith replied. She was sitting on the floor in the living room with a couple piles of clothes surrounding her and two duffel bags in front of her. The television was on and she was watching one of her favorite black and white films, To Kill a Mockingbird.

"How did the walking go?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Pretty good I guess. I had like 15 damn people stop me and ask how far along I was and if I was carrying twins and when I was due." She shook her head and glanced at the television.

Bosco smiled and nodded. "So did you enjoy her company?"

"Yeah I'm actually glad that I got to get out of the house today. I could never be a stay at home mom. I've cleaned so many times since we got back."

"How long did she stay for?"

Faith looked up at the clock. 12:15. "I think like four. She was watching a bunch of my shoes with me but she had to go home."

"Good," he let out a sigh. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

About ten minutes later, Faith put the last onesie in the duffel bag and zipped it up. She looked around the floor that she was on and nodded. "All right, I think we're good Ms. El." She said and rubbed her stomach. Faith turned her body and started to get up when she felt a little pop. "Oh shit," she said when she felt a warm stream down her leg. She stood up and looked down at herself. "Really?" She let out a sigh, thinking that she went on herself. Faith looked down at the stream then her eyes widened. "Oh my god..." She said as she stepped out of the puddle that had formed underneath her feet. "Bosco!" She called.

"What now?" He said in an annoyed voice as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Yeah Faith!" He called back.

"Bosco come here!"

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his bedroom then opened the door. "What babe? I just got out of the shower." He said and looked at the concern on her face. "What's the matter?"

"My water just broke." She said and looked down at herself.

Bosco's jaw dropped when he heard his wife's words. He didn't know what his next move was supposed to be, he knew that he was going to start panicking. "All right um... Ok we need to go to the hospital now right?!"

"Yes babe that would be our next move." Faith said in a more calm voice. "Go get dressed babe. Just calm down and breathe it's going to be all right." She couldn't believe that she was trying to calm him down when she was going to be going through labor and delivering their baby.

Bosco ran to their bedroom and grabbed the nearest sweats he could find then threw a white t-shirt on and his socks and shoes. He came back to the living room soon after and looked at Faith who was getting her shoes on. "All right should we call the hospital before we go or just go up there?" He asked.

"Nope we're just gonna go to Mercy." She said and walked to the duffel bags.

"No! Babe I got it!" He said and grabbed both the bags and slung them over his shoulder. "All right are we ready to go?"

"Yep, just gotta turn off the TV," she said as she walked over to the television and shut it off. "We should call everybody when we get there."

"Good idea!" He said and walked to the door and opened it for her.

"Babe," Faith said and grabbed her husband by the cheek. "It's ok." She said and kissed him on the lips. "We're gonna have our baby..." She said with a smile.

Bosco smiled and kissed his wife again then ushered her out of the condo and down to their car that was parked in the usual spot. They were soon on their way to the hospital and the streets were busy but it wasn't stop and go so they got to the hospital within ten minutes. Bosco pulled into the parking lot and threw the car in park.

About a half an hour later, Faith walked out of the bathroom wearing a hospital gown. Bosco was sitting on a stool but when he saw his wife, he rose to his feet. "Hey," he said and helped her tie the back of the gown. Faith sat down on the bed and pulled the sheet and blanket over her.

"You did great," she said and put her hand on his cheek.

"I was panicking." He said with a smile. "I just thought that the minute you said your water broke, if I didn't get you here fast enough that you would have the baby right there in the living room."

Faith chuckled and stared at her husband. "Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah I left her a message I think she's sleeping."

She nodded and took a deep breath in when she felt the first contraction coming. "Ooh ok and so it begins," she whispered as she grabbed her husband's hand.

* * *

A short ding noise sounded as the elevator doors revealing Rose who was holding a pot of pink peonies and a balloon. She stepped off of the lift and walked down the hallway as she looked at the room numbers. She had a bright smile on her face as she knew she was getting closer to seeing her favorite family. She finally reached room 409 and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard her son's voice offering her to enter and she pushed the door open the peered inside.

"Hey Ma," Bosco said in a soft voice and looked at his mother. In his arms was a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket with a white cap covering her head.

"Oh my god," Rose said as she set her things down on the tray and stared at the small baby. She looked over at Faith who was lying on the bed with a tired smile on her face. "Oh gosh I love you both so much," she said as she leaned down and kissed Faith on the cheek then hugged her son.

"This is your granddaughter Ma." Bosco said as he slowly handed the baby to her. "Ellie Rose."

She looked up at her son and Faith with a happy smile then gazed down at her granddaughter's features. "Ellie Rose, my God I love you." She said as tears rushed down her face. "Nonna loves her sweet baby, yes she does." She kissed the baby on the cheek then smiled. "She's beautiful you guys; simply beautiful."

"Thanks Ma." Bosco said and kissed his wife's forehead.

"How much did she weigh?"

"Six pounds twelve ounces and nineteen inches long," Faith muttered and smiled.

"Just like your daddy. You're just a little one like your daddy when he was born." Rose cooed at her granddaughter. "I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone last night."

"Don't worry about it Ma."

"No I wish I was here to see my granddaughter enter the world." She smiled. "Has anyone else been by to see her yet?"

"Nope you're the first." Faith answered. "Emily and Charlie are on their way here. They begged their dad to bring them here to see her."

"They're coming over here on a school day?"

"It's a waiver day today for some reason. No school." Faith said and shrugged.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee and something to eat." Bosco said and cupped his wife's face in his hands and kissed her lips. "Want me to bring you back something?" She bit her lip then nodded. "All right," he kissed her again. "I love you."

"Love you too." Faith said and let out a deep sigh.

Rose sat on the edge of her bed when Bosco left and handed the baby back to her mother. "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired," Faith said with a sigh as she looked down at her baby.

"Labor wasn't that long was it?" She asked as she looked at her watch.

"Nope, my water broke at about 12:30 and we got here like 15 minutes later then she was born at 6:49 a.m." Faith smiled and rubbed her daughter's cheek then covered herself as she began to breastfeed the infant."

"She's beautiful." Rose said and wiped her eyes. "I'm so happy right now you have no idea."

Faith smiled and gazed down at her daughter. "I've never been this happy in my life." She said and looked up at Rose who had a smirk on her face. "No I'm serious." She said and softly patted her daughters back. "My marriage is the exact kind of marriage I always wanted. You know I thought that if I married someone who was on the job it would be a conflict of interest. But now that we both have totally different jobs than we did when we were dating is so much easier. I don't see him all the time. He works a different schedule than I do. If we didn't see each other in passing a couple times a day you wouldn't even know we worked in the same building. Fred and I are on better terms since Maurice and I got married. Which is a blessing cause after everything that happened when we got back from the trip," she paused and shook her head.

"You two weren't a good match. I knew it from the first time you and my son came into my bar for lunch that time... I don't know a million years ago. You guys are an amazing team when you're working but you're an even better team at home. You understand him and he understands you."

She nodded as she looked down at her daughter. A knock on the door interrupted their talk and Faith looked up to see her oldest daughter's face. "Hey!" She said in an excited tone. Charlie poked his head through and smiled when he saw his mother holding his baby sister. Fred appeared in the doorway behind his son.

"Mommy is this her?!" Emily shrieked when she saw Ellie's small body. Faith removed the baby from her breast and covered herself as she nodded. "Can I hold her?"

"Sit her honey." Rose said and stood up so Emily could sit down.

Emily looked down at her baby sister as Faith set her in her arms. "Oh my gosh she's so tiny."

Faith smiled at her daughter then looked up at her ex-husband. Fred had a blank stare as he watched what was unfolding in front of him. He caught Faith's eye and nodded. "I just wanted to bring them by and say congratulations." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Fred." Faith said with a bright smile on her face.

"Can we stay dad? Please!" Charlie begged.

"Not for long guys. Your mother just had a baby. She just went through labor. She's very tired and probably wants to rest and spend time with her daughter."

Faith looked up at Fred and narrowed her eyes at the way he said _daughter_. "You know what Fred don't worry about it. I'm gonna stay for about an hour longer and I'll drop them off at your house then." Rose spoke up when she sensed her daughter in law was getting uncomfortable.

Fred was about to respond when Bosco came up behind him with two coffee cups in his hand and a bag of food. "Hey Fred," he said as he walked past him. "The only thing I could find in the cafeteria for you was a breakfast sandwich." He said to his wife and handed his mother the second cup of coffee. "Hey guys," he greeted his wife's children.

"Hey Bosco, the baby is so cute." Charlie exclaimed.

"Thanks buddy." He said and took a sip of his hot coffee.

"What's her name?" Emily asked.

"Ellie Rose." Faith answered.

"Just like you Rose!" Charlie said and she smiled at him.

"Yup just like her Nonna." Bosco said and scooped his daughter up in his arms and laid a kiss on her tiny lips. "Daddy loves his little girl." He whispered as he swayed back and forth. He looked up at Fred when he felt a burning glare coming from him. "How've you been?"

"Good," he answered quickly. "So yay or nay on dropping them off in an hour?" He asked Rose.

"Yes I will drop them off as soon as we leave here." She replied. He nodded and turned around and left the room.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

"Drive slow, Bos." Faith said as she slid into the backseat of their Accord next to her daughter's car seat.

"You don't even have to tell me that Faith." Bosco replied as he set her car seat on the base that was already buckled into the car. He made sure that Ellie was securely in the car before kissing her cheek and closing the door. He climbed in the front seat and looked back at his wife as she buckled up her seatbelt. It was the day after Ellie was born and Faith was excited that they let her leave early because she did not have an epidural and Ellie's birth wasn't complicated. She didn't like to stay in hospitals because they just poked at the baby and her all day. She wanted to be in the comfort of her own home with her family.

"I know how you can get."

"Well not when the baby is in the car." He said and looked back at his daughter one last time before pulling away from the hospital. "I'm glad we get to start using all that crap we bought for her."

"I know like her bouncer and her swing." Faith smiled as she gazed down at the sleeping baby. "She's gonna love all the stuff we got her."

"Are Chaz and Em coming over this weekend?"

"I talked to Emily this morning and she said that she wanted to but Fred was saying something about Carolyn's parents coming and he wanting the kid's home for that." She shrugged and rubbed her baby's soft forehead. "From what Charlie said, they will be here for a whole week."

Bosco looked back at his wife in disgust. "Their baby sister was just born, it's a big deal. What the hell is his problem?"

"I don't know. I don't want to fight with him over it."

"They're your kids though."

"I know but what am I gonna do? I told Emily that if they really want to come over and spend time with us then they don't have to have their dad's permission. Because if I took this to a judge then they would tell Fred he's being ridiculous about it all."

"Maybe you should take it to a judge."

Faith shook her head and put her finger in Ellie's fist. "I just want to focus on my gorgeous baby girl. Fred is going to bitch and complain about a lot and I don't have control over it anymore. That's not my problem, it's her problem now. I have a brand new baby and she needs me and all my energy. I don't want to waste it on him and his stupidity."

Twenty minutes later, Bosco was parallel parking their car in front of their building. Faith was holding the pacifier to her daughter's mouth. "We're home baby girl." She said to her daughter and smiled down at the little girl who was slowly blinking. "This is your home where mommy and daddy live."

"All right," Bosco said as he shut the car off and got out. "I'm gonna come down and get this stuff later." He said to his wife as he released the car seat from the base.

"That's fine." Faith said as she slowly got out of the car. She put her hand on her stomach that was still swollen.

When they reached their condo, Bosco set his daughter's car seat on the coffee table and unbuckled her. "Hi my princess," he said gently as he cradled her in his arms and kissed her face. Bosco walked up to his daughter's room and looked behind him when Faith followed his lead. "This is it baby girl." He said as he looked around. "This is your room."

"Do you like it?" Faith asked as she took her daughter's hat off and ran her hands through her soft hair.

"Should we put her down?"

"Yeah, let her get settled and rest." Faith said and watched her husband put the baby in her crib. The two stood next to their daughter's crib, wrapped in each other's arms and watched her sleep.

Bosco grabbed his wife's hand and led her out to the living room. They both sat on the couch and she laid her head on his lap. "I called some of the guys from work and they're gonna try to stop by today." He said as he stroked her head. Faith just nodded as she drifted off to sleep. Bosco looked down at his wife as her breathing started getting more regular. He smiled to himself as he thought about the two most important girls in his life. He loved Faith for giving him a child. Ellie made him realize how precious life and family was. He wanted to do everything right so he wouldn't screw up either of those things.

* * *

"She's beautiful, congratulations guys." Davis said as he shook Bosco's hand and reached for the front door.

"Thanks Davis, see you guys in a few weeks." Faith called as her husband shut the door. She looked down at the baby who had her head on her mother's chest and was fast asleep. Faith had her hand under her bottom, softly patting it as she swayed side to side on the couch. Bosco locked the door then made his way to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets as he thought about what he wanted to make for dinner. Faith had had a rough last couple of days so he didn't want her to think about dinner on this particular night.

"What are you thinking for dinner babe?" He called from the kitchen.

She leaned down and kissed her daughter. "I'm not sure. Why don't we just order in?"

Bosco closed the cabinets and walked to the living room with two bottles of water in his hand. "What do you want? Pizza? Chinese? Greek?"

"Chinese sounds good." She replied and placed her daughter in the bassinet that was next to the couches. Faith rubbed her stomach and sat next to her husband and put her feet up on the coffee table. "Should we get it from the regular place down the street or should we try some place new?"

"Probably just order from the same place since we know it's good."

"Ok," Faith said softly and stood up to grab the telephone. As she was dialing, a knock came from the front door. She looked down at her watch then her husband. "Did you invite more people to come?"

"No." He replied shortly as he stood up and walked to the door. Bosco stood frozen in his shoes when he realized who was behind the front door. Marcell stood there also frozen since he hadn't seen his son in a very long time. He looked his son up and down; Bosco had gained size since he had seen him almost 10 years ago. He was wearing a tight white long sleeve shirt with navy blue sweats and white socks. He was about a few inches shorter than Marcell's six foot five stature. Bosco followed his father's lead and looked him up and down. Marcell was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with a black and white striped tie then black dress pants and shoes. This was not the father that he recognized.

"Who is it babe?" Faith asked when she didn't hear her husband say anything. She could see him just standing there. She crept up behind him and saw who he was staring at. Faith's eyes opened wide and she looked down at the ground and bit her lip.

"Hi Faith," Marcell spoke softly then looked down at his son. "Maurice."

"Don't fucking talk to me! And you defiantly don't talk to my wife!" He screamed back. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Marcell cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I heard that I had a granddaughter and that she was born yesterday."

"Who told you that?" He asked and glared back at his wife.

"I read it in the newspaper. They have birth announcements in there."

"Well even though she may have some of your blood because I unfortunately do doesn't mean you can see her!"

"Bos," Faith softly muttered.

"Stay out of this!" He said to her with a mean glare. He slowly turned to his father. "How in the hell did you know where we live anyways?"

"I have friends."

Bosco took a step towards his father and clenched his fists together. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"They're cops Maurice, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You show up at my house uninvited and unannounced and expect me to welcome you with open arms?!" He chuckled sarcastically then shook his head as he face made a straight glare. "You have a lot of damn nerve showing up here trying to act like you're going to see my daughter! I don't owe you anything!"

"I'm not saying you owe me anything. I owe you everything... I knew you weren't going to just welcome me in like nothing has happened and like we haven't talked in like 10 years..." His voice trailed off and he looked behind his son at Faith as she walked away. "All I'm asking is to talk to you..."

"Me?" He said softly and looked around. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Just want you to hear me out."

Bosco was about to turn his father away when he felt something in his pocket. He pulled out one of Ellie's pacifiers and his eyes stung with tears. He cleared his throat and looked up at Marcell, "Fine." He said softly and put his shoes on then grabbed his wallet and keys. "I'll be back!" He called before he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

"Here's one scotch on the rocks and one Coors Light." A tall slender blonde said as she placed both drinks on the table in front of Bosco and Marcell. Both men watched as she walked away. Bosco looked up at his father as he grabbed his scotch and took a sip then set it down on the coaster. He gulped his beer a little then let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Listen, I know you don't want to be around me or hear my name ever again because you think I'm a bastard but that was the old me."

"People don't change." Bosco said with a small chuckle.

"Some people do."

"I've been on this job long enough to know that people don't just suddenly change."

"You're right... I didn't suddenly change. It took time... A lot of time actually."

"So what do you claim has changed?"

Marcell let out a sigh as he glanced over at the television set that was hung up on the wall some feet behind Bosco. "Well... I don't drive a taxi anymore. I wanted a job that paid more. I got into the landscaping field and I'm going to school to get my bachelors in engineering."

Bosco sat there with his mouth almost on the ground. "Seriously? I almost wanna call bullshit on all of that."

"Go ahead and check. I'm doing online classes but I will graduate in a year and be able to build houses and skyscrapers. It's always been a dream of mine to be an architect."

"I'm at a loss of words... I had no idea."

"That's what most of my old friends say. " Marcell grinned and stared down at his cup. "I've been going to anger management classes for about six years now." Bosco looked up at him in surprise. "It's really hard sometimes still but I've gotten a lot under control."

"You can't take back the things that happened though dad."

"Yeah but if you go around to all the people who you hurt in the past then you will be at peace with yourself."

"So who have you asked for forgiveness from?"

"I saw your mother and Michael a couple weeks ago. I wanted to invite you so we could all talk at the same time but Angela said that wasn't a good idea." He shrugged and another took a sip of his drink. "Look I made a lot of mistakes, a shit ton. I don't deserve to be in your lives because you both grew up to be amazing men and I didn't have a single thing to do with that... But your daughter is my family and I want to know her."

Bosco stared down at the bottle of beer he had in front of him. "I don't want her to grow up like I did. I wish I had cousins to play with and grandparents that I could be spoiled by... Faith's parents are alcoholics and mine are... Well," he let out a deep breath and reached for his wallet. "Let's go." He said and dropped a couple fives down on the table then made his way to the front door.

Faith was sitting at the dining room table looking at her laptop. She had on a bright blue t-shirt with loose grey sweats and her hair was in a sloppy bun. She then had on some black rimmed reading glasses on. Ellie was in her arms and she was gently rocking the baby back to sleep. Faith heard the door open and a few seconds later Bosco appeared in her few. She looked up at him and was about to say something when she saw Marcell enter behind his son. Faith's eyes grew larger when she saw him then looked at her husband in shock. Bosco took his jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair across from the one she was sitting at. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead then took the baby from her hold.

"Oh she's beautiful," Marcell mumbled as he cradled the baby in his arms. Ellie squirmed a little but rested in her grandfather's hold because he was warm.

"Do you want something to drink Marcell?" Faith asked as she closed her computer.

"Some water, please?" He looked over at Bosco who was staring at his daughter. "What's her name?"

"Ellie Rose."

Marcell looked back down at his granddaughter then put his finger in her small fist. He felt her slightly squeeze and his eyes filled with tears as he stared down at her. "Thank you for letting me see and hold her." He said and grabbed the water bottle from Faith.

"I don't want her knowing her grandfather as a monster like I know him." Bosco said and the room froze in uncomfortable silence.

"Bosco come on he's trying." Faith said softly in her husband's ear.

"It's all right Faith. I deserve years of this," he carefully handed Ellie back to Faith and took a quick sip of his water. "I have to get going now." He grinned over at his son and wife. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Faith didn't have time to tell Marcell to stop before he was out the door. She looked over at her husband and shook her head. "Why do you have to be so damn hard on him? He's trying!"

"You don't know what he put us through."

"That's in the past! You have to move on from stuff like that!"

Bosco glared over at his wife. "Be on my side for once, _wife_!" He said with an escaladed voice then walked to their bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: A Surprise Visitor  
  
Wednesday ~ 12:38a.m  
  
Ellie was sitting in the swing crying. She was running a slight temperature but nothing to worry about. Bosco walked over to his daughter and picked her up. Faith was at the grocery store getting something for dinner. He wanted to do it but she said she would because she needed to get out more. He held his baby girl close and kissed her cheek. He had no idea what to do for her. She wouldn't stop crying. "Ok mama-sita I changed your diaper." He said to his screaming daughter. She didn't hear a word he said because of her piercing cry. "I know honey, you want your mommy. Damnit Faith hurry up." He murmured to himself craddling Ellie in his arms and looking around. "Baby girl stop crying please. Do you want your Wiggles? Huh maybe Wiggles can solve this." He grabbed her pasafire and stuck it in her mouth. Ellie spit it out and cried.  
  
The front door opened and Faith walked in carrying three bags. "What's wrong with my buga-boo?" She asked placing the bags on the counter in the kitchen and walking over to her husband. "Oh honey you're tired huh." She took Ellie from Bosco then began to unbutton her shirt. Ellie started to calm down when she saw Faith. "Yes you are so tired. I can see it in your little eyes." Ellie stopped crying when she was in her mothers arms and accepted her breast.  
  
Bosco sighed deeply and Faith looked at him. "So she already doesn't like me." He said and ran his hand through his hair then stared down at Ellie who had her eyes closed.  
  
"Baby now don't say that. She loves you. It's just sometimes she needs her mommy you know to do this kinda stuff." She patted his butt and walked to Ellie's room.  
  
Friday ~ 6:38p.m  
  
Emily, Charlie, Rose, Doc and Mikey were all over for dinner. Faith and Rose had made lasanga together. It was now after dinner. Everyone was in the living room. Ellie was laying in her older brothers arms and he was sitting on Faith's lap. The baby girl was cooing at her brother. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bosco stood up laughing at what his brother said and opened it to a surprise guest. Marcell and Bosco looked in each others eyes. Bosco had hate in his. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked in a shout and everyone jumped.  
  
"I read in the paper that I have a granddaughter." Marcell replied shifting his weight from his right leg to his left and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "I wanted to come see her."  
  
"My ass you are not stepping foot in my house! Also you can't see my daughter!" He said looking straight in his fathers eyes. He saw a little bit of Ellie in him too.  
  
Faith stepped behind her husband and put her hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly and looked at her. "Hi Faith." Marcell said seeing her and grinned a little.  
  
Bosco turned to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you talk to my wife! You hear me?! Stay the hell away from my family!" He slammed the door.  
  
Mikey, Doc and Rose all looked at Bosco as he glared at his wife. Faith was looking at him too. "Bedroom! Now!" He said and walked to the master bedroom.  
  
"Come on guys lets take Ellie out to get some ice cream." Rose said putting her granddaughter in her carseat and they all walked out of the condo.  
  
"Faith no! Ok yeah he coulda found out from the paper! But how the hell does he know where we live?! Unless you told him like last time!" Bosco shouted, glaring at his wife.  
  
"Don't put this on me! I didn't do it this time! I haven't talked to him since when we got in that fight! Ok so this is not my fault!" She snapped back looking up at his face.  
  
"Well none of this would have happened if you didn't talk to him that time before! Why don't you admit it?!" He asked shaking his head. "You're wrong!"  
  
"I said I was wrong back then! I said I was sorry and you were suppose to forgive me! Don't do this Bosco! I did not tell him where we live!"  
  
"How am I suppose to believe you?! You lied to me before about it! When I asked what you did that day you said you were having a self day! My dad not included!"  
  
She put her head down and sighed. "What do you want me to do Bos? I said I was sorry then and I'm sorry now. Can we drop it?" Her voice started getting calm.  
  
He shook his head then grabbed his coat. "Yeah I'll drop it. I have to get out of here." He walked through the living room and out to his Cherokee.  
  
Friday ~ 8:19p.m  
  
Marcell was sitting at a bar smoking a cigarette and drinking a scotch on the rocks. There was a couple other guys in the bar but not that much. The bell rang when the door opened. Some of the men looked over as a man walked in. Marcell briefly turned his head and looked at the man. He turned back and put his head down. The man came and sat next to him sighing a little. "What do you want?" Marcell asked the man as he took another sip of his drink. "You don't want me around remember Maurice. I'm just a bastard, son of a bitch." He put his glass on the counter.  
  
Bosco nodded looking at his hands. "I know. I still think you are." He paused. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say." He dug in his pocket and brought out a picture of Ellie he had taken the day before with his Digital camera. It was a clear picture and she looked so cute in it. He slid it over to his father and crossed his arms over his chest. Marcell picked the picture up and looked closely into it. A small smile came to his face and he looked over at Bosco, still smiling.  
  
"I don't know if I will ever forgive you dad." He started with his hands laced in each other on the bar and he was looking down. "I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I hate yelling at Faith. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not saying were gonna be best friends after this. I want us to be close. Damnit I see you in Ellie everytime I look at her. I don't want her life to be a big mistake. I want her to know her family." He paused a bit and ordered a Dr. Pepper.  
  
"I don't want her birthday parties to be cut in half. Ma and everyone else come at one time then after they leave you come. I don't blame Ma or Mikey for not talking to you because I haven't either. I hated you for what you used to do to us. I won't ever forget it either dad." He sighed. "Ellie and Faith are my life now. All I'm saying is yeah I want you to see her. I want you to be close to your granddaughter. But I'm saying that I'm not gonna be hella nice to you. Maybe."  
  
Marcell nodded and put his cigarette out then blow the rest of the smoke. He looked over at Bosco who was taking a sip of his pop. "I really want to see her." Bosco nodded and stood up. Marcell did also and they paid for their drinks and walked outside. He looked his sons car up and down. "Wow I didn't know you rode up there with the high classmen." He said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah well I gotta ride in style and keep my daughter safe. Got Faith her own little classy car." He unlocked the Jeep and Marcell got in the passengers. Bosco felt a little weird being in the car with his dad. He cleared his throat and started the Jeep then bolted down the street. The car was silent. Neither of them would think in a million years they'd be sitting next to each other.  
  
"So uh....." Marcell said trying to ease the tension in the car. "Detective huh." Bosco nodded turning a corner kind of sharp. "That's impressive."  
  
"Yeah well it pays the bills and a few extra things." Bosco replied scratching his nose and leaning against his door. "You still drive the taxi?"  
  
"Yup." He nodded looking out the window at the passing buildings and people. "So is she your only kid or you guys gonna have more?"  
  
"Planning on three." He answered pulling into the parking lot and stopping the car next to Faith's. He saw that Doc, Rose and Mikey were gone.  
  
Bosco and Marcell got out of the Jeep. He locked the doors and put the alarm on. The men strided to the front door and he unlocked it. Faith was standing in the living room holding her daughter. Rose and Doc took Emily and Charlie home then Mikey also had to leave. She was about to sit down when the door opened and she saw her husband emerge with his father behind him. She became confused. He took off his coat and set it on the couch. Bosco stepped over to Faith and kissed her lips then mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He took Ellie from her. The baby was awake and she cooed a little. He stepped over to his father and took a deep breath before handing his daughter to him. Marcell took his jacket off as well and gloves then took Ellie. She cooed a little more then rested in the strangers arms. He was warm and she loved warmth.  
  
"Oh god." He said softly in a whisper looking down at her. She opened her big eyes and stared right back. Bosco wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and laid his head against hers. She rubbed his arms. "She's so beautiful." Marcell whispered gazing at his granddaughter. He glanced up at Bosco and Faith who smiled proudly. She stretched her arms out and yawned then stopped and began to whine. He looked over at Faith and Bosco. "She's tired." Faith said taking her daughter. She threw a blanket over her shoulder and started to breastfeed her.  
  
TBC............................  
  
Ok I know that would never happen. Shoot I would never talk to my dad if he slapped me around as a kid. But I wanted to make something good happen between them. So R and R and tell me what you think. Thanks. Chapter 43 is on the way. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Found In An Alley  
  
Saturday ~ 9:54p.m  
  
Faith was sitting in her bed reading a book. Little Ellie was laying on the bed. The TV was on and Faith was watching a show with George Clooney in it. She had no idea what the it was but she sure like George. Ellie was awake and squirming around a little. Bosco was getting home soon from work. "Hey Bugly, are you hungry? Huh?" She picked her daughter up and unbuttoned her own shirt. She went back to reading and glancing at the TV while her daughter dined on her breast milk. "Don't tell daddy but I think George is cute." She smiled at Ellie.  
  
It was about an hour later. Ellie was fast asleep in her bassinet and Faith's eye lids were struggling to keep open. Bosco walked in the room and smiled. "Hi." He said.  
  
"Hey." She said and turned the TV off then put her book on the nightstand. "What took you so long? I thought you got off at 10." She looked over at the clock then rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I do but we have this serial killing that is getting a little out of hand." He took his clothes off except boxers and laid in the bed. "I'm tired. Where's Ell?"  
  
"Sleepin'." She answered and pointed over to the bassinet in the corner of the room. "We talked to your dad today. He came over and brought her some stuff."  
  
"Just great." He ran his hand over his face then looked at his wife who was staring at Ellie. "Faith." She gazed at him and he brought her head down for a kiss.  
  
Sunday ~ 2:38p.m  
  
Bosco and Aiden were driving from another murder scene. He was driving the car with his head in his hands. They were both getting pissed. "Why don't we have a lead?!"  
  
"Relax Bosco. This is his 4th killing we don't expect to find anything real until the next two or so." Aiden replied with a sigh and stared down at his tablet then out the window.  
  
"And that's Ok with you! Aiden do you understand that my wife meets the description of the women he goes after?!" He shouted looking from him to the road.  
  
"I know man." He nodded and let out a sigh. "Were gonna catch him. Faith's tough anyway. After what happened with the rape thing she's-" He started but of course was interupted.  
  
He didn't get to finish. Bosco stopped the car in mid-traffic and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Don't you ever -EVER- bring that up again! You understand me?!"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Bosco loosened his grip then started to go again. The ride was silent Aiden was constantly gawking over at his fumming partner.  
  
"What the?" Bosco asked a loud. He pulled the car over to the curb and turned it off then got out. Aiden exited the car too and followed in pursuit of his partner. He finally saw what Bosco was looking at. A little girl was standing in a dark alley with wet dirty clothes on. She was dirty too and crying. She had no shoes on and her hair was so dirty. "Hey honey. You lost?" He squatted down in front of her. She looked at the men scared as hell. "It's Ok sweetie. Were detectives." Bosco said showing her his badge on his shirt. "It's Ok, what's your name?" He asked with a grin.  
  
The little girl glanced at both Bosco and Aiden before answering softly. "My name Jamie." She said wiping her tears away and pointing to her chest.  
  
"Ok Jamie do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" He asked as Aiden radioed in for some squad cars, EMS and Child Services.  
  
"No. Mommy said wait here."  
  
"When did she say that?"  
  
"Rainy day." She said shrugging.  
  
Bosco nodded then stood up. "Rainy day. The only day it rained was last Friday." He whispered to his partner. "Ok sweetie were gonna get you cleaned up Ok."  
  
She nodded and the men guided her to their car and sat her in the backseat to wait for the uniformed officers and Child Services.  
  
"How the hell do you leave a child in the city to fend for themselves?" Bosco asked looking at Jamie through the glass. "I'd never do that to Ellie."  
  
"Yeah well some parents don't think. Their probably druggies. Dead in a gutter somewhere now." Aiden replied scratching his nose.  
  
The RMP showed up with Sully and Davis in it. Adam 55-3 came too. Then a woman named Martha Simmons came from Child Services.  
  
"Her names Jamie. We found her in this alley crying." Bosco said opening the back door to their car and handing her to Carlos. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Ok Jamie were gonna get you all cleaned up Ok then you can get in a nice warm bed. Does that sound good to you?" Kim asked as they carried her to the bus.  
  
"Where's detec-man?"  
  
"I'm right here Jamie."  
  
"Come me." She said.  
  
Bosco looked at the officers then Martha. "Yeah I'll ride with her." He got in the back of the ambulance and closed the doors.  
  
Monday ~ 7:21p.m  
  
Faith was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Bosco was sitting in the living room with Ellie. He was sitting right in front of the 52 inch widescreen TV. He had her on his arm and her head was resting on his. He was watching a Mets game and showing her who all the players were and if he liked them or not. She was just interested in her moms breast milk and the moving objects on the big thing in front of her. "Ok Ellie this is Jerrod Riggan. We like him. He's a good player and pitcher. That's Dan Wheeler. We don't like him. He's a loser. Um............. Ok that guy that just caught the ball, that was Jeremy Hill. He's all right, kinda on daddy's good and bad side. Ok that's Vance Wilson. Daddy really likes him. He's a good player and I met him before. Then there's Jason Anderson. Hey Ellie, you stayin' with me?" He asked looking at her cute little face.  
  
Her eyes were beginning to close but flew open when he said that. He stared back at the TV. Faith walked in the living room and looked at her daughter. Ellie's eyes were dying to close. "Gosh Maurice just let her go to sleep." She said taking the baby and craddling in her arms. Faith laid Ellie in her craddle and swung it a little. Ellie finally fell asleep in the matter of seconds. She turned to her husband who was sitting there like a kid. Faith sat next to her husband. He was gazing at the TV. She smiled and kissed his neck a little and grabbed his head then kissed his lips. He kissed her back for a couple of minutes then turned towards the TV. She turned the TV off and pushed him on his back and straddled on him and kissed him. "I thought we had to wait 6 weeks." He said looking up at her. "We do, it's just a pre- show." She replied, smiling.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. Now I'm gonna move things along a little. Please r and r. I really want to know how I'm doing. Thanks 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Introducing Morris Day  
  
(2 Months Later) Tuesday ~ 2:39p.m  
  
Ok a few things have happened in those two months. Davis finally proposed to Alex who said yes. Two weeks later Doc popped the question to Rose in front of everyone and she of course also said yes. Faith cried and so did Rose of course. Cynthia and Jimmy started dating. Ellie is so cute now. Bosco and his dad are getting a little closer. Mikey and Holly aren't seeing each other anymore. Actually now her and DK are. Sully and Maggie eloped over one weekend in Atlantic City. This marriage is going to last. Davis was a little mad but got over it quick.  
  
Faith walked out of the condo with Ellie in her carseat. The handy-man in the complex named, Morris Day, was sweeping in that hallway. His head rose and he gazed at her with a smile. Faith didn't look at him once. She set the carseat at her feet and locked the door. He had loved her for so long. It had been 2 years. He had been a scanner and went to about every call that Faith and Bosco went to when the couple were partners. They had never seen him at any of their calls.  
  
He just stood in the crowd. He talked to her once when she asked him about a shooting they were at. He looked like a plain bystander. He loved her voice and her face. She was a beautiful human being. He lusted for her one rainy night. He saw her walk out of an apartment building crying. He followed her wanting to ask if she was all right. She walked that whole night. Stopping at diners to get some coffee. He saw her the next morning go into the 55th Precinct and that's when his covetousness for her began. His yearning for her started to get a little berserk.  
  
He would go to Bosco's apartment where she stayed with him for 4 months. He would take pictures of her on the street. Either her walking by herself, with her kids or with Bosco. He hid in places where no one knew about and took pictures of her. He never got any when she was on the job. He has two jobs now. One as the handy-man at her complex then the other at a 1-hour photo store so he can develope the photos he takes himself. Morris took pictures of Faith on her wedding day. He somehow got in the baggage hold on their flight without being seen both times.  
  
He took pictures of the couple in their hotel room and on the beach. Romantic mid-night walks. Them in the Jacuzzi. He was invading their privacy and no one even knew. He got a break when she was raped because there was no way he could get near her with all the US Marshalls, FBI and detectives guarding the Hospital and her apartment building. Then he found out that her and Bosco were moving into the condo complex so he put in an application to be the handy-man. He was quickly hired by the super. He had a key to her apartment and places he could take photos.  
  
Morris watched Faith even more closely now. He took pictures of her when she was pregnant and outside gardening. They had a little gardening place in their back yard so she went out there allot. He saw how close her and Bosco were. He was standing where no one could see when she gave birth to Ellie. He had a collage of her on his walls in his studio. Nude pictures, any pictures that you could think of he had them. He even had some pictures of Faith and Bosco when they were taking a shower when she was 9 months pregnant. He absolutly loved her body.  
  
Faith picked up Ellie's carseat and walked down the small hallway and outside to her car. Morris set his broom down against the wall and looked around. He got out his handy-man keys and stepped over to her door. He slowly unlocked it then peeked inside. Empty. Morris smiled and walked inside looking around. The condo smelled so beautiful. Like roses on a warm summer day. He softly closed the door and locked it just in case the couple came back. He would have a chance to hide when he heard the locks. He rubbed his hands together and smiling while seeing.  
  
Morris heard a meow come at his feet. He looked down and saw Susie meowing and placing her paw on his leg. He snorted walked past the cat and looked on the walls. Thousands of pictures of her. Pictures of Faith with Bosco on their wedding day, her with Emily and Charlie, her with Ellie, her with Rose then Mikey, Cynthia and everyone that meant something to her. He loved this one picture. It was taken recently. It was on the end table. It was of Bosco, Faith, Emily, Charlie and Ellie. He picked it up and traced the outline of her then glared at a smiling Bosco.  
  
He stepped over to the kitchen and gazed around. She was surely a clean woman. Everthing was in it's place and the scullery smelled like lemons. The whole condo was perfect. It looked like she had just vaccumed. He saw a cradle in the corner of the living room and a pink blanket draped over the side. Morris made his way into Ellie's room and looked around. Hers was also cleaned and smelled like baby lotion or soap. He couldn't tell but it was sure baby something.  
  
Finally the last room he went in before he left was the master bedroom. That was a beautiful room. It had a 3 foot tall 4 poster canopy bed. He knew which side was Faith's and it had that picture of Bosco on it. Morris stepped over to the closet and slowly opened it. The right side was Bosco's and the left was Faith's. At the end of the walk-in closet was lingerie chest that had 8 drawers. He opened the first drawer and it was Bosco's boxers folded flawlessly. He sighed and opened the next drawer. Bosco's socks rolled up to perfection. Morris cursed under his breath.  
  
He slammed the drawer shut and quickly opened the next. Bosco's plain white T-shirts. "Doesn't she have any drawers!" He shouted, shaking his head and opened the 4th. They were Bosco's pajama pants. Morris slammed it shut and punched the closed drawer. "This whole f*cking thing is probably full of his sh*t!" He decided to open the fifth. This time it was Faith's bras. His face relaxed and his mouth slowly became a small smile. He picked up a red lacely bra and held it up to his nose and sniffed it. His eyes shut when he smelled the beauty. Gosh she was beautiful.  
  
Morris opened the next drawer and it was her panties. His smile grew loftier and he picked up her pink thong. He smelled it then couldn't resist and looked around then shoved it in his pocket. He looked in the next drawer and it was her camisoles. Every freaking color in the rainbow and beyond that. He grabbed a yellow one and stuck it in his pocket with the red lacey bra. The last drawer was of Faith's naughty lingerie. His eyes lit up. He sat on the ground and held every corset and garder belt then put one of each in his pocket. He closed the drawers and stood up.  
  
Morris looked on the left side of the closet at Faith's clothes. She had her negligée's hung up color-coated. Pink, blue, white, lavender, black, red, sage, aqua, leopard print and some were floral print. He ran his dingy rough hand over the soft silk then held the bottom to his big long nose. Morris did that to every piece of clothing she had. He even did it to her shoes. He was obsessed with her of course. He thought he heard something coming from the living room. It was someone calling so he slipped out of the condo and back to sweeping. Not a soul saw a thing.  
  
Tuesday ~ 7:21p.m  
  
Bosco was sitting on the bed putting Ellie in her pajama's. He had just given her a bath in the sink in the master bathroom while Faith showered. Faith walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel. "Ellie you tell all the kids at school when you grow up that you have the sexiest mommy in the whole world." He gazed down at her and she kind of smirked but not that much. Faith just shook her head and walked in the closet. "Honey have you seen my pink thong?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." He answered and closed Ellie's diaper then kissed her little naval. "Unless this is a sex game you want to play. We can send Ellie to bed right now." He smiled at his wife.  
  
"No I'm serious I can't find it. I just washed it today and I remember putting it in the drawer because Ellie was trying to play with it. Damn."  
  
"Well just don't wear any underwear. I like that way better then a thong or that G-string thing you wear." He smiled and zipped up Ellie's sleeper then patted her belly and sighed.  
  
Faith shook her head and put on black bikini cut panties then a matching cami. She closed the doors and dried out her wet hair with her towel. She sat on the bed next to her husband and daughter. They were both staring at her. Ellie was holding her head up and whining. "Hold on honey. Mama will feed ya but she has to dry out her hair 'cause it's pissing her off." She said.  
  
"When are you gonna feed me?" Bosco asked with his eyebrow risen. "I'm hungry. I wanna *eat* something." He softly kissed her neck.  
  
"Not in front of the baby." She said putting her hair in a ponytail then took her baby girl. Faith laid back on the headboard as she began to breastfeed Ellie.  
  
Ellie was asleep in no time. She was in her own room peacefully sleeping. Bosco was laying on his wife kissing her sweet lips. She had her hands on his cheeks massaging his tongue with hers. He was tugging at her panties a little and laughing through the kiss as he did so. So Faith then lifted her hips off of the bed to give him permission to take her underwear off. He sat up with a smile and tossed it over his shoulder. Faith closed her eyes as he sucked on her beauty area.  
  
Morris was there. Not where the couple could see them. (I'm not gonna tell you where he is either because that's a surprise.) He was taking pictures with his camera and smiling as he did so. He lifted the thong to his nose and took in the scent. His eyes slipped shut knowing how good she felt right there. He placed it back in his pocket then went back to capturing that moment with his camera. He placed the belt around his neck and walked back to his apartment.  
  
TBC.......  
  
So what's your thoughts about Morris Day? You think he's crazy? Email me or give me a review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Death Of A Sergeant  
  
~One Year Anniversary~  
  
The condo was quiet and smelled like sex, scented candles and champange. All that mixed together was a good combination. Nor Faith or Bosco turned on a light. Every room was lit with candles. Well just the bathroom and bedroom because they never left the bed unless to go to the bathroom. Ellie was staying with Rose and Doc. The day before everyone threw a big 'Happy Anniversary' party for the couple. It was really big and nice. "Oh I'm so hot." Faith said as Bosco climbed off of her. She pulled the sheets up to her chest and threw her hands over them. She glanced over at her husband who was trying to catch his breath. She smiled and gazed up at the ceiling. "That was good." She whispered into his ear and closed her eyes. "Yeah it was." Bosco replied itching his nose and face. "I can't believe we made it a year." He said looking at her face.  
  
"I know. I thought we would kill each other. It's weird that we made a baby in that year too." She looked at her fingernails and sighed. "I'm happy." Bosco glanced over at her. His face went totally serious when he saw her tears that were falling down her cheeks slowly. He turned towards her. "I've never been so happy in my life. Ever. But now." She paused and looked at him. "Now I'm so happy and you made that possible. You are the reason for my happiness."  
  
"Well baby don't cry." He sat up and kissed her lips. "I'm really happy with you too." He wiped her tears away. "And I've never been so happy either."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear and hugged him tightly. "You're welcome." He whispered back kissing her neck.  
  
Wednesday ~ 10:23a.m  
  
Kim woke up with a good start. She looked over at Jason who was laying on his side facing her. His eyes were open and he was grinning.  
  
"Why are you always watching me sleep?" Kim asked and ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair. She had the black sheet covering her body.  
  
"I don't know. You're an interesting person to watch. Sleeping or doing anything." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips.  
  
They parted and she laid her hand on his chest with her head next to his. "So I was thinking about tonight after the shift. We should go out for a drink."  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Jimmy has Joey tonight again." She smiled. "We should go to the Plaza or the Chase Hotel. Then get a room. Get down and dirty."  
  
"Why can't we just do it now? Were in a bed and we don't have any clothes on." He smiled and laid her on her back then climbed on her and kissed her.  
  
Wednesday ~ 10:32a.m  
  
A squeal was heard from the kitchen. Joey and Devan were in there just getting up. Cynthia and Jimmy were stil in her bedroom; just waking up. "Oh man." Jimmy said running his hand over his face. He looked over at Cynthia who was laying on her stomach smiling. "Morning."  
  
"Hey." She ran her hand through her brown hair. "We better get up before they come in here and get an eye full." She sat up and sighed.  
  
"Their entertaining each other. We have at least 5 minutes." He pulled her down to him and softly kissed her lips. "Mmm you taste good this morning."  
  
"Well you taste good 24-7." She smiled and sunk down under the covers. His eyes slowly closed and let out a moan. Cynthia giggled softly.  
  
It was about 20 minutes later. The couple walked out of the bedroom smiling. The boys were sitting on the couch watching cartoons.  
  
"So why don't you have to go to school again guys?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Because it's conference week silly." Devan answered.  
  
"So you go back tomorrow right?" Cynthia walked in the kitchen.  
  
The boys nodded mutely. Jimmy also entered the kitchen and stepped behind his girlfriend then kissed her neck. "Let's move in together."  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. "Gosh Jimmy. I don't know if I want to get serious with you because of your past."  
  
He glanced over at the boys as they laughed. "Ok you know I regret that and now you're gonna throw that in my face." He couldn't believe she had just said that. He was hurt and shocked.  
  
"Well can you blame me Jimmy? You slept with your wife's sister. Then had sex with your best friends girlfriend in the bathroom at your engagment party."  
  
Jimmy hung his head and sighed. "Your right it was a stupid idea. Joey come on! We need to get you over to your grams house." He walked out of the room.  
  
Wednesday ~ 10:56a.m  
  
Ellie was in her bouncer on the table top making all kind of noises. Bosco was standing in the kitchen making dinner and singing a song to her. Faith was in the shower. Emily and Charlie were over that day and singing along with their step-dad. The two kids were sitting at the table doing their homework. I don't know what song that they were singing but I can hear it in my head. Whatever. "You guys sound like a pack of banshee's in here." Faith said coming into the kitchen shaking her head and looking over Bosco's shoulder. "Looks good babe." She patted his bottom.  
  
"Mom come here. I need help with this." Emily said with one hand holding her pen and the other on the top of her lined paper. She had a calculator laying next to her paper too.  
  
"Hey Ell try this." Bosco said holding his finger up to his daughter's mouth. She put her tongue out and tasted it then her face scrunched up and she made a razz sound.  
  
"What was that?" Faith asked looking up from Emily's homework. She glanced at Ellie who was rubbing her mouth and had the same look on her face as before.  
  
"Syrup and powdered sugar." Bosco answered licking the rest of the contents off of his finger then went back to cooking the french bread and bacon. "Faith can you take over? I gotta go pack and gotta be outta here by 12." Bosco said looking at the clock. She nodded and stood up then flipped the bread. He and Aiden were assigned to a crime in New Jersey and he had to pick up his partner and drive there. "So what are we gonna do tonight while Bosco's gone?" Emily asked taking her baby sister out of the bouncer and sitting her on her lap. Ellie looked up at her.  
  
"I don't know. You guys have to go back to school tomorrow. I get off at 7. That's a relief. I was thinkin' if you wanted to spend the night again we'd order pizza."  
  
Emily and Charlie looked at each other and both shrugged. "Sure. Are we going to Rose's house today?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah she's gonna take you guys shopping." Faith answered and put some bread on two plates then placed them in front of her children. "Ellie you want some too?"  
  
Bosco walked out of his room about 30 minutes later. He had his duffel bag in his hand and the other was a suitcase. *He was wearing a red short sleeve polo shirt with dark blue jeans and his black boots.* "I really don't want to do this. But it means more money and Ellie that toy you wanted." He looked at his daughter and smiled then kissed her cheek. She kicked her feet a little and he kissed her feet too then she screamed in delight. "I'm gonna go now. Pick up Aiden."  
  
"All right." Faith said and stood up with her daughter in her arms. She gave her husband a hug and big kiss on the lips. "Be careful and be good and I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled. Bosco kissed Faith again then gazed at Ellie. "I love you mama-sita. Be good for mommy Ok."  
  
Wednesday ~ 3:01p.m  
  
"Roll call!" Faith said in the locker room. She walked back to the front desk where Jason and Cynthia were standing. The three Sergeants had a folder in their hands.  
  
"Let's get started. I'm feelin' good today." Jason said with a large smile on his face and they walked into the roll call room where the officers were sitting ready for the day. Swersky was in his office talking to Hancock and Elchisak so they were on their own. The three stood at the front. "All right first off, 55 Charlie and John, you'll be patroling 78th and Proctor then 32nd and Mildred. 55 Eddie and David you'll be guarding Sugar Ray as they sign autographs at the Pier."  
  
Cynthia stepped forward and Jason stepped back next to Faith and laced his hands toghether behind his back. "All right secondly, 56 Baker and 56 Henry, I need you guys to go with me and Samantha to a murder scene. Over on Bridgeport and 21st. A woman called and says she smelled something weird so we have to go check that out. So 56 Andrew and 56 Adam you need to patrol Baker and Henry's sector until we are finished." She finished and looked around.  
  
Faith stepped up and cleared her throat. She glanced up at the officers then back down at her paper. "Sergeant Christopher and myself are patroling 55 George's sector today since both are out sick. We'll be in Sarge 1's squad. The detectives are out in Jersey today so call it in before you need their assistance. There is possible shots fired at a grocery store. It hasn't been confirmed but me and Sergeant Christopher are going to check that out. Have a safe tour."  
  
The officers stood up and walked out of the room to check out a radio. Faith and Christopher already had their jackets on. They grabbed a walkie- talkie without the mouth piece that fit on their coats. The two Sergeants walked out to Sarge 1 and Faith climbed in the drivers seat. Jason sat down turning his radio on and telling Central that they were headed to the scene then darted away. The ride there was silent because both were for some reason thinking about kids.  
  
Wednesday ~ 3:12p.m  
  
She had no idea what the hell was happening. She had just gotten out of the squad and heard shots being fired. She looked over at him and he was laying on his back bleeding and screaming at her to get down. She fell down next to the RMP and leaned against it with her gun drawn. She heard him calling in his radio a 10-13. He was screaming loud and shots were still being fired at them. His voice was cut off. She feared the worst. That he was dead or something was wrong.  
  
Faith ducked under the squad and looked at Jason. He was laying there with his eyes open and blood was everywhere. She stood up and pointed her gun at the perp who was still firing at the Sergeant who was already down. He shot her and she took one to the chest. Faith stummbled back a little but didn't fall. She remembered what Bosco said in the academy and aimed her gun at his head and squeezed the trigger. The perp fell back and crashed through the glass. She still had her gun aimed at the door as she walked around the squad and looked down at Jason. He was still alive and heaving. "This is Sarge 1! 10-13! 10-13! I need a bus with a rush! I got an officer down! Officer down! I need a bus! 10-13!" She screamed in her radio then knelt next to Jason and helped him sit up. Blood was everywhere. "Oh gosh Jason!" She screamed in frieght.  
  
He was coughing and trying to say something. Faith was hushing him and telling him not to talk. She ripped his white uniform shirt opened and gasped. She looked behind her as Adam 55-3 and Boyd 55-3 screamed their way to the scene with about 10 squad cars. Everybody got out shouting things. The sound in Faith's head blanked out. All she heard was silence. Kim pushed Faith away and she sat there looking at them. Kim was crying hysterically as she worked on him.  
  
Faith felt two hands on her shoulders. They helped her stand up. It was Doc and Sully. They were asking her questions but she didn't seem to be able to answer them. Her eyes were fixed on Sergeant Jason Christopher who was laying in a pool of blood. Carlos, Kim and Alex were trying to work on him. His eyes told them that he was gone. Kim didn't want to give up. Finally she did and cried out loudly. The next thing she knew she was in the hospital leaning against a pillar. Someone tapped her on the arm and she turned her head and saw Doc with a cup of coffee. She shook her head. He nodded. "I called Angie. She's gonna keep the kids tonight. She said she called Bosco and he's on his way home." Faith nodded silently. "I'm sorry Faith." She nodded then turned around and walked away out of the hospital to the rain to go home!  
  
TBC..............................  
  
Shocked? I know I had to do it. I didn't want to kill off Faith or Cynthia. Tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Loving Your Children  
  
Wednesday ~ 8:21p.m  
  
Faith was sitting on the couch crying. Ellie was spending the night at Rose and Doc's. She stood up and started pacing the room. She could still feel the warmth of Jason's blood on her hands. It stained through her Sergeants uniform white shirt she was wearing. Bosco was coming in from New Jersey for the assignment he was on. She stopped walking and let out a loud sad sob. The front door opened and Bosco walked in. "Oh baby." He said and dropped his bags and hugged his hysterically crying wife. "Shh baby I know. I know honey." He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her cheek. "It's gonna be Ok baby." She held tightly on him and lifted her head up. "Don't say anything honey. I know baby. Shh." He kissed her cheek again and sniffled a little.  
  
"God Maurice I didn't even know what was going on until he was on the ground telling me to get down! He was worried about me!" She cried, looking right into his green eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Baby I'm sorry." He grabbed her by the face and kissed her on the lips but she didn't kiss him back. Tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm so happy you're here. Kim's still at the hospital. I can't loose you Maurice. No we have Ellie and we have to be careful for her."  
  
"We are Faith. We are always safe." He brought her back into a hug. "The kids with Ma?" She nodded. "Come on, let's get these clothes off and take a bath."  
  
Bosco was laying in the Jaccuzi tub now. Faith was laying between his legs and her head was on his muscluar chest. Bosco was running both of his hands through her smooth hair. The jet spas were bubbling through the luke warm water. He had poured her favorite bubble bath in the water. Bath and Body Works Sheer Freezsia. Then he put her favorite CD on and lit candles.  
  
Thursday ~ 6:29a.m  
  
Bosco rolled over to put his arm around Faith. The space next to him was cold and empty. He opened his eyes and gazed around the dark room. The whole condo was silent. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. Faith was sitting on the window seat with a cup of coffee. She was gazing out the window at the falling rain. It was also thundering and lightning outside.  
  
"Babe." He said and she turned her head. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulders. "Faith how long have you been up hon?"  
  
She shrugged. "Since 4. I don't know I couldn't sleep." She set her empty coffee mug in front of her. "I wanna go get the kids."  
  
"Maybe ma should keep them for a while. You still need time." He placed his chin on top of her head and rubbed her arms.  
  
"No I need to see them. I wanna go get them. I need to hold all my kids close. I'll take them to school." She walked past him to the bedroom.  
  
Faith stopped her car in front of Rose's house. Emily was coming out and had Ellie in her carseat sleeping. Charlie was behind his sister. They both had apologetic looks on their faces. She kissed each of their cheeks then waved at Rose and got back in the car. Charlie buckled his baby sister in the back then sat next to her with his arm over her carseat. Emily was gazing down at her fingernails. "Mom." She said softly and Faith looked over at her with tears in her eyes. "What happened out there? I mean..... what happened with Jason?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Well honey." She wiped her tears away and cleared the sob out of her voice so she could talk. "We were going to this grocery store. There was this bad man who had a gun. We were getting out of our police car and he started shooting at us." She choked remembering the moment and Jason's shouts. "Jason got shot serveral times. The paramedics came and they couldn't save them. Mom was shot once but I was fine. I didn't even feel it." She shook her head in disgust.  
  
"What about the man mom?" Charlie asked from the backseat with his finger in Ellie's fist. "We were watching the news and it said that he was killed. Did you kill him mom?"  
  
She looked down at her thighs then back up at the road. "Yeah baby I killed him. I had to sweetie or he would have hurt mom really bad. Ok. Mommy didn't want to do it but she had to."  
  
Emily glanced at her mother as she drove. She placed her hand on Faith's. "Thanks." She said softly. Faith looked at her daughter and smiled. "You're welcome." She whispered, grinning.  
  
"You know what you guys aren't going to school today. I'm gonna call and were gonna spend the day together. How does that sound huh?" She stroked her daughters cheek.  
  
Charlie looked at his older sister and they both nodded. "All right mom. But can we please hurry. I don't like the lightning." Charlie said then they laughed.  
  
Bosco was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands when they came back. "Hey I thought you guys had school today." He said and took Ellie's carseat from his wife.  
  
"Yeah well I'm gonna call their school." Faith said and took her coat off then shoes and threw them in the closet and hung her coat up. "Gosh it's raining allot out there."  
  
"I don't like the storm. It's scary and you can never predict it." Charlie said as he walked up to his bedroom and Emily followed him. They were changing out of their wet clothes.  
  
"Hi honey." Bosco said as he took Ellie out of her carseat. She was awake now and gave her father a somewhat smile. "You look so beautiful. Daddy's little angel." He said.  
  
Faith hung up the phone from calling the schools to tell them that Emily and Charlie weren't coming in that day. "Gosh this sucks." She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.  
  
Friday ~ 12:29p.m  
  
She really couldn't believe why she was doing this. Faith walked up to the door and knocked softly then looked down at the cement ground. A click and the door opened. Kim was standing there looking like she was crying. A small smile came to Faith's lips. "Hi." She said softly. "Hey." Kim replied sounding mad. She held the door open and Faith walked in then looked around. "You Ok?" Faith asked looking over at Kim. She remembered who she was when Bobby died.  
  
"Gosh I'm sick of that question! No I'm not Ok! This is the second person I lost to a bullet Faith! But this time it was his stupid job! Gosh I just want to know why! Why you and Bosco would do a job that risky! You have children! You guys don't even know what you're leaving behind either do you?! No! If you did you guys would quit! Sometimes I want to quit but what else would I do?!"  
  
"Who's gonna do it then Kim?! Huh?! If none of us in NYPD all quit our jobs who would be there to answer the calls and help people! No were not perfect and were not heros! But someone has to do it! You have your job! It's something you love! Of all the tragedy that comes around this job you can't tell me that you don't love your job! You have a kid too Kim! Someone has to do it!"  
  
She nodded. "I know but god why did he have to die?" She whispered and Faith hugged her. "I wish we got there sooner and saved him."  
  
"I know. I wish so many things happened different that day. I wish we called for back-up before we got there. It was a dumb move on both our parts."  
  
"We were gonna get married Faith. He didn't ask me but we were talking about the future. Gosh I wish we had stayed home that day."  
  
"We can't do that. You know Jason he would want us to move on. Both of us. Espcially you. I know he loved you. He talked about you almost everyday."  
  
TBC....................... 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Life Is A Nightmare  
  
Friday ~ 3:22a.m  
  
It was a warm night in May. Bosco was laying in his bed on his side with the blankets pushed down to his waist. His hand was wrapped around Faith and placed on her chest. They were both laid on their sides. Her back was against his chest. His head was on her pillow and he was snoring. Ellie was asleep in her crib. Emily and Charlie were both fast asleep in their rooms too.  
  
{~My eyes opened. I seriously have no idea where the hell I am. The sky and ground are white. They slowly turn to the streets of New York. It's a frantic place. Everyone is running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I look down at myself and had my detective outfit on. Well what I wore everyday. A long sleeve black button up shirt with jeans and my gun then my badge clipped on my shirt. Sully and Davis are here. Every officer has their gun out of their hosters. Cynthia's here and she's got blood on her hands. I'm trying to look for Faith but I can't find her for nothin'. Many glances are my way and their all sad looks like they feel sorry for me or something. RMP's are everywhere. Swersky is holding a guy in handcuffs by his arm and pulling him away from Davis who is beating him. Sully pulls his partner off the man and trys to calm him down.  
  
Doc and Carlos are there. It seems like only one of our guys is down but I'm still clueless and don't know who it is. Aiden has his gun raised at someone and other officers do too. Kim and Alex are throwing bloody 4by4's in a bag for evidence. Finally Aiden puts handcuffs on the man. He looks familiar. Their walking towards me and it's that bastard... damn I can't put his face with a name. I walk around an RMP to where the officer is. I constantly look behind me thinking I can hear Faith's voice shouting something. I'm still walking and I see Kim and Alex still throwing 4 by 4's. I look down at the officer and my mouth widens then I place both my hands over my mouth. I know this person so well but if she were just an ordinary citizen no one could recognize her.  
  
Faith. Damnit why?! She's laying on her back and her eyes are closed. Blood is everywhere. She seems to be off duty but no she's not. She's got her gold badge. She's a detective. She's been shot 6 times. How I knew that I have no idea. She's got two to the head then one to the neck and the others are in the chest and back. Kim and Alex are crying and so am I. Gosh I'm thinking of our kids. Wow talk about warping. I'm now at the hospital. 3 people are appoarching me. Actually I'd say 2 and a half. I bet that's Ellie. She looks so cute and about 2 years of age. Emily and Charlie are walking next to her both holding her hands. The two older ones are crying and she has no idea what's going on. I pick her up and hold her close crying. She's talking to me and her voice is so soft and sweet. I can't believe she's talking. Gosh she's just a little sweet girl.  
  
Emily and Charlie come into my embrace too. I somehow have enough arms to hold them. I kiss each of their heads. Emily looks older. She's beautiful and has make-up on. I thought Faith made a no make-up rule until you're 16. Then Charlie says something about we'll never get to know what the baby is. Baby? What baby? What baby is he talking about? And why don't I know anything? Baby. Damnit. Faith must have been pregnant. Shit I remember us talking about having our second baby together when Ellie's 2. This all doesn't make sense and it's not fair. Why can't life be... Wow! What the hell? How did I go from the hospital holding the kids to a meadow. I'm wearing a towel around my waist. It's tied and I feel so warm. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Don't cuss here Maurice." A voice behind me says. I turn around and see a woman about 5 feet away. She's wrapped in this white wrap and her skin is beautiful and long hair is blowing in the wind. I walk towards her and I know her so well. I could tell who she is from miles away. My beautiful wife. "Isn't so beautiful here. It's so peaceful." She says and takes my hand. "You Ok?"  
  
"Where are we?" I ask glancing around the meadow. There's wheat stuff up to my waist and it's so soft and smells pretty good.  
  
"Heaven but your visiting. You have to go soon. I just came to tell you what happened. We were 6 months pregnant. I was a detective and your partner. I got shot 6 times. I was dead before I hit the ground. You told me I shouldn't go but I didn't listen. The baby died and he's with Jesus. Take care of Emily, Charlie and Ellie Maurice. I'm counting on you. I love you baby."  
  
Slowly her figure starts to fade away. I try to go with her but my legs don't move. I'm lost. What did I do to deserve this?~}  
  
Bosco jerked up in the bed breathing hard and sweating. He glanced to his left to find the space next to him empty. No this can't be true. He stood up out of bed and rushed out of the room. Bosco checked the kitchen and then went up the stairs to Ellie's room. She wasn't there. Emily and Charlie's room was empty. Maybe it was true but he didn't remember because he was so sad. He started crying. He went back to his bedroom with his head in his hands. He was crying hard and shaking. He heard a door close. Bosco lifted his head and saw Faith coming out of the bathroom rubbing her hands with lotion. She jumped when she saw him. "Honey what's wrong?" She asked and stepped over to him. He hugged her tightly. "Are you Ok? What happened?"  
  
"Your alive. Oh gosh Faith you're alive." He whispered kissing her cheek over and over again. He pulled back and kissed her lips hard and long. "Baby your alive. You're here with me now."  
  
"Yeah I am. Are you Ok?" She asked pausing when he kissed her lips. "Ok stop you're scaring me. What's wrong with you?" She rubbed his cheek while looking at his face, totally confused.  
  
He was about to tell her about his dream but stopped himself. "I wanna make love to you." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed. She looked at him as he laid on top of her.  
  
Friday ~ 8:28a.m  
  
Bosco was laying in his bed stroking Faith's soft cheek. She was looking into his eyes with a smile on her face. The couple had just woken up but weren't saying anything. Each others presence was enough. His dream haunted him. He had many dreams that he lost Faith or Ellie or Mikey or Rose or Emily or Charlie or even Marcell. None were never as frieghtening as the one he had that night. It scared him to death. He couldn't loose Faith. "Maurice are you gonna tell me what happened last night or are you gonna make me guess?" Faith asked in a whisper.  
  
He closed his eyes for a minute thinking about the horrible nightmare then opened them. "I had a bad dream that I lost you. It was so real. I woke up and you weren't here and I paniced."  
  
She smiled and kissed his lips long and hard. "I won't leave when you don't want me to. I'm gonna stay with you until we die together." She kissed his nose and frowned.  
  
"You can't say that Faith. You don't know what's gonna happen in the future. We have to just be careful. We have risky jobs." He put his hand on her chin and kissed her.  
  
Faith sat up on her side kind of hovered over him. She kissed his lips. "I have an idea." He nodded. "Let's shave your chest." She had to change the subject. Get this dying thing off.  
  
Bosco stared at his wife for about 20 seconds like she was crazy. "What?! What kind of idea is that? Shave my chest!" He shouted glancing down at his bare muscular chest then her face.  
  
"Yeah it's hairy and I can't snuggle up to it. Kinda hurts me." She played with the curly hairs on his chest then looked up at her husband. "Come on Maurice it's not gonna hurt."  
  
"Faith you know how long I've worked to have this? A long time. Since I was a teenager I longed for this. Were not gonna shave my chest. And if we do it'll grow back."  
  
"Well not if we go to a salon and have it removed with a lazer. Come on do it for me. Please." She smiled and laid a sexy kiss on his nipple. "I'll do nasty things to you."  
  
His eyebrow raised up. "How nasty?"  
  
"Anything you want baby." She said.  
  
Bosco sighed. "Fine, just this once."  
  
"Good. I've always wanted you to have a non-hairy chest. Like Jimmy's." She laid on her side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was facing him and her hand on his torso.  
  
His head jerked her way and he glared at his wife. "How the hell do you know that Doherty doesn't have any hair on his chest?!" He asked in a shout and hovered her.  
  
"That one time we were all working out together. I remember those sorta things." She smiled. "Now let's go make an appointment." She reached over and grabbed the phone book and phone.  
  
Saturday ~ 2:39a.m  
  
Ellie was in her bedroom curled up in her crib. She had her bottle under her arm and a doggy that Marcell gave her under the other. She was sipping some of the milk in the bottle still and dozing off finally. Faith and Bosco were in their bedroom sleeping finally after 3 hours of hot sex. Both were kind of exhausted. It was a cool night in May. The hot nights would be coming up in the next month or so. Faith heard Ellie start to cough in her monitor. She looked over at it on her bedside stand and sure enough the light was blinking and making noises. She looked over at her husband who was dead asleep. Faith stood up putting her pink silk robe on and walked out of the bedroom. She paced into Ellie's room and the baby was on her tummy coughing out loud.  
  
"What's wrong buga-boo?" Faith asked softly rubbing her daughters back. She bent over and picked her up. Ellie rested her head on Faith's shoulder and coughed a little bit more. "Let's get you some medicine." She walked in the bathroom and turned the light on. Faith and Ellie both squinted at the bright light. She opened the medicine cabinet and searched for the baby coughing medicine. Faith found it and gave her daughter a serving. Ellie thought it was gross and stuck her tongue out then made a noise. "You're just like your daddy." Faith said yawning and walked back in Ellie's room. She laid her in the crib and took her bottle. "Go nigh night."  
  
She kissed her cheek then walked out of the room. Faith heard and coo and sighed then walked in the baby's room. Ellie was reaching for her. "Honey you have to go to sleep." She grabbed the doggy and handed her to baby girl. Ellie's eyes were now big and blue like her mothers. Faith talked to her a little and the baby finally fell asleep. She walked out of her room and to the bedroom and closed the door. Bosco was awake looking at the her. She jumped seeing him. "Gosh you scared the hell out of me." She whispered and climbed in the bed next to his body.  
  
"Well you scared me too." He said groggily and ran his hand over his face. "Where were you?" He cuddled close to her with his legs around her thighs and arm over her chest.  
  
"Ellie started coughing so I gave her some medicine. I think she's coming down with a cold. You're gonna catch it and so am I." She said and closed her eyes.  
  
Bosco sighed and looked at her. "Great, that's just what I need Johnson jumping down my throat 'cause I'm coughing. Then Cruz is-"  
  
"Who the hell is Cruz? Oh my gosh I am always hearing this guys name and I have never met him. Who is he?" She opened her eyes up and gazed over at him with a curious grimace.  
  
"It's a woman. Martiza Cruz. She's the ACU Sergeant. She's a good cop. Hard- ass. Works under us since she's Anti-Crime." He answered and slid his hand under her robe to her breast.  
  
"A woman huh." She looked at him in the dark as he nodded and cleared his throat. "You think she's cute huh?" She asked and pushed his hand away then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No I think your cute." He slid all the way down the covers to her thighs and kissed her legs. Faith moaned when he reached her most private area.  
  
Saturday ~ 11:42a.m  
  
Faith and Bosco were in a grocery store shopping. Ellie was sitting in the baby seat with a chewy toy in her hand and mouth. She was teething so she would chew on anything soft she could get her hands on. The family was in the frozen department and he was leaning over the cart as he pushed. His forehead was resting on his baby girls and Faith was walking next to the cart throwing things in it. An old 'lover' of Bosco's walked down the aisle at that same time. She was talking on a cell phone. She spotted them and hung up then started walking towards them.  
  
"Oh crap." Bosco mummbled when he looked up seeing her walk towards him. Faith looked up too and rolled her eyes then looked down at Ellie. The baby was babbling on and on.  
  
"Hi Maurice. Oh my gosh it's been so long since I've seen you." The woman said and looked at Faith. "Hey Faith, oh you guys look so different." She looked them up and down, smiling.  
  
"Hey Nicole." Both said at the same time not happy to see her. Faith looked over at her husband and he was shaking his head looking down at his shoes.  
  
"So you guys are married right?" They both held up their left hands. "So cool, and who is this little darling? Oh gosh you are so cute." She bent down to Ellie's height.  
  
The baby looked at her and started crying because one, the woman's hair was big and secondly she had no idea who she was. She buried her head in Bosco's chest.  
  
"Oh sorry honey." She patted Ellie's said and looked at Faith and Bosco who were glaring at her. "Well good seeing you guys." She smiled and walked away.  
  
Bosco started walking again when she left. "Good girl Ellie." She looked up at him. "Yeah when you see someone you don't know start crying Ok."  
  
"Gosh now we have to wash her hair again." Faith said wiping her baby's head as she walked down the asile. "What else do we need?"  
  
Saturday ~ 3:38p.m  
  
Bosco was at work and Faith was sitting on the floor reading a book. Ellie was sitting against her mother playing with some toys. She was laughing her little ass off for some odd reason. Faith was running her hand up and down her daughter's leg. Susie and Louis were running around playing with each other. Actually he was trying to eat her and she was running for her life. Then Ellie started to sneeze. "Oh, bless you sweetie." She stroked her cheek as Ellie fiercly rubbed her nose and started playing with her toys again. "Honey you got a cold huh. Yeah you do huh?"  
  
A knock at the door came. Faith kissed her daughters head and stood up. Ellie fell back then turned over on her belly and looked as Emily and Charlie walked in.  
  
"Hey baby." Emily said putting her back pack on the couch and picked her baby sister up and kissed her cheek. "You excited to see big sister Emly? Huh? Wanna play with me?"  
  
"Where's Bosco?" Charlie asked and placed his backpack on the floor then took his jacket off and placed it over his bag. He kissed Ellie's cheek then sat on the couch.  
  
"He's at work. He gets off early at nine so you guys will be able to see him for a little while." Faith answered shutting the door. "Oh and don't kiss Ellie, she's catching a cold."  
  
"Oh man too late." Emily said and set her little sister back on the carpeted floor then wiped her mouth. "Can we go shopping?" She asked and followed her mother to the kitchen.  
  
"No your sisters sick I don't want to take her out in this weather." She pointed out the window where it was raining cats and dogs. Faith started to open a jar of spaghetti sauce.  
  
"Gosh you know dad was right." She said and Faith's head shot up. "With this damn baby around you don't have time for your other children!" She went to her room.  
  
Saturday~9:29p.m  
  
Bosco had to carry Charlie to bed because the boy fell asleep on the couch. Emily was already asleep in her room. He walked to Ellie's and found that the baby was not there. So he walked through the living room to his own. Faith was reading a book called 'Chicken Soup For The Mothers Soul'. Ellie was against her mother watching the moving objects on the television screen. She looked at her daddy and started smiling and squealing. "Hey." He said to his wife who nodded at him. Great she's pissed. What now? He kissed Ellie's cheek. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm about to ring Emily's neck. This attitude she's starting to get is getting old. She said that Fred told her that now Ellie's here I don't have time for them. I try!" She rubbed her forehead.  
  
Bosco stared at his wife as tears built up in her eyes. He brought her head in and kissed her lips. "You're a great mother Faith. You are. Ellie and Charlie think so."  
  
"It's just the way she said it. Then at dinner, it's like she hates me. She said that I could have done something to keep dad from cheating on me. Gosh that's not fair. I tried didn't I?"  
  
"No that's gone way too far. Faith you didn't do anything. You're the best wife. Ask me. I know your the best mother, lover, wife, friend, person and everything."  
  
"You'll probably get sick of me just like Fred did. Give it time." She looked down at Ellie who had the remote in her hand and staring at the TV. She wiped her tears away.  
  
"Don't ever say that to me again. I love you." He grabbed her face. "I love you. Your it Faith. My last and only love. Were gonna die together at 93."  
  
"93 huh so Ellie and the next two can take care of us." She looked at her baby girl who was smiling at the TV. Her hands were going up and down and she was laughing.  
  
"Whether you like it or not I'm talking to Em tomorrow morning." She nodded and he kissed her lips. "You're such a good wife. I love ya." She smiled and hugged him  
  
TBC.................................... 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Fourth Of July  
  
~A New Life Together~  
  
Sergeant Jason Christopher was laid to rest four days after he was murdered. The man who killed him was named Emilio Genoese. He was a former mobster who was kicked out so he went crazy. It has been 2 months since that. Now I want to tell you that Morris Day is still out there. Don't think I've forgotten him. No he's gonna do some wild stuff in the next couple chapters. Kim has come to her senses and started dating Carlos. So they are cute together right? Of course this is Carlos and Kim then Bosco and Faith then Davis and Alex. Rose and Doc got married finally. It was a small wedding. Almost everyone from FDNY and NYPD came. Faith was the matron of honor and Bosco was of course the best man. Rose and Doc of course were happy.  
  
Saturday ~ 12:31p.m  
  
"Yeah everybodies coming over for barbeque and fireworks." Bosco said on the phone talking to his dad. He had his hand on his hip and the other was holding the phone. He was in the backyard with Doc, Rose, Emily, Charlie, Faith and Ellie. The sun was shining down. *Ellie was sitting in her dark blue gingham Fisher Price Cow Over the Moon Nursery Center playpen. She was wearing this cute pink sun dress with white toe-out sandals and a hat.* It was 4th of July.  
  
"That sounds fun. I'll come by." Marcell replied looking out the window of his house. "So do I need to bring anything?" He asked and rubbed his shaved head.  
  
"Nope we got everything." He talked a little with his father then hung up the phone. "Pops coming." He announced and set the phone on the counter in the kitchen.  
  
"It's so hot out here." Rose said stretching her arms over her head. *Ok Faith was wearing this white tube top with khaki cargo capris and no shoes. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she had sunglasses on. Bosco was wearing a black muscule shirt with khaki cargo shorts and black tennis shoes and a backwards black hat. Emily was wearing a hot pink tank top with denim shorts and no shoes. Charlie had an orange T-shirt with denim shorts and black shoes. Rose was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with dark blue denim shorts and white tennis shoes. Doc had a white T-shirt with blue shorts and white shoes then he had a white baseball hat on.*  
  
"Wait." Emily said and walked over to Bosco and standing in front of him. He looked down at her and nodded to what she wanted. "I thought it was illegal to blow off fireworks in the city."  
  
"It is, but when it gets dark were all gonna drive down to the water front and sail em off there." He said looking down at his step-daughter slapping her hands. She nodded along with a smile.  
  
"So who's all coming Maurice?" Rose asked and stood up then squinted her eyes under her sunglasses looking at her son. She had her hand over her eyebrows to block the sun.  
  
"Jimmy, Cynthia, Devan, Kim, Joey, Mikey, Carlos, Kylie, Alex, Davis, DK, Holly, Aiden, Swersky, Natalie, Sasha, Stick, Billy, Eva, Jessica, Sully, Maggie and Jackie." He answered.  
  
"Wow that's allot of mouths to feed." Doc said standing up and wrapping his arms around his wife who put her hands over his. "Got enough food?" He put his sunglasses on too.  
  
"Gosh yes. Our fridge and freezer are full. Were sending everyone home with a plate if it's not gone." Faith answered and picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek. "I love you honey."  
  
"Ah!" Ellie squealed looking at her daddy because he was making funny faces at her. She was trying to clap her hands but she wasn't successful. "Goo!" She screamed with a smile.  
  
Everybody was slowly starting to arrive. Carlos, Kim, Kylie and Joey all came together then Jimmy, Cynthia and her son Devan too. Marcell came by himself.  
  
"I never should have given you the honour of being Ellie's Godfather." Bosco said to Jimmy. "You never see her. I should give it to Carlos, he sees her more."  
  
"Shut up I've been busy. Ellie loves me more then that dim-wit." He picked the baby up from her daddy and she started crying. "What's wrong Ellie? I'm your favorite Uncle Jimmy."  
  
"She probably doesn't like you." Marcell said and Bosco laughed with his finger pointed at him. He took his grand daughter and kissed her cheek. She stopped crying and wiped her nose.  
  
"I'm here!" DK sang when him and Holly arrived holding hands. She shook her head as he smiled and slapped all his friends hands. She walked over to Faith and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"I thought you said you were bringing the kids." Faith said to her best friend and looked around seeing that none of her kids were with her.  
  
"Their with Matt. I thought I was having them too but he never called so me and Derek just climbed out of bed and came here." She smiled.  
  
"Nice story." She shook her head and looked around. "Gosh it feels weird being back here. The one place I've been trying to get away from."  
  
"He's gonna be gone soon Faith. I promise. You're the cop. You know things take time." She gave her a small hug. "Now, where's Ellie?"  
  
"Uh........." She looked around everyone then spotted her. "Marcell's holding her." She walked into the deserted kitchen. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Faith walked over to the entry and opened it to her parents who were smiling. "Oh I thought you guys were in Las Vegas for Fourth Of July."  
  
"We came back a day early 'cause your father got food positioning." Ramona said and hugged her daughter. "Wow there's allot of people here."  
  
"I know. Well this is good. The more people the more mouths we get to feed. We have so much food mom it's so annoying. You guys can go outside."  
  
Jack walked outside and Ramona stayed in the kitchen. "Faith." She said. "Honey I want us to be close like you are with Rose." She touched her arm and smiled.  
  
Faith looked at her mother and smirked. "Ok then. I've been a little closer to some other people then before. Yeah I want us to be close too mom."  
  
Saturday ~ 7:18p.m  
  
Everyone had brought sweatshirts because they knew it would get a little chilly once they got near the water. They all loaded up in each others cars and headed down to Coney Island. *Faith, Rose, Ellie and Doc were in Bosco's Cherokee. Emily, Charlie, Joey and Sasha was in Mikey's black 1993 Pontiac Grand Am GT V6. Carlos, Kim, Kylie and Alex were in Davis' white 2000 Hyndai Accent sedan. Swersky, Natalie and Jackie got in Elchisak's silver 2002 Mitsubishi Montero Sport XLS 4x4. Jimmy, Devan, DK and Holly were in Cynthia's blue 2001 Saturn SC 3. Walsh, Jessica, Ramona and Jack were in Eva's maroon 2000 Subaru Outback Limited AWD sedan. Sully, Aiden and Marcell were in Maggie's black 2001 Chevrolet Monte Carlo LS.*  
  
"I really hope Ellie doesn't get scared." Bosco said and glanced at his wife who was sitting in the backseat behind Doc who was in the passengers seat.  
  
"Oh I forgot about that." Faith said and looked down at her daughter who stared at her and giggled. "I can bring her in the car and we can watch from here."  
  
"I remember when I took Maurice and Michael to Coney Island and Marcell set off some fireworks. They were both screaming and covering their ears." Rose said.  
  
"Maurice still does that." Faith said with a smile. "I turned the blender on the other day and he was screaming like a girl." She laughed.  
  
"I was not. I was trying to get your attention and that damn thing is so loud." He said shooting his wife a glare and shaking his head.  
  
"You know what he wanted me to make him one night? It was like when I was 3 months pregnant with Ellie. A beer float." Faith said looking over at her husband and shaking her head.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bosco replied and laughed. "I was sick and watching the game. I had a sore throat and I wanted some beer and ice cream."  
  
"Did you make it?" Doc asked and looked back at Faith.  
  
"Hell no. We didn't have any beer in the house back then."  
  
"I only get it on special occasions or when I get lucky."  
  
"Ok too much information spilled." Faith said and looked out the window as Rose and Doc laughed. "Don't laugh it's not funny!" She shouted and they laughed harder.  
  
"So do you like Bosco's dad?" Elchisak asked and glanced over at Swersky who was sitting in the passengers seat of his Mitsubishi.  
  
"Yeah he's nice." He paused and shrugged then glanced out the window. "I mean I heard stories from both Boscorelli and Faith. I guess he's forgiving and forgetting."  
  
"I was talking to him earlier and he was telling me some childhood stories about Maurice and Michael." Natalie said sitting in the back with Jackie.  
  
"Yeah like the story when the boys decided to jump on a Slip and Slide then hit the car." Jackie said and both women started laughing.  
  
"Emily if you touch my radio one more time I'm gonna slap you!" Mikey threatened with a smile and turned back to the station it was at before. He shook his head at his niece.  
  
"No! I like that song." She said sitting in the passengers seat and turned back to. "Leave it here Mikey. This song is cool. The one you like isn't."  
  
"You wanna walk?" He asked seriously.  
  
"No but I don't want to listen to country."  
  
"I don't listen to country!" He shouted.  
  
"Then what do you call that?!" She asked and turned back to his radio station and he glared at her. "Thought so." She turned it back to the station that she was at before.  
  
"Why do you like rap? It's too fast."  
  
"Mikey your getting old."  
  
"No I'm not! I'm 28! Turning 29."  
  
"Yeah and Bosco's 30 and he likes some of the rap I listen to." She smiled and looked back at Sasha who was laughing. "He's so complicated."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Mikey asked driving with one hand. "How the hell am I complicated? You keep turning my stations. Who is this anyways?"  
  
"Sean Paul." She answered with a smile and started to sing along with the song. Mikey was looking at her and shaking his head following behind Elchisak.  
  
Saturday ~ 7:52p.m  
  
Emily was sitting on a blanket on the sand with Ellie on her lap. Sasha, Joey, Jessica, Kylie, Devan and Charlie were all sitting with her on the blanket. The guys were all standing in a huddle 30 feet in front of the kids. The women were standing 10 feet to the right of the kids also in a little group talking to each other and looking at the men. They had bags of fireworks.  
  
"Baby if you get hurt I'm never gonna let you back in the car or house." Faith said to Bosco and shook her head. "Gosh he has a hard head." She whispered to the women.  
  
"Yeah I heard that!" Bosco shouted and looked back at his wife. The men laughed and so did the women. "I know what I'm doin'!"  
  
"That what you said about my first car." Mikey said looking at his brother shaking his head. "Until it caught on fire with me inside."  
  
"Oh gosh Mikey I was 21 I made a mistake! Your here with us and you're Ok! Get over it!" He shook his head and looked at the firecracker in his hand.  
  
"I got some water!" DK announced coming back to the guys. He was wet head to toe and had a bottle full of water in his hand.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Jimmy asked as he searched his pockets for a lighter. He was looking at his fellow firemen and shaking his head.  
  
"I told you I got some water." He said and set the bottle on the ground. "You have to go in far to get it and I accidently fell."  
  
"Your so dumb DK." Walsh said and shook his head. "Ok are we ready to set these things off 'cause I am." He glanced at the other men who were nodding.  
  
"All right lets set this off first." Bosco said and handed it to his father. "I can't do it. Faith'll kill me." He walked over to his wife and put his arms around her. "Ok go!"  
  
Marcell shook his head and lit the stick then set it in the sand. Some of the guys stepped back as he flew up in the air and blew up in colors of blue, red, yellow, green, purple and white. Ellie screamed then started clapping her hands allot. Faith and Bosco looked over at their daughter and smiled. Carlos sent off a much bigger and louder firecracker and she started crying.  
  
"Oh honey it's Ok." Faith said and walked over to Ellie and picked her up. "See, Uncle Carlos is doing it and Papa. It's not gonna hurt you."  
  
"Ellie come here and watch em with Emly." Emily said and took her baby sister and sat her on her lap. "I'll protect you." She put her hands over Ellie's ears.  
  
"I just wanna do one." Bosco said and stepped over to the men. He grabbed this ball type thing. "How do I send this thing off?"  
  
"Oh you either set it on the ground or throw it in the air." Marcell said. "Let me throw it 'cause you have to be on time or it'll come back and blow all us up." Bosco chortled and lit the cracker with it in Marcell's hand. He waited a few seconds then threw it up in the air. As it sailed it blew up several times and in many colors. Then a little man with a parachute glided down into Natalie's hands. "Oh cool." She said and looked at the burnt army man. "Here honey." She bent over and gave it to Ellie and smiled as the little girl played with it.  
  
TBC........................ 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: A Major Fetish  
  
Thursday ~ 7:21p.m  
  
You all know or should know by now that Morris Day is not all there in the head. He's kind of lost it. I'll explain later what his big deal is and what his past is. Now he has this monster fetish for Faith. Faith and Bosco have no idea yet. He was in the living rom playing with Ellie who recently learned she could laugh hysterically. So he would do something silly and she would crack up about it. She was sitting in her Fisher-Price Step & Play piano walker and giggling. Faith was in the bathroom taking a shower. Ok now I don't know if I explained but there was this window in the bathroom. It was big and behind the Jaccuzi tub and you didn't have to be that tall to look inside. It was no problem for 6 foot 2, Caucasian, Morris Day. It was night time so he blended in with his dark clothes on. He peered through the open blinds and searched for her. She stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel. It wasn't wrapped around her though. She was drying her arms off with it. He began to smile and brought out the camera that he got from the corner store on the way over. He held the camera up and started to capture the scene. He took a picture of every inch of her. Smiling as he invaded her privacy. He loved every minute of it.  
  
Faith opened her eyes when she was down drying. A flash caught her attention. Her eyes widened and she screamed covering her body. "MAURICE!" She shouted looking freightened.  
  
Bosco left Ellie in her walker to figure out what was wrong with his wife. "What's wrong?! You Ok?!" He held her shaking face. She wasn't crying but looked like she just saw a ghost.  
  
"There was someone standing outside the window! He just ran but he was taking pictures of me and I didn't have any clothes on!" She screamed looking at the window then his face.  
  
"Where the hell is my gun?!" He asked to no one in paticular and got his 9mm from the vanity drawer. "Louis! Come on buddy!" He shouted for the dog and shook his head. Bosco and Louis trotted out to the small backyard. He had his gun and flashlight drawn. Louis was sniffing around a little. Bosco saw that the gate that lead to an alley was open. He cursed and ran through cautiously. He didn't see anyone so he looked around a little more then went back in the condo; locking the door behind the dog. He looked at his wife who was holding his grinning daughter.  
  
"He's gone. The gate was open. I don't know how he got in 'cause you know how hard that thing is to open it on the inside let alone out there." He said.  
  
She nodded and placed her daughter in her playpen. "Maurice this freaks me out so much. I can't feel safe in my own home. What the hell?!" She slowly began to cry.  
  
"I know. I know baby. Shhh." He brought her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "You wanna go stay with Ma and Doc tonight?" He asked and pulled back then looked at her face.  
  
"No." She shook her head and looked down at Ellie. "She's gonna sleep with us tonight. I don't want to be too risky." She forced a smile.  
  
Bosco leaned in and kissed his wife's lips. "Were gonna find this bastard Faith. Whoever he is. Maybe have a little chat with the FBI or someone."  
  
"Oh gosh I don't wanna bring them into it. They'll brush it off." She got back in her husband's embrace with her chin on his chest looking up at him.  
  
"Probably but we can't be too safe." He frowned and kissed her then walked back in the bathroom, placing the gun under Faith's make-up bag.  
  
"Ellie you wanna go nigh night with mommy and daddy?" Faith asked picking her daughter up and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Friday ~ 9:12p.m  
  
It was an intimate Friday night for Faith and Bosco. Ellie this night was over at Kim's apartment. Carlos had Kylie that weekend and the little girl loved playing with the baby. Joey did too and he was also spending the night. They were kind of having a sleepover because Emily, Devan, Sandra, Jessica and Charlie were there too. So it was just a big kid party. Emily went along because she knew Sandra was going. So that left Faith and Bosco alone. Well not exactly alone. Morris was back and had a more expensive camera with no flash. There was also a window behind the couples bed that he could see perfectly in. Morris positioned himself there and started to watch for the couple. He could hear them talking and her giggling but just couldn't see them. He reached up and scratched his large ugly oily nose. He checked his camera for film.  
  
Then Faith appearced in his eye view. She didn't have a shirt on and her eyes were closed, she was moving up and down. He saw Bosco's hands wander up the sides of her body. Morris immediately started to take pictures of the woman he loved dearly. He wished he was Bosco. Making love to her and touching her body. Morris kept clicking. He stopped when Bosco climbed on top gazing down at his wife, grinning. About an hour later, he saw Faith stand up. He began to take numerous pictures of her naked body. She didn't put anything on as she walked in to the kitchen. The couple had closed all the blinds except their bedroom windowss. At the same time that Morris was going to see if he could get a shot in the kitchen, Bosco opened the window.  
  
Faith emerged to the bedroom with a smile on her face. Bosco also smiled and motioned her over to the bed. She kind of shivered then climbed in the bed and kissed her husband's lips. Morris quickly took his spot back at the window. He for some reason could hear them more clearly. He shrugged it off and started taking pictures once he saw her. Now the camera he's using makes allot of noise when it takes a photo. He heard someone gasp loudly. "You son of a bitch!!" Bosco shouted jumping out of the bed. He put his jeans and boots on then grabbed his gun. Morris put the camera belt around his neck and took off. He opened the gate and ran just as Bosco was coming out of the condo. The detective chased the man down the alley. He then lost him when Morris came on the public sidewalk. Bosco cursed then walked back to the condo.  
  
Faith was dressed in a rode and pacing the floor when Bosco returned. "I called the house. Sully and Davis are on the way." She said running her hand through her hair and sighed.  
  
He nodded angrily. Bosco threw his gun on the table and it caused her to jump. "I'm killing this crazy son of a bitch!" He shouted and kicked the couch in anger and disgust.  
  
"Honey calm down." She said softly. Bosco grabbed her hand and guided her over to him. He pulled her in a hug and placed his hand on the back of her head.  
  
Monday ~ 7:02p.m  
  
It was three nights later. It was also Summer Vacation so Emily and Charlie didn't have to go back to school until September. They were spending the night at Bosco and Faith's place. They stayed allot during the summer. They had talked about moving in with them because now that Fred and Carolyn had married he wasn't paying that much attention to them. So it was just sitting on the table ready to be talked about again. Emily was sitting on the floor. Ellie was sitting between her older sisters legs with her back rested on Emily's abdomen. They were playing with a noisey colorful toy of hers. Ellie would giggle everytime the toy did a certain noise. Bosco was taking a shower in his bathroom and Charlie was playing Playstation 2 in the master bedroom on the bed. Faith was sitting on the couch watching her daughters play and reading a magazine too.  
  
"Hey mom." Emily said and Faith looked up at her from reading an article in the magazine. "So....... this guy that's been looking through your windows, has he ever hurt you?"  
  
Faith was kind of taken aback by the question. "No baby he's never hurt me. He'd be in jail if he ever tried or did. Maybe six feet under if Bosco got ahold of him."  
  
She nodded and looked back down at Ellie who was squealing loudly. "Gosh Ellie you sure have a loud shriek. Like your daddy though." She smiled and kissed her head.  
  
"Hey. Not nice." Bosco said walking into the living room. He had some red long sport mesh shorts with a white T-shirt and white anklet socks.  
  
"Bosco!" Charlie shouted from the bedroom getting really angry. "Come here! I can't get past this level!" He had his tongue to the left of his mouth.  
  
"All right." He stood up and walked in the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. "Oh Chaz this level is easy. Let me see the controller."  
  
Morris wasn't at the condo this night. He knew he wouldn't see Faith naked or would not get a shot of her. He was at Wal-Mart looking at their selection of video-cameras. He was talking to an associate who said he could hook that up to his TV and get live coverage. The tape would last for 72 hours. Morris agreed and paid the man at the cash register. It was over 400 dollars.  
  
Tuesday ~ 4:31p.m  
  
The Boscorelli condo was empty. Emily, Charlie and Ellie were with Rose shopping. Bosco and Faith were at work. Morris had kept the key that lead to the couples door. He opened it and looked around. No one was home. Louis was outside in the back yard trying to keep out of the rain. He closed the door and locked it in case the couple came home. He then started looking around the living room suspiciously. In the walk-in storage closet in the ceiling was a little entry way to the attic sort of place. He climbed up there with his video camera ready to roll. He crawled slowly along and came to above the bedroom. Morris drilled a small hole and tied the camera on the ceiling thing above the ceiling. He turned it on and smiled then crawled back to the closet. After everything was planted he left smiling. He walked all the way home smiling.  
  
(A Week Later) Wednesday ~ 11:24p.m  
  
Morris was sitting in the living room of his studio. He was grinning as he watched the four TV's that were in his apartment. There was one that was of Bosco and Faith making love. The fan-light above their bed was on dimly. The second was of Emily who was in her guest bedroom trying on different clothes. The other two were of the master bathroom and closet but there was no one there so he was watching the 2. He loved watching Faith when she was made love to by Bosco. He hated that he was doing it to her and not him. His eyebrow arched when he saw the detective crawl under the blankets. The covers were at Faith's waist. She gasped loudly and he told her to shush then went back down. Morris' eyes darkened and he got rage in his eyes. Why couldn't he be the one doing that to her? He stood up and walked to the frig to get a beer.  
  
TBC............................................ 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Halloween Party  
  
(Halloween) Monday ~ 6:41p.m  
  
I should warn some of you people. This chapter is kind of Rated R. I don't know if some of you would rate it that. You know what rate it yourself. It's not for kiddies.  
  
It was now the day of Halloween. Ellie was 7 months old and so cute. She could crawl. She had ocean blue eyes now like her moms and still the same black hair that she got from her Papa. She was going to be a little butterfly for Halloween. Faith was going to be a slutty nurse and Bosco her patient. Everyone was going to this Halloween Party that the Firehouse and Precinct were throwing. This was Ellie's first.  
  
"Honey you look so beautiful." Faith said zipping up the back of Ellie's costume. *She had little sleevless dress on with jagged hem then white stockings and little white shoes. Her hair was down and she had this little headband that had two sparkly pom poms on the ends of springs. Then on her back she had white wings. Faith had put a little red on her cheeks and painted her nails. Bosco walked in the bathroom. He had a white gown that Proctor let him have. Mikey, Rose and Marcell helped him do his make-up. He had a fake bowie knife through his head and fake blood coming down the side of his head. Then one of his eye balls were hanging out. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head. Then he also had some socks and boxers on.  
  
"Babe your gonna scare her." Faith said looking at her him. *She was wearing a white dress with a red cross on the back then she red tall heels. Her hair was dyed really blonde and since she grew it out to her elbows she had it down. Then she had one of those nurses hats on her head and her make- up was heavy. Her dress was really short and she had a garder on her thigh.*  
  
"Here's your other patient." He said and pointed to his brother. Faith shook her head. *Mikey had a dirty looking brown shirt on with a flannel shirt over that. He had an fake axe in his chest and the other end came out his back. He had a black eye and him and Marcell had put white make-up on his face so it looked like he was dead.* "Now do I look more scarier then him?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah 'cause your eye is falling out. Now Rose you look cute." She said looking at her mother in law. *Rose was dressed up as a clown. She had a big blue curly wig on and a red nose on. Her outfit was a bodysuit. One side was stripes and the other was circles. She had a white face and red circles on her cheeks. She had a little whistle in her hand and blew it a couple times.*  
  
"Thanks again for letting me borrow this Jimmy." Marcell said. He was a firefighter. Jimmy let him borrow his outfit. *He had a navy blue T-shirt that said 'FDNY' in the corner and the black trousers with the yellow strips. He even had Jimmy's gloves and hat.* "Look at this little Princess. I mean butterfly but your still a princess." He picked up his granddaughter and kissed her.  
  
"We have to leave soon." Jimmy said. He was dressed up as a hobo with Walsh, DK, Charlie, Devan and Joey. *They were all wearing dirty jeans and clothes then had these dirty looking brown wigs and hats over that. DK was carrying around a jar of pee (which was actually pickle juice). He was trying to get everybody to smell it. Walsh and Joey kept scratching their butts.*  
  
Emily, Holly, Sasha, Kylie and Jessica were cheerleaders. *They were all dressed up as the same team. Mets cheerleaders. They had their short skirts with their pom poms.* "Let's roll!" Doc called from the living room. *He was wearing a huge afro and wearing this wack outfit because he was a break- dancer from the old days. On the top or side of his fro he had a tiny little hat.*  
  
Everybody walked out of Doc and Rose's house to their cars. Ellie was looking at her uncle and father in fear as she was seated between them in her mothers car. Marcell got in the passengers seat of her Corolla and she sped down the street following Doc in his new 2001 Toyota Sequoia with the kids. DK was behind them in his Chevy with all his ho-bo buddies. Holly was riding with them. They arrived at the hall where the 55th Precinct and 57 Firehouse was throwing the Halloween party. It was for everybody to bring their kids and dates. Faith parked and got out. Bosco held his daughter who was gazing at him scared. "I think I have too much cleavage." Faith said as she put the alarm on her car. She looked down at her chest and straightened her dress.  
  
"There is no such thing as too much cleavage." Bosco said as they walked in the large room. "Gosh, they really did allot this year."  
  
"Oh my........... wow." Natalie said with a smile as she looked at Faith then Bosco and Mikey. "You look so dead Maurice. You too Michael."  
  
"Thanks Nat." Bosco said with a smile and handed his daughter to his dad. "Come on baby so I can show you off." He took his wife's hand and walked away.  
  
"Wow Lieu I never would have guessed." Faith said trying not to laugh. Bosco could not take anymore. He busted out laughing and Swersky shook his head. *He was dressed up as Mickey Mouse and Natalie was Minnie Mouse. He had big ears and the big hand gloves.* He was glaring at Bosco as he tried to control his laughter. "Keep it up Boscorelli." He shook his head.  
  
"No Lieu you look very nice. Just never thought I'd see you in that." He chortled then placed his hand on the Lieutenants shoulder.  
  
"Where's Ellie? What is she?"  
  
"She's a butterfly over there."  
  
"All right well have a good time."  
  
Bosco watched Swersky walk away and laughed some more. "Oh man Lieu wearing a Mickey Mouse oufit. Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Yeah and me with this thong the size of a pen." She grabbed her husband's arm and tried to pick her seat the best she could. "Man this is uncomfortable."  
  
"Want my help? Nurse Pretty." He looked at her with a devilish smile.  
  
"I really don't like the eye. It's starting to freak me out."  
  
"Well maybe we should go in the bathroom so you can fix it."  
  
"Maurice we can't do it tonight. Remember were going to Sticks house afterwards and all the kids are gonna watch scary movies."  
  
"Yeah but we can sneek in your car. It's in that parking lot. It's not crowded." He smiled and ran his hand up her leg.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" A shout was heard. Bosco and Faith looked over to see Alex and Davis appoarching them. She was dressed up as Queen Padme` Amidala in Star Wars Episode 2. She looked really cute. Then Davis was dressed up as the Terminator. He had a big fake gun he bought at ToysRUs. "Man Bosco you look so dead and Faith you little nasty thing." Alex said.  
  
"I know it was his idea." She smiled and glanced up at Davis. "Ty stop it please you're scaring me." She laughed a little and nudged his arm.  
  
"That's the idea. Ellie was totally scared. And your brother Bosco, looks hella scary 'cause he was laying on the floor. I thought it was decoration."  
  
"No Mikey's just really good about making himself and me look dead." He smiled and pointed to his head. Bosco shrugged and put his arm around his wife on her butt.  
  
"Yeah the eye looks really good."  
  
"I can't see out of it though."  
  
"Well I'll stand on this side then."  
  
"Wow look at Sully." Faith said and motioned towards him, laughing. He walked in with Maggie behind him. He looked like he was dressed up as a pimp. He had this big ice blue floor length fur coat on with these baggy jeans and boots then a big white t-shirt and a backwards hat. Maggie looked like she was his little girlfriend. She had this skimpy outfit and allot of make-up.  
  
"What's up doggs." Sully said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatcha doin' doggs. I'm a pimp." He laughed.  
  
"Damn Sul you seriously had me fooled." Bosco said shaking his head looking the officer up and down. "Where'd you get the coat?"  
  
"I made it." Maggie said. "It looks real but it's not. It was only 7 dollars a yard." She laughed. "Well Ty you look scary."  
  
"I'm the Terminator. I'm suppose to look scary. I had to fight those ho-bos over there. The kids not to take my gun."  
  
"Faith I saw Ellie and she looks so beautiful. I think it was your dad, Maurice who was the firefighter. She only lets him hold her."  
  
"Yeah Rose is a clown so she looks a little odd. Mommy is dressed as a slutty nurse then daddy and Uncle Mikey are dead. She might go to Emily too."  
  
"They were doing cheers when we walked in the room. It was so funny. Kylie looks so cute and so does Jess." Alex said.  
  
"Sullivan wow man. What the hell?" Carlos said coming over. He was dressed as a break dancer. He had a velour fishermens hat on that was white then he had a velour black outfit on and it had white stripes down the sides. Kim was with him. She was a baby. She had a bib on and a bonnet then a pasafire in her mouth. She had a little shirt and a diaper then socks.  
  
"I'm Fat Joe." He said with a smile and they all started laughing. "I saw the video the other day so I thought what a perfect outfit."  
  
"Oh man that's funny. Sully you crack me up." Bosco said and put his arm firmly around Faith as a couple officers walked by. "Have you seen Lieu?"  
  
"You mean Mickey Mouse." Davis said snickering. "Yeah he told me I was on desk duty for the rest of my career because I was laughing at him."  
  
"Oh too bad I'm not a beat cop 'cause I was laughing too." He kissed his wife and slid his hand up her dress but she slapped his hand away. "Stop that." She said.  
  
10 Minutes Later:  
  
Faith and Bosco were outside in the parking lot in her car. He had a pair of boxers on under the hospital gown so his ass wasn't hanging out the back. They told everyone that they had to go get something out of their car. Well I don't know what they meant but they weren't getting anything but aroused in that car. Faith was laying on her back kissing her husband's lips. He was laid on top of her with both his hands were under her thighs to spread her legs apart. They were having sex of course and her dress was open showing off her breasts to her husband.  
  
"We really shouldn't be doing this." She whispered when he separated from her lips and began to suckle on her breasts and neck. "What if someone comes to check on us?"  
  
"We'll cum before they do." He moaned and she laughed then moaned loudly. "You like that huh baby?" He asked in a low whispered. "Tell me Faith. Tell me you like it. You love it."  
  
"I love it Maurice." She moaned and kissed his lips. Bosco sat up a little and put his hands on his wife's breasts then she put hers on top of his and let out a loud moan.  
  
Friday ~ 10:37p.m  
  
Ellie was spending the night with Rose and Doc. That left Bosco and Faith alone in their condo. He was in the bathroom taking a shower. Faith was standing in the bedroom writing some things on the calendar. He walked in the room and had a white towel around his neck and one around his waist. Bosco looked at his wife then took the towel from his neck, twirled it up and whipped it on Faith's backside. "Ow! Damnit! Bosco what the hell is wrong with you?!" She glared at him and rubbed her butt. "That hurt really bad!" She glanced back at her bottom then sighed loud.  
  
"Well how else am I gonna claim you?" He smiled and looked her up and down once more licking his lips. "So what do you have in store for my tonight?"  
  
"Nothing since you whipped the feeling out of my ass." She answered still writing important things on the dates of the calendar.  
  
"Oh well maybe I should bring the feeling back for ya." He stood behind his wife and removed the towel from his waist then tossed it on the bed. Bosco kissed his wife's shoulder and placed his hands on her breasts. "Oh baby what I'm gonna do to you." He whispered in her ear while slidding his hands down her sides and removing her panties. They fell lightly down her legs. Faith stepped out of them. She had her forehead on the wall as he started. His hands were still on her breasts and his head was on her back. The couple was both moaning with their eyes closed. Bosco put his hand on his wife's forehead as he grinded in and out of her hard and swiftly. She leaned her head back with her eyes closed tight. Faith removed one of her hands from the wall in front of her and put it on the back of Bosco's head. He pulled her hair kind of ruffly but she didn't seem to mind. He kissed her neck and she turned her head and kissed his lips. The couple parted and both closed their eyes tight and moaned each others names loudly.  
  
Saturday ~ 4:18p.m  
  
Faith was off that day. Bosco was up in his office at work going through some murder and drug dealing papers with Aiden and Cruz. *Faith was wearing a short dark blue denim stretchy skirt with a black long sleeve low cut v neck shirt and black boots. Her hair was down and make-up was perfectly done.* Ellie was still at Doc and Rose's house. She stepped up to the doorway of his office and knocked. "Hey sexy." Bosco said with a smile when he saw his wife enter the room. Cruz glared at Faith. "Can you guys give us a minute alone?" He asked the other two.  
  
Cruz again glared at Faith as she stood up and grabbed her coat. Aiden smiled at her and left then closed the door behind him.  
  
"So glad you came here to see me." Bosco said with a grin and grabbed her butt roughly. Faith moaned a little and smiled. He picked her up and set her on the desk.  
  
"No Maurice we can't do this here." She said in a soft whisper and he kissed her lips. "Look at me. Were gonna get caught. This is your office." She looked at him like he was crazy. "Exactly so people knock before they come in." He replied pushing her skirt up to her waist and throwing her panties behind him. Faith finally gave in and unbuttoned his belt. "That's my girl." He whispered in her ear then brought her body to his. Faith moaned kind loud. "Shhh baby." He said with a smile and kissed her lips long. Faith's bottom was slamming really hard on the desk.  
  
It was about 20 minutes later. Aiden knocked on the door then walked in. Bosco and Faith were sitting at the desk talking. "Times up!" Cruz said.  
  
"I get off early and Ma wants to keep Ellie another night so tonight's gonna be like last night right?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Only if you bring the handcuffs and wear only your badge, Detective." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Bye Aiden." She smiled. "Cruz." She walked out.  
  
"Man do I love married life." Bosco said and stretched his arms over his head and smiled. "You get some every night and it's the best."  
  
"Yeah until she doesn't want to give you anymore then your forced to find some new cooch and you guys divorce." Cruz said.  
  
"Hey! Just because your not happy or married doesn't mean you can bring me down with you!" He stood up and walked out of the office.  
  
Saturday ~ 9:21p.m  
  
Bosco was annoyed. I mean really really annoyed with Cruz. Everytime he said something about Faith or marriage she had to put her two cents in. He unlocked the door to the condo. Inside the living room was lit with candles. The fireplace had a nice warming fire going. There were candles everywhere. They made a wide path to Faith. Bosco's heart leaped into his throat when he saw his wife. Faith was laying on a new white polar bear rug that was in front of the fireplace. All she had covering her was a black see-through wrap. Her hair was falling off her shoulders. She was laying on her side with her leg boosted up. There was a bottle of champange in a bowl of ice and two wine glasses standing next to it. He looked at her and she was gesturing him to come over.  
  
Bosco walked down the path of the candles. Faith grabbed ahold of his belt and brought him down to the sitting position next to her. She ran her hand across his cheek and kissed his lips. She laid on her back on the rug and he laid on top of her kissing her sweet lips and stroking her body. She moaned through the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her neck. He had his hands on her breasts. He sat up still straddled on her. Bosco cafefully tossed his shirt some place where there wasn't any candles. He began to work on his belt and jeans. Faith smiled and sat up a little and kissed his muscular torso. He smiled and removed every article of clothing then positioned himself over his wife and kissed her lips. Faith had her eyes closed and was moaning as her husband moved with her. It was incredible. The feeling the moment. Gosh!  
  
Saturday ~ 10:31p.m  
  
All the candles were out and the couple were laying in their bed. She had her back against his chest and his cheek was laid on hers. Their bedroom was lit with long light blue candles. There was only 5 though. Then the song 'Sexual Healing' by Marvin Gaye. They were both awake but his eyes were closed from the good feeling of making love to her. She was looking off in a distance thinking about stuff. "Oh I love Ellie so much but she needs to go to Ma and Doc's more often." Bosco whispered not opening his eyes. "Best sex ever." He added and let out a sigh.  
  
"Yeah it has been pretty good tonight and last night." She smiled thinking about the night before. Faith let out a sigh then looked at her husband. "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
He sat up in a flash and Faith did too then she looked over at him. "What?!" He asked, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open.  
  
"I said I'm pregnant. Sorry I don't think anymore. I know I am. I took a test 4 times and their all positive." She smiled. "Were gonna have another baby."  
  
Bosco was speechless. Another baby. YES! He loved their first baby and everything that came with her. "Make love to me baby. I love you so much." He said grinning. Faith smiled and turned around and straddled herself up on him. She grabbed him by one hand and they joined together. Bosco laced his hands in hers and she started moving slowly and smoothly. Her eyes started to slip shut and her moans started to come. He looked at her body and smiled then looked up at her face. "Mmm baby." She moaned softly and he smiled. "Yeah." He groaned then kissed her.  
  
TBC................................. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Department Sergeant  
  
~A New Life Together~  
  
Ellie is 9 months. She's so cute. She looks exactly like Bosco. She can do some much stuff now. She can pull herself from the sitting into standing with the help of something or someone. She can sit down when she's laying on her stomach. When Bosco or Faith ask for something she has she squeals and doesn't give it to them. She plays peek-a-boo allot with about everybody. She can say mama and dada. She's trying to stand alone but hasn't gotten it down perfectly. So everything has been going great for most of the Third Watch characters. Jimmy and Cynthia finally worked out their problems and moved into a larger apartment together. DK and Holly are still madly in love. Now the court dates with Nathan and Terry have been going on about every month. In this chapter or the next one he will be found guilty or not guilty by the jury. Davis and Alex are gonna get married in one of these chapters too. So a bold move from Morris huh?  
  
Tuesday~12:02p.m  
  
"Mama." Ellie said softly with a smile on her hella cute face. She was laying on Bosco and Faith's bed in her white onzie. It was Christmas time. Ellie's first Christmas. It would be special this year. They had plans to go to his mom's house this year. Bosco was laying on his side facing his wife with his hand on her stomach. *He had a pair of white boxers on then Faith had a white cami with matching bikini panties and her hair was up in a sloppy messy bun.* The toddler had just woken up and cried out from her bedroom. Bosco had gone and got her from her crib. "Mama."  
  
"Yeah I'm mama this is daddy and this is your baby brother or sister that mommy and daddy made too early." Faith said and looked at Bosco and smiled.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault. It takes two people to make a baby." He grinned and ran his hand over Ellie's silky black hair. "Ellie look at daddy." Her blue eyes wondered over to his. She cheesed and she already had her two bottom and upper teeth. When she went through the teething stage it was hell. She cried all day and all night. Bosco even let her chew on his fingers for the pain. She had also gotten this rotten sore throat during that time so it was hell for her. "I love her little teeth." He said with a smile and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Where's mommy's baby?"  
  
"Here!" She said and pointed to Faith's stomach then giggled and started kissing it. "She's definatly your daughter." Faith said with a smile.  
  
"Yup and I'm proud of her." He smiled. "So Christmas Eve Chaz, Em, Mikey and we all are going to Ma's and Doc's. The next morning open presents."  
  
"That's the plan." She said as Ellie got her little fingers tangled in her hair. "It's gonna be so fun. Then your dad is gonna come in the morning for breakfast."  
  
"Yeah isn't there a 55 party on Christmas Eve though." Faith nodded. "Man were gonna be so busy that night." He ran his hand over his daughters silky hair.  
  
"I know. We might not have any time for each other." She looked at him and smiled. Bosco glared back at his wife. She was giggling a little and so was Ellie.  
  
"Don't even joke like that Faith." He gazed at his daughter as she put her mouth on his chin and blew a little. "Cutie!" He laughed and she lifted her head up and did too.  
  
"Morning." Emily said as she walked in the room scratching her head. Charlie followed her yawning and actually scratching his behind. Oh yeah they both had spent the night. *She had a white fitted T-shirt with cap sleeves then matching white pajama bottoms. Charlie had a pair of his boxers on and white socks then a white muscule shirt.* The two sat in the bed and looked at their baby sister who was cheesing still. She was smiling at them. "Why are we all wearing white?" Emily asked looking down at herself then her mother and Bosco, Charlie and Ellie.  
  
"I don't know but it's snowing outside and were wearing clothes like it's summer." Charlie said sitting between the his mother and stepfather looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Well Maurice put the heat on so it felt like summer in here." Faith said with a smile looking over at her husband. She was running her hand through Emily's hair.  
  
"Hey I'm worrying about my family. I hate being cold." He brought Ellie over him with his arms stretched out and she was squealing, laughing and looking down him.  
  
"What are we doing today? Like where are we going?" Emily asked laying her head on Faith's stomach and her mother started stroking her forehead softly.  
  
"Nothing, it's lounging day. We eat and watch TV. Thank God tomorrow's Christmas Eve. We have it off." Bosco said smiling and yawning. "I'm tired."  
  
"No Daddy-B! Let's get some breakfast! I'm hungry!" Charlie said and grabbed Bosco's arm and tried to haul him out of the bed. It was hard since Bosco's weight was all muscule.  
  
"All right Chaz. I need to change Ellie's diaper 'cause she smells like straight piss." He stood up and put his daughter on his shoulders and walked out of the room.  
  
"I like Bosco." Emily said softly as Faith continued to rub her head. She looked up at her daughter confused. "He's funny all the time but he can still be mad at me too."  
  
"I'm glad you like him Em. I like him too." Faith said and giggled. "Oh I'm so happy I didn't get morning sickness this time. I hate that."  
  
The telephone started ringing. "I'm not coming in!" Bosco shouted from Ellie's bedroom. Faith rolled over and picked the headset up. "Hello?"  
  
"Faith it's Swersky. I need you to come in for an hour. Chief Of Police Jared Kenson is here and he wants to talk to you." He said with a smile across his face.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Me? Why would he want to talk to me? What did I do? Lieu I didn't do anything wrong. Yeah I came to the Halloween Party as a slutty nurse but."  
  
"Stop." He shook his head. "I think it's a good thing. Now get your uniform on and don't keep him waiting." He smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
Faith slammed the phone down on the reciever and ran into the closet. Bosco came in with Ellie at that time who had a new diaper. "Who was it?" He asked.  
  
"Lieu. He needs me to come in because the Chief Of Police is there to talk to me. Oh my gosh I'm trying to figure out what I did." She got her uniform out.  
  
"Maybe he wants you to take his spot or something." He watched as she quickly got dressed. "Faith slow down, what's your hurry?" He asked looking her up and down.  
  
"He's waiting at the house and I can't keep him waiting. Damn Lieu could have called me earlier so I could shower." She began swiftly buttoning her shirt up.  
  
"You smell like me. Smells hansom." He smiled as she tied her hair up. "So how long is this gonna be? We were gonna build a snowman remember?"  
  
"I know I'll be home for that. He said an hour or so." She kissed his lips then Ellie's. Faith kissed Emily and Charlie on the cheeks. "Bye guys! Love you!!"  
  
Tuesday ~ 2:28p.m  
  
Bosco, Emily and Charlie were all sitting in the living room drinking hot cocoa. Ellie was taking a nap in her crib. The door opened and Faith walked in. She had a big surprised smile on her face. It was snowing, so some of it was on the hat she was wearing. She took her shoes, coat, hat, gloves and scarf off then sat on the loveseat next to her husband. "So what happened?" He asked placing his hand on her knee. She looked at him biting her lip then smiled really big.  
  
"Ok it was so confusing when he was explaining everything but he gave me the position to be Department Sergeant." Bosco's eyes widened and so did his mouth. "Me and Lieu are like partners. I mean he's a little over me but I'm like right under him. Like that much." She showed him with her hands. "So then they gave me this big office. My hours are so great. I can even work from here. The office. Oh gosh the raise is incredible." She smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
"Baby that is so great congrats. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her lips again. "So you took it?" She nodded with a large grin on her face. "Good. This is what you want right?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean I'm over every officer and Sergeant in the 55. That is so great. I almost cried. I was crying on the way home. I actually hugged the Chief of Police."  
  
"So do you have to take a test or anything?" He asked and took a long sip of the rest of his cocoa then placed the cup on the table. Bosco glanced at the televison.  
  
"No because he requested me. I have to go through some training though. Gosh this will be so great. I get included in every crime scene. Baby I'm even over you."  
  
"Well you know I love when you're in charge. You know.... when you have allot of power." He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb; gazing in her blue eyes.  
  
"Gosh do you want us to leave or pull that loveseat in your room?" Emily asked sarcastically sitting on the couch with her younger brother who was smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up you. I'm happy. Really happy and excited." Faith said and turned to her husband and kissed his lips. "So we have to celebrate. Big time celebration."  
  
"Ok Em and Chaz get packin'! Your goin' to Ma's house."  
  
"No not that kind." Faith said. "I mean like a nice dinner."  
  
"How 'bout a naked candle light with the kids at Ma's."  
  
"Or a family one. We call everybody and go out to dinner tonight. Come on this is a big deal. I'm so happy." She smiled and kissed his lips. "I got a new badge too."  
  
"Ok I'll call Ma and pop. And Mikey." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen and picked up the headseat. Faith walked to Ellie's room to check on the young toddler.  
  
Tuesday~6:01p.m  
  
Everyone was standing in front of a nice restaurant called, Angelos. It was Marcell, Rose, Doc, Mikey, Bosco, Faith, Ellie, Emily, Charlie, Cynthia, Swersky, Natalie, Davis, Alex, Sully, Maggie, DK, Holly, Jimmy, Joey, Kim, Carlos, Kylie, Devan, Aiden, Elchisak, Jackie, Sandra, Ramoma, Jack, Walsh and Eva. They were dressed in their street clothes but that didn't matter. They were in a small group talking. Now they were sitting at a large round table in the restaurant. Faith was sitting between Holly and Bosco. Ellie was sitting in a highchair between her father and grandfather. She had a spoon in her hand and was banging it against the tray on the chair. Everyone was talking to each other across the table and laughing. Faith was talking to Holly and cracking up about something. Bosco was chatting with Davis about something that happened.  
  
"So Faith now that you're Department Sergeant what are you gonna change?" Sully asked and took a sip of his wine. He had his hand laced in Maggie's set on his leg.  
  
"I don't know. I'll definatly be requesting you for Patrol Sergeant though." She and the others laughed. "You'd make a great Sergeant Sully. You should really try out."  
  
"That's what I think." Davis said smiling and looked at him. "He'd give out marks on peoples records all the time. I feel sorry for those cops who are like Bosco though."  
  
"Hey shut up Davis." Bpscp replied with his arm draped on the back of his wife's chair and his hand on her thigh. "I'm a great cop. That's why I'm a detective now."  
  
"So have you guys thought of any names for this baby yet?" Natalie asked sitting next to her husband with her hand laced in his. She was leaned over towards him.  
  
"Yeah if it's a boy Maurice Jr." Bosco said with a wink as Faith laughed and shook her head. "If it's a girl, Georgiette." Marcell slapped the back of his sons head. "Ow!"  
  
"Oh my gosh terrible names Maurice. Strike one." Rose said shaking her head. "Maurice Jr. no that is so wrong. Let the poor baby have his own name."  
  
"What? Maurice is a good name. I hate it for me and actually I always told myself I wouldn't name him that. Faith always loves to scream it." She smacked his arm.  
  
"Wow thanks for embarassing me Bosco." Faith said shaking her head. "If it's a boy were naming him Robert Louis and if it's a girl then Emma Marie." She answered.  
  
"That is so beautiful." Rose said. "I'm glad you told us now then making us wait nine months like you did with Ellie." She looked at her granddaughter. "That was hell."  
  
"Yeah but it was worth it right?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess it was." Kim answered smiling.  
  
"Where the hell is the damn food?! I'm hungry!"  
  
"You have to order it first pop." Bosco said as everyone chuckled. He handed him a menu. "Just tell them exactly what you want and they'll get it for you soon."  
  
"Oh I thought we already ordered." He smiled and looked at Ellie. "What should we get Ell?" He held the menu up to and she slapped it with her spoon laughing.  
  
TBC...................  
  
Just a little heads up. There is no such thing as Department Sergeant. At least not in my station here at TPD. And I'm having Faith make about $16.71 an hour and she's gonna get a big raise in the future. That's just starting out. This is good because I'm making up my own positions. My partner would kill me but I ain't hurting anybody. So please Read and Review. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: The Final Court Verdict  
  
Tuesday~6:42p.m  
  
Faith was sitting next to her husband laughing and everyone was eating their salads. She glanced over and saw a man gazing around the restaurant looking suspcious. He had two friends with him and they all had black trench coats on. Well she was right. The man that she saw first, let's call him Barry, then his other friends, Gene and Harry, were notorious guys who robbed restaurants and killed about everyone inside. There was no explination though.  
  
"Get your hands in the air! Police!" Faith shouted standing up and pulling a gun from her purse. Everyone in the restaurant gasped when they saw her gun. Bosco and the other officers at the table were stunned also. Ellie was looking up at her mother and eating a crouton that Marcell gave her. The men each shot from their UZI's then ran out the restaurant and bolted. "STOP!"  
  
"Ma! Call 911! Tell them we need cops up here!" Bosco shouted getting out of his seat and also getting his gun out of his holster and following Faith who was already in pursuit of the fleeing men. Davis, Aiden and Cynthia followed. Sully, Swersky and Elchisak stayed behind to wait for the officers that were coming. It was raining hard outside so it was not easy to run in. "FAITH!"  
  
She could see the three men running down the street. She had a perfect eye- view of them. She could also hear her husband's voice calling her but she couldn't stop. The men were shooting back at her but missing. She could not shoot at them because there were people around. She heard the sirens of the uniforms cops coming from behind her. The men stopped when one RMP screamed up in front of them. She slowed down a little just in case they got away and ran again.  
  
Faith stopped running and many officers pointed their guns at the men. Bosco came up behind her and pushed her against a brick wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted and she breathed, trying to catch her breath. "You could have been killed Faith! They could have killed you! What the hell were you thinking going after them?! Your not wearing a vest! They could've shot you!" He shoved her. She looked down and he put his hand around her neck, pining her against the wall. "I am not going to bury you Faith." He whispered with tears running down his wet face. "Ellie isn't either. You're pregnant. We are partners for life. Husband and wife. Don't you die before me. We go together." She nodded and started crying too. He grabbed her into a long hug and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back. He pulled back and glared at her face.  
  
(Final Verdict) Monday ~ 12:50p.m  
  
It was the final court date for Nathan and Faith. She had made her statement many times. They even had Bosco up there then Jane, the woman who lived in the apartment next to the men. Now this was the moment of truth. What the jury thought. Faith was sitting behind the union lawyer next to Bosco. Then Rose, Mikey, Marcell, Doc, Ramona and Jack were all there to be with her.  
  
"Mrs. Cotton please read your final verdict." Judge Samuel Peters said sitting up in his seat at the front of the room. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Superior Court of the state of New York county of New York city. In the matter of the people of New York verses Nathan Peter Vonburen case number BA024 211. We the jury find the defendant Nathan Peter Vonburen not guilty in the crime of rape and murder upon Janine Ellerson a human being account one of the information." She paused and switched to another piece of paper. Faith squeezed her husband's hands as most of the court was stunned. Nathan was grinning. So was his lawyer."Superior Court of the state of New York county of New York city verses Nathan Peter Vonburen. We find the defendant not guilty in the crime of rape and murder upon Georgiana James a human being account one of the information." Faith shook her head and Bosco put his other hand on top of hers to asure his wife. She was too scared that they weren't gonna convict them of what he did to her. He was even scared they wouldn't either.  
  
"Superior Court of the state of New York county of New York city verses Nathan Peter Vonburen. We find the defendant not guilty in the crime of rape upon Faith Boscorelli a human being account one of the information." Her eyes teared up and she felt her mothers hand clenching hers tightly. "Superior Court of the state of New York county of New York city verses Nathan Peter Vonburen. We find the defendant not guilty in the crime of murder upon Ryan Matthews a human being account one of the information." She straightened the papers.  
  
"Ladies and gentlmen of the jury, is this your final verdict so say you one so say you all?" Peters asked. "Yes." They answered at the same time and Faith's tear fell.  
  
Nathan stood up smiling and shook his lawyers hand. He glanced over at Faith and winked at her with a large smile. Faith was watching him not moving. "Come on baby." Bosco whispered softly in her ear. She slowly rose to her feet and walked out of the court room swiftly. The others were trying to trott behind her to keep up. "Faith wait honey!" Bosco called and took up speed then grabbed her arm. "Baby stop. Talk to me." He grabbed her face. "Please don't do this."  
  
"I don't want to talk right now. Please Bosco just leave me alone." She pushed his hands away and walked down the street with her head down; crying.  
  
Monday ~ 10:32p.m  
  
"She didn't call or stop by?" Bosco asked into the phone. Ellie was asleep in her bedroom. He was standing in the living room with his left hand on his hip and the other was holding the phone. "Yeah. Thanks Holly." He nodded. "I will bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Damnit Faith where are you?" He started to dial another number, the door opened. "Where have you been?"  
  
She closed the door and shrugged. "Around." She took her shoes off and coat then threw them both in the closet. Faith then ran her hand through her damp hair.  
  
"Faith do you realize what time it is? I had to make Ellie's dinner and send her to bed without you. Where the hell were you? And why didn't you answer your cell?"  
  
"Because the battery ran out." She answered and walked in the kitchen. "What's the big deal me going out for a little? You do it and I don't complain."  
  
"I tell you where I'm going Faith. Besides your pregnant. I want to know where you are at all times. Your my wife and I love you." He looked at her face surprised.  
  
"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Right." She got out a Snapple and opened it. "I'm going to bed." She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Were not finished here! You aren't even gonna kiss your daughter good night? Faith I know you hate the world for the verdict but don't take it out on us."  
  
She snatched her arm out of his grip. "Like you've never done it before." She turned around and walked in the bedroom then slammed the door. Bosco sighed and shook his head. He heard Ellie whimper a little because of the loud slamming door. He walked up the stairs and opened her door. "Hi Mama- sita. Look at you standing up." Ellie was standing up in her crib with her hands on the side rail. He picked his daughter up and she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Bosco sat on the glider and patted her back as she, very slowly, fell back to sleep.  
  
Tuesday ~ 9:21a.m  
  
Ellie was crawling after a little ball in the living room. Faith was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and eating Saltine Crackers and drinking milk. Bosco was standing in the living room reading a book and lifting a 50 pound single weight up and down. The couple was trying to avoid each other. It was hard since they lived together and loved each other. He wanted to rub her back when she puked earlier. "Mama." Ellie said and pulled herself up on Faith's leg. She was whining and wanting her mother to hold her. Faith looked at her daughter and smiled.  
  
"Buga boo you smell like pee pee." She stood up and walked past her husband, to Ellie's room. "So what are we gonna do today?" She laid her on the changing table and grabbed a diaper. "We could finish our Christmas shopping. Christmas is in 2 days baby! Emie, Charlie, Papa Doc, Gamma and Uncle Mikey are all gonna come over to spend the night for Christmas Ok."  
  
"Oday!" She clapped her hands and smiled. Faith was so fasinated with how well Ellie could speak. She was only 9 months but spoke like she was much older. Emily and Charlie didn't really start speaking that good until they were 11 months. "All done." Faith said and picked her daughter up. "You're all dressed and ready for the day. Let's go." She walked out of the room and down the stairs then put Ellie down. The baby crawled away to go find that ball of hers.  
  
"50." Bosco said and put the weight down and stretched out his bicept. He glanced at his wife who was looking at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She said and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on his chest. "I was wrong. I should have called and not been so rude. I'm mad yeah but you're right. I shouldn't take it out on the people who have been there for me and who love me." He nodded and she kissed his lips. They parted and pecked again then parted and she walked in the kitchen. He watched her. He shook his head and put the weight in his other hand. "One."  
  
Tuesday ~ 11:29a.m  
  
Faith, Bosco and Ellie were in the mall. He was pushing his daughters stroller and she was walking next to it with her hand on her stomach. "Who's next?" She asked.  
  
"Mikey." He answered, walking.  
  
"Gosh he's so hard to shop for."  
  
"Well this year might be easy."  
  
"Yeah he has changed. He's got that mechanic job that pays good." She looked around the stores. "But what is there to buy him?"  
  
"I have no idea." He shrugged and looked down at Ellie who was babbling and making funny razz noises with her spit.  
  
"The next time I see Mikey I'm gonna slap him on the back of the head. Why can't he be a woman? Women are so much easier to shop for then men?"  
  
"You this year was not easy to shop for. Man I almost killed myself. Me and Ellie were out for 5 hours trying to find you something."  
  
"Oh shut up. I'm easy." She kissed his lips then they walked into one store. "What does Mikey like? I don't just want to get him a gift card again."  
  
"He has a new apartment. Get him a blender or something. Advice on life. Faith I don't know." He shook his head and handed Ellie her bottle.  
  
"Maurice he's not getting married. I am not getting him a blender. Ooo I can get him the DVD Godfather pack Saga Collection."  
  
"Faith those are like 50 bucks."  
  
"That's how much his gift card was."  
  
"Hey whatever just sign my name."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
TBC.................. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Ellie's First Christmas  
  
(Christmas Eve) Thursday ~ 6:23p.m  
  
Faith, Bosco, Doc, Rose, Emily, Charlie, Marcell, Mikey and Ellie all walked in the big room that the Christmas party was being held at by the 57 Firehouse and 55th Precinct. It was jolly and almost everyone they knew was there. Swersky was dressed up as Santa Claus then Natalie was Mrs. Claus. He was talking to everyone then saw the big family enter. "Ellie hi." He said with a smile and touched her hand. She started whining and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck tight. "It's Ok. I'm me." He took his beard off and showed her his face. "It's Uncle Lieu."  
  
"Ieu!" Ellie said with her lips pukered out in the shade of an O. Everyone laughed and Swersky patted her head. Emily leaned in and kissed her sisters cheek.  
  
"Kendal Sanders is here." He whispered to Bosco and Faith's whose eyes widened. "Yes he is drunk and he's been kissing about every woman in here."  
  
"Well he better keep his lips off my woman unless he wants to kiss the barrel of my gun." Bosco murrmured putting his hand on Faith's back.  
  
"Nice talk Bos." Emily said smiling and handing Ellie to Mikey. "I'm gonna go say hi to Sandra. Come on Charlie." She and her brother walked away.  
  
"Eh Boscorelli!" A loud voice was heard above all the ones in the room. "Mikey take Ellie somewhere." Bosco said softly and he nodded then walked away. "Hey Kenny."  
  
"Oh man I heard you guys married!" He said with a drink in his hand. "Faith you look good! I hear ya got Department Sergeant! Uh-oh mistletoe!"  
  
"I have this really bad cold. My throat hurts and I am always sneezing. I really shouldn't." She said hoping that lie would work. She scutted behind her husband.  
  
"Now come on Faith! You gotta give me some lovin'! It's Christmas!" He walked forward a little and she backed up.  
  
"Kenny she said no. Just give it up." Bosco said kind of standing between the man and his wife. "Go in the corner and sober up dude." Kendal shook his head and turned around then walked away. Bosco shook his head and took his coat off then hung it up. "I thought that's why I quit being a beat cop." He grabbed his wife's hand. "Ok so what do you wanna do now?" He asked.  
  
"Go talk to Holly. Bye." She smiled and walked over to the punch table where her friend were. They immediatly started talking and laughing.  
  
(Christmas Eve) Thursday ~ 9:02p.m  
  
Everyone was over already. Ellie was sitting against Mikey and a few feet away from Charlie. He was rolling a ball back and forth to them. Faith was sitting against Bosco on the loveseat. Rose and Doc were cuddling on the couch then Emily was on the recliner. Everybody in the room was talking to each other and laughing. The Christmas tree's lights were twinkling.  
  
"I remember that one Christmas when Mo opened all my presents then told ma and pop it was me." Mikey said and glared at his brother.  
  
Bosco was laughing. "I 'member that. That was funny." He laughed harder and Mikey shook his head then rolled the ball to Charlie.  
  
"Ellie baby it's bedtime for you. Come on." Faith said and picked her daughter up then walked up the stairs to their guest bedroom.  
  
It was three hours later. Ellie was fast asleep in her crib. Emily and Charlie were asleep in the full size bed that was in the guest bedroom across the hall from Bosco and Faith's room. Mikey was asleep in the room that Ellie was in then Rose and Doc were sleeping in their own master bedroom. Bosco and Faith were laying awake talking in low whispers to each other about stuff.  
  
"So..... uh..... how about now we get down and dirty." He whispered running his hand over her silky thighs. "You know a early Christmas gift."  
  
"No Maurice I am not having sex in your mothers house. That is so disrespectful." She whispered back, not being able to resist the touch of his lips.  
  
"Oh baby Ma and Doc are way down the hall. Come on please. We'll be quiet if you can do that." He kissed her again. "Please Faith. 30 minutes."  
  
She twisted her lips then wrinkled her nose. "Fine. We just have to be quiet." She leaned in and kissed him. Bosco ran his hands down her sides and took her pajama shorts off and threw them on the floor. She straddled on him and whimpered softly when he stroked in her. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. He was helping her with the grinds. Making them smooth and feel *really* good. She was trying not to be loud but it was really hard, she moaned!!  
  
(Christmas Day) Friday ~ 8:32a.m  
  
Mikey was laying on his side with his hand on Ellie's back. She woke him up crying so he put her in bed with him. Emily and Charlie woke up at the same time and looked out the window. New York was covered in more snow then the night before. They ran out of the bedroom screaming at the top of their lungs, 'IT'S CHRISTMAS!'. Rose and Doc's eyes shot open and they looked at each other and shook their heads. Faith and Bosco woke up also at the same time. She draped over his chest and looked at the clock. They could hear Ellie squealing happily then Mikey cursing and shouting something about the time. The door opened. Emily and Charlie were pushing Mikey in and Ellie was crawling behind them while smiling. Faith got back on her side and laid close to Bosco. He threw the blankets over their heads and they laughed to each other.  
  
"Come on mom get up! It's Christmas! There's allot of presents downstairs!" Charlie said shaking her and climbing up on Bosco and shaking his shoulders. "GET UP!"  
  
"Go away!" He shouted and yanked the blankets again over their heads. He looked at his wife and shook his head. "Shoot me now."  
  
"Come on babe. It's Ellie's first Christmas. This is special." She climbed over her husband and picked her daughter up. "Merry Christmas baby."  
  
"Let's go wake Rose and Doc up." Emily said pulling Bosco's arm out of the bed. They all walked down the hall where Rose and Doc were coming out.  
  
"Wow nice hair Ma." Bosco said laughing and scratching the back of his head. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.  
  
"Shut up Maurice. Yeah I heard you two last night all the way down here. Yeah think you guys got away with it huh?" She shook her head.  
  
"What were they doing?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Nothing Chaz. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'll tell you later Charlie." Emily replied.  
  
Faith and Bosco looked at her and narrowed their eyes. Everybody walked down the stairs to the living room. "Ellie look at the pretty lights." They all sat on the floor. Faith was sitting on Bosco's lap and Ellie was next to them. She of course got to open the first gift. It was from Rose. Her first barbie doll. Ellie was interested in the wrapping paper. Soon everyone was opening their gifts and thanking each other. It was a magical Christmas with no worries or anything.  
  
Saturday ~ 12:23p.m  
  
When Bosco and Faith arrived home on Christmas Day and Susie was in labor. She gave birth in Emily, Ellie and Charlie's bathtub to 6 kittens. 3 boys and 3 girls. It was such an exciting moment. They named them: Fluffy, Fuzzy, Kinko, Sassy, Buffy and Joanie. Kinko, Buffy and Fuzzy were all boys. They were all black and white. Ellie loved them. She crawled after them when they started walking. "So what are we gonna do with them?" Bosco asked sitting on the couch holding Fluffy and petting her soft fur. He had the kitten up against his chest.  
  
Faith gave her husband a puppy dog smile. "Can we keep them please? Baby come on." She smiled and bit her lip. "Ellie loves them. I do and so do you. Please."  
  
He sighed and put Fluffy on the floor. "Fine. Fine but if they get out of hand were giving two to Em and Chaz." He watched the kittens play with each other.  
  
"Yea." She clapped her hands and looked at Ellie. "No Ellie don't do that!" She shook her head and the baby looked at her mother. "Be nice to the babys. Don't."  
  
"Were gonna be having our baby. We need to start planning." He said and reached over then rubbed her stomach. "Could be a boy."  
  
"I hope it is too. I want to name him Robert Louis. Emma Marie after my gramma." Faith said looking up at the ceiling then over at her husband. "I'm excited for this."  
  
"Man Ma is gonna love us. So's pop for giving them another." He smiled and laid his head on Faith's lap and looked at Ellie as she crawled after the kittens. "I love you."  
  
Faith smiled. "I love you too." She ran her hand through his hair. "Your hair is getting long. We need to cut it. Come on." She stood up and stretched her arms.  
  
"Now." She nodded. "I'm tired." He walked in the kitchen and got a chair then sat in it. Ellie and the kittens crawled in and sat in front of him. Faith had the clear sheet and she put it around her husband's neck. As she started to cut and the hairs fell, Buffy played with the hair and so did the other kittens. "Ellie don't eat daddys hair." He said smiling and looking down at her as she yawned. "She's tired Faith." He said looking at her. Ellie was rubbing her sweet little eyes. "Here, put her nigh night." She handed him their daughter then a made bottle. By the time Faith was half done with his hair Ellie was sleep. She took her daughter in her room and put her in the crib. The kittens followed and fell asleep together in a basket. Faith went back to the kitchen and finished cutting Bosco's hair. "All right that looks good in the back. What about the front."  
  
He stared in her eyes as she gazed at his hair. Bosco reached up and stroked her cheek. She then looked at his face. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Faith took the sheet off his neck and stood up. He unzipped her jeans and she stepped out of them. He swung her over his shoulder and kissed her butt. They reached their room and closed the door, he put her down and ripped open her white shirt. Faith also took his shirt off then kissed his bare (non hairy) chest and licked it too. He smacked his hands on her butt and she moaned then smiled. He pinned her against the wall and took his shoes and socks off. He actually ripped her panties off. Faith unstrung his sweats and he kicked them off. He lifted her right leg up and entered her. She had her head thrown back and was moaning loudly. He was too but a little louder then she was.  
  
TBC........ 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Mr. and Mrs. Tyrone Davis Jr.  
  
(January 15) Friday ~ 8:12p.m  
  
Finally it was the night before Davis and Alex were getting married. Faith was now 5 months pregnant and starting to show. She was having a boy She was Alex's maid of honor then Bosco was Davis' best man. They were going to have a big wedding because Maggie and Beth were paying for it. The women were going to stay at Beths house for the night and the guys were gonna be at Sully and Maggie's house. Oh yeah Ellie can walk now. She's got it down good actually. Two days after Christmas was when she actually started. Over the months she tried but couldn't get it down that well but now she's almost a pro at it. Bosco bought a new car because he was sick of his Cherokee. So he bought himself a brand new black 2003 Ford Explorer. It's a better car and has three row seating. Faith wants to get a new car but now she's saving up. Everyone's life is going so well right now. That night change in a couple of months. Just read.  
  
Faith was sitting on the bed in Alex's old room with her Kim, Cynthia, Holly, Samantha, Tori (Alex's cousin), Jessica, Emily, Kylie, Sandra, Keana (Alex's friend), Julie (friend) and Renada (Davis' sister). Ellie was on the bed too. She was standing up and eating her mothers ice cream. They were all talking about men, baby's and just life in general. They all had ice cream sundea's that Maggie, Rose and Beth made downstairs in the kitchen for the women. Joey, Charlie, Devan and the other boys were playing nintendo in Adam's old room. It was now a game room.  
  
"It's gonna be weird having another baby in the house when we already have her." Faith said and pointed to her daughter who was bent over a little eating her desert.  
  
"Yeah I had the same problem with my two because they were so close together. I was changing two diapers." Renada said sitting next to Alex. "It was hard as hell."  
  
"Me and Ty are gonna have at least 3 kids." Alex said taking her cherry out of her glass and biting it. "Two girls and a boy. Hopefully. Maybe two boys and a girl."  
  
"If you ever try to plan what the sexes are gonna be." Kim said and shook her head. "Me and Jimmy prayed that we would have a girl but we got Joey. I love him thought." She smiled.  
  
"Me and Maurice have decided that were gonna have at least one more after this baby. Were just gonna wait until we stop using protection." Faith said wiping Ellie's messy mouth.  
  
"Please mother don't talk about you and Bosco's sex." Emily said, shaking her head side to side and stood up. Her and Sandra walked out of the room to go downstairs.  
  
The women were laughing. "I don't know what to do with that one. She's got a mouth and my foot is about to go in it." Faith said looking at Ellie as she played with her own toes.  
  
"So what are we gonna start doing tomorrow morning?" Holly asked and put Ellie on her lap then gave her a monsterous kiss on the cheek. "Oo I love you honey."  
  
"We have to go get our hair, make-up and nails done. Our dresses are gonna get pressed so before we come back here, we need to go get those." Alex answered.  
  
"I'm so excited. I just hope I don't fall and bust my face walking down the asile." Cynthia said. "Like I almost did at your wedding." She laughed, looking at Faith.  
  
"Yeah that was a day." She said and took her daughter from Holly. "It seems like yesterday. Now look at us. I'm Department Sergeant pregnant with his 2nd baby."  
  
"I know. I hope me and Ty are there in a year or two. I wanna have a baby right away." Alex said. "I love babies. I loved being there when Ellie was born."  
  
"I still don't know how I did that with everyone in the room." Faith said rubbing her daughters soft cheek. The little girl was looking and playing with her mothers buldging stomach. "I guess with the pain it didn't matter. I don't think were gonna have a home birth this time. It costs too much and I didn't like the mid-wifes. Even though I did like that I got to go home the day I had her." She rubbed her stomach. "I should talk to Bos about having him at a birthing center." She shrugged and scooped some ice cream and fed some more to her daughter who accepted it quickly.  
  
"Gosh I wanna be there when you have him. I love bein' around babies." Alex said smiling and rubbing her friends stomach. "I'm gonna be the Godmother this time."  
  
"Do you already know the sex of the baby?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah." Faith answered smiling. "It's a boy."  
  
"Oh so cute." Keana said. "What are you gonna name him?"  
  
"Robert Louis. After his daddy." She answered and they all smiled. "We wanted to name him that for a long time. We wanted a boy first but got little Ellie."  
  
"She's so cute too." Kim said and held her Goddaughter and kissed her cheek. "You love Auntie Kim huh? Yes you do." She smiled and held her close.  
  
Rose walked in the room and sat on the bed next to Faith. "Well I think it's someone's bedtime." She said seeing her granddaughter yawn. "I'll put her down."  
  
"No Rose I can do it. She's gonna sleep with me so I can do it." Faith said looking back at her mother-in-law and taking her daughter from Kim.  
  
"Well I'm sleeping in the same bed as you and I'm tired so I might as well put her to bed too." She took Ellie and kissed her cheek. "Say nigh night to everyone."  
  
"Oh goodnight Ellie. I'm gonna be Mrs. Tyrone Davis Jr. tomorrow." Alex said smiling and kissing Ellie's cheek. "Nigh night honey. Go get your beauty sleep."  
  
"Bye!" She squealed waving her hands to them as she walked out of the room in her grandmothers arms. Faith turned back tot he women and rubbed her stomach. "Oh man I'm tired too guys. Robert's tiring me out." Faith said standing up and walking out of the room after she hugged her friends. She walked into the bedroom where Rose and Ellie were laying in the bed under the covers. The little girl looked at her mother enter and smiled. "Hey, mind if mommy joins ya?" She asked and also climbed in the bed next to her. She laid on her side facing the two.  
  
"Mommy!" Ellie squealed and sat up in the bed and looked over at her mother with a smile. She leaned over and kissed her belly. "Baby!" She pointed, touching her belly.  
  
"Yeah that's a baby. That's your baby brother. He's gonna be coming out soon." Rose said and stroked the baby's black hair. "Lay down Ellie, baby and go to sleep."  
  
She laid back on the bed close to her mother and shut her eyes. Faith looked down at her silky black hair and ran her hand through it. "I hope Maurice is safe tonight. I know how he gets when he's drunk. He acts like a big flirty jackass and he's gonna flirt with every girl he sees. Gosh if he ever cheated on me I don't know what I would do." Faith said running her hand through her daughters hair. "I would probably cut his thing off then take Ellie and Robert and move out of town." She and Rose looked at each other and kind of giggled. Robert was kicking then too.  
  
"I don't think Maurice would do that." Rose replied laying on her side and looking at Faith. "If he did I would take his gun away and shoot him. You don't derserve that."  
  
"Again." She added looking down at Ellie who had her eyes closed already and she was half asleep. "Gosh I can't go through another divorce again." She sighed.  
  
"Faith it's not like he's cheating on you right now and you're getting a divorce. Everytime I see Maurice he talks about you and this little darling." She touched Ellie.  
  
She looked over at her mother in law and nodded. "I guess you're right." She yawned. "I'm overreacting. I need to be happy. My friends are getting married."  
  
"Right." She smiled. "Gosh this is going to be so great. I can't believe she picked me to be one of the bridesmaids. I thought I was too old."  
  
"Rose you are not too old." Faith replied looking at Ellie as she snored loud. "Gosh she has always snored loud since the day she was born. Just like Maurice."  
  
Saturday ~ 1:02p.m  
  
All the women were in the salon getting their hair done. Faith was getting her hair in ringlets and the other bridesmaids had their hair done in boufants on the nape of their necks. Ellie was getting her hair put up in a ponytail and that curled all around. She was going to look so adorable. Ok now I need to do the line-up for the bridesmaids and groomsmen so you don't get confused. Now it goes Bosco and Faith, Carlos and Kim, Jimmy and Cynthia, DK and Holly, Doc and Rose, Jared (Davis' 15 year old nephew) and Emily, David (Jared's best friend) and Sandra, Mikey and Samantha, Jerry (Ty's high school buddy) and Keana, Matthew (A police officer that works at the 55) and Renada, Mitchell (Alex's cousin) and Tori then the last are Aiden and Julie. Then of course Ellie's gonna be the flower girl but she's gonna walk with Faith down the asile. Joey and Charlie are going to walk together because they are the ring barrers. Devan is going to walk with Kylie and Jessica because they are all cute too and they were extras for the wedding.  
  
"Hey Faith." Beth called coming around the corner with her hair and make-up already done. "Do you want the stylist to do Ellie's nails and make-up?"  
  
"Nails yes but I need to put her down for a nap so you should do it then 'cause she won't keep still. Make-up definatly not. No she's too young." She answered.  
  
"Ok hon. I'll tell her that." She patted her knee and walked back around the corner to where the woman was curling Ellie's black hair.  
  
"I feel like a princess getting pampered up." Faith said looking down at her feet as the woman frenchly manicured her toenails to perfection.  
  
"Faith you know what we should do." Alex said sitting next to her friend also getting her toes done. "We should plan our pregnancies together."  
  
She busted out laughing. "Come on Alex how the hell are we gonna do that? I'm gonna wait until Bobbie is like 2 until I have my last one."  
  
"I can have one in between then. We should seriously have our babies together. The bad thing about that is we don't get to see each others being born."  
  
"Yeah I have to be there when your first is born." Faith said rubbing her belly. "I am going to be the Godmother and telling you to push while Bos deals with Ty."  
  
"If he's not by my side then I will shoot him dead with his own gun!" Alex shouted and Kim laughed. "Kim you're next. You have to get married next."  
  
Kim smiled and bit her lip. "Give that tip to Carlos and hopefully he'll maybe consider it." She looked in the mirror at her hair. "I love weddings."  
  
"Faith look at her." Holly said coming around the corner with Ellie walking behind her. Everybody 'Ahhed' when they saw how cute her hair looked.  
  
"Baby girl look at you. You're so beautiful honey." Faith said and kissed her daughter on the lips. (Now don't think that's something gross. I kiss my niece and nephews on the lips because I love them. Not sexually but you know.) "Oh we have to send that to daddy. Where's my cell?"  
  
"Here I got it." Rose said and took the cell phone out of her purse and handed it to her daughter in law. Faith dialed her husband's cell and held the phone up to her ear.  
  
He was playing football out in the cold with the other men. *He was wearing a hooded blue sweatshirt with gray sweatpants and a backwards hat.* "Hello?"  
  
"Baby, oh my gosh you have to see your daughter. She looks so cute. I'm gonna send you a picture of her on the phone so hang up and hold on."  
  
"All right bye." He hung up and stuck the phone in his pocket then got in the huddle with his team. Davis, Mikey, Sully, Jimmy, DK, Marcell, Charlie, Joey and Devan.  
  
"Ellie hold still, mommy wants to take a picture of you. Say cheese." Faith said and held her phone up to her daughter. Ellie smiled and Faith took it then sent a message.  
  
Bosco's phone started beeping. "Hold on! Faith's sending me a picture of Ellie." He said and took his phone out then opened the picture. "Mikey come here! Pop look at her!" He called waving them over. They trotted over to him and stood next to him and looked at the photo. They all smiled. "Oh she looks cute." Marcell said gazing at the picture of his granddaughter. "Look at her four teeth." They all grinned looking at the picture of her. She was just standing there doing her usual cheese and had her hands down laced together. Her hair looked so darling too.  
  
"She's growing a new one in the back. It's killing her. Hope she can stand next to Faith for 20 minutes. She might have to sit with you pop." Bosco said.  
  
"That's fine. I still haven't seen her in her dress yet." He said rolling his sweatshirt sleeves down. "Let's get back to the game. We only have 2 hours."  
  
Back to the Salon. Ellie was sitting on Maggie's lap sleeping without getting her hair messed up. "If for some reason her hair does get a little messy, just curl it."  
  
"Ok." Faith said to the stylist. She had everything done and was ready to go. She stood up and left the parlor with the rest of the women. "Oo I'm hungry."  
  
Saturday ~ 2:43p.m  
  
It was almost 15 minutes until the wedding. The women were at Beth's house getting ready. The main colors of the wedding was violet. Alex loved that color. *Faith's dress was a strapless floor length dress with a slit coming up to about her thigh on the right side. Then she had matching eblow length gloves and her hair looked so cute. The other women had spaghetti straps dresses. Faith's came with straps but they were detachable. Ellie's dress was so cute. It had sleeves and was violet with lace trimming around the edges. Beth painted her nails when she was asleep and Faith put a small touch of make-up on her. Alex's dress was a halter ball gown. It was white of course and her veil was a elbow length.* Adam was walking her down the asile. So everyone was ready to go. Guys were already at the church. They were just waiting for the limo.  
  
"I am so nervous, I think my eyes may go crossed." Alex said standing in the foyer of her mother's house. "What if I fall on my face and Ty laughs at me?"  
  
"Ally I had the same thought when me and Bosco were getting married." Faith said grinning. "You're not going to fall and he's not going to laugh."  
  
She nodded and breathed in and out. "Gosh I am just so nervous. This is normal right? To want to run away forever." Faith nodded. "Ok just checking."  
  
"Limo is here. Let's go girls." Maggie said from the front door. All the women and children walked out to the white Lincoln Town Car limozine and climbed in.  
  
Saturday ~ 3:01p.m  
  
The music started. The drapes opened. Aiden and Julie started walking. They both had smiles on their faces. Davis and Bosco were already standing at the altar. Aiden looked at his partner and nodded. Bosco smiled and shook his head then nodded back with a grin. The bridal party all came down one after the other. A different song was played when the flower girls and ring barrers came down. The last was Faith and Ellie. The little girl was giggling and throwing petals on the floor. She saw her daddy at the altar and squealed then laughed a little more. Faith smiled and looked up at her husband. Bosco had his hands laced in each other and was gazing at her also. She had her hand on her stomach. They reached the end of the asile. Ellie walked over to Bosco and put her hands up. He bent over and picked her up then kissed her cheek.  
  
The wedding march began to play. Alex and Adam started walking down the asile. She was smiling and had tears dripping down her face. Thank God that she was wearing waterproof masscara. If she wasn't then they would drip down on her dress and make a big mess. Davis had tears in his eyes too. Bosco glanced over at him and flashbacks of him and Faith's wedding started playing in his head. How beautiful she looked when she was walking. They reached the front and Adam shook Davis' hand then gave away his sister and stood next to his mother.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Faith, of course, cried because she was pregnant and had so many emotions. Also because it was a beautiful and sad weddings. Bosco was gazing at his wife with a smile. Even though he usually hated seeing her sad, she was beautiful when she cried. Ellie was still in her fathers arms and was quiet the whole time. She once asked, "Uncle cry?" Everyone laughed. Alex and Davis started walking down the aisle after they were married. Bosco looked over at his wife and she took his arm. He had Ellie in his other hand and she was talking.  
  
TBC.... 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Finding the Pictures  
  
(A Week Later) Thursday ~ 4:21p.m  
  
Faith was sitting at her desk at work filing some papers. Robert was really kicking that day and she loved the feeling. As long as he was all right. She didn't know what she would do if something bad happened to him. She was typing on her computer when a knock on the door came. It opened and Bosco came through not happy at all and shut the door hard behind him. He had a file in his hand and he didn't look happy. "Oh gosh." She said. "What happened?" She asked with a slight grin on her face because that pouting look he had was Ellie's look too.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know if you wanna see it. I don't even know where to start." He said glaring down at her. "One of our own caught his son looking at these." He said and opened the folder. Faith's eyes widened when she saw what was inside. She put her hand over her mouth and almost choked on her gasp. "I don't know who the hell this fucker is but when I find him, he's gonna have allot of explainning to do. Son of a bitch!" He slammed his hand down on the desk. "How the hell could this asshole get a close picture like this! It's not like we do it in public!"  
  
They were photos of Faith naked. It was on a porn website. Behind her was a man with his thing in her from behind. The picture looked so real, it looked like she had actually taken it with the man. She had a moaning look on her face and the man behind her was moaning too it seemed. That was actually her and Bosco but someone put this guy in here instead. She put her elbows on the desk then her head in her hands. Faith stared at the photo. Who would be so cruel to do this? She thought and let out a breath as tears fell down her face. "Who was the officer?"  
  
"Jerry Colemen." Bosco answered in a gnashing voice and his face was still red. "He's a SWAT officer. He's in there talking to Aiden and them right now. Faith this is big. This picture was linked to allot of websites. He said he walked in his sons room to say goodnight and saw this and printed it up then brought it here." He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I know you're not doing anything like this." She looked up at him in shock that he would even come close to think that. "I know you Faith. Shit!" He started pacing the room back and forth, hands still on his hips.  
  
"Who could have done this?" She wiped her tears away then stood up. "I need Cynthia to come finish this for me." She walked out of her office and many officers were looking at her. Some were whispering to each other and some were shaking their heads. "This is just great." She was about to go talk to the Sergeant when Chief Of Police, Jared Kenson walked in the Precinct with his two patrol officers walking in behind him. Everyone looked at him in shock because they knew who he was. "Oh crap." Faith whispered and sighed. He looked around then spotted Faith.  
  
"Sergeant Boscorelli." He said and she nodded. He glanced at Bosco who was standing behind her. "I need to talk to you privately in your office, now." He said.  
  
It seemed like an eternity that the two were in Faith's office. Bosco was standing by the front desk with Cynthia talking to her. Cruz had come into that conversation.  
  
"So looks like mama has a different life huh." Cruz said with a smile. Bosco glared over at her. "Was a joke Bosco. Don't take it personally." She held her hands up.  
  
"My wife's job is on the line and you're making jokes. Get the hell away from me." He shook his head and looked back at the door. "Please." He said in a soft whisper.  
  
"I know Faith didn't do this." Swersky said standing on the other side of Bosco. "I just want to know who got her nude picture and put it there." He shook his head.  
  
"All the dirty pictures of my wife are stored where no one knows but me. Faith doesn't even know. I wouldn't do this and neither would she. I don't have pictures like that." Bosco replied.  
  
Sully and Davis walked in the Precinct. They strolled over to Bosco. "Hey Bos." Davis said. "You remember a couple months back when you called us over to your place?"  
  
He nodded then his eyes widened and he slammed his fist hard on the desk. "That son of a bitch who was looking through the windows! Damnit!"  
  
"Wait what guy?" Swersky asked standing between the two beat cops then Bosco. "What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Me and Faith were in our bedroom having some..... husband and wife moments one night and this asshole was taking pictures. I never caught him." Bosco answered and they all looked at each other trying to figure something out. Swersky had his arms crossed over his chest. "Then the night before she said there was someone taking pictures of her after she got out of the shower. I never saw him but the gate to our yard was open. You have to have a key though. It's hard to open that damn gate from inside. I have trouble sometimes." He added looking down.  
  
"Sullivan. Davis, go to their building and ask anyone. Tenants, supers and employees if they've seen anything. Take statements." Swersky demanded.  
  
The two nodded and walked out of the Precinct. "There's no use of doing fingerprint checks cause it's snowing." Bosco said with his arms crossed over his chest still.  
  
The door to Faith's office opened and Kenson walked through. Faith was behind him shaking her head. "So tomorrow at 12 Sergeant." He said and left with his officers.  
  
She nodded and walked over to where her husband was standing. "You Ok?" Bosco asked and she nodded slowly. "What'd he say?" He placed his hands on her stomach.  
  
"All of crap. If they find any evidence that I've done this, I can get my badge and everything that I've worked for taken away." She answered. "Gosh this sucks."  
  
"Sully and Davis are going back to the condo and asking people about what they saw. You know the guy that was taking pictures of you a couple times."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." She said and rubbed her stomach. "I gotta go finish those reports." She touched his arm with a frown, and walked back to her office.  
  
Wednesday ~ 4:11p.m  
  
"So how's the first month of marriage goin'?" Sully asked and looked over at his partner as they patroled their sector in 55 Charlie.  
  
"It's getting more and more complicated." He answered and shrugged. "Cool I guess. Some nights I don't want to cuddle so I just...... never mind."  
  
"Thank you. When's the doctors appointment?" He questioned and glanced out the window as Davis turned the RMP around a corner.  
  
"Next week. She is confident that she's pregnant. If were not then she's gonna keep trying until we do. After Ellie came she wants to have a baby." He shook his head.  
  
"Women will be women. They plan weddings then the babies. Thank God your mom already had hers." He shook his head and rolled his window down.  
  
"Whatever Sull. You and my mom eloped without telling me. I'm still mad about that shit man." He smirked and looked at his partner for a split second.  
  
"55 Charlie take a call at 103 and Parkland 6th and Yager. Lanlord reporting suspcious tenant. Wanting a search." Their radios cracked.  
  
"10-4 Central." Sully said and put his arm out of the window with only his elbow out. "Maybe we should move up like the Boscorelli's did."  
  
"I was talking to Faith and she's thinking about taking the SWAT test." Sully's eye brows raised. "I know but she's been looking at it on the internet."  
  
"Gosh can you imagine the size of the cow that Bosco would have if he heard that?" He chortled. "Maybe I could take the Sergeants test."  
  
"I think you'd be a good Sergeant Sul. You'd give everybody a check on their record." He chuckled as he pulled up in front of the complex.  
  
"I think you should be a detective. Maybe you and Bosco could be partners. He'll be the shooter and you'll be the brains." He smiled.  
  
A woman came out of the office right when the officers stepped in the building. "I know he's got something planned. I just want you to check his place out. I'm scared."  
  
"Ok ma'am lead the way." Sully said and rolled his eyes. He hated these bogus calls. It was always something stupid. He hoped he didn't want in on any sexual moments. He always hated when that happened. Getting an eye full of something. They followed her up to the 2nd floor to room B206. She unlocked the door and opened it. Davis and Sully walked in cautiously with their batons out. The studio was unbelievable. Sadie, the lanlord, was wide- eyed also as she looked around. She had never seem a sight like that. It made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central, we are requesting Sergeant Boscorelli to 103 Parkland 6th and Yager apartment B206. Send the detectives too." Davis said in his radio.  
  
"10-4 55 Charlie. On the way." Sadie looked at the two officers then put her hands on her upper arms. "What the hell kind of pysco would do this?" Sully asked.  
  
7 minutes later, Faith walked in the room with her driver, Samantha. "Hey what's-" She stopped when she saw the apartment. Samantha did too and her eyes slowly started to widen. The walls were covered with pictures of Faith. They were all lined up perfectly. Most of the pictures were of her naked. Some were of her giving a clotheless Ellie a bath. Others were of her and Bosco making love. Some were of Faith naked in the bath tub or shower. Gosh there were thousands. There was no wall in the room that wasn't covered with her pictures. She was naked in most.  
  
She started crying then began to rip the pictures down. Most of them she ripped because they were picutres of Ellie not dressed. Sully, Davis and Sadie were looking at her. The officers were so shocked. She looked over at the bed and her eyes were drawn to something up above the mattress. It was a large blown up photo of her. She had her eyes closed and was in the shower running her hand through her hair. She cried and ripped the poster off and stepped on the ground. She gazed over at the TV and feared to see what was on when she turned on the set.  
  
"You call for detectives Sul-" Bosco started as he and Aiden walked in the room. He saw his crying wife tearing down pictures then looked around the room. His eyes widened when he saw all the pictures. Her naked, them making love, her taking a shower or bath, her giving Ellie a bath. Her and Ellie taking a bath in her Jacuzzi tub. He became sick to his stomach and he started ripping pictures off the walls cursing loudly. Faith was doing the same thing on another wall. Aiden stepped next to Sully and Davis looking sane. They all looked at each other angrily.  
  
"Bosco." Davis said and motioned him over to the TV. Sully slowly turned it on. Faith gasped loudly when she saw the four black and white videos. In the bedroom, bathroom, closet and Emily's room. "There's videos." He said and looked at the two. Both nodded slowly and he popped it in. Instantly it was Faith's moaning and Bosco's moaning and a video with them in the middle of intercourse. There was nothing really shown but you could definatly tell they were having sex. Aiden looked away and ran his hand through his black hair. Sully looked at Bosco.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Bosco shouted and kicked the TV causing it to crashing to the floor in sparks and smoke. Davis looked at him shocked that he just destroyed some evidence. Faith covered her mouth and walked in the bathroom and puked in the sink. She looked up and her eyes widened. It was a picture that she thought she lost of Bosco, Emily, Ellie, her and Charlie they took months before. He cut out Bosco's face and put his own in it. She stared at his eyes and cursed. She had seen him before but she couldn't figure out who the hell this asshole was.  
  
Faith walked out of the bathroom with the picture in her hand. "He's been in our home before. He's been in our house!" She screamed to her husband.  
  
Bosco walked over to her and took the picture. Rage came to his blood. He glanced at his wife and threw the photo on the floor and stepped on it.  
  
It was about an hour later. Captains, Lieutenants, Sergeants, Detectives and Officers were all at the studio getting about everything in the room that would help them find the guy who was doing this. Faith was standing outside the door to his apartment and was leaning against the wall. She had tears rolling down her face. All her collegues were now looking at the pictures of her nude body. Now everyone at the Precinct knew what she looked like under her uniform. Gosh how was she going to look at them now? Were they all going to respect her after this? She sighed.  
  
Elchisak stepped out and looked at her. She glanced up at him then wiped her tears and straightened herself up. "Sir." She said and moved some hair out of her face.  
  
He looked at her with a frown on his face. Faith saw the frown and shook her head. "It's all right Faith. Don't worry. I know what you're thinking. Were all looking at those pictures of you." She gazed at the floor embarassed and angry. "You don't have to worry. Were gonna catch this guy. Were hoping that tonight you and Bosco could take Ellie and the other kids to a hotel or parents house." She nodded, that was a good idea. "Just to throw him off a little. He probably already knows that were here." He squeezed her shoulder, smiled and walked back in the room.  
  
Wednesday ~ 10:31p.m  
  
The news had already been linked to the press. I think you all know who did that. I will tell you. One hint, it's not Morris. So it was all over the news. The new Department Sergeant had a stalker and was on porn websites. They were all parked in front or Morris' apartment and the Precinct. Rose and Doc were watching the news all night. They were cuddled under a warm blanket on the couch. Faith's breasts and private area were blacked out for lots of reasons, because it was public TV but not her face. So now all of New York knew what she looked like.  
  
"This is so crazy." Rose said softly looking at the television. She heard a knock on the door. They both got up and walked over to the door. Bosco, Faith and Ellie were all there. The little girl was asleep in her fathers arms. "Oh let me take her." Doc said softly and carried the toddler up to her guest bedroom. "I saw it on the news. Baby I'm so sorry." She said to Faith and hugged her then kissed her cheek. She pulled back and looked at her face with a sad frown. "You Ok?" Faith nodded mutely and walked inside the warm house put her stuff down. Bosco followed.  
  
She sighed and quickly closed the door. "Media is after us to get her statement." Bosco said and Rose shook her head with her arms crossed over her chest. "They were literally chasing us down the street in their vans. I don't know how we got away from them." He put both their duffel bags down on the floor. "Thanks again Ma for letting us crash here tonight. Were gonna stay on the Island with Mona and Jack tomorrow." He said rubbing his wife's back and looking at her sad and angry face. "Hopefully that will throw everyone off. Even though they'll go to our work."  
  
"No problem. You guys are my babies, you can stay as long as you want 'cause I love you." She kissed both their foreheads. "Faith you wanna use my shower?"  
  
"I don't feel right taking a shower anywhere actually Rose. Thanks though. I'm just gonna go to bed." She walked past the two and up stairs to the bedroom.  
  
TBC..... 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Robert Louis Boscorelli  
  
Monday ~ 3:02p.m  
  
Not much has changed. The officers and everyone are out looking for Morris Day. He is nowhere to be seen. He has been quiet for the past few days. He used to follow Faith to work but now he just sits in his car far away. He looks like a normal civilian so the officers don't really appoarch him. They also found out that he works as a janitor at the complex so that really freaked Faith and Bosco out. Gosh what else has he seen? Hopefully he won't hurt her or Ellie. He hasn't been to work since he found out he's wanted now. Bosco wanted to kill the SOB.  
  
Bosco, Faith, Aiden, Cruz and Officer Dade were all in roll call. They were all standing side by side in the back of the room. Swersky was giving the talk at the front of the room at the poteum. Faith and Cynthia were actually standing behind him. "All right calm down people. I need Sullivan and Davis to follow Sergeant Boscorelli to a murder scene on 90th and Proctor. Bosco and Aiden are gonna follow so you all need to wait. Sarge will be in the front. Cruz and Dade follow too. CSI are on the scene." He said looking at the officers in the back who were nodding along.  
  
The end of the talk came 30 minutes after that. "I thought you were gonna stay off the streets." Bosco said concerningly to Faith.  
  
"I know but Cynthia has to go somewhere with shots fired. So it's a murder scene, I'll be fine." She patted his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Who's riding with you?" He asked as they paced out the doors.  
  
"Nobody Maurice. I'll be fine. You're right behind me 'member?"  
  
"Can we go this millenium?! I don't got all day!" Cruz shouted.  
  
"A word Cruz." Faith said motioning the woman to her. "Ok now I'm head Sergeant in this Precinct aren't I? Yeah so just shut your mouth! We'll take as long as I need!" She shouted.  
  
"Whatever." She turned around and got in the passengers seat of the dark blue 2000 Mercury Grand Marquis unmarked squad then scratched her head. Bosco and Aiden were in their black 2002 Ford Taurus. Sully and Davis climbed in 55 Charlie then Faith was in her Head Sarge black 1998 Ford Explorer Sport that had lights on top. They all turned on their lights and sirens then followed Faith down the street. Faith had her radio in her hand as she told Central every corner they took and everything. She was only driving with one hand. Not a good idea though.  
  
Troy Dickens, Caleb Adams, Scott Peterson and Frankie Deshiro all went to school together at NYC High School in Downtown Manhattan. They all hung out together and weren't that popular because they were rebels. Three were 16 and Caleb was 17. While the 3 were on the look-out, Caleb was breaking into this red 2003 Ford F350 Super Duty 4x4 truck. He had a Slim Jim in his hand. "Ok I got it!" He whispered loudly and they got in. He hot-wired it and sped down the street. "Oh! That was too easy! We got away with it!" They all whistled loudly as he drove fast.  
  
Faith was coming through an intersection just as Caleb sped through. She was suppose to slow down and look before going through but didn't. She had no time to look or stop. She thought everyone heard the sirens so they would stop of course. He smashed into the drivers side of the Explorer. It flipped twice then slid on it's side and hit a telephone pole hard. The pole cracked in half then crashed hard. Davis hit the side of the truck because he had no warning to stop. Bosco was forced to hit 55 Charlie then Dade rear-ended the Taurus hard. There was allot of smoke.  
  
"Are you all right?!" Bosco asked looking at his partner who nodded. Aiden's head was bleeding and so was Bosco's. He touched the side of his head then his eyes widened. "Oh no! Faith!"  
  
"55 Charlie to Central! Emergency message! We need FDNY and EMS on the intersection of Arthur and 21st! Several units have been in a car accident including ourselves!" Sully shouted.  
  
"10-4 Charlie! We have EMS, Fire and other units on the way!" Sully put his radio back and got out of the RMP where Davis was. "Get out of the car now! Put your hands in the air and get out of the car!" Davis shouted with his gun raised at the truck. "Put your hands up and get the hell out of the car now!" Sully shouted as Cruz and Dade also held up their weapons. Aiden went over to assist his partner with Faith. "I'm not tellin' ya again!" Sully shouted looking at the truck that was a couple feet away from him. "Get your hands up now! You have no where to run!"  
  
Slowly, Troy lifted his hands in the air. As did Caleb, Scott and Frankie. "If you have any weapons this would be a stupid time to use them! Keep you hands in the air! You all are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law! You have the right to an attorney! If you cannot afford it one will be given to you! Do you understand these rights?" Cruz said grabbing Caleb swiftly by the arm and slapping some handcuffs on him with a glare. Sully had Troy, Davis had Scott and Dade have Frankie.  
  
"How old are you jag-offs?" Sully asked holding Troy.  
  
"We have the right to remain silent." Caleb said shortly.  
  
"Were 16 and he's 17." Scott said and started crying.  
  
"Oh your just little jack-asses aren't ya! Come on!" Cruz hauled two of them as Dade took the other two. Squad 55, Adam 55-3 and Boyd 55-3 screamed their way down the street with some other back-up and help from other Firehouses. Swersky was in 55 David with Samantha. They all jumped out of their vehicles and looked around the scene. "Doc!" Bosco screamed to his step-father. "Hurry up! She's not breathin'! There's allot of blood too!" He was laying on top of the car looking at Faith's still form. "Hold on baby! Help's here!" He said to his unconsious wife.  
  
"Bosco let us through!" Jimmy shouted with the JAWS in his hand. He jumped down off of the car and watched as the firemen worked on his wife's squad. DK started it up and they pride the door open in time. "We need a backboard over here!" Jimmy shuoted looking down at Faith. Man she looked dead. He wasn't a doctor though. He helped get Faith out onto a backboard and onto the ground. The paramedics were working fast though. They had her out in less then 3 minutes. "Bos you comin'?!" Carlos asked in a shout loading Faith in the back of Adam 55-3 with Kim.  
  
He nodded and got in the back of the ambulance and sat in the corner looking at his wife. Carlos and Kim were working on her then Doc was driving. Bosco looked down at his wife's stomach and remembered their baby. "What about the baby?! How is he?!" Bosco shouted pointing down to his wife's stomach. "He seems fine now Bos but we have to wait till we get to the hospital." Carlos answered with his hand on Faith's belly. "He looks fine Bos." The Detective nodded and stared at Faith's pale blue face. Tears were falling down his face but he didn't wipe them away.  
  
Doc pulled into the bay of Mercy. Bosco helped the 3 paramedics roll the gurney that Faith was on. He was constantly gazing down at his wife's face then back up as they trotted inside. As they rolled her in the song 'It's Real' by KCi and Jojo started playing. Then the scene was playing in slow motion. The nurses and doctor took her from the paramedics and began working. Bosco was trying to go into the trauma room but Doc and Carlos were holding him back trying to talk to him about how the doctors needed the space to work. He of course wasn't listening to them.  
  
Bosco looked in quiet horror as they took his baby boy over to a bassinet. A doctor was trying to get him back but there was no way so they placed a white sheet over him then went to help with Faith. "No! No!" Bosco shouted and pushed the 2 paramedics off him. "You told me he was gonna be all right you son of a bitch!" He yelled and grabbed Carlos tight around his throat. "You told me he'd be Ok! Now he's dead! What am I suppose to tell my daughter!" He pushed him against the wall. Carlos was looking at Bosco in shock but he didn't know what to do at all.  
  
"Bosco let go of him!" Sully said as he, Davis, Aiden and Alex walked in the hospital. "What the hell happened?!" He threw the detective off of the scared paramedic.  
  
"He's dead! The damn baby is dead! This jag-off told me! He told me he was gonna be fine! Kim heard him say it!" Bosco cried pointing an evil finger at Carlos.  
  
"You need to calm down Bos! Come on! Let's go get your face cleaned up then call Rose and your dad." Doc said placing a hand on his step-sons back.  
  
Just as Bosco was turning around, Cruz and Dave then some officers brought the 4 boys in. All had cuts on their heads and somewhere else. He knew exactly who they were so he walked over shaking his head. "You sons of bitches! I'm gonna kill you!" Bosco shouted and punched Caleb and Scott in the face. Cruz held Dave back as Bosco kicked and punched the 2 teen boys. "What the hell are you doin'?!" Sully shouted and pulled Bosco to his feet. "Are you crazy?!" He shouted looking at Cruz who just shrugged and helped the two boys stand up, walking away.  
  
"Were placing you under custody Bos. You need to chill." Davis said and placed handcuffs on his wrists and then pushed his back against a wall. "Stay there."  
  
"No Ty! Let me go! Faith needs me!" He went to move but Davis shoved him back. "I just lost my son Ty! Come on man!" He was now in flow blown crying mode.  
  
"I'm gonna take the cuffs off but Bosco you have to keep your cool. I mean it. No tryin' to kill people." The detective nodded slowly looking into the room at Faith.  
  
Monday ~ 6:27p.m  
  
Bosco was sitting by himself in the corner of the waiting room on the 2nd floor of Mercy. Everybody was there. Rose, Doc, Kim, Alex, Mikey, Holly, Jimmy, Johnson, DK, Walsh, Carlos, Davis, Sully, Emily, Charlie, Ellie, Marcell, Jack, Ramona, Elchisak, Cynthia, Hanock, Cruz, Dade and Aiden. There were allot of officers there too. Ellie was sitting on the floor between Marcell's feet playing with some of her blocks. Holly was sitting next to DK with her hand laced in his. She was crying to herself. He was rubbing his girlfriends back and trying to console her.  
  
Ellie glanced over at her father who was rubbing his temples and had tears falling down his face. She cooed with a giggle then started to walk towards Bosco. She made it a little game and acted like she was tip-toeing to him and began to giggle with her hands shaped as little bity claws. He gazed at her and wiped his tears then cleaned his throat. "Hey mama-sita. It's almost your bedtime huh?" He set her on his lap and kissed her hair. Cruz walked in and stared at Bosco and Ellie. She shook her head. Wanting him so bad it was killing her softly. Gosh she hated Faith.  
  
A doctor came down the hall and stepped into the waiting room."Mr. Boscorelli?" Dr. Willis asked searching around the room. Everyone pointed over to the corner of the room. Bosco was playing 'This Little Piggy' with Ellie's tiny toes and she was laughing. "Oh sorry that's me." He stood up and held his daughter close. She had her head laid against his. "She's in recovery. Everything went just fine. Unfortunatly we did loose the baby. Other then that she is perfect. If you wanna see her just go down the hall and 2nd door you your left." He pointed with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled and looked at his mother then gave her Ellie. "I'll be right back." Rose nodded kissing her granddaughters cheek and he turned around then started walking down the hall. Bosco came up to the door that lead to Faith's room. He was scared to go inside. He would have to tell her the awful news. He took a deep breath then slowly he opened the door and stepped in. He saw her pale body laying in a bed and her eyes were closed. There was no beeping because she was breathing on her own. She didn't have the same belly then before.  
  
Faith began groaning softly and moved her head slightly to the left then back to the right. Bosco was standing next to the bed touching her hand. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. He tried to smile but the more he did, the more tears fell down his cheeks. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Maurice...." She started and cleared her throat. He leaned in to hear what she was saying. "Where's..... our boy? What.... happened..... to our..... son?" She whispered and closed her eyes. Bosco leaned up and stared down at his wife. Gosh he was going to have to tell her.  
  
He sniffled and let out a sob. "He didn't make it baby." Her eyes widened and her chin began shaking. Tears immediatly came to her eyes. Bosco looked down at the ground and cleared his throat. She started crying out loud and screaming 'NO!'. He put his hand on her shoulder and cried right along with her. The nurse came in and checked to see if everything was Ok then left after she saw. "I love you Faith." He whispered and kissed her cheek as she cried. "Honey..... I love you..... so much." She said in a choked voice then began to cry harder all over again.  
  
TBC....  
  
Pretty sad huh? I hope your all not to mad at me for doing that. I had to 'cause... well I can't tell you but there's a purpose. So please Read and  
Review. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Saying Goodbye To An Angel  
  
Thursday ~ 12:42 p.m.  
  
Faith didn't speak to anyone when they came and visited her. She cried all day, thinking about her dead baby boy. Bosco stayed by her side everyday. They didn't talk to each other at all. Sometimes he went home to shower, clean, change or spend time with Ellie. Ramona and Rose spent time with Faith everyday also. They brushed her hair and painted her nails and talked to her about recent stuff even though she didn't talk back. She had thousands of balloons and flowers from family and friends. She hadn't spoken since Bosco told her the news, Monday.  
  
It was raining outside on this cold, January day. Now Faith had been in the hospital for three whole days now. She was alone because Bosco had gone to get a something to drink from the cafeteria. She was standing by the window looking at the falling raindropse and the thunder and lightning storm outside. This was the first time she had risen so she was a little wobbly. The door opened and Bosco walked in. He looked at the bed then the window. Faith was leaning against the window sill. He put his can down and walked over to her. "Faith. Baby." He called softly.  
  
"I remember when we first heard his little heart beat and saw him on the ultra sound." She said softly not looking away from the window. Bosco nodded. "Gosh I miss him kicking me so much."  
  
"I know honey but-" He started to say but she quickly interupted him.  
  
"No you don't know Bosco!" She shouted. "You don't know what it's like! I lost my baby! My little guy! You don't know what it's like when a mother loses her child! I went through this with the abortion when I was married to Fred! It's the worst thing in the world! Now what am I suppose to do?! Ellie always comes up to me and kisses my belly! She loves to feel her brother kick but now she can't feel that! Gosh you don't know shit about being in my shoes!" She cried and put her head down. "God." She placed her hand on her forehead and let out a sad sob. "Oh God why?"  
  
He looked down at the ground really hurt. Bosco didn't know what to say. He just stood there with tears in his eyes and some were falling down his cheeks. He stared back at his wife who was crying uncontrollably. She turned and looked at him. She saw that she hurt him. "Oh gosh honey I'm so sorry." He shook his head and shrugged it off. "Baby I'm sorry." She put her arms around his neck and held him tight. She began crying all over again. "Gosh Maurice what are we gonna do?!" Bosco just put his hand on her back and rubbed it as she cried. "What do we do?!"  
  
"We'll work it out baby we always do." He said sniffling then pulled back from her and gazed into her blue eyes. "We'll do it together. With Ellie too." He wiped his tears away then hers.  
  
She nodded then kind of sat on the ledge. "Oh my baby girl." She put her hand over her mouth. "Maurice please I need to see her. Gosh I need to hold all my kids."  
  
Bosco's face lit up. Finally he thought she'd never say that. "I'll go get them." He helped her over to the bed then kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." She nodded.  
  
Thursday ~ 1:02 p.m.  
  
Bosco walked slowly back into the hospital room carrying his daughter. Emily and Charlie were in front of him staring at their mother. Charlie was scared but Emily wasn't. Faith was laying in her bed with her eyes kind of wide. She then looked over at her three children and faintly smiled. They all went over to their mother and hugged her tight. She kissed each of their foreheads and told them that she loved them. Emily was crying because she was really excited to get a new baby brother but those dreams were terminated because of some stupid lunatic teenagers.  
  
"Mommy." Ellie said and Faith looked at her. She brought out a picture that she drew. It was just scribbles of crayons but to Faith it was beautiful.  
  
It made her cry even more. "Thank you baby girl." She kissed her daughter on the lips then gazed back at the picture. "This is so beautiful."  
  
"Mom when can you go home?" Charlie asked with his arm around his mother's neck. "I don't like when you're up here. It scares me."  
  
"I don't like when I'm here either baby. The doctors have to keep an eye on me for a little bit. I'll be able to go home on Saturday though. I promise."  
  
"So what happens after this?" Emily asked, looking over at Bosco for a second then back at Faith. "Are you guys gonna try again or what?"  
  
"Em." Bosco said and shook his head. It was the wrong time to talk about this. They had lost their son 3 days ago. They couldn't think about that right then and there.  
  
"Look Emily it's gonna be a long time until me and Bosco try to have another baby." Faith said looking at her husband then her daughter. "My body needs to rest."  
  
"So these guys get to take my baby brother away from us!" She cried. "Gosh mom why couldn't you just take the day off!" She ran out of the room crying.  
  
Faith put her head in her hands and started crying. Ellie was looking at her mothers sad face then gazed up at her daddy. "Charlie take your little sister in the bathroom and teach her to go potty." Bosco said, the first thing coming to his head. The boy nodded, him and Ellie walked into the bathroom inside the room and he closed the door. Bosco sat on the bed and comforted his hysterically crying wife. He placed his hand on top of her head then rubbed her leg. "Baby it's all right. She's just upset Faith. This is hard on all of us." He whispered and kissed her forehead.  
  
She lifted her head up. "I killed our baby." He shook his head. "Yes I did. I had the chance to stay at the house. I could have saved him but I didn't."  
  
"Faith!" He shouted and grabbed her face with both hands. "You did not kill our baby! Hear me! It wasn't your fault!" He shouted looking dead into her eyes.  
  
Faith cried and nodded looking right at him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. The bathroom door opened. "Ellie went pee on the toilet." Charlie said.  
  
Friday ~ 2:31 a.m.  
  
Bosco was laying in the chair/bed with a blanket over him. His head was turned a little and he was asleep. Faith was laying in her bed too asleep. She got pain medications so she was sleeping like a baby. The officer that was guarding her door, Officer Nate Gurder, walked down the hall to the bathroom. He had to go number 2. He he. That's when a white man in black pants and a white doctors jacket walked in Faith's room. You all know who it was. Morris Day of course. He's still got a big crush on her. He looked at her and had a stupid smirk on his face.  
  
This was the closest he really has gotten to her. He was standing at the foot of her bed. He looked over at Bosco then shook his head and snorted softly. He knew Faith was on some medication because it said it on the clipboard that was next to her door. It was now in his hand. Morris glanced at the door then walked around the side of her bed and knelt next to it so their faces were inches apart. He ran his hand through her strawberry long blonde hair. (You all remember that Faith grew her hair out to her elbows last year so now it's long and dirty blonde.)  
  
She moved her head to the right a little and let out a precious sigh. Then he made a bold move. He leaned in to her face. He looked at her first. Their lips touched and he kissed her lightly. She of course didn't kiss him back because she was having a wonderful medicated dream. He pulled back and smiled then looked over at Bosco with a triumph like grimmer. Then he started to touch Faith. In places she would never let anyone, except Bosco, touch. He formed his hand into a cup and placed it over her bare breast. He glanced at Bosco, making sure he was sleep. He was.  
  
Morris then slowly moved the covers down to her knees. Faith shifted a bit because of the cold. He touched her cheek softly. He moved his hand under her gown and his hand was met with her panties. He lightly felt the skin on her inner thighs. It felt so soft and smooth. Bosco began shifting in his sleep. Morris quickly moved his hand and ducked just in case the detective saw him. But Bosco was still asleep. So he went back to molesting his beauty queen. His hand sunk back down to the skin on her inner thighs. Then he pulled her underwear down a little to see.  
  
His eyes twinkled when he saw her. He almost got choked on the air that he inhaled. He ran the back of his hand over the hairs of her pubic area then all the way down further to her every layer. Then he made the biggest move yet. He leaned over and laid a kiss on her most private part. That's when Faith started stirring. He looked at her then quickly pulled her panties up then pulled the blanket up. He picked up his clipboard off the ground and walked out of the room. The Officer Gurder came back and nodded at him thinking he was a doctor then stood by the door.  
  
Saturday ~ 9:12 a.m.  
  
Bosco closed the passenger door to his Explorer once Faith was in. He walked around the front of the SUV and got in the drivers seat. She was looking around and holding tight on the seatbelt scared for their safety. This was the day that they would go home. Finally. She would be able to sleep in her own bed with her husband holding her. Maybe Ellie could sleep with them that night. Bosco put his hand on his wife's knee as he drove away from the hospital. He was looking right ahead of them as they drove. Usually they would talk about the baby but now it was silent.  
  
Soon they were home. Actually that's where they were now. Rose was there before them because she had Ellie with her. She had stayed for a couple of minutes but had to leave because she had a job interview at 10 with a woman about being a real estate agent. Doc had gotten her the job and she was really excited about it. So Faith was sitting on the couch looking at Ellie who was following Bosco around the house. She wasn't hungry or anything. She just loved her daddy allot and loved to follow him around. He was putting Faith's things in places.  
  
"Ok let's see." Bosco mummbled and wetted his lips. He looked over at his wife. "Fay do you want something to eat or drink? I can whip us up some breakfast."  
  
She twisted her nose a little. "No thanks. I think I'm gonna go take a bath." She slowly stood up then looked at Bosco. "Oh and I like when you call me Fay." She winked at him with a grin.  
  
He smiled and watched her walk into the bedroom and the door closed. He looked down at Ellie who was hanging on his leg. "Come on mama-sita. Let's make us some good breakfast."  
  
Faith was laying in the Jacuzzi tub looking around her bathroom. She hadn't been here since the day of the accident. She saw the bottle of Belly Oil on the counter. Tears formed in her eyes. She and Bosco had used that for her stomach because the doctor recommended it for her because he said it would get rid of stretch marks and make her belly look perfect. It really worked though because her stomach always looked so perfect. She looked down at her stomach now. Man she would have to work out to get back in shape. Robert wouldn't want her to be down.  
  
His funeral would be the next day. She didn't know if she could handle it. She couldn't believe everyone put this together. He didn't have a birthdate so what would they put on the headstone? She thought it was really nice though. Ramona and Rose had done it and invited everyone that the couple knew. Faith closed her eyes and turned her head a little bit then dreamed of what he would look like. Probably a spitting image of Bosco. Ellie even looked exactly like him but a girl. Or maybe he would look like her. Probably not. She just wish he was still living in her uterus.  
  
Sunday ~ 5:31 p.m.  
  
It was the saddest funeral she had ever been to. She had always dreaded, burying a child of hers. Faith was sitting on a bench outside her mothers house. That's where the wake was at. She didn't feel like laughing and eating. She felt like sitting at home and mourn alone. She hated funerals. Who liked them? No one did. Ellie was so clueless at the ceremony in the cemetery. She was dressed in a black dress with her hair up. Faith hated putting her daughter in all black. She hated that color on such a beautiful girl. Almost everyone at the place cried. She even saw her father cry. For the 17 years she lived with him and the 34 years that she had been alive she never saw him cry. But this was the first time and gosh was it a sad thing to witness. She also saw Marcell cry and Mikey. That was interesting. She saw Bosco cry of course. He looked so hansom when he cried. He wasn't really crying. None of the men were really crying. They just had allot of tears rolling down their cheeks. The women of course were the same way too.  
  
Faith felt someone appoarching her from behind. She wiped her tears away and looked to the left as Marcell came and sat next to her. He was like a second father to her. When she first met him she thought he was a total asshole. But he wasn't that bad. He was so sweet now that he knew Bosco didn't even think about his childhood anymore. No one brought it up anymore. (:Now I don't know what you guys think Marcell looks like. He's actually kinda cute. He's 6 foot 2. Bosco gets none of his heigth from his father. Then he has black hair and is actually kind of built now that he goes to the gym once a week with both his sons. He is really hansom. I'd date him.:)  
  
"How ya doin' kiddo?" He asked and looked over at her. She shrugged, looking out at the water. "Everybody has been asking where you were so I came out here."  
  
"I just didn't want to be around everyone. I hate a million people asking me how I'm doin'. Of course I'm not doing good. I just buried my son!" She began crying.  
  
Marcell scooted closer to her and rubbed her back. He looked out into the river and sighed. "This is hard on all of us. Mostly for you I'm sorry." He said softly.  
  
She lifted her head up and sighed. "Gosh I wish I could have just stayed at the Precinct or done something different." She slammed her hand down on her knee. "I know better then to dart out into intersections like that not looking. I'm suppose to slow down and look then speed up. But no I wanted to hurry up and get to the murder scene so I didn't keep the CSI's waiting." She ran her hand through her hair. "What do I do Marcell?" She looked over at him. "Where do I go from here?" She gazed back out at the river and ran her hand through her hair. "What do I do now?"  
  
He was looking out into the river then at her face. "I think you and Maurice should go on with your lives. I know it'll be hard but what would Bobbie want you to do?"  
  
She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "So the other night you said something about a woman you were dating."  
  
A smile came to his lips. The first smile of that day. "Yeah I met her at my new job. You know working as a construction guy ain't so bad. I get to get dirty and the pay check is outragious. I love it. She's an architect. Nice woman. Got nice legs." He shrugged and cleared his throat. "She's not so bad in bed either." Faith lifted her head up and nudged his arm. He laughed and stroked her arm. "Now I like her she's cool. I don't know if there's a future but still." He paused. "I'm about to go out and buy me a new truck. I'm getting a black 2003 Chevrolet Avalanche."  
  
"Oh gosh Maurice is going to be at your house everyday. He loves those damn things. I told him he couldn't have one 'cause there's no room for Em and Charlie."  
  
Marcell nodded and let out a sigh. He looked over to his right and saw Ellie walk around the bench. "Hi baby girl." He said and sat forward, so did Faith.  
  
"Mommy." She said and climbed up on Faith's lap then kissed her cheek. "Thank you baby." Faith said with a smile and also kissed her cheek. "Wanna go home?"  
  
"No." She said quickly and got down then ran back to the house. Mikey and Bosco were walking over to the bench. She ran past them and Bosco reached out and smacked her bottom. She laughed and looked back at him. Bosco walked up behind his wife and put his arms around her then kissed her cheek. Mikey stood next to Marcell and they all looked out at the river. It was a Kodak moment. Marcell had his hands on both his sons shoulders and Faith was standing off to the side with her weight shifted on one of her legs. They were all gazing at the beautiful sunset.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Did you like the Morris part? I had to think long and hard to come up with  
that. No one knew he did that so he won't be charged with anything like that when he's caught. That is if he gets caught. Why don't you Read and  
Review to find out. Please. 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Undercover Prostitution  
  
(Two Months Later)  
  
It was hard to get back to normal after Robert's death. Faith and Bosco went through it together. Emily was still acting like a dip bitch. She had started acting a little strange. They spend allot of time with all three kids allot more then they did before the miscarriage. Alex found out that she was pregnant when she went to the doctors appointment that Davis was talking about in a previous chapter. So she was now two months pregnant. She was happy and everyone was happy. Ellie is about to celebrate her first birthday. It will be a big bash. Faith has got her cute look back. She thinks about Robert everyday so that influences her to run and work out everyday. Rose and Doc are doing the same. They just bought a new car. A red 2003 Toyota Sequoia. Morris hasn't been caught yet. Bosco is on his case now and is getting more and more parinod because they can't find a lead on this crazy jerk. Carlos finally asked Kim to marry him on Christopher's birthday. She made a big joke about it then finally said yes. Marcell is still hansom and a player. He is dating that woman that him and Faith were talking about, Marissa.  
  
Thursday ~ 3:14 p.m.  
  
It was going to be a good, dramatic day for the officers at the 55th Precinct. A really dramatic day for Faith the most. Now all the officers were standing in the roll call room. It was a day that they were all going to catch these Johns that picked up Prostitutes on this popular hooker street. Faith was going to be an undercover hooker and so was Cynthia. They were going to be working on totally different streets. The street that Cynthia worked on, the girls wore jeans because they wanted to blend in from the cops. The one that Faith worked on, they had to look like sluts practically. So she was in the locker room getting ready to do this undercover shift.  
  
"Ok this might be a hard job." Bosco said standing in the roll call room with the other undercover men. (:He was wearing a white fitted T-shirt with a bulletproof vest over it and had NYPD on the back and 55th Precinct on the front. He had baggy medium blue jeans on then black boots. He had a black backwards hat on too.:) "I mean we have to protect these girls. Faith is going to be a big target 'cause she's gonna be wearing hardley any clothes and she has to lead them inside the hotel room and say the word then were in. We got the others working with Cynthia."  
  
The door opened and Faith walked in. The men looked at her and started whistling. "All right shut up! Don't be jealous of my beautiful wife!" Bosco shouted looking at the officers and shaking his head. (:Faith was dressed in this long sleeves half peasant shirt that was actually cute. Then she had really low shorts that showed her thong in the back. She had these white heels on that really hurt her feet. Then of course allot of make-up but her hair looked cute in wild pigtails.:) She actually looked kind of cute. "Baby you look so sexy." Bosco said, grinning large.  
  
"Bite me." She said and put some gum in her mouth. "My feet hurt, my ass is sticking out and this wire is not comfortable with this shirt."  
  
"Well it's gonna keep you safe." He said and kissed her cheek. "All right, Davis, Cruz, Aiden and Sullivan you're with me. The others know their status."  
  
"So how am I gonna get there?" Faith asked as they all walked out of the roll call room. Other superior officers whistled at her and she just ignored it.  
  
"Undercover cab." Bosco said as they walked out the backway of the Precinct to the vans. "Faith please be careful baby. Don't do anything dumb."  
  
"I won't promise." She said and kissed his lips then pulled back and smacked on her gum. "Swersky you can hear me right? Loud and clear?" She asked.  
  
"Hear ya perfectly Faith." He said sitting in the van with the communication detectives and had headphones on his head. "Be safe."  
  
"I will. I just can't wait to get out of these damn clothes. Gosh I hope Ellie, Emily or Charlie don't see me. Or anyone I know." She got in the back of the cab.  
  
Officer Dade looked back at Faith and smiled. She grinned nervously and clasped her hands. He took off down the streets with the vans and undercover cars following him. Faith felt so nervous. She hadn't done this before. This would be her first time and she wanted to get out of the car and run down the street. Take the shoes off too because they hurt so bad. Finally the car stopped and Dade looked back at her. "Have fun Sarge." He said with a smile. She got out of the car. "Ok I'm here." She said and pulled her shorts down a little then looked around. "Oh gosh."  
  
"Looking good babe." Bosco said in the small microphone attached to his head. It was a headset and all the men had them. "Do your thing. Do it right and sexy. Not too sexy because remember you have a husband." They were already at the hotel that Faith was going to lead the men to. She would tell them that she had a room ready and when the man started to get undressed the detectives and officers would enter the room and arrest him. He was sitting on a chair looking at the monitor. Faith had a camera hooked up invisably to her chest so they could see him.  
  
The first couple minutes sucked because nothing was happening. But then a new black Porsh rolled up next to the curb. "Here we go." She said without moving her lips. She stepped up to the car, bent over and told the man everything he wanted to know. Then she got in the car after they made a date to have sex in her hotel room, 6 blocks away. Bosco was praying that the man would not find out that she was a cop and try to kill her. Faith was a tough girl though. Even if she was wearing 6 inch porn star heels she could still beat the shit out of some regular John.  
  
"So you're a pretty girl aren't you." The man, named Samuel said and put his hand on Faith's knee. She hated this already. That was Bosco's leg to touch not his.  
  
"What the hell is he doing? Get your hand off my wife jag-off." Bosco said at the TV as he watched the man's hand slid lower. "Faith if you feel uncomfortable abort it."  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Samuel asked running his hand up Faith's chest and stroking her breast. "Doesn't matter. I'll call you want I want right?"  
  
"Get your f--king hands off my wife asshole!" Bosco shouted and Aiden hit his partners arm then shook his head. "I'm gonna have a good time arresting this guy."  
  
Samuel did something Faith didn't expect. At a red light he leaned over and started kissing her neck. She felt really uncomfortable. "What's wrong baby?" He asked with a stupid grin.  
  
"Here's the hotel." She said pushing him off her then sitting up a little. She glanced at him as he pulled up into the parking lot and turned the car off.  
  
"Yeah we should finish this inside. Give us more room to do more." He got out of the car and she did also. Samuel put his hand on Faith's butt as they walked up to the door. She hated him touching her. His hands were nothing like Bosco's and she wasn't used to that. He started kissing her shoulder as she unlocked the door. She wanted to reach back and slap him then tell him that she was a cop. She had her back-up in the next room so that was no problem. Finally she walked in the room and looked around. Gosh it was kind of nice in there. Too bad anyways.  
  
As he started to undo his tie and take his jacket off, Bosco kicked the door open and they all rushed in there shouting 'POLICE' with their weapons drawn. Samuel was wide-eyed as the men wrestled him to the ground and put handcuffs on him. Bosco stepped over to his wife after he kicked Samuel in the stomach "on accident". "Hey you Ok?" He asked and put his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I didn't like him touching and kissing me. I felt like I was cheating on you." She looked up into his eyes and kissed him again.  
  
"Faith listen to me. If you want to abort any mission at any time then you can. Baby if you don't feel comfortable then get out of the car and call it off." He said.  
  
"I know but I don't want to let you all down." She said and looked at Samuel as they hauled him out to an RMP. "And I don't want to miss the look on the Johns faces."  
  
Thursday ~ 8:21 p.m.  
  
They were going to get one more John then wrap it up for the night. It was dark and Faith felt scared. Now that day wasn't here, the drug dealers were walking around the street that she was walking on. She was trying to ignore them but everytime they touched or talked to her, she would hear Bosco's shout in her ear. A nice brand new 2004 Lexus IS300 rolled up next to the curb. Faith stepped up and talked to the man inside then climbed in after they made a date. "I got a hotel room on 90th." She said adjusting her shirt and looking out the window then at him.  
  
Martin, the man, looked at her and shook his head. "Oh no baby I got a nicer place then that to go to. It's called my house. Were gonna have some fun." He said.  
  
Bosco lifted his head up and looked at the TV. "Look I can't leave this area so just let me out." She said and reached to open the door but he locked it. "Let me out."  
  
He chortled a little. "You're mine for tonight and I'm gonna f--k you where ever the hell I wanna f--k you at. I'll do it right here as a matter of fact." He reached over and touched her camera on her breast. He looked at it then back at the road. "What the hell is this?!" He shouted then pulled her shirt all the way down and his eyes widened. "You're a cop!" He shouted and she reached for the door but she didn't know how the hell to get out of the car. "I'm gonna f--king kill you!" He yelled and grabbed her by the hair and smacked her head against the dashboard a couple times.  
  
"Go! Go!" Bosco shouted as the officers quickly ran out to their cars. They sped down the street with their lights and sirens blaring. He was sitting in the passengers seat.  
  
"Let go of me!" Faith screamed as Martin dragged her up the path of his house. For some reason no one was around and she was trying to get a message out to someone. Martin was trying to keep her as quiet as possible but the more he kicked her then more she screamed. Faith had been through bad stuff more worse then this so she wasn't going to give up without a fight. "HELP!" She screamed. Why weren't his neighbors listening to her and why weren't there any cars on the streets today? Too bad her microphone was left in the car or she would use that.  
  
Just then he heard sirens and Martin stood up straight. The van screeched around the corner and Bosco jumped out with his gun risen to the perp. "Let go of her and put your hands on top of your head!" He shouted as the other officers did the same thing that he was doing. Martin looked at the cops then shook his head and kicked Faith in the side one more time before dropping her hands on the ground. She groaned in pain now that she was free, it hurt. "Davis!" Bosco shouted not taking his eyes off the John. "Cuff em!" He demanded and glanced down at his injured wife.  
  
He nodded and appoarched the man with the others and put handcuffs on his wrists roughly. Bosco stepped over to Faith and gently helped her to her feet. She had blood trickling down her head and she was wincing. "Your Ok." He said and kissed her lips then brought her into a deep hug and said, "Fay no more of this Ok." She shook her head and pulled back. "I can do this again. Just can't wear cameras that show." She grinned and held on to his hand. "Gosh that hurt." She looked down at her stomach and it was already bruised up. "I'll get a bus up here."  
  
Thursday ~ 10:41 p.m.  
  
Faith and Bosco picked up Ellie early from Rose's house because she was sent home early. She was in so much pain now that she didn't have to look tough anymore. She was sitting on the recliner with a ice pack on her abdomen. Ellie fell asleep on the way home so she was stashed away in her bed. Bosco came out of the shower and looked at his wife. She was sitting on the couch on her back with an ice pack. She glanced at him and smiled. "So next week is Ellie's big party." He said with a smile. "Her big Dora The Explorer themed birthday party." He sighed.  
  
"It's gonna be fun Maurice you just wait." Faith said and moved her neck to the right a little. "Gosh I can't believe that bastard kicked me in the neck. It hurts."  
  
He slung the towel over his shoulder then slowly and gently picked her up in the cradle position. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he walked back to the bedroom. "Thank you so much." She said with a smile and got out a notepad and a pen. She put the end of the pen in her mouth and let out a sigh. "Ok now everyone that is going to the birthday is Marcell, Marissa, Rose, Doc, Mikey, Mom, Daddy, Emily, Charlie, Sandra, Devan, Joey, Kylie, Carlos, Kim, Ty, Alex, Lieu, Natalie, Stick, Jackie, Cynthia, Jimmy, Holly, DK, Billy, Eva, Jessica, Sully and Maggie."  
  
"That's allot of people." He said getting undressed to nothing and crawling in the bed on his stomach. "I'm glad we got that three-layered cake."  
  
"Yeah and I hope no one comes hungry 'cause all were serving are those little sandwiches that your mom is making." She replied.  
  
"Can you believe it?" He said and she looked at him. "Our little mama-sita is one already. Gosh it's been a year already." He shook his head, frowning and thinking about when she was a baby.  
  
"I know she's growin' up so fast." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm tired." She laid down and kissed his lips. "Night baby."  
  
TBC... 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Ellie's First Birthday  
  
Saturday ~ 12:57 p.m.  
  
It was Ellie's birthday! Such a happy day. Faith and Bosco needed it to be at a large place so they had it at Marcell's house. Oh yeah and he already bought his Avalanche which Bosco and Mikey love. So anyways the party started at 1`oclock so everyone was starting to arrive. Bosco and Faith had got here at about 11:30 to start setting up decorations. Ellie had just waken up from her nap and Rose was doing her hair. Faith was taking the Barbie cake out of the box. Bosco was in the kitchen with his wife and talking to his father and brother and drinking a pop.  
  
"Happy birthday Ellie you look so beautiful." Alex said and bent down then laid a kiss on the girls head. "You look so beautiful in your cute birthday dress."  
  
"Say thank you Ellie." Faith called.  
  
"'Ank 'ou." She said and smiled.  
  
"Gosh she is so cute." Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah we had a long night last night." Bosco said yawning. "She somehow found her birthday present and cried because we wouldn't let her have it."  
  
"So what'd you do?" Kim asked and set a large wrapped gift on the table where all the other gifts were. She bent over and picked Ellie up then kissed her.  
  
"We sent her to bed." Faith said standing next to her husband and putting her arms around his waist. He put his around her neck. "She's gonna get it in a few minutes."  
  
Ellie got down from Kim's hold and ran into the living room. Kylie loved the little girl so much so she followed her. "So are we gonna play games?" Alex asked.  
  
"No were adults. We open presents and eat cake." Bosco said with a smile and walked in the living room and picked up his daughter. "Time for presents!"  
  
They put Ellie in the family room in front of all the presents. Faith was standing right in front of her daughter with her new silver expensive camera in her hands. Everyone else had their cameras in their hands too. Bosco handed her the first gift. He read the card. "This ones from Stick and Jackie. Thanks just in case she forgets." He said and looked at his daughter who was staring at the wrapped box. "Ellie you gotta rip it open sweetie." He ripped an edge. "See do that." He looked at her face. She looked so confused. She had no idea what to do with the box.  
  
Her mouth twisted a little and everyone kind of giggled. She started slowly tearing the paper. "Gosh this is the most annoying thing ever." Mikey groaned.  
  
"Shut up she's only a year old. You cried everytime you saw a present." Marcell said and softly slapped the back of his sons head then looked back at his granddaughter.  
  
Finally she had the gift open. It was the 'Care Bears Bedtime Bear with his Star Buddy' wall night-light. "Oh Ell that's so cute." Faith said with a smile. "Give em love."  
  
She walked around the table over to Elchisak and Jackie then gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She walked back over to her dad and stood next to him. "Here babe open mine next." Mikey said and put his gift in front of her. She looked at him and cheesed then began to try to tear the paper off. She was running her fingers over the top so there was no edges to tear. She started whining then came into a flow blown cry. "Ellie just tear it here." Bosco said and teared the side of the box. "See." She smiled and tore open the rest of the box and squealed loudly.  
  
"It was suppose to be a good one." Mikey said taking a couple pictures of his niece. He had given her a 'Smart Shopper Marketplace' that teaches her numbers, letters and phonics.  
  
"Ahh that's so sweet." Faith said with a smile and rubbed her brother-in- laws back. "Ellie give Uncle Mikey some sweet lovin'." She watched her daughter kiss him on the cheek. "Good girl."  
  
"Eh!" She said and rubbed her eye then walked over to her dad and climbed up on his lap. "Ok next." Bosco said and put a present on her lap. She began to blow bubbles with her saliva and tear the box open. "This one is from Kylie, Kim and Carlos." Bosco said reading the card. "And there's some money in here." He smiled waving the five dollar bill around. "I think Ellie wants daddy to keep that right?" She looked at him then took the paper and threw it on the ground. "Mommy will hold that for you." Faith said and picked it up then slid it in her pocket. "What is it?"  
  
It was a 'Fisher-Price Cowgirl Dora' and 'Dora's 16-button Farm Adventure Soundbook'. "'Ora!" Ellie squealed with a smile. She loved Dora the Explorer. She wanted it everyday on Nick.  
  
"Yeah baby it's Dora." Faith said with a smile and took the picture. Ellie already knew the procedure. She walked over to Kim and Carlos and kissed them. She then hugged Kylie.  
  
The next gift was from Rose and Doc. It was a 'LeapFrog Pretend & Learn Shopping Cart'. "Wow mama-sita what's that?" Bosco said with a smile on his face. "Go give Nana and Doc a kiss."  
  
"'Ank 'ou Nana." Ellie said with a smile and hugged her grandmother then Doc. "Oh you're welcome baby girl I love you so much." Rose said smiling and gave her a lite kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ok the big one's from Papa so you gotta stand up and open it Ell." Marcell said standing next to the couch. She walked over to the box he was pointing at and started tearing the paper off. It was a natural wood finish toddler bed that Marcell had handcrafted and made. She had no idea what it was of course but Faith and Bosco were drooling over it. "Pop that is so nice thank you so much." Faith said and hugged her father-in-law. Bosco slapped his fathers hand and looked down at the bed. "That's nice. Thanks pop." He said looking down at the bed. "You like it Ellie?"  
  
"No." She said with her arm around her mother's leg and was sucking on her thumb. "All right I got you something to go with it so maybe you'd like this." Marcell said pointing to another big gift.  
  
She saundered over to the present and underwrapped it then squealed. It was a 'Dora The Explorer' Toddler Bed set. She clapped her hands and went over to kiss her grandfather.  
  
"Gosh that is amazing. Now I don't have to buy her a bed. Thanks so much." Faith said and hugged him again then looked down at her daughter. "Ready for another one Ell?"  
  
"No." She walked over to the presents and picked up a small one. "Oh that's from me." Marissa said with a smile. Marcell looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "I didn't know what she liked."  
  
Ellie tore the wrapping paper off the present and it was a 'My Little Pony Celebration Castle'. "Ooo." Ellie said looking closely at the toy and everyone smiled. "'Ank 'ou."  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled and sipped on her punch. Faith was now sitting on her husband's lap looking at Ellie who was sitting on the floor opening her gifts. She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this little girl was already a year old. Gosh a year ago at that exact time she was enjoying her newborn baby girl. Now she could talk a little and was walking. Allot had happened in that year. Jason was killed, she had a miscarriage, Davis and Alex got married, they were pregnant now. A tear rolled down her eye. "Faith why are you cryin'?" Kim asked looking at her.  
  
"Oh it's happy tears. I'm Ok." She said with a grin and looked back down at Ellie as she opened Alex and Davis' gift. It was a 'Strawberry Shortcake Deluxe Playset'. "Oh that's so cute."  
  
Monday ~ 5:23 p.m.  
  
It was undercover hooker day again. Faith was wearing the same outfit as last time. She got out of the undercover taxi and adjusted her bra. "Ok that was fun. Let's catch one more before lunch break." She said to her crew. They were back in the same hotel room as last time and everything. This time Bosco was in the van with Swersky outside the hotel listening. She began to walk a little when she noticed two girls get out of a car about a block down. She shook her head. They looked like Emily and Sandra's age. Wait a minute. That was Emily and Sandra.  
  
They both had slutty outfits on and were smiling at the car that drove down the street. Faith looked at the man who was in the car and he looked like he was 20 something. He was in a rice burner and sped off down the street. Emily and Sandra were prostitutes. This wasn't good. "Bosco you need to get down here right now with back-up." She said walking towards the girls. "Everyone on this mission needs to get down here. Come silent. Bring extra units." She said as she reached the girls who had their backs to her. "Emily Amanda Yokas!" She shouted.  
  
She jumped and turned around. Both the girls put their hands over their mouths looking at her. Emily had a half shirt with a short skirt and high heels. Sandra had a short mini dress. Faith stood in silence for a long time with her hands on her hips. That's when Bosco arrived in the van. Swersky got out of the van and his mouth dropped when he saw his daughter standing there. Bosco was behind his wife with his hands on his hips. He was shaking his head looking at his step-daughter. Here he thought she was a good girl everytime Faith doubted trusting her.  
  
"Let us explain." Emily said with her hands out. She was looking at her mother.  
  
"Well you better or I'm about ten seconds from kicking your ass!" Faith shouted.  
  
"Sandra you better have a good explanation for this one!" Swersky said, pissed.  
  
They both looked at each other. "Ok we met these boys at our school. They asked if we wanted a job. It pays good." Emily said and Faith snorted. "What about you mom? Look at you."  
  
"I'm working undercover!" She shouted and Bosco put his hand on her arm. She calmed down and took a deep breath. "Give me your cuffs." She said not taking her eyes off her daughter.  
  
"What?" Bosco said and looked at her like she was crazy. She had that look that she was serious. "Faith come on just take her home and talk to her."  
  
"Oh like that will work! She's a hooker Bosco! She's selling her body for sex! Give me your f--king cuffs now! Don't make me take them off you."  
  
He sighed and looked over at Emily who had tears in her eyes. "Can't help you anyone kiddo." He said taking his cuffs off and handed them to his wife.  
  
"Get against the wall and put your hands up!" Faith shouted. Emily looked at her mother. "Do you want me to help you?!" She put her purse down then did what her mother told her to. Faith wasn't gentle with her. She slammed the cuffs on and Emily winced. "Oh you think that hurts?! Shut your mouth!" She started to pat her down. Bosco picked up her purse and looked inside. "Oh damn Emily." He said softly. Faith looked over at her husband as he pulled a dime bag of white powder. Faith's eyes and mouth widened. "What are you doing with methamphetamine!"  
  
"Eric asked me to hold it for him because some cops were after him! I swear mom I only used it once! I'm sorry!" She said with her back against the wall and she was crying.  
  
She looked at her daughter shocked. Goodness she couldn't believe she let Ellie and Charlie stay home alone with this girl. "Emily what's this?" Bosco asked and held up a needle.  
  
Emily's eyes started to water. She looked at her mother then step-dad. "Heroine?" Faith asked and Emily looked down and nodded. Faith turned her daughter around and looked at her arms. Of course they had poke marks. "Shit." She whispered. "You wanna keep going? What else do you have on you? Emily you are going to Juvy for this! This is illegal! What else do you have?! A gun?!" Emily sighed and looked over at Sandra. "Oh you have it?!" Swersky shouted in his daughter's face. She was crying and looking down at the ground. "Get against the wall!"  
  
She did as her father said and put her hands up. Cynthia searched her because she was a woman. Ok so she did find a small pistol on her. Swersky snatched it from the Sergeant. "This is my gun!" He shouted and she looked down. "What the hell do two 15 year old prostitutes need with a pistol?!" He looked over at Emily then back at his own daughter. Faith had her head down and tears spilling out of her eyes. "Take them in Latrell! I'll do the paperwork!" She said and pushed her daughter towards the uniformed officer. He then read them their Miranda rights.  
  
"Faith come over here." Bosco called to his wife. He was a couple steps away from her. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips. She wiped her tears away and sniffled. "I'm not telling you what you just did was wrong but you could've handled it better babe." She glared up at him and shook her head. "Bosco she had cocaine, heronie and a gun with her! Now I personally don't think I was hard enough on her! This is hard Bosco because I spent 14 years raising her and look what that has turned into! She's selling her body for sex and doing drugs!"  
  
He sighed and cleared his throat. "I just don't want you to get yourself worked up. Ellie doesn't deserve this when we come home and are both in a bad mood. Why don't you go home now and go see her. I'll do the paperwork." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Faith slowly nodded. Bosco wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. She separated from him and turned around then walked back to the van. He watched her walk then sighed and ran his hand over his face. Soon he followed her back to the van and they both climbed in the back.  
  
Monday ~ 11:08 p.m.  
  
Faith was sitting on the edge of Ellie's bed looking at her daughter as she slept. She had her Cowgirl Dora doll cuddled up close to her as she slept. A tear fell down her cheek. She kept seeing Emily in that outfit. Then the dots on her arms from the heroine. Gosh she couldn't believe that the girl was falling apart so slowly like that. What kind of mother would let their child do that? Surely not her. She was going to protect Ellie. Keep her away from her older sister as possible. She didn't know what Emily was capable of doing now that she was into drugs and sex.  
  
Bosco walked in the room and saw his wife gazing at their daughter. Ellie had her back to him and Faith was half-facing him but was still looking at Ellie. He slowly walked up behind his wife and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Oh sorry honey. I'm so sorry." He chorted a little and kissed her cheek. "Come on." She looked at him and stood up then walked out of the room in front of him. Bosco knew she was in a bad mood with him because she was quiet when she was changing in the locker room earlier. "So you wanna talk about why you're mad at me?"  
  
She walked in the kitchen and opened a cabinet up. "Why are you always critizing me?! Everything I do or say with MY kids you always say I could have done it better! Ok Emily and Charlie are my kids! Me and Fred's! Not me and yours! Ok we can decide together how to disipline Ellie but you have no right to tell me how to deal with Emily and Charlie!" She said pouring herself a glass of milk. "I'm trying to help you Faith! Ok don't want your kids hating you and you moping around because they won't call you!" He shouted, leaning against the counter.  
  
"I don't need your help Bosco! Not on this! You're a great dad to Ellie when you see her but I don't need help on raising kids." She put her empty glass in the sink and wiped her mouth.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! When I see her! I am always here!" He yelled and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his wife. "It's this damn job of mine!"  
  
"You have enough seniority to take some weekends off! You're always going out of town! What about when Bobbie died! You went back to work the day after his funeral! Yeah great father!"  
  
He shook his head and grabbed his keys off the counter then coat. "I don't have to take any of this shit." He said and walked to the door then slammed it hard behind him.  
  
Ellie was standing at the top of the stairs. She saw her father leave then jumped slightly when the door slammed. "Daddy!" She screamed and ran down the stairs then hit the door.  
  
Faith came out of the kitchen and looked at her daughter who was staring at the door in front of her and crying. "Oh honey come here." She ran over to her mother crying. "Shh it's Ok. Daddy's gonna go out Ok shh." She rubbed the back of Ellie's silky hair. It was now about thirty minutes later. Ellie had cried herself to sleep in Faith and Bosco's bed. She was laying on her side facing her daughter and stroking her soft cheek. Faith reached over Ellie and turned the light off. She put her hand on her back and turned off. It was gonna be a long and lonely night without Bosco.  
  
TBC....  
  
You like that? The Emily part was cool huh? I can't stand that girl so I had to have something bad happen to her. So let's see what's gonna happen to the happy couple, Bosco and Faith. RandR. 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Dealing With Children  
  
Tuesday ~ 10:23a.m  
  
Faith was in Ellie's room and getting her dressed so she could take her to her parents house. She had to go up to the Juvenile Hall and talk to Emily. She didn't know where Bosco stayed last night. Even though they were fighting she still cared about where he was and if he was all right. Ell had missed him too. She was looking down at her mother as she zipped up her jacket. "Mommy I want daddy." She said softly and wiped her eyes then sniffled. "I know honey. You can see him tonight. He's not here right now." She said buttoning her shirt up then smiled. "All done."  
  
Ellie walked out of the room and started crying again. Faith stayed knelt there and sighed. She stood up and followed her daughter. She was standing in front of the door looking at it and crying for her father. Faith sighed and grabbed her purse then keys. "Come on na-na. Let's go and see Grami and Papi." She opened the door and held her daughters hand as they walked out to her Volvo. She put her daughter in the back in her carseat. "I wanna see daddy." She cried and wiped her tears away. "I know you do honey." She kissed her cheek and closed the door.  
  
She was driving down the street and Ellie was crying in the backseat. Faith had her head in her hands because her daughter's scream was annoying. "Ellie honey stop crying sweetie." She said glancing in the review mirror. "I wanna see daddy." She cried and wiped her tears away. More came though and her cry became more then a shriek. "That's it." She said and brought out her silver cell flip phone and dialed her husband's cell number. "I'm calling daddy baby girl." She said and glanced back at her. "Ok stop crying, mommy's calling daddy now." She smiled and sighed.  
  
Tuesday ~ 10:26a.m  
  
Rose was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. She was glancing at her son who was sitting at the kitchen table with his hands laced together. He was looking at the table top. Doc was sitting at the table also but he was reading the paper and drinking coffee. Bosco had come over the previous night and slept on the couch. He didn't want to sleep in the bed 'cause he wouldn't be able to go to sleep so he slept there. He didn't know where else to go. He was going to go over to his dad's house but remembered that him and Marissa were over at her house that night.  
  
"Maurice." Rose said looking over at her son as she put the bacon on three different plates. He didn't say anything. He just lifted his glass of milk up and took a drink. "Maurice talk to me."  
  
"I don't want to talk ma!" He shouted and Doc looked at him. He apologized softly, no one really heard him. "It's all about Emily." Rose glanced at him. "Damnit why is she so f--ked up?"  
  
"Don't curse at the table." She said bringing the three plates over and sitting down herself. "So tell us what happened from beginning to where you showed up on my doorstep." She said.  
  
He sighed and began eating some bacon and eggs. "All right we were on another undercover assignment. We did one last week before Ellie's birthday." He cleared his throat. "So Faith's out there and calls us for back-up suddenly. She's working this popular hooker street so we can arrest some Johns. We get there..." He paused and drank some of his milk. "Emily is there and she's.... hookin'." Rose and Doc looked at each other. "Guys, she's sellin' her body for.... sex. She's got methamphetamine and heronie and Sandra, Swersky's daughter who was with her, had Lieu's pistol." She ran her hand through her hair. "Then Faith jumps on her and I tell her-"  
  
"No." She said putting her fork down and shook her head. "You never tell a mother what to do when you're not the father of the child. Big mistake honey. That was your mistake Maurice."  
  
"I was just trying to help her though. I mean Emily has so much on her that she could spend a couple years in Juvy. She's gonna be an adult by the time it's over so she'll go to prison."  
  
Rose was going to say something else when Bosco's cell rang. He reached in his pants and looked at the Caller ID then answered it. "Hello?" He said looking down at his plate of food. "Yeah hey." He cleared his throat, not wanting to talk to his wife right now. "Why is she crying? Where are you guys going?" He asked with annoyance in his voice. "I'm at Ma's. Where the hell else am I gonna go?" He scratched the back of his head. "Whatever bye." He hung up the phone and threw it on the table and sighed. "Give her time Maurice." Rose said and rubbed his back.  
  
About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Bosco walked over to it and opened it. Faith was standing there with her hands on her hips and Ellie was crying. "What's wrong hon?"  
  
"I want daddy!" She cried and fell into his arms then started to calm down. He looked at his wife and she was glaring at him. "See ya later." He said and closed the door on her face.  
  
Faith had so much rage in her blood. She turned around and stormed off to her car. "Maurice don't treat her like that!" Rose shouted and opened the door. "Faith! Faith come back!"  
  
She shook her head and got into her car then started it up and tore down the street. Faith wiped her tears away and cursed at herself for being so stupid. Couldn't he see that she was angry last night? Of course not. He's a man and men don't see when a woman is angry. She shook her head as she drove towards the Juvenal Hall. Now she had to deal with Emily. The hardest girl to deal with. She was sick of dealing with other peoples problems. I mean Emily was her responsiblity because it was her daughter but if she didn't want help then she wasn't going to give it to her. She had a little girl to raise and trying to add on to her family with her husband.  
  
Emily was sitting in her cell with a orange jumpsuit on. Thankfully her and Sandra shared a cell so they were on their bunks scared as hell. The female guard came and knocked on the bars.  
  
"Yokas. You got a visitor." She said opening the door. Emily slowly stood up and the corrections officer put some handcuffs around her wrists. She walked down the long hall then into the visiting room. She saw her mother sitting on the other side of a table. She sighed not wanting to talk to her then slowly sat down. The woman guard closed the door and stepped in the corner of the room. Emily was glaring at her mother the whole time and Faith was looking right back at her. "Em, I want you to know that I still love you." She started and cleared her throat. "I always will."  
  
"This isn't about you mom. Gosh I hate you so much. You ruined my life! Everything was going so good then you have to come along and ruin it for me! I hate you! I never want to talk to you again! You're not my mother! Carolyn is my mother! She takes care of me!" She paused and ran her hand through her brown hair. "I was making good money out there Faith!" She was taken aback that her daughter just used her first name. "I bought Ellie's present with that money and you said that you liked it! So actually this job was something good! I got something for Ellie!"  
  
"No Emily! It's not something good! You are selling your body for sex! You are what we used to talk about! Sluts, whores, hoes! You're lucky one of those guys that you were sleeping with didn't rape you or slit your throat because they wanted some sex but didn't want to pay for it! I see that everyday in my job Emily! I've seen about every story! You think it's safe because you say your pimp, Eric or whatever his name is, takes care of you! No he doesn't give a damn about you! He cares about how much money he makes off you!" Faith shouted and shook her head.  
  
"He does care about me. Allot more then you have." She said calmly and her body shook because of the cold metal that the table was made out of. "You can't stop me Faith! You can't! When I get out of her I'm gonna go back to doing it! And when I get out of here I don't want to see you again! I don't want to know you! Yeah I'll still have some of your blood in me allot of it actually but you won't be my mother!" She stood up and walked over to the door. The lady guard glared at her while shaking her head then opened the door and lead her out and back to her cell.  
  
Tuesday ~ 12:52p.m  
  
Faith walked up to Rose and Doc's house with tears in her eyes. They were red and puffy and so was her nose. She softly knocked on the door then stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Bosco answered the door. Rose and Doc went out to get groceries. He wasn't ready to go back to their condo because they were still fighting. Ellie had fallen asleep on the couch when they were watching Dora The Explorer. He looked at his wife and kind of frowned when he saw her crying. "You see Emily today?" He asked softly and she nodded while wiping her tears away.  
  
They walked in the house and she closed the door then locked it. "She told me that she didn't want me to be her mother anymore." She started crying and hung her jacket on the hook. She wiped her tears and let out a sob. "Bosco I was in labor with her for 16 hours." He brought her into a hug. "I changed her damn diapers for a year and a half! I sacrificed everything for her." She said with her head turned and looking at his face. He was nodding then put her head down to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked the back of his shaved head.  
  
It was about a half an hour later. Rose and Doc walked in their house with their groceries in their hands. "Angie, look." Doc whispered and pointed to the living room. She stood next to him and looked then smiled. Rose put her hand on her chest and smiled. "Come on." She said softly and picked up the bags then walked in the kitchen. Bosco and Faith were sleeping on the couch. She was between his legs and the back of her head was on his chest. Then Ellie was curled up on her mother and Faith's arms were wrapped around her. The TV was on but that was Ok.  
  
TBC....... 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Introducing 'The Night Stabber'  
  
Three Months Later  
  
I have a great idea for a chapter so I have to hurry this stuff up before I forget. Ok now allot of stuff happened in those three months. Faith and Bosco made up of course. They always do. Emily is in Juvenal Hall for 7 months. The judge was fair with her because she was a minor and she was the daughter of the Department Sergeant and step-daughter of a detective. She has four more months in the slammer to deal with. Sandra got the same sentencing. That's got to suck. Alex is now 5 months pregnant and so excited. They found out that they are having a boy. Their naming him Maliek Tyrone Davis. That's a cute little name. Kim and Carlos are planning on having their wedding in December so their still planning. The month is June. It's getting warm. Ellie is so cute still. None of that will change. Even though she's not a real person, she's still cute in my head. Mikey finally found someone. Her name is Tamara and she's nice. She's also a mechanic and that's how they met. Rose and Doc are still doing great and loving every minute of their lives. Their planning on buying another car so they both will have one. The truth about Morris Day is coming out in either this chapter or another one. It's gonna be good and Bosco is gonna be mad. I promise all of you that he is going to be caught one of these chapters. Just wait. Oh yeah and one more thing. This guy stole Faith's car right when she was about to close the door. It was started and everything. He pulled her out of the car and took off. Sully and Davis then more squads went on a high-speed chase and he totalled her car and he died too. Bummer. So she had to buy another car. It was an SUV actually. It's the new black 2004 Volvo XC90.  
  
Wednesday ~ 10:27p.m.  
  
It was a cool night in June. Rebecca Sanders, 24, stepped off the last stair of her apartment building. She was a college student. She went to NYU but was home for a little vacation. She was meeting her friends at Manney's Bar about 3 blocks away. She didn't want to take a cab because she thought it was a waste of money. The street she lived on was quiet tonight for some reason. She walked past a dark alley and heard a noise. Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her then in the alley. Suddenly a dark figure came flying out of the shadows. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the ground. She screamed but he quickly kicked her in the jaw. He brought out a sharp knife and stabbed her many times to death. The man stood up straight and walked down the street. He wiped the blood of his knife and vanished.  
  
Wednesday ~ 10:32p.m.  
  
"I am so freaking ready to go home." Bosco said as he sat in his office. He was tired and was yawning. Aiden was sitting across from his partner at his desk and they were looking at homicide photos. "Hey Boscorelli." Johnson said coming into the room and closing the door behind him. "We got a big lead on this stalker of Faith's, Morris Day. His real name is Chandler Evans. He broke out of a Mental Institution six years ago. Morris Day was the guy that lived in this studio where we found all the photographs of Faith. Evans murders this guy then stole his idenity."  
  
Bosco shook his head and looked at all the files. "Faith's gonna have a couple of cows when she hears this shit." He ran his hand through his slightly long brown hair.  
  
"We don't even know what this guy is capable of." Aiden said taking the file from his partner and reading it. "What was he in for?" He looked at the picture of Chandler Evans.  
  
"He's a schizophrenic." Johnson said sitting on the edge of the desk. Bosco shook his head. "He had an episode in high school and put a jock in a coma. He never regained consciousness."  
  
"Son of a bitch." Bosco said and ran his hand over his face with a sigh. "We have to catch this lunatic before he does something to my wife!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the desk.  
  
"We're working on it Bosco. Just calm down." Johnson said and wiped the corners of his mouth. "We got extra special detectives on this case. We got the best. Were gonna catch him."  
  
There was a knock on the door then it opened to a fellow detective and he walked in. "Hey. We got a homicide over on Broadway and 21st. A woman found her in the alley." He said.  
  
Bosco and Aiden stood up and walked out of the room then down the stairs. "Faith I'm gonna be a little late coming home tonight." He said passing the front desk where she was at.  
  
"Ok honey be careful." She called and some of the officers laughed. "Oh shut up. I know some of you wish your wives told you that when you leave." She walked back to her office, laughing loud.  
  
Aiden was driving their new black Taurus since it got damaged in the accident. Bosco was looking down at a picture of Ellie. She looked so cute. They had her picture taken last month at a nice Photo Shop. In the picture he had, she was laying on her stomach with her legs crossed and up in the air. Then she had her hands under her chin. She was in this cute little outfit and her hair was up in pigtails. She wasn't cheesing at the camera. She was smiling at her parents who were trying to make her smile. "Whatcha smilin' at man?" Aiden asked his partner.  
  
He looked up at him then down at the picture and put in back in his wallet. "This picture of Ellie. Just makes me smile everytime I look at her." He cleared his throat and looked out the window.  
  
"Yeah I got mine hangin' in my livin' room. My ma came over yesterday and asked me who the adorable girl was. She thought it was mine but I said no not yet. She wants a grandchild now."  
  
"My ma grilled me about giving her a grandchild since about 6 years ago. She just kept talking about it. So I had to meet the right woman of course before giving her one."  
  
"I wish I could find a chick like Faith to settle with and marry. I'm sick of going on these damn dates with these brainless blondes and sleepin' with them then sending them away."  
  
"Ok first of all Faith is not a chick. She's a woman." He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "One hell of a woman. Secondly. I slept with a blonde then married her." He smiled and chortled.  
  
"Your stupid man." He said as they came up on the scene of the murder. "I'm a 30 year old attractive guy. Why the hell can't I find a nice female to meet and marry? Have some kids."  
  
"Look man. Who the hell knew that I would marry that woman that I met at the academy and was hella rude to her?" He moved the canvas tape above him then they walked in. "What do we got?"  
  
"Stabbed victum." Sully said to the detective and they walked over to the body. "No one saw anything. This woman walked by and saw her laying in the alley." Bosco nodded and knelt down next to the victum and pulled the sheet off her. "She's got an unusual stab pattern." CSI, Charles McKabe said taking pictures of the crime scene. "Look at this right here." He pointed. "She's got these three. They all seem to make a pattern. Doesn't look like she's been raped or anything. She was hit in the jaw I can tell you that. Her two front teeth are laying over there." He pointed.  
  
"Damn." Aiden said and stood up next to his partner and they both looked at each other. "Whoever did this really didn't like this girl."  
  
"Her name is Rebecca Sanders." Bosco said reading her ID. He had gloves on don't worry. "She's 24 and goes to NYU." He looked down at the brunette and shook his head. "Shame."  
  
"Boscorelli." Johnson said and walked over to him. "I want you and Aiden to go around the neighborhood with Sullivan and Davis and ask questions. Get any information."  
  
"Yes sir. Guys come on." He said and motioned the men over then walked down the street. They went to the first building and were let in by the super.  
  
Thursday ~ 3:02a.m.  
  
Ellie was in her toddler bed asleep and having a good sleep actually. She was hot so she had the covers down to her ankles. Faith was laying in her bed too on her stomach also hot and the covers were off her. She was wearing a tank top and thong. The TV was on because she was watching TV when she fell asleep. Bosco walked in the condo tired as hell. He went up the stairs to Ellie's room. He smiled when he saw her. She had a little cap sleeved shirt with a 'Dora The Explorer' pull-up. She was being potty trained. He brought the covers up and kissed her cheek.  
  
He walked out of the room and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Bosco was so tired he didn't think he could keep his eyes open any longer. He put the glass in the sink then walked to his room while undoing his tie. He smiled when he saw his wife. Man her a** looked really good right now but he was too tired. He took all his clothes off except his boxers then turned the TV off. He laid in his bed on his stomach also and looked over at his wife. He moved some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead then let out a deep sigh and laid down on his pillow.  
  
Thursday ~ 3:14a.m.  
  
The night was still young for Natalie Jones, 22. She came out of a bar with her friends. She didn't have a car that night because she knew she was going to do allot of drinking with her friends. They were all walking together then some decided they were going to catch a cab. That left her by herself. She said she would meet them at the bar around the corner because she needed the cool air. She still had a beer bottle in her hand and was walking kind of wobbly down the street. The street she turned on was dark. She would have noticed it if she was sober. Then the dark figure came out of the shadows and dragged her by her blonde hair to a quiet alley. She hit him in the side of the head with the bottle, good for him he was wearing a mask. He kicked her in the stomach and threw her into some garbage cans. He pulled his knife out and stabbed her. When he was done and sure she was dead he stood up and looked around then vanished.  
  
Thursday ~ 3:37a.m.  
  
Bosco was already into a deep sleep and snoring loud. He had his hand on Faith's butt and she was now facing towards him with her hand on his back. The telephone started ringing. It was so loud, Bosco's head jerked up and he looked around. Faith did too. She rolled over and grabbed the phone from her nightstand then turned it on. "It's 3 in the morning this better be good." She said in the phone with her eyes still closed. "Sorry Aiden. Baby it's Aiden." She handed the phone to her husband who was still laying on his stomach with his eyes closed. "Yeah." He said.  
  
His eyes opened when he started hearing his partners words. "All right. I'll meet you there. Bye." He reached over his wife and hung the phone up. "I gotta go back to work." He said and slowly got out of the bed and put his pants back on. Faith rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Why? What do they want you for this time?" She asked and scratched her head then yawned. "They got another murder. The one like we had when I left." He put his shirt on and buttoned it up. "I'm sorry." She said with a frown. "It's all right. Just go back to sleep." He kissed her lips. "Love you. Bye."  
  
Bosco was driving swiftly to the Precinct in his black new Explorer. He reached it and went inside to get Aiden and his gear then they headed to the scene. Both were tired and yawning. "I almost came in my pajama's man." Aiden said driving with his head in his hands. "Gosh this detective shit is a good job. Shit I'm not complaining about the paycheck or anything but gosh this getting phone calls in the middle of the night and goin' to a scene." He said and Bosco nodded. "But this job is cool. I can get allot more places then in a uniform and stuff." He added.  
  
They arrived at the scene. This time it was the graveyard uniform officers who were there. Then the CSI's. "Hey Boscorelli right?" One of the CSI's named Jared Hennison said and extended his hand out. Bosco nodded and shook his hand. "Yeah looks like a blonde. About in her early twenties. She told her friends she would meet them around the corner at a bar. They were in a cab. They got suspicious when she didn't come so came back here and found her." He uncovered the girl and showed her dead body. "Hey Aiden. Come look at this." Bosco said.  
  
He came over and knelt next to his friend and they both looked at the girl. "You see the pattern of her stab wounds. Looks like the girl from before... um.. Rebecca Sanders."  
  
Aiden nodded and looked over at the girls who were all crying and talking to some other detectives. "Hey. Did you girls see anyone else around here when you left or came here?"  
  
"No we didn't see anybody." One of the girls said sobbing and holding another friend. "We just got in the cab and she said she'd meet us but then we got here and she was dead." She cried.  
  
"Thanks." He walked back over to his partner who was examining the body. "Bosco. Doesn't look like any of these girls saw anything. There are broken bloody bottle pieces around here."  
  
"Ok we need to bag each one and send them to the lab. See if their hers or the bastard who is doing this." He looked down at the dead girl and shook her head. "She's just a kid. Damnit."  
  
Thursday ~ 9:02a.m.  
  
Faith and Ellie were in the kitchen making breakfast and saying their ABC's kind of. The toddler was sitting on the counter smiling at her mother as she repeated every letter she said. The front door opened and Bosco walked in. Faith looked over at her husband and he looked so tired. "Oh you poor baby." She said with a chuckle and put her hands on his cheeks then kissed his lips. "Go to bed now." She patted his butt and watched him walk away and walked back to the kitchen. "We gotta be quiet 'cause daddy's gonna go nigh night." Ellie smiled and shushed her.  
  
TBC..... 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Chandler Evans Strikes Back  
  
Thursday ~ 12:08p.m.  
  
Bosco finally woke up around noon. He came out of the bedroom with some sweats on. Faith and Ellie were playing patty-cake on the ground. "Daddy's awake." Faith said with a smile and stood up. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her then kissed her lips long and hard. "I don't work today and I'm taking advantage of that. Isn't it time for your nap baby-girl." He said and chased his daughter around the living room. She was laughing loud and trying to get away from him. Faith was watching with a smile on her face. "Gotcha!" He said and picked her up.  
  
He carried her to her bedroom and set her in the toddler bed then put her in her bed. She was always a quick sleeper. She fell asleep quickly. Bosco walked out of the room and looked at his wife who was fluffing some pillows on the couch. "Mmm." He said and leaned against her from behind and smelled her hair. "Maurice what are you doing?" She asked with a chuckle and turned her head a little and looked back at him. "I like when you wear thongs at night." He said and rubbed her breasts with a smile. "You should do that every night. Cold or not."  
  
"Yeah right cold. I'd freeze my ass off." She said with her eyes closed as he felt her up. They walked into the bedroom and closed the door. "Would it be too much to ask to start trying to have another baby?" She said and turned around to face him. "Ellie needs a playmate." She added and laced her hand in his then kissed his neck. "I'm ready when you are baby." He smiled and winked at her. Faith smiled and hopped into his arms then wrapped her legs around him. Bosco smiled and kissed her lips roughly. He sat in the bed with her still in his strong muscular arms.  
  
His sweats came off first then her shorts. He was kissing her lips and unlatching her bra through her shirt. Faith took her shirt off when he finally released the latches. He loved his wife's breasts. If there was one part of her body he loved staring at was her breasts. They were a perfect 36C cup and no more. She looked good in everything. Even his clothes sometimes. He did like her butt and the other area of course. But her breasts were one thing he enjoyed. Ok now his shirt came off and she kissed his chest. That and his shaft were her favorite parts of his nice body.  
  
Her panties came off and he got under the covers but was still sitting up. Faith tugged at Bosco's boxers for them to come off. He kissed her neck as she slid them off. He picked up a condom and she took it from him with a smile and threw it behind her. He smiled and lifted her up a little to enter her. She tipped her head back with a moan. Faith laid back on his legs and he moved farther into her. He put his hand over her mouth when she moaned loudly. He looked down at what he was doing then moved in and out of her. He started out slow then got some rhythm.  
  
Thursday ~ 6:56p.m.  
  
The night was just starting and she was going to get high with a couple of her male friends. Jessica Benson was a 18 year old high-school student who didn't give a hell what her parents said. She did was she wanted. She knew she could get high and the guys would probably talk her into sex. She didn't mind. She loved sex, drugs and alcohol. She snuck out of her bedroom window because her mom said she couldn't go out that night because she was grounded. Well Jessica didn't believe in grounding so she was going to do what she wanted to do. She walked down the alley behind her house so her dad didn't see her when he came home. Good thing they didn't know where she was going and came after her. Making her look like a total idiot in front of her friends. Just then she saw movement by the garbage cans that she passed. She didn't have time to turn around and look what it was. The shadow flew out of from where he was hiding and grabbed her around the throat. She squealed to get some air but he wasn't letting that happen. He threw her down hard on the cement floor and she hit her head hard. He brought out his knife and stabbed her three times. Knowing she was dead he disappeared to find someone else to kill.  
  
Thursday ~ 7:49p.m.  
  
Bosco was giving Ellie a bath. She always went to bed so late but got enough sleep at night. She was in the bathtub splashing herself and him. Faith was in the living room eating ice cream and watching TV. The toddler picked up some bubbles and threw them at her father. Bosco laughed and also picked some up then blew it in her face. Thank the Lord it was tear-free bubble bath. She splashed the water and he splashed her back a little. She was laughing so loud. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her father then threw some more bubbles at him. He did it too.  
  
The telephone rang. Faith stood up and put her bowl of ice cream on the coffee table then answere the phone. "Hello?" She put some hair behind her ear. "Hey Johnson. Yeah he's giving Ellie a bath. Hold on." She walked up the stairs to the bathroom. "Honey it's Johnson. He said it's important." He looked at her then sighed and walked out of the room and took the phone. Faith went in the bathroom to bathe Ellie. "Yeah I'll be in. Give me like 10 minutes." He nodded. "All right boss. Bye." He hung up and sighed. "Baby I got to go in. There's been another murder."  
  
She sighed and took Ellie out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her. "Why do they always call you? They got enough detectives up there." She walked into her daughters room. "Because we were on this case from the start. Look honey I can't talk about this right now. I'll be back later. Bye honey." He said to Ellie and kissed her cheek then walked over to his bedroom to get ready. Faith was getting angry now. She looked at Ellie who was soaked and had a little bit of bubbles on her head. "Come on honey let's get dressed and go to bed Ok." Ellie glared at her.  
  
Bosco arrived at the scene at the same time Aiden did. Johnson told them to come from their homes to the scene. So he stepped out and showed the uniform officers his badge then walked to the scene. "Looks like another one Bosco." Charles said taking pictures of the victim again. "This is his third victum." Aiden said looking over at his partner then back down at the girls face. "She's 18 years old. Her parents are over there. They said she snuck out of the house. Looks like this girl is kind of a trouble maker. She was into drugs and got into some trouble." Aiden said.  
  
"So we don't exactly know that this is our same serial killer." Johnson said standing by the two detectives. "This could have been another drug dealer who wanted some dope or something."  
  
"Yeah but she's got the same pattern of stab marks as the other two victims." Bosco said looking at his boss. "I just don't believe it's a coincidence. We got a serial killer on our hands." He sighed and got his cell phone out then stepped away from the scene and called his house phone. Faith was finishing up, dressing Ellie in her Dora pajamas. "Get in the bed." She told her daughter and stood up then walked to the living room and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?" She put her hand on her hip and looked at Ellie as she walked down the stairs. "Ellie." She whispered.  
  
"Faith it's me." Bosco said and paused then sighed. "Look we got a serial killer on our hands now. I just want you to stay alert you know. I'm asking allot but please just be careful."  
  
"Oh honey I will you know I will." She said and told Ellie to go back to her room in a whisper. The little girl didn't listen, she began eating her mom's ice cream. "So what's his victims look like?"  
  
"Well right now their 25 through 18 but still I just want you to be careful. Don't walk places at night. Lock the doors and windows. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."  
  
She smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm glad you care about me but seriously I don't do much walking at night. Except to my car at work."  
  
"I know but the way he kills these girls." He paused and let out a sigh. "All right I'm gonna do some paperwork then I should be home later Ok sweetie."  
  
"All right. I love you. Bye." She hung up and the phone and looked at Ellie who was finishing up all the ice cream. "Ellie Rose! I said go to bed now!"  
  
"I no ti'ed!" She said back and started crying. Faith sighed but she wasn't mad. Elle had ice cream all over her mouth. She always looked like Mikey when she cried.  
  
"Ok look." She knelt in front of her. "Were gonna wash your face off. Get a movie. Dora, then go in mommy and daddy's room and go nigh night." She nodded and wiped her tears.  
  
Friday ~ 5:39p.m.  
  
The serial killer was going to take a three day weekend. He didn't like killing on the weekends because there were too many people out that could see him. So he was off this weekend. Not Chandler Evans though. He was walking down the sidewalk sweating and being real paranoid. He needed another interaction with Faith. It had been five months since he touched her and he needed that feeling again. He was walking in front of her complex and stopped when he saw the living room light on. He was far away but he could see inside. Bosco and Faith were sitting on the couch with Ellie. They were all watching a movie and laughing. His blood pressure rose up.  
  
Chandler had to get Bosco out of there somehow. He was thinking then looked over and saw the detective pick up the phone. He said a few words then stood up and said something to Faith. She didn't look happy at what he was saying. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Then Bosco walked out of the condo and climbed in his Explorer and bolted down the street. This was finally it. He could make his move and no one could do anything about it. He took the key out that he kept to her condo and walked up to the door. He put his ear against it to hear anything.  
  
Faith was in Ellie's room and they were doing something. Chandler unlocked the door quietly and walked inside. His face was red and he was still sweating. He wore the same thing he always wore. A dark blue hooded sweatshirt with some cargo pants and black boots. He wore black gloves this night. He looked around shaking and itching his arms. He heard Faith talking to Ellie and the little girl talking back. He had to do this if he wanted her to know how much he loved her in face. He walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway of Ellie's room, his jaw set.  
  
"Ok honey let's go- AHHH!" Faith screamed when she turned around and saw the figure standing in the doorway. She pushed Ellie behind her, staring at the man and not knowing who he was. She was surprised he wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there looking at her with a blank stare. His body was shaking and his face was red and sweaty. Ellie was looking past her mothers legs at the man. He wasn't her daddy or Papa or Uncle Mickey. She always called him Mickey because she didn't like the Mikey thing. So he was Uncle Mickey to her.  
  
"Faith Celeste Boscorelli." Chandler said and stepped over to her. She tried to back up but now she was squishing Ellie between her legs and the wall. "See I tried to call you and come to see you but no! You send your stupid husband after me! I don't appericate it Faith! I don't!" He shouted and Faith had no idea what he was talking about. Then she knew who he was. Morris Day. She didn't know that they found out his name was Chandler Evans because Bosco forgot to tell her. "Listen Morris. We can get you some help. Ok just let's talk about this." She said softly.  
  
"No! I have done too much talking! I tried to be gentle with you but I can't do this anymore!" He grabbed her by the hair and slammed a fist into her abdomen. She groaned and fell to the floor holding her stomach. Ellie looked down at her mother then up at Chandler. "Mommy!" She cried and he took her and shoved her out the door. "Owie!" She said and ran down the stairs crying. He looked back down at Faith who was trying to crawl out of the room. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" He shouted and grabbed her ankle then turned her around and hit her.  
  
"Now were gonna play the game that we should have played a long time ago." He said and dragged her out of the room by her legs. "Hide-and-seek. Maybe your stupid husband will be able to find us. Probably not. He's got shit for brains." He looked at Ellie who was still crying. "Shut up Ellie Rose!" Faith swung a leg up and kicked him in the face then stood up. Her body hurt but she tried her best to get over to the phone. She didn't succeed. He hit her in the back of the head with a vase that broke. Chandler picked Faith up and carried her to the Volvo.  
  
Ellie was left alone in the condo crying and looking around. She was standing in the middle of the living room with only her diaper on because Faith was going to give her a bath.  
  
Friday ~ 6:02p.m.  
  
Bosco rolled up to his house and saw Faith's car gone. Great she was probably mad at him and went to someone elses house. As he got closer and closer to the door he could hear his daughters piercing cry. The door was ajar. He swung it open and Ellie jumped. She cried even more and ran to her daddy. Her eyes were soaked with tears and now puffy because she was crying so much. Then her nose was running with snot. The spot that she was standing at was soaked with her tears. He looked around and saw the broken vase on the floor. "Daddy!"  
  
He picked her up and she was still crying but calming down a little. He looked around the room then saw Ellie's bedroom light on. "Where's mommy? Huh?" He asked his daughter as he looked in his daughters room and saw nothing really that unusual. "FAITH!" He called starting to panic. She would never leave Ellie alone in the condo even if the toddler was asleep. He ran into the bathroom to see if she passed out. Nope. She was gone. "Ellie sit here." He said and put her on their bed then picked up the phone. He started putting his daughter in a sleeper. "Aiden!"  
  
It was about a half an hour later. The condo was swarming with police. Bosco was in the living room with Marcell and Mikey by his side. Tamara and Rose were in Ellie's room talking to each other and watching the little girl go to sleep. Sully and Davis were there also. So was Aiden, Johnson, Elchisak, Swersky, Cynthia and Chief of Partrol George Hancock. Bosco had tears in his eyes and was looking down at the floor with his leg bouncing up and down. "So Boscorelli you think this Chandler Evans took her?" Johnson asked looking at the young detective.  
  
"Of course he did. This bastard has a major crush on my wife for about 5 years! Why would anyone else take her! This asshole did and I'm gonna find him!" He shouted.  
  
"Well we got a couple units going around looking for Faith's car Bos." Aiden said to his partner. He was the only one who Bosco really trusted right now. "Were gonna find her Bos."  
  
"I want you checking dumpsters, alleys, anywhere someone would throw a dead body." Hancock said to Sully and Davis. "I don't want anyone to find her body." He added and sighed.  
  
Bosco glared up at the man the stood up and shoved him. "She's not dead you stupid son of a bitch!" He shouted and Marcell grabbed his son off the man.  
  
"Calm down Maurice!" He shouted and Bosco was glaring at the man. "Come on." He said and lead him to the kitchen with Mikey following, shaking his head.  
  
TBC....  
  
Now where the hell can Chandler be hiding Faith? Do you think he'll rape her? Kill her? Torture her? Maybe all of the above. This story could end in the next chapter. Read and Review please. 


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Biggest Showdown in NYC History  
  
Friday ~ 7:01 p.m  
  
Faith woke up hearing someone mummbling something. She tried to wake herself up but couldn't. After a few seconds later, she opened her eyes and all she saw was a big blurr. She lifted her left hand up to rub her eyes but her hands were cuffed to her door handle. She gained her sight and saw that she was laying in the backseat of her Volvo. She had this black tube dress on. She had bought it for her and Bosco's first real date together. She thought she lost it a couple years back but I guess Chandler took it. She looked up in the drivers seat and saw Chandler moving back and forth and talking to himself. He was scratching his neck and saying her name about every two seconds. She was gagged with duck tape and the back of her head felt bloody and sore. She started moving her legs but her ankles were also cuffed together and to the door. She looked over at Chandler but she still thought his name was Morris. She started groaning. He turned his head and looked at her. His face was flushed and eyes were twitching.  
  
"Oh baby finally you're awake." He said with a smile and glanced at the road then back at her. "I thought you passed out on me. Sweetie I can't wait till we get there. Gosh were gonna have fun."  
  
Faith was scared as hell. First that she would never see Bosco or Ellie or any of her kids again and also that Chandler was going to rape and kill her. She mummbled something under the tape.  
  
"Oh sorry about the tape. You know how we fool around weird like that." He said and slipped the duck tape off her mouth. "I have to stop at a store and buy another ring. I lost your other one."  
  
Her eyes widened and she stared up at her hands. The ring that Bosco gave her was gone. She started crying then began kicking and screaming. "LET ME GO! HELP ME PLEASE!"  
  
"No honey stop! Please stop!" He said reaching over and touching her leg. She stopped and glared at him then tried her best to bump his hand away. "Baby stop. I'll get you another one."  
  
She looked around as he stopped the car next to the curb of a street she didn't recognize. He got out and walked around the car then opened the door. "Honey I hate to do this but you just need to keep your voice down. I know you like to make love loud but we need to keep it down." He said and kissed her lips softly. She shouted things as he put some duck tape over her. She was crying now and praying to GOD that Bosco would find her. "We have to go pick Ellie up from ma's before we go too. She's gonna wanna have to come with us. Now go to sleep baby."  
  
Before Faith knew what happened, he covered her nose with a towel and her eyes slipped shut and darkness took over her. Chandlers personality changed and he got angry like before.  
  
Friday ~ 7:21 p.m  
  
Bosco was getting all strapped up with SWAT and some other detectives. After what Hancock said, he wanted to find Faith. So they were all gonna get in a van and go out looking for her. Checking every black Volvo XC90 in the city of New York and even Lower Manhattan. They would even drive over to New Jersey, Queens, Bronx, Kings and everywhere to find her. He looked over at his partner who was strapping on his vest too and his navy blue cargo pants. Davis, Cynthia and Sully were there. Even Gusler, a 2 year veteran cop, even came to help out.  
  
"Here's the plan. We go out and stop every SUV that looks like hers." Johnson said looking around at all the men and women. They were all buff. Kind of. Some of had black grease on their faces because they wanted to be cool. Haha. "There's four vans that were gonna be in. In the first van is Boscorelli, AJ (Aiden Johnson, that was his nickname), Davis, Cynthia, Sullivan, Gusler and Mallonie. Second van is Jonas, Jenson, Kessler, me, Swersky, Harrison and Bluie. Third is..." He named off all the men and women who were gonna be in the vans. "Got it?"  
  
They all nodded and looked at Bosco and some jumped. He was sighing and loading his gun very quickly and aiming it up in the air. "I'm killing you Chandler Evans." He whispered not caring if anyone heard him. This was a life and death situation with Faith and he wasn't gonna let her die. He shook his head and put that gun away then grabbed another and did the same to it. "Bos." He heard his name being called. He glared up and saw everyone staring at him. "Were ready to go man." Aiden said. He nodded and spun his gun around then put it in it's holster.  
  
The officers, detectives and SWAT officers all walked out to the four vans and got in the one that they were assigned to. They headed off to go on the look-out for Faith's car.  
  
Friday ~ 7:28 p.m  
  
Faith finally woke up what seemed like an eternity. She felt something break. It was her handcuffs. She was free. She maybe thought that he had taken her to where ever he wanted to take her. But no he was still driving and talking to himself but now shouting. She slowly peeled the duck tape off her mouth and looked at him, trying not to make sudden or loud movements. She had no idea what his history was about and what he was capable of doing. She tried so hard to get her feet out but it was metal so it'd have to be unlocked or broken in some way.  
  
He glanced back at her and saw that she was trying so hard to get the cuff undone. "Well good morning!" He shouted and stopped the car in mid-traffic then reached back and took her by the hair and she screamed loud. "Were gonna have a little walk. I hear that their looking for your car and it wouldn't be a good idea if were in it huh?" He asked and unlocked her ankles then dragged her out of the car. The SUV was still in the middle of traffic and people were honking at him. He had a gun pressed on her lower back. How he got a gun, don't ask. It's not important.  
  
"So I was thinking that we go somewhere quiet and have a little fun." He said and kissed her neck a little and she whimpered because she hated his lips on her. "Then we die together. Gosh I don't think me and you could live without each other. We have to die with Ellie too 'cause she can't live without her mommy." He said putting his hand on her butt. "You know Faith I've seen you and your husband do allot of stuff while you were in bed. How come you can stuck his short cock but can't even make love to me?! Huh?! ANSWER ME THAT ONE PLEASE!" He shouted.  
  
She choked out a sob and tears started pouring out of her eyes. "You need help. Ok let me get you help. Look would it make you feel better if I went to the sessions with you?" She asked hoping she wasn't doing something stupid. She didn't want Ellie, Emily and Charlie to be motherless or Bosco not have a wife and to be able to have more kids. "No we can't do that." He replied and she sighed. "I need you in my life Faith. Don't you get it that I only have orgasms when I'm around you. I'm always thinking about you and that beautiful body of yours!"  
  
"Hey look up there." Davis pointed out. He was kneeling in the space between the passenger and driver. Bosco was in the passengers seat then Sully was driving. He pointed to where many cars were honking at a black SUV that had just stopped and blocked both lanes. "Go up there Sul." He said to his partner and held on as Sully drove on the other side of the street past the traffic. "That's her car." Bosco said taking his seatbelt off and getting out of the van. They all did and walked up to the empty SUV. "Damnit!" He shouted seeing that no one was inside the car.  
  
"HEY!" They heard someone shout. All the officers turned to a man who was in the car behind the Volvo. "There was a guy and a woman that climbed out and he took her up that way." He said pointing down the street. "Thanks man." Aiden said and they all took their guns out and trotted towards where the man was pointing. Bosco was in front of course. Davis was calling in on the radio, all the information. When they turned the corner they saw Chandler walking away from them and he had Faith's arms pinned behind her. "Central we have visual on the suspect."  
  
Chandler heard him say that in his radio and turned his head. "NO!" He screamed and turned the gun on the officers and started shooting. Bosco got down on the ground quickly then rolled under a car. Aiden shouted out in pain because he was shot in the left hand. He was dragged to a car with Cynthia and Davis. Sully, Bosco, Gusler, Davis and Cynthia started shooting back. Mallonie was back with the Volvo until the other detectives and officers got there. Chandler threw Faith on the ground behind him and aimed a gun at her not to move then shot back.  
  
"Oh shit!" Aiden shouted looking at his hand and groaning in pain. He was laying on his back next to his partner. Bosco was shooting like hell, trying to hit Chandler in the head or somewhere but didn't want to hit his wife. Faith was laying on her side with her head covered and she was crying loud. She saw when Aiden got shot and now she was hella angry at Chandler. Aiden was like her brother. AND YOU DON'T MESS WITH FAITH'S FRIENDS OR FAMILY! She looked up at him and saw that he wasn't looking at her so he didn't know if she was moving or not.  
  
She quickly got to her feet and ran away from him and all the shooting. He looked at her when she ran then cursed. "FAITH!" He screamed and ran around the corner after her. "Damnit!" Bosco shouted and ran also after them. They all did except Sully who was going to stay with Aiden until a bus got there. Faith was running as fast as she tried to get away from Chandler who was gaining speed on her. She didn't have any socks or shoes on and she kept stepping on little rocks and her feet hurt like hell but she couldn't stop running and let this maniac win.  
  
"Faith!" She heard him scream her name. She glanced behind her and he was reaching out and grabbed her then pulled her down to the ground. She tried her best to wack the hell out of him. She glanced back and saw Bosco running towards them with Davis, Cynthia and Gusler behind him with all their guns raised. Chandler saw them too and started shooting. Bosco shot back and accidentally shot Faith in the arm. She screamed out and fell back on the pavement. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chandler screamed and walked towards Bosco as he shot at the police officers.  
  
Bosco aimed his gun at Chandler and shot him in the chest three times. He was still walking a little then finally fell to the ground. He was defeated. Oh my gosh it was over. Faith was laying on her back groaning in pain and holding her right arm. Her feet were moving around and blood was seeping out around her. Bosco got up from where he was hiding and ran past Chandler who had his eyes open. He knelt down next to his wife who was coughing. "We need a bus at 106 and Henry." He said in his radio. "Honey don't move babe. I got a bus on it's way to help you."  
  
She looked at him and kind of chuckled. "You're suppose to save me, not shoot me." She said gasping for breath. He laughed a little too then stroked her cheek. "Baby tell me it's over."  
  
"Yeah honey it's over." He said and looked back at Chandler who had those two guns in his hands. "It's over now." Bosco replied and gazed back at Faith and smiled. "You hold on there."  
  
"It's not even that bad of a wound." She replied looking at her wrist. Ok so there was blood gusing out and it hurt bad but she wasn't going to die. "Remember this dress?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He said looking up and down at her. "You hardly wore it for 2 seconds after we got back to my old apartment." He said and held her hand on the uninjured arm. "You gonna be Ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She said kind of waving him off. "I'm a Boscorelli remember." She replied and he smiled then kissed her cheek. The ambulance finally came with Doc and Alex inside.  
  
TBC..... 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 2: Maliek Tyrone Davis  
  
~ Four Months Later ~  
  
Oh man this was going to be in New York history. It was over. The nightmare was over. No more stalkers. Faith and Bosco could make love in peace. She could take a shower without fearing that she was being watched. She could give Ellie a bath without Chandler watching her. This was going to be good. So they kind of changed their lives. Just a tad. Faith just had to get a new Volvo SUV because she didn't want the memory of Chandler on her car everytime she drove it. So she got the same color. It was weird at first when her and Bosco made love. It was July so they had the windows open because it was getting hot in there. So everything is slowly going back to normal. Alex is 9 months pregnant and having that baby any day now. Her and Davis are so excited about this. They live in this nice new apartment just a block away from Sully and Maggie. Carlos and Kim are doing great. They also moved to a newer bigger place because Kylie started living with them. Her adoptive parents moved to Wisconsin so Carlos got her back. Life is going so good with them. Also good for Jimmy and Cynthia. They got engaged the same day that DK and Holly did. Gosh this is so great. And to make things even more great, you'll never guess who else is pregnant? Guess. Give up? It's Tamara. Mikey's girlfriend. He's gonna be a daddy just like his older brother. Rose is so happy because she enjoys her granddaughter so much. So those two are going to be getting married. Not because Mikey is marrying her because she's pregnant. He really loves her and wants them to be a family. Rose and Doc are the same. They got a new car. It's a black 2004 Ford Expedition. Rose drives that of course. Marcell and his architect girlfriend are doing good too. He really likes her. So that's about it.  
  
Tuesday ~ 5:22 p.m.  
  
Ellie was so cute now also. Sorry I forgot to mention this in my little paragraph up there. Um... she can totally talk now. She's 19 months now so yeah she's a little bumble bee. Oh yeah that serial killer is still loose. In those four months he killed 19 women. The oldest one he killed was a 36 year old mother of five. Bosco's extremely worried about Faith's safety since now she might be a target. She's on Cloud Nine though. He he. Emily got out of juvy too. She's mad at her mother so she's not talking to her or anyone that has to do anything with her. So since 16 year old Emily is mad at her, doesn't mean 13 year old Charlie has to be. He's starting to turn into a little hottie. He's getting taller every second it's like. He's starting to get a deep voice and he wears size 12 shoe. He's the tallest guy in his class. He's now in 8th grade. Now Emily is going to do something so outrageous you will never like her again. It has something to do with Ellie.  
  
Ok it was a quiet evening in the Boscorelli condo. Bosco was sitting on the couch watching the World Series and had a smile on his face because his team was wining. Ellie was sitting on the floor playing with her Dora the Explorer doll. He had a cookie in his hand and some more in his pocket. Faith was typing on her laptop in the office. Ellie stood up and walked over to the couch. "Hi daddy." She said with a smile. "Hi mama-sita." Bosco replied and took a bite out of his cookie while looking at the TV screen. She climbed up on the couch, staring at his cookie. "What?"  
  
She reached over and took the cookie from him and put it in her mouth. She crunched it then smiled. "Tank you daddy." She said and climbed off the couch then went back over to her toys. Bosco looked over at his daughter then around and shook his head. She was one in a million. Faith came out of the office with a piece of paper in her hand. "Ok I have this whole thing planned out. We can start trying again next week, then November 9th through the 15th then December 7th through the 13th." She said reading the paper. "That's when I'm ovulating."  
  
He nodded and began eating another cookie. "So now were planning our sex." He said and looked at the TV then took a drink of his beer. "Hadn't done that in a long time." He added.  
  
"We are trying to have another baby. This is the only way I can think of. Honey look at Ellie." He looked over at his daughter. "She needs a little brother or sister to play with her down there."  
  
"Yeah I know but....." His voice trailed off and he was holding her hand and looking down at it. "I miss Bobbie. Gosh he would be here by now. With us and stuff."  
  
"I know." She thought about some stuff. "But what about all the things that happened. You know with.... Chandler and stuff..." He looked at her. "I know. I'm sorry honey but this is-"  
  
"Can we not talk about this? Were gonna get pregnant by the end of this year. Then Ellie will have a little sister or brother and everything will work out fine."  
  
"I hope so." She rubbed the side of his head and kissed his cheek. Faith laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the TV, just as the phone started ringing. "I got it." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Hello?" She said in the phone and put her back to Bosco and Ellie. "Oh my gosh are you serious?!" She squealed and Bosco looked over at his wife. She had a smile on her face and hand over her mouth. "Yeah of course! We'll be right down! Bye!" She hung up the phone then looked at her husband. "Alex's water broke and she's at Mercy! Let's go! Come on!"  
  
"I don't want to be there when she's contracting or pushing." He said with his nose wrinkled. "It was one thing being there with you because you're my wife but Taylor. Yuk."  
  
"It's not yuk it's beautiful. It's childbirth. It's how we all entered this world." She threw his coat at him. "Ellie you're going to Papa's house Ok. So go get your bag."  
  
"Ok mommy." She stood up and ran to her bedroom. "You think were gonna need a bag just in case this is going to be long and we'll have to change?" Faith asked Bosco.  
  
"This is not our baby. Were the Godparents. Besides I'll just come back here and get us some clothes if that subject ever comes up." He shook his head while putting his jacket on.  
  
Ellie came down the stairs with her shoes, coat and Dora the Explorer luggage bag in her hand. "I ready mommy." She said with a smile and put her jacket on.  
  
"Ok so are we. Maurice call your dad so he knows that were on our way." Faith said putting her daughters shoes on. Bosco sighed and dialed his dads number with his cell phone.  
  
It was about 20 minutes later and Bosco and Faith were walking down the hallway on the Maternity Ward floor. She was smiling. "Gosh this is so exciting huh?" She asked.  
  
"Not really Faith. I mean I might get excited to see the kid and all, but I'm not excited at all. I mean this is not my kid so I'm not going to be jumping for joy."  
  
"Well this is Alex's first baby so act like you give a damn." She said in an angry voice but she was quiet about it. "Ok Ty was happy for you when I was in labor with Ellie right? Right?!"  
  
He was looking away then gazed at her face. "Yeah right. I'm sorry. I'll be more supportive." She shook her head and walked in the room. Bosco followed in pursuit.  
  
Inside the room was Davis, Alex, Maggie and Beth. The two grandmothers were sitting on chairs and Davis was standing next to the bed that Alex was laying in. "Oh thank god Faith!" Alex said.  
  
"What's up hon?" She asked and took her jacket off then stepped over to her friend. She squeezed her hand as a contraction was ripping through. "What's the status?"  
  
"Everythings fine. She's fine. Baby's fine. It's just early labor but the doctor said she was already dialated a 6." Davis said firmly rubbing his wife's back as she groaned.  
  
"Ok it's over." Alex said in a whispered and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw Bosco standing next to his wife. "Boscorelli. Wow I never thought I'd see you here."  
  
"Hey I'm the Godfather. I gotta be here to witness this." He touched her stomach and looked over at Faith who was smiling down at her friend.  
  
Tuesday ~ 10:02 p.m.  
  
Bosco called his dad's house and told him that they wouldn't be home that night so Ellie was going to spend the night at his house. Alex was now 9 centimeters but not all the way efaced. She was so uncomfortable and Beth couldn't stand seeing her daughter in so much pain. She was holding her hand and massaging her back. Faith was rubbing Alex's feet and Bosco was standing next to his wife looking at the paramedic. Gosh she looked huge. She used to be so tiny but now. Ha ha. That pregnancy fat really filled her out. He said to himself in his head.  
  
Davis was rubbing his wife's back firmly and looking at her face. Maggie had a wet towel on her daughter-in-laws forhead and was stroking her cheek. Beth was holding her hand and using calm words because the contractions were getting harder and harder. Bosco was rubbing his wife's back just so he wasn't bored anymore. When it's not your baby you tend to get bored fast. So he was trying not to show his bordem and make his wife and the others mad. There was a knock on the door and it opened to Alex's doctor. "I think you're ready to push so let's see."  
  
He checked her cervix and nodded. "Yeah you are. Ok Alex I know you've never done this before. So I need you and you," he pointed to Faith and Beth. "...to hold her feet back onto your arms so she can push." The two women nodded and did what he asked. Bosco was standing next to his wife and had the video camera in his hand so he could tape it for those ones who weren't here. Like Sully who was at the Precinct going for the Sergeants test. Beth was on the side that Maggie was on then Faith was next to Davis who was holding his wife's hand, smiling.  
  
"Ok now here's how everything is going to work." Dr. Peterson said. "I want you to bare down really hard on your next contraction. If you're a good pusher then we'll have this baby in 45 minutes or less." He said glancing up at the clock. She was laying there with her eyes closed. Alex opened them when the contraction came. She sat up a little and began to push. "Ok that's great." Peterson said with a smile. Faith was looking down also with a smile on her face and so was Beth. "Alex you are doing so good." He paused. "Ok stop pushing. Were gonna get ready."  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
"Push Alex you are so close." Beth said to her daughter with a smile. Everyone was smiling. Even Bosco. He was videotaping the action. The baby's head was crowning. Faith had tears in her eyes because she had flashbacks of when Ellie was born 19 months ago. Peterson was sitting on a stool where Alex's legs were on Faith and Beth's arms. "Ok Alex a big push and the head'll be out." He said looking up at her then gazed back down at the area. She pushed hard and was grunting out the same time. She let out a howl. "Good the heads out. He's a cutie."  
  
Faith reached over and grabbed her husband's hand and let out a sob. Oh gosh she wished that she could push out her baby boy. Alex and Davis were so lucky that they got a son. She had to get pregnant before this year ended. She just had to. She wanted to do this again. Yeah the pain hurt so bad and it was uncomfortable but the feeling of holding your child afterwards. It's an amazing feeling. Plus she wanted Ellie to have a younger sibling and Bosco to have a son. After Robert's death she thought that she betrayed him. Didn't give him something he wanted badly.  
  
"OW!" Alex screamed as she pushed her son out. She had tears in her eyes and her legs were shaking. "Get him out! Get him out!" She shouted, holding her husband's hand tight.  
  
A cry was heard and everyone looked down with their mouths and eyes wide. The baby was out and he looked so cute and healthy. Well he had blood and stuff all over him but he was still cute. He had a kind of a dark tint to him. So that came from his dad's side. He was crying loudly and shaking. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Alex had her hands over her face and was crying. "He's a healthy little boy." Peterson said wiping his face off. He smiled as he set the baby on his mothers chest. Alex was looking at him and telling him that he was cute and she loved him.  
  
Faith looked back at her husband and he was smiling. Bosco turned the camera off and brought her into a hug. "I want one." She whispered in his ear then let out a sob and kissed his cheek.  
  
Wednesday ~ 3:03 p.m.  
  
Faith decided to go visit Alex that day. Bosco was at home with Ellie. Neither of them worked this day either. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in Alex's recovery room. Maliek was in his fathers arms and he was using little voices to talk to him. Alex had a small smile on her face and her eyes were half closed. Faith was talking to them about some stuff and raising boys. "They will pee all over your face. I mean you're gonna get sprayed at least twice." She said with a smile and looked at her Godson. "Then they'll look up at you and kind of laugh 'cause your screaming."  
  
"Maliek is a good baby." Alex said rubbing her sons foot. "So he'll probably do it." Davis laughed and rubbed his adorable sons cheek. "I'm gonna go get a soda." He handed the baby to Faith.  
  
They both watched him leave then smiled. Faith gazed down at the little boy. "He looks just like Ty." She said and Alex nodded and sat up a little. "Gosh you look like your daddy, yes you do."  
  
"You know what." Alex said and Faith glanced at her. "I thought you were gonna be all weird around us when we had him." She said softly and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
She looked up at her friend. "Why would I be weird around you guys?" She asked and gazed back at the baby and rubbed his nose with hers and giggled a little.  
  
"Well, you know because....." Her voice trailed off then she stopped. "Gosh you know what just forget it." She shook her head and sighed then cleared her throat.  
  
"No Alex tell me." She said looking up at her. "Just tell me. Were best friends. You can tell me." She reached over and touched her hand then squeezed it with a smile.  
  
"Ok then." She sighed. "Well... me and Ty.... we thought that you'd be....." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "We thought you'd weird around us after we had Maliek."  
  
Faith stared at her friend puzzled. "Why would I be? I couldn't be more happy for you." She glanced down at the baby who was sleep and drooling a little.  
  
"You know....... because you lost Robert." Faith's head rose and she glared at her. "I don't want to sound rude but I thought you'd be....... gosh I can't explain."  
  
She nodded and bit her lip. "Wow." She said and shook her head. "Ok I think I over-stayed my visit." She put Maliek in his mothers arms and stood up. "My purse." She picked it up.  
  
"Oh gosh Faith I didn't mean to hurt you." She said looking at her friend as she gathered her things. "Please Faith I swear, I love you sweetie. I didn't mean how it sounded."  
  
"Here." She said and threw a box that was wrapped on the bed. A tear fell down her cheek. "I have to leave." She walked out of the room and down the hall quickly. She heard Alex calling her name. Faith glanced up to see Davis coming back from the cafeteria. He had just gotten off the elevator. "Hey where ya goin' in such a hurry?" He asked and she didn't answer him. She kept walking and wiped her tears away. Faith didn't want to wait for the elevator. She just walked down the stairs and kept running. She had her hand over her mouth and was crying as she ran.  
  
Davis walked in his wife's recovery room and she was holding Maliek and rocking him back and forth. She was also crying. "What's wrong? I saw Faith and she was stomping away from me."  
  
She looked up at him. "I told her that I thought she was going to be weird or odd around us when we had Maliek because she lost Bobbie. But I didn't mean it in a bad way."  
  
"Oh honey." He put his pop down on the table and walked over to his wife. "I talk to Bosco about everyday and he and Faith both hate to relive that day. Especially Faith. She thinks its her fault."  
  
Alex shook her head. "She'll never trust me again Ty. I'm her best friend. She's Maliek's Godmother and were gonna be their baby's Godparents. Why'd I have to open my big mouth?"  
  
Wednesday ~ 3:33 p.m  
  
Bosco was sitting in Ellie's room and playing Barbies with her. He was making all the little voices and everything. She had her dollhouse set up and cars out. The whole thing. He really hated playing Barbies because it wasn't a guy thing, but he loved playing it with his little girl. She was always so happy when he said that he would play it with her. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and a Barbie and Ken in his hand. She had the little Kelly doll and was making her talk. "Oh baby I love you. Give me some love." Bosco said and made the Ken kiss the Barbie.  
  
"Daddy no!" Ellie shouted and glared up at him. "Bad Kenny." She said and softly smacked the back of the Ken's head. "Don't that daddy." She looked back down at her Kelly doll.  
  
"It's not fun if the Ken can't get Barbie in the sack though." He said and she looked at him and nodded. (She had no idea what he was talking about.) "So when's he gonna knock her up?"  
  
"'Morrow." She answered and he nodded. "Have that daddy?" He handed her the Barbie then sighed. Bosco looked down the Ken's pants. "Wow he's not packin' anything." He laughed.  
  
Suddenly they heard the door open then slam hard. Ellie jumped when it slammed. She rushed over to her father and put her arms around his neck. "I scared daddy." She said looking out at her door. Then he heard Faith sob and run to her bedroom and that door slam. Bosco stood up with his daughter in his arms. He looked around the living room then set Ellie down. He walked over to their bedroom door and opened it. The light to the bathroom was on and he could hear his wife crying. "Faith." He called softly and glanced back at Ellie when she stepped on his shoe.  
  
He found her on the floor in front of the toilet and she had just thrown up. "Oh my gosh honey are you all right?" He asked and knelt in front of her then flushed the toilet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Gosh I can't believe she would say that to me. I thought we were best friends." She said and blew her nose on some tissue. "I would never say that to any of my friends! Never!"  
  
"Well what did she say? Who said what?" He asked softly. Ellie came and sat on her mothers lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Love you mommy." She said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks baby." She whispered then looked at Bosco. "She said that she was scared that I would act weird around then after they had Maliek because I lost Robert. I'd never do that." She cried.  
  
"Ellie go play sweetie. We'll be there in a second honey. We'll watch Care Bears." Bosco said and she nodded then left the room. He turned back to his wife who was crying and wiping her nose with the toilet paper. "Honey you guys have been around each other for the last three months. Or maybe longer because you guys were designing Maliek's room." He rubbed her cheek. "I don't think she knew." He kissed her nose and rested his forehead on hers. "Don't you dare think that you did something wrong about him dying. Faith you can't. It'll kill you baby."  
  
She sniffled. "I just think I betrayed you because I couldn't give you a son. I saw your face when you looked at Ty when he was holding Maliek. I knew you wanted a son honey."  
  
"Stop Faith." He said grabbing her face and bringing her in for a hug. "I don't think that. Yeah it would have been cool to have a son but Bobbie is in a better place. Heaven. Up there."  
  
Faith lifted her head up and nodded slowly. "I just wish that I could give you a son so you knew what it was like." She put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly. "I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too Fay." He said bringing her fully into his arms. He stood up and walked into the living room and set her on the couch then cuddled with each other and Ellie.  
  
TBC...... 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 3: Adding To The Problem  
  
Thursday ~ 6:12 p.m  
  
You all know that the Night Stabber is out and killing as he goes. Well since Bosco and Aiden are Homicide Detectives, they go out on every call. To add to their problems let's introduce someone else. I'm gonna tell you his name now so you can get excited because he might make some appearances. His name is Nathaniel Richardson. Don't think this has anything to do with Nathan Vonburen because he's out free but he's got someone looking after his every move. So anyways it was a cold night in October. Sophia Sanchez was a cute 5 year old girl. She was skipping ahead of her mother and father who were just walking down the sidewalk. It was on Wall Street so it was busy. She asked her parents if they could go into a toy store. So they did. Her parents were looking at some stuff and Sophia was skipping around and looking at some toys. Nathaniel walked by her and he noticed that her parents weren't watching their daughter. So he quickly snatched her and walked out of the store from the back. That's where he raped her and strangled her to death. He stood up, leaving her body there and walked down the street.  
  
Thursday ~ 6:18 p.m  
  
Georgiana Jakens had heard about the Night Stabber. He usually killed when it was really dark out so she thought that she was safe. She was coming home from work. She worked down at the World Finance Center. She was 27 years old and engaged to a man named Mason Brookes. He also worked at the WFC but was on a business trip. She was the good girl type. I mean she went out at night with her friends and partied but other then that, she was the type of child that every family wanted. She had no reason to die this horrible night. Her and Mason's apartment was just around the corner from where she was walking. She heard someone call for help down the alley that she had just pasted. She looked down there and called if anyone was down there. They answered and she ran to rescue them. The Night Stabber came from under his blanket and took her by the hair and threw her on the ground. She had gone to some classes on self-defense. She kicked his legs out from under him and went to run away. But he sliced her ankle and she fell to the ground. He hovered over her and she was crying as he stabbed her to death.  
  
Thursday ~ 7:23 p.m  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so hungry." Bosco said as he bite into his pizza. He and Aiden were inside a pizza parlor with Faith and Samantha. Oh shit I forgot to tell you huh? Yeah Samantha and Aiden started dating a month ago. They like each other. She's way younger then him. She's 25 and he is 30 but that's only 5 years apart. So it might be serious. Aiden can finally find his girl to marry and start a family with. YEA! Faith was sitting next to her husband. She was still bumbed out about yesterday. She was chewing slowly and looking around. "Mmm." Bosco groaned loudly.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Faith asked looking over at her husband. He wiped his mouth and gazed at her. "You moan when you eat. It's annoying." She took a small bite out of her slice.  
  
"Yeah but you still love me." He said sipping his pop and glanced at the man as he walked in the restaurant. "So when are the wedding bells gonna ring for you two?"  
  
Samantha looked at Aiden and smiled. "Soon maybe." He answered and bit into his pizza then winked at his girlfriend who kissed his cheek and grinned. "I wanna get off already."  
  
"Me too." Faith said sipping on her Root Beer. She sighed after she was done then folded her hands together. "I wanna go home now and see Ellie. Maybe make a baby."  
  
"Please, I hear enough of you and his sex in our office." Aiden said pointing to his partner. "Don't talk about it anymore. Besides, I'm eating." He shook his head and took a bite out of his pizza.  
  
Bosco's cell phone started ringing. He reached in his coat pocket that was hung on his chair and opened it up. "Homicide Detective Boscorelli speaking." He said into the phone. Faith was eating her crust then she glanced at her husband. "Where'd they find her?" He asked softly. Her face went serious and she set everything down then turned towards him. "All right. I got Sergeant with me and Officer Davidson." He nodded and cleared his throat. "All right bye." He hung up the phone. "Two bodies found in totally different places. A 5 year old and a 27 year old stab victim."  
  
"Are they related?" Aiden asked as he put his money down on the table then grabbed his coat and they all walked outside to where their cars were parked, bumper to bumper.  
  
"Johnson doesn't think so. The little girl was raped and strangled outside a toy store. The woman was another victim of our Night Stabber." Bosco answered shaking his head.  
  
"Were gonna get the call on the way there so we'll just follow you." Faith said as she walked over to the Explorer squad and climbed in the drivers seat. Then they headed off to the scene.  
  
Friday ~ 12:52 a.m.  
  
Faith and Bosco walked into their condo after work. She had Ellie asleep in her arms. Bosco closed the door as she headed off to put their daughter down to sleep. Faith returned and she had tears in her eyes. She kept seeing that little girl laying in the alley. Her parents were crying so loud and they were so sad. She only got a glance of the 27 year old victim but still it was going to be hard for her parents and fiancee. She ran her hand through her hair and made sure that the doors were locked then headed off to her bedroom. Bosco was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Can you imagine if you got a phone call and they said that someone killed Ellie?" He asked softly. She could tell he was crying because of his tone of voice. "No one can take her away from us Faith. No one. I made her. We did. Together and that's not fair because we work our asses off to keep a roof over her head and her happy. Gosh it's not fair." He put his head in his hands and let out a sob. She went over to her husband and hugged him tight. He cried loud in his wife's arms. It felt good being there. Soon they cried themselves to sleep wrapped in each others arms.  
  
Friday ~ 2:23 p.m.  
  
Bosco was sitting on the floor in the living room rolling a ball back and forth to Ellie. Faith was taking a nice warm bubble bath. They both called in that day to take off so they could spend it with their daughter. Ellie of course was excited about that because she loved her parents allot.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Daddy who dat?" She asked and looked at her father with her hands up in a question expression. "I don't know. Let's find out." He stood up slowly.  
  
He opened the door and standing there was Davis and Alex. She was holding her sons carseat and had a nervous grin on her face. "Is Faith here? I really need to talk to her." She said.  
  
Bosco sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Alex..." His voice trailed off and she pleaded with him. "You do know that Faith is gonna kill me if I let you in. I'm gonna have to sleep on the sofa."  
  
"I'm begging you Bosco. I need to speak with her." He sighed again and held the door open for them. "Thank you." She said softly and stepped inside. "Hi Ellie. How are you doing sweetie?"  
  
"I fine." She said jumping up and down. "I wanna see baby." She looked inside the carseat and gazed at Maliek. "Ooo he so cute." She smiled looking around the the adults.  
  
Alex smiled and looked over at Bosco. "She's taking a bath right now. We had..... uh.... a hard night last night. Decided to take today off to spend with Ellie and stuff."  
  
"Yeah we heard about that on the news. Sorry man." Davis said taking his coat off then his wife's and sons. He held his son close with Ellie and they sat on the couch.  
  
The bedroom door opened and Faith came out with a robe on then her hair twisted up in a towel and fluffy slippers. "Honey do you-" She stopped when she saw who was in the living room.  
  
Davis and Alex turned around and looked at her. She took one step back then glared at Bosco. "Please Faith I just wanted to talk." Alex said. "I'm begging you sweetie, please talk to me."  
  
She sighed and glanced over at her husband then nodded and walked in their bedroom. Alex followed and closed the door after they entered. Faith sat on the bed and took the towel off her head then ran her hand through her long wet hair. Alex was sitting, faced towards her friend.  
  
"Look sweetie I didn't mean to hurt you." She said softly and glanced down at her hands. "I'm so sorry if I did. I was just trying to say that I thought you were gonna feel a little sad and not want to be around us or Maliek because you lost your little boy." She began to cry. "I swear hon. Sorry."  
  
Faith had tears in her eyes too. She looked up at Alex and some fell down her cheeks. "You know I wouldn't do that Aly. I'm your best friend. I love you and I'm not like that." She replied.  
  
"I know but I remembered Bobbie and how sad you were when he died." She looked at the pain in Faith's eyes. "Sorry, I know you don't like to talk about that." She laced her hands in hers.  
  
"I do hate talking about that." She paused. "Alex you have no idea what it's like to loose your son. It's awful and I would never even wish it on my worst enemy. It's the worst feeling in the world."  
  
"I can't even imagine what I'd do without Maliek. I've had him for only 3 days and he's already grown on me." She cried and wiped her tears. "Please tell me that were best friends again."  
  
"Of course. I love you so much Aly." She leaned in and hugged her friend tight then kissed her cheek. "Oh man I can't wait till me and Bos have our next. Were trying for another one."  
  
"Oh my gosh that's great." She said with a smile and touched her friends wet hair. "Oh wow. So are you guys doing like the every night sex thing or are you just doing it every now and then?"  
  
"Were doing it when I'm ovulating." She answered and twisted her mouth a little. Alex nodded along. "So I'm hoping we get pregnant soon." She walked into the closet to get dressed.  
  
"So is Bosco excited about trying to have another baby? Or is he being what a regular guy is and just enjoying the every night sex?" She smiled and wetted her lips.  
  
"Kind of both but he really likes the every night sex. I think when I get pregnant then he'll be more excited." She answered from the closet and putting some panties on then a bra.  
  
"Yeah Ty was the same way when he found out we were pregnant. He wasn't jumping for joy like I was. Gosh I was so freaking happy. I loved being pregnant too."  
  
She came out of the closet with a cami on and some pink velour pajama capris then some fluffy black slippers to match her cami. "Me too. Specially with Ellie. I was much smaller then before."  
  
Alex nodded and followed Faith out of the bedroom. Bosco was sitting on the couch and holding Maliek who was taking a bottle from his Godfather. "I like him." He said with a smile.  
  
"Me too." Alex replied and picked her son up then craddled him in her arms. Her and Faith cooed over him. "We better get home so we can show Maliek his new room. Yeah we can." She said.  
  
Davis stood up and slapped Bosco's hand. "Come here Ellie and give Uncle Ty a kiss." He chased her around the living room with her laughing and enjoying it all. "Come here Little Bit."  
  
"Wov you Unc' Ty." She said with a smile and gave him the biggest kiss on the cheek then hug around his neck. "Oh Ellie you are such a good girl." Faith said and took her daughter from him.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow." Alex said after putting her son in his car seat. She walked over to her friend and hugged her then kissed her cheek. "Bye Ellie. I'll see you later Ok."  
  
"O'day." She giggled and got down from her mothers hold then ran over to Maliek's carseat and kissed his forehead. "Bye bye baby. I wob you." She looked at her parents and smiled.  
  
TBC...... 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 4: Cabin In The Woods  
  
*Warning: NC17. No children aloud please. I warned you so don't hit me now.  
  
Sunday ~ 9:23 a.m  
  
Bosco and Faith needed some time away with each other. So they decided to go out to Marcell's father's cabin that was in Adirondack Park. It was deep in the woods and only the Boscorelli family knew where it was. So the couple was going to borrow it from Sunday to Wednesday for some fun together. Now it was morning and Faith was packing Ellie's things and she was going to stay with Rose and Doc for Sunday and Monday then Mikey and Tamara for Tuesday and Wednesday. Bosco was in his bathroom, getting his last minute things like shaving cream, etc.  
  
"Mommy why?" Ellie asked looking at Faith as she put her shoes on. She was all dressed and ready to go. "Because baby me and daddy have to spend some alone time together."  
  
"Me go too. Pease." She laced her hands together and stuck her bottom lip out. Faith smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Sorry honey. Come on, daddy's waiting." She stood up.  
  
She stomped out of her room and down the stairs. Bosco was in the living room, kneeling in front of his bags and looking for something. "I wan' go to!" Ellie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No honey this is mommy daddy time." He said and kissed her cheek. "Daddy will bring you back a new toy Ok." She nodded and wiped her face. "All right be daddy's big girl all right."  
  
"You ready?" Faith asked coming down the stairs with Ellie's two Dora The Explorer luggage bags in her hands. Bosco nodded and picked up his and hers then they walked out of the condo.  
  
They arrived at Rose and Doc's house a couple minutes later. They took Ellie then the couple were on their way for their 2 hour drive to their destination. They were driving Bosco's car and he was sitting in the drivers seat and with one hand on his lips and the other on the wheel.  
  
"Can you imagine what it would be like if Ellie disappeared?" Faith asked and looked over at her husband. He shook his head. "I'd go nuts if any of my kids were kidnapped or something."  
  
"The problem is, they wouldn't let me go on the case so I wouldn't know what was going on first and you know how that bugs the hell out of me." He said clearing his throat.  
  
"I think about what life would be like if we didn't loose Bobbie." She looked out the window. "Like if I had him on May 21st like planned. How him and Ellie would act towards each other. Or how close you and him would be. Or how much pop would be with his first grandson." She sighed.  
  
"Can we not talk about this right now?" He asked and glanced over at his wife then back at the road. "This is suppose to be a me and you weekend. We can't talk about this."  
  
"Sorry." She frowned and ran her hand through her long hair. "I can't wait till we get there. We can go off in the meadows and make love outside. We've never done that before."  
  
"Yes we have." He said looking at her like she was crazy. Her eyebrow raised. "I don't know the date but we did it in the alley when we were walking home. My Mustang didn't work."  
  
"Oh yeah." She smiled and glanced out the window at a passing RMP then waved at the officers when they recognized who she was. "But this time we can be louder, cause were miles away."  
  
"You're getting me hot baby." He said with a smile and grabbed her thigh then gave it a squeeze. "What's the first thing you wanna do when we get there?"  
  
"Sleep. It's a two-hour drive. You can never last long on extended drives." She said and chuckled as he glared over at her and shook his head. "You're sexy when you look at me like that."  
  
Sunday ~ 12:14 p.m  
  
Bosco was driving down the long dirt road that lead to the cabin. Faith was looking out at the view and cooing over how beautiful it was. He was just trying to keep his eyes open because he was so tired from that drive. Faith was right, he did get tired when he drove for a long time.  
  
"Oh my gosh look it's a deer!" Faith shouted and Bosco looked to where she was pointing to. "Gosh this place is so romantic." She glanced at him and smiled then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah." He murmured and cleared his throat then glanced to his left as he saw a stream. "We should bring Ellie here. You know for like a family camping trip or something."  
  
"That would be nice." She said looking around to see if she could spot more animals. "I'm so glad I brought my camera." She picked it up and started taking pictures. "Smile honey."  
  
He glanced over at her and she took the shot. "Come on Faith I don't want my picture taken." He put his hand over the lense and pushed her away. "No. You took it once now stop."  
  
"Just one more. You don't even have to look at the camera." She said and he sighed then looked straight ahead. Faith sat up on the seat, not buckled up, and took the picture. "Good job."  
  
"Were here finally." He said and pointing up to the cabin. It was nice. Had two stories and electricity. That was a relief. He stopped the car then they both got out. "Wow this is nice."  
  
"Oh it's beautiful." She said looking up. They were surrounded by trees and the open blue sky. "Let's go inside." She walked up to the door as he unlocked it then turned around. "What?"  
  
"Come here." He said and craddled her in his arms. Faith giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm I love you." He said and walked in the cabin then kicked the door closed with his foot. "Wow it's nice in here." He said putting her on the floor as they looked more around inside.  
  
"Yeah it's goregous." She said walking around the living room. "Oh wow nice kitchen." She said and turned to him then smiled. "Come on let's go check out the bedroom." She grabbed his hand.  
  
Bosco and Faith trotted up the stairs to the second story. There was a bathroom up there and seven bedrooms. One was huge and I'm guessing that it was the master bedroom.  
  
"This is really cool up here." He said stretching his arms over his head and yawned. "Oh I'm all ready to go to bed now." He said and dropped his arms then swung them around a little.  
  
"Why don't you nap and I'm gonna go take a walk." She suggested and put her hands on his chest then kissed his lips. He looked at her strangely. "Come on I wanna see the woods."  
  
"No we can do that together after we nap. Besides I don't want you, going out there alone." He put his hands in hers and kissed both of them. "Please take a nap with me."  
  
"I'm not tired. I got kind of a nappy on the way over here. Just sleep Maurice. I'll be fine. I'm the Department Sergeant of the 55th Precinct. I'm capable of walking through the woods alone."  
  
He sighed and kissed her lips then patted her butt as he watched her walk away. Bosco looked at the bed and laid on his back. "Ooo this feels good." He said and snuggled close to the pillow.  
  
Faith was sort of humming as she walked through the woods. It wasn't really woods though. There was some grassy areas and plains like that. Then she came to this one spot that was surrounded by flowers. It felt like she was in a meadow. She sat down on the grass and let the cool air run through her hair. This spot for some reason made all her troubles go away. The only thing she was thinking about was Emily. That was a trouble but she really wanted and needed to talk to her daughter and find out what was going on with her. What was wrong with her? Man.  
  
Sunday ~ 10:52 p.m  
  
Being in the middle of the woods at night was kind of scary. But being with each other was fine and it took all their worries away. Bosco and Faith were sitting in front of the fireplace and all the lights were off except the glow off the fire. She had a red negligée on that went down to above her knees. It was low cut and untied from the front. Bosco had his black robe that she got him for his birthday on. He didn't have anything else on under that. They were making out like some teens ready to take each others clothes off any second but were trying to make the moment last.  
  
"Mmm." Faith moaned into her husband's lips. She was sitting up on her knees and her hands were on his cheeks and she was sucking on his tongue. "Ow baby." She pulled back.  
  
"What?" He asked out of breath and looked up at her face. He had his hands on her waist. "You bit me." She said rubbing her tongue with her finger and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Oh sorry." He said and moved her closer to him. Bosco kissed her chest as she struggled to get the tingling feeling out of her tongue. "So when are you gonna make love to me?"  
  
"When I get the feeling back in my tongue." She answered sarcastically and looked down at him. "Maurice I think you bit part of my tongue off." She touched her tongue then glared at him.  
  
"Let me see. Stick you tongue out." He demanded and looked at her. "Nope." He leaned in and touched her tongue with his then brought her head closer to him. He untied the string on her negligée and opened it then gazed at her breasts. She smiled and moaned then tipped her head back. "Faith when we make love you gotta tell me how good I'm doin'. Ok were alone in these woods. No one can hear us. Just bring out all your emotions." He said softly. She nodded with a sexy smile and slid the lingerie off her shoulders then sat forward and kissed his neck roughly.  
  
Bosco laid on his back and gazed up at his wife. She straddled on him and untied the rope on his robe. She took the rope off and played with it in a seductive way. Bosco was smiling the whole time and watching her. She threw the rope behind her then opened his robe and smiled when she saw all his parts. She couldn't believe she had a hunk husband like this. He was all hers and no one elses. "I'm gonna give you what you want." She whispered and slowly scooted down. Bosco put his hands behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh god." He moaned shutting his eyes for a second. He looked down at what his wife was doing then put one hand on her head and got it tangled in her hair. "Oh wow!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Faith giggled then went down for more. She was moaning loud as she did this task. "I... gotta..... Faith..." He moaned trying to tell her that he was going to let go. She looked up at him then licked the tip of his shaft with the tip of her tongue. "OH GOSH!" He screamed and let go. She smiled and put her mouth back down. Bosco's body shook so much during that.  
  
Faith laid on her side next to him. She was licking her lips and grinning. "You all right?" She asked and he looked over at her then smiled. "Perfect." He said and closed his eyes. "Oh my gosh that was so perfect." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. "I think it's time that you satisfied me in one way." She whispered and grinned. "Oh yeah right." He said and pushed her roughly on her back. Bosco pinned Faith's arms to the ground and she giggled. "Fight me." He said softly and she tried so hard to lift her arms up but he was strong. "Come on fight me!!"  
  
"ARGH!" She shouted trying to push her arms up. She did it and she was a little off the ground. Bosco slammed her back on the ground and pushed her legs open. She closed them and giggled. He touched her in a sensitive spot then she yelped and he spread her legs again. He climbed between her thighs and pinned her arms down by their legs. Bosco entered his wife and she let out the loudest moan since they've been together. That made him smile because he knew he was doing a good job. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" She moaned with her head tilted to the right.  
  
"Shit baby." Bosco moaned softly with his head on her chest. She was trying to lift her hands up but he wouldn't let her. Bosco then put her arms over her head and pinned them there with one hand. He brought the other hand down to her thigh and lifted it up so he'd have a little easier access to grind into her. She wrapped her legs around him then he tried to lean in and kiss her but she turned her head so he couldn't. He took her face and kissed her lips hard and long. She was moaning in the kiss then he pulled back and pushed into her hard and she screamed loudly.  
  
Monday ~ 9:53 a.m  
  
Rose and Doc were laying in their bed talking about some stuff. Ellie was still asleep in her guest bedroom. They had just woken up from their sleep so they were cuddling and talking about the normal parent stuff. Kids, bills and jobs. "I'm gonna take Ellie to the zoo today." Rose said.  
  
"The zoo." Doc replied and nodded. "That sounds fun." He kissed her cheek softly and ran his hand over her waist. "You know Angie I never thought I'd ever marry you."  
  
"Me neither. I only heard your name come out of my sons mouth once. He said that Doc saved this guy that knew who killed this one guy." She shrugged and they laughed. "I really love you."  
  
Ellie walked in the room rubbing her eyes. The two smiled and sat up when they saw her. "Nana I hungry." She said and climbed up on the bed into her grandmothers lap.  
  
"Oh you are huh? Well Nana's gonna make you something to eat Ok." She nodded and yawned then looked at Doc who was smiling at her. "I want daddy."  
  
"Why don't we call mommy and daddy later." Doc said and picked her up then followed his wife down the stairs to the kitchen. He put her in the highchair. "You want kids Angie?"  
  
She turned around from standing in front of the frig. "Monte I'm 45 years old. I think it's a little to late for me to be having kids." She laughed and turned back. "Do you want kids?"  
  
He shrugged and looked at Ellie. "I wanted kids with Debra and she said no. The next morning she died. With Sarah, she moved so I didn't get the chance. This is my last chance." He said.  
  
Rose licked her lips a little then sighed. "All right then." She said with a smile and his eyes widened. "All right we'll start trying to have a baby. For you." She smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
Monday ~ 11:23 a.m  
  
"Where the hell are we going?!" Bosco asked as he ran after Faith. She had just woken him up a couple minutes ago and told him to follow her then started running. He had some boxers on and she only had a chemise on and her hair was down. They were running through the meadows.  
  
"Just follow me and you'll see." She replied laughing as she ran. It was great to be out in a place like this where they could make loud love and wouldn't wake up the neighbors or Ellie.  
  
"I don't like running through these places that I don't know Faith!" He shouted looking at her hair as she ran. It was long and blonde and just looking at it turned him on. "Ow! I hit a damn rock!"  
  
"We'll be there soon honey! Just catch up!" Faith replied, glancing back at Bosco and picking up speed. She loved running through meadows where she could just be loud and wild.  
  
Finally Faith laid on the glass where she had found the day before. It was surrounded by the long grass and flowers. Bosco stopped running and tried to catch his breath. Faith was too and looking up at him with an exotic stare. "So this is the place?" He asked standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "This is the place." Faith replied and ran her toes up his leg. He looked down at his leg then her face. She slowly stood up and stood in front of him. He was gazing at her and trying not to show that he was turned on but of course he was. She always aroused him.  
  
The making out session started quickly after that. She had her hand on the back of his neck and his were gripping her butt underneath her chemise. She had no panties on that's why. Then he sat down on the grass and she straddled on him and reached in his boxers for his, you know what. Bosco pushed her lingerie up to her chest and looked at her breast then rubbed it fiercly. She tipped her head back as he entered her and she moaned loudly and her moan echoed. He continued to stroke her chest and leaned in to kiss her neck and she turned and kissed his lips.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Now Faith and Bosco spent four wonderful days in that cabin. It was fun because they made love about every hour and didn't have to worry about going to work or anything like that. So then they went home and got Ellie from Mikey and Tamara's then went to their condo and back to life.  
  
Also I know that Rose was 50 in that episode in Season One but this is my story and I wanted to make her a little younger. So she's 45 and Doc is 42. I know it's weird but I own this story. Haha.  
  
So yes that means that Rose was 16 when she had Bosco in my story. It's young but hey chicks are doing it these days and they did it back then so if you have a problem E-mail me. Thank you.  
  
Authors Note: Ok I have this story called Love In The Afternoon or LITA for short. Hehe. It's Rated NC17 but in the R rated section. You should go check it out. It's got allot of warnings too. 


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 5: Girl Interupted  
  
(A Week Later) Friday ~ 12:39 p.m  
  
The condo was quiet because everybody was gone. The day was now November 15th. Faith was out shopping with Charlie because they were having a mother/son day. Then Bosco was out fishing with Marcell and Mikey. They were doing a father/sons day because that was Marcell's birthday. Ellie was with Carlos and Kylie that day because he was picking out a present that he could get Kim for their wedding day and decided to take the two girls with him. So the condo was deserted. Well a key entered the lock or something and the door slowly opened.  
  
"We can't be here long. If my mom comes home and finds me here, she'll get me arrested again." Said the voice of, that's right, Emily Yokas. She had Eric Beckman with her. He stepped into the condo and looked around. "Don't touch anything. My mom is a clean freak. She'll know what you touch and kill me." She said and started going through their drawers. "Do you really think they'd keep the money in the kitchen?" He asked stepping behind her. She turned around and twisted her mouth. "That's right. Oh yeah! Ellie's piggy bank! She has like 100 bucks!"  
  
They ran up the stairs to her little sisters room and grabbed the piggy bank. "My mom still hasn't put this in a bank. She said she was going to but never got around to it." She said and opened the bottom. "Well I guess she'll learn after this." He said putting the money in the cloth bag that he brought with him. "Oh Bosco has this safe on his side of his closet that has money in there. It's like his life saving. I saw him put some in there when I was hear last. He said he's saving up to buy my mom a house." She smiled and they ran to their bedroom. "Don't touch the bed."  
  
"Can you imagine what it would be like to live here?" He asked looking around the large room. "I know." Emily said kneeling in front of the safe after she opened the look-alike shoe rack. "Oh my gosh Eric look at this." She said and he knelt next to her. There were many envelopes full of money. 20s, 10s, 5s, 1s, 100s, 50s. "Bosco is an asshole for doing this." She said and took all the envelopes. "Were gonna be rich." She said and stood up when they cleared out the safe. "Oh my mom's jewerly box." She took all the money out of there. "Wow their both stupid."  
  
"Emily we have about 20,000 dollars now." He said looking into the bag that had all the money inside. "Yeah Bosco has 15 grand here and the rest is in his bank." She said and smiled.  
  
Friday ~ 2:50 p.m  
  
Mikey was standing next to his father and Bosco was on the other side. They were talking about the women in their lives. Bosco was explaining to Mikey about what he had to do about being a father and the man in Tamara's life when she was pregnant. He was nodding along & laughing.  
  
"So Maurice you're saving up to buy Faith a house huh?" Marcell asked glancing over at his son then fixing his fishing rod. Bosco nodded. "How much do you have?"  
  
"I have enough. I have about 15 or 16 grand in the safe then the rest is in the bank. I'm putting a down payment in on the 10th of December 'cause that's her birthday present this year."  
  
"Wow man, what if someone broke into your house and robbed you?" Mikey asked glancing over at him. "Aren't you scared of that or Faith might find it?"  
  
"No 'cause it's in a spot that no one knows of. Faith doesn't know. It's in a safe too so I only have the combination." He smiled and looked at his rod. "Where are all the damn fish?!"  
  
"Maybe if you'd stop yelling they'd come." Marcell said and shook his head. "But that house thing sounds cool. If I had the money I'd buy Marissa a car or something." He shrugged.  
  
"I GOT ONE!" Mikey screamed loud. He pulled it up and the fish was huge and flapping around allot. "Stay still you son of a bitch!" He shouted trying to grab the fish.  
  
"You're an idiot." Bosco laughed and turned back to fishing. "I think Faith's pregnant." He said with a grin. "I hope she is. We need something good to happen in our lives."  
  
"I hope she is too. That'd be great. I'd get two grandchildren. I'd get to witness the birth too." Marcell said leaning against the railing next to his two sons.  
  
"It would be cool if both the girls were pregnant at the same time." Mikey said glancing at his brother. "Maybe we'd both have boys or girls or you have a boy and I get a girl."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know if I want a boy. It's not gonna be the same since Bobbie ya know." He looked over at the two men. "No one can replace him. It's not gonna be the same." He said softly.  
  
Marcell reached over and rubbed his sons back. "Why don't we head in? This fishing thing is getting old. We only caught one fish in an hour and Michael's fish just got away."  
  
"WHAT! No!" He shouted watching his fish swim away. He stomped his foot down on the dock then followed the two back to Marcell's Avalache. "Hey I got shotgun!"  
  
"No way I'm older." Bosco said and climbed in the passengers seat of his dad's truck. Mikey sighed and got in the backseat. Marcell got in the drivers seat and headed out. "That was fun."  
  
"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and that fish smell makes me hungry." Marcell said driving down the street quickly. "You guys can pay for my meal since it's my birthday."  
  
"Pop you're 46. Damn you're so old." Mikey said and patted his shoulder. Marcell glared back at him and the two guys laughed. "I'm just jokin' with ya pop. You look about 35."  
  
"Tonight is the last night that me and Faith can have sex. Hopefully this will get us pregnant because this is bugging the hell out of me." Bosco said running his hand over his hair.  
  
"What are you talking about? If Tamara had sex with me every night for a week that would be heavan. Now she's always tired, throwing up and eating weird shit." Mikey said.  
  
"Oh speaking of that let me tell you the 4-1-1 about pregnant women." Bosco said turning in his seat so he was faced towards his father but he was looking back at his younger brother. "Ok number one, when she's throwing up. As soon as you hear her start to puk, run into the kitchen and get some water and crackers. Put the crackers on the nightstand and the water on the counter then hold her hair back and rub her on the back." He said and Marcell chuckled then Mikey nodded. "All right then guide her to the bed with the water and she'll love you forever."  
  
Mikey nodded glancing out the window then back at his brother. "Ok number two and this one is tricky. Let's say you're walking through the mall and you see this super hot girl walking towards you guys. Just slip your arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. DO NOT look at the woman."  
  
"Yeah I learned that when your mother was pregnant with Michael. I had to sleep on the couch for two weeks." Marcell said glancing back then clearing his throat. He then kind of laughed.  
  
"Right." Bosco said. "Number three, the question 'Do I look fat' comes up about every week or month. Don't look at her. Just say no. You don't think about it or anything. Just say no. Now number four, if she is getting dressed and she can't see her feet and she asks if her shoes match and they don't. Then say honey I think the outfit will look better if you wear these shoes. Take the ones that she's wearing off and go to the closet and pick up the matching one and put it on her. If you do it right then you'll get away with it. That's a tricky one Mikey." He explained.  
  
The guys were now in The Keg, one of Marcell's favorite restaurants. Marcell and Mikey were sitting next to each other in the booth then Bosco was on the other side talking to his younger brother. "All right number.... five. Labor and delivery. It's best that you just step back and let her mother rub her forehead. Why, because you and that little pee-pee of yours got her that way. Even if she was happy during the pregnancy, she won't be during the labor. Unless she reaches out for your hand. Take it quickly. DO NOT! I repeat do not leave her hanging. She'll hate you."  
  
He sighed and glanced at his father. "I think I can do it but this is gonna be hard." Mikey said and ran his hand over his head. "She's a tough chick though." He cleared his throat and sighed.  
  
Friday ~ 4:34 p.m  
  
Faith was walking next to her son with her purse slung over her shoulder. Charlie had his hands in his pockets and was looking around the stores. It was a nice day for them to go out and shop with each other. She was learning a couple new things about her freshman teenage cute son.  
  
"So this girl, Amy Coleson." Faith said and his face kind of brightened up. "Is she like your sweetheart or what? You've been talking about her allot today." She smiled looking at him.  
  
"She's cool. I mean she's into sports but she doesn't know anything about them." He shrugged and looked at her too. "Don't worry Ma. Were not gonna get married tomorrow."  
  
"I know, it's just that you're all grown up now." She got a tear in her eye then looked ahead of her. "So how's everything goin' with your sister?" She asked as they walked into a store.  
  
"I don't know. Dad lets her go out when she wants to or she sneeks out. Carolyn treats her like a baby. She's never home and she's skipping school. She ain't the Emily I used to know."  
  
"Yeah she has changed huh?" She shook her head and looked at the men's clothes. "Oh my gosh look at these pants. Their huge." She held them up to her son and shook her head.  
  
"Oh ma those are off the hook." He said walking over to her and taking the pants. "Hey I'm gonna go try these on. Wait here." He walked into a dressing room and tried them on. "Ma!"  
  
"I'm right here." Faith said and looked at her son as he came out of the room. The pants were so baggy, he didn't have a butt for them to hang on either. "Charlie no, absolutly not."  
  
"Come on ma! Their cool." He said looking at himself in the mirror. "All I need is a belt and they'll hang up. Come on let's find me a shirt." He walked over to the shirt rack. "Hey ma can I ask you somethin'?" She nodded mutely. "What if I told you that Emily was a stripper?" He asked softly.  
  
Faith closed her eyes for a second then looked over at him. "I heard her talking on the phone to Eric the other day and since she thinks you'll get her off the streets, she's working as a stripper."  
  
She sighed and stared at him then ran her hand through her hair. "Gosh this never ends with her. Honey I don't mean to say this but she's gonna be found dead one day in an alley."  
  
"I hope that never happens." He said and picked up a shirt that he liked. It was a blue and white striped rugby polo shirt. "I'm gonna go try this on Ma." He said walking to the dressing room.  
  
"Yeah and hurry 'cause we still gotta buy you some shoes then get back home. I wanna be there before Maurice gets home. I still have to pick Ellie up too." She said looking down at her watch.  
  
It was about 30 minutes later. Faith and Charlie climbed in her Volvo SUV and she bolted down the street. "Thanks for buyin' me the outfit ma." He said putting his bags on the backseat.  
  
"No problem." She smiled and glanced at him. "So you're gonna spend the night right?" He nodded. "Good. Maurice'll be happy. He doesn't really like being the only man in the house."  
  
Friday ~ 5:19 p.m  
  
Faith was in the kitchen making dinner of steaks, mashed potatoes, gravy, batter buns and caesar salads. Charlie was sitting on the couch doing his homework. Ellie was sitting on the floor in front of the TV and watching Rugrats. Bosco hadn't come home yet but Marcell was going to drop him off soon. (Faith had on this white muscle shirt then some sport mesh capri pants and her hair was up in a bun. She didn't have any socks or shoes on. Charlie had a black wife beater on with blue sweats and socks. Ellie had her little Dora The Explorer nightgown on and slippers.)  
  
The door opened and Bosco walked in. He closed the door and stepped over to the living room and looked inside. "What's up Chaz." He said, nodding at his step-son. "Hey baby girl."  
  
"Daddy I watzing thos." Ellie said not taking her eyes off the TV show. He shook his head and slapped the boys hand. "Yeah daddy she's watching this." Charlie kidded and laughed.  
  
"Hahahaha. Do your homework." He said and walked in the kitchen. "Hey sexy." He said to his wife and kissed her on the lips. "So Chaz is spending the night huh?" He looked at the steaks.  
  
"Yeah and he said he wanted to talk to us about something at dinner." She looked at him and winked. "I know what it is so he actually wants to ask you something." She smiled.  
  
"Great. Well, if you're smilin' then I guess it's fine. Hopefully it's something good. I don't think any one of us could handle another teenager and their..... you know." He shook his head.  
  
"I wama get a Barbie." Ellie said and stood up then ran up to her room. She turned the light on and searched for her toys. Then something caught her eyes. Her piggy bank. It was on her dresser. Usually it would be stored up in her closet so she couldn't get to it and loose all the money. She picked it up and looked at it. "Piggy." She said with a smile and turned her light off then walked out of the room. "Chawie look a piggy." She showed her older brother and set it on his lap. "Yeah Ellie it's your piggy bank." He said shaking it and heard no money. "Mom!"  
  
He walked in the kitchen with the bank in his hand and Ellie behind him, wanting it back. "You guys finally put her money in the bank? Gosh I thought you would never do it." He said, grinning.  
  
The couple looked at each other then him. He was spinning the bank in his hand. "Charlie where did you find that?" Faith asked in a stern tone and looked at her son then the bank.  
  
"Ellie brought it to me." He answered gesturing down to his baby sister who still wanted it. She was hopping and had her hands up and she was kind of whining too.  
  
"Oh my gosh where the hell is all the money?! We had about 150 bucks in here!" Bosco shouted taking the bank and noticing that the bottom lid was off. "Ellie did you take the money out?"  
  
"No. I have dat pease." She said trying to reach for it and he shook his head. "It mine!" She cried and walked over to the couch. "Oh my gosh." Faith said and ran over to her daughters bedroom.  
  
Charlie and Bosco followed and found Faith looking around the floor. "Where the hell did all the money go?!" She shouted and started opening drawers and spilling Ellie's clothes on the floor.  
  
"Faith stop." Bosco whispered and calmly closed the drawer. He grabbed both her hands and sighed. "Who the hell would know where that money was and steal it?" He looked at Charlie.  
  
"Don't look at me I didn't do it!" He shouted in deffense of himself and threw his hands up. "Where would I put the money in the first place?! Bosco it wasn't me!"  
  
TBC....  
  
Do you think they will ever find out who took the money? The answer is yes and their gonna find out in the next chapter. But will it be too late? Will all the money be gone by the time they get there and make their arrest. You are gonna have to read and review to find out what happens. 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Matching The Prints  
  
Friday ~ 5:29 p.m  
  
They had to put the piggy bank incident on hold so they could have dinner. Ellie was sitting in her highchair and dining on her steak and mashed potatoes. Bosco was sitting across from his wife and eating his caesar salad. Charlie was at the head of the table, across from his baby sister and eating his bun and gravy. Faith was drinking her water and glancing over at her daughter. Ellie and Bosco were so much alike in things. They both groaned or made some kind of noise. It bugged the hell out of her but she had lived with it so long now that she didn't mind.  
  
"Hey Bosco." Charlie said after swallowing his food. The detective looked at him. "I was.... uh.... wonderin' if I could..... ya know...... live with you guys." He glanced at his mother then Bosco.  
  
He looked across the table at his wife who was smiling as she took another sip on her water. "You asked your mother already?" Charlie nodded. "It's all right with me then."  
  
"Good." Faith said and rubbed her sons arm with a smile. "So I have all next week off 'cause of my vacation. We can move your stuff here then." She grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Well I was hoping it'd be sooner but I can last a week I guess." He shrugged and drank some water then set his glass down and looked over at Ellie who smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"What's your hurry?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Emily and my dad." Charlie replied.  
  
"Oh. I know how that could be. Sorry."  
  
Faith put a smile on her face. "Well I am so glad that one of my babies was going to live with me. Thanks honey." She stood up with her plate and kissed his forehead then walked in the kitchen.  
  
Saturday ~ 3:24 p.m  
  
Bosco was waiting patiently outside the lab. He had taken the piggy bank to work with him so they could run some fingerprints on it and they could find out who took the money. Faith was in the Precinct locker room with Cynthia standing guard. You wanna know why? Because Faith was taking a pregnancy test. She had suspected that she was pregnant and now she would prove it hopefully. Faith was putting her urine on the pregnancy test. She was over by the sink and Cynthia was next to her but was looking at the door. Her arms were crossed over her chest.  
  
"Ok a two drops of pee." Faith said and did it then watched the two pink lines come up. "Oh my gosh." She whispered and Cynthia looked at her. "It's positive. I'm pregnant." She said softly.  
  
"Congratulations honey." She said with a smile and hugged her friend. "That's so great. See now you guys get to have another baby. I know you could do it again."  
  
"Yeah." She said with tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh gosh this is such good news. Maurice is gonna be so happy." She hugged her again and cried on her shoulder.  
  
Bosco had the lab results in his hand and walked over to his wife's office. He knocked on the door and opened it. She was sitting at the desk with a smile on her face. "Hey." She said with a smile and closed the door then kissed his lips. "I love you so much." She said and kissed him.  
  
"We matched the fingerprints." He said holding up the folder. She nodded and leaned against her desk. Bosco took them out and sighed. "The fingerprints match Emily's. 100 percent."  
  
Faith's face became serious. "There's gotta be some mistake." She said and took the folder and looked through it. Sure enough it was Emily's prints. "Oh my gosh." She spoke softly.  
  
"Faith I'm gonna go home with Aiden and a couple CSI's to see if anything else was taken. Hopefully there won't be but I want to be sure. Then were gonna go find Emily and arrest her."  
  
She shook her head and slammed the folder on his chest. "Why my daughter? Why does it always happen to me?" She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"All right." He turned around and walked out of the room and she followed then slammed and locked the door. "Samantha let's go we got an assignment!" She called getting a radio.  
  
The two women got in their Explorer squad and followed the detectives and CSI's down the street. Samantha looked over at her friend as she drove. "So what's this all about Faith?"  
  
"My daughter." She answered looking at the back of the CSI van. She gripped the steering wheel and sighed. "She stole 150 bucks from Ellie's piggy bank. We were saving up for her for college."  
  
"Wow." She said and looked ahead then out her window. "I'm sorry." She said softly and looked over at Faith who had tears in her eyes. "Yeah." She said. "Me too." She stepped on the gas.  
  
They all arrived at the condo a minutes later. They didn't bother parking because they were cops and had that right. They all got out and Bosco walked up to the door and unlocked it then stepped in. The condo was clean like always so they weren't embarassed about anything.  
  
"All right we need to check out anywhere that you two store money. Even if you think or know that she didn't know where it is." Investigator Gary Polish said, as they all put on rubber gloves.  
  
"My safe would be one place but I only know the combination to it." Bosco said and Faith looked over at him in shock that he had a safe and didn't tell her about it. "We'll talk later Faith."  
  
She sighed and walked in their bedroom then into the closet and reached on the top shelf for her jewerly box. She couldn't see up there of course so she was on her tipee toes trying to get it.  
  
"Hey can you guys lift me up or something?!" She asked. Aiden and Bosco came in the room and lifted her up by her feet. Faith looked on the top shelf. The jewerly box wasn't there. She usually had it in a special place because it had her Great Grandmothers necklace and earrings inside and they were worth over two thousand dollars now. "Oh gosh it's not here." She whispered.  
  
"Where do you usually keep it?" Bosco asked looking up at his wife. Her rear-end looked really nice from that end but he couldn't think about it right now. "Maybe it's in the bathroom."  
  
"No 'cause it has my Great Grandmothers stuff in it and I'd never move it. Plus some back-up money." She said and got off their shoulders. "There was like 700 bucks in there. Shit."  
  
"My safe is right here but I doubt that there's anything missing from it." Bosco said putting the fake show rack on the floor. Faith sighed. He put the combination in by spinning the wheel and opened the door. Bosco's heart dropped when he found that the safe was totally uninhabited.  
  
"Oh my god." He said softly and put his head down. Faith looked at her husband not knowing how much he had in there or what he had it in there for. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted and stood up in a flash then kicked the safe hard. Faith jumped and looked at him. "I had 15,000 bucks!"  
  
Aiden looked at his partner in shock and so did Faith and Samantha then the CSI's. "What the hell were you doing with fifteen thousand dollars in there?" Faith asked motioning to the safe.  
  
He sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "Shit I was saving up to buy you a house for your birthday this year." He paused and she stared at him traumatized. "I had all the money saved since we started dating." He looked at her angerily. "I knew you wanted a house so..... I....."  
  
"Oh gosh honey." She whispered and put her arms around his neck. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you. I'm so sorry about all this." She kissed his neck softly.  
  
Saturday ~ 5:53 p.m  
  
There was already a warrent out for Emily's arrest. Now the whole force was looking for her and Eric Beckman. Faith was in her squad and driving down the street with Samantha in the seat next to her. Bosco and Aiden were behind them in their car. Then about 7 other RMP's including Swersky, Elchisak, Hancock and some other superior officers. Sergeant John Sullivan now was in a squad and his driver, Officer Tyrone Davis was with him. Since Sully took the Sergeant's test and passed, Davis decided that he wanted to give it a try and was going to take it too. YEA!  
  
As Faith and the other law enforcers were coming up on Eric's house they saw Emily and Eric walk out of there and look their way then started running fast down the street. "Damnit Emily!" Faith screamed and slammed on her breaks. Bosco kind of tapped her a little. She unbuckled then got out of the car and began running after them. "Faith!" Bosco shouted and also got out and ran too. Samantha climbed over and drove quickly down the street after them. Aiden did the same thing and it was a race to catch them. Emily and Eric were fast because they were junkies.  
  
"Emily I just want to talk to you!" Faith called as she stripped her jacket off because it was holding her back. Bosco almost tripped over it but kept running fast. Eric glanced back at them then grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her down an alley with him. Faith rounded the corner after they did and saw him dropping the heroine on the floor with some meth and weed. "I see you dropping it Eric! Don't think you're gonna get away with this you stupid son of a bitch!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. Bosco and the squads also came around the corner after that.  
  
Faith couldn't believe that she was on foot pursuit of her daughter. This was Emily. Little Emie who seemed to be the brightest person that she had ever met. Now she was the stupidest. She would have to go to jail for allot longer then 7 months this time. It mattered what the judge said and everything like that. Before, she kind of hoped that she didn't go to jail. Now she couldn't wait to put the handcuffs on her stupid wrists and send her off. It would be better if her and the little jerk could go to Alcatraz and learn a lesson. They wouldn't of course though. Stupid teens.  
  
Bosco was getting a little tired of running. Faith was like a battery though. She was actually getting up some speed. He slowed down and opened the door to him and Aiden's car then got in and they sped off. "Son of a bitch." He said and slammed his hand on the dashboard as he held on tight. He couldn't see his wife because Samantha's squad was in the way. Faith was getting angry that these two weren't stopping. She heard helicopters then looked up for a second and saw NBC's chopper hovering them and had their light on the two because it was getting dark.  
  
Charlie was sitting on his bed in Fred and Carolyn's apartment. He was packing his stuff up and watching TV. Then he saw the news and Emily running with Eric on her side. "Oh my gosh." He said standing up and turning the volume up higher. Charlie sat back on his bed and listened in.  
  
"We have live reports that two juvenile's. Eric Beckman, age 17 and girlfriend, Emily Yokas age 16 are on the run from the police. Her mother, Department Sergeant Faith Boscorelli with New York's Police Force is actually the officer that you see running after them. Her husband, Detective Maurice Boscorelli, was in the pursuit but just got in his car a few moments ago. We do know that the 55th Precinct police officers have a warrent out for the two teenagers arrest for stealing money from her mother and step-father and her baby sisters piggy bank. I'm Eva Walsh."  
  
Eric glanced over at Emily as they ran down the street. He hated running so he grabbed her arm and turned around. He pulled out the pistol that he had in his pocket and started shooting.  
  
Bosco jumped once he heard the shots and Samantha stopped her squad. "Damnit!" He shouted and got out with his gun raised and took cover, behind the Explorer. He tried to find Faith but couldn't. He lifted his head up a little and saw Eric shooting at them. Emily was next to him looking back and forth. From behind them and in front. He glanced over at his partner who was shooting back. He couldn't shoot back. Gosh what if he accidently hit Emily and she died. He couldn't live with himself after that. Then he raised his gun and aimed then shot Eric in the arm.  
  
The boy fell to the ground. Emily looked down at him and screamed loudly then knelt next to him. Not for long because many SWAT team officers swarmed her and put her in cuffs and him.  
  
"Faith!" Bosco called and ran around the squad. He found her laying on her back and holding her leg. She was crying and looking over at her daughter as they arrested her roughly. "Oh my gosh you're shot." He said softly and took his jacket off then put it on her thigh to keep pressure on it. "I need a bus!" He shouted to no one in particular. "My baby." Faith cried watching Emily. She was also crying but not because of her mother. It was because Eric was shot and he was shouting out in pain. She was trying to calm him down a bit. "Oh gosh my baby." Faith screamed.  
  
"I hate you Bosco!" Came the yell of Emily. She was kicking and screaming. "I hate you so much! You shot him! I saw it! You shot him! You're evil! I hate you! I hate you too mom! I HATE YOU!"  
  
He was looking at her shocked and breathing in and out. He looked down at Faith who was delirious and her eyes were flickering because she was loosing blood. He was glad that she didn't hear what Emily said. He watched as the SWAT members put her in a prisoner van. "Where the hell is that bus damnit! Faith's been shot!" He shouted with allot of tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's on the way Bos. Just calm down! She's gonna be all right." Aiden said kneeling next to Faith also and looking at all the blood. She was moving around allot and wiping her forehead.  
  
Finally Kim and Carlos came up in their bus. Both got out and rushed over to Faith. "Out of the way guys!" She shouted and looked at her friend. "Hey Faith. You all right? You look beautiful."  
  
"I'm dying Kim. I probably look blue or purple." She murmured and closed her eyes. Faith looked up at Bosco who was crying. "Babe you tell Ellie that I love her! Damnit you tell her and Charlie!"  
  
"You're not going to die on me Faith! You're too damn strong for that! You stay with me!" He shouted in her face as they put an oxygen mask on her face. "Faith you better stay with me!"  
  
"Bosco we have to leave now!" Kim said putting her on the gurny then they ran to the bus. "Get in the back Bos! We gotta move now!" She yelled running to the front of the bus to drive.  
  
TBC..... 


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Live Or Die?  
  
Saturday ~ 7:52 p.m  
  
Everyone was in the waiting room. Marcell had Ellie on his lap and she was asleep. Bosco was sitting between him and Rose. She was rubbing her son's knee and praying softly to herself. Doc was sitting on the other side of his wife. He didn't work that day but wished he did so he could work on Faith and know what was wrong with her. Holly was there and sitting next to Cynthia and had her head down. She couldn't loose her friend. Ellie couldn't loose her mother and neither could Charlie. Oh gosh Charlie! Where the heck was Charlie?! Did someone forget him?  
  
The ding of the elevator came and he was inside. Bosco glanced up then sighed and stood up. "Where is she?" He asked. He was sweating and looked like he'd been running.  
  
"Charlie how did you get here?" Bosco asked looking his step-son up and down. "I ran. Dad said you guys would call if she was all right so I just ran. I couldn't wait by the phone. Where's ma?"  
  
"She's in surgery." He answered and he ran his hand over his short shaved head. "She's gonna be all right Charlie. You know you're mother. She's stubborn and she's gonna make it."  
  
He nodded and balled his fists up then sat down with his leg shaking. "I saw what happened on the news. Gosh I hate Emily." He said looking down at the ground then sighed.  
  
"No you don't but she's a tough one." He said nudging his arm. "Faith is tough Charlie. I promise you that she will not die on us. I promise." He said looking over at him.  
  
"She better not or she'll have allot of explaining to do." He tried to make the moment better but he couldn't. This was his mama. How could Emily get her shot because of drugs and sex?  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli." A voice came from behind them. Both turned around and the doctor was standing there. "We got her out of surgery. She did beautifully. She's awake now if you wanted to see her. She's in a recovery room down the hall. She's pretty drugged up just to warn you."  
  
"Thank you." He said and stood up then shook his hand. "Come on Charlie." They both walked down the hall to Faith's room and opened the door. It wasn't as bad then when she was raped.  
  
There was less tubes on her. All she had was an oxygen mask on and something beeping that neither could figure out what it was. Faith was laying on her back and her eyes were closed. Both stepped over to both sides of the bed. Charlie reached down and touched her hand. She slowly opened her eyes squinted when she saw how bright the light was. "Faith." Bosco said and touched her hand too. She groaned a little and cleared her throat. "Where am I?" She asked in a low voice but both heard it clearly. Charlie smiled when he heard her voice. Man he loved her.  
  
"You're in a hospital babe." Bosco said softly and kissed her hand. "You got shot in the leg. Everythings gonna be all right." He said and grinned. "You're gonna be Ok." He added.  
  
"Oh no." She said softly and Charlie glanced up at Bosco as he did the same to him. "That means I'm gonna be out of work huh?" She asked and rubbed her aching forehead.  
  
"Yeah babe that means you're gonna be out of work." Bosco answered with a smile and rubbed her cheek. "Your thigh is in a cast brace type thing so you're gonna have to take it easy."  
  
"I'm a mother Bosco. I can't take stuff easy." Faith grinned and looked over at Charlie who was frowning as he looked down at her hand that had IV in it. "I'm Ok baby. I promise."  
  
He nodded and sniffled. "I know you are ma. You're strong but I like to see you strong and laughing. Not sitting up in a hospital bed with your thigh all casted up."  
  
"You have to be strong for me." She said sitting up a little and touching his face. "Charlie if you're not strong for mama then how am I gonna be strong too?" She asked kissing his forehead.  
  
Again he nodded while looking down at the ground and a tear fell down his cheek. "Come on." Bosco said. "Let's go get Ellie. Faith needs to rest." He added. "Love you baby." He said softly.  
  
"I love you too. Bye." She kissed his lips lightly and laid back on the bed. Charlie leaned over and kissed his mothers forehead then squeezed her hand and followed Bosco out of the room.  
  
Monday ~ 12:46 p.m  
  
Faith had been released from the hospital an hour ago. She was sitting on her bed with her leg boosted up on a pillow. Ramona came over to help out with her daughter and granddaughter because Bosco and Charlie were moving his stuff over. Well Charlie was at school then so Bosco went over to Fred's apartment (AH!) and was packing his stuff while Fred and Carolyn worked. So Faith was sitting on her bed and reading a magazine and drinking some green tea that her mother brought for her. Ellie walked in the room from eating her lunch. "Hi mommy."  
  
"Hi baby." She said not looking up from her mag. Ellie grabbed the comforter and climbed up on the bed. "It's time for your nap Ell." Faith said, now looking up from the book at her.  
  
"I seep 'ere." She said and laid down on Bosco's pillow. Faith grinned and rubbed her small leg then looked back at the magazine as her mother came in. "Ellie, let's go take a nap."  
  
"No it's all right mom. She's gonna sleep in here." Faith said and smiled to her mother. She ran her hand through her hair. "Mom can I tell you a secret but you can't tell Maurice?"  
  
"Of course you may." She said and sat on the bed then watched Ellie fall asleep slowly. Ramona looked at her daughter who had tears falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong honey?"  
  
She sniffled. "The day that I got shot, I found out that I was pregnant." She said softly and her mothers mouth dropped. "Please don't tell Maurice mom. I wanna surprise him."  
  
"Well I think you've surprised allot of people." She said and looked down at the cast, brace looking thing on her daughters thigh. "What did the doctor say about it?"  
  
"I asked him not to tell Maurice either. He said the blood loss could effect the baby but he didn't think it did." She said wiping her tears and glanced at Ellie. "I'm so glad it didn't." She smiled.  
  
Ramona put her hands on her daughters. "Baby this is so great. I'm so thrilled that I'm getting another grandchild. I lost one and I can gain another." She kind of laughed.  
  
"Yeah.... Bobbie... right. But then I guess we all lost Emily in a way too. Mom that girl got me shot. Can you imagine if I had Maurice shoot you? That's kind of what it's like." She said.  
  
"I know dear but I raised you right and I know you wouldn't do that. Not that I'm saying that you didn't raise Emily right but..... you know what I mean right?" She asked with a twisted face.  
  
"Uh-huh mom I know what you mean." She shook her head and looked back down at her magazine. "Why don't you turn the TV on and see if there's anything good that's on."  
  
Monday ~ 1:42 p.m  
  
Bosco was folding up all of Charlie's shirts in his dresser and closet. He was so glad that he had bought him furniture to go in his guest room at the condo so he didn't have to move all if this stuff. He heard the door shut and lifted his head up to see Carolyn coming down the hall with some mail in her hand. "Oh gosh I forgot you were here." She said with a somewhat laugh and ran her hand through her hair. Bosco nodded and kept folding the clothes. "It's gonna be weird not having Charlie around. Actually not either one." She said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Go figure." Was his only response. He didn't like Carolyn at all. Even though he was glad that she stole Fred from Faith and they were married but he still didn't like her.  
  
"How 'bout I help you." She put her suitcase down and started taking Charlie's jeans out of the closet and putting them in an empty box. "So how long is Emily going to be in jail."  
  
"It's police business." He answered not looking at her. He was finished with Charlie's shirts and dumped all his boxers and socks in one box. Bosco glanced at Carolyn and she was staring.  
  
"Oh of course. Sorry." She kind of laughed and kept putting the shorts, jeans and all of the boys pants in that one box. "It's a shame about Faith and all." She said in a snotty tone but smiled.  
  
"You know I think it's best that I either do this alone or we don't talk." He said glaring up at her. "I know what you think. My wife is prettier then you. Just get over it." He shook his head.  
  
"Fred was right about you." She said and stormed out of the room. Bosco shook his head again and laughed to himself then finished packing everything. He looked around the room. All that was in there was the bed and two dressers. He closed the boxes then started taking them down to his Explorer. Carolyn was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest and watching Jerry Springer. Like she had anything better to do. About 20 minutes later, Bosco got the last box and left without saying anything to her. "Stupid." He mummbled and got in his car.  
  
He drove home and walked inside. Ramona was gone because she had to get home to Jack. Rose had called and said she'd be there when she got off work which was in about 10 minutes.  
  
"Faith!" Bosco shouted. He saw his wife walking through the condo with her crutches. She looked at him and smiled shyly. "You're suppose to be in bed! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Shh. Ellie's still sleep." She whispered gesturing to their bedroom. "I was trying to get a glass of water." She said and tried to make her way back to her room but he stopped her. "What?!"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to ask how your day was." He said putting his hands on her hips. Bosco leaned in and kissed her. "I had a little encounter with Carolyn. Oh I hate that woman."  
  
"Oo tell me about it." She said and he helped her sit on the couch then put her leg on the coffee table. They turned the TV on and watched a show as Bosco told her what happened.  
  
TBC.... 


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Thanksgiving Blues  
  
Thursday ~ 11:02 a.m.  
  
Faith was still on her crutches. She would be out of them in 2 weeks so that was good I guess. They were all ready to go to Rose's house for Thanksgiving. Everyone was going to be there: Jimmy, Cynthia, Devan, Joey, Kylie, Kim, Carlos, Holly, DK, Walsh, Eva, Jessica, Bosco, Faith, Charlie, Ellie, Marcell, Marissa, Mikey, Tamara, Aiden, Samantha, Davis, Alex, Maliek, Sully, Maggie, Jack and Ramona. They always loved to have big family holiday get-togethers like this. So they were just getting ready to go and Faith was sitting on the couch waiting with Ellie.  
  
Now before I go on, Charlie was all moved in with Bosco and Faith. He had his posters all bolted up on his walls and clothes hanging in his closet. He liked living with them allot more then he did with Fred and Carolyn. He had more freedom here. He only had two chores to do: wash dishes and take the garbage out. He also liked living with them because, he loved his mother allot and he actually liked spending more time with Ellie. Bosco took him to the gym every weekend with the guys and they all worked out so that was a bonding moment for them too. So it was all-good.  
  
"Charlie come on!" Bosco called as he tied his boot. Ellie was standing next to her the door now and picking her nose. "Ellie don't pick your nose sweetie. It's not cute." He said.  
  
"Daddy I gots goober." She said with a smile. Faith shook her head, chuckling and rose to her feet. "All right I have no idea how I'm gonna get through today but I will be fine." She said sighing.  
  
"All right sorry." Charlie said coming down the stairs from the bathroom. They all walked outside to Bosco's car. He helped his wife in the passengers seat then went to the drivers.  
  
"It's getting really old, being in this cast." Faith said scratching her leg. "It's itchy and I can't sleep in it anymore. I wanna be sexy again. I can't be sexy when I have a cast on my thigh."  
  
"You're sexy all the time babe." Bosco said with a smile and put his hand on her thigh. Ellie was looking over at Charlie and giggling. "Chawie you so funny." She said and slapped her leg.  
  
Faith glanced back at her daughter and smiled. Charlie was looking at his baby sister and shook his head. They arrived at Rose and Doc's a few minutes later. Almost everyone was there. Faith got out and used her crutches as she walked up the walkway. Bosco was walking next to her.  
  
Mikey answered the door and smiled. "Hey we were all wonderin' when you guys were gonna get here." He said and hugged Faith then slapped Bosco and Charlie's hands. "Hey Ellie."  
  
"Duse me. I gots go potty." She said and ran back to the bathroom. Mikey looked back then laughed. "Hey Faith come on. Ma has a special seat for you right in the kitchen with the women."  
  
"Thanks." She said softly and walked in the house. Bosco helped her take her coat off. "I'm getting fat." Faith said looking back at her husband then going into the kitchen. "Hey guys."  
  
"Oh Faith's here! YEA!" Rose said with a smile and walked over to her daughter-in-law then hugged her tight. "You look so good today. Here I got a special seat for you."  
  
"Actually I think I'm just gonna sit in here by myself." She grinned and walked in the family room and sat on the couch with a frown as she stared at her leg. "Shit." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She heard someone enter the room and looked up to see her dad come in.  
  
"Hey princess." He said softly and sat down on the couch next to her. She grinned and looked down at the floor. "What's wrong honey? Tell daddy what's bothering you." He cleared his throat.  
  
She sniffled. "I can't do this anymore." She cried and put her head down. "Daddy it's so unreal. My daughter had me shot. She broke into my house and stole from me and husband." She shook her head and sighed. "Daddy I'm pregnant." She said softly closing her eyes. "Don't tell Maurice."  
  
"Well that's wonderful." He said with a smile and put his hand on her knee. "But I don't get it, why don't you want me to tell Maurice? Weren't you guys trying to get pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah but I want it to be a surprise." She said wiping her tears away when she saw Ellie come in the room. "Hi papi." She said to him and climbed up on his lap and kissed his cheek. "How you?"  
  
He laughed a little. "I'm fine sweetheart. How are you?" He asked and she shrugged then got off her mother's lap and ran off to the game room where the men were. "She's a good kid."  
  
"Just like her daddy." Faith whispered and sighed. "Daddy go have fun with the guys. I'll be fine. I'm just depressed and feeling sorry for myself. Please go have fun." She watched him leave with a smile. Faith laid her head back on the sofa and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey."  
  
She lifted her head up to see Bosco standing there. Faith grinned at her husband. "What are you doing here all by yourself? I thought you were gonna be in there with ma and them." He said.  
  
Faith shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like I'll be in the way and lazy. They are all cooking and I'm just sitting on my fat ass and watching them. I'd rather be in here, out of the way." She replied.  
  
"Baby why do you do this to yourself?" He asked and kissed the side of her head. "It's Thanksgiving. Were supposed to be happy and all gathered together. Not acting like this."  
  
"Why don't you have Ellie's boyfriend shoot you in the leg and tell me how you feel afterwards." She said glaring at him then rubbed her head as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh Faith." He sighed and laid his head against hers and put his hand on hers. "You're gonna get out of the cast in 2 weeks. You'll have it off just in time for Christmas Ok."  
  
She nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks." She said and kissed his lips. "You always make me feel better." She kissed him again. "How do you do it?"  
  
"It's a secret. Don't tell anyone." He answered with a smile and put his finger up to his lips and shushed her a little. Faith giggled and kissed his cheek then closed her eyes to think a little.  
  
Carlos and Kim walked in the room at that time. Faith felt someone in the room and opened her eyes then saw her friend and tried to sit up straight. "Guys we have to talk." Kim said softly.  
  
The two nodded and shifted their weight a little and stared at them. "Were post-poning the wedding." She said and Faith's mouth dropped. "I can't re- place you guys and Faith I know you don't want to go down the aisle in crutches so it's best that we just wait." She said with a frown.  
  
"Oh my gosh that is so sad." She said and hugged her tight. "I can't believe I'm keeping you back because of my dumb leg. I'm sorry Carlos." She said and hugged him too.  
  
"No problemo." He said and stood up then put his hands in his pockets. "Just get better soon." He said with a smile and walked back into the room and Kim stayed there laughing.  
  
Saturday ~ 5:43 p.m.  
  
Charlie was sitting on the couch doing his weekend homework. Ellie was sitting next to her brother and watching TV. Faith was in the office and typing up her stuff for work. Swersky would e-mail her some work things and she could e-mail it back and get paid for working. (: Charlie was wearing a white muscle shirt with dark blue baggy jeans and classic white Adidas then a white backwards hat. Ellie had a pink T-shirt with floral leggings and white socks. Faith had a large sweatshirt on with some sport mesh shorts and socks. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun too.:)  
  
"Hey Charlie you wanna call for pizza?!" Faith asked from the office. "Yeah sure ma!" He called back and wrote down the rest of his sentence then walked over to the phone. "From where?!"  
  
"I don't know! You pick." She answered and typed a little more on her laptop. Faith then stood up and walked in the living room with her crutches. "I want to talk to you after you're done honey."  
  
He nodded and walked in the kitchen as he told the person on the other end what they wanted. Faith sat on the recliner and sighed. He came back in the room and sat down. "It's $21.39."  
  
"Ok I'll just get it out of my purse." She smiled and looked at Ellie who was playing with her Barbies. "Charlie.... I'm.... pregnant." She said softly and a smile came across her face.  
  
"Oh that's great ma." He said and walked over to her and hugged her tight then kissed her cheek. "That's great... when did you find out?" He asked glancing down at her stomach.  
  
"I..... uh..... found out the day I got shot." She said softly and he sighed. "But you can't tell Bosco. I want to give him the best Christmas this year. We've had a bad year. With Emily and Bobbie."  
  
"Yeah I guess that's cool." He grinned and kissed her forehead then walked over to the couch. "But hey this year you guys get the biggest present of all. You got me livin' with you."  
  
"You're such a goof." She smiled and grabbed her purse from the floor and got two twenty-dollar bills out and nine cents. "He should give us 18 dollars and 70 cents back. Give him the eight."  
  
"All right." He said and took the money then put it in his pocket. "Come on Ellie let's go take a bath before the pizza comes." He said putting his binder on the coffee table.  
  
"No Chawie. I watzin' dis." She said not taking her eyes off the show she was watching. "Baby what did Charlie say? Thank you Charlie for this. It helps me out a bunch." Faith said and smiled.  
  
"No problem ma. Come on Ell." He said and picked her up then walked up the stairs with her whining about watching her show. "You can watch the show after were done." He replied.  
  
TBC.... 


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Faith's Fun-Filled Birthday  
  
Saturday ~ 11:02 a.m  
  
It was Faith's 30th birthday and she was dreading the whole thing. Charlie was already off for school then Ellie was spending the day with Holly and DK. Bosco looked at his wife as she sat in the bed and was reading a magazine. She didn't look happy at all. He had taken this day off so he could give her all her presents and stuff. He was standing in the doorway because he had just dropped Charlie off at school then Ellie off at DK's place. Faith didn't know he was standing there. He walked in the room and she glanced at him then back down at what she was reading.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" He asked crawling on the bed and over to her. He started kissing her neck and she sighed and pushed him away. "Please make love to me señorita."  
  
"I'm stuck in this damn brace Bosco! All right there is no fun in having to be shot! You should know! You were shot a while back when I was pregnant. Now go away!"  
  
He sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. "You suck." He said and laid back on his side of the bed and looked at the ceiling. "No. I can't do this. Faith we had sex about everyday when you were pregnant. Now we can do it when you have a cracked thigh bone." He said kneeling in front of her and spreading her legs a little. She had a pair of panties on and a long sleeve shirt. Bosco snatched the magazine from her and threw it on the floor. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them a little. She couldn't help but moan and give into it in a split second. "Faith."  
  
She leaned back and looked at his face. He was motioning down to her underwear. She lifted her butt off the bed and he slid the panties all the way down her thighs and legs. He looked at the underwear with a smile and threw them behind him. He opened her hips even more and she kind of inhaled loudly because she knew something good was coming. She stripped him out of his shirt and leaned forward then kissed his chest. He grabbed her face and kissed her lips long and hard. She sort of moaned into the kiss and lifted the shirt above her own head and smiled.  
  
Bosco's eyebrow raised because his wife wasn't wearing a bra and she was cold. He grabbed both her thighs and she screamed. "Ow! Oh ow." She said and put her hands on her thigh.  
  
"I'm sorry babe." Bosco said and crawled on the other side of the bed. He didn't have any clothes on and neither did Faith. "So I guess the sex thing is out." He said gazing over at her.  
  
"But I wanna have sex." She whined with her eyes closed and she growled. Faith looked over at Bosco and he was staring at her bare breasts with a dazed stare. "Hey!"  
  
He jumped then looked at her. "Oh sorry. I just love Susie and Claire so much." He said, softly rubbing her nipple and staring at her face. Her features relaxed and she shut her eyes a little at the feel of his hand. He exchanged his hand with his mouth and suckled her breast. She moaned and ran her hands through her hair. Bosco's other hand was gently stroking her other and it was now slowly etching it's way towards her G-spot. Finally it slipped inside her and she moaned loud in desperate need of not his finger but him. All of him on top of her and making love to her.  
  
"Please I need you." She breathed and somehow brought his whole body on top of hers. Her legs didn't wrap around him though. They just stayed like that and once he entered her it was incredible. He didn't even bother bringing the sheets up over their heads. None of the kids were home so who cared? Bosco was fiercfully slamming his shaft up in his wife and she was doing this rhythmic moan everytime he moved. His hands were tangled in her hair and he was kissing her neck and grabbing her breasts when he had the chance. She was scrapping his back hard.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Faith moaned loudly and closed her eyes tight. Bosco gripped her breast harder and slammed into her one more time. She let go after that. Gosh it felt so good. Bosco did too and buried his face in her neck. She put her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his scalp. He sort of pealed his sweaty body off hers and laid on his side of the bed. Bosco had a slight frown on his face. Faith saw it and kinda turned on her side and looked at him. "What's the matter babe? Huh?" She asked and kissed his chest and a little neck softly too.  
  
He sighed and looked at her. He had kind of tear-filled eyes. "I hate myself for keeping that money in the safe." He said softly and she looked down. "Faith I had planned to buy you this house that was in the subarbs. Away from the damn city. Now I don't have the money to buy it for you and I'm depressed as hell." He said and turned his back to her and sighed. "I hate myself."  
  
"Baby don't say that." She said and turned him back towards her. "No I am so far having the best birthday of my life. I don't need a house. We have the condo. We have so many memories here and I wanna keep having them." She said with a soft grin and rubbed his arm. "I love you so much." She leaned down and pressed a firm but yet gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed her back then sat up. "Get dressed." He demanded and put his shirt and jeans back on. "Where are we going?" She asked and caught the velour outfit that he tossed to her. "Shopping." He answered.  
  
TBC... 


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Christmas Brings Saddness  
  
Saturday ~ 9:03 a.m  
  
It was Christmas time finally. It was about 1 week from the last chapter. You know what that meant right? Yup. Faith got her cast taken off. So she could finally walk around normally and dress better. Now the day was December 20th. It was the day to decorate the condo and go shopping for Christmas presents. The ones that were going was Bosco, Faith, Charlie, Rose, Doc, Mikey, Tamara, Marcell, Ellie and Marissa. They were all in the Village and split up. Now in Faith's group was her Ellie, Tamara, Rose and Marissa then the guys were shopping together.  
  
"I have the best idea to get Maurice." Faith said pushing Ellie's stroller across the floor. "I'm gonna get him this big screen TV. It's a 65 inch that he's been wanting for along time."  
  
"Wow." Tamara said glancing at a baby store and grinning. "That's gonna be allot of money. Mikey is gonna be over there everyday then." She said and looked at Faith and frowned.  
  
"We have locks on our doors." She replied and both women smiled and slapped hands. "All right so I need to go to a electronics store." She looked around for the store.  
  
"Right there." Rose said and pointed to the Best Buy mini store. They all walked inside and they had allot of selections for big screen TV's. "Can I help you ladies?" A man asked.  
  
Faith turned around and looked at him. "Yeah. I need to buy my husband a 65 inch TV. I don't care what the price is. I got my Bank Card. I want your best and a 65." She said.  
  
"All right follow me." He said with a smile and lead them over to the large screen section of the store. "We have four selections of 65 inches." He pointed to the four. They were Daewoo, Toshiba, Samsung and another Toshiba. "It's free shipping if we deliver it to your house."  
  
"Oh my gosh you know what would be great." She said with a smile. "Is if you delivered it like Christmas Eve or the 23rd. I really don't want him to see it."  
  
"That's fine. Christmas Eve would be perfect for us too. All of our TV's come on wheels so you'll have no problem moving them on carpet or hardwood floors." He grinned.  
  
"Oh that's so good." She said with a smile and looked at all four of the TVs. "Ok so tell me which one you would buy if you were a woman and had a sports freak husband."  
  
He kind of laughed and so did the others. "Then I would get the Toshiba right here." He put his hand on top of the silver widescreen one. "It's 268 pounds. I think your husband would like it."  
  
"You know what? Me too. You'd be a great woman." She said and patted his back. The others laughed. "So is this like baby proof? 'Cause I got her and were trying to have another one."  
  
"Oh yeah of course. No child could tip this over unless she was pushing it and she weighed about my weight. And the flat screen can't be harmed. Unless a gunshot or something like that."  
  
"All right good. I'll take it." She said and glanced down at Ellie who had fallen asleep then followed the man over to the register to fill the papers out. The women followed Faith.  
  
Charlie had his hands in his pockets and was walking between Marcell and Bosco. "I have no idea what to get ma for Christmas. I already spent most of my money on her birthday." He said.  
  
"That's easy." Bosco replied as they walked into Bed Bath and Beyond. "I'll spot you some money. Just pay me back when you get your photographers career goin'." He grinned.  
  
"Hey look at this." Marcell said with a smile and picked up this massager type thing. "I could get this for Risa. She's always complaining about wanting one of these."  
  
Saturday ~ 9:52 a.m  
  
Mary Ella Beth Samson was 6 years old. She was the cutest little blonde girl ever. She had curly blonde hair and was wearing skirt. It was snowing and she was Christmas shopping with her parents and 16 year old brother Tony. They were in the mall and she was skipping around not walking with her parents like she was suppose to. Tony was too busy talking to one of the girls that he went to school with to notice anything. Mary Ella Beth turned a corner to go to a Toy store and she ran right into Nathaniel. He grabbed her and quickly walked back into the stores bathroom. She was whimpering but not screaming because she didn't know what was going on. He pushed her skirt up and raped her then strangled her to death and walked out of the room.  
  
Saturday ~ 10:05 a.m  
  
Charlie was in the Toy Store with Bosco and the other guys. They were all looking around to find something that they could buy for Ellie, Kylie, Jessica and the other little kids. "Yo Bosco I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He said to his step-father who nodded and he walked to the room.  
  
He opened the door and took two steps and that's when he saw little Mary Ella Beth laying there. Her legs were spread apart a little and her face was purple. He started breathing then began crying. "BOSCO! BOSCO!" He screamed as he stummbled back in the corner of the bathroom.  
  
The men heard Charlie's screams and ran back to the bathroom. They opened the door and saw him in the corner then saw Mary's body. "Call 9-1-1." Bosco demanded and looked over at him. "Someone call Faith and tell her to get here now." He said and looked at him again. "Come here Charlie. It's all right." The teenager looked down at her body again. Her eyes were open and she had the prettiest blue eyes. "Just don't look at her buddy. Come on." Charlie glanced up at him and walked out of the room without looking back. Marcell comforted him as he called 9-1-1.  
  
"What's wrong?" They heard Faith's voice. She stepped next to her husband and gasped when she saw the girls body. "Charlie found her." Bosco said softly and she stared at him shocked.  
  
Faith turned around and walked over to him. "Come here baby." She said softly and he hugged her tight. He was crying hard. "It's Ok honey. Shh. Sorry you had to see that." She whispered. That was why Charlie loved his mother so much. She always knew how to make him feel better. Well, not that much right now. He was scared to death now. He'd never seen a dead body before and he hated that his first had to be a little 6-year-old girl. "Rose can you please take Ellie out to my car. Charlie hon you gotta stay. The detectives are gonna wanna ask you some questions."  
  
She stood next to her husband looking down at the little girls body. Bosco glanced over at his wife. "Hey pop can you guys tell the cashier what happened. They need to clear the store. Now."  
  
He nodded and walked away. Faith looked over at her son and shook her head. He was leaning against the wall and looking down at the ground. His eyes were full of tears and red. "Gosh why did he have to see this?" She asked softly and looked at Bosco. "Why did he have to see death at such a young age to a little girl?" He shrugged and glanced over his shoulders as the medics came. He moved out of the way. "You people need back up." One of the paramedics said and looked down at the girl. "I'm Detective Boscorelli and this is Department Sergeant Boscorelli."  
  
"Oh well I guess you can help us out then." Came a voice behind them. Bosco turned around and saw two tall men who looked like detectives. "You find her detective?" He asked rudly.  
  
"No my step-son did." He said gesturing to Charlie. The two men nodded and walked over to the scared teenager and started asking him questions. Bosco and Faith were watching them.  
  
Saturday ~ 7:03 p.m  
  
The questions took a little longer then they thought. The detectives were really hard on Charlie because they had the impression that he raped and murdered little Mary Ella Beth. So Bosco unlocked the door to their condo and Charlie brushed past them and stormed up to his room. "Chawie wait me." Ellie shouted and ran after him then pounded on his door. She couldn't open it because he had the door locked. "Ellie come on let's take a bath and go to bed." Bosco said and picked his daughter up. "We gotta leave Charlie alone 'cause he's a little sad right now. Ok hon."  
  
Faith walked over to her sons door and knocked on it. "Charlie please open the door." She said softly and looked down the hall as Bosco took Ellie into the bathroom. She heard the door open and saw her son standing there. He was looking down at the ground. She rubbed his arm softly.  
  
"Come on let's talk." She said and walked in the room then closed the door. She sat on the bed and patted the space across from her. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
She was looking down at the plaid comforter. "On the second week that I was on the force I had to go to a call of a murder. I will never forget the time and what the victims name was. It was a 6-month-old baby boy and his dad had beaten him to death then threw him in a dumpster." He shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Everytime that I have a death victim, I write it in a book that I have. I've been in the force for 13 years now and I have 3 books of the dead. I just write how they died and what age they were and stuff like that. I pray for them afterwards too."  
  
"I thought for a long time that I wanted to be a cop." He said and she nodded. "You know I wanted to be like you and Bosco. But after seeing her today, I don't know if I could handle it."  
  
Faith rubbed his arm and nodded. "When I saw the little boy in that dumpster, his face was eaten off 'cause of all the bugs in there. I cried and threw up for 3 days after it. I'll never forget it."  
  
"I hate this world ma." He cried and she brought him into a hug. His head was on her chest and he started slowly his breaths. He lifted his head up and wiped his tears. "I wanna be alone."  
  
"Ok." She said and stood up then kissed his forehead. Faith looked at her son as he laid on his bed in the fetus position. She sighed and shook her head then exited the room.  
  
She walked into her bedroom and knelt next to the bed and brought out a shoe box. She opened it and took out the three notebooks. Faith crawled up on the bed and took a pen out from her nightstand drawer. She opened the third and wrote down Mary Ella's name and everything that she wrote about all the other victims. She was on her last few pages of the 450 page notebook and had to go to the store and get another. Faith slowly closed the book and closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt so bad that Charlie had to witness that. Gosh it was so hard.  
  
TBC..... 


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Names and Ages Part 1

Now this is something that I wanted to make do so none of you would be confused or anything. I was a little confused so I had to do this. This is just a chart of how old everybody is and what their whole names is and who their married too. Hope this helps you out. Thanks a whole bunch.

All righty then. I had to change this chapter so you guys can get to know the characters more. The things that I've changed, you'll see a next to it. Ok? Good and some of the things that I did were a little off the chart but you have to admit, I'm a good person so it doesn't matter. Right?

_-Ages- Now some of these ages might seem whack. Like Faith's. Doing the math in your head you'll see that she was 14 when she had Emily. Also Ramona was around the same age when she had Faith. Well that's not my style but I don't care. I love making people young. LOL! Just read!_

(1) Maurice Louis Boscorelli - 28 years old

- Faith Celeste Boscorelli - 29 years old

- Charles Andre Yokas - 14 years old

- Ellie Rose Boscorelli - 1 year old

(2) Marcell Giovanni Boscorelli - 43 years old

- Marissa Anne James - 34 years old

(3) Michael James Boscorelli - 26 years old

- Tamara Lea Dividend - 25 years old

(4) Jackson Jaden Mitchell - 44 years old

- Ramona Amanda Grace Mitchell - 43 years old

(5) Monte Isaac Parker - 38 years old

- Angela-Rose Parker - 42 years old

(6) John Thomas Sullivan - 45 years old

- Maggie Louise Sullivan - 43 years old

(7) Tyrone Davis Jr. - 25 years old

- Alexandra Olivia Davis - 24 years old

- Maliek Tyrone Davis - 4 months old

(8) Carlos Anthony Nieto - 27 years old

- Kimberly Victoria Zambarno - 30 years old

- Kylie Nicole Nieto - 5 years old

- Joseph Nicholas Doherty - 12 years old

(9) James Michael Doherty - 29 years old

- Cynthia Destiny Brooks - 28 years old

- Devan Carson Noval - 10 years old

(10) Derek Edward Kitson - 30 years old

- Holly Lauren Deshiro - 30 years old

- Katie Lynn Collins - 13 years old

- Garret Matthew Collins - 12 years old

- Trinity Sarah Collins - 10 years old

- Timothy Jared Collins - 8 years old

(11) Aiden Joshua Johnson - 28 years old

- Samantha Angel Davidson - 25 years old

(12) Fred Adam Yokas - 32 years old

- Carolyn Marie Yokas - 31 years old

- Emily Amanda Yokas - 16 years old

(13) Michael Allen Swersky - 50 years old

- Natalie Alicia Swersky - 48 years old

- Sandra Kiesha Swersky - 16 years old

- Kendall Michael Swersky - 12 years old

(14) Jonathan Henry Elchisak - 52 years old

- Jacqueline Susan Elchisak - 49 years old

- Jeremy Lucas Elchisak - 13 years old

- Amy Sarah Elchisak - 17 years old

- Stephanie Francine Elchisak - 23 years old

(15) William Terry Walsh - 33 years old

- Eva Hope Walsh - 32 years old

- Jessica Annie Walsh - 4 years old

(16) Joseph Michael Johnson - 51 years old

- Ruth Autumn Johnson - 49 years old

- Taylor Andrew Johnson - 13 years old

- Carmen Anne Johnson - 11 years old

- James Michael Johnson - 9 years old

(17) Beth Julia Lewis - 43 years old (Alex's Mom)

- Harper Samuel Lewis - 44 years old

(18) Steven Michael Gusler - 25 years old

- Melanie Claire Zambarno - 24 years old

_-Birthdays- Now the people that I own it doesn't matter when their birthdays are. I couldn't find Chris Bauer's birthday though. If you know then give me a shout out. Also if your birthday is one of these days then hey Happy Birthday either Belated or Be-earliered. Haha. I'm an idiot. Haha._

Bosco - April 25th, 1977

Faith - December 15th, 1976

Charlie - July 5th, 1991

Ellie - March 12th, 2003

Marcell - November 15th, 1962

Marissa - May 24th 1971

Mikey - September 30th, 1979

Tamara - June 16th, 1980

Doc - October 30th, 1967

Rose - May 25th, 1963

Sully - August 23rd, 1960

Maggie - December 30th, 1962

Davis - May 11th, 1978

Alex - July 7th, 1979

Maliek - October 21, 2004

Carlos - November 4th, 1978

Kim - March 15th, 1975

Kylie - May 23rd, 2000

Joey - August 29th, 1993

Jimmy - June 18th, 1976

Cynthia - January 20th, 1977

Devan - November 30th, 1995

DK - March 15th, 1975

Holly - September 4th, 1976

Katie - April 23rd, 1992

Garret - January 17th, 1993

Trinity - February 24th, 1995

Timothy - May 14th, 1997

Aiden - April 26th, 1977

Samantha - July 17th, 1980

Jack - August 18th, 1956

Ramona - October 20th, 1957

Fred - January 16th, 1973

Carolyn - August 3rd, 1974

Emily - February 15th, 1989

Swersky - May 30th, 1955

Natalie - October 14th, 1957

Sandra - August 21st, 1989

Kendall - February 18th, 1993

Elchisak - April 20th, 1953

Jackie - August 1st, 1956

Stephanie - May 15th, 1982

Amy - January 1, 1988

Jeremy - June 30, 1992

Walsh - December 24th, 1972

Eva - June 27th, 1973

Jessica - September 10th, 2001

Johnson - November 25th, 1954

Ruth - July 3rd, 1956

Taylor - January 7th, 1992

Carmen - November 18th, 1994

James - October 3rd, 1996

Beth - November 21st 1962

Harper - July 1st, 1961

Gusler - January 31st, 1980

Melanie - May 29th, 1981

_-Occupations- This is so you can actually know what everybody does. And yes I know I changed some of the people's jobs but who cares? LOL! I don't, do you? The kids of course don't have jobs but the grown-up folks. So thanks for reading this. You're so beautiful and great._

Bosco - NYPD Homicide Detective

Faith - NYPD Department Sergeant

Marcell - New York City Construction Worker/ Goes to school for Architectural Engineering

Marissa - Architect

Mikey - Mechanic

Tamara - FDNY Paramedic

Doc - FDNY Head Paramedic

Rose - New York/New Jersey Real Estate Agent

Sully - NYPD Patrol Sergeant

Maggie - PS12 Assistant Principal

Davis - NYPD Patrol Officer

Alex - FDNY Firefighter/Paramedic

Carlos - FDNY Assistant Head Paramedic

Kim - FDNY Paramedic

Jimmy - FDNY Assistant Head Firefighter

Cynthia - NYPD Assistant Department Sergeant

DK - FDNY Firefighter

Holly - Medically Trained Midwife

Aiden - NYPD Homicide Detective

Samantha - NYPD Patrol Officer

Jack - Business Associate

Ramona - Accountant

Fred - FedEx Manager

Carolyn - Kindergarten Teacher

Emily - Coke Dealer, Prostitute, Stripper and all kinds of crap

Swersky - NYPD Platoon Commander

Natalie - NYPD Lieutenant (38th Precinct)

Elchisak - NYPD Commanding Officer

Jackie - 911 Operators

Walsh - FDNY Firefighter

Eva - NBC News Reporter

Johnson - FDNY Head Lieutenant Firefighter

Ruth - Assistant Manager of Gottschalks

Beth - Stock Broker

Harper - FDNY Fire Chief

Gusler - NYPD Patrol Officer

Melaine - Owner of Mel's Bar & Grill

_-Cars- Hmmm. . . . I thought of giving the descriptions of the cars but I think that would bore some of you. So I'm just gonna give what kind of car that they have. If you see a car that you like or one that you have then give yourself a pat on the head and rub your stomach. LMAO!_

Bosco - (Navy Blue) 2004 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer 4x4 Limited

Faith - (Black) 2004 Volvo XC90 T6 ASR AWD7

Marcell - (Black) 2004 Chevrolet Avalanche 2500 4x4 AWD Z71

Marissa - (Dark Blue) 2002 Mercedes-Benz C320 4MATIC Sedan

Davis - (Deep Red) 2003 Chevrolet Tahoe Limited LS 4x4

Alex - (Periwinkle Blue) 2004 Acura MDX Touring/Navigation/Entertainment

Kim - (Navy Blue) 2002 Mazda Protégé 5

Carlos - (Dark Gray) 2003 Chevrolet Trailblazer 4WD LT 4x4

Sully - (Dark Green) 2005 Lincoln Navigator Luxury 4WD

Maggie - (Black) 2004 Nissan Altima 3.5 SE 5AT

Aiden - (Dark Blue) 2003 Ford Mustang Cobra GT Coupe

Samantha - (White) 2000 Honda Accord EX V6 Coupe

Jimmy - (Royal Blue) 2000 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Extended CAB SWB

Cynthia - (Dark Silver) 2003 Chrysler PT Cruiser Limited Edition

Doc - (Bright Red) 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 SLT 4x4 Quad Cab SWB

Rose - (Black) 2003 Ford Expedition Eddie Bauer 5.4L AWD

DK - (Aspen Green) 2005 Ford Excursion Eddie Bauer 6.8L

Holly - (Black Onyx) 2006 GMC Yukon Denali

Mikey - (Burgundy) 2002 Jeep Grand Cherokee Limited V8 4x4

Tamara - (Silver) 1999 Oldsmobile Alero GLS Coupe

Jack - (Black) 2004 Chevrolet Suburban C250 LS

Ramona - (Dark Blue) 2001 Lexus ES 300 Platinum Edition Sedan

Fred - (Black) 2002 Ford F-150 Harley Davidson Edition Super crew

Carolyn - (Navy Blue) 2003 Volkswagon Jetta GLS 1.8 Turbo Sedan

Swersky - (Deep Red) 2002 Toyota Sequoia Limited 4x4 SR5

Natalie - (Black) 2002 Mercedes-Benz M-Class ML350

Elchisak - (Dusty Black) 2006 Cadillac Escalade ESV Platinum Edition

Jackie - (Dark Grey) 2003 Lincoln LS V8 AT Ultimate

Walsh - (Black) 2002 GMC Sierra 1500 X-Cab SLE 4x4 Z71 SWB

Eva - (Dark Red) 2003 Honda CR-V EX 4WD 4AT

Johnson - (Silver) 2000 Nissan Xterra 4x4

Ruth - (Beige) 2002 Chrysler Town and Country LTD

Beth - (Black) 2003 Honda Accord EX-L Sedan

Harper - (Navy Blue) 2003 Toyota Tundra SR5 4x4 Access CAB

Gusler - (Black) 2002 Nissan Maxima SE Sedan

Melanie - (White) 2001 Volkswagon Cabriolet Coupe

So you all caught up? Does that do well for you? It's so weird with Joey being 12 isn't it? I know I didn't have him really have an age earlier but for certain future chapter reasons I needed to have him older. Also with Rose, Doc, Sully, Marcell and all them. I know their probably older in the show but this is my own series of Third Watch and shit happens my way! Clears Throat Sorry I didn't mean to get angry but I needed my point to be said. Now please Read and Review.

Also I know that I changed Faith's age about 300 times. But I have it all planned out for the future so I just had to do that. Don't worry. You'll love me later like you love me now. Read and Review.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Merry Christmas to All!  
  
~(Christmas Eve) Thursday - 11:03 p.m.~  
  
Everyone in the Boscorelli residence was fast asleep. Bosco and Faith had to go to bed early because they knew that the kids would want to get up at the crack of dawn and open gifts. So he was asleep on his belly and his head turned away from his wife. Faith opened her eyes suddenly and glanced over at her husband when she heard him snoring. She sort of tapped his arm hard then calmly got out of the bed. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and glanced at the Christmas tree that had millions of presents underneath it. She walked up the stairs to Charlie's room.  
  
Faith softly knocked on his door and he came out a couple minutes later. They smiled at each other and she grabbed his hand then lead him down the stairs and to the large walk-in closet. She knew Bosco never went in there because only her things were in there. "Damn this thing is huge." He said softly. She glared at him for cursing then shook her head and counted to three and they both started pushing it towards the living room and in front of the 52 inch screen. "A little.... bit..... more." She whispered and they stopped once they couldn't go anymore. "There."  
  
"Good job ma." He said and softly slapped her hand then pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket. "You gonna take it now or in the morning?" He asked in a whisper looking at the box.  
  
"Now. I might forget in the morning. Thanks babe. You're a life-saver." She kissed his cheek and patted his bottom as he walked off to his room and back to bed. Faith went into her bathroom and took the pregnancy test. It came out positive of course so she put it in the black velvet bracelet case that had a little red bow on it and took it to the living room. Faith placed it on the tree so he wouldn't see it then headed off to bed. Bosco rolled over just as she got under the covers. He put his arm over her chest and groaned. She shook her head and fell back asleep.  
  
~Christmas Day - 8:09 a.m.~  
  
Bosco heard someone calling his name. Not Bosco or Maurice but daddy. It was Ellie's voice and it was getting closer. He knew it was Christmas morning so he sighed and threw the pillow over his head. The door opened then Charlie and Ellie ran in the room. She was dragging him by the hand and he was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Faith sat up with a smile and stretched her arms. "Come on honey it's Christmas. Wake up." She said running her hand up and down his arm. He groaned and sat up then rubbed his eyes too and looked at Ellie who was smiling.  
  
"Gosh the one thing I do not like about Christmas morning is-" He stopped talking and walking when he saw what was in the living room. A 65 inch widescreen TV. It was huge and had a big red bow on the side. He didn't know what to say and couldn't close his mouth. He started smiling then he kind of choked back a sob but wasn't going to cry. Faith and Charlie were both looking at him and smiling. Ellie was trying to pull them more into the living room so she could open presents. She knew the big one had her name on it. "OH MY GOSH! YES!" He screamed loudly.  
  
Faith laughed when she heard her husband's expression. He was smiling and gave her the biggest hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much baby oh my gosh it's so beautiful." He said and walked over to the television and touched the side of it. "Oh it's so smooth and pretty." He looked back at his wife and hugged her again. "You are getting so lucky tonight. You don't even know." He said and kissed her long and hard. "Thanks so much." He said and walked back over to the TV and started touching it and cooing over how big it was.  
  
"Ok Ellie go open a present before you loose your mind and mine." Faith said and shook her head then looked at her son. "I know you want to too honey so just go ahead." She smiled.  
  
She looked over at her husband who was reading the TV's instructions. Faith got the box down from the tree and slowly walked over to him. "I got you something else." She smiled.  
  
Bosco looked up at her then the box. "Damn Faith the TV is enough." He said with a sigh and stood up then opened the box. His heart stopped for a minute and he put his hand over his mouth. He gazed up at his wife who had tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh." He said softly and looked back down at the test. "Were pregnant?" He asked in a whisper and she nodded with a smile and wiped her cheeks. "Oh gosh baby." Bosco said and brought Faith into a long passionful hug. She stroked the back of his head as he told her that he loved her.  
  
They pulled back finally and he kissed her lips then wiped his tears away. "I found out the day that I got shot and it took everything in me not to tell you when I was in the hospital." She said.  
  
"This is the best Christmas I ever had." He said with his hands on her cheeks. Bosco kissed her lips again then took her hand. "I need to give you your gifts now." He led her over to the tree and they both sat down next to Ellie and Charlie. Faith was sitting on his lap. "Ellie you like it?"  
  
"Yeah it's my Barbie." She said holding up a Fairy Tale Princess Barbie that she wanted all year. "Mommy open this." Ellie held the box up to her mother. "No not now baby. Later though."  
  
She groaned and threw the Barbie down on the floor. "Stop!" Bosco shouted and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Open this." He said softly to his wife and handed her a box.  
  
"Ok." She said softly and shifted her weight then slowly tore the wrapping paper off the small box. Inside the small box was a three stone platinum diamond ring with a matching three stone diamond necklace. "Oh my gosh." She said softly. Bosco smiled. "These are so beautiful baby."  
  
"I know how much you like your engagement ring so I thought I'd get you a ring for your other finger. On your right hand." He added and kissed her neck then slowly put the necklace on.  
  
"Gosh it's so beautiful." She said holding her hair back as he put the necklace on. When he was down she dropped her long hair and gazed down at it. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Here ma open this." Charlie said and tossed his mother a wrapped box. She caught it and smiled then started opening the gift. "Hope you like it. I thought of you when I saw it."  
  
She opened the box and inside was a watch. It had a silver face then a black leather band. The maker was Guess and gosh it looked really expensive. "Oh Charlie this is great. Thanks baby."  
  
"You're welcome." He said opening his own watch and putting it on his wrist. "Thanks Bos this is really bling bling for me." He said grinning at his step-father then glanced at his baby sister.  
  
"Mommy dis for you." Ellie said bringing a gift over and setting it on her mother's lap. "It from daddy me." She smiled and knelt next to Faith with her arm on her leg. "Open it."  
  
"Hold on." She laughed and started tearing the paper off with Ellie's help. "Oh thank you honey." Faith said and kissed Ellie's cheek. They had gotten her a light pink initial hoodie that zipped down the front and had the letter F on one side then another hoodie but it didn't zip or button. It was a v-neck hoodie and it was light blue and also had an F on one side. "Thanks so much."  
  
"I didn't know what else to get you Bos. Since you have everything." Charlie said looking over at the large TV as his step-dad opened the gift he got him. "So can I have the 52 inch?"  
  
"I knew he was gonna ask for that." Faith said with a chuckle as she watched her husband open his gift. "Were gonna have to talk about that tonight after we get back from Nana's."  
  
"I wama see Nana." Ellie said looking at all her presents that were surrounding her. "Were gonna see her later babe." Faith replied looking down at the new ring on her right ring finger.  
  
"Oh wow." Bosco said after he opened his present. It was a Tie Tracker. He looked over at Charlie who was cheesing. "Well.... thanks Chaz." He said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"What the heck else am I suppose to get you? You have every color of sweats in that room. I don't know what size pants you where and no I ain't even tryin' to guess." He put his hands up.  
  
"He loves it baby. He has so many ties on hangers and now you have this." She kissed her sons cheek and glared at her husband. "Ok Charlie I have a gift for you. I hid it." She looked around.  
  
"Oh here it is." She said and tossed him a large box. "Mommy knows best." She said sitting back on Bosco's lap and giving him a kiss on his lips then they both looked back over at Charlie.  
  
He was opening the wrapping paper and glancing at Ellie 'cause she was singing a song that he played on his stereo allot when he watched her after school. "Hey she members that song." He chuckled and finally opened the white box. "Wow." He said seeing all the clothes. There was this cute dark green Old Navy sweater in there that had light blue, gray and white stripes going across the chest only then a light blue button up shirt, a pair of dark blue vintage look jeans. "Oh dope." He said then Bosco and Faith both shook their heads. "Thanks ma." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"And I got ya these Chaz." Bosco said tossing him a box. He caught it and ripped the paper open then screamed loudly. There was some white high-top Air Force Ones that he wanted so badly.  
  
"Oh Bosco you are my best friend now!" He said and jumped on him then gave him the biggest bear hug. "Thank you so much. YES!" He said opening the shoebox. "Oh they're so pretty."  
  
"Wow." Was all Faith could say. "Ellie you got one more present honey. Then we need to clean up and bathe so we can go over to Nana's house." She said handing her a box.  
  
"'Ank you mommy." She said and ripped the paper off. She opened the box and inside there was an outfit. "Oh dis so coote." She said with a smile and looked at her parents. "'Anks guys."  
  
"You're welcome." They both said at the same time smiling. "All right let's clean up. Everyone take a shower so we can go over to ma's." Bosco said standing up. "Ellie pick up the paper."  
  
~Christmas Day - 11:42 a.m.~  
  
They were all ready to go to Rose's house. Everyone was going to be there. Let me name them so no one will be confused. It was going to be Bosco, Faith, Charlie, Ellie, Marcell, Marissa, Doc, Rose (of course), Mikey, Tamara, Holly, DK, Jimmy, Cynthia, Devan, Joey, Carlos, Kim, Kylie, Davis, Alex, Maliek, Sully, Maggie, Jack, Ramona, Aiden and Samantha. They never went to their own parents house they always went to Rose's because they never fought and they liked them more then their own. Remember no one knows about Faith except Charlie and Ramona.  
  
(: Faith had on her light blue v-neck hoodie with some tight stretchy dark blue jeans and her new shoes that Bosco got her. They were some white shoes that were cute. Her hair was in a ponytail. Charlie had on the outfit that his mother got him then he had his black boots on and he was looking at himself in the mirror. Ellie had on her light pink warm jacket that had faux-fur trim around the hood and end of the sleeves with satiny trim along placket and scoop pocket openings. Then she had some dark blue jeans that had the faux-fur around the leg openings. Bosco had on a half-zip Old Navy sweatshirt with dark blue jeans and his new white shoes.:)  
  
"I ready daddy." Ellie announced as she came down the stairs with her mother behind her. She was rubbing the soft coat along her cheek. "It so petty daddy." She said looking at her father.  
  
"Yeah honey you look so pretty in it too." He said with a smile and they walked out to Faith's Volvo and he climbed in the passenger's seat. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah Maurice. I think I can handle it." Faith shook her head and started her SUV up then backed up and bolted down the street towards Rose's house. "Did we get the presents?"  
  
"Uh-huh, we loaded them in the car when you and Ellie were doing your hair." Bosco said referring to him and Charlie. "I can't wait to watch TV now." He said with a smile.  
  
"Honey we need to talk about this baby thing. No one knows except my mom and Charlie so you can't tell anyone. I'm announcing it at dinner." Faith said glancing at him as she drove.  
  
"Great." He said glancing back at Ellie. "I have to keep it from pop all day. Thanks allot baby." He said and kissed her cheek then looked out the window. "No I think everyone'll be happy."  
  
About 10 minutes later they came up on Rose and Doc's nice new house. They bought it two weeks ago after Thanksgiving. Since they started trying to have a baby they wanted their house to have more rooms for the grandkids. It's a little farther away from Bosco and Faith but that's all right. She stopped next to the curb behind Sully's Navigator. They all got out and stepped into the cold snow. "Mommy snow!" Ellie cried with a smile as she walked up to the front door with her parents and brother. Bosco knocked and so did she. "Nana open up pease." She said.  
  
The door opened and Doc stood there with a black ribbed turtleneck on and light blue jeans then his holiday socks. "Hey. Merry Christmas." He said and hugged all them. "Come on in." He said.  
  
"I smell my grandbaby." Rose said coming out of the kitchen bent over. "There she is!" She said and kissed Ellie all over and tickled her a little. "Merry Christmas baby. Are you havin' fun?"  
  
"Yeah. I got Barbie." She said showing her the new Barbie that she had in her hand. "Yes she is so beautiful like you." She kissed her cheek. "Oh Charlie you look so handsome." She said and kissed his cheek then her sons. "Faith come on. Were having girl talk in the kitchen." She smiled.  
  
Faith followed Rose into the kitchen and standing in there with their glasses of eggnog was Maggie, Tamara, Marissa and Holly. "Hey babe. I haven't talked to you in a while." Holly said hugging her.  
  
"I know. It seems like years since we've talked." She said and leaned against the counter next to Tamara. "So tell us about what's going on with Carlos and Kim." Maggie said sipping her drink.  
  
"Oh they pushed their wedding back to January 21st." Faith said getting herself some eggnog. "It's 'cause I was in my crutches and they didn't want to replace me."  
  
"That's so sweet." Rose said picking up her glass of eggnog and sipping on it. "So Faith, how did Maurice act when he saw the TV in the living room this morning?" She asked looking at her.  
  
"He was so happy. I think he shed a tear." She said laughing and the others were looking at her. "He told me I was getting really lucky tonight too." She laughed. "So that's a big point for me."  
  
"Just great now Marcell will be over there everyday watching Sports." Marissa said putting her glass down for a second. "He wanted a big screen but didn't get that this Christmas."  
  
"Well I felt bad about him loosing all that money 'cause of my dumb daughter." Faith said looping her arm through Holly's. "So I just wanted to get him a little thanks for not leaving me."  
  
"Honey you never have to worry about Maurice leaving you." Rose said. "He has to worry about you leaving him 'cause I think he'll mess up big before you do." She shook her head.  
  
"Mommy wat doin'?" Ellie asked as she walked in the room. She saw the other women and smiled at them. "Wat doin' guys?" She asked and jumped up and down.  
  
"Were just standing around and talking Ellie Bellie." Marissa said with a smile and picked her up then kissed her cheek. Rose was glaring at her with an evil glare. Faith saw the look and walked over to her. "Calm down Rose. You're Nana remember that." She whispered, looking at Marissa.  
  
Charlie walked in the room with his hands in his pockets. "Oh gosh I keep forgetting how big you are." Holly said with a smile and gave him a hug. "You see my daughter? Like what you see huh?"  
  
"Holly stop." Faith said shaking her head. "He's got his eyes on Amy Coleson." She replied and rubbed her son's back. His face was red and he was looking down with a smile.  
  
"Oh so I guess my daughter ain't good enough for ya huh?" She asked with a serious voice. Charlie was looking down at her scared. "I'm kidding Charlie!" Holly said laughing loud.  
  
He ran his hand over his hair and his face got red again. "I'm gonna leave." He said and walked out of the room and back to the living room where all the guys were and sat back on the couch.  
  
~Christmas Day - 5:42 p.m.~  
  
Everyone was crowded around the table and getting ready to eat. The large ham was in the middle of the table. Everyone was blessing his or her food right now. So after they were done Faith was gonna tell everyone the good news. Then Marcell and Marissa had some good news to tell too. So this Christmas was just gonna be some good news telling because Rose and Doc also had good news to tell everyone. They all said Amen at the same time then sat down in their seats and started passing around and talking about things. "All right I have to say something."  
  
Bosco rubbed his wife's hand as she got everyone's attention. "Since Bobbie died I didn't know if I could go through another pregnancy the same and it's gonna be hard but on August 15th we have to welcome a new baby into the family." Faith said and everyone stood up screaming.  
  
"Oh my gosh yes!" Rose shouted and walked over to her daughter-in-law and kissed her cheek many times then Bosco's. "Oh I am so happy I get another grandchild. Ellie I love you."  
  
"MA!" Mikey shouted and she looked at him. "Hello were giving you a grandchild too." He said gesturing to him and Tamara. She was looking at him and shaking her head.  
  
"Shut up Michael. I know that." She said and sat back down next to her husband. "Speaking of babies, me and Monte are actually trying to have kids so maybe we'll end up pregnant too."  
  
"Yuk." Bosco and Mikey said at the same time. Doc and Rose looked at them and shook their heads. "It's not yuk. Stop." Tamara said as she dished herself and Mikey up some food.  
  
"Hey we have some news too." Marissa said and everyone stopped talking and looked at them. "Were engaged." She said putting her hand out into the air so everyone could see her ring.  
  
"Oh my gosh that ring is so beautiful." Maggie said taking her hand and looking at the size of the rock that the diamond was. "Well congratulations to all of you." She said smiling.  
  
Then they heard a ringing of someone's cell phone. It was like a dingle of a tone. Everyone started looking around and checking his or her phones. "Hmm... I wonder whose phone that could be." Faith said kind of dramatically with a grin. Bosco looked at her with his eyebrow raised. She stood up and walked towards her son. She held her phone to her ear then brought out a silver Cingular flip phone and handed it to Charlie. "It's for you." She said with a smile. His face lit up and he stood up then hugged his mother tight. Everyone looked at him as he screamed loudly.  
  
"Can I make my speech now?" Aiden asked and everyone laughed and looked at him. The only person who knew what he was doing was Bosco and he put his hand in Faith's. She looked at him. "Samantha Angel Davidson I've never fallen in love with someone before. I want our love to last forever." He dug in his pocket for a ring and got on his knee. Faith busted out into tears and put her head against her husbands. All the other women were crying too. The men were looking at him kind of proudly and rubbing their wives or girlfriends backs. "Will you be my wife please?"  
  
"Yes." She said laughing and crying at the same time. Aiden smiled and slid the ring on her finger then kissed her lips. Everyone clapped as they looked at the couple. Faith kissed Bosco too.  
  
TBC... 


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

* * *

_What you want, baby I got it! What you need! You know I got it!_

Bosco looked around the living room as he slowly entered the condo. The loud music seemed like it was coming throughout the whole house. He set his bag next to the closet and removed his coat. He had just come from the gym and he wanted to make it home in time for dinner. Faith had the day off but she had a doctor's appointment. Bosco looked towards Charlie's room and watched the teenager walk out of the room shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Bosco looked into the kitchen and saw his daughter first and she was clapping her hands as she shook her butt and laughed at her mother.

_All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home! Hey baby, when you get home, mister._

Bosco chuckled when he saw his wife dancing in the kitchen with a spatula up to her mouth like a microphone, as she lip sang to the song. She and Ellie were wearing t-shirts and shorts with their hair on the top of their heads. Faith turned around when she noticed her husband standing there. He laughed and shook his head then looked down at his daughter.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong, while you're gone! I ain't gonna do you wrong because I don't wanna! All I'm asking is for a little respect when you get home! Hey baby, when you get home!_

Faith laughed a little too as her cheeks changed to a bright red color. She looked down at her daughter who was still dancing and had grabbed one of her plastic spoons and was pretending to sing into that. Faith raised her spatula to her mouth as she continued to sing and dance towards her husband.

"Don't bring that shit over here." Bosco said with a chuckle as he put his hands up a little.

_I'm about to give ya all my money! And all I'm askin' in return, honey! You give me my profits when you get there! Yeah baby, when you get home!_

Faith rubbed her hand around her husband's head as she danced on her tip-toes around him. Bosco just laughed and watched her then put his hands around her waist and kissed her on the lips but she backed away and continued to sing and dance. Ellie grabbed her father's hands and danced him around in a circle as Faith started stirring the pot of food that was cooking on the stove. She looked down at her daughter and husband, smiling as she dumped some vegetables into the pot of her boiling chicken.

_Your kiss is sweeter than honey! Guess what? So here's my money! All I need is just a little respect when you get home! Baby, when you get home!_

"RESPECT! Find out what it means to me! RESPECT! Take care, T C B!" Faith sang out loud and Bosco looked up at her and laughed.

Charlie walked into the kitchen with the telephone pressed against his chest as he watched his family. He shook his head a little then tapped on Bosco's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt your concert, Aretha, but you have a phone call."

"Oh," Faith said as she turned the music off and smiled at her son. "Thank you." She put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Faith speaking."

"Faith speaking," Bosco mocked her in a strange voice and she smacked his arm.

"Yes Emily Yokas is my daughter," her tone became more serious and Bosco looked at her as he let go of his daughter's hands. "Is she in some sort of trouble or something? I am on the job but if she's done something wrong then I'm not gonna bail-" she was interrupted by the other person on the line and put her hand up to her mouth. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as a couple rushed down her cheeks. Bosco was confused as he stared at his wife. "Where is she?!" She yelled. She ran her hand through her hair as she closed her eyes tight. "All right I'll be right down!" She hung up and threw the phone on the counter, causing it to fall to the ground and break.

"What the hell was that about?" Bosco asked as she walked to the bedroom.

Faith stripped her shorts off and rushed into the closet to find a pair of sweats and socks. Bosco walked in behind her and she almost ran into him. "Oh God, Bosco watch out!" She screamed and walked over to the bed and began putting the socks on.

"Would you tell me what the hell is going on!" He shouted back at him.

She stood to her feet, tears still rushing down her face and looked around the room. "Umm, that was Brooklyn Special Victims, they think they found Emily."

"Found her?" He looked at his wife with a puzzled expression. "Special Victims, was she raped? I thought she was in jail?"

"I guess Fred bailed her out." She slowly shook her head.

Bosco stared at his wife's face and noticed that she was still crying. "You're not telling me something Faith... What is it?"

"They um," she cleared her throat as she untied her shoes. "They think... they found Emily's body in an alley in Brooklyn." She said softly and looked at her husband's face as he stared back at her with a shocked look on his face. "They said the girl had Emily's ID on her and one of my cards." She sat on the bed and put her shoe on. "I doubt it's her. You know maybe someone stole her purse."

"I'm gonna go with you. You shouldn't be alone at this time."

"No, the kids need to eat. You need to feed them."

"We can take them to Ma's house then." He said in a stern voice. "I'm going with you Faith."

"I don't want to fight with you about this." She said as she stood up and stared at the wall. "Go get Ellie ready and send Charlie in here. I need to talk to him about this."

* * *

"Are you Lieutenant Boscorelli?"

Faith was numb as she walked into the office and looked around at all the plaques and metals that were framed on the wall. She turned to the tall skinny man who was in a suit with his hand extended out towards her. "Yeah, this is my husband." She spoke softly as she grabbed his hand.

"Detective Boscorelli," Bosco said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you both, please take a seat." He said in a gentle voice and walked around the desk to take a seat behind it. "I'm Captain Wallace, Stephen Wallace. I wish we could have met on better terms." He opened a folder and looked through it. "So you have a 16 year old daughter named Emily Amanda Yokas?" He looked up at the couple.

"Yes she's from my previous marriage."

"It says here she was arrested a few days ago for possession." He looked up at Faith. "You were the arresting officer?"

"I got a call from a colleague that they were doing an undercover operation and she got into the middle of it. They wanted to hand her off to me to take her home and teach her a lesson, I wanted her to see what it was like to do time since she was acting like a criminal."

Stephen slowly shook his head as he stared down at his papers. He reached into his drawer for an envelope and pulled out a silver bracelet. "Lieutenant, do you recognize this?" He asked and handed it to her.

Faith held the bracelet in her hand and slowly began to cry. Bosco looked at the jewelry too and put his hand over his eyes as he let out a sigh. "I gave this to her when she turned 16." Faith replied as she looked over at her husband then shook her head. "I wanna go see her." She said and wiped her nose with a tissue. "Where is she?"

"Lieutenant, I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"I don't care what you think! I want to see my daughter!"

He looked over at Bosco who was staring back at him with a mean stare. "I have a picture that the ME took for me to show to you. Believe me, she's in pretty bad shape, you don't want to remember her on a cold slab in the morgue." He took the Polaroid out of the envelope but held it facing himself.

She stared at the picture then looked up at the man. "Give it to me," she growled in a low voice. He stared down at her hand then let out a sigh and slowly handed her the picture. Bosco leaned toward his wife and looked at the picture then cursed and quickly turned away. He sat forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. Faith just sat and stared at the picture, making believe in her head that it wasn't her daughter. "What..." She started but she immediately felt sick and put her hand over her mouth.

"The John is down the hall; on the left!" Stephen shouted and watched her run out of the room.

Bosco was on his feet when he saw his wife then looked down at the photo that she had dropped on the floor. "Dammit." He said softly.

"Was she a trouble maker?"

Bosco looked over at the Captain then shook his head as he sat back down. "She was a rebel." He said as he took his seat. "Ever since her parents got the divorce she's blamed her mom for it. It wasn't Faith's fault for the divorce but she always loved her dad because Faith spent so much time on the job."

"We all lose touch with our kids and loved ones with the job." He looked down at his empty ring finger and sighed. "When was the last time you guys were in contact with her?"

"Faith went to Central Booking the day after she was arrested." He sat forward again and folded his hands together. "Emily was really rude to her. She said she didn't want Faith to be her mother anymore... She said she would rather be dead than call her mom again." He shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "Listen; between you and me, I don't think that they were hard enough on her. I mean she would be out at all hours of the night and I can't count the nights that we would have to get up at two in the morning and go searching for her because her dad wouldn't know where she went and her cell phone was off."

"Where would you guys find her at?"

"Parties, friend's house... the last couple times we found her with a kid named, Eric Beckman."

Stephen wrote the name down. "Do you have any idea of anyone who would have done this?"

Bosco looked down at his shoes then suddenly stood up when his wife entered the room. Faith was still crying and holding her stomach as she eased down in the chair. "I need to tell my ex-husband." She told the Captain softly and he nodded. Faith stared down at the Polaroid that was lying face down on the desk. "Can I take this with me? Just in case he's in denial like I was when I walked in here?"

"Yeah, I have more copies." He said in an easy tone.

Faith nodded and stood up next to Bosco who was still on his feet. She turned to leave the office then stopped and turned to the man. "Captain, thank you for your advice," she said and shook his head. "I don't want to remember her like this."

"It's what I would want if something, God forbid, happened to any of my kids."

She nodded and turned around, leaving his office. Bosco walked toward the elevator with his wife and slipped his hand into hers. Faith's knees were getting weak as she noticed some of the Special Victim's detectives were staring at them. Once they entered the elevator, Faith collapsed in her husband's arms and cried out loud as she squeezed his arms. Bosco held his wife and rubbed her head and kissed her. "I'm sorry babe," He said softly. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Fred opened the door after a few knocks and looked at the couple standing in front of him. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk Fred." Faith said softly.

"About what?"

"Can we come in?" Bosco asked in a stern voice as he glared at the man. "This isn't really something that we need to talk about on a doorstep."

He let out a sigh as he stepped to the side and the couple walked into the apartment. Faith looked around, never thinking that she would be this far into this place. She had stood in the doorway while picking up her kids. The walls were painted a medium blue, the couches were brown and there were a stack of DVD's next to a large screen television. Carolyn stepped out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and she stopped when she saw that they had company.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had guests." She said and looked at Fred.

"I have something I need to talk to Fred about." Faith said as she looked around the living room.

"Ok," she handed her husband his coffee cup and set hers down on the table. "Do you guys want any coffee?" The two shook their heads and she sat down on the arm of the recliner in which her husband was seated in. "So what's this all about?"

Bosco joined his wife on the couch that she sat on and grabbed her hand. Fred looked down at the couples laced fingers and let out a sigh then looked at his ex-wife. Faith was staring down at the floor and raised her head. "I got a call today from the Brooklyn Special Victims Captain." She began.

"What is that?" Carolyn asked.

"They solve sex crimes, child abuse, neglect and stuff like that." Bosco quickly answered.

"Is Charlie alright?" Fred wondered.

"Yeah he's over at his mom's house." She answered, gesturing to her husband. "Um... it's Emily." She said and saw the color drain from Fred's face. Faith's eyes immediately filled with tears again when she mentioned her daughter. "They um... found her in an alley early this morning." Her hands were shaking as she put one to her mouth and let out a sob. "She wasn't wearing anything but the bracelet that I got her."

Fred stared at Faith for a minute as he watched her cry. "This is a mistake." He said, standing out of the recliner as his wife sat crying. "No, Faith! She's out with her friends! She left this morning and they were going shopping for jeans for school!"

"No Fred," Bosco said and took the picture from his wife. He stood up and walked over to Fred and put his hand on his shoulder and showed him the Polaroid. "It's Em." He stared at him and Fred's eyes began pouring tears from them. He looked over at Bosco and closed his eyes then began to lean backwards. "Whoa! Fred!" Bosco yelled as he caught Fred from falling backwards. He helped him over to the recliner as he watched him cry.

"I should have made her stay here!" Fred cried as he rubbed his bald head.

"It's not your fault Freddy," Carolyn said and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh God, Emily."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76  
**

* * *

"Daddy,"

Bosco let out a low groan when he heard the small voice calling for him. He opened his eyes when he heard it again. "El," he sat up and looked at the door where his daughter was standing, holding on to the door handle. Bosco turned to the clock; 7:30, "El, why are you up so early?"

"Mommy won't get up."

He stared at his daughter then looked over his shoulder and noticed that his wife was in fact not there. Bosco stood to his feet and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards his daughter. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes daddy, I want some cake cakes."

He grinned as he pulled on some sweats and rubbed his bare chest. "Let's get you some pancakes then El," he looked over at the couch and Faith was lying with some photo albums surrounding her. Bosco walked over to the couch and rubbed his wife's head and grabbed the photo album, seeing that she was staring at photos of Emily when she was younger; before the couple got married. He frowned and looked back down at her and she was shifting in her sleep.

"Mommy is sleeping," Ellie said in a loud whispered and put her finger over her mouth.

"I know El; we have to be quiet because mommy is very sad."

"Why?" Ellie asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

Bosco looked down at his daughter as he brought out the frozen waffles and let out a sigh. "Listen babe," he said and picked her up and set her on the counter. "Remember when Daddy told you about when people die?" She nodded. "Well you know God sometimes needs people up there with him more than they are needed down here so he takes them with him." He rubbed her arm.

"Who's with God?"

"Emily,"

Bosco's head shot up when he heard the raspy voice of his wife who was standing a few feet from them, gawking at her daughter. Faith's eyes were swollen with dark circles around them. She was wearing a sweatshirt that was too big for her and her hair as hanging around her face. She stared at her daughter who didn't move but looked back at her mother in slight fear because of her appearance.

"Emly with God?" The little girl wondered.

Faith nodded as tears ran down her cheeks; she walked towards her family and ran her hand over Ellie's head. "Yeah baby, she's with God." She laid her head on Bosco's shoulder and closed her eyes. "She's better off up there."

"Don't say that." Bosco said and put his daughter on the ground. "How are you holding up?" He asked and rubbed her shoulder.

"Not good Bosco... Not good." She said and wiped her face as she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "I have to go see Fred today."

"For what?"

"Need to..." She was shaking as she put the bottle to her mouth. "Need to make arrangements."

He leaned against the counter and watched his wife as she tried to drink more of the water. "Don't you think that you should leave that to someone else? I can take care of all of that for you. Ma and I can take care of that for you."

"No," she shook her head and placed the bottle on the counter. "I'm her mother, I need to do that." She started to walk past her husband but lost her balance and fell to her hands and knees.

Bosco gasped when his wife tripped and quickly grabbed her around the waist as she fell to the hands. "Faith! Are you ok?! What's happened babe?!" He tried to look at her face but her hair was shielding his vision. He felt her shaking beneath him and noticed that she was crying. "Baby," he whispered and pulled her closer to him. Faith sunk her face into his chest and let out a sob as she tugged on his shirt. "It's gonna be all right," he said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"No," she began sobbing in his shirt. "It's never gonna be all right! Someone killed my baby!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I know, I know," he whispered and rubbed the back of her head. Bosco looked up and saw Ellie watching her mother crumble on the floor and she looked confused as well as scared. "El, go to your room please."

"Mommy ok?

"No honey; Mommy is not ok! I need you to go to your room though." He hung his head when she disappeared around the corner. Bosco looked down at his wife's face and rubbed her tears away as she looked at him, shaking her head. "I need to call someone and have them take her. She doesn't need to be around all of this today."

"I don't want them to be away from me today."

"I'm sorry Faith but she doesn't need to see you like this. She's scared."

Faith sat up and put her back against the cabinets then covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe this is happening. I don't want to believe it. I want that phone to ring and for it to be Emily asking me for money or for a ride or something..." She put her hand over her mouth and looked at her husband, shaking her head. "Why didn't I save her? I knew she was going down a bad path and I just sat back and blamed Fred... I'm the cop! I have the authority to do those things! But no I'm so hung up in my new family and she didn't fit in so I just ignored all the signs." She shielded her eyes from his stares as she wept. "It's no one's fault but mine."

"It's not your fault Faith," he said placing his hand on her leg. "I have seen you do everything possible for Emily and she fights it so hard. You could not have seen this happening so stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault; it was a tragedy."

She stared at him as tears began to pour down her face. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to move on from this."

"You're not; she's your daughter there isn't such a thing as moving on from a child's death. We just have to work hard and make sure that we keep Charlie and El on a strict path."

Faith nodded. "You're right," she ran her hand through her hair as she looked down at her swollen belly. "I have to get ready. I told Fred that I'd be there by 9."

"That's kind of early."

"We're both morning people." She rose to her feet and put her arm around her husband's waist. "Thank you," she said and laid a soft kiss on his lips, "for everything."

* * *

"_We are continuing coverage on the rape/murder of Emily Yokas who was the 16 year old daughter of a Lieutenant and Homicide Detective of the NYPD! Her body was found in a dark alley in Brooklyn about 5 in the morning yesterday!"_'

Carolyn was horrified as she stared at the television. She heard the shower shut off and a knock on the door at the same time and she quickly shut off the television. She stood to her feet and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and opened the door to Faith. Her hair was tied back into a bun and she had put on some make up to cover the dark circles around her eyes. She grinned when she was met by her ex-husbands wife.

"Good morning," Faith said quietly.

"Hello, come on in." She moved to the side and slammed the door behind her. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't fall asleep until 5 this morning but my daughter woke me up at 7:30."

She smiled. "You're so lucky you have a daughter to replace."

Faith shot Carolyn a glare as the woman sat down with her coffee. "You can't replace a child. Especially my oldest, no one will ever replace her." She turned away as she wiped a quick tear then sat down on the opposite couch that Carolyn was sitting in. "Where is Fred?"

"He's just getting out of the shower." She answered. "This is really hard on him. He's not taking it well at all."

"None of us are."

Carolyn looked up at Faith and let out a sigh. "Look this is not a competition on who is taking this harder. We all lost a child. You and Fred of course lost your daughter; but I lost a stepdaughter. Emily and I spent a lot of time together. We got really close towards the end."

She slowly turned and stared at her. "Towards the end huh," she shook her head and looked down at her tennis shoes. "So is that around the time that I arrested her for possession and she told me that she doesn't want me to be her mother anymore? That you're a better mother to her because you actually listen to her? Is that the time that you're talking about?"

"She was a good girl."

"She made mistakes because you guys didn't want to play the bad guys and I had to do it. But she didn't want to live with us so I couldn't keep an eye on her all the times that I needed to."

"Why does it matter if she lived with you or not?" Carolyn interrupted.

"What?!"

Carolyn stood up so she was level with Faith. "Why does it matter? If you know that your child was in trouble, why wouldn't you make time to be around her more? If you thought that we were doing such a horrible job with parenting her then why didn't you step in or show some presence more?"

"Because I have a family too!"

"She was your daughter!"

"I didn't abandon her! I put her in jail so I knew that she would be safe and away from drugs and this kind of thing! I wanted her to stay in there while she thought a little about the road that she was going down! Not get bailed out by her father and stepmother and be murdered a day later!"

"Faith!"

Both women turned to the hallway where Fred was standing with a scarf in his hand. He walked towards both women as he shook his head. "I don't have the strength to fight with you right now. I just took a half an hour shower and cried the whole time because my daughter is dead. She's dead! And you come here and fight with my wife?!"

Faith hung her head for a second then stared back at the two in front of her. "I'm sorry... I'm a mess." Tears again, began to pour from her eyes. "I'm sorry Carolyn you didn't need that."

The other woman slowly nodded and put her hand on Faith's shoulder. "I'm sorry too." She said softly. "I just realized that I never said that to you... I never said that I'm sorry that you lost your daughter."

Faith nodded and put her hand over her mouth as her emotions took over her. Fred wrapped his arms around his ex-wife's neck and began crying with her.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: Hearing The News and Dealing With It  
  
~Friday - 12:42 p.m~  
  
It has been two weeks since Emily was laid to rest. Faith has been better and she has gone back to her life. Not really but she's trying. Now her and Ramona were sitting in a restaurant and eating their lunch and talking about a few things. Faith wasn't due back to work for another two weeks. She was happy that they gave her this time off because she got to see her other two children. Her and Bosco also got to plan a few things about the pregnancy. So anyways the women were in this nice restaurant and talking about a few things and laughing too about stuff.  
  
"So Faith.... I wanted to tell you about what I was talking about on Ellie's birthday." Ramona said and she nodded while biting her steak. "Honey.... I have breast cancer."  
  
She lifted her head up and stared at her mother in shock. Ramona was sipping on her wine. "I had no choice but to tell you now. I wanted to tell you sooner but then Maurice called and told me about Em so I thought now would be the best." She paused and swallowed. "Honey if I don't have the surgery now or the cancer taken out in three months then I could die." She said softly.  
  
Faith shook her head and put everything down. "Mom." She spoke and a tear slid down her cheek. "I had no idea that that was what you were talking about. Oh gosh."  
  
"No honey don't cry. See I have an appointment to get this done next week. That's why I wanted to tell you sooner. So I'm gonna be taken care of before my time is up." She smiled.  
  
She put her hands on top of her mothers and sighed. "I've dealt with so much tragedy in my life mom that I don't think I could take anymore. You have to fight to stay here with me. Please."  
  
"Oh I am honey. I promise." She said with a smile. "But I don't want you to worry about me. Your father has been so scared and careful of me. I just need you to be strong please."  
  
"Mom..." She started and sighed then looked down at the table. "I can't live without you. Not that I need you to watch my kids because I never ask but... I need you here to help me with everything that has or is going to happen. I don't think I can handle another loss in my life. I might die too."  
  
"No you won't." She said and leaned closer to her and placed her forehead on hers. "You have a husband and two children then you're gonna have about 8 more." They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah right. I know Maurice would love that but I would loose my mind and so would my uterus." She said gazing down at the wooden top table. "Come on. I wanna take you shopping. Check!"  
  
Ramona looked at her daughter like she was crazy. She didn't want to fight though because she loved shopping. So they both stood up and walked out to her Lexus and she took off to the mall.  
  
~Friday - 10:02 p.m~  
  
Faith climbed in her bed with Charlie next to her and Ellie's head was on her belly. "So gramma isn't going to die?" Charlie asked with some headphones on. (:He had some white sport mesh baggy shorts on with a black muscle shirt and white anklet socks. He was laying on his side facing his mother and toddler little sister. Ellie had on a Dora The Explorer nightshirt on with some pink shorts on and no socks. She had her blanket on her too. Faith had a white nightshirt on with her hair up in a sloppy bun.:) Ellie was snoring loud and Faith was stroking her cheek.  
  
"Nope." She said with a soft smile. "Grandpa is getting the best doctors to fly in and work on her. We all have faith in her too so she won't leave us." She added and cleared her throat.  
  
"This year sucks if you ask me." He said sitting up and turning the television on to MTV. "I mean all the shit that happens. Em dying and stuff." He shook his head and sighed.  
  
Faith hit her sons arm. "Don't curse." She said with her eyes closed and looked down at her daughter and stomach. "So what do you think about naming the baby Angela-Emily-Grace."  
  
"If it's a girl?" She nodded and he shrugged. "Sounds great." He looked back at the TV. "So if the next one is a boy you're gonna name it after Grandpa, Marcell and me right?"  
  
She giggled. "Actually I was gonna name him Jaden-Marcell-Louis." She said and looked down at Ellie and stroked her soft cheek. "Name him Louis after Bobbie and Bosco."  
  
"So I have to die for you to name the baby after me. Or be a grandparent." He said in a shitty tone and shook his head. "Emily didn't even respect you like I did ma."  
  
"Not now Charlie." She said and ran her hand through her hair. "Maybe if we have two more after this one then we'll name that one after you." She said trying to make him happy.  
  
"Whatever. I don't wanna share my name with a kid. I'll have it for myself." He said and turned the TV off then got off the bed. "I'm gonna go watch a movie." He walked out of the bedroom.  
  
A couple minutes later, Faith stood up and picked up her daughter. She kissed her cheek and walked through the living room where Charlie was watching 'Saving Silverman' and eating some candy. She put her daughter in her bed and covered her up and kissed her cheek again. "Night."  
  
She walked to the kitchen and Charlie was in there drinking some orange juice out of the carton. "Charlie don't do that!" She said and snatched the carton from him and put it back.  
  
"Why Bosco does it and you don't care." He said wiping his mouth and grabbed a can of Sprite. "He also pays the bills here and bought that." She said and grabbed some crackers and water.  
  
"Why do you always defend him? I'm your son. Your blood. But no if Bosco killed someone at work he's still a Saint." He shook his head and went to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Charlie!" She shouted and he stopped then turned around. "I don't know when I became the bitch mom in your life. It better stop. I do so much shit for you. Bosco did too. He buys you shoes everytime you ask. It might be my mistake but didn't he buy you that outfit that you're wearing now?! Stop! I don't need this right now! I just lost my daughter and my mother has breast cancer! I need you to be strong for me." Tears started coming down her cheeks. She shook her head. "Fuck it. I can never get through that skull of yours. Goodnight." She walked to her bedroom.  
  
Bosco came into the bedroom about 30 minutes later. Faith was laying on her side with her back to the door. He took his suit jacket off and tossed it on the chair. She was awake but too angry to turn around or say anything. Bosco looked over her shoulder at her face. "Hi." He said softly.  
  
"Hey." She replied still not looking at him. He wrinkled his nose and walked over to the closet and took his shirt off then tie, pants, socks and shoes. Bosco came into the bedroom with his black Joe Boxers on. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his watch off. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied and rubbed her stomach with her eyes closed. He climbed underneath the covers with her and put his hand over hers then sighed. "Charlie's upset, why?" He asked softly.  
  
"Because I yelled at him. He's a spoiled brat. He's always getting something. Now I feel bad because Em's dead and we buy him hundred dollar shoes and cellphones. She never got that."  
  
"Yeah but Charlie didn't do allot of things that we kind of let Emily do. Like steal 20,000 dollars from us that we won't get back ever. He's not sellin' his body for sex or using a gun."  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "True but still. He's spoiled and you know... I don't think he deserves half the stuff that you get him. So cut down on all the trips to the mall."  
  
"All right. I'll just go by myself and get you a little something everyday." He smiled and kissed on her cheek and neck. "Let's make love. We haven't done that for a long time." He said softly.  
  
Faith looked at her husband and was going to turn him down but she saw something in his eyes. They hadn't made love since the morning that she found out about Emily. She gave him this sexy look and nodded slowly. Bosco's face lit up. He leaned in and kissed his wife's lips. Faith reached over on the nightstand and flipped the lamp off so the whole room was black. She straddled his lap and smiled then he started unbuttoning her shirt. She was smiling and started at the bottom. Their hands met and he slowly pushed the shirt off her shoulders with a erotic smile.  
  
Bosco wasn't suprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. Even though her breasts were growing like weed because she was pregnant. He liked how big her breasts were now. It was easier for him to do stuff to them. Even though she had a nice size when she wasn't pregnant. He ran his hand up her stomach to her breast and behind her neck then brought her head down for a kiss. Faith put each hand on the sides of him and her breasts rubbed on his chest. He slid his hands down to her backside and squeezed her butt. He slid his hands under her panties and gripped her butt.  
  
~Wednesday - 11:32 a.m~  
  
It was the day of the surgery. They had arrived at the hospital at 8:30 that morning and they had Ramona down in surgery already. She'd be there for a long time. She would probably be out by 3:30 later that day. So about everyone was in the waiting room. Jack, Faith, Bosco, Charlie, Ellie, Rose, Doc, Mikey, Tamara, Marcell and Marissa. Faith was sitting next to her father and husband in front of a window. Ellie was standing in front of her mother and talking to her tummy to the baby and making cute little noises. Marcell and Mikey were both looking at the little girl.  
  
"Mommy." Ellie said and looked up at Faith. She wasn't paying attention though. She was looking off in a distance. Bosco looked at his wife. "Mommy look dat me." Ellie whined.  
  
Suddenly, Stanley entered the room. Jack looked at him and shook his head in disgust. Faith narrowed her eyes and snorted. "How is she?" He asked and glanced around the room.  
  
"Come on babe let's go get some candy." Faith said and stood up then grabbed her daughters hand. She was so mad at her brother because he didn't come to Emily's funeral.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked and followed her down the hallway. Ellie glanced back at him and trotted so she could keep up with her mothers quick pace. "Faith what's wrong with you?"  
  
"You have allot of nerve to come up here Stanley." Faith said turning around. "I know that you have a family and all your money. Well stay up in Jersey and leave us the hell alone. And don't even try to put that, I didn't get an invitation. I had to bury two of my children and you didn't come to either of their funerals. I was expecting you to be at Em's because you knew her all her life."  
  
He turned his head and looked at the floor then sighed. "I had business. I'm serious Faith. If I could be there you know I would be but..." His voice trailed off because he was lying.  
  
"That is a sorry excuse Stanley. I thought because you were smart then you'd know better then to lie to me like that. Get the hell out of here. Daddy doesn't want you here and neither does mom. Hopefully you don't get a phone call tonight saying that she died." She shook her head.  
  
Stanley watched her and Ellie walk away to the elevator and get on it. He shook his head and turned around then walked back to where he came from to go back home.  
  
Faith slid down to the floor, in the elevator. She had her hands over her eyes and was crying. Ellie put her hand on her mothers shoulder and looked at her. "Don' cry mommy." She said.  
  
The door opened and Faith wiped her tears away quickly. She went to stand up and saw Bosco enter. He had kind of a frown on his face but a grin too. He stepped into the elevator and knelt in front of her. He put a gentle hand on her cheek then one on Ellie's shoulder. Faith began crying.  
  
~Wednesday - 3:41 p.m~  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
Faith was getting restless. Marcell, Marissa, Mikey, Tamara, Rose and Doc all went home. Ellie was still taking her nap on her brothers lap. Faith was sitting next her to father and had her hand in his and her head on his shoulder. They were both waiting on results of Ramona's condition.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
The doctor came down the hall with a nurse at his side. He walked into the waiting room and they all looked at him. He was talking with a nice grin on his face and nodding along with what he was saying. Faith got a smile on her face and hugged her father who was crying, happily.  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
Faith and Jack walked into Ramona's room. She was laying on the bed and not moving because she was drugged and weak. Jack took his wife's hand and said something to her. She opened her eyes and weakly smiled. Faith kissed her mother's cheek and laughed 'cause she was alive.  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here  
  
TBC... 


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: The Night Before  
  
*NOTE TO EVERYONE: I changed the whole chapter so re-read it except the large paragraph below. I got good reviews on this chapter. One person said that if you're 7 months pregnant then you couldn't fly. Well, duh, Faith could never get Department Sergeant because it's doesn't exist. Well, I had this one on my mind too. Enjoy!  
  
~April 28th, 2005 (Two Months Later)~  
  
Faith barely thinks about Emily anymore. Well, she does but in a positive way. She thinks about the good stuff that her daughter did. She misses her allot but Fred was right about the whole, she won't be hurting anymore from the heroine and other drugs. Faith is now 6 months in her pregnancy. Tamara is 7 months and allot bigger then Faith then people would think. They both finally found out what they're going to have. Girls! Tamara and Mikey are going to name their pride of joy, Adrienne Tamara. Holly and DK got married finally. It was a somewhat small wedding but there was a whole bunch of guests from the Precinct and Firehouse. Cynthia and Jimmy are planning on having a huge wedding. They want to have it after Faith has the baby because they don't want her to be pregnant during the whole thing. She's going to be the matron of honor and Bosco will be the best man. Ellie, of course, is doing fine; she can finish sentences now. Fred and Bosco have been civil to each other for the past two months. Bosco accepts the fact that he lost a child and Fred accepts the fact that Faith is certainly in love with him. They hang out sometimes like at the gym when all the guys get together and work out, Fred comes too. Faith and Carolyn are good acquaintances too. She takes her to some appointments so Carolyn can get the feel about what the whole pregnancy thing means. Everyone else is about the same and doing well.  
  
~Sunday - 3:02 p.m.~  
  
It was like the Night Before Christmas but more exciting for some more the others. Everyone was going to Miami, Florida for a week. They were driving down there and the drive was going to be about a 2-3 day drive. They had been planning it since Faith's mother recovered from breast cancer. Her and Bosco wanted to have a romantic 3-year anniversary but still celebrate it with their family and friends so they decided this. Everyone had wanted to do this one-day so they started saving up a long time ago. This would be the best time get vacations, so why not?  
  
All that are going is: Bosco, Faith, Charlie, Ellie, Cameron, Marcell, Marissa, Ramona, Jack, Rose, Doc, Mikey, Tamara, DK, Holly, Katie, Garret, Trinity, Timothy, Davis, Alex, Maliek, Sully, Maggie, Jimmy, Cynthia, Devan, Carlos, Kim, Joey, Kylie, Walsh, Eva, Jessica, Aiden and Samantha.  
  
"So we need to figure out what cars everybody's gonna ride in." Faith said sitting on her husband's lap. They were all playing cards around the dining room table. The older boys were playing Playstation 2.  
  
"All right let's do that now." Marcell said and stood up then grabbed a notebook and piece of paper. "Ok I'm driving my Chevy so I'm on the list." He said and put his name down. "Who else?"  
  
"I'm drivin' my Explorer." Bosco said laying kisses on Faith's shoulder as he looked across the table at his father. "I got Faith, Cam and Chaz with me." He looked up at his wife and smiled when she turned and kissed him.  
  
He nodded as he wrote down the notes. "I can drive too." Mikey said with Tamara sitting next to him. He was drinking some beer too. "And I don't care who rides with me. I can take two though."  
  
"We can then 'cause I don't want to take my Mustang." Aiden said coming out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand and holding Ellie. Samantha was behind him also. "She just went poopy." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"You're a dick." Bosco replied as Faith took her daughter from him. "Daddy don't say dat." Ellie shouted at her father who was still laughing. "Sorry." He said and kissed her head. She giggled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Were borrowing Derek's parents, Excursion. So were taking Katie, Garret, Trinity and Timothy." Holly said sitting on her husband's lap too and DK was kissing her cheek. All the women were sitting on their men's laps.  
  
"All righty then." Marcell said writing her car name down then their names. "So Aiden and Samantha you're riding with Mikey right?" They nodded and he wrote their names down. "Ok." He cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm takin' my Expedition." Rose said taking Ellie from Faith and giving her a kiss. "Then were Jessica, Ellie and Kylie are going to ride with us and have a good time." She added and ran her hand through Ellie's hair.  
  
Marcell wrote her name down and looked around again. "Jack and Mona I'll take you guys in my Chevy." He said and the two nodded while drinking their wine. "Come on who else?" He slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"I can take my Navigator with Ty, Alex, Maliek and Mag." Sully said holding his grandson who was awake and sucking on his pasafire. "Were gonna get gas before we head out on the freeway?" They all nodded.  
  
"All right then I guess were taking the Trailblazer with Joey and Devan." Carlos said looking at his wife who was nodding her head and kissing the side of his head. "So yeah you can write our names down Marcell."  
  
"Then I'm driving my Silverado with Cynthia, Billy and Eva." Jimmy said and ran his hand through his fiancée's hair and she smiled. He glanced behind him as Joey, Devan, Charlie and Cameron came into the room.  
  
"Ok that's it." Marcell said and put the pen down the stretched his arms over his head and groaned softly. "Were gonna order the pizza's in like an hour. We gotta wake up about 3 and get out of here by 4:15."  
  
"That's great. I just want to sleep on a bed 'cause I'm pregnant and the floor isn't good for da back." Faith said with a giggle and kissed her husband's cheek. "It's gonna be fun though. Were all gonna have a big slumber party." She laughed and everyone shook his or her heads. "Shut up." She laid her head against her husbands.  
  
"I hate getting up early." Charlie said and let out a howl. "Come on I wanna go play basketball already." He whined and tugged on Bosco's arm who was looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm getting bored Bosco."  
  
"Man you're such a baby. Watch out Faith." Bosco said and stood up when she did then grabbed the basketball that was sitting between his legs. "All right I'm captain and I get to pick teams. Go get Garret and Timothy."  
  
Everyone moved to Marcell's backyard that had a basketball court. Him and Marissa designed it when she moved in because he loved the sport so much. The women sat on the benches and talked about their men.  
  
"Maurice is gonna show off. Watch I bet you a million bucks." Faith said softly, looking at her husband and shaking her head. Like she said, he began to strip his T-shirt off. "OH BABY TAKE IT OFF!" She whistled.  
  
He looked at his wife and threw the T-shirt at her. She giggled and smelled it then her nose scrunched up. "Smells like man sweat." She giggled and kissed her daughter's head. "Just kidding. Smells like him."  
  
"Which is man sweat." Alex replied and they all laughed and Faith shook her head. "Just kidding Faith." She slapped her friend's hand and ran her hand through her blonde hair. "Sully why aren't you playing? I thought you liked b-ball."  
  
"Don't feel like it. My knee is killing me." He said looking down at his grandson who was staring in his eyes and smiling. Maggie was sitting next to her husband and had her hand on his arm. "Hey Boscorelli play fair!"  
  
"Oh shut up Sullivan!" Marcell replied with a smile and caught the ball once Mikey threw it to him. He took the shot and it went perfectly into the net. "Come on Sully! Let's see whatcha got! Grandpa!" He laughed.  
  
"I know you're not talking about Grandpa." He pointed to Ellie then Faith and Tamara's bellies. Marcell shrugged and shook his head. Sully stood up and handed Maliek to his mother then walked out to the court.  
  
"I wanna go to the store. Someone come with me." Faith said and stood up. "I'll go." Rose said softly and Ramona agreed. "Ellie you wanna come with mommy?" She asked and her daughter nodded. "Let's go baby."  
  
"We'll be back in a little bit guys." Rose called to her husband who was taking a shot and missed because she distracted him. "Oh sorry Monte!" She laughed and followed her daughter-in-law and Ramona to Bosco's Explorer.  
  
Faith took off down the street once they were all inside. Ramona was sitting in the passenger's seat and looking out the window. "I'm glad that I didn't have to go through chemo." She said softly. "I hear that it sucks."  
  
"I'm glad that you didn't have to go through it either mama." Faith replied and rubbed her mother's arm then looked straight ahead and sighed. "I'm so tired. I'm gonna have a good nights sleep tonight and wake up hella early."  
  
"Yeah so everyone's gonna sleep at Marcell's house tonight?" She asked and the two women nodded then she did too and looked at Ellie. "I have to go to bed early so I can get up early enough to have coffee."  
  
"Well, technically we don't have to wake up until about 4 or 5. I mean are we conducting what time were gonna make it to the hotel or whatever?" Ramona asked and Faith looked at her and nodded. "On schedule huh?"  
  
"Yup. Maurice and pop are just alike when it comes to stuff like that." Faith said and ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "I'm so tired right now." She said and yawned for the second time. "Ellie you tired baby?"  
  
"No. I not tired mommy." She said looking out the window at the passing scenery. "Whre we going mommy?" She asked and looked over at her mother who was yawning again. "Mommy go nigh night." She smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah, mommy wants to go nigh night."  
  
~Sunday ~ 9:13 p.m.~  
  
Everyone was getting ready to go to bed. That means every bathroom was filled with somebody. Faith had locked the door so no one could get in. She had Mikey, Bosco, Cameron and Charlie in there with her. Ellie had fallen asleep two hours ago. They were all brushing their teeth and talking and laughing. (: Bosco had on a pair of loose sport mesh shorts that were black and no shirt then white anklet socks. Faith had a low-cut cute maternity button-down nightshirt. She didn't have any socks on and her hair was up in a ponytail. Then she just had silk panties on too. Charlie had a white muscle shirt on with red baggy, long, shorts on and a white backward hat on. Mikey had a T-shirt and boxers on. Cameron had the same thing that Charlie had on.:)  
  
"I shoulda went to bed earlier. I'm gonna be so flippin' tired tomorrow." Charlie said and spit his toothpaste in the toilet then flushed it. "All right now I gotta hit the head." He looked around for them all to leave.  
  
"Wait I have to too." Faith said and spit in the sink. "Everybody get out for a second." She said running her hand over her belly. She touched Bosco's back as he walked out of the room, shaking his head.  
  
"Daddy!" Ellie called from the bedroom. He walked in there and looked at her. She was sitting up in the bed with her big nightgown on. Her hair was messy and she was rubbing her squinting eyes. "Oh well look who's awake." He said with a smile and walked over to her. "Hi baby girl." He kissed her forehead softly. "You awake?"  
  
"Where's mommy?" She asked looking around but she couldn't because her eyes were squinted from the hallway light. "She's going potty." He answered and kissed her head and smiled at her tired face. "Go nigh night."  
  
"I want my mommy." She said stumbling off the bed and rubbing her eye as she walked to the doorway. The back of her shirt was tucked into her diaper. Bosco shook his head and laughed, then stood up slowly.  
  
"Hi Ellie." Walsh said coming down the hall to go to his guestroom with Eva. "Is my mommy dere?" She asked and pointed to the closed bathroom door. "I don't know. FAITH?!" He called squatting in front of Ellie.  
  
"Yeah!" The door opened and she came out rubbing her hands together with lotion. "Hi baby girl." She said with a smile and knelt in front of her then kissed her head. "Come on we gotta go to bed. Night Billy." She said.  
  
"Night." He said and walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Faith did the same and Bosco was leaning against the headboard. "Gosh tomorrow is gonna be so fun." She said and kissed her daughters cheek.  
  
"Yeah it is. It's gonna be busy and hectic too." He replied and looked at Ellie as she climbed up in the bed. "Then we get to celebrate our marriage." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her lips softly and long.  
  
"That's gonna be a fun day." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips again but longer this time. The door opened and Charlie walked in with Cameron. "Ok Joey is a fag. He just ran into the bathroom in front of me."  
  
"Don't call people fags." Faith said looking at her son as he climbed up on the bed too next to his baby sister. Cameron stood next to the bed. "So I guess you guys are gonna be taking the couches downstairs huh?"  
  
"Whatever." He replied moving Ellie so she was on the inside of the bed and he was on the edge. "Oh man I'm shaking." He laid down and closed his eyes. "I really have to hit the head. HURRY JOEY!"  
  
"I'm already done!" He shouted from outside the door as he walked to go sleep on the couch. Charlie stood up and ran out of the bedroom. Cameron followed but ran down the stairs to go sleep on the couch too.  
  
Faith turned to Bosco and he put his hands on her hips. "Wait here." He said softly and turned the bedroom light off then put Ellie on the chaise lounger and covered her with the blanket. He went back over to his wife and they both laid down on the bed. He put his hand on her neck and kissed her lips softly.  
  
TBC... 


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Early in the Morning  
  
Thanks for the amazing reviews. OCPD thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll work on it. This is the way I write and I've been writing for a long time now so it's gonna take a long time to change but whatever. Also the realism thing. I've been getting that allot with this story. It's on fanfiction so of course it's not real. I don't write these stories to write a book someday. I do it because it's a hobby and I enjoy writing about relationships and stuff. So with that kind of thing, it's just for fun and I don't expect to see this on the actual Third Watch. Just remember that it's all for fun. Okay!  
  
Ranger Webb, this story is gonna get funny and good. You just wait girl. LOL.  
  
~ Monday - 4:02 a.m. ~  
  
Marcell was in his bathroom and shaving his face. Marissa was standing next to her husband and doing her hair. They all had to head out for the road in a half an hour so everyone was awake. Bosco walked in his father's room and had an NYPD hat on. Ellie was walking behind him and rubbing her eyes. "How the hell do you work that thing that you guys call a coffee maker?" Bosco asked and picked up a bottle of cologne and smelled it then scrunched up his nose. "Just turn it on." Marissa said and shook her head then looked down at Ellie. "Hi baby."  
  
"I tired." She said yawning and leaned against her grandfather's leg and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Faith wobbled into the room and ran her hand through her hair. "Ellie baby, let's go get in gramma's car bugly."  
  
"Where are Charlie and Cameron?" Bosco asked looking at his wife as he carried his daughter down the stairs. "In the living room asleep probably." Faith answered and glanced in the room and nodded. "Thought so."  
  
"I feel high." Tamara said and put her hand on her head then let out a long sigh. "I'm not used to getting up this early. It's still dark outside and Adrienne isn't even awake yet. That's good because I couldn't handle it."  
  
"I know. I hate when Angie is kicking all the time. It makes me wanna go pee even more." Faith replied and glanced at Cynthia and smiled. "I just wanna get there and sit on the beach." She hugged her husband, tightly.  
  
"Oh man I can't wait till we put on our new swimsuits." Tamara said and Faith nodded while gazing at Bosco. "There are gonna be allot of guys lookin' at us and wanting to be our baby daddy's." Faith added, snickering.  
  
"Shut up." Bosco said hitting her shoulder and she laughed. "I just want to get out of New York's damn weather." He glanced behind him at Aiden and rubbed Faith's arms. "I hate livin' here sometimes. It's always cold."  
  
Everyone kind of nodded and got quiet. Holly stood in front of Faith and put her hands on her friend's belly. "Oh damnit Holly! You scared her! She's awake now! Damnit!" She shouted glaring at her friend.  
  
"Oh quit your whinin'!" She yelled back and ran her hands all over Faith's small but perfectly round belly. "Gosh I love the feeling of babies moving. Derek come feel how active she is." DK walked over and stood next to his wife. He placed a hand on Faith's stomach. "No she's right here." Holly said and moved his hand then looked up at his face and smiled. "Doesn't it feel weird?" She asked with a grin and looked down at their hands that were pressed on her tummy. Faith was just standing there with her head on her husband's chest and holding his hand.  
  
"Yeah feels like..." He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but it feels weird. Like someone's tickling my hand." He pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Holly kept her hand there and smiled.  
  
"She's hungry now. She's gonna get restless." Faith said rubbing her own stomach. Cynthia now had her hand on Faith's stomach. "She wants a donut or a bagel." She gave this innocent little smile and laughed.  
  
"Adrienne's favorite is Potato chips and Ranch dressing." Mikey said and rubbed his fiancée's stomach and kissed it. "Man will pop and Marissa hurry up! I wanna get out on the road!" He shouted and Walsh laughed.  
  
"So what do you think Angela will look like?" Rose asked stepping in front of her daughter-in-law and rubbing her stomach. "Think she'll look like Ellie and Maurice or maybe Ramona and Emily? Maybe even you, sweetie."  
  
"I don't know. I have feeling that she'll look a little like me. Hopefully. Ellie doesn't look like me at all. Yeah she's got blue eyes. Big deal she looks like her daddy and papa." She smiled and looked at her daughter.  
  
"I think she'll look like Ellie." Alex said standing on the other side of Faith and holding her son. "I don't know. I can't see her as looking like anyone else but her sister and daddy." She smiled and touched her belly too.  
  
"You know I think Ellie's gonna be the jealous type." Cynthia said looking at Faith from where she stood, in Jimmy's arms. "Maybe wanna hold Angie but she's gonna want some attention from you guys and Charlie too."  
  
"Yeah she's spoiled and the baby of the family so she'll be a little disappointed when she figures out that Angie is staying." Faith said and smiled then looked at her stomach. "I have to go pee again." She said yawning.  
  
"Just great. Were gonna be doing pit stops the whole way there." Bosco said watching his wife walk to the bathroom and she stuck her tongue out. He smiled then looked at Aiden and lightly punched his hands.  
  
Marcell and Marissa finally came down the stairs from getting ready and locking everything up. Faith came out of the bathroom at that time and walked over to Ellie and picked her up. "Ellie slepy pease." She said.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go. Get in my car." Bosco said loudly and the teenagers looked at him. Charlie and Cameron both slowly stood up and walked out to Bosco's Explorer and climbed inside. Faith put Ellie in Rose's Expedition in the middle seat where her carseat was at. Kylie got in a little after that then Jessica came too. "Mommy's gonna ride with Daddy all right." She said and Ellie nodded then looked at Jessica and smiled. Faith shook her head and closed the door then walked over to the house to get her purse. Everyone was coming out of the house to his or her cars.  
  
"Hurry up Faith or you're gonna be left behind." Marcell said with a chuckle as he walked past her looking through his keys. "Whatever pop. I gotta go potty again." She kissed his cheek then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Bosco walked into the house and looked around for his wife. He glanced over at his father. "Hey, where'd Faith go?" He coughed a little and cleared his throat. "She went to the bathroom." Marcell answered.  
  
She came out a couple minutes later and rubbed her stomach. "Let's go already." She said, grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him out of the door with her. He kissed her neck softly then opened the passenger's door for her. Faith climbed in and buckled her seatbelt then glanced back at Charlie and Cameron who were dead asleep and snoring loud. Bosco climbed in the driver's seat and glanced back at the two teenagers. "Sounds like a damn forest in here." He said and started the car then backed out of the large driveway along with everyone else.  
  
Marcell took the lead since he knew where he was going. Bosco followed then Mikey, Doc, Sully, Carlos, DK and Jimmy was the last one. They all headed off to get gas first then some coffee to start the day.  
  
~Monday - 12:26 p.m.~  
  
Everyone was awake now and driving through New Jersey and was about three hours from entering Maryland. Charlie and Cameron were both talking to each other and laughing about the magazines that they were looking at. Bosco was in the front with his sunglasses on and window rolled down. He was listening to the radio and singing along with the songs that came on. Faith was sitting in the passenger's seat and reading her own magazine called, 'Baby.' She had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her sunglasses were on also and her window was rolled down.  
  
"Bosco you sound like you have a sore throat for life. Give it up man," Cameron said with a laugh and shook his head. Faith busted out laughing and so did Charlie. Bosco glared back at him and laughed a little too.  
  
"You're a jerk Cameron." He replied and turned his hat forward and glanced at his wife who was still laughing in a way. He moved his head left to right trying to crack the tight muscle in his neck. "Damnit," he mumbled.  
  
Faith gazed over at her husband and sighed. "Why don't you go to a chiropractor and get it looked at," she looked back down at her article. "You need to start fussing with it too. It's getting on my nerves." She added.  
  
"I don't want someone to break my neck even more then I still have to pay him." He looked at her sideways and shook his head. Faith put her hand up against the side of his head and pushed him away. He just laughed.  
  
"Dude we need to stop somewhere or something. I'm shaking because I'm so hungry." Charlie said lifting his hand up a little and his whole arm was shaking. "Ma look. I can't survive any longer. Please, it hurts."  
  
"Oh stop. You're fine." She looked back at her son who was giving her this whiny expression. She turned forward and giggled. "Chawie you funny," she said in a voice that sounded just like Ellie and they all laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting pretty hungry too." Bosco said and grabbed his cell phone from the dashboard and dialed his fathers phone number. He waited for about three rings until Marcell picked up. "I got three hungry people."  
  
"All righty then. I'm hungry too." He replied and they talked for a bit then pulled off of the next freeway exit. The others followed, guessing that they were going to get something to eat. Marcell glanced over at Jack who was sitting in the passenger's seat and talking to Rose on his cell phone about where they were going. Marissa was talking to Mikey on her cell phone about the same thing. Ramona was sitting behind Marcell and looking out the window, with the wind blowing through her short blonde hair. He looked at her in the review mirror. "You Ok Mona?"  
  
She looked at him and he was looking at her through the dark lenses. "Yeah I'm just thinking." She answered softly and cleared her throat. He looked in front of him and slowed down as an intersection came up.  
  
Jack hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. "She said that they don't care where to go. Just as long as it has a bathroom and a play park for the three girls." He glanced back at his wife. "You Ok Mona?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some stuff." She shook her head and sighed. Marcell and Jack looked at each other then shrugged and studied the road ahead of them. "It's hot as hell in this black car. Damnit."  
  
"Yeah it's a killer." Marcell replied and laughed then ran his hand over his sweaty brows. He pulled into a McDonalds a couple minutes later. Everyone pulled in beside him and began to get out. "Finally! Air!"  
  
Faith wobbled out of the car and over to the Expedition. Ellie jumped out and squealed at the sight of her mother. "My baby girl. I missed you so much." She squatted in front of her and kissed her cheek. "You hungry?"  
  
"Mmhmm!" She shouted and followed the others into the restaurant. The kids automatically ran to the Play Park. The older kids followed after telling their parents what they wanted. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Rose said.  
  
"Ooo me too mama." Faith said and grabbed Rose's hand and they walked to the bathroom with the other women following. The guys stood at the checkout with their debt and credit cards, ready to order the meals.  
  
Everyone was now sitting down in the Play Park area and laughing at what each was saying. Faith was sitting close to her husband with her hand around his neck and was feeding him some French fries. "Hey pop,"  
  
Marcell looked over at Mikey who was sitting across from him. "Are you gonna put some money into our wedding?" He asked gesturing to Tamara who was grinning at Marcell. He glared at the woman then his son.  
  
"I don't know Michael." He said shaking his head and taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. "You're 27 years old. You make more money then Maurice did and it sounds like him and Faith did a good job at their wedding."  
  
Bosco stuck his tongue out at his brother and Faith laughed softly. Mikey shook his head and put a fry in his mouth. Bosco looked up at the tubes and around when he saw Jessica and Kylie come down the slide together. He didn't see Ellie though. Then he heard something. The worst thing in the whole entire world.  
  
They all heard a loud smack then Ellie began to cry. Bosco looked up from where he heard her cries come from. His eyes widened when he saw an older boy sitting in front of her and he had his hands around her neck. He stood up quickly. Along with Charlie, Cameron and Aiden. They all went into the big toy from different directions so the boy couldn't retreat. Bosco grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him down the small steps and out of the big toy. Charlie grabbed his baby sister and she was coughing to get air back into her little lungs. "I Ok Chawie."  
  
He slammed the boy against the wall hard then did it again. Marcell put his hand on his son's arm for him to stop doing that. "You little bastard!" He hissed and pointed a hard finger to his chest. "You messed with the wrong little girl! If you ever! EVER! Lay a finger on that princess right there then I will cut your balls off and hand them to you!" He shouted and the boy peed on himself and a little on Bosco's shoes. Faith shook her head as she held her daughter. Rose was also shaking her head because of her son's comment about cutting his genitals off. "You hear me?!"  
  
Just as he was nodding a larger man then Bosco walked into the room and shoved Bosco's hands off of the boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing with your filthy hands on my boy?!" He shouted.  
  
Bosco glared him up and down shaking his head. "You're dumbass boy put his hands on my daughter!" He shouted back, stepping up close to the man that made Charlie, Cameron, Aiden and Marcell step up too.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do about it little man? Except get your little buddies on me to help your short ass self TRY to kick my ass," he shook his head and bent over a bit. "Go ahead. Take your best shot buddy."  
  
He whipped out his wallet and flashed his badge in the man's face and the guy stood up straight. "Now do you want me to show my gun? Because I can take it that far." He threatened, looking totally serious.  
  
The guy chortled and turned like he was going to walk away but his fist came back. It slapped Bosco in the side of his eye. He tumbled back into his father. Charlie and Cameron, for some reason, charged at the man and Aiden did too. Faith stood up quickly, ushering her daughter out of the door with Rose and Ramona. She grabbed Charlie by the back of his shirt and Cameron the same way and pulled them out of the assault that was occurring. Aiden carried his handcuffs because sometimes him and Samantha liked to get a little kinky so that came in handy then.  
  
~20 Minutes Later~  
  
"Ow! Shit," Bosco winced when Faith put a cold ice pack on his eye. He was sitting halfway out of the driver's seat of his Explorer and she was standing between the open door and the vehicle. He nodded at the police officers as they drove away in their RMP, with the man in the backseat. "I could have so taken that guy if he hadn't of caught me off guard." He shook his head. Bosco looked up at his wife who was shaking her head.  
  
"Bosco I think it's time that you stopped playing the tough act with Ellie." She said softly as she looked at his eye. "I mean she doesn't want to see her daddy do the same thing to the boy that just bullied her. That's what she sees when you do stuff like that. A bully and I don't want her to think of you as that. You're a wonderful father and husband and I love you to death. You just have a bad attitude Bosco and I've been trying to tell you it for years but you don't listen. Rose and Marcell have been trying to tell you too but you don't listen to them either. What's wrong?"  
  
He glared up at her and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I'm not gonna stand up there like you do and not do anything about the situation. I'm gonna act on it because Ellie is my baby and I love her too much." He replied.  
  
"I know you do," she kissed his lips softly. "But you see that Ellie cuddles with me more because I don't act on stuff like that. I take it like I do my job. That's why she trusts me more. She'll trust you more one day too. Emily did it with Fred. I'm just mommy and she needs me more sometimes then you. It's fine Maurice. Now are you Ok?"  
  
Bosco looked down at her cute toes and nodded. She picked up his face and kissed his lips. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They pulled apart and her kissed her belly. "Daddy loves you Angie."  
  
"Angie loves you too Daddy." Faith said and rubbed her own tummy. Ellie ran over to them and screamed up at both her parents. "Ellie Rose what the hell is wrong with you?" Faith asked and picked her daughter up.  
  
"Uh.... I don't no mommy." She replied and put her hands over her mouth and laughed. "Daddy I wove you." She said and put her arms around Bosco's neck then kissed him hard on the cheek. "You love Ellie too, Daddy?!"  
  
"Yup. Daddy loves Ellie this much." He showed her by stretching his arms out. "You gonna go ride with Gramma, Jessie and Kylie?" She nodded and ran over to Rose's car where they were all waiting and got inside.  
  
TBC....  
  
Hmmm.... I guess I should tell you something. I was gonna put this into the chapter but it would have been too long. Mikey signed up for the Firefighter Course so when he gets back he's gonna take it. Read and Review. 


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: New York to Florida  
  
***Note to everyone: I know allot of you saw the episode, Family Ties Part: One. Marcell doesn't look like Anthony Boscorelli. Don't worry. If you wanna know what Marcell looks like, just think Bosco but taller and a whee bit buffer. I know a 46-year-old man could never look as good but yes he could in Fanfic world. If you have a problem then keep it to yourself. I'm not hurting anyone so remember that when you're gonna be rude. :-)  
  
~Monday - 5:21 p.m.~  
  
Everyone had changed seats after they left McDonalds. (You don't have to read this part if you don't want to.) Avalanche: Marcell, Jack, Sully and Doc. Expedition: Rose, Ramona, Marissa and Faith. Cherokee: Mikey, Aiden, Davis and DK. Excursion: Holly, Samantha, Katie, Trinity, Garret and Timothy. Navigator: Maggie, Alex, Ellie, Kylie, Jessica and Maliek. Silverado: Jimmy, Walsh, Joey and Devan. Trailblazer: Kim, Cynthia, Eva and Tamara. Explorer: Bosco, Charlie, Cameron and Carlos. They were all driving in the same order as when they left from New York City.  
  
"Oh I'm so hungry." Faith whined and laid her head on her mothers shoulder. She was sitting in the back seat with Ramona then Marissa and Rose were up front. "When are we gonna stop somewhere for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know but I need to go pee." Marissa said softly and ran her hand through her brown hair. "So I guess were gonna have to get a hotel room tonight." She winked over at Rose and they all started laughing loud.  
  
"Please don't talk about pop like that." Faith said and rubbed her belly. She looked ahead when she heard a loud vroom sound. "Are Mikey and Bosco trying to race each other again? Gosh their idiots. Their gonna die."  
  
"Well, hopefully not." Rose said and glanced back at her daughter-in-law as they all switched lanes. "Michael and Maurice have been like that since Michael was in my womb. Maurice loved when he used to kick."  
  
"He loves when Angie kicks too." She pressed her mothers hand against her stomach. "You feel that Mom? That's her foot. She'll start kicking in a minute once you rub your hand against it. She's already ticklish."  
  
"Yeah just like her Mommy." Ramona replied softly and gazed up at Faith. She ran her hand over her daughters cheek and Faith looked at her. "Sorry, I just can't believe that I raised such a beautiful and strong woman."  
  
She smiled and kissed her mothers hand. "You're gonna make me cry Momma." She grinned and looked out the window. "I don't know what happened after me and Fred divorced. I guess being with Maurice made me stronger. It made me expect for the worst but still have fun." She started getting tears in her eyes. "Man, I thank God everyday that I have him as a husband. He changed so much since we got together. I couldn't be more happier for us. We have a beautiful daughter, nice cars and a great home that we worked long and hard for. It's our stuff though. All ours."  
  
"You deserve it babe." Marissa said and rubbed Faith's leg. "Maurice is a good man and you deserve him." She tilted her sunglasses a little and cleared her throat. "I'm calling Marcell because I need to eat."  
  
Marcell was trying to keep up with his sons. Now since Mikey was a Mechanic, he got discounts on all the stuff that he could add to his Cherokee. So he got some nice rims on it then got the windows tinted and a nice loud engine to make it sound like it was going fast. He also got Bosco some nice 20's for his car and tinted windows then the same thing for Marcell, Rose and Faith then Aiden and a couple of his friends.  
  
They all pulled off at the next exit and drove around for about 15 minutes until they came up on a IHOP restaurant. Faith got out and ran over to the Explorer. Bosco got out and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"What's this for?" He asked in the middle of their embrace and could feel his baby girl kicking against his torso. "Nothing really. I'm just happy that were married." Faith whispered and looked at his face with a big smile.  
  
Bosco looked at his wife oddly as he pulled back. She had a smile on her face. "Oh honey you're so cute." He said and kissed her forehead. She put her hand in his and followed the others into the restaurant. "Ellie!"  
  
"Mommy I like you!" She said and wrapped her arms around Faith's leg and kissed it. "I wama kiss my baby." She said pointing to Faith's stomach. Cameron lifted her up a bit and she kissed her stomach. "Tank you Cam."  
  
"You're welcome Ellie." He replied with a grin and stood next to Charlie who was talking to Joey Garret. They all walked into the large restaurant and took their sunglasses off. A waitress came over and looked at them.  
  
"How many?" She asked. Marcell looked around the group and counted heads and looked at her. "36." He answered and she nodded, "I'll have to go set up." She said and walked away from the group to the back room.  
  
Faith looked up at her husband and put her chin on his chest. He was rubbing her back and talking to Aiden with a grin on his face. Charlie was holding his baby sister and she had his hat on her head. She was giggling because the baseball cap kept falling off almost. Cameron was looking at this teenage girl who was sitting at a table with her parents and grinning at him too. Everyone else was talking to each other about how hungry and tired they were. Tamara was in the bathroom and peeing of course. "Baby," Faith said softly and Bosco looked at her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He said and kissed her lips. Aiden scrunched his face up at the couple and shook his head. "I hate when you guys kiss. It's disgusting." He said and turned his back to them and looked around a little.  
  
"Your table is ready." The waitress said grabbing all the menu's and leading them through the restrauant and into a party area and setting all the menu's next to the napkins, forks and knives. Everyone sat down then.  
  
~Monday - 11:31 p.m.~  
  
Everyone was almost asleep because it was so late. Faith was back to riding with Marcell and everyone was riding with the people that they left riding with. Ellie was in the Explorer with them too and she was between the two sleeping teenagers. Faith was dozing off a little because the car was warm and she had her pajama's on. Bosco was in the passengers seat and rubbing his eyes because he was tired. All the other men that were driving were the same way. Tamara was fast asleep and Mikey's eyes were watering because he was yawning so much.  
  
Faith was trying to go to sleep but it was hard. She was uncomfortable. She had her seat reclined and was laying on her side with her back to her husband and a blanket over her that she brought from home. Bosco looked over at his wife, confused because she wouldn't stop moving. She was cursing softly to herself also.  
  
She sighed and turned around so she was facing him and tried to get comfortable. "You Ok?" He asked and she glared up at him. "Excuse me. I'm just trying to be a concerned husband!" He put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Don't be an idiot about it then Bosco." She replied and he narrowed his eyes and snorted at her. "Damn it's so uncomfortable in this damn car!" She shouted then glanced back at her children then sighed a little.  
  
"Look at me." He said and she glared at her husband. "Faith why do we always find ways to knit pick at each other? I have to tell you that it's really annoying. Why don't we just stop while were ahead. We've been married for three years almost. Let's celebrate that and all the things that are ahead of us. Like Angela here and the others."  
  
Faith looked at her husband and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." She replied and laced her hand in his. He lifted her hand up and gave it a kiss. "I love you." She whispered and laid her head back.  
  
Marcell called Bosco's phone and asked him if he was ready to head in. They agreed then Bosco hung up the phone and began to dial Jimmy's cell. "Pop said that he's about to turn off to a road and get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah that sounds great for me." Faith said and stretched her arms over her head down then sighed. She glanced back at Ellie again who was whimpering a little. "Mommy." She cried, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Honey wake up." She reached back and rubbed her leg. Ellie opened up her eyes and looked around. "Mommy hold me." She said reaching her arms out and crying softly. Faith's lips turned down to a slight frown.  
  
"Ellie I can't right now but baby you have to hold on." She said putting her hand in Ellie's and gave it a nice squeeze. The toddler cried louder and woke Charlie and Cameron up. "What the?" They said, unison.  
  
"Baby girl hold on Ok mama." Bosco said glancing over his shoulder at his crying daughter. She was getting restless and really didn't like sitting in that carseat all day long. She began kicking around. "Ellie Rose stop it."  
  
"Mommy!" She screamed trying to reach out for Faith. Finally, they all exited the freeway and came onto the main road in Greensboro, North Carolina. They rode around the town a little until they came upon a descent looking, Motel 6. They parked side-by-side in the parking lot and all the men walked up to the motel as the women got their kids and some of their baggage. Marcell stepped up to the counter first and grinned.  
  
The guy at the desk looked up from his book when he heard their voices appoarching. He smiled at them and cleared his throat. "Good evening gentlemen." The man at the desk said and placed his book in the drawer.  
  
"Hey. I need a room with two beds tonight." Marcell said bringing out his wallet from his back pocket then his credit card. "We all actually need a room with two beds but this one is just on my card." He added, grinning.  
  
"No problem. Were all cleared out so you guys came at a perfect time." He typed in a few things then took Marcell's card and ran it through the system. "So you guys on a bachelor trip?" He asked and cleared his throat.  
  
"Nah it's more like a family trip. Got the wifes and kids outside." He said showing him his ID then putting both cards back in his wallet. "Were goin' to Miami for a week." Marcell glanced behind him at Aiden and nodded.  
  
"Sounds like fun." He grinned and handed him a gold key and his receipt. "You are in room 16. Second floor to your right." He said with a smile and glanced at the women as they came in with the kids and the luggage.  
  
"Here I got a room. We'll take Ellie, Charlie and Cameron." Marcell said taking Ellie from Faith. "No we can have them in our room." She said. "Please, they've been all over each other all day. I insist." He was refering to Aiden and Samantha who were riding with them since they went on their dinner break. He shook his head in a joking way.  
  
She giggled and handed Ellie's bag to Marissa then watched them walk to the elevator with Charlie and Cameron, trailing slowly behind with his backpack. "You get a room babe?" She asked Bosco softly.  
  
"Not yet." He answered standing next to Aiden who was rubbing the back of his head. "I swear if you guys try anything tonight I will get up and kick your asses." He said with clenched teeth and he was glaring at them.  
  
"Oh come on Boscorelli you're no fun." Samantha giggled and so did Faith. Aiden had a smile on his face. Bosco just shook his head and put his hand on his wife's expectant belly. She looked down at her stomach too.  
  
"I'm so tired!" Tamara shouted with her head on Faith's shoulder. She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. "I was up all last night 'cause this guy over here snores louder then a drill!" She nudged Mikey's shoulder, hard.  
  
"I was not!" Mikey said in defense. She shook her head and walked over to the women's bathroom, laughing out loud. Mikey just shook his head and put his hand in his pockets. "Damnit I'm so freaking tired!"  
  
Faith, Bosco, Aiden and Samantha got their room then headed up the stairs behind Jimmy, Cynthia, Devan and Joey They were going to their room too. "Sleep tight." Faith said with a grin and holding her purse  
  
"Yeah I better not hear any sex coming from your room. I know how you all are." Cynthia said with her finger pointed at them. Jimmy was laughing as he followed Devan and Joey into the hotel room.  
  
Aiden grinned and closed the door then turned the light on. "No wonder it's so cheap, this place is small. Those are like twin size beds. I haven't had one of those since I was a kid." He said and shook his head, furiously.  
  
"Would you stop complaining." Samantha said taking her sweatshirt off. "It's just for the night. The day after tomorrow, we'll be in Florida and in the nice hotel room with the nice beds and the beach ahead of us."  
  
"I'm so tired." Faith yawned as she laid on the bed with her legs spread apart. "Baby's kickin'." She said with a smile. Bosco put both his hands on her belly and she was gazing up at him. Angela was on fire!  
  
"Let me feel." Samantha said with a smile and sat next to Faith then put her hand on her friends stomach. "Oh my gosh. Baby come feel this. It's amazing." She called to her fiancé, smiling. He sighed and walked over to the bed and put his hand on her stomach. "Damn." He said. "This is definatly your kid Bos. This thing can't keep still, just like you."  
  
"Blow me jag-off." He smiled and softly punched his friends arm. "I'm gonna go change in that closet that they call a bathroom." He grabbed his toothbrush and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Why do men always complain about stupid stuff like that?" Samantha asked with her feet crossed and was looking at Aiden as he stripped down to his T- shirt and boxers. "Why aren't they ever saticfied?"  
  
"Because we pay for crap like this and expect it to be the best. For you women." He replied and shook his head then pulled the sheets back and climbed in the bed. "Get over here Sam." He demaned and grinned.  
  
"No she's sleeping with me tonight." Faith said getting under the covers and Samantha did also. The two women giggled, "You and Maurice can sleep together. You're partners. We were at one time, now look at us."  
  
Bosco came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Samantha in his bed, laughing with his wife. "What the! Get the hell out of my bed! Nah-Ah! Not tonight! I wanna sleep with my wife!"  
  
"Oh Boscorelli you are just no fun tonight. Where's your since of humor?" Samantha asked as she got out of the bed and climbed in the other with Aiden close. "Goodnight all. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
"Do not say anything about bugs in this damn place." Bosco said snuggled close to his wife. Her back was against his chest and their fingers were interlocked on top of the covers. "Faith." He whispered softly.  
  
"Hmm." She moaned with her eyes closed. He glanced over in the dark at his partner and girlfriend who were trying to sleep. "I'm horny!" He shouted and laughed when Aiden and Samantha yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up! I never wanna hear or see you and your pregnant wife have sex! That's nasty dude!" Aiden said standing up in his bed and glaring over at his laughing partner and wife. Samantha was laughing at Aiden.  
  
"It's not nasty. It's beautiful." Faith said looking at him as he got under the covers and cursed something under his breath. "Just wait till she gets pregnant and goes through her horny stage. Then we'll talk."  
  
"Whatever. Just shut up over there and go to sleep. We got another like 12 hours of driving tomorrow. And your dad said we have to wake up at 7 this time." He put his arm around his fiancée and she kissed him.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Faith shot out of the bed and Bosco looked at his wife. "I didn't tell my babies good night. I'll be right back." She tip-toed out of the room to Marcell's. Marissa opened the door brushing her teeth. "Sorry I just wanted to give my babies a kiss." She said and walked in the room. Charlie, Cameron and Ellie were laying in the same bed and sdleeping. "Nigh night." She whispered and kissed her daughters cheek. Faith looked at the teenage boys and kissed them both too. She smiled at Marcell and kissed his cheek. "Night pop. Night Risa." She walked out.  
  
Faith walked past Bosco who was also coming down the hall. "I'd figure I'd give them a kiss too." He said seeing the look she gave him. "Hurry to bed you sexy hunk of metal." She said.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" She heard Aiden shout and laughed then walked back in the hotel room.  
  
Tuesday ~ 12:03 p.m  
  
Everyone had woken up and gotten on the road. It was going to be a good day. Now everyone had changed where they were. Avalanche: Marcell, Bosco, Davis and Aiden. Explorer: Faith, Rose, Ramona and Marissa. Cherokee: Tamara, Ellie, Kylie and Jessica. Excursion: Holly, Katie, Charlie, Cameron, Joey, Devan and Garret. Silverado: Jimmy, DK, Walsh and Mikey. Navigator: Sully, Maggie, Alex and Maliek. Trailblazer: Kim, Eva, Cynthia and Samantha. Expedition: Doc, Carlos, Jack, Timothy and Trinity. They were all talking to each other too.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without my husband." Faith said and glanced over at her mother then ahead of her. "I mean... Maurice and I fight allot but I will never stop loving him. Never. He's grown on me too much."  
  
"That's the same way I feel about Jack." Ramona said. She was sitting kind of sideways in her seat so she was facing her daughter and could see the other two women better. "We've been married for 29 years and it's almost 30. But ever since I saw him, I fell deeply in love with him." She smiled to herself, thinking about her husband.  
  
"Thank you. I mean me and Monte have been married for 2 years I know but I fell like I've been with him all my life. We don't have that much in common but that's all right." Rose replied and scratched her black hair.  
  
"Exactly. Me and Marcell have nothing in common. I mean I know he's changed but he told me about his past. I grew up the same way and I didn't want him to turn back to that." Marissa said and smiled. "I love him so much."  
  
"Maurice told Marcell when he came to our house and wanted to see Ellie a couple days after she was born, that if he did come back into his life they'd never be friends. Look at them now. I can't pry them away anymore."  
  
"I'm glad they are." Ramona said tucking some hair behind her ear. "I mean look at all the past holidays that we went to. Imagine Marcell not being there or them ignoring eachother all the time. Or to watch the kids."  
  
"Yeah I owe him allot for doing that." Faith said and ran her hand through her hair. "He told me that I have to call him the second I go into labor 'cause he wants to be there to witness it. He wants to drive us there too."  
  
"What about Tamara's birth?" Rose asked clearing her throat and looking down at her nails. "She's gonna have Adrienne before Faith has Angela." She glanced at Marissa who was looking at her with widened eyes.  
  
"No Marcell doesn't like her." Marissa said and Rose's eyes widened. "You didn't know that?" Faith asked and glanced back at her. "He hasn't liked her since like the Forth of July because everytime he was trying to talk to Mikey, she came over and interupted him. Gosh he got mad. She was bringing up their past too. It was so bad."  
  
"Yeah I had to hear about how much of a fat bitch she was all night." Marissa said and looked out the window at a passing car and laughed to herself. "I don't know if I like her either. She's kinda shady and annoying."  
  
"She's nice to me." Faith said and coughed a little then got in the left lane when Marcell did. "I just don't trust her as much as I trust Samantha or someone else like that. I know Samantha but Tamara is still new to me."  
  
"I thought she was a very sweet girl." Rose said and ran her hands over her bare legs since she had shorts on. "She's having my grandchild. She might be a little on the rude side but aren't we all? I know I am sometimes."  
  
"No." Ramona said and gazed back at her. "I don't talk to her that much. I have no reason to hate her but the things that I've been hearing about her... I don't care about her. She's not my problem." She shrugged.  
  
TBC.... 


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: Miami, Florida  
  
~Wednesday - 2:03 PM~  
  
They were in Miami now and were driving down the street to their hotel. They were about a half an hour away. Cameron was sitting in the passenger's seat of the Explorer and had his New York Yankee's hat on backwards. Charlie was behind his stepfather and had his window down also. Faith was sitting diagonal from Bosco, behind Cameron, and was rubbing her stomach. Ellie was in the Avalanche with Marcell, Marissa, Jessica and Kylie. Ramona and Jack were with Rose and Doc. Everyone else was with the ones that they came with when they first left New York.  
  
"It's so hot down here," Cameron stated and glanced at the women of Miami and his face went to a smile. Bosco glanced over at his step-son's friend and shook his head. "You better stop lookin' Cameron." He said, smiling.  
  
"She was hot." He replied with a chuckle and glanced back at Charlie who had the same look on his face as he looked around at the women. Faith was glaring at her son and shaking her head. "Ma come on. She's so hot."  
  
"I don't find women hot. Sorry that must be my problem." She shook her head in disgust and ran her hand through her blonde hair. Bosco glanced back at his wife and smiled. They looked out the window at the sites.  
  
The ride to their hotel was about 20 minutes later. They all pulled up to the valet and got out. There were 10 men there and they all parked their cars as everyone went inside the nice hotel, looking around the lobby.  
  
"Oh this place is even better then the pictures." Rose said, with a smile and looking around the large gorgeous lobby. There were so many cool things about it. She was holding her grand-daughter close and smiling.  
  
"Babe check in. I'm gonna go look around the pool area." Faith said to her husband, not looking at him. She, Rose and Ramona went off to look around the pool and the other cool areas. Ellie went with them.  
  
"I need to look at the room before Faith does." Bosco said getting his wallet out of his back pocket and opening it. "'Cause I got us one of those big suites with the adjoining doors for the kids to stay at."  
  
"Create a diversion." Charlie said standing next to him and Cameron and had his hands in his pockets. "Tell her to go outside on the beach then you'll take the bags up to your room." He shrugged and grinned.  
  
"No 'cause she'll want to come with me. You know see what the room looks like. Faith always stocks up on those hotel shampoos and the toilet paper. I always catch her doing that." He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Yeah Marissa did it too at the hotel we stayed at in Vegas." Marcell said standing behind his son and shook his head. "She's weird like that but I love her." He grinned a little and also pulled his wallet out of his pocket.  
  
"You better love me after calling me weird." She said coming up behind him and kissed his lips. "I'm gonna go find Faith and them. See what their doin'." She walked away smiling and went to where the women had gone.  
  
"Oh my gosh it is so nice here." Faith said coming back from the pool area. Ellie had her hand in her mothers and was walking next to her, rubbing her small nose. "Me and Ellie haveta take a little dip later today."  
  
"Don't mind if I join ya." Bosco said slapping her butt and kissed her cheek. "So I'm about to check us in and give Charlie and Cameron the key." He said, looking down at her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.  
  
Everyone checked in and headed up to their rooms. Thankfully they were all on the same floor because they all called at the same time. (I know it would never happen but this is my story and allot of stuff wouldn't happen. That's the fun of it.) "Faith why don't you go settle Ell in her room." Bosco said to his wife, trying to get rid of her for a second.  
  
"Good idea. Come on baby." She said and her daughter trotted into the room after her. Bosco put the card in the slot and opened the door. It was the nicest room ever. Theirs was on the end and it was allot bigger.  
  
(: Now let's explain it so you can have an idea. There was a living room area that had a nice 50-inch widescreen plasma television that was bolted up on the wall. There was a loveseat and a couch. A wonderful view of the ocean and a sliding glass door that lead out to a magnificent patio area. Then there was this huge bathroom with a step-up Jacuzzi tub in the middle of it with a double sinked counter. Then a shower for two. The last feature was the bedroom. It had a huge King Size bed and a 40-inch widescreen plasma television bolted on the wall like in the living room.  
  
Everything was perfect. "Great." He mumbled with a large smile.  
  
There was a knock on the adjoining doors then it was followed by, "Maurice open the door!" Faith shouted from other room. He walked over to it and opened the door and smiled. She gasped loudly. "Oh!"  
  
"Come here." He said and grabbed her hand then led her to the bedroom. She started laughing a little and kissed his cheek. "A king size bed!" He shouted and picked her up by her hips and swung her a little.  
  
"Oh thank you." She said and put her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. "You have no idea how lucky you're getting tonight." They both laughed and she hopped up in his arms. "Maybe a quickie?"  
  
"Why not?" He walked over to the bed and set her on it. Then Bosco crawled on the bed to his wife and kissed her lips. She grinned a little and closed her eyes. He was trying not to smash his unborn baby under them.  
  
"Maurice! Open up!" They heard a loud shout. It was Marcell and the other guys. Bosco lifted his head up and sighed. "I'm gonna kill them." He got out of the bed and Faith followed as she giggled a little.  
  
When he opened the door, Aiden kinda chuckled. Bosco's shirt was hanging on his arm and he had a little lipstick on his mouth and neck. Faith was buttoning her shirt up and looking at them innocently. "What?!"  
  
Marcell chuckled a little more then cleared his throat. "We were gonna go get the bags and wonderin' if you wanted to come with but now that I see your busy... forget it." He looked back at the others and laughed.  
  
"No I'll go." He said slipping his shirt back over his head. "Be ready when I get back." He whispered to his wife and she nodded and kissed her lips and he walked out of the room. "Let's get this over with!"  
  
"What's wrong bro? You a little hard?!" Mikey asked and busted out laughing. Aiden, Jimmy, Carlos, Charlie, Cameron and DK thought it was funny. The others were just shaking their heads and smiling somewhat.  
  
"Yeah well at least mine gives me some." He replied as he unlocked the back door of his Explorer. "When was the last time when you got lucky with Tamara?" Now all the guys laughed and Mikey didn't.  
  
"Gosh you're a bitch." He said shaking his head and grabbed him and Tamara's first two bags. "Damn this girl packs like she's going on a world trip." Mikey grunted as he picked another one of her bags up.  
  
"Yeah well Faith has about 6 bags in here. But I think there's allot more." Bosco said picking up a bag. A valet boy came up with a gold carrier. "Oh thanks." He said and started loading their bags on the carrier.  
  
~Wednesday - 5:09 PM~  
  
Faith was standing in front of the mirrored door and putting her necklace on. Bosco was in the bathroom and spraying himself with cologne. They were all going out for a nice evening at the Hotel's Restaurant. The adjoining door was open. Ellie was running back and forth in the cute lavender sundress that she had on. Cameron and Charlie were both wearing cargo shorts and T-shirts then backward hats. The other kids were wearing cooler outfits like theirs. Faith had her hands on her hips. Bosco came up behind her and smiled. "Lookin' good baby." He said.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think I look like a slut? I'm 6 months pregnant and wearing a tunic and capris. Should I be wearing something that covers me a little more?" She asked and fixed her hair a little and sighed.  
  
"Nope you look gorgeous, stunning, elegant, attractive, dazzling, lovely, magnificent, exquisite, adorable and beautiful." He said with a smile on his face and put his forehead on hers. "Can we stop and go now?"  
  
She nodded and kissed his lips. "Come on Charlie! Guys let's go!" She called and grabbed her purse then slipped her platform thongs on. "Ellie, baby come on you gotta walk with mommy." She held her hand out.  
  
"Oday mommy!" She squealed and hopped over to her then held her hand as they walked out to the hall where everyone else was waiting. "Papa! You cute!" She shouted and jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you honey you're cute too." Marcell pressed his lips against her neck and blew. She giggled as he blew raspberries on her neck and cheeks. He finished and kissed her cheek. "Mmm you smells good."  
  
"You smells like Daddy." She said pointing to her father as most of them climbed into the elevator. There were three elevators side by side so the others went on those two. "I wanna eat mommy. I hunry."  
  
"I know baby and you're gonna eat soon." Faith said and ran her hand through her long hair. Bosco put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled and pushed him away when he bit her softly.  
  
They all walked into the restaurant. They were seated at this extremely large table that was reserved for them. Ellie was seated in a high chair between Bosco and Marcell. Charlie was next to his mother and Cameron next to him. They all had their menus in their hands and were talking to each other across the table and laughing about things. Faith was talking to Holly who was on the other side of the table and they were laughing loud about some things that had happened on the way down to Miami. Bosco was talking to Aiden who was sitting across from him and Ellie.  
  
"Ma, what the heck is all this crap?" Charlie asked his mother and pointed to all the sections on their menu. It was all seafood and different kinds of clams brains and stuff. "Where's the lasagna and hamburgers?"  
  
"There aren't any." She shook her head and Cameron chuckled. "You guys would probably like the Steak and Prawns. Those are good. The steak is gonna be really small but the prawns will be good. I promise."  
  
"All right." He said and flipped his menu closed and wiped his hands off then took a sip of his water. "Gosh Miami is even hot at five o`clock at night. I wish New York was like this." He stretched his arms high.  
  
"Hey Faith!" Tamara shouted and she jumped then looked at her. Marcell rolled his eyes without anyone seeing. "I have to go to the bathroom! Come with me! I know Angie is sitting on that small bladder of yours!"  
  
Everyone who was around was looking at the woman with a somewhat glare. Marissa put her hand on her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze for him to cool down. Faith slowly stood up and sighed. "I'll be back."  
  
The two pregnant women walked off to the bathroom. Mikey looked around and saw the way everyone's features had changed. "What's wrong with everybody?" He asked and looked over at his father. "Pop?"  
  
"Nothin'. I'm just tired from the drive." He said and rubbed his eyes then went back to coloring with Ellie. Bosco tried not to make eye contact with his brother so Mikey didn't see the annoyed look that he had on his face.  
~Wednesday - 10:02 PM~  
  
Faith and Bosco were sitting in their Jacuzzi tub resting. They both had a glass of Sparkling Apple Cider in their hands. All that driving had tuckered them out and they were happy to finally be here. Ellie was asleep in the other room. Charlie and the older kids were watching TV. Bosco was massaging his wife's foot with his one free hand. Her heel was on his chest and he was sucking on her last couple of toes. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Faith took a quick sip of her cider and let out a chuckle as her husband lightly tickled her cute foot.  
  
"So..." He started and gazed down at her foot then her face as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you think we should do tonight? I brought some movies that we could watch." He winked at her.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I probably won't be able to stay awake for that though." She replied and scratched her forehead then sighed. "So tomorrow, we all get up and eat some breakfast then hit the beach?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." He said and kissed her ankle. She smiled with her tongue stuck out a little as she closed her eyes. "So what do you say we go get in bed and I rub your body down with some lotion." He said in a deep voice.  
  
"Angie'll like that." She said with a smile and they stood up at the same time about. Faith reached for a towel and he quickly took it from her and wrapped it around pregnant beautiful body, touching her every curve. Bosco then grabbed one for himself and wrapped it around his waist. They walked into their bedroom, hand in hand.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna have a great time sleeping in this bed." Faith said laying under the covers and closed her eyes. Bosco grabbed the lotion from his bag and sat on the edge of the bed too. "Hold on." She said.  
  
"Just close your eyes." He said and put some on his hand then rubbed them together. Bosco began softly massaging her arm. She just laid there with a large grin on her face and enjoying every moment of it. Bosco was so gentle with her and she loved that the most about him. He wasn't like his old rude self anymore. He was caring.  
  
~20 Minutes Later~  
  
Now the couple was cuddled in the bed and watching their movie. Well, not really because both were asleep. They were so exhausted with the drive and stuff that they had to just sleep.  
  
TBC... 


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: First Day: Hitting The Beach  
  
Remember, you don't have to read all the stuff that it's in the (: and :). Those are just for people who want to know what the characters are wearing!  
  
~Thursday - 12:03 PM~  
  
Everyone was sitting on the beach that hot day. Miami was so different from home in New York. Faith loved the warm weather. She also loved that Ellie was having the best time in her life while here. They were all sitting on towels and under an umbrella that was blocking the sun. She still had her sunglasses on though. Everyone had theirs on.  
  
(: Faith had on a white tankini and her belly was fairly showing at the bottom of the suit. Then she had some matching bikini bottoms on and her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Bosco had a pair of navy blue trunks and white tennis shoes with a white backwards hat and black sunglasses. Ellie had on a cute hot pink bikini and some sunblock on then some matching sandals and hat then cute glasses. Charlie had on red trunks and Cameron had on white trunks. Both had red and white Air Force Ones on. Charlie had a white hat and Cameron had a red. :)  
  
"Charlie throw it with more arm! Don't be afraid to hurt him! Cameron can take it!" Bosco yelled to his step-son as him and Cameron threw a football back and forth to each other. "Yeah like that! Good job buddy!"  
  
Marcell looked over at his son and shook his head. "You should coach a football team. Like if the next baby is a boy. You should coach his little league and his football team." He smiled through his dark sunglasses.  
  
"Don't get him started." Faith said and smiled at her father-in-law then looked at Ellie who was covering Kylie with sand and Jessica was helping. "He's already got our son all planned out. From birth to eighteen."  
  
"I'm excited about having my first boy." He said and put his hands on her stomach. "Hey maybe they got a mix-up at the doctors office. Maybe Angela is really Angelo." He smiled and nodded his head a little.  
  
Faith kissed her husband on the cheek and patted his other. "We double checked about twenty times, Maurice. It's a girl. She's coming in August. We'll keep trying until we have a boy. We'll have about 500 girls."  
  
"That's like hell on earth." Holly said and ran her hand through her hair. DK was putting suntan lotion on her back. She had a black bikini on. "Having all those girls. Maybe Bosco you can't produce boys." She added.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Not funny." He said and stuck his tongue out at her then kissed his wife on her neck. "I'm gonna have a son. Before I die, I'm gonna have a son with you." He touched Faith's bare back. "Ok Faith."  
  
"Yeah you just keep hopin'." She said and looked over at Ellie who was squealing loud. "Momma when is this Mitchell Family Reunion that Aunt Sally called you about?" She asked and laced her husband's hand in her own.  
  
"July 20th. It's in New Jersey by the shore. She wanted to call me personally because she wants me to bring you and your NEW beautiful family." She shook her head and Faith laughed. "So do you think you're gonna go?"  
  
She looked back at her husband who was talking to Mikey and Aiden. "Sure I think that would be fun. I mean I'd get to see all the Mitchells from around the U.S." Faith rubbed Bosco's muscular but hairy leg. "Yeah."  
  
"Mommy I wanna water." Ellie said tapping her mothers arm and pointing to the ocean and the collasping waves. "Come on baby, let's go out to the water." Faith said standing up and walked out to the ocean with Ellie.  
  
The two were playing with the water when a man approached them. He looked at Faith oddly and raised his eyebrow. "Faith?" He asked and she turned her head and looked at him. "Faith... Mitchell is that you?"  
  
"Darrell. Oh my gosh. Wow, hi." She said and put her right arm around his neck to embrace him. Ellie was holding on to her mothers left hand. "Wow the last time I saw you was Steve's graduation party."  
  
"Yeah I lost allot of weight since then." He said and patted his muscular six-pack. "So how's everything goin' with you? I ran into Charlie in NYC and he said that you're married to Fred Yokas." He grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah we were married for about 12 years or something. It didn't work out. I got re-married to my partner. Maurice Boscorelli." She pointed where Bosco was watching them closely. "It'll be 3 years in 2 days."  
  
"Oh that's great." He said and looked over at Bosco then down at Ellie. "And who's this little cutie?" He asked and knelt in front of Faith and looked at the little girl. "You are so beautiful huh? What's your name?"  
  
She snuck back further behind her mother. "Be nice baby. Tell him your name." Faith said and rubbed her daughters cheek. "Ellie Rose." She said and pointed over to Bosco. "That's my Daddy, he loves me."  
  
"Good." He laughed and stood up straight and looked into Faith's eyes. "So you guys havin' another baby huh?" He asked and went to touch her stomach but Faith backed up a little. "Sorry it was great seein' ya."  
  
"Yeah you too. I'll see you around." She grinned and watched him walk away then she turned back to Ellie. Bosco trotted up to them when he saw Darrell walking away. "Who the hell was that guy?" He asked.  
  
"Darrell Whinburg. He's an old high school mistake." She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "We have a history kind of. But he's just no body to me now baby." She kissed his lips softly and smiled.  
  
He shook his head and put his hand on her stomach. "Daddy!" Ellie squealed and tugged on his trunks. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand. "That guy! He... he! He touch my Mommy!" She said, loudly.  
  
"I know baby." He said and glared up at Faith and she nudged the back of his head.  
  
Marcell and Mikey quickly snuck up behind Bosco and ran into the water and they all fell in together with a huge splash. Thank goodness that Bosco had taken his shoes off when he went out to see Faith and Ellie.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy go wham!" Ellie cried with her hands thrown up in the air and she was giggling. Kylie and Jessica ran up to her and they all started to jump up and down while screaming and laughing.  
  
Bosco stood up and glared over at his father who was laughing. Mikey was on the other side of his brother and chuckling too. "You're lucky that this water isn't cold as hell!" He shouted and pushed Mikey into the water.  
  
"Oh that was good!" Marcell said and ran his hand over his short black hair and looked at his son. Mikey stood up and pushed Bosco into Marcell and they both fell under the water. He laughed loudly.  
  
Aiden came out into the water with Davis and Carlos. They all had their trunks on and no shirts or shoes. "You're about to get it Mikey." Carlos said and rubbed his arms then splashed Davis with a little smirk.  
  
Marcell came up first then Bosco a little after. They both glared at Mikey and shook their heads. Bosco jumped on Aiden after making a funny noise and they crashed into the water also. Charlie came up behind Davis and they fell into Carlos and to the water. Marcell took Mikey by the neck with Cameron and all three of them sailed into the ocean blue.  
  
Faith and the other women were watching from where they sat on the beach towels and shook their head. All the guys except for Sully, Doc and Jack were out there. The men had their shades on and watching the others.  
  
"So you're not going to have Ellie at the birth?" Rose asked getting into the conversation that Faith had with her mother and she nodded. "Oh I thought you would want her in there to witness her sisters birth."  
  
"I thought that at first but then. . .I don't know. I don't want to have to deal with her. You know if she's talking to me and I'm in pain. I don't want to yell at her. But she can come right after." Faith said and shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm gonna be there." Ramona said and rubbed her daughters bare belly. "Your dad is gonna bring the camera and were gonna film it so everybody who doesn't come can see it." She laughed a little.  
  
"That's great mom." She replied and shook her head. "Ellie what are you doing?" She asked her daughter with a grin. "I 'overing mommy's belly." She said and put some sand on her tummy with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Is this mommy's baby?" She asked and touched her perfect stomach. "No that Ellie baby. I your baby." She said with a smile and pointed to her chest. "That's right." Faith replied and kissed her daughter firmly on the cheek.  
  
"Oh my gosh it is so hot down here but it feels great." Kim said laying on her stomach next to Faith and playing with some sand. Kylie was on her back putting sand on her backbone and talking to Ellie and Jessica.  
  
"I know." Alex said with a smile and glanced down at her son. He had a little button up shirt on and some shorts then he was looking down at the sand and touching it. "It's great down here. So warm and peaceful."  
  
"I wonder what were gonna do tonight." Cynthia said and glanced at Jimmy as he threw her son in the water and fell in after Bosco pushed him from behind. "Like are we gonna go somewhere or just to dinner."  
  
"The food was so great here last night." Tamara said going over to where the women were and sitting by Rose. "I mean Adrienne was happy with what I gave her." She rubbed her stomach and smiled a little.  
  
"I didn't like it that much." Faith said and ran her hand through her hair. "My opinion though but the mashed potatoes were mushy and Ellie got the runs afterword so it was disgusting." She chuckled to herself.  
  
"Mommy." Ellie said standing in front of Faith. She had jumped back because Angela was kicking and moving around allot. "It's Ok honey. It's just your baby sister. She's playing with you. She likes you." Faith said.  
  
She squealed and laid her head against Faith's stomach. She shook her head and looked around as Bosco and the other guys threw each other into the water and laughed about it. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Faith looked down at Kim who had said that then nodded. "Ok. . . don't think I'm gross or anything but I'm just curious." She cleared her throat. "Is Bosco. . . you know? Really great in bed? I've heard stuff."  
  
"Oh my gosh." Rose said and threw her hands up. The other women laughed at her then looked at Faith who was staring at Kim in shock. "Faith you better not answer that question." She added and sat up straight.  
  
"Why not? I am proud to say, yes my husband is great in bed. Happy?" She shook her head and laughed a little then looked at Ellie as she poured some more sand on her belly and it slide down on both sides.  
  
"Yes." She nudged her leg and shook her head. "I mean me and Bosco almost hooked up that one night if it wasn't for Jimmy then we would have. I just wanted to know what I would have done. That's all."  
  
"I remember that time me and Bosco hooked up," Cynthia started, but was interupted by Faith who abruptly sat up and the sand slid off her stomach. Ellie growled at her mother for not letting her continue her project.  
  
"Wait a minute! Stop! Hold on!" She shouted waving her hands around and taking her shades off. "What the hell do you mean when you and my husband "hooked up"?" She put quotiations around those words.  
  
Cynthia glanced around the group stunned that Faith was so angry. "Me and Bosco hooked up about 5 or 6 years ago. I thought he told you." She scratched the back of her head, knowing she shouldn't have brought this subject up. She just thought that Bosco would have told Faith about their intimate nights together when she arrived at the 55.  
  
"No I think he left that part out! Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Cynthia you're supposed to be like my best friend!" She was angry that they had a past and no one had ever told her about it.  
  
"Faith I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It's not like we're doing it now. It was like a million years ago." She said leaning forward a little so the Department Sergeant would keep her voice down a little.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her nails. "I have to take a walk or something." She stood up and put her thongs on and the wrap. The women were telling her to sit down. "No I have to be alone. I gotta clear my head."  
  
"Why are you doing this Faith?" Cynthia asked and stood up also. "There are no more feelings between us. We didn't even have a relationship really. It was like a one night stand for a week." She reached out for Faith.  
  
"So you did it more then once." She shook her head and sighed. "I need to be alone. Just back away from me Cynthia." She turned around and started walking back towards the hotel with her head down.  
  
"Mommy wait!" Ellie screamed and ran after her mother. She held onto her daughters hand and said something to her but no one knew what it was. Then the two disappeared in the hotel.  
  
After a couple of minutes the guys walked back over to the women and sat down. "Where's Faith?" Bosco asked sitting down on their towel and wiping his wet face with the beach towel and looking around.  
  
"She went back to the hotel because I told her that me and you slept together that one time and now she's pissed at me." Cynthia said and Jimmy's eyes widened at the information. She just shook her head at him.  
  
"Why is she mad? It's not like were doin' anything now." Bosco replied and glanced over at the hotel then back at Cynthia who was looking down at the sand. He sighed and stood up then put his shoes on.  
  
Faith was in the hot tub with Ellie. The toddler had her feet in there not her whole body because it was too hot for her. The door opened and Bosco came in. "There you guys are." He said, having looked everywhere.  
  
"Daddy hi!" Ellie's voice echoed throughout the room. She squealed when she saw her father. He smiled and kissed her cheek then climbed in the Jacuzzi and looked at his wife. "Faith." He said seeing her angry face.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." She sighed and glared over at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean I would at least had a warning to watch you two when you're around each other." She looked at the water.  
  
"Watch us!" He shouted and his voice echoed too then he lowered it. "Faith it was like 5 or 6 years ago and it was like a week of one night stands. We were both young and lonely. It didn't mean anything to me!"  
  
"Fine whatever. Can you please leave now? I wanna be alone." She ran her hand through her now damp long hair. Ellie stood up and looked at the pool but neither Bosco or Faith saw.  
  
"No I want us to work this out. Faith this trip is suppose to be all of us leaving our troubles at home." He stood in front of where she was sitting and put his strong wet hand on her cheek. She sighed softly.  
  
Before she could reply, Ellie fell into the pool and both turned their heads at the splash. She had fallen in the deep end. Faith stood next to the pool as Bosco dove in. Ellie was kicking and trying to scream but everytime she inhaled under water it burned. She was going down to the bottom. Then she felt an arm scoop around her waist and she was being carried up to the surface. Bosco came up and Faith was crying and had her arms out. He handed her to his wife then got out of the pool as Faith laid her down on the floor. Ellie was crying to breathe, cough and cry.  
  
"Oh honey mommy's so sorry." Faith said in a sad voice and hugged her. She had been acting stupid and Ellie almost paid her life for it. "Bosco go get Doc or someone! Look at her! Her face is blue!" She shouted.  
  
"Ok." He said and stood up then trotted out of the room. Faith was holding her daughter and looking at her. Her entire body and face was blue and she was now trying to cough. "Ellie? Ellie look at mommy! ELLIE!"  
  
"Doc!" Bosco shouted as he trotted over to the group. He looked up at the detective. "You need to look at Ellie. She fell into the pool and her face is all blue." He said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"She what?!" Everyone said at the same time. Doc stood up then the two trotted back to the pool area. Faith was crying and looking down at her daughter. "Help her Doc! Please!" She cried.  
  
"Here what out!" He said and knelt next to Ellie. He started giving her mouth to mouth. Finally she coughed up some water and he turned her head to empty it all out. "Owie!" She coughed and cried. "Mommy."  
  
"I'm right here baby." She said and put her hand on Ellie's head. "Take her back to your room and get her warm." Doc said standing up as Bosco picked his daughter up whose teeth were chattering.  
  
"Thank you so much Doc." Faith said and wrapped him into a big hug. He nodded and hugged her back looking at Bosco. "Go... get that baby warm. If you can, get her some soup too."  
  
"Ok." Bosco said and walked out of the room with Faith behind him. Doc shook his head and went back out to the beach with the others and told them what was wrong with little Ellie.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for some of you. Please read and review. 


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: Day Two - Trouble Brewing  
  
~Thursday - 5:03 PM~  
  
Faith was sitting on her and Bosco's Hotel Room King size bed next to her daughter. Bosco was standing up next to the window and looking out at the view that they had of the rest of the beautiful ocean view. He looked over at his wife and let out a sigh. "Faith we still have to talk about this Cynthia thing." He stated and cleared his throat.  
  
"Can we do it later?" She asked in a soft voice and stroked Ellie's wet black hair. "I don't wanna do it right now. I just want to praise the fact that my daughter is alive and well. Just. . . don't." She said and looked at him.  
  
"No we have to. Faith I don't understand what the big deal is. You know that I had allot of women in my past before we got together. Cynthia was one. You would be mad if I was shady against Fred." He glared over at her.  
  
"We were married Bosco. We had kids together. You knew that. Don't try to put this on me." She said and shook her head as Ellie started to fall asleep. "Now be quiet so she can go to sleep. She needs her rest."  
  
He sighed and looked down at his daughter who had her eyes closed. "I don't want this to ruin our trip and everybody else's. Gosh what is the big deal? You knew that I slept with other women!" He looked down.  
  
"Would you just drop it?!" She asked in a loud voice then looked down at her daughter who shifted a little. Faith sighed and closed her eyes for a second. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Just leave it Bosco."  
  
"Fine." He said and grabbed his shoes then put them on. Faith looked at him. "I'm gonna go take a walk. I gotta clear my head." Faith glared at him as he walked to the living room and slammed the door hard, behind him.  
  
Ellie stirred when the door slammed. "Mommy!" She screamed and opened her eyes then sat up quickly. "I'm right here baby." Faith replied and stroked her cheek. "I gotta go potty." She got up and ran off to the bathroom.  
  
Faith decided to follow her because there was nothing else to do. She thought about earlier that day. Gosh what if she had really lost her baby girl? She would die herself. There was just too much death in her life. First Jason Christopher then Bobbie and now Emily. They all died dramatically. Jason was shot, Bobbie was killed in the accident and Emily was murdered. She didn't think she could take Ellie dying. She looked at her daughter who had a grunted-like look on her face. "Mommy Ellie poop." She said and shooed her mother away. "Ok." Faith replied.  
  
She walked over to the couch and started biting her fingernails a little. She stopped when she remembered that they were acrylic and manicured frenchly. Faith sighed and looked around the dark room. She could barly hear Ellie grunting a little. She shook her head and kind of laughed. Ellie was so cute sometimes. There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Probably forgot his key." Faith murmured and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it to Cynthia. She looked down at her pretty feet then up at Cynthia. "What?" She asked and looked back up at her.  
  
"Uh. . ." She began and straightened her purse that was falling off her shoulder. "Were all gonna go out and get a bite to eat. Bosco is downstairs and their all wondering if you were coming." She said in a nervous voice.  
  
"No. . . me and Ellie are gonna stay in tonight." She answered and ran her hand through her hair then glanced back at the bathroom door. Cynthia sighed. "Go ahead without me." She went to close the door on her face.  
  
"Why?" She asked and put her hand on the door to stop it from closing.. Cynthia crossed her arms over her chest. "Faith this is killing me. I am so sorry about that. Ok we were single and just wanted to have some fun."  
  
"I'm closing the door now. Just tell everybody that I'm feeling a little under the weather." With that she closed the door and locked it then laid her head on the door and sighed. "Why does it have to be me?" She said softly.  
  
"Mommy wipe me!" Ellie called from the bathroom. Faith pushed herself off the door with her foot then walked over to the bathroom. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her daughter down. "Tank you Mommy Poo."  
  
"You're welcome Ellie Boo Boo." She replied, smiling and picked her up then kissed her cheek. "You wanna order some food?" Ellie nodded. "Ok we can order some room service and have a little girls night in."  
  
Faith and Ellie climbed back into the king size bed. She grabbed the phone and called the front desk. (: Ellie had on a pink T-shirt that had a picture of Boots and he was clicking his heels together. On the back was Dora and she was jumping in the air with her hands up and singing in Spanish. Then she had some white underwear on. Her hair was down and wet. Faith had a light yellow tight tank top on that fit her belly so tightly. Then she had some short maternity pajama shorts on and her hair was up in a sloppy bun. :) "Yeah hi I want to order some room service."  
  
~Friday - 12:41 PM~  
  
It was the day that everybody had chosen to spend together. They were all walking down the street on this busy sidewalk where everyone from the city was gathered. It was like a outdoor mall. It was a really hot day. Bosco was walking next to his brother and father. Faith was holding Ellie's hand and kind of trailing behind the group. Charlie was walking with Cameron and Katie and they were talking about stuff and laughing. Rose, Ramona and Marissa were all walking together and talking about their grandchildren and laughing about stuff they did as babies.  
  
Alex walked over to Faith. She glanced up at her friend and smiled then gazed back down at her daughter who was talking to her. "Are you going to talk to anybody?" She asked and looked at her husband and son.  
  
"Yes Alex I am. . . What do you all think that I'm mad at all of you? No I'm not. No one has talked to me so I don't talk to them." She rubbed her stomach and gazed at the beautiful ocean and the crowds of people.  
  
"Faith don't you think this is a bit stupid?" She asked and they both stopped and looked at each other. Ellie ran up and jumped in her brothers arms. "I mean you knew that he had other women before you and him married."  
  
"If you came here to preach to me. . . save it Alex. I don't need you to preach. Ok she is my best friend and he's my husband. If I had slept with anyone else I would tell Bosco and he knows that. So get off my back. Now."  
  
"What is the big deal? Me and Bobby almost slept together and you don't see Ty getting mad do you?" She asked and ran her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair. "Faith just talk to her. She's really sad."  
  
She sighed and shook her head then glanced over at her husband. "You know I don't feel so good. I'm gonna go back to the hotel." She said and started walking back from where they came from. Alex sighed and caught up with the group. Davis looked at his wife then glanced back and saw Faith walking back. "Where she goin'?"  
  
"She said that she didn't feel good so she was going back to the hotel." Alex answered. Everyone kind of stopped and looked back at her. "I think we should just leave her alone. Let her think or something."  
  
"Yeah. Come on let's get something to eat." Bosco said and turned his hat backwards. He took his daughter from Charlie and kissed her cheek. "I want my mommy!" She cried and reached her hand out for Faith.  
  
"No baby." He replied and she began to cry. The group kind of shook their heads and walked into a restaurant. Ellie stopped crying when she got a coloring book and some crayons.  
  
-30 Minutes Later-  
  
Faith walked in the swimming pool area. She had a towel in one hand. She had on her light pink bikini and some white thongs. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun. Faith put her stuff down then got into the pool. She began to swim back and forth. She had swam on her high schools team. Faith loved the water so much. It gave her calmness and brought her strength out. She could swim for hours but not now that she was pregnant. It took allot out of her. She finally stopped when she reached 40 back and forth. She got out of the pool and grabbed her towel then wiped her face off. She glanced over and saw a man sitting in a chair. He was looking at her with a grin. She did not recognize him. He was wearing some trunks and no shirt. He was actually handsom to her.  
  
"You swim very well." He said and stood up then slowly walked over to her. Faith grinned at him and wiped her belly down with the towel. "Thanks." She replied and took her hair out of the bun then ran her hand through it.  
  
"I'm Enrique." He said and extended his hand out to her. Faith wiped her hand off on the light blue towel then shook his. "Faith." She said and he nodded then looked her up and down. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah. 6 months." She said and rubbed her own small belly. She glanced up at Enrique and grinned then walked over to the Jacuzzi and got in slowly, wincing at the warmth. She laid her head back and let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you here on a family trip? Or like me. Come to get away from your family life?" He asked and also got into the Jacuzzi but he was across from her. Faith opened her eyes and gazed at him with a small grin.  
  
"A family trip. I'm here with my husband, daughter and son then our family. There's about 30 of us." He nodded and ran his hand through his sort of long hair. He was the type of dream guy who had the shoulder length hair. He had a slight accent.  
  
"That's cool. I am here alone. It's kind of a vacation for me from my home life. I live in Portugal." He said and looked down at her legs underneath the bubbling water. "Oh that's cool." Faith said and nodded a little.  
  
"Yeah it's great there sometimes." He said and touched his dark brown short hair. "I live in New York." Faith said and he nodded. "I'm a New York City Police Sergeant."She added and smiled. He nodded again, impressed.  
  
"You know I really shouldn't be in here." Faith said and stood up and he did too quickly. "The heat of the water could fry my babies brain cells and she could die so I have to go." She walked over to her stuff and wrapped her towel around her waist then slipped her thongs on. "Mind if I join you?" He asked behind her and she stopped short then sighed.  
  
She looked at him and bit her lip a little. "You know what." She said and he rinsed his hair out. "I am gonna go change and you meet me down at the beach." He nodded. "Ok." Faith said softly and walked past him and to the elevator. She saw him walk by and he winked at her before the doors closed. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked softly and ran her hand through her hair. "You're married, Faith and pregnant. Don't be stupid!"  
  
Faith walked into her hotel room and shut the door behind her. She went into the bedroom and changed into her black see-through maternity tunic. It had long bell sleeves and was so cute on her. Underneath that she had a black bikini top and bottoms then she put some cute black thongs on. She also put her hair up in a wet sloppy bun.  
  
Enrique was standing on the dock in before the ocean. She kind of grinned when she saw him. He had a white short sleeve polo on with some khaki cargo shorts and white thongs on. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking out.  
  
"Hey." She said softly when she approached him. "Hi." He replied with a smile and glanced at her up and down. "You look great." He said with a smile. They stepped off the dock and began walking down the beach side-by- side. "So why aren't you with your husband? Where ever he is?" He asked glancing at her beautiful face.  
  
"We kinda got in a fight." She answered and ran her hand through her hair. He put his hands behind his back and listened to her story. She was telling it and never met his gaze. He was actually looking down at the sand. Faith was looking out at the ocean and talking about how Ellie had fallen in the pool and he was still trying to fight with her.  
  
"You say that your husband, Maurice right," she nodded, "he had allot of women before. Well, then you should know that if this Cynthia girl was pretty then he would have slept with her. Also maybe you should just brush it off. Look who got the man at the end. You did. I don't think you're overreacting but you should just have a talk with them. What fun in a vacation is when you're all fighting?" He asked and she gazed at his beautiful brown eyes. They were like none she'd ever seen. Faith thought about it and nodded. He was right. She was also about to say something.  
  
"Hey!" She heard someone say. Faith stopped walking and turned her head. She saw Bosco and the others walking towards them. They all had their swim outfits on. "Where ya goin'?" He asked looked at Enrique.  
  
"Just walking." She answered and rubbed his arm then gazed at her friend. "Oh. . . Enrique this is my husband, Maurice. Babe, this is Enrique." She said leaning against her husband a little and smiling at him also.  
  
"You have a beautiful wife here. You're a lucky man." Enrique said shaking Bosco's hand with a smile on his face. "Yeah. . . . .I know. Thanks." Bosco said, glancing at Faith who was grinning too but at Enrique.  
  
"I must be going now." He said and walked away down the beach. Faith was watching him go with a slight grimace on her face. Bosco looked his wife up and down. "Who was that guy?" He asked and looked at the man.  
  
She glanced at him and smiled. "Doesn't matter." She said and kissed him hard and long on the lips. Bosco wasn't expecting that. "I'm sorry baby. Gosh I was stupid and I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
TBC... 


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: Fun in the Sun  
  
/Authors Note\ Sorry I took so long to update this story. You all should know by now that I have a busy schedule and allot of other stories to post and update. So thanks for being so understanding and stuff!  
  
~ Saturday - 1:03 PM ~  
  
Like always everyone was sitting on the sand and talking. Faith was laying on her side with her elbow on the towel that Bosco was sitting on, between his legs. He was stroking her arm and talking to his father who was massaging Marissa's shoulders and they were all laughing. Jimmy was sitting on the other side of Bosco and Cynthia was laying between his legs and her eyes were closed. Charlie and Cameron were sitting next to Ellie, Kylie and Jessica and the two boys were helping them build a sandcastle. Joey and the other kids were playing with the football.  
  
"I think later today we should go and have a nice bubble bath." Faith whispered to her husband while drawing invisible circles around his thigh then looked up at his face with a luscious smile on her face. "A little Sparkling Cidar too."  
  
Bosco's face lit up and he laid a kiss on his wife's lips. She smiled into the kiss then sucked on his bottom lip like he always loved. He moaned a little and kissed her neck and rubbed her belly. Faith kissed him again and looked over at their daughter.  
  
"You guys are sick, you know that?" Aiden said while shaking his head. He had witnessed their whole kissing thing and was totally grossed out. "You don't see me and Sam, slobbering each other down now do ya?! NO!" He shouted.  
  
"Good. I don't wanna see ya guys do that." Bosco said and winked at his wife through his dark sunglasses. Faith looked back over towards Charlie and Cameron as Joey walked over to them and sat down. Something was wrong.  
  
Cameron was sitting on the sand, minding his own business. [: He had some black trunks on with some black high-top Air Force Ones and a black Nike backward hat. :] Ellie was sitting next to him with her elbow and arm on his knee and she was watching him pat down the sand to make part of her sandcastle. Charlie was sitting on the other side with Jessica and Kylie next to him and the two girls were helping him put some sand in the bucket to sculp part of the castle. [: Charlie had on the same thing that Cameron did except trunks, shoes and hat were all white. :]  
  
"Why are you sitting here playing with dumb little kids, building sandcastles?" Joey asked coming over to Cameron and Charlie. He stood at the foot of the castle and both teenage boys looked over at him. Cameron shook his head and looked down at Ellie.  
  
"Dude it's too hot to be playin' ball." Charlie said and lifted his hat up to wipe his forehead then put his hat on straight. "Besides, this is fun as hell." He looked over at his friend and they both laughed and slapped each other's hand. "The best fun ever!"  
  
Both teenage boys laughed and glanced up at Joey who was shaking his head. He tossed the ball over to Katie then sat down where he was sitting. He looked over at Cameron and Charlie. The two boys looked like they were enjoying what they were doing. "Gosh you guys are little mama's boys huh? Building sandcastles with the kids? Little sissy's huh?"  
  
"Shut the fxxk up Joey." Charlie said and glanced over at the adults to make sure that they didn't hear him curse. He was glad that they were all laughing about something. "We're not bothering anybody now are we? Go find somethin' else to do, dude."  
  
Just then Faith called her son over. He sighed and stood up then walked over to Faith. Joey watched him leave and shook his head. "Man Charlie is a serious mama's boy. But wait, Faith is like a man in a woman's body. Have you heard her voice? She sounds like a dude. She's a fxxkin' cop dude. She's a dike. I'm tellin' you that she's gay. Have you ever seen her and Holly kiss on the fxxkin' lips? There is no way that you can tell me that she's not gay." He glanced at Ellie who was listening to everything that he was saying about her mother. "What? Little bixch."  
  
He had whispered that last word but Cameron couldn't take it anymore. He loved Faith like a mother. No, he loved Faith as a mother. His mom was never there for him. That was the reason that he always spending the night at their house. They treated him like one of their own children. He loved Ellie like a sister and Charlie like a brother. Then Bosco like a father. His wasn't the best in the world. But no one talked about Faith and got away with it. No one talked about Ellie and got away with it. All his rage built up from when he was younger and he just lashed out.  
  
"FXXKING AXXHOLE!" Cameron screamed and punched Joey square in his nose. Once the 12-year-old fell back to the ground he stood up and began kicking him and punching him. Cameron grabbed Joey's hair and straddled him then punched his face.  
  
Bosco looked up from talking to his stepson and saw Cameron beating on Joey. "What the hell? Cameron!" He shouted and stood up then ran over to the two boys. Jimmy was behind him then the rest of the guys. "Cameron stop!" He shouted and tried to grab the teenager but it was hard. He had worked out about twice a week with them when they went to the gym. "Cameron get off him! STOP!" He shouted and wrapped his arms around his waist and drug him off Joey whose face was covered in blood. He whipped him around to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
He was breathing hard and glaring down at Joey wanting to kill him. Kim was kneeling next to her son and so was Carlos and Doc. "We need to get him to the hospital. Marcell, call 911 on your phone." Carlos said and the man nodded quickly.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Cameron what the hell are you doing?!" Faith asked getting in his face also and he looked down at his hands. His knuckles were split because of Joey's braces. "Cameron look at me now!" She grabbed his chin to look at her.  
  
Kim stood up and rushed over to Cameron. "What the hell are you doing, trying to kill my son?!" She shouted and Bosco backed him up a bit and tears rushed down Cameron's eyes. "No Faith! He has no right to hurt my son! Look at him! You little bastard I swear! I swear you will get what's coming!" She looked at Faith who was trying to reason with her. "He shouldn't have even come on this damn trip Faith! He's always hanging around and causing problems! Why the hell doesn't he just stay with his own damn family so none of this doesn't happen?!" She was angry and sad.  
  
Cameron turned out of Bosco's hold and began walking fast. Kim turned and shook her head then knelt in front of her son who was moaning and crying from the pain. "It's gonna be all right baby. Were gonna get you some help soon. Real soon."  
  
Charlie decided to run after his friend since Faith and Bosco weren't making any attempt to catch him. Cameron must of walked about 84 miles per hour because he was near the front of the hotel when Charlie caught up with him. "Cameron wait!"  
  
The Miami paramedics walked onto the beach and behind them was the Miami PD. The cops looked down at Joey as the paramedics worked on him. "Ok. . . What happened here?" One officer asked. His badge name said A. Gomez.  
  
Faith looked over at him who abruptly stood up and looked at the officer. "Their son's best friend just beat the crap out of my son for no reason! Look what he did to his face! I want him found and I'm pressing charges! I don't even care!"  
  
"Kim!" Bosco and Faith shouted at the same time. "He's 13 years old! You didn't even hear his side of the story yet! Maybe Joey started it and Cameron was just defending himself!" Bosco shouted with his hands angrily on his hips.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I'm gonna need you to back up and take your wife with you. I need all of you to back up and give this boy some room to breathe! Ok the shows over folks!" The other officer shouted. His badge name read: J. McKenna.  
  
Jimmy stepped up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm his father." He said gesturing down to Joey. "Now Kim I don't think we should press charges. It's two boys getting into a little fight. I think we should just let it go. No harm done."  
  
"No harm! Did you see what that son of a bitch did to our son?! Excuse me! My son since you don't give a damn about him! I'm pressing charges! I don't need your Ok! Now Officer. . . Gomez can we please go arrest this asshole!"  
  
Charlie was just calming his best friend down when they heard the door open loudly. Two officers walked in first then Kim was behind them. Bosco and Faith were a couple steps behind. "He's right there! The one in the all black!" Kim pointed.  
  
"Cameron Baker?" McKenna asked and he looked up at the two men. "You're gonna have to come with us son." He said and quickly put handcuffs on him as Gomez read him his right and they hauled him out of the hotel. Cameron looked back at Faith, Bosco, Charlie and Kim. He had tears in her eyes and that made Faith weep. Kim saw how scared he looked and suddenly felt bad about the whole thing. She did want to know what happened to make him do that.  
  
"Um. . . Faith." She began and turned to look at her friend. Faith shook her head and bumped past her to go upstairs so she could get to the police station. Bosco shook his head at her too and picked Ellie up then followed his wife. Charlie did also.  
  
~Saturday - 9:21 PM~  
  
After all the question asking and everything, Cameron was released. Kim decided not to press charges on him after she heard his chilling story about the comments that Joey said about Faith. The trip would never be the same now. The next day was Bosco and Faith's anniversary and they wanted to turn their keys in and go home. That's what they were doing right now. Faith was in their bedroom and packing up their bags. The three kids were sitting in the living room. Marcell, Marissa, Jack, Ramona Mikey, Tamara, Rose, Doc, Aiden and Samantha were leaving too.  
  
Bosco sighed and brought everything from the bathroom in and put it in the suitcase that Faith was packing. He looked at her face and she was red from crying so much. "Babe." He said and rubbed her arm. "It's all over Faith. It's gonna be all right."  
  
"No it's not." She said and looked over at him after zipping her suitcase up. "I'm never gonna forget this. Gosh you know it makes me so mad. I did so much for that boy. So much. He's just like his parents. So ungrateful of everything. EVERYTHING."  
  
He looked down and rubbed her stomach. "Let's just go home and put this behind us. We're gonna spend our anniversary on the road. Next year, let's just plan a family trip or something with just the two of us. It'll be less stressing. All right baby?"  
  
Faith looked at his face then walked out of the room. "Come on guys. Charlie go put your sister in the car and take some bags down." She said handing the keys to her son then looked at Cameron who hadn't moved from looking at the full moon. "Cam." She said softly and squatted down on the floor in front of him. He glanced at her then the moon. "I wanna know why, sweetie." She touched his hand and he flinched. "Why did you hurt him like that because of me? Did it annoy you or. . . Sweetie just tell me because you know that I'm gonna listen. So start talking."  
  
Cameron let out a sigh and cleared his throat. "My mom doesn't care about me." He said softly and she looked at him oddly. "My dad wouldn't care if I died tomorrow." Faith rolled the ottoman over and sat on it because her ankles couldn't hold her body weight. "So. . . My dad hits us." Her mouth widened. Faith always wondered why he would come up with different black top fights every time he walked through her front door with a new bruise. "The reason I come over all the time is because you. . . You and Bosco love me. Not because you have to either. Because you just do."  
  
Bosco was standing in the doorway and heard the whole conversation. He couldn't believe his ears. He would have never guessed. When he went to pick up Cameron the day before they were leaving, his parents were very nice and concerned about their son leaving for so long but happy to see him welcome to go with them. They didn't seem like the ones to ignore a good son like him. Maybe he let them pull the wool over his eyes.  
  
"Cam, listen to me." Faith said and glanced over at her husband, knowing he was there since he stepped in the doorway. "Have you ever call the police on your father? Like told them what was going on? You need to call them the next time it happens."  
  
He shook his head and stood up. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you." He said and tears began to come to his brown eyes. "I like things the way that they are. If I call the police then that means that my father will go to jail then bail himself out and come after us again. I don't feel like dying at a young age. I just want to forget about it."  
  
She looked at him as he walked out of the room. He grabbed his bags and went to find Charlie. Faith gazed down at her stomach and ran her hand through her hair. Bosco sat in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Everything in my life is falling about." She whispered and laid the top of her head on his chest. He side and put his hands on her cheeks.  
  
Marcell walked in the room and cleared his throat. The couple looked up at him. "The manager said that we have to be out of here by 9:30. You guys ready?" He asked and Marissa stepped behind him and put her hand on her husband's backside.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Faith said and stood up then grabbed Bosco's car keys from his hand. "I'll drive." She said softly and grabbed her purse and a bag then headed down the stairs. Bosco and Marcell grabbed the others and followed her and Marissa.  
  
Ellie was laying sitting in her carseat asleep and snoring loud. Charlie was putting a DVD in for him and Cameron to watch so their trip was more exciting. Faith climbed in the drivers seat and Bosco was in the passengers after closing the doors.  
  
Faith took off down the street and let out a sigh. First was Marcell then Doc, Faith and Mikey behind her. It was going to be a long and tiring ride home. . .  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Read and Review and tell me what you think! Thanks, love ya! ;oj 


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: Family Fued  
  
~Sunday - 3:02 AM~  
  
Faith was driving down the freeway behind Marcell and she had one hand on the steering wheel. The other was resting on her stomach. Bosco was in the passenger's sleep and was asleep. Charlie, Cameron and Ellie were in the backseat and were all asleep too and snoring loud. Marcell was in the front of the line with Marissa in the passenger seat. She was snoring softly and he had his hand on her knee and was listening to the radio that was on the lowest volume. Doc was driving the Expedition with Jack in the passenger's seat and he had his head laid on his fist. Rose was behind her husband and had her head on Ramona's shoulder then her head was on Rose's. Aiden had taken over for driving Mikey's Cherokee when they stopped at a Rest Stop so Faith and Tamara could go to the bathroom. Mikey was in the passenger's seat then Tamara was behind Aiden and Samantha was behind Mikey and they were all asleep.  
  
Today was Bosco and Faith's 3rd year anniversary. She was crying softly to herself because they couldn't celebrate it the way that they had planned. He had told her, after the kids fell asleep, that he had the day completely planned out. They were going to have breakfast sent to their room then they were going to spend the whole day together alone and make love about every hour.  
  
"Oh man." She sighed and wiped a tear away with her finger then glanced back at Charlie. He had his hood over his head and was laying against the window. He was getting so big. Ellie was too. She was such a little woman. Faith looked at Cameron next. She had no idea what she was going to do with him. That sounded bad but she couldn't ignore what he had told her about his father. She had to think of something to do. Faith gazed over at her husband. His mouth was slightly open and he looked so cute. She reached over and took his hand in hers and sniffled.  
  
Bosco felt his hand being touched and heard a sniffle. He opened his eyes and rubbed his face. He looked over at Faith who had some tears falling down her cheeks. She cleared her throat as she steered with only one hand. "Faith. . . Babe. What's wrong?" He asked and sat up a little.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him in surprise that he woke up. "Oh hey." She said and quickly wiped her tears away then cleared her throat. "Um . . . I was just thinkin' about some stuff. Like today is our anniversary." She leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you, Maurice."  
  
"I love you too." He said and kissed her neck and cheek a little then rubbed her stomach. "It's gonna be all right Faith. We are Bos and Faye. Nothing can get us down. Look at all that we have. Ok Kim is just upset about her son. You would be about Charlie. Just let her cool down."  
  
"Yeah I know but she. . . She had no right saying anything about Cameron." She looked over at him. "I would die for any of my children. I took a bullet from my daughter's boyfriend." She sighed and looked back at the two teenage boys and her toddler daughter. "It was just like her saying that to Charlie or Ellie. Ok I am so pissed about what Joey did. I did so much shit for that boy. I had him over to my apartment. Remember? When we were dating, I had to watch him that night when Kim just HAD to work a double. He had the flu and was puking everywhere? Damnit."  
  
He watched his wife as tears began to slid down her cheeks. "Baby. . . Faith listen to me babe. It doesn't matter anymore. Ok that's over. We need to concentrate on what's going on right now. The new baby coming, sending Charlie to Carson High School. All of this baby. Our stuff."  
  
"I know honey. I know. It's just. . ." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "I guess I'm just pissed because I thought he had learned to respect me. But he hasn't. He called my daughter a bitch. No. No. No. No. No. He is not welcome in my house anymore Bosco. I don't care. No."  
  
"Faye, I'm gonna call Pop. We need to stop somewhere so you can rest. It's not good for you to be angry, pregnant and driving at the same time." He got his cell phone out and rubbed her leg as he called his dad on his cell phone. "Pop. We need to pull off into somewhere because Faith is tired and. . . Yeah all right. Bye." He hung up and looked at his wife. She had more tears coming down her face and she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
They found a nice Motel 6 that was right off the freeway exit. Faith and Bosco were in a room by themselves because the others said that they should have a little time alone with each other. He was laying on his side with nothing on and was actually trying to seduce his wife. Faith was just going on and on about how her life was falling apart. She was also crying everytime she brought up an event. He knew it was because of her pregnancy but he was scared. He laid his hand on her naked body and looked up at her face as she said something and he nodded a little too.  
  
"I wish that. . . it never happened. Gosh why can't teenage boys all be the same? Why can't they all have a sense of direction. Instead of sitting around and talking with curse words and stuff, why can't they sit around and talk about something educational?" She cried and wiped her tear.  
  
"Why don't we not talk about this now baby." Bosco whispered and kissed her neck softly and ran his cold hand up her leg and between her thighs. She let out a sigh and gazed over at him.  
  
"You know without you, I'd probably have committed suicide by now." She said and rolled onto her side so she was facing him and put her hands under her face. "Just think about it. The whole thing with Chandler Evans, I wouldn't be able to get through that if I was married to Fred. When Bobbie died, yeah, definatly not. Then Emily getting killed. Fred would start drinkin' and I would. . . I don't know, probably start sleeping with you." They both started laughing and he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I bet you wouldn't mind much of that huh, baby?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah I would like that allot." He answered and kissed her again then drew invisible circles around her nipple. She moaned softly and went to climb on top of him when they heard someone knocking on their door. The couple sat up and looked at the door. "What the fxxk? Who is it!?"  
  
"Charlie and Cameron!" They called and the couple looked at each other. "Open the door Bos!"  
  
He sighed and got out of bed and put a pair of boxers on. Faith slipped her knee length robe on and climbed back into bed. He opened the door and glared at the two teenagers. "What?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Charlie said and walked over to the bed and laid his head down on his mother's lap, right next to her stomach. Cameron sat next to Faith and put his head on her shoulder. She looked up at her husband and stuck her bottom lip out then smiled. He slammed the door, hard.  
  
"Damnit. You guys are just little dips." Bosco said and sat on the other side of his wife and grabbed a menu off the nightstand. "Motel 6 has room service?" He asked and the other three looked at him and nodded. "Wow, I would have never thought." He opened the small book and looked through what they had. "You guys hungry because I know we didn't have a good, healthy dinner? I want somethin' good to eat. I'm hungry as a mo-fo."  
  
"Wow." Cameron said softly and they all laughed. Faith stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes at her motherly touch. Charlie was running his hand up and down his mother's stomach and smiling everytime that he felt his baby sister kick. Bosco picked up the phone and ordered them a Sampler Platter of Hot Wings, Vegtables, Mozorella Sticks and Nachos.  
  
"So when do you think we'll get back to New York?" Charlie asked softly and looked back up at his mother with his chin on her stomach.  
  
She looked over at her husband who had the TV on. "I don't know. Marcell was talking about going the long way since we have so much time. When we get back, Lieu is gonna want me back on. So we'll probably do some sight- seeing." She shrugged and kissed Cameron's forehead.  
  
"Oh hell yes." Bosco said when he saw a baseball game on TV and put the remote on the nightstand. He looked over at his wife and nodded with a smile and she was looking at him with her eyebrow risen. "What? I didn't get to see the game this week. I miss watching it now. Ok."  
  
"Quit your whinin' Bos." Cameron said and cleared his throat as Faith giggled at the look her husband was giving the teenager. They all looked at the TV and he sighed. "I can't wait for practice. It starts in August. Dude I'm so excited." He said looking down at Charlie.  
  
"I know. I'm tryin' out for Football, Basketball, Baseball! All the good stuff." He replied and slapped his hand. "You gonna be soccar mom?" He asked Faith and she raised her eyebrow at him. "What? You can have the Dodge Caravan. The soccar mom van. It'll be fun." He smiled.  
  
"Not funny." She said and softy pinched her ear and he looked back at the TV.  
  
~Sunday - 12:52 PM~  
  
Faith had her head against Aiden's and was looking out into the site. They were on a lunch break and looking out at the ocean. They were sitting on a park bench. Bosco was out playing with Marcell, Doc, Mikey, Charlie and Cameron. Aiden didn't want to play because he had a slight headache. The other women had gone on a small walk with Ellie to get her some ice cream. Faith loved talking to her brother, Aiden so she decided to stay with him. He was rubbing her stomach in a friendship kind of way. She had her eyes closed, thinking about her life, allot.  
  
"Aiden." She said softly and he nodded. "Do you think it was wrong for me and Maurice to bring Cameron along on this trip?" She paused but not long enough for him to answer. "Should we have just left him at home with his parents and done just the family and friends thing?"  
  
"No." He answered plainly and rubbed her stomach. "Joey knew he was going to get a beating and Cameron knew he was going to give it to him." He glanced over to his left and shook his head. "I never really liked Kim from the start. She flirted too much when I started at the 55th."  
  
She giggled and ran her hand through her hair. "She was my maid of honor at me and Maurice's wedding. It's just weird to me. Hearing those words. I knew that they were true." His head turned quickly to look at her as she continued. "I knew that I resembled a little like a guy and my voice wasn't like Halle Berry's. I just never thought. . . anyone would actually say it." She wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. "Then him calling my daughter a bitch. Hell no." She sighed and looked down at their shoes. "I have to draw the line there. He can never be alone with her. Ever."  
  
"Yeah I don't like the little son of a bitch either that he said that about you and Ellie. I say that he had it coming." He laughed and looked over at her face then kissed the side of his head. "Don't get down Faith. Please. You and Bos are the ones who hold this weird ass group together."  
  
"Whatever." She let out a sigh and put her head on his shoulder. "I want to move but Maurice wants to stay in New York." She shrugged and looked up at him. "What do you think? Could you get another partner other than him?" He looked down at her and she laughed a little. "No, huh?"  
  
"Hell no. He keeps me sane. Well, sometimes. When he's not singin' those damn Dora the Explorer songs." He shook his head and Faith laughed again but a little louder. Aiden chortled too. "I hate those damn songs. I know that El likes them and that's cool but Bosco can't sing."  
  
"What the hell do you mean I can't sing?! I can sing." Bosco said coming over to them and kissed his wife hard on the neck. "Come on baby, I found a place where we can have a quickie." He whispered and laughed as Aiden punched his arm. "Ow. Stop that hurt man." He chuckled a bit.  
  
Marcell walked over to the table and rubbed Faith's stomach. "Wake up Angie baby. Papa wants to talk to you." He said with his lips just barely touching her belly. A few seconds later the baby began kicking and he smiled up at Faith who was glaring down at him. "What? I like when she's up."  
  
"Yeah well I'm gonna have to go pee in a few minutes because she'll be kicking my already full bladder." She looked down as he talked to her daughter. Marcell, Bosco, Mikey, Jack, Aiden and Doc always talked to her stomach because they wanted Angela to know their voices so they could be close to her when she was born. "Where's Charlie and Cameron?"  
  
The two teenage boys were behind her but she couldn't see them. Before anyone could say anything they heard a horn being honked. They looked up towards the parking lot and saw a familiar car pulled in next to Mikey's Cherokee. "FAITH BOSCORELLI!" Holly screamed loudly.  
  
"AHH!" She screamed and jumped off the table then began running towards her friend. Katie jumped out of the car and ran up to Charlie and Cameron and jumped on both of them at the same time. Garret, Trinity and Timothy jumped on them too and all the kids and teens laughed.  
  
"When the hell did you leave?! I didn't know you guys were coming with us! You should've said something!" Faith said after jumping on her best friend then hugged and kissed DK on the cheek.  
  
"Well, we left at about two o`clock in the morning. We stopped at about all the rest stops and stuff but couldn't find you. I tried calling your cell phone but you never picked up. I thought it was maybe on vibrate." She shrugged. "I couldn't ditch you. I don't even like Kim and them. So I rolled over in bed and told Derek to pack the kids up because were leavin'." She laughed and so did Faith and they walked back to the group. "You guys haven't changed since yesterday. I'm so releaved." She chuckled and hugged everyone then looked over at Cameron who was sitting alone.  
  
"Let's get back on the road and find a nice hotel to stay for the day and night. I'm sick of driving." Mikey said and put his arms around Tamara and kissed her cheek. They all nodded and walked to their cars. "Faith you have to ride with me!" Holly shouted. "Derek ride with Bosco please!"  
  
"Oh great. Lucky me get's to ride with Boscorelli." He said and laughed then slapped his friend's hand. "Just jokin'." He said and everyone headed to their cars to get back on the road.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
This chapter came soon enough right? I don't care. I had the time and I had so many ideas in my head! Please read and review please! You can also e- mail me and tell me that. . . My hair is cute I don't know. I love chatting and my IM is in my profile and so is my e-mail address. Thanks allot! 


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Doctor's Appointment  
  
(Two Weeks Later)  
  
It had been two weeks from Bosco and Faith's anniversary. They drove into New York on Tuesday with everyone that they had set out with except the obvious. When the others came back to New York on Thursday it wasn't the same. Faith and Kim saw each other one day in the market and it was a big scam that had the owner calling the police. Nothing was the same. Since Mikey got back a couple of days earlier, he got to go into the Fire Academy early so he's in his training now and will become a firemen in three months. Faith and Tamara are still six and seven months pregnant with their girls. In a week they will be seven and eight months. Davis is taking the SWAT Sergeant test now and has a good chance of passing with his record. Detective Sergeant Johnson will retire in two months so Bosco might take the Detective Sergeant test.  
  
Taking Cameron home was tough because both Faith and Bosco didn't know how to act around his father. They couldn't keep this news under wraps so they asked Lieutenant Swersky what to do about it. He told them that he would try to get a warrent to do something. They knew that he didn't do it because it's been two weeks and still no news on that warrent. The couple didn't want him staying with his parents so they had him spend the night about every night at their condo. He was comfortable there. He either slept on the couch or on Charlie's pull out bed beneath his.  
  
Some more news for the 55th Precinct area, everyone from the third watch has moved to working the second watch, 0700 hours to 1500 hours. It was a new thing that Chief of Police Jared Kenson and Fire Chief Harper Lewis thought of and it has been working great. Bosco still works ten o`clock in the morning to seven at night but he gets to come home and see his wife and kids. The new shift has worked out for everyone perfectly. They don't have to spend dinners alone, even though Faith has just put Ellie in a new in- home daycare that she is excited about.  
  
~ Tuesday - 11:21 AM ~  
  
Faith was driving in her Volvo down the streets of New York. Charlie was in the passenger's seat and had a basketball on his lap. Then his gym bag was down by his feet. Cameron was in the backseat with his gym bag on the seat next to him and was rapping softly. She was about to drop him off at the park to play basketball with his friends. Ellie was off spenting the day with Holly. It was sort of a Auntie/Niecie day for them.  
  
"All right I'm gonna come pick you guys up at 5 o`clock right?" She asked and they nodded as the two teenage boys unbuckled and grabbed their bags. "And Charlie, call me if something happens. My cell is on." She put her hand on her stomach and watched as he got out of the car.  
  
"Ok Ma." He said and smiled then shut the door and walked with Cameron to the black top basketball court where Mason and allot of their friends were to play some basketball. Faith waved one more time before getting back into traffic and headed off to her doctors appointment.  
  
Bosco was at work this day and now that both kids were gone, she would go back to the condo after she was done with the appointment and relax. She could finally get some peace without Ellie complaining about being hungry or wanting to watch Dora the Explorer. She could just sit in the backyard and read a magazine and maybe paint her toenails. No that would be out. She couldn't reach her toes anymore so she would have Bosco do it and he surprisingly did a great job.  
  
She turned into the doctors office and got out of her car. Faith ran her hand through her long hair and let out a sigh. She walked into the air conditioned waiting room and grinned at some of the other expectant mothers. "Yeah hi, I'm Faith Boscorelli. I have a 11:30 appointment with Dr. Sands."  
  
"Oh yes Faith you're right here." The secretary said with a smile. "Dr. Sands unforunatly isn't in today. She's out with the flu but Dr. Renalds is here and he's taking over. He'll see you if that's Ok." She looked up at the pregnant Sergeant and Faith had her mouth in a twisted smile.  
  
"That's fine." She grinned and walked over to a chair then eased herself down in it. Faith picked up a magazine and started reading it. Angela was kicking allot and she loved that feeling again. Ever since Bobbie died she wanted to feel a baby kick from within her. It was different when she was around Alex and could feel Maliek kick. But now she loved when her little baby girl kicked.  
  
Bosco was in his office with Aiden. They had come in early at 11:30 that morning. Aiden was getting some water and standing up next to their desks. Since they were undercover Homicide Detectives, they were wearing some shorts and T-shirts with their badges clipped onto their shirts.  
  
"Can we fix it?! Yes we can! Dora Dora Dora the EXPLORER!" Bosco sang in a kind of mumbled voice as he looked through the mugshots. Aiden glared down at his partner and shook his head. That was the disadvantage of having a partner who had a 2-year-old daughter who liked Dora.  
  
"Would you quit that!" He shouted and Bosco jumped and looked at him. "Look when me and Samantha had Ellie we had to watch that damn show all day! I'm sick of hearing that song! Shut up!" He shook his head and looked back down at the paper that he was looking at on a rape.  
  
"You're no fun Uncle Aiden. You're such a poo poo head." He said in a kind of baby voice and walked over to the file cabinet and put the folder back in. "I have a feeling that tonight is gonna be a 'Great Sex Night'." He said with his tongue stuck out a little and was thinking about Faith.  
  
"I don't know how you do it man? Faith is pregnant. Your kid is inside her. It would be kind of scary for me if I look up and see something big thing comin' towards me then leaving and coming back. In your case of course it would be a small thing." Bosco slapped his best friends shoulder.  
  
"My thing is not small." He said in a serious voice and picked an apple up that he had brought from the grocery store, off his desk and tossed it up in the air a couple of times.. "You can ask Faith and she'll tell you. And my wife does not lie." He chuckled and took a large bite out of his apple.  
  
"Neither is mine but I don't wanna talk about it." He sat down on his chair and leaned back a little. Aiden glanced up at his partner and let out an embarassing sigh and got red suddently. "So me and Sam were planning our wedding. I. . . uh. . . want you to be my best man." He said softly.  
  
Bosco touched his heart in a dramatic way and gave Aiden this smile. "Oh." He said in this high-pitched voice. Aiden rolled his eyes and regretted asking him this. He should have done this when Bosco was in a bad mood. "I would be so honored to be your best man, brother!"  
  
"Would you shut your trap before I kill you!" He shouted and Bosco slapped his hand then sat in his seat. "This wedding planning shit is boring as hell. I just can't wait until I get it over with. I have to do so much shit for just one stinkin' party that is going to last for about 5 hours, TOPS!"  
  
Faith was rubbing her belly and rocking side to side slightly. Angela was finally going to sleep and she was happy about that. No more kicking of her already full bladder. Just then the door opened and a nurse stepped out with a smile. "Faith Boscorelli." She called, looking around.  
  
"That's me." She said in a whisper and put her magazine down on one the tables and stood up then followed her back through the door. The nurse named Nina led Faith to this small room with an exam table and a computer too. "This one?" Faith asked and stopped outside the room.  
  
"Yes." Nina said with a nod as she looked at her clipboard. "Let's hop up on the table Mrs. Boscorelli. After checking all of Faith and the baby's vitals Nina grabbed a hospital type gown. "Now I need you to take your pants and panties off and put this on over your top please."  
  
"Uh. . . sure no problem." She said with a smile and looked at the gown. "Gosh I haven't done this in a long time." Both women kind of chuckled then Nina exited the room and closed the door. Faith stood up and looked at the gown then started to take her shoes and shorts off.  
  
As Faith was removing her panties the door opened and Dr. Renalds came in. She was kind of not expecting that. "Hello." He said and closed the door. She quickly stuffed her underwear in her purse not wondering why he wasn't apologizing for entering while she was doing that. "Hi."  
  
"Hey." She said in a disturbed voice and hopped up on the table and crossed her ankles together. He was standing really close to her and had his hand on her thigh as he asked her the required questions. Kim Sands, her other OB-GYN never stood this close to her or had her hand on her knee. Faith was kind of staring down at her knee that his hand was on and his face too as she answered his questions. She could care less if it burned when she urinated or if she had bad diarrhea. She kind of shifted her leg so he would get the signal and move his hand away.  
  
It didn't work because he actually put his hand on her knee to keep her leg from moving so much like before. "Ok well why don't you lay back and we'll see what's going on in this tummy of yours." He said with a smile and she put her legs up on the metals stirrups then sighed.  
  
Renalds put his white rubber gloves on and glanced up at Faith. She was looking at the ceiling. He put his hands on her knees and separated them a little bit. "Just open your hips a tad for me. Thank you." He said with a freaky smile. He turned his little light on that was right on her vaginal area. Renalds slipped his hand inside her. Faith felt really self-conscious now and uncomfortable and she hated feeling that way. She looked at his face. He seemed to be enjoying this in a way that she couldn't describe. He was sort of licking his lips but he was consintraiting on something.  
  
"Spread your legs a little more please." He said softly and she did as she was told but not happily. Renalds glanced up at Faith to see if she was watching his every move. She had her eyes closed because he had a large hand and it hurt. He started sweating a little then slowly unzipped his pants. He began to stroke his shaft as he slid his hand in a little furthur. "Ow. Ok that hurt." Faith said now opening her eyes and glared up at him. He smiled as in to apologize to her then kept on stroking himself and touching her. Faith sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"All right." He said and quickly zipped up his pants then took his hand out. He kind of stroked her thigh as he pulled his hand back and took the glove off. "I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom and closed the door then moaned softly to himself as he stroked his hard shaft.  
  
Faith shook her head, she wasn't going to deal with this sexual harassment any longer. She jumped off the table and put her panties back on then her shorts. Just as she was slidding them up her thighs she felt them stop. "Where ya going?" Came a question from a deep voice behind her.  
  
She turned around and pushed him off her then pulled her pants up the rest of the way. "Your appointment is not over Mrs. Boscorelli." He said and grabbed her by the wrists then tried to kiss her. Faith let out a sob then kicked him in his Johnson. She took off with her purse in her hand and ran out to the parking lot. She was crying the whole time that she drove towards the Precinct.  
  
Swersky was at the front desk and typing up something on the new laptops that they got for the front desk. He was cursing because he couldn't get what he was suppose to do. Cynthia was standing beside him and laughing because he wasn't getting it. "Shut up Sergeant!" He laughed.  
  
Just then, Faith busted into the Precinct. "Bosco! Bosco help me!" She screamed staggering to get to the stairs that led to the detectives offices. The Officers, Sergeants and Lieutenants all looked at her weird. Swersky stopped typing and was in aw as he watched her run up the stairs.  
  
Bosco and Aiden were sitting in their office and talking about some more stuff and laughing about the wedding plans that Aiden had. They heard his wife's screams then the door opened and she came in crying. "Bosco." She screamed and her nose was bright red with her eyes.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" He asked and stood up quickly and she fell into his arms. Bosco looked up as Swersky, Davis, Sully and about half the Precinct came up to see if she was all right. "Faith what's wrong? Talk to me, talk to me babe. What's going on?" He held onto her face.  
  
"He tried to rape me!" She screamed into his shirt. Bosco guided her over to his desk and she sat down heaving and trying to stop crying. "Baby, calm down Faith. Can someone get Doc or a medic please?!" Cynthia nodded. "Baby tell me what happened? Who tried to rape you?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Dr. Renalds." She said softly and he looked at her kind of confused. "Sands was out today and he had to do my..." He nodded knowing she didn't want to explain it in front of everybody. "Then I tried to leave but he grabbed me and. . . he. . . tried to rape me."  
  
"Ok shh." He said and rubbed the side of her wet face and stared deep into her eyes. Doc and Tamara walked in the room at that time with their bags and stuff in their hands. Bosco looked over at them. "Faith." Doc said softly and she looked up at him. "Put this over your face."  
  
Faith took the oxygen mask and placed it over her nose and mouth. She began to take deep breaths in and out. "I never wanna go back there Maurice." She cried softly, taking the mask away from her face and he shook his head. "I can't ever. EVER go back there." She added.  
  
"You're not babe. I promise you. You're not ever gonna go back there." He stroked her head and placed the mask back on her face. Bosco stood up and looked over at the others. "Someone needs to drive her car and her back to our house." He said softly and glanced back at Faith.  
  
"I'll do it." Cynthia said nodding her head with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at Davis, her fellow Sergeant. "Davis can follow us in the RMP and we can ride back together." She said Davis nodded while looking at Faith. She was listening to what Tamara was telling her.  
  
"Why don't we take her while you guys drop her car off. She needs to go to the hospital and get checked to make sure this guy didn't put anything in her." Doc whispered to the others as he rose from the crotching position. They all sighed and gazed over at Faith, feeling bad for her.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Bosco said and walked over to his desk and grabbed his gun. "Let's go." He said to Aiden and his partner grabbed his gun too and they both walked out to their car. "I am gonna kill this crazy son of a bitch!" He shouted as he drove down the street quickly.  
  
They arrived at the doctor's office a couple minutes later. The two quickly walked in with their guns out. "Where the hell is Dr. Renalds?!" Bosco shouted to the nurse as Aiden looked around the waiting room. The pregnant women in the room were totally shocked to see them there.  
  
"He left about 15 minutes ago. He said that he had a family emergency." Valerie, the desk nurse said looking up at him like he was crazy. "Give me his address now! It's police business! Were detectives! Hurry up damnit!" He slammed his hand on the desk, causing everyone to jump.  
  
She looked at him with her eyebrow risen then began searching her computer. Bosco was tapping the counter impatiently. Aiden was standing next to his partner and calling the Precinct to inform everyone that they were getting an address and info on this, 'Dr. Renalds' guy.  
  
"You want me to print it up for you?" Valerie asked and looked up at Bosco. He bit his bottom lip in frusteration. "Of course lady why the hell else would I want his address! Son of a bitch!" He shouted and sighed. He couldn't take all the stupid questions that everyone kept asking him.  
  
"Calm down Bos." Aiden said and nudged his partner's arm then glanced at the door. He glanced over his shoulder at his partner then sighed. She printed the paper up then folded it in half. "Can I see some ID to make sure that you guys are really detectives as you say you are?"  
  
The two sighed and brought out their wallets then showed their ID's. She glanced at their faces then handed them the paper. Bosco snatched it out of her hand and they both trotted out of the clinic. "Son of a bitch." He said and stopped dead in his tracks as he read the piece of paper.  
  
Aiden stopped when his partner did and looked at him. "What?" He asked and peered over his shoulder and looked at the paper too. "Come on Bos. It's 34th and Vashon street. That's my Mom's neighborhood."  
  
"You drive then." He said and tossed him the keys then climbed in the passengers seat and looked at the paper. "When I catch this bastard he's gonna wish he never touched my wife! Aiden can you believe this?! He fxxxing put his hands all over my wife! What the hell is going on?! Now pregnant women are gonna be afraid to go to their OB-GYN's because their gonna molest them when they get their pelvic exams! No I thought Faith was gonna be safe with that damn Kimberly Sands! I'm gonna call that bitch too and cuss her out! Son of a bitch I'm pissed!"  
  
"I know. I am too. Ok Faith is like my sister and I feel like I'm suppose to protect her. But you have to calm down Bos. Now call the house and tell them the address so we don't get our asses kicked." He grinned and looked ahead of him as he dipped through traffic with his light on.  
  
"It just reminds me of when she was raped," he said as he dialed the 55 Precinct's number on his silver Sprint flip phone. He held the phone up to his ear and sighed. "She was just so scared and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I feel even worse now, she's pregnant." He added softly.  
  
~ Saturday - 10:21 PM ~  
  
Faith was laying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. Ellie was in her bed, trying to sleep. Holly had picked Charlie and Cameron up from the park and told them about what happened so they came home with her. She had came by about five hours ago. She was going to stay until Bosco got home and then would go home to her husband and four children. Even though DK was at work and Katie was in charge of her siblings. That would be funny to watch. But anyway, Holly was sitting on the side of her friends bed and looking at her. Faith was so scared this day. The tests would come back if he had injected anything in her that was life threatening for her.  
  
"I feel so invaded Holly." She said softly and ran her hand through her straight blonde hair. "I mean, I was so happy when I got up this morning. Me and Maurice made love last night and it was so great. Ellie was with you. Me, Charlie and Cameron had a great conversation too."  
  
"Bosco's gonna catch this guy Faith. I mean he's not gonna get away with it. He can't get away with molesting a New York Department Sergeant. So don't worry about it. Bosco and Aiden will get him. I promise. You should know them better then me. Their both like Bloodhound dogs."  
  
She looked over at her best friend and frowned then sighed. "I just can't believe that he was doing all that and I couldn't see it." She ran her hand over her sweaty face. "I thought he was just being nice you know. Making me feel comfortable in a nice sorta way. Never do that again."  
  
Holly put her hand on Faith's stomach. "You know I'm done with my Midwife training." Faith looked over at her and nodded. "I can deliver babies by myself now. I'll make 25,000 dollars a year, $1800 a month. It's gonna be so great Faith. I'm gonna deliver your guyes next baby."  
  
"You'll be great Hol. You can deliver any baby that me and Maurice decide to have." She said softly and looked at her friend who was now laying on Bosco's pillow and looking up at the ceiling. "Why is this pillow so uncomfortable?!" Holly asked, punching the head rest.  
  
"He likes it that way. I don't know so don't ask me. He's weird but I love him." She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "Holly why don't you go home. Maurice is gonna be here soon. Go home to your kids." She said as she opened her eyes and gazed over at her best friend.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure? Because if something happens to you then Bosco, Charlie and Cameron are gonna have my ass. Even little Ellie and baby Angie." Faith giggled at her comment then nodded. "All right babe. Be so safe." She sat up and put her boots and coat back on.  
  
"Thanks Hol." She said and lightly kissed her on the lips and gave her a hug and walked her out to the living room. Faith closed and locked the door after she left. She walked up the stairs to Ellie's bedroom and she wasn't in there. Faith's eyes widened then she went into Charlie's bedroom.  
  
There they were. He was laying with his back to the door and Ellie was between him and the wall. They were both asleep and snoring loud. Cameron was laying on the roll-out bed that was connected to Charlie's. He was snoring as loud as other two. Faith smiled and ran her hand over her sons hair. She would have to cut it short tomorrow and Bosco's too because it was getting a little long also like his step-sons. Cameron's was too.  
  
She leaned over the bed, not to step on Cameron and kissed Ellie on the cheek. The girl let out this cute little coo that sounded like she was snoring too. Faith grinned and kissed Charlie on the cheek. He let out this deep moan like this voice. She smiled then stood up straight and ran her hand over her tummy. Faith knelt next to Cameron and touched his face. He stiffed up at her touch and she took her hand away then kissed him.  
  
Faith stood up and went back to her room and clumbed up on the bed. She let out a shirek when her husband entered the room. "Crap you scared me." She said and put her hand on her head. Bosco apologized softly and took his wallet out of his pocket and car keys then threw them.  
  
"We didn't get him." He said softly and her face went white. He took his shirt off furiously and threw it on the floor where his wallet and car keys were already. "The bastard got away when we got to the clinic then he wasn't at his house." He cursed softly and slammed his hand down.  
  
Faith bit her lip and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Hey." He said softly and put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips. "Were gonna catch him. I always do and I promise you that I will get him Faye. All right I won't go through a nights sleep until I catch him. Please believe me."  
  
"Mmm hmm." She replied with a nod and watched him walk into the bathroom. Faith slowly laid down on the bed and cried into her pillow. Now he was out wandering the streets. She was totally scared now. She had no idea what he was capable of doing to her or anyone else.  
  
TBC. . . 


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: Surprise! Surprise!  
  
~ Saturday - 3:42 PM ~  
  
Bosco was in the driver's seat of Faith's Volvo and driving down the street. Cameron was in the seat behind him and had the window down. Charlie was next to him and Ellie was sitting in her carseat behind her mother. They were all on their way to Ramona's house for a surprise baby shower for Faith. Bosco glanced over at his wife and she looked a bit nervous. There hadn't been any sign of Doctor Renalds anywhere. Some of his other victims had come forward and said what he had done to them. There were seven of them. All were scared to say something to the police because they had to go back to him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Faith asked her husband and looked over at him. Bosco just stared at her with a smile and stopped at a red light. "How come everyone knows where were going except me?!" She looked back at Charlie and Cameron. "Ellie, where are we going honey?"  
  
"We goesing-" She began but Cameron and Charlie both put their hands over her mouth. "Mom!" Charlie shouted and she laughed and turned around. "Ellie don't tell Mommy where were going." He whispered and sat back in his seat then straightened his hat. "You're not right Ma."  
  
"Well, I hate to not know where I'm going." She said and ran her hand through her hair then let out a sigh. She rolled her window down as Bosco stepped on the gas when the light turned green. "Angie's hungry." She said to her husband who nodded. "Are you all right, Maurice?"  
  
"I'm fine." He answered with a shrug and kissed her lips softly. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes and shook her head. Bosco glanced to his right at what they were about to turn on. "Charlie hand me that." He pointed and his step-son handed him the white blindfold. "Put this on over your eyes and no peaking." He said and she sighed and put the blindfold on. "No peaking Faith. I mean it, if you do then I'll do that thing that you don't like." She groaned and hit his leg then laid her head back on the headrest. Bosco smiled and drove up to Ramona and Jack's driveway and turned the car off.  
  
"Ok easy baby." Bosco said as he helped his wife out of the car. "I got you. Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He said with a smile and lead her to the front door and knocked. The door opened and Jack stood there with a smile. Bosco slowly untied the blindfold and everyone yelled, 'SURPRISE!'  
  
Faith put her hands over her mouth and began laughing. Bosco had a large smile on his face and was rubbing his wife's back. Rose trotted over to her daughter-in-law and hugged her tight. She hugged her back then hugged her mother. "You!" She said to her husband and hugged him.  
  
"You know how hard that was to keep that a secret?" Charlie asked as they all walked in and greeted everyone. "Mom almost got Ellie to tell her where we were going." He said to everyone and they all looked at Faith and shook her head. She was still wiping her tears off her cheeks.  
  
"My gosh, Angie is moving around like a bouncing ball. Look at my stomach." Faith said and lifted her shirt up. They all looked closely and saw where she was kicking moving. "It looks like the worst case of a stomach ache." She said and pushed her shirt down then sighed. "So. . ."  
  
"Well come on. The party is outside in the backyard." Ramona said and put her arm around her daughter's waist and they began walking back to the backyard. Bosco picked his daughter up and slapped Aiden's hand then followed everyone else and looked around with a large smile.  
  
Two weeks before the trip to Florida, Ramona and Jack bought a new house. The one that they are having the baby shower at. It's bigger then the house that they had before. It's closer to the city so it doesn't take them 45 minutes to get to Manhattan. There are five bedrooms and two master bedrooms so they have enough guest rooms for their grandchildren and two kids. The driveway is much bigger and even though it was pricey, it was totally worth it. Ramona has a huge sewing room that has a wrap around sewing desk, cutting table and computer table desk. Everything is great.  
  
[: Faith had on a light lilac tie back halter and her breasts looked great in them. She wasn't trying to show off her cleavage but she was pregnant and they grew like weed of course. Then she had a dark blue denim short skirt. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun. Her and Ellie were the only ones at the party who weren't wearing shoes. :] The theme color of the baby shower was lilac because that was the color Bosco and Faith picked.  
  
"So..." Faith glanced behind her and saw Melanie, Kim's sister, standing there with her hands laced together. "I don't know if we've met. I'm Melaine Zambarno. Kim's sister. I came to your wedding. I'm also Steve's girlfriend." She pointed to Gusler. "I just wanted to say hi and. . . ."  
  
"Well hi." Faith replied with a grand smile and wrapped her up in a nice hug. Melanie nervously hugged her back then they separated. "It's good to meet you. Yeah I did see you at your wedding and I know you're dating Steve. He talks about you all the time at work." She laughed.  
  
Melanie blushed and put some of her strawberry shoulder length hair behind her ear. "So. . . how many months are you?" She didn't wait for Faith to answer. "Gosh I feel so stupid being here. I mean everyone knows you and is talking about you. I hardly know you or your husband."  
  
"Hey anybody who wants to be my family is. I don't have a problem with it anymore. Gusler has my number.Call anytime." Faith said and slowly ran her hand through her hair. "I'm 6 months right now or 28 weeks. Have you met my little baby girl . . . . Ellie? Where is she anyway?"  
  
"No . . . . I haven't seen her and I don't even know what she looks like," she said and looked around then back at Faith. Melanie gazed at her up and down. "You seriously don't look like your six months. You look like you're maybe four months or five." She sipped on her punch.  
  
"I know," she said and put her hand on her belly, "the doctor said that Angela, what me and Maurice are planning on naming her, will probably be tiny like 5 or 6 pounds when she's born but she'll be healthy. They pushed my due date back a month so I'm kind of bummed out about it."  
  
"Gosh. Isn't that depressing?" Faith nodded and sipped on her punch. "But if she's healthy then that's great. 5 pounds is small," she paused and looked around at everyone. They were all laughing and talking to each other. "So what's her full name? The baby?" She sipped her drink.  
  
"Oh . . . . Angela Emily-Grace Boscorelli. Angela is after my mother-in- law, Rose. She's right over there." She said and pointed then waved. "Emily is after my 17-year-old daughter. She was murdered in March," Melanie frowned, "then Grace is after my mom. Ramona right there."  
  
"That's a beautiful name. I like how long it is. I hated long names at first but that one is my favorite. It's cute." She said with a smile and looked at Faith's stomach. "Do you mind if I touch it?" Faith shook her head. Melanie smiled and placed her hand on top of her stomach. Just then Angela started kicking rapidly. Faith smiled and looked at her. "She's excited because she's getting attention today. Yeah you're excited honey."  
  
"I love bellies. I loved Kims so much when she was pregnant with Joey." She said and ran her hand up and down the circle then gazed up at Faith and smiled. Faith frowned at the mention of them. Bosco walked over to his wife and grinned at Melanie. "It's time to open presents, baby."  
  
"Oh okay," she looked over at Melaine. Faith grabbed her hand and they all went over to the shaded area where the patio furniture was and she sat down in her special seat. Bosco was on her right and Ellie was in a little seat on her mothers left. The presents were surrounding her. Cynthia had a notebook and was sitting on the cushioned couch with Faith so she could write the items and names down. Charlie was taking pictures with the family camera and Cameron was tape-recording it so they were in front of Faith and everyone. Marcell was behind the two boys.  
  
"All righty honey let's begin." Ramona said and rubbed her hands together. "You're gonna open them and 'ohh' and 'ahh' over it then take a picture, Cynthia is gonna write the stuff down then were gonna put everything over here so it won't be a big mess crowding you and stuff." She said.  
  
"Okie dokie," she replied and rubbed her husband's leg.  
  
Ramona set a wrapped present in front of Faith. "You gonna help mommy open it?" She asked her daughter who nodded and stood up from her small seat and tried to start ripping the paper. "We gotta read the card first Ell." Faith said and shook her head. She read the card and a smile crept up on her face. "That is so sweet," she said, to Sully and Maggie then gave the card to Bosco. The couple both smiled back at her.  
  
"Mommy. . . . hey Mommy wet's opwen it." Ellie said standing in front of her and tapping on her knee. Her and Faith began to tear open the gifts and she frowned when she saw what it was. "Mommy that not baby." She put her hands on her hips and glared over at Bosco then Faith.  
  
"No honey the baby isn't coming yet." Faith replied and everyone laughed. "The baby is still in here, honey." She pointed to her stomach. Maggie and Sully had gotten her an innovative Night & Day bottle warmer. "This is so great. Thank you so much guys." She smiled at the couple.  
  
"You're welcome. I saw how many clothes you guys got last time with Ellie and I thought. . . you know they don't need anymore clothes so why not get them that." Maggie said, smiling and taking a picture with her camera. Sully took a sip out of his cup and glanced over at Aiden.  
  
"It's just so great. . . Thanks so much." Faith said and held her gift up as Charlie took the picture. "Give this to Gamma." She handed her daughter the box and Ellie passed it on to her grandmother. "Did you get that Cynth?" She asked softly and glanced over at her friend.  
  
"Yeah I got it." She replied and ran her hand through her short, bob-cutted hair. (Oh yeah she got a haircut the day before. It's a bob cut and cute as hell!) "That's such a good idea. I wish I had one of those with Devan. I had to put it in the microwave while he was screaming hella loud."  
  
"I know." She replied and grabbed the card for the next gift. "This is from Stick and Jackie." She smiled at the couple and ripped the envelope open. "Ooo a gift certificate to the spa. Thank you." She held it up and smiled. Ellie snatched the gift certificate from her mother and looked at it.  
  
"Well, we figured that after the baby is born, Bosco can take her and Ellie out for a daddy/girls day then you can go relax at the spa." Elchisak said with a smile and everyone laughed and looked over at Bosco. "Yeah right." He mumbled as he read the card. Faith nudged his arm then kissed his cheek and started opening their gift, which was this light lavender Sassy Baby Bathtub. "Oh finally." Bosco said with a big grin.  
  
"We wanted one of these for the longest time. We had the other one where you put it in the sink with Ellie then gave it away after Bobbie's death. But this is great thanks." She smiled and took a picture with the box. "Here mom," she handed her mother the box then wiped her thighs. "Oh this is so much fun. You havin' fun honey?" She rubbed her stomach. "She's so tired I think. She's going to sleep so that's good. I have to go pee soon."  
  
~ Saturday - 10:03 PM ~  
  
Bosco waved to his father and closed the door to the condo. They had just gotten home from the baby shower. It was fun and he loved spending time with all his friend's and family. Marcell and Marissa had helped them with all the gifts and stuff so he was happy about that. Ellie had fallen asleep at Ramona's house so Faith was putting her to bed. Charlie and Cameron were in his room and laying down because they were tired too. Bosco walked up the stairs to Angela's not done Nursery and sighed, 'We have so much work to do.' He thought to himself and sighed.  
  
"Hey." He turned around when he heard his wife behind him. Faith kissed his lips and looked at the Nursery. "So the theme is Lilac Beary Angels." She said softly and he nodded. "I can work on some stuff tomorrow with the boys." She said and rubbed his abdomen and laid her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we can go get some paint or somethin'. I want to go to Target and look at the cribs and changing tables and BabiesRUS."  
  
"Dang, I wanna do that stuff with you." He said with a angry smile but he wasn't that mad. He put his hand on her belly and kissed the side of her head, firmly. "Oh honey. You have to work tomorrow. Don't worry puddin', were gonna have lots more kids after this." Faith said, smiling.  
  
He groaned as he followed her down the hall. Faith walked into Charlie's room and the teenager's were still talking about stuff. "All right boys. Momma has to go nigh night because I'm tired." She said and leaned over and gave her son a big kiss on the cheek and he returned the kiss. Faith and Cameron did the same and she walked out of the room. Bosco slapped both the teenager's hands and followed his wife. He kissed his daughter then walked into his bedroom. Faith was leaning against their bed and only had on some panties and a small shirt. "You little sexy lady."  
  
"Oh please." She snorted and shook her head then put her hair up in a ponytail. "There is nothing sexy about my fat ass." She stuck her tongue out and walked into the bathroom to remove her make-up.  
  
"Yes there is and be quiet." He softly smacked her butt then looked at himself in the mirror. "Old man." He groaned and took his shirt off then quickly smelled his arm pits. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." He said removing his shorts and boxers then turned the shower on and stepped inside.  
  
Faith looked at her husband in the shower and twisted her mouth. "Nah, he'll wake up the kids." She said deciding not to flush the toilet. Faith walked into her bedroom and climbed up on her bed. She was rubbing her hands with lotion and turned the TV on. She decided to get caught up in some news. As she watched Channel 5 news, Faith grabbed a tablet and started to make a list of stuff that they needed for Angela's nursery.  
  
-On The Other Side of Manhattan-  
  
Jamie Wells, now four years old, was in her bed at the Manhattan Foster Home. She was the only one in the room because her friend, Sandra Harris was adopted the day before. She was sleeping on her side, towards the window when the door opened wide then closed. A man was in the room and he had a black mask over his face. He pulled her blankets down and looked at her little body. She had a T-shirt on and panties because it was hot. Jamie began stirring and he put his hand over her mouth. She wanted to scream but nothing would come out. He raped her and put both hands around her neck and strangled her to death. The man left the house, unoticed by the Foster Home caretaker. But he was noticed by someone across the street in a townhouse.  
  
~ Sunday - 12:29 PM ~  
  
Bosco was looking down at the little girl's body in shock. The CSI's were taking pictures and taking fingerprints around the whole room. He had tears in his eyes because he knew this little girl. He knew who little Jamie Wells was. Bosco wiped his tears away and looked over at his partner who was looking at something in the corner of the room. Cruz was talking to Mary-Ann, the Foster Home caretaker and was taking down notes on what she was asking her. He cleared his throat and stepped over to Aiden who stood up when he saw his partner come to him.  
  
If I  
  
Should stay  
  
I would only be in your way  
  
So I'll go  
  
But I know  
  
I'll think of you every step of  
  
the way  
  
Holly was in the interogation room and crying. A couple of detectives were talking to her and asking her questions about what the Baby Killer looked like. She had stepped out of her house to smoke a cigarette when she saw a man suspiciously enter the house. He came out looking scared and ran away down the street. She went to bed wanting to forget about it but when the police knocked on her door the next morning, there was no way that she could. They had told her that Jamie was four-years-old and she cracked. That could have been one of her children.  
  
And I...  
  
Will always  
  
Love you, oohh  
  
Will always  
  
Love you  
  
You  
  
My darling you  
  
Mmm-mm  
  
Faith was standing between her two sons and painting the walls lavender. They were all in dirty clothes that had a little of the color on them. She looked down at the paintbrush, remembering what her husband had said when he called her a couple minutes ago and told her about Jamie. She gazed over at Ellie who was sitting in the middle of the floor. She had her foot in some of the paint. Ellie gazed up at her mother and smiled. Faith almost started crying. Someone had to catch this guy and the Night Stabber. All of this killing was getting completely out of control.  
  
Bittersweet  
  
Memories  
  
That is all I'm taking with me  
  
So good-bye  
  
Please don't cry  
  
We both know I'm not what you  
  
You need  
  
Kim was sitting in the rig of Boyd 55-3 and looking out the window. Carlos was driving and they weren't talking because they had just come from the call about Jamie. She had to call Faith one of these nights. She couldn't go like this anymore. She had heard about the baby shower from DK, Jimmy, Walsh, Alex and Lieutenant Johnson. It sounded like they all had a good time. Even Melanie had called her the night before and bragged about how good she and Faith had gotten along and they were going out for a lunch date one day. She let out a depressing sigh and coughed.  
  
And I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
You, ooh  
  
[Instrumental / Sax solo]  
  
Mikey was standing on top of the building with the hoses on his shoulder. He was watching the other firefighter cadet's run up the stairs in a matter of minutes. He had practiced everyday with Jimmy and the guys at the 57 Firehouse. He knew that he could do it. He had the firemen trousers on and hat but not the coat. It was too hot and the instructor insisted that they not wear those that day. He didn't want any of them collasping because of the heat. Finally it was his turn. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and put one hand on the hoses and waited to get running.  
  
I hope  
  
Life treats you kind  
  
And I hope  
  
You have all you've dreamed of  
  
And I wish you joy  
  
And happiness  
  
But above all this  
  
I wish you love  
  
Rose was sitting on the toilet lid and taking a pregnancy test. She couldn't wait to find out. Her and Doc were trying to have a baby since that time they watched Ellie when Bosco and Faith took some time off. She kept getting red lines. She wanted to see that pink plus line on the test and wanted to tell everyone the good news. She knew that Doc would be so happy to have a second chance at having kids. He never got to do that with his first wife, Debra because she died then Sarah Morales moved to Philidelphia so this was her last chance to make him happy.  
  
And I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
[Repeat]  
  
Davis was in the class room and taking the test with the other men and women. He and Alex had talked this over night after night after night. He wanted to become a SWAT Sergeant. Now that he had been a Sergeant, he got the opprotunity to become a SWAT Sergeant and he was not going to turn that down. Yeah it would be a dangerous job and that meant a different schedule but the pay was better then ESU and a SWAT Sergeant was better then what he made as a Patrole Sergeant. He had thought about this long and hard. This was what he wanted to do.  
  
I, I will always love  
  
You....  
  
You  
  
Darling I love you  
  
I'll always  
  
I'll always  
  
Love  
  
You..  
  
Oooh  
  
Ooohhh  
  
Jamie Marie Wells walked into the bedroom and looked at Bosco. He still looked the same. A tear fell down her cheek and she put her cheek against his hand. He felt his hand tingling and thought that it was falling asleep because he'd been standing in that position for a while. He expanded his hand in and out then ran the other over his hand. Jamie laid a kiss on his hand and began to walk towards the light. She looked back at Bosco and blew another kiss towards him. "Thanks Mr. Detec-Man." She whispered and another tear fell then she drifted off to heaven.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Oh my gosh, tear. Sorry for that sad chapter, please R and R. 


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: Independence Day 2005  
  
( Two Months Later )  
  
Everything has gone exceptionally well for the Boscorelli family. Mikey is just a couple of weeks from graduating from the academy. Thanks to Mrs. Gena Renalds, her son has been caught by the New York City Police and been thrown in jail. That's a relief. Holly's statement about the Baby Killer was good because they almost caught the guy and went on a high speed chase but never apprehended him. He's still wandering the streets but the Cops have everyone on High Alert. Now with the good news. Faith is now 8-months pregnant or 35-weeks to be exact. She is moving along perfectly but the doctors still want to move her labor date back a month because Angie hasn't grown that much between her doctor's appointments. Tamara is 9-months or 39- weeks pregnant. The doctors want to induce her soon because the baby weighs over 10 pounds. Bosco is excited about having a new baby girl and a niece. He always wanted him and his brother's lives to end up like this. Mikey having a good job and him having the same thing.  
  
Speaking of jobs, Bosco got the Detective Sergeant job. He's now in charge of the whole Homicide Detectives. Aiden was pretty pissed off about it but was later promoted to be Bosco's right hand man so it's like their partners again but Bosco's his boss. Rose found out that she was pregnant and was totally excited about that. She told everyone and they are all excited about it. Her and Doc set up an appointment and the doctor said that he found something unusual in her uterus but won't be able to find out until the tests from the labs comes back to know what it is. Charlie is excited about his life because he gets a new sister and he's turning fourteen on the day after the Fourth of July. Kim and Faith talked about their problems and reasoned with each other. Cameron still doesn't like Joey and neither does Faith but she's cool with Kim and they have lunch about every other week to get caught up on jobs and kids and stuff.  
  
Monday - 11:42 AM   
  
"I can't believe that this is finally the day," Alexis said with a smile and put her hands up to her lips with a smile as she gazed at her parents and step-parents. "I finally get to meet my brothers. After all these years, I get to know who they are rather then looking at a dumb old picture."  
  
Rose and Marcell smiled and he looked down at his hands. Marissa was sitting next to her husband in their new designed house. It was his first project and it was allot of money but worth every penny. Doc had his hand laced in Rose's and was looking over at Alexis. She was sitting on the recliner and had a pair of Old Navy board shorts on that were light blue then a white tank top and some white thongs. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had some make-up on. She was the average 14-year-old girl from Jersey and had an accent just like Angela-Rose did.  
  
"Well, just let me tell you baby, Maurice and Michael are tough guys. They probably won't take the news as good as you're making it sound. Maurice doesn't like big surprises like this." Rose said and stood up then sat next to her daughter. "But you're a blessing to us and we love you."  
  
"I love you too Mom." She said with a smile and gazed over at her father who was smiling at her. Alexis grabbed her duffel bag and back pack then stood up. "I'm gonna go take these to my room." She said as Marissa stood up to show her where her room was. Alexis smiled at her too.  
  
"Oh man." Rose said and looked at Marcell from where he sat. "The boys are gonna flip out, you know that right?" She asked and he nodded then put his New York Yankees hat on backwards and sighed. "You called them and told them to come over here right? For the barbeque thing?"  
  
"Yeah I did Rose." He answered and stood up then began pacing the room. "Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean maybe Maurice woke up on the good side of the bed. See he's the only one that I'm worried about. Michael is the softie but Maurice can really pin-point somethin' on you."  
  
Monday - 12:03 PM   
  
Today was the day that they were going to buy the big gear for Angela. Faith had planned this for about two months. She wanted to do it this day because she wouldn't have anytime afterward because of Charlie's birthday and everything that was going on. They were all walking through the mall. It was hot that day; 102 degrees. Cameron and Charlie were walking behind the couple and Ellie was between her parents and holding their hands. Faith was the hottest of any of them because she had a person inside her. Ellie was the most whiny of them all though.  
  
"Mommy . . . ." Ellie whined and tugged on her Mother's dress and Faith looked down at her as she yawned. "Can we have some ie ceam, Mommy?" She asked and pointed to the Baskin Robbins that was packed with people who were shouting their orders at the four employees.  
  
"Maybe later, baby girl. We have to go get the stuff for your little sister. Doesn't that sound fun?" Bosco asked and she looked up at her father and shook her head. "No? Ok then, never mind." He chuckled and glanced over at his wife who had a red face because she was so hot. "Honey."  
  
"Hmm." She said and looked over at him and he gave her this sweet look. "I know, I look like a strawberry. Shut up. I'm hot as hell." She said and glanced back at Cameron and Charlie who were talking to each other and looking at a girl that had just walked past them and smiled at her.  
  
"Baby, Lieu called me last night and asked me if I wanted to be the new advisor for the Explorer's Post." She said to her husband and he lifted his eyebrow. "He said that the meetings are on Tuesday's 6-9 PM. There are 19 boys in the class. Aging from 14 to 20." She grinned.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could say and he glanced over at a set of twin girls that were crying. "Does that mean you get paid like . . . . something for doing that?" She nodded and glanced at the twins too. "You should do it Faith. You're good with teenage boys. Are you gonna consider it?"  
  
"Well, yeah I was thinking about it. They said that I won't know how much I get paid until I get my check. It probably won't be that much but I'm excited. I was thinking about putting Charlie and Cameron in before he asked me but I'm still thinking about it." She looked at the boys again.  
  
"They'd do good." He said and looked back at the teenagers too. Cameron and Charlie looked up to see the two staring at them. "What are we talkin' about?" Charlie asked and stood next to his mother and looked down at the ground. "Nothin' just how you're gonna be 14 tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah I can't wait." He said with a smile and rubbed his hands together. He looked over at his best friend and they slapped each other's hands. The family finally came up on the big BABIESRUS store and went inside. Thank goodness that it was air conditioned. "It feels good in here."  
  
"Now I gave my stroller that I had for Ellie, to Mikey and Tamara." Faith said and popped some gum in her mouth then put some in her husband's mouth too. "So baby I think since Ellie is still little that we should just buy a double stroller and save the money." She said with a smile.  
  
"I was just thinkin' the same thing." Bosco said looking around the store as he chewed his gum. As Faith was looking at something in the front, he walked over to the stroller section and stood in front of some double strollers. "Baby! Come look at these!" He called for his wife in a loud voice.  
  
Faith, Charlie and Cameron walked over to where Bosco and Ellie were standing. "Oh I really like that one. It's so cute lookin'." She said pointing to the dark blue DuoGlider LX by Graco. It had a little cup holder and small eating place on the front. It was a front and back seater. The back even had enough room for the carseat that was sold seperatly. Then there was a small bag underneath so Faith could put diaper bags in it.  
  
"Ellie do you like this one?" Bosco asked his daughter and she looked at it then nodded as she rubbed her eye. "Ok then, I think this is the one." He lowered his lips to his wife's belly. "This is for you Angie. We're gettin' this for you baby girl." He stood up straight. "That was too easy."  
  
"I know." She said and kissed his lips softly and held onto his hand. "We're supposed to be at Pop's at around 2:30 right?" Bosco nodded and looked down at his watch. "So we should go take all the stuff that we buy today, home and change me and Ellie's outfits then go over there."  
  
"Guess that's the plan." He said as they walked over to the Car Seat section and looked around. "So this one is supposed to go with that stroller?" He asked and his wife nodded and he looked at the price then all the features. "Do you like it babe or should we look for another one?"  
  
"No I like this one. I mean it's just a car seat." She twisted her mouth a little and looked at the price too then cleared her throat. "Ellie in dere?" She asked and pointed to the car seat. "No honey, we're gonna put your little sister in there." Faith answered and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"All right we got the stroller and car seat." Bosco said checking the two off his list. "Now we have bouncer, swing, play pen and bassinet on the list." He looked up at his wife as she nodded and started walking towards those things. "Can you guys go find someone to help us with this stuff?"  
  
"Sure. Come on dude." Charlie said to Cameron and they walked away to go look for someone who worked there.  
  
Monday - 2:32 PM   
  
Faith was driving her Volvo down the street and Bosco was in the passenger's seat. They were on their way to Marcell and Marissa's new house to have a good family barbeque. Bosco thought it was a little strange that they didn't invite everyone like Aiden, Ramona and all them. But he figured that this was going to be like a Boscorelli family thing and didn't mind it. Although him and Faith had to explain to their friends and her parents that they had other plans for the Fourth of July. But all was good said and done at the end of the conversations with them.  
  
"I want a house like this." Bosco said as they drove up on Marcell's large driveway and she turned the car off. "I mean we can save up again. I still got a helluva lot of money in my bank savings that I haven't touched." He got out of the car and then helped Ellie out. "Let's do it."  
  
"I like our house though." She said with a pouting look on her face. Bosco rolled his eyes with a smirk and jumped when he heard someone honking. He looked behind him as Mikey rolled up in his Cherokee. He got out laughing his head off. "Oh Mo! You looked like an old man!" He laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" He shouted and glanced over at Tamara and nodded. "Girl you look like you're about ready to pop. Damn!" He said loudly and put his hand on his future sister-in-law's belly and immediatly felt the baby kick. "Whoa." He laughed a little. "She's an agressive little chickie huh?"  
  
"She probably doesn't like you." Mikey said and laughed again then slapped his brother's back as they all began to walk over to the front door. "Faith girl you don't look like you're 8-months. You look like you're maybe five or six." He said and she smiled. "You work out allot huh?"  
  
"Everyday. I go walking and Maurice takes me down to the gym with him on Tuesdays and Thursdays after work. Then I go with the boys sometimes." She shrugged and knocked on the door then looked down at her daughter who was holding onto her Uncle's leg and cheesing.  
  
"Ellie Bellie, like's Jellie!" He said loudly and picked her up then threw her in the air and caught her. Ellie was screaming in delight because she loved when he did this. "Ellie like Jellie!" He said again and tossed her in the air then caught him. He kissed her cheek and set her on the ground.  
  
The door opened finally and Marcell stood there. He looked at his sons with a guilty grin and hugged Faith then kissed her cheek. "What's wrong Pop?" Bosco asked and slapped his dad's hand and hugged him. "Go in the living room." He said and slapped Charlie and Cameron's hands.  
  
They all entered the living room and saw the 14-year-old girl sitting on a chair and she looked up at them when they entered. Bosco glanced back at Charlie and Cameron and they both held their hands up in defense. "Hey Ma." He said and hugged then kissed his Mother on the cheek. "Risa." He did the same to her then slapped Doc's hand. Bosco looked over at Marcell as he walked into the room and put his hands on his hips. "Charlie, Cam can you guys take Ellie outside for a minute. I want to talk to them." The boys sighed and left the room with the toddler.  
  
"Sit down guys." Rose said to her sons. Bosco glanced at his wife then took her hand and sat down on the loveseat and put his hand on her knee. He looked at Alexis and she was not trying to look at him or hold his gaze. There was something about her. She looked so familiar but he didn't know who she was. Mikey and Tamara sat on a couch and laced their hands in each other. "Ok guys this really isn't easy." She said.  
  
"Well, boys this is Alexis." He said and pointed to the girl and she finally looked up and stared at both of them then Faith and Tamara. "Alexis that's Maurice and his wife Faith. Then that's Michael and his fiancée, Tamara." He said pointed and she gave this odd grin. Faith grinned too.  
  
"Ok so I guess now that were on a name basis, Alexis who are you?" Bosco asked and tilted his head a little. Faith nudged him in the ribs and he glared over at her. "What? I just wanted to know who she was. I know Pop is probably going to tell us but it doesn't hurt to ask." He said.  
  
Marcell hung his head and cleared his throat. "All right, um . . . . Alexis lived in New Jersey. Last week her adoptive parents died in a car accident." He said and Mikey lowered his head then looked at Tamara's stomach. "Ok guys do you remember back when you guys were younger? Your mom and I had to leave you guys with Aunt Sally because we said that you're mom was sick?" Bosco and Mikey glanced at each other and nodded. "All right well, she wasn't sick." He said and Bosco's blood started boiling. "She was pregnant and we were trying to hide it from you boys." He said.  
  
Bosco let go of his wife and leaned forward a little. He put his lips on his fist and looked down at the floor. Faith looked over at Rose who had tears in her eyes then rubbed his husband's back. She knew that he was fuming and was going to lash out irrationally any minute now. Any minute.  
  
"We didn't want to tell you boys that we had put her up for adoption because . . . . Well that was our business and that was our choice." Rose said and wiped some of her tears away. "But we know that we shouldn't have lied to you guys and told you that I was sick. It was wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
"What the fxxk ever Ma! You're not sorry!" Bosco shouted and they all looked at him. "How the hell could you bring a girl into this world and not tell us?! How do you even know how were gonna act?! You don't!" He put his head in his hands and glared over at Alexis. "Son of a bitch."  
  
"Maurice we knew you were going to act like this. That's why we didn't want to tell you because we knew that you'd blow it out of proportion. It doesn't have to be like that." Marcell said and Bosco glared back at his father and shook his head. "She doesn't need this right now Maurice."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go." He said to Faith and stood up then went to go find his kids. Faith pushed herself off the couch and glanced around. Bosco walked back into the room with Ellie in his arms. "You better take one good look at her Pop because you'll never see any of them again! You too Ma!" He said and shook his head then led his family out of the house. Alexis stood up and ran up the stairs, crying. Marissa touched her husband's arm and followed her step-daughter. Rose looked at Mikey and he stood up too and walked out of the house with Tamara.  
  
Faith looked over at her husband as he slammed the door. She was in the passenger's seat and was rubbing her husband's back. He started the car and glanced at his brother as he did the same thing. "Hold on." He said and got out of the car then went over to his brother's Cherokee.  
  
"Charlie." Faith said and looked back at her son. "You need to call all your friends tonight and tell them that were picking them up around ten, tomorrow." She said and he nodded and got his cell phone out. "I'm gonna take Maurice's car because it holds eight people." She grinned a little.  
  
Bosco got back in the car and took off following his brother. "We're gonna go out to dinner." He said coldly and scratched the back of his head. Faith nodded and touched his arm. He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm so pissed right now that I could really punch or shoot somebody."  
  
A couple minutes later they all came up on an El Toro Resturant. Mikey got out of his car and slammed his door then put his sunglasses on. Ellie ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Not now, Ell." He said and held her hand as they walked into the restaurant.  
  
TBC . . . . 


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: Charlie's 15th Birthday

Tuesday - 9:32 PM

Bosco was sitting in the living room with his pajama's still on. Ellie was in her PJ's and watching a Dora the Explorer marathon on Nick Jr. Faith was standing up and looking through her purse for the right debt and credit cards. Charlie and Cameron were standing behind Faith and talking to each other. Charlie was totally excited about turning 15. He was excited because he knew that he would be able to drive today and that was something he always wanted to do.

"All right babe." Faith said and closed her purse then leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. He was still very pissed about the news that he received the night before from his parents. "Do you want me to pick up anything for you? We're gonna have pizza for dinner."

He shook his head mutely and glared down at the magazine. Faith handed the Explorer's keys to Charlie and the two teenage boys walked out of the condo. "Maurice please. . . . Talk to your parents. I know you're mad at them but . . . ." Her voice trailed off and she sighed. "Never mind."

She stood up and walked out of the condo. Bosco looked down at Ellie and she had her lips puckered as she sang her Dora theme song. He rolled his eyes with a grin and laid his head back on the couch. "Daddy. . . . Can we go the park pay?" She asked hopping up and down.

Faith started the Explorer and backed out of the parking space then bolted down the street. "Hey Ma can I drive?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah later." She answered and looked at her son.

Picking up five teenage boys was a hassle because they all lived so far away from each other. Chase lived all the way over in Alpine, New Jersey. It was 20 minutes from Manhattan but still she had to cross the bridge. They were now all in the Explorer and each boy had a duffel bag with them because they were all going to spend the night. When Charlie asked for all his friends to spend the night, Faith thought it was a little girly.

"Yo Mrs. B! Can you turn this up! This song cracks!" Chase said from the backseat next to Charlie. She glanced back at him then reached over and turned the volume up. The seven boys began rapping along with the song. Faith shook her head from the agony she was going through.

They pulled up in front of the mall and all got out. Mason looked at her and smiled then put his hat on backwards. "So Mrs. B, do you carry your piece with you?" Lucas asked and stood next to her and glanced at her purse. She looked at him like he was crazy and glanced at Charlie.

"Um. . . . No, not unless I'm going to work or coming home." She answered and opened the door then walked in and took her sunglasses off. "All right boys, where are we off to first?" She asked and put her hand on her stomach then glanced over at Charlie who was looking around also.

"I wanna go to Abercrombie & Fitch first." He said and glanced at a girl who was walking by with her Mother. She had a smile on her face and winked at all the boys then headed out to her car. "I know I'm gonna like this age." He said and popped his collar then glanced at his Mother. "Ma."

She looked at him and shook her head then cleared her throat. Faith followed the seven boys into the store and as they scrambled around looking for outfits, she sat on a bench nearby and put her head in her hands. She had to make this the best day of Charlie's life but still keep Bosco happy which wasn't an easy thing. He was a hard person to keep happy. Now that Rose and Marcell had lied to him about something that big, she didn't know what to do to help him. She wanted to wrap him up in a big hug but he slept in a shady mood. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey." She heard and looked up to see Charlie standing over her. Faith scooted over a little and laid a kiss on her son's forehead. "What's wrong, Ma?" He asked and glanced in front of him at a couple. "Is it Bosco?" She slowly nodded. "Well, tell me what's going on."

Faith was about to say something. She looked over at him and shook her head slowly. "No." She said softly and he raised his eyebrow. "This is your special day. Go hang out with your friends and get the stuff that you want. I'm not going to ruin your day with my problems. Go, have fun."

He grinned and stood up then walked back to where Mason and Jeremy were. Faith let out a sigh and looked down at her shoes. She ran her hand through her hair then stood up and walked over to where Cameron was. He smiled at her then looked through some more clothes.

Tuesday - 2:43 PM

Faith walked into the condo and the seven boys followed her inside. All of them except Charlie and Cameron had a duffel bag and pillow with them. Charlie had the bags that his mother had just bought him with gifts inside. Bosco was sitting on the recliner with some mesh shorts, a T- shirt and sneakers on. Ellie was lying on the couch asleep from the busy day that her and Bosco had. He looked up at his wife, step-son and Charlie's friends when they all entered. He just gave a small nod then looked back at the television. Faith let out a long sigh and turned to Charlie.

"Why don't you show the guys to your room and get that Playstation 2 set up." She said softly to her son. Charlie nodded and glared over at Bosco before walking back to his room with his friends. "I want to talk to you. Now." Faith said walking back to her bedroom after kissing Ellie.

Bosco sighed and kissed Ellie on the forehead then walked into the room too. "Shut the door." Faith demanded in a stern voice with her arms cross over her chest. He slowly closed the door then looked at his angry wife. "Ok. . . Bos listen to me closely. No interruptions all right. Listen."

He stared at her oddly and leaned against the bed then sighed. "I am your wife. I took the vows on May 3rd, 2002 in that church in front of our families. You did too. But damn Bosco you're not advising by them. I'm your wife; I'm your other half. You're supposed to talk to me about this."

"You don't understand Faith!" He said in a loud voice and sighed. "I can't believe that this is happening. You're my wife Faith, yes. You're supposed to be on my side and know that when I'm pissed like this to be by my side. Not yell and preach to me about when we took our vows."

"Oh my gosh. I try to do all those things. Don't ever question me. You are the hardest person to get along with sometimes Bosco. You always shut people out! People like me who probably care the most about you! I do Bosco! I never loved Fred as much as I love you! Not ever a little!"

He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "You don't know what it's like to be in my shoes Faith. Have your parents told you about a little brother or sister that they kept secret for 15 years!" He shouted and Faith looked down at the carpeted floor. "Yeah! You don't know!"

"Bosco... I think you should leave." She said softly and looked back at him. "Today is Charlie's 15 birthday. He said that today was the best day of his life. I made that happen. You're not going to ruin it with your attitude. He doesn't deserve that today. So go out with Aiden or somebody."

"But Faith. . ." He said and his voice trailed off.

"Why don't you go talk to your Mom and Dad? Call Mikey and the five of you can have a talk. Alexis looks like a sweet girl. She just lost the people that raised her. You need to be comforting her. Not pushing her away and making her feel worse. That's not the Maurice that I know and love."

"All right." He said and cleared his throat when some tears came to his eyes. "I wish you could be there with me. You're my better half. I say better things when you're there with me." She rubbed his cheek, frowning. "I'll call if I'm not back before 5. I want to give Chaz his gift then."

She nodded and ran her hand up and down her stomach. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone then kissed her lips long and hard. "Thank you." Bosco walked out of the bedroom and all seven boys were sitting in the living room. "I'm gonna go somewhere for a little bit Chaz. I'll be home by 5."

"Ok." He said not looking up from the TV. Bosco quickly kissed Ellie on the cheek then walked out of the condo. Faith walked out of the bedroom and grinned at the boys. She knelt before Ellie and the toddler was awake but not moving because she was still tired. "Hi honey boo boo."

"Mommy, I still tied." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ellie's eyes darkened when she saw all the boys in the living room. "Hey. What are you doing here guys?" She asked and got off the couch, still rubbing her eyes. Charlie was looking at the TV again at his favorite show. "Chawie."

"Hmm." He glanced over at her and she was still yawning. "Ma! Ellie's still sleepy!" He called out to his mother who was in the kitchen doing something. Just then there was a knock on the door. He stood up and trotted to the door with Ellie behind him and opened it to Fred and Carolyn. "Hi."

"Happy Birthday Chaz!" Fred said with a smile on his face and went to hug his son but Charlie backed up and shook his hand. "Oh sorry. I forgot that you're a man now. Men don't give hugs." He shook his head and walked in with his wife behind him. "Oh you got all your friends over."

"Yeah. Guys this is my biological father." He said in a rude tone and sat next to his mother on the couch. Fred glanced at Faith wondering why he kept calling him that. Carolyn just smiled at her step-son and laughed nervously.

"Well, honey this is for you from me and your father." She said handing Charlie a present. He sighed and took it then looked at Cameron who chortled a little. Faith shook her head and stood up then walked back to Ellie's bedroom where the little girl was at. He slowly tore the present open then looked at what was inside. Charlie stared at the present confused. Chase and Garret busted out laughing and Charlie did too. "What is it?"

"It's that Chemistry set that you wanted." Fred said with a smile on his face. He walked over to the couch and sat next to his son. "Remember that one time when you wanted one of these and I said that I didn't have enough money to give you any? Well, me and Carolyn got the money."

"Dude I was like 8 when I asked for this." He said looking down at the gift. The boys laughed even harder and Cameron stood up then walked into the kitchen. Charlie laughed too and shook his head at his father. "Thanks. . . I think." He said and put the gift next to the couch on the floor.

Fred let out a sigh and glared up at his wife. "Well you know what Charlie? I would know what you wanted if I talked to you more then two times a month." He said in an angry voice and stood up.

"It's not my fault! You don't ever come around here! You always try to put problems on someone else! It's not my fault that you don't even care about me anymore! Bosco does! Bosco knows what to get me for my birthday! You know why he knows? Because he's here for me! Always!"

He was about to take a step toward his son when Faith grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Fred jerked out of her hold and straightened himself. "You're crazy! Get the hell out of here now!" She said in an over-powering voice. He turned around and walked out with Carolyn.

Tuesday - 3:27 PM

"I can't believe we're doing this Mo. I mean last night we wanted to rip their heads off. I'm still pissed off too, Mo." Mikey said in the passenger's seat of the Volvo. They were headed over to Marcell and Marissa's new house. Mikey had just called Rose's house and Doc said that she was over there with Alexis, Marcell and Marissa. They were trying to get Alexis enrolled in Carson High School. The same high school that Charlie and Cameron were going to for their freshman year also. They didn't know the two men were on their way. They wanted it to be a surprise visit.

"I know." He murmured and scratched his nose a little. "Faith's right though. I mean Tamara is about to pop any day now. You want Ma and Pop to be there right?" Mikey nodded as he stared at his older brother. "Yeah me too. So we should go and just hear what they have to say to us."

"Yeah and. . . . Alexis. I mean she's our sister dude. She just lost her adoptive parents. That's gotta suck like hell for her. She probably feels like shit right now. I mean we treated her bad. I don't know about you man but I feel hella bad." He turned his FDNY hat on backwards and sighed.

"I feel bad too. That's why I'm doin' it." He said as he pulled into the driveway. They both looked at each other then got out and paced up to the front door. Bosco lifted his hand up and knocked firmly on the door. They both took a couple steps back then the door opened and Marissa was there.

"Hey Risa." Mikey said softly and glanced over at his brother who was looking down at the ground. "Are all three of them here?" He asked softly and she nodded and slowly let them in.

"In the kitchen." She said as she closed the door. Bosco started walking first then Mikey and Marissa.

Rose was sitting on a stool next to Alexis and stroking her long black hair. Marcell was leaning up against the counter. They all looked up at Bosco and Mikey as they entered the kitchen. Marcell stood up straight and looked down at his hands. Rose grinned a little and Alexis did too.

Bosco walked over to Alexis, she was looking at him in the corner of her eyes. He gently put his hand on her arm and pulled her out of her seat and into his arms. Alexis' eyes over-flowed with tears as she held onto her oldest brother's strong body. Marcell looked down at the counter with a smile on his face. Rose stood up and hugged her youngest son. Mikey kissed his mother's forehead and glanced up at his father who was smiling.

"Look at me." Bosco whispered softly to his baby sister and she pulled away from him. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry for what I did yesterday." He said with a shaky voice and she nodded. "I want us to be close. . . . All right?"

"Ok." She said softly and nodded then wiped her own tears from her face.

Mikey came up behind her and turned her around then gave her a big hug also. Bosco looked up at his father who slapped his hand and brought him in for a large hug also. Rose smiled as she hugged Marissa.

They all walked outside and sat down on the patio furniture. They talked about their situation for about an hour.

"I have to get home soon because Faith is all alone with the boys and Ellie." Bosco said looking down at his watch then over at Alexis who was looking down at her nails.

"Yeah me too. I don't like leaving Tamara at home too long." Mikey said rising to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. "So you guys need to stay by your phones because you might get a phone call." He said with a smile and slapped his father's hand then kissed his mother.

"Oh good. I wanna see my granddaughter." Rose said with a smile and rubbed Alexis' forehead. "Maurice you tell Faith to call me tonight before you guys go to bed. I'll be up." She said and he nodded then kissed her cheek. Bosco and Mikey hugged their sister and Marissa then left.

Faith was sitting on the floor in the living room and painting her toenails. The boys were playing each other on PS2. She had bought Charlie the game system for his room then 5 new games so they were playing them. They all couldn't fit in his room so they decided to play out there. Ellie was sitting next to her mother and had her hair in two French braids then all her nails were painted. Charlie was playing Lucas on the game. Cameron, Mason, Jeremy and Garret were sitting next to them and laughing at Charlie's playing skills. He was laughing too because he was losing so badly.

"You so silly Chawie." Ellie said and threw her head back laughing. He glanced over his shoulder at her and shook his head. "Mommy, can I have icy cweam?" She asked her mother and stuck her bottom lip out then folded her hands together. "Pwease pwetty Mommy."

"No baby were gonna have pizza soon." She said and looked at her watch. "Daddy is going to be home soon so let's go put you in your pajamas since you got a bath this morning." She said and stood up then looked at her toes and wobbled up the seven stairs to Ellie's bedroom.

Bosco walked into the condo just then and cleared his throat. Charlie paused the game and looked over at his step-dad. "Cameron, take my spot. AND DON'T LOSE!" He said and walked over to Bosco. "Dad came over today." He said and Bosco nodded. "He was acting all stupid because I didn't like his gift. He got mad at me because he said that we don't see enough of each other. It's not my fault. The asshole never-"

"Watch your mouth boy. You know what your mother would do if she heard you?" He asked and shook his head. "You Ok?" He asked and rubbed his shoulder and Charlie nodded slowly. "You wanna see what I got you?" Charlie's smile came back and he nodded. "All right go in there."

They walked back into the living room and Bosco crept into his bedroom then came out with three boxes. "You better like them." He said and tossed the first box to him. The other guys had turned the game on pause and watched to see what Bosco got him. Charlie had a smile on his face.

"Oh heck ya!" He shouted when he opened the box and inside were the brand new black Air Force Ones high tops that he wanted. "Yes! Thank you!" He said and slapped his step-father's hand then took the second box from him. Inside were the exact pair but these Ones were white.

"Damn." Chase said shaking his head then glanced at Faith and Ellie as they came down the stairs. The little girl was rubbing lotion on her arms and legs.

"Hi." Faith said to her husband and kissed his lips. He pulled her down onto his lap and stroked her stomach. "What are those?"

"My new Air Force Ones." Charlie said with a smile on his smile and showed his mother both pair. She shook her head and looked at her husband who gave Charlie the last present. He quickly ripped the paper off and opened the box. His eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"Three tickets to the Yankees." Bosco said with a smile on his face and slapped his step-sons hand. "This weekend, Saturday. Cameron you're goin' too." He said and slapped his hand too then looked at his wife who was pouting a little. "Oh come on Faith. You don't like baseball games."

"You don't know that."

"Well do you like em?"

She sighed. "No but..."

"But nothin' Ma! It's the Yankees!" He said holding the tickets up with a smile. "Hold onto these Bosco. I might loose them." He said handing the tickets to his step-father and stood up. "I have to go try these on with something." Charlie stood up and walked to his bedroom with the others.

TBC...


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: Adrienne Tamara Boscorelli?  
  
Tuesday - 8:21 PM   
  
The teenage boys were in the backyard acting stupid and playing football. Faith was sitting in the living room on the recliner watching them. The porch light was on so she could see them perfectly. She loved all of Charlie's friends because they all called her Mrs. B and were sweet. They of course had the teenage boy smart mouth but other then that were cool. Ellie was sitting in her parents room, pouting because she couldn't go out there and play with her older brother and his friends. Bosco was sitting on the couch watching his all time favorite movie: Godfather.  
  
"Has Swersky gotten a warrent for Cameron's dad yet?" Bosco asked out of nowhere and Faith looked over at him and shook her head. "Well, no one better come arrest me for not giving out information about an abuse victim. I tried to help damnit and I have to go to him about this shit."  
  
"We'll get him." She said softly and ran her hand through her hair. She looked back at the boys and let out a sigh. "Babe you never told me how things went with Ma and Pop." She said and looked over at him again. "You and Mikey did go over there and talk to them right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah we went Faith." He answered and let out a sigh then put some peanuts in his mouth and washed them down with some cold beer. "We talked it out and everything is all right now." He glanced at her then rolled his eyes and looked at the TV. "Why would I not go over there?'"  
  
"I don't know. It was just a question." She let out a sigh and looked back out at the boys who were toppling over each other. Faith stood up and walked into her room and slammed the door. Ellie was standing up on the bed and laughing at her movie. "Ellie don't stand on the bed sweetie!"  
  
"I sorry mommy." She said and quickly sat down then crossed her legs. Faith sat down next to her daughter and lightly kissed her cheek. "Mommy that tickles!" She said and giggled. Faith blew lightly on her neck and she giggled again then put her arms around her mother's neck.  
  
Just then the telephone started ringing. Faith gasped with a smile at her daughter. "Who could that be?" She asked with a laugh and rolled over onto her side and picked the phone up. "Hello?" She asked as Ellie tried tickling her mother's overgrown stomach. Faith's face straightened.  
  
"Whoa. Um. . . Ok. All right Mikey we'll be right there! Slow down! We'll be there! Bye!" She hung up and stood up clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Yes! Come on sweetie!" She picked her daughter up and put her on the ground then walked out of the room. "Boys! Come inside now!" She called outside and looked at her daughter. "Go asked Charlie to help you put your Dora jama's on." Ellie nodded and hopped to her room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bosco asked sitting up a little and straightening his sideways hat.  
  
"Tamara's water broke and we gotta meet Mikey, Rose and Doc at the hospital." She answered and went to her room to get dressed into a more comfortable outfit. Bosco followed and looked at her then went to get dressed also. Faith walked out in her velour shorts and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Are we all going?" Chase asked coming out of Charlie's room with his hodded sweatshirt and cell phone in his hand and his shoes on. Faith nodded with a smile and grabbed her purse and car keys. "Ok my mom said that I can't see weird stuff when I come over here." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Faith gave him a questionable look then counted everyone's heads. "Ok I can only put 3 in my car. So Ellie you're ridin' with Mommy and you all decide who else is riding with me." She took ahold of her daughter's hand and walked outside to her Volvo and unlocked the doors. "In ya go!"  
  
"No Faith I can take the boys." Bosco said grabbing his keys. "They can all ride with me so they can listen to some REAL music. Not the lovey dovey stuff that you play." He glared at her as he locked the door. "Besides, you drive too slow." Faith glared at her husband and shook her head.  
  
"I'll ride with ya Faith." Cameron said following her out to the SUV. Mason and Chase followed and got in the backseat with Ellie behind Cameron's seat. "You guys wriding with me?" She asked and smiled then clapped her hands together. Faith shook her head and buckled up.  
  
Jeremy, Charlie, Garret and Lucas climbed in the Explorer with Bosco and he tore down the street. Faith was behind him with her window rolled down. She was hotter then an oven. She put one hand on her stomach as she drove and the other one on the sterring wheel then yawned.  
  
"Hey Faith when are you gonna teach me and Charlie how to drive?" Cameron asked with a smile and looked over at her. Mason and Chase laughed a little and looked over at Faith too. She glanced back at them then shook her head. "Next year after Charlie turns 15. All right?"  
  
"That's too damn long." He said and looked out the window then let out a sigh. Faith chuckled a little and put her foot on the brake when Bosco started slowing down. "Mommy." Ellie called from the backseat. "Hold on baby." Faith said and glanced back at her then the road. "What Ellie?"  
  
"I have to go potty." She said with a grin and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Damnit." Faith glanced in the right lane then quickly got in it. "Hold it El."  
  
Bosco honked when he saw his wife in the right lane. "Mercy is this way!"  
  
"I'm taking Ellie over to Holly's house! She's gotta go to the bathroom! Mercy's too far!" She said glancing at the light. "I'll call you when I get there." She said and turned down the road then headed toward's Holly's house which was about a block away. "You boys comin' in too?"  
  
"Sure." They all said and got out of the Volvo. Cameron unbuckled Ellie and set her on the ground. She squealed and ran up next to her mother to the house and knocked on the door. "Hawie!" She screamed and looked up at Faith with a smile. She knocked again and squealed.  
  
Holly opened the door and her eyes widened. "What's going on?" She asked seeing Faith there with Ellie, Cameron and two boys that she had never seen before. "Did I miss something?" She asked as they all entered the house and closed the door. "Hey Ellie baby, what's wrong babe?"  
  
"Nasing, I have to go potty." She announced and got down from Holly's hold then ran into the nearby bathroom. "Tamara's water broke and were all going over to the hospital." Faith said softly and cleared her throat. "Ellie had to go potty and your house was the nearest so, hi."  
  
"Hi." She laughed and looked at the three boys and shook her head. "So who's this besides Cameron?"  
  
"Chase and Mason. Charlie's having a couple boys over for his birthday and we didn't want to leave them alone in the condo. Too many things has happened and I don't want to have to tell their mother's that their not coming home." She laughed and hit all three of their arms.  
  
Katie came down the stairs with a cami on and some short pajama shorts. "Oh hey Faith." She said with a smile and looked at the other boys. Chase was looking no where else but her chest with a grin. Mason was looking at her legs and Cameron was looking at her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tamara's water broke and their going to the hospital." Holly said to her daughter and ran her hand over the back of her daughter's head. Ellie came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. "Whoo." She said and ran her hand over her forehead. "I feels betta Mommy." She laughed.  
  
"Oh gosh." Faith said and was about to say more when Garret stomped down the stairs rapping a song on his CD player. He had baggy sweats on and a backwards hat. Holly looked at her son and shook her head. "He's going through that, I'm 13 and I rule the world phase. It's annoying."  
  
"Yeah Charlie is still going through that phase. Now it's I'm 14 and I'm the shxt. Phase." She laughed and looked down at Cameron and the other boys. "Ok let's go. I don't want to miss anything." She said and lightly kissed Holly then smiled and walked out of the townhouse.  
  
Bosco was walking down the halls of Angel of Mercy. "See this is why I wanted Faith with me. I have no idea where the fxxking Maternity Ward is." Bosco said softly to Charlie and his friends then glanced around. None of them noticing the Maternity Ward sign behind that. Oh the 3rd floor.  
  
"Well, let's just try riding the elevator up and down to see where it is." Lucas said with a smile and Bosco shrugged then walked to the elevator. Just as they were about to walk in, Faith entered the hospital with the three boys and Ellie. "Finally, what took you so damn long?" Bosco asked.  
  
She just glared at him and walked into the elevator then pushed the 3 button and laid against the wall. "Daddy I saw Hawie." Ellie squealed and hugged his legs. He smiled and looked at his wife who was staring at the numbers as they climbed up to three. They finally reached the floor.  
  
"Excuse me." Faith said to a nurse and smiled. "Can you tell me where to find Tamara Dividend's room." She said softly and the nurse grinned then began flipping through her binders. "Oh she just came in. The nurse just set her up on vitals and everything. Down the hall, room 329."  
  
"Ok thank you." She smiled and turned to the boys. "Here's 10 dollars, Charlie. Go downstairs and get you guys something to eat. Take Ellie with you but keep your eyes on her." He nodded with a grin and they all turned around then walked towards the elevators to get some candy.  
  
Bosco looked at his wife as they walked down the hallway towards Tamara's room. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking straight forward. He let out a sigh and looked down at his abdemon then grinned a little. He still had that fabulous six-pack like always.  
  
Faith slowed down when she came up to the room. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. Tamara was laying on the bed nodding her head as the doctor told her what was going on. Mikey was standing next to her with his hand laced in hers. Rose, Doc, Marcell, Marissa and Alexis were all standing with their backs to the door. Everyone looked at the couple as they walked in and smiled. Alexis grinned at her brother and he smiled.  
  
"Ok I'll be back in about a half an hour to check on you. Check your progression. There will be nurses in and out to fill up your water and ice chips and stuff like that." He said with a smile and patted her leg then walked out of the room. Tamara rolled her eyes. "That guy doesn't know shit."  
  
"Wow." Faith said and walked over to her and hugged her. "How are you feeling? Besides the obvious?"  
  
"I don't know. Mikey was the one who said that my water broke. I didn't even notice it. He started screaming and I was actually worried about him." She laughed a little then put her hand on her stomach and began breathing in and out. "This labor stuff is hard work. It hurts like hell."  
  
"Mikey come here." Faith whispered to her brother-in-law and he walked over to her side. "You see this right here? This is the most painful bone in a woman's body when she's going through labor. You need to ball up your fist and press on that really hard. It'll make her back pain feel a little better." He nodded and patted her arm then did as she told him and began pressing on her spine. Tamara moaned softly and Faith held her hand. "It hurts."  
  
"I know it hurts babe but we're gonna get through this." Faith said with a comforting smile even though she didn't really care much for Tamara. She was rude to Marcell a couple of times and she loved him so much. "You're gonna have a beautiful baby after all this pain is done. Now just breathe."  
  
Alexis was standing between Doc and Marcell with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked over at Bosco as he stood next to Marcell and whispered something to their father. "I'm gonna go and get a Coke." She said to her mother who nodded and Alexis walked out of the room and sighed.  
  
Charlie was laughing at his friends and holding his little sisters hand. He was walking backward when Alexis was looking down at her cell phone. They bumped into each other and she dropped her phone on the ground. He turned around and looked at her. "Oh sorry." He said and smiled.  
  
"Here go." Ellie said picking the phone up and handing it to her Aunt. "Thanks. . . Ellie, right?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"How in the hell do you know my sister's name?" Charlie asked pushing Ellie back and Cameron touched her shoulder.  
  
"I'm her Aunt." She said matter-of-factly and looked at their faces. "Tamara is in labor upstairs. My dad dragged me."  
  
"Oh yeah. Mine too." Charlie said and looked down at the ground then back up at her. "Well, I'm gonna go grab a Coke." She said and he nodded then followed her. "I tired Chawie." Ellie said tugging on his pant leg and he looked down at her and nodded. "I wanna go lay on Mommy."  
  
"We can't right now but hold on Ellie." He glanced at Jeremy who was looking at Alexis with a dumb smile.  
  
A New Life Together  
  
Adrienne Tamara was born on July 6th, 2005 at 4:23 in the morning. She weighed in at 10lbs and 12oz. then 20in long. She had bright blonde hair and big eyes. She looked exactly like her mother but nothing like Mikey. That made Bosco think a little. Adrienne was brought into the world by an emergency ceserean section because she went into distress and heart rate dropped quickly. They thought they were going to loose both Adrienne and Tamara but after she was born, they were both all right and they had them both in the recovery room so Adrienne could get all of her shots.  
  
TBC. . .


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: An Overdue Boscorelli Baby  
  
( Four Weeks Later - August 17, 2005 )  
  
Time had gone by and people grew. Rose was now in her 18th week which means she's in her 4th month. She's due in January. Her and Doc are soon going to find out what their having and their so excited. She wants a girl and he want his first to be a boy. Adrienne is growing about everyday and she is a big baby girl now. Suspicions about her not being Mikey's is still going around. Speaking of Mikey, he has graduated from the Fire Academy and has joined Squad 57. As he was in the academy, he asked if he wanted to take the paramedics course. That's what they do now. They test you while you're in the FD Academy. He thought it would be good money to have both jobs and buy him and Tamara a nice big house so he took it and passed.  
  
Alexis is doing great with her new family now. She spends the night at Bosco and Faith's condo and watches Ellie for them sometimes. She loves that their all getting along now. Her foster parents were rich people and they lived out in New Jersey. She met up with their lawyer and the Johnsons had left their daughter all their money. Meaning she now had 900,000 dollars banked up in her savings account. She wanted to save it up so she could get some nice things for the future. So she was excited about that but still sad that they died. Her, Cameron and Charlie are going to Carson High School soon for their freshman year. They can't be anymore excited because the first day of school is only three weeks away so they can't wait to get there.  
  
Eva and Walsh found out that they were pregnant so that was a good thing. They tried to tell Jessica about it but she doesn't understand so their waiting until Eva gets more expectant looking then they will tell her more. Some suspicions are going on between Jack and Ramona but something is going to happen soon and the truth will come out. Sully and Maggie have a secret that they want to share with everyone but especially Davis and Alex. What their planning will surprise everyone. Carlos and Kim are still tryin gto get pregnant. He has never been through this before so he's got all the books to see how easier it is to get his wife pregnant. Kim thinks its funny that he has books about the sperm and all the woman body functions.  
  
( Wednesday - 5:53 PM )  
  
Bosco was sitting in the backyard of his condo watching Ellie play with their neighbors son, Todd. He was a cute little 2-year-old. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and looked exactly like his father who was a lawyer. His mother, Sally, was a stock broker and worked downtown with Beth. Charlie was in the living room talking to Cameron on the telephone because the teenager was at home. Faith and Bosco were still trying to get a warrent to arrest his father. Swersky told them that they needed evidence that Cameron was getting abused and he didn't have any bruises or cuts.  
  
Faith was sitting in her Volvo with a slight grin on her face. Her fun- loving husband had sent her on a day of being by herself because she was two days past her due date. She was loving the whole day and couldn't wait to get home to see her family. She would have to give Bosco a big kiss too. She had the radio on and her window down and had been shopping around the city to look for a couple of things. Then she got herself some lunch.  
  
Her cell phone began to ring and she reached in her purse that was on the passengers seat. "Hello?" She asked in the phone and looked ahead.  
  
"Baby its me." Bosco said in the headset and she nodded as she stopped at a red light. "Are you picking up dinner tonight?" He asked looking down.  
  
"I can." She said and looked both ways down the intersection before proceeding with the rest of traffic. "What are you guys in the mood for?" She began looking around what was close. "Tacos, Kentucky Fried Chicken, McDonalds, Burger King? Or I can stop by Safeway and pick up some Chinese."  
  
"Hold on let me go ask Charlie. Ellie you guys be careful. Hold on a second babe." He said to his daughter and walked into the condo and to the living room. "Chaz." He said and Charlie pulled his cell phone from his ear. "Do you want hamburgers, chicken, tacos or Chinese for dinner?"  
  
"Umm. . ." He tapped his intenna against his strong cheek bone and thought about it for a second. "Anything sounds good to me. I don't care."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "All right babe, Chaz said he doesn't care and I'm kind of in the mood for some Chinese Food." He said and looked at Ellie.  
  
"Okie Dokie. Me too. I need something spicey so I can put myself in labor." She pulled into the Safeway parking lot and turned her Volvo off. "So do you think Todd will be staying for dinner or are Sally and Tom ready to take him back?" She giggled as she walked up to the entrance and sighed.  
  
"No his dad said to bring him up in at six so I'm about to walk him up there." He stood in the middle of the grass as Todd and Ellie both sat on his feet. He then began walking around with them giggling as they held on to him. "So did you have a good day today? I know you missed us."  
  
Faith smiled as she stood in the line to get some food. "Yeah I missed you honey. I missed you all." She said and put her hand on her chest. There was a tall man in front of her with a bald head and he looked familiar. Faith shrugged and looked around. "So when did Cameron go home?"  
  
"Right after you left. Charlie's talking on the phone with him right now. Sometimes I wonder about those two. I don't think Charlie's gay but their really close." He shook his head and smiled as his daughter laughed. "Baby I'm about to take Todd home now before his parents freaked out."  
  
"All right. Bye baby." She hung up her phone and set it back in her purse. The man in front of her took a step back and ran into her stomach. She flinched and glared up at him. It was Fred all right and she rolled her eyes inside as she put her hand over her belly protectivly. He smiled at her.  
  
"Faith. . . Hey. Sorry about that." He said with a nervous smile and took a step forward as the line moved on. She grinned and looked at the ground. Fred ran his hand nervously over his head like he always did. "So. . . uh. . . How's everything going?" He asked and crossed his arms tightly.  
  
"Good." She said and ran her hand through her hair then glanced down at the vending machines that were on the other side of where she was standing. "My due date was two days ago so I'm doing my best to stay active and trigger labor so I can have this baby already." She smiled a little.  
  
Fred nodded and glanced behind him as the line moved up a little. "So YOU'RE out getting dinner huh?" He replied and grinned devilishly.  
  
"I was out all day shopping by myself." She paused and thought to herself. "That's what I love mostly about Bosco. He always let's me have days to myself and he takes the kids without complaining. If that doesn't say a good husband I wonder what does?" She glared up at him and grimaced.  
  
"I guess a guy who comes up and gets dinner instead of making his pregnant wife do it. Who is by the way two days over her due-date. Wow."  
  
"Sir you're next." He heard behind him. Fred glared at Faith and stepped up.  
  
-18 Minutes Later-  
  
Bosco was sitting on the floor brushing a Barbies hair with Ellie who was sitting on his leg. Charlie was off the phone with Cameron and they were watching TV. Faith got out of her Volvo and grabbed the bag of food. She shook her head as she thought about what Fred said. "Asshole."  
  
She walked up to her door with all of her shopping bags in her hands and her purse. She had her keys in her mouth but she couldn't reach the lock. "Guys! Help me!" She shouted and slammed her foot against the door then stepped back and looked at all of the stuff that she had.  
  
Charlie opened the door and his eyes widened at all the stuff that his mother had with her. "Can you help your pregnant mother please?" She asked and he took all of the bags from her then walked into the living room and dumped them on the floor. "Ok I got all kinds of Chinese for us, boys."  
  
"Goodie." Bosco said sitting up on his knees and moved over to his wife. "Hey baby, you have a good day?" He asked planting a kiss on her mouth. She nodded and he rubbed her back then grabbed the bags and walked over to the table and they all sat in their seats. "Ellie you want food?"  
  
"YUP!" She shouted with a smile on her face.  
  
"I ran into Fred today." Faith said as she got one plate out for Ellie then handed Charlie and Bosco some chopsticks. "He was being a total ass. He was just talking out of his ass and acting like a jerk. I wanted to take my purse and slam it up against his head. But of course I didn't." She said.  
  
"What was he doing this time?" Charlie asked as he started eating out of one box. "Praising Emily?" He snorted and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"All right that's enough. Don't say that." Faith said and he looked down at the box. She reached for another and put a little on Ellie's plate. Faith handed her daughter the plate and Ellie began eating from it. "I was having a good day too until I saw him." She gazed down at her chopsticks.  
  
"Don't let fat delivery men ruin your day sweetheart. It's not good for you." Bosco said as he ate some Chow Mein. Charlie laughed and Ellie did too because her brother was. Bosco looked at his daughter who was at the head of the table, sitting across from Charlie who was at the other head. Him and Faith were sitting across from each other and she had her feet up on his legs. "I had a good day with my boy and my Daddy's girl." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah after we took Cameron home, we went and got a new football." Charlie said and Bosco grinned. "It was so cool Ma. We were out there in the park just rippin' it. I am definatly gonna make the football team. Tryouts are next week and I'm totally excited." He ate some rice and smiled.  
  
"Aww." Faith said and Charlie looked up at his mother. "My baby is going to be a little football star." She stood up and went to get something to drink. "Oh yeah I enrolled Ellie in some ballet classes. Their gonna be on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at the Hallen Place on 56th."  
  
"Oh yeah." Bosco said and she nodded as she sat down. He looked over at his daughter who was stuffing some egg roll in her mouth. "Ellie." He said and she looked up at him and smiled. "You wanna be a ballerina?" She nodded with wide eyes and a bright smile. "She's gonna be a star."  
  
"Mmm hmm. Yeah she is." Faith said and rubbed her daughters forehead. "My baby girl is gonna be a ballerina and my son is going to be star quarterback. Can it get any better then this?" She asked and rubbed her hand on her stomach as she ate. "What do you think Angie's gonna be?"  
  
"I don't know." Bosco said and reached over the table to touch his wife's belly. "She seems like a real kicker so I'm thinkin' a Ninja." Charlie busted out laughing and Bosco chuckled. Faith shook her head and went back to eating. "I want one of our kids to be on Little League. Baseball babe."  
  
"I know what it is. Maurice have you seen Ellie's room though? Our daughter is not normal. I've never seen a 2-year-olds room that clean in my life." She shook her head and gazed at Ellie. "She's special. And she's my baby girl. And I love her to death." She reached over and kissed her.  
  
"We should play a game after dinner." Charlie said and the two adults looked at him strangely. "Like we never have family night. We should get out a board game and play Scrabble or play The Game of LIFE. That's fun. Come on dudes." He whined and looked from Bosco then to Faith.  
  
"Hey dude you wanna play?" Bosco asked in a funny voice and Faith laughed. He smiled seeing his wife's beautiful glow then Charlie shook his head as he laughed. Ellie joined in just because she was bored of just sitting there and listening to their conversations. "Sure I'll play and beat you."  
  
"Yeah right." Faith coughed and cleared her throat. Bosco looked over at her with his eyes narrowed a bit. She laughed and sat back in her chair. "I don't feel so hot tonight." She said and put her hand on her stomach. "I hope labor starts soon. I hope that doesn't sound too crazy. I'm desperate."  
  
"Its not desperate honey. You wanna have our baby." He said and took Ellie out of her high chair once she was done and she ran into the living room to play with her dolls. "I honestly hope you go into labor too. We need something amazing to happen around here. And a baby is just that."  
  
"You're strange Bos." Charlie said and looked at his mother who was sipping on her drink. "Ok I'm done now too." He said throwing his chopsticks down on the table and stretching his hands over his head. "I'll go get the games." He stood up and walked past his sister to the linen closet.  
  
( Thursday - 2:09 AM )  
  
Bosco was laying on his back with his head turned away from his wife. He didn't have a shirt on because of New York's summer heat but he did have on some black Jokey boxer briefs. Faith was laying on her side facing her husband with her hand on her hip. The other was laying under her pillow. She had on a camisole and some small pajama boxers. The fan was on in the room and the window was open. Charlie was laying on his bed with his head towards his door. Ellie was asleep in her bed but she was having a nightmare about Emily like everynight. She would end up in Charlie's bed.  
  
Angela was about ready to make her appearance. She was sick of hearing laughs and not being apart of it. She was sick of the spicey food that her mother kept feeding her and she was sick of being in this position. She was in charge now and that might not be good for Faith. She felt a contraction and her eyes started fluttering. As the contraction grew, she opened her eyes and looked around then down at her stomach. Her eyes widened and she put her hand on her belly. That must have done something because her water broke. Faith's eyes widened and she looked over at her husband.  
  
'To wake him or not to wake him.' She thought to herself and glanced down at her husband. She knew that he would want her to wake him because this was his child. On the other hand he was the hardest person to wake up and the crankiest. She let out a sigh and touched his arm. "Maurice."  
  
He groaned a little and let out a breathing sigh as he rested back down. Faith sighed and nudged him harder. "Baby." She said in a soft and sweet voice.  
  
"No. . . Faith stop." He moaned and moved her hand away.  
  
"I'm having the baby." She said louder and put her hand up.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her face. "What?"  
  
"I said that I'm having the baby. My water just broke." She showed him the spot that was on the light blue sheets and sighed. "I think we should call everybody and tell them to meet us at Mercy then get the kids up." She said and he nodded then put his hand on her stomach. "Oh I love you too."  
  
Bosco kissed his wife's lips and climbed off the bed then out the door. She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes tight. The first contraction. "Oh.." She moaned and put her head back because it hurt. She tried breathing through them but it was complicated. You had to be a woman to know what a contraction felt like. And you also had to of had a baby to know. She had had three kids and they were hard. This one would be hard too.  
  
"All right. Charlie is getting Ellie dressed." Bosco said as he walked into the room and was calling his dad. He didn't even look at his wife. "Pop!" He shouted as he put some baggy sweats on. "Were havin' a baby." He said with a smile. "Her water broke. Call Ma! Meet us at Mercy! Ok bye!"  
  
Faith put her head back to its normal position when the contraction ended. "Oh that was rough." She said as she moved off the bed and walked over to the closet and grabbed the some thongs. She slowly put them on and bent over as another contraction came. "Oh. . . Gxd. Ohhhhh man."  
  
"Bye Hol." Bosco said hanging up the phone and tossed it on the bed. He looked at his wife who had her hands on her knees and was breathing in and out. He knelt in front of her and rubbed her back. She put one of her hands on his shoulder and gripped the shirt that he had on. "You Ok?"  
  
"Please don't ask me that. Ever." She said as she stood up and put her hand on her stomach. "Let's go." She slowly made her way to the living room where Ellie and Charlie were. She was asleep on her older brother. "All right lets go." Faith said softly and Charlie slowly rose to his feet.  
  
They walked out to Bosco's Explorer and all got in. She was in the back with Ellie because of different reasons. Bosco backed out of the parking space and tore down the street. "Oh gosh." She moaned and put her hands on her stomach. Charlie hated to see his mother in this kind of pain.  
  
"Breathe baby." Bosco's voice broke through the car and she began doing her lamaze breathing. "That's it Faye. Like in the classes. Breathe." He glanced back at her and she had her head laid back on the headrest. "Baby don't stop on me. Keep breathing Faith." She nodded and did as told.  
  
Angel of Mercy Hospital was a couple minutes away. Bosco parked on the other side of the hospital then he was used to. They walked in the main part and looked around oddly. It was weird coming in this way because they were used to coming in the ER way. "All right honey hold on."  
  
She nodded and leaned against her son. Charlie put his arms around his mother and held her as she breathed. She had the top of her head on his chest and her legs were spread a bit. Ellie was in her fathers arms and he also had their bags. "Excuse me. My wife's in labor. Her water broke."  
  
The nurse nodded with a smile. "You'll have to go up to the 5th Floor. It's the Maternity Ward. They will take care of you up there." She said and went back to typing. Bosco sighed and looked around. "Do you guys have a wheelchair that I can use? She's in a hell of a lot of pain here!"  
  
"Right over there." She said looking up at him oddly.  
  
"Faith, right here baby. Here you go." Bosco said rolling the wheelchair up to her. She sat down and put her hand on her stomach. "Can you push Chaz? That nurse said that we have to go up to the 5th Floor." He said and pushed the button on the elevator then kissed his wife's hand.  
  
They finally made it to the 5th Floor and walked down the wide and long hallway to the nurses desk. They were all talking and laughing about some stuff. "May I help you with something?" A nice and pretty nurse asked. Her name was Susan and she had really blonde hair in a cute bun.  
  
"Yeah my wife. She's in labor. Her water broke already. The contractions seem close together." He said and she smiled down at Faith who smiled back and stood up from the wheelchair. She held onto her husband who wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight against him.  
  
"All right. Why don't you come this way." She said with a smile and looked at Charlie. "Let me take some of these bags. They look heavy. And who are you? Aren't you a pretty girl." She said to Ellie who was yawning. "Oh you're tired huh? Well, after I get your mommy set up I'll get a little bed for you and you can go nigh night Ok?" She asked and Ellie slowly nodded. "You're gonna be a big sister. You look like the big sister type." She smiled.  
  
They walked in the largest Labor and Delivery room on that floor and the nurse smiled. "Were all clear. There is only another woman in labor and she's only a 2. So you'll get the biggest room." She smiled and opened the door to the bathroom and glanced in it. "Let's put you in a gown now."  
  
"I have my own actually." Faith said and Susan nodded with a smile. "Those gowns bring back bad memories. Sorry." She gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Oh that's perfectly fine. As long as it isn't to the ankles and doesn't have long sleeves. Were fine with it." She said and smiled then put the three bags on the bed. "All righty then. Why don't you get set up. I'll go get the paperwork and we can get started with the birthing process. Ok."  
  
"Damnit I forgot the birthing ball in the car." Bosco said and Faith groaned. "I'll go get it. Chaz stay here with your mom and help her with anything." He said and jogged out of the room. Faith touched her sons shoulder then made her way into the bathroom. He sat on a chair and let out a sigh.  
  
Faith was in the bathroom for about 15 minutes. Bosco had come back with the blue birthing ball and was standing outside her door. She came out with her hair up in a cute ponytail and had on a maternity strapless gown that was above her knees. The fabric was a sweet pink and white print with white lace elastic trim along the neckline. It tied in the back and fully covered her whole upper body. She had taken everything off and sighed.  
  
"This is the one thing that I hate about having a baby." She said to her husband as they walked over to the bed. She slowly sat down and let out a sigh. Susan came back in there just in time and smiled. "Well isn't that a cute little outfit." She said and Faith laid her head back and sighed.  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
The next chapter is coming really soon because I already wrote it. So give me those good reviews and tell me what you think about her water breaking and everything. The next chapter is going to be right after this last paragraph. It's going to start from there. Do you get it? I hope so. LOL. 


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92: Angela Emily-Grace Boscorelli  
  
( Thursday - 2:31 AM )  
  
"This is the one thing that I hate about having a baby." She said to her husband as they walked over to the bed. She slowly sat down and let out a sigh. Susan came back in there just in time and smiled. "Well isn't that a cute little outfit." She said and Faith laid her head back and sighed.  
  
"Breathe honey." Bosco said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder and she was holding his other hand. Ellie was laying on Charlie with her knees on his thighs and her head on his chest. They were both asleep. Susan was talking to Faith about everything and having her sign it. Bosco wished that he could sign some stuff for his wife but Susan said that only Faith could sign it. "You want me to get you some ice chips or some water?" Bosco asked softly and Faith hesitated then nodded. "All right I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and down to the nurse's lounge.  
  
"Ok that's all you have to sign." Susan said and put the clipboard on the rolling table. "Let's get the baby monitor hooked up and the belly monitor." She smiled and brought out two matching belts. One was baby blue and the other was light pink. "So do you know what you're having?"  
  
"A girl." Faith said softly looking down at what the nurse was doing. A contraction had just ended and she had her arm over her head. Susan smiled and clicked the monitor onto the belt and grabbed the other one. "We're naming her Angela Emily-Grace. For short it's Angie Grace."  
  
"Oh that's so cute." She said and turned both monitors on then looked at the screen. "Ok you're having a contraction now." She said and looked at Faith who was breathing in and out. "That is so good Faith." She rubbed her arm and glanced over at Charlie who was snoring loud, Ellie too.  
  
Bosco walked back into the room and had a cup of ice chips in his hand. "Ok honey here you go." He said and she took the cup then popped some in her mouth. Susan glanced over at Bosco who was holding Faith's hand and rubbing her cheek. "All right I'm gonna check your cervix."  
  
Faith nodded and pushed the sheets down then spread her legs apart a little. Bosco glanced at Susan who was putting some latex gloves. She put some KY Gel on her hands then slid it into his wife. Faith closed her eyes and squeezed her husband's hand. "Oh." She moaned softly.  
  
"Sorry sweetie." Susan said and bit her lip then slowly slid her hand out. "You're about a two already. That's good actually for your water to just break. So I think we're gonna be seeing little Angie maybe around seven or eight tonight." She smiled and laid the sheets back over Faith's legs.  
  
"Thank you." Bosco said and watched Susan walk out of the room. He turned to his wife and sat down on a rolling stool. "You want anything?" He asked stroking her cheek. She shook her head and pushed his hand away. He apologized softly and put his hand on her stomach. Faith groaned.  
  
There was a knock on the door then it opened. Faith was in the middle of a contraction so she had her head turned away from the door. Marcell, Marrisa and Alexis walked in and they all looked sleepy. "Hey babe." Marcell said with a smile and kissed Faith's cheek then rubbed her stomach.  
  
"How are you doing sweetie?" Marissa asked and kissed Faith's forehead then gazed at her face. She sat up a little and cleared her throat. "Well, Rose called your mom and she said that she would call everybody on their way up here." She said and Faith nodded. "You need somethin'?"  
  
"No I but I wanna walk soon. Sitting in this bed all day isn't good for me." She said in a soft voice and looked over at Alexis who was talking to her father in a low tone. "Baby can you please go get Susan and ask her if I can walk?" She asked and gave him a smile before going through a contraction.  
  
Bosco nodded and walked out of the room with Marcell behind him. Marissa sat on the edge of the bed then smiled. "You look so beautiful sitting here." She said and ran her hand over Faith's forehead. "I love this little gown that you're wearing. Its so adorable." She smiled and looked at Alexis.  
  
"You wanna walk huh Faith?" Susan asked as she walked into the room. "Now you can walk as much as you want. It doesn't say in the book that you have to spend your whole time in the bed. So you can walk and sit on your birthing ball and do anything you want. You're in charge Ok, Faith?"  
  
"All right hold on." She said and grabbed the nearest hand which was Marcell's. She began squeezing his hand and was doing her lamaze breathing. He was stroking her arm and Bosco was rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Ok." She said and they all helped her slowly stand up. She put a knee length robe on that matched the gown then she put some pink slippers and headed out for the hall. Bosco was walking next to his wife with his hands in his pockets. She had both her hands on her back and was breathing in and out and thinking about their new baby girl.  
  
"Can you believe that it's finally here?" Bosco asked and looked over at his wife. "I mean. . . It seems like yesterday that we found out that you were pregnant." He looked down at the ground and let out a sigh. "I remember when I found out on Christmas. Gosh I was so excited. A TV and a baby."  
  
She smiled and laced her hand in his then kissed his cheek. "Oh." She said and stopped walking then put her hands on her knees. Bosco rubbed her back and talked to her in a calm voice. She rolled her eyes and stood up when she was done. "Its gonna be a long night." She said.  
  
( Thursday - 12:31 PM )  
  
Labor had been long and hard. Faith was now dialated to a five so she was half way there but the process to get there took a long time. Everyone who had to work the First Watch was at work and would come by afterward since Susan said that the baby probably wouldn't come around until seven oclock that night. The ones that were there were Marcell, Marissa, Rose, Ramona, Jack, Maggie and Holly. They were all helping in good ways with Faith since she was in so much pain. Holly was a Certified Midwife so she could help with some of the medical stuff, not much though. Holly had brought Katie and Garret with her so Aiden came and picked all the kids up and took them out to have a fun day since he had a little vacation off. He took Ellie too.  
  
"I want an epidural." Faith whined as she laid in her bed on her side. Bosco was squatting and trying to talk to his wife. She had tears in her eyes and she was sweating. "No. . . No Maurice. I can't do it anymore. I want an epidural now. I need one." She grabbed his shirt and groaned loudly.  
  
"Faith you're doing so good without one. Look how far you have come." Holly said standing behind Bosco. "You can't give up now sweetie. You have come so far from where you started. If you have an epidural then you know what's gonna happen to Angie right? She'll be a little weird."  
  
"I know." She said and closed her eyes tight as she breathed in and out. "Holly I need something for the pain. I need something. It hurts so bad." She put her head on the pillow and let out a sigh. Faith gazed back at Holly who was glaring at her with a stern look. "I need to sit up in this damn bed."  
  
"Ok that's fine. See we're moving along." She helped her friend sit up and looked at Bosco then lifted the back of her dress up. "See her spine. Right above her butt. Rub hard right there. That's the spot that hurts the most." He nodded and balled up a fist then began rubbing the spot firmly.  
  
"That feels good baby." Faith said softly and looked at Ramona who knelt in front of the bed and looked into her daughters eyes. "Can you believe this Mom? Number 4." She smiled and let out a sigh as she looked at her father who was talking on his cell phone in a low voice. "What's up?"  
  
Ramona glanced over at her husband and made a razz noise. "He's always on that damn thing with his secretary. Its always business so I don't even ask anymore." She rolled her eyes and Faith nodded. "I'm more focused on my baby girl who's having a baby. I'm so proud of you." She smiled.  
  
"I can't wait till Angie gets here." She said and looked down at her stomach that had the two monitors on it. "She's going to look like Ellie. I know it. I can feel it right here." She touched her stomach and they both laughed. Faith laid her head on her mothers as a contraction ripped through.  
  
"Breathe baby." Ramona whispered and Faith nodded slowly then let out a groan. "Why doesn't the nurse come in and check your cervix already? Its been over two hours since she last checked it." She looked at her watch then rubbed Faith's arms. "You're doing so good baby girl."  
  
Jack hung the phone up and rubbed his forehead. He looked over at his wife and frowned then made his way over to them. "Uh. . . Their having some problems at the office. I have to go up there and check everything out then I'll be back in a half an hour. Don't have the baby without me."  
  
They all watched him walk out of the room in a hurry. Marcell was coming in with some ice and water. He shook his head when Jack almost knocked the cup out of his hand. "Where's he going?" He asked and put two ice chips in Faith's mouth then helped her drink the ice cold water.  
  
"To his office. Like always." Ramona said coldly and shook her head. Faith sat up and let out her breath. "I'm gonna go see if I can find this damn doctor." She stood up and walked out of the room. Rose took her spot and looked at Faith with a bright smile on her face. "This'll be me soon."  
  
"Yeah it will be." She smiled and moved some of Rose's long brown hair out of her face and shook her head. "I can't believe you look this beautiful. I hope when I'm in my 40s I look as good as you." She shook her head and glanced up at Maggie who put a cold towel on her forehead. "Hi."  
  
"Hi sweetie." She replied and stroked Faith's hair. "You know what I should do for you. To make you look beautiful for your birth, I should braid your hair into two french braids." Faith's face lit up and she nodded. "You just tell me when to stop because I know how ugly those contractions can be."  
  
"Thanks Maggie." Faith said with a grin and rubbed her hand then put a finger up as another contraction came. Rose was stroking Faith's tanned legs and everyone was talking to her. It ended and she let out a sigh. "Ok thanks everybody. I'm so blessed to have family like all of you."  
  
Marissa looked over at her husband as he stood up straight. Faith had tears coming down her cheeks because the contraction that was occuring. "Honey. . ." She said softly and he shook his head then turned around and walked out of the room. She looked at Bosco and he followed his father.  
  
"Pop." He called quietly down the hall and trotted to catch up with him. "Hey." He said and stood in front of his father. Marcell had his head down and was shaking his head slowly. "What is it?" He asked in a soft voice and tried to make his father look into his eyes. "Pop what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
He slowly lifted his head up and gazed into his son's eyes. "She's moaning. She's crying. She's begging for pain medication. That's not the Faith that I know." He paused and wiped his face that had some tears on it. "That's not the strong daughter-in-law that I love. I can't stand watching her going through that pain. Its hard Maurice." He said and turned around and paced a little. "She's always so up beat but now she's. . . weak."  
  
"I know." Bosco said softly and put his hands on his hips then looked down the hallway. "But look on the bright side, Pop. Look what we get out of this." Marcell looked over at his son and nodded slowly then sighed. "We get a beautiful baby out of this. You get another granddaughter."  
  
"Yeah. . ." He said and cleared his throat then ran his hand over his short hair. "I'm gonna stay out here for a while. Why don't you go back to Faith." He said and Bosco patted his arm then walked down the hall. Marcell began walking slowly down the hallway with his hands on his head.  
  
"Hey," he heard someone behind him and turned around. Faith was there with a smile on her face and she had her robe and slippers on. He smiled and sheheld out her hand for him. He took her hand and she slowly and softly kissed his cheek. "I love you, Pop." She whispered, lovingly.  
  
He let out a sigh and looked down at the ground as they continued walking. "I love you too Faith." He replied and she smiled to herself.  
  
- On the other side of NYC -  
  
Aiden was sitting in his Mustang with the music up a little loud. Ellie was sitting in the back behind his seat and was sucking on a lolipop. Charlie was in the front with his window down and looking around New York City. Alexis and Katie were in the back with Ellie and they were all singing along to the song. There was nothing to do this day because they were all waiting for someone's cell phone to ring and say that Faith either had the baby or was having it. So Aiden was staying close to the hospital just in case that happened. He didn't want to miss anything with the new baby.  
  
"Let's go to the park and run around or something. I'm sick of being in the car." Charlie said looking over at the detective. Aiden made a face and tore down the street then shook his head. "Are you gonna come to practice with me and Bosco? My first football practice next week?" He smiled.  
  
"Umm. . . No." He said and chortled a little. "I gotta work and what the hell am I gonna do at a football practice then just stand there and put a dumb smile on my face." Charlie hit his shoulder and shook his head. Aiden laughed again as he stopped at a red light. "You tryin' for Varsity?"  
  
"Yeah and I hope that I make it. All my friends are too so I hope that we all make it." He shrugged and glanced back at Ellie who was finished with her lolipop and chewing the gum. "Give me your stick Ellie." He said and she handed it to him then he chucked it out the window and laughed a little.  
  
"You know that I could arrest you for doing that?" Aiden asked and Charlie looked at him then raised his eyebrow. "No I'm just shxttin' you man." He laughed and hit the side of Charlie's head and looked at a woman who was crossing the street. "Oh my gosh she is a perdy girl." He smiled.  
  
"Aren't you engaged?" Katie asked leaning forward. He looked at her and shrugged then hit the gas when the light turned green. "So you go around flirting with woman and checking out their racks when you have a beautiful COP girlfriend at home?" He nodded and Katie shook her head.  
  
"Don't hate the playa. Hate the game." He said matter-of-factly and scratched the side of his face. They finally came up on the park and all got out. "ELLIE!" He shouted and threw her up in the air. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek and put her down.  
  
"What do we do now?" Alexis asked and put her hands on her hips then looked around. "We don't have any balls to play with or anything." She looked around at some guys who were passing a football back and forth to each other. "We could go over and ask to play with them."  
  
"They look like fag lovers." Aiden replied and looked at Ellie who was running around all of them and giggling. "We could do what Ellie's doing." He chortled and Charlie shook his head then hit him on the arm. "Stop hitting me!" He shouted and Charlie laughed. "Its not funny you big ol' DIP!"  
  
"Anger Management classes." Katie said and patted his arm. He glared at her too and narrowed his eyes. "Don't hurt me." She whispered and laughed with Alexis. "Why don't we just walk or something. We have to kill some time. I don't want to go and wait in the waiting room anymore."  
  
"Try being in a waiting room when one of your fellow cops is shot. Now that is boring and hard." Aiden said and they all looked at him oddly. "You three are rude. Come on Ellie." He picked her up and put her on his shoulders and started running. The three teenagers chased after him quickly. "You'll never get me alive coppers!" He shouted and laughed in a weird way. Ellie was giggling the whole time and had her hands around his neck.  
  
"Get back here with my baby sister!" Charlie screamed as he picked up speed. Alexis wasn't the type of girl who ran allot so she stopped and laid down on the grass. Katie wasn't as fast so she slowed down but kept chasing after them. Aiden was of course a fast runner since he was a cop.  
  
( Thursday - 5:29 PM )  
  
Everybody was in the hospital now and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Susan's graveyard shift started early because she wanted to be there when Faith had the baby. Everyone had brought their video camera's and some of them had the camera's on the stands that they came on but they weren't recording. Faith was sitting on the birthing ball and Bosco was sitting on a chair and she was between his legs. Her knees were spread a little and she was swaying back and forth with her eyes closed. Ramona was knelt in front of her daughter and helping her with the lamaze breathing.  
  
Susan walked into the room and smiled at everyone. "Faith you're so lucky to have such a big and beautiful family." She said and winked at Rose then knelt next to Ramona. "I'm gonna have you get on the bed again so I can check you. I just have this gut feeling that you're almost a ten."  
  
Faith nodded and slowly rose to her feet. Bosco and Ramona helped her get into the bed and she slid her gentle hand into Bosco's. Susan was putting her latex gloves on and Marcell grabbed his camera. He had a feeling that she was a ten too so he didn't wanna miss a thing.  
  
"Yep I knew it." She said nodding and looked at the camera. "She's a nine. One hundred percent efaced too. Good job." They all smiled and Faith ran her hand over her forehead since her hair was in two french braids. "I'm gonna call your doctor. Kim Sands right?" Faith nodded. "Ok. Hold on."  
  
"Oh I'm so excited." Marcell said and put his video camera on a stand. "Risa, hit record when she starts pushing please babe." She nodded to her husband and stood behind the camera. Aiden was behind his then everyone else except Ramona, Rose and Bosco. "Shit I gotta hit the head."  
  
"Just go pop. Kim's not gonna get here for about a half an hour." Faith said softly and put her head on Bosco's cheek when another contraction came. Marcell walked into the bathroom and did his business then went to the waiting room to tell them that Faith was almost ten centimeters.  
  
"All righty Faith." Susan said as she walked into the room. Marcell came in behind her and she looked at him then smiled. "She's on her way. She said that she's down the street. So we're gonna get set up and practice some pushing. All right?" Faith nodded and Susan cleared her throat.  
  
Some other nurses walked into the room to help Susan. Their names were Sarah, Ashley and Lauren. Now Sarah was bringing the baby warmer out of a closet and plugging it in to get it warmed up for Angie. Ashley put Faith's legs up on stirrups then took the edge of the bed out and laid it next to the window. Lauren rolled in a table with a large blue sheet over it. She took the sheet off and there was everything that the doctor needed. She opened a plastic bottle of water and poured it in a steel bowl for the placenta. Susan put a sheet under Faith's bottom for the blood dripage.  
  
"All right I need you to stand on this side and hold her leg up." Susan said to Marcell and he nodded then touched Faith's leg. "And you," she pointed to Ramona who was nodding. "To stand on this side and do the same thing." They both looked at Faith who had her eyes closed.  
  
"Ok." She whispered when she had a contraction. "Bare down Faith." Susan said and she began pushing as hard as she could. "Great, excellent. You're doing such a good job Faith." She gazed at her face as Faith laid back down. "You're a good pusher. She's gonna be here real soon." She glanced over at Bosco. "Dad come here." She said and he walked around his father and she pointed. "See that right there. That's the baby's head."  
  
"Oh my gosh." He said and put his hand over his mouth. "She's got black hair. Sorry babe, we got another one that looks like me." They all laughed and he kissed her lips. Faith was sitting there and looking at Bosco who was whispering something to her and she was nodding along.  
  
About five minutes later, Kim Sands walked into the room and smiled. "Ok the star is here." She said and they all chuckled. "Oh you're all ready for me. That's great. Let me wash my hands and we'll get to having this baby girl Ok?" Faith nodded and rolled her eyes then looked at Ramona.  
  
"Give me a good push Faith. A good one." She said as she stood in front of her. Susan was standing behind the doctor and was tieing her scrubs. Faith was pushing as hard as she could and everyone was video-taping it. "Good job. You know it looks like a news room in here." She smiled.  
  
"She's got a close family." Susan said and stood kiddy corner to Sands. "Push Faith. Don't stop honey her head is coming so quickly." Sands said and Faith's face got red then she stopped and let out this moan. "Ok the head is crowning." She stood to the side so everyone could get a shot.  
  
Faith sat up on her elbows and pushed harder. Bosco was holding her hand and had his head against hers. Marcell was watching his granddaughter's head escape from Faith's body and he had tears in his eyes. Rose was crying of course and Ramona was too. "Oh my Gxd! It hurts!"  
  
"I know Faith! The hardest part is over babe! The head is out." She said and grabbed the bulb syringe and sucked the baby's nose and mouth out. "She's got a beautiful face. She does. She's gorgeous with a full head of black hair." She chuckled. "Now push again Faith! A big one. Come on."  
  
"You can do it babe." Bosco whispered in her ear and she pushed hard and screamed as one shoulder came out. "Open your eyes babe. Look at her." He said with tears falling down his face. Faith opened her eyes and gazed at her little Angela. She pushed even harder to see all of her.  
  
"Ok she's out." Sands announced and they all cheered. She held Angela Emily- Grace Boscorelli up and she was screaming. Her chest was going in and out as she shook and cried. Everyone in the room was in tears because they were so glad that this little girl was finally here. "I think she wants her mommy." Sands said and laid the baby on Faith's chest. Susan smiled and started wiping her off. Faith was crying and gazing down at her baby.  
  
"Oh honey you're so beautiful." She said in a soft voice then kissed Angela's head. "You look like you're Daddy and big sister Ellie." She looked up at her husband and he kissed her lips long and hard. "I love you." She mouthed to him and he laid a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Oh honey."  
  
"You wanna cut the cord?" Sands asked Bosco and he smiled then wiped his tears away and took the pair of scissors. "Cut between my two fingers." She said and he nodded then cut the cord. "All right she's on her own now." Sands said and tugged on the umbilical cord to get the placenta.  
  
"I'm gonna take her away from you quick Faith." Susan said and picked up Angie who was crying now. "I'm gonna clean her all up for you and everything." She took her over to the baby warmer and Lauren helped her with cleaning Angela up. Everyone now had their cameras trained on the baby.  
  
"Give me a push Faith. Kind of a big one." Sands said and Faith pushed the placenta out then she put it in the bowl. "That's what you're baby was living in for nine months." She looked up at Faith and she was still watching her baby and crying. "She is a tiny little thing." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah she is." Susan said and carried her over to the baby scale. Angela was screaming as she set her on the cold steel. They all watched the numbers go up but not very high. "Oh my." She said with a smile. "She's 5 pounds and 10 ounces. That's a small strong little girl." She laughed.  
  
"Oh she's so little." Marcell said and put his hands on Marissa's hips. She was still filming their granddaughter and he kissed her cheek. Susan stretched Angela's legs out and she screamed again. "19 inches long. This is a small baby." She smiled and carried her back to the baby warmer.  
  
"Thank you for having her on my birthday." Jack said and hugged his daughter then kissed her on her cheek. "She's beautiful." He said and kissed her again then hugged her tight. "Maurice." He said and shook his son-in-law's hand with a smile. "Thank you so much for giving her to us."  
  
"No problem, Jack." He said with a smile and looked at everyone else who hugged and kissed him. Rose couldn't stop crying because she was so happy. "I love you guys." She said with a smile and wiped her tears away. "Are you guys gonna bring Ellie in here? And Charlie?" She asked.  
  
"After I get cleaned up we are. So they can spend time with her." Faith said wiping her tears away and looking over at her daughter who was getting her feet printed and hand prints. "Oh she's so tiny." She whispered and looked up at her husband who kissed her lips. "She's beautiful."  
  
"I know she looks just like both of us." He stroked her cheek and kissed her again then stood up straight and looked at Angela who now had a little pink cap on. He smiled because it was too big for her little head. "Ellie is going to fall in love with her." He said and Faith nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yeah we're gonna have to put a lock on her door to keep her away from Angie at night." She cleared her throat and looked at Holly who was rubbing her shoulder. "Oh my gosh. It's your turn Hol." She said with a smile. "Now you, Kim and Cynthia have to have one. You too Alex."  
  
"Umm. . ." Cynthia said walking over to her friend. "Me and Jimmy aren't even married yet." She said and looked over at him and he was talking to DK and Bosco and they were all looking at Angie. "But we want to have at least three kids together. Or two." She shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Oh I want her to hurry up so I can hold her." Alex said and they all gazed at Angela who was still crying. "That girl has got a set of lungs on her." The women chuckled and sighed at the same time. "So how do you feel Faith?" She asked with a smile. "You tired huh?" She looked at the clock.  
  
"A little but I wanna see my baby girl before I fall asleep." She smiled and sat up a little when Sands was done. The doctor put the sheets and blankets over her legs up to her waist and patted her shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled and let out a sigh. "I can't wait to go home now."  
  
"Yeah and put her in the crib and play with her." Kim said with a smile. "I did that with Joey. At the end of the day he was so tired." She smiled.  
  
Bosco slowly walked over to his wife after Susan handed him his daughter. Faith smiled and sat up a little. "She wants her Mommy I think." He said and gave Faith their daughter and she looked down at her little face. "Hi Mama." She smiled and kissed her nose. "You're so precious baby."  
  
"Gosh she looks just like Ellie when she was born." Cynthia said gazing at the baby then looked back at Jimmy who put his arms around her.  
  
"Honey can you go get the kids now?" Faith asked and Bosco nodded then walked out of the room. She gazed down at her daughter and smiled. "You wanna meet your brother and sister now? Huh?" She asked and stroked her cheek. "Their gonna love you and you're gonna love them."  
  
The door opened and Bosco walked in holding his daughter. She smiled at all the faces then saw her mother holding her baby sister and her eyes widened. Charlie was walking behind Bosco and Cameron was with them. "Cameron. Hi." Faith said and kissed his cheek with a smile.  
  
"Charlie called me and I had my mom drop me off." He said with a smile and looked down at Angie who was laying close to her mother. "She's small." He commented and Faith smiled at him. Ellie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her sister. "Oh she's so coote." She giggled.  
  
"How big is she?" Charlie asked and put his hat on backward.  
  
"5 pounds, 10 ounces and 19 inches long." Bosco answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh." He said and shook his head. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith said and he handed his CD Player to his best friend then slowly took his baby sister. "Whoa." He said and chortled. "She is light." They all smiled and he looked at her tiny face. "Her hat is too big." He said and slowly pulled it off. "Wow, dude she's got a helluva lot of hair."  
  
"Oh gosh." Bosco said standing next to his step-son with his hands on his own hips. "Ellie do you wanna hold your baby sister?" She nodded.  
  
"You gotta be careful though." Faith said as she adjusted in her seat and took Angie from Charlie. Faith then brought the baby to Ellie's arms and helped her daughter. "Oh my goodnesses." She said and Marissa smiled. "Mommy she's got piggies." She looked at her toes.  
  
"Uh-huh she has small piggies." Faith replied and kissed the side of her daughter's head then laid her own head back and closed her eyes. "Keep talking, I'm just resting my eyes." She said in a soft voice and Bosco kissed the side of her head. Everyone left the room to let Faith get some sleep.  
  
( Thursday - 8:23 PM )  
  
Faith and Angela had been moved to a recovery room on the third floor now. Her room was large and it was filled with balloons and flowers from about everyone at the 55th and some at Squad 57. They had a great view of lower Manhattan and everything was great. Faith was asleep again after just breastfeeding her daughter. Bosco was standing up and holding his little Angela. She only had a little diaper on and a smaller cap then before. He only had a pair of sweats because the nurse told him that contact with skin to skin will calm the baby. So he had her cradled on his chest and was dancing with her and humming softly. He would glance at Faith to make sure that she was still asleep. Angela finally fell asleep after another song.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Long chapter huh? Did you like it? I would love to know. My e-mail address is LIANGL28aol.com. So come and talk to me. RandR. 


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: Family Matters  
  
This chapter is going to be about some of the chosen characters that I have in this story. What their doing because I want you readers to get to know them. So I hope that you enjoy this segment that I like. Now Like always leave your reviews. I want all your thoughs and ideas. Thanks.  
  
( Sunday - 10:56 AM )  
  
It was a quiet morning in the Boscorelli Mansion. Marcell was standing in the kitchen with his nice black suit on and baby blue tie. He had his briefcase open and was straightening and putting papers inside. Marissa was on the other side of the island and doing the same thing. He had a banana in his mouth and was humming softly. She glanced up at her husband and saw that he was in a good mood. This would probably be the best time to tell him. She slowly closed her case and stepped around the island. Marcell smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"I think we need to talk." She said in a soft voice. He nodded and chewed on his banana. She took ahold of his hand and lead him over to the table. Marcell stared at his wife oddly and ate the rest of his banana and looked at her. "Now. . . We've been married for eight months now right?"  
  
Marcell looked down and then back up at his wife. "Yeah we got married in January." He answered and kissed her hand then looked into her eyes. "Why?" He asked and he got a bad feeling in his gut. "Why Marissa? Are you planning on leaving me or something?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Oh no. Baby no." She said and rubbed his cheek. "I love you. You're it for me." He nodded and kissed her hand again. She looked down and let out a sigh. "I was looking at the videotape of Faith having Angie and I just had this feeling that. . ." She paused and looked at him. "Babe I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" He asked and she told him again but in a whisper. Just then Alexis came down from her room. "Hey." She said and he jumped the looked at his daughter and she gazed at him weird. "What's going on?" She asked knowing that the vibe in the room was off so she slowly sat down.  
  
"Umm. . ." Marissa said and looked at her husband who was gazing at the ground. "I just told your father sweetie. . . That I'm. . . Pregnant." She said and Alexis' face lit up then she jumped out of her seat and hugged her step-mother. "Gosh I get two little siblings now!" She cheered.  
  
They both looked at Marcell who was gazing at the floor. "Dad?" Alexis said and he looked up then at his wife. "Sorry." He said in a soft voice and let out a sigh. "I just. . ." He stood up then fainted. "Oh my gosh!" Marissa shouted and knelt next to her husband. "Marcell! Baby! Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah sorry." He stood up with the help of his wife and daughter. "I think you better call my office. I don't think I'll be coming into work today." He walked with a limp to the stairs. "But I am happy honey. I reacted this way when Rose told me that she was pregnant with Maurice." He called.  
  
Alexis giggled and Marissa looked at her oddly. "Oh yeah you have that thing today huh?" She asked and her step-daughter nodded. "All right let me go tuck your father in. Can you make him up some hot water and put some lemon in there. Then I'll take you. I don't think I'm going in either."  
  
"All right." She said and went over to the fridge and brought out a lemon. Marissa made her way up the stairs and Marcell was laying on their bed on his back and had his hand on his head. "Honey." She called and he looked at her. "Are you sure that you're happy about the baby?" She asked.  
  
"Uh huh." He answered and sat up a bit then fell back down. Marissa chuckled and walked over to her husband and helped him sit up. "I'm just surprised that's all. I mean we weren't even trying to have a baby were we?" She shook her head. "I can't take it back now but. . . Let's have it."  
  
She took a step back and let out a sigh. "What were you gonna make me have an abortion or something?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Marcell you have to remember that I haven't had a baby before. Unlike you who has three grown children except for Alexis." She sighed.  
  
"Not right now. I have a headache." He said reaching in the nightstand and pulling out some asprin. Alexis came in at that time with his warm water and lemon. "Oh thank you baby." He said and took the asprin then sipped on the water. "I think it was that fall." He cleared his throat and sighed.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to your practice thing." Marissa said walking out of the room. Alexis kissed her father's cheek then followed Marissa down the stairs. They walked to the garage and got in Marissa's Mercedes-Benz and she started up the car then bolted out of the driveway.  
  
"I hope I make the squad. It would be soooo cool to be a cheerleader." She smiled as she tossed the pom pom up and down. "It's gonna be weird though because I don't know anyone there. I'm scared that I'm not gonna fit in. It took me time to adjust at my old school." She added in a soft voice.  
  
"You'll do all right Alexis. You're a good gymnist." She grinned remembering when they did some cartwheels and handstands the night before. Her shoulder still hurt from that. "You just go out there and give them your best." She rubbed her thigh and stopped as they came to a red light.  
  
"Katie said that she was gonna be there but I don't think she'll go. She said that she wanted to try out for baseball and basketball. She's kind of a tomboy if you ask me." She looked over at her and Marissa smiled. "I like her and stuff but she likes to race Charlie and Cameron. It's weird."  
  
"You guys have different qualities. You like cheerleading and she likes baseball. You guys can still get along. I remember in my senior year, I was into designing houses and being a on the squad and all this girly stuff. My best friend was the biggest tomboy in the school. My best friend."  
  
"That's cool I guess." She said and looked at the school as they arrived at Carson High School. "Thanks Marissa." Alexis said with a smile and grabbed her gym bag then got out of the car. She looked up at the school and began to make her way to it. Marissa smiled and slowly drove off.  
  
( Sunday - 11:03 AM )  
  
Rose was sitting in her office on the phone with a client. She had her hand on her stomach and was talking with a smile on her face. She had to show a house in ten minutes so she was now standing up. Being pregnant in the summer was hard. Plus she had to look professional so it was a challenge. -She pulled it off wearing a portrait collar maternity jacket and sheath dress. The jacket had three-quarter sleeves and the dress was knee length and had an empire waist. The color was navy and then she had black stiletto pumps with a pointed toe. Her hair was in a cute french bun.-  
  
"All right Mrs. Daniel. I'll see you tomorrow at 12." She paused and smiled. "Oh lunch would be great. Thank you. Good-bye." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Claudia, if Mrs. Daniel calls again tell her that I'm with another client showing a house." She told her secretary who nodded.  
  
"Oh great." Rose said with a sigh as she walked out of the building. She went to her and Doc's brand new black cherry pearl 2006 Lexus LS430 Sedan. Rose got in the car and set her briefcase on the passengers seat. She backed out of the parking space she was in and headed out.  
  
She had to meet Doc at the doctor's office by 12:30 for their doctor's appointment. They were gonna find out the sex of the baby. She wished that Bosco and Faith could be there but she was being released from the hospital that day so they wouldn't be able to make it. She turned on the stereo.  
  
About 17 minutes later she arrived at the house. A woman was standing in the driveway and smiled as Rose entered. She got out with her briefcase. "I'm so sorry that I'm late. I was on the phone with another client and she was talking allot about stuff." She shook the woman's hand.  
  
"That's all right. I just arrived myself and got out to look at this spectacular view. I really like this house." She smiled and looked at Rose's stomach. "My husband couldn't join us because he's at work but he'll be joining us next time." She smiled and Rose did too. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Oh just turned 19 weeks today actually." She answered with a smile. "I'm supposed to meet my husband at the doctor's office at 12:30 to find out the sex. He's a paramedic and he has to take time off." Both women nodded and looked down. "Ok so let's go in and see the house, shall we."  
  
"Yes I'm very excited." She pulled her strap on her purse up and followed Rose into the house. She looked around and her eyes widened. "Wow. Its allot better then the pictures." She said and Rose nodded as she stood by the door. "I like how big this foyer is. Just the right size." She winked.  
  
"My foyer is like this but not this big. It's got three seperate ways to go." Rose replied and smiled then looked out the window. "See this has a good view of the neighborhood. You can see the security gate from here and everyone that they let in. In case one of your relatives visits you."  
  
"Isn't that a good idea." She smiled and looked at Rose. She was jealous of her because she was so beautiful. Kelly sighed and looked down.  
  
"Ok let's go into the living room." Rose said and lead the way to the large living room. "There are jacks around the whole room so you can put your TV and entertainment center anywhere. Then another large window that almost looks down at the same place." She pointed and Kelly nodded.  
  
"My husband Bob, he is gonna love how big this room is." She said looking around with a grin on her face. "He always likes his TV's big. It's either gotta be a 65 inch and no smaller." She smiled with a nervous laugh and looked over at Rose who had chuckled a little and nodded.  
  
"Yeah my son is just like that. His wife bought him a huge 65 inch screen last year for Christmas and he just loves it." She smiled and nodded again.  
  
"You have an older son?" She asked and Rose nodded.  
  
"I have a 28 year old, a 26 year old and a 14 year old."  
  
Kelly's eyes widened. "You sure don't look it." She said.  
  
"Thanks." She said and turned around. "Let me show you to the kitchen and dining room. Their both gourmet and just to die for." She smiled and lead Kelly to the kitchen. She followed close behind and looked around. "It's kind of small I know. But this is a nice kitchen." Rose said with a smile.  
  
"I know that I could cook in here. I'm just surprised since the rest of the house is big and this is small." She looked at the cupboards then the island. Kelly glanced up at Rose who was standing back and looking at everything else. "Ok so what does the dining room look like?" She asked.  
  
It was about 45 minutes later. Rose waved to Kelly who drove away. She got in her Lexus and picked her cell phone up to call her office. Rose was driving down the street on her way to the doctor's office. "Claudia. . ." She said in the phone. "Did-" She was cut off. "Ok thanks and bye."  
  
Doc was sitting in his truck waiting to see his wife's car pull up. He was listening to some Jazz because it was his favorite kind of music. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and looked down at his watch. He had been waiting for about 15 minutes and had no idea where she was.  
  
Suddenly he saw her car pull around the corner. He smiled and got out as she parallel parked behind him and got out. He greeted her with a grin and a kiss. "Mmm." She said as they pulled away. "Sorry I'm late. I was showing a house and couldn't get away from the woman." She sighed.  
  
"It's all right." He said putting his hand around her shoulders and setting his hand on her stomach. "How's my boy?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. "You're daughter is just fine. I can feel her kicking. Remember how she started the night Maurice and Faith had Angie?" He nodded. "Well she liked the way I paid attention to her now she's kicking all over the place." She laughed and walked into the office.  
  
( Sunday - 11:12 AM )  
  
Mikey was sitting in the living room of the of him and Tamara's apartment. She was sitting on the couch watching a Lifetime movie and drinking some pop. Adrienne was laying in Mikey's arms and was crying because she was hungry. He was now in her bedroom and trying to rock her to sleep. He didn't want to be a burden on Tamara because she had been through allot but she was always laying around and being annoying. She did give birth to their daughter so he tried not to ask allot. He kissed the side of Adrienne's head and laid her against his chest and sighed. She screamed louder.  
  
"Hey Michael!" Tamara shouted and turned her head from the TV. He walked into the room and she sighed. "What is the problem?! You're her father! You can't get her to stop crying?!" She slowly stood up and limped to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle then slammed it in his chest. "Here!"  
  
"Don't get on me like that, Tamara!" He said in a loud voice as he put the bottle in her mouth then set her in the cradle. "We need to get better! Tamara you had the baby a month ago! You go back to work next week! You have to get off that damn couch and get back in shape! Damnit!"  
  
"How in the hell can you say that to me?!" She asked in a shout and stood back up. "I went to the hospital when Faith had her baby! I went to allot of places when you were at work!" She ran her hand through her hair. "You don't control me Michael! You only think that you do! Well, you don't!"  
  
"I don't act like I control you! No I'm trying to make a better living envoirnment for our daughter!" He shouted and pointed to Adrienne who had her eyes closed and was drinking her milk. "Let's go now! Somewhere! Anywhere! I want to get you and her out of this damn apartment! Let's go!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! Have it your way." She walked past him and to the bedroom. Mikey shook his head and put Adrienne in her carseat then buckled her up. Tamara came back out shaking her head and put her tennis shoes on. "Sometimes, you're just like your damn brother!" She shook her head.  
  
"What the fxxk is that supposed to mean?!" He asked standing up and following her out to the Cherokee. Mikey buckled Adrienne up in the back center seat and climbed up front. "Listen to me! Don't talk about my family! All right, that's a sore spot between us. Our families! Just stop."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She looked out the window as he bolted down the street. "Sometimes I don't get you Mikey. I just don't get you. In front of you're family you're a sweetheart but behind their backs you're an asshole to me. You treat me bad! I gave birth to her!" She pointed to Adrienne.  
  
"I can't be the mother and the father to her though!" He shouted and she shook her head. "You have to be something too. I'm so sick of cleaning up after you. Everytime you talk to someone that I care about, I have to go back and apologize." He shook his head. "I'm sick of doing it, Tami."  
  
"You have to do that for me?" She asked softly and he glared over at her and nodded. She looked in front of them and let out a sigh. "Sometimes they say stuff too Michael." He looked at her oddly. "Your brother and your dad say stupid and rude stuff to me and I just respond all right?"  
  
"Tell me one thing that they've said that was rude." He demanded and she gazed at him with a weird stare. "Go on tell me." She looked out the window and shook her head slowly. "That's right I thought so. Look they may have attitudes but they don't disrespect people." He cursed to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah. . . You're father. What about when you guys were boys?" She asked and he stopped the car in the middle of traffic. She grabbed the dashboard and looked at his fuming face. He was staring straight ahead as people behind honked their horns. "Michael what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"What the hell did you just say?! What. . . Do you not have any sense?!" He shouted his face completely red. He took off down the street and she glanced back at Adrienne who was fast asleep. "Damn I do so much for you and. . ." He didn't let himself finish, he just shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael." She said in a soft voice and put her hand on his. He quickly pulled his hand away and laid it on the steering wheel. Tamara scratched her neck then held on as he made a quick turn into their apartment complex. Mikey got out of the car and slammed the door. He picked up Adrienne and her carseat then slammed the door harder. She watched as he walked into the apartment door and slammed it. She looked down.  
  
Mikey slowly took Adrienne out of her carseat and kissed her cheek. He laid her in the crib and looked down at her face. She was so chubby but he loved her. He glanced over his shoulder at Tamara as she walked into the room. She rubbed his back but Mikey stood up and walked out, slowly.  
  
"Michael." She said and followed him down the hall. He shook his head and went to the kitchen. "Look I'm sorry." She said in a soft and calm voice.  
  
"See that's exactly what I'm talkin' about?!" He shouted turning to her. She put her hands on her large hips. "You always have to apologize about shit Tamara! I'm so sick of it!" He shouted and shook his head. "We have to stay together for the baby! That's it! I just need to clear my head!"  
  
"What do you mean were staying together for the baby?" She asked in a softer voice then his and took a step towards him. "Michael are you trying to say that you don't love me?" She asked and he turned his head then sighed. "Because me and her can leave. You know we can just go."  
  
"I just need to go somewhere and think!" He said in a loud voice. She looked at him as he walked past her and out of the apartment. Tamara looked down at her large thighs and let out a sigh. Mikey walked out of the apartment, slamming the door then got in his Cherokee and took off.  
  
( Sunday - 11:19 AM )  
  
It was a good day in the life of Derek Kitson. He was in his house and typing on his computer in the office. Holly was out to take Katie to practice and the other kids were in the house. He had a report to give Lieutenant Johnson the next day so he was trying to get it done before the shift. It felt like he was in school again and had a report to give the teacher. No, he was giving him a report about the things that go on around the neighborhood because New York City wanted to clean out the entire city. They wanted it to be a comforting place, not a place where drug dealers and killers live.  
  
"DK!" He heard his name and sighed then looked up then at the door. It was closed and he could hear one of the boys at it. He saved his document then stood up and went to the door and opened it. Garret was standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey come on. Practice with me!"  
  
"Oh Garret I have this thing to write and give to my boss tomorrow." He said and his step-sons face dropped. "Hey don't give me that look. I told you at breakfast that I had to do this." He gave him a small nudge. "Look, I'm almost done so when I am I'll practice with you. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said softly and dragged himself into the living room and flopped down on the couch. DK sighed and shut the door then sat back down on the chair. He cleared his throat and went back to typing. Holly walked into the house then and slammed the door. He jumped a little.  
  
"Damn, you're still working on that?" She asked and he looked up at her and nodded. She kissed his neck and sucked on his ear. He nudged her away a little. "Come on. I wanna make a little Kitson. You know, I was thinking about Faith. I think me and you need a baby of our own."  
  
"Can we please do this later Hol?" He asked in the calmest voice ever and glanced up at her face. "I really have to have this done by tomorrow. I really don't think that you guys get this. I have to have it in or I'll get wrote up." He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Please Holly."  
  
"Um. . . Sure, whatever." She said and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She walked out of the room and slammed the door. He sighed and ran his hand over his eyebrow. Holly walked into the living room and look at her three kids. "You guys want me to make you some lunch?"  
  
"Sure." They all said at the same time not looking at her. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen then began to make them all grilled cheese sandwiches. DK walked in the room to get himself a snack. He looked at his wife who was staring at the sandwiches that she was cooking.  
  
"So what you're not gonna talk to me now?" He asked and stood next to her. She rolled her eyes and glanced at his face then back at the sandwiches. "What about when you were studying to be a midwife huh? You had to have all this stuff turned in. I was supportive of you." He said softly.  
  
"All right then." She said turning around to get some chips. He watched her and sighed. "I won't bother you anymore. I'm gonna take the kids to the park and practice with Garret so you can have the whole house to yourself." She paused and sighed. "Have your little girlfriend over too."  
  
"Ok stop." He said putting his arms around her and laying a kiss on her lips. "You know that you're the only one for me." He smiled and looked down at the ground. "And if you want to try and have a baby then we should try. Just not at this second. I'll be done in a half an hour, Ok?"  
  
"I'm still taking the kids to the park though after their done." She said putting the sandwiches on three different plates then set them on the table. "Come on guys." She called and Trinity ran into the kitchen first and hugged her mothers legs. Holly smiled and leaned against the center island.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the kids were done. Surprisingly so was DK and he had the papers in his hand. "You didn't think I could type that fast did you?" He asked with a smile on his face and placed the papers in a folder and on the table. "All right let's go to the park." He grabbed his mit.  
  
The kids climbed in the back of Holly's new Yukon Denali and she was in the driver's seat. "What park are we going to?" Timothy asked sitting between his sister and brother. Holly glanced back at her son and twisted her mouth. "Probably Central Park." She answered and shrugged.  
  
They parked and walked up to the park and saw Jimmy there with Cynthia and Devan. "Hey!" DK said and slapped his friend's hand then hugged Cynthia. Jimmy did the same thing to Holly and they all smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" Holly asked running her hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh its such a nice day out that we decided to come here. We just came from seeing Bosco and Faith." Cynthia said and looped her arm in Holly's. "Angie looks so adorable. They put her in this cute little pink dress and she looks like an angel. Faith looks beautiful too." She shook her head.  
  
"Gosh I wish I went and saw them. I was going to after I dropped Katie off at the cheerleading practice but I thought it would be a little strange. I didn't know if they had left yet or anything." She made a face as the two women began walking. "Me and Derek are gonna start trying for a baby."  
  
Cynthia gasped with a smile and glanced back at the men and the kids as they threw the baseball. "Congratulations." She said with a smile and looked ahead of them. "Jimmy says that there's no point in waiting two years after we get married so we're gonna just start tryin' after the wedding."  
  
"Hey that's a good idea." Holly said looking down at the ground. "Gosh I was up all night watching that video of Angie being born and I just wanted one. Faith and Bosco are so lucky to have her. She's so freaking cute." She smiled and ran her and through her hair. "I wanna eat her up."  
  
"I know. She is so gorgeous and looks exactly like Ellie." She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear. "I can't believe how much she looks like her. And she's so small. Like. . . Where did 5 pounds 10 ounces come from? I heard that Emily and Charlie were like 10 pound babies."  
  
"They were. Oh my gosh they were. I had Katie the same year that Faith had Charlie and they were both 10 pound babies. It was so strange. Then she has Ellie and she's 6 pounds. Then Angie is 5 pounds. I'm suprised that she's not a premee. The doctor said she was fine though."  
  
"Yeah I think that would have been hard on them if she was a premee or something." Cynthia replied and looked over at her friend's face. "Me, you and Faith need to have like lunch together or something." She gasped again. "We should make lunch for Faith and Angie one day. Oh my gosh."  
  
"That would be so fun." Holly replied and nodded. "Like have a theme. Either Mexican, Italian or something like that. Have them over and talk baby." She paused. "Why don't we have that with everybody because Rose is pregnant and she needs to come too. Everybody bring their kids."  
  
"Oh this is gonna be so fun." She said with a smile. "So let's see, theres: Rose, Faith, Alex, Kim, Marissa, Tamara, Maggie, Samantha, Ramona, Natalie, Jackie, Eva, Beth and Melanie. Then me and you." Cynthia smiled and made a face. "This is gonna be so fun. I have a notebook in my car. Come on." They began walking back to her PT Cruiser and were talking about their idea for this Ladies Day, they called it. "What should the guys do?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't come." They both laughed and smiled at their men. Cynthia got in the driver's seat of her car and Holly was in the passenger's. She turned the AC on and they began to write down the stuff that they thought of. "Now this is a party for Faith. Its an after baby party."  
  
( Sunday - 11:23 AM )  
  
Maggie was sitting in the driver's seat of her Altima and had both hands on the steering wheel. She looked over at her husband who was in a nice black suit with a black shirt underneath and a red tie. He looked like a mob guy but he was handsome. They were both nervous about this whole thing but had been waiting to do this for a long time. No one had known they'd been planning it but it had been going on for about eight months now. She had a nice red dress on and a black coat over it and some black heels. She slid her hand off the steering wheel and put it in his. He smiled at her.  
  
"Today is the day." She said shaking her head slowly as she stopped at a red light. "Can you believe it?" He shook his head slowly. "I'm glad were doing this John. I'm glad that I'm doing it with you." He smiled and lifted her hand up then kissed it. She tilted her head and smiled at him.  
  
"I never thought that I would go through this." He said breaking a little silence in the car as she drove. "I mean I thought that I'd still be living in that forsaking apartment and be alone for the rest of my life." He sighed. "I love waking up in the morning though. Next to you." He gave her a big grin.  
  
"I wouldn't change it for the world." She said in a soft voice and took in a breath as they came up to the building. He looked at his wife and she smiled. They both got out and walked up to the door hand in hand. He opened the door for his wife and they entered. "Oh this place is really nice."  
  
"Yeah. . . it is." He said and straightened his tie then looked around. A woman came from the back room and smiled at them. They smiled back.  
  
"You must be the Sullivans." She said and Maggie nodded and shook her hand. Harriet then shook Sully's hand and stepped back. "All I need you to do is come into my office and sign a couple of papers then Dominic is yours." She smiled and they followed her back to her office.  
  
"All right." Maggie said and smiled at her husband as she sat down in a chair. Harriet got out a couple of files and a pen. "Dominic was so happy when he found out that he was going to have a family now. I showed him some of the pictures that you gave us and he said he couldn't wait."  
  
"Neither can we." Sully said with a chuckle and glanced at his wife. "I couldn't sleep last night because I was so nervous. I could hardly keep it in yesterday when I had to work. Everybody kept asking me what was wrong with me and I couldn't tell them." He rubbed his wife's palm.  
  
"That's good. Dominic is so excited that you're a Patrol Sergeant. He was telling all his friends that his new dad is a Sergeant." Sully's eyes teared up that Dominic called him dad to his friends. He sniffled and looked at his wife who rubbed his cheek. "Ok can you sign here and here."  
  
Maggie took the pen and let out a sigh then signed the paper. "I have three other children. Their all grown up. So I needed something good to come in my life other then John. We just got married last year. It was a surprise to everyone. But we want this to be a surprise too." She smiled.  
  
"Oh that's cool." She smiled and watched Sully sign the papers. "Ok that's it. Let's go meet your son." She stood up out of the chair. Maggie held onto her husband's arm and almost lost her lunch because she was so nervous. He kissed her cheek and they slowly walked behind Harriet.  
  
She opened a door and there he was. Dominic was a average looking 14-year- old. He was mixed Italian and black and his skin was so smooth and perfect. He was about 5 foot 12 and had short shaved black hair. His eyes were a light hazel and perfect. He had on a pair of khaki cargo shorts with a red short sleeved shirt and a backward hat with some white and red shoes. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Dominic." Harriet said and he slowly walked over to her with his back pack slung over his shoulder. "These are your new parents." She smiled and he did too. "John and Maggie Sullivan." He looked at them and he was taller then Maggie by a few inches. "Go on say hi."  
  
"Hey." He said and Maggie could tell that he was nervous. "It's all right Dominic. You don't have to be nervous. Come here." She pulled him into a hug and held on him tight. Sully cleared his throat then engaged in the hug. He smiled when he felt Dominic's hand slid around his back.  
  
"Ok here are Dominic's bags." She rolled the two bags over. "I understand that you have his whole room set up?" They both nodded. "All right you're free to go. Bye Dominic." He gave her a hug then went to get his bags. "I got it." Sully said and picked them both up then smiled.  
  
Maggie led the way out to the car and Dominic's eyes widened. "This is your car?" He asked in an amazed voice and they both nodded. "This car is sick. I always wanted to ride in them. The color is sick too." He got in the backseat and looked around at the leather seats. "This is dope."  
  
"I'm glad we have a cool car." Suly said to his wife who laughed and took off down the street. He turned his head and looked at his son who was looking out the window. "Dominic, were gonna take you to our house now and you're gonna meet your new brother and his wife and their son."  
  
"Cool." He said nodding his head and glancing out the window. He noticed that they were driving out of the city. "Oh you guys live in the subarbs?" They both nodded. "Oh this is gonna be sick." He said and they both laughed. Dominic continued to look out the window in amazement.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Maggie rolled up into their driveway of the newly remodled Sullivan Residence. They all got out and Dominic look up at the house. "Oh this is sick." He said and Sully shook his head. He finally got what that meant so he chuckled to himself. "You got a dog?"  
  
"No." Maggie said and he nodded then walked up to the front door with them. "We have a cat though and she's gonna have kittens though." She pointed to the pregnant pussycat that was laying on her side. "Ok let's give you a tour of the house before Ty and Alex get here." She said.  
  
They led Dominic around his new house and he loved everything. Their house was big and it had a pool in the backyard and everything that he wanted. Finally they opened the door to his room. He couldn't believe how big it was. He had a small room at the Foster Home but never complained. He thought that his new parents lived in an apartment and he would get another small room. But this was huge and he had a queen size bed with a 27 inch TV and a surround sound system and everything that he had dreamed about. He loved everything about his room and his new parents.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sully asked walking halfway into the room with his hands in his pockets. "Harriet told us that you liked red so. . ." He nodded towards the red and white flannel bedspread. "It was a good price and it had your name all over it." He shrugged and looked at his wife who smiled.  
  
"No I love it, Dad." He said walking past Sully into the room. This time his eyes teared up fully. Actually hearing someone call him dad was overwhelming. He inhaled a sigh and let it out. "Gosh I never had a TV in my room." He went up to the flat panel widescreen television and smiled.  
  
"Yeah its got a DVD/VHS combo hooked up to it and speakers around the room so you can hear it anywhere." Maggie said walking up to her new son. "Also Harriet told us that you're a fast typer so we got you a new computer with the internet and almost every game on it. So there you go."  
  
"Wow." He looked at Maggie and smiled. "Thanks, Mom." He said and gave her a hug then slapped Sully's hand. The doorbell rang and Maggie smiled. "That must be Ty. Umm. . . why don't you just come down now." She grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs with Sully in front.  
  
He opened the door and smiled when he saw Maliek grinning. "Hey." He said shaking Davis' hand then giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. "Oh my baby." Maggie said kissing her grandson on the cheek and he squealed. "Alex you look beautiful." She said and glanced over at Dominic.  
  
"So what did you call us over for?" Davis asked and stepped into the house then glanced over at Dominic who was standing there watching them. He looked at his mother and Sully who were both smiling. "What's going on? Who is that?" He asked looking at his wife who was also clueless.  
  
"All right." Sully said standing behind Dominic and put his hands on his shoulders. "This is me and Maggie's new son Dominic. We picked him up from the orphanage today." He smiled and Davis' eyes widened. "We have been planning this for about eight months now so. . . Here he is."  
  
Alex was speechless and Davis was too but they were happy. "Oh my gosh." She said and looked at her husband. "This is great." She said and slowly walked over to her brother-in-law and hugged him. "Welcome to the family." She said and turned to her husband and nodded him over.  
  
"Yeah. . ." He said and slapped Dominic's hand. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude but I'm just surprised." He looked at Sully. "They like to surprise me allot with new things." The four laughed and Dominic nodded. "Oh this is your nephew, Maliek. Watch out, he might like you." He smiled.  
  
Davis set the baby in Dominic's arms and Maliek stared into his eyes. The baby took the teen's hat off and set it on his head then squealed. "Oh wow." Dominic said and they all laughed. Alex couldn't believe this was going on but she was so happy. She was happy for Maggie and Sully now.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Wow that was long and good. I hope you all liked it. Please send me reviews if you read this story. Its rude not to. Thanks. I love you guys! 


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: Moving Along with Life  
  
Now I know that I promised somethings to happen but I had writer's block with those subjects so I decided to just tell you instead. So this chapter is going to be really short, with what happened after Angela was born. Please read and review and I will have the next chapter up really soon.  
  
( A New Life Together - Chapter 94 )  
  
Charlie loved having two baby sisters. There were sometimes at night when he liked to cuddle so he would get Ellie and Angela and cuddle with them in the recliner. Ellie was a jealous sister at first because everyone was giving Angela all the attention that Ellie at first had recieved. She threw a fit a couple of times but after having talks with both Bosco and Faith, she got over it and now helps out with her baby sister as much as she can. Cameron likes being apart of their family and taking care of Angela. She's a cool baby and she enjoys his company because he has a warm body. Even though she only falls asleep on her mother's chest because she's so comfortable there. She loves when Faith breastfeeds her and they cuddle alone together.  
  
Bosco had a big duty to do after his daughter was born. Not like when he was a detective when Ellie was born. He was the Detective Sergeant now and he had more responsibilities so he had to go back to work only three days after their youngest daughter was born. He loves having her around the house because she's such a good baby. He loves holding her because she fits so well in his hands and she's such a cuddly baby. Everyone loves the new baby. Even Aiden comes over about twice or three times a week to hold Angela and play with her. He won't admit that he loves her because he doesn't want to sound like a sissy kind of guy but they bond well. He's her Godfather so he wanted to make that bond with her. They have definatly made it.  
  
About two weeks after Angela was born, Marcell was walking down Wall Street talking on his cell phone to Marissa. They were discussing her pregnancy. At that same time, Samantha and Gusler were on car pursuit of a guy who stole five hundred dollars from this little old lady and beat her up. He stole her car and that's what he was driving in. The guy lost control of the car and it swurved over to the sidewalk and slammed Marcell through a candy store. He was knocked unconscious immediatly and was barricaded underneath the car. Mikey and the other firemen arrived at the scene and he couldn't believe that it was his father who was stuck under that car. They all worked frantically to get him out from that car. A part of the Buick was lodged into his abdomen and that was the problem. So they had to somehow saw that bar off then get him out of there. The only that was that they had to get the car off him to get the bar off. Mikey was a paramedic and a firefighter so he was right next to his father the whole time, talking him through stuff because Marcell had awoken a couple minutes after they arrived. They called Marissa and she came to the scene to talk to her husband and calm him because he kept moving around allot and crying because he was scared of dying. The guy who had hit Marcell was in custody after the collision. After working for six hours they finally got him out. The paramedics rushed him to the hospital and the doctors took him to surgery. In the waiting room, Marissa told everyone about the baby and they were all excited but scared about Marcell's situation. So the doctor came out and told them all that Marcell was fine and he was going to make it.  
  
Dominic is enjoying his time with his new family. He thought he was just getting a Mom, Dad, a brother and a couple of sisters but he got more then that. He got friends too. He hangs out with Charlie, Cameron and all their friends. He loves going and having picnics with everyone and laughing all the time. He never had that at the Foster Home because most of the kids there were depressed about not having families. He came too late into the enrollment that he couldn't try out for the football team but can't wait to try out for basketball and baseball. Those are his two favorite sports. Football is too but he can't wait to try out for the team next year. The first day of school for him was great. He loves going to school now and having a good normal life.  
  
Marissa is now 3 months pregnant and they haven't found out what the sex of the baby is going to be. Alexis is totally excited about getting two new baby siblings from both parents. She can't wait until Rose has her new baby sister, which their going to name Lauren Celeste Parker. The Celeste part is from Faith's middle name. She's also excited because she made the cheerleading squad. Getting along with the other girls was now challenge for her at first. She found out that they had the same interests as she did. One of the cheerleaders, Jenna Parker, and Alexis have become best friends. Katie tried out for the volleyball team and made because cheerleading wasn't her thing. But the three girls are best friends and hang out together all the time.  
  
Maliek's first birthday is coming up in October so Alex is planning a big party for her little man. She is so happy that he is going to turn one. She knows that she's going to cry when he gets his cake and stuff because she's a mother and that's what mothers do. Kim and Carlos finally got pregnant after months of trying. She found out that she is only 2 months so she'll be right behind Marissa when she has her baby. Marissa is due in March and Kim is due in April. Eva is due in February right after Rose so their excited about that and she is starting to get bigger. Everyone is just having a great life. Sully and Maggie with their new son. Bosco and Faith with their new daughter. Marcell made a full recovery so he can be around his wife now as her belly grows.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Also to my fans, I promise that I will have some more chapters like the last one. PROMISE! Read and Review please and God bless you all!!!!! 


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: Pep Rally at Carson High

Since the last chapter was so short I thought I would give you guys this one too. So please read and review either both chapters or this one. Thanks.  
  
( October - Tuesday - 1:43 PM )  
  
It had been a month since school started for the students at Carson High School. They were having a Pep Rally in the gymnasium of their school and getting all riled up. Charlie was sitting between Dominic and Mason with all the other freshmen at the bleachers. They were facing towards the seniors who were on the other side of the gym. Everyone had on their Carson High colors, which were red, white and blue. Charlie was wearing his Carson football jersey with a white hat on and blue jeans that were rolled up with red socks then his white high top Air Force Ones. All the football players had black markings underneath their eyes to represent school spirt. Cameron had a similiar outfit on as his best friend and so did Dominic and the others.  
  
"All right. . . Settle down." Principal Henry Spencer said with a smile as he approached the microphone. Everyone cheered louder because he was such a good principal and he smiled. He had a jersey on that represented the school too and a Carson High hat. "All right that's enough guys."  
  
Everyone got quiet and Charlie looked over at Jenna and Alexis who were whispering something to each other. They looked over at him and Alexis giggled. He liked Jenna so he smiled at her and made a face at Alexis. Both girls, including Katie, laughed again then looked at Henry.  
  
"Ok this is the second month of school and I know it's going to be nice. I know it's going to be special." He said and everyone cheered. "That's because our team is going to beat Martin Luther King's football team!" He shouted and everyone cheered louder. "Come on Carson High!"  
  
All the kids stood up cheering loudly and some were whistling. Charlie, Cameron, Mason and Dominic were cheering loud and smiling at the same time. They all sat down after a couple more minutes of cheering and whistling. Henry looked around at the student body and gave this smile.  
  
"You know I am so proud of being the principal of this school." He said with a smile on his face. "I am so proud that I get to lead this group of kids into victory!" Everyone cheered again and he raised his arm in the air with his fist balled up. He was about to say more until he looked to his right.  
  
Jacob Wiley was walking toward him with a folded piece of paper in his hand. He had a black trench coat on and a pair of black sunglasses. He was a senior that year and was not liked in the school because of his oddness. Henry smiled at the boy and slowly took the piece of paper.  
  
"Hmm. . ." He said as he unfolded the paper. He finally got it unfolded and saw the word, 'BANG' on the piece of paper drawn perfectly in a black and red marker. He made a face and looked up at Jacob who had brought out a gun and held it to his face and slowly pulled the trigger.  
  
The students at Carson all stood up when they saw their principals face get blown off. They all started screaming and running around. Jacob began pointing his gun at everyone and some of them stopped because they didn't want him to shoot them. Then he slowly aimed the gun at his head.  
  
"Oh my Gxd." Charlie whispered when he saw Jacob shoot himself and his body also fall to the ground. He felt a hand on his arm and it was Cameron. "Let's go!" He shouted and they ran down the bleachers and out of the gym with the rest of the scared students who were all screaming.  
  
Faith was sitting in her Volvo at a red light. Angie and Ellie were in the back and Ellie had her window rolled down. They were having Mommy/Daughters day. They had gone down to Lower Manhattan and did a little shopping then came back up here to get some lunch and go swimming.  
  
"This cell phone is always ringing. It's probably either Daddy or Gramma." Faith said and brought her cell phone out. "Oh it's Charlie." She said with a raised eyebrow and twisted her mouth. "He's supposed to be at that Pep Rally." She unfolded the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Mom!" He shouted outside of the school. Next to him was most of his friends, Dominic, Mason, Cameron, Alexis, Jenna, Katie, Lucas, Chase and some other guys. "Mom! He just started shooting! He shot Mr. Spencer in the face and then he shot himself!" He shouted and started crying.  
  
"Wait! Slow down Charlie! Who shot who?!"  
  
"Some kid just shot Mr. Spencer and himself."  
  
"Oh my Gxd. Hold on baby! I'll be right there!"  
  
He nodded and hung his phone up. They could already hear sirens coming from down the street since the 55th Precinct was about 10 blocks down. "Oh my Gxd! How could this happen?!" Jenna cried into Alexis' shirt. Katie was standing behind Jenna and was crying too, rubbing her back.  
  
"Is Mom coming?" Cameron asked and Charlie nodded. "Oh shit." He said taking his hat off and running his hand over his face. Charlie brought his best friend, almost like brother, into a big hug and Cameron started crying. "Damn I've never been so scared in my life dude." He cried softly.  
  
"I know." He said and pulled back and they both wiped their tears away. He looked behind him as the Senior Quarterback, Rod Simmons, walked over to them with a couple other players. They had tears in their eyes. "Dude what the fxxk?" Charlie asked and Rod shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I didn't even fxxkin' reacct until the son of a bixch shot himself." Rod replied and looked over his shoulder as his girlfriend came over crying. He brought her into a hug and she cried harder and louder into his shirt. The other players came over and they all cried together and hugged.  
  
"Damnit. My mom's not picking up." Mason said shaking his head and putting his cell phone back in his pocket. "Can I get a ride from you?" He asked Charlie and he nodded. "Oh damn this is so fxxked up!" He shouted and squatted down with tears in his eyes. Charlie put his hand on his arm.  
  
"There's my Mom." Charlie said and patted Rod's arm. Charlie, Cameron, Alexis, Mason, Jenna, Katie and Dominic all ran to Faith's Volvo as she screeched up to the school. Charlie reached her first as she jumped out of the car and he hugged her tight. "Oh Mom..." He cried and sniffled.  
  
"It's Ok." She said and rubbed his back. "Shh baby. It's Ok." She looked over at the others and they were either crying or consoling each other. "What in the hell happened?" She asked and pulled her son away from her body and looked into his eyes then wiped some of his tears away.  
  
"We were sitting in the gym and Principal Spencer was giving his talk." Dominic started as he leaned on Mason who was crying. "This dude comes out wearing this black coat and hands him a note then shoots him in the face then holds the gun up to us. Then he shoots himself in the head."  
  
"Oh gosh." She said and looked towards the school as the police made their way in with the paramedics. "Ok you guys get in the car. I don't care if it's illegal. I'm gonna take you home then you can call your parents from there. Angie is sleep though." She said and jogged towards the school.  
  
They all got in the Volvo somehow. Charlie was in the passenger's seat and had his head in his hands. Cameron was sitting between Ellie and Angie and was looking at the baby. The others were in the back trunk space and crying softly. Ellie had fallen asleep on the quick ride over there.  
  
"Faith." She heard as she walked into the gym. She turned around and saw Davis with his SWAT gear on and gun in his hand. She let out a sigh. "Are the kids Ok?" She nodded and looked down at the ground. "Is Dominic with you?" She nodded again and sighed. "Their both dead."  
  
"Damn." She said and looked towards the bodies where the paramedics and police officers were. "Ok I just came to see if either of them made it." She ran her hand over her mouth. "I'm gonna take all of them home with me. I'll have Dominic call Sully or Maggie from my house, all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Faith." He said and walked out of the gym and down the hall. She slowly walked out of the gym and ran her hand over her face.  
  
Charlie gazed at his mother as she got back into the car. She cleared her throat and started the car. He knew taht she was trying to avoid his gaze so he looked down at his hands and began to cry again. She drove down the street in silence, just thinking about her children's safety at school.  
  
( Tuesday - 10:22 PM )  
  
Faith was sitting on the couch running her hand up and down Angela's back. The baby was laying on her stomach, on top of the soft taupe fabric and was trying to go to sleep. Rod had come and picked Charlie, Cameron, Dominic and Mason up in his dad's Suburban so they could all go to the Candle Light Vigil for Principal Spencer. Everyone was pretty shaken up that this had happened. Especially Charlie because he had just talked to Henry a couple hours before because he was a member of the football team and Henry loved Carson's football team. Ellie was in her bedroom and fast asleep because the day that her and Faith had. Bosco was still at work but due to be home soon because he called about two hours ago saying he would.  
  
Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
  
Charlie was standing in the football field of Carson High School holding a candle and had some tears coming down his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying all day. Jenna was next to him with her head on his shoulder and she was crying too. He had his arm around her waist with his head on top of hers. There was a projection of Principal Henry Spencer playing on a video because he was such a great man and they wanted it to be on the field because that was his favorite place to be. Rod was standing next to Charlie and he had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend who was crying still. He wasn't much taller then Charlie because the freshman was 5'12" and still growing. Cameron and Alexis were standing together with Dominic and Katie.  
  
'Twas blind, but now I see.  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved.  
  
Bosco walked into the house with his briefcase in his hand. Faith turned her head and grinned a little and he laid a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and tears began to fall down her cheeks. School shootings were such a sore spot for Faith ever since the Columbine High School shootings in 1999. Reading the details of those murders were so hard. Then she read about all the shootings that had gone on in America and it amazed her how kids just went crazy. On the news, MSNBC, Eva said that Jacob had been planning this for a long time because Spencer wouldn't suspend a baseball player the year before when he pushed him. They found notebooks about doing this and a suicide note that he left his mother before he went to school.  
  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.  
When we've been there ten thousand years  
  
All the kids, parents, teachers and residents bowed their heads as the Vice- Principal began to pray for Spencer's family and Jacob's family. Jenna began to cry harder and Charlie turned his head to give her a kiss on the forehead and hush her. He did this when Angela or Ellie would cry and he would hold them. She liked the comfort that he gave her. Alexis had her arms wrapped around Cameron and was praying and crying at the same time. They weren't involved or didn't like each other in a sexual way, they were just really good friends. If Charlie wasn't consoling Jenna then Alexis would be in his arms. Dominic had his arm around Mason and Katie's necks and they had their hands on his back and they all had their heads bowed in sadden prayer.  
  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Then when we first begun.  
  
Bosco and Faith were holding each other in front of the fireplace. She was looking at the flames with her head on his chest and he had his strong arms wrapped around her body. Angela was in her crib, in her own room and was fast asleep. Faith had planned her day for tomorrow. She had called Mason's, Jenna's and Chase's parents and told them that the kids could stay at their home so they could be close to their friends and she would take care of them. Sully and Maggie agreed then Holly did too. Marcell also had said yes and had brought Alexis some of her clothes that she loved to wear when she was either sick or sad. So Bosco took the day off to help Faith with not only Ellie and Angie but the other teenagers who were mourning the death of Henry.  
  
Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
  
When the ceremony was over, everyone hugged and prayed together then most of them headed home. Rod stood there in silence watching as they took the large poster of Principal Spencer down. Charlie touched his shoulder and he turned around and looked at his friend. He nodded towards the parking lot and Rod put his hand on Charlie's back as they made their way back to the Suburban. Jenna and Charlie sat close and she laid her head against his. The ride home was incrediably quiet for teenagers. They were all sad instead of angry. They would probably get mad after the funeral and after all the saddness washed away. Pointing the finger at the parents would probably happen too. That's what everyone does after school shootings.  
  
Was blind, but now I see.  
  
Faith stood up when she heard Charlie's key enter the lock. Bosco put his hand on his wife's back and looked as the teenagers walked in. Alexis walked over to her brother and held him tight. Katie hugged Faith but she wasn't crying. She just needed someone to give her a hug.  
  
"I'm tired." Charlie said rubbing his eyes as he flopped down on the couch. Chase sat next to him and folded his hands together then looked at a picture on the coffee table at Ellie and Angela and the toddler was holding her sister and smiling. He ran his hand over his hair and sighed.  
  
"Well you guys can go to bed now. I'm gonna put Angela in our bedroom so she doesn't wake you guys up." Faith said softly and Bosco rubbed her shoulders. The teenagers didn't move, they just stood there like zombies, looking down at the ground and thinking about the situation.  
  
They were all now in Charlie's room and asleep. Katie, Alexis and Jenna were laying on Charlie's queen size bed together. The guys were on the soft carpet under some extra blankets that Faith and Bosco got for them. The couple was in their room with Angela laying between them. Bosco was running his hand up and down his daughter's back and looking at his wife who was staring up at the ceiling with her hand on top of her head.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Good chapter huh? Read and Review! God bless you all!


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: Night Stalker and Baby Killer  
  
Principal Henry Spencer was laid to rest, two days after he was murdered. He had a huge ceremony at his church and 7,000 people attended to pay their respects. Jacob Wiley's funeral was two days after his victims and only his family members and some of his friends showed up. After the ceremony of Principal Spencer, the school held a ceremony in the auditorium and had a slide show of his life at the school and the moraculous things that he did. Alexis and Jenna sang 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston and Junior Bradley Scott played his sax on the solo part. Allot of people came and paid their respects for their favorite principal and friend. Jacob's parents were going to show but they thought that would be too much for his wife.  
  
( Saturday - 9:12 AM )  
  
Faith was sitting on the bleachers with a smile on her face. This was Charlie's first football game and she knew he was nervous. They had to bury their favorite principal two days before and now they had to play their first game. The school board wanted them to cancel the game so they could mourn some more but Rod and the other players wanted to show the community that they weren't going to let dumb kids like Jacob win when they killed someone. So they were going to play. Bosco was sitting next to his wife with the video camera in his hand and was smiling at his step son and Cameron. Marcell, Marissa, Ramona, Rose and Doc were sitting behind the couple to enjoy the game. Alexis and the other cheerleaders were on the sideline, cheering.  
  
( Bosco had on a pair of baggy medium blue jeans with a dark blue NYPD sweatshirt. He had a matching baseball cap on and black boots. Faith was wearing a pair of dark blue denim flare jeans with a pink sweatshirt and a white baseball cap with her hair in a ponytail. Angela and Ellie had matching outfits on that were blue jeans with white shoes and pale yellow jackets and little hats to match their jackets. Then both had on white gloves. )  
  
"I can't believe its raining." Bosco said as he aimed the camera on Alexis who was being thrown up in the air and everyone cheered. "I'm glad this thing came with a plastic waterproof cover." He said and glanced over at his wife who was looking down at Angela who was falling asleep. "You Ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm great. Just a little cold and worried about her." She said and touched their daughter's chin. Faith looked over her shoulder at Ellie who was sitting between Marcell and Marissa and she was eating a warm cinnamon. "Honey you're so cute." She said and Ellie smiled at her mother.  
  
"Gosh I remember when I could do that." Marissa said looking at Alexis who was doing the splits. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.  
  
"You can still do it. We can try it when we get home." Marcell said and rubbed his wife's leg with a smile on his face. Bosco looked over at his father.  
  
"That's gross." Bosco said and cleared his throat then looked at Charlie as his team got in a huddle. "Game's about to start." He said and everyone turned towards the field. Doc had his video camera out and was taping the game and Ramona was too. She was sitting next to Marcell.  
  
"My baby is so cute." Faith said with a chuckle as she watched her son get down to toss the ball to Rod. The quarterback was behind him with his hands between his legs. Charlie hicked the ball and she smiled as she watched him run into the guy who was in front of him. "Go Charlie!!"  
  
"Hey." They heard and looked over to see Aiden walking towards them with a woman behind him. He was working and had his suit on and his badge. He slapped Bosco's hand then hugged Faith and kissed Angela on the cheek. "I came to check out the game and introduce you to my partner."  
  
"Sasha Monroe." She said and shook Bosco's hand with a smile. "I've heard allot about you. Aiden told me that you kind of fought your way to the Detective Sergeant's spot." He shrugged with a smile and looked out at the field as the players got back in position. Sasha looked over at Faith.  
  
"Oh, Monroe this is his wife, Faith Boscorelli. She's the Department Sergeant so everytime you see her in uniform, you gotta salute her." Aiden said with a smile and Faith reached over and hit him in the back of the head. He was sitting on the other side of Bosco and he laughed. "They winning?"  
  
"The game just started. Charlie's number 56." Bosco answered and Aiden nodded and watched as Charlie hicked the ball and charged forward.  
  
"Hi Unkie Aidie." Ellie said standing up and he kissed her firmly on her cheek. She smiled and put some of her cinnnamon roll in his mouth and he smiled. "Mommy want some?" She asked and Faith nodded and put some in her mouth. "Daddy want some?" He nodded. "Baby Angie want?"  
  
"No baby she's too little." Faith answered and Ellie made a face. "Give some to Gramma. She wants some." Ramona smiled and let her granddaughter feed her some of her roll. Faith looked back at the field as Rod threw the ball to Cameron and he starting running down the field. "Go Cameron!"  
  
He made it all the way down the field and almost got tackled by the other team but another guy tackled him instead. He threw the ball down when he made the touchdown and everyone began to cheer loudly. Charlie ran up to his best friend and jumped on him and then slapped him on his back.  
  
"I got it all on tape hell ya." Bosco said as he sat down and cleared his throat. He looked down at his daughter who was looking around and sucking on her pasafire. "Was that too loud for you Angie? Huh?" He asked and leaned down and kissed her nose. "You're so cute." He said and smiled.  
  
"Ok we're about to head back out." Aiden said as he closed his cell phone from getting a call from the station. "Got a murder over on Rossend and 21st." He stood up and slapped Bosco's hand then hugged and kissed Faith on the cheek. "Bye Ellie and Angie." He waved to everyone else.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. Both." Sasha said and shook Bosco and Faith's hands then followed her partner to their car. Bosco watched them walk away then shook his head and looked back at the field. Faith was looking at her daughter and talking to her. Ellie was now finishing up her cinnamon.  
  
"Faith I gotta go to the bathroom and I'm afraid to go by myself." Rose said tapping her daughter in law's shoulder. "Will you go with me please?"  
  
"I'll go. I have to go too." Marissa said stepping off the bleachers with Rose. They headed off to the bathroom with their arms looped in the others.  
  
( Monday - 3:21 PM )  
  
Bosco walked back into his office and looked at the piles of papers that were on the top of his desk. He sighed and sat down then began looking through them. He had just talked to Faith who said that she was getting off work and going to pick Cameron and Charlie up from school. It was their first day back after the shooting and they were pretty shaken up about it. Then she would pick Ellie up from Daycare and Angie up from Ramona's house. They didn't trust anyone else to take care of their daughter but Ellie loved going to Daycare because most of her little friends went to the same one.  
  
"Hey Bos, we need to talk." Aiden said as he walked into his boss' office and shut the door. He nodded and looked up at his friend then raised his eyebrow. Aiden slowly eased himself into the chair and let out a sigh. "Me and Monroe got a big lead on who the Night Stalker is. Like a big one."  
  
"That's great." He said and signed a paper after he read it and placed it on another stack. "What is so bad about that? Go out and catch him. Actually, call Davis and. . . No he's off. Umm. . . Talk to Swersky and ask to get a task team to go with you and catch him. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's Allen." He said softly and Bosco looked up at him like he was crazy. "Allen White. Detective Allen White." He repeated and Bosco sat forward and slowly shook his head. "He left a print at the last murder. Monroe and I ran it and its his Bos. You can look at the sheet." He handed it to him.  
  
"This has gotta be wrong." He said softly and stood up slowly. Aiden rose to his feet also and let out a sigh. Bosco looked back up at him and shook his head. "Where is he now?" He asked and handed the paper back to him then walked around his desk and grabbed his coat that went with his suit.  
  
"He's out with his partner. Their having lunch at a restaurant." He answered and sighed. "Look I'm gonna go talk to Swersky about getting a couple uniforms to come with us. I just don't want to do this in public. He's gonna feel so damn bad." He said and ran his hand over his hair then sighed.  
  
"Feel bad huh?" He asked and Aiden looked up at him and nodded. "He killed over 50 women Aiden! 50!" He shouted and kicked his desk then cursed softly. "I don't care if Channel 9 is out there when we arrest him. He should have thought about that before he killed all those women. Let's go!"  
  
"Just calm down Bosco." He said and motioned for his partner to follow them. Bosco walked down the stairs and up to Swersky who was at the desk and talking to Cynthia. They were both about to go home. "Lieu. I need four uniform cops to come with us for an arrest." He said softly.  
  
"Whoa, four huh?" He chuckled and Cynthia did too. They looked at the detectives who were serious. "Who are you going to arrest Bosco?"  
  
"Never mind that boss. Can we get them?" Bosco asked and cleared his throat. The Lieutenant nodded and the three detectives headed up to the roll call room and opened the door. "I need you four to come with me now." He said picking out the four officers who were in the front row.  
  
They all stood up cluelessly and followed him outside. "Ok we have an arrest of one of our own. Now Aiden is going to call him but I want you guys to go around the back in case he tries to escape." Bosco ordered and the four nodded and got into their squad cars then followed behind them.  
  
"Hey Allen." Aiden said in his cell phone as Sasha drove, looking at him and the road. "Where you at man?" He asked and glanced over at his partner. "All right 'cause me and Monroe are around there and we're gonna stop and have a quick drink with you and Nathan." He hung up slowly.  
  
"I can't believe all this time it was one of our own." Sasha said and shook her head. Aiden sighed and looked over at her light colored skin. "I mean, you guys have been looking for like a bum and wondering why he cleaned up the scene so well. It was one of us." She shook her head again.  
  
"Yeah but I still think that it will ruin him if he gets arrested in front of everybody." He said as he looked out the window. "I mean Bosco is my best friend and all but how would he feel if he was handcuffed in front of everyone?" He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands on his thighs.  
  
"Do you think Bosco would kill anyone though?" She asked and he glared over at her. "Allen should have thought about that before he did it."  
  
"What the hell do you know? He's my friend all right." He said as they got out of the unmarked squad. Aiden put his hand on his weapon and they slowly walked into the small café. They spotted Allen White and his partner, Detective Nathan Richardson sitting at a small table and talking.  
  
Bosco walked in after them and saw the man too. Allen saw his boss walk in and knew something was up. He stood up and looked behind him as two uniformed officers walked in. "Shit." He whispered and brought out his gun then grabbed a woman who was close by. "Stay back!"  
  
"Damnit! Allen don't do this!" Aiden shouted as he brought out his gun but didn't aim it at his friend. The four uniformed officers did then Bosco and Sasha were too. "Allen look at me man! We just want to talk about this! Don't make this worse then it is!" He said and looked over at Sasha.  
  
"Worse huh?! I know what's gonna happen to me Aiden! I already know! I'm not gonna let that happen because I'm a damn good Detective! All those women were stupid bixches who weren't gonna make the world any better so why should they be here?!" He shouted with tears in his eyes.  
  
"55 George to Central. . ." One of the officers said in his radio to call for backup. Nathan had his head down and glanced behind him. He quickly brought out his gun and shot the officer in the neck and he fell to the ground. Everyone in the café started screaming and the detectives looked at him like he was crazy. He had this crazy look on his face and slowly aimed his gun at Bosco. "No one is going to arrest me." Nathan said softly.  
  
"Whoa Nathan man no one is going to arrest you man." Bosco said and raised his empty hand then moved closer to him. "Nothing is going to happen to you. What did you do that for? Look at him." He pointed to the officer who was struggling for breaths. "Let us call for help for him, Nathan."  
  
"I didn't mean to kill them." He said softly and the Detective Sergeant looked at him oddly. "I know they were little girls but. . ." He slowed and put his head down. Bosco's face went straight when he put two and two together. "I couldn't get a single woman to go out with me. I just snapped."  
  
"Look. . ." Sasha said softly and took a step toward them. Nathan accidentally pulled the trigger and the bullet went through her shoulder and she fell on the ground. Aiden knelt next to his partner then glared up at Nathan who was looking at his gun. "Oh damn. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Ok guys. . . Come on. You have to get them some help." Bosco said gently looking at both killers. Man he was going to get a big yelling at when this was done. The Commitions Office was going to come down on him hard. "Put the guns down and lets get them help and talk about this."  
  
Nathan looked back at Allen and he let the woman go and she stumbled over to her husband and hugged him tight. Allen slowly dropped his gun then slid down on the floor and started crying. Bosco looked at Nathan and nodded. "Put the gun down." Aiden said softly as he stood up.  
  
He dropped his gun too and sat back in his chair. He looked over at the officer who had stopped breathing and his partner was cradling him in his arms. Sasha had a handkerchief on her shoulder and was holding onto Aiden's hand still. Bosco put his gun away and called for an ambulance.  
  
A couple minutes later, Mikey walked into the café with the firemen and paramedics. He looked up at his brother who was talking to Nathan who was in handcuffs. "Bro." He said softly and Bosco stood up then shook his head. "What the hell happened in here man? Aren't those guys detectives?"  
  
"Yeah." He said softly and ran his hand over his head. "Look help Sasha, right there. She got shot in the shoulder." He said and Mikey nodded then started helping James, a Third Watch paramedic with the detective. "Hey, I'm Michael. Maurice's brother. You're gonna be all right. Hold on."  
  
"It just hurts like hell." She said and smiled at him. He liked her smile so he flashed one back and put some rubber gloves on and took the handkerchief away from her shoulder. She winced and he apologized softly. Bosco walked back over to Nathan who had his hands cuffed in the front of him.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
So are you all surprised? I hope you leave reviews! I have the next chapter written up so get excited about what's going to happen next. I bet none of you can guess. Actually if one of you can guess then I'll have the chapter after that up as soon as possible, like a two minute or two hour difference. LOL! So God bless and please leave reviews! 


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97: Jackson Mitchell, age 45  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 97 / ?? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas!  
  
( Wednesday - 8:42 AM )  
  
Charlie was sitting in his Science class upon a stool and coping down some notes that were on the white board. His lab partner was the new girl named Amber Mavis. She was about five foot two and had black hair. She stopped writing when she had a cramp in her hand and looked over at Charlie. He looked good to her that day. This was her first day at Carson High and she had a crush on her lab partner. Well, she had no idea that he was going out with Jenna. All she saw was that he had the Carson High School jersey on and a matching red backward hat. She sighed to herself.  
  
"Finally." He mumbled when the bell rang. Amber put some hair behind her ear and ran to catch up with him. She stopped when she saw him put his arm around Jenna's waist and kiss her on the lips. Amber's eyes darkened and she stood there watching as Charlie and Jenna smiled at each other.  
  
"Dude." Chase said as he came up to his friend and slapped his hand. "Who's the chick who is looking at you guys like she's about to kill you?" He asked and motioned to Amber who was staring at them. Once she saw that they caught her gaze, she stormed off down the hall the opposite way.  
  
"I don't know. She seemed fine in class. She's my new lab partner." Charlie replied with his arm still around his girlfriend's waist. Jenna put some of her blonde hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Maybe I said something." He shrugged and looked back at his girlfriend. "I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
"Ok." She smiled and walked the opposite way. Charlie watched her then turned around and made his way to the next class with Chase.  
  
"Gosh I hate the morning announcements now." Mason said as he joined his friends and shook his head. "It's not the same." He let out a long sigh.  
  
"I know. On Monday, Jenna was bawling when the announcements came on." Charlie replied and glanced behind him when he heard someone say his name and wave at him. He waved back and scratched behind his ear. "Its just not gonna be the same without him, ya know?" They both nodded.  
  
"Hey." Cameron said as he walked between Chase and Charlie then looked down at the ground. "What are you guys talkin' about?" He asked.  
  
"The shooting and stuff." Chase answered and Cameron nodded then let out a sigh. "You know what we should do after school? Skateboard!"  
  
"Ooo that sounds awesome dude!" Charlie said in a sarcastic voice then shook his head. "No my mom is gonna pick me up and were gonna go out to dinner. Just me, my mom and the girls. I don't know why but lately Bosco has been bugging me. Maybe it's because his friends are killers. I dunno."  
  
"Wait a second, his friends are killers? What friends?" Mason asked with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"You heard that they caught the Baby Killer and the Night Stalker right?" The three boys nodded. "Well, both killers were detectives at the Precinct, in Bosco's squad. So that kind of sucks for him." He walked into his class with Chase and Mason; Cameron had to go to another class.  
  
"Man that does sound like something that would make me depressed." Chase said to his friend with a weird glare and they sat down, close to each other. Lucas came into the room and sat with their friends and slapped their hands. "Lucas, man do you wanna go skateboarding with me?"  
  
"Umm. . . No we have football practice. You're a loser." He shook his head and laughed with his other two friends as Chase punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah did you guys see the new girl? I heard some rumors about her. She went to Kendall High School and watched her friend commit suicide."  
  
"Whoa." Mason said and looked over at Charlie. "Watch out dude, your lab partner is a witch." He shook his head and looked at the board.  
  
"Shut up Mason. She's not a witch." He looked back at Lucas who was sitting in front of him. "So what if she watched. What does that mean?"  
  
"No she didn't stop her. They said that she drove her friend to kill herself. You can ask anyone." He smiled and turned in his seat with a grin.  
  
( Wednesday - 9:13 AM )  
  
Officer Candy Lewis and her partner Officer Todd Jenson were sitting in their patrol car and talking about their night. Todd was 28 years old and had blonde hair and was the typical hard-headed cop. He was exactly like Bosco that's why everyone at the station called him BJ that was short for "Bosco Junior" because he acted just like him. Candy was 27 years old and she was a girly girl cop but when a perp didn't listen or tried to flirt with her she could handle him like a pro. They all thought she was a little like Faith because they both had girly names and were fragile but when they got in that bulletproof vest and put that badge on they were tough girls. The two were patrolling in their squad car, 55 Roger. Todd was in the driver's seat smiling.  
  
"So you're saying that if we didn't know each other then you wouldn't go out with me?" He asked, and glanced over at his partner who glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on Candy. You think I'm hot right? I am hot. Ok I'm the hottest cop at the 55th. The rest of the guys are all fat.  
  
"Not you're idol." She said and he raised his eyebrow. "Detective Sergeant Boscorelli is hot as hell. Ok now I know Faith is married to him and all and they have like three kids or something but I would take him in the stall one time." She shrugged and he looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"  
  
"You would have sex with him but not with me?!" He shouted and looked out the window as he sipped on his coffee. They were parked in an alley and eating their dinner. Candy again rolled her eyes and put some of her short blonde hair behind her ear. "So. . . How's Danny doing?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know if I wanna be with him anymore." She said and looked at him then shrugged. "He's just not the kind of guy for me. He doesn't really treat me right in front of his friends but when their not around or when they leave, he calls me baby or angel. He's a suck ass." She shook her head.  
  
"A suck ass?" He asked and laughed and she did too. "That's a new one. . . Suck ass. I should use that one time." He laughed louder and cleared his throat. "You know, you would be a great striper." She looked at him like he was crazy. "You have the name. . . The body. . . The face. Do it."  
  
"I'm not gonna go out with you Todd! You're my partner!" She shouted and he cursed then ran his hand over his lap as he wiped all the crumbs off his pants. "Hey you ever think I could be a Detective Sergeant?" He asked and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What is with your rude looks girl?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean before I wondered why they called you BJ or Bosco Junior but now I know why. You are following right in his footsteps." She shook her head. "It's kind of scary because he married his partner and I'm your partner." He gave her a bright smile and she cursed. "Stop it! Now!"  
  
"I know what you're doing! Oh I know exactly what you're doing!" He said with a smile and she looked at him weird. "You're playing hard to get right? It's an act huh? I'm gonna go home and my whole apartment is lit up with candles and your sitting on my floor, naked. I get your game." He smiled.  
  
"Get over yourself. . . BOSCO JR!" She shouted and he glared at her then shook his head. Candy ran her hand through her short bob-cut hair and finished her McDonald's salad and wiped her mouth. "Gosh I can't wait for Saturday. I'm going out with Cynthia, Faith and Samantha."  
  
"Where are you girls going?"  
  
"A day of shopping at the mall. No kids, no men."  
  
"Why can't you guys do that in a bedroom?"  
  
"Ok you know what Todd you're a big dip, you know that?!" She hit his arm and shook her head. "You know what maybe we should have sex. Maybe we should do it right here." She looked at her watch. "Yeah we have 15 minutes left! Let's get in the back of the squad and I'll just ride you! Ok!"  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked with her eyebrow raised. She leaned in and he backed up and hit his head on the window. "Stop it right now!" He shouted and she backed up and started laughing. Todd sat back in his seat and shook his head. "Ok you need like. . . therapy." He sighed.  
  
"55 Roger we're gonna have to take you off your dinner break. Take a suspicious noise at 109 and Pearl. Man reported strange noises coming from an abandoned warehouse." Dispatch said and the two partners looked at each other and sighed. Todd started the car and Candy grabbed her CB.  
  
"109 and Pearl. 55 Roger." She said and he drove down the street and glanced over at her. "Stop looking at me like that!" She shouted.  
  
Candy got out of the car and closed the door. She grabbed her baton and held it in her hand then looked at her partner as he opened the door. She walked in first and shown her flashlight around the room. "Police!" She called and Todd walked in behind her and they looked around. "Yuk."  
  
He put his hand over his nose and looked around the room. "Gosh it smells like crap in here." He said and went right as she went left. Todd kicked a door open and looked inside then turned around and coughed. "Candy, it's clear down here." He said and looked behind him and saw his partner's flashlight lying on the floor, still on. "Candy!" He shouted and looked around for his partner. He knew she would never play a stupid joke on him while they were on a call. "Candy!" He shouted one more time before he heard a noise coming from a closed door. It was like some crying noises.  
  
"Candy!" He shouted and pounded on the door then tried the lock. She was screaming his name and for him to help her. "Damnit! Candy! I'm getting you help! Just hold on Candy!" He grabbed his radio as he tried to kick the steel door down. "55 Roger! 10-13! Police Officer under attack! 10-13!"  
  
Bosco was sitting in the interrogation room with a clipboard in front of him. Nathan had just left with his lawyer and Allen was going to come in with his own. He hated doing this, questioning his own people. Now it didn't matter if Nathan said that he didn't kill all those little girls and rape them, he killed a patrol officer and shot Sasha in the shoulder. She's still in the hospital and she's fine, thanks to Mikey, but still. She's a law enforcement official and you can't do that. Aiden was standing in the corner of the room with his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground, his shoes.  
  
Faith was working the front desk that day and Cynthia was standing next to her and they were filing papers and signing them. "55 Roger! 10-13! Police Officer under attack! 10-13!" They heard from the radio that was sitting on top of the counter. The two women looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"You hear the call?" Bosco asked as he came down the stairs with his Detective Sergeant badge around his neck. He was in his civvies on with the other detectives. Cruz was right behind him and she had her Anti-Crime Sergeant badge on a chain too. Aiden and Sasha were with them too.  
  
"Yeah. Dispatch this is Department Sergeant 55! I'm heading to the call." She said and ran out to her Explorer Sport squad car. Faith bolted down the street in front of all the cars with her lights and sirens blaring. She slowed down at intersections because of the last accident she had with Robert.  
  
Bosco was driving in his car with Cruz next to him. She was turned in her seat a little and calling in her radio to all her guys on what to do when they arrived. She glanced behind them and put her hand on Bosco's shoulder by accident but kept it there. He looked over at her and she was grinning.  
  
Cynthia stopped her squad on the sidewalk next to Faith's. They all went in with their guns raised and looked around at the dark floor. "BJ!" Faith shouted and looked around as she edged closer into the building. She put her gun away when she stepped in the doorway of the room that he was cradling his partner in. Faith stood there still because of the flashback that she got when she was raped. Candy was covered in blood exactly like Faith was. Bosco looked at his wife and put his hand on her arm. She jumped and looked at him. "Sorry. I'm sorry." She said, now crying softly.  
  
"Faith I know. . . Baby I know." He said and put his hands on her cheeks. She put her head down and tears came out of her eyes. "It's Ok." He said and kissed her forehead. Cruz was watching from where she was standing. Dade walked over to his Sergeant and she glared over at him.  
  
( Wednesday - 5:42 PM )  
  
Charlie was walking out of the football field with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He looked up and saw his mother's Volvo sitting in the parking lot. Ellie was hanging out of the window and waving to her brother and calling out his name. He slapped his friend's hands and trotted to his mother's car. She was looking down at her hands. He kissed Ellie's cheek then walked around the car and got in the passenger's seat. Angie was behind his chair and making smacking noises as she sucked on her pacifier. He looked at his mother who started the car and looked back as Ellie got back into her seat and buckled herself in. "What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head. He raised his eyebrow then glanced back at his sisters again.  
  
"Where do you wanna go eat?" Faith asked as she drove away from the school. Charlie looked over at his mother and knew that something was wrong. He tried to think of anything that he did but couldn't put his finger on it. She looked over at her son, waiting for him to answer her question.  
  
"Mom would you tell me what's wrong?!" He shouted and she glared at him like he was crazy. He sighed and looked back at Ellie and Angie. "Umm. . . how about that good burger place. Over there. Umm. . . Java Jim's." He said and she nodded slowly. "Mom would you talk to me? Son of a wench."  
  
"Charlie don't start with that." She said in a soft voice and rolled her eyes. "Ok I had a really bad day at work. We have a hundred things going on and its stressing. One of my officers was raped today. Candy Lewis. And I am still doing the paperwork on this Allen White and Nathan Richardson case."  
  
"Umm. . . Ok." He said softly and she glared over at him. "Mom why do you always do this? You come home and get mad about what happening at work. Then you always get mad at Bosco when he comes home and does it." She ran her hand through her hair as she slowly shook her head.  
  
"You don't know what its like to be me Charlie." She said in a stern voice and he sat back in his seat and slowly shook his head. Faith glanced at her son then she felt bad so she nervously ran her hand through her hair. He rolled down his window and they were silent until they arrived at the diner.  
  
"Mommy can I have a burger?" Ellie asked as Faith stopped in the parking lot of Java Jim's. Faith nodded and took her daughter's hand as they walked into the restaurant. Charlie had the car seat in his hand and he looked around the restaurant when they walked inside. "How many?"  
  
"Umm. . . 2 with a high chair or a booster seat. A booster seat would be better." Faith answered and glanced at her son who stood taller then her and was looking down at his baby sister. The waitress smiled and grabbed two menus then a coloring menu and ushered them to a small booth.  
  
"Is this Ok?" She asked putting the menus on the table.  
  
"Yeah its fine. Thank you." Faith said and sat down across from her son. Ellie was sitting in her booster next to Charlie and she smiled at the crayons. Faith looked at Angie who was in her car seat and looking around. "Ellie you want a milkshake?" The toddler nodded. "Charlie do you want one?"  
  
"Whatever." He answered and scratched the back of his neck then looked down at his menu. Faith touched Angie's little toes that had little pink socks on them. Since it was October, it was pretty cold outside now that fall was here so she was bundling her up. Ellie was coloring and giggling.  
  
"Listen honey. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I'm so sorry but you have to understand that Mama has a stressful job. Ok I go to work and all I see is tragedy. Now that I'm Department Sergeant they only call me if somebody has died. And. . . Maurice has the same kind of job. He's the Detective Sergeant of the Homicide Unit. Charlie you're a smart person and I love you to death. Sometimes we need to just vent. I know that I said I wasn't going to bring the job home but. . . It sucks when you see something happen to a good person. I mean the same thing happened to me."  
  
He looked down and nodded slowly. Ellie looked at her mother then her brother with a straight face. Angie was playing with her hands and making funny razz noises. Charlie gazed up at his mother and she was silently crying. "Mom, I'm sorry." He said and touched her hand. "I'm so sorry Ma."  
  
"No its not you. It's all right." She sniffled and cleared her throat. "I've just been feeling really down lately. I don't know if it's Maurice or what. He's just been acting strange. . . Since like when Angie was born. Like the week after or something. I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't wanna ask."  
  
"Why?" He wondered and glanced at his sister who was tapping his shoulder. She handed him a crayon and he started coloring with her. "You are always asking me what's wrong when I have a problem. So what's wrong with asking him? He's your husband and you guys are supposed to do that."  
  
"I know." She put her head in her hands then looked up as the waitress brought the water. Ellie smiled and grabbed hers then took a sip. Charlie was right; she had to talk to her husband about what was going on. She looked at her menu and let out a sigh. Her cell phone began ringing after that.  
  
20 minutes later. . .  
  
"Stay in the car!" Faith shouted at Charlie and raced up the stairs of her mother's house. She ran up the stairs and moved aside as the paramedics wheeled the gurney past her. The person on it was in a black body bag. She put her hand over her mouth when she realized who was in that bag. She walked down the hall where Ramona was sitting on the chaise lounger in her room and crying. "Mom." She said and Ramona looked up at her.  
  
"He's gone!" She cried and Faith hugged her tight. She had tears in her eyes and was trying to shush her mother but stopped and tears flowed down her cheeks. The paramedics told Ramona that they were going to take Jack to the hospital and that she could come down to view his dead body.  
  
"Thank you." Ramona said softly and he nodded then left the bedroom. She shook her head and began shaking. "Oh my Gxd. Why Faith?"  
  
"Come on Mom. Let's go to the hospital." She slowly stood up.  
  
"No. . . I am not going down there. No."  
  
"Why Mom? We have to view the body and get all the paperwork done. . . What's wrong?"  
  
"BECAUSE THE SON OF A BITCH CHEATED ON ME!" She screamed and flopped back down in the chaise lounger. Faith's mouth widened and she wiped her tears away then slowly sat down next to her mother. "I caught him having sex in our bed. His mistress left then he had a heart attack."  
  
"Oh my-" She cut herself off by putting her hand over her mouth. Ramona shook her head and ran her hand through her short hair. "Mom. . . Mama. I am so sorry." She said and cupped her mother's face in her hands. "I am so sorry that this all happened." She put her hands over her mouth.  
  
Charlie walked into the house with Angie's car seat in his hand. Ellie hopped in after him and ran over to the couch. "Can we watch cartoons Chawie!?" She asked in a shout and he nodded then turned the TV on. "Come here Angie. You have a stinky diaper." He picked his sister up and smiled.  
  
"Faith what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do with my life?" She asked and glared over at the bed. "Faith I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" She asked and wiped her mascara off her cheeks.  
  
"Ok you remember that one time I went to that doctor's appointment but I never told you about it?" Faith shook her head not remembering. "Well, anyway. I wanted something exciting to happen in our lives because Jack was totally ignoring me. So. . . I went and got a fertility test. They put another man's sperm into me and I got pregnant." Faith's mouth widened and she took a step towards her mother. "Faith. . . I'm having twins."  
  
To Be Continued. . . Or . . . ??? 


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: Having Confidence in Faith  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 98 / ?? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas!  
  
( Wednesday - 6:22 AM )  
  
"Stay in the car!" Faith shouted at Charlie and raced up the stairs of her mother's house. She ran up the stairs and moved aside as the paramedics wheeled the gurney past her. The person on it was in a black body bag. She put her hand over her mouth when she realized who was in that bag. She walked down the hall where Ramona was sitting on the chaise lounger in her room and crying. "Mom." She said and Ramona looked up at her.  
  
"He's gone!" She cried and Faith hugged her tight. She had tears in her eyes and was trying to shush her mother but stopped and tears flowed down her cheeks. The paramedics told Ramona that they were going to take Jack to the hospital and that she could come down to view his dead body.  
  
"Thank you." Ramona said softly and he nodded then left the bedroom. She shook her head and began shaking. "Oh my Gxd. Why Faith?"  
  
"Come on Mom. Let's go to the hospital." She slowly stood up.  
  
"No. . . I am not going down there. No."  
  
"Why Mom? We have to view the body and get all the paperwork done. . . What's wrong?"  
  
"BECAUSE THE SON OF A BITCH CHEATED ON ME!" She screamed and flopped back down in the chaise lounger. Faith's mouth widened and she wiped her tears away then slowly sat down next to her mother. "I caught him having sex in our bed. His mistress left then he had a heart attack."  
  
"Oh my-" She cut herself off by putting her hand over her mouth. Ramona shook her head and ran her hand through her short hair. "Mom. . . Mama. I am so sorry." She said and cuped her mother's face in her hands. "I am so sorry that this all happened." She put her hands over her mouth.  
  
Charlie walked into the house with Angie's car seat in his hand. Ellie hopped in after him and ran over to the couch. "Can we watch cartoons Chawie!?" She asked in a shout and he nodded then turned the TV on. "Come here Angie. You have a sinky diaper." He picked his sister up and smiled.  
  
"Faith what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do with my life?" She asked and glared over at the bed. "Faith I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" She asked and wiped her mascara off her cheeks.  
  
"Ok you remember that one time I went to that doctor's appointment but I never told you about it?" Faith shook her head not remembering. "Well, anyway. I wanted something exciting to happen in our lives because Jack was totally ignoring me. So. . . I went and got a fertility test. They put another man's sperm into me and I got pregnant." Faith's mouth widened and she took a step towards her mother. "Faith. . . I'm having twins, dear."  
  
Faith stood there with her jaw set. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Ramona being pregnant, that was just unbelieveable. Hearing this news after she just learned that her father was not only dead but he was cheating on her. The whole month had been an entire drag. It started out with Charlie's principal dying of a gunshot wound to the face and Jacob Wiley killing himself. Then Allen White and Nathan Richardson were identified as the Night Stalker and the Baby Killer. It was all too shocking for her. Then that day, Candy was raped while on duty and that brought back memories of her own rape when she was partnered up with Ryan. Now she had gotten a phone call from Ramona screaming that something had happened to Jack and that she had to come over there in a rush. She was so scared on the whole drive there. It usually took her only a half an hour to get to their house.  
  
"Chawie, what's goin' on up dere?" Ellie asked her older brother and he shrugged as he closed Angie's diaper and snapped the onzie up. He picked the baby up and she had her little tongue sticking out of her mouth. He softly kissed her on the cheek and laid her on his chest and looked at the TV.  
  
"Say something, please say something Faith." Ramona said and took a step toward her. Faith took a step back and shook her head. "Look I was so angry when I came in here and saw them making love. He was holding her like he never held me before. Ok it was hard to see that Faith, please."  
  
"Mom, you just told me that Daddy was having an affair and that you're pregnant with twins!" She shouted and ran her hand through her hair. Faith's hands were sweating and shaking and she didn't know why. "How in the hell am I supposed to deal with that Mom?! Ok I am so stressed out!"  
  
"Honey, Faith. You're face is getting red." Ramona said and took a step towards her daughter. Before she could reach her, Faith fainted on the floor. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed and knelt next to her daughter and felt her pulse. "Faith! Oh no I can't loose you too honey! Oh no! Please Faith, baby!"

* * *

Bosco ran into Angel of Mercy Hospital and looked around. He didn't see Ramona, Charlie or anyone. He did see Mary Proctor standing behind the nurse's desk and she was talking on the phone to someone. He jogged over to her and slapped his hand down on the counter and she jumped. "Mary." He said and she held a finger up. Bosco cursed softly and looked towards the Trauma Rooms and saw Dr. Fields walk out of one of the rooms and he walked up to him. "Hey," he said and the doctor held up his finger and walked over to the front desk. Bosco was now fumming and he couldn't handle it anymore. A man with a tray of needles walked past him and Bosco grabbed the tray then threw it into a window and everyone jumped.  
  
"I'm looking for Faith Boscorelli! She's my wife and something happened to her!" He shouted with a red face and glared around the hallway.  
  
"Calm down Bos." Sarah Morales M.D said and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come with me." She ushered him down the hallway. "Faith blacked out because of the attack. Now we admitted her because her blood pressure is way up. She's down in Exam Room 4 with your mother-in-law."  
  
"Thanks Sarah." He said and walked down the hall then entered the room. Faith was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Ramona and Charlie were beside her bed and Ellie was with Angie in the corner of the room. "Hey." He said and stepped over to his wife and let out a sigh. "You Ok?"  
  
"Yeah except my head hurts from fainting." Faith said softly and closed her eyes again and cleared her throat. "They told me that I have to stay here for at least a couple more hours because of the stress. Morales said I could go at around nine of ten." She looked over at Charlie who grinned.  
  
"Gosh that freaked me out when Mary called. She said that something was wrong with Faith and you brought her in." He said to Ramona who wiped her tears away and looked down at Faith. "Baby, why were you over at your mom's house anyway? I thought you guys were goin' out to dinner."  
  
"Well. . ." Faith said and put her hand on her chest. "We were at the restaurant but she called me and said that Daddy had a heart attack." He looked at them in surprise. "He died Bosco." She let out a sigh and turned her head towards her mother and tears fell down her eyes. "Oh gosh."  
  
"Shhh, Faith this is not good for your blood pressure." Ramona said softly and looked up at Bosco. "Maurice its a long story and I don't want Faith to be stressed anymore. We're fine here, just go back to work and do what you like doing. I can take care of Faith and the kids." She said sternly.  
  
"Excuse me Ramona, this is my wife. Ok she is the one person that I care about. Why don't you go home because Jack just died. Why don't you go be with your family and I'll stay here with her." He said and put his hand on his wife as Ramona fought back. Charlie slowly sat in a seat and sighed.  
  
"Ok you both need to get out!" Faith shouted, sitting up quickly. Ramona and Bosco looked at Faith in surprise. "You two are the ones who are causing this stress! Now get out!" She shouted and Bosco tried to say something. "Get out now!" She shouted and Ramona left then Bosco slowly.  
  
He closed the door and glared at his mother-in-law who had her arms crossed over her chest and was sadly looking down. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. She looked over at him and let out a sigh. "I'm pregnant." She said in a soft voice and he stopped rocking and looked over at her. "Jack was having an affair with his secretary. When I went into my bedroom I saw them there. Then he had the attack."  
  
"Oh man." He said and rubbed the back of his head then sighed. "That sounds hard." He looked over at her face and she nodded. "So that's why Faith fainted and all?" She nodded and he let out a sigh. "So. . . You're pregnant?" He asked and she looked at him and nodded. "What's up with that?"  
  
"I went to a sperm bank. I just wanted to excite our marriage. So I went to a doctor's appointment last week and he said that everything was perfect. But I'm having twins." His eyes widened and he smiled a little. "I just hope Faith is Ok right now. I don't want anything to happen to her." She cried.  
  
"Faith is the strongest woman I know." He said and sat down on a bench next to her. "She is going to be all right. I think she just needs a break from stuff." He looked down at his hands and cleared his throat. "That's why before Pop's birthday I'm gonna send her to Maine for a stress free trip."  
  
"That is so sweet." She said with a smile and looked up as the doctor walked into Faith's room. "I think she would love that. Faith has always wanted to go to Maine but everytime she plans a trip she either forgets about it." She said and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
  
"What are you talking about? I know Faith doesn't get that mother thing from just doing it with Emily and Charlie. She got it from you Ramona." He said and turned to her and took her hand. "You are a great mother-in-law because you spend time with your grandkids and you're always there."  
  
"That's because I wanted to be closer with Faith. I wanted to make it up for her after all the stuff that I put her through." She smiled and put some hair behind her ear. Bosco looked at the ground and let out a sigh. "I just hope Faith can forgive me. I don't wanna go through this pregnancy alone."  
  
"You won't have to. Faith's not like that and you know it. She's gonna be there for you." He put his hand on hers and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
( Wednesday - 10:04 PM )  
  
Charlie was asleep on the couch and the TV was on. Faith and Bosco walked into the condo and looked down at him. Faith smiled and leaned over and whispered something in his ear. She uncovered him of the blankets and he was wearing a white T-shirt with gray sweats and no socks or shoes. He slowly walked up the seven stairs and into his room. Angela and Ellie were already fast asleep in their beds. Faith watched her son walk up then turned to her husband who looked at her and smiled. She turned the television off and stretched her arms over her head.  
  
"Your mom told me everything." Bosco said as he followed his wife to their bedroom. He closed the door and laid against it then pushed himself off with his foot. Faith was ignoring him though. "She told me about your dad and his secretary." She shot him a glare and shook her head. "Talk to me."  
  
"I don't know what you want from me." She said and ran her hand through her hair. "Look Bosco, I don't know if you understand but. . . I had a panic attack. Ok that's like a heart attack that my father just died from today and its telling me to slow down. Calm down, I don't know if I can do that!"  
  
"I know you're a mother and you feel that it is your duty to keep everything in its place." He said and put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry that I haven't been much help around here. I'm gonna stop that right now. You know how hard it was to see you in that bed?"  
  
"I don't want Charlie and the girls to have to bury me." She said softly and he shook his head then got down on his knees and held her waist. His head was against her lap and his hands were on her backside. Faith ran her hand through her husband's hair. "Gosh I want a big vacation."  
  
"Me too." He said and kissed her thigh. Bosco started untieing the drawstring on her pajama pants. She looked down at his face and he smiled up at her then kissed her thigh again. "Guess what I'm gonna do?" He asked and kissed her knee cap. "I'm sending you up to Maine for a little vacation."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Are you serious?" She asked and he nodded with a smile. Faith was about to approve but then shook her head. "I could never go anywhere withouth my beautiful family. Even if you guys kinda make me wacko every once in a while." She smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips.  
  
"Well I gotta do something for you." He said with a smile and stood up then backed her up to the bed. Faith laid down and smiled at her husband as he slid her panties off her legs. He kissed her knee and gazed in her eyes with pure lust. He slid his lips down closer to her inner thighs and smiled.

* * *

To Be Continued. . . . . 


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: Thanksgiving at Marcell's  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 99 / ?? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again. So enjoy please.  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.

* * *

( A New Life Together - Chapter 99 )  
  
Sorry about going to the a couple months later thing but I have so many things that I want to do with this story so I need to keep it going rather then making about 5 chapters about the same subject. All right now Jackson's father owned his own business and when he died, he left all of his money to his only son. Jack's sister moved to Europe and so did their mother. So when it was time to write his own will, he gave Faith 900,000 dollars, Charlie - 60,000 dollars and Ellie - 30,000 dollars. He did not even think about Stanley because a couple months after Ramona's breast cancer he moved himself, Andrew and Mary-Ann to Oregon and stopped talking to his family. Faith was totally all right with that because she never really liked her brother. Jackson's mistress, Rachel Marring, came in wanting some of the will money but of course she didn't get any of it because she wasn't his legal wife.  
  
On October 21st, Maliek turned a year old and his parents threw him the biggest party at Chuckie Cheese. Doc's birthday came then the next day was Halloween and everyone was so happy about that because the Precinct and the Firehouse was throwing a big Halloween party and everyone dressed up and looked cute. Angela is now 3 months old and cuter then ever. She is still a tiny baby because she was only five pounds when she was born. Faith's stress has calmed down when she and Bosco took a trip to Maine for three days. It was the best love making that they've had since they'd been married. Cameron still stayed with the Boscorelli's about five to six times a week because he was considered a second child. Enjoy!  
  
( Thursday - 1:54 PM )  
  
Charlie was standing in the living room with his hands in his pockets. Cameron was standing next to him and was nodding his head because he had a song stuck in his head. Ellie was bouncing up and down, making weird noises around her baby sister's carseat. Angela was gazing up at her and giggling because she loved how entergetic her older sister was. Bosco was sitting on the couch looking at the game that was on. Faith was still in the bedroom, getting ready because she wanted to look perfect for dinner. Everyone was going to be there on this special day.  
  
(: Faith had on some light pink flare pants that sat low on her waist. It had a straight fit with a flare leg, slant pockets and front zipper. Then she had on a white ruffled, asymmetrical bra top tunic with a wood detail at the neck. Her shoes were white anklewrap sandals with a 4" platform Stiletto heel. Bosco had on a pair of black dress pants with black shoes that were shined up nice. Then he had a baby blue collared shirt on with a white silk tie but he didn't wear a the coat that matched the pants because he felt like he was at work. He had on a matching watch and necklace.  
  
Charlie was wearing a white, light blue and dark blue plaid short sleeve shirt with some khaki pants and white shoes. He had a white T-shirt underneath, his hair was cut short and shaved like his step-father's. Cameron was wearing a red, white and blue paid short sleeve shirt with some black pants and black shoes. He had a watch on and an earring that his father had bought him. Angela was wearing a cute little pale yellow dress with a little yellow bow in her black hair. Then she had some infant shoes on. Ellie had an adorable eyelet skirt on with a pale green sweater. :)  
  
"Faith come on! We're gonna miss the game!" Bosco shouted looking at his watch and shaking his head. He glanced over at Charlie who was now rapping the song that Cameron was humming. Ellie ran over to her father and grabbed his cheeks then kissed him on the forehead. "Stop it."  
  
"All right, ready to go." Faith said as she walked out of the bedroom and twirled around. Charlie and Cameron whistled and smiled at her. "How do I look?" She asked her husband who smiled and stood up then kissed her lips and neck. "Ok, Maurice we have to hurry up and get there. Come on."  
  
"Argh! Oh now you wanna go." He said and grabbed the keys to her Volvo. Faith snatched the keys away from him and they all descended out to the parking lot. Faith climbed in the driver's seat of the Volvo and looked back at her kids. Cameron and Charlie were sitting in the third row seating.  
  
"Mommy, I wanna see Papa!" Ellie said from the backseat as she looked out the window. Faith glanced back at her daughter and nodded. Bosco had the best view of her and he stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. "Daddy, swilly!" She slapped her knee and laughed harder. "Funny!"  
  
"You're just a little comedian aren't ya Bos?" Charlie asked and laughed. Bosco glared over at his step-son and shook his head. He let out a sigh and looked out the window. "Man I can't believe Jenna is gonna be there." He said with a smile and both Faith and Bosco looked at him. "What?!"  
  
"Nothing, you just better act like you have sense." Faith replied and ran her hand through her hair. "Man I feel so pretty today." She said with a smile and gazed over at her husband who smiled at her softly. "Really, I feel like I could walk down a runway or something." She laughed a little.  
  
"I think you would seriously stumble in those Stiletto's." Cameron replied and Charlie laughed. Faith glared back at the two teenagers and they both stopped quickly. She shook her head and looked forward. Cameron looked at Charlie and laughed. "So how many people are gonna be there again?"  
  
"Probably about thirty or something like that." Bosco answered and scratched the back of his head. He looked at his wife as she turned onto the street that lead to Marcell's house. "Its mostly the usual people that come and some others. I don't know, Pop just said be there." He shrugged a little.  
  
"Hey there's Jimmy and Cynthia." Faith said as she pulled her Volvo into the driveway behind Cynthia's PT Cruiser. The family got out and Bosco was holding his daughter's carseat. "Hey guys." Faith said with a smile and hugged Jimmy then Cynthia and smiled down at Devan. "Oh man."  
  
"Yeah I know. You can hear the laughing from way out here." Jimmy replied with a smile and moved out of the way when he saw the chromed up Suburban enter the driveway and park behind Rose's Expedition. Ramona got out of the Chevy and smiled at the others. "Your mom looks great."  
  
"I know." Faith said with a smile and walked over to her mother. "Mami, you look great!" She said with a smile and hugged her mother then patted her 4- month expectant stomach. "How are the babies?" She asked softly and Ramona shrugged with a smile. "Come on, let's get inside. Ellie come on!"  
  
"Man its cold out here." Cynthia said as she rubbed her hands together. Bosco knocked on his father's door and dug around in his pocket for the keys that Marcell had given him. Finally Marcell opened the door and smiled at everyone. He greeted each one as they walked inside past him.  
  
"Wow Faith you look great." He said to his daughter-in-law as she took off her white fur coat that went down to her waist. She hung it on the coat rack and headed into the kitchen. "My baby girl hi!" He said to Angela and took her out of the carseat. "Hey Maurice my brother's here." He said smiling.  
  
"Uncle Sal is here?!" He asked in a shout and Marcell nodded as he held his granddaughter close. The two men walked back to the Game Room where a man who looked exactly like Marcell was sitting, and watching TV with Doc and Sully. "Hey Salvidor! Maurice and his family are here!"  
  
Salvidor Ricardo Boscorelli was 36 years old, he was Marcell's baby brother and the youngest of the Boscorelli family. He was about six foot five and had a decent body weight. He had black hair just like Marcell's and looked exactly like his older brother. He worked with computers so that meant that he made allot of money. He had a wife and three kids that were fourteen, seven and four. They were also trying to have another last baby.  
  
"Hey little Mowry!" He shouted with a smile and walked over to his nephew and hugged him tight. "Let me take a look at ya!" He stepped back with a smile. "Man you haven't changed a bit! Except this ring on your finger! So you finally tied the knot and found someone huh?!" He smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah, her names Faith and she's great." He answered and rubbed his daughter's cheek then cleared his throat. "This is my youngest daughter. My cuddily baby girl, Angela Grace. Named her after Ma." He said with a smile as Salvidor took the baby from his brother and cradled her softly.  
  
"Man she is a gorgeous baby." He said and tickled her stomach a little and she smiled. "She does look like you too Maurice. There is no doubt about that." He chuckled and laid her on his chest and patted her back. "Come on, I wanna meet your wife and I want you to meet mine." He smiled.  
  
The three men walked to the large kitchen and most of the women were there laughing and cooking. Marissa was 6 months pregnant so she had a bulding stomach with an apron on so she could feel more like the country mom. Rose was 7 months pregnant and she also had an apron on because she and Doc were the first ones to arrive so she could help with the dinner. Marissa was glad that they bought a large house that had double ovens because they were making two 32 pound turkeys and hopefully that would be enough for everyone. She had allot of other foods too.  
  
"Babe, hey." Bosco said and grabbed his wife's hand and led her over to Salvidor and Marcell. "This is my wife, Faith. Baby this is my Uncle Sal, the one who's in most of my childhood stories." They all laughed and Faith shook his hand. "Where's Ellie? I want her to meet him too." He said.  
  
"She should be in the play room with the other kids." Faith answered and watched her husband go off to find their daughter. She turned to Salvidor and he was looking down at her with a smile. "Gosh its so good to meet you. I always hear stories about you and Marcell when Maurice was younger."  
  
"Yeah we did some crazy things in front of the boys." He replied and chuckled then cleared his throat. "Where is that little Michael?" He asked.  
  
"Oh he should be here soon. He said he was going to come earlier." She said and looked over as Bosco walked back with Ellie in his arms.  
  
"This is our oldest daughter together, Ellie Rose." He said and the little girl whined to get down. "Ellie stop that, just say hi to Uncle Sal."  
  
"Hi!" She said and Bosco put her down then she ran past the adults and into the playroom. "She's adorable." Salvidor said and walked over to a woman and took her by the hand. He led her back over to the couple. "Maurice and Faith, this is my wife, Victoria." He said with a bright smile.  
  
"I am so happy that I finally get to meet you two." She replied and hugged Bosco then Faith. "Rose has been telling me since we got here about Maurice and Faith this, Maurice and Faith that. I feel like you guys are celebrities." She smiled and they all laughed. "You guys look amazing."  
  
"Thanks." Faith said and took her daughter from Marcell. She kissed her tiny head and rocked her a little so the baby would fall fast asleep. "Would you excuse me please? I have to breast feed her." She said with a smile and walked into the sunroom where no one was and started to breast feed.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Faith looked through the glass entrance and saw Candy standing there. She smiled and walked in then closed the door behind her. "Hey, I came in to say hi. Me and Todd just got here. The parking was odd for a house." She said and they both laughed.  
  
"Yeah we got a good spot but I guess we could have gotten better." Again the two women chuckled and looked down at Angela who had her eyes closed. "So you and Todd came here together huh?" She asked with her eyebrow risen and Candy smiled. "Does that mean something?"  
  
"Yes Faith it means something." She giggled and ran her hand through her blonde hair. "My ex-boyfriend dumped me the day that I got raped. Todd came over to see me and he took me to his house since my parents were out of town. We don't want anybody to know though, its just a secret."  
  
"Oh your secret is safe with me." She said and smiled then rubbed her daughter's cheek when the baby started coughing. "So are you serious?"  
  
"I don't know, we just started but the relationship is not like both of us thought it was going to be. Last night in bed Todd told me that he thought it was all gonna be about raw sex and we would be all over each other. But no. . . We like to cuddle and kiss but we actually don't have sex that much."  
  
"Cool." She said and cleared her throat then looked back down at her daughter. "I am so happy for you guys." She added and smiled at Candy.  
  
Mikey was driving down the street in his Cherokee and Tamara was sitting in the passenger's seat. He pulled up to his father's house and sighed when he saw about every car from New York in his large circular driveway. He slowly pulled the car in behind Ramona's Suburban and sighed.  
  
"Who the hell did your dad invite, the president?" Tamara asked as she unbuckled and chuckled a little. He glared at her and she stopped. They walked up to the house and he knocked on the door as he held Adrienne. Bosco opened the door and smiled then hugged his brother and ignored her.  
  
"Dude, Uncle Sal is here." He said to his younger brother who's eyes widened and put the diaper bag down. "He's in the game room with pop, holding Angie. Come on." He pulled his brother with him, leaving Tamara standing in the foyer. She let out a sigh and looked around the house.  
  
"Oh little Mikey!" Salvidor shouted and handed Angela to Marcell who stood up too with a broad smile upon his face. "You big ol' firefighter! Look at you!" He shouted and looked at him up and down. He had a black pair of pants with a black long sleeve collared shirt and a burgundy tie. "Look good."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Sal. Look at you!" He said and gazed at him up and down then looked down at Adrienne who was sitting in her car seat staring up at her relatives. "Oh. . . This is my baby." He said and set the seat on the couch then brought her out. "Her name is Adrienne." He said with a smile.  
  
"Whoa she is a big little girl." He said with a smile and she put her hand on his cheek. "I don't mean to be rude but she looks nothing-"  
  
"Like me I know." Mikey finished and laughed then looked at his father who wasn't smiling. "She looks like her mother." He added and smiled. "Hold on, I'll be back." Bosco said with a smile and went to walk into the kitchen. He stopped when he heard someone knock on the door. He opened it to Cruz with a man and she grinned when she saw his face. "Oh my gosh Maritza, I had no idea that you were going to make it today. Hi."  
  
"Hey." She said with a smile and stepped into the house then looked around. "Oh this is my cousin, Marco." She said gesturing to the man next to her and the two men shook hands. "He's alone today too." Bosco chuckled and took a sip of his wine then looked her up and down. "So..."  
  
"Oh yeah. Come on. I wanna introduce you to some people." He turned around and they followed him into the kitchen where the women were laughing about something. Rose looked up at raised her eyebrow when she saw her son walk in with another woman. "Hey! This is Maritza and Marco!"  
  
Faith's head shot up when she heard her husband say her name. He looked at her and smiled, hoping she would be happy that she was there. Faith shook her head in disgust and turned around then walked out of the room. He looked confusingly around the room then followed behind her.  
  
"Wait up Faith." He whispered loudly and stopped her then she glared at his face. "What is wrong with you? Pop said that I could ask some of the guys at work if they wanted to come over." He said and she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Faith why are you being like this?"  
  
"You know that I don't like her Bosco." She said in a stern voice and looked at Kylie as the little girl walked past them and smiled. Faith grinned at her then glared at her husband. "I can't believe you would bring her here like this. You're such an ass." She went to turn and walk away from him.  
  
"No let's talk about this." He said and stopped her then led her to a bathroom and shut the door then locked it. "Look, Faith she had no where else to go. . . Ok her sister died last year and her mother is only God knows where." He paused and she shook her head. "Would you give her a chance?"  
  
"Whatever." She said and went to walk out of the room when he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Bosco firmly pressed his lips against his wifes and groped her butt with his large hands. She moaned underneath his grip and sucked on his mouth a little harder.  
  
Alexis was sitting on her bed and filing her fingernails. With her inside the large room was: Jenna, Garret, Katie, Charlie, Dominic, Katie, Cameron, Jenna's twin brother, Michael, and Salvidor's oldest daughter, Sarah. Jenna's parents had come to the dinner party also and were downstairs. The teenagers were all watching TV because they didn't feel like going downstairs and being social with all the boring adults and the annoying kids. So they decided to watch MTV and get caught up on all the music videos. Suddenly the door opened and Joey walked in. "Hey!" He said.  
  
Joey slapped Charlie's hand as Cameron rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Charlie looked over at his friend and Jenna, who was laying between her boyfriend's legs comfortably, noticed his irritability too. He was watching the boys every move and shaking his head with his narrowed eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on downstairs? I mean everyone is acting like a fool." Joey said and flopped down on Alexis' bed next to her and winked. She rolled her eyes with a smile and shook her head. "But all the adults are like crammed in the kitchen and all trying to talk at once I mean what the-"  
  
"Dude would you shut the fuck up so we can hear the damn show! Damn!" Cameron shouted and stood up then walked out of the room and slammed the door. Dominic was looking through the year book of Alexis' old school. He looked over at Charlie then at Katie and slowly shook his head.  
  
( Friday - 12:43 AM )  
  
"Oh my gosh that was so fun." Faith said with a smile as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white knit chemise with woven cotton eyelet straps and a satin ribbon detail. Then it had a curved hem and was down to her thighs. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she had a bottle of massaging oil in her hands. Bosco was leaning against the headboard and had his eyes shut because he was so tired from him, Mikey, Salvidor and Marcell catching up on old stories. Also he laughed so much that night that his cheek bones actually hurt. He looked at his wife and smiled.  
  
"Yeah it was. I like Thanksgiving." He said and cleared his throat then put his hands on her hips when she straddled him. "Can you imagine what Christmas is gonna be like?" He asked and she giggled then kissed his neck. "I mean we're gonna have to get someone to direct traffic. That was bad."  
  
"I know. That was weird because it was like family members getting in your way and you can't cuss them out." She said and he nodded then leaned in and kissed the smooth valley between her breasts. Faith kissed her husband's forehead and let out a sigh. "I'm glad that we choose this life."  
  
"I was just thinking about that the other day." He said and laid down on his back and she got up on top of him. She began rubbing the oil on his chest and bicepts. "I was thinking about what it would be like if we hadn't of gotten married. We would still be riding in 55 David, you know that right?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She replied as she looked into his eyes. "Don't kill me honey but I totally forgot about David." She looked around and chuckled to herself a little. "55 David was the best squad out there." She kissed his lips softly and chuckled then kissed him again. "I would ride with you in there again."  
  
"I know you would." He replied and she slapped him in the side of his thigh. "What? It was the best partnership since. . . I don't know but we were excellent Faith." He reached up and cupped her breast through the lingerie. "Now we are the best in bed, as parents and almost anything, ya know?"  
  
"Yes baby I know." She replied and ran her hand through her hair and moved down a little when she was finished with his torso. Bosco was looking up into his wife's eyes as she massaged him. He grabbed her softly by the wrist and she looked down at him. He sat up and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Mm. . ." He moaned softly as he laid between her legs and put his hand on her breast again. He was about to take her lingerie off when they heard Angela crying in the monitor. Bosco looked at his wife and she was smiling with her eyes closed. "I'll go get her." He said and softly kissed her lips.  
  
Angela was on her stomach, crying and trying to get her pasafire that was laying a couple inches away from her mouth. Bosco opened the door and looked in her crib then rubbed her back. She stopped crying when she left her father's warm hand and lifted her head a little and looked up at him. "Hey pumpkin." He said in a sweet voice and picked her up along with the soft fleece blanket. "You want mommy to feed you?" He asked and laid her on his chest then laid a kiss on her forehead and walked down the hall. Bosco stopped and looked inside Ellie's bedroom.  
  
"Daddy, I scared." She said in a soft voice, sitting on her bed with the nightstand lamp on. He smiled and nodded towards her. She turned her light off and trotted over to him. Bosco grinned and kissed both his daughters heads. He couldn't believe that he had a great life like this. He had a gorgeous wife who was also his best friend, then he had the most beautiful daughters in the whole world and the best step-son. Everything was going as planned. Plus he had so much more ahead of them. Faith said that she wanted to buy a new house by the end of the next year with the money that Jack had left her in his will. Also, Rose could give them a 30 percent discount on any house in the New York or New Jersey region. So it was all good.  
  
"Hey Angie. Ellie what are you doing up baby?" Faith asked when she saw her daughters and husband enter the room. The toddler climbed up on the bed and giggled. "No Ell don't do that. Go to sleep." She took Angela from Bosco then looked at his face as they all laid down on the bed.  
  
"What, is there a party up in here and we weren't invited?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room. Him and Cameron both had their jersey's on with sweats and socks. Bosco looked at his step-sons then shook his head as they both came and laid on the bed. Charlie had his head on his mother's hip and she was stroking his scalp as she breastfed Angela. Cameron had his head on Ellie's legs and she was tapping her fingers on his cheeks.  
  
"Goodnight." Bosco whispered after all the kids fell asleep. Faith grinned and he leaned over and covered her lips with his own. "I love you."  
  
Outside the condominum complex, Fred Yokas watched as the light in the master bedroom shut off. He was sitting in the driver's seat of his truck and gazed over at the passenger who was staring just as hard as he was. "You all ready for tomorrow, Chandler?" He asked and the man looked at him then nodded with a evil grin. "Yeah me too. . ." He whispered softly and his voice trailed off. "Their going to suffer so much before night fall."

* * *

To Be Continued. . . .  
  
Ok we've made it now! The 100th chapter is next and I know that you're all excited! I am too and I can't wait until you all read it. So to get that chapter up before next week or tomorrow. . . Read and review. Gosh I love writing this story so EVERYONE who reads this story, please tell me the thoughts!


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: The One-Hundreth Chapter  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 100 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again. So enjoy please.  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.  
  
Authors Note: Ok here we are. We have all come a long way from here. Now this doesn't mean that I'm ending the story. This is only the beginning. I will go as long as I can. Now I know you'll all on the edge of your seats from the end of the last chapter because of what Chandler and Fred were doing at Faith and Bosco's home. Well, I guess now you'll all be finding out what they were up to. So please READ and REVIEW! Thank you so much!  
  
( Friday - 12:32 AM )  
  
Chandler was standing in the dark alley and looking over as Fred approached the two officers that were sitting in their squad car. He was leaning in the window and laughing to them about a couple of things. He looked over and popped some gum in his mouth, that was the signal that Chandler had to go by. So he progressively walked toward the officer's who were getting out of their squad to help Fred with his Harley Davidson truck. He came up behind one of the officers and slammed his knife in the man's neck. The other guy looked at him and reached for his gun but Fred put his blade through his neck. The two angry men looked at each other and drug the officer's into the alley and started stripping them of their uniforms and gear.  
  
( Friday - 3:21 AM )  
  
Fred Yokas deliberately sauntered into the 55th Precinct. He hoped that no one recognized him though. He had found the officer who looked closely like him so he hoped that he pulled it off. Chandler walked in behind him and put his hand on the gun then glanced around. The Sergeant at the front desk looked up from his papers and nodded at both "officers" who nodded back and headed off to the bathroom. Fred brought the suitcase out and opened it. The bomb was placed inside and the cell phone was on top so when he called it would blow. He looked over at his partner in crime and placed it in the baby changing table. He looked back at Chandler and they slowly walked out of the Precinct and back to the squad car: 55 David.  
  
( Friday - 11:03 AM )  
  
On the first morning of the worst day for the law enforcers at the 55th Precinct, the officers were walking around and doing their normal jobs. The Sergeants, Lieutenants and all the other authorities were walking around and bossing people around. This day would end, changing allot of people's lives. Not just for New York's Finest but for civilians around New York. Only three people in the whole city knew how the day was going to end.  
  
"Dude, I feel like somethin' bad is going to happen." Officer Dakota Romeo said to his partner as the two came out of the locker room from doing their business. Dakota had a magazine in his hand because he was in there for a long time. "I have a bad feeling about today. It's just buggin me man."  
  
"Yeah I kind of have that too." Officer Kenneth Roberts said and scratched the back of his head. "Like this morning, my wife woke me up and brought the baby in becuase he was awake too, I just felt weird. Usually when I see them both I smile or something but this morning I was scared or somethin'."  
  
"Man I just hope today doesn't suck." Dakota said and put the magazine on the desktop as they sat back down and picked their black pens up. "I just hope its nothing that will take like eighteen hundred hours and like a whole wad of paperwork." He rolled his eyes and looked down at the paper.  
  
"Hey guys." Sergeant David Tyler said as he walked past their desk. Dakota and Kenny slapped their boss' hand and smiled. "Hey, when you guys take your lunch break, call me because I have something that Swersky wants me to tell you. And don't stress over it because its really good news."  
  
_Oohhh, Yeah, Oooh Huh  
I woke up this morning with a smile on my face  
& Nobody's gonna bring me down today  
Been feeling like nothings been going my way lately  
So I decided right here and now that my outlooks gotta change_  
  
Faith looked back when she heard her name being called. She saw Lieutenant John Brown standing there with two new officers next to him. They were getting a tour that day and the two weren't going to go out on the street until the next day. She shook their hands then went to her office and sat down at the desk. She was waiting for Charlie to call her on her cell phone. He was out with Chase, Jenna, Cameron, Alexis, Dominic and Katie.  
  
"Charlie, oh my gosh finally. Why does it always take you so long to call me?" She asked and shook her head then jiggled her mouse and the screen appeared. A picture of Bosco, Charlie, Ellie and Angie was there. They were all smiling with their teeth showing as Faith snapped the photograph.  
  
"Sorry Ma. We were just hangin' out and talking." He said and looked down at his socks that were covering his cold feet. "But um. . . We were all gonna go out to Central Park and meet up with Rod and all of them because they wanted to show us Trevor's new car." He smiled and coughed.  
  
"Fine." She said with a sigh and ran her hand over her long ponytail. "Charlie, you better call me whenever you guys change your plans or whatever. If you can't reach me, because I have to go to a meeting in about a half an hour, call Cynthia or Sully's phones." She said and sniffled a little bit.  
  
"All right Ma. Stop worryin'. We're gonna be fine." He closed his phone and rolled his eyes. Charlie ran over to the living room and jumped on the sofa loveseat that Jenna was sitting on. Cameron was staring at him and shook his head then looked back at the 57 inch widescreen television.  
  
"Oh teenagers." Faith sighed and put her phone on the desktop then looked at the computer. She typed in her password to enter a program and waited for a second as the program opened. She grabbed the thick folder and opened it. "I hate my job." She said in a whiny voice and put her head down.  
  
_That's why I'm gonna  
Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried  
For everytime somebody hurt my pride  
Feeling like they won't let me live life  
& Take the time to look at what is mine_  
  
Bosco was standing at the head of the Detective Conference Room (DCR) and had the white board next to him. He had about three different colored pens in his hand. They were about to go on a raid since the Mayor of New York wanted to clean out Manhattan. So they were closing down all the warehouse's that had crack dealers in them or anything that didn't belong. They wanted to put some daycare's there or something better.  
  
"All right you all know how the 26ers work." Bosco said and everyone nodded. "Ok this is the one spot where most of the drugs are at and the ammunition." He pointed and circled it with a red marker. "Now the first team is gonna go in that entrance." He said and looked around. "You all got it?"  
  
"Actually I gotta question." Sasha said and stood up. Bosco backed up a little and smiled. Cruz looked at him then her and rolled her eyes. Aiden chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now since most of them will probably be over here, what if some run out his way? Who's gonna be here?"  
  
"SWAT Team." He answered and she took some steps back and landed next to her partner. "Now Davis is downstairs in the other conference room with his squad and talking to them about where they're gonna be positioned. So some of them will come with us when we break down the doors."  
  
"What about Anti-Crime?" Cruz asked and stepped forward then gave him a luscious smile. He looked at her oddly and glanced at Aiden who shrugged and laughed. "You know I see that you put all your little buddies and your guys all over the place but I don't see no ACU. This is our collar too."  
  
"You're right here Sergeant." He said in an annoyed voice and pointed. She nodded and smiled at him. "Damn talk about not fuckin' listening."  
  
_ I see every lesson completely  
I thank God for what I got from above  
I believe they can take anything from me  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace  
They can say all they wanna say about me  
_  
Sully was standing at the front desk and signing a couple of papers. He was a little angry because Dominic was supposed to call about what he was going to do that day and he hadn't called yet. He looked up as Swersky walked past him, shaking his head. He was about to ask him what was wrong and follow him when two officer's came in with a prisoner. He signed and brought out the sign in book and one of the m sighed him in.  
  
"I gotta call my dad before he flips and sends the US Marshalls after me." Dominic said as he sat on the couch with Cameron. He brought his black flip phone out as he watched the channel that they were all watching. He dialed Sully's cell phone number and held the phone up to his ear and sighed.  
  
"Dominic!" Sully said in a loud voice and the other desk Sergeant looked over at him. He smiled a little and shook his head. He heard his son's laugh and let out a sigh. "Why didn't you call? Your mother kept calling me, saying that you musta turned your phone off? I was about to send Ty there!"  
  
"I'm all right Pop. Just cool down. We're all hangin' out at Jenna's house but were about to go to the park and hang out with a couple of our friends. Her dad is gonna be back in about 20 minutes or something." He said, looking at Jenna and she nodded at him then gazed back at the television.  
  
"All right, well call your mother when you hang up and tell her that you're Ok." He rubbed his ear and looked up when he saw some officals enter the Precinct. "All right I gotta go now." He closed his phone and slid it in his right breast pocket. He nodded at the Chief's with smiles and walked away.  
  
_ But I'm gonna carry on  
Keep on singing my song  
  
I never wanna dwell on my pain again  
There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then  
Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith  
Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day_  
  
Davis was in the Conference Room, standing at the front of the long table. His whole team were in there with him and they were standing around the table. The men and women were putting their gear on to go and raid this place. They were all thinking about that day and couldn't wait because this was about the 39th house that they'd closed that year. Everyday, they were busy so they had 5 more places to close down then they were done.  
  
"All right everyone knows their positions." He said and looked around as everyone nodded. "So everyone who dosen't have a radio or a shield then get with someone who does." He paused and put some gum in his own mouth. "I don't want anybody getting hurt on this so look out guys." He added.  
  
"Ok." Kent McGowen said and put his helmet on then let out a sigh. There was a moment of silence then he looked up at his boss and smiled. "So Ty when are you and Alex gonna buck up and have another kid?" He asked and everyone glanced at him and started laughing. "When are ya dude?"  
  
"Oh wow guys." He said and picked up his gun and started loading it. He looked back at his squad and shook his head because they were seriously looking for an answer. "Come on guys, Maliek just turned a year old. We don't even know if were gonna have another one." He grinned a little bit.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!" Geanna James said and walked over to her boss shaking her head. "What is Alex always asking you when she comes into the house? Yeah about having another baby and not using condoms." His face turned red and they all laughed. "Yeah we'll be seeing another baby."  
  
_ Cos I'm about to  
Say goodbye to every single lie  
& All the fears I've held too long inside  
Everytime I felt I could try  
All the negativity I had inside  
_  
Candy walked into the Precinct with her partner beside her. He had a prisoner by the arm. She told him that she was going to sign the guy in then go to the bathroom. He nodded and walked to the lock-up room. She looked up at Sully as he walked back up to the desk and shook his head. She looked at him and he rolled his eyes then signed the sheet that she was. Candy walked into the locker room and looked at herself in the glass.  
  
"Hey." Todd said as he walked into the room. He smiled and stood at the sink next to her and washed his hands also. "Man that guy smelled like bad ass." He said and shook his head then looked her up and down. She was giggling and shaking her head at the same time. "What? He did."  
  
"I know he did. That's why I rode with the window rolled down and my head out of the car." She said and turned the water off then shook some of the water off of her hands. Todd did the same and she handed him a couple paper towels then dried her hands off too. "All right, now with the paperwork."  
  
"Wait hold on." He said and looked around the locker room then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She put her hand on his chest to push him away but he was stronger then her. He pushed her into a stall and closed the door then smiled and started kissing her neck. "Stop Candy, for a second."  
  
"No Todd, what if someone comes in here and finds us?" She asked as he tried to take off her pants but she wasn't letting him. All he did was shrug and lean in to kiss her lips. "I really don't feel comfortable doing this, Todd." She said in an angry voice and pushed him out of her way and left.  
  
_ For too long I've been struggling. I couldn't go on  
But now I've found I'm feeling strong and moving on  
I believe they can take anything from me  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace  
They can say all they wanna say about me_  
  
Fred was sitting in the squad car and still pretending to be a police officer. Chandler was in the passenger's seat and looking out the window. They had to dodge other police officers that were on duty because they were supposed to return the squad. No one knew that they had the other two REAL police officer's bodies stuffed in the truck of their car. All the supplies that was in the truck of the squad, was now in the backseat of the RMP.  
  
"This is gonna be the day that that bitch, Faith, is gonna pay." Chandler said in an incensed voice and gave Fred a menacing grin. Fred looked over at him and nodded with an evil smile. "She is gonna regret the day that she chose me over that son of a bitch Boscorelli. He's gonna die too Fred!!"  
  
"Yup." He answered and ran his hand over his sweaty bald head. "He's gonna regret the day that he tried to act like a better father to Charlie then me." He looked over at Chandler and let out a sigh. "It sucks that we had to kill Em to get Faith's attention though. Shooting my own daughter..."  
  
"What if they find our seman on her body, man?" Chandler asked and Fred shrugged it off. "She kind of looks like Faith so I sorta snapped." He laughed in a creepy way and sweat started falling down the side of his head. "So do you think they'll ever figure it out? I mean they still think Eric did it."  
  
"Yeah they'll find out. Don't you worry about that. I left something for the detectives to find when they go and clean out their condo." He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Carolyn is gonna pick us up in two hours so we really need to do this." He brought out the cell phone and looked at his friend.  
  
_ But I'm gonna carry on  
I'm gonna keep on singing my song  
  
Whoa, & everytime I tried to be what they wanted from me  
It never came naturally  
So I ended up in misery, wasn't able to see  
All the good around me  
They wasted so much energy on what they thought of me  
Simply just remembering to breathe_  
  
Jenna's dad, Dan finally got back from where he was and they were all in the car now. Charlie was sitting in the 2nd row of his Tahoe and Jenna was on his right then Alexis was on his left and looking out the window. Chase, Katie and Dominic were in the 3rd row seating and Cameron was sitting in the passenger's seat. Jenna's parents were the All-American cool parents who did everything with their three kids.  
  
"Dude when I see Rod I'm gonna kick him in his teeth." Charlie said as he hung up his phone. "He was talking about someone then stopped in the middle of his story and hung up on me." He looked at his girlfriend who smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Her dad raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"He always does that to me when he calls my house." Dominic replied and looked out the window. "My dad answered the phone and was asking Rod these dumb questions and he just hung up on him." They all laughed and Dominic shook his head. Katie looked at him and laughed hard.  
  
"You know what we should do when we get there?" Chase asked with his arm around his girlfriend's neck. Katie had ahold of his hand. "We should like pick him up and throw him in the water or something." He chuckled and Charlie looked back at him and slapped his hand. "Let's do it."  
  
"Yeah so he can get out and kick our asses. No thanks." Cameron said, turning and looking at his friends then rolled his eyes. Charlie shook his head at his best friend and put his arm around Jenna's neck with a smile. She gazed over at Alexis and her best friend looked at her at that time too.  
  
_ I'm human, I ain't able to please  
Everyone at the same time, so now I find  
My peace of mind living one day at a time  
  
I'm human and I answer to one god  
It comes down to one love  
Until I get to heave above_  
  
The bathroom that only civilian's could use was empty after a woman left from fixing her make-up. She was a rape victim and she walked back out and sat on the bench. Just as the door closed the cell phone inside the suitcase started ringing. By the third ring, a loud BOOOOM was heard throughout downtown Manhattan. The Precinct was four stories all and the fireball blew up all four stories and up into the sky then blew again because there were two major bombs in the same suitcase. The street of King and Arthur seemed to go through a time-wrap or complete silence.  
  
Fred and Chandler were a couple blocks away from the Precinct and they both saw the big ball of fire rise into the sky. Both of the men had smiles appear on their lips. Chandler turned his head and slapped his friend's hand then Fred started the squad and drove away, lights and sirens on.  
  
Bosco was laying on the floor in dust, depri and fire around him. He had a cut on his leg and Cruz's head was on the back of his leg. There was an outsized aperture in the middle of the room where the bomb's fire had come through. Other detectives and ACU officers were laying around too.  
  
Davis' head wasn't injured that bad because he had his helmet on. But he did have a gunshot wound to his shoulder because when the bomb went off, one of his team members accidently pulled their trigger. Kent was laying with his eyes open because he had a wood piece through his chest.  
  
Swersky was laying on the floor, still in his chair. There were small fires on the ground of his office and smoke everywhere. He had a folder in his hand that comfirmed that Fred, Chandler and Carolyn had all killed Emily and tossed her body in the East River. But he didn't get to tell Faith.  
  
Todd was laying in the stall of the locker room and he was totally knocked unconscious. Candy was laying on her stomach, in the hallway because she was on her way back to the lock-up room. A few other officers were laying in the hall too. Only one was conscious though, looking around.  
  
_ I've made the decision  
Never to give up  
Til the I day I die no matter what  
  
I'm gonna carry on & keep on singing my song.....  
  
(They can't take anything from me)_  
  
Fred was driving down the street in a crazy speed limit but he now had his lights and sirens off because he didn't want any other squads to notice them. He was going down the Pearl Street and Dan was coming down 34th street. Just as Fred was coming through the same intersection that Dan was going through because he had a green light, 55 David smashed into the side of the Tahoe, on Alexis' side and the SUV started flipping. Another car came through and hit the squad and both cars bursted into flames, killing everyone in both cars instantly. Everyone was looking on.  
  
_ I believe that they can do what they wanna.  
Say what they wanna say  
  
(They can say what they wanna)_  
  
Faith lifted her head up and coughed. Her arm was stuck under her desk because it had fallen over. The computer had started its own fire plus some more that were around the carpeted room. She had blood coming down the center of her face because she had a malicious wound in the middle of her forehead that was just spilling down her face and staining everything around her. She turned her head and gazed at a picture of Ellie and Angie, the toddler was holding her baby sister tight and smiling. She started crying because she knew that she was going to die right there.  
  
_ But I'm gonna keep on  
(Keep on )  
I believe it  
That they can take from me  
But they can't take my inner peace_  
  
The firefighters and paramedics all stood up slowly after they heard the bombing stop. Mikey looked around and all the lights had gone off. He walked to the window and his eyes widened when he saw the fire that was going on at the Precinct. Jimmy stood next to him at the window and they all ran down the stairs and grabbed their gear. Everyone in the Firehouse had at least one person inside that they loved probably hurt inside. Just as Mikey was about to run in, DK grabbed him by the coat and they fell back on the sidewalk as the building blew up, inside again. "Get down!"  
  
_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
Say what you wanan say, but I'm gonna sing my song  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
  
To Be Continued. ? . ? . ? . 


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: The 55th Precinct  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 101 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again. So enjoy please.  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.  
  
Authors Note: Now I know that I'm playing allot of songs in these two chapters but its a time to play them duh! Please Read and Review! :)  
  
( Friday - 11:23 AM )  
  
The firefighters and paramedics all stood up slowly after they heard the bombing stop. Mikey looked around and all the lights had gone off. He walked to the window and his eyes widened when he saw the fire that was going on at the Precinct. Jimmy stood next to him at the window and they all ran down the stairs and grabbed their gear. Everyone in the Firehouse had at least one person inside that they loved probably hurt inside. Just as Mikey was about to run in, DK grabbed him by the coat and they fell back on the sidewalk as the building blew up, inside again. "Get down!"  
  
"Son of a bitch! My brother's in there!" Mikey shouted, getting out of DK's hold and ran into the Precinct. Jimmy ran in behind the rookie and they both put their masks on. "Can anybody here us?!" He shouted and shined his flashlight through the thick black smoke. "Can anybody here us in here?!"  
  
"I'll check this way." DK said to them and walked towards the hallway where he saw allot of the officer's laying. "This is DK! We have allot of injured officers in the east hallway!" He said in his radio and checked Candy's pulse then slowly picked her up and carried her outside to where Doc was.  
  
"Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!" Mikey called as he walked up the stairs. He saw Sully laying at the Sergeant's desk and cursed then grabbed the man by the arms and started pulling him out to the clear air. "Its Sully!" He shouted and laid him down then looked around as more paramedics arrived.  
  
"Mikey!" Walsh shouted from inside. He ran back into the building and saw him next to a door. Mikey joined him at that door and noticed that the text on the door said 'Department Sergeant Faith Boscorelli' on the door. Walsh put his hand on the door then slowly opened it. "Faith! You in there?!"  
  
"Hey. . ." She whispered because her vocal cords were messed up from hitting her throat on the desk. She opened her bloody eyes and saw two faces staring down at her. She could barely hear them and didn't know who they were. She could barely breathe either because of all the smoke.  
  
"Faith its Mikey. I'm here for you babe." He said and looked at her face. She looked terrible with all the blood, he had never seen her look this bad. "Were just gonna get this desk off your arm then get you outside Ok?" Mikey asked and looked around when he heard a loud cracking sound.  
  
"55 Company! Get the hell out of there! This building is coming down!" Lieutenant Johnson shouted in his radio. Walsh and Mikey both heard him but looked down at Faith who was gazing at a picture of Ellie and Angie. Walsh turned his radio off then reached over and clicked Mikey's off too.  
  
"We gotta go!" Jimmy shouted to Prescott who was helping him with Davis. They didn't notice his bloody shoulder wound but were carrying him by his arms and legs each. The paramedics had set up now inside the Firehouse and just as the two firemen came out, the building started to collaspe. Jimmy fell to the ground with Davis in his arms and Prescott fell next to him. The police cars that surrounded the building, were being destroyed by the large cement depri that was falling off the building. All the officers, detectives, sergeants and lieutenants were being buried inside.  
  
Rose was watching the news unfold and couldn't believe her eyes. The news stories kept switching from the 55th Precinct to the car accident and the teenagers that the other firemen were trying to save. She didn't know that it was Charlie and Alexis and their friends yet but she knew that Faith and Bosco were somehow stuck in that Precinct. She gasped loudly put her hand over her mouth when she saw the building start to collaspe.  
  
Tell me it's real  
The feeling that we feel  
Tell me that it's real  
Don't let love come  
Just to pass us by  
Try, is all we have to do  
It's up to me and you  
To make this special love  
Last forever more  
  
Marcell had his hand on his hips as he watched the news. He had a 20 inch widescreen TV in his office that was based in the wall. The door opened and he looked behind him as his pregnant wife entered the room. "I was listening about what happened. Oh my gosh!" She said in a sad voice and wrapped her arms around him. They both looked at the television and she slowly shook her head. "Oh my Gxd! OH MY GXD!" She shouted as they watched the Precinct collaspe and saw the three men fall to the ground. "Oh no. Oh gosh." She said and started pacing the room. "Marcell they can't die, no." She said in a sad voice and put her head on his chest. "I need them so bad." She cried and he kissed his wife's head then shushed her.  
  
He put his hand on his wife's cheek and laid a kiss on her lips. "Everything is going to be all right. Ok we're gonna drive down there and-" He stopped when he noticed the screen switch over to the car accident. The squad was in flames still and the Tahoe was laying on its roof. "Oh my Gxd." He said softly and Marissa turned around and looked at it. "That's Dan's Chevy! Remember when he came and picked Alexis up and he had those flames on the side of his car?! He said that he put his car in shows!" She put her hand over her mouth and looked back at the TV as Eva Walsh on MSNBC described that there were teenagers inside the car and the firemen had already got two out. "Son of a bitch! Come on!" He yelled and grabbed his coat.  
  
Baby you told me that you love me and you'd never leave my side  
Through the bitter end through the thick and thin  
You promised me baby that you wasn't going anywhere, yes you did  
Baby keep it real let me know just how you feel  
  
Bosco was now buried under the dust and depri but the collaspe had awaken him. He moved a large piece of cement block off of his leg and his eyes widened when he saw a head on his leg. At first he thought that the head had disconnected with the body, then he saw the head start moving. Cruz looked at him and she had a cut on the side of her head and she started coughing. "Oh man." He said softly and tried to stand up again but fell on top of another body. Aiden let out a loud groan because Bosco's elbow slammed on his crotch area. "Aiden! Buddy, you all right?" He asked and the detective moaned something and pointed to his arm. "Is it broken?" He asked and the man nodded. "All right were gonna get some help." He looked at Sasha.  
  
Aiden groaned as Bosco helped him stand up. "Oh man it hurts." He groaned and Bosco nodded then looked over as Cruz helped Dade to his feet and he had a bad cut on his forehead. "Come on Monroe." Bsoco said and nudged her leg. She grabbed his hand and they all coughed at the same time as they tried to look around for help. Bosco saw that many of the detectives that had sat at the table were either dead or unconscious. He had to find help before he could help them get out. "Come on." He said to the others and they slowly tried to walk around the depri and the bodies that were scattered across the floor. Sasha still had ahold of Bosco's arm and he had his other arm around Aiden's waist to help hold him up. "Oh my Gxd." He whispered.  
  
Tell me it's real  
The feeling that we feel  
Tell me that it's real  
Don't let love come  
Just to pass us by  
Try, is all we have to do  
It's up to me and you  
To make this special love  
Last forever more  
  
Mikey was laying over Faith, protecting her from the cement pieces that had fallen with the building. Walsh had his head next to the desk and he was knocked unconscious. The glass that was part of his oxygen mask was broken. Mikey lifted up his head and looked down at Faith who wasn't breathing. "Faith!" He shouted and started shaking her. He looked over at his partner and shook his shoulders. Walsh opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "Faith's not breathing!" He said in a loud voice and the men looked at each other. "Let's get her out of here." He said and slowly stood up then looked around. There was so much dust and small fires everywhere. He saw that there was no walls to block them from the street so they went out that way.  
  
Johnson and the other firemen that had gotten out of the building before it came down, rushed towards the building after they helped Jimmy, Davis and Prescott. He saw two large figures coming out of the complex and as he edged closer, he noticed it was Mikey and Walsh. "We got two men here!" He shouted and looked at who they were carrying. Faith looked completely dead and Mikey was staring down at her with no emotion. They took her over to where Tamara had just sent one of her patients away and she looked down at Faith then started working on her. Since Mikey had paramedic training, he helped her out and was looking around at the triage that the paramedics had formed all down the street that the police had blocked off.  
  
I can't explain the way you make me feel  
Everytime you tell me that you love me  
And you know you did so many times  
Just when i thought that love could never be a part of me  
That's when you came along  
And showed me happiness  
Baby you are the best  
I think you're different from the rest  
I really love you  
  
Charlie was laying on his neck in a weird way and his eyes were closed. Jenna had blood all over her face because of the glass that shattered in her face. Alexis' face was on Charlie's ankle and she was knock unconscious since the squad hit that side of the Tahoe. Chase and Katie had already been moved out of the Chevy and the paramedics that had arrived at the scene were taking care of them. He opened his eyes when he heard someone call his name. At first he thought it was God calling him home to heaven then he found the voice familiar. It was Jenna and she was mumbling his name softly. He looked down at her and she had a perfect blood line coming down the center of her face. She gazed up at him and let out a soft sad sob.  
  
"If any of you can hear us, were coming in and helping you!" A firemen shouted into the Tahoe and they started sawing a door off. Charlie and Jenna were gazing into each other's eyes because she was so scared. It was just like when Principal Henry was killed, too much tragedy. The firemen climbed inside and looked down at Jenna's face. "Does your neck hurt?" He asked and she shook her head. "All right come with me." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her out of the Chevy and to a stretcher. Another firemen crawled into the car and looked at Charlie. "I'm gonna get you outta here soon bud, all right?" He nodded and let out a cough. The firemen grabbed him by the waist too and slowly brought him out.  
  
Tell me it's real  
The feeling that we feel  
Tell me that it's real  
Don't let love come  
Just to pass us by  
Try, is all we have to do  
It's up to me and you  
To make this special love  
Last forever more  
  
Sully opened his eyes and saw that he was in an ambulance and someone was yelling. He had a big headache but he couldn't move his arm. Kim was hovered over him and talking into the cell phone that she had in her hand. He noticed that she had her hand on his chest for some reason and he couldn't catch his breath. She looked down at him and yelled something then hung the phone up then smiled and said something to him. He inhaled as she put an oxygen mask over his face. He looked down at his chest and she had his shirt and vest ripped off. There was blood all over his torso and he looked up at her. She smiled softly and looked at the large piece of wood that was lodged in his stomach. It wasn't all the way through but a really bad wound.  
  
Tell me it's real  
This feeling that I fell  
Tell me it's real  
For your love  
I will do anything  
  
Ramona was sitting in her office with her hand on her stomach. Rose had came in and the two women were going to go have lunch together. They were watching the news unfold and couldn't believe what was going on. The firefighters at the car accident scene had determined that the 2 police officers in the squad car were dead but no one knew who they were. The bodies didn't have bad burns on them and the firemen hadn't checked the trunk of the squad. "Oh my gosh can you believe this?" Ramona asked and looked over at her best friend who shook her head and ran her hand through her long black hair. The two pregnant women gazed at the 27 inch widescreen television that was on the wall and Rose cleared her throat then sighed.  
  
"I want to go down there but I don't think their letting people through." Rose said and nervously bit her fingernails and let out a sigh. Ramona stood up and put her purse over her shoulder. "Well, I can't just sit here and hope that Faith is alive." The two women walked out of Ramona's office and she paced over to her secretary. "Tell Bob that I'm going on a family emergency leave and take all the numbers of calls that comes in." The woman nodded and typed some things on the computer. Rose had her suitcase in her hand and Ramona did too and the two women went to the elevator. "I wonder who would do this." She put some hair behind her ear. "I know allot of people don't like police officers but this is like the most awful thing to do. Man."  
  
Tell me it's real  
The fellin' that we feel (do you really care)  
Tell me it's real  
(you promised that you'd never leave my side)  
Don't let love come just, pass us by  
(you promised that you'd always be there)  
  
Dominic was the last teenager pulled out of the Tahoe and he was laying on a backboard in the middle of the road. His pant leg was teared up because he had a broken leg. He was the worst injured in the Chevy, everyone else had bad cuts or bruises. Charlie and Jenna were on their way to Mercy in the same ambulance. She was laying on the gurney and he was sitting on the bench next to the paramedic with an oxygen mask over his face and a bandage on his head. She was gazing up at him with a bright smile and he looked back down at her and grinned. The paramedic was calling Angel of Mercy and glancing at the two teenagers with a grin because they were such a cute couple. Charlie looked down at Jenna's hand and let out a sigh.  
  
Try, is all we have to do  
(mama told me told me so, boy you just don't know anything about love)  
It's up to me and you  
To make this special love last forever more  
(and you and I were meant to be, and you would know I was sure by the end of this song)  
  
( Friday - 6:21 PM )  
  
Angel of Mercy Hospital was full with police officers. There were so many that were injured that they had to take up some of the Labor and Delivery rooms. When the Crime Scene Investigators arrived at the scene of the car accident, they opened the trunk and found the bodies of the two real police officers that drove 55 David. Fred and Chandler of course had died at the scene but their bodies weren't unrecognizable so when they brought them to the hospital and saw their ID cards they got them. Faith was in her hospital room, still unconscious and Mikey was sitting next to her bed in a wheelchair because he was hurt from the collaspe. He had back pains. Bosco was down the hallway in his semi-private room with Aiden on the other side. Charlie was on a different level then Bosco and Faith with Cameron. Alexis and Jenna were sharing a room and Dan was on the same floor as his daughter.  
  
Marcell, Marissa and Rose were all in Alexis' room with their daughter. Jenna's brother and her mother were going back from her room to Dan's room. Doc, Alex, Tamara, Kim, Carlos and all the paramedics and firefighters that weren't injured were still at the scene and they had been told that they were to work until eleven o'clock. Elchisak was out of town at his in-laws house for Thanksgiving that was the day before so he was feeling guilty that he wasn't there. Davis was still in surgery because of the gunshot wound that he took to his shoulder. The person that shot him was SWAT Officer Jefferson Allen and he was killed by the blast. He was the only SWAT member killed but not the only officer. The death toll was unbelieveable and only one firemen died and he was from the Firehouse 62. Two paramedics were slightly injured and one was Carlos but he just got a bump on his head.  
  
"I can't believe I took today off what the hell is wrong with me?" Elchisak asked himself as he stood in Swersky's room. There were many officals in the room and some were bandaged up and others weren't even in the Precinct. Chief Hancock was standing next to the Captain, looking down.  
  
"Its not your fault Stick." Swersky replied and shook his head then cleared his throat. Cynthia was sitting on the edge of his bed with her legs crossed. She had been out at the One Police Plaza documenting something when the bomb went off. "You were at your in-laws place. Who cares?"  
  
"This is my Precinct. Ok I have take charge of it." He said and cleared his throat then crossed his arms over his chest. He had a navy blue sweater on with jeans and cute brown shoes. He let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets. "Now what if Faith doesn't make it through?" He asked.  
  
"Don't even think about that." Cynthia said and he ran his hand over his head. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Hancock. "There are only ten guys that are gone, we can't lose any more." She paused and let out a sigh. "Hey, who's gonna tell Faith about Fred and Chandler and all that?"  
  
"I'll do it." Bosco said as he rolled himself into the room. He had a busted up leg that was all bandaged up. They all looked at him and he slapped Elchisak's hand with a smile. "She still hasn't woken up yet. Mikey's down in her room though." He said and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey. . ." Aiden said as he walked into the room. He didn't have a wheelchair but he had his arm in a sling. "I just talked to Larry Winson who is in charge of the case." He cleared his throat and sat next to Cynthia. She put her arm around her friend. "He said that they just arrested Carolyn, she was making her way to the Canadian border." He shook his head and Bosco let out a sigh. "She confessed everything, she even helped them kill Emily."  
  
"Damnit." Bosco put his head in his hands and looked over at his friend. "Faith's going to have a heart attack when she hears all this." He said.  
  
"No one has found Todd either." Aiden added and Bosco looked up at him in and put his head down. "Candy said that he was in the locker room when she left him but they hadn't found him yet." He looked over at Cynthia and she was looking down at her shoes. He touched her wrist and smiled.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mary Proctor walked in with a smile on her face. "Bosco I was told too tell you that Charlie wants to talk to you about something." She said and smiled then he rolled his eyes and headed to the door. "Does anyone need any coffee or crackers or anything?"  
  
"No were good. Thanks Mary." Hancock said and watched as she walked out of the room. He looked back at Aiden who had a bruised head and was blinking his eyes his rapidly. He looked down at the ground then walked over to the window and looked towards to where the Precinct once was.  
  
Mikey was looking at his fingernails and thinking about some things. He looked over at Faith and saw that her eyes were open. She had a tube down her throat and a large bandaged wrapped around her head because of her wound. He wheeled over to her and touched her hand with a smile. "You're awake." He said and she tried to talk but the tube was in the way. "Hold on Faith, I'm gonna go tell the doctor that you're awake." He touched her hand and wheeled out of the room. "She's awake!" He called out into the hall and everyone looked over at him. "Faith's awake! Come on!"  
  
Dr. Fields trotted into the room in front of Mikey. Mary walked in after the two men and she saw Faith's blood shot eyes. "I'll go tell Bosco you're awake." She touched Mikey's shoulder then walked out of the room. Dr. Fields looked at Faith with a smile and started taking the tube out of her throat.  
  
"If you have to throw up then that's fine." He said and handed her a small bowl. "Do you know what happened to you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Someone put a bomb in the 55th Precinct. It blew up and you were stuck under your desk." She looked up at him in shock then at Mikey.  
  
"Babe." Bosco said as he wheeled into the room with Mary behind him. "Oh I'm so glad that you're all right." He said and picked up her uninjured arm and started kissing her hand. "Our mom's came by and they have Angie and Ellie." He kissed her hand again. "Honey. . . there's something that I have to tell you." He said and looked back at Dr. Fields as he left the room. Mikey was sitting next to him. "Its about Charlie and Fred. . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . . .


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102: The Truth & Other Lies  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 102 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.  
  
( Friday - 6:53 PM )  
  
Carolyn ran her hand through her brown ratty hair and let out a sigh. She had a cigarette in her hand and was drinking some cold coffee that the detectives at the 52nd Precinct had given her. Larry Winson walked into the room and looked at her with his eyes narrowed. She gazed up at him and scratched the back of her head. Detective George Rex and Detective Jeremy OConnor sauntered into the room behind their friend. There was a uniform officer already in the room to watch over Carolyn while the men got ready to interview Carolyn on what her story about Emily's death and the whole plan to kill the cops was. The detectives sat in three seats across from the woman and she blew some smoke out of her mouth at Jeremy and grinned.  
  
"All right Mrs. Yokas." Larry said, sitting in the middle of the two detectives. He had a piece of paper in front of him that he could write notes down with. Jeremy had the tape recorder in his hand and George had a folder in his hand of Emily's dead body then Fred and Chandler's bodies.  
  
"Please state your name." Jeremy said after he turned the tape recorder on and put it in the middle of the table then looked up at her face.  
  
"My name is Carolyn Marie Yokas." She replied and sniffled a little then looked up at the men. Larry wrote something down then smiled a little.  
  
"Ok Mrs. Yokas. . ." Larry glanced over at his friends and cleared his throat. "Where were you on the morning of Friday November 25, 2005?"  
  
She cleared her throat and blew some of the smoke out of her mouth. "I was. . . I was in my car at 40th and Broadway waiting." She answered.  
  
The men glanced at each other and George leaned forward. "I want you to tell us everything from the start, Mrs. Yokas." He said softly.  
  
"All right then." She put her cigarette out and blew out the rest of the smoke. "Fred had it planned from the start." She wiped her nose. "He hired Chandler to stalk Faith. He wanted to kill her a long time ago. Before her and that husband of hers got together." She paused and looked over at her lawyer who was looking at her. "He went to Chandler when they put him in the Riker's Prison Hospital after he tried to kill Faith. I went with him too."  
  
"Chandler told us everything that happened and we had a plan. But. . . everything got messed up when Emily found out about the plan." She wiped her tears and let out a sigh. "See, Chandler had parole sooner then any one had thought. So we thought that it was the best time to get rid of her."  
  
Jeremy cleared his throat softly and looked over at Larry who was writing down some notes for his file. Even though they had the tape recorder. Carolyn ran her hand through her hair and gazed up at them then down at the table. George was looking at the pictures of Emily's dead corspe.  
  
"So I waited in the car while Fred went and got Chandler. His parole officer was a big fat guy and had fallen asleep. So we told Emily to meet us at the East River so we could talk because she had escaped from jail. So she did and I still can remember the look on her face when Fred brought out that gun. He told me that I had to stand watch and I. . ." She began crying and her hands were shaking. "I watched them rape her. I listened to her scream!"  
  
"I watched it all! I heard it all!" She cried and ran her hand through her hair. "Then we tossed her body in the river. The next day, when Faith came over I was a mess. The reason I was crying so much was because I couldn't believe what I saw and what I had done to this poor woman's daughter."  
  
"Here." Larry said softly and handed her a tissue. She thanked him softly and wiped her nose then her eyes and let out a sigh. Carolyn looked over at her lawyer who was rubbing her back and telling her that she didn't have to do this. She shook her head and gazed back at the three detectives.  
  
"Umm. . . We got Chandler back to the place before his parole officer woke up. He went to jail and Fred visited him everyday, telling him that he would get him out somehow. Then he finally escaped and Fred picked him up two miles from Rikers." She wiped her runny nose. "I had to go along with all of this because I knew that they had stuff on me. Like not coming to you guys when they killed Emily." She paused and looked at George.  
  
"So he started planning this. He wanted to get back at Faith got having a great life. He was so obsessed with her. He would never sleep at night. So him and Chandler started going around and getting information about bombs and they started building it. Right in my living room." She cried softly.

* * *

Faith put her hand over her mouth and slowly shook her head. Bosco was sitting next to her and his brother with his hand on his wife's thigh. George, Larry and Jeremy were all in the room with Cynthia, Aiden, Swersky, Elchisak and Hancock. They had all just listened to the tape recording of Carolyn confessing to everything that had happened. Cynthia looked over at Aiden who was standing next to her with his arm wrapped around his waist. Elchisak was looking down at the ground and thinking about all that was happening. He still felt guilty that he wasn't there in his own Precinct when it blew into pieces. Swersky had some sweats on and the hospital gown with his arms crossed over his chest. Hancock was talking on his cellular telephone.  
  
"How could she do this?" She asked softly and looked up at Jeremy who was holding the tape recorder. He looked down at the ground and she put her hand on her forehead. Bosco looked behind him at Swersky who was leaning against his wheelchair and shaking his head. "Where's Charlie?"  
  
"He's upstairs in a room with Cameron." Bosco answered in a soft voice and rubbed his wife's leg then sighed. She had red eyes and was slowly shaking her head. Bosco looked behind him at everyone who was in the room. The detectives whispered something in his ear then headed out the room.  
  
"I'll come back later." Aiden said to Faith in a soft voice and she nodded then thanked him. He kissed her forehead then slapped Bosco's hand and left the room. Cynthia followed him after hugging her best friend. Swersky, Elchisak and Hancock left at the same time back to Swersky's room.  
  
"I can't believe this." Faith cried softly and gazed at her husband. Bosco rubbed her thigh and put his head down slowly.  
  
( Saturday - 11:21 AM )  
  
Charlie was looking out the window because he was the closest to it. Cameron was reading a magazine that his mother had brought him but that was it. She brought him a magazine then had to leave, claiming that she had to go to the waiting room and call some relatives. But no one was in the waiting room when him and Charlie walked to Jenna's recovery room. Charlie rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his hand. He couldn't believe all the stuff that was going on. Bosco had come and seen him the night before and told him all the information that had happened that day. Charlie ran his hand over his face and sighed then looked over at Cameron who was chuckling. He turned his back so his friend wouldn't see his tears.  
  
"So your Gramma is gonna pick us up today?" Cameron asked and Charlie nodded then wiped his tears away. Cameron tossed his magazine on the table and let out a sigh. "Damn I hate being in this stupid place!" He looked over at his friend who was staring at him. "What time do we leave?!"  
  
"In about two hours dude." He answered and sat up then rubbed his ear. "I gotta go see my mom." He said and stood up then cracked all his muscles back into place. Cameron waved a little as he watched him walk out of the room. Charlie looked both ways and began walking slowly.  
  
"Hey." He heard behind him and saw Alexis walking towards him with a slight limp. She grabbed his hand for support then looked down at the ground. "I heard about what happened with your Dad and everything. Bosco came up and told me and my Dad." She looked up at his face and he frowned.  
  
"Yeah it sucks." He pushed the down button on the elevator and looked down the hall as they waited for the doors to open. "I can't believe it though. Its all so weird. I never really liked my Dad but its screwed up that he killed Emily, almost killed my mom and us." He looked down at her soft face.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." She stepped inside the elevator and he pushed the floor level. She leaned against the wall then ran her hand through her black hair. "So what are you gonna do now? I mean now that Fred isn't in your life anymore?" She asked and looked over at him and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok don't tell anyone about this. I told Cameron last night and he thinks I'm crazy but I think this is the best decision." He paused and she looked at him as the elevator began moving slowly. "I'm gonna ask Bosco to adopt me. I don't wanna carry the Yokas name on." He said with a broad smile.  
  
"Wow." She said with a twisted mouth and stood up straight when they reached the floor. "Look, I think you should think about this before you do it." She said and looped her arm through his as they walked out of the elevator. "Like you should talk to Bosco and Faith before you decide to change it."  
  
"I'm going to of course but I am seriously thinking about this. I want Bosco to be my Dad. He's always been like a father to me." He turned his New York Yankees hat backward and stepped up to his mother's room. They walked in and no one was in the room. "Where is she?" He asked out loud.  
  
"I don't know." Alexis answered and they looked down the hall. "Look." She whispered with a grin and pointed. Bosco and Faith were walking together and had ahold of each other's hands. She had allot of small bandages on her forehead and arms. He put his hand on her back to held guide her.  
  
"Hey." Charlie said as he walked towards the couple. Bosco and Faith looked up at him and smiled back. He hugged his mother and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Its good to see you walkin' Ma." He said slapped Bosco's hand then hugged him too. "So where were you guys?" He asked.  
  
"Oh we were just taking a walk." Faith answered and cleared her throat. "My mom is gonna come in today and bring the girls so I wanted to get up before they came." She ran her hand through her hair and laced her hand in Bosco's again and kissed him lightly on his bruised cheek. "Hey Lexy."  
  
"Hi." She put her arms around her brother and sister-in-law then they all walked into Faith's recovery room. The two girls sat on the bed then Bosco and Charlie sat on the edge. "I can't wait until I go home. Daddy said that he was gonna spoil me." Bosco made a face and shook his head.  
  
"Gramma is gonna be here soon so when she does you're gonna go home with her." Faith said and Charlie looked at her confused. "I told Proctor that I wanted to send you guys home early." She smiled and rubbed Alexis' hair then kissed her on the forehead. Alexis smiled a little and sighed.  
  
"Alexis, hey." Marcell said as he walked into the room with a sweater in his hand. He helped his daughter put her sweater on then kissed her on the top of the head. "Marissa is waiting down stairs with the Benz." He said and grinned at his son then Faith. "When are you guys getting released?"  
  
"I'm going home tomorrow afternoon but Faith's gotta stay here another two nights because of her head." Bosco answered and rubbed his wife's thigh. Marcell nodded as he stroked Alexis' arm and she was pressed up against his side. "So you're taking Jenna and Dominic home too aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah their already with Marissa." Marcell answered and gazed down at his daughter and Alexis smiled. "All right were gonna head home now." He leaned over and kissed Faith's lips lightly then slapped Charlie and Bosco's hands. "Call me later tonight." He added and walked out of the room.  
  
"Man I hate it here." Charlie said and looked down at the ground then rubbed his eyes. Faith knew something was up with her son. He caught his mother's gaze and she raised her eyebrow then he looked over at Bosco who was gazing down at his wife's hand. She had small cuts on her fingers.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'm tired. Let's take another walk later, Ok babe." Bosco said to his wife who nodded and he gave her a long passionate kiss. He squeezed Charlie's shoulder then limped his way out of the room. Faith was laying on her side and looking over at her teenage son.  
  
"Tell me what's goin' on with you." She said in a soft voice and he looked over at her then shrugged. "No Charlie, tell Mama what's wrong."  
  
"Fine." He said and turned towards her then cleared his throat. "You know how everything that is going on is about dad?" She nodded and wiped her cheek. "Well, I don't want people to member me that way. I want to be a pro- football player one day and I don't want people to remember me because my dad killed allot of people." He shook his head and looked down. "I thought this over Mom and I want Bosco to adopt me. I want his last name."  
  
"Oh my gosh." She said and sat up then put her hand on her head because of the rush. Faith gained her strength back then gazed at her son. "Charlie are you serious?" She asked and he nodded then wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. "Come here." She said and hugged him. "Oh baby."  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered and she shook her head then kissed the side of his head. Charlie laid his head on his mother's lap and slowly cried himself to sleep. About 20 minutes of stroking his head and thinking about what was becoming of her life, Ramona walked in with Ellie and Angie with her.  
  
"Hey darling." She said and kissed Faith on her forehead then looked down at Charlie who was laid out and snoring softly. "Oh look at him. Remember when he used to sleep like when he was a baby?" She asked and Faith slowly nodded. Ramona cleared her throat and sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Charlie wants Bosco to be his dad." Faith said softly and put her hand over her mouth. She gazed down at Ellie who was staring at her mother as she held onto Ramona's pant leg. "Gosh this is all too weird for me. Why would Fred do all this Mom?" She asked and gazed up at her mother.  
  
"Shhh baby, I know." Ramona said and held her daughter close to her heart and soothed her. "Everything is going to be all right in the end." She pulled away. "Why don't you keep Charlie here so you three can talk. I'll pick him up later tonight. I'll just take Cameron and the girls home, Ok."  
  
"Thanks Mom." She said with a smile and leaned down and kissed both of her daughters. "Be good for Gramma. Call me tonight Ellie." The toddler nodded and kissed her brother's cheek then giggled softly and walked out of the room. Faith gazed down at her son and rubbed his soft cheek.  
  
( Saturday - 6:23 PM )  
  
Ramona was standing in her kitchen looking at the flat screen television that was bolted up on the wall. Ellie was sitting on the counter with a Barbie in her hand talking to herself and giggling too. Cameron was standing next to Ramona watching the television also and holding Angela who was sucking on her pasafire. They were watching the news about what was going on at the 55th Precinct and cleaning it up. She had just hung up the phone about ordering a pizza so now she was going to go to the hospital and pick up Charlie then bring him back. Ramona never thought that she and Cameron would get along. She thought that when she brought him to her house that he would just go into the guest room. But he was very talkative.  
  
(: Ramona was wearing a white maternity Mayfair pyjama set that had a classic crisp button front from the top of her breasts with side pockets. Then the bottoms had drawstring on the waist and they were also white. Then she had some white kitten heel thongs that were 1½" heel. Her hair was parted and some was up and the rest was down. Ellie had on a nightgown and no socks or slippers because Ramona had just painted her toes. :)  
  
"Gamma." Ellie said and Ramona gazed at her grand daughter then smiled. "I wanna see my Mommy." She said and wiggled her toes then glanced over at Cameron who was leaning next to her on the counter. She laid her head on his arm and he glanced at her then back at the TV. "Please."  
  
"Honey we can see Mommy tomorrow. Ok we can take her up some flowers." She said and laid a kiss on her forehead then glanced at Cameron who was still watching TV. "Well, I'm gonna go pick up Charlie now. Come on." She said and brought Angela's carseat in and set it on the counter.  
  
"Man this sucks." Cameron said as he laid the baby inside the seat and buckled her in. She put her small fist around his finger and tried to stick it in her mouth. He chuckled and kissed her chin then looked back at Ramona who was putting Ellie's sweater and slippers on. "What was Fred like, Mona?"  
  
"Oh gosh." She said and rolled her eyes then carried the carseat out to the driveway and waited for them to all exit the house then she locked the door. "He was a big jerk. Now I'm not saying that because he cheated on my daughter and just did what he did but he wasn't a good husband."  
  
"I met him twice." He said and helped Ellie in the backseat of Ramona's ES300 and buckled her in. He got in the passengers seat and buckled himself up as Ramona got in the driver's seat and started the car. "Charlie always told me that he never liked him. He said that he always liked his mom."  
  
"Yeah that was always it. He loved Faith and Emily loved Fred." She drove down the street and turned her headlights on. "You know he never asked me or Jack to marry Faith?" Cameron shook his head and sighed. "Yeah I never really respected him that much because he was kind of weird."  
  
He nodded and looked out the window and laid his head back. A couple minutes later, they arrived at Angel of Mercy Hospital. Ramona turned the car off and handed the keys to Cameron. "I'll be right back." She said with a smile and got out of the car then walked up to the main entrance.  
  
Charlie was walking down the hall with his head down and had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey pumpkin." She said and put her arm around his shoulder. "You ready to come home with me?" She asked with a smile and he nodded then kissed his grandmothers soft forehead.  
  
"I hate being here." He said and glanced down at his bruised and cut arms then let out a sigh as he walked out to the parking lot. He saw Cameron get out of the car and slid into the seat next to Angie who was between him and Ellie now. "Hey." He said as he got into the car then let out a sigh.  
  
"Dude what's with the long face?" Cameron asked as Ramona backed out of the parking space and left. "I thought you'd be happy to leave."  
  
"Yeah I am. I'm happy to get away from my mom and her stupid ass husband." Ramona looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Sorry." He said softly and shook his head. "No I told them about Bosco adopting me. He told me that he didn't feel comfortable doing it and that I would probably regret it one day." Ramona opened her mouth to say something. "So if he doesn't want me then fine. I don't give a damn. I'll live with you." He looked at his grand mother. "Yeah I know that Ma won't give him up for me so that's fine. She can live without me." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Honey listen to me." Ramona said as she stopped at a red light. "I know that Maurice didn't mean it the way that you took it. He loves you so much." She gazed at his face. "You know that and I think that he was just surprised about the whole thing. I think you two need to talk alone."  
  
"No." He said shaking his head. "I don't wanna talk to him. I don't wanna talk to anyone." He glanced over at his grandmother then opened the door and got out. She tried to reach for him but he took off down the street. Cameron got out also and ran down the street, trying to catch him.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103: The Way Life Goes  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 103 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Huh? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.  
  
A little note from your favorite author: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen - Just wanted to share a little with you!  
  
( Sunday - 9:23 AM )  
  
Holly was laying in her bed, on her side with her eyes closed. She was sound asleep and so were all her kids. Katie was in her bedroom that she shared with her little sister. Garret and Timothy shared a room also so they were asleep too. DK slowly walked into the small townhouse and looked around. There were boxes all over the floor with things inside and labels on the side. They were moving to Staten Island soon because they wanted to buy a large house where they could raise their kids and the baby that they were planning on having. He had to get back to work in three hours so he had to do allot of sleeping. He put his duffel bag on the floor then headed upstairs. He glanced in his step-daughters room and smiled.  
  
"Morning." DK said when he entered him and Holly's room. She was just waking up and rubbing her eyes then gazed at him and smiled. He took off all his clothes then laid in the bed next to her and grinned. "You look so beautiful when you're sleeping." He said in a gentle voice then chortled.  
  
"Thanks." She rubbed his cheek and laid a kiss on his lips. "Gosh it feels like September 11th all over again." She cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling. "Ramona called me last night and said that Charlie ran away." She said and his eyes widened. "Its such a long story. Hold on."  
  
"Hey." Katie said as she limped into the room. DK slowly slid on some boxers as Holly got up and helped her daughter sit on the bed. "When did you get home?" Katie asked DK as she cuddled up with her mother. She was lying in front of Holly and both women were on their sides, facing him.  
  
"I just did but I gotta get back to work in about three hours." They both looked at him with their eyes wide open. "Don't worry I didn't come here to sleep. I came here to just lay down. Gosh I've been standing forever. Go ahead Holly, tell your story." He said and laid down on his pillow then smiled.  
  
"All right." She said and kissed her daughter's cheek. "So Charlie asked Bosco if he could adopt him. He said that he was tired of having Yokas as a last name and that he didn't want to carry on that name. So Bosco told him that he didn't feel comfortable with doing it this soon." She twisted her mouth.  
  
"Wait a second. What happened?" Katie asked and looked over her shoulder at her mother who was stroking her hair. "Is Charlie all right?"  
  
"He ran away last night from Ramona's car. Cameron tried to run after him but he said that it was too dark that he couldn't find him. So they drove back to the hospital and told Bosco and Faith." She shook her head and looked at her husband. "The cops are now on the look-out for him." She added.  
  
"Oh my gosh, why are we here then?" She asked and sat up then turned around and gazed at both her parents. "Charlie is like my best friend." She ran her hand through her blonde hair. "I think we should go up there and be with Faith or do something. Mom come on this isn't right." She cried.  
  
"Honey slow down." Holly said and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We're gonna go up there soon. All right but first can I please spend some time with my husband? I haven't seen him in like. . . 2 days." She chuckled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Why don't you go take a shower."  
  
"Fine." She got off the bed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. DK gazed back at his wife and she was looking at the door, grinning.  
  
"Mom." Garret said as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "Hey DK." He said to his step-father and slapped his hand. "Dude I thought you were gonna be down at Ground Zero 55. That's what the news is calling it." He shook his head and looked at his mother who was shaking her head.  
  
"Go get dressed or whatever, were leaving soon to go to the hospital." She said and he nodded then walked out of the room. Holly leaned over and gave her husband a kiss. "You get some sleep all right." She kissed him again then stood up and walked to the bathroom and let out a sigh.  
  
"Mommy!" Timothy called as he walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. He was always the baby of the family. His brother and sisters always picked on him because he was constantly acting like a little baby and tattling on them when they did things. "Hey!" He ran and jumped on his step-dad.  
  
"Hey buddy." DK said with a smile and looked at the youngest as he laid next to him. Holly came out of the bathroom and tickled her son a little then laid a long kiss on his cheek. He giggled and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. Trinity walked into the room then and ran up to DK. "Hey girl!"  
  
"I missed you sooooooooooo much!" She screamed and sat on his lap then looked at her mother who kissed her cheek too. "Where are we going."  
  
"To the hospital and see Aunt Faith. Come on, go get dressed you two." She patted both their butts then looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "We'll be out of here in 20 minutes. I swear." She smiled and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
( Sunday - 10:03 AM )  
  
Salvidor was standing in his kitchen eating some orange slices and reading the Sunday Paper. He was slowly shaking his head as he read what was going on with the 55th Precinct and all of that. His three kids were upstairs in their rooms asleep because he let them sleep in on Sunday mornings. Victoria was also asleep because she had been up all night watching the news. He was up with his wife but he just couldn't sleep. He picked up the remote and turned the small flat screen television that was built into the refrigerator. Now they were calling it 'Ground Zero 55'. He only knew Faith for a day and thought she was a fantastic person. He was glad that he was back into his nephews life but all of this was too much for the man's heart.  
  
"Good morning my sweet husband." Victoria said as she walked into the room. She had a robe on and it was open and she had a negligé underneath that was this beautiful maroon color. She put her arms around her elevated husband's neck and kissed his lips. "What are you watching babe?"  
  
"The news. Its getting worse." He said and cleared his throat then slid an orange slice in her mouth and she smiled then chewed it up slowly. "Charlie is missing." She looked at him with wide eyes then the television screen. "Yeah they said that he ran away. Everyone is looking for him."  
  
"Oh my gosh this keeps getting worse and worse." She said and shook her head then let out a sigh. "Why don't we all get dressed and go up there. Maurice gets out of the hospital today doesn't he?" She asked and Salvidor nodded then took a sip of his juice. "Let's go wake the kids up then."  
  
"No let them sleep." He said in a slight hurtful voice and she gave him a stern look. Salvidor let out a sigh then drank the rest of his juice out of the champagne glass. "Fine. But lets get some breakfast before we go." He laid a kiss on her lips and walked up the stairs with his wife following.  
  
"Wake up!" Victoria said as she entered her oldest daughter's room and walked over to her bed. Sarah groaned and rolled over onto her stomach then scratched her eyes. "Come on baby wake up. I know your dad said that you could sleep in but we gotta go to the hospital again." She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, mommy I'm tired." Sarah whined as she sat up and ran her hand through her blonde hair. Victoria smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead then walked out of the room. Sarah rubbed her nose and walked out of her room. "Daddy I don't understand why we have to get up! Its 10!"  
  
"I know baby but were gonna go get some breakfast then head over to Angel of Mercy. Maurice needs us right now. Go get ready." He patted his daughter's butt then walked into his own room and started undressing. "I just don't know why Charlie would run away like that? After all that's happened."  
  
"There probably is a story behind it babe." She said as she buttoned up her blouse that showed a little bit of cleavage. "I mean he could be so angry at all that is happening. Can you imagine if this happened to us? His dad raped and murdered his sister then tried to kill his mother. Come on Sal."  
  
"I know." He said and looked out the window as he buttoned up his shirt. Salvidor shook his head then gazed at his wife. "Marcell called me last night and said that he didn't think Faith would last that long. He said that Maurice called him and said Faith is on suicide watch until she is released."  
  
"That's ridiculous." She said and ran her hand through her long thick wavy brown hair. "Sal, you saw her at Thanksgiving, did she look suicidal?"  
  
"No but. . . You just said it yourself. Her ex-husband raped and murdered her daughter then tried to kill her and almost killed her son and his friends." He cleared his throat then walked over to the closet and grabbed his shoes then sat on the bench and put them on. "Are the kids ready yet?"  
  
"Probably not." She answered as she walked into the bathroom to apply her make-up. "You know how slow they dress. Sarah probably fell asleep in the bathroom." She chuckled and looked at her husband as he came in after her. "Were gonna get pregnant by the end of next year Sal. I know it."  
  
"Me too. I hope so." He said and looked at the entrance of the bathroom as Jennifer walked into the room. "Hey baby girl." He said with a smile and she smiled then sat on the toilet seat and put a magazine on her lap and started scanning through it. "Are Sarah and Tony ready." He asked softly.  
  
"No." She answered and looked through the magazine. "Tony called me a poo- head." She said in a whiny voice and wrapped her arm around her fathers leg. He rubbed her little head then let out a sigh as he put some cologne on his neck. "Mommy, can you do my hair?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course baby. Go tell your brother and sister to hurry up and get ready. Were gonna leave soon." She watched her youngest daughter run out of the bathroom. Victoria turned and gazed at her husband who was shaking his head and looking at himself in the mirror. "Mm that new stuff smells good."  
  
"I know. I like it." He smiled and laid a kiss on his wife's cheek then walked out of the bathroom then the bedroom. "All right kids come on!!"  
  
( Sunday - 11:28 AM )  
  
Rod was sitting in his bedroom listening to rap music and reading a magazine. Charlie was sitting on a chair that was in his friend's room and looking down at the ground. He had rushed over to his friend's house because he knew that no one would look for him there. Rod's parents were the nicest parents that he had ever met so they let him stay. Rod's father, Adam, had seen the news and the story that Charlie was missing and some of Faith and Bosco's family feared that he was dead. So he did what a good dad would do. He called the 52nd Precinct which was closest to his house and told them that Charlie was over there. The guys at the Precinct took Charlie as a real runaway so they had called the SWAT team and they were on their way over.  
  
"So when are you gonna go back home?" Rod asked and threw his magazine down then laid back on his pillow and let out a sigh. His room was large and he had all the footballs that he won hung up around his room. Along with baseballs, basketballs and some other sport balls like soccar.  
  
"I think I'm gonna call my Mom's room and tell her that I'm Ok. I just don't wanna be near him. He's such a dick!" He shouted and stood up then started pacing the room. "I talked to Jenna and Cameron before and they said that he would be happy about it. My own Mother said the same thing."  
  
"He sounds like he's going through allot of stress. I have no idea." Rod shrugged and cleared his throat as he tossed a football up and down while whistling. "You have to call someone though Chaz. Your Mom is a cool chick and she's been through allot in the past couple days. Call her now!"  
  
"Shut up." He chortled and sat down on the chair then took his cell phone out. "My batterys dead damnit." He shook his head and looked around.  
  
"This is SWAT Sergeant Thompson! We are on the scene!" The man said in his radio and got out of the large van then made his way up to the door and knocked. Adam came and his eyes widened when he saw all the officers. "Where is he?" Shawn Thompson asked with his rifle raised up.  
  
"Upstairs in my son's room. Look he doesn't have a gun or anything. He's 14." He tried to explain to them but they pushed past him and trotted up the stairs. About 20 uniformed patrol officers entered the house after the 15 SWAT members entered. They all had their guns raised, looking around.  
  
"Pick up." Charlie said with his knee bouncing. Just then, Shawn kicked the door open and the two teenage boys jumped up. "PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP NOW!" The law enforcers yelled and pointed their guns at both boys. Charlie was standing there with his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW! ON THE GROUND NOW!" Steven Picker shouted and put his knee on the back of Charlie's neck. The other officers were handcuffing Rod because they didn't know which one was Charlie and who was Rod. "Which one of you is Charles Andre Yokas?!"  
  
"Me!" He shouted with his face implanted in the carpet. Adam and his wife, Charolette walked into the room and their eyes widened when they saw their son handcuffed and thrown on the bed. "That's our son! Uncuff him now!" Adam yelled and Steve quickly unhandcuffed him then sighed.  
  
"You're comin' with us son!" Shawn said and picked Charlie up by his hands. The scared 14-year-old looked back at Rod and his parents as they hauled him down the stairs and out of the house. He wasn't trying to fight but he was trying to ask the officers what he was being arrested for.  
  
"Get this Larry!" Reporter Susan Ross said as she made her way towards the officers who were hauling Charlie out of the house. "What is he being arrest for?" She asked and put her microphone in Shawn's face and he told her why. "Charles how does it feel to be arrest at your age?"  
  
"He's not gonna talk to you lady so just give up." Steve said and looked down the street as many news vans screeched their way up the scene.  
  
"Put him in the back of our car!" Officer Perry Winkle said and Shawn grabbed Charlie by the neck and shoved him in, head first into the back of the squad car. He hit his nose on the metal gate and it started bleeding. He closed his eyes tight and tried not to cry and show them his weakness.  
  
Perry got in the squad and drove down the street with his lights and sirens on. He looked back at Charlie who was looking down as blood dripped from his nose. He sighed and looked in front of him then shook his head. He hated runaways. Either boys or girls they had to be arrested in his book.  
  
( Sunday - 12:03 PM )  
  
Doc was laying in his bed with his wife next to him and they were watching the news. This is what they did every Sunday morning. He didn't work until they called him in because he needed a break because his wife was pregnant. Rose was laying against the headboard, reading the front page of the Sunday Paper and Doc was laying on his side with his head right next to her belly with the Sports page in his hand. They were watching Sunday Morning cartoons because both of them still had a little kid in them. The couple wanted to spend some alone time together becuase they wouldn't have that in a couple of months. They were going to Angel of Mercy as soon as Faith called them back but they also wanted to spend some time together.  
  
"Lauren Celeste stop kicking me." Rose said, her strong New York accent stretching. Doc gazed up at his wife and smiled then put his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel that? She is going so crazy in there." They both chuckled and she ran her hand through her black hair. "This girl is so weird."  
  
"Maybe she's excited because she knows that she's going to be coming out soon. Two months." He smiled and kissed her hand then gazed back at the television. Rose ran her fingernails over her husband's shaved head and looked at the paper in her other hand. "Are you going to call Bosco?"  
  
"I know that I should but this feels so good. I don't wanna get up." She whined and laughed a little then stroked his strong bicept. "He's probably gonna call soon. I just hope they find Charlie before it gets dark." She yawned and stretched her arm above her head then looked at the TV. "Oh man."  
  
"This is a funny one." Doc said, chuckling at the television. Rose kissed the side of her husband's head and rubbed his shoulder. "Man I think we should be doing something. What if something happened to Charlie?" He asked and Rose's face straightened and she shook her head.  
  
"I know." She sighed and got out of the bed then looked at him. "Let's just go up there then." She walked over to the closet and picked out a cute maternity shirt and some jeans. Rose took off her robe and watched as he nude husband walked into the bathroom. She looked at the ground, frowning.  
  
"You ready to go?" He asked after they both got freshened up. Rose stood up from the stool and nodded then grabbed her purse. They walked outside and got in their new black 2002 Infiniti QX4 SUV. Doc drove down the street with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his wife's leg.  
  
"Can you imagine what Ramona is going through?" She questioned and he glanced at her as he drove down their neighborhood. "I mean she's probably thinking that this is all her fault." She let out a sigh and looked down at her stomach then cleared her throat. "I need to talk to her." She added.  
  
"I think it would be good if someone does. I know that Faith and Bosco are probably angry or something. Isn't Bosco supposed to get out today?" She nodded and looked out the window. "Man all of this is so weird. I can remember hearing that bomb going off and thinking that I was dead."  
  
"Let's not talk about that." She said and ran her hand through her hair. Doc glanced at his wife then let out a sigh and looked at the road ahead.  
  
Their whole ride was quiet all the way to Angel of Mercy Hospital. They parked in the space next to a Mercedes-Benz G-Class. Salvidor got out of the Benz then smiled when he saw his brother's ex-wife. "Hey." He said as he put the alarm on and hugged Rose. "You guys come to see Faith and them?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered and looked at Doc as he came around the car and held onto his wife's hand. The group began walking into the hospital then got in the elevator to go to the floor that was above the one that they were in. "Oh man we should have gotten something on the way. I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh yeah you're in your seventh month aren't ya?" Victoria asked and Rose nodded then the two women rubbed her very pregnant stomach. "Oh my gosh she's movin' like crazy." She grabbed her oldest daughter's hand and pressed it against Rose's stomach. "Do you feel her moving like that?"  
  
"Yeah it feels weird." Sarah replied and ran her hand through her dark blonde hair. The elevator door opened and the group walked out of it. Rose, Victoria and Sarah were walking in front of the others. Salvidor was holding his daughter's hand and she was jumping around and giggling loud.  
  
Faith was standing by the window when they entered the room. Ramona and Bosco were sitting at a small table in her room talking. Cameron was sitting at the table too with Ellie on his lap. She was watching TV on the screen that was bolted unto the wall. Faith was breastfeeding her baby girl.  
  
"Hey." Rose said and looked towards Faith who didn't turn her head or anything. Ellie jumped out of Cameron's hold and ran over to her grandmother then hugged her legs. Bosco looked at his mother then his uncle and hugged everybody. "Has anyone found out anything?" Rose asked softly.  
  
"Nope." He said and gazed back at his wife as she stood there looking out the window. He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his hair. "She's gonna be all right. The doctor's just want her to stay one more night but she wants to go home tonight." He shrugged and ran his hand over his small head.  
  
"You done honey?" Faith asked in a whisper to Angela as she slid her breast out of the baby's mouth then put it back in her shirt. Faith laid the baby on her chest and looked back out the glass. Salvidor touched her shoulder and she thought that it was Bosco so she didn't say anything.  
  
"She drooled on your shirt." He said and she quickly turned her head and looked up at his face. He smiled and wiped Angela's mouth with a handkerchief then chuckled. "I know you're not doin' all right but I have to ask." He smiled and took the baby from her mother and laid a kiss on her soft head.  
  
"I guess I can't believe that he actually ran away." She ran her hand through her long blonde hair then shook her head. "I know that he was upset about what Maurice said. I was a little too but. . ." She put her hands in the top of her head and looked over at Angela who was staring at her Mommy.  
  
"You know if I lost any of my kids or something happened to them," Salvidor paused and gazed back at his children. Sarah was sitting next to Cameron and they were talking about some things. Anthony was watching TV and Jennifer was sitting on the bed with Ellie and they were watching TV too. "I love my kids so much and I wanna have more. Vicki says that she only wants to have one more but. ." He rolled his eyes and she smiled. "I want more."  
  
"Yeah me and Maurice want to have about three more kids. We want about one or two more now then after Charlie moves out and gets his own place, we want another." She cleared her throat and put her hands on her lips. "Were gonna buy a house by the end of next year." She looked up at him.  
  
"Ooo that sounds nice. You're gonna get that discount 'cause Rose sells houses. Yeah she told me that she can get at least 30 percent off for immediate family members." He shrugged and looked back at the window at where the Precinct was. All that was there now was some gray smoke.  
  
"Maurice wants to get a house that's by the beach and out in Jersey." She leaned over and laid a kiss on Angela's cheek and the baby made a noise then grinned. Faith touched her neck and looked up at Salvidor who was gazing into her eyes. She dropped his gaze and looked out the window.  
  
There was a knock on the door and everyone turned around to see Cynthia walk in with Aiden behind her. He had a cute jogging outfit on. "They found Charlie." She said and Faith smiled then put her hand on Bosco's arm. "Listen to me first though." She walked over to her best friend and put her hands on her arms. "They found him at Rod's house. The stupid 52nd Precinct guys took him as a runaway. You know how they take runaways."  
  
"Oh damn." Faith said and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"They arrested him huh?" Bosco asked in an angry voice.  
  
"Yeah but they'll let him go if you come get him." She said.  
  
"I'll go." Bosco said and looked over at his wife who put her head on his shoulder and tears began coming down her face. "Its gonna be Ok babe. I'll go get him. Uncle Sal can take me. We'll go get him then bring him back here. Then I'll go home with all the kids and come get you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and lifted her head up then walked over to the bed and sat down. Salvidor handed Angela to her mother then followed Bosco out of the door. Faith was gazing down at her baby. "I don't want you to hurt Mommy ever. Ok honey? Mommy doesn't think she can take anymore of that."  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104: Fathers and Sons  
  
Kelly - I know that police don't arrest runaways. Well, there was that one that they arrested on the same case as Charlie's. I wrote it because it makes the story more dramatic and that's what I want and most of the reviewers want to. So. . . Well thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciated your input but again this is all in fun and I like what I am doing with this story. So I'm going to stick with my original idea. That's all I have to say! :)  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 104 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Huh? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.  
  
A little note from your favorite author: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen - Just wanted to share a little with you!  
  
( Just Some Status )  
  
Now I know that I haven't said anything about how Davis and all of them are doing so that's what this part is about. Davis was brought out of surgery five hours after he arrived at the Hospital. He had a gunshot wound to the shoulder but it wasn't as bad as anyone thought that it was. Then he had a couple of bruises and burns on the rest of his body because the bomb was in the next room that he was inside. Alex brings Maliek up to him when she can but she's been working both EMS and Firefighter down at the Ground Zero 55 sight so she doesn't get to see her husband that much. It makes her really sad and annoyed but she wants to find every missing police officer that is on the list. There are only three more that are on the list. Maliek stays with Beth and her new husband Fire Chief Harper Lewis who is also Candy's father. So he's doing allot better then he was a few days prior.  
  
Sully's wound was so bad that he had to be transferred over to a special hospital and the best doctor in the US had to be flown in. In the end of his surgery, he came out smelling like a rose. Maggie has been by her husband's side since the get-go. Dominic is staying with Marcell and Marissa until Davis gets out of the hospital then he can go stay with his brother. Cruz was by herself for the whole time except for the nurses and doctors that came in. She had a banged up head but got released the same day that Bosco and Aiden did. So she went home and locked herself in her apartment and striped down to nothing but a sheet. Her new but loser boyfriend came over a couple of times to watch TV because she had a better screen and entertainment system. She is trying to get back into Anti-Crime because she doesn't like sitting around her house and feeling sorry for herself.  
  
They finally found Todd after one day of searching for him. He was going outside the back way for a break when the building blew up. Since Candy didn't have such bad wounds, she stayed with her father and Beth but now stays with Todd all day and goes to her dad's house to sleep at night. Todd had bad injuries like on his back because a large piece of cement fell on him when he was standing in the back of the Precinct. Aiden on the other hand had a crushed bone in his arm. The procedure that the doctors and nurses used for him will help his arm heal back to the usual status. So he has to rest for a while but the cast might come off before Christmas. He and Samantha stay at their apartment but she wasn't injured in the blast because her and Gusler were out on the streets. She has to work 16 hour shifts sometimes because their short on Patrol Officers so she pulls doubles.  
  
Cynthia was also unaffected by the blast because she was down at the One Police Plaza. Jimmy was injured in the bombing when him and Prescott were bringing Davis out of the building and it blew up again. He was struck with a couple pieces of glass and the nurses held him in at Mercy for one day then released him. Since Cynthia was either at the hospital all day or over at the One Police Plaza then he stayed at their brand new house that they bought the month before. Since she got a raise and he was offered a better job on the Emergency Tactics Squad. Swersky was going to stay in the hospital for an extra week because he was bleeding internally. So Natalie was up there about everyday either bringing their son Kendall or coming by herself. Since she was a Lieutenant on the Island, she couldn't help that much but fought her way into helping with some of the paperwork.  
  
Elchisak had gone home after he heard the tape recording of Carolyn confessing everything linked to Fred and Chandler. He called Faith about every two hours and let her talk to him. They had been on that basis now since she was the finest Department Sergeant that anyone had ever seen or had. She got the job done right and for some odd reason, she did it with a smile. He knew that this would crush her somehow but she would try to hide it in a way that seemed that she wasn't affected by it. Mikey wasn't that badly injured but Mary wanted him to stay one night just for observations. He stayed then got signed back on to full duty and helped the other guys down at Ground Zero 55 clean up the mess. Tamara and him work 16 hour shifts so her parents have to watch Adrienne and sometimes either Marcell or Rose does it. Sometimes Mikey doesn't even come home.  
  
Sasha wasn't hurt as bad as some might have thought. She's got a nasty cut on the back of her leg and she was burned a little on her arm but they were just first degree burns. She got out of the hospital the same day Cruz, Bosco and Aiden were released. She wanted to go back to work and maybe help out a little with Ground Zero 55 but her boss wouldn't let her. So she stayed in her apartment and watched the news. Carlos and Kim both had minor injuries but they still keep working. Kylie and Joey stay with her parents and she handles them and makes sure that they go to school which is the next day. Billy had the same status as Mikey since he was with him when they were trying to get Faith out of the building. He of course went back just like his friend. Harper has allot of work to do since he is the Fire Marshal so he is always at his office down in Downtown Manhattan.  
  
( Sunday - 12:23 PM )  
  
There was a knock on the door and everyone turned around to see who it was. Cynthia walk in like she was on a mission with Aiden behind her. He had a cute jogging outfit on that was black and light blue with a matching hat and some black tennis shoes. "They found Charlie." She said and Faith smiled then walked over to her husband and put her hand on Bosco's arm. "Listen to me first though Faith. Just listen to me." She walked over to her best friend and put her hands on her arms. Faith gazed at Cynthia and stared directly into her brown eyes and swallowed hard and loud. "They found him at Rod Simmon's house. The stupid 52nd Precinct guys took him as a runaway. You know how they take runaways." She turned her head a little.  
  
"Oh damn." Faith said and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"They arrested him huh?" Bosco asked in an angry voice.  
  
"Yeah but they'll let him go if you come get him." She said.  
  
"I'll go." Bosco said and looked over at his wife who put her head on his shoulder and tears began coming down her face. "Its gonna be Ok babe. I'll go get him. Uncle Sal can take me. We'll go get him then bring him back here. Then I'll go home with all the kids and come get you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and lifted her head up then walked over to the bed and sat down. Salvidor handed Angela to her mother then followed Bosco out of the door. Faith was gazing down at her baby. "I don't want you to hurt Mommy ever. Ok honey? Mommy doesn't think she can take anymore of that."  
  
Bosco and Salvidor trotted to the parking garage and got into the G-Class G500. He started the SUV and backed out of the parking space then headed down the way. Bosco was rubbing his hands nervously and looking around the car. He couldn't believe that the guys at the 52nd put Charlie under arrest. They knew that he was the son of a Department Sergeant but then he guessed that they didn't know what kind of teenager he was. Salvidor was driving about 20 miles over the speed limit and Bosco had a smile on his face. His Uncle was the best guy ever except for Marcell. He had to remind himself to thank his Uncle for doing everything that he had done for him. Faith's Volvo was at their house so he had no other transportation.  
  
"Can you believe these dopes?" Bosco asked and Salvidor looked over at him and shook his head. "The 55th stopped arresting runaway's when Faith became Department Sergeant. She never did it when we were beat cops, she either made me do it or called for another unit." He sighed.  
  
"If you need some bail money or anything, I got you covered and you don't have to pay me back." Salvidor looked over at his nephew who grinned and gazed down at his hands. He stopped at a red light and put his hand on his chin. "I couldn't imagine any of this stuff happening to my kids."  
  
"I never thought it would happen either." He said and put his hand over his face then let out a sigh. "This is all my fault. I do want Charlie to be my son. I was so glad when he said that but I told him that he should think about it before he wants to do this so be won't regret his father's death later."  
  
"You tried to tell him that huh?" Bosco nodded and looked out the window. "Teenagers don't listen Maurice. You can tell them that you're dying in two months and they will ask you what's the matter with you like two minutes later. I'm going through the same thing with Sarah. You'll be all right."  
  
"I just hope he can forgive me. I don't want our relationship to be weird. I mean I would've hated to be Fred because he hardly knew his son. Charlie told me that he hated him. I don't want him to hate me." He ran his hand over his somewhat long hair and let out a sigh. "I want it all to go away that's all."  
  
"It will probably. No it will. By next year, you and Faith will be living in a house out in Jersey by the water with about 50 kids. Charlie will have your last name." He chuckled and Bosco let out a sigh with a cute smirk on his face. Salvidor rubbed his nephew's shoulder and grinned. "Its gonna be Ok."  
  
"Hold on." He said when he felt his cell phone vibrate and ring at the same time. Bosco took his phone out of the pocket and opened it. "Yeah."  
  
"Maurice its Pop." Marcell's voice came into his son's ear. He was standing in his kitchen and had his hand on Marissa's stomach because the baby was kicking. She was reading the Sunday paper with a maternity turtleneck and some light blue jeans. "Have you seen the news?" He asked softly.  
  
"No I'm with Uncle Sal and were on the way to go pick up Charlie from the 52nd Precinct." He answered and looked at the street they were on then noticed that they had eight more blocks to go to reach the Precinct. "Why what happened on the news now?" He asked in a tired, annoyed voice.  
  
"NBC is showing Charlie's arrest. You better do something when you get there Maurice. They didn't treat him good, son. They threw him in that car and I think you better get that or something." He shook his head and looked over at his wife who glanced at his face and shook her head.  
  
"All right! Thanks for the heads up Pop. Bye." He closed his phone and shook his head. "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kick these cops asses!" He looked over at his uncle and cursed under his breath then let out a sigh. "Those cops brutalized my son! I'm gonna kill every last single one of them!"  
  
"Calm down Maurice." Salvidor said and put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "Were gonna get there soon and you can talk this out with them. I'll bring Charlie to the car." He looked in front of him as they turned onto the street that the 52nd Precinct was on. "Get a hold of yourself Maurice. All right."  
  
"Don't worry about me." He said as he got out of the G-Class and headed up to the entrance. It was different inside and outside then the 55th. He looked around then walked over to the front desk. "I wanna know where my son is and the guys who arrest him. Charles Yokas. I'm a Detective!"  
  
"Oh." The Sergeant said and slowly walked over to the files. He brought it out as Bosco tapped his foot on the ground and balled up his fists. Salvidor was looking around at all the officers. "Here it is. Charles Yokas. Runaway. He's in the cells. And the guys who arrested him are in there too."  
  
Bosco walked away quickly and Salvidor put his hand on the counter. "Thank you." He said in a soft voice and followed his nephew. He stomped into the room and saw a couple of guys sitting and standing around. Charlie was in a cell with his head down. He had his hand over his nose that was bleeding. "Charlie lets go." Bosco said sternly and the officers turned around and glared at him. "Get my son out of that cell now!" He shouted, loudly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Shawn asked and looked him up and down.  
  
"Sergeant Detective Boscorelli over at the 55th! Get him out now!"  
  
"You should keep an eye on this one. He's a fighter. "Steven said.  
  
"Go get in the car with Uncle Sal." Bosco said softly and Charlie nodded as Salvidor put a handkerchief over his nose. Bosco turned to the officers and slammed the door with his foot. "You sons of bitches are going down! IAB is defiantly gonna hear about this! What the fuck happened to my boy?! Why in the hell did you arrest him for?!" He shouted and Shawn took a step back then looked over at the others. "You better start answering my questions or someone is gonna get a bloody nose. I don't care if its six against one. The ADA is my good friend and IAB has got nothing on me! I'm ready to go!" He turned to Perry who was sitting on a chair in the corner. "You got something to say jag-off?!" He asked and the man shook his head. "Ok then!"  
  
"Listen were just followin' orders Ok Boscorelli." Shawn said with a stupid grin and looked around at his friends and chuckled. Bosco's eyes widened because he didn't find it quiet funny. "The guy called us and said that he was there. So we went in there and apprehended him! That's what we do!"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" He slammed him into the door and the glass shattered. "You even look, touch or even think about my son or my family, I will cut your dick and balls off and shove it in your mouth! UNDERSTAND ME?!" He asked in a shout and threw the man on the floor then left.  
  
( Sunday - 1:02 PM )  
  
Amanda Parker helped her husband into the house with the help of her son, Michael. Jenna was sitting on the couch under a blanket and gazing at the TV. She was watching the coverage on the Ground Zero 55 case, Fred Yokas and Chandler Evans, Carolyn, Charlie and now the new news about the officers that had been found. So far it was seven fatalities not including Fred and Chandler and the officers that they murdered. She wiped her tears away as her family entered the room and helped Daniel into his favorite sofa chair. Amanda sat on the armrest of the chair and stroked her husband's head and laid a kiss on his cheek. Michael made his way to the kitchen where Christopher was, who was their 11 year old brother and he was eating soup.  
  
"What are you watching honey?" Amanda asked her daughter and looked at the television screen then ran her hand through her hair. Jenna didn't answer because they kept showing the police officers and SWAT members arrest Charlie. "Oh my gosh. Isn't that Charlie?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." Jenna answered in a soft voice and put her hair behind her ear. "They hurt him too." She sat up a little and laid her head on the back of the couch. "Can we go see him please?" She asked and her mother shook her head. "Please Mom! Please I need to see him! I wanna see him!"  
  
"Honey I have to take care of your father." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Jenna stood up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and followed her mother. "Besides, you don't even know where he is. He'll call you probably tonight or whatever. YOU need your rest Jenna."  
  
"No I wanna see my boyfriend!" She slammed her fist down on the counter and Amanda looked at her like she was crazy. Michael was sitting next to his twin sister and shaking his head. "Please Mom! Please I just want to see him! He's my best friend! Ok I'm sick of just sitting in this house!"  
  
"Jenna listen to me! Ok your father needs me here with him in case something happens. I can't go running you around so you can see Charlie. Ok forget it." She walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Jenna stood up and ran to her bedroom. "Jenna!" She called and shook her head.  
  
"Why won't you let her go see him? That's her boyfriend. You know they care allot about each other." Michael said and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh I forgot, you think were immature." He shook his head and got up from the stool then made his way down to the Game Room.  
  
"Do something for me, don't grow up." Amanda said to Christopher who nodded and she smiled. He stood up and she noticed that he was a little taller. "What did I just tell you?!" She shouted and he jumped. "Sorry." She kissed his forehead then he ran down to the Game Room with his brother.  
  
"Can I speak to Alexis?" Jenna asked in the phone when she heard Marissa pick up. She waited a couple of seconds then her face brightened up when she heard her friend answer. "Oh my gosh I am so mad! My mom won't let me go see Charlie!" She shouted and furiously shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" Alexis asked and ran her hand through her black hair. She was laying on her bed and watching the news. Jenna was doing the same thing but screaming at her friend into the phone. "Gosh it seems like times like these when I wish we could drive." They both laughed together.  
  
"I keep seeing his face when they were hauling him out to that police car. He looked so cute when he's scared but I wanna hug him." She laid her head back and sighed. "He's so damn cute." She giggled when she heard her friend do the same. "I just can't wait to see him next. Oh man!"  
  
"I would ask me Dad to take you but him and Marissa are drawing a sketch of the new Precinct. That would be so dope if they could design it! I would be so popular around New York." She let out a chuckle and sipped on her Diet Sprite. "Man, you should come over and spend the night."  
  
"Dominic is over there right?" She asked and Alexis told her then Jenna looked back at the TV. "I want to but my dumb old Mom won't leave the house! She's gotta take care of my Dad. He's a grown ass man! I mean come on!" She shook her head and looked over at a picture of Charlie on her night stand. He had his football jersey on and he looked pretty dirty. Cameron was also in the picture because that was their very first game and they won.  
  
"Let me go ask my Dad. He'll probably say yes." Alexis slowly got out of her bed and put her robe back on then walked down the stairs. She made her way into the Drawing Room and the two turned to her. "Can Jenna come spend the night tonight? She doesn't have a ride over here though."  
  
"Yeah I can go get her." Marcell said and turned back to his project. "Were gonna go see Charlie and Maurice tonight. Ask if she wants to come."  
  
"Ok thanks Daddy." She walked out of the room and held the phone to her ear. "He said that he can come get you and were gonna go see Charlie and Bosco so you can see your lover man then." They both giggled and Alexis made her way up the stairs and back to her bed. Dominic was laying on her bed, under the covers and had his hood over his head. He was asleep though and snoring loud. "Dom is sleeping like a log." She said softly.  
  
"I still don't know why he doesn't ask you out already." Jenna said as she walked down the stairs to ask her mother if she could go spend the night at Alexis' house. "I mean you guys always flirt, he doesn't have a girlfriend and you aren't seeing anybody. I think you guys could really pull it off."  
  
"He told me that he likes Chrissy." She rolled her eyes and glanced over at him then shook her head. "I don't really care though. I think Jeremy likes me. Not Jeremy Elchisak but Jeremy Carter. He is so cute." She chuckled and looked over at Dominic who punched her thigh. "Ow you dumb loser!"  
  
"Shut up. You talk so damn loud." He said and looked at her then rolled his eyes. Alexis giggled and sighed a little. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Jenna." She answered and ran her hand through her hair then looked at the television. Dominic glanced at the TV then laid back down and curled up with her pillow and slowly fell back to sleep. "Yeah he just up and hit me. He better watch it or I'll kick him off the bed. That would be so funny!"  
  
( Sunday - 5:58 PM )  
  
Charlie had to be taken to the hospital to get checked. After waiting for about two hours, Mary put him in a room and checked out his bruises and scaring. Charlie had a large bruise on the back of his neck from having the officer's knee slam down there when he was handcuffing him. Also he had bruises and cuts on his wrists from being viciously handcuffed. Then his bloody nose was worse then it seemed. He now had a bruise from his nose going up to his right eye and a little bit of his left. Nothing else was wrong with him only he was now scared to death and in pain. On the way up to the second floor to see Faith, Bosco and Charlie talked. They took the long way so they both could get out what they wanted to say to the other. Bosco told him that he wanted to adopt him but wanted Charlie to think about it for a while. So they agreed but Charlie already knew his decision.  
  
They went up to Faith's room and he talked to Ramona then got a chance to talk to Bosco and Faith alone. He told him a good reason why he wanted to be officially Bosco's son. So instead of him thinking about it for a day or two days, they decided that when Faith gets out of the hospital, their going to call the adoption agency and get Charlie's name changed. They stayed with Faith until the nurse came in and gave her some drugs to go to sleep. So Bosco was left with Charlie, Ellie, Angela and Cameron home. Since the day that the bomb went, Bosco had to go in early because they were going on a raid that day. So he just went in the same time Faith did and they drove his car. In the blast, his car was destroyed and hers wasn't affected. So now they had another thing on their hand, get a car.  
  
"Papa and Gamma Risa are coming over baby." Bosco said to Ellie who was sitting on her bed with no clothes on. He had just given her a bath and she was watching a movie as he dried her off. "Stay still Ellie." He said and she stood up and he put her underwear on. "Here, put your shirt on."  
  
"Daddy you so cute!" She put her little hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "I wanna see Papa. I wanna tickle his piggies!" She put her night shirt on and he helped her button it up. Bosco smiled and put the matching pants on then her socks. "Where's my baby sider?! I wanna see Angie Bangie."  
  
"She's watching TV with Cam." He said and stood up then walked into the living room. Ellie got up from her bed and followed him. Cameron was sitting on the couch and Angela was laying on her side with one of her little hands behind her head and she was asleep. "I'm gonna go change, Ok."  
  
"All right." Cameron said and looked over at Ellie who was standing next to him with her hand on his knee. "Where's Chawie?" She asked and looked up at his face then looked around the living room. "He's taking a shower." He answered and stroked her head then looked over at Angela and sighed.  
  
"Pop said that he was bringing pizza so we'll eat when they get here." Bosco said coming out of his bedroom. He had some gray sweats on and a white long sleeve shirt that fit tight on his upper body. He slid his hat on backwards and ran his hand over his face. "I have to take a picture of Angie."  
  
"She so coote!" Ellie said with a smile as Bosco went and grabbed the camera from the office. She hopped up and down in front of Cameron as she watched her baby sister sleep. He came back into the room and knelt in front of Angela and started taking pictures of her as she dreamed and slept.  
  
"Awww." He said softly when she yawned and scratched her little forehead. "Mommy is gonna love this." He stood up and walked into the kitchen and got a couple plates out. At the same time that he heard Charlie's shower shut off, there was a knock at the door. "Cameron can you get that bud?"  
  
"Yeah." He stood up and glanced down at Angela then walked over to the door. He opened it and Marcell was standing there with two pizza boxes in his hand. Dominic had the other two and they smiled then stepped inside. Marissa laid a kiss on his cheek then looked around as she entered.  
  
"Oh look at my little sweetie." Marcell said when he saw his granddaughter laying on her side on the couch sleeping. He placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table then knelt next to the couch and touched her little leg and kissed her cheek. "She needs to wake up soon 'cause I wanna cuddle."  
  
"Wow Pop. She'll wake up after were done. She fell asleep when Cam was giving her a bath. It was weird." He shrugged and slapped his father's hand then Dominic's. "I thought you guys would never get here. I'm starving." He grabbed the two boxes and headed off to the small dining room.  
  
"Where's Charlie?" Jenna asked and took her coat off. She had a small short sleeve T-shirt on with a pair of white velour pants on that had "Juicy" printed on the backside. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Alexis had a tight long sleeve pink shirt on with some velour pants and her hair was up too.  
  
"He just got out of the shower." Cameron answered and put his hat on then grabbed a piece of pizza and sat next to Dominic then started eating. Ellie was sitting between Marissa and Marcell with one hand on Marissa's belly then the other had a fork and she was eating her small pieces of pizza.  
  
"She's been whining all day because she can't see her lover boy." Alexis said with a smile as she bit the crust on her pizza. Jenna nudged her arm and rolled her eyes then grabbed another piece after she was done with the one that she had. "I just haven't seen him since. . . Yesterday." She giggled.  
  
"Seen who?" Charlie asked as he walked into the dining room. He had a pair of dark blue sweats on and had his T-shirt in his hand. Jenna smiled when she saw him. "Ooo you brought me some comfort food." He chuckled and slapped his friend's hands then softly kissed his girlfriend on the lips.  
  
"Whoa Chaz." Marcell said when he saw his grandson's nose and eyes. Charlie nodded and grabbed a piece of pizza then sat next to Bosco.  
  
"Sweetie have you been putting ice or anything on that?" Marissa asked and he nodded. "Gosh that looks like it hurts. Are you sure you're Ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm a man." He said and Bosco glanced over at him then shook his head. Angela woke up and she was laying in her boppy because Bosco didn't want her to fall off the large couch. She looked around and didn't see anybody around her but she heard voices. That always happened when she woke up and she hated it. She began crying and moving her arms around. Bosco stood up and wiped his mouth off with a napkin then hovered over his daughter. "Hi tinkle." He said softly and slowly picked her up and she put her open mouth against his neck and whined a little.  
  
"Come see Papa. You're so cute." Marcell said and reached out for his granddaughter and laid a small kiss on her little cheek. She moved her lips and his nose was there. He smiled and looked over at Ellie who was tickling her little sister's toes. The rest of the night for them was very exciting.  
  
( Sunday - 10:32 PM )  
  
Faith was sitting on her bed reading a book that Mary had brought her up before she headed home. She couldn't stand being in that hospital when her family was home in their own beds and having good dreams. She wanted to be there too and either cuddled up with her husband or at least cuddled up with a comfortable pillow. She hated being treated like a baby or like a prisoner, the nurses here were rude and there was a Homicide Detective in front of her door the whole time. She had no idea why he was there because usually there would be a uniform police officer. She tried to call her house about five minutes ago but Bosco said that she woke up Angela and scared her. Now she felt unwanted by her family, he had an annoyed tone when he was talking to her too. Maybe they didn't want her around anymore. Maybe they all wanted her to die in that bomb. She felt hopeless.  
  
It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
  
Cruz was sitting in her apartment looking out her bedroom window thinking about stuff. She just told that so-called boyfriend of hers to get the hell out of her apartment and her life. He wasn't that thrilled about it as she was. She wanted a real man, someone to take care of her but still be macho and all that. Bosco was the perfect candidate but of course he was taken. She laid down on her pillow and tried to drift off to sleep. She kept hearing that bomb go off and it was driving her crazy. Plus she lived about two blocks from Ground Zero 55 so she could hear them doing allot of grinding and cleaning up so it was loud. She decided that sleep wasn't the best thing to try and do so she got up, still wrapped in her lilac sheet and made her way into the kitchen. Her apartment needed some serious attention, meaning that if she didn't start cleaning it, the place would start to stink or talk.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
Carlos locked the door after Kim entered the house. The babysitter was sitting in the office and they let her go home. Joey was laying on the recliner asleep and snoring loudly. Kim smiled then gazed down at Kylie who was laying on the couch, spread out and she was also snoring. She leaned over and softly kissed her daughter's forehead then swept her up and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom. Carlos shook Joey's shoulder and when that didn't work and pushed the recliner's backside forward in a quick motion and Joey sat up then looked around. Carlos told his stepson to go to his room and the teenager glared at him then walked to his bedroom. He stood there looking at their new house. They had bought it around Maliek's birthday and they paid for it monthly. Kim walked back into the room and looked at her husband as he sighed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
Sasha coughed as she made her way into her living room with a cup of hot cocoa. Well, it wasn't really her living room since she had a studio. It was like bedroom - slash - living room - slash - dining room. She sat down on her bed and looked at the TV, she was watching a bunch of old movies that she always did when she was sick or in a bad mood. Something about the 60s made her feel better. She kept thinking about the past few days. With the bombing that had occurred, it made her think about staying at the 55th. She loved the guys there, Bosco wasn't a hard-core Detective Sergeant like some others were at other Precinct's. Plus Aiden was her partner and even though he was preppy and annoying, he could be sweet at times. He was the flirty type even though he was getting married in January. She didn't want to leave the Precinct. She loved it too damn much.  
  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
Jimmy was sitting on the couch watching a movie and was eating low sodium popcorn and had a Diet Root Beer in the other hand. He hated what Cynthia bought when she went grocery shopping. He would have to go with her the next time so he made sure to replace what she bought with the good REAL stuff. Devan was laying next to him with his head on the arm of the couch and he was snoring remarkably loud. He heard the door open and saw her walk in a couple minutes later. She looked beautiful to him because she was all dirty and tired. He smiled when he saw her and she made her way behind the couch then kissed him on the lips. Cynthia rubbed her son's head and kissed his cheek. She walked around the couch then sat next to her fiancé and laid a kiss on his cheek. Jimmy put his hand on the side of her head and laid it down on his shoulder then sighed.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
Maggie was sitting on a chair next to her husband's bed in the Brooklyn Special Care Hospital. She had a brochure in her hand about an eight year old girl that her and Sully were thinking about adopting. They had been talking about it the night before and the morning of the bombing. The little girls name was Alannah Josie and she was mixed with African-American and Puerto-Rican. There was a picture of her and Maggie absolutely adored her. She and Sully loved the smile that Dominic had on his face when they brought him home. He told them at dinner one night that he was so glad that they adopted him. It was Sully's idea to get a little girl to complete their family. Maggie couldn't believe her husband was so into this. She would have to call the Agency the next day so she could put the little girl on hold. That would be the best Christmas present to her husband.  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
Candy was laying down on her father's bed and looking at the television. Beth was sitting on the bed too against the headboard and rubbing her step- daughter's leg. Candy's younger brothers, Dylan and Kyle, were sitting on the bed too then her sister, Katelyn was braiding her hair. Harper was of course not home because he was the Fire Marshal and since everything that was going on, he was either down at the site or at his office. Candy wanted to stay with Todd that night but her leg was not up to it. She had a fracture in her leg from falling and the large piece of ceiling that had fallen on top of her. They were watching the news because Harper was talking to a news reporter and telling him about the situation with Ground Zero 55 and what they were doing to clean it up. Candy was so proud of her father. Beth was too and she was happy that he was in her life, as her husband.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
Samantha was sitting on the couch and Aiden was laying between her legs. He was drifting off to sleep because the medicine that the doctors that prescribed for him. She was watching the news about the Precinct and Fred. She still couldn't believe that it was her best friend's ex-husband who tried to kill everybody. Also, she couldn't put it together that he killed Emily. She saw him the week when everyone found out the news and he looked so sad. His eyes were red and puffy and he was talking about how much he was going to miss her even though she wasn't in the best of shape when she was murdered. And for some odd reason, she was feeling sorry for Carolyn. Samantha would have to go and see Faith the next day at sometime so they could talk. She had to work another 16 hour shift and Faith was going home the next day, she would have to see her really sooner then that.  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
Ramona was sitting in her large bed with her laptop on top of her legs and she had her reading glasses on. Then she had a whole bunch of her accountant files around her. She looked up and took her glasses off then let out a sigh. Ramona rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. She kept thinking about all the things that were going on in her life. Jack's mother kept calling her and leaving angry messages about her cheating on her son and that she probably killed Jack. Then there was her planning the baby thing. She was so glad that she had Faith and Holly by her side. She finally got her daughter to talk her into having Holly be her mid-wife. She was glad too because Holly was a terrific mid-wife. She looked at the Caller ID when the telephone started ringing again. It was Jack's mother. She shook her head and put her glasses back on.  
  
( Monday - 2:58 AM )  
  
Bosco was laying on his stomach with one hand dangling off the bed. The condo was cold so he had the heat on, the meteorologist said that it was close to snowing soon so that would be hard for the guys who were cleaning up the Precinct. Charlie was laying on his bed with his back to his friend, Cameron was also in the bed and had his back to Charlie. Sometimes the teenagers would sleep in the same bed but not that often. The only reason that they did it was because Dominic had stayed over and he was on the roll- out bed. The blankets were over his head but his feet were sticking out the bottom. Angela was laying in the bassinet next to Bosco's bed and she was sound asleep. She was actually having a great dream about her mother. Bosco was also dreaming about Faith.  
  
"Uh-oh." Ellie whispered to herself when she looked at her bed. She gazed down at herself then trotted out of the room and down the stairs. She hopped her way through the living room then opened her father's door and gazed inside. She heard her Daddy snoring loud and Angela was snoring too. Ellie walked around the bed to Bosco's side and she tapped his arm. "Daddy." She said in a soft voice and he stirred. "Wake up Daddy. Daddy!"  
  
"Huh....." He lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes then looked around. Bosco sighed when he saw his daughter standing there in the dark. "What are you doing up, babe?" He asked and turned over and looked at the clock. He reached over and turned the light on. "Oh Ellie. Son of a bitch."  
  
"Sawry, Daddy." She said in a soft voice. She had thrown up all over the front of her nightgown and all over her bed. He knew it was from the pizza because the vomit was red and had chunks in it. He put his hand over his mouth from throwing up himself. "I frew up." She said and looked down.  
  
"Come on." He said and glanced down at Angela who was sound asleep. Bosco and Ellie walked out of the bedroom and up the stairs to her bedroom. "Damnit!" He shouted and slapped the door frame when he saw that her bed was covered in the red puke. "Charlie!" He shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm." Charlie said in his sleep. He opened his eyes once he noticed that his step dad was calling out his name. He stepped off the and right on Dominic's crotch. The teenager shouted out in pain and that woke Cameron up. "Sorry dude! Dom, I'm so sorry. Oh man. . . I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" He shouted and covered his head as he held on to his goods. He opened his eyes and looked over at Cameron.  
  
"What's wrong?" Charlie asked as he walked out of the bedroom. He stood next to Bosco and looked inside. "Oh my gosh." He said when he saw all the bile. He looked over at Bosco who was running his hand over his face and cursing. Charlie gazed down at his sister and she was crying.  
  
"Ellie stop crying. Now." Bosco said and knelt in front of his daughter. He wanted to put his arm around her or kiss her cheek but there was too much vomit. Dominic and Cameron came out of the room and their eyes widened when they saw her bed and floor. "Charlie can you go give her a bath?"  
  
"What?!" He shouted and Bosco stood up, looking at him like he was crazy. Charlie sighed and cursed under his breath. "Come on Ellie." He said and walked down to her bathroom with her behind him. He started the bath water then gazed at her. "This is so gross!" He shouted and sighed.  
  
"Don't make her feel worse Charlie, damn!" Bosco called back, as he walked to the linen closet and grabbed two handfuls of wash cloths. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed some cleaning liquids then made his way back to Ellie's room. "Dom, you round up her blankets and put them in the washing machine. Cameron, you start scrubbing the floor." He said and the two teenage boys looked at him like he was crazy. "Let's go now!"  
  
"Oh my gosh I am gonna. . . Son of a. . ." Dominic was lost of words as he looked over at the two bunnies who were just sitting on the floor in front of their cage. He started grabbing the blankets and sheets then closed his eyes. "This stuff stinks so bad!" He shouted and started gagging a little.  
  
"If you throw up then I will kick your ass!" Cameron said and glared over at his friend and let out a sigh as he scrubbed the floor next to the bed. "How many damn pieces of pizza did she have?" He asked and looked at Bosco who was scrubbing the wall where Ellie had wiped her hand off on.  
  
"I don't know but she has never done this before. Gosh I hope she doesn't have the flu." Bosco swallowed to keep the bile down because he was started to get a little quizzy. Dominic finally picked up all the sheets and blankets then ran down the hallway to the laundry closet. "Oh my gosh."  
  
"Ellie stop crying!" Charlie said as he washed his little sister. He had gotten all the puke out of her hair and picked her up then grabbed a towel. She put her hand around his neck as she cried and started coughing. Before he could do anything else, she threw up all over his face and the front of his shirt. He put her down and wiped his face with the towel. "Damnit!" He shouted and spit in the toilet. "She threw up on me!" Oh this is so gross!"  
  
"She what?" Bosco asked as he trotted down the hallway. "Oh man." He said when he saw his daughter who was puking on the floor and on Charlie's feet. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Damnit." He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Ellie stop crying now, Mama." He said softly.  
  
"I sawry Charlie." She cried as he took his shirt, pants, socks and walked out of the room. Bosco picked his naked daughter up and wrapped a towel around her. She laid her head down on her father's shoulder and he carried her into the living room and set her on the couch. "Daddy, I so sawry."  
  
"Shh. Just lay down baby." He put a garbage can in front of the couch. "If you have to throw up again then do it in here. Ok." She nodded slowly and he put a blanket on top of her and laid a kiss on her forehead then stood up and walked back to the bathroom where Charlie was cleaning.  
  
"Ok the sheets are washing." Dominic said and took his sweatshirt off then shivered a little. "I'm gonna go help Cam." He rolled his eyes and slowly walked down the hallway. Bosco began helping Charlie with cleaning the bathroom floor and the teenager was cursing softly under his breath.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105: First Monday After  
  
Title: A New Life Together ( 105 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Huh? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!  
  
Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.  
  
A little note from your favorite author: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen - Just wanted to share a little with you!  
  
( Monday - 10:13 AM )  
  
Maggie was sitting on the chair in her husband's room like the night before. She was on her cell phone and talking to Dominic who was still over at Bosco and Faith's condo. Sully was still unconscious and had a tube down his throat. The doctor told her that he had a good feeling that he was going to wake up this day. She hoped so because she hated seeing her husband like this. She was still looking through the brochure about Alannah and was going to call after she hung up the phone with her son. Davis had come early in the morning and brought his mother a couple of magazines and some breakfast. Alex was of course with him because he wasn't that much healed. They couldn't bring Maliek in so they left him over with Beth and Candy.  
  
"So Ellie is sick, huh?" Maggie asked with a little smile as she held the cell phone between her ear and her shoulder. (: She was wearing cute dark blue vintage wash straight leg stretch jeans with black Stiletto boots. Then she had on a light golf green scoopneck tunic with three-button shoulder placket. Her hair was twisted up in a neat bun but with some falling down in front of her face. :) She was looking through the brochure with a smile.  
  
"Yeah she's puking all over the place. I didn't get any sleep last night because Bosco woke us up at two. No! Ma! Listen, Charlie gets up when Bosco calls his name and stepped right on my crotch! Right on it Ma! I think I need to have it checked or something. I don't pee right anymore! I think he did something to it. Maybe he bent my pipe or somethin'! My balls feel weird too!" He shook his head and glared over at Charlie who was laughing.  
  
"Stop saying that in front of them and nothing's wrong with it." She shook her head and looked over at her husband. Maggie stood up and walked towards the window. She put her hand on her hip and held the phone with the other hand. "There's no change in your father's condition. The doctor said that he will probably wake up today but. . ." She turned around and looked at him then covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so scared."  
  
"I know Ma." He said in a soft voice, Charlie and Cameron looked over at their friend as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Dominic leaned against the counter and looked down at his feet then let out a sigh. "You know Pop's gonna be all right Ma." He took his backward hat off and coughed.  
  
"I can't lose another man because of NYPD." She said and took ahold of Sully's large hand then leaned over and kissed it. She could tell that she had made her son feel uncomfortable now and she shook her head. "Dominic I'm so sorry honey. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."  
  
"No its all right." He put his hat on and looked over at Bosco as he walked into the room. "I gotta go Ma. Call me later. Bye." He hung up the phone even though he heard his mother calling his name. He shoved his cell phone in his sweat pants pocket and Bosco glanced at him then got a towel.  
  
"Dominic." Maggie said one more time then let out a sigh and closed her cell phone. She gazed over at her husband and watched his chest rise and fall. Maggie walked over to the table and grabbed the brochure and papers that were on top. She made her way over to the window sill and sat on it then got her cell phone out. She called the phone number and dialed it then held the phone to her ear. She gazed over at her husband and sighed. She looked back down at the picture of the little girl and grinned. "Yes, hello this is Maggie Sullivan. I'm calling on behalf of Alannah Josie."  
  
"Oh yes I have her files right here Mrs. Sullivan." The woman said and put the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Have you had any experience in adopting a child?" She asked and opened the folder then stared at the little girl's face. Alannah was smiling brightly in her second grade picture.  
  
"Yes me and my husband have adopted our 14 year old son a couple months ago." She said and tapped her pin on her thigh. "We have a perfect home enviornment for him. If you would like to come tour our house that would be fine. We let his adoption agency do that before we adopted him."  
  
"That would be nice. We don't get many applicates who are willing to do that." She smiled and let out a sigh. "Now I know that you probably are aware of all the chaos that is going on around here. With the bombing of the Precinct and all of that. Were gonna have to wait for it to settle first."  
  
"Ok that's all right. My husband was actually a Sergeant at that Precinct and he was injured. I'm still waiting for him to wake up." She gazed over at her husband and thought that she saw him move but he didn't. Maggie squeezed his hand and let some tears slowly fall down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Oh. . . Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Sullivan." The woman said and slowly shook her head. "How about I make you a deal. Maybe tomorrow around lunch time, we go check out your house then maybe go get a bite to eat and talk about little Alannah?" She asked and listened for Maggie's response.  
  
"All right that would be great." She wiped her tears away and laid a kiss on her husband's cheek then walked back over to the window. "Ok how does 12:30 sound?" She asked and nodded then said her good-byes and hung up the phone. "Oh this makes me so happy." She said out loud to herself.  
  
"Mag. . . ." Her body stiffened then she slowly turned around and looked at her husband with her eyes wide open. Sully was looking up at the ceiling and trying to breathe. He didn't like the tube that was down his throat and was trying to take it out. She smiled and walked over to him and sighed.  
  
"Honey wait don't touch that! Just wait right here. I'm gonna go get somebody to take that out." She kissed his lips then ran out of his room. "He's awake! My husband is awake! I need a doctor!" She shouted and a doctor looked up at her then followed her back to Sully's room. "I got someone here baby. Ok, you're gonna be all right." She smiled and tears fell down her face as the doctor slowly slid the tube out of her husband's throat.  
  
"You're gonna feel like crap Sergeant Sullivan but everything looks good. I'm glad that we got you here when we did." He patted his shoulder then looked at Maggie. "He needs allot of rest and fluids so you can talk to him but I want him to get some sleep." He looked at Sully then left the room.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're awake." She said and touched his cheek as she kissed his lips. Sully had a tired smile on his face and he was trying to catch his breath. "Here's some water honey." She said and poured some in a cup then helped him drink. "I have so many calls to make. To about 50 people."  
  
"I didn't know. . . I was that popular." He said and cleared his throat then coughed a little. "Where's my son? Where's Dominic at?"  
  
"Oh he's over at Maurice and Faith's house." She answered and he cleared his throat again. "He called me and said that Ellie has the flu and she's been throwing up all over the place. I'm kinda worried about her. I was thinking about going over there when Maurice goes to pick up Faith from Mercy."  
  
"Just wait a little longer. I don't want you to leave." He said in a soft voice and she smiled then laid another kiss on his lips. Sully watched his wife as she sat down on the edge of his bed and started making phone calls. He turned the television on to get caught up with the news about everything.  
  
( Monday - 12:21 AM )  
  
Bosco was driving down the street in Faith's Volvo and he was late, picking his wife up. He had to stay home for a little longer to give Ellie some medicine and help put her down for a nap. They were all up last night with her as she threw up every thirty minutes. After she threw up on Charlie she began puking in the garbage can and in the toilet. Charlie, Cameron and Dominic were all home with the little girl and Angela was in her car seat behind Bosco's seat. He was kind of glad that his wife was coming home but then he wished that Ellie wasn't sick because he didn't want her to be working to take care of their daughter. Also, he had to keep Faith and Angela away from the toddler because he didn't want either of them to catch it. He didn't really give a damn about them if they got sick. Both Charlie and Cameron could make it to the toilet and Dominic wasn't his problem.  
  
"Shoot." He said when he looked at his watch. Bosco parked the Volvo in front of the hospital and got out. He almost forgot that Angela was in the car and ran back then got her car seat and smiled down at her face. "Hi pumpkin, Daddy almost forgot you. I sorry." He smiled and trotted up to the front entrance. He ran into the elevator doors just as they were about to close. The people who were already inside looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Come on." Bosco was annoying on how slow the elevator was moving. It finally reached his floor and he bolted down the hallway and glanced down at Angela. She was making all kinds of noises and grinning up at her father. He entered Faith's room and she was leaning against her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "Sorry I'm late. Ellie has the flu and she's been puking since two oclock this morning. It was just a big mess."  
  
"Oh my baby is sick?" She asked and he nodded. Faith gazed down at Angela and smiled. The baby became hyper when she saw her mother and started kicking in her seat. "Oh you happy to see Mommy huh? Yeah I love you too." She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then they walked out of the room. "I am so happy to be getting out of this damn hospital. It brings back memories about almost everything. I really hate this place."  
  
"I know." He said and put his arm around her waist as they made their way into the elevator alone and he pushed the button. "Ellie ate pizza last night with Pop and Marissa. They came over. Then she woke up and threw up all over her bed and all down the front of her nightgown. Charlie gave her a bath and got her out then she threw up all over him too. It was awful. Every 20 minutes or something she would just start barfing."  
  
"My poor baby girl." She said and put some hair behind her ear. "Oh mommy's gotta take care of her when she gets home. Yes she does." Angela cooed as she looked up at her mother. Faith leaned down and kissed her on the nose and the baby giggled. "So she threw up on Charlie?" She asked and he nodded with a smile. "You're mean. That's not funny. I bet he was mad." They made it to her car and Bosco put the baby in the back. "Ok."  
  
"He was upset but Ellie felt so bad. Everytime she threw up she said that she was sorry and she kept crying. For a minute, I thought that she was going to throw up one of her lungs." He shook his head and backed out of the parking space. "We had to keep her naked for a while because she was so hot. Then she told me that she didn't like being naked so we put a pair of panties on her and she just laid on the couch. She looks bad Faith."  
  
"Yeah I bet. My poor honey." She smiled then it went away when she looked down the street and saw Ground Zero 55. Faith just stared at it as Bosco pressed on the gas when the light turned green. She looked at her husband who was gazing at the road ahead of them. "So she's all right now?" She asked and he nodded. Faith looked back at Angela who was sucking loudly on her pacifire. "Did you give her any kind of medicine?" She asked.  
  
"I gave her a little bit of Children's Tylenol." He answered and she nodded then ran her hand through her hair. About twenty minutes later, they stopped in front of their complex and Faith got out then smiled. He grabbed Angela's car seat and headed up to the door with her behind her. Bosco opened the door and Faith walked in first then looked around. The condo was cold and she rubbed her arms. "Hey guys! Were home!" He called.  
  
"Ellie's puking in the bathroom. Hey Ma!" Charlie said and walked over to his mother and gave her a monster hug then kissed her cheek. "You Ok?" She nodded and he hugged her again. "I would say welcome home but this place is cold as hell and smells like puke." He chuckled and walked to the stairs with Faith behind him. They walked into the bathroom and Ellie was bent over in front of the toilet. Dominic was sitting in the edge of the bathtub with his head in his hands and Cameron was kneeling behind the little girl and rubbing her back. "Damn, she's not done yet."  
  
"Watch you mouth." Faith said and moved her son out of the way. "Excuse me Cameron." She smiled as he hugged her and lightly kissed her cheek. "Oh honey," she rubbed her back and Ellie lifted her head up when she was done and burped. "Ooo yuk." She chuckled and wiped her mouth with a wet wash cloth. "Mommy I miss you." She said in a cracked voice and put her arms around her mother's neck. "I missed you too. You sick huh?"  
  
"Yeah I not feel goods." Faith stood up and walked past the boys and went to the living room. She set Ellie on the recliner and put blankets on her. "I hot Mommy." Ellie said and pushed the blankets away in a whiny voice. "I know honey but you have to sweat out the flu. You want Mommy to sit with you?" Ellie nodded and Faith smiled then picked her daughter up and sat down on the recliner. "Don't throw up on Mommy. Please."  
  
"Ok." She whispered and closed her eyes then fell asleep within two minutes. Bosco and the three teenager boys walked into the room and their eyes widened. "She wouldn't fall asleep for us." Cameron said and Faith shrugged then rubbed her daughter's head. "I'm going to sleep." He said and turned around then went into Charlie's bedroom. The other two followed and they laid down where they were the night before. "I'm so tired and mad."  
  
"I guess they both sleep when Mommy's here." Bosco said when he set Angela in Faith's other arm and fell asleep slowly. Faith smiled up at her husband and looked at the television. "I'm just gonna lay here. Maybe try to get some sleep." She nodded and he laid himself out on the couch and closed his eyes. She was gazing at him with a smile then looked down at Angela who was so little. Ellie was also small, Faith loved her babies so much.  
  
She looked over at a picture of Emily that was hung over the television. She couldn't believe what happened to her daughter. She was probably so sad when all that was happening. Fred was such a jerk. She couldn't believe what he had done either. She just wanted it all to go away. She already had peace with Emily's death but now it was coming back to haunt her. She hadn't even been dead a whole year. Faith looked down at Ellie who was a weird gray color because she was sick. She gazed back over at Angela who was so freaking cute and small. She loved her daughters so much. Her and Emily had that kind of bond when the girl was younger. She just hoped that her and Ellie's relationship wouldn't turn out like her and Emily's.  
  
( Monday - 4:51 PM )  
  
Eva was standing in the kitchen making her family dinner. This was the first day that she got off work to not break the news. She was sick of being in that studio and staring at the camer and telling the same stories over and over. She told her boss that she needed to go home and spend time with her family. Billy had gotten off too because he wanted to spend time with his pregnant wife and his daughter. He was standing in the living room with Jessica and they were playing with her Barbies. He hated playing this game with her but he knew that she would cherious it. Besides, he would rather be doing this then be down at Ground Zero 55 and helping them clean up that mess. Jessica was laughing so loud because she thought her Daddy was funny.  
  
"Can you believe all this? I mean I had to get out of that damn studio. I don't think my boss is really happy with me right now because I was shouting and throwing things. I was so pissed that they were making me work all those hours. They know I'm pregnant and they know that my husband is a New York City Firefighter. AND! They know that my daughter is young and she needs her mother." Eva said talking to Kim on the other end.  
  
"Yeah I had to tell Lieutenant Johnson that he had to find someone to cover my shift. I had to come home and see my kids. Carlos works everyday, 16 hour shifts but he came home with me last night and we've just been hanging out here. I'm cooking a good dinner. I just wish that I could have a job like Cynthia's or Faith's. They request their pay and their days off. Plus everyone else's. I really want this supervising job." She said with a smile.  
  
"I think you'd make a good supervisior." She replied and walked over to the sink then started washing the green beans and looked out the window. She glanced down at the ground as the family dog, Lucky, walked past her bare feet and his soft fur rubbed against her legs. "I know Billy is so mad that he didn't get offered that job that DK and Jimmy did. The Emergency Tactics Squad thing. But he's trying to get a Lieutenant job somewhere."  
  
"Oh if he leaves the house I will be heart-broken. He helps hold the house together. Its gonna be weird without Jimmy and DK there with their dumb jokes." She smiled and looked at Kylie who was helping her peel the potatoes. She laid a kiss on her daughter's cheek then walked around her to the stove that was on the center of the island and she checked the boiling pot. "I wanna know what your job is like. What do you do in the morning?"  
  
"I have to get there early. Like at 6:30. Billy gets Jessica ready for school and everything. I don't know what I would do without him." She looked in the living room at her husband. "Then I go to my office and they hand me the news that I would be reporting that morning to air at about 9 so everyone can watch it when they are either at work or getting ready. Then I sit at that damn desk and we go through allot of takes to get it just right." She said.  
  
"Wow, even though you put that in easy terms its still sounds hard." Kim chuckled and looked at her teenage son who walked into the room. He opened the fridge and looked around for some food to nibble on. "I'm making dinner Joey. Its almost ready." She said. He looked at her and got an apple then took a bite out of it and walked away. She shook her head at him. "Sometimes I hate raising teenagers. I'm glad Kylie is young and cute."  
  
"Yeah I'm not looking forward to Jessica and her teenage years. I was talking to Marissa and she said that its hard raising Alexis. I know its hard on her. I mean Alexis is not hers but she lives with her. Gosh that is like a never ending scary ride." She shook her head and glanced down at her daughter who was crawling across the floor as she pushed a Barbie car. Eva almost tripped over her daughter and sighed. "Jessy, not here please. Thanks."  
  
"Sorry Mommy." She said and stood up then ran back into the living room. Eva shook her head as she listened to Kim giggle. "I love that little girl. She is so damn cute. When her, Kylie and Ellie get together its the funniest thing to watch." Kim said as she looked at her husband who came in and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck. "Carlos stop!" She laughed then hit his arm. "I'm trying to talk to Eva on the phone."  
  
"You guys sound like newlyweds." She took the meat out of the oven and cleared her throat. "Ok Kim, why don't you go entertain your family. I gotta feed mine. Bye." She chuckled and hung up the phone then went and stood in the living room doorway. Eva smiled and crossed her arms over her chest then shook her head. Billy was kneeling in front of his daughter and was blowing on her stomach and she was laughing loud. "Dinner's ready."  
  
"Come on Jes! Let's go eat, I'm starving." Billy said and stood up. He laid a kiss on his wife's lips then walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. He looked at the plates then gazed at his wife who was slowly eating and looking at their daughter. "So. . . How is Kim and Carlos doing?"  
  
"All right. She agrees with me on this work thing." She put some green beans in her mouth and shook her head. "We have kids and they expect us to work like 24-7." She rolled her eyes and he nodded then moved some food around his plate. Eva looked at him. "What, you don't like my cooking?"  
  
"Oh. . . No its great. I was just thinking." He put some chicken in his mouth and chewed it up then looked over at Jessica who was eating with her fingers. "Eat your food with your fork, honey." He said and she made a face then picked up her fork. Billy looked over at his wife who was eating too.  
  
( Tuesday - 12:21 AM )  
  
Marcell was in his bedroom and the television was on. He was watching the Late Show with his wife and daughter. Although Alexis had fallen asleep around eleven and Marissa had dozed off. He looked down at his daughter. She had been sitting between the couple and she now had her head on her father's thigh. He put his hand on top of her head then stroked her black silky hair. He never thought that he would get all of this back. God had been so good to him and he loved every moment that he had with his family. Everytime he saw his son's he would give them sort of a hug or something. He knew that him and Bosco had tied things together but there was still a little something there, like he was still mad about all that had happened. It bothered him.  
  
He looked out the window that was next to the bathroom and narrowed his eyes so he could see better. It was snowing all right and he slowly shook his head. He and Marissa worked togehter on many projects and their pay was excellent. They were working on a sketch of the new 55th Precinct. He really wanted to be the one to design it and have his team build it. Not just because his son worked there but because he had an idea that would change the whole brand new New York. Marcell put his hand down on Marissa's stomach and he felt the baby jump. He smiled then looked at his wife's face. Her blonde hair was falling over her face. He moved some of it and laid a kiss on her cheek. She stirred then yawned and scratched her silky leg a little.  
  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...  
  
Holly was sitting on the bed because she knew that her client was going to call her and tell her that she was in labor. She just knew it because she was dialated to a two when Holly checked her on Monday at her appointment. She would have to drive down to the Birthing Center that she worked at and deliver the baby. That was the disadvantage of her job was that she was on- call everyday. DK had come back home when Billy and Mikey left the site because he needed one day completely off to spend with his family. So they spent the day together and went out for pizza. That was good because he got to catch up with his stepsons and stepdaughters on their school work. Enough though Katie didn't go back to school on Monday.  
  
Katie was in her bedroom packing the last of her stuff up. Trinity was laying on her side, in her bed and was sound asleep. She was packing too but got tired and laid down then never got up. Katie looked at the nightstand at the last thing that was on it. A picture of Chase and he looked so good in the picture to her. He didn't look his age and no one ever thought that he was. Or Charlie, Cameron and Dominic. They always thought that those four were seniors or juniors. They were just very tall for their age. Garret and Timothy were in their shared bedroom and putting their stuff in boxes. All four kids couldn't wait until they moved into their new house and they would all get their own bedrooms. Katie and Garret were the most excited.  
  
I'm lookin' in the mirror  
At this woman down and out  
She's internally dyin'  
I know this was not what love's about  
  
Beth was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face because the joke that her stepdaughter was telling them. Harper had come home finally because he told his boss that he was done and that he needed to go home and spend time with his wife and kids. Todd also came home that night because he signed himself out. He hated being in the hospital, he felt weak just laying on that uncomfortable bed all day. He and Candy were sitting on the love seat and Todd had a hot pad scrapped to his back. Beth made them stay the night and she would take care of them the whole next day then send them home if she thought that they could handle it. She knew that they couldn't and would be crawling back. She loved when they begged and crawled.  
  
Katelyn was Candy's 14-year-old sister and she was sitting on a sofa chair by herself and had a blanket laid over her. She went to school at Carson High and was friends with Jenna and Alexis and all them. She had returned to school on Monday but she didn't want to because her father was still down at the site. Dylan was 12-years-old and he looked just like his father. He was the saddest when their mother died of cancer two years ago. But he was glad that his father had met Beth because she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Even though Harper loved his first wife, there was a new kind of love that his kids saw in Beth. Then there was Kyle who was 7-years-old, he was the baby of the family but acted like he was the oldest.  
  
I don't wanna be this woman  
The second time around  
'Cause I'm wakin' up screamin', no longer believin'  
That I'm gonna be around  
  
Faith was sitting on her bed with her eyes closed because Bosco was massaging her shoulders. They had had a long day with Ellie and her 24-hour flu. He couldn't believe that the sickness only lasted for 24-hours. It felt like a longer time because at first she would be throwing up then she would have diarrhea then go back to throwing up. It was so awful because he hated hearing his little angel cry. He called Mary and asked her to come over and check her out. So the nurse came over and told them what it is then gave her some medicine. Ellie was better after two hours then fell asleep around six oclock and hasn't woken up since. Charlie, Dominc and Cameron were relived because they were sick of her throwing up all over the place.  
  
Angela didn't catch the flu and everyone was glad. Faith mostly because she hated changing diapers after diapers that were full of diarrhea. Ellie was one thing because she could make it to the bathroom and do it in the toilet, Angela couldn't. Dominic had decided that he wanted to stay with them another night because him and Alexis didn't have that much in common. He liked her as a friend but he had a better time hanging out with his best friends: Charlie and Cameron. Plus he thought that Faith and Bosco were cool, laid back adults. Sully and Maggie were cool parents but he thought that Bosco and Faith were too. Faith was still mourning over the whole Fred thing but she didn't want to show Ellie or any of her kids that she was sad.  
  
And over and over I tried  
Yet over and over you lied  
Gettin' over and over my pride, yeah  
I don't know why  
  
Jenna was sitting on the couch in her house with Michael and Christopher. Their little brother had fallen asleep early but they were still up, watching MTV's Newlyweds show. It was Jenna's favorite show and Michael just liked it because he was in LOVE with Jessica Simpson. Amanda and Daniel were upstairs in their bedroom, watching television and he was cuddling his wife. She had her hand and her head on his chest with a grin on her face. She was so glad that she didn't lose him or Jenna that fateful day. It hurt her heart so bad when she got that phone call from work saying that they were both down at Mercy with sevire injuries. Then they told her that he would be all right and so would Jenna. She was so relived after all of that drama.  
  
Michael was one of Charlie's best friends. He didn't play football though because he was more of a baseball and basketball type of guy. He went to all their games though and cheered them on but he couldn't wait for baseball season. Bosco and Charlie were going to make up a baseball team out of the school and he wanted to try-out for that. He liked Carson allot but sometimes it was overwhelming to play for a school because there are allot of people relying on them. Jenna is going to try out for Girl's Baseball when the season comes out. Her, Alexis and Katie all made a pack that they were going to try-out and give their all so they could make the team. They were girly girls sometimes but they wanted to show that that wasn't their only thing.  
  
And over and over I tried  
Yet over and over you lied  
Gettin' over and over my pride, yeah  
I don't know why  
  
Maggie was sitting in her husband's room again but this time she had a different outfit on. The hospital was so kind to her because she was the wife of a Sergeant. They brought her in one of the best cots so she could sleep in the same room as her husband. She had some flannel pajama bottoms on with some slippers and a long sleeve shirt. Sully was laying on the bed and he was sound asleep with one hand on his chest and the other was on his thigh. She couldn't believe that they had a chance to adopt Alannah. She wasn't going to tell her husband because she wanted him to be surprised on Christmas day when she brought her in and told him that they got her. She hoped that Dominic was as surprised as her husband was going to be.  
  
She remembered all the stress that she had to go through with her three daughters and her son when they were younger. Tonya was the oldest, she was now 30 and her twin, LaToyia was also 30. Having to deal with twins at her age. She was 13 when she had them. Then there was Renada who was 28 years old and she was right in the middle. Maggie hadn't done the teenage thing in a long time so it was pressure on her. It was even harder now because Dominic was in a new time and the things he wanted were so expensive. She wanted to give him allot because the woman at the adoption agency told her how he was treated by his real parents. They called him stupid about every hour of everyday. She wanted to make his life better.  
  
Rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no  
  
Davis was sitting in his bedroom with a hot towel over his patch on his shoulder. They let him go from Mercy so Alex takes care of him now. He hates that place because he feels like he's weak. Alex was sitting next to him with Maliek cradled in her arms because the 25 month old was sound asleep. They were listening to some R&B songs on their sound system and reading some stuff about the bombing. Alex was reading a book about getting pregnant for the second time. She really wanted to have another baby. Maliek was such a joy to them and to everyone around them. She wanted to have another baby but wanted the second one to be a girl. Her mother had told her that they were some ways that they could conceive that it would be a girl.  
  
The couple was also thinking about buying a house. Everyone around them were doing it. Alex got allot of money because she worked firefighter and paramedic shifts every week. Davis was on SWAT and he was a Sergeant so he had allot coming in that he could support their family if she quit her job. They want to do that someday but not now, at this point and time their gonna try to buy a house and get pregnant. Maliek was growing up so fast and the couple was angry at themselves for missing allot of it. He was already a year old and starting to say his first words. He could wobble around now, he was a dare devil so he would try to run around but always fall or run into something. Alex had to remind herself to spend more time with him.  
  
See, I don't want to hold my pillow late at night no more  
I'm tossin' and turnin' and thinkin' 'bout burnin' down these walls  
I-I don't wanna fuel this fire no more, no more, no more  
See, I made up my mind 'cause I've wasted my time  
Ain't nothin' here to keep me warm  
  
Sarah was standing in the kitchen dishing up ice cream for herself because she couldn't sleep. She was watching TV on the fridge about the news. She was always interested in what was going on around the world and around her ever since September 11th. She looked behind her when Salivdor entered the room. She thought that he was going to yell at her for eating ice cream this late but he kissed her on the forehead and grabbed himself a clear bowl and sat at the breakfast bar. She smiled at her father and started dishing him up some ice cream and they both looked at the TV screen. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. She wore belly shirts now and talked about cars, boys, tattos, piercings and all teenage girl stuff.  
  
Victoria scratched her head as she came down the stairs with Anthony and Jennifer. She looked at her husband and oldest daughter then smiled and got three more bowls down. Jennifer sat on her father's lap and started eating his ice cream. Victoria stood next to her daughter as she dished up some ice cream for herself then Anthony and Jennifer. After she handed her son his bowl, Victoria looked at Sarah who was watching the news. She ran her hand over the back of her head then laid a firm kiss on her hair. They all looked at the news and didn't say a word. They were a tight family, they didn't have to say a word because they knew what was wrong with the other one. Victoria was so glad that she had made a family to be like this.  
  
And over and over I tried  
Yet over and over you lied  
Gettin' over and over my pride, yeah  
I don't know why  
  
The couple was sitting on their bed, Rose was awake, watching the Late Show and reading her pregnancy book. She was so excited about Saturday because that was her baby shower. She thought that Faith would want to cancel it or change it because of all that was happening. But no, she wouldn't let Fred ruin her time on this earth. Doc was laying on his side and reading some stuff about paramedics. They were all ready for the baby to arrive. Rose couldn't wait because she had felt her baby kick and knew that it was strong. She wanted to hold it and cuddle with the little one. She knew that the baby would be small because she never gave birth to a large baby. Bosco, Mikey and Alexis were either six pounds or lighter. She almost lost Bosco.  
  
Doc just couldn't wait to have a child because this was going to be his first of course. He wanted to scream some days because he was so excited. Rose was a little more mellow about the whole pregnancy thing. She had gone through it three times but when she first started getting Braxton Hicks contractions, he flipped out and took her to Mercy. She knew what was going on but he was just acting like a first-time-dad so she just let him have his fun. He was so glad when they started designing the baby's nursery and put all the furniture. He just wants someone to have the same blood as he does. His mother and father died then his brothers don't even know who he is. So this baby would be a good relative of his. Plus he wants to show her off.  
  
And over and over I tried  
Yet over and over you lied  
Gettin' over and over my pride, yeah  
I cried, I cried, I cried, I cried, I cried  
Oh...oh...oh...oh...  
  
Cruz was sitting on her couch and reading a magazine. She glanced up at the television and let out a sigh then slowly shook her head. She was sick of just sitting in this boring apartment. But everytime she got up or something, her head would start hurting and she would have to sit back down. She was flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch. She was tired of watching the news and getting depressed. There was a new story everyday with the case on the Precinct. It seemed that this tourist was on the top of a building and he was filming the morning of the bombing and caught the whole thing. They kept showing that shot and she was getting sick of watching the place of her employment be blow up into small pieces.  
  
Her telephone rang off the hook about every hour. Ramona wanted to call her daughter and ask her to take care of it. But Faith had so many problems right now that she didn't want to disturb her. She knew that if she told her what was going on that Faith would be angry. Ramona just let out a sigh and walked into her kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water then headed up the stairs. She couldn't wait to have the twins because carrying around this weight was hard for her. She was just a petite woman before she became pregnant. Now it looked like she had a basketball under her shirt. Ramona wanted to be the donor who gave her the chance to re-start her life. She had his number on her nightstand but she just had to pick up the phone and call him.  
  
Rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no  
  
Mikey walked into his apartment and cleared his throat softly. He saw Tamara sitting on the couch under a blanket with Adrienne. He smiled and she looked up at him then nodded then gazed back at the television. He let out a sigh and looke down at Adrienne who was sound asleep. Sometimes he hated coming home to Tamara. She was so negative all the time and he wasn't in love with her anymore. He knew that he had to marry her because of Adrienne. He loved that little girl so much but he didn't want to have anything to do with her mother. He just thoguht about his own childhood and Marcell wasn't really there for him. He didn't want to have to come back years later and patch things up with Adrienne. It would be too hard on her.  
  
"To thy known self be true."  
  
He went into his bedroom and threw his bag on the floor then laid down on the bed. Him and Tamara's wedding day was coming up soon. They were getting married on Christmas Eve. He was kind of excited about that because he always wanted to get married. He saw his brother on his wedding day and always wanted to be the center of attention for just one day. Everytime he thought about that, he would smile but this time he wasn't. Tamara was the most selfish woman on the face of the earth and he was marrying her. He wondered sometimes how in the hell they met and what the hell possessed him to get with her. When she told him that she was pregnant, he knew that they would be together for a longer time then just two - three months.  
  
I'm so tired of the rain  
In my life  
And I'm so tired of the strain  
And now you're gonna lie  
  
Elchisak was sitting in the office of his house and had his uniform on. He had just gotten home from work. Ever since he left the hospital he has been at work. The Chief of Police told him to go home and get some rest and stop blaming himself. Jackie walked into the room and looked at her husband. Stephanie had come to stay with them and looked at her father. Amy and Jeremy were behind their older sister and looked at their father. He glanced over at his father then smiled and stood up. He kissed his wife on the lips then touched all his children's cheeks with smiles. Amy was eighteen and moving out in two months. She had already graduated from high school. Stephanie had been moved out and she lived over in New Jersey with her new boyfriend.  
  
He walked into his room with Jackie behind him and she gazed at her husband and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat on their bed and ran her hand through her blonde hair. He took his uniform shirt off and replaced it with a pajama flannel shirt. He walked into the closet and took off his pants off and came back out with some matching flannel pants on and grinned at his wife. He got into his bed then looked over as Stephanie and Amy walked in and sat on the bed with their parents. Stephanie was a Daddy's girl, so she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek then put her head on his shoulder and looked at the television. Jeremy was in his room because he had to go to school the next day. So he had to get his beauty sleep in.  
  
'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night and  
This here it just don't seem right and  
Sometimes I just wonder why I  
Don't know, let my life go by  
  
Kim walked out of Kylie's bedroom after tucking her daughter in for the sixth time that night. She ran both of her hands through her hair then let out a sigh as she walked to Joey's room. She had to yell at him to turn the music down but he had his back to the door and was reading something. Joey could hear his mother but he choose not to answer her. She stormed into the room and shut off his music and he turned around and started yelling at her. Carlos walked into the room and shouted at the young boy then Kim walked out of the room. The two glared at each other some more then Carlos left the room and slammed the door. He was seriously getting sick of having him around. His attitude was ruining him and Kim's relationship and it sucked.  
  
Carlos walked back into his bedroom and glanced at Kim. She was sitting on the couch, shaking her head and looking at him. He rolled his eyes and went around the bed then laid down on his side facing her. She laid down too and shut the light off then laid a kiss on his lips. He rolled her over and started to kiss her neck and chest as he unbuttoned her shirt. She couldn't wait until they got pregnant. It was like the one goal that she had set for them. She wanted to get pregnant and buy another car. She just had to get past this interview that was coming up. She had the job oppritunity of a lifetime, she was taking the test to be a paramedic at the head building downtown. She would only be called to major things like MVA's and the bombing.  
  
'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night and  
This here it just don't seem right and  
Sometimes I just wonder why I  
Don't know, let my life go by  
Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...  
  
Cynthia was up in her attic, cleaning because that's what she did when she was annoyed or just needed to clean. Jimmy was downstairs in their bedroom resting. He had come home and wanted to go get Joey but Kim said that she wanted to spend time with him. He didn't feel like fighting with her so he just let her get her way and went home to his own family. Devan was in his bedroom and he had fallen asleep watching television. Cynthia looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. She shook her head because she was so sad for the men and women who were still cleaning up the mess down at the Precinct. Now they would have to shovel out snow and be cold. She would have to take them some donuts and coffee tomorrow.  
  
Jimmy was excited about him and Cynthia's wedding that was on Valentines Day of 2006. It was right after Aiden and Samantha's wedding that was going the biggest party of 2006. He loved having this many friends. He never went a day without talking to someone on the telephone. He was either calling someone or somebody would call him. Sometimes Faith would call or Alex and be meant to talk to Cynthia but they would end up talking to him for about an hour. He loved not going to just his parents house every Christmas or Thanksgiving. His parents lived far away so he would head over to Marcell's house because he threw good parties. He had his own caterer so he had the best food and he never had any left over. It was so great.  
  
Rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no  
  
Samantha walked into her bedroom and gazed at Aiden who was watching TV and trying to scratch his arm. She shook her head and handed him the coffee cup and he smiled up at her then gazed back at the television. She climbed over him in a seductive way then sat on her side of the bed and cleared her throat. They had a weird relationship but it worked for them and that's the only thing that mattered. They were getting married on January 16th and she was so excited because both their parents were paying for the whole thing. They had so many bridesmaids and Ellie was the star flower girl. Aiden was happy because he loved Samantha so much and that everyone that he loved would be there to celebrate their marriage with the couple.  
  
Aiden looked over at Samantha and gave her a foolish fake smile when she caught his gaze. He chuckled and kissed her lips. She grinned and kissed him back then put her hand on his cheek. They couldn't wait to get married and have kids. She wanted to have kids a couple months after they got married, unlike Aiden who wanted to wait a couple years before he put a bun in her oven. He wanted to have a big family though. He loved kids, that's why he got along with Ellie and Maliek and all the other kids so well because he was a kid himself and he loved them. So when he had kids he wanted to have about ten then stop and start raising them and having fun with them. So he wanted to buy a house or a condo first then start to get pregnant.  
  
Rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
Baby, just rain on me  
Lord, won't you take this pain from me  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no  
  
Natalie was talking to her son in the kitchen and Kendall had his arms crossed over his chest. He was nodding along with what she said then cleared his throat. Swersky walked down the stairs in a dark blue T-shirt and some grey sweats. He had gotten off work a couple hours ago and it was now his down time. He needed to rest and think about a couple of things that was going on in his life. He patted his son on the back as he walked past him and to the refridgerator then grabbed a Diet Sprite. He looked at his wife as he drank the soda and she shook her head at him. He grabbed some Oreo's quickly and headed up the stairs. Kendall laughed at his father then looked at Natalie who wasn't very pleased with what her husband had just done.  
  
Sandra walked in her father's room and he glanced up at her then got in bed and started eating his cookies. She sat down on the bed next to him and let out a sigh. She had been to rehab for a long time and just had gotten back a little before the bombing. She didn't have time to talk to her father because he would either ignore her or be too busy for her. He was still angry that he had caught her prostituting with Emily. She was sad because her friend was dead and he knew that if Faith and Sandra came face-to-face that it wouldn't be easy. She put her head on his shoulder and started crying. He tried to act like he didn't care but this was his baby girl. He put the drink down and tears began pouring from his eyes and she hugged her father tight.  
  
Ooh...ooh...  
Ooh...ooh...  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la...  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...  
  
Sasha was living on her own away from her family. She used to live with her father and two older sisters. Her father was named Raymond and he was an abusive parent and was always touching them in intimate spots. She never really trusted men until she got into the police force. Her first partner was her best friend because he was the only one that knew her secret. He didn't try to come onto her like some of the other guys did and she was happy about that. So she lived alone in a one bedroom apartment just a couple blocks from the 55th Precinct. She loved her new job because she had more seniority to go on as she pleased and had more money to go out for a steak dinner by herself or with some of her old high school friends. It was her life.  
  
Billy was in his bathroom, shaving and only had on a pair of pajama bottoms. Eva walked in from putting Jessica to bed and patted her husband's bottom. He gave her a kiss and she laughed as he got some shaving cream all over her face. She stood in front of the mirror and turned to the side to get a better looked at her stomach. She let out a sigh then turned her sink water on and began washing her face. Billy glanced down at her then cleared his throat and went back to shaving his face. He was terribly excited to be having another baby. Especially a baby boy because he wanted Jessica to be a boy and thought that she was but the doctor said that she was a girl after Eva pushed her out. It was fine though. He would get his boy now.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Oh my gosh you guys are so good with those reviews. I love them. So if you wanna keep them coming that would so great. Thanks peeps! 


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106: Something Out of the Blue

Title: A New Life Together ( 106 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories! Wouldn't that just suck though? Huh? Because the last time that I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other have belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them then I would be in New York! LOL!

Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks.

A little note from your favorite author: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen - Just wanted to share a little with you!

Plagiarism: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you!

Authors Note: I just HAD to have something really good happen for the families in this story so this chapter is all fun and games! R and R!

( Tuesday – 7:21 PM )

Marissa had her hand on her belly and was humming softly as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. She was having a relaxing night since she got to have the day to herself, well not exactly to herself. She spent it with Alexis, Jenna, Sarah and Katie. The four girls were spending as much time together as they could; they had to learn at an early age that life was too short. Salvidor kept Sarah home from school until the others went back, even though she wasn't a victim he thought that she had been through allot that past week so she should stay home. All the teenagers victimized in the car accident would return to school on the forthcoming Monday. So now what they would be doing is spending the night at each others houses.

Marcell was in his drawing room, thinking of new ideas for the 55th Precinct. He had to call the Mayor and Governor that morning and tell them that he had ideas for the new Police Station. They told him that he could draw out his ideas and show it to them in a board meeting that they would hold on Thursday night. So he was working hard and he had a dry Martini in his hand. Being an architect was hard because he had to know numbers and lines and width and length and all that stuff. He sighed and stood up then went to the large doorway of his living room. Alexis was laughing at something that Katie was doing and he smiled, seeing his daughter's smile. He still couldn't believe that he got a second chance at life, to be a better person.

"Honey," he heard behind him and glanced back at Marissa as she came down the hallway with her robe on and long maternity nightgown. "What are you doing? I thought you were drawing." She said and laid a kiss on his cheek then gazed deep into his eyes. "What is it Marcell?"

"Nothing babe I was just thinking." He replied and cleared his throat then rubbed her cheek as he stared at the ground. She put her fingers on his chin and he cleared his throat then gazed at her. "Sorry. I'm gonna go draw." He patted her butt and walked to his drawing room.

"Oh gosh Katie, you're an idiot! That was so funny!" Sarah said with her hand on her chest as she wiped her tears away with the other hand. The four girls were sitting in a small circle and they each had cute night clothes on and their hair was done in cute little ponytails and buns.

"What are you silly girls doing?" Marissa asked as she walked into the room. The television was off to her surprise but they were listening to music on the surround sound system. "Man don't you guys want a light on or something? It's too dark. That will ruin your eyesight."

"Thanks Risa." Jenna said with a smile and watched as the pregnant woman walked into the kitchen. "Man she is allot nicer then my Mom. I wouldn't mind adopting her." She giggled and looked down at her toes. "I wanna call Charlie. Do you think Faith will flip out on me if I called?"

"No." Alexis answered and put some of her black hair behind her ear then cleared her throat. "Or you could call his cell phone. But just call his house phone. She won't get mad." She grabbed a handful of popcorn that was in the bowl in the middle of them. "Don't call him though!"

"Yeah we're supposed to be having an all girls night." Katie replied and Jenna let out a sigh and put the house phone on the couch then grabbed a small handful of popcorn and chucked it at Alexis who squealed and lunged at her friend and started tickling her. "Ahahahaha!" Katie said.

"Are you girls being nice to each other?" Marissa asked as she came out of the kitchen with a very small bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. She winked at her step daughter and friends then walked into the drawing room and gazed at her husband's still face. "Marcelly, hon."

"Don't call me that." He said and shook his head then looked at the drawing of the Precinct that he had in his head. "It looks good right?" He asked his wife who nodded. "See I would only have it be three stories this time. But have a ground floor. See the parking underneath would stretch for a long time so nobody would really know how big it was until you actually got down there. They could park the cop cars here and their cars over here in a restricted area. Then the first floor would be for the locker room, bathroom and the sign-up, roll call and all that kind of stuff. I'm putting Faith and Dave and all the higher Lieutenants and Captains on the 3rd floor."

"Looks good honey looks really good." She said nodding a little and put a chocolate covered strawberry in her husband's mouth then kissed his lips and smiled. She ate the rest and looked at the project. "Are you gonna let me help you with this? You know since were partners and all?"

"Of course you're gonna help me babe." He said and rubbed her bottom then looked at the sheet of paper. "Here sit down." He set her on his leg and cleared his throat. "We have to decide what is going to be on the second floor. Just think about the 55th before Fred blew it up."

"Ok. Well we can put Maurice's squad there. Because there are allot of Detective Units. So put one section for Vice, Homicide, Special Victims, Narcotics, Gang, Firearms, Auto Larceny, the Task Force, Anti-Crime and there's one more...Oh the Emergency Services Unit. On the 2nd floor."

"Ok." He wrote down some notes on a small piece of paper that he had on his other thigh and looked back at the piece of paper. Marcell gazed in his wife's eyes and smiled then kissed her lips. If he would have looked out the window, he would have seen a man standing there.

"All right, let me show you this move that Christina said that we have to learn." Alexis said and stood up then put her hair behind her ear. She was about to show them the move when she heard some glass breaking and the home's security system start to go off. "What the hell?"

"Go out to the car, Marissa take the girls to the car!" Marcell shouted and grabbed his aluminum baseball bat from the Game Room that was mounted on the wall. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the Neighborhood Watch Cop then looked towards the Home Office.

"Wait Marissa, is Daddy gonna be Ok?!" Alexis asked in a scared voice as they all piled into Marcell and Marissa's brand new Hummer H2 and she shut the doors then locked them. The woman nodded at her step daughter and picked up the emergency cell phone that was in the glove box. The four teenage girls were somehow all sitting in the second row seats and huddled together, looking at the door that led into the large house.

Marcell slowly walked into the office and saw the man going through their bills and cursing when he couldn't find anything good. He turned around and jumped when he saw Marcell standing there with the bat in his hand. He put the phone down and swung at the man.

Samuel, the robber, ducked just in time to miss Marcell's swing. He stood up and grabbed the successful architect by the neck and punched him three times in the face then kneed him in the crotch. He threw him on the ground then grabbed the keys off the hook and sighed.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Katie screamed and pointed towards the door as a man dressed in all black came out. Marissa put her hand over the girls' mouth and told her to be quiet because he might not notice them. The windows were tinted so well that no one could see inside, no matter how close they were. He glanced toward the SUV and looked down at the key chain that was in his hand. He didn't know which car he should take.

Just as he was about to get in Marcell and Salvidor's 2005 Maserati Spyder, sirens were heard coming towards the house. Scared, Samuel dropped the keys and ran back into the house. He stepped over Marcell who was getting up as he held his stomach and ran out the back way.

"I think he's gone. I'm gonna go check. You girls stay right here! Don't leave and lock the door after I leave." Marissa said and got out of the SUV. She grabbed the keys and a wooden baseball bat that was hung up on the wall. Babe Ruth signed it but she didn't care, it was a weapon.

"This is the Police! Open the door!" Officer Lowe yelled from outside the front door then kicked it open and looked around. He saw Marissa standing over her husband with the bat in her hand. "Drop the bat lady!" He shouted and they raised their guns at her. She looked at them oddly.

"No! This is my husband and someone just hurt him!" She shouted and the officers lowered their guns and walked towards Marcell. "My daughter and her four friends are in the garage in the Hummer. I told them to stay in there because I don't know where this guy could be."

"All right, Jones and Albert, you guys go search the house! Go, go, go!" He shouted and knelt next to Marcell who was groaning softly. "Stay still Mr. Boscorelli, we got everything under control now." He said and looked up at Marissa. "Somebody go get those four girls right now!"

( Tuesday – 9:23 PM )

Mikey was standing in the kitchen of the Firehouse and looking outside at the Precinct that still had some rumble on the street. Most of it was cleaned up because of all the help that they got. It was nothing like September 11th because it was a smaller building then the World Trade Center Twin Towers. He grabbed himself an apple juice and glanced over at Jimmy as he came down the stairs and hollered to him to get him a Dr. Pepper. He tossed the can to his fellow firefighter as the man walked into the TV area with some wedding planning pamphlets in his hand for him and Cynthia's wedding. Mikey grabbed the paper and sat down at the table with his sandwich and was about to take a bite when he looked up and saw someone enter.

"Hey Brian...What are you doin' here dude?" He asked his best friend and slapped his hand as he slowly stood up. The man had his hands stuffed in his pockets and had a guilty look upon his face. Mikey and Brian had been friends since he started working as the Mechanic's place.

"I uh...Wanted to talk to you about something that's been bothering me." He glanced over at the other firemen that were watching TV and some were glancing over at him and Mikey. "Sit down Mike." Brian said and pulled out a chair at the table and looked around then sighed.

"All right what is this all about?" He asked and grabbed half of his sandwich and offered it to his friend who shook his head. Mikey took a bite out of it and wiped his mouth then started chewing. He looked up at Brian who was looking guilty and gazing down at the table top. "Hey, Bri."

"Sorry...All right I don't know how to say this all so I'm just gonna say it." He let out a sigh and glanced down at the knife that was on the table, close to Mikey. "Look man...I slept with Tamara." He said and Mikey looked up at him like he was crazy. "It was when you guys were dating... I went to see you but she was there. And we had sex." He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Mikey... Adrienne...She's...She's my baby, man."

"No..." He said shaking his head and stood up quickly, his chair fell back to the floor with a loud thump. Jimmy was standing behind DK's recliner and saw his friend stand up and saw the look in his eyes. "No! This is not happening! How the fuck could you do this to me man?! Were best friends, you son of a bitch!" He shouted and that got the attention of Lieutenant Johnson who came out of his office with a folder in his hand.

"What's going on in here? Mikey keep your voice down." Johnson said and glanced over at Jimmy and the rest of the guys as they came from out of the television room and looked at Brian who had a sad look on his face. Doc came out of his office as well and glanced at his step-son who was just standing there with tears forcing their way down his cheeks. None of them had any idea what Brian had said to make Mikey this mad.

"You tell that bitch," Mikey started and grabbed Brian by the shirt and raised his fist to hit him but didn't. Jimmy stood behind him with his hand on his back. "You tell that bitch that I want her out of my house and take your damn kid with you too!" He shoved him backward and slapped Jimmy's hand away then made his way towards the bunks. Johnson was about to go talk to him when Doc stopped him and took that honor.

"Hey," Doc said as he walked into the room and Mikey was sitting on his bed with his back to the door and his fists were shaking. He sat next to him and Mikey didn't move one inch, not even his eyeballs to see who was sitting next to him. "You know I think you should take some time off. I'm not your boss but I know Johnson was gonna come up and say the same thing. I don't expect you to tell me what happened tonight or-"

"Adrienne is not my daughter." He said in a soft voice and looked down at the ground as his knees shook and he cleared his throat. "Brian and Tamara slept together and I didn't even know it. I mean I looked at Adrienne when she was born and you know she didn't look like me. I thought she just had her fat ass mother's looks so I didn't think anything of it." He shrugged and looked at his step-father. "How could I be that dumb?"

"You were in love with her. You were in love with that little baby because she looked at you as her father. And you thought you were her father." He gazed down at the ground, still in shock of the news he had just heard. "Look, why don't you go over to Bosco and Faith's house. Your mom is supposed to go over there after her dinner date with a couple of associates. Just go home and sleep it off." He patted his back and stood up.

"Thanks." He slowly stood up and got some of his stuff from his locker then went to close it when he saw a picture on the inside of the door. It was of him, Tamara and Adrienne and the baby girl was smiling. Mikey suddenly got tears in his eyes as he tore the picture up. He only kept the small corner of Adrienne and threw the rest on the floor. He walked down the stairs, past his fellow firemen and out to his Cherokee.

Bosco was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and his arm behind his head. He had the remote in the hand that was behind his head and the other hand was on his torso. Faith was in her bathroom, giving Ellie and Angela a bath then Charlie was in his bedroom with Cameron, Dominic and Michael who had come over because he was lonely at his house without Jenna. Bosco had on a warm thermal long sleeve shirt with some warm baggy sweats and white socks. He glanced at Ellie as she came out of him and his wife's bedroom with only a towel around her small body. She giggled loud and danced around in front of the TV for him. He smiled a little then glanced over at the door when he heard a knock.

"Go see Mommy," he said and stood up then groaned. He knew it was his mother so he hurried and opened the door but was surprised to see his younger brother standing there in his firemen's uniform. "Hey...Mike." He said softly and opened the door wider and looked at him as he came in. Bosco looked outside to see if there was anyone else then closed the door and followed him to the living room. "What's up Mikey?"

"The weddings off, everything is off. I'm done with that woman." He said as he flopped down on the couch and looked at the television. Mikey took his coat off and tossed it on the floor then sat back on the couch like Bosco was before. "She slept with Brian when we were dating. Then he comes up to me and tells me that Adrienne is his and not mine." Bosco's eyes widened in anger and amazement of that disturbing news.

"Oh hey Mikey, I didn't know you were coming over tonight. I thought you had to work." Faith said and kissed her brother's cheek as he did the same to her. She had Angela in her arms and the baby had on a light blue cotton sleeper and her black hair was wet and all over the place. Ellie was wearing a cute nightgown and dancing all over the place with a smile on her face. "What's going on?" Faith asked and looked at Bosco.

"Sit down." Mikey said and she sat between her husband's legs and he had one foot up on the couch and the other was on the ground. "Brian comes up to me today and says that he wants to talk to me about something. He tells me that him and Tamara slept together back when me and her were dating. Then he tells me that Adrienne is not mine, it's his." Faith's eyes and mouth widened and he nodded. "I wanted to kill him."

"Aw sweetie, come here." Faith said and hugged him and rubbed his back. Tears began to come down his face and Bosco looked at his brother and rubbed his shoulder. "Everything is going to be all right. I promise it will honey." She said softly and Angela cried out as they squished her. "Oh I'm sorry baby girl." She said and pulled back then looked down at her. Mikey wiped his tears and sighed. "What do you wanna do Mike?"

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't even want to go back to that apartment and sleep in that damn bed." They both nodded and Bosco put his chin on his wife's shoulder. "Thanks." He stood up and ran his hand over his short hair and looked down at Bosco and Faith who were staring up at him with grins on their faces. "I'm gonna use your bathroom." He said and Faith nodded and laid a kiss on her husband's cheek then let out a sigh.

"I knew that bitch had something planned this whole time. Damnit, when was she gonna tell him about this?" Bosco asked, not really wanting to receive an answer and he looked at his wife's face. Faith shushed him and shrugged then glanced at the television and let out a sigh. Bosco kissed his wife's neck and touched the bandage on her forehead where her scar was and sighed. "I think Mike should stay in Charlie's room tonight."

"Yeah I was just thinking about that." She said and handed her baby to her husband and stood up then straightened her shirt. "I'm gonna go inform the boys, can you tuck Ellie in please?" He nodded and turned the television off then followed her up the stairs. Faith walked to Charlie's room and knocked then opened the door and the four teenagers were sitting in different places in the room throwing a football around. "What's up guys?"

"Nothin' much, Mama, I'm bored and my head hurts." Charlie said and put his hand on the side of his head. His bruising hadn't quite gone away yet. "What's wrong? Who's in the bathroom?" He asked and caught the ball from Dominic and threw it to Michael then winced out loud.

"Mikey." She answered and closed the door behind her then walked over to the bed where Charlie was and sat next to him. "He and Tamara broke up cause um...Well because he found out that Adrienne is not his." Charlie's eyes widened like Faith's did earlier and he slowly shook his head. "Yeah so he's gonna stay over here tonight. I need you guys to sleep in the living room so he can sleep here in your bed." She smiled.

"Damn that sucks." He said and caught the ball again but this time from Cameron and tossed it over to Dominic. "Yeah he can sleep here, I don't care." He shrugged and ran his hand over his hair then looked down at his comforter then over at his mother. "What's wrong Ma?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about some stuff. Thanks baby." She kissed his cheek then smiled at the other teenagers and walked out of the room. Mikey emerged from the bathroom and glanced up at Faith and he had red eyes. here Mikey." She said and brought him into a hug and rubbed his back. He had his head on her shoulder and was crying as she rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth. Faith hated to see people that she loved go through pain like this. She didn't know what kind of sign that God was sending her this month with all the events that were happening. Her birthday and Christmas were coming up soon. She prayed that nothing would happen; she wanted to have a peaceful birthday this year.

To Be Continued. . .

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ**: Now if you want someone who is your favorite character or you just want to hear about them, have a segment in a chapter then tell me in your review. Like if you want Billy Walsh and his family or Salvidor and his family in then tell me. Ok? Thanks.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107: Merry Christmas, New York City

Title: A New Life Together ( 107 / ??? ) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

Disclaimer: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

Summary: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

A little note from your favorite author: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

Plagiarism: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

- A New Life Together -

I had to kick this up because I have a good idea in my head and I don't want to lose it so here's what happened. The time the last chapter ended it was December 1st, 2005. Two weeks have gone by and it is now December 24th, 2005. Allot has happened since then. Bosco and Faith went to look for a house the day after Mikey found out about Tamara and Brian. They found a perfectly large house in Alpine, New Jersey right on the beach that was perfect for their financial problems. Faith wanted to buy the house right then and there but Bosco made it seem like he didn't want to get it yet. But he had something planned for her for Christmas. Faith had something planned for her husband also. Aiden and Samantha were excited because their wedding was coming up soon. January 16th was their planned date. His family was paying for half and hers were paying for the other half. They were having a lot of their friends in their bridal parties so everyone was happy. Jimmy and Cynthia also had a wedding to plan but theirs was in February on St. Valentines Day. They were also having many friends in their bridal parties and both weddings were going to be the hit of the year. Maggie had gone to the adoption agency while her husband was still in the hospital and visited with Alannah who was a miracle child. She filled out the papers and surprised Sully on the day that he came home from the hospital. The little girl was so happy that she had a family in time for Christmas. Sully was also happy that he had a daughter now. His family was complete and he was so excited for all of it. Also another paramedic has entered the Firehouse, her name is Grace Foster and she comes from Bed Stuy. A hard-headed paramedic she is.

Marissa, Rose and Eva were all ready to pop and have their babies. They were so close to having their babies. Faith and Ramona threw Rose a small baby shower but it wasn't exactly a shower. It was just a day for Rose, Marissa, Eva, Faith, Ramona and Maggie to all get together and spend a snowy day inside at Ramona's house. It was a fun day and they all laughed and watched sad movies, no kids and no husbands so it was just a wonderful Ladies Day. Charlie and his friends all went back to school and he had to sit out one football game then got to go back and have a victory win for Carson High School. He still wants Bosco's last name and for him to be officially his father. Bosco also has a surprise present for him. Cameron's parents want him to spend Christmas with them instead of at Charlie's house. His birthday is on the 27th and they have something exciting planned for him that day also. Read and review to find out what that is. During the whole spiel of this entire Precinct bombing thing, Sasha Monroe has found a new friend. Well, he's more then a friend but his name is Dr. Darren Fields and he took care of her while she was down in the ER and they slept together and are now seeing each other. Mikey has moved out of the apartment where he and Tamara lived and into one a little farther from work but he turned it into a bachelor's pad. He slept with someone the day after he left Bosco and Faith's apartment because he saw her walking out of her work and decided that she needed to take his troubles away. Maritza Cruz did just that and they are seeing each other now.

DK and Holly finally moved into their house and all their kids are excited about it. All four of their kids love their new house. They all get their own rooms and their own space. They have a pool in the backyard plus an area where they can lounge on the grass and tan off the New York heat. The couple is still trying to get pregnant and it seems to be going well. Kim found out some good news, she and Carlos are seven weeks pregnant and it couldn't have come at a better time. Well, Joey is still acting like a rebel teenager but this meant that she would give birth in the summertime and she loved that. Ramona met someone her age and someone that loved her dearly and wanted to take care of her. His name is Mark Grant and he's an NYPD Internal Affairs Detective at One PP. He had to talk to Faith one day and Ramona came at the same time to have lunch with her daughter and they met then had coffee around 5:30 that night that turned into dinner. Mary Proctor found a husband that she married a couple months ago. His name is Calvin Stuart and he is a surgeon who has his own building called Miracle of Life. It's a special place and if the president of the United States was shot in New York or close by then they would bring him there because Calvin is the best of the best. He has five children and they get along with Mary so well because their mother died 10 years ago of breast cancer so they were glad when their father found a new woman to love.

(Saturday – 5:32 AM)

The warm house was filled with silence because everyone was sound asleep. Upstairs in the master bedroom was Billy and Eva and she had her hand on his shoulder and his was on her stomach. The night before, just around dinner time, Billy's family and Eva's family arrived to their house to celebrate the holiday with them. There were Billy's two brothers who were 34 year old Colin and his wife, Susan. They had four kids named, Brian who was 9 years old, John was 6 years old, Ashley was 4 years old and little Tommy was 15 months old. Then his other brother, David Walsh was 30 years old and his wife's name was Shelly. They had three kids; Kevin was their oldest son and he was 7 years old, Connor was 5 years old and little Amber just turned a year old the week before. Billy had a younger sister who just had a baby and her name was Debra and she was 28 years old. She was married to a nice guy named Mike and they had a baby girl named Beverly. Of course there were Billy's parents who were Bill and Brenda. Ok then was Eva's family. She had two older brothers and then her parents came, Evan and Dawn McGee. Eva's oldest brother was named Shawn and he was 35 years old with six children, his wife's name was Veronica. He had five sons and one daughter who were; Christian who was 11 years old, Gabriel was 9 years old, Zachary was 7 years old, Steven was 5 years old, Patrick was 2 years old and little Kaylin was 3 months old. Then her other brother's name was James and his wife's name was Anita then they had three daughters and one son. Leslie was their oldest daughter and she was 5 years old, Courtney and Jocelyn were their 3 year old twins and Riley was their 16 month old son.

Oh holy night!  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth!  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!

Jessica was sharing her bedroom with her cousins because she had two twin beds plus the other kids slept on sleeping bags on the ground. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked outside her window. She got up and stepped on Kevin's cheek and he groaned and opened his eyes. "Sorry Kevin." She said in a giggly voice and hopped her way over to the window and looked outside. "Wow!" She gasped in aw and squealed and all her cousins awoke and went over to the window along with her. "Wow." They all said at the same time and Jocelyn scooted her way past them and looked out the window and pressed her face to the window. "Let's go wake our Moms and Dads up so we can go open presents!" Christian said and picked up his little cousin, Patrick and they all followed him out of the room. Brian opened the door to Billy and Eva's bedroom and Jessica giggled then ran over to her parent's bed. "Mommy! Daddy! Up its Rismas!" She screamed and Eva opened her eyes and glared over her shoulder at her daughter and the rest of the kids that were in her bedroom. "Oh yeah it's Christmas." She said and let out a sigh then shook her husband's arm and smiled.  
  
Fall on your knees  
Oh hear the angel voices  
Oh night divine  
Oh holy night when Christ was born  
Oh fall on your knees  
Oh hear the angel voices  
Oh night divine  
Oh holy night when Christ was born  
(Holy night Holy night when Christ was born  
Holy night Holy night when Christ was born)

Everyone woke up and moved downstairs to the family room where the tall Christmas tree stood proud with its lights and decorations. There were thousands of presents scattered under and around the tree. The kids ran to the presents and began ripping open the ones with their names on it because Christian, Brian and Gabriel were helping them pass the presents around. Eva hugged her mother with a smile after she came from turning on the song and kissed her brother's cheek. The adults sat around on the couches and watched all their children and grandchildren open their gifts. Debra was holding her young daughter and had a large smile on her face because she loved her nieces and nephews. Jessica picked up a badly wrapped gift and took it to her mother then set it in her lap. "Is this for me?!" She asked and Jessica smiled with an excited nod and sat on her father's lap and watched Eva open it. Inside was a picture of Eva and Jessica a couple weeks before and the little girl was hugging her mother's large belly. Eva got tears in her eyes and she leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek then wiped the tears away from her face. Jessica giggled and ran back over to the tree when Brian held up a gift. She began ripping it open and screamed when she saw that it was a Barbie that she wanted.  
  
Holy night, it was a holy night  
Yes it was holy night  
The savior ??? On a holy night  
Holy night holy night...

The present opening part of the morning ended in about an hour and a half. Billy was in the kitchen with all the adults and they were making a Christmas morning breakfast. Eva was sitting at the kitchen table with her sister-in-law, mother-in-law and her own mother and they were laughing about some stuff that the guys were saying. She loved her family; they always had a good time together because they all had similar lives. She only wished that they lived closer together because they would have so much fun. Both of Billy's brothers lived close enough to them and that was good because they took some days off together to go up to the mountains or to the ocean or fishing. But her brothers lived in Connecticut and Pennsylvania; her parents lived in Maine and they all drove here sometimes but she wished that she could have lunch with her mother some days. Billy's parents lived in New Hampshire but they made their way down to New York allot because they wanted to see their grandchildren. She gazed over at her daughter who was chasing her cousins around with her Barbie. Eva smiled then looked at Debra who was talking to her and she began laughing again.

(Saturday – 5:49 AM)

Sully was laying on his side in his bed and had his hand on his wife's arm. He was awake and couldn't stand it anymore because he knew that Davis, Maliek, Alannah and Dominic would want to wake up soon. They had come over the night before to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with them. They were going to start this tradition every year now because of the bombing. After the tragedy had happened at the 55th Precinct, Maggie wanted to change their lives forever. So she told her son and her daughter-in-law that they had to spend every Thanksgiving and Christmas over at her house. Everyone had actually changed their plans. They would all get together on Halloween but spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with their immediate family members because that was better. So the night before, Alex, Davis and Maliek came over at about 4:30 and they all cooked dinner together and played a couple of family games then went into the family room and sat by the fire. Alannah was a great little girl; she didn't talk as much as Dominic did on his first night. She was quiet and well mannered; she had been beaten by her biological parents when she was younger so she usually kept to herself. But on another hand, she loved cuddling up with Sully when he sat in his Laz-Boy chair and watched football or something. She was defiantly a daddy's girl already. Plus Alannah loved cooking and doing stuff with Maggie also, every time that Alex came over with Maliek, she would play with him or help her change his diaper or do anything that she could to help her with him.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white.

Maggie shifted in her sleep when Sully got off of their bed. He put his hand on his wife's backside and walked out of their bedroom slowly. He was supposed to use his cane but it made him feel old. So he wasn't using it this night. He made his way over to the guest bedroom and saw Davis sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. Alex was laying awake in the bed and she had her hands over her eyes. They both looked up at him when he entered the room and they both smiled. Dominic scared his father as he came down the hallway and cleared his throat then rubbed his eyes. Sully quietly told him to go wake his sister and nephew up. Davis walked past his step-father and into his mother's room and woke her up. Alex put her robe on and kissed Sully on the cheek then made her way towards Alannah's room where she was coming out sleepily and holding the baby boy who was rubbing his eyes. Alex took her son from him and they all stood in the hallway for a bit trying to wake themselves up. Sully clapped his hands loudly and everyone jumped and he smiled. "Ok let's get downstairs and start opening some presents!" He shouted and Alannah smiled then jumped up in his arms. He kissed her cheek and she put her arms around his neck as they made their way down the stairs. The living room with lit with happiness from the Christmas tree and the other decorations around the house. Alannah got down from her father's hold and jumped up and down as she gazed at the presents. There was a large unwrapped Barbie bike that she knew was hers and she squealed loudly.  
  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white.

"Go open your gifts baby," Maggie said to her daughter and patted her small behind then took her grandson and they all sat on the floor around the tree as Alannah and Maliek began opening their gifts. Dominic was leaning against a chair and watching them then glanced at his mother when she handed him a gift. Soon they were all tearing open presents and laughing loudly about what they got. Also they were hugging, thanking and kissing each other for getting them what they wanted. Alannah's favorite theme was Barbie because she always loved walking past the Barbie store when she was at the foster home but she could never get anything. So she got: a Barbie bike, a Barbie Rehearsal Twin Bedding Collection, Barbie Cool Crimpin' Style Head, Barbie Cook with Me Smart Kitchen, Trendy and Bendy Barbie, Barbie CD Boom box, Barbie Activity Center and a Barbie Pretend MP3 Player. She was so excited about everything that she got. Sully told her that him, Davis and Dominic were all going to build her a doll house for her Barbie's so she was excited about that too. She loved her two older brothers so much, she didn't get along with her older sisters that much because all they wanted to do was put her in dresses and make cooing noises over her. Maliek was walking around on his small feet looking at everyone's gifts and giving everyone a kiss on their cheeks and saying hello to them. Alex put her arms around her son and gave him a big wet kiss on his cheek. He made a razz sound at his mother and she growled then looked at her husband who was laughing a little bit.  
  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white.

Davis was sitting behind his wife and gazing around at the living room that was now swarming with wrapping paper. This had been a good Christmas because he got to spend it with the people that he loved the most in his life. His older sisters weren't there but he was happy about that because he didn't get along with them that well. Alex rubbed her husband's leg and gave him a long and passionate kiss on the lips then pulled back and gazed in his eyes with a bright smile. She was happy that she got to spend Christmas with her in-laws; they were going to see Beth and Harper later that night for dinner because they were going to have breakfast with Maggie and Sully. It had been a good Christmas after everything that had happened that year. It seemed like the longest year for both of them. The bombing was a long and hard recovery but now Ground Zero 55 was all cleaned up and had some dirt on the property because after Christmas, Marcell and his group of workers were going to take over and get started on building the brand new 55th Precinct. Sully glanced at his teenage son and grinned because Dominic was going banana's over his new shoes. They were just like Charlie's, a pair of black Air Force Ones that were high tops then a pair of white ones that weren't high tops. He got about six outfits and a lot of other electronic gifts plus some movies and Play Station 2 games then a brand new Game Cube. So he was happy.

(Saturday – 6:01 AM)

Alexis was asleep between her two parents on the morning of Christmas. She had crawled in there a couple hours ago and Marcell had his hand on her hip and his face buried in her soft black hair. Marissa was laying on her side facing away from the father and daughter and she was breathing silently. Marcell shifted his body a bit and that woke his daughter up. She looked around the room and ran her hand through her hair. Alexis gazed down at the clock and smiled then shook her dad's shoulder. "It's Christmas Daddy, let's go downstairs and start opening presents." She said and looked over Marissa's shoulder and smiled then shook her too. "Come on you sleepy heads, let's go open presents." She crawled over her father's body and stretched her arms over her head then let out a squeal. Marissa sat up and put her hand on her stomach. "Let's go!" Alexis shouted and Marcell got up too then glared at his daughter who put her hands over her mouth. "Well, let's get this over with Risa." Marcell said and stood up then stretched his arms over his head. He laced his hand in his wife's and kissed her lips with a smile as they all made their way down the stairs. Alexis was cheering softly and she stopped when she entered the living room and saw all the presents. "Wow. . . I guess Santa was busy last night." Marissa said with a smile and Alexis glared over at her. "What? I still believe in Santa Claus. . . Don't rain on my parade young lady." She smiled and patted her bottom then made her way over to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some coffee. . . Does anyone else want any?" She asked and cleared her throat.

Silent night

Holy night

All is calm

All is bright

'Round yon virgin Mother and Child

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

"Yeah babe I'll take some," Marcell answered as he started the song, 'Silent Night' on the surround system and sat on the chase lounger next to his daughter who was laying on it. "You wanna start opening gifts, princess?" He asked and she nodded then he stood up and reached for a gift and handed it to her. Marissa came back into the living room just as Alexis was tearing the gift open. It was a brand new laptop because she broke hers when it fell on the floor. "Thanks Daddy, sorry about the other one. I'm never gonna invite Dominic to come over again." She giggled and hugged her father then her step-mother who was now sitting on the ground between her husband's legs and rubbing his thigh. They gave her all other gifts that were many clothes, a cute expensive watch, a new bedding set and the last one was in an envelope. She smiled up at them and began opening it up then screamed when she saw what was inside. Four tickets to Miami, Florida in June right after school ended. "Now listen to me Lexis." Marcell said and she smiled as she danced around the room then stopped and sat on his lap then smiled. "You get to pick three friends to go with you. Just three and you guys get to spend a week down there. By yourselves, and I'm trusting you guys so much so you better pick three good ones. Like I was thinking Jenna, Charlie and Michael or something like that. Or Jenna, Katie and Sarah, but you better pick wisely."

Silent night

Holy night

Son of God

Oh love's pure light

Radiant beams from thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus Lord at Thy birth

Oh Jesus Lord at Thy birth...

"I will Daddy, thank you so much." She hugged him again and kissed him then did the same to Marissa who grinned then went to get the coffee. "Oh yeah I'm defiantly taking my three girls." She did a little dance then kicked her feet in the air. "Oh I can't wait to call them! Oh my gosh we're gonna have so much fun!" She finally sat down and handed her father a gift. "Are we gonna go see Mom today?" She asked and he nodded as he opened his gift then glanced over at his wife who was bringing the coffee in. "Thanks baby, sit down." He said and Marissa again sat on the floor then let out a sigh and put her hand over her stomach. He finally got the gift open then his eyes suddenly began to tear up. It was a collage of Alexis from when she was a tiny baby when her other parents adopted her to a picture that Katie took just the other day of her in the snow. She was so adorable when she was a baby; he wished that he and Rose never gave her up because he missed out on so many things in her life. He looked at his daughter who was crying now because a tear had fallen down his cheek. He put his hand on the back of her head and brought her in for a hug. She sniffled as she hugged him and rubbed his back then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered softly.

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Peace

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep in heavenly peace

The rest of the day was perfect for the Boscorelli family. Alexis was sitting upstairs in her bedroom, playing with her new laptop and talking to her friends on the phone about taking a trip down to Florida in June and they were all excited. Marissa was downstairs in the kitchen playing with her new utensils and products that Marcell and Alexis got her for this wonderful holiday. Marcell was in his office working on some different stuff and watching a movie that his wife had gotten him. He glanced at the picture of his daughter and let out a sigh then picked it up. Marcell looked up at the filing cabinet then slowly stood up and opened the top drawer. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was watching then got a picture that he kept his whole life as a father and brought it to the desk. It was a picture of Bosco when he was 2 years old holding Mikey who was just a baby. The older boy was kissing his younger brother on the lips and laughing loud and Rose was holding her two boys. He gazed at the two pictures of his three children then smiled and grabbed a picture frame that was lying empty on the desk. He put the picture of Bosco and Mikey in the frame then put both of them on both sides of his computer screen so he could think about his children every time he got on. He let out a sigh and looked over at his wife as she came into the room with a spoon of something and her other hand was under the spoon so nothing would spill. He rubbed her stomach and laid a kiss on it then blew on the contents in the spoon before he gradually took it in his mouth. He looked up at her and winked then grinned.

(Saturday – 6:12 AM)

The Boscorelli condominium smelled of raspberry and pine of the Christmas tree. Faith was laying on her side in her bed and she was asleep. Bosco was awake and laying on his back. She was dressed in a three-piece pajama set that had a hot pink lace trimmed cardigan with cap sleeves. Then underneath that she had an adjustable strap camisole with trim detail around the v-neck. She then had on ankle-length bottoms with elastic waist and lace trim around the waist. Her hair was in a ponytail and it was messy because of the way that she slept that night. Bosco had a pair of blue and white flannel plaid pants on with white socks then a black long sleeve shirt. He gazed at his wife and slowly got up because he wanted to surprise her. He tip-toed himself out of the room and up to Charlie's room, where the 14 year old boy was asleep in his bed. He tapped his shoulder and Charlie turned his head and sleepily looked up at Bosco who whispered him to come get up because it was Christmas. Charlie slowly got out of the bed and let out a sigh. He had a red shirt that had 'Hummer' written on the front then a 2005 AM General Hummer H2 on the back with nice 26 inch rims. Then he had some black sweat pants and some white socks. Charlie scratched his head and Bosco told him to go get Angela from her crib. He walked into Ellie's bedroom and gazed at his daughter with a smile. She was sound asleep and dreaming of Christmas, he could tell.

Ooh, hmm, oh yeah

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Charlie and Bosco walked through the living room to the open door to the master bedroom where Faith was still asleep. Bosco had Ellie in his arms and she had a large smile on her face because Christmas was her favorite holiday. They all climbed up on the bed and Ellie laid her head next to her mother's. Charlie set Angela down and the baby yawned then grabbed her mother's hair and began pulling it. Faith groaned thinking it was Bosco tugging on her hair like he did some nights when he was asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her two beautiful daughters staring down at her with bright smiles. Faith gasped a little and lifted her head up and gazed at her husband then her son and they all smiled. Bosco gave his wife and passionate kiss and told them all to hold on and walked out of the bedroom. Faith sat up and smiled at Angela and picked her up then gave her a kiss on her cheek. She gazed at Charlie who was rubbing his eyes and yawning at the same time. Ellie hopped in her brother's lap and he groaned then closed his eyes tight because she was sitting right on a sensitive spot of his lap. Bosco came back into the room with everyone's stockings and he passed them around. Faith smiled at her husband and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She put Angela on the bed in the small open space between her crossed legs and the baby laid her head back on her mother's chest and looked at her and Faith's stockings.

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe

Will help to make the season bright

And tiny tots with their eyes all aglow

Will find it hard to sleep tonight, night

There wasn't really anything in the stockings because Faith and Bosco just filled the kids stuff with candy. Charlie dumped his on the bed in front of him and began looking through it. Ellie looked at her brother with a smile and did the same thing then giggled loudly. Faith was smiling as she looked through the stuff that was in her stocking. It was mostly small shampoos and bath salts and soaps from her wonderful husband and son. Angela was trying to get her little hands on everything that Faith took out of the stocking. She finally got a bottle of bath soap and put it in her mouth then looked over at her Dad who was opening some stuff from his family. They all finally got finished with their stockings and Bosco was talking about how happy he was this Christmas that they were all alive and well and there to celebrate it with him. Faith got tears in her eyes because Emily was dead and she wouldn't be able to open any gifts this year. Fred had murdered her because he was angry with Faith and she hated that, she hated the fact that her daughter died because Fred was angry with her. It didn't make any sense and that pissed her off. She tried not to get that mad though because it was Angela's first Christmas and everyone was pretty happy about that. Charlie rubbed his hands together because he wanted to open up gifts. They all crawled out of the bed and made their way to the living room and looked at the large Christmas tree.

They know that Santa's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

And every mother's child is gonna spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly

They all sat around the tree like the year before, this time Bosco had Angela sitting between his legs as he watched Charlie and Ellie rip open their gifts. He gazed over at his wife who was watching her daughter with a smile on her face, Bosco glanced towards the tree and saw the card that was sitting up on it and let out a sigh. He had to do this right now because he couldn't wait any longer. He cleared his throat to get Charlie's attention and the teenager looked up from opening his gift then nodded and grabbed the card then handed it to Bosco. "Baby come here for a second." He said and Faith looked up at him then slowly crawled over to where he was and put some hair behind her ear. "You mean the world to me," he started and Charlie told Ellie to stop unwrapping and look at their parents. She groaned because she wanted to open more presents and sat on his lap. Bosco glanced down at Angela and smiled a little then cleared his throat. "I told you a long time ago, when we were first dating that I wanted to give you the whole world. . . On a silver platter." He looked down at the card and slowly handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, honey." He whispered and tears fell down his cheeks. Faith had no idea what was wrong with him but it must have been something big to make him cry. She let out a sigh and slowly opened the card. Faith brought it out and opened it then a small brochure fell out onto her lap and she looked down at it.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two, ooh yeah

Though it's been said many times, many ways

Merry Christmas to you, ooh oh yeah, ooh oh yeah

"OH MY GOSH!" Faith screamed when she looked at the brochure and covered her face with her hands as she cried and laughed at the same time. It was the dream house that they had looked at and that she wanted. Bosco had put a down payment on it and now it was hers. She lifted her head up and tears were covering her face and she couldn't believe that this was happening. She went closer to her husband and covered his lips with her own and put her hand on the back of his head. Charlie was smiling and Ellie was looking through the presents at the ones that she wanted to open. "You're my soul mate." Faith said as she pulled away. "You are the one for me, I love you. . . So much Maurice, gosh I love you." She smiled and kissed him again then looked back down at the house and shook her head slowly. Bosco petted his wife's head and looked at Charlie. "I got you somethin' Charlie, something that I you've wanted." He handed him an envelope too and Faith smiled then took her daughter from Bosco and danced her around. Charlie opened the envelope and held about four papers that he had no idea what it was. "Just read the first page Chaz, it explains everything." Bosco said and smiled then held onto his wife's hand. Charlie began reading and his eyes widened then slowly began to tear up. He looked at Bosco with a smile and cleared his throat. "I'm a Boscorelli now?" He asked softly and both his parents nodded happily. "Cool, thanks."

They know that Santa's on his way, he's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

And every mother's child is going to spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly

Charlie and Bosco hugged tight and he had to give his son a speech about being his son and how happy he was. Ellie went back to tearing open her presents and being so excited about what she was getting. Faith was looking at the pamphlet of the house and all the features. She was so happy that the house was hers now. She looked up at her husband and rubbed the side of his head; Bosco gazed at his wife and smiled then kissed her cheek. Angela was looking at the toy that was in front of her because it was loud and colorful and she loved things like that. Faith heard a vehicle in the parking lot and glanced at her husband then slowly got up and tip-toed over to Ellie's room. She smiled when she saw that Bosco's present had arrived and she glanced at the door then walked back to the living room. All the presents had been opened and they all were now looking at their gifts. "Come on let's go outside and play in the snow, I feel like doing that." She said and clapped her hands together a little. Bosco gazed at his wife and raised his eyebrow then looked at Charlie who also wore a puzzled look on his face. "Come on you guys, I'm so happy right now that I want to go be crazy outside! This is the last time that we'll be living in this condo. Ok tomorrow we'll have to get boxes and start packing to move next month. And we gotta go look at new furniture for the new house. Please come on." She kissed her son's head and looked at his face. Charlie and Bosco glanced at each other and shrugged then they stood up and went to get something warm on and their shoes. Ellie followed her brother.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two, yeah oh

Although it's been said many times, many ways

Merry Christmas, yeah

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas, oh

Oh yeah, oh yeah ooh

Oh yeah to you

(Hum, hum, hum...)

Merry Christmas...

Bosco had Angela in his arms as they walked outside and into the white parking lot that had snow on it. But there was something that wasn't covered in snow. A black brand new 2006 Ford F-150 FX4 4WD Super Cab Flare Side was sitting there in a parking space next to Faith's Volvo and it had a large red and white bow attached to the windshield. Faith smiled at the look on her husband's face. He gazed at her and shook his head slightly and she nodded. "This is mine?!" He asked and she nodded again with a smile. "Oh my gosh!" He shouted and walked around to the driver's side with Angela in his hands and opened the driver's door then got inside. "Oh wow baby, oh my gosh look at this! This truck is perfect!" Charlie got in the passenger's side and gazed at the dash pop-out TV and smiled. "This is nice." He said and pointed then Bosco nodded and ran his hand over his head. He gazed back at his wife who was smiling and looking around the truck from the backseat. "Why don't we go for a ride?" He said and Faith nodded then walked over to her Volvo to get Ellie and Angela's car seats. Charlie buckled up and looked around the front of the truck. Faith got in the back with her two daughters and shook her head at her son and buckled Angela up then Ellie. Bosco started the truck up and smiled at the sound of the engine. "Oh man I am loving this truck," he gazed back at his wife, "you are getting so lucky tonight." She giggled and sighed a little.

(Saturday – 6:24 AM)

The Kitson house was beautifully decorated because DK had so much Christmas spirit this year. He loved this holiday even more now because he lived in a house with his beautiful wife and his four wonderful step-children. He, Garret and Timothy had put the lights and decorations up around the house to make it a show house for people who went out to look at Christmas lights. They had done a good job because their house was large and he had to get up on a ladder and he almost fell a couple of times. It was a good experience and a good bonding time for DK and his two step-sons. While the guys were doing that, Holly was inside her large newly designed kitchen making Christmas cookies with her daughters and talking about stuff that was going on around them. On this joyful morning, DK was downstairs in their warm living room with the music on and arranging everyone's stockings and making some coffee for him and his wife then some hot cocoa for the kids. He glanced behind him and saw their dog come running into the room. He bent down and rubbed the dog's ears then said a little something to him and looked around then smiled a bit.

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

Holly rubbed her eyes as she made her way out of her bedroom and she had her robe on and it was open. Katie came out of her room as her mother passed and then the other kids did the same. "He's so excited you guys," was all that Holly said when she saw the look on Garret's face because he hated getting up early. Even on Christmas. She kissed her son's head and made their way down the stairs then to the living room. "Merry Christmas, honey." She said and looked at their dog then kissed her husband's lips and he went over to his step-children and told them each Merry Christmas then guided them all over to the couch to open their stockings first. DK disappeared into the kitchen while the kids looked in their stockings to find interesting things inside. DK came back with a tray of mugs and handed his wife her coffee then each of the kids their hot cocoa. Timothy smiled at his step-father and took a careful drink of his cocoa. Holly was gazing at her husband with a smile as she dug through her stocking to find different bath salts and moisturizing things of that kind. She was a lucky woman to be married to Derek Kitson.  
  
He's making a list  
He's checking it twice  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty or nice  
  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

They were all finally finished with their stockings and moved over to the Christmas tree. Holly sat down on the floor and put her hair up in a quick sloppy bun then gazed at her youngest son who came over and sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his head and kissed his cheek then looked at her husband who was handing out gifts to them. Holly took hers and thanked her husband then began opening them. Trinity got a new Barbie that she had wanted for a long time so she was jumping for joy and dancing happily around the living room. Garret got an Xbox and he smiled then slapped his step-fathers hand and gazed down at the games that DK got for him also. Holly received a bath towel, robe and slippers set with some hand mitts to make her hands moister because she worked with her hands allot. She smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek. Timothy got a race car track set and he stood up screaming because he was so happy. He hugged DK and his mother then went around to all his siblings and hugged them. Katie got a collection of 'Friends', Season one through five and she smiled a little.  
  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake  
  
So you better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

The family dog was sitting on the couch watching them all open gifts and laugh around with each other. DK told his family to hold on then went towards the backyard. Holly gazed around at her children then shrugged because she didn't know what he was up to now. He came back in with a box and smiled as he put it down next to his wife. They all crowded around then Katie gasped and put her hands up to her cheeks when she saw five small kittens inside the box. Lucky, the family dog jumped off the couch and came over to see the kittens. Holly smiled and picked up one that was all black with white spots on its nose. Katie picked up another one and held it close to her then giggled. The kittens were small and had just been born three days ago from their neighbor's cat. The man who owned the cat told DK that he could have them because they had no use for five kittens. So he raised them for three days by himself and secretively and now he was giving them to his family as Christmas gifts. Timothy was holding another kitten and petting his little head. Trinity and Garret had the other two kittens and they were all cooing over the pets.

Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to townThe kids in girl and boyland  
Will have a jubilee  
They're gonna build a toyland  
All around the Christmas tree

"Why don't we name them now, they need names." DK said and got out five small collars that he bought and grabbed a black permanent marker to start writing the names on the collars. "Well I wanna name this one Snuggles, I like her the best." Trinity said with a smile and held the kitten up as it licked her nose and batted at her hair. She giggled and kissed her head as DK put the collar around the kitten's head. He turned to Holly who was scratched the back of her cat's head. "Let's name her MaKaela, she's just too cute." She smiled at her daughter who kissed her kitten and went back to petting her own. "I like her the best." She added and cleared her throat and put the collar around the cat. "Since this one's a boy and he's cool, I'm gonna name him Jay." Garret said with a smile and sniffled a little because he had a cold. "I don't know why but I like that name. . . Jay." He smiled and looked at his sister who was still trying to think of a name. "Can I name mine Kenny, Mommy?" Timothy asked and Holly nodded with a smile. "I want his name to be Kenny then." DK smiled with a nod and wrote the name on the collar then put it on the kitten. Katie let out a sigh and looked at her mother. "I wanna name this one Emily. . . Cause I miss her." She said softly and Holly nodded with a smile and rubbed her daughter's head then kissed her on the forehead. DK wrote the name down and put the collar around the kitten's throat and let out a sigh.

(Saturday - 6:36 AM)

Calvin Stuart was a kind and gentle man to everyone who was around him. He loved almost everyone in the world and that's what made him such a great doctor. He was in his kitchen watching his wife as she made some coffee for him and his 20 year old daughter, Maya who was standing next to her step-mother and talking about her dream. His 18-year-old son was named Andrew and he was a preppy handsome boy who had come from his Fraternity house in Queens to spend Christmas with his family. Calvin's other kids were 16 year old Karia, 14 year old Austin and 12 year old Nathan. They were all standing in the large kitchen of the huge mansion watching their step-mother make their drinks so they could go into the living room and start opening presents. Calvin and his children were a tight Christian family and had been for 10 years since their mother died of breast cancer. Nathan was just 2 years old and he never really knew his mother. So on Christmas Eve they all went to a service at their church and had eggnog with some of the church friends and sang and prayed. Mary had a good time; she hadn't gone to church that much with her ex-husband or really ever in her life. But she was happy that she had gone with Calvin and his children. She really loved their family.

O holy night

The stars are brightly shining

It is the night

Of our dear Savior's birth

Long lay the world

In sin and error pining

'Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth

She finally finished so they all went into the gourmet living room and looked at the enormous Christmas tree that stood tall and proud. Mary smiled and put her cup down on the table then walked over to the tree and grabbed a present for her oldest step-son. She handed it to him and kissed his cheek then stood next to her husband and watched him open it. Andrew's relationship with Mary was weird because she didn't expect them to be that close. He was turning 19 in a couple of days and she thought he was like every other 18 year old. But he wasn't, he spiked up conversation's with her all the time about anything that they could talk about. She handed the other children their gifts and Nathan went over to the couch to open his. Andrew finally opened his gift and saw it was a sterling silver crucifix then he smiled because he had always wanted one of those. He went over to his step mother who was smiling and he gave her a hug then gazed down at the cross again. Mary had gotten all the kids a crucifix and they all stood up from where ever they were and gave her a hug then started getting their gifts from under the tree.

A thrill of hope

The weary world rejoices

For yonder breaks

A new and glorious morn

Fall on your knees

O hear the angels' voices

O night divine

O night when Christ was born

O night divine

O night

O night divine

Maya stood up with her crucifix and made her way over to the tree. She picked up a gift and handed it to her step-mother then put some hair behind her ear. She hadn't liked Mary when her father first started dating her. She thought that everything was going fine until she entered their lives. She treated her so bad when Calvin and Mary began dating; she would call her father when they would go on dates and fake that she was sick or something like that. Once she was so enraged because Calvin told his children that he was going to propose to Mary and she ran her 2004 Lexus LX470 4WD into a pole and they had to rush to the hospital to see if she was all right. She just had a broke arm but that night when Calvin asked his daughter what had gotten into her, she told them everything. She was in tears and she felt so bad about everything but Mary understood. So instead of being mad at her now, they get along so well. Every weekend when Maya isn't in college or doesn't have anything to do, she goes shopping with her step-mother for all kinds of clothes. Her and Mary talk on the phone every night, their relationship has defiantly grown.

A thrill of hope

The weary world rejoices

For yonder breaks

A new and glorious morn

Fall on your knees

O hear the angels' voices

O night divine

O night when Christ was born

O night divine

O night

O night divine

Calvin told his wife to close her eyes and take his hand because he had something to show her. She smiled and did as he said and he slowly took her outside to the cold driveway. All the kids were with them and huddled together under a blanket because it was cold. He finally told her to open her eyes and she screamed when she saw what was parked in the large driveway and she put her hands over her mouth. Sitting in the middle of the driveway was a navy blue 2006 BMW 545i 6Speed 5-Series. It already had nice rims and tinted windows so she was happy about the new car. She hugged her husband then walked over to the car and put her hands on the hood. It was such a nice color and she couldn't wait to take this car out for a spin. Andrew stood next to his step-mother and put a gentle hand on her back then looked inside the car too. Calvin opened the driver's door for his wife and Mary got in then looked around and gripped the steering wheel. She loved her car which was a Jaguar X-Type, she thought it was a little much when he bought her all this stuff but she didn't tell him that, it would make him feel bad.

(Saturday – 7:18 AM)

Harper was standing in Katelyn's room and helping her hook up her brand new television. For Christmas she got Samsung 26" Wide screen Flat Tube HDTV with a DVD player. She was sitting on her bed with a smile on her face and gazing at all the other presents that she received from her step-mother, brothers, sister and her father. Beth was in Kyle's room and helping him set up his Toshiba 19" TV. Dylan had gotten a TV also and his was a 24" Flat Tube TV from Toshiba also. The family had had a good Christmas so far. They woke up early to open presents and ate some candy canes and listened to some good Christmas music. Harper wasn't having a great week because he had to work so much but he told his boss that he refused to work on Christmas. He hadn't seen his kids in such a long time that he almost forgot what they looked like. But when he got home he was happy to see his children waiting up for him with his beautiful wife and they were all watching Christmas videos. He was lucky to have such a great family that cared allot about him. He got some good stuff for Christmas also, mostly tools like every year because he loved to build things.

Mmm. Mmm.  
Deck the hall with boughs of holly  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Tis the season to be jolly  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Deck the hall with boughs of holly  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Tis the season to be jolly  
(Fa la la la la la la)

Jonathon was sitting in den and reading a book that his wife had gotten him. He wasn't having a great day because his oldest daughter, Stephanie had come home the day before and announced that she and her boyfriend were pregnant. He didn't like Ricky because the guy had had some run-ins with the police and he knew that he was hiding something. He would have to go to work and see if he had anything on him. Jackie was in the kitchen talking to her daughter with a smile on her face. She was so excited that she was going to be a grandmother. She loved babies and she took care of anyone's kids whenever she could. Ricky was in the living room with Jeremy and they were talking about some stuff. Jeremy didn't like Ricky that much either but he was talking to him because his dad asked him to and see if he could find anything out about him. Amy was their other daughter and she was in the bathroom talking to her roommate on the telephone as she washed her hands because she had just done her business when he friend called. They were wishing each other a Merry Christmas and they would see each other the next day.

Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la la la  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Whoa, troll the ancient Yuletide carol  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Fa la la la la la la

Ramona was smiling as she sat on the couch with her hand on her stomach. She really liked Mark because he was a nice person and he treated her like she was the only person in this world that mattered. He had just arrived at her house because she didn't want to get that serious with him. She still thought that he wouldn't want to be with her after she had the twins so she didn't try to get as close to him. She was drinking some hot lemon tea and he had some coffee. They were watching the snow fall outside of her house and his arm was behind her head across the back of the couch. Ramona glanced over at him and smiled then scooted a bit closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew that she might get hurt but she would keep her head held high because she had the best daughter in the world that would kill him. Mark glanced down at her and smiled then laid his head against hers. He had a rough life and was about to stop trying to find anything good but then he ran into Faith and Ramona and he liked what he saw. She was pregnant yeah but still she was glowing like a lamp. He just had to go in and ask her on a date.

Oh  
Fa la la la la la la la  
My Lord now  
  
See the blazing Yule before us  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Strike the harp and join the chorus  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Fast away the old year passes   
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Oh hail the new ye lads and lasses   
(Fa la la la la la la)

Mikey didn't really want to spend Christmas by himself or at Rose and Doc's house or Marcell and Marissa's. So when he asked Maritza what she was doing, they decided to spend Christmas together. He knew that it wouldn't be nothing that big because they had just started going out and she told him that she didn't want to move that fast. He didn't either because Christmas Eve was supposed to be his wedding day with Tamara. He didn't want to get too emotional because he didn't want Maritza to feel bad. The couple was laying in his bed facing each other and he was staring at her face. She was watching a show on TV and had the sheets up to her chest. She was sitting up with her elbow holding her small body up off the bed. She glanced at his face and caught him staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a slight grin on her face and swallowed softly. Mikey shrugged and put his hand on her cheek. "You're just so beautiful," he answered and leaned in to kiss her lips and she pulled back and shook her head. "You're a weird guy, you know that right?" She asked and ran her hand through her hair then glanced back at the television. "Shut up you like it." He grabbed the remote control and threw it behind him then tossed the blankets over their heads.  
  
Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la la la  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Oh while I tell of Yuletide treasure  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Singing fa la la la, la la la

Jenna was sitting on the floor in her living room, reading the back cover of the DVD 7th Heaven 5th Season and she was so excited that her father had gotten this for her. It was her favorite show in the whole world. Michael was sitting close to his sister and gazing at his Game Boy Advance and also the new games that he got with it. Christopher was listening to his new CD player and bobbing his head and singing along with the song that was in the player. Amanda was over by the window and gazing at the wonderful gifts that her family had gotten her. Daniel was sitting on the recliner and was flipping through the channels, trying to find some Christmas cartoons. They always cracked him up. Jenna was so excited right now because she was talking on her cell phone with Alexis about this trip to Florida. She stood up and went over to her mother and asked her if she could go. Amanda looked at her daughter like she was crazy because she didn't want her to go down to Florida with no parent supervision. Michael stood up and gathered his gifts up in his arms and walked towards his bedroom. Daniel turned his head and looked at his son then let out a sigh and glanced at his wife who was looking towards him also. They both let out a sigh at the same time.

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, and all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Oh sleep in heavenly peace  
(Fa la la la la la la)

Rose was glowing as she sat against her couch next to the Christmas tree; she had her hand on top of her stomach and was smiling as Doc opened a present that she bought for him. (: Rose was wearing a Poinsettia Red maternity classic pajama set that included a notch collar top that had a button down front and two pockets, the pants had an expandable waist for her stomach. Doc was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms and a matching top with no socks on. :) Doc had a smile on his face as he ripped open the wrapping paper and chuckled when he saw what was inside. She had remembered and it was about a year ago. They were walking in the mall and passed a window where a small silver little Portable DVD Player was sitting there. It had a 5 inch screen and he loved it. Doc gazed at his wife and kissed her lips then her stomach and looked back at the box. They had woken up because the couple was just like kids. She was a bit sad because she wanted to spend Christmas morning with Bosco, Faith, Charlie, Ellie and Angela but they wanted to have a Christmas morning with just their family. She was glad enough that later they would all meet up at Marcell's house to have a fabulous Christmas dinner. Doc gazed at his wife and ran his hand through her black shoulder length hair then handed her a present to open. Rose grinned as she tore open the gift and smiled when she saw the Palmone Zire Handheld.  
  
Silent night  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Oh holy night  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Heavenly hosts sing (hallelujah)  
Fa la la la la la la la la la la  
Heedless of the wind and weather  
Fa la la la la la la

Todd was laying in his bed and sleeping softly. Candy walked into the room and smiled when she saw her boyfriend laying there. She tip-toed over to his side of the bed and shook his shoulders softly and kissed his ear. He groaned and opened one of his eyes then smiled when he saw her there. "Merry Christmas pumpkin." She whispered and giggled then pulled the covers off his body and pulled him out of the bed. "Come on, let's go open presents." She smiled and he put his arms around her waist and followed her into the living room. She had everything all lit up, the Christmas tree had lights wrapped around it and the presents had piled up high. She giggled and kissed his lips then pulled him down to the floor next to her and put her hair behind her ears then rubbed her hands together. Todd gazed over at his girlfriend and grinned a little. They had been going out for a month but it seemed like they were meant for each other. She was opening a present that he had gotten for her and he was opening one also. Todd bought her two movies that she loved: _The Siege_ and _Catch Me If You Can_. She got him three PS2 games: _ESPN NHL 2K5_, _**Juiced** Precision Street Racing_ and _Burnout 3_. He smiled and kissed her cheek then cleared his throat and rubbed her thigh.  
  
Sing we joyous, all together  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Oh Christ the Savior is born  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Yeah sing we joyous, all together  
(Fa la la la la la la)   
Oh yeah Christ, Christ the Savior  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
He is born

Dave was sitting on his chair in his living room on his telephone with Ellie who was wishing him a Merry Christmas. He glanced over at Sandra who was sitting on the floor looking at her brother who was opening some gifts. She gazed over at him and he grinned softly then looked back down at the new Notebook Computer that he got from Natalie on this gracious holiday. Kendall was running around the room and kicking the new black and silver soccer ball that Dave got for him and he also had a new sweatshirt that had: Soccer Spirit on the front in white letters. This Christmas had been good for the whole family. Sandra was home and that was the one thing that Natalie was thankful for. She was glad that her daughter didn't end up like Emily because she wouldn't be able to go through that, Faith was defiantly a stronger woman then she was. Dave hung up the phone when he was done talking to Faith and stood up then smiled. The family's dog, Viper, walked past him and Dave sat on the ground next to his wife and rubbed the dog's head then whispered a couple of things to him. "Kenny come sit down, I got another present for you!" Natalie called and he kicked up his soccer to himself and sat down next to his sister. She handed him a box then smiled as she watched him rip it open. It was a silver Kodak digital camera with a 1.6" LCD. He smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks Ma, it's great, I love it."  
  
(Sing we joyous)  
Sing we joyous  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Christ the Savior  
(Christ)  
Oh He is born  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
He is born  
Sing we  
(Sing we joyous)

Aiden had a smile on his face as he sat on his recliner talking to Bosco on the telephone about the gifts that they both received from the women that they loved. He had all his stuff around him and he was playing his new PS2 game, _ATV2 Off road Fury_. Samantha was in the kitchen and making her and her future husband some coffee and bagels. They were having a great Christmas so far because they woke up so early; both were like big kids because they wanted to wake up early and hurry up and see what they would get. Aiden wasn't really excited for the rest of the day because at 9:30 they would have to leave to go to Samantha's parent's house to have a Christmas brunch with all her family. The only people on her side of the family that he liked were her father, mother and oldest brother. The others were snobby idiots. After the brunch they would have to drive all the way out to Jersey to have a late dinner at his parent's house. Samantha and Aiden's mother had had problems before the bombing, they really disliked each other because Aiden was sort of a Mama's boy when he was little and he did stuff for her so when his mother found out that they were getting married, she got on the defensive side and tried to talk her son out of marrying another cop. After the bombing, Martha reconsidered everything that she had said and now they were still a little edgy together but they would talk like human beings._  
_  
Silent Night  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Holy Night  
(Christ)  
Oh oh  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Oh silent night  
(Sing we joyous)  
Silent night, holy night, silent night oh  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
(Christ)  
Christ  
(Fa la la la la la la)

Salvidor was holding his youngest daughter close to him as he unwrapped a present that he got her. She had a large smile on her face because she loved Christmas so much. They were sitting on his recliner chair and he had a white long sleeve cotton shirt with some black baggy sweats that he got from Old Navy then some white socks. Jenny was wearing a little princess long sleeve thermal shirt with some matching pants that had 'Pink Princess' across the butt and some white socks with her hair up in a ponytail. Sarah was sitting on the floor with her younger brother and Victoria who was opening a gift from her husband. She gazed up at him when she opened the expensive pearl necklace and smiled with tears in her eyes. Salvidor glanced up at his wife and saw that she had opened the present that he had gotten her and she was close to crying. She blew him a kiss and he smiled then kissed his daughter's cheek as she opened her Barbie doll and squealed loudly. Sarah and Anthony both looked over at their baby sister as she screamed and the teenage girl shook her head then looked at the expensive denim jeans that her father had gotten for her.

Oh Christ is born  
(Sing we joyous)  
Christ the Savior  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Christ the Savior  
(Christ)  
Christ the Savior  
(Fa la la la la la la)

Kim was sitting on the ground and unwrapping a present that her husband had just handed to her. She had a smile on her face and she was wearing a light gray crewneck pajama shirt that had three-quarter sleeves that had 'Victoria's Secret 08 Beauty Sleep' in pink letters. Her pants were drawstring with elastic waist bottom and faux fly that had miscellaneous writing all over. Kylie was sitting close to her mother and had her hair up in a cute top notch and she was unwrapping a gift that Carlos had gotten her. The little girls' eyes widened when she figured out what she had gotten, it was a Barbie Talk N' Style Fashion Phone. Joey was sitting on the couch slowly unwrapping a box that had clothes inside and he glanced up at his family then slowly shook his head and looked back down. He wasn't a big family person so when they did things together, her tried to separate himself from them and go do his own thing but Kim always wanted him to stay with them and have fun. The night before they all stayed up all night in the living room watching different Christmas movies and laughing and eating. He didn't he didn't have a good night though.

The night he was born  
Fa la la la  
(Sing we joyous)  
Fa la la la, fa la la la  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Fa la  
(Christ)  
Fa la la la, fa la la la  
(Fa la la la la la la)

Cameron was sitting on his couch and listening to his father as he brutalized his mother. The Christmas tree was lit up and the whole living room looked like a happy part of the house but there was nothing happy about this. Cameron wanted to be at Charlie's house and opening presents with Faith and Bosco and Ellie and all of them. He had no idea why his father wanted him to stay there this Christmas. What was so special about this one? He let out a sigh and looked towards the stairs as he heard the door close, he could hear his mother crying as she made her way down the stairs with her husband behind her. Michael looked upset and he was sweating, Cameron knew that he had just raped his mother but he didn't try to act like he knew. It was hard not to know because Michael zipped up his pants and Vivian was sweating and walking like she was in pain. She sat on the couch next to her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He looked at his mother and felt so sorry for her because she was going through all this stuff and couldn't do anything. If they tried to escape then Michael would probably kill them both. Cameron hated his dad for everything that he put them through. He grabbed himself a drink and another then handed it to his wife. Vivian looked up at him and shaking, she took the drink.

Fa la  
(Sing we joyous)  
Fa la la la, fa la la la  
(Fa la la la la la la)  
Oh fa la  
(Christ)  
Fa la la la, fa la la la  
(Fa la la la la la la)

Jimmy was sitting in his living room looking through all the stuff that he had gotten from his wife and future step-son for Christmas. He was glad that he and Cynthia had bought a house before they got married because they had major plans for their wedding that included their house. Well, it didn't technically include their house but Cynthia and her bridesmaids were going to stay there the night before the wedding. Jimmy hadn't been this excited about a wedding before but he loved Cynthia allot more then Kim and Brooke. He was finally happy and honestly didn't want to ruin any of this. So now when he saw a beautiful woman, he would just stare at her and she would talk to him about what they should do. He would flirt with her a little then get up and tell her that he had a wife at home and he and Cynthia should try some of those things that she had explained to him. He got slapped a couple of times but it felt good because he wouldn't lose the woman who meant the most to him now. He got along with Devan because the boy though everything that he did was amazing. He unfortunately never had a relationship like that with Joey so now he would spend that kind of quality with Devan. They would fix cars together and they went out and bought Cynthia's gift together. They bonded really well.

To Be Continued. . .

Sorry but I'll try to get the next chapter to ya sooner. . . I'm not gonna promise that it's gonna be this long though. I mean this chapter alone took me about 2 months to write. . . So blame my new boyfriend Rick. . . LOL! Just kidding don't blame him. . . He's a sweetie. ï


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**: Tragedy Strikes Again

**Title**: A New Life Together (108/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Large Thank Yous:** Colleen – Thanks for always being there for me sweetie. Sullyfan – I know that it's not Christmas time but it is in this story. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Tia, ILuvBosco&Faith, Skipprocks and Mob-Princess55.

(Monday – 9:21 AM)

Cameron was lying in his bed gazing up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep on this day that was supposed to be one of the happiest days of the year for him. But no; the day was starting out crummy on his 15th birthday because his parents were fighting. They were down stairs in the living room screaming at each other. He hated being here and this was the reason why. They didn't care about their son to not fight on his birthday. He wanted to be with Faith and her family; she would probably cook him those great pancakes. And Bosco would be all nice to him and maybe even let him drive his truck; nah he would never be that nice to him. It was a lot better to think about then being here. He'd rather be at Faith's and holding Angela who was crying in his ear then be here. Cameron got out of his bed and he only had a pair of boxers on. He stood in front of his mirror and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked down at his bare chest that was slightly muscular. He had a large bruise on his stomach and a couple on his arms because of his father. He knew now why Michael didn't let him go back to Bosco and Faith's, he didn't want them to see his artwork on Cameron.

"Damnit woman, this is the final straw!"

He heard his father's last words then Cameron jumped as he heard a loud boom sound. He looked at his bedroom door and was scared to walk out of his room. What would he find there? He let out a sigh and put a T-shirt on then crept out of his room. Cameron had no idea what to expect. He walked slowly down the stairs with caution. Maybe his father threw her into the wall again and she was unconscious like the day before.

Michael was standing with one fist clenched and he was sweating and had tears in his eyes. He looked up at his son and Cameron's eyes widened when he saw his mother laying on the hard marble floor with blood surrounding her head. Michael had a silver 9mm in his hand and he had shot his wife in her beautiful face after he beat her so many times. Cameron couldn't believe his eyes. He looked up at his father who was shaking and he couldn't believe that he did that either. He looked down at the gun then at his son who was slowly backing away.

"Cameron, come here." He said softly and reached his hand out to his son. "I didn't mean to do it son, you gotta believe me."

He backed up some more and put his hands over his head as he gazed at his mother's dead body. "Dad how could you do something like this to her," he asked and slowly walked over to her then stopped and took a couple of steps back. "You're gonna go to jail Dad. Their gonna arrest you."

"No their not son," he said and looked down at the gun. Cameron gazed at his father and tears began building up in his eyes. "You can't turn out like me Cameron." He said in a sad voice and tears began flowing down his cheeks. "I'm so miserable, I loved your mother. I really did but sometimes I just took my superiority too far and I used it against you guys." He shook his head and wiped his eyes with his arm. Michael looked down at his dead wife and her eyes were closed, she actually looked like she was peacefully sleeping. "I want you to know that I love you Cameron." He said and went to touch his son on the shoulder but Cameron moved back. "All right, I'm sorry." He said and looked down at his hand.

They stood there thinking and looking down at Vivian then Michael gazed up at his son.

"Run away Cameron." He said and the teenager looked up at him like he was crazy. "Get the hell out of here; I don't want you to see me go." He said as he started to cry softly. The boy gazed down at his mother and more tears flowed down his cheeks. "Just get the hell out of here. Go get Maurice of Faith and be safe with them. Go Cameron." He said and the 15 year old began backing up. "Just remember that I love you Cameron."

He backed up a couple of steps then turned around and ran out of the house. Just as he was running down the driveway, he heard another loud gunshot and he stopped. Cameron turned around and wanted to go back, he looked down at the ground and turned around and ran away.

_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be want._

_He makes me lie down in the green pastures,_

_He leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul._

_He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I will fear no evil, for you are with me;_

_Your rod and your staff, they comfort me._

_You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies._

_You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows._

_Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life,_

_And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever._

Faith was sitting in her daughter's room on the floor and packing everything up in boxes that Ellie wouldn't need for the past month. Bosco was in the office doing the same thing but putting everything away. Charlie was in his own bedroom packing up all the things on his wall and most of his clothes. Angela was in her bedroom taking a nap. It was a regular family day and everyone was in a good mood. Bosco was going to take his family out for a family dinner later on so they were happy. Charlie was blasting the song _On Fire _by Lloyd Banks on his stereo. Ellie was watching **Dora the Explorer** on her small television and Bosco was listening to the radio in the office. Faith looked over at her daughter and smiled then leaned over to kiss her cheek. Ellie looked at what her mother was doing then grabbed her cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I wobe you Mommy," Ellie said and bounced up and down in the middle of her bedroom. Faith shook her head with a smile and put most of her socks in a box along with some of her underwear. "Mommy, when wes moves in da house?" She asked and sucked on her thumb a little.

"We are gonna move into the house very soon honey." Faith answered and walked over to her dresser and opened the first drawer which was her T-shirts. "All right," she said softly and let out a sigh then began to grab handfuls of the shirts. "Ellie do you wanna help Mommy with this?"

"Sure Mommy, you're cute."

Bosco walked up the stairs, shaking his head and opened his son's door. "Charlie, could you turn the damn music down so your sister won't wake up?!" He shouted and Charlie sighed and turned the volume down. "Thank you." He slammed the door then ran his hand through his hair. He glanced in Ellie's room and gazed at Faith. She could be so sexy in some of the slobbiest outfits. She was wearing some of his blue sweats and a T-shirt with her hair up in a sloppy bun and he still thought she was the sexiest person in the world. He looked at Ellie and smiled a little.

"Damn I sure wish Cameron was here," he said and leaned against the doorframe then shook his head slowly.

"Yeah I know, I was just thinking about him." Faith replied and rubbed her daughter's forehead then put some more of her sweats in the box. She wiggled her bare toes and let out a sigh. "Gosh I wonder why Michael suddenly wanted him to come home." She scratched her forehead a little.

Just then, there was a loud bang on there door followed by several other knocks and screams. Bosco looked at his wife and she stood up then told Ellie to go into her brother's room. The little girl ran across the hallway and went into Charlie's bedroom then slammed the door. Bosco walked to the door and was about to yell something back to the person but he recognized the voice. He opened it and he and Faith gazed at Cameron who was only in his boxers and his T-shirt with nothing else on. He was crying and looked weak. Faith was taken aback by his presence.

"Oh God," he cried and fell to his knees but Bosco knelt next to him and held him. Faith ran to her bedroom to get him a blanket because she knew that he was cold. "He killed her!" He screamed and Bosco tried hushing him but Cameron didn't listen. "He killed her damnit! Oh my gosh their both gone!" He cried and Bosco stopped rocking him then thought about it for a second and gazed down at his face. "My dad,"

"Here you go sweetie." Faith said as she ran back into the room and put a blanket around Cameron. She didn't know how he could have ran from his own house to there's in the snow. He always surprised her though; Faith went over to the fireplace and flipped the switch then turned back to her husband who was helping Cameron into the condo. Charlie was holding Ellie and slowly coming down the stairs. "Charlie..."

"What happened?" He asked softly and slowly let his sister down.

Ellie slowly walked over to Cameron and smiled then hugged his neck. She backed up and made an odd but cute face. "Yous cold Cami." She said and he wiped his tears then frowned. Cameron brought Ellie back into a hug and she looked at her father and smiled as she patted his back.

"Baby girl, why don't you go back to your room and watch your Dora show and I'll be up there soon." Bosco said and she nodded then trotted back to her room then shut her door. He helped Cameron to the couch and sat next to him then let out a sigh as he watched the teenager lay his head down on the couch cushion and start to cry again. He looked at his wife and let out a sigh then rubbed his back. "Tell me Cameron."

He slowly lifted his head and gazed over at Faith then shook his head slowly. "He just shot her, I don't know why." He sobbed and Faith put her hands over her mouth. Charlie touched his mother's arm and looked down at his friend. "Then he told me to run because he didn't want me to see him go! And he told me to remember that he loved me!" He looked over at Bosco and tightened his fists. "Oh God, how could he kill my Mother?!" He screamed and laid his head down on Bosco's chest and his shoulders shook as he cried harder and harder. Faith had tears flowing down her cheeks because she couldn't believe that one of the boys that she loved had experienced such a terrible tragedy. "I'm so scared now."

"No Cameron you don't have to be scared." Bosco said and held the boy's head up then sighed. "You don't EVER have to be scared now." He patted his cheek then brought him back into a tight hug. "You're gonna be here with us now so you have nothing to be afraid of." He said softly.

Charlie looked towards the stairs as he heard his baby sister start to cry. "I'll go get her."

"Thanks baby," Faith said still crying.

(Monday – 4:13 PM)

It was early in the morning on this day in December. Everyone was cleaning up their Christmas spirit to get ready for the New Year which was just days away. John Sullivan was one of those people who weren't very happy about taking down the Christmas lights and decorations. It was now a great holiday because he got to spend it with his family. He had a real family now. Before he just had his sister down in Florida and her kids who he used to send toys to. Then there was his mother who had a disease now and she wasn't going to live for much longer but he brought her a gift and sat with her as she faded farther and farther away. He knew that it was going to be hard when she passed away but at least he wouldn't have to sit in his cold apartment by himself and cry about it alone. He had Maggie, Dominic and Alannah now, even Davis and Alex were a ray of sunshine in his life. He had a warm house where his kids could feel comfortable in and his wife could do crafts around the house. He wanted to move up to Lieutenant so Maggie could stop working all together and she could just stay home and make quilts for other women for a living. That's what she always wanted to do. He might have to transfer to another Precinct in order to get Lieutenant. Maybe he could transfer to the 98th which was closer to home.

Sully was sitting in his living room with a newspaper in his hand. He was watching **Cold Mountain** on DVD. Maggie was in the kitchen making dinner for her family and watching Emeril on the kitchen's television. Dominic was in his bedroom, talking on the telephone to Mason and talking about one of the girls from their school that he liked. Alannah walked into the living room and looked at her father with a small smile. "Daddy,"

"Yeah," he said softly not looking up from his paper.

"Can I watch this movie on your big TV?" She asked and held up her DVD case. Sully looked over at his daughter and took the movie from her. It was **Ren and Stimpy – The complete First and Second Season**. Sully looked back down at his daughter and she smiled at him. "Please."

He let out a sigh and looked back at the television. "My movie is almost over Al, just wait 10 more minutes and you can watch this."

"Ok." She smiled brightly and began to walk away. "My other Daddy wouldn't let me watch it."

"What did you say?" He asked softly and she turned around and looked at him with her sparkling green eyes. Sully loved her light skin that matched her eyes and her black hair completed her beautiful look. "Come over here sit on Daddy's lap." He said and smiled at his daughter. She slowly walked over to him and sat on his legs then glanced at the television. Sully turned the TV off and she gazed into his eyes then smiled. He grinned back at her beautiful face and ran his hand over her cheek. "Al, I want you to tell Daddy what your other parents did to you, Ok?"

"All right." She said in a soft voice and nodded a little then gazed down at her small hands. "Where do you want me to start, Daddy?"

"Umm. . . Why don't you start from the beginning, from whenever you remember?"

She nodded and looked down at his large hand that was on her leg. "My Daddy would always hurt my Mommy and me." Alannah began and looked up into his soft brown eyes. "He used to smoke. . . A brown smoke," he nodded knowing that she meant a cigar. Alannah pulled her sweat pant leg up and showed him the burn scars from the cigar. "He used to burn me with them and I used to cry and then he'd make me sit on the heater." She put her pant leg down and gazed at the ground and tears started building up in her eyes. "My Mommy used to make me take cold baths and she never gave me kisses at night. She always hurt me too and I don't wanna go back and visit her. Please Daddy I don't wanna." She cried.

"You don't have to." He said and brought her into a hug then rocked her slowly.

"Honey do you," Maggie started to say as she walked into the room. She stopped when she saw Sully holding their daughter and rocking her slowly. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe with a smile on her face and watched the two. Sully looked up at his wife and she winked a little then walked back into her kitchen. Dominic came down the stairs and looked at his mother with a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"Cameron's parents died this morning," he said and she put her hands over her mouth. "His dad killed his Mom then shot himself. Mason said he just saw it on the news and he's gonna call Charlie." He shook his head and Maggie rubbed his back. "Can you imagine all that Ma?"

"I know sweetie but Cameron is so strong." She said and thought about what she said then let out a sigh. "I think I'm gonna call Faith and see if she wants us to watch the little ones tonight." She said and grabbed the house phone from Dominic's hand and dialed Faith's cell phone number.

Maggie finally reached Faith's cell phone and the woman was at the crime scene with her husband and other members of the 55. They were checking everything out and she told her that Charlie, Cameron, Ellie and Angela were all at her mother's house. She told them that they were all going to stay over there that night because the condo was filled with too many boxes because of the move that they were trying to pull off.

To Be Continued...

I know it was a short chapter but... Hey I'm only one BUSY person. So I hope you enjoyed this and please Read and Review.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**: Starting a New Year

**Title**: A New Life Together (109/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise. And my newest Co-Author is Colleen Landers. Thanks sweetie for all your great help.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Special Thanks**: Ranger Webb – It's all right that you haven't reviewed in a while. I know how it is to be busy and sometimes just not wanting to review and stuff. I'm just happy that you're still reading it. BoscoandFaith4eva / Sarah, Mob-Princess55, Wolf Jade – Take your time reading the story, I will be updating hopefully once a week so don't worry about it; Sullyfan, Tia, Colleen and ILuvBosco&Faith. You're all so great, thank you so much.

(Wednesday – 11:20 AM)

Cameron had a nice black suit on and was gazing down at the beautiful pot that was in his hand. Inside were the ashes of his mother and he had tears in his eyes. He looked over to the left of him and Charlie was looking off into a distance with a hand on his arm. Ellie was holding on tightly to both Charlie and Cameron's legs because she was always scared of The George Washington Bridge. They were up high and the water was right below her feet. Faith was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. She had Angela in a little sack on the front of her body and was going around telling people what to do. Since she was the Department Sergeant and good friends with the Mayor and Chief of Police, she got the bridge closed so Cameron could drop the ashes in the river peacefully without people driving by and honking their horns or cursing.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

The 55th Precinct was treating this exactly like one of their own died. But no, they all loved Faith and she had been through allot this past year so when she came to them and asked them for this favor they went on with it. Bosco was wearing a nice suit and was walking down the bridge with a radio in his hand and his head down. They had already had the funeral at a church and now it was time to sprinkle the ashes on the river. Bosco looked behind him and on one side of the bridge were the police officers and they were all lined up side by side with their lights flashing and they were blocking the entrance and exit for the bridge. The limos were in the middle of the bridge. Marcell was standing behind his wife with his arm around her waist and the other was around his daughter's shoulders as she cuddled him. Doc and Rose were only a few steps away from them.

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

Bosco formed two lines of uniformed officers to salute Cameron as he poured the ashes into the River. Todd and Candy were in those lines and she had some tears in her eyes as she saluted the young teenager. Faith was rubbing her daughter's head because Angela was fast asleep. Ellie was in her father's arms and she was holding on tight to him. Charlie looked at his best friend as he lifted his hand up to start pouring. Cameron began crying as his mother's ashes began sprinkling out of the can. Faith turned her head and looked at her husband because she was crying so hard. He reached out for her hand. She quickly grabbed it and Bosco squeezed his wife's hand then kissed it even though she had black leather gloves on. Ramona had invited her friend to accompany her and she was holding onto his arm and weeping as she watched Cameron cry.

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

Cynthia couldn't believe that she was here witnessing this. A 15-year-old boy who was a good student and person was here putting both of his parents' ashes into the Hudson River. Yes she didn't want to have to bury Devan but Cameron's parents were too young to die. Jimmy had his hand on Joey's shoulder and the boy had tears in his eyes because of all the tragedy that was happening around him. He gazed over at his mother and she was holding onto Carlos and crying. The bagpipes were playing _Hymn to the Sea_ by Celine Dion and James Horner. It was a perfect tune to play at this funeral. Cameron was shaking as he handed the can to Charlie after he was done with his mother's ashes. He took his father's from his grandmother who was also crying. He cleared his throat and let out a sigh as he unscrewed the top and lifted his hand up.

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

Faith couldn't take it anymore; it was so hard for her to watch Cameron go through this. She knew that he was getting weak. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder then kissed the side of his head. He let out a cry and she put her hand on his that was pouring the ashes. He needed help because it was too hard for him. Charlie had tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Here was his best friend that he knew since he was a small kid. Cameron looked awful and felt the same way. Bosco stood behind his son and put his free hand on his shoulder. Mikey was watching this and looked down at the ground and shook his head. Maritza was standing next to him with her hand laced in his. He gazed over at her soft face and she looked at him then down at the ground. He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me_

"It's all right now sweetie, you're all done. It's all over baby." Faith whispered in Cameron's ear and he nodded as the rest of the ashes poured out of the can. He put his head on her shoulder and cried harder. She turned her head and looked at her husband who handed Ellie to Charlie and came over to hug Cameron also. Alexis was watching all this and crying herself because she had never seen her friend so hurt before. He was always the one to make people laugh and try to make a bad situation better. She walked over to her mother and hugged Rose and the pregnant woman rocked her daughter back and forth. Marcell went over to console Cameron and tell him how sorry he was for his loss. Marissa followed her husband in pursuit and they both got to give him a nice hug. He tried to give them a smile but he just cried harder because he felt so miserable.

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

The horrid day was over now and Faith was sitting on the couch in her mother's house rubbing Cameron's head. He had cried himself to sleep about 20 minutes before and had his thumb in his mouth. He looked like a sweet little baby to her. Bosco was standing in the doorway of the Great Room watching them and he had just put Angela and Ellie down to sleep. Ramona was upstairs in her bedroom talking to Mark on the telephone. Bosco walked into the room and sat down on the floor next to the couch. Faith gazed at him and he took her hand and kissed it then laid his head on her thigh. She smiled and rubbed his perfect head and looked at the fire. He looked at Cameron and grinned a little then rubbed the teenager's back. Faith looked over and saw a figure into the room. She smiled at Charlie as he came in and sat on the ground next to his father.

(Saturday – 10:52 PM)

It was a very happy holiday; New Years Eve. Everyone, like almost every holiday, was going to meet up at Marcell and Marissa's house and have cocktails and count down the New Year with each other. Faith was already at her father-in-law's house and had a drink in her hand along with her husband who was laughing at what Mikey was saying. They were a little drunk but not too much. Ellie and Angela wanted to stay up until the New Year came in but they both collapsed an hour before because of all the excitement. Charlie was walking around with his arm around his girlfriend's waist and laughing around with some of his friends that were there. Dominic, Mason, Cameron, Gavin, Garret, Michael, Joey, Jeremy and Kendall were all in the Game Room playing Playstation2 and drinking sodas. Cameron was surprising everyone because he was in a great mood that night.

"You think you could beat me at arm-wrestling?" Bosco asked in a slurry voice and laughed. "Come on bro, you and me right now!"

"Oh I gotta see this!" Marcell said and grabbed his beer bottle and followed them to the kitchen and the two brothers put their elbows on the table. "Ok try not to break each other's arms now." He wiped his mouth and looked over at Bosco then Mikey. "Ok you guys can start... Right... Now! Go!"

"I just hope you guys don't kill each other." Faith said and shook her head.

Rose walked over and looked at her sons. "Oh please you two are gonna be at this all night. Marcell remember back when Maurice was 14 and Michael was 12 and they did this at like 8:30 and didn't go to bed until 2 in the morning?" He nodded with a smile. "And neither of them won." She put her hand on her stomach and shook her head. "I think that you guys should stop trying to fight each other and please just call it truce." She smiled.

"Ma," Bosco said in a soft voice and looked over his shoulder at his mother. "Get out of my face!" He shouted and looked at his brother's face and tried to pin his arm down. "You're gonna give up before me! You pussy," Faith softly smacked the back of her husband's head. "What he is!"

"Whoa, what the heck are you guys doing?" Charlie asked as he and Jenna walked into the kitchen to fill up their drinks. He looked at the men then shook his head. "Dad if you don't win then you'll never get to live it down. I should get everybody in here so you'll be too embarrassed to lose."

"Oh my gosh his head is getting red!" Ramona said and Mark laughed at his girlfriend's outburst.

"Why do you guys play all these stupid games? It's almost worse then street racing." Faith said and ran her hand through her long dirty blonde hair. She was standing next to Maritza and they were both sipping on their alcohol. "Come on baby; do not even lose to your little brother."

"Mikey bench presses everyday at work. He better not lose." Maritza replied and put some hair behind her ear. "Bosco's the fat cop who sits behind his desk all day and pushes paper around." She giggled and looked over at Marcell who was staring at her and shaking his head.

A loud yell from the Game Room straddled Mikey and Bosco slammed his arm down on the counter top. "I WIN! I WIN!" He shouted and smacked his hand down on the counter over and over again. "Oh man you suck dude! Now whose dick is bigger?!" He shouted and put his arm around Faith's waist and kissed her lips. "Oh man victory is so good." He chuckled and took a quick swing of his beer. "You wanna try poker now?"

"Hell nah man you cheat. Ok they scared me and you slammed my hand down, I wanna rematch."

"Oh no you don't; hell no we're not kids anymore so you can't go running to Mommy and I get a yelling at! I won fair and square so you'll have to deal with it." He shook his head as he walked towards the living room and Mikey following him. "I'll rematch you at something else." He said.

"Ok let's race, let's run down the block and see who's faster." He said and Bosco thought about it and looked at his wife who was smiling at him. "Come on COP! We'll have someone put their car down there as a mark and run to that then back. Whoever gets here first is the winner." He smiled.

Bosco scratched behind his ear and grinned a little. "All right, whoever wins get 50 bucks."

"Deal," he slapped his brother's hand and smiled. "Ok so who's gonna drive down to the end? All you gotta do is put your lights on so we know where to stop at." He took off his watch and handed it to Maritza then drank the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle into the glass bin.

"I'll do it." Aiden said and scratched his nose. "Lemme use somebody's car." He said and Maggie let out a sigh and handed him the keys to her Altima. "Thank you Maggie dear." He said and flashed an evil smile towards Sully then trotted outside to the black Nissan. "Whoa Nelly."

Everyone piled outside as Aiden sped off down the street in the Altima then stopped and turned the head lights on. Bosco and Mikey stood in the middle of the neighborhood's street and got ready to run. Faith was shivering and rubbing her mother-in-law's arms as they watched the two get ready. "Hopefully he'll get hit by a car and show himself a lesson." Faith said and Rose giggled as they watched the two men. "Is the baby Ok?"

"Yeah she's sound asleep right now." Rose replied and rubbed her stomach. "Hopefully she'll come out soon."

"You guys ready?" Marcell asked and looked at his sons who nodded and got ready to run. "All right, GO!" He shouted and the two men took off down the street. Bosco was in the lead and Mikey was trying to catch up with his brother. Aiden was sitting in Maggie's car and looking through it because he was thinking that he and Samantha got one after they got married. Bosco finally reached the car and touched the hood then started back. Mikey did the same but caught some speed and soon they were running side by side. Bosco looked over at his brother and his mouth dropped.

They both stopped when they reached everyone and looked at Marcell. "Michael won!" He said and Bosco tipped his head back and cursed loudly then looked at his brother who was smiling and trying to catch his breath. "You were still a lot faster then me Maurice. Just calm down."

Aiden sped up to the driveway and got out of his car with a smile on his face. "This car is great Magster!" He said and shut the door.

"Magster?" She wondered and shook her head. "Let's go back inside because I'm freezing out here." She put her arm around her husband's waist and they all walked back into the house.

For the next hour, everyone played around and had a good time. Mostly everyone was in the living room now because it was just 30 seconds until mid-night. The smaller kids had fallen asleep because they were just too tired to stay up until the year 2006. Bosco was standing behind his wife with his arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. They both had a glass of champagne in their hands and were looking at the large television. As the time reached 15 seconds, Faith looked down at the ground and reminisced on the past year of 2005. She looked up at there were 10 seconds. They all started counting out loud and with one another. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" They all shouted.

"Wait a second!" Rose shouted bent over slightly and they all stopped their cheering and looked at her. "My water just broke!"

To Be Continued...


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**: Lauren Celeste Parker

**Title**: A New Life Together (110/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise. And my newest Co-Author is Colleen Landers. Thanks sweetie for all your great help.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Special Thanks: **_Tia_ – That chapter is coming up really soon girl. You don't even know how soon either. Just keep an eye out for it. _Colleen_ – I'm glad that you liked the chapter sweetie and I hope you like this one. _Wolf Jade_ – I'm so very glad that you finally got caught up. I hope you like the rest of the story. _ILuvBosco&Faith_ – I'm glad you're still reading. _BoscoandFaith4eva_, _Ranger Webb_ and _TyDavisLover _– Thank you all so much!

**(Sunday – 7:21 AM)**

Rose was lying on a bed in a Labor and Delivery Room with her hand on her stomach. The other was on her forehead and she was slowly breathing in and out. Doc was lying on a cot that the nurse brought for him to sleep on during the night. Faith had stayed with Rose over the night and she was sitting on a chair next to the bed and her head was laid back and she was sleeping. They had taken Rose to the Women and Children's Hospital that was in New Jersey. She wanted to give birth here because it was such a warm and great place to have a baby. Bosco had gone to his father's house at about 2:10 with Marcell and Marissa so he could get some sleep and check on his children. Only Faith and Mary stayed with Rose and the nurse was down in the cafeteria talking to her husband on her cell phone and eating some yogurt. So they were all waiting until Rose dilated to a 10.

"Mrs. Parker." Dr. Susan Walker said as she walked into the room with a folder in her hand. She smiled at Rose and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Susan was a six foot one slim Caucasian woman with shoulder length brown hair and it was up in a bun. She was wearing pink scrubs and white slip on shoes. "How are you doing this morning?" She asked and checked the baby monitor and wrote a couple things down on her clipboard.

"I'm still in pain," she answered and ran her hand through her black hair. "Will it be Ok if I get up and walk around a little?"

"Sure but I would feel allot better if you had your husband or your daughter-in-law walk with you so nothing would happen." She said and smiled then knelt down in front of the monitor and wrote some more stuff down. Right on que, Faith woke up and looked around. "Oh good morning."

"Hi, sorry what's going on?" She asked and wiped her mouth then ran her hand through her long blonde hair. Faith sat up and rose to her feet then stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm just checking everything out and Rose wants to go for a walk so I would feel more comfortable if you go with her so if anything was to happen to her, you would be there." Susan said and put some rubber gloves on as she got ready to check Rose's cervix. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Rose answered and closed her eyes as the woman began to check her cervix.

Faith ran her hand through her own hair as she walked into the bathroom. Susan took her hand out of Rose and removed the glove. "You're about a 3, which is good because you've dilated more then when I last checked you. Umm... you're moving at a slow pace but it is normal for women of you're age so don't worry about anything." She smiled and Rose nodded. "Ok let's get you up so you guys can go for a walk." She cleared her throat.

"Oh man," she said softly as she rose up to her feet then slowly put her robe on. Faith came out of the bathroom at that time and straightened her shirt then took her mother-in-law's hand. They both slowly walked down the hallway, leaving Doc in the room sound asleep. Rose looked down at the ground as they walked then cleared her throat. "You know, Faith I have never really thanked you." She said softly and the woman looked over at her. "I mean I had the chance before but I guess I thought you would already know; I shouldn't assume anymore, it's dumb." She wiped a tear away from her face. "I just wanted to thank you so much baby for giving my son the best life, and for giving me grandchildren."

"Rose you're so cute; you're welcome." She kissed her cheek then hugged her and they kept walking again. "I couldn't have done it without Maurice. He has been so good to me this past three years and I can't wait until we have more kids. It's just hard to go through the whole labor thing."

"Yeah I know that." She rubbed her stomach then let out a sigh and grabbed the railing and began breathing in and out. Faith was rubbing her back and softly telling her that she was doing a great job and to keep breathing. The contraction ended and Rose ran her hand through her black hair.

"Maurice and I were talking the other night; he says that he wants about two more kids or three." She looked at Rose who laughed a little. "He wants to have like one soon and then another one after that. Then wait until the boys move out into their own places then have another baby."

"Isn't it funny how the men always volunteer our uterus', I always found that amazing."

"Uh huh, they do that allot. But I love my kids so much. I love Ellie and her little woman self. She comes into our bedroom the other day and she's just so like me sometimes. She's like; 'Mommy, when are we gonna move into the house?' It's so funny. She wants to go so bad and I do too. Damn I love that house; it's so perfect for our family. It's the right size, the right cost, the right place and everything. I can't wait until we move in this month."

"Oh yeah that's right, you guys are moving in at the end of this month. That's so cool, I can't wait." She smiled and put her hand on her stomach then let out a sigh. "I think we should start walking back to the room." Faith nodded and Rose held onto her arm as they walked towards the room.

Doc was getting up as they entered the room and Rose smiled at her husband then kissed his lips. "You guys walking?" He asked and Faith nodded as she helped her mother-in-law into her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and Rose put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes then sighed.

"I'm back," Mary said as she entered the room and saw that they were all awake.

"Hey Mary can I ask you a favor?" Faith asked and stood up then put some hair behind her ear. "Can you take me home so I can change then we can come back up here? I'll give you gas money or buy you lunch or whatever but I really need to get out of these clothes." She smiled a little.

"Oh yeah sure I can take you; I just need to stop by my house too if that's all right." Faith nodded with a smile and both women picked up their purses. "Rose don't you dare have that baby while we're gone all right." Mary said with a smile and touched her friends' hand who laughed and nodded.

"By Ma," Faith said and kissed her cheek then followed Mary down the hall and to the elevator. Both women were quiet as they rode it down because they were both tired. They walked outside and to the covered parking lot to Mary's BMW 545i and Faith waited until the doors were unlocked then she got into the car. She looked around and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh this is a nice car." She said and looked in the backseat.

"I know Calvin bought it for me for Christmas." She smiled and started the expensive car.

**(Sunday – 3:53 PM)**

Kim was sitting at her kitchen table with her head in her hands and the cordless phone lying next to her on the table. Kylie was sitting across the table and she was coloring some pieces of paper. Joey was in his bedroom and talking to his best friend on the telephone then Carlos was at work and about to come home. Kim couldn't believe the phone call that she had just received from the FDNY Headquarters. She looked over at her daughter and smiled then let out a sigh, Kylie glanced up at her mother and gave her a large smile then went back to coloring. Joey walked into the kitchen with the phone in his hand; he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water then walked back into his bedroom.

"Hey I'm home!" Carlos called as he entered the house and shut the door. He dropped his keys down on the table in the small foyer along with his wallet. He then took his shoes off and coat then walked into the kitchen where his wife and daughter were. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing her face.

"We need to talk," she said and stood up then took his hand and walked into the living room then sat on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh then gazed at her face. "All right I just got off the phone with the FD Headquarters." She said and he nodded then rubbed his tired eyes. "And they told me that they got a phone call from the Arizona Fire Department Headquarters looking for a paramedic supervisor."

He nodded and looked deep into her eyes. "Ok so I don't get it, what does that mean?"

"Well..." She looked down at their hands then ran her hand through his black hair. "We're gonna have to move to Arizona if I want this job; and I do want this job baby, I do. They would place us in a house for our first 6 months so we can get settled. Baby you could get another paramedic job."

"Wait a minute; we have to move to Arizona?" He asked and she slowly nodded and touched his cheek. Carlos slowly shook his head and looked towards the wall. "What about everything we have here? What about the baby?" He asked and touched his wife's stomach. "We haven't even told people yet Kim!" He raised his voice and she nodded then looked down at the ground. "You expect us to just pick up our lives and move to Arizona?"

"Carlos would you just think about it?! I would be making so much more money and maybe they could find a nice job for you too. I mean everybody's always looking for a new paramedic somewhere. I know it's a big change in our lives but we'll all still be together, just someone else."

"I just don't want to start our lives over; you know how long it took us to get where we are Kim." He said matter-of-factly and she nodded then looked away from his gaze. "Can't we just sleep on it or something; this is a big change for me. Plus we have to explain it to Joey and Kylie."

She looked at the ground then let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess," she said and rose to her feet then touched his cheeks. "I love you Carlos," she said softly and walked back into the kitchen then sat down next to Kylie and began drawing with her. Carlos looked at his wife and slowly shook his head.

**(Monday – 5:21 PM)**

Bosco was standing about five feet from his mother's bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at the male doctor that had taken over Susan's shift when the doctor got off. He didn't like this guy because his mother was in pain and she needed help. She hadn't dilated from a four all day and night; she was in so much pain. Faith was standing a couple inches to the left of her husband with her hands on her hips. Doc and Rose's mother, Mae, were standing next to the bed with their hands on her. Ellie, Angela, Charlie and Cameron were all with Ramona and Mark that day because Faith and Bosco wanted to be with Rose before and after she had the baby. Mikey was also there and he was standing by the window and looking at his brother who was glaring at the doctor. Maritza felt a little uncomfortable being there so she just headed to work to get some hours in.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

"Now Rose I just want to explain everything that will be going on in the next couple hours," Dr. William Perk started and cleared his throat. "You haven't dilated from a 4 yet so we're gonna speed this up and just do a C-Section. Now I'll have 2 nurses roll you down to the Operation Room and they'll get you all set up in there. You can have two people in the room with you and no more. So why don't you pick them out right now."

"My mother and my husband," she spoke weakly then sighed.

"Ok that's perfectly fine." He smiled at both people then slapped his hands together. "Ok let me go sign up for the OR and get these two some scrubs, and you can say good-bye to your loved ones then the nurses will tell them where they can be while the baby is being delivered." He smiled again.

"Thank you." Faith said and watched the doctor leave the room then she slowly shook her head. "Ma, we'll be right outside that door when you and Lauren come out." She said in a soft voice and gave her mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek then looked at her husband as he bent over to kiss her too.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Rose put her shower looking cap on and let out a sigh. She looked up at her family and smiled because she loved them so much. Mae was putting her face mask on and she had all the other scrubs on. Doc also had his light blue scrubs on and he was ready to go see his child; he had his video camera in his hand and getting it ready. Mikey walked over to his mother and gave her a light kiss on her cheek then told her that he loved her. She grinned and gave his cheek a slight squeeze then ran her hand over her pale face. The two nurses walked in and smiled and everyone then they both stood on the two sides of Rose's bed and began to wheel her down the hall. Everyone slowly followed in pursuit of the two nurses.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Mikey watched with a sad frown as they rolled Rose down the hallway. He looked over at his older brother who had his arms wrapped around Faith's shoulders and had his chin on his arm. The firefighter looked down at the ground and kicked at an invisible stone on the floor. Faith looked over at her brother-in-law then reached over and rubbed his hand. "Its gonna be all right Mikey; C-Section's don't take that long, she'll be out of there in no time." She said in a calm voice and he slowly nodded then looked back down at the ground. "All right boy's lets try to think about how long its gonna take. Let's think of how big she's gonna be. Now I think that she's gonna weigh about seven pounds and twelve ounces."

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Ramona was standing in the doorway of Ellie's guest room. She had her hand on her expectant stomach and was smiling at the scene in front of her. Mark was lying on Ellie's bed on his side and was reading a book to her and Angela who he had close to his head. The baby was trying to rip out the pages of the book. Charlie and Cameron were downstairs in the living room watching some stuff on TV while talking on their cell phones.

Holly walked into her house and let out a sigh because she was so tired from the day that she just had. She walked into the living room and DK was sitting on the sofa and drinking out of a beer bottle. "I'm sick of pregnant women." She said as she slid into his lap and kissed his cheek. He chuckled a bit and Holly shook her head. "Seriously, I mean yeah I like my paycheck but damn they just don't wanna listen to me sometimes."

Billy was looking at Jessica who had her small head on Eva's stomach with a smile on her face. He was washing the dinner dishes in their kitchen while Eva and Jessica rested from the large dinner they just ate. The family couldn't wait until the new edition to their family arrived next month. Billy was the most excited because this would be his first son and ever since Eva was pregnant with Jessica he's wanted a son that he could play with.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey._

Jimmy looked over at Cynthia who had her head lying on his chest as they watched television. Devan was up in his bedroom playing with his Game Boy Advanced. The couple was in their living room watching **Kill Bill Volume 2** on their large screen television. Their wedding was next month on Valentine's Day and both were totally excited about it. Cynthia was probably more excited because this was her dream wedding she planned.

Salvidor was talking on the phone with his father and telling him about all the new stuff that was going on in his family. Victoria was sitting on her chase lounger and typing on her laptop a couple of things for work. Jennifer was running around the house and screaming at the top of her lungs. Sarah was upstairs in her bedroom talking on her cell phone to Katie and Anthony was in his bedroom playing on his Playstation 2.

The one thing that Harper loved about the seniority of his job was being able to stay home with his family and have a nice dinner. He was sitting at the head of the table with a large smile on his face; Beth was sitting to his right eating the contents on her plate as she talked about what she did that day. Katelyn was listening to what he stepmother was saying then Dylan and Kyle were talking to each other in low voices.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Jenna slapped her younger brother on the back of his head and he kicked her back in the calf. Michael watched them as she got up and ran after him calling him names. Amanda and Daniel were sitting in their family room with the fire going and they were both reading books and relaxing. She looked at her husband and he shook his head then stood up and touched her shoulder then went to go tell his kids to knock it off.

Feeling his wife's stomach was one thing that Marcell loved doing at the end of the day. Marissa had a smile on her face as she gazed at Marcell's face; she was wearing a bra and pajama bottoms and he was rubbing her stomach with lotion. Alexis was in her bedroom watching _MTV's_ **High School Stories: Scandals, Pranks and Controversies**. She was on the telephone with her friend Ashley and talking about boys that they liked.

Alex was in her son's bathroom and giving him a bath with a smile on her face because he was splashing around so much. Davis was downstairs and on the telephone with a friend of his and he was laughing because of what the man on the other line was saying. He had to work that day and when he came home, Alex was cooking dinner and Maliek greeted him with open arms and a great kiss on the cheek; he loved having a family.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Aiden and Samantha were at his parent's house having dinner on this night. Her parents also had come over and they were all there to finish up some last minute wedding plans. The couple was so happy because in just 14 days they were going to be married. Aiden was sitting at the dining room table and eating his mother's food with a smile on his face. Samantha looked over at her fiancée and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Maggie picked up the hot pan from the stove and carried it over to the dining room where her family was. Sully was looking at Dominic who was telling them about what he was going to do the next day because he had to go back to school from Christmas Break. Alannah was looking at her older brother with her eyebrow raised. Maggie sat down next to her husband and across from her children then began dishing up their plates.

Dave was sitting in his living room and reading the newspaper as he watched television. He glanced over as Kendall walked in and sat down next to his father then looked at the TV too. Natalie stepped into the living room also and Dave looked up at his wife and she smiled down at him then glanced at their son who was glued to the television because sports were on. "Dinner is ready boys," she said with a smile and walked away.

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits a gloom on the grey_

Faith, Bosco and Mikey were all sitting in the waiting room on the floor in a circle kind of. She was laughing hard because Mikey was telling her about what Bosco did when he was 14. Bosco had his head down and was shaking his head because he was so embarrassed. He looked over at his wife who had her head on his shoulder because she was laughing so hard. Bosco glanced up to see Doc walking down the hall with a smile on his face. "Hey," he said softly and the other two stood up to greet their stepfather. Behind Doc was a nurse and she was wheeling an incubator with a tiny baby inside. "Oh my gosh she's so beautiful." Faith said and laid her head on her husband's shoulder then grinned. Doc smiled and he had tears in his eyes; Faith looked up at him and smiled then gave him a hug. "Congratulations Daddy," she whispered in his ear then stepped back and gazed down at the little girl. Bosco leaned down and tapped on the glass and his baby sister turned her head towards him. "She's so cute."

Lauren Celeste Parker came into the world at 5:34 PM on January 2nd, 2006. She weighed in at 7 pounds, 12 ounces and was 20 inches long. She had dark brown hair and light brown skin too; she looked like both Doc and Rose but had an attitude more like her older brothers. Rose was quickly stitched up and taken down to the nursery so she could see her brand new daughter. She and Doc were more then happy to have her here.

**To Be Continued...**


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**: Aiden and Samantha Johnson

**Title**: A New Life Together (111/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise. And my newest Co-Author is Colleen Landers. Thanks sweetie for all your great help.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Special Thanks**: Colleen, TyDavisLover, Wolf Jade, Lady Skywalker, ILuvBosco&Faith, Skipprocks, MissieMeghan and BoscoandFaith4eva

_This day I will marry my best friend,_

_The one I laugh with, live for, love_

_Samantha Angel Davidson_

_Daughter of_

_Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Davidson_

_And _

_Aiden Joshua Johnson_

_Son of _

_Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Johnson_

_Hope that you will join in this celebration_

_On Saturday, the sixteenth of January_

_Two thousand and six_

_At three o'clock in the evening_

_St. James Church_

_19th and Warner Drive_

_Albany, New York_

**(Friday - 3:54 PM)**

It was a very chaotic scene at Samantha's parents' mansion in Albany, New York. The bride-to-be was running around and trying to gather everyone up so they could head off to the church and start the rehearsal. They were supposed to be there at 4:10 and work for two hours then be at the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner at 7:30. Aiden and his 15 groomsmen were standing outside the house talking to each other and waiting for everyone else to come out of the house and go to the church. There were about 42 people in that house because of Samantha's 15 bridesmaids then Aiden's 15 groomsmen then the 3 flower girls and ring bearers then Samantha and Aiden's parents. Faith was in the bathroom watching Ellie go to the bathroom and putting her hair up in a ponytail. Bosco was standing next to his best friend and had his hands in his pockets because he was cold. The one bad thing about having a wedding in January was that it snowed that month so it was cold. Samantha didn't care though because she loved Aiden too much to think about how cold it was out side. Finally, the two limousines rolled up to the house and the guys looked at them.

"Baby the limo's are here! Let's go!" Aiden called into the house then put his NYPD hat on backward and got into the black limo with the rest of his groomsmen. "Oh man I think Samantha is gonna have a heart attack if she doesn't slow down." He said and looked around the inside of the limo.

"I thought the same about Faith on our wedding day." Bosco said and glanced over at Jacob, who was Aiden's younger brother. "I didn't see her but I talked to her on the phone about every hour. She lost her voice that day too." He said and looked at Jimmy who nodded with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I swear if you guys don't hurry up!" Samantha shouted into the house.

"I'm coming, all right!" Faith shouted back as she walked out of the bathroom with Ellie by her side. She got into the limo with the other bridesmaid's and smiled then put her daughter on her lap. "I have to call Marcell tonight and see how Angie is doing." She said and looked at Alexis and Jenna.

"Is that your other daughter?" Jasmine asked and looked at Faith who nodded. She was Samantha's best friend ever since their freshmen year in high school. "Oh man I can't wait to meet her, this one is so cute; she looks just like her daddy." She replied and rubbed Ellie's hand with a smile.

"All right, my parents are gonna take their car so we're ready to go." Samantha said as she got into the limo and looked around at everyone. "I know we're gonna be late and I hate being late." She said and ran her hand through her blonde hair. "Do you think we're gonna have enough time?"

"Yeah defiantly." Faith said looking over at Holly who nodded slowly. "Yeah because with mine it only took an hour and a half. I didn't have this many people but it shouldn't be that hard." She shrugged and kissed her daughter's cheek then rubbed her head. Ellie was giggling at Kylie who was sitting across from her and making funny faces. "I just can't wait until we go to dinner. I am freakin' starving." Faith said and sighed.

"I'm too nervous to eat." Samantha replied and shook her head. "I want to get married!"

The women shook their heads and all laughed at the same time. "You are getting married you little brat, just be patient." Megan, Samantha's older sister, said and shook her head again. "She's been like this since she was like 5 years old. She would run around the house screaming all loud and stuff."

The guys were sitting in their limo talking about the best places that they had sex at. Charlie and Cameron were also groomsmen so they were just sitting back and listening. Davis was looking at Carlos who was describing one of the best places that he and Kim had sex at. "All right it was at her mother's house and Catherine was out of town. We were about to go to dinner but first we had to go check to see if the house was all right."

"I can't believe that, I could not do that in Ramona's house." Bosco said and shook his head then laughed a little. "I mean the woman is my mother-in-law and I have respect for her but still, I just don't think that I could do that." He shrugged and looked at Charlie. "Although I did have it in Ma's house."

"Oh so you can have sex in your Mother's house but not your Mother-in-law huh?" DK asked and shook his head. "I think the best place that me and Holly had sex was in front of the fireplace in our new house. It was a couple weeks ago and it was amazing." He winked over at Cameron and smiled.

"Cynthia and I had sex once in the shower. I don't know why it was so great because I've had sex in the shower with allot of other women before. But this time was just so special and it felt so right, I don't know though." Jimmy said and shrugged. "We'll have to do it again, I'll tell ya that."

"Sick man, Doherty." Todd said and looked out the window as they drove down the street. "Me and Candy, I'll have to say that the most special time was our first together. I liked her ever since we became partners and that one time that I hit the spot, it was amazing." He shook his head slowly.

"I forgot about me and Faith's first time." Bosco said and looked down at his wedding ring. "It was kind of weird because I was looking down at her and I was like; 'Wow I'm having sex with my partner. I'm having sex with Faith.' I was buggin' out but I think she liked it." He shrugged and smiled.

"Can we stop please?!" Charlie shouted and glared at his father then the other men who were chortling. "It is not in my wishes to hear stories about when my parents had sex for the first time. I don't really give a rats behind." He glared at Bosco and shook his head as the men laughed harder.

"You just wait Chaz, you wait until you and Jenna are old enough to engage in sexual intercourse and you're gonna wanna brag about it to your friends." Davis said and the other men looked at him like he was crazy. He just blew them off then looked out the window. "Tomorrow is gonna be so weird. I mean we aren't gonna be able to play like at Bosco and Faith's wedding. We gotta work and get allot of crap done before 4:30." He sighed.

"What do you mean play?" Blake, who was Samantha's brother, asked.

"Oh yeah that was fun. Before the wedding, we went to a gym and played basketball." Mikey said with a smile and put a piece of gum in his mouth. "Then we were almost late to the wedding because all these mother fuckers were acting like shit heads." He shook his head as all the men laughed.

"I actually had fun that day." Bosco said and adjusted himself in the seat as he brought his cell phone out. "I mean I know guys don't really have fun at weddings and I thought it was just gonna be so boring. You know about lovey dovey shit but it was actually fun. So was the wedding night."

The men all slapped each other's hands as they agreed with the Detective Sergeant. "Wedding night is always great." Aaron Smith said; he was a fellow Detective with Bosco and Aiden and they were all good friends. "Me and Destiny had a wedding night that no one would ever forget."

"What the... Never mind, I don't want to know." Luke said and shook his head; he and Aiden were best friends for a long time. Not as good as friends as Aiden and Bosco but they still hung out allot. Luke was a firefighter at another Firehouse on the other side of Manhattan; close to downtown.

"Hey it's the church." Cameron said with a grin as they drove into the large parking lot of St. James Church. Everyone got out of both limousine's then Samantha and Aiden's parents got out of their car. Faith walked over to her son's and touched both their shoulders then gave them a kiss.

"Hello! Everybody please look at me!" Wedding Coordinator Wendy Seinfeld shouted as she snapped her fingers. "All right now I want to welcome you all to this gorgeous wedding rehearsal and I hope we can have a good time. If you listen to every word that I say then we can have a great time. If you try to talk over me then we're gonna have a problem. No before we begin, are there any questions?" She looked around then smiled. "Ok, smart group. Now you all can follow me into the sanctuary and we can begin how we're gonna do everything." She again smiled.

**(Saturday – 3:56 PM)**

The church bells were ringing as the guests arrived for the wedding. Carlos and Kim were standing at the entrance doors greeting people as they walked into the church. She and the rest of the bridesmaids' dresses were dark pink strapless natural waist a-line dresses; there was a string tie detail at the waist and a matching wrap to go with the ensemble. Faith's dress was a light pink strapless a-line dress that had a rimmed cuff around the bodice that was the same color was the bridesmaid's dresses. She had a matching wrap and her shoes were the same color as her dress. Her hair was up in a bouffant and she was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace with a matching bracelet that Bosco had gotten her for their anniversary. She and the rest of the bridesmaids were in the alcove with Samantha who was touching up her make-up because she was crying so much. Aiden and his groomsmen were in the other alcove and he was nervous; his hands were sweating allot and he was pacing allot.

"Hey Kim." Marcell said with a smile as he walked up the stairs of the church. He had Angela in his arms and she was dressed in a cute little dress. Thankfully she was sound asleep so he didn't have to worry about her crying. Marissa was next to him and she was in her maternity dress.

"You guys look great." She said with a smile and looked over at her husband who reached out and shook Marcell's hand. "Angie looks so adorable. And oh my gosh you guys have to see Ellie. She looks so precious." She grinned and scratched her neck. "Do you know where to sit at?" She asked.

"I think so." Marissa answered and touched her step granddaughter's cheek as they walked inside.

Rose and Doc were walking hand in hand towards the church with Ramona, Mark and his three son's: Justin who was 16, Cole who was 14 and Brad who was 8. Doc was holding the car seat with his young 2 week old daughter inside but she had a blanket laid over her face and body. "Oh I didn't think you guys were gonna make it and bring the baby." Kim said with a smile and took a peak underneath the blanket. "She's so cute."

"She's so tired; she was up all night wanting to stay awake and eat." Rose said and rolled her eyes with a grin. "Gosh you look so beautiful in that dress Kimberly." She said looking her up and down. "I wish I looked like that again." She shook her head and smiled a little.

"You look perfect Angela." Doc said and put his hand on his wife's back then looked over at Carlos and nodded. "Can we go sit down now or do we have to wait?" He asked and the couple pointed towards the ceremony room. "All right then, see you guys at the reception." He followed his wife inside.

The doors finally shut and it was time to start the wedding. The ceremony room was filled with people of all shapes, ages and sizes. The minister was at the front of the church with Aiden and Bosco who were both smiling and whispering to each other. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were getting ready to walk down the aisle. Faith was talking to Ellie and telling her what she had to do and the little girl was nodding along with her words.

_Uuhhhhhhhhhuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh yeeaaah yeeaaah yeah_

Verse One - Nate  
I'm telling the world  
Here and now  
That I'm gonna love you and love you  
I take this vow yeeaah  
You captured my heart  
So long ago  
Still there are some critical things  
That you should know

The first two to start walking were Carlos and Kim. She had a large smile on her face as she gazed around at all the faces. He had his hand on hers and was grinning at some of the familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces. They were both a little sad because in a month they would have to leave for Arizona and neither of them had no idea when or if they would return. Of course they would try their very best to come back and visit because everyone that they loved would still be here. But they wouldn't be able to drive over to Jimmy and Cynthia's house at 11 o'clock at night to just talk or to Bosco and Faith's condo to sit up until 3:30 in the morning watching movies and laughing about old times. Cameron led Alexis down the aisle next and she glanced over at her father who was proudly smiling her way. She winked at him then looked over at Cameron who was staring straight ahead of them at Bosco who was grinning at his son. He was so happy that he was apart of this large family. One side of him was unbelievably sad that his father had committed that crime but another part was glad that he done it so he could be apart of a family that loved him dearly.

_Yeeaah yeaah yeah_

Chorus  
Do I give all I am  
To be now and forever you man  
Do I take you to be  
Without question the woman for me  
Do I promise you  
I Do  
Do I promise you  
I do, I do

Tyler and Chloe made their way down the aisle; they were a couple who were friends with both Aiden and Samantha. Zachary and Jasmine were the same to the couple that were getting married but they weren't together. Charlie guided Jenna down the aisle and he was walking proud with his girlfriend on his arm. He was glad when Samantha told him that he could have his girlfriend walk with him and be one of her bridesmaids. He looked over at her and she gazed at his face and smiled. Jenna gazed over to the left and saw her parents and brothers sitting in the crowd and smiling at her. She waved a little and the audience laughed a bit. Her face immediately turned red from embarrassment. Charlie chuckled a little and looked up at his father as they approached him and Aiden. Davis and Alex were next in line and they were walking slowly down the aisle. She gazed up at her husband and he smiled back down at her then looked around the room. Sully, Maggie, Dominic and Alannah were sitting close to the front of the church and grinning at him. He nodded at his step-father and mother then let go of his wife's hand as they went their separate ways.

_Verse Two - Shawn  
This love has been worth waiting for  
Cause love doesn't matter to me...hiieee  
If it's not yours  
As we become one  
Through and through uuohhh  
I dedicate all my life  
To loving you...ouuhh_

Aaron and Destiny were next in line and he was looking at Aiden who for some reason was laughing about something. He looked down at his tuxedo and noticed that he still had his daughter's pacifier in his front pocket. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it in his pants pocket. Everyone laughed and Destiny put her hand on her husband's chest then shook her head with a bright smile. He was a little embarrassed that it had happened but laughed it off with the rest of the church. Luke was next with Aiden's sister, Alyssa and she was grinning the whole time down the aisle. She looked up at her older brother and smiled then her eyes began to build up with tears. That made Aiden sort of tear up and he reached up and wiped them away quickly. Blake and Morgan went next; she was his girlfriend and he had his hand over hers. He looked at his parents who smiled at him and she reached up and wiped a tear away with a handkerchief. DK and Holly walked down next and she was chuckling at something that her husband said before they began walking. He softly elbowed her in the side to stop and she immediately did then looked at her children.

_Yeah yeaah yeah_

Chorus  
Do I give all I am (all I am)  
To be now and forever you man  
Do I take you to be  
Without question the woman for me (the woman for me)  
Do I promise you (uohh oehhh)  
I Do (I...do)  
Do I promise you  
I do, I do

Jacob looked over at Megan as they started walking. He smiled at her and she grinned back then looked down at her shoes then up at all the faces. She wasn't the happiest person there because Samantha was her younger sister and was getting married before she did. It was depressing and she tried to be happy for her sister but it was too hard. At least Blake wasn't married yet; that was a relief because he was also younger then her and the youngest in the family. Jacob was happy for his brother that he had found that special someone. Aiden had slept with a lot of women in his past but now he had settled down with one oft hem. He would hate to have gotten married and Aiden still sleeping with every woman in New York. Mikey made his way down the aisle with Maritza next to him; Tamara was supposed to be the women that he was going to walk with but with all that happened that day, it wasn't going to happen. So when he started dating Maritza, Samantha asked her to take Tamara's spot and they got her a dress and everything worked out fine. The two were grinning brightly as they walked down the aisle and looked at everyone's faces.

_Bridge - Wanya  
To have and to hold  
While passions unfold  
I promise a life you won't regret  
For better or worse  
No one can reverse the way that I've felt since we met You ain't seen nothing yet_

The next ones that were up were Todd and Candy. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come. She and Samantha had talked about their wedding days allot and now one of theirs was finally here. Now Candy had to get married to Todd; hopefully it would happen soon. She wasn't trying to hurry him into marrying her but she wanted it to happen quickly. She wanted to start having kids; she wanted a baby more then anyone she knew. She saw the way that Faith was with Ellie and Angela and she wanted that with a daughter. Todd had a surprise for Candy when they got to the reception. He was going to propose and no one else had a clue... Well except all the groomsmen because he had showed them the ring that he was going to propose with. Jimmy and Cynthia went next and he had a smile on his face so his sexy dimples were showing. She glanced behind her and saw the three ring bearers following them: Maliek, Kenneth and Austin. The three little boys were all holding pillows that had rings on it. Two were Samantha's rings and one was Aiden's ring. Cynthia looked back and smiled over at her son and Joey who was sitting by her mother.

_Chorus  
Do do I give all I am (all I am)  
To be now and forever your man (now and forever)  
Do I take (do I take) you to be (take you to be)   
With out question the woman for me (the woman for meee I swear)   
Do do I swear all my life (all my life)  
We'll be happy as husband and wife (husband and wife)  
Do I promise you (promise I)   
Do I promise you (promise you baby)  
Do I promise you (ooehh eaoouhhh)  
I Do (do ooehhoehhh)  
Do I promise you  
I do, I do  
I do eehh  
I do_

Faith walked down the aisle by herself and Bosco sucked in some hair through his nose then let out it. Her presence made his heart skip a beat because she looked so beautiful. She was holding her bouquet and looking around the room and smiling at everyone. She glanced over at her husband and winked at him then flashed her bright white teeth towards Aiden who couldn't keep his tears in anymore. He was just so happy that everyone that he loved was here in the same room and celebrating this great day with him and his bride. Behind Faith were Ellie, Kylie and Jessica. The three little girls were spreading real rose petals on the ground for Samantha to walk on when she came down the aisle. Ellie looked up towards the right side of the room at Marcell who was taking a picture of her. "Hey Papa! Hi!" She shouted and blew a kiss towards him. Most of the room laughed and Faith looked back at her daughter and shook her head with a smile. Bosco couldn't be more proud of his beautiful little girl.

_I ieeehhh do  
I do  
Do ouehhh  
I do  
I'm telling I'm telling I'm telling I'm telling I'm telling the world yeah  
Telling the world-oohhh yeah  
I do  
I iieeeeeehhh  
I do I do  
I do   
I ieehh do  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Do I yeaah  
I do baby_

_I'm gonna marry you_

_I'm gonna make you my wife_

Everyone rose to their feet after Faith and the girls reached their spots and turned towards the closed door. The wedding march started and the doors slowly opened. Aiden gripped on Bosco's arm when he saw Samantha in her wedding gown. She was wearing a white/silver strapless natural waist princess gown that had beading and embroidery details along the bottom and bodice of the gown. The dress also had a long chapel train and her veil was just as long. Her father, Daniel, was guiding her down the aisle and he had tears in his eyes because his baby girl was getting married. Aiden let go of Bosco's arm as they got closer; he walked down the two steps to meet them halfway. Daniel reached out and shook Aiden's hand then turned towards his daughter and she reached up to wipe the tears away from his cheeks. He laid a gently fatherly kiss on her lips then gave her to Aiden and they looked at each other then walked up the five steps to the minister who was standing with a smile on his face.

**To Be Continued...**


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**: Bomb Threat at Carson High

**Title**: A New Life Together (112/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise. And my newest Co-Author is Colleen Landers. Thanks sweetie for all your great help.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Special Thanks: **TyDavisLover, Wolf Jade, Colleen, Tia, Skipprocks and Lady Skywalker.

**(Tuesday – 11:04 AM)**

Charlie was sitting in his Science Class up on a stool at his work area. He had a pair of goggles on because he was mixing chemicals with his lab partner who was Alexis on this day because both of their original lab partners were out sick. She had her hair up in a bun and was also wearing the goggles to protect her face. The other freshmen in the class were doing the same thing; Alexis wrote down some notes about what the chemicals were doing when Charlie poured something in. (: She was wearing a hibiscus pink pure cotton crewneck shirt that had long sleeves. It fit great on her slim body and she also had low rise vintage wash jeans on with pink chooka shearling boots that her jeans were tucked into. Since it was cold outside she decided to dress warm. Charlie was wearing a black sweatshirt with light blue baggy jeans and black Lugz boots. He also had on a black hat. :)

"So are you and Jenna still going out or is she pissed at you because of what happened at the wedding?"

"She's pissed at me still but we're still going out; I tried to call her last night and Mike said that she didn't want to talk. She was in her bedroom acting like a brat. I don't see the big deal of what I did; she knows that I love her only. It was a party and I was just messin' around. No big deal."

"Dude you kissed another girl; one of her friends. It's a big deal to her and to me. She's my best friend and I know that if I had a boyfriend and he did that... Oh man I would kill him. It would defiantly depend on how long we were going out though. If it was for more then 3 months then maybe."

"You're crazy, you know that Lexy?" He asked and shook his head with a smile. "I'm gonna talk to her after school though." He let out a sigh and looked up when the teacher walked past them looking at their work. He cleared his throat and gazed back down at his work. "Why do you women get so worked up on a bunch of nothing? Huh?" He asked and she leaned towards him and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! See!" He exclaimed.

_**Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on**_

Dominic walked back into his History Class from using the bathroom. He put the hallway pass back on the teacher's desk then glanced at his classmates and sat back down at his desk that was next to Jenna. She was sitting with her head down on the desk and thinking about her situation with Charlie. Dominic looked over at his friend and frowned then cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. The one thing in life that he hated was sitting in History Class. Any other class he didn't mind. History was one that made him want to take his eyeballs out and start throwing them. He wasn't into History of the World. Jenna was good at History but she couldn't pay attention today; she was too worked up on her relationship with her boyfriend. (: She had on a heather gray fleece hoodie that was relaxed fit and had _Freestyle_ on the front in big red letters. Then she had some medium blue jeans on and some white Puma's. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she did her make-up perfect that day. Dominic had on a red blank shirt with a white one underneath it. Then he had on dark blue jeans with red and white Air Force Ones then a sideways white hat. :)

"All right class I'll be leaving the room to go do a couple minutes of business with Mr. Hampton and I don't care if you talk. I don't want anyone leaving this room for anything. I'll be back in 5 minutes." He grinned and walked out of the room and closed the door then walked down the hallway.

"I can't stand this damn class." Dominic said and looked at Jenna as she sat up. "You Ok?"

"No Dom, I'm not all right. My life sucks." She said looking at him and shaking her head. "I was Ok with the idea of Charlie having girls as friends. But I didn't know that it was going to go that far. Yeah he and Katie were friends since they were babies; that doesn't give him the right to kiss her in the middle of a freakin' dance floor at a wedding. You know what kind of idiot I looked like?!" She shouted and let out a sigh. "It hurts."

"I don't wanna defend Chaz or make bad remarks about him. He's my best friend but I do think what he did was wrong. I mean Katie is Chase's girl and he's all mad at them now. It's all like a big soap opera around here now. I didn't see the kiss cause I was in the bathroom so I don't know."

"Ok they were dancing to some song, I forgot what it was. And she was all dancing up on him then they both leaned in and kissed... With like tongue Dom! I couldn't believe it. I was dancing with Cameron and I looked over at them and I didn't know what to do. Cry, scream or punch."

_**Let the rain fall down  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now  
Let the day surround you  
You don't need a reason  
Let the rain go on and on  
**_

Cameron was looking down at his math book and was concentrating hard because he needed to get this done before he went home. He hated having a lot of homework to do because he wanted to go home and watch TV, talk on the phone or do something other then be stuck with all this work. He glanced up at the substitute teacher and she was looking down at a book. She was pretty hot to him; she had brown hair, nice legs, a nice chest and great eyes. He glanced over to his right at Katie who was tapping her pencil on the metal part of her chair. She was nervous about something; it was probably that kiss that she shared with Charlie that past Saturday. He couldn't believe that happened in the first place. (: Cameron was wearing a white long sleeve warm round neck shirt with dark blue baggy jeans then brand new white Addidas that he got for Christmas from his father. Katie was wearing a powder blue ribbed turtleneck in fine-gauge cotton. She had on slim fitting dark blue jeans with black ankle boots. :)

"Would you stop doing that before I stab you with that?" Cameron said looking at her with a grin.

"Sorry," she stood up out of her seat and straightened her shirt then sat back down. "You don't think I would ever try to take Charlie away from Jenna do you?" She asked moving her desk closer to his then began to do her work also. "That's what it all is coming down to. And it sucks like ass."

"Ok first of all asses don't suck." He said and she looked at his face then smiled. "Second of all I don't understand why that kiss happened in the first place. I mean you guys weren't drunk like our parents were." He chuckled and shook his head. "But I don't find anything wrong with it I guess."

"I don't know why we kissed either. I wish it never happened because I lost one of my best friend's. Jenna is like a sister to me and now she's pissed at me. Chase is so mad too because he's getting stories told to him that aren't true. Someone told him that we slept together after the reception. That is so not true. I went home with my Mom and Dad and Charlie went home with yours. My life is just so screwed up right now it's not funny."

"I hope nobody is laughing." He said and she looked at him then grinned a little. Cameron sat up a little in his chair to read a problem then he grabbed his calculator. "You need to talk to Chase, Jenna and Charlie to get this thing worked out. This shit is bogus and it's getting a little bit annoying."

_**What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child**_

Katelyn closed her binder and looked down at it for a second. On the front was a picture of her father, Harper, in his Fire Chief uniform on September 12th of 2001. He was covered in soot and had a big frown on his face. She was sitting in the library by herself and studying for a big exam that was the upcoming Friday. She glanced up when she felt someone approaching her table; Katelyn smiled when she saw her boyfriend coming up with a couple of his school books and binder in his hand. Michael leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the lips then sat down next to her and opened one of his books as he started talking about his day so far. (: The teenage girl had on a strawberry pink and metallic striped turtleneck and a tan scarf. Then she had on some dark stretch low rise jeans and her shoes were black lace-up Skechers with lug soles. Her hair was down and past her shoulders and her make-up was of course perfect. Michael had on a blue crewneck sweatshirt with light blue baggy jeans and black boots. :)

"I am so sick of hearing about Jenna and Charlie." Michael said and looked at his girlfriend.

"I just can't believe that it happened." She said and ran her hand through her hair then looked at his face. "I mean I know that I was there but I wasn't paying attention." She shrugged and looked down at her books. "But I talked to Jenna in first period and she was so mad about all this and I feel sorry for her. She's like one of my best friends and I feel bad for her about this." She shook her head. "I'd kill you if you did something like that."

"Hey, I'm not gonna do that; you're the only one I want." He put his hand on her thigh then leaned in and suckled her neck. Katelyn laughed and turned her head to meet her boyfriend's lips. "My mom wants to know if you wanna come over for dinner tonight. She said you can come home with us."

"Oh my gosh that sounds so rad." She said and looked at her boyfriend with a smile. "So has Jenna broken up with Charlie?" She asked and he shook his head then laid his chin on her shoulder. "I think they should talk or whatever. I mean it looks so stupid if their not talking to each other."

"Jenna was all pissy this morning cause Charlie called once last night then didn't try again. I don't get her seriously, she doesn't wanna talk to him but she gets mad when he calls once. I mean I told him that she didn't want to talk to him. Why would he try again?" He asked shaking his head.

_**Only take the time  
From the helter skelter  
Every day you find  
Everything's in kilter  
You don't need a reason**_

_**Let the day go on and on**_

Bosco was standing in his condo packing up his drawers in boxes because they were moving on Saturday. He was excited about moving to a house so he wouldn't have to worry about neighbors being close. The one thing that he was the most happy for was that they got allot more room in the new house. He would finally get what he was dying for his whole life; a Game Room. Another thing was Ellie, Angela, Charlie and Cameron could all run around the house and be as loud as they wanted and not have to worry about neighbors bothering them. Faith walked into her bedroom and laid a kiss on Bosco's cheek then smiled and sat on the bed and gazed at his face. He grinned then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. She wanted to get out of the place and fast. They had some good memories here and some bad ones; so she wanted to start some more good memories in their brand new home. (: Faith was wearing a white ribbed tank top with a yellow slightly oversized for her body v-neck cardigan that buttoned down the front. Then she had on some black yoga pants in soft cotton designed to follow her every move. Her hair was up in a long ponytail and she didn't have any socks or shoes on. Bosco was wearing a forest green thermal crewneck shirt with black performance fleece pants and black socks. :)

"Is my Angel asleep?" Bosco asked and Faith nodded then touched his cheek with her soft fingers. "I can't believe its this Saturday; Faith I've never been so excited about something. Well, of course when we had our wedding and Ellie and Angel's birth but those were a totally different kind of excited."

"I know what you mean baby, I'm excited too." She leaned in and passionately kissed his lips.

"You know I was talking to the boys last night." He said and led her into the living room then sat on the couch and cuddled up with her. "They are taking the two bedrooms downstairs. You know the ones that have the same door by that wall separates them?" She thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah so that would be great. They can play their music as loud as they want at night and they won't wake us up or the girls."

"That does sound like a good idea." She ran her hand up and down his muscular arm. "I just can't believe that our bedroom has a freaking exercise area and office." She looked up at his face. "You know if your Mom didn't knock off that 30 percent then we wouldn't be able to own this house."

"Yeah I know that honey but I don't want to think about that right now. The house is ours. We're gonna live in it until we pay it off and we're gonna have some good memories in the house and some bad memories." He kissed the top of her head. "But in the end its all going to be me and your home."

_**Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
Let it all go on and on**_

Dave was standing at the new 55th Precinct with Marcell and they were both drinking coffee and looking up at the building as the construction workers put more and more effort into it. Marcell had a warm blue jacket on that had **55th Precinct **written on the back in big bold white letters. He left Marissa at home because she was on maternity leave now that she was getting closer and closer to he due date. He was extremely excited that he would be able to give the men and women of the Precinct a place that they would love. The biggest surprise was that Faith hadn't seen it yet. Neither had Bosco and that was a great surprise for his son and daughter-in-law. It was of course a present for all the men and women but a personal one for Bosco and Faith. Now that Bosco was going to get a promotion in a couple of weeks, Marcell put his office right next to Faith's so they could see each other every day and communicate. This would be better for both of them. Dave and Jonathan's offices would be on the same floor too.

"Hold on I gotta take this!" Dave said reaching for his cell phone. "Yeah this is Lieutenant Swersky!"

The person on the other end began breathing harder and harder then he finally spoke up. "This is not a joke. There is a bomb in Carson High School in locker number 287. It is timed to go off in exactly 20 minutes." He paused and chuckled. "You have 20 minutes to save all those kids Lieutenant."

"Wait a minute!" He shouted but he person on the other line hung up. Dave opened his phone and tried to find the number but it was blocked. "Damnit! Henderson call the bomb squad! Someone call the SWAT team! I just got an anonymous call that there is a bomb in Carson High School and that it is reckoned to go off in 20 minutes!" He shouted and ran to his car then took off down the street and started calling his son's school.

Police cars screamed down the street towards Carson High School which was just about 10 blocks from the Precinct. Most of the uniformed officers ran into the building and started directing kids out of the school. Dave stood in front of the school on his radio yelling to any and everyone.

_**What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child**_

What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child

Harry Wilson slowly walked down the hallway and looked around at the lockers. He was terrified because he knew that there was a bomb inside and it took the officers 15 minutes to sweep the school and find that no one was inside. He knew the risk that he could die but he wanted to go in there anyway. He had his protected gear on and the head mask thing but still; he could be blown up into pieces if the bomb blew. He turned a corner and looked at the numbers. On the wall was painted 250-300. He began walking faster because he didn't know how much time he had. Harry looked to his right and noticed that on that side was the odd numbers. He slowed down when he reached 280. Finally the locker 287 was in his sight and he brought out his tools and started to get it open. His eyes widened when he saw the bomb and it had 00:29 seconds to blow. He quickly got out his pliers and started to think about which wire it was to cut. He was sweating all over his body even thought it was cold in the hallway.

"I have located the bomb." He said in his radio and sighed. "It's got 27 seconds to go."

"Damn," Jonathan said and looked over at Dave who was shaking his head. "Wilson you have to disconnect that bomb or get the hell out of there." He demanded and looked behind him at the scared teenagers. Some were crying and some were just watching in amazement. "This all sucks."

Wilson sighed and looked at the timer again. Just 00:14 seconds to go. He needed to do it fast or this could all end badly. He reached up to cut the green wire but stopped himself. 00:10. He closed his eyes tight as he reached up and cut the red wire in half. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at the timer. It was stopped at 00:03 seconds. He took off his helmet and wiped his head. "The bomb has been cut! 3 seconds!" He shouted.

"Good job Wilson." Dave said in his radio then turned toward some of the students and grinned. He let out a sigh and looked over at Gusler who was walking towards him. "Do you have the address of the kid who has locker 287?" He asked and the officer nodded then handed him the paper.

_**What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to**_

Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da

What a way, what a way to make it through

Betty Sumner was standing in her kitchen baking a pie for her husband and son when they came home. But little did she know that her son was already at home and upstairs. She thought that he left for school that morning but he just climbed up a tree and got back into his room. She heard some sirens out side and looked out her kitchen window. Betty noticed that the police cars were coming towards her house. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her hands then stood by the door and opened it then looked at the men. Most of them had their guns raised towards the house.

"What on earth is going on?!" She asked and looked around at the men.

"I need to know if your son, Randall Sumner is here." Davis said and looked behind her in the house. She was about to say something but he walked in past her. "Ma'am I have a warrant to search your house and arrest your son Randall on behalf of the bomb that was located in his locker." He turned to his squad. "You two go downstairs, you two search this floor and you come with me." He instructed and trotted up the stairs slowly.

"Bottom floor is clear Sarge." One of his men said in their radio and walked up the stairs then looked at the other two men who had searched the main floor and they shook their head. "The main floor is clear too." He wiped his nose then aimed his gun towards the stairs and walked up them.

"We found him." Davis said turning around and stepped out of the way so the other men could see Randall. He was hanging from a rope over his bed. "His body was still a little warm when we found him so he must have just done it... Damnit." He walked past the men and down the stairs.

_**Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da**_

What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child

_**What a day, what a day to take to a wild child**_

Since the school was closed for the rest of the day, Bosco decided to go pick up his two sons and bring them back to the condo. Faith had to stay home because Angela was still asleep and they didn't want to wake her up. He was driving down the street in his black F-150 and looking around for his two sons. He spotted Cameron and Charlie talking to a circle of their friends. He rolled up beside them and honked his horn then laughed when most of the teenagers jumped and looked at him. Charlie and Cameron told their friends good-bye then got in the truck and headed home. Cameron was in the back seat looking out the window as they passed some more of their friends. Charlie was in the front seat looking down.

"Why the long face?" Bosco asked and looked over at him then cleared his throat.

"I think Jenna is gonna break up with me." He stated and laid his head back on the seat. "I mean I didn't kiss Katie the way that I kiss Jenna but she doesn't understand." He shook his head and looked over at his father. "Come on Dad, you have to know what I mean." He said softly.

"Sorry but I would never kiss another women while I'm married to your mother. Other then my Ma." He shook his head. "You're so in the dog house boy and that sucks for you." He laughed and looked ahead of him then cleared his throat. "But you need to call her and talk to her. Tell her that you still want to be with her. Stop trying to make it seem like nothing; just say that you're so sorry and you want her back." He looked at him and grinned.

"Dad's right just try it." Cameron said and sniffled because of the cold. "Do something because I am so sick of hearing about this. I like Jenna allot, she's a sweet girl and she's hot as hell. But damn she is taking this thing too damn far." He shook his head and looked at Bosco who laughed a little.

"You guys just don't understand." Charlie said as Bosco pulled into the parking lot of the condo complex. He got out and walked up to the door then opened it and looked at Faith who was holding Angela and talking to them. "Mommy, she still hates me!" Charlie whined and fell on the couch.

"Oh sweetie she'll forgive you soon." Faith said and sat down on the recliner then let out a sigh. "Are you guys all right? I was watching the news and I thought I was gonna die if anything happened to my babies." She grinned as Cameron walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks honey."

**To Be Continued...**


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**: Moving to Alpine, New Jersey

**Title**: A New Life Together (113/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise. And my newest Co-Author is Colleen Landers. Thanks sweetie for all your great help.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(Saturday – 8:12 AM)**

Bosco was standing in his condo looking around at all the boxes that were placed on the floor. He couldn't believe that they were moving this day; that night they would be sleeping in their house. He never owned a house before and never thought that he would in his whole life. Now he had everything that he could ask for; a beautiful wife, a great job, wonderful kids and now a house to complete. Their lives were just beginning too; he was going to get a raise soon because he was going to be the head of all the detectives in the 55th Precinct. That meant that his office would be right next to Faith's down on the first floor and he would go back to wearing a uniform. It would be white just like his wife's but he would have better hours, better pay and get to boss people around. One bad thing about that job was that he wouldn't be able to work with Aiden that much anymore.

"Oh baby I'm so happy," Faith said as she came out of the bedroom and wrapped her arms around her husband. He rubbed her back and kissed her head then looked back down at the ground. "I hope we get all this stuff done today; I think we will because we have so many people helping out."

"Yeah," he said in a low voice and turned his head away from her then sniffled. Faith walked around him and gazed at his face; he was nervously biting his thumb and he had some tears falling down his cheeks. She rubbed his face then brought him into a hug and stroked the back of his head.

"Maurice it's gonna be so great." She whispered into his ear as she rubbed his back and head. Bosco buried his face in his wife's neck and held her tight against his body. He knew that everything was going to be great but he just needed to have a moment because they started their lives in this condo and now they had to leave it and go continue their lives in a great house. "Baby I love you so much." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Faith." He pulled back and laid a long, gentle kiss on her lips.

Charlie walked down the seven stairs and cleared his throat. Bosco and Faith separated and looked over at their son. Cameron was with him and they were ready to start moving. (: Charlie was wearing a red U.S. Polo Assn. sweatshirt with a black collared zip-up jacket over it. Then he had on some blue baggy sweats on with white tennis shoes and his hat on backward. Cameron had on a similar outfit but his included the colors gray, black and white. Bosco was wearing a black thermal shirt with a hooded zip-up sweatshirt over it and some blue sweats and some white tennis shoes. Faith had on a pair of light blue fleece sweat pants with a matching hooded pull-over then some tennis shoes. Then she had a scarf on too. :)

"All right, I don't think we should start moving until every body gets here." Faith said turning around so she was faced towards her sons; Bosco had his arms wrapped around her waist still. "I want all the big furniture and stuff into the trucks. And the boxes in the SUV's." She said nodding.

"Who all is coming?" Cameron asked as he looked around the living room. The couches were covered with plastic wrap to help from the weather. Everything else was in boxes.

"Ok... There is Mikey, Pop and Marissa, Sully and Dominic, Uncle Sal, Davis, Jimmy and Joey, Aiden and Samantha, Doc, Mark, Justin and Cole, Dave and Kendall, Stick and Jeremy, Harper then Billy." Bosco said and looked down at his two son's who were nodding. "That's a lot of help though."

"I'm so happy that we get all that help." Faith said and tied her hair up in a ponytail just as there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to Marcell, Mikey, Marissa and Salvidor. "Hey it's the rest of the Boscorelli's." She said with a smile and hugged them all. "Ready to pop huh?"

"Hell yes, I am sick of being pregnant." Marissa said and touched her stomach then walked over and hugged the other men in the room. "Wow this is a lot of stuff." She smiled. "Well, I can't lift anything, but I drove the EXT cause that has a bed that you can put stuff in so I can drive that."

"All right cool," Bosco said and scratched his nose. "Oh there's coffee in the kitchen." He said to his father and uncle who nodded and walked in the kitchen. "I want everybody to be here so we can start because I don't want there to be any confusion." He looked over at his step mother.

About 30 minutes later, everyone that had told the Boscorelli's that they were going to come were there. They were crowded in the living room and drinking coffee; all of them were dressed in warm sweats and hats to keep their bodies warm. Faith was handing out directions to the house and their address just in case anyone got lost. "Ok I think we're ready to start loading up now." Bosco said and looked at a man weird.

"Oh Bos, sorry this is Brendan Finney, my new partner." Samantha said with a smile and put her hand on her partner's shoulder. "He's new but he said that he wanted to help because he has a truck." She smiled and patted her partner's arm then glanced over at her husband's best friend.

"Detective Boscorelli, nice to meet you. I've heard allot about you on the streets. You know they mentioned your name allot in the academy."

"I'm a legend." He looked over at his wife and winked. "It's good to meet you too Finney. Thanks allot for comin', let's get started people. I still gotta go to the Bon and get our new bed at 12." He picked up a box and grunted. "Is everybody's cars unlocked?" He asked walking towards the door.

"Let me go unlock my door so you can put that in there." Faith said and trotted out to her Volvo in front of her husband and folded the two back seats down. She walked back into the condo and picked up a box then began walking back out to parking lot and put it next to the other box.

Extremely soon, all the vehicles were filled with furniture from the house. Bosco closed the back door to his truck and checked the bungee cord to make sure that the dining table and chairs wouldn't move or fly out when he got on the bridge and freeway. Jimmy was doing the same and Joey was up in the bed of the truck helping his father tie down the couch and loveseat. Mark and his two sons, Justin and Cole were working together and tying Ellie's bed and Angela's crib in his Titan. Faith closed the back doors to her Volvo then turned around and let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna follow you Faith cause I know that you're not a crazy driver like your husband there." Sully said and glanced at Bosco who smiled and walked to the condo so he could lock the door. "The last time I went to Alpine was about 15 years ago so I bet it's nothing like it was back then."

"Yeah it's changed just a tad Sullivan." Dave said and patted his friend's arm then shook his head as he and Kendall went to get in his Yukon. "All right so Faith I think I'll follow you too." He cleared his throat and started his car then looked over at his son who was buckling himself up.

"You wanna ride with me, Chaz since Samantha is goin' with Marissa?" Aiden asked as he checked the bed of his Ford Harley Davidson. The teenager nodded with a smile and hopped in the passenger's seat of the truck then buckled himself up. "You like rap right?" He asked turning the radio on.

Bosco drove out of the parking lot first and sped off down the busy streets. Marcell was behind him in his Chevy Avalanche then Salvidor in his Chevy Silverado SS, Mikey in his Grand Cherokee, Doc in his Dodge Ram Pick-up, Aiden in his Ford F-150 Harley Davidson, Jimmy in his Chevy Silverado 1500, Brendan in his GMC Sierra Regular Cab, Billy in his GMC Sierra 1500 X-Cab then Faith in her Volvo and the others following behind her. Since everyone was aggressive drivers, it was no problem driving through the city and not having anyone get in between them.

"Man I can't believe this," Cameron said sitting in Bosco's Ford Super Crew and looking out the window. "We're moving to the same neighborhood as Chase and Mason." He said with a grin on his face and the detective rolled his eyes. "I didn't even notice until looking at the address."

"Just don't think that because they live in the same neighborhood that they're gonna be over all the time. You can go over to their house and play PS2 and all that shit." He shook his head and looked straight ahead at the road. "I like the new neighborhood though; it's a lot more peaceful."

"Anything is more peaceful then living in the city of New York." He replied and sighed.

Just 20 minutes later, everyone was driving down the quiet streets of Alpine, New Jersey. Bosco pulled up to a gate and rolled his window down. The security guard was a nice heavy-set man named Bob Neuron. "Hey Bob, I got allot of people with me and we're moving today, remember?"

"I remember Mr. Boscorelli. I'll let you all through. If you need any help then just call." He smiled and pushed a button and the gate opened. Bosco glanced at the man again and smiled back then pulled through the gate and down the street of Cloud Nine Drive. He knew that he was going to love living here already; he looked at the houses as they slowly strolled by them and he had a slight grin on his face that was noticeable.

"Damn this house is huge." Aiden said as he pulled into the large driveway and shut his truck off then got out. He looked over at his best friend who was smiling. "You're kidding me right?" He asked and Bosco stared at him then chuckled a little. "Dude, this is not your house. It's too damn nice."

"Gosh this is nice." Harper said as he slammed the door to his Tundra and put the keys in his pocket. "Cloud Nine Drive huh?" He asked and the couple nodded then kissed. "This driveway is huge," He looked around then ran his hand through his hair. "I think I might barf, damn this is nice."

"I know," Faith said and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck then kissed his lips. "You wanna show everyone around then start moving or do it after we move?" She asked and put her hands in his sweat pants pocket. "It's your choice, I don't really care." She added and sniffled.

"Let's show them around first then move in." He answered.

Faith walked up to the front door with a smile on her face and reached in her pocket for her keys. She unlocked the door then pushed it open and walked in first with a large smile on her face. Everyone else walked in after her and Bosco closed the door when everyone was in the house. They were all gazing around the foyer and commenting on how beautiful it was and comparing it to their own at their own houses. "Do you guys like it?"

"Are you kidding it's so great!" Mark said and looked at Faith with a smile and gave her a hug. "Wow I should go get Mona cause I know that she's gonna be mad that I got to see it before her." He looked over at Bosco who had a smile on his face. "She'll get over it though." He rubbed his hands.

This gorgeous spacious seven-bedroom, five- and one-half-bath home is both comfortable and secluded. Located on the highest beachfront lot in the area, the property is completely fenced in and beautifully landscaped. The two-story brick home is protected by a uniquely designed sea wall. The back patio includes a heated pool and spa with a slide and diving board, a sun deck, shower and private stairs to the beach. The master suite, exercise room, family room, eat-in kitchen and living room all overlook the Atlantic Ocean. The master suite, located on the second floor, includes an exercise area, oversized walk-in closet, office area, enclosed porch and master bathroom with Jacuzzi tub. Two first-floor bedrooms with their own baths connect to each other. The paneled library features built-in bookshelves. Guest quarters, an in-law suite or maid's quarters are located above the garage with a private entrance and include a small kitchen, bedroom, dining area, living area and bath. Also includes a four car garage and large driveway.

It took the couple about a half an hour showing their friends and family members their gorgeous house. The group stepped back in the foyer when the tour was over and looked at the smiling couple. "I gotta hand it to ya Mo; this house is off the hook." Mikey said and slapped his brother's hand.

"I know I'm so excited." He said with a grin and put his arms around his wife's waist and stroked her thighs. "Oh shit; James is gonna bring those arcade games here at 12:30. I gotta go get our bed at noon." Bosco looked at his watch then his wife's face. "Can someone stay here and wait for him?"

"Babe we can go get a load before he gets here and people can be putting stuff away when he's here. Besides that's lunch time and I was thinking about ordering a couple pizza's for everyone." She said with a smile and rubbed her husband's arms. "Don't worry baby, I swear it'll all work out fine."

"All right, Chaz and Cam, you guys are gonna come with me when I go get the bed right?" He asked his son's who nodded and he slapped their hands. "Great but I think I might need another truck to come. It's a big bed, it's a four poster king size frame bed. I know I can get the box spring and mattress in here but I'm not sure about the frame part." He looked around at Brendan then reached over and hit his arm. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure I can get anything in my truck." He looked over at his chromed up Sierra then grinned.

"So let's start loading stuff in the house then go back and get another load." Faith said and everyone walked to their cars and began moving stuff out of it. She was very surprised on how excited and energized everyone was about helping them move. About 4 years ago when they were helping her move into her new apartment she could hardly get them to move anything before 11 o'clock. Now Davis was moving the quickest of anyone. The teenage boys that had come to help were talking to each other but working just as fast and hard. Marissa was holding doors for them too.

**(Saturday – 12:26 PM)**

The moving was becoming a success for the first hours of the day. They had more then half of the Boscorelli's furniture and all the boxes moved to the new house. Bosco, Charlie, Brendan and Cameron were off to go to the Bon-Macy's store to get the new bed. Faith was at the house in her kitchen getting some new items out that Marcell and other people bought her for their Warming House Party that the parents threw for them a couple days before. Some of the stuff that they received were more generous then anything. Like Marcell purchased them about two items for each room in their house. For the kitchen he got them a **Kitchenaid Pro 5 Plus Stand Mixer** with all its accessories to go with it. Ramona called Mark and told him that she wanted to come and maybe help set up stuff in the new house. He told her the directions so she went and picked up Rose, Lauren, Victoria, Beth and Natalie and headed over to the new house. The women were floored by the beauty of the house.

"I just love this so much." Faith said with a smile as she opened boxes of appliances for the kitchen. She held in her hand a **Smoothee-Bar Dual Drink Maker**. "Charlie and Cameron both love smoothees and I can't wait to make them some when they get home from school in these."

"You're the only mother I know who enjoys making their kitchen things after school." Rose said with a smile as she stood at the island in the middle of the large kitchen. Lauren was laying in her car seat up on the island and the woman stared down at her daughter. "Ooo this is what me and Monte got you guys." She said holding up the **22-Piece Block Knife Set With a Bonus Santoku**. "I wanted to get one for myself." She giggled.

"Those things are nice." Victoria said with a smile as she stared at the box. "I got one of those from Sal's mother a couple years ago and they still work like new. Their dishwasher safe too but I usually enjoy washing them by hand." She giggled and looked over at Faith with a large smile.

"I never had a good knife set." Ramona said sitting down on a chair as she opened a box. Inside was the **Black & Decker Home Café Pod Coffee Maker**. "I mean some of the knives were really good and others just sucked. I mean I don't want to have to sharpen it every time I cut."

"Yeah I had that problem for a long time." Beth said turning around and looking at her friend. "I remember those knives. They had wooden handles and they sucked so badly." She looked back at the box that she was opening and shook her head. "Faith where do you want to put this honey?"

"Umm..." She said as she looked at the **Dual-Basket Deep Fryer**. "Can you just set it in that cabinet down there? I think I'm gonna start putting stuff like that down there instead of on the counters. It makes it all messy." She said and ran her hand through her hair then looked at Natalie.

"I get so surprised about some of the things they have in this generation." The woman said as she held up a **Black & Decker Lids Off Jar Opener**. The women looked at her and they all started laughing as Natalie shook her head. "I mean why wasn't this invented when I was younger? When me and Dave first started out it was hard being a working mother and wife. I could have used something like this to help me along the way."

"Hey Faith," Billy said as he walked into the kitchen and looked at all the stuff that the women were unpacking. "That guy is here... James. He said that he needs you to tell him where all the arcade games go so he can set them up." He said and scratched the back of his neck with a soft smile.

"Oh ok. I'll be right back." She said to the other women and walked to the foyer and opened the door wider to James who was standing there with a smile on his face. "Hi you must be James. I'm Faith, Maurice's wife." She said and reached out to shake his hand. "Ok well I got guys to help and you can just follow me." He nodded and they made their way down the stairs to the basement in which Bosco was going to turn into a Game Room. "Now I know that he wants the TV and everything over there on that side of the bar. So why don't you put the games right here on this side."

"All righty then." He said and set the large pinball game down and plugged it in. James looked over at Faith who was checking out the rest of the Game Room and tapping her finger on her lips. "So you're the one that Maurice talks about so much on the phone huh?" He asked and smiled.

"Yeah that's me." She replied and took her hair out of her ponytail then sighed.

"I can see why he talks about you so much too." His eyes wandered down to her chest then her backside and he gazed at her face. Mikey cleared his throat loudly because he saw the man looking at his sister-in-law's body. "Ok so I guess we'll go get the other ones. Can you guys help out?"

"That's what we're here for buddy." Mikey replied sharply and watched as the man trotted up the stairs. He walked over to Faith and grabbed her arm. "Hey don't stay down here alone with him again. He keeps looking at your boobs and ass." He said in a loud whisper and shook his head.

"Ok Mikey, calm down its ok. I'm a cop remember." She chuckled and touched his cheek then walked up the stairs just as James and Salvidor were bringing in another pinball machine. "I can't believe Maurice talked me into letting him have those damn things." She shook her head slowly.

"I'm gonna be over here about every day." Aiden said coming up behind his best friend's wife and put his arms around her shoulders. "I wanna get a house now damnit." He said and looked at Mikey who agreed and slapped his hand. "Man you guys get everything. Kids, cars and houses."

"Oh shit I gotta go pick up Ellie and Angie." Faith shouted and looked down at her watch. "Oh crap I told Maggie that I would be over there at 12:30 to pick them up." She put her hand on her forehead then looked around for her purse and keys. "Can you guys stay here and wait for Maurice to come back and this guy to leave?" Mikey and Aiden both nodded. "Ok I gotta go pick up my babies. I feel so bad now." She said rushing to the door.

**About 45 minutes later…**

Faith walked into the house and let out a sigh; Ellie ran in front of her mother and looked around the foyer. Angela was asleep in her car seat and had a pacifier in her mouth. Bosco walked up the stairs from the Game Room and looked over at his wife with a smile. "Hey my babies." He said and knelt down in front of Ellie and kissed her cheek then kissed Angela's. "You guys wanna see your new rooms? They're all cleaned up for you." He stood up and leaned forward to give his wife a kiss. "Baby the bed looks so great you gotta come see it." He said and grabbed her hand.

"Where did everybody else go?" She asked as she followed him up the stairs.

"I asked them to go back to the condo and get some more stuff. I told Mikey and Aiden what to do so it'll be Ok. I wanted to stay here and see when you came here so you can see our bed and the girl's rooms." He took Angela's car seat from his wife and walked into Ellie's room. "Look baby!"

"Oh my goodnesses!" Ellie exclaimed when she saw her room and she put her hands over her mouth. The bedroom was perfect for her age and she had a white four post frame bed with fish-net fabric hanging down and the main theme was of course **Dora the Explorer**. She had a Dora rug, curtains, bed spread, toys and everything else was pink. "Mommy this is Ellie's room!" She screamed jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know baby this is your room." Faith knelt down next to Ellie and put her hand on her stomach. "Did Rose and Mom do this?" She asked and looked up at her husband who nodded. "Honey when your Gramma's come here you gotta say Thank you because they made your room look pretty."

"Can I play with my toys Mommy?" She asked not hearing a word that Faith said. The woman nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek. Bosco grabbed his wife's hand and she stood up then he kissed her lips. "Come on you gotta see what Beth and Natalie did to Angel's room. It's so cute babe."

The couple walked into Angela's room and Faith put her hands on her cheeks with a smile on her face. "Oh it looks so nice." She looked at her husband and kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry to wake you up but come here baby girl but come here so you can see your room." She said with a smile.

"Do you like your room beautiful? Huh my little Angel." Bosco said as Faith brought their daughter out of her car seat. Angela opened her blue eyes and looked around the room then at her mother and laid her head on Faith's shoulder. "She must be so tired." He rubbed her back a little.

"Yeah Maggie said that she was up all morning 'cause Alannah just loves her." Faith walked over to the natural wood sleigh-style hardwood crib and placed her daughter inside. "Does that fit you good baby girl?" She asked and put the beautiful Floral Butterfly Bedding over her daughter that had patchwork and embroidered butterflies in pastel colors. "You are such an angel, baby girl I love you just so much." She gave her a soft kiss.

"Come see our bed before everybody gets here." He said and rubbed his daughter's head then trotted down the large hallway to their bedroom. Faith's eyes widened when she saw the Wesley Allen Melrose Canopy Bed that was finished in matte black. She walked over and felt the Bella Plum Blossom Bedding that was made up of a quilt and sham, burgundy bed skirt, Chenille throw and a couple of throw pillows. She turned around and gazed at him with a smile. "I did it all by myself because I knew you wouldn't want anyone else in here making up our bed." He smiled.

"Baby, you are amazing." She grabbed his face and kissed his lips hard and long. Faith had to stand on her tip-toes to deepen the kiss and Bosco wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I love you so much. This is perfect." She turned around and hopped on the bed with a smile. "Wanna quickie?"

"Faith Celeste." He said in a stern voice and she giggled then laid down on the bed. Bosco walked over to their door and looked down the hallway. Angela would be sleep in minutes and Ellie was too busy with her toys to come out of her room. "A quick one wouldn't hurt anything... 5 minutes?"

"Oh baby you're so sexy, come here." Faith said and grabbed her husband roughly.

Marcell walked into the house because the front door was unlocked. He saw Faith's car sitting in the driveway next to Bosco's truck. "Hey!" He called loudly as he carried in a box with some of the others behind him. Charlie and Cameron were carrying the large comfortable loveseat for the Family Room into the house and they walked past Marcell and to the room. "I guess he's showin' Faith the girl's bedrooms and their bedroom too." He said.

"Could you go get them so we know where to put all this stuff?" Marissa said and he put the box down then trotted up the stairs. "Thank you." She turned to Victoria and rolled her eyes. "I swear sometimes I wonder about my husband." She looked up towards the stairs and shook her head.

"Oh gawd." Faith moaned softly. Marcell opened the door and got an eyeful of the scene. His oldest son had his wife pinned against the bed and was moving quiet swiftly. "Oh gawd Pop!" Faith screamed when she saw him enter the room. She quickly pushed her husband off her and sighed.

"Sorry... Damnit I'm sorry!" He slammed the door and looked at the ground then ran his hand over his forehead. Suddenly it got very hot where he stood and he jumped when the bedroom door opened. Faith was blushing as she walked past him and down the stairs. Bosco came out next and he stared down at the ground like he did when he was a little boy; like he had just broken a toy or teased Mikey. "Look Maurice I'm really sorry about that."

"Pop, just please don't ever bring this up again." He said in a soft voice not looking at his father. Bosco walked past Marcell and down the stairs. He stood there for about a minute and was about to follow his son when he heard Angela crying from her bedroom. He stepped inside and smiled.

"Hi there my little Angel." He said with a smile and picked her up out of her crib. "You don't like being in this spooky room all by yourself do you?" He asked and kissed her cheek then walked out of the room. "Let's go downstairs and say hi to everybody. You would like that huh sweetie?"

**To Be Continued...**


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**: Matthew Robert Boscorelli

**Title**: A New Life Together (114/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise Nicole.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(Monday – 4:12 PM)**

The day started out perfect for Maurice and Faith Boscorelli along with the other members of the 55th Precinct. This was the day that the new Precinct opened and everyone could go back to work in their brand new house. It was an extremely large occasion with the Mayor, Governor, Chief of Police and almost every city official present to give speeches and hand out awards and everything. In honor of those that were lost in the bombing; they designed a small memorial right outside the entrance of the Precinct. It was a titanium statue of a Police Officer in his dress blues and he was saluting a flag that hung from a pole in front of him. The flag was at half-staff and he had a small tear running down his face. Next to him was a small stand with a steal book on it that had all the officers from the 55 that had died in the past. It had the year they were born to the year they died in the line of duty. Faith truly cherished that statue; she thought about her long lost friend, Jason Christopher every time she looked at it. Another thing that was new to the Precinct were the offices; since Bosco got a promotion that day to be the Head of Detectives Squad he got one of the biggest offices in the whole building. Faith also had a large office and she was close to her husband now so they could talk more. It was the end of the long day that they had and Faith was sitting in her Family Room sipping on a glass of white wine that Bosco had poured them when they got home from picking all their kids up from school. Charlie and Cameron were in their rooms listening to loud music while Angela napped and Ellie played.

"You know what sounds good right now?" Bosco asked and looked over at his wife with a smile. Faith had her eyes closed as she sat on the comfortable couch. "I say we go upstairs, take off these clothes and just relax for the rest of the night." He laid his hand on her thigh then sighed. "Have the boys order out Chinese or Pizza and just relax for the rest of the day." He looked over at his wife and blinked slowly. "Sound good baby?"

"Yeah that sounds great." She smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Ok let's get up there because that sounds really good." She smiled and they both slowly stood up. Bosco wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and walked behind her as they made their way up the spiral stairway.

"I'm gonna go check on Angie, you go get the bath ready." Bosco patted his wife's bottom and he walked into their daughter's room and peaked over the crib and gazed down at her. She was sleeping on her stomach and snoring softly. He smiled and crept back into his room the shut the door.

"I swear I don't want to go through another day like that again!" Faith said as she unbuttoned her white uniform blouse and looked at her husband who was doing the same. They had matching outfits on actually. "I can't believe how busy it was today and how much we ran around so much."

"Can you believe this?" He asked and walked over to her, bare-chested and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am going to be making forty-two thousand dollars a year. We both get weekends off so we can spend them with the kids. We can get pregnant when Angela gets a bit older."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I know it's gonna be so great. I mean can you believe this? It's our dream and its coming true." She giggled and kissed his lips. "So now you work nine to five and I work seven to three." He nodded. "Good."

"I know it's perfect. So perfect." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Ok let's go get in the tub." He patted her butt and walked towards the bathroom and began to unbuckle his belt as he squirmed his socks off also. "Ok now when is Ellie's next Ballet thing?" He asked in a loud voice and sighed.

"It's on Thursday at 5:30." She said as she walked into the bathroom with just her bra and underwear on. "Can you make that?" She asked and bent over to turn on the Jacuzzi tub then looked at her husband. Bosco was trying to think and he finally nodded his head slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that I can make that. I mean I get off at five and I'm gonna have to fly out of there without any back ups and get to the school in less then 15 minutes." He looked at his wife and smiled. "Besides those things never start on time; I will be there at 5:20 sharp, Ok?"

"Hey it won't be me that you'll be letting down." She said and reached behind her to unlatch her bra. "It'll be that precious little girl in there who thinks the world of you so don't be late damnit." She smiled as he got into the Jacuzzi tub and laid his head back. "Is the water warm enough baby?"

"Oh my gawd it's perfect." He said and closed his eyes then wiggled his body a little. "Get in here with me so I can enjoy it more." Faith smiled and got in between her husband's legs and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Doesn't that feel good?" He asked and splashed her with some water.

"Stop it!" She squealed and splashed him back then smiled as she laid her head back down. "Oh man I am going to have a great night sleep if that little angel baby in there doesn't wake up wanting to play or eat. Can you believe that I caught her standing up in her crib laughing really loud?"

"That was funny." He said with a chuckle and kissed the side of his wife's head. "What should we do with all this money that we're making? I mean it's allot of money left over from bills and stuff." Faith shrugged and stroked her husband's hand. "I think you and I should take a trip somewhere."

"And leave the kids here with just somebody? That's no fun babe." She said and stroked the back of his head while he stroked her breast. "We can do that for our anniversary. But we should plan a family trip. Just the family though and no one else because when that happens, drama follows us."

"Damn, baby I just thought of the greatest idea." Bosco said adjusting himself in the tub then rubbed his wife's forehead. "We should buy a new car for us." He smiled and Faith looked at him then shook her head. "Come on baby that would be great. We could get one of those convertible's that make us look young. I mean of course just me and you would ride in it. None of the kids, just me and you and the top down." He said and smiled.

Faith thought about it for a little then smiled herself. "That does sound fun but I don't want a convertible." She said and ran her hand down her husband's arm then back up. "It's too cold in New York. But we should look into getting a car." She sat up a little and let Bosco massage her neck.

"You're so tense babe." He said and she nodded slowly as he touched the sensitive parts of her neck. "You know what I say we do; get out of this tub and go lay in our bed." He smiled and leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on his wife's back. "I can put some of that body crème on you again."

"I think you enjoy that more then I do." She said with a chuckle and grabbed the sponge then the scented soap.

**(Monday – 5:09 PM)**

Charlie was sitting in his bedroom talking on the telephone to Jenna who was complaining about what her mother asked her to do. He was sort of laughing to himself because she was whining about vacuuming the stairs and the living room. When his mother told him to do a chore he just did it and sometimes he would get bad about it but not like she was. But he was grateful that she was talking to him again; he thought after the kissing incident at Aiden and Samantha's wedding she would break up with him. Cameron was standing in his bedroom listening to music and reading a book for school and lifting a 10 pound weight in his right hand. He was doing a report for History class and the teacher assigned him with a partner and she was on her way over. She was new to the school and her name was Kiesha Brown. He thought she was cute but then she was shy and didn't talk much. Cameron had invited her over to his house when he realized that she lived in the same neighborhood as he did. She and her parents then her little brother, Darren, moved to New York from San Diego, California because Kiesha's father was a BMW designer so he was relocated.

"Babe don't you think you're going a little overboard? Calling your Mom a bitch?" Charlie asked and rubbed his forehead. "I mean my Mom tells me all the time to take out the garbage or vacuum something and I just do it cause it's no big deal. I mean at least she's not asking for blood right?"

"That's not the point Charlie!" She shouted and ran her hand through her hair. "She knew that I was doing something and she had no right! I mean it was her idea to fire our maid! She shouldn't have fired her if she wanted some work done! Why is she being so damn difficult?! Its so annoying!"

"I know how you feel about some of that stuff." He said and stood up when he heard a knock at the front door. Charlie walked to the foyer and opened it to some familiar faces. It was actually Chase and his large family and his mother was holding a pie. "Babe I gotta call you back, we got company." He said and Jenna groaned then told him good-bye and hung up. "Sorry." He said and let the family in the house. "My parents are upstairs."

"We wanted to just stop by and welcome you all to the neighborhood. Plus I wanted to meet your Mom." Suzan Bradley said with a smile. She was Chase's mom and an extremely attractive woman. Dennis Bradley was her husband and he was your average handsome man. Then there was Kristin who was the only girl and oldest of the Bradley children; Chase was next of course then Jordan, Kevin and Aaron. Charlie nodded and smiled.

Bosco walked down the stairs in his flannel pajama bottoms and a white fitted tank with black house shoes. "Umm... Hi." He said and shook Dennis' hand then Suzan's. They introduced themselves and their children to him and he nodded. "Sorry me and my wife just took a bath; we're tired."

"Oh its all right. I just wanted to come introduce myself and my family and welcome you guys to the neighborhood. We thought today would be the best day. Dennis wanted to come yesterday but I was sure that you guys were still trying to move stuff around in here so I waited until today."

"Hi." Faith said as she walked down stairs in her oversized night shirt and slippers with her hair up in a sloppy bun. She smiled at Suzan and stood just behind her husband on a stair and shook the woman's hand. "I'm Faith." She said with a smile and looked over at Charlie and Chase.

"Honey this is Dennis and Suzan Bradley." Bosco said and looked back at his wife and she nodded slowly. "Their Chase's parents and our neighbors; Dennis, Suzan, Kristin, you already know Chase, Jordan, Kevin and Aaron." Faith smiled and looked down at the twin boys, Kevin and Aaron.

"I don't want to keep you guys long from anything so we're gonna go." Suzan said with a smile and pulled a card from her jeans pocket. "Faith this is my card. I want us to have a lunch date sometime. Give me and call so we can fix it up." The woman nodded and ran her hand through her hair.

"Is it ok if I stay for dinner dad?" Chase asked standing next to Charlie who was looking at Bosco.

"Chase don't ask right in front of them." Dennis looked over at Bosco and Faith then smiled and blushed a little. Faith looked over at Chase and winked with a smile then nodded a little. Dennis saw this and glared back down at his son. "Don't be home too late all right. You got school."

"Thanks for stopping bye." Bosco said with a smile and waved to them as they got in their car and drove back down the street. He looked at Chase as he walked back to Charlie's room with him and Cameron. Bosco turned around and looked at Ellie as she came out of her playroom. "Hey girl."

"Daddy I want something to eat. I'm so hungry." She said and rubbed her stomach as she hopped up and down. Bosco smiled and patted his daughter's head then walked towards the kitchen. Ellie looked at her mother who was still standing at the stairs thinking. "What doing Mommy girl?"

"Nothing baby, Mommy's just thinking." Faith said and picked up her daughter then kissed her on her cheek. "Ellie I love you just so much." She looked into her daughter's eyes and laid a kiss on her cheek again. Ellie smiled and giggled then put her hands on her mother's cheeks. "Thanks."

The doorbell rang and Faith looked at the door then walked over and opened it to another family. "Hi I don't mean to barge in or anything but I just wanted to introduce myself. I don't think we've met yet. I'm Kimberly Ford; Mason's mother." She said with a smile and shook Faith's hand. "This is my husband Jim then our kids Mason of course then Stephen and Lacey." She smiled and Faith nodded then looked over at Ellie.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, come on in it's freezing out there." Faith said and they all walked in then she closed the door. "Ellie go get Daddy." She said and put the little girl on the floor then she ran into the kitchen. "Mason umm... Charlie, Cameron and Chase are back in the guys' bedroom, Ok."

He nodded with a smile and walked back towards the bedroom. Bosco came out of the kitchen with Ellie in his arms. "Baby this is Jim and Kimberly Ford; their Mason's parents." Faith said with a smile and Bosco shook Jim's hand then Kimberly's and looked at Stephen and Lacey then smiled.

"Hey is Mason staying for dinner too?" Cameron asked coming into the foyer with the book still in his hand. "Cause member Mom, Kiesha is coming over and you said that she can stay for dinner too." Faith nodded and ran her hand through her hair then looked over at Kimberly and Jim.

"Yeah he can stay for dinner if that's all right with you guys." Kimberly said and cleared her throat.

"Of course yeah; we were gonna order out Chinese and watch some movies."

"Well let me give you some money to cover Mason." Jim said reaching into his back pocket and brought out his wallet. Faith tried to tell him that they got it covered but he shook his head. "No I insist; Mason can eat allot and I don't want him eating you guys out of house and home. Here."

"Ok thanks." Faith said and took the twenty-dollar bill then ran her hand through her hair. She could hear Angela crying from her bedroom. "I'm sorry but I have to go get her." She said and trotted up the stairs. Ellie followed her mother and they walked down the hall and to the baby's bedroom. "Hi my baby girl." She said with a smile and reached in the crib for her daughter. Ellie was jumping up and down as Faith cradled Angela who was rubbing her eyes. "Do you wanna go downstairs and see everybody. I bet that everyone wants to see you." She smiled down at her daughter.

Bosco had his hands on his hips as he talked to everyone that was there. While Faith was going to get Ellie; Kiesha arrived with her family who were also new to the neighborhood. Jim and Kimberly were still there with their other two kids then Charlie, Cameron, Chase and Mason came out too.

"There she is." Bosco said and took a hold of his wife's hand then kissed his youngest daughter's cheek. "This is my wife, Faith. My daughter Ellie is right there and this is our youngest daughter, Angela." He smiled and looked at Jeffery and Rachel Brown then their kids, Kiesha and Darren.

"It's great to meet you." Faith said and shook Jeffery's hand then Rachel's. "Honey can you go get her bottle and feed her please?" Faith asked her husband and he nodded then took Angela from his wife and walked off to the kitchen. "So what country did you guys get assigned to?"

"China." Cameron replied and looked over at Kiesha who was standing humbly behind her father and gazing down at the ground. "We have to go eat the food and do all that crap for 3 weeks until the assignment is over." He looked at Faith who was nodding and then gazed over at Kiesha again.

"Ok baby girl we're gonna get you a ba-ba." Bosco said and opened the large refrigerator door then brought out his daughter's bottle and shook it up a little. "Ok this is so good baby yes it is." He smiled down at his daughter as he stuck the bottle in her mouth and she instantly started sucking.

About 10 minutes later as Bosco was burping his daughter, Faith walked into the kitchen and ran her hand through her hair. "Everyone in this neighborhood is so damn nice." She said and kissed her daughter's head. "All right we're feeding you, me, Ellie, Charlie, Cameron, Chase, Mason and Kiesha." She said and picked up the cordless phone then looked at her husband. "You think all the kids like Chinese?" Bosco nodded.

Cameron was standing in his bedroom with his back to Kiesha who was sitting on his bed reading a book. He turned around and gazed at her and she was putting some of her long thick dark brown hair. (: Kiesha had on a dark blue denim Abercrombie & Fitch mini shirt with a Paris pink rhinestone-trim boat neck see-through raglan sleeved tee with a white v-neck racer back tank. Then she had on some pink knee high shearling plush boots that matched the color of her shirt. Her hair was down and long just a little past her shoulders. :) Cameron looked down at the ground then sighed.

"Do you wanna get started now?" Kiesha asked and Cameron nodded then sat next to her on the bed. She was taken aback because he was sitting close to her. "Ok... I think we should start on the History of China and get that out of the way so we can do all the fun and easy stuff at the end."

"All right sounds good." He said and looked at her face as she read a paragraph in the book.

Faith was sitting on her husband's lap in the family room and they were watching a movie on the 32-inch television. Angela was over in the corner of the room in her swing, sucking on her pacifier. Ellie was sitting on the large sofa chair looking at the TV too. Bosco glanced over at his daughter as she told them that she had to go potty. He watched her leave then looked up at his wife who was gazing at the screen. He ran his hand up her bare silky thigh and she giggled then pushed his hand away. He shushed her then did it again and covered her lips with his own. The telephone began ringing and Faith was going to answer it but Charlie already did. She let out a sigh and went back to kissing her husband and smiling.

"Ma- Oh sick! Stop we have guests!" Charlie shouted when he, Chase and Mason walked into the room. Faith stood up from her husband's lap and ran her hand through her hair. She smiled at the two teenage boys who were chuckling. "It's Pop." He said and handed the cordless phone to his father.

"Thanks bud." Bosco said and grinned then stood up. "Hey old man." He said and chuckled then his face went serious. "Whoa are you kidding me?!" He shouted and stood up then his eyes widened. "All right; bye!" He hung up and looked at Faith. "Marissa had the baby an hour ago!"

"What?!" She shouted and glanced over at her son. "Why didn't they call us I wanted to be there with her?" She picked up Angela out of her swing then followed Bosco up the stairs. "Are we leaving right now?!" Bosco nodded and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. "All right then."

--

Marissa gave birth to a 7 pound 12 ounce, 19 inch long baby boy that she and Marcell named Matthew Robert Boscorelli. He was born at 4:19 on February 8th in the year 2006. Matthew looked mostly like Marcell; he had a lot of dark brown hair, brown eyes with his sister's nose and his mother's chin.

**To Be Continued...**


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**: James and Cynthia Doherty

**Title**: A New Life Together (115/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise Nicole.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(Sunday – 12:09 PM)**

Bosco was driving down the street in his truck with a grin on his face. He looked down at the box next to him on the passenger's seat then grinned and rolled his window down as he approached the gated entrance to the neighborhood. He looked at Bob and smiled as he swiped his card then rolled his window back up as the gate slowly opened. Bosco drove throw the gate then let out a sigh as he drove down the neighborhood. Everything had been going so great in the month of February for the Boscorelli's. Marissa had the baby and he was so healthy and very adorable. Bosco was actually happy to have a younger brother; plus he had a baby sister too who he watched a couple of times. Lauren was a precious baby; she had light brown skin and black hair with beautiful hazel eyes. She also loved to cuddle with him under a blanket and either suck on her pacifier or drink from her bottle. He could tell that Ellie and Angela got jealous when they saw him doing that with another baby other then them. But he had a surprise for his whole family when he got home. He knew that this would be the last gift for their house warming present; they would love it.

"Daddy's home." Faith said picking Angela up out of her playpen. She heard Bosco honk his horn and she went to the door and opened it up. "See there's your daddy." She smiled when Angela squealed loudly and reached out for her father. Bosco smiled and picked up the slightly large open box.

"Where are the boys?" He asked as he laid a blanket over the box. "Ellie go get your brother's." He told his daughter then leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on her lips. "I stopped by my cousin, Vinny's place and he gave me something that I knew the kids would love." He said with a large smile.

"What's up?" Charlie said as he walked into the room with Ellie in front of him. Bosco closed the front door then smiled and set the box on the ground and took the blanket off. "Oh dang puppies!" Charlie said and knelt down next to the box and grabbed the small Rottweiler puppy then smiled a bit.

"Oh goodnesses they so coot!" Ellie said and picked up the small Shih Tzu puppy and held it close to her chest. "Is this mine Daddy?" She asked and Bosco smiled then looked at Cameron who was holding the boy puppy Golden Retriever. Faith was holding Angela and the puppy Yorkshire terrier.

"They're so cute." Cameron said and looked at the puppy that Charlie was holding and then the one that he was holding. "You're a boy right?" He asked and held the puppy up then smiled. "Yeah you're a boy." He put the puppy on the floor in front of him. "I'm gonna name you Julian." He said.

"Julian?" Charlie asked and looked over at Cameron then shook his head and laughed. "You're a queer." He shook his head and gazed down at the puppy in his arms. "You're a boy and I can tell you're gonna be tough so I'm gonna name you Riley." He held the puppy close to his face and smiled.

"Hey Ellie," Faith said and her daughter looked at her face, "let's name your puppy Angel Ok?" The little girl nodded and put the small puppy on the floor. "And I think me and Angie like the name Emma for this one." She looked up at her husband and smiled. "Thank you so much." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Hey guys, why don't we go to the store and get them some food and beds?" Faith said looking at her children.

"Ok." Cameron said and picked up Julian and stood up then walked to his bedroom to get his shoes and coat. Charlie did the same thing with Riley in his arms. Bosco took Angela from his wife and walked over to her car seat and set her in it. She was smiling and trying to give him a kiss.

The family piled up in Faith's Volvo and she got in the driver's seat. Bosco was holding Emma in his lap and she was shaking because she was scared to death. "Baby feel her, she's like a rattlesnake." Faith put her hand on the dog then made a cooing noise and leaned over to kiss the puppy.

"Mommy I love my puppy." Ellie said petting Angel on her small head as the dog sat on the leather seat.

"I know you do baby and I love her too." Faith stopped in front of the gate and waited as it slowly opened. She drove through and waved at Bob who was drinking some coffee and eating a donut from Krispy Kreme. He waved back with a smile and continued to eat his meal. "Isn't there a shopping center down here or something?" Faith asked her husband who nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah I think there's a Petco in there."

"Jenna is gonna fall so much in love with you." Charlie said with a smile and rubbed the puppy's stomach. "Are you and Kiesha still gonna study tonight?" He asked and Cameron nodded as he glanced over at him. "You guys are gonna end up getting together. I know it; you're sweet on her."

"Shut up man." Cameron said and hit Charlie on the arm. "I think she's cute and all but I don't know if she likes white guys or not." He looked over at Charlie who shrugged. "Her mom's white so I don't know why she wouldn't. I just don't wanna attack her with this whole thing though."

"Baby if you like someone then go for it." Faith said and glanced back at her son then smiled. "You're father liked me and he asked me out. Look where we're at now." She looked over at her husband and smiled; Bosco just shook his head and gazed down at Emma who was whimpering.

Faith parked in a close space in front of Petco and turned the Volvo off. She reached over to her husband's lap and took Emma then got out of the car with her family. Bosco grabbed Angela out of her car seat along with Angel and Ellie stood next to her father petting her small dog. "All right."

"Looks like the dog stuff is over here." Charlie said and walked to the right and the rest of the family followed him. He stopped in an aisle that had some dog beds and looked at his Mother. "What kind of beds do you think they should sleep in?" He asked and glanced down at Ellie.

"I think these round beds will be Ok for them." Faith said and set Emma in this one round soft bed and the puppy laid down on her side as she whimpered some more. "You like that bed? Yeah you do huh?" She picked the puppy up. "Ok so we should get four of those beds. Or should we get two?"

"Do you think they could share a bed?" Bosco asked looking at his wife then rubbed Angela's back. "Why don't we just get four and if they can't sleep alone then we can use the extra two ones for when they get older." Faith nodded and grabbed a cart then put four of the beds inside. "Next?"

"Food and toys." Cameron answered and held Julian up and the puppy licked on his nose.

**(Tuesday – 3:21 PM)**

Jimmy was grinning as he looked around the large reception room at everyone that he knew and loved. He gazed over at Cynthia who was dancing with her father for the _Father-Daughter Dance_. She was glowing because he knew that this was the best day of her life. He glanced over at Joey who was sitting at a table next to the dance floor and watching his step mother as he ate a strawberry and whipped crème. Devan was talking to a find that he had invited to the wedding and they were eating some crackers. Bosco was sitting down at the bridal party table with Faith on his lap and they were talking to Carlos and Kim who were also apart of the bridal party. Rose was standing next to the doorway of the room and had Lauren in her arms because she was trying to get her daughter to go to sleep. DK and Holly were sitting on the other side of Bosco and Faith so they were talking to the other two couples about when Carlos and Kim were going to move to Arizona. Billy was standing next to his wife and had his hand on her stomach. Jessica was dancing with Ellie in the middle of the dance floor and the two girls were giggling. Marcell was sitting at a table with Marissa, Mark, Ramona, Justin, Brad and Cole. He was holding Angela while Marissa rocked her young son to sleep and watched Cynthia dance.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

Antonio Juarez opened the door to the reception hall and walked towards the sound of the loud music. He was wearing a black coat and underneath he concealed a weapon. He stepped into the room and Rose looked at him oddly because the size of his coat. She didn't bother seeing who he was; she just kept rocking her daughter to sleep and whispering to her that she loved her. Rose glanced up just as Antonio opened his jacket and brought out a large machine gun. She screamed as he started shooting and covered her daughter's small ears. Everyone in the room began screaming and got down on the ground as the bullets flew past them. Faith was under a table screaming because Ellie was in the middle of the floor. Cynthia's father heard the shots so he grabbed his daughter and ducked towards a table so they could get out of the line of fire. Jimmy looked over and saw Joey still sitting at the table. He ran towards his son and was shot as he knocked Joey out of his chair and down under another table.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

The shooting stopped and Antonio ran out of the building. Bosco looked up when he saw the man flee; he screamed something to Aiden and the two men began to run after him. Davis made sure that his son and wife were all right then ran behind Bosco and Aiden to chase after the man. Faith stood up when she saw her husband and the other two men leave. She looked towards Ellie who was lying on the ground crying and shaking because she was so scared. She got up and ran towards her then scooped her up into her arms. "Oh my baby! Oh God thank you so much!" She screamed and kissed her daughters head. Kim ran towards the table that Joey was sitting at because she saw blood splatters on the top of the white and red table cloth. She moved a chair out of the way and saw her son scrunched up in a ball with Jimmy next to him who had been shot in his arm. She yelled to Carlos for help and told some one else to call 9-1-1. She ripped a table cloth off then wrapped it around her ex-husband's arm.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**_

Bosco was breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth as he ran down the street after the shooter who was dressed in dark clothing. It was hard to see him because the darkness of the night and the rain that was pouring down. Davis and Aiden were behind him though and all three men were determined to catch this estranged man. Davis was thinking about what a horrible situation this was; now every time Jimmy and Cynthia thought about their wedding day, this would be there. Back at the reception, Dave was talking on his cell phone to the 9-1-1 operator about the whole situation. Cynthia was sitting on her knees in the pool of water that was surrounding Jimmy. He was looking in her eyes and trying to stay calm but the wound was pretty bad. Rose was holding her screaming daughter close to her body as she stood next to the scene of her husband. Doc had been shot in his side and was being treated by Grace, who had been invited just weeks before the wedding, and Alex.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4_**

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

An RMP screamed its way down the street and Bosco turned his head and then slowed down just a little as the squad car cut the man off and Antonio fell over the car. Gusler and another officer got out of the car and grabbed the man then handcuffed him. Davis, Aiden and Bosco all stood next to each other as they tried to catch their breath from running for almost 15 blocks in dress shoes. Gusler looked back at the men and nodded then shoved the man in the back of their squad car. He drove towards the reception hall while Bosco, Davis and Aiden walked back side by side shaking their heads. Back at the hall, Rose was still holding her daughter close as she walked outside in the pouring rain behind her husband's gurney. Doc had an oxygen mask over his face and his eyes were close because of the pain in his side. Jimmy was already in an ambulance on his way to Angel of Mercy with Cynthia in the bus with him. Faith walked outside into the rain just as Bosco, Aiden and Davis were walking back up to the scene.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

Marcell buckled Angela's car seat up to the chair in his Hummer H2 and gave her a kiss on her nose. He shut the door and trotted to the driver's side of his new SUV. He looked back at everyone who was in the car then started the ignition and drove away from the seen that was flashing with lights and sirens. Faith was sitting in the middle seat with her arms wrapped around Ellie who was still crying from the loud blasts of the gun. Alexis was in the third row seat with Matthew and Jenna who had attended the wedding with her best friend. Everyone was soaked from the pouring rain outside. Bosco decided that he wanted Marcell to take his house until he came to pick them up. Charlie and Cameron were going to get a ride from Mikey and Maritza to Marcell and Marissa's house. Bosco wanted to go to the Precinct in the Volvo and see what was up with this guy and why he wanted Jimmy, Cynthia and everyone in that reception hall dead. Faith gazed down at her daughter who still had tears running down her cheeks. Both their bodies were cold and they left their coats at the reception room so both were shivering but Marcell had turned the heat on in the large vehicle.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you**_

**To Be Continued...**

It's a short chapter I know but I got a whole bunch of long ones on the way. Please read and review.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**: Normal Day in Paradise

**Title**: A New Life Together (116/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise Nicole.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(Wednesday – 2:04 AM)**

Marcell was looking across the table at Faith who had her head down. Marissa was upstairs sleeping in her bedroom with Matthew and Angela. Ellie was sleeping in Alexis' room with her Auntie and Jenna. Charlie and Cameron were in the large living room asleep on the couches because they had been watching movies. Faith had been up all night calling everyone and asking how Jimmy and Doc were doing because no one had told her anything. She had talked to Bosco about 50 times that night because he called non-stop to tell her everything that was going on with Antonio and everything. Cynthia and Faith finally got contacted with one another and she told her that Jimmy was going to be all right but he would have to wear a cast and brace on his arm for four to five weeks. Rose called Marcell's house when she figured that Faith and them were over there because she tried to call her son's house before. She told them that Doc had been seriously injured and was still in surgery. She wouldn't let Lauren out of her sight. Marissa suggested that she come and pick the infant up but Rose told them that she wanted her daughter to be close to her at all times.

"Can you believe all this happened?" Faith asked and lifted her head up then looked across the table at her father-in-law. Marcell slowly shook his head and gazed down at his hands. "I mean I remember when Maurice and I had our wedding; I couldn't imagine this happening to us." She sighed.

"It's a horrible thing." He said and ran his hand over the back of his neck then looked over at the refrigerator. "Want a piece of pie?" He asked his daughter in law and she nodded then Marcell stood up then walked over to the center island and grabbed the apple pie pan and sighed. "You Ok?"

"Yeah I guess..." She said and looked up at him as he dished them both up some pie then ice cream. "I guess I just can't believe that this happened. I mean all of my kids were there. Angie or Ellie could have gotten shot. I mean Ellie was in the middle of the dance floor with Jessica and she could have easily gotten shot." She ran her hand through her hair. "Charlie and Cameron, only God knows where they were standing. Damn."

"Stop worrying Faith." He said and grabbed both dishes then walked over to the table and slid one to Faith then sat across from her again. "Nothing happened to them. Their safe; they're sound asleep right now. Just take them home in the morning. You and Maurice can sleep here."

She nodded and took a bite out of her apple pie then jumped when she felt cold damp hands on her arms. She looked behind her and saw her husband standing there and he still had the same clothes on. He was dripping wet and looked terribly tired. "I didn't know anyone was up." He said.

"I couldn't sleep." Faith said and stood up then hugged her husband's wet body tight. He hugged her back then kissed her shoulder softly. "Tell me what happened; sit down." She said and sat back in her chair then Bosco pulled out a seat and sat down then looked down and sighed softly.

"We got the guy in the integration room." He said and looked at Marcell. "The reason he did this was because back in 97, Cynthia was involved in this shootout and she ended up killing two guys. One was Antonio's father and the other was his little cousin; they called him Shorty."

"I remember something like that," Marcell said and ate some of his ice cream as he stared at his son. "I knew one of the guys that were killed in that shooting because I went to his funeral... We used to go bar-hopping together too." He looked down then glanced over at Bosco and Faith.

"Umm... How is everybody?" Bosco asked and turned to his wife and yawned.

"The boys are asleep on the couches in the living room. Ellie is asleep in Alexis' room with her and Jenna. Then Marissa is asleep with Matthew and Angie." Faith said and rubbed her husband's head as he laid it down on her arm. "Come on; let's go upstairs and go to bed." She whispered.

"Yeah you guys go on upstairs. I'll get you something to wear, Maurice." Marcell said as he stood up and grabbed the two bowls then walked over to the sink. He looked behind at Bosco and Faith as they walked hand in hand up the stairs and he grinned then turned the water off and sighed.

Bosco was lying in his bed about 25 minutes later and had his arm around his wife as she slept peacefully. He was looking out the window of his father's house and thinking about a couple of things. He kept hearing the gunshots and everyone screaming and seeing Ellie's little face before he ran out of that building. She looked so scared and so dumbfounded about what was going on. He glanced around the room when he heard a noise. He looked at the door as it slowly opened. Ellie's small head poked through and she had some tears in her eyes and she was shivering.

"Hi honey." He whispered and sat forward a little not to wake his wife up. "Come here baby girl; come sleep with daddy." She walked into the room and closed it softly then trotted over and got on his lap and closed her eyes. "Baby girl don't cry sweetie; Daddy's here. You're safe now."

"I scared Daddy." She said and looked down at her mother's sleeping face then touched her cheek. Ellie laid her head down on Faith's chest then closed her eyes as she heard her mother's heart beat. Faith opened her eyes and looked down at her head then sat up. "Mommy; I'm scared."

"Oh honey you're scared." She said in a groggily voice and looked at her husband who rubbed her cheek then gazed at their daughter. Ellie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and Faith kissed her cheek. "Do you wanna go straight home in the morning or what?" She asked Bosco.

"Why don't we stay here for a couple of hours?" He said and ran his hand through his wife's beautiful blonde hair. Faith nodded and rubbed her daughter's back. "Ellie lie down and go to sleep all right babe?" He asked and she nodded then laid down between her parents and closed her eyes.

Faith gazed up at her husband and smiled then laid down also. Bosco followed his wife and daughter in pursuit then closed his eyes and put his hand on his wife's hip. She quickly fell back to sleep and Ellie did also; knowing that she was in the safest place that she would have ever been.

**(Friday – 4:56 PM)**

Faith was standing in the kitchen looking through her mail and running her hand through her hair. She was cooking dinner for her family plus some guests that were coming over: Mark, Ramona, Justin, Cole and Brad. When Faith's mother called her she said that she had some good and shocking news for her. She wondered what it would be; Bosco was in the garage fixing up his new workshop set that he got from Lowe's just that week. He was so excited that he would be getting started on yard work that Spring and Summer. Charlie was in the exercise room lifting weights and listening to his personal CD player. Cameron was sitting in the Family Room with his binder on his lap and he was doing homework as he watched his favorite television show: **Boiling Points**. Ellie was in the Family Room with her older brother and she was coloring as she watched her DVD, **Mikey's House of Mouse** on Bosco's brand new 7" portable widescreen DVD player. She had it sitting right next to her and Faith told her NOT to touch.

"Yeah I'm having my Mom, her boyfriend and his sons over for dinner." Faith said talking on the telephone to Cynthia who was home taking care of Jimmy. Since he had been injured at their reception; they had to postpone their honeymoon for the next week. "I don't know Cynth, I mean he's a nice guy and all but I just have a feeling that something is up. But I seriously don't think he would do anything to hurt my Mom or the twins."

"He's a nice guy Faith. Just give him a chance to prove you wrong." She chuckled and Faith shook her head with a smile. "Did Kim call you yet?" She asked and Faith told her no. "Yeah well she and Joey had this huge fight and he told her that he wanted to stay and live with Jimmy and me."

"Oh man that sucks." She replied then looked at the stove and sniffled. "Not for you guys of course but for Kim. She's probably trying to call me right now." She let out a sigh and walked over to the Family Room and looked at the television at what Cameron was watching. "She's mad right?"

"Hell yeah, she thinks that we have something to do with it." Cynthia shook her head and Faith snorted. "But he's gonna start moving in this weekend. Jimmy is excited 'cause I know that apart of him didn't want Joey to leave and now he's thrilled. Devan of course is excited about it too."

"Oh yeah, two 13 year olds in the same house; you're going through as much hell as I am." Faith said and leaned down to kiss Cameron's forehead. He looked up at her with a crooked eyebrow. She giggled and walked back up to the kitchen then let out a sigh. "Ellie called me Faith today."

"That sucks," she replied and ran her hand through her brown hair then looked at her husband who walked into the living room as he held his arm. "I remember when I was 18 and Devan was calling me Cynthia. I hated that cause he was like... He's three years old, why is he doing this?"

"Yeah three year olds are funny." Faith opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of eggs. "Hey I'm gonna call you back tonight before I go to bed 'cause I gotta get dinner started." The two women said their good-byes and Faith hung up the phone. "Cameron are you almost all done?"

"Kind of." He answered and looked down at the ground as Julian trotted up to him and hopped up on his lap. "Hey buddy," he said and rubbed the puppy's head then smiled as the puppy tried to gnaw on his finger. "I think he's teething Mom." Cameron called to his mother and looked at the dog.

"Yeah I think they all are. Hi baby," she said and knelt down as Emma trotted towards her. "Oh you love to cuddle with Mama huh? Yes you do." She smiled and looked up as Charlie walked into the kitchen with sweat covering his body. "No, get away from me and go take a shower now!"

"Come on Mom just give me a hug." He said with a smile and Faith put the puppy on the ground then started to back away from her son. "Mom that's not fair you never hug me!" He said and began running after his Mother. Faith was screaming and laughing at the same time as she ran through the living room. Charlie was to fast for his mother; he grabbed her by the arm and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her cheeks.

"EW!" She shouted and pushed him off of her. Charlie laughed and laid a large kiss on her cheek then walked off to his bathroom to take a shower. Faith wiped her cheeks off and let out a sigh; she heard the doorbell ring and walked into the foyer then opened it up to her mother and the others.

"Hi sweetie; oh you smell like men's sweat." Ramona said when she hugged her daughter and looked at her face. Faith just rolled her eyes with a smile and hugged Mark then his three sons. "I had a doctor's appointment today and he said that both the babies were breech so I'm kinda scared."

"Mom their not due until April; maybe they'll turn between then." She said as they all walked towards the kitchen. Riley and Julian ran up to them and started barking. "Stop it!" Faith shouted and the two puppies looked at her then sat on the floor and wagged their tails. "Oh those dip dogs."

"Oh my gosh that one is so cute." Ramona said and pointed to Angel who was sitting on the floor looking up at them with sad eyes. "She looks like a little Angel. Aww come here little sweetie." She knelt down and picked the dog up then rose to her feet. "You are the sweetest thing; yes you are."

"Gamma hi!" Ellie shouted as she ran into the room and hugged her grandmother's legs.

"Hello my darling! Oh you look so pretty today." Ramona replied and put the puppy down on the ground then kissed her granddaughter on the cheek. "Is Angela sleeping?" She asked her daughter who nodded and opened the lid of the skillet. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Justin, Cole and Brad walked into the Family Room and sat down next to Cameron as Mark sat down at the breakfast bar. Faith turned around and leaned against the center island and looked at her mother and Mark. He looked at Faith then over at Ramona. "Are you guys gonna start or what?"

"All right well I've been thinking about this long and hard." Ramona started and put her hands on top of the island. "All right, the boys' mother told them last week that she was moving to Europe with her boss because she fell in love with him. She told them that she didn't want to be bothered with them so she gave Mark full custody of the boys." Faith shook her head that a woman would actually think that about her own children. She gazed over at the three boys who didn't seem as bothered by it. "We were all talking the other night and we came up with a plan. We're gonna-"

"Hey I didn't know you guys were here." Bosco said as he walked into the room and hugged his Mother-in-Law then slapped Mark's hand. He looked over at his wife who was staring at him with a small grin. "Was I interrupting something?" She nodded. "Oh I'm sorry." He said and smiled a bit.

"Ok," Ramona started and looked at Mark then folded her hands on his. "We and the boys decided that we wanted to buy a brand new house together." She said with a smile. "We're gonna sell the houses that we live in now and buy a brand new house together." She looked at her daughter.

"What the hell?" She whispered and stood up straight then ran her hands through her long blonde hair. Bosco looked at his wife as she slowly paced back and forth through the kitchen. Ramona stood up and wobbled over to her daughter and put her hands on Faith's arms. "Wait a minute!"

"No I want you to hear me out." She said and cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "I loved your father until the last minutes of his life. All right you know how it is when you walk into your bedroom and see your husband making love to another woman. You moved on and so am I Faith."

"I know Mom." She said and a tear slowly fell down her face. She looked over at Mark who was sitting there with his hands folded together. She slowly walked over to him and stood there for a second; Faith then wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his back. "Take good care of her."

"I promise." He said and pulled back then gazed into her eyes and smiled. Faith walked up to her mother and hugged her as tight as she could without squishing her stomach. Justin, Cole and Brad walked into the room and Faith hugged the three boys and lightly kissed each of their cheeks.

**To Be Continued…**


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

* * *

"Angie is gonna need her bottle then a pacifier when she goes to bed at night; you have to burp her before you give her the pacifier or she will get bad gas."

Marcell looked up at his daughter in law who was standing a few feet away from him and his son, talking on her cell phone. He shook his head and looked back down at the magazine that Bosco was looking at. Mikey was on the other side of his brother staring at the magazine also; Maritza had her head lying on his shoulder.

"Faith, I know you told me. I also raised some kids of my own." Rose said on the other end and laughed.

She laughed too and ran her hand through her long hair. "I'm sorry Rose I know you're a wonderful grandmother I'm just worried cause I've never been away from her before."

"Well you just have fun with everybody and call us when you guys land."

"All right I will." She smiled as she closed her phone then let out a sigh as she walked over to her husband and stood in front of him. "Well the girls are taken care of at your moms and Charlie texted me and told me that they're fine with my mom."

"Good," Bosco said simply.

"Have you ever been to Colorado before?" Victoria asked as she stared at the window at the dark airport.

"Nope; never," Faith answered as she strolled over to the woman and stood next to her. "The only place outside of the northeast that I've been is California and Florida." She stuck her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. "What about you guys?" She asked and looked over her shoulder at Salvador who was laughing about something with his brother and nephews. "I know Maurice has talking about you guys visiting exotic places."

"We have traveled all around the world. Brazil is a beautiful country you should visit it sometime."

"I don't think that would ever happen." Faith replied with a chuckle.

"What would never happen?" Marissa asked as she stood next to Faith, holding a hot cup of coffee from Starbucks.

"I was telling Faith that she and Maurice should visit Brazil at some point."

"I spent the first 12 years of my life in Brazil before I moved to America with my parents." Marissa replied with a smile. "It's a beautiful country; to me its home."

"I would love to go but Maurice would be so bored."

"We should take a girls trip." Victoria said and put her hand on Faith's arm. "I think that would be so amazing if just us girls took a trip to Brazil or Spain or something like that." She looked between both women for approval.

"I can't see myself going on vacation without my kids or husband." Faith said as she chuckled.

"Probably because you've never done it; it's so relaxing!" Marissa said. "Faith you work a thousand hours a week and you are running such a hectic household with four kids and a husband who is on a worse schedule than you... You need some kind of a break from it all."

"Isn't that why we're going to Colorado; to take a break from it all?" Faith chuckled. "I could never afford a trip like that in the first place. Of course it would be amazing to go to a place like Spain or Italy or Brazil but I couldn't imagine not sharing that with my Maurice or the kids. Charlie and Cameron would love that."

Marissa laughed a little and glanced over at her husband as he sat talking to his sons and brother. Her gaze shifted over to Maritza as she stared at the floor; seeming bored. "How long have you known Maritza?" She quietly asked Faith.

"Uhh," she looked over her shoulder at the woman. "Couple years... I don't know, why?"

"Has she always been this... antisocial?"

"Yeah she doesn't seem like a people person to me." Victoria added.

"Uhh... since I met her I got the feeling that she didn't like to be around others that weren't like her." She shrugged. "I mean my first memory of her was telling me that it was a shame I was married to Maurice." Both women made a face. "Yeah so I didn't care that much for her when I first met her."

"She's got some balls saying that to you." Marissa laughed.

Faith again shrugged as she looked out as another plane landed on the strip. "Sometimes I feel bad for her because she isolates herself on purpose and maybe it's deeper than we think. I mean maybe she had a bad childhood or something; but then when you start being around her more you realize that she does it to herself."

"Marcell thinks she's a pain in the ass." Marissa muttered and Victoria chuckled. "He doesn't think she's right for Mikey. I hate the way she talks to him; like he's dumb or something."

"He can't get enough of her." Faith said and glanced over at Maritza who caught her gaze. Faith forced a smile at the woman then turned and continued talking to the other women.

Maritza narrowed her eyes when she saw the exchanges the women were giving her. She let out a sigh and stood up, slowly making her way over to the three women. "So," she said and they turned and looked at her. "What's the topic of the conversation?"

"We were thinking about going away on a girl's trip without husbands or kids." Victoria said with a grin.

"Where to?" She asked and stared over at Faith.

"Brazil," Marissa said. "Faith has never been and I know she would love it."

Maritza chuckled. "She could never afford that on her salary." She reached in her pocket for her cell phone. "I need to go to the bathroom," she muttered to herself before walking away.

Faith glared at the woman as she sauntered away from them. She looked at the other two and shook her head. "That is exactly why I don't care for that woman."

Marcell walked over to his family as he stared at his watch. "They're about to start boarding us." He said as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

"Good I'm sick of standing around this place." Faith said and ran her hand through her hair.

"Have you called your brothers to see when they will be landing or anything?"

"Charles and Stephen flew in last night so they're already there with Pop but Anthony and his wife Helen are flying out around the same time we are but I think they get there sooner because they don't have a layover like we do." Salvador explained as he looked over at a customer service representative as announced boarding for their flight. "Here we go!"

* * *

"I have never seen anything like this in my life!"

Faith was beaming as she stared out the windows of the sky high trees and the snow that was covering every inch of the ground that surrounded her. They all had landed over an hour ago at Denver International Airport and were driving in two rented Chevy Trailblazers down a snowy path through the woods to the cabin that their family members were awaiting their arrival. Faith had always dreamt of coming to Colorado for most of her life. She had seen the pictures of the beautiful woods when the snow fell and always wondered what it would be like to spend a couple days in a cabin on a lake when it was snowing.

"It is actually beautiful." Bosco muttered with a smile as he rubbed his wife's leg.

"It's absolutely breath taking. You can't get this in New York!" Marissa said from the front seat.

"Just wait until you guys get to the cabin and hear how quiet it is. It's nothing like New York. You might actually have trouble sleeping because you're not used to not hearing horns honking and people shouting." Marcell exclaimed.

Bosco grinned and looked at his wife as she rolled down the window. "It would be nice to get away from that for a couple of nights."

"How many bedrooms are in this place?" Maritza asked, sitting in the second Trailblazer with Mikey, Salvador and Victoria.

"Uhh... I think there are five or six bedrooms and two bathrooms." Salvador answered and looked at Maritza through the rearview mirror. "It's a huge place and there's a great room and a living area so a lot of couches in case someone needs to sleep on the couch."

"I'm not sleeping on a damn couch." Maritza mumbled as she looked out the window.

"It's all in good fun. We will only be here for a few days." Mikey said in a soft voice as he glanced over at his uncle. Maritza rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and continued to look out of the window at the snow.

Marcell's face lit up as he pulled up to the large two story log cabin. "Oh my God, it's beautiful!" Faith beamed from the back seat as she stared up at the cabin. The SUV finally came to a stop and shut off; Faith got out of the car and looked around with a bright smile on her face. The cabin was surrounded by trees that were stories high, the ground was covered in snow and it continued to fall lightly around them. There was absolutely no sound except a branch here and there breaking from the snow.

"It's about time you guys got here!"

"Hey old man how's it going?" Marcell said to his father as he wrapped him in a hug.

"Mawry, you look so healthy! Look at you!" The older man said as he made his way over to Bosco with the help of his cane. "My God you know the last time I saw you and Mike was over 15 years ago."

"It's been too long but glad we got to make it out here. The cabin looks... great I feel like it's bigger than what it used to look like when we were kids."

"That's because it's a totally different cabin smart guy." Salvador said and hugged his father. "You're looking good Pop."

"How are you doing? You're looking younger and younger every time I see you, Carmine." Victoria said as she and Marissa hugged him.

"Waiting to die," he said with a chuckle.

"Pop! Don't talk like that, God, look at you; you're 75 and you look amazing."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his son off and looked over at the rest of the group. "Well let's get in here. Your brothers have been here for hours and they've been wondering when you guys are gonna get here. He said as he walked towards the bright red door that was made of real wood. Everyone followed him into the cabin; the first floor had a front room with a couple recliners and couches with a big fire roasting in the corner of the room. There was a full bar stocked with liquor and beer in the opposite corner of the room next to a door that led to the full size kitchen. "Marcell and Sal are here!" He announced as he walked over to his recliner.

"Hey!" A tall man with salt and pepper hair shouted as he walked into the room and hugged his brothers. "Let me look at ya! You both are some handsome sons of bitches!"

"None of it comes from you Charles!" Marcell joked as he held his brother by the neck. "You look good, really good."

"Yeah I beat that cancer's ass with a swift kick to the nuts." He looked over at his nephews with a smile. "Michael; Maurice," he placed his hands on their shoulders. "Damn you guys aren't the little boys that I'm used to seeing. You're men now."

"Grown ass men; damn you guys look good!" Another man said as he came up behind Charles. "Mawry, damn you're a big son of a bitch now. God you used to be smaller than me! Now look at you!" He grabbed his arms and squeezed his muscles.

"Thanks Uncle Stephen." Bosco said with a smile. "Have you met my wife, Faith?" He grabbed her hand and brought her close to him.

"I've heard too many things about you." Stephen said and kissed Faith's hand.

"I hope their all good." She laughed and he did too as he nodded.

"That's my Uncle Charles, and Uncle Anthony and his wife Helen." Bosco said as he greeted each of his relatives.

"Let's get all of you situated in rooms and your bags in here so we can cook some dinner!" Helen said as she put her arm around Faith and Maritza's shoulders. "You guys can help me cook." She said with a smile.

* * *

Maritza stepped out of the cabin and slowly closed the door behind her. She shivered a little as she sat on the bench that was on the porch. She glanced back at the front door as she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and stuck one in her mouth. Maritza closed her eyes as she blew smoke out of her mouth and looked around the silent forest that was covered in snow. She brought the cigarette up to her mouth again but quickly put it by her side when she heard the door opening. She looked up as Faith walked out of the cabin with a large coat on.

"Oh," she said and looked around. "I didn't know you were out here." Faith said as she closed the door.

"I needed to get a break." She said as she put the cigarette up to her mouth.

Faith stared at the woman, not knowing that she was a smoker then leaned against the railing as she stared up at the sky. "It's so beautiful out here. I can't believe it." She smiled and looked over at Maritza who was blowing smoke out of her mouth and rolling her eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Faith slowly closed her eyes and shook her head. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I feel like every time you and I are in the same room or you are in the same room with my family, you're having a horrible time. I mean at dinner you weren't being social, you come off as a bitch like ninety five percent of the time... I just want to know what it's all about."

Maritza glared up at Faith then shook her head with a mischievous grin. "I know that you all think that you're better than me because the houses you live in and the cars you drive but you know what, you're just like me!"

"No one thinks they're better than you Cruz." Faith said and shook her head. "The first time I met you was the day Bosco got shot! I was pregnant with Ellie and you were a bitch to me then! So what is it?! You're dating my husband's brother; I've been trying to give you the benefit of the doubt since and you still shut me out. So I just want to know what the hell is your problem?!"

"When I first looked at him I thought about a life we could have."

"What? Who?"

"Bosco." She answered and looked down at her boots so she didn't see the shocked look on Faith's face. "For the five minutes before I knew that you guys were married and you were carrying his baby I thought about how perfect it would be to be with someone on the job. Then he told me that you were his wife and I saw how you guys are so... I hate to admit it but I'm jealous of you; of what you have."

Faith stared at Maritza in shock as she took in everything the woman said to her. She took a couple of steps back and her feet landed in the snow. "So... now I have to be worried about when you guys are left alone together?"

"No... hell no; it's not him the person... It's the life. I'm not attracted to Bosco. I'm attracted to his brother."

"Obviously." Faith muttered.

Maritza stood up and flicked her cigarette into the snow and stepped over to Faith, leaning against the railing also. "I was in a relationship for almost six years prior to meeting you guys." She began and looked down at her feet. "He was a detective over at the six eight. We were amazing. We were both about the job but as soon as we had time to each other we were about us..." Her voice trailed off and she looked up at the trees when she heard some snow fall off the branches. "Apparently I was so wrapped up in my job that I failed to see that he was having an affair with another detective." She looked down at the ground and shook her head. "He broke up with him two days before he proposed to her. They have a big house on Staten Island and he is a Lieutenant of Homicide over in Brooklyn now."

"Damn," Faith said softly as she stared over at Maritza. "I had no idea."

"Yeah well," she shrugged it off. "That's also why I come off as a bitch to people. That was kind of a fucked up situation. I hope they both burn in hell and I've moved past it. But when I heard that he was married to a cop and you guys were having a baby; it kind of made me think of what me and Johnny could have had."

Faith shook her head and looked down at the ground. She caught a quick glance at Maritza before letting out a sigh. "Let's not think about old losers who are missing out on how great you are. Let's go inside, have some hot cocoa and spend time with our Boscorelli boys. They are so happy to be here with each other and their family and it would make both of them happier if we were in there joining them." Faith grinned and forcefully grabbed Maritza by the arm and ushered her into the cabin with her and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**: Names and Ages (Part 2) March 2006

**Title**: A New Life Together (118-?) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Special Note and Apology**: I am terribly sorry about the whole age mix-up stuff. But I know some of you are gonna look at the ages and be like... WTF! I had to change them because I did the math and it didn't come up right but I fixed my mistake. So I hope this will help you guys out a little!

**(FAMILY TREE)**

* * *

· **Maurice Louis Boscorelli** · 29 · **Faith Celeste Boscorelli** · 30 · 

· Charles Andre Boscorelli · 15 years old

· Cameron Jacob Baker · 15 years old

· Ellie Rose Boscorelli · 2 years old

· Angela Emily-Grace Boscorelli · 6 months old

* * *

· **Mark Leonardo Grant** · 43 · **Ramona Amanda Mitchell** · 42 · 

· Justin Richard Grant · 16 years old

· Cole Jackson Grant · 14 years old

· Brad Ethan Grant · 8 years old

* * *

· **Monte 'Doc' Isaac Parker **· 38 · **Angela-Rose Parker **· 42 · 

· Lauren Celeste Parker · 2 months old

* * *

· **Derek Edward Kitson **· 30 · **Holly Lauren Kitson **· 29 · 

· Katie Lynn Collins · 14 years old

· Garret Matthew Collins · 13 years old

· Trinity Sarah Collins · 11 years old

· Timothy Jared Collins · 8 years old

* * *

· **Salvidor Ricardo Boscorelli **· 33 · **Victoria Isabelle Boscorelli **· 31 · 

· Sarah Elizabeth Boscorelli · 14 years old

· Anthony Giovanni Boscorelli · 7 years old

· Jennifer Anne Boscorelli · 4 years old

* * *

· **James Michael Doherty **· 29 · **Cynthia Destiny Doherty **· 29 · 

· Joseph Nicholas Doherty · 13 years old

· Devan Carson Noval · 13 years old

* * *

· **Harper Samuel Lewis **· 44 · **Beth Julia Lewis **· 42 · 

· Katelyn Vivian Lewis · 15 years old

· Dylan Nathan Lewis · 12 years old

· Kyle David Lewis · 10 years old

* * *

· **Daniel Andrew Parker **· 35 · **Amanda Brooke Parker **· 34 · 

· Michael Kevin Parker · 15 years old

· Jenna Leah Parker · 15 years old

· Christopher David Parker · 10 years old

* * *

· **Marcell Giovanni Boscorelli **· 43 · **Marissa Anne Boscorelli **· 34 · 

· Alexis Renee Boscorelli · 15 years old

· Matthew Robert Boscorelli · 1 month old

* * *

· **Tyrone Jerome Davis Jr. **· 27 · **Alexandra Olivia Davis **· 26 · 

· Maliek Tyrone Davis · 4 years old

* * *

· **Dennis Peter Bradley **· 33 · **Suzan Claire Bradley** · 32 · 

· Kristen Rene Bradley · 16 years old

· Chase Robert Bradley · 15 years old

· Jordan Albert Bradley · 13 years old

· Kevin Thomas Bradley · 4 years old

· Aaron Jackson Bradley · 4 years old

* * *

· **Jeffery Adam Brown **· 37 · **Rachel Sydney Brown **· 34 · 

· Kiesha Latonia Brown · 15 years old

· Darren Tremaine Brown · 13 years old

* * *

· **Michael James Boscorelli **· 26 · **Maritza Amelia Boscorelli **· 27 ·

* * *

· **John Thomas Sullivan **· 45 · **Maggie Louise Sullivan **· 42 · 

· Dominic Marcus Sullivan · 15 years old

· Alannah Josie Sullivan · 7 years old

* * *

· **Dave Michael Allen Swersky **· 50 · **Natalie Alicia Swersky **· 48 · 

· Kendall Michael Swersky · 15 years old

* * *

· **Jim Laden Ford **· 32 · **Kimberly Jamie Ford **· 32 · 

· Mason James Ford · 15 years old

· Stephen Laden Ford · 13 years old

· Lacey Nicole Ford · 12 years old

* * *

· **Aiden Joshua Johnson **· 27 · **Samantha Angel Johnson **· 25 ·

* * *

**· Everyone's Occupations · **

· Maurice · NYPD 55th Precinct's Head Detective Sergeant

· Faith · NYPD 55th Precinct's Department Sergeant

· Mark · New York's Federal Bureau Investigator

· Ramona · Lee and Baron's Accountant

· Monte · FDNY 55 Firehouse Paramedic Lieutenant

· Rose · Parker Real Estate Agent

· Derek · FDNY Emergency Tactics Squad Firefighter

· Holly · Miracle of Life Birthing Center's Head Mid-Wife

· Salvidor · Co-Creator of Glant Airlines

· Victoria · Interior Designer

· Jimmy · FDNY Emergency Tactics Squad Firefighter

· Cynthia · NYPD 55th Precinct's Assistant Department Sergeant

· Harper · FDNY Fire Chief

· Beth · Herald & Jerald's Stock Broker

· Daniel · Co-Creator of Glant Airlines

· Amanda · Stay-at-home Mother

· Marcell · Architectural Engineering

· Marissa · Architectural Engineering

· Tyrone · NYPD 55th Precinct's S.W.A.T Sergeant

· Alexandra · NYPD 55 Firehouse's Firefighter-Paramedic

· Dennis · Owner of Bradley Hotels

· Suzan · Co-Owner of Bradley Hotels

· Aiden · NYPD 55th Precinct's Homicide Detective Sergeant

· Samantha · NYPD 55th Precinct's Patrol Sergeant

· Jeffery · BMW Car Designer

· Rachel · Wellington Hotel Manager

· Michael · FDNY 55 Firehouse Firefighter

· Maritza · NYPD 55th Precinct's Anti-Crime Sergeant

· John · NYPD 55th Precinct's Lieutenant

· Maggie · Lincoln Middle School's Principal

· Dave · NYPD 55th Precinct's Chief of Patrol

· Natalie · NYPD 38th Precinct's Lieutenant

· Jim · Famous Photographer for Vogue Magazine

· Kimberly · Victoria's Secret Designer

**· The Characters and Actors · **

· Maurice Boscorelli - Jason Wiles (Beverly Hills, 90210)

· Faith Boscorelli - Molly Price (Jersey Girl)

· Mark Grant – John Travolta (Ladder 49)

· Ramona Grant - Diane Keaton (Father of the Bride)

· Monte Parker - Michael Beach (Waiting to Exhale)

· Angela-Rose Parker - Patti D'Arbanville (New York Undercover)

· Derek Kitson - Firemen Derek Kelly (FDNY)

· Holly Kitson - Kelly Cinnante (Third Watch)

· Salvidor Boscorelli - Jim Caviezel (The Passion of Christ)

· Victoria Boscorelli - Salma Hayek (The Wild West)

· Jimmy Doherty - Eddie Cibrian (Sunset Beach)

· Cynthia Doherty - Jennifer Beals (Flashdance)

· Harper Lewis – Thomas Calabro (Melrose Place)

· Beth Lewis – Veronica Hamel (Hill Street Blues)

· Daniel Parker – Richard Burgi (Point Pleasant)

· Amanda Parker – Marcia Cross (Desperate Housewives)

· Marcell Boscorelli – Julian McMahon (Nip/Tuck)

· Marissa Boscorelli - Elaine Hendrix (The Parent Trap, 2000)

· Tyrone Davis Jr. - Coby Bell (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

· Alexandra Davis - Amy Carlson (Peacemakers)

· Dennis Bradley - Dylan Walsh (Nip/Tuck)

· Suzan Bradley - Heather Locklear (Melrose Place)

· Aiden Johnson – Jesse Metcalfe (Desperate Housewives)

· Samantha Johnson – Jessica Alba (Honey)

· Jeffery Brown – Jesse L. Martin (Law & Order)

· Rachel Brown – Bonnie Hunt (Life with Bonnie)

· Michael Boscorelli - Charlie Day (Luis)

· Maritza Boscorelli - Tia Texada (Spartan)

· John Sullivan - Skipp Sudduth (Third Watch)

· Maggie Sullivan - Lonette McKee (Honey)

· Michael Swersky - Joe Lisi (True Blue)

· Natalie Swersky - Kathy Bates (Little Black Book)

· Jim Ford - Goran Visnjic (ER)

· Kimberly Ford - Valerie Cruz (Cellular)

**· Happy Birthday to You... ·**

· **Maurice Louis **· April 25, 1977

· **Faith Celeste **· December 15, 1976

· **Charles Andre **· July 05, 1991

· **Cameron Jacob **· December 27, 1991

· **Ellie Rose **· March 12, 2003

· **Angela Emily-Grace **· August 18, 2005

· **Mark Leonardo **· March 30, 1962

· **Ramona Amanda **· October 20, 1963

· **Justin Richard **· January 16, 1990

· **Cole Jackson **· September 29, 1991

· **Brad Ethan **· December 31, 1998

· **Monte Isaac **· October 30, 1967

· **Angela-Rose **· May 25, 1963

· **Lauren Celeste **· January 02, 2006

· **Derek Edward **· March 15, 1975

· **Holly Lauren **· September 4, 1976

· **Katie Lynn **· April 23, 1992

· **Garret Matthew **· January 17, 1993

· **Trinity Sarah **· February 24, 1995

· **Timothy Jared **· May 14, 1998

· **Salvidor Ricardo **· March 20, 1972

· **Victoria Isabelle **· April 02, 1974

·** Sarah Elizabeth **· February 16, 1992

· **Anthony Giovanni **· July 30, 1999

· **Jennifer Anne **· September 15, 2002

· **James Michael **· June 18, 1976

· **Cynthia Destiny **· January 20, 1977

· **Joseph Nicholas **· August 29, 1992

· **Devan Carson **· September 02, 1992

· **Harper Samuel **· July 01, 1961

· **Elizabeth Julia **· November 21, 1963

· **Katelyn Vivian **· October 09, 1991

· **Dylan Nathan **· December 01, 1993

· **Kyle David **· January 28, 1996

· **Daniel Andrew **· June 10, 1970

· **Amanda Brooke **· January 31, 1972

· **Michael Kevin **· August 15, 1991

· **Jenna Leah **· August 15, 1991

· **Christopher David **· November 10, 1995

· **Marcell Giovanni **· November 15, 1962

· **Marissa Anne **· May 24, 1971

· **Alexis Renee **· March 23, 1992

· **Matthew Robert **· February 8, 2006

· **Tyrone Jerome **· May 11, 1978

· **Alexandra Olivia **· July 07, 1979

· **Maliek Tyrone **· October 21, 2004

· **Dennis Peter **· July 24, 1972

· **Suzan Claire **· September 07, 1973

· **Kristen Rene **· January 09, 1990

· **Chase Robert **· December 25, 1991

· **Jordan Albert **· October 26, 1993

· **Kevin Thomas** · May 03, 2002

· **Aaron Jackson** · May 03, 2002

· **Aiden Joshua **· April 26, 1978

· **Samantha Angel **· July 17, 1980

· **Jeffery Adam **· January 18, 1969

· **Rachel Sydney **· September 22, 1972

· **Kiesha Latonia **· December 30, 1991

· **Darren Tremaine **· May 12, 1993

· **Michael James **· September 30, 1979

· **Maritza Amelia **· December 16, 1978

· **John Thomas **· August 23, 1960

· **Maggie Louise **· December 30, 1963

· **Dominic Marcus **· January 3, 1992

· **Alannah Josie **· May 20, 1999

· **Dave Michael Allen **· May 30, 1955

· **Natalie Alicia **· October 14, 1957

· **Kendall Michael **· February 18, 1992

· **Jim Laden **· July 15, 1973

· **Kimberly Jamie **· December 22, 1973

· **Mason James** · February 10, 1992

· **Stephen Laden **· June 12, 1993

· **Lacey Nicole **· April 14, 1994

**· The Family Vehicles · **

* * *

· **Maurice **· 2006 Ford F-150 FX4 4WD Super CAB Flare-Side · Black Onyx 

· **Faith **· 2005 Volvo XC90 T6 ASR AWD7 · Black Pearl

· 2006 Saab 9-3 Aero 4 Door Sedan · Oceanus Pearl

* * *

·** Mark **· 2004 Nissan Titan Crew Cab 4X4 LE · Brick Red 

·** Ramona** · 2004 Chevrolet Suburban C2500 LS · Navy Blue

· 2001 Lexus ES300 Platinum Edition · Black Onyx

· **Justin** · 2006 Toyota Corolla Type-S · Pearl White

* * *

·** Monte** · 2004 Dodge Ram Pick-Up 1500 SLT · Cherry Red 

· **Angela-Rose** · 2005 Ford Expedition Eddie Bauer 5.4L · Black Onyx

· 2003 Lexus LS430 · Black Cherry Pearl

· 2002 Infiniti QX4 SUV AWD · Black/Camel

* * *

· **Derek** · 2004 Ford Excursion Eddie Bauer 6.8L · Aspen Green 

· **Holly** · 2005 GMC Yukon Denali XL AWD · Black Onyx

· 2004 Subaru Legacy S401 STi version· Regatta Red

* * *

· **Salvidor **· 2005 Mercedes-Benz G-Class G500 AWD · Silver 

· **Victoria **· 2006 Land Rover Range Rover 4.6 HSE 4WD · Black Onyx

· 2004 Chevrolet Silverado SS Package 2500 HD X-Cab · Tornado Red

· 2005 Lexus GS430 Sedan · Light Tan

* * *

· **Jimmy **· 2001 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Extended CAB · Royal Blue 

· **Cynthia** · 2006 Chrysler PT Cruiser 2.4 Touring Convertible · Black Crystal Pearl

· 2002 Nissan Pathfinder SE 4X4 · Pearl White

* * *

· **Harper **· 2004 Toyota Tundra SR5 4x4 Double CAB · Forest Green 

· **Beth **· 2002 Lexus LX470 AWD Navigation · Black Onyx

· 2003 Honda Accord Sedan EX-L · Black Onyx

· 2006 BMW M3 Coupe · Navy Blue

* * *

· **Daniel **· 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Coupe · Black Onyx 

· **Amanda **· 2005 Lexus GX470 AWD · Arctic Frost Pearl

· 2006 Volvo S40 2.4i Sedan · Deepwater Blue

· 2005 Mercedes-Benz CLK500 Coupe · Black Pearl

* * *

· **Marcell **· 2004 Chevrolet Avalanche 4x4 SS2 Package · Black Pearl 

· **Marissa** · 2006 Lexus RX330 AWD V6 · Pearl Red

· 2002 Mercedes-Benz C-Class C230 · Navy Blue

· 2005 AM General Hummer H2 AWD · Bright Red

· 2006 Cadillac Escalade EXT AWD · Dark Gray

* * *

· **Tyrone** · 2002 Chevrolet Tahoe Z71 All Wheel Drive · Navy Blue 

·** Alexandra **· 2003 Acura MDX Navigation/Touring/Entertainment · Light Blue

· 2001 Audi S4 Quattro- · Black Onyx

* * *

·** Dennis **· 2005 Aston Martin Vanquish · Pearl Gray 

· **Suzan **· 2006 Infiniti QX56 · Diamond White

· 2005 BMW 6-Series Coupe · Black

· 2004 Bentley Continental GT · Black Pearl

· 2003 Isuzu Trooper · Pearl White

· **Kristen** · 2006 Acura TSX · Graphite

* * *

· **Aiden** · 2003 Ford F150 Harley Davidson Super Crew · Black/Silver 

· **Samantha** · 2005 Jeep Liberty Limited · Stone White

* * *

· **Jeffery** · 2005 Audi TT Quattro · Dark Gray 

·** Rachel **· 2006 Nissan Murano SL · Black Onyx Pearl

· 2003 BMW 325XI AWD 3 Series · Burgundy Pearl

· 2003 Lexus RX300 4x4 · Pearl White

* * *

·** Michael **· 2002 Jeep Grand Cherokee AWD Limited · Burgundy 

· **Maritza** · 2000 Ford Focus ZX3 · Cherry Red

* * *

· **John **· 2006 Lincoln Navigator Luxury AWD · Forest Green 

· **Maggie **· 2004 Nissan Altima 3.5 SE · Black Onyx

· 2005 Land Rover Discovery · Dark Silver

· 2003 Acura 3.2 CL Type-S · Black Onyx

* * *

· **Dave** · 2003 Toyota Sequoia SR5 · Black Onyx 

· **Natalie **· 2004 Mercedes-Benz M-Class ML500 · Silver Pearl

· 2005 GMC Yukon SLT XL · White Diamond

· 2004 Volvo S60 T5 MSR · Cherry Red

* * *

· **Jim** · 2004 Volvo C70 Convertible · Brick Red 

·** Kimberly** · 2005 Infiniti FX45 · Black Onyx

· 2006 Infiniti G35 Sedan · Silver

· 2004 Porsche Cayenne · Navy Blue

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**: Reminiscing the Past

**Title**: A New Life Together (119/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise Nicole.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(Thursday – 9:45 AM)**

Faith had a sad look on her face as she walked through the airport carrying her friend's bag. Kim was walking next to her with her arm looped through Faith's arm. Neither of them wanted Kim to move to Arizona but it would mean big money for her, Carlos, Kylie and the new baby. Joey had made it known to the entire world that he couldn't leave his dad for another state. He would visit Kim and Carlos in their new house in Arizona and Kim would do the same thing either before or after she had the baby. They would probably come up like every month or something. Because of the large move that they had to make, Arizona State was setting them up in this house and they would get free rent for 3 months then have to start paying after that. It was a good deal so they didn't turn it down; besides they had so much money from selling their cars to leave for Arizona.

"You're gonna call me everyday right?" Faith asked and looked over at her friend who nodded with a smile. "I know your phone bill is gonna go up high but I still wanna hear from you everyday. The time difference is gonna suck but we'll work something out." She looked down and sighed a little bit.

"I just hope this is a good experience for us. I know Carlos wants to move because its warmer down there and he doesn't really have family up here. But I got Joey, my Mother and all you guys." Kim ran her hand through her hair. "It's going to be so hard to get on that plane, you don't even know."

"Yes I do because its going to be just as hard to watch you get on that plane." They both chuckled softly then looked at each other when they heard the woman announce the boarding call for her flight. "We just have a couple of minutes so let's make this last..." She looked down and began to cry.

--

_Faith took the first dress off and hung it on the hanger. She then took out dress number two and tried it on. She walked out and this one had pink butterflies all over it. "Hell! No!" She shouted and walked back in then threw it on the hanger. Faith didn't like the third one and she groaned. "I'm starting to get angry in here!" She yelled and put the last one on then a smile appeared on her face. "Oh my, this is the one!"_

"_What does it look like?!" Kim asked from outside the door and was jumping up and down a little. "Get your butt out here and show us now!"_

_She slowly opened the door and stepped in front of the mirror. The dress that Faith had chosen as her favorite was white and it was a perfect fit on her chest and waist. So she didn't have to worry about anything popping out on that day. It was a perfect floor length. "We have a winner."_

--

_Bosco was helping Carlos with his bench-pressing when he looked up and saw Faith, Alex, and Kim enter the gym, all of them were sweating. They slowly walked over to them. "Whoa! You guys are back already?" Jimmy said, looking at his watch. "How far did you go?" He asked._

"Far. Hey babe." Faith said and kissed Bosco's lips. She was wearing a v- neck shirt that said 'I love NY' and her chest was drenched. She wiped her forehead with the bottom of her shirt.

"Man there are some character's down there." Alex said and sat next to where Davis was doing his push-ups. She put her head on his shoulder and breathed in and out.

"Yeah we saw this guy who was trying to run with us and he grabbed Faith's ass then she back handed him." Kim said with a smile. She grabbed a towel and wiped her sweaty face with it.

--

_Bosco opened the door to the apartment and held it open for everyone. They all decided to hang out and thank God that Faith was alright and alive. Bosco turned the heat up to eighty degree's. He sat on the recliner with Faith, DK, Jimmy, and Walsh sat on the floor. Sully sat on the couch with Alex and Davis and Kim sat next to DK on the floor with Carlos. Doc was too tired to come._

"What movies you got guys?" Kim asked as she looked at the collection. "Oh my gosh I love this movie!"

"What is it?" Bosco asked.

"'The Fast and the Furious'! Vin Diesel is so cute."

"Damnit Kim don't get Faith started on Vin Diesel."

"He is so sexy and his voice is so deep. He's buff and light skinned." Faith said.

"I don't like him." Jimmy said.

"How could you not like the sexiest man in the show biz?!" Faith said and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm not a women here. I don't go around talking about how cute guys are."

"That's not what I heard last night." Kim said as she put the DVD in the player and pushed play.

"Your seriously gonna watch it?!" Bosco said and she nodded.

Faith glanced out the window at the snow storm. She stood up and walked to it. "Damn there's allot of snow coming down out there." Bosco stood behind her.

About an hour and a half into the movie all the electricity went out. "What the hell?!" Bosco said. He was afraid of the dark but didn't want to show it because all the guys were there.

"Babe did you mail the electric bill?" Faith asked and stood up.

"Yeah." He stood up too and reached for his cell phone but fell on Carlos instead.

"Man get the hell off me!" He shouted and pushed Bosco off.

"Oh my gosh." Faith said from the window.

"What?" They all looked at her.

"The snow it's like really deep. Your cars are blocked off."

--

_There was a hard knock at the door. "If that's Taylor I'm gonna kill her." Bosco said and answered the door. Sure enough it was Alex and Kim standing there with their dresses and duffle bags._

"Were you gonna help us?" Alex asked.

"No." He left the door open and sat on the couch.

"Faith I still don't know why your gonna marry him. He's not nice to your friends." Kim said as she hung her dress on the door and took her coat off.

"I love him." She said standing next to where he sat. "So you guys get your dresses pressed?"

"Yup, it only took three minutes each dress. He did a great job." Kim said and sat on the couch next to Emily and Bosco. "Hi Emily."

"Hey Kim, how's Joey?"

"Fine. You guys should have seen him in the little tux she got him. He looks so hansom."

"I can imagine. So you bring the face cream?" Faith asked.

--

_Faith smiled at the waitress after she brought them their food. She sighed then picked at it a little. "What's wrong Faith?" Holly asked._

"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking." She scooped up some eggs and placed them in her mouth.

"Are you thinking about Bosco?" Kim asked and nudged her arm.

"I'm always thinking about him. It's like I'm boy crazy." She took a sip of her coffee. "I feel like I'm Em's age and he's my boyfriend. Like we have a big date tonight but that date will make us life partners."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Alex asked and crunched on her bacon.

"Of course not! I love Bosco so much and I want to be his wife. It's hard to explain but I feel like I'm not going to satisfy him."

"In which department?" Alex asked.

"The wife department. I can't be a bad wife. No I already went through being that."

"Mom you were never a bad wife. Dad was a jerk." Emily said.

"She's right Faith. We all see the way Bosco looks at you. He loves every part about you. Body and soul." Kim said.

Faith nodded and looked at her. "Yeah your probably right."

--

_Carlos looked across the street and saw someone who looked familiar. He squinted his eyes and noticed it was her. "Faith!" He shouted._

Faith heard someone shout her name. Her and the girls looked around and saw seven guys standing in front of the barber shop.

"No Bosco don't look!" Kim said and pushed Faith so she was behind the car. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Were leaving anyways!" He called back. "Faith?!"

"Yeah!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I love you!"

Faith smiled and looked at Kim and Emily. "I love you too babe!" She shouted.

--

_"This is SWAT Sergeant." Matthew Contrast said in his radio. "We need EMS up here now! We have two officers down! Really down!" He looked at Faith shaking his head._

Bosco ran into the building followed by Sully, Davis, Carlos, Doc, Alex, Kim, Stick, Swersky, Hancock, Christopher, Latrell, Nicole and almost everybody. He ran into the apartment then glanced at Ryan as Doc and Alex took him. Bosco followed Kim and Carlos back to the room where many of the SWAT team members were at then gasped loudly when he saw his wife. She was so compressed. Carlos and Kim instantaneously started working on her. They were shouting things and sticking her with things. All Bosco could see in his head the look on his wife's face when she told him she loved him and to be easy on Samantha that day. She was smiling. Now she wasn't even moving. Nausea flushed over his body. He ran into the bathroom and emptied out in the sink. Davis walked over to the bathroom and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry Bos." He said softly and patted his back. "I'm so sorry." He sighed and looked at the floor.

He lifted his head and voluminous tears were flowing down his visage. He nodded then walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "We got a pulse!" Kim screamed past her cries. She wiped her eyes since they were blinding her vision. Bosco's head jolted to the left when he heard her words. He pushed past Sully and stood behind Carlos as the paramedics worked frantically on the fallen officer. "We need to scoop and run!" Carlos said and looked at the SWAT Sergeant. "Hey hand me that backboard now!" He shouted then nodded at the man once he did his task. "Sully hand me that blanket so we can cover her up!" He demanded and Sully grabbed the dark gray coverlet. Carlos quickly covered Faith from the chest and down. He and Kim picked up the backboard. "We need a little help carrying her!" He shouted into his CB radio.

About 2 seconds later the firemen came in. They were all filed on the stairs with Kim right next to Faith. As she passed Jimmy he looked at the officers' face then his ex-wife. She was crying as she held the IV up. DK also stared closely at Faith's beaten up face. She didn't look the same as the day before when they picked her and Bosco up from the airport. She hardly looked recognizable. They reached the ground floor and placed her on the gurney. Many officers who were waiting outside stepped aside so Kim and Carlos could run to their bus. Bosco was closely behind them trotting. They reached the bus and Carlos opened the back doors. "Bosco can you handle driving?" He asked carefully. "Cause if you can't we can ask Sully or Davis to do it."

"Nah I'll do it." He said and nodded then walked to the driver's seat. Kim kind of grinned then handed him the keys. He started the bus. As the ambulance took off the sirens were blaring through Bosco's eyes. He had never driven the bus before. Now that he was away from the crime scene he began to know how hard it was. That and trying to dodge the stupid people of New York. Plus it was dark. "Bosco step on it a little!" Kim yelled from the back of the bus. He pushed his foot harder on the gas petal as he came down the busy street of Arthur. Mercy was just around the corner. "Faith can you hear me?!" Bosco turned his head briefly to see the paramedic holding his wife's hands. Faith's eyes were fluttering. "Faith babe, if you can hear me then squeeze my hand a little." She smiled. "Good girl." She wiped her tears away and sighed.

--

_Kim and Carlos walked inside the Firehouse kitchen from just coming from a call. All the firemen were talking and laughing together. "I feel lazy and helpless." Kim said and sighed. The men stopped talking and looked at her. "I was Faith's maid of honor and I'm doing nothing to help her."_

"Yeah and Boscorelli is like my best friend and I haven't even called or gone over there." Jimmy replied with a can of Coca Cola in her hand and was drinking it as he talked to DK.

"I got an idea." Alex said hopping off the counter where she was sitting before the two paramedics entered the room. "Why don't we make them a nice dinner and we'll take it over."

"That's a good idea Taylor." Johnson said coming out of his office with a white mug of coffee in his hand. "We'll make a lasanga with salad and rolls. Go get some nice wine."

"I'll make the salad." Walsh said.

"I'll get the rolls started." DK replied.

"We got the sauce." Kim and Alex said.

The other men and women all started helping too. Walsh was standing next to Jimmy as the two made the salad. They were all laughing and talking about some more stuff.

--

_She really couldn't believe why she was doing this. Faith walked up to the door and knocked softly then looked down at the cement ground. A click and the door opened. Kim was standing there looking like she was crying. A small smile came to Faith's lips. "Hi." She said softly. "Hey." Kim replied sounding mad. She held the door open and Faith walked in then looked around. "You Ok?" Faith asked looking over at Kim. She remembered who she was when Bobby died._

"Gosh I'm sick of that question! No I'm not Ok! This is the second person I lost to a bullet Faith! But this time it was his stupid job! Gosh I just want to know why! Why you and Bosco would do a job that risky! You have children! You guys don't even know what you're leaving behind either do you?! No! If you did you guys would quit! Sometimes I want to quit but what else would I do?!"

"Who's gonna do it then Kim?! Huh?! If none of us in NYPD all quit our jobs who would be there to answer the calls and help people! No were not perfect and were not heroes! But someone has to do it! You have your job! It's something you love! Of all the tragedy that comes around this job you can't tell me that you don't love your job! You have a kid too Kim! Someone has to do it!"

She nodded. "I know but god why did he have to die?" She whispered and Faith hugged her. "I wish we got there sooner and saved him."

"I know. I wish so many things happened different that day. I wish we called for back-up before we got there. It was a dumb move on both our parts."

"We were gonna get married Faith. He didn't ask me but we were talking about the future. Gosh I wish we had stayed home that day."

"We can't do that. You know Jason he would want us to move on. Both of us. Especially you. I know he loved you. He talked about you almost everyday."

--

_Bosco looked up from talking to his stepson and saw Cameron beating on Joey. "What the hell? Cameron!" He shouted and stood up then ran over to the two boys. Jimmy was behind him then the rest of the guys. "Cameron stop!" He shouted and tried to grab the teenager but it was hard. He had worked out about twice a week with them when they went to the gym. "Cameron get off him! STOP!" He shouted and wrapped his arms around his waist and drug him off Joey whose face was covered in blood. He whipped him around to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

He was breathing hard and glaring down at Joey wanting to kill him. Kim was kneeling next to her son and so was Carlos and Doc. "We need to get him to the hospital. Marcell, call 911 on your phone." Carlos said and the man nodded quickly.

"Are you crazy?! Cameron what the hell are you doing?!" Faith asked getting in his face also and he looked down at his hands. His knuckles were split because of Joey's braces. "Cameron look at me now!" She grabbed his chin to look at her.

Kim stood up and rushed over to Cameron. "What the hell are you doing, trying to kill my son?!" She shouted and Bosco backed him up a bit and tears rushed down Cameron's eyes. "No Faith! He has no right to hurt my son! Look at him! You little bastard I swear! I swear you will get what's coming!" She looked at Faith who was trying to reason with her. "He shouldn't have even come on this damn trip Faith! He's always hanging around and causing problems! Why the hell doesn't he just stay with his own damn family so none of this doesn't happen?!" She was angry and sad.

Cameron turned out of Bosco's hold and began walking fast. Kim turned and shook her head then knelt in front of her son who was moaning and crying from the pain. "It's gonna be all right baby. Were gonna get you some help soon. Real soon."

--

_Kim was sitting on the ground and unwrapping a present that her husband had just handed to her. She had a smile on her face and she was wearing a light gray crewneck pajama shirt that had three-quarter sleeves that had 'Victoria's Secret 08 Beauty Sleep' in pink letters. Her pants were drawstring with elastic waist bottom and faux fly that had miscellaneous writing all over. Kylie was sitting close to her mother and had her hair up in a cute top notch and she was unwrapping a gift that Carlos had gotten her. The little girls' eyes widened when she figured out what she had gotten, it was a Barbie Talk N' Style Fashion Phone. Joey was sitting on the couch slowly unwrapping a box that had clothes inside and he glanced up at his family then slowly shook his head and looked back down. He wasn't a big family person so when they did things together, her tried to separate himself from them and go do his own thing but Kim always wanted him to stay with them and have fun. The night before they all stayed up all night in the living room watching different Christmas movies and laughing and eating. He didn't he didn't have a good night though._

--

_Kim was sitting at her kitchen table with her head in her hands and the cordless phone lying next to her on the table. Kylie was sitting across the table and she was coloring some pieces of paper. Joey was in his bedroom and talking to his best friend on the telephone then Carlos was at work and about to come home. Kim couldn't believe the phone call that she had just received from the FDNY Headquarters. She looked over at her daughter and smiled then let out a sigh, Kylie glanced up at her mother and gave her a large smile then went back to coloring. Joey walked into the kitchen with the phone in his hand; he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water then walked back into his bedroom._

"_Hey I'm home!" Carlos called as he entered the house and shut the door. He dropped his keys down on the table in the small foyer along with his wallet. He then took his shoes off and coat then walked into the kitchen where his wife and daughter were. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing her face._

"_We need to talk," she said and stood up then took his hand and walked into the living room then sat on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh then gazed at her face. "All right I just got off the phone with the FD Headquarters." She said and he nodded then rubbed his tired eyes. "And they told me that they got a phone call from the Arizona Fire Department Headquarters looking for a paramedic supervisor."_

_He nodded and looked deep into her eyes. "Ok so I don't get it, what does that mean?"_

_Well..." She looked down at their hands then ran her hand through his black hair. "We're gonna have to move to Arizona if I want this job; and I do want this job baby, I do. They would place us in a house for our first 6 months so we can get settled. Baby you could get another paramedic job."_

"_Wait a minute; we have to move to Arizona?" He asked and she slowly nodded and touched his cheek. Carlos slowly shook his head and looked towards the wall. "What about everything we have here? What about the baby?" He asked and touched his wife's stomach. "We haven't even told people yet Kim!" He raised his voice and she nodded then looked down at the ground. "You expect us to just pick up our lives and move to Arizona?"_

"_Carlos would you just think about it?! I would be making so much more money and maybe they could find a nice job for you too. I mean everybody's always looking for a new paramedic somewhere. I know it's a big change in our lives but we'll all still be together, just someone else."_

"_I just don't want to start our lives over; you know how long it took us to get where we are Kim." He said matter-of-factly and she nodded then looked away from his gaze. "Can't we just sleep on it or something; this is a big change for me. Plus we have to explain it to Joey and Kylie."_

_She looked at the ground then let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess," she said and rose to her feet then touched his cheeks. "I love you Carlos," she said softly and walked back into the kitchen then sat down next to Kylie and began drawing with her. Carlos looked at his wife and slowly shook his head._

--

"This is the final boarding call for Flight 293 bound from New York, New York to Phoenix, Arizona."

The two women stood in front of each other and held hands. Carlos and Bosco were standing next to the door to enter the plane. "Call me as soon as you get there all right?" Faith asked and Kim nodded; both women were crying. "Kim I love you so much, I am gonna miss you. It's gonna be hard."

"I know but we're gonna talk like everyday. And as soon as we get a computer I'll e-mail you and we can talk like that. I can send you pictures that way." She smiled and ran her hand through her hair then looked up towards her husband. "I think if we don't wrap this up Bosco and Carlos-"

"Who cares about them?!" Faith said and looked over towards her husband then sighed. "I want EVERY single ultrasound picture and I wanna see pictures of your growing belly and everything." Both women hugged and kissed then Kim started walking to the door and gave Bosco a quick hug.

"I love you!" Kim called over her shoulder and Faith waved with tears flowing down her cheeks. Bosco put his arm around his wife's shoulders and she held onto him as she cried hard seeing her friends disappear into the hallway to the plane with Kylie holding her mother's hand and waving to them.

"Oh gosh I can't do this. Let's go." Faith said turning around and walking swiftly towards the way they came. Bosco trotted up to catch her and put his arm around her waist. "I just can't believe she's not gonna live close anymore." She looked behind them and wiped her tears. "Gosh its so hard."

"Baby it's gonna be hard but we're gonna get through this. We always do." He hugged her and wiped his tears then patted her head. "Come on; let's go home. You didn't get enough sleep last night." He held her tight as they walked through the airport. Then suddenly his cell phone started ringing. "Oh great; what now?" He wondered and looked at the ID and it was Billy. "What's going on Billy?" He asked and rubbed his wife's shoulder.

Faith looked up at her husband when he stopped walking and was listening to what his friend was saying. "What?" She asked.

"Bye!" He closed his phone then looked down at his wife. "Eva went into labor this morning and he said that he was going to call us but stuff was going by so quickly. They had a baby boy named Jacob Ryan and he weighs seven pounds, fourteen ounces and is twenty inches long." He smiled.

"Awww." She said and put both of her hands over her mouth. "We have to go see them." He nodded and the couple began walking around but this time they both had their arms wrapped around each other. "Hopefully Kim and Carlos get there safe and I hear from them later today or tonight."

**To Be Continued...**


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**: Birthday Surprise's

**Title**: A New Life Together (120/???) Hey I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I don't do many disclaimers in this story so here's one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Author**: Angel Officer aka Denise Nicole.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You're wondering why I put this up here. Well, I've had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I don't want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(March 12th, 2006 · Saturday – 1:24 PM)**

Faith was upstairs in her bedroom getting ready for the party that she and Bosco planned for Ellie. Her daughter was turning three and that sort of made her sad; it seemed to be just yesterday that the little girl was born and whining for her bottle. Now she was 3 years old and she could recite the first five letters of the alphabet. Faith ran her hand through her hair and looked over at the door that led to the bathroom. She let out a sigh and stared back at herself. She suspected that she might be pregnant but she wasn't sure so she went and got a pregnancy test and took it before the party. She wanted to tell everyone the good news at the same time rather then calling everyone and talking on the phone for hours with different people. Bosco would be happy and shocked by the news and she knew it because Angela was only 7 months. (: She had on a shawl collar sweater that was winter white and warm; then she had on a camel suede sexy long skirt that had seaming detail, side zip and was down to just blow her knees. Faith also had on a pair of black knee-high pointed toe boots. Her hair was down and she had curled a couple of strands to make it look elegant. :)

"Hey baby," Bosco said as he trotted up the stairs. "Ooh you look great." He complimented looking her up and down. "Bob buzzed and said that people are starting to come so let's go downstairs." He said and she nodded then followed her husband down the stairs and to the family room where Ellie was.

"Mommy! Look at me!" Ellie said as she danced around the room with a smile on her face. Faith grinned at her daughter then picked up Angela who was sitting on the floor and chewing on a balloon. "Mommy can I open the presents now?" Ellie asked and Faith looked at her then shook her head.

The doorbell rang and Charlie was coming out of his room so he trotted over to the foyer and opened it to Marcell, Marissa, Alexis and Matthew. The teenage girl was holding her baby brother's car seat; Marcell slapped Charlie's hand then Marissa kissed his cheek. "Everybody's in the family room cause that's where everything is set up." He said and closed the door after they all entered then looked at Alexis who flashed him a large grin.

"Happy birthday Ellie!" Marcell said loudly as he entered the family room with a smile.

"Papa!" The little girl cried and ran towards him then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek over and over again. Angela crawled towards them and pulled herself up on Marcell. "Hey baby girl," he said and put his arm around his youngest granddaughter then smiled.

"Oh Matthew honey I haven't seen you in a while." Faith said with a smile as she walked over to the baby and slowly took him out of the car seat. "Oh you're getting so big and so cute." She cradled him in her arms then kissed his nose. "He's so cute oh my gosh he looks like a little Care Bear."

"Faith you look great; are you and Maurice going out afterwards?" Marissa asked and the woman looked at her and nodded. "Oh that's cool." She sat down on the couch then looked at Bosco who was talking in a low voice to Cameron. The teenage boy was standing next to Bosco and nodding along.

"Yeah this is the only time this week that we both have off. So I know its Ellie's birthday but I wanted to spend all day with her and have the evening to him." Faith said and looked at her husband who winked towards his father. "Not like that Maurice; you're so nasty." She said and giggled a little.

Again, the doorbell rang and Charlie trotted to the door. This time he opened it to Jenna who got dropped off by her mother. He grabbed her by the front of her jeans and brought her into a kiss. "Charlie..." She mumbled and pushed him back a bit then looked around. "Gosh you messed up my make-up." She wiped his mouth then hers and rolled her eyes. "I got Ellie a little something." She said with a smile and he sighed then held her hand.

"Oh hey Jenna I'm so glad you made it." Faith said with a grin and walked over to her son's girlfriend and hugged her. Alexis hugged her friend also and they both sat down on the love seat. "Oh you brought a gift; you didn't have to do that. Thank you so much." She took the box and smiled.

"I had to cause me and my Mom just came from the mall and I saw it and just had to get it for her."

"Can I have some cake?" Ellie asked and Faith put Matthew back in his car seat then shook her head. "Mommy please! I'm so hungry!" She cried and Bosco cleared his throat loudly and she looked at him. He raised his eyebrow and she crossed her arms over her chest then let out a sigh.

"I'll get it this time," Cameron said when the doorbell rang. He trotted over to the foyer and opened the door to Samantha, Aiden, Mikey and Maritza. "Oh hey." He said and grinned as the four adults walked in. Aiden and Mikey slapped his hand; Samantha hugged him and Maritza just smiled.

"Where's that cute little birthday girl!" Aiden shouted as he walked through the house. Ellie jumped up and down with joy as he came inches to her. He picked her up and started biting and blowing raspberries on her neck. "Happy birthday!" He threw her up in the air then set her down and grinned.

"You always gotta make those loud appearances don't you Aiden?" Faith asked and shook her head then hugged Samantha. "Did you guys ride in the same car or something?" The two couples shook their heads and she just shrugged. "All right, should I start getting the food out now?" She looked over at her husband who was sitting in the sofa chair and he nodded. "All right well Samantha can you help me out with it please?" She asked.

The two women walked into the kitchen and Faith smiled then grabbed her friend by the arms. "I have to tell someone but Sam you have to promise that you won't say anything to anyone!" Faith whispered and the officer nodded with a grin. "I found out this morning that... I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh..." She put her hands over her cheeks and smiled. "Faith I'm so damn happy for you. Come here." She brought her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Oh I'm so excited," she said as she put both of her hands on her friend's tummy. "Can I be the Godmother? Please!"

"Of course you can since I told you first." Faith replied with a smile and let out a sigh. "I don't know if I wanna tell Maurice when everybody gets here or when we go out to dinner tonight." She said as she got some of the vegetable trays out of the refrigerator. "I think I might tell him at dinner."

"I don't think you know how glad I am that you told me first." She said and giggled then hugged her friend. Samantha ran her hand through her hair then looked at Faith as she got the chips and stuff out. "So are you happy about this or are you weird cause Angie is so young?" She asked.

"It is kind of strange." She said and brought out the ranch dip. "I mean cause when I have this baby, Angie is gonna be like 13 months or something. I just hope she's not gonna get jealous. She's so attached to me sometimes I don't know if she can share me with a baby at this age." She shook her head and opened the refrigerator. "I think Maurice suspects that I'm pregnant but I hope he can just keep his mouth shut until we go to dinner."

Samantha smiled and grabbed four bags of chips. "I think its gonna be a boy this time around." She said and Faith smiled then the two women walked into the living room and set the chips and dips down on the table. While the two women were gone Ramona arrived with Mark, Justin, Cole and Brad. The two teenage boys and their younger brother were all sitting on the couch keeping quiet while everyone else talked. Charlie and Cameron knew Cole from school but he didn't hang with the same people that they did. Justin was a sophomore so they didn't hang out with him that much.

"Oh look at my baby, you look so adorable." Ramona said with a smile as she gazed at Faith's outfit.

"Thanks." She said and looked over at Mark and smiled then sat down on her husband's lap and fed him a chip.

**(Saturday – 7:24 PM)**

Bosco opened the car door for his wife and helped her get into the passenger's seat of their brand new four door Saab. He smiled at her then closed the door and walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. Faith gazed over at her husband as he backed out of the garage and the driveway then drove down their neighborhood. She crossed her legs and reached over to turn on the radio then ran her hand through her hair. Bosco glanced over at his wife and smiled then reached over and put his hand on her knee. They road in silence the first couple of minutes then started talking about their amazing kids since Faith wanted to start the whole conversation on children so she could get a vibe out of him then tell him the news.

"I hope this place is good cause I'm hungry." Bosco said looking up at the restaurant that they arrived at then shut the car off. Faith grinned and fixed her hair in her mirror as Bosco walked around the car and opened her door. She stepped out and kissed her husbands lips then shut her door softly.

"I am a little hungry too; I didn't eat that much stuff from the party." She ran her hand through her hair as they entered the restaurant. Bosco told the host his last name and they were seated immediately. He put them in a semi-private small booth in the corner of the restaurant. "Its so nice."

"Yeah I like it in here." He said and sat down next to his wife then looked down at the menus. "I was going to bring you to a place with dancing but I figured we'd both be tired from the party." He said and she nodded then squeezed her husband's hand. "So, let's talk about the party." He smiled.

"Well, I was a little disappointed in our son tonight." She said and raised her eyebrow; Bosco was looking at her trying to figure out which son. "Charlie; he kept touching Jenna in provocative ways. He knows better. And yeah he's going to get a hard yelling tomorrow morning." She shook her head.

"Oh man..." He looked up at the waiter who brought them their water and took their orders for drinks. Bosco folded his arms and looked back at his wife. "So are you gonna tell me what you and Samantha were whispering about in the kitchen or am I gonna have to shake her legs for the answer?"

She looked into his eyes and giggled then gazed down at the table. "Ok." She said and he laced his hands in hers. "Yesterday I was feeling nauseous and I threw up once when you were at work. It was like... 4:30 or something." He gazed close into her eyes. "Then I went and took something before the party and it made me feel ten times better." She smiled and gazed over at her husband. "Baby," she said in a very soft voice. "Baby I'm pregnant."

"What?" He got out in squeaky voice and pulled back from her hands. Bosco put both hands over his face and gazed at her. "Are you serious?" She nodded not thinking how he was reacting. "Oh my gawd baby I'm so happy." He leaned over and hugged her tight with tears in his eyes. "I love you!"

"I love you too baby." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips long and hard. "I wanted to tell you and everyone at the party so we could all celebrate together but I think I wanna wait and just tell family now then tell friends." She nodded and he ran his hand through her blonde hair.

"Baby I'm so in love with you right now and I don't know why." He chuckled and put his arms around her again and kissed her lips. "You look so beautiful tonight, all pregnant." He smiled and stroked his wife's cheek. "So when we get home all the kids will be asleep; we can make some love."

"That is how we got in this place." She said and touched her flat stomach through the sweater. "Let's order some food. I'm starving." Faith opened her menu and started looking through the appetizers. "These jumbo prawns look good." She gazed over at her husband and smiled. "Sound good?"

"Yeah I love prawns." He replied and turned the page to the meat section. "I want a big steak tonight." He glanced over at his wife who was smiling as she looked for something to eat herself. "Wow the steak and prawns come with mashed potatoes, broccoli and a Caesar Salad." He smiled a little.

"Sounds good, I think I'll get that then we can have the jumbo prawns as an appetizer and order that devil's chocolate cake for desert and take it home." She glanced up at her husband who was looking at her like she was crazy. "What? I'm pregnant; you know my cravings start to get extravagant."

"You're telling me babe!" He chuckled and put his menu down on the table. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Bosco leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek then stood up and walked off to the men's restroom. She sat there looking at the pictures of the food on the menu and suddenly got hungry. Her stomach was growling and she looked around for the waiter so she could order. "Excuse me, is your name Faith Mitchell?"

"Actually it's Faith Boscorelli but that's close enough." She said looking up at the man and grinned then shook his hand.

"It's me, Frank Lynnwood. I was your lab partner all through high school." He said and smiled then sat next to her. Faith looked around and raised her eyebrow because he just invited himself to sit. "I saw Holly at the mall the other day and she was telling me all this stuff about you. Gosh."

"Yeah life has been good to me for the past four years; well kind of good to me." She said and ran her hand through her hair then looked up to see if her husband was coming back or not. "So what's up with you Frank? The last time I heard about you, you were getting married and having a baby."

"Oh yeah well that didn't work out." He said and put his hand over hers then let out a sigh. Faith stared at his face then took both hands away and put them on her face. "Sorry, I just couldn't stop thinking about you since I saw Holly. She had a picture of you and your family in her wallet."

"Excuse me." Bosco said when he came back to the table. Faith and Frank looked up at him and the man looked from Faith to Bosco. "You're in my seat and you're touching my wife." He said in a stern voice; Frank stood up and Bosco sat back down next to his wife and put his arm around her.

"Frank Lynnwood, this is my husband, Maurice Boscorelli." Faith said and watched as the two men shook hands. "Why don't I give you my cell phone number and we can have lunch." He nodded and she handed him her number then smiled. "Talk to you later." He nodded again and walked away.

"Who in the hell was that goof ball?" Bosco asked and Faith shook her head then rolled her eyes. He looked back down at his menu then let out a sigh and rubbed her arm. "Do you think we're gonna have a boy this time around? I think God is gonna let me have a little baby boy this time around."

"Maybe so, we never know." Faith said with a smile and gazed at her husband. "Whatever it is we're gonna love it so much. But I was talking to Samantha and I'm a little worried about how Angie is gonna react to this baby. You know how attached she is to everyone and she's gonna feel left out."

"I think she'll be Ok." He said and she looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "What? I think she will. I mean she's good with other kids... Like tonight when you were holding Matthew, she was Ok with it." He said and Faith smiled then looked up at the waiter as he came to take their orders.

**To Be Continued...**


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**: **The Investigation Begins**

**Title**: A New Life Together (121/???) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Special Thanks:** Law Fanatic; thank you for all your special reviews, they mean so much to me. ArodLoverus2001; I love your screen name for some reason, thank you for all the reviews that you've given me. Tydavislover; Man girl I know I can always count on you! Thanks for the special reviews! Detective Faith Boscorelli; Colleen you're such a sweet girl. Thank you for EVERYTHING you've done! Kiwi aka Kaela; Wow you need to catch up sweetie! Cough Slow reader Cough LOL!

**Warning:** Sorry kids; this chapter is rated with a little bit of R!

**(March 19th, 2006 ·Thursday – 10:09 PM)**

Maritza Cruz was standing in her brand new office with her hands on her hips and she was looking around. She was stunned when Bosco notified her that he wanted to promote her from Anti-Crime Sergeant to the Narcotics Squad Sergeant in the 55th. She jumped to the job because she knew most of the drug dealers in the area and she was good at her job. Also, Bosco knew what kind of cop she was and she would get the job done the way that he liked and he liked that. Aiden was the Sergeant of the Homicide Squad so he had made some good decisions. Another good advantage for being a detective now, Maritza worked better hours and got paid more plus she could basically come in anytime she wanted when she was off. If she wasn't so involved with Mikey then she would probably be here 24-7 but their relationship was working out so well that the shift change and pay raise would be good for them if they had a future together. (: Today Maritza had on a dusty blue tweed sleeveless shell that was a turtleneck. Then she had on a pair of dark blue denim ultra low rise five-pocket styling flared jeans with some white and light blue Columbia hiking boots that were stylish. :)

"Hey Maritza," Bosco said as he entered her office and she turned to him and grinned. He was wearing his white uniform shirt with all the ribbons and gold pieces; he looked handsome standing tall and proud. "Everything working out here? Are the guys treating you all right?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah everything is going great here. I think the guys are a little intimidated that a woman is their boss but they'll get over it." She said and they both chuckled then the woman ran her hand through her hair as she looked down at her shoes. "I like working up here. I get a lot more respect here."

"That's good cause I know that you're an excellent cop and I want the job done right. I know you can do that for me." He smiled. "Not just cause you're dating my brother or anything like that; you're a good cop." She nodded with a smile and again ran her hand through her hair. "Ok I know this part always sucks but since you're the new guy I need you to organize files. Sometimes the guys just throw them on top and its hard to find stuff." He said.

"Oh man," she sighed and snatched the file that he had in his hand. "You're really pushin' it Bosco. You're just luck that I'm dating your brother and you got another baby on the way; else I'd have to kill ya." She smiled and put some hair behind her ear then followed him to the large filing room.

"Now no one knows the combination to this door. All the files for Narcotics, Homicide, Vice, Special Victims, Gang, Firearms, Auto Larceny and Task Force are all in here and we all know the combination." He looked down at her and she nodded. "It's 24... 16... 12... and 9." He said with a small grin.

"All right, sounds simple enough." She cleared her throat and stepped into the file room. It was huge and she glared back at him. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and ran her hand through her thick black hair. "I guess I better get started. I'm not gonna get locked in here am I?"

"Oh heck no the handle is right here." He said and pointed then she nodded and looked around. "When you're done come to my office, all right?"

"Whatever you say." She turned around and looked about the place. These guys seriously didn't put anything back. "Sons of bitches." She murmured and decided to get started in the front then work her way back. She picked up a file and opened it. The date was March 3rd, 2006; a girl was murdered and found in a Park Avenue dumpster. "Shame." She said and put the file in the March 2006 file box for the Homicide Squad and cleared her throat.

She was working for about a half an hour when she came across a file that was marked: June 2nd, 2005. She decided to be nosey and open it because she knew someone who died around that time. She unsealed the folder and read the victim's name; Marta Clarke. It was her friend all right and she was shot in the face and found dead not far from the Precinct. Maritza would have just brushed this off and continued to straighten if she didn't see that Internal Affairs Captain CT Finney hadn't been the first city official on the scene. She looked up and her eyes darkened; what would Marta's death have to do with CT Finney. He was an Internal Affairs Captain so why would he care about a civilian's murder? Another thing was that CT Finney was known for getting by with some stuff. A couple years back some guys were arrested on camera and they were screaming that Cathel Finney had put them up to it. Maritza closed the folder and stuck it back into the Homicide's file box and went back to her business but still thinking about Marta.

Faith was sitting in her office typing up some stuff that Swersky asked her to do. She loved her new office and everything about it; she had a big window wall so when she turned around she could see the wonderful New York skyline. Someone interrupted her with a hard knock. "Come on in!"

"Hey," Maritza said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Can I talk to you about something? I mean I know we're not the best of friends but I need to talk to someone." Faith leaned back and nodded slowly. "All right, do you know the IAB guy, CT Finney?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I hear this and that about him from the guys." She said and Maritza sat down on a chair. "Is he on you about something that I should know about?" The Sergeant shook her head. "I know that he came up to see me right after I was raped 3 years ago; he wanted to know if I was "Ok"! The jerk."

"Well it has nothing to do with me." She said and put a folder on Faith's desk. "I found this in the file room." Faith glared up at her then opened the file and looked through the pictures and report. "CT Finney was the first city official on the scene! He is IAB; why would he care about civilians?!"

"I don't know but he doesn't even have a radio to hear this call going out." Faith said and looked up at Maritza. "Do you know this person or something?"

"Marta Clarke was an old friend of mine; I went to high school with her." She replied and ran her hand through her hair then stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I don't think she came around the Precinct but we always had lunch over at Rocco's on Friday's at 7:30 cause I had every Friday off. I heard that she was killed and I thought it was just some guys trying to rob her and it went bad. Now I find this out and I wanna investigate it."

"Wait a minute, hold it right there." Faith said and stood up then stood next to the door so no one could come in. "We both know what kind of cop Finney is. He would take out anyone who got in his way or tried to rat him out." She looked at her face and shook her head. "You can't go through with it."

"I know but he killed an innocent woman! Someone that I care about!" She shouted and her eyes started to tear up. You and I both know that if this goes smooth then he will be locked up in the end! Just let me do my thing; all I need is your permission to do the investigating." She said and sighed.

"Actually it's not my permission you need. It's Maurice's." She said and pointed to the wall because her husband's office was on the other side. "Now I will go over there with you and talk to him. He's in a pretty good mood today so I can help you out with that but you need to talk to him Maritza."

"Son of a bitch!" Bosco shouted and hit the computer monitor then let out a sigh. He really hated working with technology because he didn't get it. There was a knock on the door and he sighed. "Come in!" He shouted and the door opened and Faith walked in with her eyebrow risen. "Oh sorry babe."

"We need to talk." She said and stepped aside and Maritza walked in afterwards. Bosco rose to his feet and stared at his brother's girlfriend who looked angry about something. The woman put her hair up in a ponytail and sighed. "Do you want me to explain all this to him or should you do it?"

"I can do it." She said and started pacing again then looked over at the couple who were standing next to each other. "I was cleaning up the file room and I came across a file that caught my eye." She said and handed it to him. "Marta Clarke was a friend of mine and I think its weird about her death."

"What is so weird about it?" He asked and Faith pointed down to the sentence about CT Finney arriving first. "IAB guy Cathel Finney got there first?" He questioned and looked at both women. "What the hell does he have to do with civilians? Were him and this girl shackin' up or something?"

"No we think he had something to do with his death Maurice." Faith said and snatched the file from her husband then sighed. "Maritza wants to start investigating him." Bosco looked over at the Sergeant and she was biting her finger nails. "I actually stand by her on this one baby. Please."

"Hold on right there!" He shouted raising his hand in the air. "If this goes sour then I can lose my job! So can you two!" He said pointing to his wife and Maritza. "You should know better Faith; you know how this guy works!" He said to his wife who looked down and sighed. "No you can't do it!"

"Bosco this guy kills innocent people!" Maritza shouted and he shook his head. "This guy could have killed someone that I care about all right! This woman didn't do anything to anybody on the force! All right I want to bring him down from getting away with murder!" She wiped her tears from her eyes.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head then gazed over at his wife. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking at the floor. "I swear Cruz if me or her get screwed over because of this I'm gonna come after you!" He shouted and she nodded then walked out of his office and closed the door behind her. Bosco turned to his wife. "What are you thinking?! Faith you know how CT Finney is we could lose our damn jobs over this!"

She gazed up at her husband and sighed. "If that gets a corrupt cop off the streets then maybe it's a good thing." She said and walked out of the office.

**(Thursday – 5:28 PM)**

Maritza got out of her car and ran her hand through her hair as she locked it up. She hoped that Mikey was home because she didn't feel like driving all the way back to her place. Her day hadn't been that well because she had started investigating CT Finney and she wasn't getting anywhere. She somehow needed to find someone who knew some stuff about him and he would share. She just had a feeling that it wasn't going to happen. Bosco seemed pretty pissed at her for trying to figure all this out about the IAB Captain. Maritza got her keys out again and unlocked the door to Mikey's apartment then walked in and looked around. She could hear him in the kitchen doing something but he had his television on and was singing.

"Michael would you shut up!" She shouted from the living room as she took her boots off. Mikey came around the corner and his eyes widened when he saw her. "I was driving down the street and I saw this guy and his girlfriend fucking in an alley. His ass was out and everything." She smiled a bit.

"Hmm, sounds like us." He said and kissed her lips softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you today." He said and gazed into her eyes as she played with a loose string on his shirt. "You had a bad day didn't you?" He asked and she nodded. "Come on, tell me and I'll make dinner."

"It's confidential but I found out that a cop was involved in my friend's murder." She said and hopped up on the counter. Mikey gazed at her with his eyes wide. "I know but that's all I'm gonna say. I know you're not gonna tell but I just don't wanna think about it anymore. It's been stressing me out."

"I bet Maritza, damn." He said and opened a drawer then brought a spatula out and closed the drawer with his thigh. "Well since you don't wanna talk about it we can talk about my day." He smiled and filled a pot with water. "I went and got my Jeep all nice. I put some bigger rims on it and-"

"Wow this conversation isn't going to be long. I hate when you talk about that damn car." She said and ran her hand through her hair then sighed. "I can't stop thinking about this!" She groaned and covered her face with both of her hands. "I hate this job sometimes. It makes you all like this!"

"Hey babe, calm down." He said and stood between her legs then rubbed her bare arms. "Everything is gonna be all right." He grabbed the back of her head and brought it in and covered her lips with his own. "Why don't you go take a nice bath and I'll have dinner ready when you get out, Ok?"

"All right, fine." She hopped off the counter and sighed. "Is my robe still here?" She asked and he nodded then kissed her lips. Maritza walked down the hallway to the bathroom and turned the water on. She slipped her socks off then looked at herself in the mirror. She took her hair and wrapped it up in a loose bun then removed her shirt and bra and the other contents of her clothing then got in the tub and waited for the water to rise a bit more.

_**Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot-blooded woman**_

Maritza closed her eyes as the room filled with moist steam and the warm water splashed against her body. She was frustrated with this whole thing because she knew that something bad could come out of this. Like she could get hurt or Bosco and Faith could lose their jobs. She would die if that happened. Bosco would probably kill her. So she would have to work hard and quietly on this so nothing like that happened to her or them.

_**I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight**_

Mikey was standing in his kitchen cooking spaghetti for dinner because he knew Maritza loved it. He gazed over at the junk drawer and looked towards the hallway at the closed bathroom door. He opened the drawer and dug through the back then pulled out a jeweler's store brochure. He wanted to be smart about this and not get the first engagement ring that he saw; he wanted it to be something that Maritza would love and cherish forever.

**_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepherd need shepherd _**

Maritza slowly reached for her scented soap and began to wash herself as she thought about some stuff. She wanted to take tomorrow off and not think about anything that had to do with NYPD but she would just have to work one more day then she had Saturday and Sunday off. She washed the soap off her body then stood up and grabbed a towel to wrap around her naked wet body. Maritza let the water out then stepped out of the tub and sighed.

_**But you you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight  
**_

Mikey mixed the sauce and took a quick taste to make sure it was just right. He smiled and licked his lips when he enjoyed the flavor. He looked towards the hallway when he heard the bathroom door open. All the steam from inside was released into the apartment and Maritza exited also with the towel wrapped around her body. He looked around the stove at everything then slowly walked back to his bedroom and watched her stand there.

_**Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before**_

Maritza turned her head when she heard Mikey walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deeply covered her lips with his own. She fell back on the bed and he knelt over her and kissed every inch of her chest with his soft lips. Maritza had her eyes closed and was loving every moment of this. Mikey gazed up at his girlfriend and smiled then captured her lips with his own and she helped him slip his shirt off and throw it.

**_But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_**

Mikey was gazing at his girlfriend's face as he made love to her. She had her eyes closed and was moaning softly with every stroke. Maritza opened her eyes and met with her boyfriend's. He leaned down and kissed her lips as he thrusted harder and faster in a perfect rhythm. She sat up a little to kiss his lips hard and he put his hand on her chest then slammed her back down. She gazed up into his eyes and grinned as he pushed harder into her.

_**I don't think you unworthy**_

**_I need a moment to deliberate _**

Maritza tied her white chenille robe as she followed her boyfriend back into the kitchen where he looked over his food. "That was good." She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek then got out the plates and set them next to the stove. Mikey nodded and put his arms around her waist and laid his head down on her shoulder. Maritza rubbed his back and kissed his neck. "Come on let's eat; I'm starving." She whispered and softly patted his strong back.

**To Be Continued...**


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**: **Shocking Turnout**

**Title**: A New Life Together (122?) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website doesn't have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(April 5th, 2006 · Wednesday – 7:43 AM)**

Cathel Finney was sitting in his own car; a black 2005 Cadillac Deville with a mean scowl on his face. He knew that Detective Maritza Cruz was out to get him arrested for all the stuff that he had done. He had a source in the Detective's Squad that was his eyes and ears of the 55th Precinct. CT needed Cruz out of the picture because he didn't want his life to be ruined in any way. He glanced over when he saw a man approaching his car; the man was a drug dealer who CT knew would get the job done and that was why he hired him to take Maritza Cruz out; all the way out.

"You know what you have to do right?" CT asked the man who nodded and scratched his nose then looked around to see if anyone was around. "This is her address." He said and handed the man a slip of paper. "Now, I'll let some hair out of her tire so she'll have to stop and that's when you do it."

"I have just one problem Finney." The man said and coughed then spit on the ground and the IAB Captain looked at him as if he was crazy. "I know what kind of cop Cruz is man. She fights dirty; what if this all goes south and I get my ass thrown in jail?" He asked and spit on the ground again.

"I have your back. If anything gets out of hand I'll be right there to watch her die." He started his car and looked at the man again. "Don't forget; she gets off at three o'clock so she'll probably be driving past there around 3:30 or four." He pressed hard on his gas petal and sped down the street.

**(Wednesday – 3:12 PM)**

Maritza was standing in her office talking on her cell phone to Mikey who was supposed to be getting off soon but he had a place to go so he was going to get off at four. She was sitting at her desk looking through some papers about CT Finney and trying to figure out something that would put him away for good. (: Maritza had on a small black and pink track jacket with light blue flared jeans and black tennis shoes. Her hair was done up in a tight ponytail then she had some make-up on to complete her ensemble. :) She closed her cell phone when she was done talking to Mikey then let out a sigh and gazed up at the clock that was on the wall. It was about time for her to head home. She didn't feel like going to her apartment but didn't want to sit in Mikey's by herself. Oh well, she had some laundry to do in the first place. She stood up and straightened all the papers on her desk.

"Going home?" Faith asked as she came out of her office with a couple of folders in her hand. Maritza nodded and glanced down at her shoes. "Listen, Maurice is going out tonight with the guys. And the kids will probably be doing their own thing; you wanna come over and hang out a little?"

"I got allot of laundry at home that needs doing." The detective answered and Faith nodded then went back into her office to grab her coat. "Maybe another time though." She called and Faith nodded as she put her coat on and blew in her hands. "Thanks anyways though." Maritza added.

"Sure, no problem." Faith replied and walked over to the front desk where Sully was standing and handed him the folders. "I need these to go under here please." She said and he nodded then grinned at her. "What?" She asked and he shook his head then walked away smiling. "What is it Sully?"

"Hey Sullivan can you file these for me?" Bosco asked as he walked down the stairs and handed a couple sheets of paper to the Lieutenant. "I need them to go to Gusler and copied then put on my desk ASAP because I need those tomorrow morning." Bosco said and looked at Faith. "You leavin?"

"Yeah I'm gonna go home and watch a couple movies by myself." She replied and looked at Maritza who walked out of the station. "Cameron wants to have Kiesha over tonight so they can "study" for a quiz. Then Chase and Mason are gonna come over and hang out with Charlie and do stuff."

"Sounds good." He replied and kissed her lips softly. "I'm gonna be home around 5:30 so I can change then Aiden is gonna come pick me up." He said and she nodded then rubbed his arm. "You all right? You don't look too good." He said and felt her cheeks then her forehead. "You're kind hot babe."

"I guess I don't feel too well. I think I'm gonna go home and lay on the couch or something." She replied and took her hair out of the ponytail as she walked out of the Precinct. "Oh yeah shoot." She said and turned around. "My Mom and Mark took Ellie and Angie to the zoon in Jersey huh?"

"Yeah they said that they would be back around six or something." Bosco replied and Faith nodded then leaned against the wall. "You Ok baby?"

Maritza was driving down the street listening to a song on the radio. She really needed to get home and do that laundry so she and Mikey could spend the evening together. She kept thinking about what Faith asked her. Why did she feel so bad for saying no? She didn't really like Faith that much because she mothered everyone and that was somewhat annoying. But she also did cook an awesome dinner for her and Mikey about a week ago.

"Oh shit!" Maritza cursed when she felt her tire flatten. She pulled over to a side street and let out a sigh then got out. She looked down at the back tire then stood up straight and looked around. "Crap, Mikey I thought you changed them." She murmured to herself and got her cell phone out.

"Need some help?" She heard a voice and as soon as she turned her head to see who it was; someone hit her in the head with a crowbar. The man stood over Maritza and coughed. He was high and wasn't thinking straight; he looked down and grinned a little. "CT Finney is one smart man!"

**-20 Minutes Later-**

Faith was driving down the street from finally coming out of the Precinct. She felt a little sick and knew that it was the baby. She looked over and saw a familiar car parked on the side of the road. She thought about going past it because of the way she was feeling but it might be serious. Faith pulled her Volvo over and turned the car off. She got out and put her alarm on because she still didn't trust New York. Just as she was walking past the car, a man came out from behind a large dumpster and pushed past her then ran down the street. She turned to maybe go after him in her car when she heard some one moan or whimper. Faith turned her head and swallowed a bit then began to slowly walk towards the sound of the small cries.

"Oh god!" She cried when she saw Maritza lying in a puddle of cold muddy water and her pants were unzipped. She was crying and covering her face and slowly pulling her pants up. Faith knew that she was sore so she tried to be gentle with her. "Maritza its Faith. I'm gonna help you all right?"

"No get away from me!" She shouted and stood up quickly then looked down at herself. Her track jacket was unzipped and showed her small black cami underneath. "Oh god, how could he do this to me?" She asked and slowly began walking to her car. Faith tried to stop her though. "Get off me!"

"You need to get help Maritza! Let me help you!" Faith yelled and the detective looked at her. "I know how you feel all right. Let me just take you to the hospital and get you checked out then you can go to my place." The woman tried to move past her again. "Maritza please just do this all right!"

"I don't want anyone knowing about this!" She yelled and Faith just let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't want the whole Precinct feeling sorry for me or looking at me like I'm trash!" She bent over while holding her stomach. "I don't even know who that bastard was!"

"Let me take you to the hospital in Jersey all right! No one knows you out there! Mikey is going out with Maurice and them tonight so you can just come to my house!" Faith looked at the woman and she gazed back up at her. "Let me help you Maritza; I know exactly what you're going through Ok!"

She looked at her then ran her hand through her now wet muddy hair. "I don't want anyone to find out about this." She cried softly and Faith nodded then walked back to her Volvo. Maritza slowly followed then reached inside her car for her purse. She got in the passenger's seat and sighed.

"I just want you to know that Charlie and Cameron are home right now. But they have friends over so they won't bother you. Then Ellie and Angie are coming home around six but they'll probably be asleep or tired and go right to bed." Faith looked over at Maritza who nodded slowly and sighed.

They were quiet for a while then Maritza looked over at Faith. "What was it like...? When you were raped? What did you feel like afterward?" She asked.

Faith cleared her throat and looked over at the Narcotics Squad Sergeant. "Depends on which time you're talking about." She said and Maritza looked at her as if she was crazy. Before any other words were spoken, Faith's cell phone began to ring. She reached in her pocket and unfolded it. "Hey babe." She said and ran her hand through her hair. "All right; you guys are gonna get a hotel down at Atlantic City?" She looked over at Maritza who shook her head and ran her hand through her black hair. "Who all is going?" She asked and Bosco told her the short list of men and she nodded. "All right well I got some things to do before I actually go home and rest." She glanced over at Maritza who cleared her throat. "I'll talk to you later."

Maritza looked over at the woman as she hung her cell phone up. "So the guys are gonna stay down in Atlantic City tonight huh?" She asked and Faith nodded then got on the freeway and sped down the road. "With all this crap happening; I'm kind of glad that Mikey won't be home tonight."

"Me too," Faith said and looked ahead of her and thought about the comment that she said to Maritza. The Sergeant looked over at her and let out a sigh. "You're gonna get past this Maritza." She said and cleared her throat then let out a sigh. "No matter how much it hurts you're going to Ok."

**(Wednesday – 8:08 PM)**

It was warm inside the Boscorelli House. The night was finally ending. Ellie and Angela were upstairs in their bedrooms sound asleep. Cameron was standing in the foyer saying good-bye to his girlfriend, Kiesha. Charlie, Mason and Chase were in the boy's bedroom because the two teenage boys were going to spend the night. It did not matter that they had school the next day; they lived close and went to the same high school so it was ok. Faith was standing in the kitchen making her and Maritza some Green Tea. The Sergeant was sitting on the couch in the family room looking at the fireplace as the flames inside burned. She was thinking about all of the events that had happened that day. She could not believe that someone raped her; someone invaded her space in that kind of manner. Maritza had made a reputation for her around the 55th Precinct that she was big and bad and no one could mess with her. If this got out then every perpetrator would know that she was weak in a way and try to hurt her even more.

"I'm gonna walk you down to your house cause I know your dad is gonna kill me if I don't." Cameron said and grabbed his track jacket from the closet in the foyer. "I'm gonna walk Ki-Ki home Ma!" He shouted and closed the front door then put his hand in her back pocket. "Talk to me please babe."

"I don't know what you want me to talk about." She laughed and put her arm around his waist. "Oh yeah I know; prom is coming up and I know we're freshman and we're not supposed to get into it really but I asked Daddy if I could get a limo. So we're gonna all go down there together, Ok?"

"Sounds fun but you're right we're freshmen. But Rod and all the seniors are cool so it's no big deal. We can ask some of them to come with us." He gazed over at her and kissed her cheek softly. "You and I should have sex someday." He said with a smile as she broke away and slapped him. "OW!"

"Damn Cameron would you shut up with the sex thing?" She laughed and shook her head then trotted away from him. "When we're ready all right; we just started dating." She kissed his lips then walked up the driveway of her house with him following. "I'm gonna watch you from my bedroom, Ok?"

"Kind of sexy thinking of you watching me." He said with a smile and kissed her lips long and hard. She rested her forehead on his when they parted and he let out a sigh. "See you at school tomorrow babe." He whispered and she nodded. "Damn I don't want to let you go." He said in a soft voice.

"I know I wish you could come inside and we could spend more time together." She ran her hand through his messed up hair then giggled. "My parents are gonna be gone this weekend cause my Daddy has a big meeting in D.C." He nodded with a smile. "Maybe then we could... You know?"

"All right that sounds fun." He said and kissed her lips again then hugged her tight and slapped her butt. "See you tomorrow girl." He said and walked down the driveway then back towards his house. Kiesha watched him walk away from the living room window and she was smiling a little bit.

Charlie, Chase and Mason were sitting in the living room watching television when Cameron walked back into the house. "Lover boys home!" Chase shouted and they all laughed then the teenager hit his friend on the head with a throw pillow. "Dude have you and Kiesha had sex yet?" He asked in a low voice so Faith or Maritza couldn't hear. Cameron just shook his head and sat down in Bosco's favorite recliner. "What are you waiting for huh!"

"Damn would you shut up and mind your own business!" Cameron yelled back and they all laughed. "Besides we just started dating." He added.

"That doesn't mean shit dude." Mason said and rolled his eyes. "Audrey and I just started going out and I already did her." He said in a low voice and looked towards the kitchen then cleared his throat. "So you need to be getting into those pants soon man. Or she's gonna... I dunno leave."

"I don't put sugar in mine so I just left yours like it too." Faith said as she brought in the two mugs of hot green tea and handed Maritza hers. She sat next to the Sergeant on the couch then let out a sigh. Maritza thanked her softly and took a sip of the tea then looked around the Family Room. "You Ok?"

"Yeah I'm good; just a little tired but I don't wanna fall asleep." She admitted and ran her hand through her hair. Maritza looked over at Faith who was gazing down at her mug. "So what did you mean about what you said earlier? You know about the "depends on which time I mean" thing?"

"That's a long story." She said and looked over at Maritza who was staring at her as if she wanted to know. "All right; but I have never told anyone this story. Not my mother or Maurice so..." She looked over at the woman who nodded. "All right it happened when I was about seven years old..."

-

**_Young Faith Mitchell was sitting in her bedroom playing with her two dolls. She had short dirty blonde hair and was wearing a T-shirt and some spandex shorts. Her older brother, Stanley Mitchell was out with his friends on this hot summer New York afternoon. She was home by herself like most times because her parents were irresponsible. Her father, Jack Mitchell, and his best friend, Roy Patterson, both stumbled in the house drunk from their day at the pool house down the street. Jack was laughing loud about something._**

"**_Daddy!" Faith called and ran down the hallway then looked at her father who turned to look at her then collapsed on the living room floor. She looked at him with tears in her eyes then glanced up at her Godfather, Roy, who was gazing at her with an odd stare._**

"**_You're father is gonna be Ok little Fay, he's just gonna take a quick nap." He slurred and took his blue denim cap off then wiped his forehead. He stared down at Faith's legs then up her body. She looked up at him then turned around and walked back to her room._**

"**_Oh Miss Gretchen your hair is so dirty," Faith talked as she played with her dolls. She looked up as Roy walked into the room. He was sweating and staring at her hard and mean. "What's the matter Uncle Roy?" She asked and grabbed both of her dolls close to her._**

"**_Nothings wrong," he said and sat down on her bed then grabbed her arms. "You so pretty Faith." He ran his hand through her blonde hair and hugged her tight. "You've grown up so much." He ran his hands down her sides and squeezed her backside and she whimpered._**

"_**Don't do that Uncle Roy." She said and tried to push him away but he grabbed her harder and her eyes began to tear up. Roy stood up and threw her down on the bed. Both of her dolls fell off as he ripped her shorts and panties off then unbuckled his pants. "NOOO!"**_

-

Faith was crying and Maritza was turned towards her touching her shoulder and gazing down at the blanket that they were under. "I kept screaming and I was hoping that my father would wake up but the asshole was out cold. He just raped me then stood up and told me not to tell anybody." She wiped her tears then let out a sigh. "And I never told anyone. He went home that night and I went about my life with the grudge still hanging on me."

"So you never told anybody?" Maritza asked and Faith nodded then ran her hand through her hair. "Why tell me then? Why'd you pick me to tell?"

"I don't know." She said and stood up then walked over to the fireplace and stood in front of it. "I never had a friend or someone that I was close to be raped. I mean if I told Maurice he would wanna do something stupid like try to find him and kick the crap out of him. I just want to vent about it."

"You should have told someone about it. I mean here you're preaching to me about getting help and going to a hospital but you're not doing it." Maritza ran her hand through her hair then stood up. "I never thought that I would go through anything like this. It's worse then being shot too."

"Its gotta be worse because that son of a bitch took my virginity away. Not only that but... Damn what these men do to us is awful. I mean some nights when I'm making love to my husband I start crying and end up screaming and telling him to please get off me." She shook her head slowly.

"They all need to pay." Maritza walked over to the fireplace and stood next to Faith then let out a sigh. "I have to tell Mikey don't I?" She asked and Faith looked over at her then nodded. "Figures," she ran her hand through her hair and looked at the television that was bolted up onto the wall.

"Are you gonna sleep down here or do you want to sleep upstairs in my room?" Faith asked and looked at the Sergeant who looked around the room as if she was scared or something. "Ok you can sleep in my room no problem. Come on. We can watch TV up there." She said and let out a sigh.

"You guys going to bed?" Charlie asked looking at the two women as they entered the living room. Faith nodded and ran her hand through Cameron's hair. "I think I'm gonna go to bed too." He stood up and hugged then kissed his mother. "Love you Mom." He turned to Maritza. "Night Ritza."

"Yeah, goodnight Charlie." She said and watched the shirtless teenager walk into his bedroom. Chase and Mason followed but Cameron stood up and gave Faith a hug and left his head on her shoulder. She was rubbing his back and telling him goodnight. Maritza smiled when he patted her arm.

"You can go down to my bedroom; I'm just gonna check on the girls." Faith whispered and Maritza nodded then walked into her and Bosco's bedroom. It was so neat and smelled like flowers in a meadow on a summer day. The bed was huge and made perfectly but Emma was laying on top of the bed. She stood up when Maritza entered the room and the tiny dog barked. The Sergeant ignored the dog then began looking around the rest of the room. How could they afford this on their paychecks? They must have made allot more money then she suspected. "They're both asleep."

"Oh gosh you scared me." Maritza said and put her and over her chest then let out a sigh. She yawned then looked at Faith's bed then over at the chaise lounger that was in the corner of the large room. "Do you have a blanket I could use?" She asked and looked around. "And a pillow too?"

"You're gonna sleep up here with me. I'll sleep on Maurice's side cause he's real funny about that but come up here." She said and patted the space next to her. "I got a warming blanket in here so it might get a little hot tonight." She said with a smile and turned the TV on. "Come on Ritza."

"Fine." She said and got up on the bed then looked over at Faith as she took her socks off. "Sorry I can't sleep with my socks on. It's a habit." She said and gazed around the room again, from where she was at. "Man I can't believe I'm sitting here. Boscorelli has sex in this bed; oh yuck."

"Hey! Hey now!" She said and laughed then bumped Maritza's shoulder then looked at the television. "Oh I love this movie. Do you like it?" She asked and Maritza nodded with a grin. "Ok good." She put the remote down and rubbed Emma's head as the two women watched **Pride and Prejudice**.

**To Be Continued...**


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**: **A Special 30th Birthday**

**Title**: A New Life Together (123) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(April 25th, 2006 · Wednesday – 9:43am)**

Faith was standing downstairs looking through the mail that she had just picked up from their mailbox. She had been out jogging after she dropped Charlie and Cameron off at Carson High School then Ellie off at her school/daycare then Angela to Alex and Davis' house to spend the day with them. Since she and Bosco were senior officer's at the 55th Precinct; they both took today off because it was her husband's 30th birthday. Faith was excited about it but Bosco wasn't because he didn't like the thought of turning 30. He thought that he was too young and he wanted to be 29 for the rest of his life. But Faith was determined to make this the best day of his life. First, she was going to whip up a great breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, hash browns and orange juice; he loved when she cooked that. Then she was going to take him to a special place that just opened called; **The Saga of** **Test Driving**. It was a place for people to come and pay 25 dollars to test drive just about every car made. Faith knew that he would love it because Bosco was really into some cars and she wanted to walk around and test drive with him and eat hot dogs and have a great time. While they were out there, his present should be delivered and set up by the time they got back. She was going to have dinner at their favorite restaurant and the kids were going to be there when they arrived; all dressed up and nice. Then the family was going to go home and have a surprise party for Bosco.

"Ok I need to wake mister sleepy pants up." She murmured to herself and trotted up the stairs then to her bedroom. Bosco was lying on his stomach and snoring loud like usual. She crawled up on the bed and touched him. "Baby wake up; we gotta go." She said and her cold hands touched his bare back. He jolted up and groaned loudly. "Oh I'm sorry honey.' She said and chuckled. "Come on wake up; we gotta big day planned for us. Get dressed babe."

"I don't wanna, Faith. I wanna lay here and sleep through this whole awful day." He groaned and turned with his back to her. Faith sighed and touched her husband's lower back with her cold hand. "All right! All right!" He shouted and hopped out of the bed in a quick motion. "You and those hands."

"I just went jogging." She said and followed him into the bathroom and patted his butt. "Ok now we're gonna go on a long drive so which car should we take?" She asked and gazed over at her husband who was putting toothpaste on his brush. "Why don't we just take your truck; but I'm driving."

"Why do you always do that?" He asked and started brushing his teeth. Faith smiled as she took her clothes off then walked towards the shower. Bosco looked at his wife's body in the mirror then spit in the sink and washed his mouth out. "Do you want me to come in there and wash ya off babe?"

"No thanks! I was thinking about calling George or Mel to come in." She said and laughed when he glared over at her. "Go put something cute and warm on." She said shooing him away. Bosco shook his head and walked to the small closet room and looked around for something semi-warm to wear.

About twenty minutes later the couple was dressed and ready to go. (: Faith decided to go with a very stylish outfit of a white long-sleeved perfect fit tee shirt with a carnival pink hooded quilted jacket over it. Then she had on some low-rise flare jeans and some UGG Australia Classic Short Boots with her jeans tucked in and looking perfect. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pink cable knit cap with matching gloves and Me Ro large hoop earrings then a Neiman Marcus Diamond Initial Necklace that was 14-karat white gold. Bosco picked out some dark blue wide-leg jeans with a blue plaid vintage-fit collared shirt then a navy blue track jacket. Underneath the collared shirt, he had on a white and navy blue ringer, t-shirt then he had a navy blue knit hat. :) The couple was standing in their foyer; getting ready to head out for the special day that Faith had planned for her husband.

"Oh shit... I was gonna make you breakfast." She said and looked up at her husband who shrugged and got out his Sprint PCS Samsung Vision Smart Device black flip phone and opened it and saw that he had six missed calls. "How about we get some coffee and donuts on the way over there."

"Sounds fine with me." He said as he listened to his messages and followed his wife outside to his truck. Bosco got in the passenger's seat and let out a sigh as he looked over at his wife. "Be careful with her all right Faith. I know how you drive." He said looking at her at the corner of his eyes.

"You just shush all right; you 30 year old cutie." She chuckled when he groaned and closed his phone. "All right let's go to Krispy Kreme and get some coffee and donuts then I have a wonderful surprise for you." She said with a smile and waved at Bob as they drove out of their neighborhood.

"All the guys down at work called and wished me a happy birthday." He said with a grin and she gazed over at him and smiled. "Did you throw up this morning?" He asked as she stopped at a red light beside a Dodge Viper. Bosco still couldn't get use to the idea that he lived around rich people.

"Yeah a little when I first woke up." She answered and let out a sigh then put her turn signal on to turn into the parking lot of Krispy Kreme. "Do you wanna eat inside or take it out on the road? I think we should eat in here because we have a long way to go." She said and sighed a little.

"All right whatever." He said and looked at the menu as she pulled up along side it. He looked down at his wife's purse. It was a Luis Vuitton dog carrier purse with Angel and Emma inside and the two dogs were asleep. "Babe why did you buy this purse?" He asked and looked over at his wife.

"Because Em and Angel sit perfectly in it." She said and looked inside at her dogs then grinned. "Riley and Julian don't fit in here too bad but they're mean guys so they can stay at home." She said and leaned out the window as she ordered half a dozen donuts for them then two cups of coffee.

"So they're not getting crushed by your shit in there?" He asked and she looked over at him then shook her head. "See I have a rule for stuff like that. Either get a leash or leave the damn dogs at home." He said and shook his head then looked over at his CD player and put his favorite one in.

"Babe, you bought the dogs all right. Your kids love them and I do too. So you have to put with it." She smiled and handed the teenager at the window her debit card then put her PIN number in. "After we do what we're gonna do where you wanna go to eat lunch?" She asked and took the coffee.

"I don't know." He said and took the coffees from her then the box of donuts. "Maybe like Applebee's or TGI Fridays or the Keg." He said and opened the box then handed her a napkin and a donut. "Don't worry about dropping a few in here I gotta clean her out anyways." He said eating his own.

"You're too into your cars honey." She said and took a sip of her hot coffee. "You'd never think that Krispy Kreme would make good coffee but this isn't bad." She said and put her blinker on to get back in traffic. "I have to call Mikey," she said and reached in her purse for her RAZR cell phone.

"For what!" He asked with a mouth full of donut. Faith looked at him and shook her head as she laughed and dialed her brother-in-laws number.

About an hour and 30 questions later, Faith rolled down the street where this place was. **The Saga** used to be an old racetrack so it was huge. Bosco's eyes were wide as they drove in and he saw all the nice new cars. There were allot of people there and some others test driving the new cars. Bosco looked over at his wife and kissed her cheek and neck. "Thank you so much baby! Oh my gosh you're getting SO lucky tonight! Thank you!"

"I know I'm good." She said with a smile and rolled her window down so she could pay the man twenty-five dollars each for them to get in. "Thanks." She said and rolled her window up then looked around to find a parking space. "I don't wanna park somewhere and have someone try to drive it."

"Park right there babe." He said pointing to a spot that had a customer parking sign above it. Faith parked and they both got out. Bosco looked around with a broad smile on his face. "Oh I'm so excited." He said and put his arms around his wife then gave her a long kiss on her lips. "You..."

"Don't say another word. Let's get driving." She said and ran her hand through her hair then looked in her purse at Emma and Angel who were barking and playing with each other. "Be good girls." She said and held on to her husband's hand as he looked at the different cars. "Which one babe?"

"How can I help you folks?" A man asked as he walked up to them dressed in a business suit. "Actually, don't answer that because of course you've come here for one thing. To test drive some cars. Now all you have to do is tell me which one you'll wanna drive and I'll get the key for you."

"Sounds great." Bosco said and grinned as he looked at a 2006 Honda Civic SI coupe that had too many modification's to list. "This is a hot car." He said and looked back at his wife who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't think so? Oh, babe this is a rice burner! It's so nice."

"I'll go get the key for you." Carl, the man, said and walked off. Faith looked at her husband who had a smile on his face and was looking around the car. "You can't tell Cameron or Charlie about this because they'll flip to know that you got to drive an Acura." She said with a smile and sighed.

"Honey, it's a Honda. Not an Acura all right." He said matter-of-factly then let out a sigh and shook his head. Faith gazed at him as if he was crazy then opened her purse and brought Emma out and she squealed in her hands. "Babe don't let her out here. She's gonna get hit or in people's way."

"I got their leashes all right. You just worry about driving this dumb ass cars and not me." She said and turned around then put the dog on the ground and put her leash on then walked down to look at some other cars. "Daddy is a meanie huh?" She asked Emma who looked up at her and barked.

"Would you like to test drive a car ma'am?" A fine looking and dressed man asked as he came up behind Faith then looked down at the puppies.

"Oh sure sounds great," she looked over towards Bosco who was getting into the Honda Civic. "Can I drive that?" She asked and pointed to a silver 2006 Toyota Supra and he nodded then winked and walked off to get the key. "Look at what we're gonna drive girls; we'll show Daddy won't we?"

**(Wednesday – 12:54pm)**

Bosco had a large smile on his face as they drove out of the test-driving place. He looked back then let out a sigh and gazed over at his wife. "You're gonna get so lucky tonight; you don't even know." He said and leaned over then kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and looked down at Emma and Angel who were asleep in her lap. "I think they had fun today." She said and looked over at her husband who was looking out the window grinning. "I had fun too; I never thought in a million years that I would get to drive a rice burner." She looked at Bosco who was looking down. "Did I say it right?" She asked and he nodded. "All right well I thought it was fun and we should do it again. Next year with the 2007 cars." She laughed.

"Oh that would be nice." He said and looked over at her with a smile. "But I think we should bring the boys here. You know maybe when Charlie gets his permit; we can bring them here or do it next year when he turns 16. Buy him a car and also bring him here so he can test out new cars."

"If we get him a car he is not gonna wanna come here and you know that babe." She said and looked over at her husband. "Have you thought of any cars to get him or Cameron?" She asked and ran her hand through her hair. "I thought the first car that you drove would be good for Charlie."

"Nah; that's a chick's car. Besides he needs a nice four door and I know just the car." He turned in his seat to face her. "Do you remember like the fourth to last car that you and I drove together?" She shook her head. "It was a Lexus... IS300. The one you drove was white and mine was black."

"All right I remember now." She said and he nodded then picked up Angel and put her in his lap. "You think that's a good car for Charlie?" She asked and he nodded then laid back in his seat and let the dog climb all over him. "Babe that was a Lexus, you really wanna get our son a Lexus?"

"He deserves it baby." He replied and sat up in his seat then put the dog back in Faith's purse. "He gets good grades in school. He watches Ellie and Angela when we ask him to even when he wants to go out with his friends. All we have to do is buy the car in May and started working on it."

"What do you mean working on it?" Faith asked and got on the freeway to go back towards their part of town to get some lunch. "Babe I seriously don't get what you're talking about. I mean why don't we just buy it a week before his birthday and like keep it at someone's house then give it."

"No no no!" He said shaking his head then grinned. "I'm doing the same thing with Cameron. Buy the car a few weeks before or a few months and start getting it ready. Then when it's all finished, give it to them. Babe I know exactly what Cam and Chaz want; car wise." He said with a smile.

"Whatever; I could care less about cars." She said and stopped at a red light then rubbed Emma's head. "How much is this all gonna coat babe?"

"The cars I'm thinking around thirty thousand and the modifications will be about... Couple thousand; seven max." He said and her eyes widened then she looked at the light that was still red. "I know but babe think about how much use they're gonna get out of it. These boys love cars, you know?"

"Yeah but," she did not get to finish because her cell phone was ringing. Faith reached in her purse, looked at the caller ID, and glanced at her husband. "It's Mark, something must be wrong." She said and opened her phone then held it up to her ear. "Hello Mark? What's up? What's wrong!"

"Well your mother woke up this morning feeling uncomfortable. So I had Justin take the boys to school and stayed with her. So she started contracting, I called her doctor and told her about all this, and he said to bring her in. So they're gonna do a cesarean section at one thirty." He said with a sigh.

"Ok Mark we'll be there as soon as we can." She said and hung up then looked over at her husband. "My mom was feeling uncomfortable this morning and Mark took her to the hospital and they're gonna do a C-Section at one thirty." She looked down at her watch. "Damn we're not gonna make it."

"Pull over and let me drive I'll get us there." He said and Faith looked over at her husband and pulled the truck on the shoulder of the freeway. She got out with her hands over her arms and sat in the passenger's seat then sighed. "Babe we're gonna get there on time and you're gonna see them."

"It's not that; I'm just thinking about my Dad." She said and her eyes began to fill with tears. "He had no idea about these babies. I cannot believe that I was angry with my Mother and not him when he died. I thought that she cheated on him and he had a heart attack or whatever. I can't believe it."

"Don't do this to yourself baby," he said and reached over to hold his wife's hand. "Come on be happy. You are going to get to see your little siblings. We don't know what sex they're gonna be do we?" She shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Come on honey; don't do this to yourself babe."

At about 1:20, Bosco sped up to the parking lot of the hospital. Faith jumped out with her purse in hand and ran up to the entrance of Angel of Mercy Hospital and road the elevator to the Maternity Ward. The elevator dung when it reached the floor and Faith trotted down the hallway with her husband trailing behind her. She went over to the desk and let out a sigh. "My mother is having a baby. Her name is Ramona Mitchell." She said.

"Oh they're getting ready to take her down to the OR. Down the hall, Room 102." The nurse said and watched as the couple ran to the room.

"Mom!" Faith called as she went into the room and saw Ramona lying on the bed with a shower type cap on her head. Mark was standing next to the bed with some scrubs on and putting a mask over his face. The pregnant woman smiled and reached her hand out for her daughter. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah we were just about to get going. I was hoping you'd make it in before I had them." She squeezed her daughter's hand and smiled. "I want you to be in there with me Faith. Please, you are Mark." She looked over at him and smiled then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about all of this Maurice."

"Nah its fine. I think its cool the babies get to share the same birthday as me." He said and touched her stomach then laid a kiss on her forehead. "You take care in there Mona, don't get sick or anything." He looked over at Mark and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go in the waiting room, Ok?"

"All right babe." Faith said and kissed her husband's lips and handed him her purse then watched him leave and let out a sigh. She turned back to her mother and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go talk to the nurse and ask her for some scrubs." She touched Mark's arm and walked out the room.

_**No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray**_

_**And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...**_

Faith walked down the hallway behind her mother's bed as the nurses rolled her down to the OR. Mark was walking beside Faith and looking down at Ramona's face because she looked so nervous and scared. He looked down at the woman beside her, took a hold of her hand, and squeezed it tight. Faith gazed down at their hands then up at Mark's face then gave him a smile and a wink. The nurse told her and Mark that they had to stay outside of the room while they got ready. She leaned against the wall then looked down at her shoes. Mark stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest and he was gazing at her face wanting to make some conversation with her but he did not know what he was going to say to her.

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

Charlie was sitting in the school courtyard with Jenna on his lap and he was feeding her a grape. Along with the couple were Cameron and Kiesha who were cuddling on a bench while looking at Logan who was telling them a funny story. Katelyn and Michael were looking at their friend too with a smile. Mason and Chase were sitting next to each other eating some apples and talking about cars as they listened to Logan. Katie was standing in front of her boyfriend, Chase, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist as he stared up at her face. She was talking on her cell phone to one of her friends who went to another high school. Cole was sitting next to Charlie looking up at Logan with a grin. Finally, everyone just started laughing.

**_I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_**

_**And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...**_

Salvidor and Daniel were standing in the hallway of the building that they owned for Glant Airlines. They were about to go into a meeting and describe their new design for a plane so they were going over the sketches and notes. The two were nervous about this because the meeting was going to be presented in front of the big boys of the Airline Corporation. Therefore, that meant that these people said yes or no to their ideas and had their jobs in their hands. Salvidor was wearing an expensive Armani black suit and his shoes were shined up too. Daniel was wearing a very dark blue suit from the same place that Salvidor got his. Finally, it was time to show off their work. Both men let out a sigh and walked into the room slow.

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

Davis was standing in the waiting room of the doctor's office with his uniform hat in his hand. He was taking his lunch hour off to come to the first doctor's appointment with Alex. She was sitting on a comfortable couch reading over a Baby magazine and glowing every second. She was excited about becoming pregnant again; the couple was trying to conceive but Davis was still shocked when he found out the good news. Alex gazed up at her husband and shook her head because of his nervousness. He was tapping his hand against the wall and the expectant mother that was in the room was being disturbed by the noise. Alex whispered her husband over and he sat next to her then laced his hand in hers. She just leaned over and kissed him.

_**And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive **_

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...

Maritza was sitting in her bedroom with both of her hands on her head and was thinking over things. She glanced over at Mikey who was sitting on a chair with his head down. She knew that she should have told him earlier but she was cooping with it so she decided to tell him now. He was so angry about all this and he wanted to kill someone. He looked over at his girlfriend and she stared back at him then ran her hand through her hair. Mikey stood up and walked out of the room then grabbed a glass vase that was sitting on a pillar and threw it at the wall. Maritza jumped and closed her eyes tight then began to cry; she hated this feeling. She hated having nightmares about it and having Mikey not look at her the same way as he used to.

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

Ellie was sitting in her classroom with the rest of the three and four year olds and coloring. The school that Bosco and Faith put her in was for kids that were too young to go into Preschool or Kindergarten. The tuition was 200 dollars a month but totally worth it because Ellie knew how to count from one to twenty and that was incredible for Bosco and Faith. They took her to this school at 8:30 in the morning and Holly picked her up at noon and took her back to her house. If Holly was working or busy then Ramona or someone else would do it. Ellie's best friend, Kayla Richardson, was in the class also. Kayla lived in the same neighborhood as Bosco and Faith with her parents Mark and Karen Richardson. He was a firefighter also.

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

Ramona was blessed with two healthy twin boys. She named one Jacob Ryan Mitchell and the second one Joshua Ethan Mitchell. Jacob weighed in at 4 pounds, 12 ounces and he was 18 inches long. Joshua was 4 pounds, 5 ounces and 17 inches long. The baby boys both had light blonde hair that was barely seen. Mark wanted to sign the babies over as his children and Ramona liked that idea but she wanted to keep their last names Mitchell because she thought that she owed her late husband, Jackson, something. Faith adored her two younger siblings. She was able to hold them, feed them their little bottles, and take care of them in the hospital. Moreover, even though his birthday didn't go planned; Bosco was happy that he had the honor to share it with the two little boys. Ramona was released from the hospital three days later, but the boys had to stay an extra night.

**To Be Continued...**


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**: **Four-Year Anniversary**

**Title**: A New Life Together (One-Twenty Four) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(May 1st 2006 · Sunday – 4:23am)**

It was the morning of May 1st, 2006. Bosco was in the kitchen putting him and Faith's airplane tickets in his jacket pocket and looking for their passports. Faith was upstairs getting all of her make-up in the travel bag because their shuttle was going to be there around 4:30 and 4:45. The couple was going to Fiji for their anniversary vacation for five days. Faith was totally excited about this trip because she had always wanted to go to Fiji. She couldn't wait to lie out on the beach and catch the sun rays and get a nice tan then make love to her wonderful husband under the moonlight. Charlie and Cameron were staying at Mason's house. Angela and Ellie were staying with Marcell and Marissa's house so all the kids were taken care of for the week.

"Babe!" Bosco called up the stairs and looked down at the ground. He glanced up at his wife as she came down the stairs. "Where are our passports at?" He asked and looked through his wife's purse that he had in his hand. "We gotta find them before the shuttle gets here." He said in a worried voice.

"I got them right here honey. You left them on my vanity last night." She smiled at her husband and handed them the two passports. "I hope I don't get air sick or morning sickness on the plane. That would just suck." Faith ran her hand through her hair and looked around. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah it looks like it." He said and looked over at the foyer at all their luggage. "I never knew that you would be the kind of woman to pack your whole closet." Bosco ran his hand over the back of his head and smiled. "Come here." He put her make-up bag down on the floor then held her closely.

"We made it four years babe. Can you believe it?" She asked with a smile and he shook his head then kissed her lips. "I was just thinking about our wedding day a week ago. You know all the sacrifices that we had to go through to make that happen." She looked into his eyes. "It was worth it."

"Oh yeah it totally was." Bosco cupped his wife's face in his hands and kissed her lips. "I love you so much." He said and rubbed her stomach. "And our new baby..." He kissed her stomach and she smiled. "I can't wait to find out what the sex is. Maybe this time we'll get a boy Faith." He smiled.

"If that's what you want then that's what I want too." She kissed his lips then cleared her throat. "All right I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick and if he's not here when I get out then we'll just talk." She giggled and walked off to the downstairs bathroom and shut the door then looked at herself.

"Hello?" Bosco said into his cell phone after it started vibrating. He was wondering who would be calling him at that time of the morning.

"Maurice it's your Mother." Rose said on the other side of the phone. "I was on my way to work and I just wanted to call you. I don't have to be at work until five but it's a long drive and I wanted to call my boy and see what he and his wife were doing. Have you guys left your house yet?" She asked.

"No we're just waiting for the shuttle." He answered and cleared his throat then looked towards the bathroom that Faith was in then walked down to his Game Room. "Ma when you guys bring home the Aviator Thursday I want you all to be here when we get home. I'll call you when we land too."

"All right that sounds good. I can't wait to see her face. She's gonna be so stunned." Rose giggled as she stopped at a red light. She glanced back at Lauren who was in her car seat. She was glad that she could bring her daughter to work since they had a daycare inside her office building.

"I think the shuttle is here Ma. Faith just called me. I'll give you guys a call later or something. I forgot about the time difference so we'll figure somethin' out." He smiled when she told him that she loved him. "Bye Ma." He hung his cell phone up and closed it then looked at his wife. "Is he here?"

"Yeah he's just taking his precious time." She said shaking her head then opened the front door and grinned at the man who came up and shook both their hands. He and Bosco began loading their luggage into the shuttle and Faith just helped a little with some light bags. Then the couple got into the white 2005 Dodge Grand Caravan that was the shuttle and they were off. Bosco had his arm around his wife and was looking around out the windows.

_**Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah**_

Faith was sitting on the airplane looking around at everyone that was boarding. They were riding first class and Bosco had his hand on his wife's knee. She looked out the small window at everything that surrounded them. The stewardess stood in front of the guests and started telling them that they were to take off soon and to stay in their seats and everything. The plane shook a little and began to take off on the runway. Bosco always hated this part about flying and landing. He felt like he was going to die. He had a hard grip on his wife's hand and his eyes were closed a little. Faith gazed over at her husband and smiled then put her hand on his sweaty cheek. Bosco gazed over at his wife and let out a sigh. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

_**Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within**_

They were finally up in the air and Faith laid her head on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes. Bosco gazed at Faith and waved the stewardess over and asked for a blanket for the both of them. As Faith drifted off to sleep with the warm blanket over her and her husband's bodies she began to think about the times they had been together. It all started back when they first started dating. She remembered lying naked under a sheet on his couch watching him make them breakfast. He looked so sexy standing there in his boxers and socks making some bacon and eggs. She knew that that was the first time that she had truly fallen in love with him. She knew at that point and time that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

_**And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**_

As the two got closer from dating, she started to know more and more about his life. Faith thought that she knew Bosco as a partner because she figured that he had told her everything while they drove around in the squad car 55 David. However, he had a lot more to tell her about why he did things the way that he did them and why he really became a cop. He had a gruesome childhood according to the things that he had told her. Marcell was a great person now but he sounded scary back when Bosco was younger. He would slap Rose around and get drunk then act crazy. But Marcell has confessed to what he has done and always asks for his son's forgiveness and Rose's. They all have put the past behind them and focus on important things.

_**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby**_

Bosco glanced over at his wife who turned her head a little and cleared her throat. She was dreaming about the day that he had proposed. They had just brought in a prisoner who had stolen a woman's purse and he was cursing in the back seat at the two partners. Bosco was sitting in the passenger's seat tapping his hands against things and acting very nervous. They got to the Precinct and he said that he had to go "hit the head" but he was really going to give every Sergeant, Lieutenant and Officer a long stem red and white rose around the Precinct so he could propose. Faith was so surprised when she saw everyone holding a rose then saw the man of her dreams down on his knee with the ring out and he had a couple of tears in his eyes.

_**Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah**_

Their wedding day was one of the happiest days of her life. When she and Fred got married, Faith never got to put on a beautiful white gown and have everyone that she knew and loved to her wedding. She kept reminiscing about when she was walking down the aisle and saw Bosco standing there in his handsome uniform with some tears running down his cheeks. It was the best moment of their relationship. Exchanging vows was the best thing that she had ever done because she had written hers from her heart and she truly meant them. Their reception was the best thing ever because she got to dance with the man that she loved all night and have a great time with their family and friends. Then they went on their amazing honeymoon.

_**Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him**_

Faith opened her eyes and looked around when she began remembering her rape. She gazed at her husband who also had woken up because the way that she had moved. She gave him a small smile then laid her head down and let out a sigh. That was the worst part of her life except what had happened to her with her Godfather. Faith would have nightmares about that day in the apartment; she would wake up hearing Ryan's cries and pleads and she remembered what those men did to her. She had to get up and go to the bathroom. Bosco touched his wife's backside and wondered what was wrong with her then shrugged it off and laid his head back down. She splashed some water on her face and tried to get herself back together.

_**Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me  
**_

The plane was just over Fiji and the couple was looking out of the window down at the island. Faith was grinning as she thought about when she found out that she was pregnant with Ellie and gave birth to her daughter. It was one of the best things that she had ever done; Ellie was the best baby at some times. She had times where she just cried because the sky was blue or something like that. But she was always a good baby and loved when people would change her diaper. She would giggle hard when Faith or Bosco would sprinkle baby powder on her little bottom. Ellie still likes when they put that on her butt after she gets out of the tub or something. It made Faith smile thinking about her little shining star; she was Faith's whole world.

**_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby_**

_**If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all**_

Everyone got off the plane and into Fiji's airport. Bosco had a hold of his wife's hand and was looking around for where they needed to go. She gazed down at their joining palms then glanced up at his face and grinned. When they got pregnant with Angela, he was dead sure that she was going to be a boy but that day came to find out the sex and he may have looked a little disappointed on the outside but was happy on the inside. He wanted a son so bad. Not that he didn't love Charlie or Cameron but he wanted to start from scratch and raise the baby until he was 18 and look back on his work. The day she was born was a great day but a hard labor. Faith thought that she would never stop contracting or start dilating. It was total hell.

_**But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah**_

Bosco walked outside with Faith next to them and was pushing their entire luggage in a little cart. A man was standing outside the airport next to a black limo with a sign that said 'Boscorelli'. Faith looked closely at the sign then over at her husband and laughed. The man helped Bosco load the bags into the truck of the limo then shut the door. Faith put her Gucci sunglasses on because wow Fiji had a lot of sun. Bosco also put his shades on and they both got into the limo then he put his hand in hers. She ran her hand through her hair as they took off and she began to think about Christmas 2005 when she found out that he had purchased their house. She smiled and ran her hand up and down her husband's leg. She just couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened that year. Emily had been killed; Fred had set a bomb off in the Precinct. It was weird how she and Fred had been together for quiet some time and he wouldn't know how to surprise her like that but Bosco who had been a jerk for years would know to do that.

_**If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing**_

_**If I ain't got you with me baby**_

They arrived at their hotel, Bosco walked up to the door and opened it as the driver, and a bellhop brought their stuff inside. She had a large smile on her face as she gazed at everything. There was an awesome bedroom that had a huge bathroom with a double-headed shower and a wonderful Jacuzzi tub. There was also a living room with two couches and a loveseat then a huge 32-inch flat wide screen television. "Gosh this is the greatest."

"I know baby." Faith said and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck then giggled. "How about we take a quick nap then go out on the beach?"

"I'm not tired though babe. I got enough sleep on the plane didn't you?" She shrugged and ran her hand through her hair. "Tell you what... How about we go to bed early tonight, I really wanna go out and walk on the beach." He looked out the window and back at his wife. "Please baby." He whined.

"Fine," she said with a small smile and cleared her throat. Faith kissed her husband's lips as he got out his wallet to tip both the limo driver and the bellhop then closed the door. She began looking through all the bags. "I'm gonna go change babe into this bikini that I got with Cynthia on Friday."

"All right babe I'm gonna put some shorts on." He said and watched as she went into the bathroom. Bosco quickly changed into some shorts and was looking out the window at the waves and the beach when he heard the bathroom door open. "You about ready to go?" He asked not looking at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked and he turned his head and a grin spread across his lips. Faith had on a polka dot bikini on that was yellow with pink dots then had a pink wrap around her waist. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she didn't have any shoes on. "I thought so." She said and giggled a little.

"I'm so glad that you're my wife!" He said and wrapped his strong arms around his wife's waist then kissed her lips. "All right let's go down to that beach and take a nice walk. Maybe I could throw you in the water." He said as he locked the door and Faith hit his arm. "I'm just kidding baby. I swear."

**To Be Continued...**


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**: **Happy Mothers Day**

**Title**: A New Life Together (One-Twenty Four) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(May 21, 2006 · Sunday – 8:23am)**

It was a beautiful morning in May. Faith was lying in her warm bed dreaming of a thousand things. It was Mother's Day and Bosco had the best day planned for her. While she nested in their bed, he was taking Ellie and Angela out for a day of shopping because he had something special planned for Faith. He had taken Charlie and Cameron into the city along with Jenna and Kiesha so they all could shop. It had been a couple of weeks since Bosco and Faith's 4th-Anniversary and when they got back, everyone had surprised Faith with a pearl white 2006 Lincoln Aviator. Mikey still wanted Maritza to tell Lieutenant Swersky or some superior about her whole rape thing but she did not want to be treated differently in her own Precinct. Ramona was doing perfect with her new twin boys. About a week after she gave birth, she and Mark bought their house together and sold each of theirs. Of course, it was not hard selling her house because it was a great price and had a perfect view of Manhattan. Mark's house was also a hit and he had it sold within days of the twins births. Therefore, they were planning to move into their new house that was on Long Island also any day now.

"Mmm... Baby?" Faith moaned softly when she awoke from her slumber. She stretched her arms up above her head and reached over to touch her husband. However, Bosco of course was not there. She opened her eyes and looked around. Faith ran her hand through her hair and looked on her nightstand and there was a huge bouquet of white and pink flowers then four cards and a note on top of the stack of cards. She picked up a card.

The first one was from Ellie and Angela. Faith smiled because of the handwriting that her oldest daughter had. Bosco had just traced Angela's small hand on the card and signed her name. She giggled and put the card down then picked up the next one, which was from Charlie. Cameron had gotten her his own card also. The last Mother's Day card was from Bosco, he had a nice poem inside about how much she meant to him, and it was so nice.

'Happy Mothers Day, Mommy!' The piece of paper said and Faith smiled. 'We hope you have a great day; we planned something wonderful for you. First you're gonna need to get dressed and be outside by 8:45 because there is a special surprise waiting out there that is going to take you around for your special day. You're going to love it all Mom. We love you so much Mom and hope you have a wonderful day. See you tonight for dinner!'

Faith smiled and looked over at the clock. Her eyes widened because the note said that the surprise would be waiting outside at 8:45. She got up and looked down at herself. She had taken a bath the night before so all she had to do was get dressed. So she walked into her closet to find something.

(: She decided to wear a tan colored sleeveless turtleneck that clung to her curves like a glove with a matching luxe cardigan that had a shawl collar and horizontal rib detail. Then she had on a pair of tan drawstring waist relaxed pants. Then she had on some ballet-type shoes that were white. :)

"Can I speak to my Mother please?" Faith asked into her house phone. She was calling Ramona so she could wish her a Happy Mother's Day before she set out for the day that her family had planned for her. "Hey Mom, Happy Mother's Day!" She said and giggled when her mother started laughing.

"Happy Mother's Day to you too baby. Oh my gosh I am having a good day so far actually. Justin took all four of his brother's out to lunch and Mark is downstairs making me lunch and I am lying in bed watching TV and having the greatest glass of orange juice. I feel so great right now, Faith."

"Yeah well I woke up to a totally empty house. Maurice and the kids planned a day for me and I'm supposed to have dinner with them later so I'm just waiting for whatever to come pick me up." She chuckled a little and ran her hand through her hair. "I miss my babies right now Mom." She said.

"How do you think I feel? Gosh I miss my five boys..." She paused and glanced over at Mark who came into the room with her coffee and orange juice. "Thanks honey." She said and he kissed her forehead. "I miss Stanley." She cleared her throat and sighed. "What is going on with him Faith?"

"I don't know Mommy." Faith replied and looked at the pictures of her children that were in the Family Room. "I don't want to think about anything bad right now. Maurice and the kids have planned a wonderful day for me and I'm going to enjoy it damnit." She giggled and sat down then sighed.

"Tired aren't ya hun?" Ramona asked and Faith groaned in approval. The mother let out a long sigh then crawled out of her bed. "Yeah I know how that feels. I have been tired since the day that Stanley was born. That is a long time Faith. 34 years." She shook her head and looked at her mirror.

"Oh Mom, you poor little girl." Faith said and laughed then let out a sigh. She heard a knock on her door and the woman stood up quickly. "Mom I think my ride is here. I'm not sure but I'll call you back later tonight ok?" She smiled and blew a kiss in the phone. "Bye Mommy, I love you."

Faith walked to the foyer and opened the door then grinned at the man dressed in a tuxedo and had a bouquet of Lilies resting on his arm. "Good morning Mrs. Boscorelli." He handed her the flowers then glanced down at the four dogs that stood behind Faith growling at the man. "Your husband and children have set up a day for you full of pampering. Now if you would follow me to your limousine we'll be on our way." He said with a handsome smile.

She had a large smile on her face as she walked over to the pearl white 2005 Jaguar S-Type. The driver opened the door for her and she got in then smiled as she looked around. It was huge back there and had everything. Even a television and DVD/VCR combo player. Faith shook her head.

"Oh man..." She said softly and grabbed her cell phone from inside her purse were Emma and Angel were. Faith took the two dogs out and set them on the ground then started dialing her best friend's number. After a few rings, DK picked up. "Hey Derek, Happy Mother's Day. Can I talk to Holly?"

"Yeah hold on for a second." He said and took the phone away from his ear as he walked to the Living Room where his wife was lounging. "It's Faith."

"Oh good." She said as she ate her breakfast then took the telephone from her husband. "Faith!" She said in a loud voice and both women laughed. "Oh man I am being treated like a queen today. Derek and the kids cooked me breakfast and have been pampering me all morning. I love Mother's Day."

"Well you will never guess what Maurice and the kids did for me." She said and looked around as they pulled out of the driveway. "I am in a Jaguar limousine on my way to a day of spa pampering!" She giggled. "Can you believe this? Oh man I love my kids and my husband so much for this."

"Damn you should swing by here and pick me up so I can go with you." She chuckled and cleared her throat. "I'm just glad that I don't have to work today. Derek already said that if someone called he was going to tell them that I wasn't here. And he already turned my cell phone off so... yeah."

"I am so excited about tonight but I wanted to ask you something." Faith looked out the window and sighed. "Ok when I wake up in the morning my stomach is really hard. That has never happened and I want to know if it's something that I should worry about or just let it go." She said softly.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and I check it out and tell you. Actually, come to my office around noon when I am on my break and I will give you a quick ultrasound and see if there is anything but that just sounds like your uterus is getting itself ready for another baby." Holly replied slowly.

"All right thanks Holly." Faith sighed. "Well I'm gonna call everybody and wish them a Happy Mother's Day so I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Ok Faith take care hun. Love you."

"Love you too Hol. Bye." She hung up then glanced up at the driver as he stopped at a red light. Faith had no idea where he was taking her but they were driving down the long street of Alpine. It was like a mini Rodeo Drive for Alpine. "Pop, hey is Marissa there? I wanna say Happy Mother's Day."

"Yeah she's breastfeeding Matthew." He smiled and walked to his son's nursery and gazed at his wife who was softly rubbing her son's cheek. Matthew was finished eating. "Faith's on the phone babe." He said and she glanced up at him then took the phone. Marcell took his son and kissed his cheek.

**20 Minutes Later...**

The limo pulled up in front of _Leo's Massage Spa_ and Faith hung up her cell phone from calling Alex. She was about to open her own door and get out but the driver opened it for her. She smiled and got out then looked around. "Oh man." She said with a sigh and walked into the Spa Parlor and everyone was standing around in white shirts and pants ready for her. "Are you Faith?" A woman with a white coat on asked. "We have been waiting for you. I'm Leo."

"Oh really?" She asked and looked around at everyone. "I guess you talked to my husband, Maurice right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes we have he is a very nice man." She grinned, took Faith's purse, and led her to a room. "Now since this is Mother's Day we are going to give you a good full treatment. We are going to have you change into this robe and Hans here is going to give you a full body massage. He is the best we have."

"This is great." Faith said and looked around the champagne colored room. "So you want me to go put this on?" She asked and picked up the white terry cloth robe that was soft to the touch. Both Hans and Molly nodded with smiles and Faith giggled. "All right I'll be right out." She said in a soft voice.

Hans was rubbing his hands with the body lotion oil that Leo made for her parlor only. He was a handsome husky looking Australian with shoulder length blonde hair a hazel eyes. He had on a white polo with white pants then had some plain white shoes on. He glanced up and smiled as Faith came in.

"All right listen I'm pregnant so I don't want to lay exactly on my stomach." She bit the side of her lip.

"Oh dats fine." He said; his accent was strong. She smiled and laid a little on her side. "I want you to jus relax." He said and pulled her robe off her shoulders and down to her waist. "You have soft skin." He said and began massaging her back. Hans was looking at her face and she was smiling.

"You have great hands." She whispered softly and he smiled.

"I use this lotion oil every day. The first day I came here I had rough hands and now their as soft as your beautiful skin."

Faith opened her eyes and looked at his face. He was gorgeous but she could not do that. Bosco had given her this gift and he was the best husband that a woman could have. She closed her eyes as he massaged her lower back. He was amazing. She would have to remind her husband to hire him when she went into labor because Hans would be great when she had those lower back pains. "I went to the Brooklyn Massage Parlor and they weren't like this."

"Well we are professionals. They were trained in a back alley. We went to an actual college." He smiled.

"This is amazing. I could lie here all day and have you do this."

Leo walked into the room with a tray and smiled over at Hans. "Now, Mrs. Boscorelli we have a real treat for you today. When Hans is finished massaging you we are going to give you a pedicure and manicure then a facial. Right now I brought you a cappuccino and some pastries for you to snack on."

"Thank you so much Leo this is fantastic." Faith said and looked around. "Do you have something that I could read or listen to?"

"I could put a little soft music on if that's what you'd like." Leo said with a smile.

"Yeah that's fine; I just don't want to sit in silence."

"No problem." She walked over to a CD player and turned the compact disc on and walked out of the room then softly closed the door. Hans was now working on Faith's lower legs and ankles as she drank her cappuccino and listened to the soft music. Hans moved down to work on her feet.

**To Be Continued... **


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**: **Memorial Day 2006**

**Title**: A New Life Together (One-Twenty Six) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**Special Note:** I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while. Wow it's been a long time.

**(May 30, 2006 · Tuesday – 4:23pm)**

It was Memorial Day and everyone was at Bosco and Faith's house to have a wonderful barbeque and have fun. The little kids were playing in the pool and they all had water wings so they could stay afloat. The older kids were sitting around a patio table playing cards and talking about some stuff. Bosco was of course standing on the piece of stab where the large barbeque was. Jimmy, Aiden and Mikey were all standing next to Bosco with beers in their hands and the four men were talking about something that they thought was funny. Faith was sitting on a lounge chair next to the pool with a black bikini on and a white collared shirt dress on. Angela was sitting between her mother's legs because she was too little to play in the pool.

"Gosh I'm so glad that this day turned out like this." Marcell said coming out with Matthew in his arms. The baby had some light blue trunks on and a matching hat. He handed the baby to his wife who was lounging on a chair like Faith's in a robe and bikini. "His diaper is all changed now babe."

"Thank you honey." She said and kissed her son firmly on the cheek. "I can never stop kissing him."

"Oh I know what you mean. That's why Ellie's face is so red right now." Faith replied and gazed at her daughter with a grin. "Angie is the same way too. I just love my girls so much." She kissed her youngest daughter who groaned and went back to playing with her blocks. "Gosh I'm starving."

"Me too. Hey Bos! When is the food gonna be ready! There's hungry women over here!" Holly said with a smile holding Joshua.

"Everyone can eat in five minutes! Except you Holly! You can eat when you go home!" He shouted back with a grin then turned back to flipping the burgers and hot dogs. "Ellie! Do you want a hot dog babe!"

"Yeah!" She responded from swimming in the pool with a smile on her face. "I'm really hungry daddy!" She added.

"Ok I got some food for you come here." He said getting a hot dog off the grill and putting it in a bun. "Go sit by Mommy and eat this Ok. You can't go in the pool until Daddy says so." She nodded and took a bite out of her hot dog as she walked over and sat next to Faith. "You guys ready to eat!"

"Finally!" Samantha said getting up from where she was. She had on a string bikini with a coverlet over and her hair up in a sloppy bun. She grabbed a paper plate and a hamburger bun then a hot dog bun. Aiden looked at his wife as if she was crazy. "What? I'm hungry, is that such a crime?"

"Of course not." Faith said as she grabbed two hot dog buns and a hamburger bun.

"Well, you have a reason to be eating that much you're carrying someone else." Aiden replied and looked at his wife. "Are you pregnant?"

"AH! No Aiden; what is wrong with you!" She shook her head and thanked Bosco softly when he gave her a hot dog and a hamburger. "We haven't even been married that long. Four months right? Let's just slow down there before we start having kids and all that." She shook her head, laughing.

"I think you'd be a good Mommy." Cynthia said putting toppings on her burger.

"Oh me too but she wants to wait like five thousand years before having kids. Which I think is a stupid idea." Rose said shaking her head. "Because if you wait forever then when you've waited until you're 30 to have a baby you'll be 50 when that kid is a teenager and getting on your last nerve."

"Hey excuse me!" Faith shouted and pointed to her stomach. "I'm 30!"

"I know but you've got kids already. I'm talking about starting a family at 30." Rose replied.

"Why are we being pressed into having a baby and neither of us have reached 30?" Aiden asked and Samantha shook her head with a grin as she walked over and sat down on the lounge chair between her husband's legs. They both began to eat their food while listening to everyone else.

"You're getting quite a belly there aren't ya?" Mikey asked his sister-in-law and touched her stomach. "How many are in there?"

"Shut up Mikey!" Faith shook her head and set her plate down. "I'll be right back." She said and walked back into the house then went into the bathroom. What she didn't see was someone from the backyard follow her into the house. When Faith came out she was startled to see Maritza standing there. "Oh damnit you scared the shit out of me!" She said with her hand over her stomach and looked at the woman. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something. And I don't want anyone else to know." She glanced at the backyard and took Faith into the foyer then started to slowly pace the floor. "I thought that I was gonna be all right with this rape and it was gonna just be behind me but it's haunting me now."

"What are you talking about Maritza?" Faith asked and put her hands on her hips.

She looked down at the ground and slowly shook her head then let out a sigh. "I found out the day before yesterday that... I'm pregnant." She said in a soft voice and looked up at Faith and tears were building in her eyes. "The scariest part is; I don't know if it's Mikey's or not. I mean what the hell!"

"Calm down all right." Faith said and walked over to Maritza and put her hands on her shoulders. "You're right; you don't know that. All you know right now is that you're having a baby! That is the best thing. Mikey won't care Ok. Yeah he's been hurt once but that was Tamara's fault. This isn't."

"Yeah I know that but we both also know that he wants a baby of his own bad." She shook her head and walked over to the front door then looked outside at all the cars that were parked in the driveway and on the street. "He talks to me at night about the life that he wants to have; you and Bosco's life."

Faith ran her hand through her hair then sighed. "I know he wants that. Hell I envied a lot of people before I got to where I was. But Mikey knows that you were raped. And it may hurt him to know that this child isn't his but it also might be his. So you both need to focus on it." She said in a soft voice.

"I just don't know what the hell I'm gonna say to him."

"Well, be calm about it. Tell him that you're afraid and that you need him to be with you every step of the way. Mikey is a very understand person."

"Yeah, I know." She cleared her throat then let out a sigh. "Thanks Faith." She said and ran her hand through her hair. Listen I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday at 9:30... If you have to work or have plans I'll understand but can you... maybe... come with me?"

"Of course... Anything you need I'll be there." Faith said with a smile and they both walked back towards the backyard. Faith smiled at Mark who was eating his hamburger and some chips.

"Oh my goodness Bosco you make THE best hamburgers in the world. I gotta have another one." Alex said with a smile.

"I taught him well." Marcell said with a grin and took a bite out of his burger. He glanced over at Alexis who was sitting on Dominic's lap playing cards with Charlie and Jenna. "Lexy!" He called and waved her over. She trotted over to her father and he cleared his throat. "Aren't you guys gonna eat?"

"Yeah we just wanted the mosh pit to clear before we came. You adults are FIERCE when it comes to food."

"Hey we don't want to be all thin and disgusting looking like you teenagers. Always on some kind of diet!" Davis said and shook his head.

"OH MY GOSH! You are so lying! Adults are ALWAYS worried about getting fat!" Jenna said storming over to him and pointing her finger in his face with a smile on her face. "Look at you Ty! You're always lifting something every time I see you." She shook her head and went to get a burger.

"She's got a point." Cameron said with his arm around Kiesha's waist.

"I go on diets." Victoria said and ran her hand through her hair as she looked over at Sarah who was standing next to her father. "I'm on one right now. But I get a treat every holiday. My trainer said that I can give myself a treat but not to overdue it." She shrugged and smiled down at Jennifer.

"Wow like you need a diet." Ramona said shaking her head.

"Ok we have a slight announcement to make." Faith said standing next to her husband. "On Thursday, we're gonna find out the sex of the baby. I'll be exactly four months then so if you want to come then tell me now so Holly can reserve a big examination room. But we can only have 6 people with us."

Marcell, Marissa, Rose, Doc, Ramona and Mark ended up being the six to go with them since they were all the grandparents.

"Can you give me like a lot of ultrasound pictures since I'm the Godmother?" Samantha asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course." Faith replied and hugged her friend. "This pregnancy seems to be going by quick. I mean we're already finding out the sex of the baby and stuff. I'm so excited!" She giggled with a smile and hopped up and down a little. Bosco just kissed her cheek. "I kinda want another girl."

"Oh no you don't! No I want my boy! Ok I got Charlie and Cameron but still I want another boy." Bosco said shaking his head and looked at Angela who crawled over to him and he picked her up. "Don't you think our family needs a baby boy around here? I think a cute little Maurice Jr. would be good."

"Yeah it would but can I just say that you can't name my Godson Maurice Jr." Samantha said and laughed.

"Maurice is a GREAT name all right?" He said and shook his head then walked over to the ice chest and grabbed himself another beer. "You want a pop babe?" He asked his wife who nodded and he handed her a Sprite. "Seriously, I think we should name the baby Jaden or Dante or somethin'."

"Wow you guys have a barbeque and don't even invite us? How nice."

Faith looked over towards the double patio doors and her mouth widened when she saw Kim and Carlos standing there with Kylie. She screamed and ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms firmly around Kim's neck. She was crying the whole time and saying how good it was to see her again. "Oh my gosh what on earth are you guys doing here?" She asked moving some hair out of Kim's face. "Are you guys visiting? You didn't tell me!"

"We're not visiting." Kim said and gazed back at her husband. "It took us 3 months to realize that we couldn't leave our family. So a couple weeks ago I called and we asked for our jobs back. They offered me a higher position and Carlos one too at different firehouses but we'll be in the same city."

"Oh my God! I'm so happy!" Alex said coming over to hug her friend too. "Look at that belly!" She said and rubbed Kim's 6-month expectant stomach.

"Yeah and look at your stomachs." Kim said rubbing both Alex and Faith's stomachs. "Ok so I smell food and I'm hungry so what can I have?" She asked and giggled a little then went over and grabbed herself a hamburger.

**To Be Continued...**


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**: **Never an Absolution**

**Title**: A New Life Together (One-Twenty Seven) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(June 3rd, 2006 · Thursday – 10:23am)**

Faith let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair as she waited nervously in the kitchen. Everyone would be there any minute so they could all drive out to Holly's doctor's office together. Bosco was standing across from her eating an orange and reading the newspaper. She was nervous about finding out what they were having. She knew that Bosco wanted a boy and she didn't want him to be upset inside if the baby turned out to be a girl. She knew that he would be mad that she was thinking that but she had to. She just wanted a healthy baby and to deliver full term. She didn't care about the sex or anything like that. She looked up at her husband and smiled a little because he was staring at her while he ate.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he was looking at her for such a long time.

"I...I don't know you just look so beautiful sitting there. You're showing now and the sun is shining on you." He shrugged and opened his cell phone when it began ringing. "Yeah." He answered and cleared his throat. "No we haven't left yet, we're waiting for everybody to get here."

"Who is that?" Faith questioned as she got up and walked over to the refrigerator. Bosco mouthed that it was Aiden.

"I swear Aiden; we'll call you and EVERYBODY else when we know what the sex is. Tell Samantha to calm down too. You two are the weirdest Godparents in the world. I'll talk to you later." He shook his head and hung his cell phone up. "He is stressing out... He's like 'Call me when you know!' Dumbass."

"Well, he's excited honey." Faith replied and stood in front of her husband and kissed his lips. "So after the appointment I thought we could all go out to lunch but where do you think is a good place to go?" She asked and cleared her throat. "I was thinking maybe Rocco's or Bernie's. That sounds good."

"Oohhh what about Tony Roma's or TGI Friday's." He smiled and Faith grinned. "What? I'm in the mood for barbeque right now. Memorial Day was great."

"Yeah that was good my personal little chef." She patted his bottom and ate a piece of his orange. "Oh I'm inviting Kim and Carlos over for dinner tomorrow night. What do you think is good to have; chicken and dumplings or ham with all the good stuff?"

"Let me think about how hungry I'm gonna be tomorrow night... I'd have to say both." She raised her eyebrow. "But since you're pregnant and cooking then I'll say chicken and dumplings." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm getting hungry now. Oh my goodness dumplings are so damn good."

"They're my comfort food."

There was a knock on the door and Bosco trotted to the foyer then opened it to the three sets of parents. "Hey!" Bosco said with a smile and greeted everyone with hugs and the women with kisses. "You brought coffee... Thanks Ma."

"And donuts 'cause we know the mother-to-be is hungry." Ramona said holding up a Krispy Kreme box. "Faith guess who we ran into yesterday?"

"Joan Rivers?" She teased and laughed along with Rose.

"No I wish." Ramona giggled and they all walked into the kitchen. "No Uncle Sam and his wife Patty." Faith's eyes widened and she started at her mother. "Yeah and they haven't changed a bit. But they did tell me that their youngest daughter is missing. Sally, they said she just vanished."

"Wow that's sad." Marissa replied as she ate some of her donut and looked over at her friend.

"Isn't she around my age or younger or something?"

"Yeah she's like 28 or 29. I can't remember, I should have asked. Patty is really hurt about it though. I feel so sorry for her."

"So why didn't you guys bring the kids?" Bosco asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"'Cause it's not right to bring babies as small as ours into the doctor's office." Rose answered and ran her hand through her black hair. "Besides my Mom wanted to watch Lauren today so I let her." She grinned and rubbed her husband's arm.

"How are you feeling today?" Marcell asked, taking Faith aside from everyone else and rubbing her stomach.

"I'm doing Ok." She looked up at her father-in-law and let out a sigh. "Actually Pop I'm kind of nervous about all this. I mean yeah I wanna know what the sex of the baby is but I'm nervous that if it's a girl then Maurice and everybody is gonna be mad about it or something. I honestly do not care what the sex is. If I could, I would find out when I give birth so I can find out there. I just want to know that my baby is healthy and Ok."

"I know hun." He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Why don't you tell Mawry that then?"

"Because Pop look how happy he is about this." She glanced over at her husband then sat down on the couch in the family room. "It doesn't matter how I think anymore Pop. Ok I have a family and they come first before my feelings. My husband wants to know the sex of the baby so I get it done."

"But what about your happiness?" He asked and sat in front of her on the coffee table. "Faith if you don't want to do this then tell him right now."

She gazed up at him and let out a sigh. "Thanks Pop." She said in a soft voice and stood up then walked into the kitchen.

"Are we all ready to go? 'Cause I wanna know what my new grandbaby is gonna be." Ramona said with a smile and rubbed Faith's belly as they all walked out to the driveway. The women got into Mark and Ramona's new 2006 Saab 97X Arc SUV and the men got in Marcell's Avalanche.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

They were all sitting in the waiting room of Holly's office. Faith was sitting between her husband and her mother. Bosco was talking on his cell phone with Jimmy and he was laughing loud about something. The others were talking amongst themselves and Faith was looking down at her stomach. She glanced over at her in-laws and Marcell was staring at her with a sad look on his face. She looked away from him at another pregnant woman who was by herself and she did not see a wedding ring. The woman was looking somewhat jealous of Faith and everything that she had.

"All right I'll talk to you later." Bosco said with a smile and hung up. "Doherty cracks me up!"

"I don't think the whole waiting room cares Maurice." Rose said looking at her son with her eyebrow raised like when he was a little boy.

"Sorry." He looked around then laced his hand in his wife's. "He was talking about driving to work this morning. This old woman was in front of him trying to put some mascara on and he got next to her and started cussing her out. Turned out it was his grandmother. That's so god damn funny!"

"Wow, Jimmy." Faith shook her head and grinned then rubbed her stomach. "Ok the baby's kicking now. Mark come here." She said to her mother's boyfriend and he knelt in front of her and set his hand on her stomach. "You feel that? Feel's weird huh?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"No it feels wonderful actually." He said and glanced at his wife who had her hand on her daughter's stomach too.

"It's a boy. I just know it." Bosco said.

"So what if it's a boy Maurice. Don't you care about if its healthy or anything?" Marcell asked sternly looking at his son with a glare. "You know there is more to pregnancies then finding out what the sex of the baby is."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. However, they could not react because Faith's name was being called.

"It's good to see you Faith." The nurse said and patted her stomach with a smile. "We're gonna use the big room because Holly said that you had a small group." She smiled at the others as Faith got up on the table. "Holly will be right in all right."

"Thanks." Bosco said and glanced over at his father. "You Ok Pop?"

"I'm fine." He said looking at the ground.

A couple minutes of silence went by and Holly walked into the room. "My favorite group of people." She said with a smile and hugged her best friend. "Are we all doing Ok in here?" She asked and they all nodded. "Ok let's figure out what we're having here."

"Damn this table is uncomfortable." Faith said, lying back as Holly lifted her shirt up.

"Next time the equipment people come around I'll tell them we need better tables." She smiled as Faith rolled her eyes. "Can you turn off the lights please Doc?"

"Yeah." He said and flipped the switch then stood next to his wife.

Holly turned on the monitor and they all began staring at the screen of the baby. Bosco was standing next to his wife's head and had a hold of her hand. "Ok here you can see the heart beating. Everything looks good there." Holly said looking at the screen. "There's an arm and the shoulders then the neck and the head." She smiled a little and glanced at her friend. "The kids got some short legs I tell ya." She tilted her head a little bit.

"God my baby is so beautiful." Ramona said and squeezed Mark's hand. "Can you see what the sex is Hol?"

"Yes I can." She said and they all looked at her. "It's a boy."

Everyone in the room gasped and hugged, kissed and celebrated with each other. Faith was laying on her back crying because she was actually happy that she found out the sex. She turned her head and gazed at her husband. Bosco was staring at the screen and had a small tear running down his cheek.

"Baby I love you so much." She said and kissed his lips then hugged him tight. "We're gonna have our baby boy!" She cried.

"Oh man you guys kill me!" Holly said with a smile, wiping her tears away from her eyes. Faith laughed a little and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy that I was here to find out with you guys." She grinned and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm printing out like 50 ultrasound pictures Ok?"

"That's fine." Bosco said wiping his tears away and running his wife's stomach. "My baby boy."

"Honey I'm so excited." Marissa said, hugging Faith and kissing her on the cheek. "I can't wait to start planning his room."

"I know us four need to get together and do that." Rose said and lightly kissed Faith on her forehead.

**To Be Continued...**


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**: **Manhattan Preschool**

**Title**: A New Life Together (One-Twenty Eight) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

**Author**: Denise aka Sassy Princess and Co-author is Colleen aka Detective Faith Boscorelli.

**Summary**: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**A little note from your favorite author**: The Lords Prayer - Our Father in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen – Just wanted to share a little with you.

**Plagiarism**: something copied from somebody else's work, or somebody else's idea that somebody presents as his or her own. - You are wondering why I put this up here. Well, I have had some of my stories ideas and story stuff taken and I do not want it to happen again. Thank you guys so much!

**(June 24th, 2006 · Tuesday – 12:23pm)**

About two days before this one, Marcell, Daniel, Alexis, Kiesha, Katie, Sarah and Jenna went on a trip down to Miami, Florida. On Saturday, Faith went to Maritza's doctor's appointment and they listened to the baby's heartbeat and saw the ultrasound and everything. It was then that Maritza decided to tell everyone that she was pregnant. Mikey was happy at first but thought that it might be her rapist's baby.

Ellie was sitting in her classroom coloring a star along with the 12 other little three, four and five year olds. At the same little round table was Kayla Jean who was Ellie's best friend, also Jacob Riley and Aaron Williams. The two teachers, Mrs. Karen Richardson and Ms. Laci Benson were sitting at their desks scoring some papers that the kids had turned in from the day before. Faith had found out about Manhattan Preschool on a website. They have six classes with kids from age's three to six learning their ABC's, 123's and their states. The teachers wanted them to learn their Presidents too. The tuition for the school is $950.00 a month. On this hot summer's day, Faith was working and Bosco, Charlie and Cameron were out.

"Ok I need all eyes on me please!" Laci said standing up and snapping her fingers. The kids looked up at her and snapped their fingers too. "Very good! Now it's time to play the name game." She clapped her hands a little and cleared her throat. "Ok if you know the answer then raise your hand."

"Ok, I want to know what number goes with this word and picture!" Karen said.

Kayla, Ellie and several other children raised their hands wanted to answer the problem. Laci picked Kayla and the cute little girl stood up then went and grabbed the magnet that had the word two and put it beneath the picture. "Very good, Kayla." Laci said with a grin.

"Tank you Ms. Benson." She said in a cute voice and walked back to her seat and giggled along with Ellie.

"All right what about the next picture?"

"Ms. Ellie, your turn." The girl hopped over to the board and put the magnet '5' under the picture then turned to her teachers and smiled. "Yeah, that's right Ellie! Good job girl!" Laci said with a smile.

Two men walked unseen into the back exit of the school and slipped into the boy's bathroom then locked the door. Steven Parr was a disturbed 25-year-old man who got away with raping seven girls under the age of five. Jose Gonzalez was just a 24-year-old cold blooded killer who went to jail but escaped three weeks prior. They had no reason why they were going to do this; maybe to be noticed. Steven was carrying a 9mm gun and Jose had a rifle and was loading it in a hurry. He looked over at his partner-in-crime and grinned. "You ready?"

"Ok now we're gonna start doing our vowels. A, E, I, O U!" Karen said with a smile.

"Now what letter is-" Laci started but there was a knock on the door. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Jose shot her right there, kill her instantly.

All of the kids in the classroom started screaming as the two killer entered the room. Steven shot Kayla at close range in the chest; the bullet passed through her body and entered Ellie's chest. Both little girls collapsed, Kayla laid there bleeding to death. The two went on with their spree, Karen went after Jose but he shot her in the abdomen then turned and killed 3-year-old Eric Hansen.

"Would you look at this beautiful little hottie..." Steven said, kneeling down beside 5-year-old, Sarah Perks, whom was hiding underneath her table. He reached out and grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" She cried out.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Jose said and back-handed her across the cheek. "Get the hell away from her you sick bastard!" He demanded, looking at Steven who hadn't stopped touching her. He was now trying to spread her legs and get his pants down.

Blood splattered in Sarah's face when Jose shot Steven in the head.

"It's all gonna go away soon sweetheart." Jose said to Sarah and shot her also but in the shoulder. He grinned and walked over to the door and closed then locked it. He turned back to the scared children and shook his head.

"You're a very bad man!"

Faith was sitting in her office reading a report that Maritza had brought to her about CT Finney. If they could find the man that had raped Maritza and shake him up a little then they could nail Cathel as an accessory in an officer's rape. That is about 25 years to life in prison.

"So... Do you think we have enough to pin him?" Faith asked.

"No, CT has enough guys to back him up that our lives could be in jeopardy." Maritza answered and ran her hand through her thick hair. "I'm so god damn sick of throwing up." She said and shook her head then chuckled a little. "I throw up like every morning from nine to one."

"Yeah morning sickness is always a bitch."

"**_All units of the 55 we have a shots fired call at 102nd and Hamilton! Caller reports numerous wounded! EMS and Fire have been notified! Suspects are armed and use caution!_**" The radio blew into life.

"Oh my God that's Ellie's school!" Faith said, getting up and running out of her office with Maritza behind her. Most of the officers and Sergeants were running to the entrance too. "Are you riding with me Cruz!" Faith asked as she ran to her squad car.

"Yeah I'll go!" She ran to the squad and they raced down the street.

"Man... I don't know what I'm gonna do if I loose her." Faith cried as she followed the other police cars down the street. "She's too young to be going through something this horrible! This is what Maurice and I have been hiding her from."

"She's gonna be Ok." Maritza assured her. "This is 55 Sergeant! We are going northbound on 102nd about five blocks out! What is the ETA on the bus!"

"**_Adam 55-3 and Boyd 55-3 are both 3 minutes out, 55 Sergeant!_**"

"Central is it known how many children have been injured or are involved?" Faith asked.

"**_Caller just heard shots and saw the suspects!_**"

Arriving at the school it was a chaotic scene. There were little kids running every where and most of them were screaming. Faith jumped out of the squad and looked around the courtyard for her daughter. She was about to run into the school when a strong hand came up and grabbed her arm. Faith turned her head and saw Aiden standing there.

"You need to get back Faith! It's not safe!"

"No! My baby's in there!" She shouted and tried to get out of his hold. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking and gunshots were heard throughout the courtyard.

"Everybody get down! Stay down!" Maritza shouted, getting flat on her stomach and shot at the window where Jose was firing from. "55 Sergeant! Shots fired at this location! I repeat shots fired!"

When the shots began, Aiden grabbed Faith and they both fell to the ground. She may have broken her hip because she fell right on it. "Where are the shots coming from?" She asked looking around.

"Right over there! Stay down Faith!"

She sat up a little to grab her gun from her holster. "Oh shit!" She screamed out when she felt a bullet hit her shoulder. Luckily, she had a vest on but there was still a lot of pain there. "Damnit Aiden it hurts!" She grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard. "It hurts bad! Aiden!"

He grabbed her radio and held it up to his mouth. "Central, this is 55 Sergeant, we have an officer down! The DS has been shot!"

"Aiden get down now!" Maritza shouted from across the courtyard.

Before he could get flat on the stomach, he was shot twice in his right arm and once in his neck. The detective fell flat on his back and began coughing because of his injuries.

"Aiden! Oh God Aiden!" Faith screamed and looked around to get him out of the line of fire. She grabbed his uninjured arm and dragged him to a safe spot. His eyes were open wide and he was coughing; blood was coming out of his neck and mouth. "Doc! Somebody help me!"

Not caring about how much danger he was in, Doc ran through the hail of bullets towards Faith and Aiden. Jose saw him running and unloaded the rifle on the paramedic.

"Oh God! We need to take him down!" Dave said to Davis. His team was all ready to storm the school and end this horrible massacre. "I think he's still got some kids in there! So I want you guys to make it quick but don't shoot some innocent kid." The SWAT Sergeant nodded and cocked his gun. "All units be aware! SWAT is moving in!" He said in his radio.

Jose saw the last SWAT officer trot into the school. He looked around and grabbed 3-year-old Troy Anders. He ran out to the hall and saw the officers walking slowly towards the classroom.

"You'll never take me alive you bastards!" He shouted, dragging Troy by his throat.

"Listen, just let the boy go and put the gun down. We can talk about this. We're all adults here." Davis said lowering his weapon a little.

"Fuck you boy!" He said aiming his gun at Davis.

"NO!" Officer Linda Barman shouted. She fired twice and both bullets went into his shoulder. Jose stood there stunned then dropped his gun and Troy. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Perp is down! Send the paramedics in, we got a lot of wounded!" Davis said in his radio. He looked around the classroom; it was a blood bath back there. "Oh my God!" He whispered when he saw some familiar shoes. Ellie's shoes; he and Alex had got them for her birthday 3 months ago.

As six paramedics stayed outside to work on Doc, Aiden and all the injured outside, the 12 others ran into the school to help the wounded.

"What's up Ty!" Carlos asked, wondering why he was knelt down and shaking.

"It's Ellie! She's been shot Carlos! I don't think she's breathing!" He yelled and they both looked at the little girl who was laying on her side.

"Hey Sheryl! I'm gonna need some help in here!" He called to his 38-year-old partner. Sheryl Ramey was the head paramedic at the 39th Station House. It was in the next Precinct over from the 55 so they answered major calls like this.

Davis trotted out of the classroom and school. He looked around the courtyard for Faith. He saw her watching as they loaded the seriously wounded Doc into the bus. He trotted over to the Department Sergeant and touched her arm. She turned to him and had blood all over the front of her white short sleeve uniform shirt. "Faith... Umm... You should know something." He said in a sad voice. "Ellie... She's umm..."

"Oh my God!" She said in a sad voice. "No not my baby! Ty no not my daughter!"

"I'm sorry Faith." He said and hugged her.

"Davis!" Carlos shouted as he came out of the school carrying an orange backboard. "We need you to drive to Mercy! It's Ellie! I got a weak pulse!" He shouted looking at Faith and she had her hand over her mouth. "Faith come on! You can ride with us in the back! We need to check you out too!"

**_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me_**

_**We were young and wild and free**_

Kim drove up to the bay of Mercy and jumped out of the car that she was in. She was on duty and heard about Doc getting shot. She ran into the hospital then looked around at everyone that was running around. They were bringing in Aiden at that time and Grace was giving him CPR. "Where's Doc?" She asked Dr. Fields who looked at her with a sad face. She slowly started shaking his head. "No... No, they said over the radio that he was just shot in the side and the arm! Those aren't serious injuries!" She shouted and he apologized then walked down the hallway. She glanced in the room where Doc's body was laying under a sheet. A doctor came out of the room and ran her hand over her head then walked down the hall.

_**Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**_

The same time that Davis pulled up to Mercy, Bosco pulled up also. He got out of his truck and watched as Carlos and Sheryl brought the gurney out of the bus. The three men saw Ellie lying on the backboard and Charlie put his hand over his mouth. Faith got out also and stumbled because she couldn't believe that her daughter was on the verge of dying and also because she cracked her hip bone. Bosco grabbed his wife before she fell and held her close. She stood up and limped her way to the entry doors. The five stood there watching as the doctors worked frantically on her. "Aiden was shot too." She said in a soft voice and Bosco looked over at her with his eyes wide. She slowly fell back to the ground and doctors rushed to her.

_**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

Samantha screamed her way up to Mercy and jumped out of the car not waiting for Gusler to follow her. She ran into the emergency doors and looked around to see if she could spot anybody. She saw Mary Proctor coming out of a room taking some bloody rubber gloves off. "Mary! I need to know where my husband is! Aiden Johnson!" She said and the nurse let out a sigh. "They took him up to surgery; third floor." She said and the woman was about to take off but Mary grabbed her arm. "Faith and Bosco are up there too." She said and Samantha looked at her oddly. "Ellie was shot, Sam." The officer put her hands over her mouth then ran to the stairs and began trotting up them as fast as she could as she cried.

_**And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**_

Rose had been called from work to come to the hospital. She ran in and looked around. She spotted her friend, Mary Proctor, behind the desk and walked up to her. "Mary someone called me down here and told me that something had happened. What is going on?" She asked and the nurse let out a sigh then walked around the desk. "Come in here with me Rose." She said and took her to the nurse's lounge. "There was a shooting at a school." She said and the woman nodded. "Monte was there." Rose's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. "Rose he was shot and the wounds were so bad that we just couldn't do anything for him." Rose shook her head and started crying. "NOOOO! Not my husband! No not him!"

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me**_

Cameron was sitting on a chair crying softly and looking down at his shoes. He rubbed the back of his neck then looked at the picture that was in his wallet of Ellie. She had the biggest smile on his face; it was the night of her birthday, Faith and Bosco were gone and they were having fun. He put his hand over his mouth and sniffled then looked up as Bosco walked over to him. "She's gonna be all right buddy. She's strong." Bosco cried and rubbed his son's shoulder then glanced over at Charlie who stood up and ran to the bathroom. Samantha was standing against a pillar talking on the phone with Aiden's parents and she was crying. Faith was sitting on a chair as a doctor checked out how her hip was doing.

_**There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way**_

It was a little bit later in the night and everyone was waiting for the results on Ellie and Aiden. Ramona and Marissa had taken Rose home because she was so sad over the news of her husband's death to stay at the hospital and wait for doctor's to tell her that her granddaughter was dead. Faith was wearing a bandage around her waist to maybe help her hip. She wouldn't let anyone help her in anyway. She wanted to be left alone. She was holding her stomach and crying when she heard somebody approaching. Faith gazed up to see Marcell, Daniel and all the girls trotting into the waiting room. "Where is she? Is she Ok!" Marcell asked and looked around at everyone. Bosco stood up and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Maurice?" He looked at his son who somewhat stumbled because he couldn't believe what was going on. "Whoa Maurice. Calm down son its gonna be Ok."

_**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

Charlie was standing on the balcony of the hospital looking at the skyline. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Jenna standing there with red eyes. He stood up straight, put his arms around his girlfriend's waist, and let out a sob. "She's gonna be Ok Charlie." Jenna cried and rubbed her boyfriend's back and kissed his cheek. He held onto her tight and rested his head on her shoulder. Jenna lifted her boyfriend's head up and gazed into his sad eyes. She was about to say something but he put his fingers over her mouth. "Jenna... I can't hold this in any longer." He said and she looked at him confused. "I love you so much Jenna. I just do not want to hold it in any longer. God I'm so in love with you Jenna." He cried.

_**And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
**_

Cameron had the picture of Ellie in his hand as he paced the hallway in front of the doors that led to the surgery rooms. "God please help her. Don't let her die." He mumbled and a tear escaped from his eye. He did not bother wiping it away because he had been crying for about five hours now. Kiesha came walking up to him and he looked at her before she could reach him. The look that he was giving her frightened the teenager. "I bought you some hot cocoa." She said and he looked down at the cup then in her eyes. He shook his head and turned around then walked over to the doors. He punched it hard and Kiesha jumped. She gazed down at the cup and turned around to go back to the waiting room then sat next to Alexis.

_**I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along**_

Bosco was standing next to the window of the waiting room looking out and crying softly. Mikey and Marcell were standing near him; Marcell was looking at his son and Mikey was also looking out the window. The three men turned around when they saw a doctor enter the room. He had a grin on his face so that meant good news. "He's gonna be just fine Mrs. Johnson." Doctor Andrews told Samantha and her face lit up. "We were able to restore the bullet wound in his neck and arm but he will have to be kept in ICU for a couple of days. Right now we have a breathing tube down his throat but he will be able to breathe on his own maybe the day after tomorrow." She nodded and hugged the doctor then he walked away.

_**Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you**_

Faith stood up after five hours of sitting by herself and crying. Everyone looked at her stunned because she had Aiden's dried blood on her still and plus she had been quiet for over six hours. She limped over to her husband and put her arms around his waist. He put one hand behind her head and the other on her back and held his crying wife. Holly put her hand over her mouth and started crying again too. She was sitting next to her daughter and Katie gave her mother a hug as the woman cried. Kim walked over to her friend and hugged her and Bosco at the same time. "We're all praying for her Faith." She whispered and the woman sobbed harder and shook more. She still could not believe that she was going through all this.

_**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,**_

Doctor Sarah Wheeler walked down the hallway slowly and removed the cap and gown from her body. She opened the doors from the surgery hallway and Cameron was standing there. He looked up at her and she glanced at him then let out a sigh. He followed her into the waiting room where she stood looking around for Faith or Bosco. "Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli?" She said and they looked at her at the same time. "Can we talk somewhere quiet? Or can I say what I'm gonna say in front of everyone." Faith looked around at her family and friends then nodded. Sarah cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. "Your daughter was seriously wounded. The bullet entered the left region of her chest and her lung clasped." Faith put her hand over her mouth and shook her head slowly. "We were able to fix the lung but she was in such bad condition that we had to put her on life support." Everyone in the room was stunned at this news. "Mrs. Boscorelli there is a slim chance that your daughter will make it."

_**And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh**_

_**We're in heaven**_

The room had an eerie smell to it and that made Faith's skin crawl. She and Bosco were in the room where they were keeping Ellie. They had to wear protective gowns, gloves, masks and hats so they wouldn't get any germs on her. "Oh my God." Faith cried when she saw Ellie's face. It was very white and she had dark circles around her eyes. She actually looked dead. "Maurice look at her. That's not our baby." She walked over to the bed and went to touch Ellie's hand but pulled away and started shaking. "God I can't believe we have to say good-bye already." Bosco said and reached over to touch his daughter's hand. "I love you so much Mama-Sita. You'll always be my baby." He said in a soft voice and Faith shook her head then looked at her baby girl. "Ellie you'll always be in Mommy's heart Ok baby." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."

**To Be Continued... Maybe...**


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**: **I Am Your Angel**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Twenty Nine) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

_Disclaimer_: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**(June 27th, 2006 · Friday - 11:03 AM)**

_-Mrs. Rose Parker-_

I could not believe that I was standing here in all black crying at my husband's funeral. Monte is gone; I still cannot believe that this has happened. What did he ever do to anyone? Save lives, that is it. The man sacrificed his life to help Aiden and the man made it but mine was ripped away from Lauren and me forever. She does not know how great her Daddy was and she never will know the real him. I promised her and myself that I would keep his spirit alive in our home forever. I know that if I just act like a total fool and try to kill myself or not talk to anyone that I will regret it later. After finding out that my husband had been murdered I went home with Ramona and Marissa. They took care of me and Lauren and I could not be more blessed to have great friends like them. However, the day after that I never let my daughter leave my sight. We are attached to the hip now and I never want to let her go. I hold her on this hot summer day; she's dressed in a black and pink dress with a hat on. The church is filled with paramedics, firefighters and police officers from around New York City. I recognize most of the paramedics because we have had them over for dinner quite a few times plus they would come by to see Monte when he was alive. Everyone has been sweet to Lauren and I during this hard and that is great for us.

**Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**

_-Mr. Maurice Boscorelli-_

I told Faith that I would go to the funeral and she would call if anything had changed with Ellie. Here I stand as one of the six pallbearers and I am saluting the coffin where my mother's husband lays. Davis, Carlos, Jimmy, Mikey and DK are the other pallbearers and they are saluting the casket. I cannot believe that this is all happening. It seemed like just yesterday we were all together at my house eating barbeque and laughing about stuff or at the doctor's office crying together because we find out that the baby is a boy. The minister is praying over the casket and I can hear my mother crying from behind me. It breaks my heart to see her like this; I cannot hold in my tears any longer. The thought of losing my precious baby girl has been stuck in my head since the day that she was shot. I do not want to think about what life would be without my little Mama-Sita. She is the star of my world; the light at the end of the tunnel. The thought of her slipping away kills me inside; I choke back some tears as I lift the casket over my head and rest it on my shoulder. The six of us begin to walk slowly out of the church with my Ma and everyone else following. We place Doc's coffin in the back of Adam 55-3 and leave the doors open as the rig drives slowly down the street with the six of us marching along. Ma, Charlie, Cameron, Lauren and a couple other people are behind us in a limousine to follow the bus to the gravesite so we can bury Doc.

**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you**

_-Mrs. Ramona Mitchell-_

Here I sit in the limousine, holding Rose's hand and gazing out the window at some of the mourners of the city. They are holding up banners and flags and cheering the heroes on. Today seems so unreal to me. Why must women have to bury their husbands? All this reminds me of when Jack died. Now that I think of it, I am not as sad as I was when his passing was in the wake. He cheated on me and ruined my life. I have Mark now to renew all the love that Jack never gave me. Something inside me tells me that none of that matters right now. About 12 blocks east, lays my granddaughter dying as I speak. She is only a baby; she should not be going through anything like this. I have never seen my daughter this heart broken before and it scares me. I look at her and she has life in her but she looks dead. The doctors worry that if Ellie dies that it will kill both Faith and the baby. I cannot have that happen. I wish that everything would go back to normal. It never will now with Doc gone; Rose is strong I know but she will never forget about him and neither should any of us. I just hope that we do not loose Ellie from this horrible tragedy; we will not have our sunshine anymore.

**Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me**

_-Mr. Marcell Boscorelli-_

Today has to be one of the worst days of my life. After Doc's funeral, everyone is going to go to the hospital to see Ellie for the first and maybe the last time. I know it's going to be hard on me because I'm not ready to say good-bye to her. I remember the first time that I saw Ellie. She looked so beautiful. I can still see the little outfit that she was wearing; a pink onzie with pink socks and a little pair of white pants. Her silky black hair was soft and smelled so beautiful. I would give anything to smell my granddaughter right now but she's in a hospital so I know exactly what she smells like; medicine. I wish that this would all go away and we could all go back to what we used to be doing. Now all Rose does is cry and scream about not having her husband anymore. Faith does not talk to **ANYONE** and by anyone; I mean Maurice, Ramona and the doctors. She just sits there and listens or cries. I have not heard her sweet voice in a week and it is killing me. I sit up at night and cry because our family is slowly falling apart. Kim and Carlos just came back from Arizona and everything was starting to go well then all this shit starts pouring in. I just pray that Ellie will not leave us too.

**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
**

_-Mrs. Faith Boscorelli-_

I don't even know what to think anymore. I can't think actually, I just sit here wishing that everything would go away. This is supposed to be a happy moment because I am pregnant and I'm in my fourth month. But no, my daughter is laid up in this hospital dying from a bullet in her chest. I found out two days ago that this shooting could have been prevented. It's all because of one parole officer and one dumbass lawyer that my baby might die. I just can't believe that she isn't home in her own bed or playing in her pool. Its summer and she just had two more days in school before she graduated and could go on to kindergarten when she turned 5. Everyone around the united states and the world has been so generous to our family. Charlie and Cameron tell me that they send flowers, cards, banners, money, teddy bears and gifts to the house for how sorry they are that Ellie has to go through this. I haven't been home since the day of the shooting. I can't leave my daughter up here alone with the thought in my head that the doctor will call and tell me that she died. Maurice tries to get me to go home and sleep while he stays up at the hospital but I don't want to leave. I vowed to that little girl that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her but I lied… Now I'm not going to leave her side. I'm gonna stay by until the end.

**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you**

_-Mr. Cameron Baker-_

There are too many going through my head right now that I want to burst. I thought today would never end. Doc's funeral was sad and it was hard to sit and watch Rose cry because she is a wonderful woman. Every time there was a family event she would take me aside and ask me how I was doing. She knew that I was still sad about my parents dying and she never let me forget that I would always be apart of their family. Marcell just dropped Charlie and I off at our house with Angela; we're gonna change then go up to the hospital so we can see Ellie today for the first time. The house is so empty that the three loudest people in the world haven't been home in a while. The dogs don't even bark as much anymore because they miss Ellie's sweetness. I wish I could get a hold of the assholes that darkened everyone's days. Kiesha has been so good to me these past days but I haven't been so sweet to her and I feel terrible for it. Charlie and I stay at the house alone at night so Kiesha comes over and makes sure we're Ok and sometimes Mason, Chase, Jenna and everyone else comes over and since its summer we sit around the house all day and talk or go outside to the pool. But it's hard for Charlie and I to act like our usual goofy selves. I just want Mom and Ellie to come home and for things to go back to normal.

**If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing**

**If I ain't got you with me baby**

_-Mrs. Kimberly Nieto-_

I think today was one of the hardest days in my life. Saying good-bye to Doc. The guy trained me from my very first day and I still learned things from him. I don't know what I'm gonna do now; going to the firehouse and not seeing him there. The stupid city of course is going to put a plaque up in the 55 to remember him by. Another thing that I'm happy for is that they're gonna close down Adam 55-3 and put it downtown for people to look at and know that Doc, the best paramedic in the city, drove that bus for 16 years. Another thing is that Ellie is in serious condition and I talked to the doctors at Manhattan Hospital and they told me that there is a slim chance that she is going to make it. Everyone who is blood related to Ellie is going to go up to the hospital and see her because the doctors are going to take off her life support. I wish I could talk to Faith and see how she is but she won't talk to anyone. Not even the doctors or Bosco. This is all so much for her to handle because she's in her fourth month and Ellie is her world. Everyone knows that Faith feels special about Ellie because that is the first child that she had with Bosco; it would be a heartbreaking loss.

**(Friday – 2:29 PM)**

Bosco still had his uniform on but had the protective gown and everything on as he waited for the doctor's approval to see Ellie. He looked over at his wife and Faith was standing against the wall rubbing her stomach and crying like she did almost every day. Marcell, Rose, Ramona, Charlie, Cameron and Mikey were all there. Because Ellie was so young the doctors would let everyone go in at the same time so they could all pray and mourn together. Maritza was holding Angela and looking at Mikey as he tied on the face mask that he had to wear. He looked at her and she was rubbing the baby's head and gazing at her face. He reached over and touched her cheek then smiled at her. Marissa was holding Lauren and Matthew was in his car seat; Marcell laid a kiss on his son's forehead then stood up and rubbed the back of Lauren's head and let out a sigh.

"Is everybody ready?" Dr. Samuel James said and they all nodded. "Ok now keep the noise level down while entering please."

Faith grabbed her husband's hand and he looked at her. She gave him a grin then laid her head on his shoulder as they all walked down the hallway. Ellie's door was the second on the right. Dr. James opened the door and they all went through.

"God she looks so little." Rose cried and put her hand over her mouth.

"This is not my baby sister." Charlie said with tears rolling down his face.

"She's going to be all right Charlie." Marcell said. "She's gonna pull through this I know it. I can feel it."

"I remember the day that I went into labor with her." Faith said, speaking for the first time in a week. Everyone looked over at her and she was holding Ellie's cold hand. "Maurice wasn't home and I was getting so excited but afraid that I wouldn't be a good mother to her." She began to cry hard and her breathing started to increase also. "When she was born, I told her that I would keep her safe! I would keep her away from all this hurt!"

"Shh, Faith this is not your fault." Ramona said hugging her daughter and crying too. "Baby this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"Baby listen to me." Bosco said hugging his wife. "Don't make this good-bye; this is Ellie! She fell in a pool and survived! She's going to make it!"

She shook her head and hugged her husband tight and cried into his shirt. Cameron paced over to the door and laid his head against it then cursed softly. Mikey walked over to the teenage boy and put a firm hand on his shoulder. The boy turned around and Mikey hugged him then touched his head and cleared his throat.

"She shouldn't be in here." Marcell said and wiped his tears away. "She should be at home playing with her toys."

Dr. James walked into the room and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but you people can't be in here for an extended period of time."

"Could you have some god damn respect! She's 4-years-old! She could die!" Mikey shouted.

"Hospital policy sir. Please don't make me call security!"

"Mikey it's Ok. I don't think I can stay here that long anyways." Faith said and sniffled then leaned over to kiss her daughter. "I love you baby." She whispered and her lips connected with her daughter's cheek.

As Faith kissed her daughter, Ellie moved her head to the left then slowly to the right. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Then her eyes slowly opened and she blinked repeatedly. She began moaning and tears were running down her small cheeks.

"My baby... Oh my baby!" Faith cried and rubbed her face.

"Ok I need all of you out of here now! Betty! I need you in here!" Dr. James said down the hallway and rushed to Ellie's side. "Out now!"

"Come on babe! Let them work on her she's gonna be all right!" Bosco whispered to his wife and they all walked out of the room and down the hall quietly. "She's gonna make it!" He said to Faith when they got outside the ICU doors. He grabbed his wife's head and smiled. "She's gonna live baby!"

"What happened! What's going on!" Marissa asked.

"She woke up!" Rose answered and took her daughter from Marissa then kissed her. "She's gonna be all right! Thank God.

"Mr. Boscorelli..." Dr. James said as he came out of the ICU doors. "This has never happened before." He said and rubbed his bald head. "She's going to be just fine. Since we're full here; they want to transport her to New Jersey General Hospital. But I can tell you that she is going to make a full recovery." Faith smiled and hugged the doctor and thanked him softly in his ear. "I'm sorry to say that you can't see her right now though."

"Oh it's fine! I'm just glad that my baby is gonna be all right!" Faith said and started crying again.

"We are so blessed." Ramona said getting her cell phone out to Mark.

**To Be Continued...**


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**: **More Progression**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

_Special Thanks To:_ ArodLoverus2001, TyDavisLover and Kate for your wonderful reviews. I am motivated now. You three! I love you guys so much!

_Disclaimer_: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**(July 5th, 2006 · Wednesday – 12:20 PM)**

Faith was looking at her daughter who was still asleep in her hospital room. Ellie was doing allot better; the doctor's wanted her to start walking so she could go home sooner then two weeks. She ran her hand through her hair because she had not gotten any sleep for weeks. She knew that her daughter was going to be all right but every time she closed her eyes she had visions of that shooting in her head. She felt bad because she did not go to Doc's funeral and she apologized to Rose plenty of times but her mother-in-law knew the pain she was going through and told her that it was all right. Today was Charlie's 16th birthday and he was happy about it because he was getting a new car.

There was a knock on the door and it opened as Faith looked up. Bosco walked in with a grin on his face followed by Charlie and Cameron. Both teenagers were gleaming brightly. "Oh my God thank you!" Charlie said in a loud whisper holding the keys to his new 2003 Lexus IS300. "I love it Mom!"

"You're welcome honey. You deserve it." Faith said and smiled as she looked at her husband who was grinning. "Did you guys drive it over?" He nodded and she gazed at her son. "So do you like what your dad had done to it?"

"Yes I love EVERYTHING about it." He said and ran his hand over his face. "So can I go get my license today?"

"Yeah if you're ready." Bosco said and smiled. "Whatever you want buddy. It's your day."

"I wanna go show ALL my friends too."

Cameron grinned and took the keys from Charlie and looked at him. "Can I drive it?"

"Nooo dude! It's my car." Charlie said snatching the keys.

"Oh gosh." Faith shook her head and looked at all three men. "So what are you guys gonna do today?" She glanced at her daughter when she took a deep breath.

"Driving." Cameron answered with a smile and looked over at Ellie who had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Faith glanced up at her husband and he just shook his head.

"Just came here to see how my baby is doing." Bosco said laying a kiss on his daughter's head. "Did the doctor come in here to talk about her leaving early?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach. Faith shook her head and sighed. "Well, she'll be out of here in no time. I can feel it. She's so strong."

"Ma and Lauren came by this morning around 10:30." Faith said and gazed down at her expectant stomach. "God, she doesn't look the same. I mean I know the smile she gives me are fake. That sounds horrible but she is so sad." She shook her head. "Everything has changed Maurice."

He looked up at his sons. "Can you guys give us a minute? Go get a soda or something then we'll go driving in 20 minutes." Charlie smiled and Cameron shook his head and walked out of the room. Bosco looked at his wife and kissed her hands. "Holly says she wants to see you tomorrow." Faith looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Babe, it's been over a month all right. She said that you're five months pregnant now and we need to go in and see her."

"God it's already been a month?" Faith looked at the floor. "Time has passed by so quickly Maurice."

"I know babe." He rubbed her cheek. "We need to get you home and get you back on your schedule. I know everything went very out of whack but we need to get back to the things that we used to do. Ok we need to hire a decorator to help us with Jaden's nursery."

"What about Ellie?"

"Baby, look at you. It's a Wednesday afternoon and you're sitting in a hospital room doing nothing. I know she needs you here but she sleeps most of the day. Plus she's got so many playmates here to come and see her. This is a secure hospital; nothing is going to happen to her. I promise."

Faith shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "I know... I haven't been home in weeks. The house must be a mess."

"The boys and I have tried to keep it as clean as we can. Babe you're missing everything... Angie, uh... She tried to start walking last week."

"Oh god! Angie..." She put her hand over her forehead. "I totally forgot about her Maurice. Oh god!"

"She misses you so much baby, please come home." He kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. "The doctor should be here soon; we'll talk to him about getting Ellie home soon. But you gotta come home tonight and sleep in our bed... I miss you so much."

"Am I interrupting something?" Dr. Allen asked as she walked into the room. Bosco stood up from kneeling in front of his wife and shook his head. "All right I have good news; the little one here will be sleeping in her own bed at this time next week." Faith gasped and stood up next to her husband with a smile on her face. "We're gonna get her walking today but her progression is so well that she needs to go back to her regular schedule. I wouldn't change a thing than what you did before this happened."

"What about me staying home with her?" Faith asked.

"That would be good the first couple of weeks but after she starts getting back to normal I would go back to work."

Just then, Ellie began stirring and gazed up at her parents. "Hi Daddy." She said beneath her mask then made a face. "This stinks." She took it off and they all kind of chuckled. "What's Chawie and Cami?"

"They're getting something to drink baby." Bosco said and kissed his daughter on her cheek.

"Ellie... Right now we're gonna take you downstairs and do some activities with the other kids Ok?" The little girl looked up at her parents.

"Is Kayla gonna be there?"

Faith inhaled and grabbed her husband's hand then looked down at the ground. "Honey listen to Mommy, Ok?" The toddler nodded and Faith sat next to her on her bed. "Kayla went up to heaven Ok... She's with God now. So she won't be there but she'll be watching over you."

"Can I call her on the phone in heaven?"

Tears poured down Faith's cheeks. "No sweetie... I don't have her new number."

"Oh... Can she come over and play Barbie's with me?"

"No babe." Bosco said and she let out a sigh.

"I miss Kayla. She's my best friend."

"I know honey. But she'll watch over you from heaven and nothing will ever happen to you."

"Ok." She looked at Dr. Allen. "I don't want a best friend no more."

"Can I be your best friend?" She asked and Ellie looked down and shook her head no. "Then can I be your friend?"

Ellie laid her head on her mother's stomach. "Yes but Kayla is my best friend."

Dr. Allen wheeled Ellie down the hallway just as Charlie and Cameron were coming back from getting their sodas. "Hey goober!" Cameron said and gave his little sister a kiss on the cheek. He glanced down at her chest. She didn't have shirt on but had a bandage wrapped around her chest. Then she had some little gray sweats.

"Cami, guess whats? Kayla went up to heaven and I can't call her up there."

"Oh..." He looked up at his parents and Faith seemed like she had been crying. "I know but we can think about her lots."

"You're so silly!" She laughed and slapped her knee. "Chawie! You so cute! Hi!"

"Guess what." He said and knelt down in front of her wheelchair. "Chawie got a new car today." Ellie's mouth dropped and she put her hands over her cheeks. "I know so when you get home I'm gonna take you on a ride around the neighborhood. Then we can sit up all night and watch movies; eat ice cream, peanuts and popcorn." She giggled and clapped her hands. "Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" She clapped her hands more and laughed. "I wove you!"

"I love you too." He replied and stood up then watched her descend in the elevator.

"I can't believe they don't let parents go into physical therapy! That's so dumb." Faith said and ran her hand through her hair then gazed at her husband. "I totally forgot about Kayla. That caught me totally off guard."

"Listen, we're gonna get you home and I told Dr. Allen to call us to see how she did. You're gonna sit back and relax. I'll have Marissa bring Angie over and you two can have a day to yourself while I take these two out driving and for dinner."

"What about Mom? I want you to come with us. I want you to hear my car, it's loud." Charlie said.

Faith looked at her son and let out a sigh. "Why don't we go home and I'll change. I'll follow you guys in my car and maybe Cameron can drive that." She grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Hell no, that car is way too expensive for him to drive trying to race Charlie. You ride with Charlie and I'll take my truck and Cameron can drive that. Then we can go pick Angie up." Bosco said and put his arm around his wife as they all rode the elevator down. "Hopefully Angie will show you how she stands up then falls right back down on her tooshie."

"Awww... My baby is growing up so much."

**(Wednesday – 6:30 PM)**

Faith wobbled into the house, shaking her head with a grin on her face. A day of driving with her 16-year-old son was exciting. Charlie defiantly loved his car and the sound of it. He was still new on the whole 6-speed thing but she knew that he would get a hang of it. They went to about all of his friend's house and he showed off his new toy. Bosco was behind his wife holding Angela who was sleeping. Charlie turned his head and looked at his car with a smile on his face. The 2003 Lexus IS300 Sports Edition was pearl white with a black carbon fiber hood, black 18inch rims, a body kit, and blackened head lights. He put the alarm on it and smiled when the lights flashed.

"Oh my goodness that was... Fun." Faith said and put her purse down and sighed. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Anything but Pizza or Chinese." Cameron said and put his hand on his flat stomach.

"Hey Dad can I take the car around the neighborhood a couple of times?" Charlie asked and Bosco let out a sigh then looked at him. "Come on I won't leave the neighborhood I just want to get the feel of a 6-speed."

"All right go." He said kissing his daughter as he laid her down in her cradle. "But I swear Charlie if you hit ANYTHING or ANYONE I'm gonna do so much worse to you." The teenager nodded and walked outside to his car with Cameron. Bosco shook his head and looked over at his wife. "Want me to cook?"

"If you want to then you can." She answered and looked around. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a bath then call the hospital and see how Ellie is doing." Bosco nodded and watched his wife walk up the stairs.

About 10 minutes later Faith was sitting in the Jacuzzi tub with her hair tied up in a bun and was washing herself with Dove: Massage bath wash. She missed her house a lot but she just wished that everything would go back to normal. She knew now that nothing would be the same. Rose would never call around 10:30 and have one of their 3-4 hour phone calls about everything under the sun.

"Baby..." She heard and jumped a little then looked towards the door to see her husband standing there grinning. "What do you want on your burger?"

"Oh...Uh..." Faith looked down and thought about it a little. "I'm almost done; I'll come down and make it." She said and stood up then glanced at her husband who was still standing there, looking at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"You just look so beautiful." He replied and handed her the pink robe. "I mean... We haven't been together for over a month." He put his arms around her and passionately kissed her lips. "I know you're not in the mood or anything tonight but damnit I love you so much and I've missed you a lot. You look so beautiful and all pregnant and glowing."

"Thanks." She said and looked down at the ground then let out a sigh. "I feel like a bad mother."

"She's gonna be fine baby. Dr. Allen called and said that she made a lot of friends when she was doing her physical therapy today. She said that she fell asleep and the medication they put her on will probably knock her out until morning but we can go see her tomorrow Ok."

"Maurice it's just hard Ok. I promised her that I would protect her from all the bad things in life and I couldn't do it." She slowly shook her head. "What kind of mother am I? I can't even keep a promise to keep my children safe."

"Stop it! Faith you better quit it." He looked at her as she walked into their bedroom. "She's not blaming you baby. Why would she?"

"It's just something that I feel." She said as she got out some lotion and he took it from her then began to rub it on her shoulders and her back. Faith closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Can we get away when she gets out? Just the family; can we get out of the city? I wanna get away."

"Anything you want Faith." He said and kissed the nape of her neck. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno, somewhere nice where the kids can have fun but peaceful where you and I can relax." She moaned a little as he rubbed the lower part of her back. "We shouldn't go right away because of Ellie but we should go soon. I don't want to be on the east coast anymore."

"Faith are you saying we should move?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah... I think we should move... Not live in New York anymore."

**To Be Continued...**


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**: **A Special Friend from the Past**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

_Disclaimer_: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**(July 5th, 2006 · Wednesday - 6:55 PM)**

Bosco gazed at his wife as if she was insane. She was looking down at her hands and tears were pouring down her face. How could she think of moving? They had started such a great life here. He knew that the shooting had screwed everything up but they couldn't just pick up and leave everything and all their loved ones behind. He knew that it was just the sadness inside of her talking so he just calmed himself down.

"Baby listen to me." He said and sat in front of her on the bed. "We're not moving all right. We have lives here. Just because this happened doesn't mean we let the bad guys win and move out of the state. That is exactly what he wants."

"I just want my babies to be safe." She cried and let out a sigh as she wiped her tears away. "It's so hard to watch her go through all of this Maurice! She's this wonderful little person who's been such a good girl and now this happens to her and I can't just sit back and let her live around danger."

"Anywhere we go there will be danger though Faith. You and I always said that when we rode 55 David." He put both of his hands on her cheeks. "Now I think that vacation sounds good. I think we should go down to California or somewhere. But we're not moving babe."

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her hands. "I need to be stronger you know; for the boys and for Angie."

"The boys understand babe. They miss you a lot but I can tell they try to hide it. I miss you so much it hurts. And Angie, yeah she misses you a lot. I think tonight will be the first night she sleeps in her own bed."

She looked up at his face confused and had some tears still on her cheeks. "What do you mean sleep in her own bed?" She asked softly.

"Babe, you know I have nightmares if I sleep alone. So at night she always sleeps with me. I just cuddle with her and we lay here. Dumb ol' Cameron took a picture one morning of us." He grabbed a frame and showed her. "Why are you so surprised Faith? She's my daughter too."

"I dunno I just didn't know you to do something like this. I mean you take sleeping seriously." She gazed at the picture and smiled because they both looked so cute laying there cuddling together. "God I've missed you guys so much."

"Listen, tomorrow Holly wants to see you at 9:30. I have to go to work; but if you want me to stay home then I can."

"No honey go back to work. I know how much you miss it." She grinned and went to pull the robe back over her body but he stopped her.

"I just want to look at you." He said and she rolled her eyes with a smile and let the robe fall. He put his hands on her stomach then gazed into her eyes. "My beautiful baby boy." Bosco whispered and leaned forward to kiss her stomach. Faith put her hands on the back of her husband's head. His hair was getting the longest that she had ever seen it. She forgot that he would not let anyone else cut his hair except her. She did not know why though. He lifted his head and grinned at her. "I need a hair cut." She kissed his lips passionately and smiled. "Can you do it after dinner? Please?"

"Of course." She said and put her robe on then took her hair out of the bun. "I think I wanna go see your Mom tomorrow. With the boys and Angie."

"She'd like that babe." He stood up and watched as she walked over to their large walk-in closet and looked for some pajama's. "She's been spending a lot of time up at my Gramma's house."

Faith just nodded and grabbed some pajama bottoms and a white thermal shirt. "I'm gonna go see Aiden too. Probably before I go see Ma."

"Yeah I try to see him as often as I can." He scratched his neck and watched, as she got dressed. "I'm gonna go see how Charlie is frying the French fries." He grinned and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Charlie and Cameron were coming in from driving around. "What happened?"

"Nothing it was so bomb!" Charlie said with a smile. "I LOVE MY CAR!" He shouted.

"Be quiet your sister is asleep." Bosco said pointing to the hat then walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Cameron asked.

"Hamburgers and French fries." He answered and looked at Charlie who walked over to the Euro-Pro 5-QT Electric Deep Fryer. "How do they look?"

"Good. The idiots just keep poppin' up and burning me."

"Only a girl would complain about it." Cameron said and Bosco laughed.

"What's so funny?" Faith asked as she came into the room brushing her hair and lifting the lid to the Cuisinart Griddler. "Smells good. They are not done though so do not take them out. Charlie honey could you that those French fries out before you burn my house down. Cameron; get some salt."

"Sweetheart, Ok I love you but could you please get out of the kitchen. This is my dinner and you're ruining it by taking control." Bosco said softly.

"Just trying to help." She said sitting on the 29" chrome barstool that had black vinyl seats. "Do you think it's too late in the evening to call a decorator?" Bosco looked at his wife and nodded. "Ok I'll call tomorrow but I want to just see what kind of options I have."

"What do you need a decorator for?" Charlie asked.

"Jaden's nursery." Bosco answered as he cut the tomatoes. "We want to be serious about it this time."

"Where we not serious before?" Cameron asked and the two teenage boys laughed. Faith and Bosco looked at their sons as if they were crazy. "Whoa you guys have no sense of humor." He shook his head as the telephone rang then picked it up. "Boscorelli residence; home of no sense of humor?"

"Umm... Ok..." Marcell said totally confused. "Cameron lemme talk to your Dad"

"Yeah Pop hold on." He laughed and handed the phone to Bosco who shook his head.

"Hey Pop, sorry I dunno what's wrong with him." He let out a sigh and leaned against the counter. "What's up?"

Faith got off the stool and walked into the living room and sat on the couch and looked in the cradle at her sleeping daughter. She turned the television on and took her daughter out of there. Faith glanced down at the coffee table and saw all the unopened envelopes from people across the United States. She picked one up and slowly rose to her feet. Her movement woke Angela up who gleamed when she saw her mother. "Good morning baby girl." She said softly and kissed her cheek. "Dinner's almost ready. Does that sound good to you? Huh?" She kissed her again.

"Ok Pop my dinner is almost ready so I gotta go. I'll call you later." Bosco said hanging up the phone and looking at his wife and daughter. "What is it?"

"What are these?" She asked holding up the envelope and he looked at her face.

"They're letters from people across the world." He said. "We didn't want to open till you got home. There's a lot more in the office too."

"Well, after dinner we should open them." She set her daughter on the floor and gazed at her. Angela pulled herself up and held on to Cameron's leg. She was a bit wobbly on her legs but she gazed up at her mother and smiled. "You're so cute baby." Faith said and sat on the floor. "Come to Mama."

Angela took a step but still had a grip on Cameron's shorts. She took another step and slowly let go then stumbled over to Faith. "Good job honey! Oh, you did it! You walked for Mommy!" She kissed her again and the little girl squealed. "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

"You should see her fall flat on her butt!" Charlie said and Faith glared up at her son. "Sorry."

"Dinner's ready guys." Bosco said putting the hamburgers on their buns and on everyone's plate. "Make your plates in here so we only have one mess in the same spot."

Faith gazed at her husband with a smile as Cameron helped her to her feet. "You're a good parent babe. Nice and bossy; just like me."

"Yeah he's been a little too bossy if you ask me." Cameron said shaking his head.

"Too bad nobody did so let's move past that." Bosco replied and Faith giggled as she made her hamburger. "So what are we gonna do for El, when she gets back? I mean like her first night back. What should we do? Rent some Disney and have like a thousand pounds of ice cream."

"Sounds like a night of sex for Ellie."

"Hey! Shut up!" Faith shouted slapping Charlie's arm.

"Touchy." He mumbled and shook his head then walked into the dining room. "We haven't eaten in here in a long time." He sat at the table and began to eat his burger as the rest of his family joined.

"Well, since it's been just you and me for a month there was no reason to." Cameron said taking a bite into his burger.

"You guys were here alone?" Faith asked and they both nodded. "I'm sorry guys." She said and rubbed Charlie's head. "What did you guys do for food?"

"Cooked Ma." Charlie replied and took a sip of his soda. "You know that thing that Dad just did."

"You're such a smart ass." Bosco said and handed Angela a French fry. Charlie laughed and looked at Cameron who was also chuckling. "You know the weird thing about it; that wasn't a compliment." Bosco said to his wife and she giggled.

Cameron's cell phone began ringing and he grabbed it from his side cargo pocket. "It's Dom." He said went to answer it but Bosco nudged his arm. "What it could be important!"

"Then he'll leave a message or call back." Faith said and he rolled his eyes and shoved the phone in his pocket. "Ok your father and I were talking and we were talking about taking a trip when Ellie gets out of the hospital. Just a family vacation." She stuck a fry in her mouth. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"California!" They said at the same time then high-fived each other.

"That sucks cause we're going to Maine." Bosco said and Faith hit his arm as he laughed. "But California sounds good. Or Florida."

"We already went to Florida." Charlie said and ate the rest of his burger. "No we haven't been to Cali."

"We have." Bosco replied pointing to himself and Faith.

"All right." Faith said standing up and going into the kitchen for something. She came back with a small notepad and a pen. "California is our first choice." She said writing it down then put another fry on Angela's highchair tray. "Where else is a good place guys?"

"I'll go on-line after dinner and look up some stuff babe." Bosco said finishing his dinner and stood up. "Everybody please put your dishes in that nice dishwasher that I paid six hundred dollars for." He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Six hundred dollars? What are you talking about?" Faith asked as she stood up from the table too.

"The dishwasher broke while you were at the hospital." Cameron said as he got Angela out of her highchair and carried her into the kitchen. "Chaz and I were at the mall and we came home, the whole kitchen was flooded."

"Oh my gawd." She said and looked at the stainless steel GE Profile Built-in Dishwasher. "Gosh... Did you take it out of our checking account?"

"No I took it out of mine." He answered and she hit his arm. "Oww! What is wrong with you?"

"We promised each other that when we buy things like that for the house that we'll take it out of our checking account." She groaned and shook her head then grabbed the sponge. "Everybody get out of the kitchen I'm washing dishes."

"No you're not." Bosco said taking his wife by her waist. "Cameron and Charlie are. Since we pay the bills around here they can wash dishes."

"What!" They said at the same time. "That's not fair."

"Oh wow is it fair that you guys live here rent free and never do anything. And we paid over forty thousand on your car, Charlie." Bosco replied and walked into the living room then sat on the couch with Faith next to him. He turned the television to ESPN and grabbed one of the envelopes off the table. "You wanna start now?" She nodded and picked up one. Bosco torn one open and glanced at the TV. He began reading what the woman in Spokane had to say about being dearly sorry.

Faith let out a sigh as she put the twentieth one down and looked at her husband who was sitting back on the couch reading one still. "I'm sick of reading how sorry these people are." She said and stood up. "I'm gonna go put Angie down then I'm gonna go to bed." She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I'm coming up too babe." He said and watched her take their daughter up the stairs.

**(Thursday – 2:10 AM)**

Bosco was lying on his back with a white tank on and some of his navy blue boxer briefs. He was having a nightmare about Ellie being shot and the man was thrashing around. Faith had rolled out of his hold onto her side and had not woken up yet.

"OH GOD NO!" He cried in his sleep and beads of sweat began pouring down his face.

"Babe..." Faith said and rolled over to see her husband. "Honey!"

"PLEASE! NO ELLIE! OH GOD NO!" He screamed as he sat up straight in the bed, waking up from his nightmare.

"Honey it's all right." Faith said sitting up next to him. She put her hand on his shoulders and he turned his head slowly and gazed into his eyes. "You had a nightmare sweetie." She put her hand on his forehead. "God you're sweetie Maurice." She reached over and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand. Bosco inhaled through his nose and blew it out of his mouth. "Babe what happened?" She asked trying to look at his face but he had turned away.

He cleared his throat and gazed over at his wife. "Ellie..." He said softly and she knew right then and there. Faith brought her husband into a hold and slowly rocked him. "She was crying so hard and I just couldn't get to her... God it was awful."

Faith sighed and kissed her husband's head. Bosco sat up and rubbed his face. "Baby we never talked about what happened. Me and you never did."

"Yeah well you weren't talking to anybody for a long time so I had no choice." He shook his head and glanced at her face. Faith narrowed her eyes then let out a sigh and took her hands off his body. "I didn't mean to say it like that but it was hard right after. You wouldn't say anything."

"Do you know why it was so hard for me?" She asked and he was about to say something. "Sorry but I was shot in my shoulder! I got a fractured hip! I saw Aiden get shot in the neck and I saw Doc get murdered! So I am sorry if I couldn't say two words to you Bosco!"

He looked down at his hands and shook his head. "I didn't know you saw them get shot." He said in a soft voice.

"Well, I did." She said and got out of the bed. He watched his wife walk into the bathroom and heard her do her business. She walked back in and sat on the chaise lounger. "I didn't know what was going through my head. I heard the call and I was in my office with Maritza and we just left." She paused and tears were building in her eyes. "When we got there I just ran to the front of the school to go inside but Aiden grabbed me and told me that it wasn't safe. I forgot that I was pregnant for like 5 minutes. All I was thinking about was going in there and getting my baby out. Then the guy started shooting and he pulled me down to the ground and I felt my hipbone crack. Then I was asking Aiden where the shooter was coming from and I leaned up to see and that's when I got shot in the shoulder." She rubbed her right shoulder and sighed. "Then that's when Aiden got shot."

Bosco got out of the bed and walked over to the chaise lounger and gazed at his wife whom was crying.

"He looked so helpless laying there trying to catch his breath. I did not even care if I got shot or anything. I dragged him out of the line and called for help. That is when I saw Doc run through the bullets. I was watching him thinking 'What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he running through the bullets like some kind of idiot?'" She let out a sigh and gazed down at her hands. "I saw him get shot and I jumped. I remember the bullet hitting him in the side and him stumbling a little but he was still running. Then that one bullet hit his head and he fell down."

"Faith I'm so sorry." He said putting his hand on her knee.

She shook her head and sniffled then wiped her tears away. "Ty came up to me when I was helping them load Doc in the ambulance and he told me that Ellie had been shot. I knew she was dead when I saw the look on his face. He kept telling me that he was sorry so I just knew." She glanced at Bosco's sad face. "Then I saw Carlos and his partner carrying her out on that gurney and he said that she had a weak pulse. The ride to Mercy seemed like it took forever. I felt every bump that we hit but I never kept my eyes off her." She shook her head and stood up. "Do you think that I was trying to be a smart ass when I wasn't talking to anybody in the hospital? Bosco our daughter was shot. Doc was murdered. He's gone!"

"I know baby. I did not mean it that way. I'm so sorry babe." He said standing up and hugging her tight. Faith had her hands up and was shaking her head. "Please baby." He whispered in her ear and pulled his head back to look into his wife's eyes. "This is so hard for me Faith."

"It's hard for me too. Especially when you're not helping by saying stuff like that." She stepped back from his hold and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm gonna go make myself a drink. I just need to be alone right now." And with that, she left the room.

**To Be Continued...**


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**: **I Miss You**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

_Special Thanks:_ HugeBoscoFaithFan, KiteKat1and TyDavisLover. Thank youall so much!

_Disclaimer_: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

**(July 8th, 2006 · Saturday – 11:20 AM)**

Sully let out a sigh as he got out of his Navigator and looked around. He grinned at a couple who walked past him pushing their child's stroller. Maggie got out of the passenger's side and helped Alannah get out of the backseat. Sully then grabbed Maliek and set him on the ground. Ty and Alex had driven in their own car with Dominic and Alexis. Today they decided to go to the zoo and put all their troubles behind so they could spend time with one another. Oddly, it was Sully's idea to go to the zoo. Maggie was surprised when her husband had suggested it.

"I can't wait to see all the animals!" Alannah said as she held her father's hand and they made their way up to the crowded entrance.

"I haven't been here since they redesigned it." Alexis said looking around and running her hand through her black hair. Dominic had a hold of his girlfriend's hand and was looking around at the other people. "It's nice."

"Yeah I saw on the internet that they have 20 new animals." Maggie said and Alex's eye's widened. "I know it's gonna be so fun." She squatted down next to her grandson whom was playing with his sunglasses. "Honey, why don't you put them on so the sun doesn't get in your eyes Ok?"

"Hi how are you guys today?" The girl behind the booth asked as Sully came up to the window.

"Good thanks." He said and grinned at her. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing wonderful on this beautiful morning. How many guests are with you?" She asked looked over his shoulder at everyone else.

"Uhh... Six adults and two youths." He said and handed her his credit card. She thanked him and ran it through. Sully glanced down at Maliek whom had his arm wrapped around his grandpa's leg. He picked him up and kissed his cheek then let out a sigh.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" She said with a smile and handed the credit card back to Sully along with a slip of paper to sign. He signed it then smiled at the woman as he stuffed his wallet and the receipt in his back pocket. "You guys enjoy your day and come back soon." She said with a proud smile.

"Man there is a lot of people here." Dominic said looking at his cell phone that was ringing. "It's Jason, what the hell does he want? Hello!"

Ty shook his head at his younger brother then looked down at the map that Sully was staring at. "Let's go to the African Exhibit." He said and scratched the back of his head and held his wife's hand.

"What's that daddy!" Alannah asked as they entered the African Exhibit.

"It's a Mandrill honey." Maggie answered and put her arm around Alexis' shoulders as Dominic stood off to the side talking to his friend on the telephone. "Those are some ugly looking monkey's if you ask me." She said softly to her son's girlfriend who giggled at the comment.

"Yeah my friend, Calista said that her nephew looks like a mandrill." She laughed and Maggie did also.

"Did you take a picture of it?" Alex asked and Ty shook his head no. She got out their silver Sony digital camera and handed it to her husband. "God I can't believe how much she's kicking." She rubbed her stomach and looked over at Sully who put his firm hand on her stomach with a grin.

"Why do you keep saying she?" Ty asked as he took another good picture of the Mandrill. "It's a boy. I know deep down that it's a boy."

"Oh come on Ty. Don't you want a girl?" Maggie asked as she held her daughter's hand and they walked over to where the leopard was pacing back and forth while staring at the crowd. "Oh my gosh if you two had a girl she would be so cute."

"I want a girl." Alex replied and gazed at her husband with a smile. "Can you imagine me stuck in the house with three insane boys?"

"Babe, we're not having twins." Ty said putting his hand on her stomach.

"I think she was talking about you smart guy." Dominic said putting his cell phone in his pocket. They all laughed and Ty shook his head with a grin on his face. "Hey Dad you should get me one of these when you get my car. I wouldn't even need a car alarm with this."

"I'll get right on that Dom." Sully said and shook his head then picked up Maliek who seemed to be afraid of the animal. "Who said you're getting a car anyway? I mean when you're 16 I think I'm gonna get you a bus pass."

"Hahaha... No wait that isn't funny." The teenager said and Alexis giggled.

They walked around and looked at more of the animals in the African Exhibit then went to get some ice cream. "I'm burning up." Alex said as she fanned herself with the park map.

"Alex when are you gonna have the baby!" Alannah asked as she put her head against her stomach and grinned.

"Hopefully soon Al." She answered and looked at her mother-in-law who was grinning and opening a Popsicle for her daughter. "Has anyone talked to Faith or Bosco lately?" She asked and gazed at her husband as he handed her an ice cream cone.

"Last time I talked to them was a couple weeks ago." Sully said sitting down at the picnic table with his family. "I called Marcell last night though and he said that Ellie should be coming out of the hospital next week."

"We went over to their house the other night." Alexis said eating a sundae. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Faith and Bosco are fighting I think. They were acting funny towards each other. But maybe it's because of Ellie. I don't know. They're not the same."

"I was thinking about taking Angela and the boys for a couple of days after Ellie gets home from the hospital." Maggie said and looked at her husband. "But I don't think Faith will go for that."

"We should go over there tonight." Ty said, looking over at his wife. "Or invite them over for dinner. Or something. I miss Bosco... Don't tell him I said that."

"I'll be sure to make a note of it." Dominic said with a grin.

**(Saturday – 12:00 PM)**

Kim let out a sigh as she climbed out of her silver Equinox and squinted her eyes at the bright sunlight. She was meeting Cynthia so they could start shopping for the new baby's nursery. Kylie jumped out of her car seat and smiled at Kim as she got out of the car. A couple minutes later, Cynthia drove up to the parking lot of Babies R US and parked next to her friend. She had Joey and Devan with her and the two teenagers got out of her new 2006 Nissan Pathfinder. Kim looked at her son with a grin and he smiled back at her then gave her a slight hug.

"I'm surprised to see you guys here." Kim said to her son and Devan as they walked into the large store.

"I'm a little surprised at myself." Devan replied and scratched the back of his head.

"God I love baby stuff." Cynthia said as she walked over to the strollers and car seats. "I think this would be so cute for a boy." She said touching a dark blue gingham stroller that had a matching car seat. "Wouldn't he look so cute just sitting here, sucking on his thumb or something?"

"Maybe he won't be a thumb sucker." Joey said and laughed. Both Cynthia and Kim looked at him oddly. "Sorry." He mumbled and Devan laughed.

"I don't know if I like gingham that much." Kim said and slightly bit her lip. "I think plaid would be cuter for a boy don't you think?" She looked up at her friend who nodded. "What about you Joey? Wouldn't this be cute?"

He walked over to the stroller set and looked at the price. "Dude you wouldn't even buy my Xbox! It's cheaper then that!"

"I don't care! After buying all the damn accessories for that thing it would probably cost more then this."

"Actually... No it wouldn't." Devan said softly and Cynthia looked at her son. "Sorry."

"Well, I like this one." Kim said grabbing a ticket and shoving it in her purse. "Let's go look at bedroom sets." She said letting out a sigh and looked down at Kylie who was playing with one of the swings. "We're gonna be over here ok sweetie?"

"Ok Mommy."

Cynthia glanced over at Kim as they walked over to the middle of the store where the bedroom sets were. "So have you talked to Bosco or Faith lately?" The pregnant woman shook her head and sighed. "I miss Faith so much. But, I don't want to upset her by calling."

"Yeah I know. But I was thinking about going over there and making them dinner the day that Ellie comes home."

"Oh that sounds nice." Cynthia ran her hand through her hair and looked at one set. "Have you talked to Rose or seen her at all?"

Kim nodded and cleared her throat. "I made her and Lauren a roast one night. Carlos was working a double so Kylie and I went over there and spent the evening with her." She bit her lip. "She misses Doc so much."

"Well can you imagine? I don't know what I would do without Jimmy." Cynthia ran her hand through her hair.

"When did you guys get that car?"

"Oh we got it about a week ago. Jimmy saw it on a commercial. He doesn't like me driving around in that PT Cruiser so he got me that. It's so great Kim."

"It's a really nice car." She grinned and cleared her throat. "I like the Equinox though. It's sporty and so safe for the kids. Especially for the baby." She ran her hand over her stomach and looked at a white colored crib set.

"Mom we're gonna go over to Circuit City and look at some stuff over there." Devan said to Cynthia.

"Ok boys be careful and if you're gonna go to another store just call me on my cell phone."

"All right Cynth." Joey said shaking his head as they walked out of the store.

"Gosh he is growing up so much." Kim said looking at her son with a smile. "Just the other day he was... Wanting some Pokemon games."

"Boys grow up. You're little guy is. It seems like just yesterday; I was young and pregnant with Devan. Now look at him."

"How old were you when you got yourself pregnant?"

Cynthia looked up at her friend and let out a sigh then ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't get myself pregnant Kim all right." She said in a stern voice and Kim looked up at her then swallowed softly. "I was a freshmen in high school and I was walking home from a party. A couple of senior football players found me and raped me." She looked around then wiped her nose. "I had to quit school because of all the rumors."

"Do you know which one is the father?"

She shook her head and wiped a tear that was falling down her face. "I don't care. I don't want to know." She turned around and walked out of the store while shaking her head furiously.

"Hold on! Cynthia wait!" Kim wobbled after her friend and Kylie followed behind her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's not your fault Kim." She said sitting on a bench looking at the sky. "It's all my fault."

"How is this your fault?" She asked kneeling down next to her. "You're the victim here Cynthia. None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't of been a stupid teenager and wanted the senior guys to like me then this would never have happened. But I also wouldn't have my beautiful baby boy." She wiped her tears off her cheeks. "I think I'm gonna go home."

"God Cynthia I am so sorry."

"No Kim this isn't your fault. Just bring the boys by before 10:30. That's their curfew." She said rushing over to her car and getting in then driving away."

Kim gazed down at her daughter and Kylie smiled up at her. She felt bad now as they walked over to Circuit City. Joey and Devan were playing video games and looking at the screen when Kim came up. "Hey you guys want some lunch or something?"

"Where's my Mom?" Devan asked as he glanced behind Kim then back at the screen.

"She had to go because of something with her job." She lied and ran her hand through her hair. "You guys up for some hamburgers?"

"What about a big steak!" Joey said with a smile. "A nice juicy steak sounds so good right now."

"Then you can get a steak burger from Burger King." Kim said as they all got into her Equinox.

"That's no fair! Come on let's go to the Keg!"

To Be Continued...


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**: **Welcome Home Ellie Rose**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty) Hey, I could go on forever. I really hope that this website does not have a limit on chapters in the stories. Wouldn't that suck though? Huh? Because the last time I started a sequel to this, nobody read it so I added the chapters to this story again.

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Maurice and Faith Boscorelli's relationship story. And I am a Proud Member of the Shipper Posse. Much love to the other sistas and to every other author who has the guts to put their story up on this website so the whole world can read it. So much, love to everybody! LMAO! Thanks!

_Disclaimer_: I just noticed that I do not do many disclaimers in this story so here is one. I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells. If I owned them, I would be in New York! LOL!

_Special Note:_ Sorry it took me soooooooo long to update. I had a lot going on but I'm back and I hope everyone is still reading this. So read and review because I have the next 10 or so chapters already typed up and ready to go. God bless and thank you all who are still around.

**(July 14th, 2006 · Thursday – 1:30 PM)**

Faith was tying all the balloons together with a piece of the string that one of the nurses had given her. She gazed over at her daughter and smiled because she was so excited for the little girl to be coming home. Bosco was helping his daughter put her sweater on and she was talking about how she was going to miss all her friends in the hospital. She had met this little girl, Molly, who had cancer and was completely bald. She would love to brush Ellie's hair at night and they would talk about everything. Ellie was going to miss Molly but she would come and visit a lot.

"Can we have pizza tonight?" Ellie asked as she looked at her father who was buttoning up her sweater.

"Of course sweetie. Anything you want." Faith replied and glanced down at her watch then cleared her throat. "So I think we're all ready to go." She looked at her husband and Bosco nodded with a smile. "You ready to go home Ellie?"

"Yeah I don't like this place no more." She went to stand up but Bosco stopped her.

"Honey we're gonna put you in this rolling chair right here ok." He said patting the wheelchair and she looked at him. "Babe, you gotta ride in the chair ok. It is not good for your little heart if you walk around a lot Ok. You don't want to come back here do you?"

"No..." She said looking underneath her sweater at the large bandage that was wrapped around her chest. "Will you carry me Daddy?"

Bosco looked up at Faith and she had tears in her eyes as she watched them and folded some of the clothes in Ellie's suitcase. He rubbed his daughter's cheek and kissed her nose. "Of course Princess. Daddy will carry you out here into Mommy's car and we will go home and have pizza."

"Tank you Daddy."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Dr. Allen asked as she walked into the room.

"No we were just about to take our little Princess home." Bosco said standing to his feet and patting Ellie's head. "Is there anything we should know?"

"I told your wife earlier that she needs to come in once a week for a small check-up." She said kneeling in front of Ellie and taking the stethoscope out and putting it on her chest. "Can you give me a deep breath Ellie?" The little girl did as she was told and the doctor smiled and repeated herself a couple of times. "She still sounds a little weak. I wouldn't let her walk long distances. Mrs. Boscorelli I know you're pregnant so getting a little help around the house with caring for her is a request."

"I know Alexis or Jenna would love to do that." Bosco said to his wife who nodded and rubbed his arm.

"So I know bathing is important and since you can't get her bandage and wound wet you'll need to give her sponge baths." The two parents nodded along and the doctor smiled. "So I will see you guys in a week."

"Thank you so much Dr. Allen." Faith said shaking her hand and Bosco did the same then picked his daughter up. "Let's get out of this place."

They walked out to Faith's black Aviator and Bosco put his daughter in her car seat. She had a smile on her face as he started up the car and drove away. "Can I have my window down Daddy?"

"Yeah but just a little bit honey." He said and looked back at her face.

"So everyone should be at the house by now right?" Faith whispered to her husband and he nodded with a grin. "Good. I'm just gonna call Charlie and make sure that nobody arrives after or when we do." She said getting out her silver Motorola RAZR V3 flip phone and dialed the house number.

"Mommy, can I talk to Chawie too?"

"Sure sweetie just hold on a second." She said and tucked some hair behind her ear as the phone rang. "Charlie!" She said when her son picked up.

"Yes Mother." He said in a funny tone and laughed.

"Is everyone there? We don't want to run into anybody when we drive up." She said in a low tone so Ellie couldn't quite hear her.

He looked around the living room as everyone tried to get the banners and things ready. "Yeah everyone's here Ma." He replied and glanced at Jenna as she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "The pizza's just got here too so you guys need to hurry up."

"We're on our way home Charlie all right." She glanced back at her daughter who had her arm out to get the phone. "Hold on a second, Ellie wants to talk to you." She said and handed the phone to her daughter.

"Hi Chawie."

"Hey Ellie. When are you guys gonna get home so we can play and stuff?"

"We are on our way. Gosh Chawie you so silly." She said and laughed. "I wove you Chawie. I got to go. Bye." She closed the phone and handed it back to her mother. "I was done talking to Chawie."

"That's ok honey. I hang up on him all the time." Bosco said and cleared his throat then looked at his wife. "Is everything all right at the house?"

"Yeah everyone's there." She whispered and ran her hand through her hair.

The family arrived at their beautiful large home about 20 minutes later. Bosco got out of the car and walked around to get his daughter. "You're excited to be home aren't you princess?"

"I am Daddy. I wanna play with my Barbie's." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck as they walked inside. "Mommy get my stuff."

"No honey we're gonna get it later Ok." She said and the little girl twisted her mouth and raised her eyebrow at the same time.

Bosco followed his wife to their front door and she glanced back at him with a grin as she unlocked the door. Ellie was looking at her fingers as the door opened then she jumped and screamed when she heard everyone inside yell, "WELCOME HOME ELLIE ROSE!"'

"You scare me!" She shouted and put her hands over her eyes and her body shook.

"Ellie it's ok. Look there's Papa and Risa." Bosco said trying to move her hands from her face. "They didn't mean to scare you sweetie. They're just glad that you're home." He walked all the way into the house and shook his head. "Do you want some pizza and ice cream?"

"Yeah." She said lifting her head up and gazing at everyone surrounding her. "Hi Papa. I miss you."

"I missed you too baby come here." He said gently taking her from Bosco. "Papa got you a present. Do you wanna see it?" She nodded with a smile. He glanced at his wife as she brought the wrapped up present and handed it to the little girl. She smiled and began to quickly unwrap it. Ellie gasped and squealed when she saw the Barbie doll that she had wanted for a long time inside. "Now you have to love her everyday and always Ok."

"I will Papa! Tank you!" She said giving him a kiss.

"What are you gonna name her Ellie?" Marissa asked with a smile.

"Kayla."

Everyone looked at each other as Ellie looked inside the box at her new doll. "Ok let's eat I'm starving." Faith said putting her hand on her stomach and making her way into the kitchen.

"Hold on you guys. I want to talk to you." Alexis said holding her two parents back. Marcell handed Ellie to Marissa and she walked into the kitchen. "I've been thinking about some stuff ever since all this happened." She started and looked at her father with a smile. "Daddy I love you so much and I'm not doing this to you because I hate you or anything I just feel like I have to do this." She said running her hand through her hair. "But I decided that I want to move in with Mom." She looked at Rose whose face lit up then she put her hand over her mouth. "That house is way too big and you're my Mother and I feel that I have move in with you so I can take care of you and Lauren. Daddy I'm so sorry about all of this."

"No it's all right princess." He said hugging his daughter and laying a sweet kiss on her forehead. "If that's what you want to do then that's fine. Just don't try to act like you're never gonna come over and visit us."

"I won't Daddy I promise." She kissed his cheek then turned to her mother. "Is it Ok Mom?"

"It's so perfect sweetie. Thank you so much. I love you." She hugged her and kissed her cheek. "We're gonna have so much fun."

"Aren't you guys gonna get some pizza?" Victoria asked as she came into the living room.

"Yeah," Rose said with tears in her eyes and walked into the kitchen with her hand on her daughter's back. "So when should we move everything from your house to mine?"

"Let's do it after we leave here." Marcell replied as he grabbed two slices of the supreme pizza. "Do you want your bed Lexy?"

"No I have a bed at Mom's house." She answered grabbed a slice of pepperoni.

"What's going on?" Bosco asked as they all walked to the dining room and sat around the large table.

"I'm moving in with Mom and Lauren." Alexis said with a grin and he nodded. Although Marcell appeared that he was happy for his daughter, he actually was going to miss her terribly. He knew that she would come back and visit but they were so close and he didn't want to lose that. "It's gonna be a party every night." She added and laughed along with Rose.

"Aww that sounds like a good idea." Faith said with a smile as she cut up Ellie and Angie's pizza.

"Great I gotta go pee again." Maritza said with a sigh and walked to the bathroom.

Mikey watched her walk off and had a smile on his face. "So how are the baby planning going with you guys Mikey?" Cynthia asked.

"Good, tomorrow we're gonna go look at furniture sets." He answered.

"You are?" Faith asked and he nodded with a grin. "That sounds so fun. We called a decorator and she's coming by tomorrow to start working on Jaden's nursery." She looked at Ellie whom was staring at her food. "What's wrong honey?"

"My heart hurts." She said and everyone looked at her. "It hurts really badly." Tears began building in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and give her some medicine." Faith said and stood up.

"I'll help you Faith. You don't need to be carrying her around being pregnant." Jenna said picking Ellie up and following Faith up the stairs to her bedroom. All over the walls were banners and pictures from schools and communities around New York. They wrote a small poem God blessing Ellie and hoping that she would be all right. "Wow Ellie look at your room." Jenna said with a smile and set the toddler on her bed.

"Peoples are so nice to me Jenna." She replied and smiled.

"Thank you Jenna." Faith replied and the teenager grinned. "Sorry babe but I gotta give you some of this gross medicine. It's gonna make you sleepy though." She read the bottle and sighed.

"I wanna go to sleep Mommy." She rubbed her eyes.

"Jen, can you go into her bathroom and get her a glass of water?"

"Of course."

Ellie looked at the medicine as Faith poured it in a small clear cup. Jenna walked in with the water and handed it to Ellie. "It's gonna be gross." She said and took the medicine and made a face. "Yucky Mommy." She drank some water and cleared her throat. "It makes me sick."

"I know baby." She sat on the bed and rubbed her daughter's face. Jenna sat next to her boyfriend's mother and gazed at Ellie. "You know Jenna there is allot to do now that Ellie is sick and the new baby will be coming soon." The teenager nodded and looked at Faith's face. "If you want to, I would love you to help me around the house until school comes. I could pay you to come and help me a couple times a week. I mean you could spend time with Charlie most of the time and help me out allot. We just found out that Bosco has to go out of town next week."

"Mrs. B, I would love to help you out with the kids." She said with a smile and hugged her. "I have no problem doing that and I love the girls."

"Thank you so much." She looked at Ellie whom was falling asleep. Faith leaned over and gave her a kiss then stood up and walked out of her bedroom with the teenage girl. "Ask your Mom first because I don't want her to get mad at me for asking you and not saying anything to her first."

"Is she sleep?" Bosco asked his wife when she came back into the dining room.

"Yeah she's out." Faith replied and rubbed her stomach. "Feel your son' he's acting crazy right now." She put her husband's hand on her stomach.

"Damn." He said with a chuckle and gazed at his wife. "That's a strong little boy in there." He kissed her stomach.

"I wanna feel my first grandson." Rose said and stood up then put her hand next to Bosco's. "Aww my little sweetheart I can't wait to see him."

**To Be Continued...**


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**: **Distant Memories**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Four)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Special Notes:_ Veronica Jackson is going to be played by Garcelle Beauvais-Nilon.

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

_Another Note:_ I have decided to make this not only a Bosco and Faith fic but a Third Watch character fic too. So you just won't hear from Bosco and Faith in chapters but they are still the NUMBER ONE!

**(July 23rd, 2006 · Sunday– 1:35 PM)**

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Mom. It's so hard watching my baby girl go through all this."

"I know honey but it'll all be over soon enough." Ramona replied and smiled. "Ellie is a strong girl; she'll do all that by herself soon."

"God, I just want her to be able to be herself." Faith said and stood up then let out a sigh. "We have more physical therapy today and I can't believe any of this. I'm sending my 3-year-old to physical therapy. That is obscene."

"Well, she needs it Faith."

"She's not supposed to need it Mom!" Faith shouted and Ramona looked down at her 3-month-old twins and sighed. "I'm sorry Mom." She dropped the wooden spoon that she had picked up and began crying. "It's so hard for me to watch her do this sometimes."

"I know it is baby." Ramona stood up and hugged her daughter. "But she's gonna get through it." She kissed her. "I gotta go now honey, sorry."

Faith nodded and picked up Joshua's car seat and followed her mother out to her car. Deciding to take a trip to California was a bad idea and Faith knew it as soon as she brought her daughter home. She didn't want to risk anything happening to Ellie plus she needed a check-up and physical therapy 3 times a week and it was all too complicated. Therefore, they just stayed home and had a family day of sitting around the house watching movies. A lot had gone on since Ellie got home from the hospital. Well, Alexis moved everything that she owned into Rose's beautiful home and they are having a wonderful time living together. Mikey and Maritza disappeared for a weekend and came back from Atlantic City married. She wanted to wait until she had the baby and found out that it was indeed Mikey so if he flipped out she wouldn't have to go through all the difficulties of divorce and raising a little baby. However, he insisted that if the baby was his or not he would be there because he truly loved her. She is now 4 months along and showing a bulging bump. Faith is in her fifth month, Alex is 6 months and Kim is 8 months along.

"When is Maurice getting back from his thing?" Ramona asked as she got in the driver's seat of her Suburban.

"Wednesday night. Charlie is gonna pick him up from the airport." She rolled her eyes. "God, getting him that car was a mistake."

"Ah! Faith, now what is the big deal? He's a good driver. I've seen him."

"I know but he's never home. He and Cameron are always going somewhere. Or he's out with Jenna. And I pay her to help me and when she comes over she either leaves with him or is with him the whole time."

"Honey, they're young. You can't expect her to concentrate when her boyfriend is around."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She shook her head. "Well, Mom have a good day. Call me later." She kissed her cheek.

"I will."

Faith walked back into her house and let out a sigh. Angela was really liking this whole walking thing. She was walking back and forth from the couch to the television and laughing the whole time. "You like walking don't you baby girl?" Faith said with a smile.

"MOMMY!" Ellie screamed from her bedroom. "MOMMY HELP ME! PWEASE!"

"Ellie!" Faith shouted as she ran up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. The 3-year-old was sitting in the middle of the room. "What happened honey?" She asked and knelt next to her daughter.

"I was trying to get to the potty but my chest hurt."

"Aww honey." She hugged her daughter and looked at the wet spot on the carpet. "It's ok baby. We're gonna get this ALL cleaned up Ok. It's all gonna be all right."

"I'm sorry Mommy." She cried and put her hands over her face.

"It's Ok baby." Faith kissed her daughter's head. "We gotta go to the doctor's soon so we gotta get you cleaned up and go see him ok." Ellie nodded and slowly stood up. "Want Mommy to help you?"

"Yes pwease."

She carried her daughter to the bathroom and helped her undress. "Ok let me go get your sister then I'll be right back." She smiled and rushed down the stairs and picked Angela up.

"Mommy!" Angela cried reaching for her toys.

"Oh my god! You said Mommy!" Faith shouted and kissed her cheek. "Oh I can't wait for Daddy to hear that one."

"Mommy, I don't want to go to the doctor's!" Ellie said and looked at her little sister. "I don't like it."

"I know baby but you gotta get better so you can play with your friends."

"Do I have to go back to school again Mommy?" She asked and Faith looked into her daughter's eyes as she washed her off. Ellie had a tear in her right eye. "I don't want to go back there where the bad mans are."

Faith cupped her daughter's face in her hands and kissed her cheek. "If you don't want to go back there then you don't have to." The little girl nodded and wiped her eyes. "Mommy will never send you back there." She hugged her daughter and let out a sigh.

About 30 minutes later Faith had her daughters and herself dressed and ready to go. Their appointment was at 2:45 so it was still too early to leave. The doorbell rang and Faith raised her eyebrow as she walked to the foyer to answer it. The door opened and Faith was stunned to see the person standing there.

"Oh my god... Veronica?"

"Hey Faith." She said and smiled.

"I can't believe you're standing at my doorstep." She hugged her old friend and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you." She pulled back and laughed a little. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to California."

"Well... That's why I'm here." She said and looked down.

"Come in, sorry it's hot as hell out there." Faith guided her friend in and slowly closed the door.

"You are the cutest when you're pregnant Faith." She said looking at her stomach and gently patted it. "Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a boy." She answered with a smile. "These are my daughter's." She said walking into the living room and the two girls were watching TV. Angela stumbled over to her mother and gave Veronica a big smile. "This one is Angie she'll be a year next month. And that is Ellie she's 3. Girls this is Veronica."

"Hi." Ellie said and waved then looked back at the television.

"She doesn't feel good." Faith said as she led her friend into the kitchen.

Veronica sat down at the breakfast bar next to her friend. "Yeah I heard about what happened. Gosh it was so tragic that that kind of thing happened in a daycare." She shook her head and snorted.

"So... Why are you here? I mean I'm so happy to see you but what's up?"

"Everything has been so crazy for the past... 3 years." She started and looked down at the counter top then let out a sigh. "I married Martin." She said and Faith put her hand on her head. "Faith I knew he had beat up all his girlfriend's but I thought he changed after high school."

"Those kinds of guys don't change Veronica. I told you that."

"I know Faith I was stupid." She shook her head and cleared her throat. "He's even worse now Faith. He's a big executive and we live in a condo and all he does is beat me up. I mean I try to please him by doing any and everything but the smallest things make him snap." A tear rolled down her cheek. "He had a business meeting in Dallas so I decided to get the hell out of there."

"Oh damnit Ronnie." She stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. "He's gonna find out that you left."

"Yeah I know that but I'm smarter then he is. I booked the flight for Washington D.C and took a bus up there. I paid with cash."

Faith let out a sigh and handed her friend a Snapple bottle. "I don't know about this. Martin is scary."

"I'm safe now Faith. I'm staying in a hotel until I can get the money from my sister to get my own apartment."

"Hell no you're not staying in a hotel." Faith said sitting next to her friend and giving her a smile. "My husband is out of town until Wednesday. You are going to stay with me until then. After he gets home he'll let you stay but in one of the guest bedrooms." She chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet him." She laughed and sipped on the Snapple drink. "Thank you Faith. You're the greatest friend ever."

"No problem. I just hope you don't mind my kids. I got two 17-year-old boys and the girls. After about 4:30 this place is a mad house." She rolled her eyes and the two women laughed. "I gotta take Ellie to her physical therapy appointment so you can come with us."

**(Sunday – 3:40 PM)**

"Alex, we gotta leave babe! The store closes early on Sundays!" Ty called to his wife and looked at his son with a sigh.

"I know I'm coming! You're child thinks my bladder is a kicking toy!" Alex shouted back and walked to the front door then cleared her throat. "Ready to go boys?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

"Mommy!" Maliek said as they walked to Ty's Tahoe and he got in the backseat. "Where's da baby?"

"Right here." Alex answered, pointing to her stomach.

"It's your little brother." Ty said and looked back at his son who smiled and clapped his hands. "You want a little brother right?"

"Yeah!"

"Why do you do that? What if the baby turns out to be a girl?" Alex asked, looking at her husband and shaking her head. "Then he's gonna hate her and maybe do something rude to her." She ran her hand through her hair and looked out the window.

"That's not gonna happen Al. I promise they'll get along. Boys always do."

She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes as he laughed. "Oh yeah... You'll never guess who's pregnant."

"Who?" He asked, stopping at a red light.

"Samantha." She answered and he looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "I know, she said Aiden found out before her."

"That's a first."

"Yeah I thought that was weird too." She replied and rubbed her stomach.

"Gawd, there are so many pregnant women." He said and laughed then scratched his forehead. "Kim is having a baby next month. Faith is due in November. We're having a baby. Now Samantha. I bet you that's not it though."

"Probably not." She giggled.

"That's a lot of money too." He said and she looked at him oddly. "Baby Shower's. Buying presents for them."

"Yeah I guess but Faith said that she doesn't want a baby shower for Jaden. I dunno why."

"Good idea. I knew that I always liked her."

"I wish she would have one. I need to buy stuff for him and Bosco."

"Yeah he's totally excited about getting a baby boy."

The family of three pulled up in front of The Village and Ty found a semi-close parking spot and they got out. "Don't run off Maliek!" Alex shouted to her son who almost darted in front of some cars. He grabbed his mother's hand and they walked into the entrance. The Village was packed with people on this sunny Sunday in July. "Gawd, maybe this wasn't the best idea." She said and cleared her throat.

"Let's just get what we came for." Ty replied, looking around. "Stay close." He said to his son.

"What kind of theme should we do for the baby's room?"

"Police cars or sports."

"Come on Ty." She said and shook her head as he laughed. "What about a Noah's arc thing? That can be girl or boy."

"Yeah I guess so." He replied and let out a sigh.

"You know what sucks, is that on Thanksgiving and Christmas we won't be at Marcell's. Everyone will be separated and we'll either have to call each other or stop by one another's house, which isn't fun. I liked when we were all together."

"It will be ok. My mom makes great Thanksgiving food. My sisters said that they wanted to come this year too so it should be fun."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes and he kissed her cheek. "My Mom will probably want to come too."

"See then it will be fun." He rubbed her stomach.

**(Sunday – 9:25 PM)**

Maritza was pushing a shopping cart in the neighborhood grocery store and talking on her cell phone to her husband. She was eating some barbeque chips as she shopped for food. Someone was watching her though but she wasn't paying any attention as she went to the produce section and began picking out lettuce, carrots and other salad foods.

"I'm in the mood for a salad tonight." Maritza said looking around.

"You don't have weird cravings, thank god!" Mikey said, standing in the Firehouse tossing a football back and forth with DK.

"Well, whatever I want to eat I'm gonna eat it and no one's gonna stop me." She said and walked up to the check stand and began loading her stuff on the counter. "Listen, I'm at the checkout stand. Call me, before you come home. You get off at 11 right?"

"Yeah if nothing happens before then."

"Ok well love you and I'll see you when you get home."

"Love you too Ritza, bye."

They hung up and she looked at the checker and smiled at him as he rang her stuff up.

"Have a good night." The man said to Maritza and she grinned as she pushed her cart out to the dark parking lot. She looked around and there was not a soul out there. It kind of spooked her so she hurried to her Focus ZX3.

"Trying to have me arrested are we Sergeant Cruz?" A voice came from the shadows.

She looked behind her and saw Captain CT Finney step out behind a dark shadow. He had a long black coat on with black leather gloves. Maritza looked around to see if anyone had driven up to the parking lot but nobody.

"We're alone out here Maritza." He said and stepped toward her.

"Get the hell away from me!" She reached for her purse for her weapon.

"Oh no ya don't!" He grabbed her wrist and started twisting it and smiled as she screamed. "Now you have a lot of nerve trying to get me arrested for killing that bitch friend of yours." He shook her head. "She knew a little too much and had to die Maritza... Just like you."

"I'm not scared of you Captain." She kicked him in the groin and he let go of her wrist.

"That all is about to change." He groaned and began choking her. She suffered and tried to scream but no one heard her. Not even the man working in the grocery store who was watching it all happen but not doing a thing. "You thought you could bring the captain of IAB down Maritza? You have to be the most naïve person that I have ever met." He laughed.

CT finally let her go, making a big mistake, and she fell to the ground on her knees and coughed. He turned around and looked at the clerk in the grocery store. "Julio! Call the police and tell them that they have a dead Sergeant out here!"

"Hey Captain!" Maritza shouted and he turned around to see her holding her gun. She pulled the trigger 3 times and hit the Captain in the chest. She looked at him as he fell on the ground with his eyes open. "Damn." She murmured softly.

The grocery store owner grabbed his jacket and fled down the street. "Hey!" Maritza yelled as loud as she could. She was completely alone and that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

About 10 minutes later, the whole shopping area was surrounding by city officials. Maritza was sitting in the back of Boyd 55-3 getting checked by Grace Foster and a newcomer, Holly Levine. Mikey was standing close to the rig shaking his head.

"He's dead." Jared the CSI Sergeant said and looked at Swersky.

"So what the hell was going on?" Swersky asked Maritza and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know how much trouble you're gonna get yourself into when the Chief of Police wants to know why the Captain of IAB is dead!"

"HEY! She was protecting herself! You think she'd do this on purpose!" Mikey shouted.

"Back off Boscorelli! This isn't any of your concern!"

"Yeah it is! She's my wife and she got hurt tonight because of this crazy son of a bitch!" He spat back.

"Michael." Maritza said softly, gazing at her husband. "I can explain myself." She cleared her throat and looked at the Lieutenant. "A couple months ago I opened an investigation on him because I suspected he killed a friend of mine." She ran her hand through her hair. "He sent a guy out to get rid of me but the guy raped me." Swersky's eyes widened and so did Mikey's. He had no idea that CT had set her up. "So Faith and I were trying to get anything we had to put him away. And you know what IAB guys do when someone is trying to find stuff on them."

"Why didn't you report this?" Swersky asked.

"And what good would that do?" She asked, getting an attitude.

"So I'm not stuck looking like a fool when this happens!" He screamed back. Swersky let out a sigh and glanced at Holly who had her stethoscope pressed against Maritza's stomach. "Is this guy the father?"

"I don't know." Maritza replied and cleared her throat.

"Did you tell anybody about this?"

"I told Michael and Faith. That's it." She answered and looked around. "I think he wanted to kill me himself tonight."

He nodded and looked down at the ground. "I'm riding with you to the hospital. When they all come down to talk to you, I want to be there. We need to call Faith so she can give them her statement too."

**To Be Continued...**


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135**: **Friendly Loss**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Five)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

_Note:_ Don't think you people know but Cynthia is mixed. I picked her character to be played by Jada Pinkett Smith. Sound good? Ok.

**(July 31st, 2006 · Saturday – 5:30 PM)**

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Bosco asked his wife who was putting her make-up on.

"Umm... Going to Alejandro's then to 31 Flavors afterward." Faith answered with a smile and looked at herself in the mirror. "Gawd, I look so fat." She shook her head and finished putting her eye liner on.

"A ladies night and you're taking my son." He replied and shook his head with a grin.

"If I could leave him here I would because I am totally uncomfortable." She gazed at her husband and smiled. "You don't mind me leaving the kids here do you?" She asked and he shook his head. "Cause I could get Ellie and Angie dressed up and take them with us."

"Hell no Faith you've been through so much the past couple of months that you need some time away from me and the kids." He kissed her lips. "Just don't come home with any phone numbers."

"I won't, I promise." She grinned and put her arms around his neck. "Wanna fool around a bit when I come back?"

"Why do we have to wait until then?" He asked putting his arms around her waist and rubbed her backside. "You're sexy when you're pregnant with my son."

She grinned as he kissed her neck and stroked her bare bottom then gripped it. "Mmm, I missed you." She moaned and kissed his lips. Bosco pushed his wife to the counter next to the sink and she sat there then smiled as he groped and kissed her.

"Faith!" Veronica called from their bedroom and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Damnit." Bosco murmured as he buttoned his pants up.

"Yeah I'm in here." She said hopping off the counter and grinned as her friend walked into the room. "I'm just finishing up. You look great."

"Thanks." She smiled and looked down at herself.

(: Veronica had on a short chocolate paillette halter dress that had shell details on the neckline. Then she had some black clear two-band slides. Faith was wearing a white and green striped maternity dress that had a strapless shape with a fitted bodice and full knee-length skirt and a keyhole detail at neckline. Then she had on some white two-band Stiletto slides. :)

"What time are our reservations?" She asked as she looked in the mirror at herself.

"Six." Faith answered and finished up her make-up. "We should leave soon 'cause I don't know what traffic looks like."

"You're not mad that I'm taking your wife out for a couple hours are you?" Veronica asked Bosco.

"No she deserves some time out." He replied and followed the two women out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "So what time do you think you'll be back?" He asked looking over at Charlie who had come into the house from getting teriyaki.

"Probably around 8 or 9." Faith answered looking through her purse. "I'm taking my cell with me but putting it on vibrate."

Bosco sighed and stood in front of her. "Babe, I'm not a babysitter, I'm your husband and their father so I know what I'm doing." He kissed her lips and rubbed her stomach. "Go have fun but be safe."

"Thanks babe." She walked over to her daughters and gave them both kisses on their cheeks. "Be good for Daddy, Charlie and Cameron Ok."

"Mommy." Angela said and stretched her arms out for her mother.

"Aww I love you too baby." She hugged her daughter and kissed her again. "Charlie could you and Cameron please stay home with your father so he doesn't have to do this all by himself. "

"Yeah we hadn't planned to do anything tonight." Charlie replied and sat on the couch and began to eat his teriyaki.

"Ok. I love you guys." She said and they told her the same then the two women walked out to the Saab 9-3. "Gawd, it feels so good to get out for a night." Faith said as she backed out of the driveway.

"Well, I'm glad we're doing this. It'll be like old times." Veronica replied and smiled. "After you have Jaden we should go out for drinks."

"Oh yeah defiantly." She replied and ran her hand through her hair.

**(Saturday – 6:00 PM)**

Jimmy walked into his house from a hard day of work. He was glad that he could come home to a house. Living in a one-bedroom apartment was so hard because it was a tight space. Now that he and Cynthia had a 4-bedroom, 5-bathroom one story house they had room to spread out. Cynthia was sitting on the couch running her hand through her long thick brown hair and watching television with Joey and Devan. They were watching a music video on MTV.

"Babe, how can you watch to this?" Jimmy asked his wife then kissed her lips.

"I like this song." She replied and snapped her fingers. "My brothers almost started a rap group but nobody wanted to listen to them."

"That sucks. We could be rich by now Ma." Devan replied and slapped Joey's hand.

"How many times do we talk to them?" Cynthia asked.

"We choose not to talk to them but if they were rich then we could strike up some conversation." He answered.

"Anyways!" Joey shook his head and stood up. "Are you gonna tell him now?"

"Tell me what?" Jimmy asked as he opened a water bottle.

"I have some good news." She said and motioned him to sit next to her. "All right, well here it goes. Swersky got promoted to Captain, Sully transferred to the 98th Precinct. So that means..." She stopped and smiled. "I made Lieutenant."

"Oh babe that greats." He replied and kissed her soft light brown skin. "That's a big step right?"

"Well, yeah. I'm right up there with Faith now. I'm actually a little over here. But yeah this is awesome. Pay is nicer and I get my own office!

"Exactly how much is the pay?" Devan asked.

"None of your business." Jimmy said with a grin and took a drink of his water.

"It's better then what I made as a Sergeant." She said to her son with a smile. "I can't wait to go to work on Monday."

"Wow never though I'd hear you say that." Joey said.

"Let's celebrate." Jimmy said, rubbing his wife's thigh. "Let's all get in... Well, not dressed up but let's go to The Keg and get some steaks or ribs or something nice." He stood up and kissed her cheek. "Seriously, it's a perfect night for that.

"I'm down." Devan said trotting to his room. Joey did the same.

"Thank you." Cynthia wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his lips. "We can celebrate a little more when we get home too."

"Oh that sounds too good to wait for." He gave her a mischievous grin and kissed her again.

"Come on we can't do it now." She walked into their bedroom and he followed. "Anything new at your job?"

"Not really." He said and took his shirt off. "There's a new guy and he has the hardest name. Babe he's got four Z's in his name. I can't pronounce it."

"What's his first name?"

"Stuart. Stu for short." He answered. "He's a good guy. He was at Engine 1 for about five years then transferred."

Cynthia smiled at her husband and walked into their bathroom to touch up her make-up.

**(Saturday – 6:10 PM)**

"You're name is WHAT?" Mikey asked the new guy.

"Stu Szczelaszczyk." He answered with a grin on his face as he looked at the firefighter. "Just call me Stu."

"Damn, you had a hard time in school didn't you?" Mikey said and shook his head then put his coat on. "Do you have a hard middle name to pronounce?"

"No... It's Austin." He said and chuckled then grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of the firehouse to the parking lot. "Look at you though man. You last name is... Damn I don't remember it either. And I can't pronounce it."

"Boscorelli. Anybody will remember that over... Whatever the hell you said a couple minutes ago."

"Szczelaszczyk." He replied and shook his head. "Stu's my name."

Mikey nodded and looked at Stu's tricked out royal blue 2004 Mazda RX-8 that was parked next to his. "This is your car?" He asked and the man nodded. "Nice car man. My brother's kid would flip out if they saw this. He's got a IS300 that he got for his 16th but it doesn't have this much stuff on it."

"IS's are nice." He said and put his hand on the hood. "I bought it in 04 and have been working with it since." He looked at his car with pride and joy.

"It's nice." Mikey shook his head. "Wanna go out for a drink."

Stu's eyes widened and he rubbed his upper lip. "Listen man, I think you're cool and all but I'm straight. But thanks for asking."

"Hey! Whoa! Whoa! No! Hell no! Never that! I'm straight too man. I got a wife and a baby on the way. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a beer."

"Oh." Stu laughed and put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, you kinda looked at me weird." He chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Hold on." He said and answered his cell phone. "What's up Moe." He said to his older brother.

"Hey Mike, Faith went out tonight. Wanna come over and watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, I'm gonna bring a guy from work though." He said and Bosco agreed. "All right we'll be there in like 20 minutes." He hung up the phone and looked at Stu. "Wanna go over to my brother's house and watch a movie? He's cool don't worry, he's got beer and a 65inch TV."

"All right then. I'll follow you." He said and got into his Mazda and followed Mikey.

About 25 minutes later, Mikey and Stu pulled up to Bosco's driveway. "Wow." Stu said as he got out of his car and looked up at the house. "Nice house."

"I know." He said and looked at Charlie's Lexus. "That's the IS I was tellin' you about."

"That's a nice car for a teenager." He said and followed Mikey to the porch and looked over at Faith's Aviator.

Bosco opened the door and grinned as he slapped his brother's hand. "Moe, this is Stu... Can't say his last name. Stu this is my brother, Maurice Boscorelli." He said and watched the men shake hands.

"Szczelaszczyk."

"What did you call me?" Bosco asked, getting angry.

"No, that's my last name." Stu said with a smile on his face.

"Oh." Bosco chuckled and let the two men walk into the house. "I thought you were trying to be a smart ass." He shut the door and looked down at Angie and Ellie who was standing by the doorway, looking at the three men. "Those are my two girls, Ellie and Angela."

"Awww, you're a little cutie." He said and knelt down in front of the girls.

"I got shot right here." Ellie said, pointing to her chest.

"Ellie." Bosco said and shook his head. "Just say thank you."

"Thank you." She said and walked to the living room then sat on the couch with her little sister.

Stu stood up and looked at the two men. "Come on." Bosco said and trotted down the stairs to the Game Room where Charlie and Cameron were sitting on the two recliners watching television. "These are my two boys, Cameron and Charlie. Guys this is Stu... Something."

"Hey Stu something." Charlie said and laughed.

"Szczelaszczyk." He said and sat on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked.

"That's my last name." He replied and shook his head. "Forget it... Just call me Stu."

"No problem." Cameron replied and laughed. "How do you spell that?"

"S-Z-C-Z-E-L-A-S-Z-C-Z-Y-K." He answered.

"Dude... You have four Z's in your name?" Bosco asked and shook his head. "Wow and I thought my last name was bad." He shook his head and turned the movie on.

**(Saturday – 6:25 PM)**

Aiden and Samantha were sitting at a dinner table at a restaurant called Joe Seppi's. It was a new restaurant in New York and they had to try it. Joining them that night was Samantha's partner, Brendan Finney, and his girlfriend, paramedic Grace Foster. The mood in the restaurant was of course Italian and there was soft music in the background.

"So you guys actually like the people that you work with?" Grace asked, sipping on her wine. "You see them outside of work?"

"Yep." Aiden answered and smiled. "My best friend is Head of Detectives in our Precinct."

"Oh... He has a weird Italian last name right? Yeah I know his wife." She replied and grinned. "She was at this scene and she's like some kind of Sergeant and she's pregnant right?" Samantha nodded. "She's really nice."

"Yeah Faith is great." Samantha replied. "Oh by the way, their last name is Boscorelli."

"How long have you been on the force?" Brendan asked the couple.

"Four years for her and seven for me. I was promoted to Detective when I was 24." Aiden answered.

"Wow." He replied and nodded. "So being a Detective is good work?"

"It's got its ups and downs."

"My old man wanted me to be a Detective. Or some kind of superior. He didn't want me to be a patrol cop my whole career."

"Your dad is Cathel Finney right?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." He said and put his head down. "Do you know the cop who killed him?"

"Maritza Cruz, yeah she's my colleague." Aiden said, narrowing his eyes at the officer. "She's pregnant, maybe, because of your father."

"Wait a minute." Brendan said and leaned in towards Aiden and the Detective's eyes widened. "My old man would never cheat on my mother. Especially with some woman cop. So maybe your friend is lying about my father having something to do with her baby."

"He didn't sleep with her you bastard." Aiden spat and Samantha put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "He had her raped and almost killed." Brendan slowly shook his head and looked down. "You're naïve. Your father was a dirty cop."

"My father was the best god damn cop out there!"

Everyone in the restaurant looked over at the foursome and didn't say a word. "Keep believing that and you'll end up like him you son of a bitch." Aiden said stood up, grabbing his coat. "We're done here."

"Damn." Samantha mumbled under her breath as she followed her husband out of the restaurant. "What is wrong with you?"

"That guy is a freakin' tool!" He said and got in her black Jeep Liberty. "He's talking about his father like he died a hero or something."

"Maybe he needs to think that to help him through it all."

"I don't like him Sam!" Aiden shouted. "Sorry, he's annoying."

"Well, I have to see him everyday so thank you for making my job harder!"

"If he gives you crap babe please! Send him up to my office! I will tell Bosco about him and we'll both lay in on his stupid ass!"

"Oh lord!" She looked at him and shook her head.

**(Saturday – 6:45 PM)**

Faith and Veronica were sitting across from one another eating their delicious dinner and chatting. "So after this baby, do you think you and Maurice will have any more kids?" Veronica asked her friend and put some chicken in her mouth.

"I have no idea." Faith answered as she cut up her steak. "I know he wants to. We're great financially so we'll just have to see what happens."

"So you don't care?" Faith shook her head and ate some of her steak. "God, I could never have as many kids as you do."

"Yeah I never thought I could do it either." She replied and put some mashed potatoes in her mouth. "I mean it was really bad when Emily and Charlie were little. But that was because I had no help from Fred." She shook her head. "Maurice helps out so much though. He's a great father."

"He is really nice." Veronica said with a smile. "He's not chatty though."

"No he's not." Faith agreed and laughed. "He doesn't know you and he's nervous about your situation."

She nodded and looked around then took a drink of her wine. "I always wanted to be kind of like you and Maurice." She frowned and looked down at her wedding ring. "Martin was really good to me the first couple months." She looked at her friend and nodded. "He bought me anything I wanted and treated me like a queen." Veronica looked off into a distance and slowly shook her head. "Then one day he just snapped. And it's been like that for 3 years."

"Gawd, it's disgusting how men can be like that." Faith replied and shook her head. "Well, you're safe now." She said putting her hand over Veronica's.

"I know." She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "So... How much money do you guys have in your bank accounts?"

"Enough." Faith said with a smile and ate some more of her green beans.

"You seriously won't tell me?"

"Nope." She answered and smiled. "We made each other promise that we wouldn't tell anyone how much money we have." Faith grinned and ran her hand through her hair. "We did at one point and... Yeah had a bad experience with that."

"Who did you tell?" Veronica asked and ate the last piece of her chicken and drank more of her wine.

"Emily." Faith replied and looked down at her empty plate.

"Oh... What is she doing these days? How old is she now? 18-19?"

Faith gazed at her friend and shook her head. "She's dead Ronnie." She said and cleared her throat. "She died about a year ago. She would be 19 by now." She ran her hand through her hair.

"I had no idea." She said and put her hand over her friend's hand. "What in the world happened?"

"Fred snapped. After he cheated on me he expected me to wait until he wanted me back but I moved on with Maurice." She gazed around the restaurant and sighed. "She found out what he was doing and he killed her."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry I had no idea." She frowned and looked around. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick."

"All right hurry back because I want to try this fudge cake." Faith said and they both laughed.

Veronica walked into the ladies restroom and a woman smiled at her then walked out. She gazed at herself in the mirror then walked into one of the stalls. A man quietly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He had a black trench coat on with a dark hat also and black gloves. He stepped into one of the stalls about two down from the one that Veronica was in.

"Oh man." She sighed as she came out of the stall and looked at her in the mirror.

Just as the man in black was about to strike a woman came into the bathroom. She and Veronica smiled at one another. She straightened herself then walked out of the bathroom and back to her table with Faith.

"Ready to go?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah." She stood up and grabbed her clutch.

"You're really lucky."

"Why?" Faith asked looking for her keys.

The man in black had enough of this running around. He came up behind Veronica and stabbed her twice in the back. She groaned and fell to the ground. Faith looked up from what she was doing to find her friend lying in a pool of blood and crying. She looked over and saw a man running away with a black coat on. "Someone call 911!" She knelt next to her friend, crying. "Stay with me Ronnie!"

"I... knew I... wouldn't die... peacefully." She choked out. "It's... over Faith."

"Don't you say that Ronnie! You're gonna make it!"

"I'm already dead." She whispered and her heart stopped beating then her eyes slowly shut.

Faith's eyes widened and tears rushed down her cheeks. "Somebody call fuxxing 911 now!" She screamed and cried harder.

**To Be Continued...**


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**: **Tragedy after Tragedy**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Six)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**(September 20, 2006 · Wednesday – 3:00 PM)**

"What time is your cousin supposed to be here?" Faith asked her husband as she changed Angela's diaper.

"I have to pick him up from the airport babe." Bosco replied. "His plane lands at 4:15 so I'm gonna head out of here soon."

"He's not... What is he like?" She questioned and picked her daughter up.

"Well, let's see. He makes 200,000 dollars a year. Lives in California by himself in a 12-bedroom house and has about six cars. I dunno Faith he's cool." He answered and took Angela from his wife. "What did Holly tell you? You can't hold her anymore Faith. It's not good for your back."

"I know but she's my baby."

Bosco smiled at his wife and leaned down to kiss her seven-month-expectant stomach. He set his daughter down and she ran to her bedroom. Things had been a little different after Veronica was killed. Faith had her peace with her friend because she knew that something was going to happen. Martin was a scary man and he had too many connections with the FBI and CIA so he didn't actually kill Veronica but hired someone to do it for him. Faith never found out who the man was who stabbed her friend to death so she couldn't bring justice. She and Holly had her cremated and spread her ashes along the river. On August 27, Kim gave birth to a 7lb. 10oz. baby boy that she and Carlos named Jared Michael Nieto. It was just nine days after Angela celebrated her first birthday. It was also two days after Holly found out that she was pregnant with her and DK's first child together. The couple is totally excited about their new arrival to their already large family. Alex was now 8 months along, Faith was 7 months, Maritza was 6 months and Samantha was 3 months. All the kids have gone back to school also. Charlie and Cameron started their sophomore year at Carson and Joey started his freshmen year at the school.

"I kinda miss the boys being here during the day." Bosco said and grabbed his black RAZR cell phone and car keys.

"Yeah I know I do too." Faith agreed and followed her husband down the stairs.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Ellie asked her father and gave him a little puppy dogface. "Please."

"Ask Mommy." He replied and Faith rolled her eyes then nodded and rubbed her stomach. "We're gonna go pick up cousin Marcus from the airport?"

"What's that?" She asked as he helped her put her sweater on.

"Remember when we went to see Papa's brothers and we had to go to that big store where all the planes went to?" Faith asked and Ellie thought about it then nodded. "Well, that's an airport."

"Ok, yay!" She clapped her hands and kissed her mother on the cheek. "We be back Mommy."

"All right. Take care of Daddy." She said and kissed Bosco's lips. "I have to start cooking dinner soon."

"Don't over do yourself babe."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bosco glanced over at his wife and they both raised their eyebrows. He unlocked the door to Samantha and Maritza. "It's getting cold." Samantha said.

"Too many pregnant women in one house, I gotta go." Bosco said and kissed his wife's lips again. "Come on El!"

"Bye Auntie Ritza and Auntie Sam!" She said waving.

"Where are they going?" Maritza asked as Faith closed the front door.

"To the airport to pick up Bosco's cousin, Marcus. He's staying here for a week because he's got business."

"Oh yeah, isn't he the guy who makes like... Too much money a year and has too many cars and a huge house that only HE lives in?" Maritza questioned.

"That's the one." Faith replied and walked to the kitchen with the two women following. "So, whatcha guys doing here?"

"Well, stuff is going on at work." Samantha said and looked over at Faith then Maritza. "There's a rat in the house." She said and Faith's eyes widened. "We think it's that new guy Miller. What's his name..." She searched her mind. "John Miller I think."

"Yeah he's taken over the Anti-Crime Unit." Maritza added.

"Is he that really handsome guy? He's got that really strong face?" Faith asked with a mischievous grin.

"He's the one." Samantha replied with a smile.

"What we're trying to figure out is why would this guy suddenly show up and take over ACU." Maritza said. "He was a high ranking detective downtown. This is not a promotion."

"So you think he's IAB?" Faith asked as she got out some steaks from the refrigerator.

"The day after he came in someone anonymously called Manny." Samantha replied.

"Who's Manny?" Faith asked and looked at the five steaks.

"Manny Santiago." Maritza answered and Faith shook her head, not knowing who he was. "He's the Anti-Crime Sergeant."

"I thought Dade was." She replied.

"No, he's the Anti-Crime Captain. He works downtown mostly." Samantha said.

"Oh... Ok." Faith said got five potatoes out and handed them to her friends. "Can you help me out, peeling them."

The two women sat at the breakfast bar and began peeling the five potatoes. "Mommy!" Angela said, coming into the kitchen and looked at the three women.

"Hey sweetie." Faith said and bent down to pick up her daughter but stopped. "Ahh... Daddy said I couldn't pick you up but I can kiss you."

"Dis!" She said, pointing to the cookie jar.

"Just one Angela-Grace. We have to have dinner." She said and handed her daughter a chocolate chip cookie.

"Luv!" Angela said and puckered her lips to kiss her mother.

"Thank you." Faith said and Angela sat on the floor next to her mother's feet and ate her cookie. "Anyways, get back to this Miller guy."

"I think he's after me." Maritza said and Faith looked at her friend. "Ask Mikey, we've been getting some weird phone calls since that night that CT died. I think it's IAB but I can't be sure. Mikey thinks we should get Caller ID but I don't think it will help because they probably will block the calls."

**(Wednesday – 3:30 PM)**

Aiden got out of his black Ford Taurus and let out a sigh as he shut the door. He hated working on these types of cases that involved children. Sasha Monroe was assigned with him that day and she also got out of the car. The two walked into the condominium building and the uniformed officers told them to go into the elevator and to the penthouse. They stepped in the elevator and he glanced over at her. Since they found out that there was a rat in the house, he didn't really trust anybody. They made it to the top floor and the two showed their badges.

A small teenage boy was sitting on the couch looking at nothing in particular. Aiden shook his head, sorry for the poor kid. His parents were standing in the corner of the room crying and holding each other. A little girl was lying in the hallway and she had been sexually assaulted and stabbed over 50 times.

"Poor kid..." Aiden said and shook his head, looking at the young boy. "Did he see all this happen?"

"No." Detective Lieutenant Johansen said and looked at Aiden. "HE did this."

"What?" Sasha asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "Lieutenant, there is no way he could have done this."

"I DID DO IT!" The teenager shouted and walked up to the detectives. "Why couldn't I do it!"

"Mitchell stop!" His mother cried.

"Sit down son." Johansen said and took the boy by the shoulders and lead him over to the couch.

"Can you believe this?" Sasha whispered to Aiden.

"Not any of it." He replied and ran his hand over his black hair. Aiden walked over to the little girl and knelt next to her. "She's just a baby." He whispered and gazed at her face. Sasha stepped over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "This isn't right." He said in a soft voice.

"Come on." She said and he looked at her then stood up. "We have to get the boys statement."

"I was sick of them trying to act like the perfect family!" Mitch Allen said when Johansen asked why he did this. "I wanted to know how it felt to do it!"

Aiden and Johansen looked at each other. "Do what?" Aiden asked.

Mitch looked at the detectives and smiled. "Take advantage of someone." He answered and reached for the book that was on his table. "John Wayne Gacy did it to boys, so I wanted to know what it felt like when he did that." He smiled brightly and looked around. "I hated my sister."

"I don't want you to talk to him without a lawyer!" Mitch's father said.

"Shut up dad! Or I'll kill you too!" Mitch shouted and lunged at his father but Johansen held him back. "You don't understand me!"

"We tried to understand you Mitchell but you never talked to us!" His mother said.

He shook his head and looked at the detectives. "I don't want a lawyer. I'm guilty. I did this. I raped her and stabbed her and if I had time I'd do it to her." He raised his hand slowly, pointing to his mother.

"How old are you Mitchell?" Sasha asked softly.

"Thirteen!" He answered and looked at her. "It's haunting you huh? To know that a 13-year-old could have done this." He grinned.

"You have the right to remain silent." Aiden said and forcefully turned Mitch around and slapped the handcuffs on his wrists.

"I'll be back!" He said and looked at his mother. "Watch yourself Mama!"

"Use the 'you have the right to remain silent' thing Mitchell!" Johansen said.

"I don't give a damn!" He spat back and kicked Johansen in the stomach then Aiden in the crotch. Sasha lunged after him but he kicked her too and dashed towards his mother. His father grabbed him as Mitch kicked and shouted things.

"Are you all right?" Johansen asked Aiden who was on his knees holding his crotch and groaning.

"Shit!" He shouted and glared over at Mitchell.

"We need some help in here!" Sasha shouted to the uniformed officers.

**(Wednesday – 3:50 PM)**

Grace was standing in the firehouse making her self a cup of coffee. She looked up when Stu walked down the stairs from the bunks and Holly was with him. The two were laughing about something. Alex was sitting at the table eating a grilled cheese sandwich and some soup. Billy was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee too. Mikey was standing by the stove making himself a grilled cheese sandwich and soup since he just made Alex some. Grace knew that there was something going on with Stu and Holly because every free moment they had together they spent talking and laughing.

"What does it feel like being pregnant?" Grace asked Alex who looked up at her. "I mean, does it feel weird when a baby is kicking you all the time and moving around inside of you?"

"Yeah I guess so." Alex replied and took a bite of her sandwich. "It feels really weird at the end of the pregnancy because the baby is a lot bigger."

"Do you know what it's gonna be?" Stu asked, grabbing an orange.

"No we don't want to find out." Alex said and finished her soup. "Not until the birth."

"I think that's how it should be." Holly replied and rubbed Alex's stomach when the woman stood up. "Why do they have to make machines like that?"

"To know if you're gonna have a boy or a girl." Mikey said and laughed. "Maritza and I are gonna find out tomorrow."

"That's obscene, why would you do that!" Holly shouted.

"So we can plan ahead." Billy answered and most of the firefighters and paramedics laughed. "I'm actually happy that they make machines like that so I don't decorate my son's room in pink or anything like that."

"**Squad 55! Adam 55-3! Boyd 55-3! Car fire at 107 and Lex! Multiple victims!"**

Lieutenant Johnson came out of his office, putting his coat on. "All right people let's move it!" He looked over at Alex. "Davis, you're staying here!"

"No I'm not boss!"

"Yes you are, you're pregnant and you're not going to a car fire!"

"I can help out with the vics!"

"It's not safe!" He shouted back.

"I won't go anywhere near the fire! I'll stay back but I can help!" She spat back.

"Fine." He said and they all rushed down the stairs and to their rigs. The squad was in the front as they all screamed their way down the street to the scene. They arrived about 5 minutes later and there were about five cars involved in the car accident. Two cars that had crashed head on were caught on fire and the victims were still inside.

"DK get the hose ready!" Mikey shouted and ran around one car and looked inside at an old couple that looked scared.

"I got this one Mikey!" Alex said and got on the car that was keeping the couple inside their own. "How are you two doing today?"

"That car is on fire!" The old woman said as her head bled.

"I know but its way up there and you're back here so we're just not gonna think about it." Alex replied.

"Damnit!" Johnson said when he saw Alex sitting on the car. "Alex you get down from the car right now!" He said and stood next to the car she was sitting on. "This car could blow! Get down now!"

"I'm all right Lieu!" She replied and looked back at the couple. "They're scared Lieu. I'm not leaving them."

"I'm ordering you to get off that damn car now!"

"Lieu!" Mikey called from another part of the accident. Johnson sighed and trotted over to where the firefighters were.

The older woman looked at Alex and grinned as she cleaned up the blood on her face. "You shouldn't be up here if he says not to."

"It's just because I'm pregnant but I'm fine. I know my limits." She said with a smile.

"Get down honey." The older man said. "We'll be all right."

"I'm not leaving you guys here alone. That's not apart of my job description."

Johnson was helping Mikey and the other firefighters then looked back towards Alex. "I'll be back!" He said and charged toward the pregnant paramedic. "Get down!" He said and grabbed her arm and pulled her off the car and pushed her back. "It's not safe for you to be up there!"

"I'm doing my job Lieu!" She shouted.

Before he could reply, a loud roar came from the car that he was standing on. Lieutenant Johnson looked at the car then over at Alex. She stared at him in horror as the car exploded and sent the fire Lieutenant up into the air. Alex fell back and started screaming as she saw his burnt body land next to her. Everyone at the scene was shouting orders and getting victims away from the car. The old couple were screaming as DK and Mikey help them out of the car. Grace saw Alex sitting there shaking and looking at the burned corpse of Lieutenant Johnson.

"Alex!" She shouted and searched her body for any wounds. "Alex can you hear me!"

"What have I done!" She cried.

"Come on!" Grace helped her partner stand up and slowly guided her to the rig.

"Oh my God! Alex!" Mikey yelled and helped Grace guide her to the bus. "Are you all right Alex!" He asked and she just stared at Johnson.

"It's my fault." She whispered and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No its not Alex, this is not your fault." Grace said and checked her stomach. She put her stethoscope against Alex's stomach and the baby was all right and moving around a lot.

**To Be Continued...**


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137**:** Car Accident**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Seven)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**(October 3, 2006 · Monday – 12:30 PM)**

Bosco let out a sigh as he pulled up to the parking lot of Carson High. He had to get Cameron out of class so he could take him to a doctor's appointment. He walked up to the front of the school and looked around. A security guard looked at him and started walking towards him.

"Hi, can you tell me where the office is?" He asked politely.

"In front of ya pal." He said in a rude tone. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I'm getting my son out of class for a doctor's appointment." He said back, walked to the office, and looked around. Kiesha was sitting behind the desk because she was part of the office committee. "Hey Kiesha." He said and leaned against the counter.

"Oh hi Mr. B." She said with a smile and looked at him oddly. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah I just need to get Cameron; he's got a doctor's appointment at 1."

"All right." She said and wrote something down then picked the phone up and dialed three numbers. "Mrs. Maya, can you send Cameron to the office. His father is here to pick him up." She grinned and set the phone down. "He should be down soon."

"Thanks Kiesha." He smiled and looked around then sat down on a chair.

As Bosco sat there, Jenna walked into the office and smiled at Kiesha. She didn't see Bosco sitting there though. "Charlie is making me sick." She said.

"I agree." Bosco said and she jumped and looked at her boyfriend's father and nervously laughed.

"Oh Mr. B I didn't see you there." She looked at her friend who was giggling. "What are you doing here?"

"Cameron has a doctor's appointment." He answered with a smile.

"I was just kidding about Charlie." She said and softly hit his arm. "You know me. I put up with his stuff and still love him."

"It's all right Jenna. He gets on my nervous too." He said and glanced over at the door as Cameron came through looking sick. "Hey buddy." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Throat still hurt?"

"Yeah." He said quietly then nodded towards his girlfriend and Jenna as the two guys walked out of the office.

Bosco and Cameron walked out to his Ford and got inside. He started the truck up and looked at his son as he did so. He hated strep throat. It was the most uncomfortable sickness that he had ever endured.

"Do you wanna go back to school after the appointment?" Cameron slowly shook his head, as he gazed out the window. "Your mom bought some ice cream and told me to give you some when we get home." He said and the teenager slowly nodded. "Sorry it hurts bud."

Before Cameron could reply or look from out the window, a car came flying past Bosco and hit his front tire. It made the Ford flip twice then land on its top. Bystanders watched and all stopped their cars and got on their cell phones to call 911. The car was being driven by a drunk 34-year-old man. He swerved a little but the curb stopped his car. He slowly got out of his car and had blood all over his head. He couldn't keep his balance because he was so wasted.

Cameron was still buckled up but his seat belt snapped and he was lying on the roof of the car. Bosco was the same and they were both unconscious.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends **_

The police officers, firefighters and paramedics got the call of the car accident that was only six blocks away. Alex wasn't there because she and Ty had their baby the day before. They gave birth to a healthy 8lb. 4oz. 21 inch long baby boy that they named Adrian Thomas. Grace and Holly were riding together this day though and the two women were getting their gloves on as Grace drove rig down the street behind the squad. Samantha and Finney were in their patrol car behind FDNY going to the scene. Cynthia was in her own patrol car saying things in her radio to her officers that were arriving at the scene. She got out when she reached the street and looked at the smoking truck. There was something familiar about it but she just thought that it was a coincidence. The firefighters were using the JAWS of Life to pry the doors open and get the victims out that were inside as the police officers dealt with the drunk driver who wasn't being corporative.

**_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_**

_**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**_

Faith was leaving the doctor's office with Ellie and Angela when she heard her cell phone ringing. As she helped her daughter's in the Saab, she answered the call. It was Mikey and he was talking in a weird voice. She had no idea what was wrong with him and kept asking him to speak up. He told her that Bosco and Cameron were in a car accident and they brought them into Madison Square Hospital because it was closer to the accident then Mercy was. She told her brother-in-law that she was on her way. She sped down the street going about 50 but some of New York's drivers were going slower then that. Faith honked her horn and screamed at people who were in her way. Ellie and Angela were both crying in the back because they were scared about how their mother was acting. Faith finally got through, sped up to the hospital, and got out. She helped her daughter's get out and hurried them to the emergency area of the hospital. She looked around and saw familiar faces and they were looking at her sadly. She feared the worse.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends**_

Bosco was fighting the doctors around him because of the pain that he was going through. No one could calm him down. Dr. Allen Shapiro was telling his nurses to get him a shot to calm his nerves. That angered him more and he thrashed around screaming at the doctors. The nurse shook her head as Dr. Shapiro told her to go get someone who could calm him down. She trotted out to the waiting room and asked for his wife. Faith followed the nurse into the emergency room and stood next to her husband's bed. She whispered in his ear to calm down and she was right there with him. She knew that he hated needles but he needed it if he wanted the pain to stop. He started to calm down as he looked into the eyes of his beautiful wife. Dr. Shapiro looked at Faith then put the shot in her husband's arm. He tensed up and Faith whispered to him to calm down, and he did so. The doctor thanked her but told her that she had to leave because they had to prep him to get the large piece of glass that was jammed in his side near his hip.

**_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_**

Charlie ran out of the school and jumped in his Lexus. He got the call from Faith to come down to the hospital so he was on his way. He stopped short when he saw the accident sight. His eyes widened when he saw his father's totaled truck. He got out of the car and asked Billy what happened. The Lieutenant described the accident then told him that he needed to get to the hospital. Charlie jumped back into his car and raced to Madison Square Hospital. He saw his parent's Saab and parked behind it then raced into the emergency entrance. Faith was filling out paperwork at the front desk for Cameron and Bosco who were both up in surgery. He ran up to his mother and touched her arm. She turned to him, crying, put her arms around him, and cried harder. He told her that they were both going to be all right. She looked around and couldn't believe any of this was happening.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

Cameron was lying in his hospital bed resting from the surgery and Faith was standing next to her son's bed. He had over 10 pieces of glass jammed into his right arm and shoulder. His face was cut up and his left eye was blackened from hitting the dashboard. Bosco on the other hand was still up in surgery getting his wound closed. The glass that was lodged in his side was deeper then the doctor's thought. He had glass in his left leg and back.

"They gonna be all right?" Billy asked Mikey as he walked into the hospital from the scene.

"Umm... Cameron is... He's in recovery. He's got some glass in his arm and his face is pretty messed up." Mikey answered.

"What about Bosco?"

"He's still up in surgery." He said and ran his hand over his head. "The glass was lodged really deep."

Billy frowned and patted the fireman's shoulder. "We're all praying for him Mike. He'll make it. He's strong." He said in a soft voice and began filling out the paperwork. "You know what they did with the driver?"

"Yeah he's down the hall. His body was full of alcohol." He shook his head. "Son of a bitch."

"He's gonna be all right Mike." He said and walked away.

**(Tuesday – 11:00 AM)**

Alex was standing in front of her hospital bed getting her son ready to go home. Adrian had a soft looking face just like his parents and older brother. She thought he was adorable and could not wait to take him home to his Noah's Arc bedroom. Ty was so excited that he had another son and Maliek was glad that he had a younger brother to fool around with. Alex looked over as Ty, Maliek, Sully and Maggie walked into the grinning.

"Are you ready to go?" Ty asked his wife and gazed down at his newborn son.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied and let out a sigh then ran her hand through her hair. "Do you think he needs more blankets?"

"No I think he's fine. You don't want him to get overheated." Maggie said and kissed her grandson's cheek.

"Ready?" Sully asked and they all nodded.

"Mommy I like Adrian!" Maliek said and Alex smiled down at her son.

"I like him too honey." Alex replied and sat in the wheelchair as the family walked to the elevator. She gazed down at her baby boy and stroked his cheek as they walked out to Ty's black Tahoe. "Ready to go see your new house honey?" She asked her baby as she put him in his car seat.

"All right kids." Maggie said and looked at her son. "Are you sure you don't want us to come over?"

"Yeah Mom we've done this before. " Ty said.

"Ok well, call me later." She said and hugged the couple then kissed her grandsons.

"Bye Sully." Alex said as she got in the passengers seat and let out a sigh. "I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"I know." He said and began driving then looked around. "Faith called me earlier and told me that Bosco woke up this morning at six." He glanced at his wife. "He's gonna be all right."

"Thank God. Man I can't believe that happened." She shook her head and looked back at her sons. "I wanna talk to Faith or see her."

"DK said that she was pretty shaken up about the whole thing." He said and shook his head as he stopped at a red light.

"I would be too if-"

Alex was interrupted when the car coming up behind them rear-ended the Tahoe. Maliek screamed because of the small jerk that the car made when it was hit. "Son of a bitch." Ty said in a low angry voice and put the car in park then got out.

The guy was also getting out of his car and talking on his cell phone. "Jerry I'm gonna have to call you back." He said and slowly hung his phone up. "Sorry man I was on my phone."

"Yeah I see that. Do you know it's against the law to drive and talk on your cell phone?" He asked shaking his head and looking at his car.

"Ok so? No cops are here and there's not that much damage."

"No cops huh?" He looked around with a small grin on his face and showed him his badge. "I'm a cop." The man's mouth dropped open and Ty smiled. "License and registration, proof of insurance." He said in a stern voice.

"Whoa... I don't have any insurance... Or a license." He said and ran his hand over his head.

"Oh this is good." He chuckled and looked back at his wife and sons. "Yeah I'm gonna have to call it in and get an officer over here."

"No! No man you can't do that! Listen, I can't go to jail!" The man shouted and grabbed Ty's hands. "Please don't do that!"

"Let go of me now!" Ty demanded and the man slowly let go of his hands. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the Precinct's number and shook his head. The man pleaded with Ty but he wasn't backing down. "Yeah Lieutenant Anderson, this is SWAT Sergeant Tyrone Davis Jr. Badge number 97615. I need two uniformed officers at..." He looked around at the streets. "52nd and Broadway." He nodded. "All right thank you Lieu, bye."

"You son of a bitch! They're gonna kill me!" The man shouted and shook his head. "What have you done!"

"You'll just get a ticket man." Ty replied, wondering why the guy was making such a big deal about all of this.

"No you don't understand! I have to take this car to someone because it has something in it! And if they know that some cops gave me a ticket then they're gonna kill me!" He replied and ran his hands over his head. "They're probably watching me right now!"

"Wait a minute, who are you talking about?"

"The Ricardo Boys!" He answered and Ty let out a sigh. "I got into some trouble with them and I have to do this for them or they'll kill me and my wife and daughter!" He shook his head and looked around. "I can't be here right now."

Ty shook his head and walked over to his car. "Take the boys home now." He said to his wife who was feeding Adrian with a small bottle. "Right now Ally, take the boys home."

"What's going on Ty?"

"Something serious babe. I mean it; get them out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Baby, I'm dead serious. Go home I'll be there soon. I don't want you guys to be out here."

She looked at him scared and let out a sigh then climbed over the seats and got in the driver's seat. "Ty, please be safe."

"I will." He kissed her lips then glanced back at his sons. "Hurry, get out of here!"

"Ok."

Ty watched his wife drive away and then looked back at the man who was looking at his ringing cell phone. "They're calling me! They know what's going on!" He screamed and looked over at the SWAT Sergeant. "They're gonna kill me."

"Look I'll call them off all right!" He said and reached for his cell phone.

Swerving around the corner was a black Cadillac Escalade. The passenger's window rolled down and a gun was revealed. He began shooting at the man and Ty. Both men were hit and they fell to the ground. Witnesses took cover for the gunfire and screamed for help.

**To Be Continued...**


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138**: **Angels of Mercy**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Eight)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**(October 10, 2006 · Tuesday – 3:00 PM)**

A cold breeze from the elevator doors opening brushed past Alex as she stood in the hallway of Mercy Hospital. She rubbed her arms and glanced at a doctor as he walked past her and grinned. She hated sitting her all day but wanted to be here the minute her husband awoke from his coma. The doors to the elevator opened again and she looked over as Kim came through holding Kylie's hand and carrying her 2-month-old son in his car seat.

"Hey," Kim said and put the car seat down and hugged her friend then bit her lip a little. "How is he doing?"

"The same, nothings changed." Alex said, trying to hide her pain. She gazed down at the kids and picked Kylie up then kissed her cheek. "Auntie Alex hasn't seen you in a long time! How have you been!"

"Good, I just got out of school," she answered and smiled then looked at her mother. "Where are the new baby and Maliek?" She asked, looking around as Alex put her down.

"At their Grandma's house." Alex replied then ran her hand over her forehead. "What's that smell?"

"Oh we brought you some lunch." Kim said and walked to the waiting room. "I knew you hadn't eaten in a while and that's not good since you had a baby." She handed Alex a bag of fries and burgers. "Frisco Freeze, your favorite."

"Thank you so much Kim. I love you." She laughed and began eating the food and sipped on the milkshake.

"Just gave me a reason to go there. I've been craving their burgers since I had him."

The two women laughed and Alex gazed around the hospital with tears in her eyes. "God Kim I don't want to lose him." She said and cleared her throat then looked down at the food. "What if he doesn't make it out of this coma?"

"He will Alex." Kim said and put her hand on her friend's knee. "We've seen a million of these kinds of injuries. Their in a coma for a couple of day then regain full ability to do the things that they were able to do before."

"We've also seen a million of people like this die." She replied and tears poured out of her eyes.

Kim looked into Alex's eyes and ran her hand through her hair. "Have they found the guy yet? That one who hit you guys?" She asked, taking a bite out of her burger.

"No not yet, they think he's hiding out. But they got an alarm out on all the hospitals. Every time a gunshot victim comes in for the police to respond."

"Where was he shot at?"

"The arm," she said and turned Jared's car seat to face her. "Some witnesses said that they saw him get shot in the arm and he got in his car and drove away. Leaving my husband there bleeding." She shook her head. "I hope they find him and kill him."

"For what he had done to Ty, I think PD will handle him good."

"Mommy, I don't like pickles." Kylie said, handing her mother the toppings and Kim grinned at her.

"Maliek does that to me with everything. One time he spit some food on my plate and said that he didn't wanna chew it anymore." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I love him to death but that was so disgusting.

"Yah being a mother is great." Kim watched as Alex picked her son up and kissed his cheek. "I called Joey last night and he said that Jimmy and Cynthia are gonna buy him a car for his 16th birthday."

"Wow that's a long time from now." The two women laughed. "They have that much money?"

"I don't know. Jimmy is always doing stuff to keep Joey living with him so I have to give child support." She let out a sigh and slurped her milkshake. "I swear you and Ty just talk your differences out. Do not get divorced. It's the stupidest thing you could ever do."

Alex shook her head and looked down at Jared. "You are such a cutie baby," she stared into his brown eyes. "Gawd, he looks so much like Carlos."

"I know I love it. He's got little dimples too."

"Gawd, I need to go home." She looked at her friend. "I wanna go home so bad and be with my kids but I can't leave Ty here alone."

"Why don't I take you to see them then they can spend the night at my house."

"No Kim I couldn't do that to you." Alex laughed and set Jared carefully back into his car seat. "Maliek gets really hyper at night for some reason and you already got a baby in the house who will be waking up at night," she let out a sigh. "I'm just gonna go see him then head over to Sully and Maggie's and spend the night over there I think. I don't want to sleep in my bed alone."

Kim nodded and slowly stood up. "All right well give me a call." She hugged her friend then looked into her eyes. "Don't ever doubt him Alex."

She gazed down at her hands and nodded. "Thank you Kim... For everything."

"Anytime." She smiled and walked off to the elevator with her children.

**(Wednesday – 10:00 AM)**

Faith was walking through the Precinct with a folder in her hand. She hated Thursdays because they were always slow. She kind of missed Sully being around the front desk making little comments and just being there to talk to. He was sad to leave the 55th Precinct because he started there as a rookie and wanted to retire there. But he was doing well at the 98th. Cynthia was the new Lieutenant of the Second Watch and she was good at it. She loved her new job because she could make the changes that she wanted to make. The two women smiled at each other when Faith walked by the large front desk.

"Ready to pop?" Cynthia asked her friend and grinned.

"Oh, I was ready to pop like four months ago." Faith replied and handed the folder to the Lieutenant. "Can you give those to Detective Wynne please? She's supposed to come in soon and I need to go and sit down because my feet are killing me."

"Yeah, no problem." She said and watched Faith walk up the stairs. "Be careful Faith."

"I always am." She replied and walked into her office. Bosco was standing there, reading a piece of paper. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey." He said as she kissed his cheek. "The state is getting sued by Chandler Evan's mother."

She sat down and looked at her husband in surprise. "What!"

"Read it." He said and handed her the paper then limped his way to stand behind her and read what she was reading. "She said that it's our fault that her son is dead." He shook his head and looked at his wife.

"And the hits just keep on coming." She said and jiggled her mouse a little. "How is your hip holding up?"

"It hurts but I'm fine." He said and looked down at his casted leg.

She shook her head and rubbed her stomach. "It's too early for you to be back at work babe. You need to go home and rest."

"I'm fine Faith. I'm on light duty right now. I can walk around with the cane fine and I will sit down when it hurts. It's not like I'm gonna be out there chasing the worlds biggest scum. I'm gonna be inside my office doing stupid paperwork."

Faith let out a sigh and stroked her husband's back while staring at the computer screen. "How do you think Ellie is doing?"

"She's fine babe." He replied and looked at her face. "She loves her new daycare."

"I'm just worried. Plus Angie is going there." Faith let out a sigh and rubbed her stomach. "What if something happens and we lose both of them?"

"Don't say that." He said and put his hand on her cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to our babies Faith. They are going to be just fine. All right." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Ok I have to get back to work but let's go out to lunch. I can tell my boy is hungry." He rubbed her stomach.

"You're right about that." She grinned and looked back at her computer. Faith had been feeling off all morning and she thought it was maybe morning sickness but it didn't feel that way. She put her hand on her stomach and felt it tightening up. "Bos!" She called, sweat coming down her face. Before she knew it, she fell sideways, chair and all, to the ground unconscious.

Bosco thought he heard his wife call his name. Maybe she was talking to someone else. He thought that he better check just to make sure. "What's up?" Aiden said to his friend when he saw him.

"I just thought I heard Faith call my name." He said reaching for her door handle.

"Oh, well I gotta talk to you both anyway." Aiden followed his best friend into Faith's office.

"Oh my god! Faith!" Bosco shouted when he walked into his wife's office and found her laying on the floor. "Aiden get some help!" Bosco said and touched his wife's head. "Honey. Faith wake up babe." He touched her cheek and felt for a pulse. "She's got a weak pulse."

"What's going on?" Cynthia asked as she came into the office. "Oh gawd, what happened?"

"I don't know! Call for a bus!"

"I got one on the way Bos!" Aiden said and glanced out the window at the Firehouse.

"Faith you gotta wake up sweetie!" Cynthia said and felt around her stomach. "She's having a contraction."

Bosco and Aiden both looked at the Lieutenant. "Are you serious?" Bosco asked. "She's not full term Cynthia! We still got a month to go!" He looked at his wife's face and she had a look of pain on her face. "Baby, look into my eyes Faith!"

"It hurts." Was all she got out and squinted her eyes.

"What hurts?" Aiden asked and looked around. "Does the baby hurt?"

She nodded and let out a soft cry and grabbed Bosco's shirt. Grace and Holly walked into the room along with Mikey, Stu and DK. "Watch out guys." Grace said and knelt down in front of Faith. "Hey Sergeant. My name is Grace. This is Holly. I think we met a couple of times." She said as she took her vitals. "What's going on huh? You feeling a little pain?"

"I... My baby..." Faith groaned, her face red and scared.

"Oh god, Grace I can feel the baby's head." Holly said, looking at her partner then glanced over at Faith. "We gotta get her to Mercy fast or she'll have this baby right here."

"Hand me that backboard please!" Grace said to Aiden who helped her load Faith on it. "We need your help guys!"

"We're here!" Mikey said and grabbed the orange backboard that his sister-in-law was on. "Hey Faith we're gonna get you outta here soon all right."

"He's coming." Faith whined and looked at Bosco's face as he helped them carry her out of the Precinct.

"I know honey and we're gonna get you both to Mercy and he's gonna be all right." Bosco replied and climbed into the backseat of the ambulance with Holly. He looked at the paramedic and she practically had her head between Faith's soft silky legs. "What's going on!"

"You're fine Faith. I just want to keep your baby in there until we get to the hospital."

"Hurry up Mikey!" Grace shouted as she checked Faith's IV.

"What if he's in trouble?" Faith asked, looking up at her husband while crying. "What if something happens to our little baby boy? I can't lose him Maurice." She bit her lip as another contraction ripped through her body. "Oh my god it hurts! Oh god make it stop!"

"Almost there babe." Bosco whispered in her ear.

The drive to Mercy took about four minutes and finally they were there. Everyone helped load Faith out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Dr. Hickman rushed to them and began taking over. She told everyone to leave the room so she could deliver the baby. "I have to call the boys." Bosco said softly as he watched them work on his wife. His eyes teared up as they delivered a small baby Jaden and set him in an incubator. There was a NICU nurse standing by and she began to work on him. He couldn't believe that any of this was happening. They had totally planned out his birth to be at home in their bedroom or bathroom and Holly would deliver him. Bosco had no idea what was going on now. Would Jaden make it through this? Would he be able to bring him home to his awaiting sisters and brothers who were extremely excited to see him?

**_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray_**

_**  
And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...**_

The nurses were still working on Jaden as Dr. Hickman and her crew finished up on Faith. The doctor walked out to Bosco and took him into the quiet room and explained that Faith went into labor early because of maternal stress. So since Jaden was born a month before he was supposed to, his lungs and most of his circulatory system hadn't fully developed yet. They would have to keep him in NICU for a couple of weeks but Faith would be able to go home within a couple of days. It was hard for him to take in because of all the things that he had planned for his baby son. Hickman told him that he could go see Faith but she didn't know anything about her new son and he would have to tell her. He wanted to do that. He didn't want some doctor telling her that their son's life was in danger and not comfort her; plus that was his job. So he slowly walked into her room and let out a sigh.

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

Mikey was sitting on a chair with his head down and his hands on his head as he sat there thinking. Maritza walked into the hospital emergency entrance and asked Mary where she could find her husband. The head nurse pointed and Maritza let out a sigh as she walked over to him. Mikey lifted his head up when he heard her coming towards him. "Is she all right?" She asked and he slowly stood up and gazed at her with tears in his eyes. She gazed at him oddly and he put his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomach. "They'll be all right babe." She said softly and rubbed his back then glanced over and saw Marcell and Marissa coming out of the elevator. Maritza nudged Mikey and he looked towards his father and step-mother then made his way over to them and began telling the three what happened as Ramona and Rose walked into the hospital.

_**I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day**_

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

Bosco let out a sigh as he put the protective clothing on so he could go see his son. Faith was sitting in a wheelchair, crying and had her hands over her face. She blamed herself that her son was in this state of his life because she was stressed out. "I love you Faye." Bosco said softly as he pushed her down the hall to the NICU doors. Their families were standing around watching the couple walk to the doors. One of the nurses led them to the large room where they had baby Jaden and about four other premature babies. Faith cried harder when she saw her baby boy lying in the incubator with tubes and different things attached to his small body. The newborn diaper on him was way too big for his tiny body. "Gawd, he's so little." Bosco cried and wiped tears that were uncontrollably falling down his face. He looked at a small card that was on Jaden's incubator and it read: Baby Boy Boscorelli 3 pounds 5 ounces and 15 inches long. He put his hand over her mouth and stared down at his son. He wanted to do something to help him.

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

Charlie was sitting on the chair in the waiting room staring down at his car keys. He was so sick of tragedies happening in their family. He glanced over at Cameron who still had a couple of cuts on his face from the accident still. Ellie was sitting next to Charlie and playing with his cell phone. Angela was in her grandmother's arms and Rose was talking on her cell phone to someone. Charlie had to make all this stop happening before someone in his family was killed by one of these accidents. He didn't know what caused his mother to go into labor early but he knew that when she and baby Jaden got home that they would get special hospitality from him. He loved his mother so much and didn't want anything else to happen to her. He glanced over at the elevator when more people from the Precinct came up to see if Faith and the baby were all right.

_**And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive**_

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...

Faith grabbed her husband's arm and slowly stood up so she could see her son better. Bosco gazed at his wife and helped her stand and they both stared down at Jaden. "He's so precious." She said and watched his small chest rise and fall. Faith ran her finger up and down his small arm and he flinched at her touch. She cried and glanced over at her husband. "I'm sorry babe." Faith said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry this happened to our baby boy." She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. Faith and Bosco both wept there, holding each other next to their son. Bosco stroked his wife's head and looked into her eyes. "I love you." She cried and kissed his lips then put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and gazed down at Jaden who was laying the same way that he was when they came in. He let out a sigh then kissed his wife on her head again.

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

_**(x2)**_

As the couple came out of the NICU doors, their loved ones surrounded them with hugs, kisses and questions about the baby. Bosco was pushing his wife's wheelchair and had more tears in his eyes because he couldn't get Jaden out of his mind. Rose put her arms around his neck and told him that she loved him. He told her the same then moved past the crowd and looked at his daughters. He could hear their voices over a crowd at Yankee Stadium. Ellie was asking about her baby brother and Angela was jumping up and down saying 'Daddy' over and over again. He knelt in front of them and told them that Jaden was so little and sick and he had to stay in the hospital so he could get bigger and better. He knew that they wouldn't understand if he tried to explain everything that had happened. Both girls bought his story and hugged their father and kissed his cheeks and told him they loved him.

**To Be Continued...**


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139**: **Image of the Invisible**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Nine)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**(October 13, 2006 · Friday – 4:00 PM)**

It was a slow day at the Firehouse so everyone was sitting in the "living room" talking about different things. Mikey was sitting downstairs on the edge of the fire truck looking down at his hands. He was depressed about how everything was happening. Maritza's due date was sneaking up on him and he was nervous about it because he would find out if the baby was truly his or her rapist's. He told her that he would stay with her forever if the baby wasn't his but it would kill him inside. He wanted to have what Bosco had so badly and it seemed every time he tried getting it something would stop him. He did not want anything to come between his happiness this time.

"Uh... I'm looking for Lieutenant Walsh." A young man said, holding a piece of paper.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you Lieutenant Walsh?"

"Does it matter? You're standing in front of my Firehouse asking for my Lieutenant. Now tell me who the hell you are or you're not going up there."

The young man let out a sigh and folded the piece of paper then put it in his front shirt pocket. "I'm Joshua Taylor, reporting for full duty sir." He grinned at Mikey then saluted him. He put his hand down and cleared his throat. "Sorry about before, I didn't mean to get an attitude with you."

"It's all right. Come on." He shook his head with a smile then walked upstairs and looked around. "Hey Lieu," he called.

"Yes," Billy said coming out of his office with a folder in his hand. He looked up and gazed up at Joshua and Mikey. "Who are you?"

"Joshua Taylor. I was told to report here today for full duty."

He nodded and looked at his watch. "You're an hour late kid. Work starts at 2:45."

"Oh I know but-"

"No excuses kid." DK said and the other guys chuckled.

"Settle down guys." Billy said and took a step towards Joshua who took a step back. "Come back here kid I'm not gonna hurt you." He put his hand on his shoulder. "The shift starts at 2:45. I want to see you coming up those stairs at 2:30 sharp. None of this hour late crap again."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." He said and saluted him.

"We don't salute here. That's the academy crap. Put your hand down." Jimmy said and chuckled then walked over to the refrigerator to get a Dr. Pepper.

"Prescott, show this guy around the bunks." Billy said as he walked back to his office.

Jimmy watched him and shook his head with a smile. He looked over at Mikey whom was staring down at the ground with a depressed look on his face. "Hey."

"What's up Doherty?"

"Nothing, you just look like someone died. What's going on with you man?"

He shook his head and let out a sigh. "We got just a couple more months to go until the baby gets here and I'm freakin' out."

"You know how to take care of a baby right?"

"Yeah but what if this kid isn't mine?" He asked and Jimmy nodded then took a drink of his soda. "I told Maritza that I would stay around for everything but gawd it would kill me inside to know that this kid isn't mine. "

"Well, do they know if this guy used a condom or not?"

"What kinda rapist uses a condom?"

"Some of them do so their stuff isn't on whoever they rape. Me and Cynthia were watching it on SVU the other night. And she says that some serial rapists do that too. So if they nut, they're shit doesn't end up on the victim."

"You watch too much TV man." Mikey laughed and shook his head. "I dunno, I just don't want it to be this guy's. Like what if he was black and the baby comes out mixed? I mean it'd be one thing if he's white then I won't think about it. But if he's black then the baby might be dark and... It's just mind wrecking!"

"Yah, I'm sorry man." He patted his shoulder. "Wanna go out after the shift?"

Mikey looked over at Jimmy who had a grin on his face. "What's that smile for?"

"Well, was thinking about rounding up a couple of guys and going to Atlantic City for the weekend maybe. Come on, you need a little vacation."

"Sounds all right to me. Maritza might freak out about it."

"Pregnant woman thing, she'll get over it."

"Fire Marshall Kinaki is here!" Doorman Wallace announced in the intercom.

The firefighters and paramedics all stood in the kitchen as the Fire Marshall and his assistant walked up the stairs. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Kinaki said and looked over at Billy as he walked in. "Lieutenant, I came here to announce some promotions."

"Promotions?" He asked and looked around at everyone.

"This is a firefighter matter so everyone else can take a hike. Firefighters, take a seat please." He grinned at Grace and Holly as they walked to the living room. "All right men, there is a Tactic Team being put together in Brooklyn and I'm here to select four of you to join that team.

"Wait what the hell do you mean? You're taking four of my guys out of here?" Billy asked.

"Lieutenant... You'll get four replacements before the boys leave. No need to worry." He grinned and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Uh... Can I speak to you in my office Kinaki?"

"After I tell these boys who gets promoted." He grinned and cleared his throat.

"Sir, with all do respect-"

"Lieutenant Walsh! No more interruptions!" He shouted and glared at the man then turned back to the table of firefighters. "Jimmy Doherty, Derek Kitson, Stu..." He stopped and gazed at the name. "Well, how many guys here are named Stu?" He chuckled, "and Michael Boscorelli. Pack up your bags men cause you've been chosen to be apart of the best of the best in FDNY."

"Are you serious!" Jimmy asked, standing up with a smile and shaking the Fire Marshall's hand. "Thank you sir!"

"No, thank you for being the great firefighter that you are. All of you, congratulations."

Billy was watching all this occur and getting angrier by the second. How could he come in here and take four of his best firefighters out and he had no say so in this. He looked at the four men and could tell that they weren't going to stay here anymore.

**(Friday – 6:30 PM)**

Bosco got out of his brand new silver 2006 Infiniti QX56 and shut the door. He walked around the car and opened the door for his wife and Faith slowly got out of the SUV. She looked up at her house and frowned because she wished that her son were with her. She looked at a car that was parked in their drive way oddly because it was not a car she had seen before. Bosco wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her into the house as h e too looked at the car. Charlie and Cameron were standing in the doorway with grins on their faces. "Whose car is that?" Bosco asked his sons.

"Stanley's," Charlie answered and Faith glared at her son who was shaking his head. "He's in the living room; he wants to talk to you."

"Oh this is gonna be rich." Bosco said with a chuckle and Faith glared at her husband. "Come on," he led his wife into the house and closed the door. "You don't need this right now babe. You're stressed out enough as it is."

"No, I wanna talk to him." She slowly made her way into the living room and glared at her brother who was sitting on the couch. He had a Lego in his hand and was playing with Angela. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She asked.

He looked at her and slowly stood up then dropped the Lego. "I called Mom and she told me about what happened to your baby."

"You got about 3 seconds to get your ass out of my house!"

"Faith, please... I wanna talk to you."

"Get the hell out of my house now Stanley! I will call the cops! Or I'll just get you out of here myself!"

"All right, Stanley this really isn't a good time. She's under a lot of stress right now and doesn't need this extra bull shit." Bosco said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. Stanley tried to say something but Bosco shook his head. "No, just get the hell out before you regret something."

Stanley looked around at everyone then shook his head and walked out of the house. "If he ever comes around here again when we're not home, call the damn police all right!" Faith shouted, "I don't want the son of a bitch in my house!"

"Shh... calm down." Bosco whispered and rubbed her shoulders. "Wanna go upstairs and take a bath or what?"

"Well, have you guys eaten yet?" She asked her sons.

"I was gonna go pick up your favorite. Teriyaki." Charlie answered.

"Ok well, I want to have sort of a family talk before you go get that." Faith made her way over to the soft couch and sat on it with her husband. Charlie sat on the love seat and Cameron took a stop on the recliner in front of where Angela was playing. "Now I wanna start by saying that I'm so glad to be home."

"We're glad your home too Ma." Cameron said and grinned.

She smiled at him then touched Ellie's cheek when the little girl walked past her mother. "Things have to change around her guys. Like me and your father were talking about it on the way over here and we have to change some things."

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Just listen." Bosco replied, and rubbed his wife's shoulder.

"I don't want to blame you guys for what happened to me. It was more then one thing but I get stressed out when I come home to an empty house. I told you that your curfew is 12 but... I have to put my foot down on something." She ran her hand through her hair and looked at Cameron. "On school nights your curfew is 8." The two boys snorted and glared at their mother.

"That's crap Mom!" Charlie shouted.

"Hey, watch your damn mouth!" Bosco spat back. "You're lucky that we're giving you that!"

"Eight! Mom six graders have later curfews then that!" Cameron said.

Faith shook her head and stood up. "I can't handle this. You guys can do what you want." She slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Angela followed her mother and sat on Faith's bed. She slowly laid down and gazed at her daughter.

Angela smiled and looked at her mother's stomach. "Baby?"

"Oh sweetie," she began crying, "your little brother is in the hospital but he'll be home soon."

"There's my Angel." Bosco said as he walked into the room. She stood up on the bed and hopped up and down. "Come here," he kissed her cheek and smiled. "Go play." He patted her small butt then turned to his wife. "You all right babe?" He asked and laid next to her.

"I just hate being the enemy." She whispered and wiped her tears. "I think about all the times me and Emily fought and then I think about what happened towards the end."

"I know." He ran his hand through her hair. "I told them that they're weekday curfew was either 8 or nothing."

"Gawd, is it so bad that I worry about them?" She sat up and looked at the floor. "When they're out I worry that a drunk driver will hit them. Or that they will drive into a shootout or something." She gazed at her husband and tears fell down her face. "Now I got Jaden to worry about..."

"He's gonna be fine babe."

"I know but he's so tiny." She cried and put her head down. "My stress made him like that and I have only myself to blame. I can't blame the boys or Veronica or anybody but myself."

"Don't do this to yourself honey." He kissed her forehead. "Jay is gonna be all right. He will be home in like... 2 weeks. That's what the doctor said."

She slowly nodded and looked at her husband who was giving her the 'be quiet, I'm right' look. Faith grinned and laid her head on his chest then slowly closed her eyes. Within minutes, the couple was fast asleep.

**(Friday – 7:00 PM)**

Alex was sitting in the living room of Sully and Maggie's house. She was holding her baby and breastfeeding him as she watched TV with Alannah. Maliek was upstairs sleeping in their guest bedroom. Dominic and Alexis were upstairs in his bedroom about to go pick up some dinner and go to her house. Maggie was in the kitchen taking her delicious apple pie out of the oven. Sully was at work on this cool October night.

"Ladies want some yummy apple pie?" Maggie asked, carrying a tray into the living room. She handed them both plates of a slice of apple pie and a scoop of ice cream. "So what are we watching?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Alannah answered.

"My phone is ringing, you guys can start the movie, and I'll be back in a second." She stood up and opened her cell phone. "Hello?" She put some hair behind her ear. "Oh hey Cynthia what's up?" She asked, putting her hair behind her ear.

"We caught the guy who rear-ended you guys." Cynthia said, sitting at her house in the office. "His name is Harry Winkle and he's in bad shape."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting down on a chair in the Family Room.

"Well, he got shot over a week ago and treated it with napkins and band aids." She shook her head. "He's been hiding out in a warehouse from these guys. And we've gotten about 30 calls saying that he won't be alive for that long. I guess he's got information about them that they don't want him to tell."

She let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. "So where is he now?"

"Rikers," Cynthia answered, "he wants to tell us everything if we can cut a deal." She let out a sigh. "Ty is one of our own so everyone is gonna talk about it tomorrow in a meeting." She ran her hand through her hair. "How is Ty doing? Didn't he wake up last night?"

"Yah he did. He's doing allot better then he was before. The nurse called and let him talk to Maliek." She paused and ran her hand through her hair. "I won't be able to bring the kids up there until Monday though."

"It's good that he's doing better though."

"I know but I just wish that none of this would've happened."

There was a short moment of silence then Cynthia let out a sigh. "Well, Alex I'm gonna let you go. Joey and Devan are fighting so I gotta go play Mommy." The two women giggled. "Are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I was gonna head over there around 10."

"All right I might see you up there. I just want to see how he's doing."

"Ok I'll see you then Cynthia," she smiled, "bye." Alex slowly hung up the phone and sighed. She slowly stood up and walked into the living room. She picked up her son and held him close as she looked at the TV. "I haven't seen this movie before, what's going on?"

"Rewind it Mommy!" Alannah said as she finished off her pie and ice cream.

"It's a DVD Ally." Maggie laughed and pressed a button on the remote. "So is everything all right?"

"Yes, that was just Cynthia. They caught the guy who rear-ended us." Maggie looked at her daughter-in-law in surprise. "I know, I can't wait to tell Ty tomorrow." She gazed down at her son who was peacefully sleeping.

"Why don't we do something tomorrow after you go see Ty?"

Alex looked at her mother-in-law, "like what?" She asked, and glanced at the television as the movie started.

"I don't know, these last couple of months have been hard on you I can tell. I mean after Lieutenant Johnson passed I could tell something changed." Maggie gazed at her daughter-in-law. "I got it, we go to the mall and shop for hours then go get some delicious dinner at The Keg."

"That does sound good." Alex said and giggled then kissed her son's cheek. "So like a ladies day out?"

"Yeah, just the girls," she rubbed Alannah's head. "Plus the two boys."

"Oh yeah."

Dominic and Alexis walked into the living room and looked at the television. "We're gonna go get something to eat I'm starving." Dominic said and put his hand on his flat torso. "Do you guys want me to bring you back anything?"

"We're not guys, we're girls." Alannah said and looked down at her nails as she painted them.

"All right, you GIRLS want us to bring you back anything?"

"No we're fine, thank you sweetie." Maggie said and looked at his son's girlfriend. "How does it feel finally having a car?"

"I love it so much! I can go anywhere when I want." She replied and ran her hand through her black hair.

"Yeah it's good, Ok you guys be safe and have a good time." Maggie looked at the television as Dominic and Alexis walked out to her white 2000 Land Rover Range Rover. "They two are attached at the hip I swear."

**To Be Continued...**


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140**: **Follow Through**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Nine)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**(October 30, 2006 · Tuesday – 10:00 AM)**

"Oww... Oh babe it hurts!" Ty winced as he laid back on the tumbling mats then let out a sigh.

"Sorry babe but we have to do this so you can get better." Alex replied and knelt next to her husband and looked at him. "This is just the start and we got a long way to go." She looked at him as he didn't make a move to get up. "Ellie did it and she's weaker and younger then you."

"All right, let's do this." He quickly got up and she laughed.

The couple was sitting in a large room where most of the hospital patients went for physical therapy. It was Ty's fifth day in therapy and he was hating it because of the pain. He was about to go home on this happy holiday only if he did 2 hours of physical therapy. Ty was excited about going home; he could not wait to hold his newborn son in his house. He hated hospitals because of the nurses that surrounded him and told him every move he could make. He didn't mind coming back to the hospital 4 times a week for physical therapy because he could finally sleep in his own bed with his wife.

"Gawd just 30 more minutes of this crap and I get to go home." Ty said, looking up at the wall clock. "We gotta stop by Imperial Dragon or something. I want ANYTHING but this damn hospital food."

"Well of course I'll buy you something for lunch but I got the perfect dinner planned."

"What is it?" He looked back at his wife. "Steak?"

"Yep. Steak, mashed potatoes, mixed veggies and rolls." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Plus I got some wine that would go perfect and we're gonna have a good night." Alex gleamed.

"Trying to seduce me with all that?" He asked with a smile and winced as he stood up. "God, getting shot is the worst."

"I know," she lifted his shirt up and looked at the bruising around his bandages.

"I'm gonna go nuts if this stupid clock doesn't hurry up." He glared at the clock that read 10:17. "Let's do this leg thing."

"No, Ty you need to try some sit-ups. That's what Dr. Hampton said." She looked at her husband who sighed. Alex smiled at the look on his face; she knew that look well because her son made it all the time. "Now lie down."

He let out a sigh and laid down on the mat and let out a sigh. Alex put her hands on his feet and gazed into his eyes as he slowly came up and touched her forehead with his own. He didn't notice how much time flew by as he did the sit-ups until Dr. Marie Hampton walked in.

"Looking good Mr. Davis." She said, softly.

"It's Sergeant Davis... Please... Call me Sergeant Davis. I'm not a civilian."

She chuckled and looked at the floor. "Sorry, you're doing wonderful Sergeant Davis. I think its time to head up to your room and get some paperwork out of the way so you can go home."

"Sounds good to me, let's go babe." He slowly stood up with Alex and Marie's help.

Only a half an hour later, Ty and Alex were sitting in her Acura MDX. She was driving and had her hand on his thigh. He looked down at her hand then at her face. He could tell she was worried about the drive home. Every time someone drove up behind them she would inch up to make sure they did not rear end them. "Alex," he said softly and she gazed at her husband. "Calm down babe, nothing is going to happen."

"I know, I'm just worried." She sighed and turned the heat on. "God, it's freezing in this car."

"Just can't wait to get home and take a nap in my own bed."

"Me too."

Ty looked over at his wife and narrowed his eyes a little. "What do you mean? Haven't you been sleeping there the whole time I was in the hospital?"

"No Ty. The boys and I stayed at your Mom's house the whole time. You think I'm gonna have a peaceful sleep without my husband next to me?" She shook her head with a chuckle.

"So have you been home at all?"

"Oh well yeah to clean up and stuff. But I don't sleep there. I usually go there during the day to give Maggie and Sully a break from us." She shrugged and laughed then looked at the road ahead of them. "So why don't we drop your prescriptions off then go pick up the boys and some food then head home."

He gazed at his wife and ran his hand through her blonde hair. Ty was the happiest man on earth now.

**(Tuesday – 1:50 PM)**

Chase and Katie were talking about something as they walked into Mel's Corner Store that was on 56th and Carson. It was a couple blocks from Carson High and everyone from the school knew the owner, Melvin Harris. He got along with almost all the students from the high school. Mel looked at the two teenagers whom he knew well and said hello to them. Katie smiled at him then followed her boyfriend down the candy aisle. As the two teenagers talked, a woman and her daughter walked into the store to get a couple things. The young girl was a freshman at Carson and she recognized Chase and Katie. There was an older woman in the food aisle sweeping and straitening items. She was Mel's 75-year-old mother. Chase and Katie were laughing about something when he accidentally knocked over some candy. She giggled at her boyfriend then the two bent down to pick it up. As they bent over, three younger black males rushed into the store and began shouting at everyone to get down. One of them immediately shot Mel in the chest and hopped over the counter. Chase and Katie heard the commotion, crawled to the corner of the store, and sat there holding each other. One of the gunmen had his weapon aimed at the mother and daughter as the two women cried. The other was taunting the old woman about wanting to die or not. Mel was lying on the ground going in and out of consciousness. He reached over and touched the young man's leg. Curtis jumped when he felt his leg being touched. He turned around and shot Mel in the chest again. He hopped over the counter again when he was finished taking the money and looked around. He knew that there was someone else in the store because he saw Chase's car outside the store. As his two friends murdered the other 3 people in the store, Curtis walked down the candy aisle and saw Katie's purse lying there. He grinned and cocked his gun then went to find them.

**(Tuesday – 2:30 PM)**

Jimmy was sitting in the back of the Tactic fire truck on the way to a major call. He looked around at the six people that were in the cab with him. He loved his new job, the people were cool and the job was awesome. There were 22 members of the Tactic Team that were made up of 6 women and 16 men then two Lieutenants who were Lt. Jerry Manning and Lt. Luke Swanson. Everyone got along well because they knew that they were there to do a job that most of them wanted to be since they were little.

"God, this call is going to be a headache I can already tell." Luke said and put his helmet on as they approached the 18-car pile up that turned into a blazing inferno. "Jenson, Garibaldi! Start a line! Kitson and Berry you help them! Doherty and Boscorelli come with me to help victims!"

"Somebody please help me!" A woman screamed as she hung out of her car.

"All right ma'am, just stay calm!" Firefighter Jeremy Watson told her and looked at her head because it was bleeding. "Don't move your neck. The paramedics should be here any minute."

"Please help my kids," she cried, helplessly. "They were in the backseat but I can't hear them!"

"Ok what are they're names?"

"Jamie and Nick!"

"All right, just stay here!" He looked in the backseat of the car and did not see anyone back there. Jeremy cursed softly under his breath and looked around.

"Lieu," Jimmy said as the three men walked towards the other end of the accident. They all looked down at a pool of gas that was pouring out of a large diesel truck. There was a trail that led to one burning car. "Oh no..."

Just then, the car blew up and the firefighters hit the ground. Mikey looked around and saw a little girl lying on the ground not moving. He looked around and ran over to her. He checked her airway and started doing CPR on her. Stu saw his friend performing CPR on the minor and trotted around debris to assist him. They looked around as everyone started helping innocent people from getting hurt and getting them away from the fires.

"Get another line over here!" Jimmy shouted to his fellow firefighters and looked around the car. He slowed when he saw a burnt corpse lying next to the car. "We got one over here Lieu!" He shouted to Jerry.

"They alive?" He asked, as he trotted towards Jimmy.

"Defiantly not." Jimmy replied and let out a sigh and grabbed a yellow tarp and placed it over the victim. "I'll tell the paramedics to black tag them."

"Mike... She's gone." Stu said softly after his friend blew in her mouth for the tenth time. "There's nothing else we can do for her man." He said softly and patted his arm. "Come on, there's other people to help. Plus these cars could blow up anytime."

Mikey looked at the little girl's face and nodded slowly. He stood up and looked at her one last time before going to help someone else.

Three firefighters were working together to push a car off a motorist. The victims in the car were already out and being worked on by paramedics. The man was crying out in pain because the car was crushing his legs. The firefighters had no idea how they were going to get the car off him but they needed to do it fast because the paramedics were saying that his blood pressure was getting low.

"Please help me."

Stu looked at the young girl's face and knew that she could not be older then 16. Her car was flipped on the top, she was bleeding, and had a piece of her car lodged in her torso. "Stay still all right, we're gonna get you out."

"I don't want to die." She whispered and slowly closed her eyes and began to cry. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah of course what do you need?"

She slowly cleared her throat and looked around for her purse. "Can you get my cell phone out so I can call my boyfriend? His name is Adam."

"Sure." He said slowly, grabbed her expensive Gucci purse, and grabbed her cell phone. He found the name Adam on the top of her address book and pressed the green call button. Stu held the phone to the young girl's ear and she began crying as her boyfriend picked up.

"Hey sweetie it's Amanda..." She paused and shook her head. "I got in a car accident babe and I'm not gonna make it... Sweetie please don't cry, I love you too so much and I'm sorry for all this."

**(Tuesday – 4:00 PM)**

The window slowly rolled down as Bosco drove down the freeway towards his neighborhood. He was overheated because he did not want to have to go home and explain to his teenage sons what happened at Mel's Corner Store. He reached into his pocket and brought out his black RAZR cell phone and slowly opened it. Seeing young people die was the worst thing in the world to him. How could someone murder a child or a teenager? Yeah of course, some teenagers pissed him off because they had smart mouths and were horrible drivers but none of them deserved to die. Bosco looked at the address book that was store in his phone and let out a sigh. He called the house and slowly held the phone to his ear.

"All right girlies go wash your hands! I'll put the cookies in the oven." Faith said to Ellie and her three friends Rachel, Melody and MaKayla. She looked at the phone when it rang and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered and let out a sigh.

"Faith," Bosco said softly and paused but not long enough for his wife to reply. "Where are you at? What are you doing?"

"I'm at home where you called me sweetie. And I'm making cookies with Ellie and her friends." She answered and ran her hand through her hair. "What's wrong with you baby? You sound... Edgy."

"Where are the boys at?"

"The boys? Well, Jaden is sleeping,"

"No the boys Faith! Charlie and Cameron!" He shouted.

She paused for a second before answering. "Cameron is in his room with Kiesha and Charlie is downstairs watching a movie. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you yelling at me?"

"I just need you to make sure they don't go anywhere Faith. I should be home in a couple of minutes but just keep them home before I get there."

"All right but what is going on?"

Bosco let out a sigh and got off the freeway. "I'll tell you when I get there. Bye." He said quickly and hung up the phone.

Faith cursed softly under her breath and hung the phone up. She glanced behind her as the four little girls walked into the kitchen. "We're done Mommy." Ellie said and looked around the kitchen. "Can we cook dinner now?"

"I already cooked it," she opened the refrigerator and pointed to the lasagna pan. "We're having Daddy Food."

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

Bosco parked his Infiniti in his driveway and got out then let out a sigh as he walked up to the front door. Just as he walked in, Charlie was coming up from the Game Room and looked oddly at his father. "Hey Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"Uh... I need to talk to you and Cameron." He replied and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Go get your brother."

"All right." He replied and walked off to go get Cameron.

Bosco walked through his house and stripped off his long black wool coat and tossed it on the couch. "Faith," he called to his wife and she looked at him stunned. "Can you come in here?"

"Hold on a second." She said and turned the TV on for the little girls. "Stay in here; be good for Mommy, Ellie." The little girl nodded. She looked at her husband and stood in front of him. "What is your problem?"

"Just... Come in here." He took her hand and led her to the living room. Cameron, Charlie and Kiesha were entering at the same time. "Hey guys, sit down I need to talk to you."

"What's up Dad?" Cameron asked and looked at Faith.

He let out a sigh and gazed at his wife then took her hand. "All right guys, there was a shooting this afternoon." He started and looked down at him and his wife's hands. "It was at Mel's Corner Store." Kiesha put her hand over her mouth, thinking that she was just there that morning. "Chase and Katie were there," Charlie looked up at his father and slowly shook his head. "Katie wasn't hurt but Chase... He didn't make it."

Faith put her head down and closed her eyes slowly. "No..." Charlie said, shaking his head. "That's not true I just talked to him at school."

"I'm sorry buddy." Bosco slowly walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry buddy."

**(Tuesday – 4:25 PM)**

Carlos winced loudly as he pulled the skillet off the burner. Kylie laughed and he looked over at his daughter who put her hands over her mouth and giggled. He loved and hated the role of father in different ways but dedicated his life to his children. Kim was getting off work at five and Carlos had to pick her up because her car was at the auto shop getting an oil change. So that meant that he had to get dinner ready before he had to leave.

"Daddy, are you burning the chicken?" Kylie asked, doing her homework for the day.

"No Kye, I'm cooking the chicken. It's gonna be so good." He looked at the Spanish rice and let out a sigh. "Is your brother still asleep?"

She looked down at Jared. "Yes he's snoring."

"Good." He ran his hand over his head. Carlos checked the buns that were in the oven and smiled. "This is gonna be such a good dinner."

"I can't wait to eat it then Daddy," Kylie replied. "If its gross then I'm gonna throw up and I don't wanna."

He looked at his daughter and shook his head. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "All right stay here and do your homework. Don't touch your brother!" He said as he walked to the front door and opened it to a man who looked similar to him but he had an expensive suit on. "Oh... We don't want anything." Carlos said and was about to shut the door on the man's face.

"No, I actually came here to see you." The man said and a small grin came to his face. "Are you... Carlos Nieto?"

Carlos looked at the man strangely. "Yeah that's me, what's this all about?"

"My name is Christian and... I think I'm your brother."

"Excuse me," was the first thing that Carlos said. He slowly shook his head and looked at the man. "Sorry... Come in its really cold outside."

"Thanks." Christian said and stepped into the house and looked around. He turned to Carlos who was staring at him oddly. "I know it sounds weird that I would come to you now but I saw your name in the phonebook and it took me six months to do this."

"How in the hell do you know that you're my brother?" He asked and looked him up and down. "Do you have proof?"

"I have this." He reached in his pocket and brought out an old piece of paper. "Our mother dropped us off when you were just a baby and I was 5. She put all our stuff in a suitcase. We were separated when I was adopted and you weren't."

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? Do you want money cause you came to the wrong place!"

"I want to know my family." Christian snapped back and let out a sigh. "Since the day that I was adopted, I wanted to know what happened to you."

Jared began crying and Carlos shook his head then stomped back into the kitchen. Christian followed and looked at Kylie and Jared as Carlos picked his son up. "Let me see that." He snatched the paper from Christian and it was his original birth certificate. The foster homes always had copies of it but he never had seen the original thing. He looked at Christian and sighed. "So... What now?"

"Listen Carlos, I'm not asking anything of you. Just to be your brother."

He slowly nodded and looked down at Jared whom was gazing into his eyes. "This is my son Jared and my daughter Kylie." He put his hand on Kylie's head as she wrapped her arms around his leg. "I have to go pick my wife up from work soon."

"Well, what are you guys doing tomorrow? Maybe you could get the kids dressed up and come to our house. I want you to meet my wife and kids."

Carlos looked down at Kylie. "I'll ask my wife, we're both off tomorrow but I gotta check with her first."

"Here," he handed him his business card, "my house, cell and work numbers are on there."

"You're the branch manager at Wells Fargo?" He looked up at his brother who smiled. "That's cool."

"What about you?"

"I'm a paramedic and so is my wife." Carlos looked at the wall clock and cleared his throat. "Listen, I don't want to be an ass but I need to leave now to go pick up my wife from work... But I will call you tonight and tell you if we will be in tomorrow or not."

Christian nodded and smiled. "All right sounds good." He walked to the front door and looked back at his brother. "I'm really glad that I came, Carlos."

"Me too..." He replied and watched as Christian walked out to his car and drove away.

**To Be Continued...**


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141**: **Forbidden Secrets**

_Title_: A New Life Together (One-Thirty Nine)

_Author_: Denise aka Sassy Princess.

_Summary_: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

_Disclaimer_: I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**(November 3, 2006 · Friday – 2:00 PM)**

"God, I'm so sick of being pregnant." Maritza said as she sat down at her desk and glared over at Aiden.

"I'm sure the baby feels the same way." He said and laughed.

"You're a real ass Aiden!" She said and put her hands over her eyes and began crying. "Why are you always so mean to me!" She cried and stood up then wobbled to the water fountain and got herself a glass and a tissue. "I never did anything to you!"

Aiden and Sasha looked at each other then at the pregnant woman. "I'm sorry Maritza." He said and stood up then walked over to her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Save it Johnson, you gullible asshole." She said, wiping the fake tears away and sitting at her desk. Sasha was laughing her head off. "That was fun."

"Why do I keep falling for that stupid joke?" Aiden asked himself and sat down at his desk.

"I don't know but it's the oldest joke in the book. You know how many times Faith pulled that one when she was pregnant?" Sasha asked and walked over to the water fountain with a smile. She glanced up when she saw two familiar faces walk into the Homicide quarter and look at her.

"Detective Monroe, how have things been?" IAB Detective Kendall asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked in a low voice and glanced over at her fellow Detectives.

"Rat squad in the house, I thought I smelled something." Aiden said, glaring at the two men.

"Wanted to talk to Detective Monroe, is that a problem?" Kendall asked.

"What business do you have with her?"

"Let's go outside and talk!" Sasha said, trying to usher the two men down the stairs.

"Just want to let her know that her undercover position is done." He answered with a smile and looked over at the Detective. "Captain Downer said you're out of IAB."

Maritza's eyes narrowed as she looked at the Detective and Aiden did the same. "You're a rat?" Maritza asked in a whisper and took a step towards her but Aiden held her back. "You stupid bitch! Who the hell do you think you are coming into my house!" She screamed.

"Stupid bitch." Aiden said and grabbed Sasha by the arm and dragged her down the stairs to the main lobby where most of the Precinct was. "We found that rat!" He shouted and everyone looked at him as he threw Sasha in front of him. "The rat bitch was put upstairs with us!"

Most of the guys started yelling and walking slowly towards Sasha. "All right everybody calm down!" Cynthia shouted, holding some officers back.

"This whole time I thought it was Miller." Samantha said softly to Maritza.

"Get the hell out of my Precinct!" Cynthia said to Sasha, standing over her and shaking her head. When the Detective did not move she grabbed her roughly and punched her. Aiden lunged toward his friend and tore Cynthia off the Detective. "Get the hell out of here!"

Sasha slowly stood up and wiped her face then looked around at everyone. "I was just doing my job." She said softly and glared at the two IAB Detectives as they walked past her.

"My god, I can't believe this." Brendan said and looked at his partner. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah hold on." She said, seeing Maritza go into the locker room. She followed her friend and found her sitting on bench. "What's wrong?"

"Can you believe that!" Maritza asked in a shout and Samantha looked down at the floor then shook her head. "I told that bitch stuff! Personal shit that she probably told her stupid IAB friends." She stood up and looked at her stomach. Samantha looked at her friend's stomach too then at her face. "Just goes to show you, ya can't trust anyone here." She walked past her and back up the stairs to her desk.

About 20 minutes later, Aiden came up the stairs and shook his head. Sasha was behind him and Maritza's eyes narrowed. She was about to ask why she was there but Aiden cut her off. "Chief of Police says that she's entitled to stay here until they can transfer her." He said and sat down.

"Maritza I was just doing my job." Sasha said softly.

"I trusted your stupid ass." She replied and shook her head. "You better watch yourself Monroe."

"Are you threatening me?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Aiden asked and she glared at him.

"I'm just here to do my job."

"Do it somewhere else you rat bitch." Maritza said and took a step towards her.

"Back off Maritza." Aiden said and stood between the two women. He glared down at Sasha and let out a sigh. "Get away from us." He said softly and ushered Maritza to her chair. The two slowly went back to work and Sasha did too, not talking to either one. "Aren't Bosco and Faith bringing home Jaden today?" Aiden asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Mikey and I are gonna go over there after I get off." Maritza answered and gazed at her computer screen.

"How big is he now?" Aiden asked.

"Five pounds." She answered and rubbed her stomach. "He's so small still."

"I can only imagine." He shook his head and glanced over at Sasha. "Sam and I should go over there too."

"Why don't we give Bos a call right now?"

Aiden snorted and glared over at Sasha. "No I don't want to ruin his day with some shit like that." He let out a sigh and looked at his watch. "Three more hours then I'm outta here." He shook his head and went back to working.

**(Friday – 5:30 PM)**

Faith was sitting in Jaden's nursery on a sage green gingham oversized chaise lounger feeding her son. She was excited to finally get him home and out of that stupid hospital. He needed every second that he stayed there but she was glad that she could hold him as long as she wanted and spend as much time with him. The nurses there were so pushy when it came to Faith spending time with her premature son. Jaden had been home for about three hours now and was sleep through most of it. He was awake now and looking at his mother and two older sisters.

"You guys have to be careful with him Ok. He's so tiny." Faith said to her daughters.

"We will Mommy. We love him so much." Ellie replied and kissed her brother on the top of his head. "He's so cute Mommy."

"I know." Faith let out a sigh and gazed at Angela. "You ok babe?"

"Yah." She answered and rubbed her eyes then looked around the baby's nursery. "Play?"

"You can go play in your room sweetie. These are Jaden's toys."

"Mom, Uncle Mike is here." Charlie said, coming into the room with a stack of baby clothes in his hand. "And Dad wanted me to give these to you." He walked over to his mother and carefully took his baby brother and looked at his small face.

"I'll take them." She slowly stood up and walked over to his closet.

Charlie led the way down the stairs with his mother and little sisters following. Mikey, Maritza and Bosco were all standing in the kitchen talking about something and Cameron was standing there too listening to the adults. "There he is." Mikey said with a smile.

"He's awake." Faith said and rubbed Maritza's stomach with a grin. "Only... 5 more weeks."

"I know, I'm nervous as hell."

"Not to be an ass or anything but I have a feeling the baby is gonna be big." Bosco said with a smile, putting his arms around his wife.

"Don't say that please." Mikey said, holding his nephew. "Don't freak her out more then she is."

"Shut up I'm not freaked out. I'm just scared that something is going to happen at the end. I mean look what happened to you and Jaden. What if that happens to me and Chardea and we're not as lucky as you guys?"

"It's a possibility." Faith said and walked to the dining room and sat down.

Bosco and Cameron brought in the bags of Chinese Food that Mikey and Maritza brought with them. "Just go on your maternity leave a little early. If they have something to say then come to us." He dished his daughters up something to eat then sat down. "What is your exact due date?"

"December 26." She answered and dished herself up some chow mien.

"Ooh that would be cool if you had the baby on my birthday." Cameron said with a smile.

"Or on Christmas." Charlie replied.

"I don't care when I have her. I just want her to be healthy and the whole thing to go by smoothly."

"Who are you gonna have in the room with you?" Faith asked.

"She doesn't give a flying... You know what." Mikey said and looked over at his nieces.

Everyone laughed except Ellie and Angela. "I don't really care." Maritza said as she ate her food. "I mean I would want you in the room. Since you've been with me since the start with this. And Michael of course. I don't know who else after that."

"What about my Ma?" Mikey asked and looked at his wife who shrugged and ate some more. "She would probably want to be there." He glanced at his older brother and cleared his throat. "Oh did you talk to Pop about the family reunion?" Bosco nodded and rolled his eyes. "You gonna go?"

"Well, I have to because Pop told everyone we were coming." He shook his head and ate his dinner.

"Isn't it out of state?" Faith asked.

"Connecticut." Bosco and Mikey said at the same time.

"I hate family reunions." Charlie said and shook his head and glanced at his mother. "There's always some aunt there trying to kiss you on the lips."

"Yuck, what kinda family reunions you going to?" Mikey asked and chuckled. "You and Jenna doin' some stuff on the side?"

"Hell no." He replied and glanced at his parents.

Maritza glanced around the table and let out a sigh. "Did anyone call you about what happened at the house today?" She asked and the two shook their heads while looking at each other. "Oh good well... They found out who the rat was." Maritza looked down at her dish and glanced up at Bosco who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. "It's Monroe... Sasha Monroe."

Both were speechless and staring at her with their mouths open. Mikey looked at the three and cleared his throat. "That name sounds familiar. Who is she?"

"Remember when the two guys from Homicide were arrested? The Night Stabber and Baby Killer?" Bosco asked and Mikey nodded. "Ok the black female cop that was shot that you helped... That's Sasha."

"Oh... She's a rat?" He looked around the table and shook his head. "Who all did she sleep with?"

Faith laughed and shook her head then looked at her brother-in-law. "Not that kinda rat Mikey, she's IAB. Long story." She looked at Maritza. "So it wasn't Miller?"

"Nope." She shook her head and put her fork down. "Cynthia almost killed her. She hit her."

"Damn, why the hell does this kinda stuff always happen when I have the day off?" Bosco asked and took his son from Mikey and cuddled him close. "That bitch ain't working up there anymore is she?"

"Yep... She hasn't done anything wrong but she's staying until she can find somewhere to transfer to. Chief's orders."

"No one is gonna want to take a rat into their house." Faith said and shook her head.

"That's for sure. Damn I don't want some rat bitch in my squad." Bosco shook his head and looked at his children. "What the hell was she doing there?"

"What do you think?" Maritza asked.

"How could they have known though? That didn't happen until a long time that she came in." Faith said.

"Well, she was there first to work out the guys behind the serial killings." Maritza answered and looked at Bosco who shook his head. "Then she stayed because Captain Finney wanted her to look after how I was doing. Because right after that ended, I was promoted to Detective."

"I'm gonna murder that woman." Bosco said, standing up.

"Not in front of the kids babe." Faith said and put his empty plate on top of hers.

"She's got no right putting on a show in my face and going back to the fucking rat squad and talking about my shit." He said, furiously.

"Daddy, that scares me." Ellie said and ran into the living room with Angela following.

Faith let out a sigh and grabbed their plates then walked into the kitchen. Bosco followed holding his son close to his body and laying kisses on his forehead. Sasha Monroe would pay for what she did. Sure, it was her job but she had no right coming into the 55th with that bull.

**(Friday – 6:35 PM)**

Sasha let out a sigh as she fluffed the pillows on her couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the anger she felt from that day. Why did IAB have to walk into the Precinct and announce her business like that? It would have been fine if they took her outside or called her and told her that she was done with them all together. Why would they fire her in the first place? She wanted to go down there and ask why after work but she felt safer if she came home and rested for a while. Sasha looked up when she heard someone knock on her door. Who could this be? She glanced around her living room as she walked to the door and opened it. She recognized the two faces and was about to ask what they were doing here. One of the men brought out a knife and she screamed then tried to close the door on them. The two men were stronger then her, being police officers for so many years. She fled down the hall to her bathroom and locked the door then looked around for anything that could help her out right now. The men began beating on the door and yelling things about her being a 'rat' and other things. Sasha was crying and looked at her toilet and remembered that she kept a piece behind there in case something like this happened. She raised the gun at the door and fired twice. She heard complete silence after that. She hoped that she scared them off or maybe hit one of them. After about 5 minutes, she slowly opened the door and had her gun in front of her as she came out. She looked both ways then began walking slowly to the living room. Suddenly a large knife came up and stabbed her in the back of her neck. She let out a scream and fell to the floor, bleeding to death. The two men stood side-by-side and watched the life fade out of her body.

**(Friday – 8:30 PM)**

Bosco was sitting in the Game Room holding Jaden and talking to his young son about the football game that was on. Faith was in their bedroom getting out of the shower putting lotion on her body. Ellie and Angela were asleep already and the two teenage boys were out with their friends on this cold November night. Faith put on a white tank with black and pink pinstripe drawstring pajama bottoms. She checked on her two daughters to make sure that they were all right. Julian and Riley were standing behind Faith wagging their tails and their tongues were hanging out of their mouths.

"Charlie and Cameron didn't feed you guys did they?" Faith asked and shook her head as she walked down the stairs. "Come on boys."

"Score... Come on score damnit." Bosco mumbled and glanced down at his son who was asleep.

Faith walked down to the Game Room and let out a sigh. She sat next to her husband on the couch and stroked Jaden's head. "What are my boys watching?" She asked and looked at the television.

"Jets getting their asses kicked." He replied and looked at his wife. "You smell good."

"Good, I just got out of the shower."

"I can't believe this Monroe thing." He said and shook his head. "Faye, you don't understand all the shit that I told her."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up so she could see his face. "Stuff about us?"

"No... Hell no. Stuff about the job. Stuff that I didn't want IAB to know but hell I was telling the rat herself." He let out a sigh and glanced down at his son. "I told her that I trusted her with the info that I was giving her and she said that I could trust her. That she wasn't going to tell anybody."

"Well, goes to show ya that you can't trust anybody." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Except me."

"Yah but I can't even trust my best friend. What if Aiden is working for IAB all these years? I tell him everything."

"I honestly don't think Aiden is part of the rat squad. He hates them."

The telephone rang just then and Bosco let out a sigh and picked it up. "Hello."

Faith took her son from her husband and smiled and kissed his small cheeks. She listened to the tone of her husband's voice when he was talking to whomever to. "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

"What is it babe?"

"They found Monroe... She's dead." He slowly stood up and sighed. "I gotta go to work for a few hours."

She followed her husband upstairs but sat in the living room and turned one of her movies on. A couple of minutes later he came down dressed and was buttoning his shirt up. "When do you think you'll be home?" Faith asked and began to feed her son.

"I have no idea." He answered and kissed her lips. "Don't try to wait up for me though babe. It's an ex-IAB Detective that was killed so I might not even come home tonight." He kissed Jaden's head then grabbed his wallet, cell phone and car keys. "I'll call you though."

"All right... Be safe." She watched him walk out of the house and shook her head.

Bosco got in the Saab and drove out of his neighborhood and quickly got on the freeway. He opened his black RAZR and looked through his phonebook. Aiden was at the top of his list so he decided to call him first. He knew that his best friend would not have anything to do with the murder but he just wanted to know where he was. The two men started talking and Bosco learned that Aiden was also called to report to Sasha's apartment.

About 20 minutes later, Bosco arrived at Sasha's apartment and got out of the car then looked around. There were shady looking officers from the 55 there talking to each other and laughing about some things. He shook his head and glanced behind him as Aiden arrived at the scene in his truck.

"Guess everybody around here is mourning." Aiden said to his friend and snorted.

"Yah... This is going to be a shit load of paperwork. We're not gonna be able to go home for days."

"Its bout time you guys got here." Maritza said, coming out of Sasha's apartment, shaking her head. "This is... Bizarre."

"Why?" Bosco asked as they followed her into the living room.

"Boscorelli." Chief of Police Jenson said and shook his hand. "We got a lot on our hands here." He looked back down at Sasha's corpse that was covered with a white sheet. "Did you hear about what occurred today?"

"Yes sir." He answered and glanced around the apartment.

"Well, I am frustrated about it all. An officer doing her job and she gets murdered when everyone found out."

"What are you suggesting sir? That one of our guys from the 55 did it?"

"Who else would kill her on the SAME night that everyone found out and write this on her wall?"

Bosco followed the Chief to the hallway and saw 'RAT BITCH' written on the wall in red spray paint. Jenson looked back at Bosco and crossed his arms over his chest.

"All right so it's someone who hates her." Bosco ran his hands over his head.

"I'm putting you in charge of this whole investigation Boscorelli. I wanna know who the hell did this! This is one of our own and you are all smiling!"

"With all due respect sir she's a rat. She was spying on us all and we're a little pissed about it."

"Oh well I guess we should look at some of you then! Wasn't she working up with the detectives? Maybe one of you did it?"

"I got an alibi sir. I was at home with my wife and kids. I don't think Aiden would do it and Maritza is pregnant so she couldn't possibly do it."

"Hold on a second!" Aiden shouted, from standing above Sasha's dead body. Bosco and Jenson looked at each other then walked into the living room where Aiden was. "Haven't you seen this before?" He asked and looked up at his best friend. Bosco stared closely at the small pin that Aiden was holding in his rubber gloved hand. The pin was a gold '55' pin but had been colored red, white and blue by one of the officers.

"Lemme see that." Bosco said and put some rubber gloves on then took the pin and gazed at it closely. God, he was trying to think who wore this.

"Get that to the crime lab." Maritza said and Bosco put it in a plastic bag. "I want every officer in the 55th fingerprinted!"

Chief Jenson left a couple minutes later and the three detectives stood there looking at one another. They knew that it had to be one of the patrol officers because that's where they remember seeing it. "So what now, we ask all of them questions? Interrogate them?" Aiden asked.

"Exactly." Bosco replied and they both looked at him. "Jenson is right; this is one of our own."

"She's a freakin rat!" Maritza shouted and ran her hand through her hair.

"Who the hell cares! She's a person!" Bosco spat back and she shook her head. "Now go to the house and call every fucking officer that works at the 55 in so we can start questioning! I want to know where they were between five o'clock and now! They better have a good alibi too!"

Aiden and Maritza looked at each other then walked out of the apartment. Bosco gazed down at Sasha's dead body then was about to walk away when something caught his eye. He gazed closer then cursed and trotted out of the apartment. "Aiden!" He shouted and ran over to his friend. He said something to him and the two looked at each other then got in their separate cars and raced down the street.

Third watch Officer Jamal Brown was sitting in a coffee shop with his partner, Glenn Parker, and they were looking around. The two didn't notice Bosco and Aiden screech up to the front of the coffee place. When the two men entered, Jamal gazed at their faces. He stood up along with Glenn and both grew their guns and began firing.

"Son of a bitch! Everybody get down!" Bosco shouted and jumped down behind a table and chairs.

"No way out Jamal!" Aiden yelled to the officer when he saw their back-up arrive. The SWAT members jumped out of their truck, armed and ready.

He didn't listen; he took aim and shot towards Bosco. He wasn't a better shot then the detective but almost got him. Aiden had a perfect view of Glenn so he shot him in the arm and the officer fell back in pain.

"Give it up Jamal! Damnit!" Bosco screamed and stood up to get closer to the officer.

"Back up off me Boscorelli." The officer said and looked around.

"You got no where to run." Aiden said, standing next to his best friend and they both aimed their weapons at Jamal. "Give it up! We know you killed her!"

"So what! She was a rat!" He looked around as the SWAT team surrounded the coffee shop. "She deserved it!"

"We all are angry for what she did but she was just doing her job Jamal and you know it!" Bosco replied.

"Well she never told me that!" He shook his head and lowered his head. "I told her that I loved her and she shot me down!"

The two detectives looked at each other oddly then back at the officer. They had no idea what to say to something like that. Bosco lowered his gun and took a slow step towards the officer. "I know what you're going through man." He said and glanced around as the SWAT officers aimed their guns at the officer. He put a hand up to stop them. "When Faith and I first started dating, I told her I loved her but she said that it was too early." He put his hand up so the officer would not shoot him. "It was hard but I just kept on going because I knew that one day she would love me back."

He slowly shook his head then lowered his gun. "I couldn't believe she didn't tell me."

Bosco took another step towards him and tried to take the gun away from him. Jamal glared at the detective and threw his hand back. "NO!" He shouted and lifted his weapon to shoot Bosco.

"STOP!" Aiden screamed and shot the officer in the shoulder. Jamal's finger slipped when he was shot and he hit Bosco in the chest and both men crashed to the ground. He still had his gun raised toward the officer as he went to check on his friend. "Bosco! You all right!"

"Uh..." He moaned and tried to cough.

The SWAT officers ran into the coffee shop and helped Aiden handcuff Jamal. He was shot in the vest like Bosco. They carried him out to an awaiting police car. Bosco was still lying on the floor and his eyes were watering because the amount of pain that he was going through. A couple of paramedics were there and they tended to him. "I wanna go home." He mumbled and grinned a little.

**To Be Continued...**


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142**: **Happy Thanksgiving**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Forty two)

**Disclaimer:** I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**Summary:** Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

**(November 30, 2006)**

**12:45pm**

Maggie smiled at her daughter as Alannah put the ingredients for the mashed potatoes in the mixing bowl. Alex was standing on the other side of the kitchen making the candy yams and watching the parade on the kitchen's 12-inch television. Sully, Ty, Dominic, Maliek and Adrian were in the living room watching the football game on the 52-inch TV. This year Sully had invited a guy from his job named Arnold Harris, and his family over for Thanksgiving dinner. They were supposed to be coming over around noon or maybe a little bit earlier.

"So Ty told me that you got a promotion but he was yelling at the TV when he told me." Maggie said, as she seasoned the turkey. "What is it actually?"

"I'm the head paramedic in the Firehouse. I do what Doc used to do. So now I'm a full time paramedic."

"What were you before?" Alannah asked.

"Well, I was a firefighter and a paramedic." Alex answered and rubbed the back of her sister-in-law's head with a smile. "Now that I got this promotion I have more vacations and more seniority to do what I please so that will be good." She ate a marshmallow and grinned.

"Gawd, we're gonna have so much food." Maggie said and putt he lid on the turkey and smiled. "I hope Arnold and his family are really hungry."

"What do you know about them? Other then that he's a Captain at the Precinct."

"John didn't really tell me much. Only that he had four kids, they ranged from Dominic and Alannah's age, and his wife was nice. John doesn't really listen when people are telling him stuff about their personal life."

"Excuse me?" Sully said as he and the other guys walked into the kitchen.

"It smells really good in here." Ty said as he held his son and looked down at the yams that his wife was making up.

"Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry!" Maliek cried.

"Dominic can you go get him some pie please?" Maggie asked her teenage son who let out a loud sigh and walked into the kitchen with the toddler.

"So what is this Arnold guy like?" Alex asked with a smile.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sully grinned. "You're about to find out. I'll get it." He walked to the foyer and opened the door to Arnold Harris and his family. "Hey Arnie." He shook his friend's hand and smiled. "Come on in, it's freezing out there."

"Thanks again for inviting us John." Arnold's wife, Mary, said with a smile. "Your house is beautiful."

"Well, thank you very much." Maggie said as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Hi I'm John's wife, Margaret. This is my son, Ty and his wife Alex and their two sons Maliek and Adrian. Then my other son, Dominic and my daughter, Alannah."

"You have a beautiful family." She smiled and turned to her kids. "These are our children Jacob, Charity, Shannon and Michael."

"You go to Carson High don't you?" Dominic asked Jacob who nodded and put his head down. "Yeah you're my lab partner in Mr. Clemming's class right?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered and looked at his father.

The adults looked at each other then Maggie finally broke the silence. "All right well I want to get dinner on the table by 3:00 so we're gonna go finish. Mary do you want to help," and the women all descended into the kitchen.

"So Arnold you're a Lieutenant at the 9-8?" Ty asked as the guys walked into the living room and sat on the couches and chairs.

"Yeah for about 10 years now." Arnold replied and looked at the football game. "I hear that you're the SWAT Sergeant at the 5-5." Ty nodded and Arnold grinned. "That's a really good job son. It's dangerous but a good job."

Ty nodded and looked at his sons. "It is a dangerous job but I'm smart enough then to get myself killed on duty."

"Sometimes you might be smart enough but the bad guys are smarter then you." Sully said and looked at his stepson.

"It's back on." Dominic said when the football game came back on from the commercial.

**01:50pm**

Carlos was nervous about his brother and family coming over today for Thanksgiving dinner. He wanted everything to go perfect because spending Halloween with them was fun and they bonded. He was in the living room putting out the vegetable and fruit trays as Kylie sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen helping Kim make dinner and watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on the family room's television. Jared was lying in his bassinet in the room sleeping and Kim was in the kitchen taking the 19lb turkey out of the oven so she could season it a little more.

"Do you think we should have more beer? I think we should have gotten a 24-pack instead of a 12-pack." Carlos said to his wife.

"No honey a 12-pack is fine. This is not the Superbowl; you guys aren't going to get drunk. Besides I'm not gonna have any and I doubt Jane will either."

He nodded and looked around. "I just want everything to go all right..." Carlos looked down at his hands. "I never had any real family and now that I got my brother I don't want to mess it up by doing something stupid."

"You won't." Kim replied and kissed his lips with a smile. "Can you make sure that I bought cranberry sauce?"

"Daddy, I don't like when Nick hits me." Kylie said as she flatted out the dough to make the rolls.

"Who is Nick?" Carlos asked as he looked through the pantry.

"He is in my class." Kylie replied and looked at her parents. "He told me that I was ugly because I'm Spanish. But I don't think I'm ugly. Mommy told me that I was beautiful."

Carlos glanced at his wife and she shrugged. "You are beautiful Kye. Don't listen to that guy at your school. He is just mad because he isn't as cute as you are." He grabbed the two cans of cranberry sauce and set them on the kitchen counter. "Do you think we have enough snacks?"

"Yeah I don't want everybody to get too full for dinner because I think this is the best Thanksgiving dinner I've cooked before."

The doorbell rang and Carlos smiled as he walked to the front door and opened it to his brother and family. "Hey Carlos, we brought green bean casserole." Christian said with a smile as he carried his 7-month-old son's car seat in one hand and the dish in the other.

"Oh that's great thanks." Carlos took the casserole dish from his brother and held the door open. "Gawd, it's freezing out there."

"I know, we're defiantly gonna have a white Christmas season this year." Jane said as she took her coat off and her children's then looked around. "Can I use the bathroom? We were stuck in traffic for awhile."

"Yeah go ahead, it's straight through there." Carlos said and turned back to his brother. "Do you watch the game?"

"Oh yeah of course." Christian said as he took his coat off and followed him to the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving." He said to Kim and Kylie with a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Kylie yelled and laughed. She hugged her uncle and cooed over the baby.

"Gawd, the food smells so wonderful Kim." He kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek and stared at the turkey with a smile. "That looks delicious and I can't wait to eat." He looked at Carlos as he brought him a beer. "Where do you guys bank at?"

"Well I'm at US Bank and Carlos is at Bank of America then together were at Columbia Credit Union." Kim answered.

Christian laughed and glanced at his wife as she came from the bathroom. "Why don't I schedule you guys to come talk to my best personal banker? I don't want to pressure you but I think you'll like your money in my bank then three different banks."

"I might come talk to you about my personal account cause I don't like Bank of America." Carlos said and took a sip of his beer. "They have too many charges."

"All right, why don't you guys go in there and talk about your things while the ladies cook!" Jane said and shooed her husband and brother-in-law out of the kitchen then began helping Kim prepare the delicious Thanksgiving dinner.

**02:30pm**

DK was sitting in his living room watching the football game with Jimmy, Billy, Joey, Devan, Garret and Timothy. The women were in the kitchen making the large Thanksgiving dinner and talking about all types of gossip. Holly was checking the 25-pound turkey, Cynthia was making up some of her famous yams and Eva was making the green bean casserole. Trinity and Jessica were helping the women also with the mashed potatoes. Katie was still mourning the death of her boyfriend so she was upstairs in her bedroom being by herself.

"So how has Katie been doing? You know with everything that happened to her boyfriend." Cynthia asked and looked over at Holly.

"I feel sorry for her. She stays in her room all day and cries." Holly replied as she put the turkey back into the oven. "She went back to school last week and I knew it was too early but she missed her friends. The school has been great to her."

"Yeah I like Carson." Cynthia responded and scratched her arm.

"Did she go to the funeral?" Eva asked.

"No I was scared that she would have a panic attack or something so I kept her here." Holly answered. "DK and Garret went and video taped part of it and I let her watch it 2 weeks ago. It's just so sad because she's so young to experience something so tragic."

"Especially because she was there." Cynthia said. "I think it would still be hard on her but not so much if she wasn't there."

"I agree." Eva replied and looked at Jessica as she stirred the potatoes.

"GO! MAKE THE TOUCHDOWN!" Jimmy shouted and gripped the glass in his hand. "TAKE IT!" He stood up howling and slapped his friend's hands when the team he was rooting for scored. "I swear if Anderson does something stupid like that again, I will never watch them again." He picked up his beer.

"Do you guys always have to yell when you're watching the game?" Cynthia asked as the men walked into the kitchen. "I mean is the game that bad that you have to scream and yell? You know the players can't hear you."

"I told you why we gotta do that Mom." Devan said and looked around at the food.

"Why?" Eva asked with a smile.

"Makes us feel better." Billy replied and ate a celery stick. "Makes us wish that we were there."

"Hard to explain babe." Jimmy said and kissed the top of his wife's head then looked down at the yams that she was making.

Katie slowly walked into the kitchen and looked at all the adults that were standing around the island talking. She softly cleared her throat and they suddenly all stopped and looked over at her. Most of them were stunned to see her standing there because she had lost some color in her skin. She was a little dressed up today in a cute black and pink flippy skirt with an asymmetric tunic top. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she had black slippers on. Holly smiled then walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I love you Mom," Katie whispered.

"Do you want something to drink Katie?" DK asked his stepdaughter and stood behind the breakfast bar. "We got 7-UP for Shirley Temples and eggnog and... Dr. Pepper. Just about everything is over there."

"I'll have a Shirley Temple, thanks DK." She cleared her throat and looked around at everyone. "You can all stop staring at me. I'm sad but its Thanksgiving."

"Sorry." Cynthia chuckled nervously and turned to her husband.

"All right everybody get out of the kitchen. Go back to yelling at the TV for no reason; we ladies have to finish cooking dinner!" Holly said and shooed all the men out of the kitchen. "Katie you don't have to help if you don't want to."

"Well, I wanted to make my cranberry relish." The teenager replied and grinned. "You know I can't eat Thanksgiving dinner without my relish."

"That sounds good." Eva said and went back to making her casserole.

Holly watched her daughter start to make her cranberry relish and a smile came to her face. She looked down at her 4-month expectant stomach and sighed then walked over to Trinity and started helping her.

**03:45pm**

Rose was standing in her kitchen laughing with her mother and daughters as they finished dinner. Ava was taking the large turkey out of the oven while Rose put the stuffing in her china bowl. Faith was putting the candy yams in a china dish as Maritza put the buttery rolls in a basket. Ellie was sitting next to her aunt and helping her with the rolls as Angie licked the spatula that Alexis had used to stir the mashed potatoes. The guys were in the media room watching the football game and yelling at the television, typical men.

"I think is the best Thanksgiving dinner we've made Angela." Ava said to her daughter as she set the turkey on the counter. "There's so much food."

"Yeah there is." Maritza said and looked around. "Michael! Come in here we're gonna need some help!"

"Maurice, Charlie and Cameron you guys need to help too!"

The four men slowly walked into the kitchen and glared at all the women. "You gotta call us JUST as the game is getting good." Mikey said and looked around. "What do you want us to do?"

"Start taking stuff in the dining room." Rose said and handed Bosco the bowl of stuffing. "Alexis did you set the table?"

"Oh no, sorry Mom."

"Well, Charlie you can have the honors of doing that; Cameron help your brother." Faith said and stared at her sons.

"What about me?" Mikey asked and looked at his wife.

"Come here and help me with this turkey." Ava said as she brought the large platter over to put the turkey on. Mikey helped his grandmother and they set the large 27-pound turkey on the platter. "You're a good boy Michael," her strong Italian accent put a smile on Mikey's face. She kissed his cheek.

"Hey he's not the only one that's helping!" Bosco shouted as he took the bowl of candy yams from his wife.

"And that's acting really adult about things." Maritza said and shook her head.

A couple minutes later the family all stood around the table holding hands with their heads bowed as Ava lead them in the blessing of their dinner. "Amen! Let's eat!" Bosco shouted as he clapped his hands and pulled him and his wife's chairs out then sat down. "Pass the yams!"

"No manners." Ava said and shook her head then slowly passed the yams to her grandson. "So how is everyone's job going?"

"I love my job." Mikey said as he dished himself up some mashed potatoes.

"Really? I hate it." Maritza replied as she stared at him then shook her head. "I'm starting to hate my job because there is nothing to do. I am always sitting or organizing something in that Precinct."

"Well you're not going out on the streets while you're pregnant." Faith said as she dished her daughters some food.

"Just wait until you have the baby and you're too tired to work." Bosco said as he stuffed his face with the food. "You'll be up all night with the kid. Then that alarm clock goes off and you're like... Damn I went to bed 15 minutes ago. It's crazy."

"I can't wait." Mikey replied as he put some turkey in his mouth. "I think getting up with the kid will be fun. I'll be happy that its mine and its healthy."

"Stop calling the baby it. It's a she. She is a girl!" Maritza said and glared at her husband and brother-in-law.

"Where are you gonna have the baby at?" Alexis asked.

"Probably Mercy because we know everyone there," Mikey answered and glanced over at his wife.

"I got some news to tell you all so listen up." Rose said and looked around the large table. "Nana was telling me that Uncle Paulie called and wants to have a huge family reunion after New Years." She laughed as her son's groaned. "So he's gonna have it at his house and it will probably be in the spring."

"We can't go." Bosco said and Faith nudged her husband's arm. "No, we're busy that day."

"I wanna go." Cameron said and Bosco glared at him.

Bosco shook his head and started eating his dinner again. He looked towards the living room when he heard his son crying. He stood up and walked into the living room to get Jaden. The small baby looked into his father's eyes and his face brightened to see him. Bosco smiled and walked back into the dining room.

**To Be Continued...**

Scroll…

Down...

For...

Spoilers...

I wanted to give you guys a treat for being so patient with me. So I decided to give you a few spoilers that I have for this story.

**Spoiler 1:** Someone who we all thought was dead comes back being in the witness protection program...

**Spoiler 2:** A person from Bosco's past comes back into his life expecting more then he can give them. Will that person accept that quietly? Or will they lash out and go after the people that he loves the most?

**Spoiler 3:** A couple welcomes a new edition to the family. But will it break them when they find out that he may not be the father?

**Spoiler 4:** Faith is offered a new job, will she take it?

**Spoiler 5:** New character will have to strive to make it without their spouse whom died 2 years prior.

**Spoiler 6: ** One of the teenagers finds themselves in the middle of a deadly love triangle.

**Spoiler 7:** While Maritza is jogging up and down her street, she runs into someone she hasn't seen for a couple of years and begin bonding.

**Spoiler 8:** One of the character's children get shot in a bank robbery? Will they make it or will a mother have to bury their child at a young age?

**Spoiler 9:** A man comes to the Precinct and comes clean that he was the one who raped and impregnated Cynthia. He wishes to see his son and receive sole custody.

**Spoiler 10:** A Cop killer is stalking the streets of New York but this is no ordinary Cop Killer. Nor is it just one person.

**Spoiler 11:** When an ex-drug dealer catches up with one of the characters they will be forced to pay the ultimate price.

**BIGGEST SPOILER OF ALL: **One of the characters discover that they have a long lost twin... Who will be the one?

All right I think that's enough for you guys. If you want anymore just stick around and REVIEW! Always review! I'll update sooner if the more of you review!


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143**: **Drastic Measures**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Forty Three)

**Disclaimer:** I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

Summary: Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through? 

**(December 04, 2006)**

**10:45am**

Snow lightly fell outside of Faith's office window as she typed up some reports on her computer. People were in a frenzy because there were only 21 days until Christmas and they had to get their loved ones the best gifts for a low price. She let out a sigh because she was stressed out about Christmas this year. She had to go shopping one of these days and get her kids their gifts but it was hard because they were always with her. Faith let out a sigh and looked at a picture of her children that was sitting next to her computer screen. She let out a sigh and picked the picture frame up then gazed at it with a smile. She was so proud of all of them.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She called and put the frame back down.

Bosco entered with a scowl on his face followed by two well-dressed men. "I don't know what the hell is going on but I don't like being pushed around by FBI grease balls." Bosco spat at the two men.

"What's going on?" Faith asked and rose from her chair.

"We need both of you to come to our headquarters immediately." FBI Agent Mario Sanchez said sternly and put his hands on his hips. "There is some business that we have to take care of."

"What kind of business? Why can't we do it here?" Bosco asked.

"Sergeants," Agent Esteban Estrada replied and glared at the couple. "We have some SERIOUS business to take care of down in D.C and we need both of you to come with us now."

"I'm not going to D.C." Faith said and walked around her desk and stood in front of the two men.

"Well, we could get a warrant and then you'll have to come. Or you could just corporate with us and come right now."

"What is this all about?" Bosco asked.

"We will tell you that when you come with us." Mario said and looked at the two.

Faith looked at her husband and he stared back at her. She rolled her eyes then put her coat on. "I need to back here before 3 so I can pick my kids up."

"You will be don't worry." Esteban said and opened the door and they all walked out.

The foursome walked down to the main floor of the Precinct and Faith told Cynthia what was going on and the Lieutenant watched as they left. Faith and Bosco got in the backseat of the FBI's vehicle and sat close to each other as they drove off.

"Can you tell us what this is about now?" Faith asked.

"Are you both familiar with the Witness Protection Program?" Esteban asked and the two Sergeant's nodded. "There is someone who you are related to who was apart of the program and now that the people who she testified against are dead, she can go on with her normal life."

The couple looked at each other confused. "Who are you talking about?" Bosco asked.

"You'll see." Mario replied and sighed.

**11:15am**

Carlos got out of Christian's Cadillac and shut the door. He put Jared in his stroller then followed his brother into the NYC Mall. They were Christmas shopping for their family and friends today. Their older kids were in school right now and their wives were at work. Carlos loved spending time with his older brother. They got to catch up on so many things from their childhood and had a lot of things in common. Plus they sometimes ate the same things like Chips Ahoy with Peanut Butter.

"What are you gonna get Kim?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking a couple of movies or something. I usually get her a couple of gift cards to her favorite clothing stores." Carlos replied and stuck the bottle in his son's mouth. "What about you?"

"Jane wants a massager." He replied and grinned. "So I need to find a good one."

"They have those at Bed Bath and Beyond. I got one of those for my mother-in-law last year and she loved it."

Christian nodded and looked around. "So... I was meaning to ask you, whoever ended up adopting you?"

"No one." Carlos replied and walked into a store. "I was switched to 6 different foster homes before I turned 16 and finally left." He ran his hand through his hair. "I ran away and got a job. I worked until I was 18 then joined the Marines."

"I didn't know you were in the Marines." Christian nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah it was one of the best things that I ever did." He let out a sigh. "They trained me as a paramedic then when I was done with them I joined FDNY and I've been with them for 7 years now."

"That is really cool bro, I'm proud of you."

Carlos smiled and looked at some pretty necklaces that he could get his wife. "What about you? Who were the people who adopted you?"

"Marshall and Jean Adams." He answered and looked at his baby daughter. "He was the President of his own company and she worked as a Receiving Manager at Bloomingdale's and they lived on Long Island."

"Nice." Carlos laughed and hit his brother's shoulder. "You hit the jackpot with a couple of rich folks. Good one."

"Christian laughed and gazed at a diamond ring. "Yeah it was fun. They're really good people." He looked at his younger brother and let out a sigh. "You should come with us when we go see them on Christmas Eve." Carlos looked over at his brother. "I know they would love to meet you."

"I don't know Chris." He replied and scratched the back of his head. "It would be really awkward you know..."

"No it wouldn't I swear but if you don't want to I'm not gonna push you." He grinned and followed his brother out of the store. "So where are you and Kim going for Christmas?"

"Well, I have to work 11 to 7 on Christmas Eve. So, when I get home were gonna open presents then I don't know."

"You should come over to our house. That would be cool."

He nodded then looked around the crowded mall. "I really hate malls because they are so packed with people."

**11:50am**

Grace was chewing her bubble gum as she sat in the passenger's seat of Boyd 55-3, looking out the window at the snow. Holly was sitting in the driver's seat bobbing her head to the song that was on the radio: Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson. The two women were singing and laughing because they were happy. Both were in love with two of the sexiest and strongest members of New York's Finest.

"Do you wanna get some lunch?" Holly asked her partner who was singing the hook of the song.

"Yeah but something fast food. I don't feel like sitting in a diner listening to old music." Grace replied and blew a bubble. "If Stu doesn't ask you to move in with him soon are you gonna ask him?"

"I don't know, I think it would be fun if we moved in together. I mean we practically do it now. Either I spend the night at his place or he comes to my house." She shrugged. "We're wasting money right now doing that."

"I hope Brendan asks me." Grace smiled, "I wanna get a whole new place though."

"Is McCabe's ok?"

"What are you talking about? I don't want to live in a McCabe's!"

"No silly, to eat." She shook her head and pulled into the parking lot and they both got out. "I want to move into a condo if me and Stu get a place."

"Why not an apartment?"

"I don't know I want a house in Staten Island." She laughed as they walked into the burger joint. "I just hope he asks me soon because I'm really in love with him."

"Stu doesn't seem like the guy to ask that kind of stuff first." Grace said and laughed as Holly hit her in the arm. "What I'm serious! He just seems like he would feel that way but not act on it because he's afraid of rejection."

"Whatever, he is good with a lot of things. Like telling me that he loved me. He said it first and I think he was close to crying."

"**Boyd 55-3?**" Their radio's cracked.

"Central this is Boyd-55-3." Grace said and looked around.

"**Boyd 55-3 take an injured woman and child on 101 and Lex in the corner apartment building. Apartment number 52. Man caller says that the child is not breathing.**"

"101 and Lex, 10-4. Boyd 55-3." The two women raced to their bus and headed down the street towards the location. "I hope we get there in time." Holly said and looked around as she drove.

Grace looked around as they came to 101 and Lex. "Right here!" She jumped out of the bus when Holly stopped.

"They're up here! HURRY!" A man called from the top floor.

Across the street were news reporter Gale Windsor and her crew filming the news of a recent bank robbery. She looked as the man called down the paramedics and they ran up the building. "Come on guys." She said and trotted across the street to the apartment building.

Holly knocked on the door of Apartment 52 and looked at her partner. "Who is it!" A man inside shouted.

The two women looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Paramedics!"

"Oh!" He opened the door and the strong smell booze on him took them back. "They're in the back room." He said, holding the door open for the two women.

"Paramedics!" Grace called as she walked down the long hallway and looked in the bedroom. There was no one there and the room was dark. "Lights."

"It doesn't work." Holly said trying the light switch. "I don't like this."

"Sir!" Grace yelled and looked back down the hallway. "Excuse me sir!"

"Where the hell did he go?" Holly asked as she walked towards the front door. She opened it and saw Gale standing there. "Who are you?"

"Gale Windsor, NWC news." She extended her hand out with a smile. "We're covering the news in the neighborhood." She smiled.

"More then I expected." A deep voice came from behind Grace and Holly.

The women looked at a tall man who had a large shotgun in his hand. He smiled and slowly blinked. "Now if you all don't want to be killed this second put everything down and stand over there."

As the women were walking to the corner they were gagged and suddenly fell unconscious.

**12:25pm**

The FBI car came to a stop in the parking lot of the FBI Headquarters in Washington D.C. Faith got out and looked around then shut her door. She gazed at her husband as she followed the agents into the building. There were all different kinds of people there doing different things. Bosco was in heaven; he wanted to be apart of the FBI one-day maybe. Or Chief of Detectives.

"What are we doing here?" Faith asked the agents again.

"In here." Esteban said and opened a door to a Conversation Room.

Faith glared at him then slowly walked in. She looked at the table and a young girl was sitting there with her arms on the table. She turned her head and looked at them and Faith gasped loudly. Bosco was also stunned to see her sitting there.

"E...Em... Emily?" Faith spoke softly and her chin shook slightly.

"Mom..." The teenager stood up crying and slowly walked towards her mother.

"What the... What is going on?" Bosco asked as he slowly backed up from the girl and his wife did also.

Esteban closed the door and let out a sigh. "Why don't we all take a seat? There is a lot that we need to talk about."

Bosco grabbed his wife's arm and helped her sit down across from Emily and the two agents. The teenager was crying and looking at her arms because she was too ashamed to look at her mother. Faith was gazing in awe at her daughter.

"Do you know who Eric Beckman is?" Mario asked and the two looked at Emily and nodded. "Well, it seems that he was the head of the biggest cocaine supplier in the country. Emily knew about it and when she was arrested we made her a deal. Tell us all about Eric and she would only have to do 2 years."

"I buried you." Faith said softly and tears flowed down her face. "I saw you in the morgue..."

"It was all an act Mrs. Boscorelli." Esteban replied and picked up the folder that was in the middle of the table and pushed it towards the couple. "That is all the documents about everything we had to do to make sure Eric Beckman knew she was dead."

Bosco opened the folder and looked at the pictures and files. "So what about Fred, Carolyn and Chandler? Were they an act too?"

"No, they were a little unexpected." Mario replied and sat forward. "Your daughter was shot but it didn't kill her." He pointed to the wound on her neck. "She found out what they were planning and they wanted to talk to her. We got there just in time to save her but they had already gotten away."

"I can't believe this." Faith stood up and covered her mouth as she cried. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"Nobody knew... We didn't want to take the risk of Eric's people finding out and getting rid of her." Esteban answered and stood up also. "So now that Eric and about 10 of his people were killed in a plane crash, she is free."

"How do you know that they were killed?" Bosco asked and glared at the two agents. "What if it's just a hoax to get her out of hiding?"

"We test DNA from his kids and mother and its him defiantly." Mario said and looked at Faith. "Why don't we give you guys a minute?" He stood up and followed his partner out of the room.

Emily was still looking at her arms and crying as the two stared at her. Faith walked around the table and gazed down at her daughter. She could not believe that she was sitting here today. "My baby..." Faith cried and hugged her daughter tight. Emily wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and cried along with her. Bosco walked around the table and rubbed both of their backs with a slight grin on his face. "I can't believe it's you."

"I'm so sorry Mom!" Emily sobbed and pulled away from her then looked at Bosco. "I wanted to call you guys so bad when I was here but they wouldn't let me."

"I can't believe any of this is happening." Bosco said and stroked her head. "You don't know how happy I am to see you Emie."

"Neither do you, I haven't seen anybody that I know forever. I haven't been outside since they brought me here after I got shot." She ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair. "I missed you guys so much."

"You're never leaving my sight." Faith said and kissed her daughter. "Let's get the hell out of here, how does that sound?"

"So good." Emily said with a smile and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist again. "I love you Mama."

**01:05pm**

Maritza cursed as she tried to put the paper in the copy machine. She let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling for a second then tried a second time. When that didn't work she hit it. A detective that was walking by chuckled and she gave him a hard stare. He stopped and walked over to his desk. Today was her last day then she would go on Maternity Leave finally.

"Yo preggo, I brought you some Chinese food." Aiden said with a smile as he set the bag on his desk. "Having trouble?"

"Shut the hell up Johnson!" She shouted and finally gave up on it then sat down at her desk. "What did you get?"

"The usual." He answered and handed her a box of rice and an egg roll. "Have you gotten a chance to look at the drug murders? Bosco said that he wants them on his desk by the end of the day."

"Oh yeah." She opened her drawer and grabbed the seven folders. "Is this all of them?"

"Should be." He answered and ate some noodles then looked at her face. "So what are you gonna do for the next couple of weeks? Isn't your due date soon?"

"It's the twentieth." Maritza answered and looked at the first folder then signed in the places that needed it. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. Probably lose my damn mind or Mikey will."

"He must be happy knowing that you're not gonna be here for the next 2 months."

"Yeah he is but I don't know why. He knows that I love my job."

"Well you're a freaking cop. A hot-headed one." She glared at him and he laughed as he ate his egg roll. "Are you just gonna stay at home all day? Everybody you know goes to work right?"

She shrugged and was about to respond when a name on one of the reports caught her eye. Isabella Cruz. Maritza slowly put her rice down and began to read it. She was a well-known drug dealer around Spanish Harlem and was killed by another big dealer; Constantine was what he called himself. She couldn't believe that her mother was a drug dealer.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked when he didn't get a reply from her.

"Nothing." She said and quickly signed the form. "Just thinking about something." She stood up and walked to Bosco's office and put the folders in the cubby next to his door. Maritza looked down at her stomach and rubbed it then cursed softly.

"What's wrong with you?" Aiden asked and took the folder out of the cubby. He read it and looked at her face. "You know this woman?" She nodded slowly. "Who is she?"

Maritza looked at his face and cleared her throat. "My mother... She wrote me and my half-brother a suicide note and I thought that she was dead but... I guess not." She cleared her throat and wiped a tear away.

"Are you gonna be all right?" He asked and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah..." She glanced up at him and smiled. "I'll be fine." She walked back over to her desk and sat at it then looked down at her hands.

**01:35pm**

Grace slowly opened her eyes and went to lift her hand up to touch her head but she couldn't. She was bound by rope. She gasped and started wiggling to get out then looked over at Holly and Gale who were the same way. She had no idea where they were but hear traffic from the streets so she was glad to know they were still in New York. They were inside some sort of tunnel that smelled disgusting and had rats and all different kinds of rodents and bugs.

"HELP US!" She screamed, awaking Holly and Gale. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP US!"

"Quit that!" A loud echo of a voice came from the tunnel. The three women looked to see the large man coming towards them with his gun. "Its about time you woke up." He slammed the butt of his gun into Grace's stomach with a smile. "That will teach you to yell." He chuckled.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Gale said with a scowl.

He turned to her and raised the gun to hit her and she flinched. "Sweetie, I already have gotten away with it. No body knows you're down here. Except me and my buddies but we're just gonna have our way with you then let the rats finish you off."

"You bastard." Holly cried and he laughed at her. "You son of a bitch! Let us go!"

"No this way is more fun." He looked up and so did the women. "You hear all that? That's King and Arthur... If you do scream no one will hear you because it's too loud up there."

"Oh my god." Grace put her head down and tears began to roll down her eyes.

"I'll give you guys a couple of minutes to think of a way to escape." He smiled and trotted down the tunnel.

After a couple minutes of getting used to the fact that they were going to die a noise was heard above them. It didn't sound like traffic but some kind of movement.

"You're sure they're down here?" Cynthia asked Frank.

He nodded and looked at the small TV screen that was in his hand. "She always wears that camera button just in case we're not with her. And the guy said that they were at King and Arthur... You heard it."

She shrugged and looked at the firefighters. "Pop it open."

**02:50pm**

Emily was sitting in the backseat of Bosco's QX56 and gazing out the window at the passing as they drove to their house. She was nervous and excited to see her siblings. She couldn't wait to see Charlie and Ellie but didn't know about Angela, Jaden and Cameron. Faith didn't mention them on purpose because she wanted to properly introduce them to her when they saw each other.

"When did you guys move?"

"Earlier this year." Bosco replied and glanced back at his stepdaughter. "Its bigger and nicer."

"I can't wait to see it." She said softly and looked out the window as they came upon the gated neighborhood. "Oh my gawd." She said softly as they drove down the pleasant community. "These are some nice houses."

"And ours is the best." Faith said as Bosco parked in their driveway. She saw Charlie's car already there and was glad because she had called and asked him to pick up all the kids after school and head straight home. "You ready?"

She nodded as they got out and Emily looked up at the house. "Man... You guys did good." She walked towards the house and looked at Charlie's Lexus. "Wow, nice car. Who's is it?"

"You'll see." Bosco replied as he walked into the house with his wife and Emily following. "We're home!"

"All right what the heck is up cause you-" Cameron stopped in mid-talk when he saw Emily standing there. The sight of her made him drop the can of pop he was holding as he stood speechless. "What the..."

"What's the matter with you?" Charlie asked as he looked at his brother then stared at Emily. His eyes widened, seeing his sister there but thought maybe it was a joke. "Uh... Mom..."

"Let's go in the Family Room and talk." She said taking Jaden from her son. "Come on, where are the girls?"

Charlie didn't answer but stumbled back when Emily walked past him. She had tears in her eyes, seeing her little brother again. "Hey! Pretty boy!" Bosco shouted and snapped his fingers in front of his son's face. "Where are the girls?"

"Oh... They're in there." He replied and slowly followed the three into the Family Room.

Emily put her hands over her mouth when she saw Ellie standing in the Family Room playing with her little sister. "Oh my gosh she's gotten so big." She cried and looked at her mother who was holding Jaden and rocking him a little. "Who is he?"

"You're little brother, Jaden." She answered and slowly handed him to Emily. She cried as she held the small baby and he yawned then looked into her eyes. "And that's your baby sister, Angela."

"She's so cute." Emily said and looked around at everyone.

"All right, what the hell is going on! I'm about 2 seconds from calling the police! I thought she was dead!"

"I've missed you so much Charlie." Emily hugged her brother and he looked at his parents oddly then slowly put an arm around her. "It seems like years since we've seen each other."

"Sit down guys, we got a long story to tell you." Bosco said.

**To Be Continued...**


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144**: **An Ocean of Memories**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Forty Four)

**Disclaimer:** I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**Summary:** Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

**(December 15, 2006)**

**02:45pm**

The locker room was filled with officers that were starting their third watch shift. Since the whole shift change occurred there had been some sour feelings floating around the Precinct. The guys who worked 7-3 before the change were bitter about it. On this day, one officer was very angry about it because his wife of 10 years told him that she was fed up with him working the hours and wanted a divorce. Adam Gate was sitting on the bench in front of his locker slowly putting his uniform on. The other officers around him were talking and laughing about some things. He glared up when Samantha came into the locker room. She was talking on her cell phone and laughing as she took her coat off. He narrowed his eyes a little, as he watched her.

"Hey Samantha, you know where the last report I gave you yesterday is? Sergeant Brady is lookin' for it." Brendan said as he walked into the locker room.

"I'll call you when I get home. Bye." She said to the other person on the line. "Yah I gave it to Aiden. He said that he needed it for something."

"Well, where is he at because I need it?"

Adam sat there watching the two talk. Samantha said something to her partner and Brendan walked out of the room. Most of the guys were finished after a couple of minutes and decided to head to roll call early. Adam was the last officer in the locker room with Samantha.

"Oh baby." Samantha said, rubbing her 6-month expectant stomach.

"How much longer do you have?" Adam asked.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Four months." Samantha answered and put her coat on.

"That's cool." He stood up slowly and looked at her. Adam slowly walked over to her. She had her back turned as she put her snow boots on. Samantha turned around and gasped when she turned around to see him there. "I love pregnant women." He said and slowly stroked her stomach then his finger made its way to her breast and she slightly pushed him. "Don't do it... You'll regret it." He said and grabbed her wrist. "Don't scream."

"My husband is coming." She whispered as tears came down her face.

"Johnson? I'm not afraid of him." He glanced behind him then slapped her in the face. She cried out and covered her face with her hand.

"What do you want!" She cried out and looked at his face.

"You got a lot of nerve." He pulled her hair and she screamed. "You know what I want! My life back! Because of you people, I had to start working 3-11 and you know what, I don't want to work that shift anymore! I want to go back to working the shift that you are now working. The 7-3 shift!"

Samantha looked at his face in fear. "Why didn't you talk to the bosses or something? They might be able to change your shift."

"Oh! Why don't we go do that now then!" He grabbed his gun from his holster and put his arm around her neck. Adam dragged Samantha out the locker room and to the main room of the Precinct where most of the house's officials were at this point of the day. He shot his gun once in the air and everyone screamed then looked at him in horror. "Listen up!" He shouted and glared around at everyone. "I got a bone to pick with everybody in here!"

"What's going on?" Aiden asked as he and Bosco came downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw his wife standing hostage with a uniformed officer.

"I want all Sergeants over there! That means you too Boscorelli!" He aimed his gun at Bosco who looked around to make sure this was not a joke. He shot at the detective and everyone ducked. "OVER THERE NOW!"

"Calm down Adam." Sergeant George Teski said, trying to calm his officer down.

"Fuck you Teski." He shot the Sergeant and again everyone screamed. George fell to the ground and began bleeding. "Whoever wants to be like him please try to mess with me!"

Aiden started walking towards them but Bosco tried to hold him back. "Let her go." He said sternly.

"Get back jag-off." He aimed the gun right at Aiden's head.

"Oh god please don't!" Samantha screamed and elbowed Adam in his groin. He fell to the ground and a shot rang out. Samantha lunged toward her husband and hugged him tight. "I love you!" She cried.

"EVERYBODY GET SOMEWHERE AND SIT DOWN!" Officer Barry Jameson shouted as he and another Officer came out of the roll call room with their guns raised and started shooting around the Precinct.

**03:15pm**

Faith was sitting in the driver's seat of her Aviator driving down a quiet street listening to soft music. Emily was sitting quietly in the passenger's seat gazing out the window while her two youngest siblings sat in their car seats in the back. Faith decided that today she wanted to go visit a couple graves before she and Emily went to the mall to do Christmas shopping. They had no idea what was going on at the Precinct; all Faith knew was that she had to go see her loved ones and take them some Christmas bouquets.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

She stopped when she reached the Manhattan Cemetery and parked next to the curb. Faith got Jaden's stroller out and put him and his car seat inside then grabbed the box of bouquets. Emily picked Angela up and kissed her cheek then followed her mother towards the headstones.

Faith pushed her son's stroller towards the grave that was closest to her car. A couple of tears came to her eyes a she gazed down at Robert's grave. Emily started crying too and looked at Angela's confused face. Faith cleared her throat, grabbed the only baby blue bouquet and set it next to her baby boy's headstone.

"My little Bobbie, Mommy wanted to meet you so bad." She closed her eyes lightly and let the tears run down her cheeks. "Your Daddy talks about you a lot around this time of year," she glanced over at her oldest and youngest daughters. "He knew that you would have loved Christmas." She nervously laughed then ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "I'm sorry Bobbie." She kissed her hand then set it on the headstone and slowly stood up.

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

Faith walked over to her father's headstone next and let out a sigh when she saw his name printed on there. Emily wiped her tears, missing her grandfather. She kissed the side of Angela's head and the girl pushed her face away. Faith loved her father so much but was upset about how he treated her mother towards the end. She grabbed a bouquet and placed it on the ground then squatted down.

"How are you doing old man?" She asked softly and traced his first name with her finger. "God, you don't know how much I miss you." She put some hair behind her ear and looked away as more tears forced their way down her cheeks.

"I know you're turning in your grave to see Emily here." She gazed at her daughter and they both smiled. "We're all so blessed to have had a second chance." Emily wiped her tears away. "You haven't seen your new grandson yet. His name is Jaden and he's a heaven sent." She ran her hand through her hair. "I miss you so much Daddy."

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

The next headstone that Faith and her children visited was Veronica's and she immediately started crying as she approached it. It was horrible how her friend died and the circumstances that followed it. She placed a bouquet beside her headstone and sobbed as she sat in front of it.

Emily didn't know who she was but it was sad to see how sad her mother was over this woman's death. Faith played with the snow around the headstone a little. She kept thinking about the night that Veronica died. They were having so much fun; getting dressed up and going out on a night with just the girls.

"I had him a month too early." Faith said and smiled as she wiped some tears away. "He was an early bird but a blessing to us." She rubbed her son's tiny hand. "I know you're looking down on us Ronnie but I just wish you were here with us still." She slowly stood up and gazed at her daughters then back at the headstone. "I love you Ronnie, please keep my family safe."

I wonder if It's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Faith and her kids went to Sergeant Jason Christopher's headstone then Officer Ryan Matthews', Monte 'Doc' Parker and Ellie's friend, Kayla Jean whom was killed in the shooting. She turned to Emily after they were done and had put the kids in the car.

"You know Em, after you died... or didn't die... or whatever, I lost a big part of me." She wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "When I saw you sitting at that table it all came back to me... But I don't want you to screw it up. We all have a routine in the house and the boys follow our rules. I don't want you to go back to what you did before because I will lock you up myself."

Emily looked down at her shoes and nodded. "I won't let you down Mom. I promise." She said softly and Faith nodded then got into the car.

**03:40pm**

Maritza let out a sigh as she looked up at the dirty apartment building that she was about to enter. She didn't know why she was here but knew that she had to go in because she had been standing there for about 15 minutes. After finding out that her mother had been killed she searched everywhere for any family members to tell but they were all MIA for some reason. She wondered if any of them were still alive or not. Maritza walked up to the fourth floor and to door 32D and hesitated before she knocked.

"Who is it!" A mean voice came from inside.

"Uh... It's Maritza Cruz! I need to talk to you!" She called back.

"Maritza huh?" The man slowly opened the door and stared at her with dark eyes. "What the hell do you want?" He looked her up and down then shook his head. "Don't even try and tell me that that kid is mine."

"You don't recognize me do you?" She asked softly.

He stared at her and couldn't really concentrate because he was so high. "I know too many people to think about who you are but didn't you say that you're name was... Rachel or something?"

She shook her head and smirked a little. "I'm Maritza... Your daughter."

The look on his face changed and he suddenly got angry. "The cop! What do you want! Someone to take care of you and the bastard baby of yours! Well screw you Maritza, you changed that all when you arrested me 10 months ago!"

"I'm not looking for any of that you son of a bitch..." She slowly shook her head and stared at the ground. "Mami is dead."

"Good, serves her right! She left me! You expect me to be sorry about it!"

"I knew you wouldn't have changed." She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you got some money or something? I need to eat."

Maritza took his hand and shoved it away then stood close to him. "You better go far away Pops or when I come back to work I will have Anti-Crime over here so fast to arrest you."

"Stupid bitch." He said shaking his head as she walked down the stairs. "You better not come back here or you'll regret it!" He shouted after her. "You hear me Maritza! You were a mistake! I should have killed you when you were born!"

**04:30pm**

"Hello... Bosco! I need you to open your eyes for me! I need you to stay with me all right!" A soft voice said in his ear.

Bosco slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times because of the light shining in his eyes. Where was he? He didn't remember the Precinct looking like this. Finally he recognized the familiar face as Mary Proctors. He was laying on a table in the ER and she was bandaging him up. He tried to talk but the only thing that came out was, "Faith."

"We already called her Bos, she's on her way." Mary said and smiled. "You gave us quite a scare there Bos."

"What... happened?" He asked softly.

"There was a shooting at your Precinct." She answered and wrapped his head up. "You were shot in your leg and torso but you're gonna be all right."

He narrowed his eyes and looked around the hospital room. "Where... Where is Aiden and Samantha?"

"They are upstairs because Samantha almost went into labor so the doctor's want to keep an eye on her." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Allen White didn't make it." She said softly.

"Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "He and Faith were real close, she's gonna be upset. Let me tell her please."

"I will." She grinned and finished patching him up. "You sit tight here and I'll let her in when she gets here."

"Thanks Mary."

About 20 minutes later as Bosco was about to drift off to sleep again, he smelled a familiar scent and opened his eyes to see his wife smiling down at him. "You lucky bastard." Faith said and kissed his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap." He answered and rubbed his aching headache. "I wanna go home tonight, I'm not staying in this damn hospital."

"I know, I already got Mary signing you out." She replied and cleared her throat. "Emily was pretty freaked out when I told her. But I dropped her and the kids off at home with Charlie and Cameron."

He nodded and looked at his wife. "I was gonna take you out to dinner tonight but,"

"Don't worry about it babe. Turning 35 is bad enough I don't want to be reminded of it." She giggled and looked over as Mary walked in and had Bosco sign a couple places.

"I need my clothes." He said as the nurse help him sit up.

"Well, we had to cut your clothes off and we threw them away because they had blood all over them."

"I brought you your sweat outfit to wear home," Faith said holding up his duffel bag. "I kind of figured that you wouldn't want to wear that sexy gown home or your bloody clothes."

"Thanks." He said as his wife helped him get his clothes on. "You know you're gonna have to give me a sponge bath tonight." He said with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said in a sarcastic voice and he glared at her as she smiled.

**To Be Continued...**


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145**: **Christmas Merriment**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Forty Five)

**Disclaimer:** I just want to make it clear that ½ the stuff in this story is mine. The other half belongs to NBC, Christopher Chulack, Ed Bernano, Brooke Kennedy and John Wells.

**Summary:** Going through the everyday life as a paramedic, police officer and firefighter while trying to keep their spouses and families satisfied. How many tragedies and surprises will these families go through?

------

**December 25, 2006 -11:00am**

------

The sound of cheerful laughter came from the family room inside the Boscorelli's Residence. Faith had a smile on her face as she walked out of the office with a wrapped box in her hand. She made her way into the room and handed it to her father-in-law and kissed him on the cheek then said Merry Christmas to him. It was a joyous time of year for the family. Faith was having the best Christmas that she had in a long time... Her Emie was back. She had a second chance to have a better relationship with her daughter. She was still afraid of what the future would bring for them because she had no idea what she would stir up. Even though she had spent the year and half in FBI Headquarters, she may not have been fully changed. Faith wanted to make sure that no foul play would occur in her house. Something was bothering her now because her mother had gotten Emily a car. Ramona had a big speech when she surprised her grand daughter with the white 2004 Toyota Scion tC. The 19-year-old would be going to Carson High School starting in January for the second semester and finish her high school year then head off to college. She needed a car to transport herself. Faith didn't like the car thing at all. This meant that if Emily did try something tricky then she could just jump in her car and take off, never to be heard from again.

Bosco on the other hand wouldn't let anything or anyone ruin his favorite holiday. Ever since he and Faith started dating he loved the holidays because before he would just spend them alone in his apartment if he was off or at his mother's house watching her get drunk. He was sitting on the couch in the Family Room with his arm in a sling from the shooting that occurred earlier that year. He was staring at his mother as she held her daughter and looked on at the rest of the family. She had totally changed since Doc was killed. He knew the look on her face meant that she went back to drinking. Sometimes she would call him in the middle of the night crying and screaming about missing her husband but Bosco knew it was because she was drunk. Yeah of course she missed Doc but if she was sober she wouldn't say some of the things that she had said on those occasions. It would just be time when Alexis would call crying saying that their mother was passed out on the floor or the police calling to say that she was driving drunk. He didn't want to see that happen to his mother. He thought that she had sobered up and started her life over. Being a real estate agent was the best thing that happened to her because she made a lot of money seeing houses, she loved houses and the whole real estate business.

A box under the tree with Maritza's name on it was shaking as everyone laughed and talked loudly. Mikey looked over at it then at Maritza whom was also staring at the moving present. She looked at her husband and he nudged her to open it. She leaned over and grabbed the present, knowing that it was something heavy. Maritza took a deep breath and opened the present. A small orange and white kitten popped its head out of the box. Another little head followed and Maritza's eyes widened when she saw the 2 kittens. They were so cute. She picked one up and rubbed its face then looked back at her husband. There's no way that we can keep them at our house, was what she said to him. I know, said Mikey, I got the other one for the girls. He looked over at his nieces and they were screaming and ran over to the kittens. Angie picked the orange and white cat up out of Maritza's hand. She accidentally dropped the kitten and stepped on its tail. The cat screeched and hissed then ran around the Family Room scratching almost everyone in its path.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on  
Our troubles will be out of sight (my Lord)  


Sully had a large grin on his face as he watched his grandson open the Tonka trucks that he bought for him. He was standing in the large Family Room where their Christmas tree was at and everyone was opening presents and talking at the same time. Maggie was holding Adrian whom was asleep as she tried to open a present and talking to her oldest daughter too. Ty's oldest sister, Rhonda and her husband, Charles was there with their 3 children. Then Ty's other sister, Crystal and her husband Derrick and their 5 kids were also there. The grandchildren ranged from the age of 13 years to 3 months. Ty was sitting on a chair with his niece on his lap and he was talking to her and helping her open a gift that he and Alex bought her. Charles was holding his 9-month-old daughter and had a smile on his face as he watched everyone open their gifts. The phone kept ringing from friends wishing the family a Merry Christmas. Alannah was sitting in front of the tree with her hair in a pretty ponytail and her Christmas dress on as she opened a lot of presents from her older siblings. Dominic was standing close to his father watching everyone too. It was snowing outside as people rushed to get to their loved ones house.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on  
Our troubles will be miles away  


Carlos cleared his throat as he looked over at Marshall and Jean Adams as they watched all the children open their Christmas presents. Kylie was sitting on the floor with Christian's two older children 7-year-old Patrick and 4-year-old Mackenzie. He did not feel comfortable around them but really had no reason to since they weren't the ones to abandon him and Christian. Kim was holding onto her husband's arm with a smile as she watched the children open the gifts. Her mother and sister were there also with their fiancés. The gathering was being held at the Nieto's household and Kim was planning to prepare a delicious breakfast then they all would go to Catherine's house for dinner since she made the best Christmas Ham dinner. Melanie and Steve were holding each other as they watched the kids open their gifts and squeal over the presents that they were getting. Catherine was standing by her fiancé, Mike, and she was holding her grandson and kissing his soft cheeks. Jared had his eyes open and was looking at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree as they chased each other around the tree.

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  


The large house was filled with heat and smelled of pine trees as the large family stood in the Great Room watching the 10 children open the gifts. Eva had the camera in her hand and a large smile on her face as she took pictures of her daughter and her nieces and nephews. They were at her parents house in Long Island and her 2 brothers and sister were all their with their spouses and children. Billy was holding Jacob as he stood close to his father-in-law and watched the kids open their presents. Max O'Neil, Eva's father, wasn't feeling good on this cheerful holiday. He had a wrenching pain shooting through his body as he stood holding his coffee trying to concentrate on his grandchildren. Mary-Anne was the first to see her husband collapse to the ground, gasping for breath. Eva screamed out and dropped her camera then put her hand over her mouth. Billy quickly handed his son to his wife then rushed to Max's side and checked his pulse. It was weak but he started to mouth to mouth as Eva's brother started CPR. Sarah, Eva's sister, called 911 and Mary-Anne was hovered over her husband telling him not to leave her.

Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow (allow)  
Hang a shining star  
Upon the highest bough  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas right now  


Brendan and Grace were spending this holiday alone since they had gone to his mother's house for Thanksgiving. They would probably go over there later but for the morning they wanted to be together. The couple was lying in Grace's bed, gazing at each other with smiles. They had exchanged gifts an hour ago and now were talking about a couple things. Grace's white kitten hopped up on the bed and meowed at the couple. "Snowball," Grace whispered softly and ran her hand over the cat's soft fur. Brendan grinned and looked down at the orange bed sheets then up at his girlfriend. He started talking about what he had been thinking over the past couple of weeks. She turned her attention to him and nodded as he went on. He told her that he loved her so much and wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Grace's eyes lit up as she tried to think what that next level was. They already had sex and told each other that they loved one another so what was the next step. Finally he said that he wanted to move in together in a new apartment. She suddenly got tears in her eyes as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

(Have yourself a)  
Have yourself a  
(Merry little Christmas)  
A merry little Christmas  
(Have yourself a)  
Oh  
(Merry Christmas now)  


Jimmy was smiling as he stood in Joey's bedroom helping his son set up his new 20inch LCD flat panel television. Cynthia and Devan were in the room also trying to help because they already set up Devan's TV. They were having a great Christmas so far. Both boys got TV's and skateboards for Christmas plus a couple of movies from their parents. Jimmy gave Cynthia some nice jewelry and she gave him great gifts. She was about to give them the greatest gift of all. She called their names but they didn't look at her they just mumbled something. She finally let out a sigh and said it, "I'm pregnant." The three guys stopped what they were doing and turned to her. Cynthia had a smile on her face a little bit of tears in her eyes as she stood there with her hands laced behind her back. Jimmy told her that he loved her then embraced her roughly and squeezed her hard. Joey and Devan just shrugged then went back to reading the directions on the box on how to hook the TV to Joey's DVD player.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on  
Our troubles will be miles away, ooh  


Holly cleared her throat and put her hand on her 5-month-expectant stomach as she walked upstairs to see what her children were doing. DK was downstairs in the kitchen cooking them breakfast and talking on the phone with his parents. Katie was in her room listening to her new CD and singing along with it. Holly watched her daughter with a smile on her face. She had fully recovered from Chase's death but she could tell that her daughter wasn't fully over it. Garrett was talking on the phone with his new girlfriend, Christina, and telling her about the gifts that he had received. He was mostly excited about the surround system that he got that hooked up to his stereo and DVD player. He was trying to put it together as he talked to her. Trinity was making her bed with the new bedding that she got from her parents. It was pink with black pinstripes and she was totally in love with it. Holly couldn't believe that her baby was already 12-years-old and in eighth grade. She finally walked to Timothy's bedroom and he was sitting on his bed watching some Christmas cartoons and playing with his new toys. He looked up at his mother and smiled then patted the seat next to him. Holly smiled and sat next to her son and kissed his head.

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  


Stu was laughing at his girlfriend as they laid on her comfortable suede couch under a blanket watching old Christmas films. Her gerbil was hopping around the floor eating some of the food that she would toss to him. The couple had the day off and decided to stay in all day in none of their clothes at all and make love and watch movies. So that's exactly what they were doing. Holly looked at Stu and he was staring at the television. She thought about the discussion that she had with Grace that one day about Stu and Brendan. She knew that he wasn't going to ask her anything anytime soon so she just blurted it out, asking him if he would move in with her. Stu's head whipped over and he stared at his girlfriend oddly. He was speechless for a couple minutes then slowly shook his head and calmly told her that he didn't want to move too fast. He said that he liked just casually dating her and thought everything would go great if they just kept things the way they were. Holly stared at him with a sad face. He tried to put his hand on her cheek but she slapped it away and stood up then told him to get out of her apartment and never come back. Stu slowly gathered his clothes and called for her but she just sat on her bed crying. He frowned and slowly left.

Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow (allow)  
Hang a shining star  
Upon the highest bough ooh ooh  
And have yourself  
Let your heart be light  
Ooh have yourself  
Put your troubles out of sight  
Ooh just have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now  


------

**09:30PM**

------

Mikey opened the door to the condo and Maritza walked in first with a groan. They were exhausted from the day they just had. The couple quickly brought their gifts in and locked the door. Mikey looked through the old mail as Maritza went into their bedroom and put her nightshirt on. Mikey followed his wife's lead but stripped down to nothing and slid into the bed. Maritza looked over at him and let out a sigh. She turned her light off and let out a sigh and was about to fall a sleep when...

"Son of a bitch." She said out loud and ran her hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked, looking over at her.

"My freakin' water broke." She threw the blankets off of her then sat up.

**To Be Continued...**


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**: **Countdown to Life**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Forty Six)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this story, I own about ½ of the stuff in here. I'm not taking responsibility of the main characters but the add-ons, I made them up. The drama and angst in the story is mostly mine too. I do thank Christopher, Ed, Brooke and John for bringing the characters to us though.

**Guest Stars: **Patti D'Arbanville stars as Rose. Amanda Peet starts as Shelly Russell.

**THANK YOU:** This one goes out to **faith55**... As much as you enjoy reading the story, I do reading your reviews. I am so glad that I can write something to make you happy. Thank you so much for reading. I dedicate this story to you from now on. God bless you.

**------**

**December 26, 2006 - 12:05pm**

**------**

Maritza was lying in a labor and delivery bed with a cup of ice in her hand. She was shaking because the pain was so intense. Mikey had brought his wife up to the hospital around 11:30 the night before. Faith and Rose met them up there and the two women were still there. They had planned to stay until they heard the new edition to their family cry. Mikey was standing on the right side of his wife's bed as she lay on her side and he was massaging her back. Faith was looking at her face and talking her through the hard contractions. Rose was getting a wet towel to put on her head because she said that she was hot.

"Gawd I want this pain to stop like now." Maritza said in a sad tone. She was swaying her hips back and forth while groaning.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Dr. Randal Shepherd walked through with a grin on his face. He was the typical handsome single doctor. He was tall with dark brown hair and a body to die for. "Maritza Cruz, hi I'm Dr. Shepherd. I'm taking over Dr. Monroe's shift for the next 9 hours so let's hope you have that baby between then."

"She needs something for the pain. It's getting really intense for her." Faith said to the doctor.

"Well, let's just see how far along you are then we'll see if she can get an epidural or not." He put a rubber glove on and some KY Gel then checked her cervix. He looked at Maritza's face and she was in total pain. "I can call the anesthesiologist."

"How far is she?" Mikey asked and rubbed her head.

"She's only a 3 but that's still good." He said and wrote a couple things on a clipboard then looked at her face. "All right let me go call that doctor and he should be up here within the next half hour."

"Thank you." Rose called as he walked out of the door. "He's a handsome one." She said to her daughters-in-law.

"Oh gosh." Maritza shook her head and sat up then looked around. "I need something really bad! I can't take this pain anymore! And the son of a bitch said I was only a 3! I've been a 3 since I fucking got here!"

"Calm down Ritza." Faith said and rubbed her shoulder. "It goes by like this but after you get your epidural you'll sleep for a couple hours and wake up and then you'll be like a 7 or 8."

She looked up at her and rolled her eyes. Rose chuckled softly and looked around the room. "I'll be right back." Mikey said.

"Why! Where are you going! Do you think you're gonna leave me! No we're in this together man! This is your child too! You can't just leave me!" Maritza yelled.

"I was just going to go to the bathroom." He said softly.

"Oh... Well then just go." She put her head back as another contraction hit. "I don't want to do it anymore!"

"I'm gonna go get you some more ice chips." Rose said and hurried out of the room.

Faith shook her head and turned back to Maritza who had her eyes closed as she breathed in and out. "It's almost over." She said softly and the detective opened her eyes and looked at her. "Are you and Mikey gonna take a paternity test?"

"I don't know." She answered after the contraction ended. "I think he wants to but he's too scared."

"Well, what is the harm of not finding out?" She asked and Maritza looked at her.

She shrugged and ran her hand through her long black hair. "I think we should do that but if he wants to then we're gonna do it. I just hope its his because I know he'll love the baby anyways but there will still be a little wall there."

"Yeah well whatever you guys do I'll be there for you." She grinned and looked over as Mikey walked back into the room.

------

**01:00pm**

------

Bosco was standing in his office straightening some things because he hated everything being messy. He had his cell phone sitting on his desktop because Faith was going to call when Maritza had the baby. He cursed when some files fell off a shelf and he threw a folder down then bent over to pick them all up. Just then the door opened and two men walked through.

"Sergeant Boscorelli?" One man called and looked at the detective oddly.

"Yeah hold on." He answered, not looking at them. "Don't you guys know how to knock?"

"Sorry but this is important."

He stood up and put the file in a pile on the floor. "All right what the hell do you want?" He asked and sat at his desk.

"Do you know a woman named Shelly Russell? She was kidnapped 16 years ago from her home and the case remained cold for those 16 years." Dan Harris said as he stared at Bosco who was looking at them with large eyes. "Well they found her yesterday in an apartment just beaten badly. No one was there with her."

"The only thing is Detective, she keeps saying your name." Richard Allen said and stared at Bosco. "How do you know her?"

Bosco took in a breath and slowly let it out. "We... Uh... I was dating her when she was kidnapped. I can't believe this..."

"She's at Mercy Hospital and she is terrified. Both her parents died; her mother committed suicide 12 years ago and her father was killed in a car accident 2 months ago." Dan said and looked at Bosco. "She wants you."

"I'll go." He said softly and put his hand on his desk to stand up then saw his wedding ring. "You know what, I actually have a lot of work to do here so I think I'll catch up with her later."

"All right well she's in Room 812 on the third floor." Richard said and shook Bosco's hand. "Have a good day."

"You too." Bosco said and watched the men close the door behind them. He couldn't believe what was going on. He did not want to go see her because he knew exactly why she wanted to see him. Did she really think that he was going to wait around for her for 16 years? He was married now, happily married with six beautiful children. On the other hand she had lost 16 years of her life plus her parents. She was an only child so she had no siblings and he doubted that she had any cousins around New York. She probably wanted to stay with him or something. Faith wouldn't let that happened.

"Hey, what did the suits want?" Aiden asked as he walked into his friend's office with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Do you remember like... 16 years ago when that rich girl, Shelly Russell, was kidnapped from her house on Long Island? It made like headline news for months."

Aiden searched his brain then finally nodded. "All right yeah that hot chick I remember that. Why?"

"Well, I was dating her when she was kidnapped. We were actually very seriously dating. I mean I lost my virginity to this girl and took hers. We said that we loved each other. We both got jobs to make money so we could move out when we were 18 and get married." He shook his head.

"Ok so? A lot has changed in the past 16 years."

"I know but her mom killed herself 12 years ago and her Dad was killed in a car accident 2 months ago. She's asking for me now AJ and I know exactly what she wants."

"She really expected you to wait around for her? What is this bitch crazy?"

"Don't call her that." He let out a sigh and started putting the files back on the shelf. "A part of me wants to go up there and see if she's all right and the other part knows what I'm getting myself into. Me and Faith are at a point of our marriage where we are really happy and I don't want anything or anybody to ruin that."

"So don't go see her man. I mean it sucks for her 'cause now she doesn't have anybody but that's not your problem. If you were single things would be different but you're not. So don't sweat it. Maybe send her some flowers."

Bosco nodded and looked at his best friend. "Yeah I could do that." He nodded and looked at the paper. "What's that?"

"Oh, I thought you might like to see this. The spot for Chief of Detectives is open."

"Holy shit!" He snatched the paper from him and started reading it. "Man that would be a good job to go for."

"No Boscorelli, you can't run yet." Lieutenant Miller said as he walked into the room. "You need to take my job first then run for this. Cause you're gonna be going up against some guys who will go to the Mayor and tell him about how uneducated you are cause you haven't gotten Detective Lieutenant."

"He's right." Aiden said and laughed. "You guys wanna go get some chow? I'm hungry."

"You're inviting me out to lunch? Wow finally." Miller said and grinned.

"I guess I can take a break from all this mess. And John you can tell me about this job and how I can get yours." He laughed.

------

**02:05pm**

-----

Brendan let out a sigh when he heard the domestic disturbance call come from their radios. He hated these sorts of calls. He looked over at his partner and Gusler was putting his notepad and pen away as they raced to the scene. Why did this guy have to be so boring? He's been on the force for about 6 years now and he was just a lump there. He never liked to drive but that was good because Brendan loved to drive. He just sat there and told Brendan what to do and if the officer didn't obey then he would tell one of their bosses and get Brendan written up. He was starting to hate his partner for doing that.

"55 David, we're on the scene." Gusler called in his radio as they got out of their RMP. The two walked into the apartment complex but didn't really hear anything. The caller said that it was coming from the first floor, fifth door.

"Police!" Brendan said as he knocked on the door with his nightstick.

Suddenly a bullet flew through the door and slammed into Brendan's vest. Gusler jumped out of the line of fire as the man inside began shooting. Brendan lay in the floor in front of the door unconscious.

"55 David to Central! 10-13! 10-13! Shots fired at this location! My partner has been hit! Send back-up and a bus forthwith!" Gusler shouted in his radio then looked at his partner. He was safe there if he didn't move.

The man stopped shooting and slowly walked up to the door. He had a uniform on and looked to be about 60. He was angry at the city for making him retire so this was his payback. Gusler heard the man coming and raised his gun slowly. Mitch reached the door and looked at Gusler in surprise and they both started exchanging fire.

Brendan opened his eyes slowly when he heard the gunshots. He looked up and saw the man hovered over him as he shot at his partner. Gusler had been shot in his leg and was staggering to get out of the line of fire.

"POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Officer Malcolm Davidson shouted as he and his partner came to the doorway of the apartment building. Mitch was standing over Brendan at the end of the hallway and had a perfect view of the two officers. He grinned and grabbed Brendan by the collar then dragged him into the apartment and threw him on the couch.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill him!" Mitch shouted and put his gun into Brendan's mouth.

Malcolm and Harry helped Gusler out to the ambulance that was waiting. More back up arrived at that time along with Davis and his SWAT team. "Where is he at?" Ty asked Harry.

"End of the hallway. He's got Finney in there with him." Harry answered and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"All right guys we got a hostage situation." Ty said to his team who all nodded. "You guys wanna come in with us?" He asked some of the uniformed officers who nodded. "Stay behind us 'cause you don't have the right gear on and do what we say."

The officers all walked down the hallway towards the fifth door and some were coming around the side to come through the man's window.

Brendan saw the man as he disappeared into his bedroom. He slowly stood up and almost fell over with the amount of pain that was shooting through his chest. He looked over when he saw Ty poke his head through the door.

"Stupid sons of bitches." Mitch mumbled as he came out of his bedroom. He stopped when he saw that Brendan wasn't where he left him. "Boy you better not be messing with me!" He shouted.

Ty made a signal to his team, which were by the window of this apartment. They broke through the window at the same time that Ty and the others broke through the doors. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW! DROP THE WEAPON!" Everyone shouted at once.

Mitch grinned at the officers as they continued to yell at him. He was about to put his gun down but changed his mind and aimed it at Ty then all the officers began shooting at him and he fell to the floor, dead and defeated by NY's finest.

------

**04:30pm**

------

"Gawd, would you look at that!"

Jimmy smiled as he got out of the truck with Stu and DK behind him. They looked up at the 4-story building that was totally up in flames. The two Lieutenants started telling their workers what to do. Jimmy and Stu were told to go check the building out. Just as the men were walking in, a dirty looking man stepped in front of them with a gun and started yelling at them.

"Back up now! Get back!" He shouted and started waving the gun around.

"Whoa, sir we need to get in there!" Stu said and took a step back.

"I'm not letting any of you in there! I want them to all burn!" He glanced back at the building then the firefighters. "If you don't want to get shot then get the hell back!" He shouted and pointed his gun at Jimmy. "You better listen pretty boy."

"What the hell is going on?" Lieutenant David Burke shouted as he approached them but resulted in a gunshot would to his abdomen. "Oh..." He groaned and looked down at his body. "I've... been shot."

DK looked at David then at the shooter who now had everyone's attention. He slowly walked over to the Lieutenant but the man saw him and shot at DK who pretended that he was hit and fell next to David. "Everything's gonna be all right Lieu, I'm going to help you." He said softly and lifted his head a little.

"Who's next huh!" The man shouted and stood his ground.

"Listen man you don't want to do this. You don't want to be in charge of all this death." Stu said softly. "Let us in there so we can help whoever is in there."

"You're a stupid guy aren't you! Why would I let you in there! To help that bitch! No she cheated on me! You're not helping her or our bastard kids! I want them to burn alive in there! And that's what they're doing! Just give me 3 more minutes."

"There are kids in there?" Firefighter Brandon Towel asked and stood next to Stu and Jimmy.

"Yeah, my kids and you're not getting anywhere near them! If you want to go in, be my guest but you're gonna have a bullet in you." He grinned and looked over at David as DK helped him.

Two Brooklyn RMP's drove up to the scene to help with directing traffic just then. The man looked over at the officers and his eyes widened. The officers didn't see him though. They began directing traffic and he looked at the firefighters.

Tactic Firefighter Robin Tracker saw the officers then slowly walked over to them. "There is a man over there and he's got a gun." She said softly and the officers looked back over at the man who was softly talking to the firefighters.

"Get back." One of the officers said and drew his gun. He aimed it at the man and the four officers slowly started walking over to him. "Put that gun down buddy!"

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted and kicked the snow that was on the ground. "They're dead in there! I know they are!"

"Get on the ground now!" Another officer said and aimed her gun at the man's head. "Put your hands behind your head."

"This isn't over!" He said to the firefighters as they rushed into the building. DK and Robin helped the paramedics put David in an ambulance. "I'll be back!" He shouted as the officer's put him in the back of their RMP.

Jimmy was searching everywhere for anyone but didn't see or hear a soul in the building. "Jimmy!" He heard Stu shout and ran over to where the firefighter was. On the ground was a woman holding two kids and they were all coughing.

"Let's get them out of here!" Jimmy shouted and grabbed the 2 kids.

------

**06:40pm**

------

Maritza let out a howl as she laid on her bed. She wanted to push bad but Dr. Shepherd told her that she couldn't until he checked how man centimeters she had dilated. He was down in his office getting a couple things because he knew that she was about ready to have the baby. Faith was standing in the room with a smile on her face because she was happy to see the new edition to the family. Rose had to go home because Alexis and Lauren were there alone. Mikey was nervously standing by his wife's side and kept cracking his knuckles which was bothering Maritza because he wouldn't stop.

"If you wanted me to kill you then just ask! Otherwise stop fucking doing that!" Maritza yelled at her husband who looked at her and Faith then softly apologized and looked at the ground.

"Sorry about the wait, but you should be close." Dr. Shepherd said as he walked into the room with his scrubs on.

"The damn epidural wore off Doctor! I need this baby to come out right now!" Maritza cried as he slid his hand into her.

He smiled at her and Faith knew exactly what he was going to say. "Well, why don't we just do that for you right now. You're a perfect 10 Maritza. It's time to have that baby."

"See Ritza I told you it would go by fast." Mikey said and kissed her cheek.

"Let me go call some nurses so we can get everything ready." Dr. Shepherd said and walked out of the room.

Less then 20 minutes later, the room was set up and Maritza was ready to push. Dr. Shepherd had his protection on and was standing in front of her legs and telling her to give him a good hard push.

"OH GAWD! IT HURTS!" She shouted after a 10 second push. "I don't want to do it anymore! I wanna stop!"

"You can't stop now Maritza. You've come so far." Faith said to her while holding one of her legs. "I swear this part hurts like hell but it's the best. It's the end."

"Come on Maritza! You can do it, give me another big push like before." The doctor said.

She leaned forward on her elbows and pushed as hard as she could. Mikey had a grin on his face as he watched his child's head slowly being born. "Oh wow." He whispered as tears forced their way down his face.

"What is it!" She asked and tried to see.

"Part of her head is out. Maritza I need you to give me a really big push all right. Her head will be all the way out then you can see your baby." Dr. Shepherd said and cleared his throat then looked at her. "Come on another huge push."

She groaned and clenched her teeth as she pushed the rest of the baby's head out. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful." Faith said looking at the baby's scrunched up face with a smile.

"Let me do some of the work Maritza I know you're tired."

"I love you." Mikey whispered and kissed her cheek then looked down at the baby's face.

"Do you know the sex?" Dr. Shepherd asked.

"No," the couple said at once.

"I'm gonna let you tell everybody what it is." He said to Mikey who smiled and cleared his throat. "Maritza your baby is half way out so put your hands under the arms and pull the baby to you."

"I don't want to drop it." She said in a tired voice.

"I will not let you drop your baby. I promise you that Ok." He said and smiled.

Maritza nodded and put her hands under her baby's arms and slowly pulled it out of her body and immediately started crying. "It's a girl." Mikey said and looked at his wife then over at Faith who was crying. Maritza looked at his face shocked then smiled and gazed at her daughter's face.

You and I  
Would never fall apart, baby  
You and I  
Said we knew right from the start  
The day  
We fell so far in love  
Now our baby is born  
Healthy and strong  
Now our dreams are reality

As the nurses cleaned the baby up and took her footprints, Faith got on her silver RAZR cell phone and called her husband at their house. She was still in tears. "Honey, she had the baby." She said with a smile and laughed a little as she wiped some of her tears away. "It's a girl, and they named her Chardea Leticia." She looked over at the baby whom was crying. "Yeah she's a cutie." She wiped her nose and let out a sigh. "I'm gonna come home after they take them up to the recovery room..."

------

**07:30pm**

------

Bosco smiled as he hung up the phone with his wife then looked around the living room. He was glad that he didn't go to the hospital and see Shelly because that would have opened another door to problems. He began to pick up the toys around the living room that Ellie and Angela left. Emily was upstairs in her bedroom watching Pretty in Pink, Charlie was in his room talking to Jenna on the phone and listening to music. Cameron was in the Family Room with Kiesha and they were finishing up watching Ladder 49. Ellie was in the bathtub with her sister upstairs in their bathroom.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hold on a sec!" He shouted and tossed all the toys into the toy box then trotted to the foyer and opened the door to a short slender woman with dark brown hair and dark circles around her eyes.

"Ma... Maurice?" Shelly asked softly with a small smile on her face. "Maurice Boscorelli?"

"Shelly." He said softly and looked at her up and down. She hadn't changed a bit.

She choked up a little bit then put her hands over her mouth. "I haven't forgotten you. Every day for 16 years I thought about what you were doing." She smiled and shook her head. "Gawd, its good to see you again."

"You too." He said softly and looked down at the ground.

"I... I never thought I would see you again." She said and stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"Daddy," Ellie called from behind them.

Shelly let go of Bosco and looked at the little girl as she came up to them, wrapped in a towel. Bosco put his hand on top of his daughter's head as she stared at Shelly. "Me and Angie are done with our bath."

"All right, Daddy put your pajama's on your beds so put them on."

"When's Mommy gonna come home?"

"Well, Auntie Ritza had her baby so she's gonna stay up there and make sure they're Ok then she's gonna come home. She said she was gonna bring home some ice cream."

"Yay!" She danced as she ran back up the stairs.

Bosco turned back to Shelly who had tears in her eyes and was slowly shaking her head at him. "You have kids? You're married?" She asked softly.

"Listen Shelly... Come in for a second, I don't want to let all the heat out." He grabbed her by the arm and brought her into the house. She looked around and sniffled then wiped her face.

"Hey Dad, can Jenna come over for a few hours?" Charlie asked as he came into the living room. He looked at Shelly.

"Uh... Yeah that's fine. Tell her to bring my movie though cause I want it back." He said.

"All right." He walked back to his room.

Shelly started shaking her head as she looked at Bosco. "How many kids do you have!" She asked in a loud voice.

"Hey!" Emily said in a hyper voice as she came down the stairs. "That one episode of Family Guy is on!" She said to Bosco with a laugh then stopped and looked at Shelly. "Oh... Sorry."

"No it's all right Em. I'll be up after I talk to her. Can you take Jaden up with you?"

"Yeah." She took her baby brother out of his cradle and walked back up to her bedroom.

"So you've been busy I see." Shelly said with a hurt look on her face.

Cameron walked into the room with Kiesha's hand in his. "I'm gonna walk her home Dad." He said to Bosco, not looking at Shelly.

Bosco ran his hand over his head then sat on the couch. Shelly stood over him and had her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that I came here hoping to pick up where we left off but you already have a life started!"

"Shelly! Would you listen to me! You were kidnapped! Ok the first like... 3 years I didn't have anybody! I was hoping that you would come back but you didn't! Everybody thought you were dead so I had my peace with it and moved on! How could you expect me to wait around for you for 16 years when I thought you were dead!"

She was about to reply when the front door opened and Faith walked through. "I'm home! With ice cream!" Faith called out and walked into the Living Room and looked at her husband and Shelly. "Hey..."

Bosco looked at Shelly who was staring at Faith then stood up. "Hey." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Faith this is Shelly... We went to school together. Shelly... This is my wife, Faith."

"Nice to meet you." Faith said and extended her arm out to the woman.

"Pleasure." She replied and shook her hand.

"Really quick, Mason's Dad stopped me and wanted to know when he should bring Cameron's car over tomorrow."

"I think about 8. I want to wake him up early." Bosco answered and she nodded.

"I'll let you guys talk. I'm gonna go take a shower." She kissed her husband's lips then walked up the stairs.

Shelly watched Faith then turned back to Bosco with a mean scowl. "So that's her?" She asked and he nodded then cracked his knuckles. "It hurts you know cause I was counting on coming back to you and having you comfort me but... Looks like you can't do that."

"I can help you Shelly all right." He reached in his wallet and brought out his card. "If you need anything call me."

She looked at his card then up at his face. "You're a Detective Sergeant?"

"Yeah. But if seriously, if you need anything or anyone to talk to then call me. I'm either at my office or here most of the time." He looked at Charlie as he walked through the living room and up the stairs.

"How many kids DO you have?" Shelly asked after seeing Charlie. "And how old are they?"

He let out a sigh and cleared his throat. "Let's see… Emily is 19, Charlie is 16, Cameron will be 16 tomorrow, Ellie is 4, Angela is 1 and Jaden is 4 months. So six kids."

"Wow..." She grabbed her purse. "I really thought things would be different." She walked to the front door and left.

------

**To Be Continued...**


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147**: **Resolutions-2007**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Forty Seven)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this story, I own about ½ of the stuff in here. I'm not taking responsibility of the main characters but the add-ons, I made them up. The drama and angst in the story is mostly mine too. I do thank Christopher, Ed, Brooke and John for bringing the characters to us though.

------

**December 31, 2006 - 02:40pm**

------

"55 David we are now heading southbound on 156th and Warren! Suspect has climbed to 75 miles per hour!" Gusler called in his radio as he sat in the passenger's seat.

Brendan was chasing a 13-year-old girl whom was driving her mother's SUV down Warren Avenue. She had taken it and was driving around when the officers got the call and saw the vehicle. She ran from them then and the chase has been going on for about 20 minutes now. Brendan cursed when someone got in his way. He yelled at them out the window then shook his head.

"Pull the car over now ma'am!" Gusler called in the loud speaker.

"Ma'am! Why the hell are you calling her ma'am! She's 13-years-old man!" Brendan shouted and looked both ways when they came to an intersection. "55 David we need back up before this girl kills somebody!" He yelled at his radio.

"**This is 55 Johnson! Where is your location?**"

"55 David's location is 174th and Warren!" Gusler told their back up.

An old woman was sitting at the intersection of 180th and Warren in her Oldsmobile. She heard the sirens but they sounded far away. The light for her turned green and she softly pushed on the gas petal.

Angelica Hardy was flying down the street and glanced over at her puppy that was sitting in the passenger's seat. She looked ahead of her and slammed into the side of the Oldsmobile. Brendan hit the brake as hard as he could not to collide with the two cars. Police cars came from all directions of the accident.

"Are you all right?" Brendan asked his partner who nodded and they both slowly got out of the car.

"DRIVER! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Gusler shouted into the loud speaker.

Angelica had her head on the steering wheel but she wasn't unconscious. She opened her eyes and knew that the police were surrounding her but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Hold on guys, I don't think she's conscious." Officer White said as he approached the SUV. He slowly opened the door and was about to check Angelica's pulse when she stabbed him with a piece of broken glass.

"Put it down! Put it down now little girl!" Brendan shouted at the young teen and she glared at him as blood trickled down from her forehead.

"Go on... Shoot me." She threatened and looked around at all the officers. "Put your stupid guns up and shoot me!"

Gusler looked around at all his fellow officers and they all looked at each other. When Angelica wasn't looking, Brendan grabbed her wrist and put her in handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent..."

------

**03:10pm**

------

Carlos was sitting in the bus eating some grapes as his partner, Gale, drove up and down some neighborhood streets. She was senior on duty and did everything by the book. She wanted to become boss on day so she was extra careful on how she treated society while they were on the streets. Gale also treated Carlos like he was her son because she didn't want him telling anybody that she was rude all the time and not get the job that she desired.

"You got any kids Gale?" Carlos asked and looked over at her.

"Uh... Yes I have 2. My daughter lives in Connecticut and my son lives on Staten Island." She answered with a smile.

"So are you married?"

She looked over at him with a smile. "Yes Carlos I am married. So are you so don't flirt with me." She giggled.

"I would never flirt with you MOM!" He straightened in his seat and looked out the window.

"How are your little ones doing?"

He shrugged and swallowed before he answered. "They're doing all right. Kylie is complaining about a boy in her class who keeps picking on her. Before Thanksgiving he kept calling her ugly because she was Spanish. But I went up to her school and took care of it."

"Gosh, kids these days. What happened to them just going to school to learn?"

"It's 2006 Gale. Kids these day's always have to start controversy when they go to school."

"Well, if you ever need help going up there just give me a call. You have my number dear." She smiled at him.

Carlos shook his head with a small laugh. "You're great Gale, thanks. You'll be the first person I call."

The bus stopped at a red light and the two sat there in silence. Suddenly they heard a woman screaming for help. The two began looking around for whom that was who was yelling. Gale spotted the woman then turned her lights and sirens on and dashed towards her. The two partners got out and looked at the scene.

"It's my friend, she just fainted!" The young woman shouted.

"All right calm down dear! Just hold on a second!" Gale and Carlos trotted to their rig and got their equipment bags then rushed over to where the pale girl was lying in some of the melted snow. "What's her name dear?"

"Molly!"

Gale checked her eyes and shook her a little. "Molly! Hun can you hear me!"

"She's not breathing." Carlos said to his partner and glanced at her face. She looked so familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on it. "What did you say her name was?" He asked her friend.

"Molly... Molly Evans!" She answered.

"You know her?" Gale asked her partner as they continued to work on her.

"Yeah... She's Kylie's biological aunt." He answered and looked up at his partner then down at the woman.

------

**To Be Continued...**

-Short chapter I know, you'll understand when you read the next chapter.


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148**: **No Boundaries**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Forty Eight)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this story, I own about ½ of the stuff in here. I'm not taking responsibility of the main characters but the add-ons, I made them up. The drama and angst in the story is mostly mine too. I do thank Christopher, Ed, Brooke and John for bringing the characters to us though.

_**Special Notes**:_

Samuel L. Jackson plays Chief Kyle Pender

Also Aidan Quinn as John Miller joins the cast.

------

**January 15, 2007 - 10:30am**

------

The Boscorelli Residence was not as loud today as it usually would be on a Friday morning. The older children were at school as Bosco, Faith and Jaden lounged around the house. Faith was sitting in the Family Room on the window seat drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. Bosco was sitting on the couch in the room watching City Confidential. Jaden was lying on the couch with his father and was sucking on a bottle. Since the shooting at Ellie's school, Bosco and Faith were a little worried to put her in the same school or one at all. They considered home schooling her but she would miss on so many things that school could offer her. They enrolled both Ellie and Angela in a small preschool/daycare just 5 miles from their house. It was ran by a woman who Faith went to school with. There were about 10 children in each class and the teachers taught the students the same thing that they did in Ellie's old school.

"I love this show but the cops are always such dumbasses!" Bosco said to his wife who wasn't listening to him.

"Uh-huh," was all Faith said as she read her newspaper. "We need to start planning the trip to Disneyland."

"Babe that's not until next month." Bosco replied and looked at his wife.

"I know but it would be good to plan everything now. And it's getting close honey. The trip is from the third to the ninth right," he nodded, "all right well we have to start getting on with the planning. Like calling the shuttles and getting the kids bags packed and our bags packed.

"Why don't we take care of it the week of? Then Ellie and Angie will be all excited and asking me every god damn minute when we're going."

Just then the doorbell rang and Bosco stood up and carried Jaden to the foyer. He opened the door to three men. "Can I help you?" He asked and wiped his son's mouth of the formula.

"Are you Detective Boscorelli?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah..." He said and looked behind him for a second then back at the men. "What do you want?"

The man laughed and looked at Jaden and smiled. "Don't worry Bosco, we're not going to attack you." He shook his head. "You don't remember me do you?" He paused and looked at the detective's puzzled face. "Kyle Pender, I trained you your first week on duty then handed you off to Sullivan."

"Oh sorry, my head is in the clouds today." Bosco said and shook his hand. "I haven't seen or talked to you in a while Kyle."

"Yeah well, I've been a little busy. And I seen you have too." He looked at Jaden again. "I'm Chief of Police now Bosco."

"Gawd damn I knew you looked familiar. Congratulations man." Bosco shook his hand again. "All right why don't I stop acting like a dick and let you guys in. Sorry." He opened the door wider and the men all walked in. "Uhh... You gotta take your shoes off, wife's orders."

"No problem," Kyle and the other men took their shoes off and looked around the house. Riley and Julian were standing in the large doorway of the living room growling at them. "Is your wife home?"

"Yeah she's in here." Bosco led the men into the Family Room where Faith was still reading the newspaper. "Babe we got company," he said quickly seeing that she had let her robe fall off her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, hi." Faith covered herself up and stood up from where she was. "Chief Pender?" She asked softly.

"Good job." Kyle looked at Bosco who had a grin on his face. "This is Chief of Detectives Jake Iverson and Detective Jason Morgan." He pointed to the two men who nodded at the couple. "We're here to discuss a couple things with you Sergeant."

"What kind of things?" Bosco asked as he put Jaden in his cradle.

"I meant your wife." He looked over at Faith.

The couple glanced at each other then back at the men. "Oh... All right well, why don't you guys sit down. Do you want some coffee?" Faith asked as she sat next to her husband on the loveseat.

"No we're fine." Jake said and laced his fingers together and looked at Faith. "Sergeant, have you heard of our new squad, Missing and Exploited Children?"

"Uh... No I haven't heard of it." She said and looked at her husband who was shaking his head.

"Well, its something that me and Mayor Brown decided was needed in NYPD." Kyle said and looked over at Jake who nodded. "Since it's new we're recruiting 18 Detectives to work in the squad down at One PP. They get their own floor to work on. We got it set up and everything."

"All right... So what does this have to do with me?" She asked and ran her hand through her blonde hair.

Jake looked at Jason and nodded and the Detective handed his boss a folder. "We've been looking at your folder and you've done some amazing work with the 55. You're a great boss and people look up to you." He looked at her and smiled. "You have allot of potential but you're in the wrong place." He set the folder on the coffee table. "So we want to make a proposal..." He paused and looked at Bosco then back at Faith. "We want you to be captain of MEC."

"Me?" She gasped and put her hand on her chest then looked at her husband who didn't seem happy about it. "Why me? I mean I've never been a detective of any sort..."

"Well a man can't relate to you as a mother. I mean you have 6 children and I think you'll be more powerful at this job then any man. You're a mother and a cop. You'll think like a mother and have the same compassion for missing kids as you do for your own."

They all sat there in silence. The men were all looking at Faith except Bosco. She finally spoke up and looked at the 3 men. "I don't think I can do it." She said and Bosco looked at her in surprise. "You're right I have 6 kids and a busy schedule. I work at the Precinct and they work with my schedule. I can't be working long hours and not be here for my kids." She looked over at Jaden who was snoring a little loud. "I'm sorry you guys had to come down here but my kids can't live with two detectives. I see the long hours that he works and sometimes I don't see him for 72 hours. I won't let my kids never see either of us."

"Sergeant, with all do respect you're making a stupid mistake here..." Jake said and she shrugged.

"No... I'm not." She said and cleared her throat. "I'm thinking about my children."

Kyle stood up and shook his head. "Let's go boys," he said and the two men followed. "Sergeant, if you change your mind then please call me at my office. I don't care if it's in 2 months, I want you for this job."

"Thank you Chief but I don't think I'll be changing my mind on this."

------

**11:00am**

------

Jimmy was pacing in the doctor's office and had his hands shoved in his pockets. He was wearing his FDNY fleece and cargo pants because he had to go back to work as soon as he was finished. Cynthia was sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine and once in a while she would glance at her husband and shake her head.

"Why are you so nervous about all this?" She finally spoke.

"I don't know, I mean the last time I did this was like... 15 years ago with Joey." He scratched the corners of his mouth and quickly sat next to his wife then began shaking his knee.

"You're freaking me out now. Will you get control of yourself?" She touched his leg and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you all right with all this? You did this 15 years ago too. Why aren't you scared?"

She sighed and closed the magazine. "Because I know everything is going to go all right. Holly is my mid-wife so I know it will be a good experience. Plus you're a great guy so I know you'll be great during the whole pregnancy and all that."

He shook his head and let out a deep breath. "I might lose my mind." He slowly stood up then looked at the ground. "Do you think we should have brought the boys?"

"You 3 in here, gawd no I'd kill myself." She said with a laugh and began flipping through the magazine again.

"Don't say that, you're carrying my baby. Don't talk like that."

Cynthia looked up at her husband and a small grin appeared on her face. "All right Dad, I'll talk proper."

Jimmy was about to respond to her comment when a nurse opened the door and smiled. "Cynthia Doherty?" She called.

"That's us." The Lieutenant stood up and followed the nurse down the long hallway to a small room. She sat up on the table and looked at her husband. Jimmy was sweating nervously but she had no idea why. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, how are you doing?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She giggled and looked over as a pregnant Holly walked into the office. "Oh you're still pregnant."

"Don't make me sit on you because I will." She glared at her friend then put her hand on her back. "Oh man I feel like a house." She put her stethoscope on and laid it against Cynthia's bare belly.

"Well, you look like a million bucks." She replied.

"Thanks," Holly looked over at Jimmy as he wiped more sweat from his forehead. "You doing all right over there Doherty?"

He looked at the two women whom were staring at him. "Yes I'm fine. I just don't like doctor's offices."

"You're a liar! You're nervous about the baby!" Cynthia said and shook her head, laughing. "You don't have to be shy in front of her! It's Holly she's our friend! She's your best friends wife!"

"Lay back so we can take a look at your baby!" Holly said as she pulled the baby monitor from the closet. "So you have no idea how far along you are right?"

"No but I guess its far cause look at me." She glanced at her husband then back at her friend. "I already look like a walrus."

"Well that happens sometimes. Women that have stressful careers like you don't even notice that their bodies are changing or their periods have stopped." She spread some KY Gel on her stomach then pressed the knob on her stomach. "Oh yeah... Look at that baby." She gazed over at Jimmy and smiled. "You look pretty far along but not that much."

"Do you know how far along she is?" Jimmy asked, holding his wife's head and gazing at the screen at his unborn child.

"I couldn't know by just looking but taking a wild guess I'll have to say... 3 or 4 months." She gazed at her friend who was crying. "Do you know when your last period was?"

Cynthia searched her thoughts as she stared at her baby. "God, it had to be in October or September. NO! It was in October because it was right after Faith had Jaden. I remember that because I wouldn't go pee in the hospital."

"Wow babe." Jimmy laughed along Holly.

"Remember the date?"

"October 8th was the last day." Cynthia answered.

Holly took all the calculations and smiled at the couple. "You'll be expecting your baby on June 1st so that means you're 4 months along." She stood up and rubbed her friend's stomach. "So should we print up pictures?"

------

**12:10pm**

------

Charlie was sitting in a stool in his Chemistry Class. He was copying down some notes that the teacher was writing on the white board and talking to them about their work. Next to him was Amber Hamilton, his lab partner. Amber was a 5'1" girl that had black hair and a small figure. She wasn't very popular because she was in band and was kind of a geek. There was one thing about her that made her stand out; she had a major crush on Charlie. She would fantasize about him all the time and loved to come to school and see him in Chemistry and any other classes that they had together. On this day, she was running her hand through her black hair as she copied down the notes to their Chemistry assignment.

"Hey," Charlie whispered, leaning towards her. Amber looked over at him and gave him her biggest and best smile. "Can I copy yours? I can't see. I don't have my contacts with me."

"Yeah... Sure." Amber said softly with a small smile.

"Thanks," he said as he began copying from her paper.

Amber watched him with a smile on her face. He smelled so good. He was wearing Very Sexy for Men by Victoria's Secret. She looked at him as he glanced up at the teacher.

"All right people the bell is about to ring so let me give you your assignments." Mrs. Jensen said and straightened some papers. "This is probably going to imply for you to go to one another's houses but you all shouldn't mind cause you're young." She smiled as the kids groaned.

"Oh come on its fun," she giggled. "All right I want you all to read pages 154 to 172 in your text books. You and your lab partners need to write a small essay on what you read. I want it to be under 300 words but over 250." She smiled.

"Mrs. Jensen come on!" Justin whined as he closed his binder.

"I know its fun." She joked and cleared her throat. "I want it all done by tonight. So that means you have 24 hours to do it and that should be enough time for you."

The bell rang and Charlie let out a sigh and closed his binder. Amber looked up at him and cleared her throat "So... Where do you want to meet at?" Amber asked him quietly.

"Uhh... We could go to my house I guess." He replied and her eyes lit up. "Do you have a car?"

"No," she answered sadly and looked down at her shoes.

"That's all right I do, we can just leave after school. Just meet me in the school parking lot. Do you know what my car looks like?"

"Yeah."

"All right then meet me by it, I'll see you later." He walked out of the classroom and met up with his friends.

Amber was standing there with a smile on her face. She too walked out of the classroom and went to her locker. "Did you talk to him?" Her friend, Cassandra, asked as she came up to her locker.

"Yeah." Amber answered and grinned. "I'm going over to his house after school for a Chemistry assignment."

"Oh you go girl." She smiled and they both walked down the hallway to the lunchroom where all the sophomores were. "You're so lucky, he's so adorable."

They both looked at Charlie and he was sitting at a lunch table with his friends, laughing about something. "Yeah he is something to look at. I can't wait to see his house. And his bedroom, oh my goodness I think I might faint."

"You better call me when you get home." She smiled.

"And I get to ride in his car! Oh my goodness this is going to be such a dream come true."

------

**12:45pm**

------

Brendan was driving the squad as his new partner, Steve Gusler, sat in the passenger's seat writing a couple notes down on his pad about a previous assignment. The two partners would ride permanently now because Samantha decided to sign up for Patrol Sergeant and passed it so she was now the new Patrol Sergeant.

"Are you married?" Brendan asked his partner and looked at him sideways.

"No, I'm engaged." Gusler replied without looking up.

He nodded and looked back at him the road in front of him. He missed Samantha sometimes because she always had something to talk about. Gusler just sat there correcting errors on his reports or just looking out the window.

"**5-5 David?**" Their radios cracked.

Thank god, Brendan thought. "David," he said and cleared his throat.

"**David, take a call at 1587 South Amherst Avenue. A woman called to confirm a double suicide.**"

"Double suicide?" Gusler looked over at his partner with a confused stare on his face.

"1587 South Amherst Ave, 10-4 Central." Brendan said and flipped the lights and sirens on the made a quick U-turn then sped down the street towards the location. "Tell me if I'm clear man!"

Gusler looked to his right then his left. "You're clear!" He held onto the door handle and dashboard. "Slow down Brendan! We're gonna get there!"

"When you drive we can go as slow as turtles but since I'm driving we're going at my limit!" He spat back and took the corner of fifteenth and Amherst tight. "Should be on the light side!" He said looking around for any sign of trauma.

"Right here!" Gusler said and jumped out of the squad when Brendan stopped. There was a woman standing on the porch screaming and crying. "You called us?" He asked softly.

She looked up at them and slowly nodded. "My son..." She cried and gazed at her shaking hands. "In his bedroom."

Brendan made his way down the long hallway with his gun in his hand and saw the bedroom door slightly open. The two 17-year-old boys were lying on the floor near each other with self-inflicted gunshot wounds to their heads. There was hateful words written on the white walls around the bedroom and rock music playing in the background.

"55 David to Central we have 2 confirmed suicides at this location." Brendan said in his radio and glanced at his partner. "We're gonna need crime scene and a supervisor."

"Hey Finney, check this out." Gusler said and the officer walked over to where he was. "It's a note."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, we have to wait for the detectives to get here before we touch anything."

"Man, they're not gonna care if we touch a freakin' suicide note! Gimme that!" He grabbed the note and read it.

_They made us do it. We didn't want to but we didn't have a choice. How could people that claim they love us make us perform such awful things? We tried to do what the television shows say and look to God for help. But where was God when they were making us do all of this? Where was he when our own parents were videotaping us and doing disgusting things to us. He was sitting right there watching and not doing a thing. So if he can't save us then we'll have to take matters into our own hands. Sincerely, Mike and Taylor._

"What the hell?" Brendan looked down the hallway at the woman who had surprisingly stopped crying. "Ma'am could you come in here please?" He asked and she started backing up. "Ma'am."

"No..." She turned around and ran out of the front door.

"Damnit! No!" Brendan shouted and the two officer's ran out the front door. The woman hopped in her car and fled the scene. "Son of a bitch! 55 David to Central! One of the victim's mother has fled the scene going southbound! Do you want me to pursue!"

"**Negative David, supervisor advised to wait at the scene.**"

Brendan shook his head and looked down at the note in his hand. He looked back at Gusler who was walking back towards the bedroom, shaking his head also.

------

**02:20pm**

------

Amber was standing outside Carson looking down at the snow that was on the ground. She had her backpack on and was waiting for Charlie so they could head to his house. She looked up and saw Cameron come out of the school. He glanced over at her then walked to his WRX and got in. Charlie came out a couple minutes later and yelled something to his brother then looked over at Amber and cleared his throat.

"You ready?" He asked softly and she nodded. They walked to his IS300 and he unlocked the doors.

"I like your car." She said in a soft voice as she climbed into the front seat.

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday." Charlie replied and started his car up. "I wanna get it warm cause I can't drive when it's cold. I don't wanna wreck." He rubbed his hands together and looked out the window.

She looked down at her hands and she had gloves on. Amber still could not believe that she was sitting in Charlie Boscorelli's car. This was like a dream come true. She had come to New York City a year ago and the first friendly face she saw was Charlie's. He was in her Science class last year and they sat next to each other. He was a big jock and she usually hated jocks but something about him made him attractive. She hated the fact that he was dating Jenna who was by far one of the prettiest and popular sophomore's in Carson High.

"Are you in Mr. James class at all?" Charlie asked, breaking her out of thoughts.

"Uh... Yeah... I have him second period." She answered.

"What is the homework assignment tonight? Cause I was in the bathroom when he gave it out."

Amber reached into her backpack and handed him the piece of paper. "It's pages 115 and 117 odd."

"That should be easy," he handed her the paper and put the car in drive and took off. "If I'm going to fast just tell me. Cause my girlfriend freaks out cause I drive like 90 sometimes."

"I don't mind, I like speed." She replied and he looked at her and grinned.

A couple minutes of silence rolled by and Charlie glanced over at her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..." She answered quickly and looked out the window at some of their passing classmates.

"Why not?"

She looked over at him and he just stared at the road ahead of them. "No one has ever asked me out." She replied and looked down at her hands.

"Oh... That blows... My bad." He looked out his window wanting to hit himself for asking. Amber just smiled at him and looked out her window too.

They drove for about 25 minutes then came up to Charlie's neighborhood. He passed through the gate and raced down the street to his house and screeched to a stop in the driveway. "Cameron's dumbass beat me home." He mumbled. "All right my house is freaking crazy. Both my parents are home so it's going to be a mad house. I'm sorry about the way anything looks or if they say something stupid to you. And I got 4 dogs but only 2 will bark at you."

"All right," she chuckled and got out of the car. Amber was amazed when she saw how large his house was. "Wow your house is beautiful." She said and followed him up to the front door.

"Thanks, I love it." He unlocked the door and wiped his feet on the rug as they walked in. "You gotta take your shoes off, Mom's orders."

"Ok." She said and quickly took her boots off. Then her coat and handed it to Charlie and he hung it up with his.

Amber followed Charlie through the living room and looked around. He walked into the kitchen and found his family in there. "Hey guys, this is Amber. She's my lab partner. That's my Mom, Faith. My Dad, Bosco, my sister Emily, you know Cameron and those are the little people."

"Hi." She said softly and grinned.

"Hey Amber, do you want anything to drink?" Faith asked with a grin. "I'm making hot chocolate."

"Umm... Sure that sounds nice thanks." She answered and took her stocking cap off and ran her hand through her black hair.

"So what are you guys doing?" Bosco asked and picked up Angela as she ate her cookie.

"Working on a 300 word essay for Chemistry." Charlie answered and his parent's mouths dropped. "Yeah I know, fun stuff. But we gotta turn it in by tomorrow so we're gonna start working on it." He handed Amber her cup of hot chocolate and took his own. Charlie walked into his bedroom and Amber followed then looked around. "Sorry it's a little dirty."

"Gawd, I love your room." She looked at all the football and car posters around the room.

"Thanks." He said and flopped down on his bed. "So do you want to get started on this thing? I wanna have it done by 8."

"Well, I sort of have half of it done." She said and stood next to his bed and handed him the paper. "My band teacher was out sick today so we got a free day and I wrote some of it."

Charlie took the piece of paper from her and started reading it. "You can sit down if you want." He said and she sat next to him and looked at her fingernails as he read it. "Damn Amber this is good. Don't think I'm taking advantage of you by turning this in."

"No it's all right, we can just write the second part together." She smiled and took out her book and a pen.

------

**05:30pm**

------

After a hard day at work and school, John sat in his 5-bedroom house reading a cookbook on how to make up this roasted chicken dinner. His three children, Savannah, Kaylee and Justin, were in their bedrooms doing their homework. Sometimes he wanted to kill himself because of the life he was living. If it wasn't for his job then he would already be dead. Two years ago, his wife was the working ADA on a horrible case involving a Mobster and a Drug Dealer and she was putting them both in jail. The two men got their crews together and had her whole office blown up. She of course was killed instantly, leaving behind their 3 children and him. He worked hard for 9 months straight to put the men away for the crime and succeeded.

"Daddy," Savannah said as she walked into the kitchen.

John looked up at his daughter and grinned a little. She had been so great during the last 2 years, taking care of her younger siblings while he worked. She cooked dinner every night for them and tucked them into bed at night. There were sometimes that she would also think about committing suicide because she missed her mother terribly. Since the middle of last year, things had gone back to normal a little for the Miller family. When Savannah's 16th birthday rolled around, John surprised her with a car even though she planned on buying one when she got enough money working part time at Old Navy.

"What's up?" John asked and looked back down at the cookbook.

"I got boy problems and since Mom's not here anymore you're the only one I can talk to about it." She said and hopped up on a stool next to him. "There's this guy at school that I like... His name is Brad and he's really cute..."

"Uh-huh," he said and gazed at her. "What's the problem?"

"I don't think he likes me." She said and ran her hand through her dark brown hair. "What can I do to make him like me more?"

He sighed and looked down at his watch. He couldn't believe that he was going to give his daughter tips on how to make a guy like her. He didn't want his baby girl to date. He wanted her to never date and just be his little girl forever. "All right," he said and scooted his stool towards her. John stared into his daughter's sweet eyes and shook his head. "No... I can't do this."

"Awe, Daddy please! I really want him to like me." She said and slapped her knees.

"Find out what he likes then use those to get him all right." He stood up and walked over to the refrigerator.

Kaylee walked into the kitchen with the telephone in her hand. "If Brandon calls, tell him that I do not want to talk to him!" She shouted and slammed the phone on the counter.

"Even my little sister has a boyfriend!" Savannah shouted and looked at Kaylee. "I wanna boyfriend Dad!"

"Well, if you want I'll go over to his house and threaten him that if he doesn't date you then I'll throw his ass in jail! But that's not going to help because he won't date you then and I'll lose my job!"

"Oh you're trying to get that guy, Brad, to like you?" Kaylee asked with a laugh and Savannah hit her arm. "OW!" She laughed more. "Brandon said that he's a real jerk to everybody."

"There... Don't date him." John said and took out a whole chicken.

"No he's not! Brandon is a stupid freshmen! What does he know!" Savannah shouted and glared at her younger sister. "I'm gonna call Cameron right now! Cause he and Brad are like best friends and I'm gonna find out what he likes!" She stomped up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Wow." Justin said as he walked into the kitchen. "Dad, I think us men need to take a vacation."

"Us men huh?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, like taking a fishing trip or something. Get away from these girls with their boy trouble and stupid nasty periods." He shivered and John shook his head.

"We can take a trip during Spring Break buddy... Just the two of us." John said with a smile and grabbed his cookbook. "Now get out of here while I make your dinner." He grinned and looked at the chicken then the book then the clock. "I'm not gonna finish this..." He shook his head and threw the book down and grabbed the phone to order pizza.

------

**09:00pm**

------

"And... that's it, I think." Amber said and put the last period on the paper then looked over at Charlie. He was sprawled out on the bed yawning. "We're done." She said and looked down at the paper.

"Gawd finally, we better get an A on this shit." He sat up and looked down at the paper. "Is that 300 words?"

"I don't know I haven't counted it yet." She answered.

Charlie watched Amber as she counted the words. "This was fun, I thought you'd be all boring and not talking or just plain weird but you've been cool." He said softly and Amber looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah it was fun," Amber said and grinned at him then went back to counting the words.

"Hey Amber," Charlie said in a soft voice and she turned her head and he leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Amber kissed him back for a second then pulled away and looked at him. Embarrassed, Charlie turned his head and sighed. "Sorry... I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

Amber put her fingers up to her lips and smiled a little. She was glad that her first official kiss had been with the boy of her dreams. She looked over at Charlie and he had his head down. She touched his face and he looked at her as she leaned in and covered his lips with her own. Charlie leaned into her and she fell back on his pillow and he covered her body with his. She was running her hands up and down his back and through his soft dirty blonde hair.

"Take your shirt off," he moaned and sat up on his knees, between her legs and stripped out of his sweater. Amber inhaled when she saw his chest then slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Charlie kissed her small breasts and then up to her neck.

"Charlie..." Amber moaned as he tugged at her jeans and sucked on her neck.

"What... What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up and took her pants off and threw them on the floor.

"I... I'm a virgin." She replied and looked into his blue eyes.

He grinned and slowly lowered his head and blew softly in her belly button. Her eyes slipped shut as her body shook. Charlie looked back up at her as he took his boxers and jeans off and got under the covers. "Don't worry," he panted, "I'll take care of you."

"Ok..." She nodded slowly and looked into his eyes as he took her panties off. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Don't worry about her," he cleared his throat, "we're about to break up anyway."

Amber smiled and kissed his lips as he grabbed a condom from his nightstand and put it on. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes tight as he slowly entered her. She was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming and he was watching her with a smile on his face. Once he was all the way in her she opened her eyes and looked at him with a pain-filled stare.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly and ran his finger around her nipple.

"No," she cried.

Charlie grinned and began moving within her and she started moaning. He put his hand over her mouth as he thrusted into her harder and harder. Amber began running her fingers across his back at the pain and pleasure.

------

**To Be Continued...**


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149: A Life So Changed 

**Title: **A New Life Together (One-Forty Nine)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this story, I own about ½ of the stuff in here. I'm not taking responsibility of the main characters but the add-ons, I made them up. The drama and angst in the story is mostly mine too. I do thank Christopher, Ed, Brooke and John for bringing the characters to us though.

**Guest Star:** Daddy Yankee guest stars as Gino Cruz

------

January 24, 2007 - 09:00am 

------

Brendan let out a sigh as he carried a box up the stairs to he and Grace's new apartment. Today was moving day for them and Stu, Bosco and Ty were helping the couple move. Grace was standing in the new apartment looking around where everything should go. She really hated moving because it was such a long process and unpacking was something that she hated doing. Because sometimes things would get broken or something would get misplaced. She would be happy when this was all over and she and Brendan could just rest in their new apartment.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Brendan asked as he walked into the apartment and looked at his girlfriend.

"Nothing, I'm trying to figure out where my computer desk should go. Cause it doesn't go with your couch or any of your stuff." She replied and put her hands on her hips. "Maybe we should make the extra bedroom the office."

"Yeah we could do that." He put his arms around her. "I think Bosco and Stu are getting the desk so tell them where it goes."

Holly walked into the apartment and smiled at the couple. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey Holly... I didn't know you were coming today." Grace said.

"Yeah well it's kind of a surprise. I wanted to bring you guys a little house warming gift." She handed them a plant with a grin. "Do you need any help setting up anything or moving anything?"

"Where do you want this!" Stu groaned as he and Bosco brought the desk into the apartment. He and Holly looked at each other and she broke their stare. "Hi..." He said softly.

"Hello Stuart." She replied and turned to her friend. "On the other hand, I've got errands to run. So I'll talk to you later Grace."

"Holly wait!" Stu called and ran after her out of the apartment.

Bosco watched the couple then shook his head. "Brendan give me a hand with this thing so the 2 princesses can play hide-and-go-get-it." He shook his head and the two men carried the desk into the second bedroom.

"Would you please just wait!" Stu shouted when Holly started unlocking the door to her new Volkswagon Beetle Convertible. She glared at him and he let out a sigh "I'm sorry Holly. I don't want to-"

"I heard you loud and clear Stuart! You don't want to move too fast! All right well I'm sick of sitting in the same place that we are so I'm just going to move faster then we were and move on!" She opened her door put he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Please Holly, I miss you all right. I haven't seen you in a month." He pleaded and put his hand on her cheek. "I love you..."

She looked at him shocked that he had just spoken those words. "What did you say?"

Stu smiled and looked down at the ground. "I said that I loved you and I do so much." He paused and kissed her lips. "I don't want to lose you again. And I was thinking this whole time that we can do it. We can move in together. It's not a huge deal. I mean look at Grace and Brendan they're doing it."

"I'm so happy!" She cried and put her arms around his neck. "But if you don't want to we don't have to."

"No I do Hol, I love you so much and I want to move in with you."

"Ok then!" She screamed and jumped on him.

------

**09:35am**

------

Maritza was standing outside her condominium complex putting Chardea in her 3-wheel jogging stroller. The baby was wrapped up in blankets because it was cold outside. The doctors told Maritza to keep the baby indoors mostly in the first 6 weeks but she had to get back into shape. She couldn't stand having the flab on her stomach.

"All right mamas. We're ready to go." Maritza whispered to her daughter then tied her hair into a ponytail and began jogging down the street.

It was great to be out of her house, she felt like a prisoner there. Mikey was so cautious with her and the baby all the time. He would wake up in the middle of the night with Chardea even if she stopped snoring for 2 seconds. He didn't want anything to happen to his baby girl. One time, Maritza walked into the baby's bedroom and he was dancing with her to 'Ballerina Girl'. It was defiantly a Kodak moment. The only thing that bothered her from this perfect life was that Chardea was the rapists and not Mikey's. Everybody thought she looked just like Mikey and she did too but it was still on the back of her mind.

Maritza stopped on a corner and was jogging in place while waiting for the WALK light to flash. She looked at her watch then let out a sigh and gazed down at her daughter whom was sleeping as she sucked on her pacifier.

"This yours?" A man asked Maritza.

She looked down at the small bootie that he had in his hand then up at his face. "Yes, thank," she stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the man's face with a small smile. "Gino... is that you?"

"Oh my gawd, Maritza." He chuckled a little and looked around at the traffic. "Wow, I haven't seen you since Aunt Sylvia died like 3 years ago. How have you been?"

"Good, really good." She stepped back from the curb and bent over to put her daughter's bootie back on her tiny foot. "How about you? Do you still work at that furniture place over on Lexington?"

"No actually I work at Radio Shack. I'm the assistant manager." He smiled and glanced down at his watch. "Listen, I was about to go to Café Reggio to get a coffee and bagels, wanna join me?"

Maritza looked at her watch then at her daughter. She had to be home by 10 because Mikey would call and she knew that he would flip out if she didn't answer. "Yeah sure, but I have to be home in a half an hour."

"That's no problem." He cleared his throat and walked side-by-side with his half-sister.

For a couple minutes there was silence. Maritza didn't know what to say to him. They had a lot of controversy through their years of growing up with each other. The reason that they hadn't seen or talked in 3 years was because Gino was in a jam and asked her for three thousand dollars. Well, she loaned him the money and he only paid her 500 back then changed his phone number and acted like he was never heard from again. So there was tension between them.

"So..." Gino said as they sat down outside of the Café, drinking coffee. "You had a baby?"

"No, I just found her so I decided to keep her." She said sarcastically and shook her head. "Yeah Gino, I had a baby. Last month, her name is Chardea."

"After Grandma Chardea? Wow." He shook his head and took a sip of his hot coffee. "You married?"

"Yep," she grinned as she spread cream cheese on her bagel.

"Damn I never would have guessed you as a housewife." He paused and looked at two women as they walked by. "I mean you have this cop job and you're not the girliest woman either. But I'm happy for you."

She shook her head and snorted. "I'm so glad, thanks Gino."

"Sorry," he put his hands up and looked at Chardea. "Listen, I have to get going soon but it was good seeing you. Maybe we could make a dinner date for next week. I would really like to meet your husband."

"All right, I think he'll go for that." She chuckled and reached in her wallet for her card. "My cell phone number is at the bottom."

"Your last name is still Cruz?" He asked and she nodded. "What, you don't like his last name?"

"Well, no it's not that but I just feel like I'm degrading myself if I take his last name. Every other woman in America does it, so I wanted to be different."

Gino shook his head and stood up. "He didn't take your last name did he?" She shook her head and he nodded. "Good, well it was good seeing you sis."

"Bye Gino." She watched him walk away then let out a sigh and stood up. "You ready to go home chicka? Daddy is gonna get really mad if we're not there when he calls." She turned the stroller around and trotted back to their condo.

------

**10:50am**

------

Holly got out of her Denali and locked the doors after Timothy and Trinity got out too. She groaned as she put her hand on her stomach. They walked into the bank and she grabbed a withdrawal slip and began filling it out while her children waiting patiently behind her. She was taking them shopping for a couple of school clothes and also needed to get the baby some more things because her due date was in April and she needed to get everything done for the baby's room.

"Hey Mom, can I get a new backpack today?" Trinity asked and Holly looked at her oddly. "Mine is falling apart. I really need one."

"Oh do you?" She shook her head and signed her name then stood up straight. "We'll look at them but I'm not promising anything. If your old one is ripping apart then I can sew it up and make it as good as new."

Timothy laughed at his sister and she shoved his arm. "Ow! MOM, Trinity hit me!" He said in a bratty voice.

"Trinity leave your brother alone." Holly said with a sigh and went and stood in the long line of customers. "Don't let me forget to get cat food cause those animals are scraping for something." She chuckled.

"I don't want cats anymore Mom. Can we get dogs?" Timothy asked.

She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "No sweetie, the cats are perfectly fine."

"But Aunt Faith has dogs. Four of them."

"I know how many she has sweetie but the answer is no. If you want a dog then go ask her to play with them. But we're not getting any dogs." She moved up in the line and ran her hand through her daughter's shoulder length blonde hair.

"Guess who I heard talking to a boy on the phone?" Trinity asked with a smile.

Holly grinned a little and rolled her eyes. "I hope its Katie because if DK or Garrett are talking to boys then we have a lot to worry about. Especially with DK." She chuckled.

"No it was Katie." She tattled and smiled. "His name is Curtis and he sounds black. You better talk to her Mom."

"Why?" Holly asked as she yawned.

"Because, Chase is dead and she's a widow. That would be like cheating on him... Right?"

"No, it would be like her moving on and him wanting her to." Holly stepped up to the teller because she was next in line. "Hi," she said as she reached in her wallet to get her I.D. out.

Just then, two men dressed in black trench coats kicked the glass doors to the bank open and began screaming, "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND!"

Holly dropped to the floor in front of the counter where she was standing at. She looked for her children and couldn't find them. She thought the two were right behind her. Then she found them, they were over by the table where all the withdrawal and deposit slips were. Both were crying and wanted to be with their mother. She mouthed to them to stay where they were and everything was going to be all right.

One of the men was standing over her as he taunted the teller to give him all the money. The other man was near the entrance making sure that no cops came through and ruined their plans.

"Mom," Trinity whispered as she cried. She looked at the man who was by the entrance and he wasn't looking. She thought maybe she could slip past him and get to her mother. She grabbed her brother's hand and stood up then began running towards her mother.

Well, the shooter was turning around and saw Trinity and Timothy running, so by reaction he pulled the trigger and jumped when he heard the shot. "Oh shit... OH SHIT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Holly screamed.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" The other shooter shouted and they both ran out of the bank to their car and drove away.

"Oh my gawd! My baby!" Holly cried as she held her daughter and looked at the gunshot wound that she had to her chest. "Somebody please! Somebody call 911!" She cried, looking around the bank. "Please... My baby..."

------

**12:00pm**

------

Sully was driving his Navigator down the street and had his face kind of turned away from his family. Maggie was in the passenger's seat and Dominic was in the back with Alannah. The family had talked about it for months and decided to adopt one more child to complete their family. Sully was a little nervous but mostly excited to meet his new son. The adoption agency gave them a picture of Isaiah and he was smiling and looked so happy. He couldn't wait to get him home and have him play with all his toys and see his new room. Alannah was excited to get a younger brother because she hated being the youngest. Now she wouldn't be the only one left out of things. Dominic was excited about Isaiah too.

"Daddy are we there yet?" Alannah asked softly.

"Almost pumpkin." Sully answered and turned into the parking lot of the Adoption Agency. "Do you guys want to stay here?" He asked and looked back at his two children.

"Nah, I'll go," Dominic answered and got out of the Navigator and looked around. "I hate these places."

"I know honey." Maggie said and put her arm around her son's waist. "You're in a better place now and you're about to watch another boy be saved." She kissed his cheek then followed her husband into the building.

"Hi," Lacey Anderson spoke as she walked towards the family with her hand out. "I'm Lacey, you must be the Sullivan's."

"Yeah, I'm John and this is my wife Maggie and our children Dominic and Alannah." He said and held onto his daughter's small hand.

"Oh you have such a beautiful family." Lacey replied and led them into her office and they sat down. "All right we already went through the background checks for all of you. And it shows that you also adopted your current two children." She smiled at Dominic and Alannah. "And you know that here we do check-ups on the house every two weeks for 6-months."

"That is perfectly fine." Maggie said and put her hand on her husband's.

"All right I need you both to sign a couple papers. I'll go get Isaiah while you're doing that." She smiled and left her office.

Maggie watched her husband sign the papers then she took the pen and signed it too. Dominic was standing behind his father's chair looking at his cell phone as he text-messaged his girlfriend.

"Are we all done?" Lacey asked as she walked back into the room.

"Oh... my gawd."

Everyone looked over at Dominic who was staring at the small 6-year-old boy. Isaiah had a coat on and a bag and was staring at everyone but mostly Dominic. "What's wrong?" Sully asked his oldest son but Dominic ignored him. "Dominic, what's the matter?"

"I..." He looked over at Lacey. "He's my baby brother," he said softly and walked out of the office and the building.

Sully quickly followed his son after a moment of shock. Dominic was leaning against the Navigator and looking down at his shoes. "Hey, Dom, what was that all about? How do you know that's your brother?"

"Because! I know that face anywhere!" He shouted and looked away. "When my mother dropped me off she was pregnant! And that is EXACTLY what my mother looks like! He looks just like her! I know that's my baby brother Dad!"

"Ok... Ok." He looked over as Maggie came out with Alannah and Isaiah. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah," he wiped his face and glanced over as the three approached. "I just hate her Dad..." He opened the door and got in then slammed it behind him.

"Is he all right?" Maggie asked her husband in a soft voice.

"He's fine." He looked down at Isaiah who was scratching his nose. "You ready to go home buddy? We got your room all set up for you! I heard that you like cars!"

"Yeah," Isaiah said softly and followed Sully around the car and got in next to Dominic and looked at him.

------

**02:15pm**

------

Faith stepped out of the elevator and looked around for where her friend was. Holly was standing against a pillar crying as she rubbed her stomach. Faith knew exactly what she was going through. It was hard for her to think that Trinity had gotten shot. Gawd, what an awful thing to do to a young child. Faith let out a sigh then slowly began to walk towards her best friend.

"Oh Faith," Holly let out a sob and rushed towards her friend's awaiting arms. "I can't believe they shot my baby!"

"I know honey, it's gonna be all right." She said and rubbed her friend's back then looked around. Faith looked into Holly's sad eyes. "Where is Timothy at?" She asked softly.

"He's in a room. He's in shock Faith." Holly slowly shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening to my babies." She took a breath and set her hand on her stomach. "We were going shopping Faith... All she wanted was a new backpack."

"I'm sorry Hol." Faith said and hugged her again.

A couple minutes later, a doctor came down the hall and saw Holly and Faith talking. "Mrs. Kitson," he smiled and shook both women's hands. "She's out of surgery and she's doing perfectly fine. The bullet just collapsed her lung but nothing major. She did bleed out allot so we had to do a blood transfer but she's resting right now."

"Oh my gawd!" Holly put her hand on her chest and tried to smile through her tears. "Thank you so much!" She hugged the doctor and he smiled as he held her. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, I'll show you to her room. But it's just immediate family only." He looked at Faith and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I'm gonna go see Timmy." Faith kissed her friend's cheek and watched her walk down the hall. She stood in front of Timothy's room and got her cell phone out. She waited for someone to pick up then let out a deep breath. "Chief Pender? This is Sergeant Boscorelli, I was wondering if you have time to negotiate that job that you offered." She smiled and nodded. "All right I'll be down in 20 minutes." She closed her RAZR then looked around the hallway.

Faith walked into the One Police Plaza and looked around at the different people that were there. Some were police officers and some were lawyers. She made her way to the elevator then to Chief Pender's office. His secretary told her to go in and she opened the door and looked over at him.

"Sergeant Faith Boscorelli," Kyle said with a smile. "I'm glad you called." He said and put a cigar in his mouth. "Do you smoke?"

"No, thank you." She said and sat in front of his desk and looked around. "I was going to ask you how many hours a day I would have to work? Like scheduled hours."

"Either 6-2, 7-3, 9-5 or 10-6." He answered and blew smoke out of his mouth. "But me and Jake were talking and thinking if you called then we would work something out that if we needed you for anything then we could set up a computer system at your house. So if you had to be home with your children before or after those times then you wouldn't have to come in."

"I can do a 6-3 shift." She replied and looked down at her hands. "I haven't stopped thinking about this job since you guys came to my house." She smiled. "My friend's daughter was shot today and I was looking at my children and hers and I had to come in... For my children and all those other kids who need someone."

"You're making a good decision Sergeant... Or should I say, Captain Boscorelli."

She smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "I can't start until mid-February. We have a vacation we're taking to Disneyland and I can't miss it."

"I wouldn't want you to." Kyle replied and extended his hand out. "Ceremony is next Saturday at 8."

"What ceremony?" She asked.

"Your promotion and some other promotions." He replied and grinned.

"Oh... Right," she ran her hand through her hair again.

"Bring your whole family, I would love to meet your boys. Your son, Charlie, is on my son's football team and he really looks up to him. So I'd be glad to meet him, face to face."

"I will do that. Thank you so much Chief." She stood up and shook his hand.

------

**To Be Continued...**


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150**: **Deadly Triangle**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One-Fifty)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I do thank Christopher, Ed and John for bringing the original characters to us though.

**February 12, 2007 - 09:05AM**

"Two days until Valentine's Day, you have to be excited!" Cameron exclaimed as he walked down the hallway, holding his books at his side.

"Jenna said that she was planning something. Her parents are going to Paris for it so..." Charlie looked over at him and smiled. "Something good has to come out of that so yeah I'm excited." He said hi to some of his fellow classmates as he passed them. "Thing about Jenna is though, I'm always nervous to have sex with her because she's so damn prissy and has to take like... a half an hour to get in the mood then another half hour to lay down and get everything situated. And she never takes off all her clothes. She usually has a skirt on and just takes off her underwear." He shook his head and sighed. "It's irritating."

Cameron laughed at him and walked up to his locker and turned the lock as he entered the code. "It must be a girl thing cause I've never seen Kiesha completely naked either."

"Yeah but Kiesha is cool about getting it done right when you want her to."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Cameron shouted and stopped what he was doing. "How do you know that?! Have you guys slept together or something?! Is this your way of telling me Charlie?! You're my brother!"

"Calm down dude I never slept with her." He said and shook his head. "You tell me stuff about what you guys do..."

"Oh." He smiled and patted his brother's arm. "Sorry man."

Charlie shook his head and looked over, seeing Amber walk down the hall very slowly. She gazed over at him and he quickly looked away at Cameron who was telling him what he and Kiesha were doing for Valentine's Day. She attempted to walk up to him but before she could get there, Jenna came over and gave her boyfriend a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I need you to drive me to the mall after school." She said and smiled.

"Uh..." Charlie started and looked over at Amber who ran off to the nearby girl's bathroom. "All right. I need to pick up something for my dad anyway." He smiled at her.

"All right," she kissed his lips and smiled. "See you in Chemistry." She said to Cameron and walked to the girl's bathroom.

"I gotta go pick up condoms. If want me to get a big pack and share them?" Cameron asked as he closed his locker. He looked over at Charlie who was staring down the hall. "Dude, are you listening?!"

"Oh... what? Sorry I was thinking about something."

He shook his head and started walking to his next class. "Do you want me to buy a big pack of condoms so we can just split them?" He asked again, this time with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Charlie just nodded slowly as he looked toward the girls bathroom door. "All right I see you later." Cameron said and let out a sigh while shaking his head and walking down the hallway. Charlie walked the other way to his class.

Jenna entered the bathroom and put her purse on the counter as she fixed her hair. She heard someone crying in the stalls and bent down to see if she recognized the shoes. When she didn't she shrugged then went back to fixing her hair. The cries became a little louder and it sounded like the person was in physical pain. Jenna walked over to the stall where she saw the stalls and pushed the door opened, the person forgot to lock it. She gasped when she saw Amber hovering over the toilet, her wrists were bleeding and she had a small razor in her hand. The shorter girl looked at the other in horror then down at her wrist.

"Oh my gosh you freak!" Jenna shouted and stared in horror at Amber's wrists. She started backing up and shaking her head.

"NO! Don't tell him!" Amber screamed and lunged at Jenna, accidentally slicing her in the neck. The blonde teenager fell to the floor, holding her throat. "Oh gawd... I didn't mean to do that." Amber said and looked down at the razor. She dropped it next to Jenna who was struggling to breathe. "Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd!" She pulled her sleeves down and ran out of the bathroom. Amber had no idea what to do.

"Hey!" A security guard said when he saw the young girl. "Get to class young lady!"

She slowly nodded and walked quickly down the hall and left through a side exit without the older man seeing her.

**09:15AM**

Cynthia was standing at the front desk, talking on the phone with someone who had asked for her. Samantha was behind the desk also, talking on a different phone. A tall man who a shaggy face walked into the Precinct and looked around then laced his hands together as he looked at each of the female officers, trying to find her. He gazed over at the two pregnanct women who were on the phones at the front desk and they both had their uniforms on. He decided to approach them and ask them where he could find her. The two women held their fingers up at the man when he walked up to the desk.

"What can I do for you?" Samantha asked after she hung up the phone.

"I'm looking for Cynthia Noval." The man replied.

The Sergeant looked up at him and hung up her phone call. "It's Cynthia Doherty now." She corrected him and grinned. "What is this about?"

"Um..." He looked around then at Samantha who frowned. "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

The two women looked at each other then Cynthia nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, back in my office." She said and led the way to the office, that's when he saw her expecting stomach and he balled up his fists. Cynthia looked over at Samantha before she closed the door behind the man. "All right... what is it that you wanted Mr...?" Cynthia asked and walked over to the desk and eased herself down in her chair.

"Do you remember a back in high school that a lot of people went to?" He asked softly.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him then let out a sigh. "What about it?"

"My name is Larson Albert," he said and paused as he took a deep breath. "I think... I'm one of the guys who... raped you." He looked down at the floor and let out a sigh because he was ashamed to say that. "And... I think I'm the one who fathered your baby." He finally looked up at her stunned face.

Cynthia sat there speechless as she gawked at Larson who had a big frown on his face. She slowly stood to her feet and put her hand on her stomach. "How dare you come here telling me this bull shit." She said and walked around her desk and glared up at him. She looked down at her shaking hands and let out a sigh. "How do you figure this?!"

"I was the only one who didn't wear a condom." He said and her eyes widened. "The others didn't want to get an STD and I was too drunk to think about it at that and... just got carried away."

"I don't want to hear anymore! You son of a bitch!" She shook her head.

Larson let out a sigh as he stared at her face then cleared his throat. "I want to take a DNA test and see my son."

"You are NOT going anywhere near him! He is MY son! You raped me and now you think you have rights! Hell no! You stay away from me and my family!

"I know what I did was wrong but I was young and stupid. Let me make it up to both of you." He looked down at her stomach and sighed. "Please Cynthia, I haven't stopped thinking about the both of you since I found out that you were pregnant... I felt bad for everything that happened and I came to pay my debt to you and help you take care of our son... he's part of me too Cynthia."

"You better stay away from me and my son or I will have you arrested! You have 5 seconds to get out of my office!" She said in a threatening voice.

He cleared his throat and leaned toward her to place a business card on her desk. She glared at him because their faces were inches apart. "If you change your mind then call me, please." Larson smiled and opened the door of the office. Samantha was standing there because she had heard Cynthia yelling. He looked at her and smiled then left the Precinct.

"Are you ok?" Samantha asked, walking into the office. "What's wrong?"

"Why in the hell did he come here?" She asked and wiped her eyes as she paced the floor.

"Who was that?"

"Devan's father." She whispered softly and Samantha's mouth widened. "He looks just like him... I know it's him... damnit." She shook her head and looked out the window and let out a sigh. "He told me that he wants a DNA test so he can see him... Sam I don't want him around my son... He can't hurt my baby."

"Sarge listen... there is no way that he will be able to see Devan or take him away from you." Samantha replied in a stern voice and put her hands on her hips. "If puts this in front of a judge, he will look at it and laugh in that bastards face! He raped you 14 years ago! He has no rights with Devan! He will NEVER see that boy in his life! You have nothing to worry about!"

"What if he does?" She asked and ran her hand over her ponytail. "What if something happens and he tells a lie or something and takes my son away from me?"

"That will never happen. You're a decorated Sergeant." She put her hand on her shoulder and frowned.

**10:00AM**

Faith walked into the hospital with a couple of MEC detectives followed by some uniform officers. She glanced over at a young boy and realized it was her son. "Charlie?" She said and walked over to her son who was standing in front of trauma room. He had blood all over the front of his white shirt. Cameron was standing next to him and he had blood on his hands. Faith looked in the room and saw the doctor and nurses working on someone but she didn't know who. "Who is that? What's going on? Why aren't you guys at school?"

"Someone attacked Jenna in the girls bathroom." Cameron said and looked down at her hands. "They cut her throat with a small razor then left her there Mom."

"Oh my gawd." She said and looked in at the young girl. "Are you ok?" She asked her son, rubbing his back.

Charlie sniffled and wiped his tears and shook his head, no. He knew exactly who this was but didn't want to say anything because then everyone would know that Jenna was hurt and may die because he cheated on her. "She can't die Mom." He said and Faith slowly nodded. "Her birthday is next week Mom! She can't die!"

"I know baby, calm down." She said and put her hands on his cheeks. "I'm gonna go in there and see how she's doing all right? Just stay here. Cameron, keep him here."

"I don't want to go in there." Charlie said softly.

Faith nodded and walked into the room and looked around. "I'm Captain Boscorelli, how's she doing?"

"The blade hit a very serious vein. We're gonna take her up to surgery, all I can tell you is that whoever found her was lucky they found her at that time. A couple more seconds without treatment and she would have bled out." Dr. Fields said as he worked on her. "Sorry but we have to get her up to surgery now!"

She stepped back as they rolled her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Faith stood next to her sons and let out a sigh. "The doctor thinks she's gonna be all right but the blade hit a major vein." She looked at Charlie who started crying harder and walked over to the waiting room. "Hey I'm gonna call Dad and I got some things to do but just stay with him until I get back."

"Ok." He said softly and walked into the waiting room and sat next to Charlie who had his elbows on his knees and had his face covered. "She'll be all right dude."

"It's all my fault." He spit out.

"Don't blame yourself dude. You couldn't possibly help that. What are you supposed to do? Stand outside the bathroom and follow her around?" He shrugged.

"I cheated on her." Charlie looked at Cameron who's eyes widened at the comment. "You know that Amber chick?"

"Are you kidding me?! That ugly short bitch who wears all black?!" He put his hand on his forehead and looked down on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you dude?! How the hell could you cheat on her?!"

He stood up and started pacing. "It was when we did that stupid 300-word report! We were in my bedroom and I was horny and I knew Jenna wouldn't give me any! I was stupid dude but I know she did it!" He looked down at the blood that was all over his shirt and wiped his face. "She keeps calling me but I don't talk to her or anything!"

"Dude you messed up so bad! Mom is gonna kill you!"

"What are you talking about?! Don't tell Mom! Or Dad I don't want them knowing about this! It's bad enough I told you!" He shook his head and looked over at Cameron. "I just need to think about some stuff before I start going off at the mouth! And I really don't want to hurt Jenna because I love her so much. I do Cam and I know it doesn't seem like it but I do man."

Cameron let out a sigh and stood up. "If you don't want me to say anything, then I won't." He slapped his brother's hand. "Ah crap I gotta wash my hands." He said and walked over to the bathroom.

Charlie watched his brother walk to the bathroom and shook his head then glanced over when he saw someone in dark clothes walk into the entrance of the ER.

Faith was standing at the nurse's desk talking on the phone with her husband when she saw Charlie come out of the waiting room. He looked like he was staring at someone and he was walking fast. "You stupid bitch!" He screamed and grabbed Amber by the neck and slammed her up against the wall. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Charlie! Get off of her what is the matter with you?!" Faith yelled, trying to get her son's hand from around the small girl's neck.

"She did this to Jenna!"

The two uniformed officers and Faith finally got Charlie's hold off of Amber's neck. "What has gotten into you?!"

"She tried to kill her!" He shouted and glared at the girl as the police officer held him back.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" She said as she coughed and held her throat. Amber glared at Charlie then at Faith. "You told me that you were going to leave her!" She shouted and Faith looked at the young girl oddly. Amber looked at Faith then Charlie. "We had sex in your house..."

**To Be Continued... soon**


	151. Chapter 151

**Chapter 151**: **Twilight & Shadows**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One Fifty-One)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I do thank Christopher, Ed and John for the original characters.

----------

**February 12, 2007 - 09:50AM**

-----------

Bosco was driving swiftly down Hudson Street swiftly because he was late for his breakfast date that he had set up a couple days earlier with Shelly. She had kept calling him at his office and his cell phone begging him to sit down so they could talk. He knew that she was having trouble with things and wanted to be there for her but he had a life and family that he had to take care of. He didn't know a nice way of putting it but he couldn't care about hurting her feelings. What they had back when they were teenagers was something good but he had moved on. It was a long time ago but he couldn't get that into her head. All she would say to him was that they were in love and you can't just stop loving someone even when they leave. He ran his hand over his head and looked back at Jaden who was in his car seat sleeping. He had the day off and there was no need for a babysitter so he decided to bring him along. Bosco parked his new Mustang by the curb and sighed as he got out.

"More coffee ma'am?" The waiter asked Shelly.

She shook her head as she stared out the window with her hands crossed. Bosco walked into the small cafe and walked over to the table. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hi!" She said with a smile and stood up. Shelly looked down at the car seat at Jaden then up at Bosco. "I didn't know you were going to bring anyone."

"Well, I'm off today and my wife is at work." He shrugged and sat down in the booth and set the diaper bag on top of the table. He glanced over at Shelly who was staring at Jaden oddly. Bosco ignored the stare she had and looked at the menu. "You order anything yet? I'm not really that hungry."

"I just got coffee. But you should always have a nice well balanced breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."

He gazed at her oddly and slowly nodded. "Listen I have to be at my brother's house by 10:30," he lied and looked down at his son who was shifting in his sleep. "Why don't we just have a cup of coffee and talk about everything." He ordered a cup of black coffee from the waiter who had come by. Bosco turned toward Shelly and folded his hands. "So what did you want to talk about so bad?"

"Maurice... I don't know why you're always so short with me! We used to be so in love... we were going to be together forever."

"Things changed Shelly. I have a family now." He looked down at Jaden. "I love my wife and my children and nothing will change that. What we had was good but... I moved on."

"I can't believe this..." She looked down at her hands as her eyes started to tear up. "When I sat in that basement all those years I thought about you." She reached across the table and touched his hand. "I knew that you were still out there looking for me." Tears began pouring out of her eyes and she shook her head. "What am I supposed to do now? I lost so many years of my life in there and for what?" Bosco let out a sigh and looked down at her hand that was gripping his. "I don't have anyone... my parents are dead Maurice."

"I know I'm sorry." He slowly slid his hand back and looked up at the waiter when he brought his coffee.

"You and me together again... would be so nice."

Bosco sighed and glared up at Shelly who was wiping her tears away. "I'm never going to leave my wife for anyone. Not you not anybody. I love Faith and we have a great life together. Nothing will change that."

"How much history do you guys have together? Me and you go way back. We knew each other since we were kids."

"We were parents for 10 years." He said and she looked down at the tabletop. "We met in the academy and the rest is history. I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember."

"What about me though? Does our love not mean anything to you anymore?! If I would have known this then I would have asked my captors to kill me while I was with them!"

"Chill out all right. What the hell do you expect me to do? Wait around for you for 16 years? Not go on with my life? How was I supposed to know that you were alive that whole time?" He shook his hand and looked down at his cell phone when it began ringing. "It's my wife," he said and opened the cell phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey," Faith said on the other end and let out a sigh. "I need you to come up to Mercy right now."_

"Why what's wrong? Are you all right?" He asked and Shelly looked at him and rolled her eyes as she looked down at her mug.

_"No it's not me. It's Charlie... well actually it's Jenna." She said and looked into the room where Jenna had once been at being worked on. There was blood on the floor that one of the hospital staff members were cleaning up. "Someone attacked her in the bathroom at Carson and she's up in surgery."_

"What do you mean attacked her? What happened?" He asked and reached for his wallet for a five dollar bill. Shelly was glaring at him as if he was crazy.

_"I don't know. The doctor said that her throat was slit with a small blade and it cut a major vein. He said that she was found at the perfect time but-" Faith stopped in mid-sentence and the phone went dead._

"Faith? Hello?" Bosco said into the phone then took it away from his ear and looked at it. _Call ended._ "Um... I have to go." He said and stood up.

"We're still talking." She said softly and looked over at Jaden who was waking up. "Maurice you promised that you would sit down and talk to me. You haven't done anything for me yet!"

He slowly shook his head as he grabbed his son's car seat. "Listen, I have a family to take care of all right! I have a wife that I am in love with and children that I need to take care of! The last thing on my mind is you and your problems! I'm sorry about what happened to you! But it's over! Shelly I can't help you! Not in the way you want help! So when you're done trying to get back together with me, give me a call!"

She watched him leave and her eyes began narrowing as he got into his car and put his son in the back. She saw all the things he had now and knew he was happy. She just couldn't let him slip away that easy.

-----------

**10:10AM**

-----------

"55 John to Central, requesting to go 10-63." Mark Taylor said in his radio and scratched his nose.

_"Go ahead 55 John; 10-4."_

David Anderson groaned and looked over at his young partner. They had been riding together since Mark had gotten out of the academy six months prior. He was 22 years old and quite cocky but his older partner kept him in check, a majority of the time. David on the other hand, was 44 years old and had been on the job for over 20 years. He enjoyed his job a little until there were too many meaningless jobs and he wanted to lay low. That occurred a lot but he did his job and he did it well. He was one of the most respected men on the job because he had been at the 55 for most of his career.

"So where do you feel like going to eat today kid?" David asked as he looked around the neighborhood they were in. "We could head over to my favorite hot dog vendor and get a couple of wieners. Or go get a couple of slices or some burgers."

"That vendor is on the next block. Let's just go there." Mark replied and looked down at his notepad. "Hey you think that woman is going to bail her husband out of jail?"

"What woman?" The older man asked as he drove down the street.

"The domestic we got today. The rich couple over on Lex." He replied and looked around. "I think she's gonna bail him out."

"So what if she does? It's not our problem anymore."

"It will be if we have to go back over there in a couple days and separate them again. Or what if the next time he hurts her more or kills her?"

"Stuff happens kid." He said and stopped the car next to the curb. "Welcome to the wonderful life of crime fighting." He got out of the squad and put his hand on his utility belt as he scoped out the area that they were in. "You know I've been coming to this same hot dog vendor for almost 10 years?" He smiled at his partner who just shook his head. "This guy makes the best dogs. Not even Nathan can do this."

"They're not that good Dave." Mark replied as he looked down at the boiling dogs.

Out of nowhere, bullets began to fly on that street corner and innocent bystanders began screaming and ducking for cover. David cursed out when he was hit in the arm.

He quickly hit the ground and looked around to see where the shots were coming from. They stopped and immediately after he heard loud screeching tires. David rose to his feet and saw a black SUV fleeing from the scene. He whipped out his gun and started shooting at the vehicle. He only hit the back bumper once then cursed again.

"55 John to Central! 10-13! 10-13! Officer's need assistance at 78th and Broadway! Shots fired at police!" David screamed in his radio. "I've been hit! I repeat! 10-13 I've been hit!" He looked down at his wound.

_"10-4 55 John! All available units of the 55 are to respond to the 10-13! 78th and Broadway!"_

"You all right kid?!" David asked as he brought out a handkerchief for his wound, that now had blood squirting from it.

He looked over at his partner who was lying flat on his stomach, motionless.

"Mark?!" He screamed but no answer. "No... No... you son of a bitch! Don't you do this to me!" He crawled over to his partner and turned him over. "Oh no! Gawd no!"

Only about 5 minutes later, Aiden was at the scene and looking down at Mark who was under a yellow sheet. "Damn." He stood up and walked over to the ambulance. David was sitting on the back bumper getting his arm worked on by Carlos and Grace. "Too bad huh? What was he like 20?"

"No jokes today Johnson." David said, panting and shaking his head. "That boy was like a son to me. And was 22."

"Yeah Boscorelli and I hung out with a couple times last month at the bars." He let out a sigh and got his notepad out. "So you're gonna have to tell me about the shooters. How many were there?"

"I don't know I didn't see them. Just the truck." He looked at the ground where the yellow sheet was covering his fallen partner. "I heard the shots coming from that area," he pointed and Aiden looked over at the street where the older man was pointing. "I felt the bullet rip through my arm and hit the ground. When the shots stopped I heard screeching tires and saw a black SUV taking off down 77th."

"Do you know what kind of SUV it was?"

"It was newer and nice." David slowly shook his head. "I don't know the name or make of it but if I saw a picture of the back of it again I'd know it."

"All right, I'm gonna send some of the guys over to the hospital with a laptop to show you some models."

"I have to go get Mark's fiance." David said and slowly rose to his feet.

"We really need to take you to the hospital." Grace said and looked over at Aiden who looked at David. "We got the bleeding to stop but you're gonna need a doctor to do the rest. If you don't go now, officer, you may face the risk of infection or maybe worse." She looked up at David and noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"I'll go get her." Aiden said and they all looked at him. "I can get his address from the boss."

David slowly nodded and looked back at his partner and a tear escaped from his eye. He reached up with his uninjured arm and wiped it away. "Don't tell her yet Johnson. You bring her up to Mercy and I'll tell her. It's better if it comes to me."

"Will do." He nodded and helped the two paramedics get David into the bus and sit on the gurney.

-----------

**10:30AM**

-----------

Angel of Mercy was packed with police officers, officials, civilians and the media. Bosco walked into the bay ER entrance and looked around for his wife or son. He was holding Jaden in his car seat again but this time the small baby was awake and sipping on his bottle. He looked over and saw his boss, Lieutenant John Miller, standing at the front nurse's desk talking on the phone with someone. He thought that maybe he was here for the same reason that he was. "Hey boss, you hear about the attack?" He asked when he approached the man and he had hung up the phone.

"On the two cops? Yeah!" He said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Two cops? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear it on the news or from the sea of rats outside?" He asked and Bosco shook his head. "I got one rookie cop dead and another wounded. Someone ambushed them on their lunch hour over on Broadway." John shook his head. "Johnson went over to the get the fiance of the cop who didn't make it. The media is all over this."

"Who was it?"

"Uh... Mark Taylor and David Anderson." He said and Bosco slowly shook his head. "He was only 22."

"Yeah I had a couple drinks with him last month." He looked down at his son who was staring at him as he drank from his bottle. "Well, have you seen my wife around here? My son's girlfriend was attacked."

"I don't even know who your wife is."

Bosco nodded and let out a sigh. "Thanks," he walked away shaking his head. He began walking toward the waiting room and saw Charlie sitting on a chair looking scared. "Hey." He said when he walked in and Faith quickly looked over at him and shook her head. She had taken her hair out of the bun and looked like she had been running her hands through it because it was a little messy. "Is she all right?"

"You need to talk to your son now! Before I kill him!" She shouted and looked down at Charlie.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He asked and set the car seat down on the floor by his feet.

Faith looked down at her son who leaned forward and put his hands on his head. "Tell him Charlie! You think you're man enough for those things! Then you can man up and tell him what Amber told me!"

"Hey, calm down." Bosco said to his wife who gawked at him as if he was crazy. "Let's all just settle down and someone tell me what the hell's going on."

"You already know." Charlie whispered.

The two adults looked at him. Faith cocked her head to the side a little. "What are you talking about?!"

Charlie looked up at his mother and sighed then looked over at Bosco. "He already knows about... the whole sex thing." Bosco looked down at Charlie then over at Faith who was glaring at him. "I told him back when Jenna and I first did it..." He looked back at his mother then put his head down and closed his eyes tight.

"What does that have to do with what's going on with Jenna right now?" Bosco asked.

"How could you not tell me?!" Faith shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" He screamed back.

"Well, the reason why that poor girl is laying up there fighting for her life is because your son and this Amber girl had sex in MY house while MY children were there!" She shouted and looked down at her son. "Charlie I am so ashamed of you! I don't even want to look at you right now! How could you do that?!"

"Faith... you need to calm down all right." Bosco said in a quieter voice. "He's a teenage boy."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now either." Faith said and walked out of the waiting room.

Bosco let out a sigh and looked down at Cameron and Charlie. "Watch him, I'll be right back." He said, pointing to Jaden. Bosco followed after his wife who walked into the nurse's lounge to get away from all the commotion in the main lobby. "What the hell was that about?!" Bosco asked and slammed the door. "How are you gonna get mad at me over something like this?!"

"He is my son Bosco! How are you gonna keep something like that away from me?! If you had told me then this could have been prevented!"

"We don't know that! And I'm not gonna tell you a secret that my son wants me to keep!"

"I'm his mother! This is more serious then doing private things in his bedroom! This could have ended up in serious consequences! Like pregnancy or something!"

"He's not a girl Faith we don't have to worry about that."

She shook her head and looked down at her boots. "I don't want to be here when her parents come and ask why this happened. So you and Charlie have such a tight relationship, then you guys can tell them." And with that, she walked out of the waiting room leaving Bosco standing there with his head back and his eyes closed.

-----------

**12:30PM**

-----------

The diner had an old-fashioned look to it but it had been around for more then 80 years. It was ran by an older woman whose grandmother had opened the shop back in 1927 and passed it down generations as time went by. It was a hot spot for police officers of the 55 to go when they were on their lunch or dinner breaks. Mary Lou's served the best burgers and fries in all of Manhattan. On this day, Ty and seven members of the SWAT team were in the restaurant. They were all sitting side-by-side at the long cafe counter eating their lunches.

"More coffee boys?" 62-year-old Mary-Anne asked as she came by Ty and his close friend, SWAT Officer Glenn Perry.

"No thanks Mary, we gotta head out of here soon. Lunch break is almost over." Ty said and put his NYPD baseball cap on and stood up. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet and handed her some money. "Lunch was good as always, thanks."

"Well, you guys should bring your families around here sometime. I would love to see your spouses and children." She said and smiled as she put the coffee pot down.

"I might bring my family back here after work." Glenn replied and handed her his money.

"All right I will be looking forward to that." She smiled and waved at the men and woman. "You be safe out there now."

"We will!" They all called at once and walked out of the restaurant. "I don't know what she does to her food but I always get so stuffed on just a burger and shake." SWAT Officer Sherry McMahon said and rubbed her stomach. "I didn't even finish anything."

A black luxury-styled SUV rolled slowly down the road and the driver spotted SWAT team standing outside the restaurant talking to one another and two of them were smoking. The man in the backseat behind the driver rolled down his window and took out his semi-automatic rifle and began shooting at the team.

"Get down!" Ty shouted as he dove behind the SWAT armored vehicle.

Four of the members were shot and the others could not react fast enough to fire back because the SUV sped down the street and turned a corner too fast. After a few seconds getting his head together, Ty lifted his head up and looked around. He made sure that SUV was completely out of sight before he stood up.

"55 SWAT to Central we have a drive by shooting in front of Mary Lou's on 56th and Lexington!" He shouted in his radio and scanned over who all were shot. "10-13! I have four officer's shot here! Send us some help! I need a bus and uniforms on a rush NOW!"

_"10-4 55 SWAT!"_

"Help... me... Ty." Sherry whimpered softly.

"You're gonna be all right Sherry, just hold on a little longer. I got a bus on the way." He said and looked around.

"Oh gawd... it hurts!" She cried.

"I know! DAMMIT!" He grabbed her hand and ripped her shirt open and noticed that she had four shots in her side and neck. Ty looked at her face and grinned as his lip shook. "You're all right Sherry."

"I'm not... gonna... make it..." She looked down at her bloody body and then up at the sky. "Tell... him... Ty..."

"Don't talk that shit to me dammit! Sherry you're not gonna die! You're gonna make it and you'll be able to tell him all this. Don't say that to me!"

"I can't... do it..." Was the last thing she said before the life faded out of her.

About two minutes later, Boyd 55-3 screamed it's way up to the scene and Grace got out of the driver's seat with her two bags. "What happened?!" She asked in a shout and threw her bags on the ground and began tending to the first officer that she saw.

"These guys rolled by and just opened fire on us!" Ty said and looked down at Sherry. "She's gone..."

"Stay with me Ty! Are you hurt man?!" Carlos asked and checked his vitals and pupils. "You need to stay calm all right! Is everyone in the restaurant all right?!"

He looked at him then over at the restaurant. There were bullet holes in the windows and one window was completely shot out. "Oh my gawd... I forgot to check it out.

"I'll go, just stay here Ty." Carlos helped him sit away from Sherry by the curb then covered her with a sheet. He ran inside the restaurant and looked around. The customers who had been there were crowded around the counter, some crying but they were all looking over at the other side. "What's going on?!"

A woman looked at him and she was crying. "That poor old lady... I think she's dead!"

Carlos sighed and walked behind the counter and looked down at Mary-Anne who had a gunshot wound to the temple. He checked for a pulse but knew that there wasn't much he could do because her eyes that were open didn't have any life in them and there was brain matter on the floor. Carlos put his head down and let out a sigh. "I need all of you to go outside right now!" He shouted and ushered the civilians outside to a secure spot. "Grace there's another black tag inside!" He shouted to his partner and looked over at Ty who was staring at him and shaking his head.

**To Be Continued...**


	152. Chapter 152

**Chapter 152:** **Questions Answered**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One Fifty-Two)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I do thank Christopher and John for the original characters.

**For:** faith55, nala gs and F.Boscorelli. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I will continue writing for the both of you. God bless.

----------

**February 12, 2007 - 10:40AM**

-----------

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Bosco looked up and Charlie was sitting in the chair across from him with his head down. Cameron was sitting next to Charlie with his cell phone out texting his girlfriend. He decided not to say anything through this whole ordeal because he saw how angry Faith got at Charlie. He knew that he would be asked by her if he had been sexually active and he couldn't lie to her so it was going to be hell living with her after all this. He looked over at Bosco who was holding Jaden and rocking him a little because the baby was tired.

"Just... not right now Chaz." He said and let out a sigh.

"I know I shouldn't have cheated on her but... I don't know what was running through my head?"

"You know that there are consequences to everything that you do." Bosco said softly and looked up at him. "I told you to be careful when it came to this sex stuff! And now look what happened!" He shook his head and Charlie let out a sigh and ran his hand over his head. "I don't think you know the gravity of the situation you put everybody in. Especially your mother."

"I didn't want it to turn out like this."

"You slept with another girl Charlie... I told you to take this thing slow! Did you love this girl?!"

"You know I don't."

"Then you should know better! What the hell did I tell you when we had our talk?!"

"Why am I supposed to take advise from you?!" He shouted and shot up from his seat. "You always talk about how many women you were with before you and mom got together! How you used to just tell girls that you loved them so they'd sleep with you! And you expect me to listen to your advice!"

Bosco was about to scream something back at Charlie when he saw Jenna's parents get off the elevator. He looked over at the teenager then slowly stood up, still holding his youngest son.

"Charlie! Oh my gawd the police and the principal called us!" Jenna's mother, Amanda, said and rushed over to her daughter's boyfriend. "Where is she?!"

"Uh... in surgery." He said softly and looked at her dad, Daniel.

"What the hell happened to her? The police who picked us up said that someone attacked her in the bathroom. Who would do this?" Daniel asked, looking at Charlie's face.

Charlie looked at him then down at his hands. He was about to say something when Bosco put his hand on his shoulder and nodded toward them. "Charlie found her and the police caught the girl who did this to your daughter. She is in police custody but she's not telling anyone why she did it. Probably just jealousy or something."

The two nodded and Charlie looked at Bosco who didn't make eye contact with him. "I want to see her." Amanda cried.

"She's in surgery right now but the doctor is going to come tell us how she is when they're done." Bosco said and looked down at his son. "She went in at about 10 so all we have to do is wait."

"I'm gonna go get Michael from the school." Daniel said to his wife.

"All right I'm gonna call everybody." Amanda said and watched her husband get into the elevator. She turned toward Charlie and wiped her tears. "How are you doing honey? That must have been so hard for you to find her." She sniffled and gave him a hug and rubbed his back.

Charlie hugged her back then looked over at Bosco who was slowly shaking his head as he rubbed Jaden's small back.

"Charlie Boscorelli?" A voice came from behind them.

"I'm Amanda Parker! Jenna's mother!" She said and rushed over to the doctor and shook his hand. "How is my baby?! Is she all right?! Is she still alive?!"

"Well there was a lot of damage to her right common carotid artery. That is a major artery in her throat. We were able to restore it but there may be some damage to her vocal tubes and her voice will probably be impaired for a couple of days but I'm sure she'll make a full recovery." He smiled and looked back at Bosco and Charlie. "She's in recovery but she can't talk. Down the hall, you can come see her."

Charlie watched Amanda follow the doctor down the hall and looked over at Bosco. "Dad... listen."

"Save it." He said as he put Jaden in his car seat and buckled him up. "We're leaving." He said and Charlie was about to say something. "Shut your mouth and let's go!" He grabbed the diaper bag and walked to the elevator with Cameron behind him. Charlie let out a sigh and followed too.

-----------

**01:45PM**

-----------

Ty was sitting on a chair in the nurse's lounge with tears running down his face. He had arrived at the hospital about five minutes ago with his officer's and he couldn't believe that any of it happened. Sherry didn't make it and neither did two of his other officer's; all of them had families and he had to tell them that their loved ones were never coming home. He had no idea about the earlier shooting that killed Mark, when the shooting at the diner had occurred but now he knew that this had to be someone trying to assassinate NYPD.

"Hey," Carlos said when he walked into the lounge. "You all right man?"

He let out a sigh and looked down at his shaking hands. "No," he said softly, "I'm not all right." Ty looked at the wall across the room and slowly stood up. "You know we're out there protecting people from harm... but who the hell is supposed to protect us?!" He shouted and started pacing out the floor.

Lieutenant Swersky walked into the room and stood next to Carlos because he had heard Ty's loud voice. He watched the SWAT Sergeant as he continued his furious rant.

"I mean we get up everyday and put on those damn badges and vests and for what?!" He started slowly shaking his head. "So we can be shot down in the street like damn dogs!"

"Why don't you sit down Davis." Swersky said and took a step toward him.

"I don't want to sit down! No! I'm too angry to sit down!" He shook his head as he shouted. "She was young and wanted to have kids with her husband! They got married a month ago Lieu!"

"Yelling will not bring her back. So calm down Ty. I know how it feels." He said gently and put his hand out. "Come on... let's get you some coffee or something."

"Leave me the hell alone Lieu! I don't want any damn coffee!" He balled up his fists and continued to pace the room. He finally looked over at the two, tears were still rolling down his light skin and his eyes were red. "This job is too much sometimes... I was just with them this morning... they weren't supposed to die." He whispered and wiped his tears away.

Swersky let out a sigh and looked at Carlos then started walking toward the Sergeant. "Come on Davis, I'll take you home."

"No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and picked up a small end table and threw it against the wall. He looked at the older man and slowly shook his head. "We help people Lieu! They risked their lives for those sons of bitches every day and look how they treat them!"

"All right, you need to calm down!" Swersky said as a couple hospital security guards came into the nurse's lounge and stood next to Carlos. "I know it's bad but we can talk this out."

"Talk what out?! I have to go to their husband's and wife's house and tell them that they're not coming home tonight! Their kids Lieu!"

Alex walked into the hospital with Kim when she heard the yelling come from the nurse's lounge. She saw a couple of the hospital staff standing around, looking at someone who was in the nurse's lounge screaming. "Hey," she said to Mary Proctor and looked toward the crowd. "What's going on in there?"

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "You better go in there... security told me to call more his supervisor." She said and raised her eyebrow.

"Why? Who is it? What's going on?" Kim asked, looking at the nurse then over at Alex.

"Your husband." Mary said to Alex.

"Oh gawd." Alex said and rushed past all the people who were crowded around the door. She looked inside and watched as her husband threw all the different contents off a table and shake his head. He was screaming about the three officer's that he lost and crying as he wailed. "Baby," she said softly and walked toward her husband. "Ty!" She said a little louder.

He looked over at her and noticed that a group of people were watching him. Most of them walked away and the ones who stayed were either security or SWAT officers.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." He cried and closed his eyes tight.

She slowly nodded and stood in front of him. "I know honey, I'm so sorry." She brought his head down to hers and rested her forehead on his. Alex closed her eyes as she listened to her husband cry then rubbed his arm. "Let's go home and get our boys." She said softly and he looked at her. "Come on."

"I have to go tell their husband's and wife's." He said and sniffled.

Alex shook her head and looked back at the two SWAT officers and Swersky. "They can take care of it baby. You need to see your boys."

Ty looked into his wife's eyes and actually saw Maliek and Adrian then slowly nodded. "OK." He whispered.

"I'll take you back to your car." Kim said with a smile and walked out of the hospital in front of the couple. Ty wrapped his arm around his wife and walked past the emergency room where one of his male officer's was taken. There was blood all over the floor and it made him sick. He slowly shook his head then kissed his wife's forehead as they got to the car.

-----------

**03:50PM**

-----------

Bosco was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a beer and tapping his finger on the counter top. Charlie was in his bedroom and he wasn't allowed to talk on his phone, drive his car or go on the Internet. He was lying on his bed thinking about how Jenna was doing and if he should tell her or not. Cameron was sitting in the living room watching TV as he did his homework. Jaden was in the family room taking another nap. Faith opened the front door and Ellie ran in with Angela behind her.

"Daddy look what we made at school today!" Ellie shouted and held up a Valentine's Day heart.

"That's nice honey, go play OK?" He looked at his wife who was carrying the mail as she walked to the kitchen. "We need to talk." He said and she just continued to stare at the bill that she had in her hand. Faith put down the other envelopes that were in her hand. Bosco sighed and walked around the island and snatched the mail from her.

"What is your problem?!" She screamed at him.

"We need to talk and you're ignoring me! I'm not gonna take this anymore!"

"What do you want?!" She shouted and looked over at her daughter's who were watching their parents argue. "Girls, why don't you go play then Mommy will come get you to help her make sugar cookies. They'll be for Valentine's Day." She smiled and watched the two girls walk up the stairs. "What do you want Bosco? I'm tired and all I want to do is rest."

"Do you not want to talk about our son who is in there?! We need to go in there and talk to him! I know you like to feel holier then everybody but you can't ignore him forever!"

"Holier then everybody?! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!" She screamed back.

"He is our son and he needs us right now!"

"For what?! He doesn't need me for anything because he has you now! I know exactly why he wanted you for a dad now! Because you let him get away with stuff! Like screwing a bunch of girls!"

"Thanks Mom!" Charlie said from the kitchen doorway. The two looked over at him and Faith let out a sigh then put her hand on her hip. "I made a mistake Mom! People make mistakes everyday! And you taught me that when someone makes a mistake that you forgive them!"

"You expect me to forgive you for putting a girl in the hospital?!" She screamed at her son.

"Practice what you preach!" Bosco shouted at his wife and she glared at him. "He made a mistake and you made some mistakes in your life! And people forgave you for what you did!"

"I'm an adult! He is a child! And I didn't have someone almost killed because of my mistakes!"

"That doesn't make a difference Mom! I'm 16 and I go to school and have my own car! I take care of my things Mom!"

"Who pays for that car?! Do you have a job?! No you parade around here and run up the phone bills and for what?! So you can have sex in my house?!"

"Don't try to be a saint right now Faith! You're far from it and your need to come down off that thrown!"

"What about that abortion that you had back when you were married to dad?!" Charlie shouted and both Bosco and Faith looked at him in shock. Cameron was standing in the doorway of the kitchen now listening and he was shocked to hear this also. "Emily told me that you lied to Dad and told him you had a miscarriage but you had an abortion!"

Bosco looked at Charlie and put his hand on his shoulder. "All right Chaz stop... that's enough."

"No! She tries to act like she hasn't ever done anything wrong!" He pushed Bosco's hand away and stepped toward his mother. "Mom why did you do it?! Why didn't you kill Ellie, Angie or Jaden?! You killed my possible brother or sister so why have those three?! Oh and what about Robert?! Was that an accident or a mistake?!"

Faith reached over and slapped her son hard across the face and let out a sob as she looked down at her stinging hand. She looked at Charlie's face and he was holding his cheek and glaring at her. "Don't you... dare... talk to me like that! Again!" She grabbed her purse and stomped toward the garage leaving everyone standing there in shock. Faith climbed into her Tahoe and started it up then took off down the neighborhood. Her tears were blinding her vision and it didn't help that it was pouring down raining.

-----------

**05:10PM**

-----------

Maritza was setting the dining room table as Mikey finished cooking his infamous lasagna. She had invited her half brother, Gino, over for dinner and he would be there any minute. She hoped that this visit would be nice so they could hang out more because she and Gino had a lot in common and she wanted to start hanging out with him again. She knew that he and Mikey would get along because they had similar personalities. Maritza looked over at her daughter and Chardea was sitting in her bouncer watching her mother straighten everything up.

"Is he bringing wine?" Mikey asked and looked over at her.

"He said that he would but I don't trust him." She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle. "I picked one up today in case he forgot." She put it back in the frig and ran her hand through her hair. "Look Gino has been through a lot so don't be a jerk to him tonight or you'll be seeing your brother a lot more this week."

"You're telling me how to act in my own house?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "I'm not gonna ask him like... how his father died or whatever. I know how to talk to people."

"I just don't want anything going wrong tonight."

"What is the big deal? Why are you so worried that I'm gonna say something wrong?"

"Gino might know some stuff that could help me out." She said and Mikey rolled his eyes as he took the lasagna out of the oven. "Look he used to do a lot of stuff before he got clean which was just a couple of months ago. I don't know if he's completely sober but he may be able to turn that around and give me someone. He's my brother."

"So you don't know if he's completely clean?" Mikey asked and she shook her head. "And you're letting him in our house with our daughter?"

"He's not gonna do anything. He know's that I'll kill him." She said and looked at his concerned face. "Chill out dammit. He's not going to do anything. Just trust me."

"Whatever you say Sergeant." He said in a smart tone.

Maritza was about to say something to Mikey when she heard a knock on the door. "Don't be an asshole." She said and he just kept looking at what he was doing. "I mean it Michael."

"I'm a grown man and this is my house." He replied as she walked toward the door.

Gino looked at Maritza when she opened the door and grinned a little. "You got a nice little pad up here. I didn't know pigs made this kind of money." He said as he walked into the condo. Maritza hit his arm for making the comment and chuckled. Gino walked into the apartment and took his large coat off. "So where's your husband at?" He asked and threw the coat on the couch.

Mikey came around the corner and looked at Gino in shock and his eyes widened. "He's your brother?!" He shouted at Maritza who had no idea what was going on. Gino was looking at Mikey with a mean scowl. "Get the HELL out of my house right now man!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Maritza shouted and stood between the two men who were about to kill one another.

"You didn't tell me that your married to a RAT!" Gino shouted, not taking his eyes off Mikey. "That's right! A dirty rat on the streets!"

"I swear if you're not out of my house in 10 seconds I'm calling the cops!" Mikey threatened.

"Oh the rat squad huh?! So damn typical of you!" Gino spat back.

"All right stop it now!" Maritza screamed and pushed both of them at the same time. "Gino, you have to go! I can't have you guys screaming at each other around my daughter!" She shouted sternly and he looked at her in shock. "I'll call you later! Just go!"

"I see how it is." He said and roughly grabbed his coat and put it on. "You're gonna be this bitch over your blood?!"

"Just go Gino! I'll call you later!" He shook his head and walked out of the place and slammed the door. Maritza turned to Mikey and he was looking over at their daughter. "What the hell was that about?!"

"Long story," he mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

Maritza grabbed his arm and turned him to her face and he yanked out of her hold. "You're not gonna try to say that it's a long story after all that just went down!" She yelled and walked over and picked her daughter up who was fussing a little because of all the yelling. "What was that about?"

He let out a sigh and looked at his baby girl. "I told you... I used to deal drugs and all that. I don't anymore." He paused and Maritza glared at him. "I made a mistake when I left and told Mo about all the guys who I dealt with... Gino was one of them and he went to jail with a bunch of other guys I ran with and... I guess none of them have gotten over it."

She ran her hand through her hair and looked down at Chardea and let out a sigh. Maritza slowly shook her head and walked to their bedroom leaving Mikey standing there with his head down.

**To Be Continued...**


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter 153:** **Saint Valentine's Day**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One Fifty-Three)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I thank Christopher and John for the original characters.

**Again... **thank you to the **3** who read my story. God bless you all.

----------

**February 14, 2007 - 09:00PM**

-----------

_I fell in love with you,_

She had left two days ago and didn't come back home or call or anything. She talked to her small children while they were at school and she went by her house during the day to pick up somethings but she hadn't talked to her husband or son in two days now. Faith thought about what grudge a lot and thought she was taking it too far but every time she thought about what Charlie said she cried because it hurt her so much thinking that he really thought she would purposely kill her son. When Bobby died she almost died of a broken heart because she was so excited to have another son and it made her happy to see Bosco glowing over the fact that he would have his own son too.

Bosco was standing in the living room looking outside at the storm that was outside. It was thundering and lightning outside; most of the streets were closed in Alpine were closed because there were worries of flooding; so it was pretty serious. He didn't like the fact that he didn't know where his wife was. All he could think about was that she was out there somewhere and her car could possibly be broken down and she be cold in the rain or worse... He ran his hand over his head and looked down at his hands. He looked up when he saw headlights enter the driveway and noticed that they belonged to Faith's car. Bosco's eyes lit up when he saw the light on the inside of the car turn on and saw her face.

Faith was tired of sleeping on her mother's couch and she knew that she had to squash everything out between her husband and son. She got out of the car and didn't have a hood or umbrella. She heard the door open and looked as her husband trotted toward her. He stopped when he was in front of her and they just stared at each other through the heavy rain and darkness. She was shaking because she had been in the rain a couple times that day getting different things...

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, having to raise his voice over the rain and the crackling of thunder.

She looked down at the ground and then at his face. "Working and at my Mom's." Faith answered just as loud as her husband and cleared her throat. "You shouldn't be out here it's freezing."

"I don't care." He said and took a step toward her, looking down at the bags that were in her hand. "I'm sorry," he put his hand on her neck and cheek. "I... I love you so much Faith. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this." He watched as a tear came out of her eye but he may have been a raindrop since there were a million of them.

"I can't live like this anymore..." She said and he just nodded. "I can't live without secrets and having to find them out when someone gets hurt or dies or something... I can't do it."

"Fine... it's done then. Anything for you Faith. I just don't EVER want to spend another night away from you." He planted a rough kiss on her lips and she dropped the bags and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a couple of minutes, they separated and Bosco looked at his wife. "Come we better get inside before we catch a cold." He picked up the soaked bags and led her inside. "Gawd it's horrible out there." He said in a soft voice, not to wake the kids.

"It's worse to drive in." Faith said and stripped out of her pants, coat and shoes. "Give me the bags." She said and took the two he was holding. "Go get some plates and come upstairs."

Bosco made it to their bedroom about five minutes later with two plates and silverware. He looked at his wife who was sitting on their bed and smiled. Faith was wearing a robe and her hair was wet but she had some boxes of food from a restaurant laid out on the bed and she was grinning when she saw him. He walked over to the bed and kissed her lips firmly. He can't believe that she remembered. The food was from Alejandro's... the first restaurant that they went on their first "official" date and it meant a lot to him. He was so in love with her.

_T'was like a dream come true_

_And my love for you will never end oh no_

_Was such a special night_

_You lay right by my side_

_And I told you things I never told a soul_

The baby was in bed for the night and she was sitting on the window sill looking out at the thunderstorm outside. He was out in it either working or on his way home or something. She had no idea because she hadn't really spoken to him since her half brother came over and they nearly had a brawl because of past history. She didn't know who she was mad at the most. They had both acted ridiculous but she didn't know whose side she was on. Gino was her brother and they went back years and could possibly have that brother-sister relationship that she had always wanted. On the other hand, Mikey was her husband and they had a kid together now. It was harder to turn her back on him because they had Chardea.

Maritza let out a sigh and ran her hand through her thick black hair. She hated these mind games that they played. Sometimes she wished that she never met Mikey and had Chardea because life was a little more simple. Before she would never have to worry about relationship things or Mikey or anything like that. And with Chardea... she got enough sleep at night when she was single and without a child. Maritza stood up and walked to her daughter's bedroom. She looked down at her with a glare then her face began to soften with the baby made a cooing noise.

On the other hand, she loved having someone to come home to because being single for so long was a lonely life. Yeah she had her job but she could only take that for so long before it started getting to her head. Another thing was that she was never felt alone. Mikey was the best listener. They would stay up for hours, talking about their feelings which she never did with anyone else. She had never wanted to do it either but she wasn't afraid to cry or anything in front of him. He never judged her because he had been down a horrible path earlier in his life and everyday he told her that he loved her. There was something that she noticed though... half the time she never said it back.

She heard the front door open and Maritza walked down the hallway and watched her husband come in. Mikey cursed because he was soaking wet. He peeled off his boots, coat, shirt and jeans. He looked over at her and she was just staring at her. "I know... I'll clean it up." He said and gathered his clothes together.

"No... it's not that." She said and cleared her throat. "How was your day?"

Mikey looked at her oddly and nodded. "It was all right." He said and she just nodded then took the clothes from him and tossed them on the washer and shut the door. "Uh... how was yours?" He asked, as he stood in the living room in his boxers.

"All right I guess. Nothing really exciting happened." She nodded and they both nervously looked at the ground.

"OK." Mikey said and Maritza looked at him. "I'm gonna go take a shower cause I smell like smoke and outside." He glanced at her before he started walking.

"Wait." She said and stopped him with her hand. Maritza laid a kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes. "I... I love you." She whispered.

"Really?" He wasn't really asking her that question, he was just surprised that she said it first because she had never said those three words first since he had known her. "I love you too." He put his hands on her hips and gazed into her eyes. "Are you all right? Did something happen today?"

She let out a sigh and took a couple steps back. "I should have had your back when Gino came over here." She said and he looked down at the ground and sighed. "I married you... and I'm on your side until death so... If you say that what you did was right then I believe you and I'm on your side. And if you don't want me to talk to Gino... then..."

"I just don't want him over here or around our daughter." He said.

Maritza nodded as she tried to hold back telling him that she wasn't going to do anything that he demanded. She knew that she had to compromise because they were married now and she had to respect his wishes. "I won't let him over here or around Chardea... I promise." She looked down at the ground and Mikey put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. He smiled at his wife and laid a soft kiss on her lips. She put her hands on his shoulders and softly kissed him back.

_And now that I have you babe_

_I promise I'll never leave_

_Cuz you are the only one that makes my life complete..._

Telling her husband that a man who had raped her over 14 years ago had come to her job was something that she couldn't even think of doing. Cynthia had no idea how she was going to break the news to him. She knew that she had to because if something unexpected came up she didn't want Jimmy to be surprised and think that some foul play was occurring. There was never a good time to tell him though. She tried the day that it happened but he never came home because there was a huge fire that kept him until three in the morning. She tried to stay up and talk to him but he was exhausted when he got home and they both fell asleep. The next day they both had off but he slept most of the day and she didn't want to bother him.

Cynthia was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels as she heard the rain outside. She hated being alone when it was storming outside. Joey and Devan were down the street at a friends house spending the night. She usually didn't want her sons to sleep over on a school night but she knew their friend's mother and she would have them in bed by a decent hour and she would also take them all to school in the morning. So that meant that she could sleep in an hour later then she usually got up on weekdays.

Suddenly, the electricity in the whole house went out and Cynthia sat there in total darkness and silence. She put her hand on her stomach to, in some way, protect it from the darkness. She was a little scared of the dark. Maybe it was because of the loud storm or the fact that Larson Albert was in her life again. She heard a noise at the door and jumped, thinking that maybe it was someone who was to harm her. She didn't have much light except the occasional lightning ripping through her windows. She slowly backed up toward the kitchen when she heard the door open. A dark figure stood in the doorway and he was soaking. Cynthia jumped then realized it was her husband standing there.

"Are you all right babe?" Jimmy asked and closed the door. "The whole neighborhood is pitch black." He said, taking his boots and jacket off.

"Yeah it just went out, I was so scared." She said and hugged his cold body. "Mmm... I missed you, I didn't know if you were coming home or not tonight."

Jimmy made a face at her. "That's a welcoming thing to say."

"No," she chucked softly. "I didn't know if you were working overtime again or not." She said and followed him into the kitchen. Jimmy opened the frig and looked through the dark area. "I don't know what we're gonna do with that chicken. Thank God I didn't go shopping yet. Costco is having a big sale starting tomorrow."

He closed the doors and looked at his wife who was holding onto his arm as she looked out the window. "What's wrong?" He asked and she looked at his face. "What's been bothering you the past couple days. I mean... I know I've been busy but don't think that I don't know that something's wrong with you."

"Well," she grabbed his hand and walked to the living room. "There's something you should know." She said, sitting on the couch.

"You're seeing someone else?" He joked and sat beside her.

Cynthia was looking at him in the darkness and she let out a sigh. "I wish it was that simple..." She ran her hand through her thick hair. "I'm just gonna say it." She looked at his face. "A man came to the Precinct two days ago and told me... that he think's he might be Devan's father." She began crying. "He wants to get a paternity test done..."

Jimmy didn't know what to say to that. He thought she would be stressing over something far more worse then that. "He can't do that can he? I mean what will he do after?"

"I don't know he said that he want's to see his son because he has rights."

"But he doesn't have rights does he?!" He asked and Cynthia just shrugged her shoulders and laid her head down on his chest. "Don't worry babe," he said as he stroked her back. "I don't care what I have to do, spend my life savings on a good lawyer... whatever it takes." He kissed the top of her head. Jimmy looked down at his wife's face and she was crying herself to sleep. He was thankful for that because she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since before Larson had come up to her job and threatened her. "I love you." He whispered.

_And I'm_

_Crazy over you, _

_I don't know what to do,_

_I'm Crazy over you_

_And I'm_

_Crazy over you, _

_I don't know what to do,_

_I'm Crazy over you..._

She made sure that her children were sleeping in their beds. It always took her long to get them to go to sleep because Maliek always wanted to play and Adrian couldn't sleep unless he had his pacifier and there was no noise. Alex was exhausted after a day of taking care of her family. Ty was out of work for a week and she had that day off so they all stayed home all day. Ty wasn't the best company though because he was quiet and just stared off in a distance most of the day. He didn't say more then two words to his family. Alex could tell that he was glad to be spending time with them but he didn't like crying in front of anybody and especially his sons. He wanted them to see him as strong and not weak.

Alex walked down the hallway to the living room where Ty was sitting in the dark, drinking something. She didn't know what it was because the lights were out. Every time some light came in the room from the lightning, she could see him just sitting there, staring off at nothing. Alex let out a sigh and walked over to the couch and sat next to her husband. He didn't even move when she sat down or notice her sitting there. It bothered her that he was so sad and that she couldn't do anything to help him cope with this.

Ty didn't know if he wanted to be helped so soon. He had been with that crew since he started out with SWAT so it was hard to see three of them be killed like that. They had been through a lot of dangerous jobs and all survived through them. This one caught them off guard and the horrible thing about it was that each person who died, had someone at home who Ty knew well. He thought it would be better to work with his squad if he knew them on a personal note and got to know their families. He was right though, it was easier to get along with them at work and have them respect him but it was harder when he had to think of a way to go to their homes and tell them that they were dead.

"I was thinking about you when we were being shot at." Ty said softly.

"What?" She asked, startled a little to hear his voice.

He sighed and scratched his head. "During the shooting, I wasn't thinking about the boys or anyone else... I was just thinking about you." He shook his head and finally looked over at her face just as the lightning filled the room with light for a second. "I knew you would be mad at me if I got shot or anything happened to me."

"You're right about that... I would be mad." She said and looked down at his hand as it made it's way to her thigh. "I'm glad you're all right though."

"She was so scared," he said and began to weep. He shook his head and put his hand on his forehead. "She kept telling me that it hurt and she wanted me to hold her hand." He sniffled and closed his eyes tight. "I told her that she was going to be all right because I knew she had a vest on." He shook his head. "It didn't even matter though."

"You did the best you could baby."

"They're all gone... they're not coming back and I'm supposed to do what? Go back to work and just move on?"

"But never forget." She said and he let out a sigh. "Ty think about 9/11... think about when you lost your Dad. You got through those right? You can do this, I know you can."

"I just feel guilty for being her... I feel like I should have died with them because I was their boss."

"No, you got two little boys in there who would loose their minds if something happened to you." She said and scooted closer to him. Alex put her hands on his face and wiped his tears. "You are a wonderful Sergeant and Daddy. Why do you think Maliek calls you Sergeant Daddy?" She looked at him and he grinned a little. "I love you."

"I love you too Ally," he said and cleared his throat. He kissed her lips and brought her body close to his. Alex laid her head on his shoulder right under his head and closed her eyes. She knew that he would ultimately be all right. She was glad that he was going to go to see a department psychologist so he could talk to someone else about his problems. She had no doubt in her husband but things like that would eat someone up inside and they could do something later that they would regret. She didn't want him to do that.

_A love that never ends_

_You're more than just a friend_

_And my heart and soul I'll always give to you,_

_The only in my life_

_Someday you'll be my wife._

_And I'll be with you until the end of time..._

She looked down at her cell phone for the last time before she got her keys out of her purse to unlock her door. All day she hadn't received a call or text from him and it was starting to take a toll on her. Holly thought everything was going perfect between her and Stu but that morning she woke up alone and no note or anything indicating that he was off to do something. It was Valentine's Day and she thought he would at least say something or talk to her but there was nothing. He wasn't at work, home or answering his cell phone. She hoped that a nothing happened to him like he had been attacked or in a car accident. She knew how fast he drove in that car and no matter what anyone said, he'd never slow down.

Holly wondered what she could have done to make him act this way toward her. She also wondered if he was blowing her off on purpose to be with someone else. The night before he slept at her house he was quiet when they got home from work. He said that he didn't really want to stay because he had some laundry to do. But since when was Stu worried about laundry? She knew that something weird was going on and she didn't like it. Holly let out a sigh and opened the door and looked at the sight in front of her.

The crackling of the thunder outside was a perfect setting for the apartment. There were dozens of red roses sprawled around the room and candles were lit everywhere since the electricity had gone out. Stu was standing in the middle of the room, holding a white rose in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He had a big smile on his face as he stared at his girlfriend who was crying now. Holly walked all the way in the apartment and closed the door behind her. Her hair was soaking wet and she was so happy that he was doing it.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby," the sweet voice of Stu whispered.

"Oh my goodness." Holly put her hand over her face as she gazed at the roses. She put her hand down when she heard the CD player turn on and a beautiful love song begin to play in the background.

"I planned this for days and I didn't want you to know about it." Stu said as he walked toward her and planted a kiss on her lips. "That's why I avoided you all day." He helped her out of her soaked jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. "I love you Holly."

"I love you too Stuart." She said with tears rushing down her face. "I can't believe you did all this for me... No one has ever done this sort of thing for me."

"That's why I'm the perfect guy for you." He said and took a hold of her left hand.

Holly was looking around the room then her eyes wandered to Stu who was getting down on his knee. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and her heart sunk.

"Holly Ava Levine... You have been more then a girlfriend to me for the past eight months. You have been my best friend." He choked out and cleared his throat a little. "Please... baby please make me the happiest man alive and be my wife," he pulled out a diamond ring and looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gawd..." She looked down at his face with tears rolling down her face. "Yes Stuart... I will marry you!"

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger then kissed her hand and stood up. "You don't know how hard that was man... I wanted to call you all day."

"I thought you were cheating on me or something. I didn't know what was wrong or what I did wrong."

"I would never cheat on you Holly." He kissed her lips and hugged her tight. "I talked to my Mom and she was scaring, saying that you would say no or something."

Stu looked down at Holly as he began talking and she just closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She was so happy that she was going to be his wife. She didn't want to be anywhere but there at that moment. No one had ever thought of doing something that nice for her before and she knew that they were meant to be together. Usually the men she dated asked her what she wanted and either half way delivered it or didn't do it at all. But Stu didn't need her help planning this. It was so perfect for her.

_And now that I have you babe_

_I promise I'll never leave_

_Cuz you are the only one that makes my love complete..._

**To Be Continued...**


	154. Chapter 154

**Chapter 154:** **Unfinished Lives**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One Fifty-Four)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I thank Christopher and John for the original characters.

----------

**February 20, 2007 - 08:30AM**

-----------

Mr. Caliber turned the volume up on the television when he saw that Mayor John Brown was making his way to the podium. Emily was in her History class and she was sitting in the front row, looking at the television. The teacher knew that what the Mayor was about to discuss would make New York History so he wanted his senior class to watch.

"Good morning New York." John said and clinched the side of the podium. His palms and forehead were sweating as he gazed into the crowd of interested reporters and worried citizens. "I know you all have heard about the attacks on New York's finest, police department." He paused and made sure that everyone was paying attention then he cleared his throat and continued. "My office received a letter from the gunmen that stated that this is indeed a target act on NYPD... however, they stated that all citizens should be cautious."

"Aren't your parents cops?" A boy whispered to Emily; she looked over at him and slowly nodded.

John wiped his forehead of the sweat and cleared his dry throat again. "They would not state their names and we could not trace where the letter came from. It was anonymously dropped off at the One Police Plaza exactly 14 hours ago." He rubbed his face and looked over at Chief of Police Kyle Pender. "I am talking to all the men and women of the NYPD when I say this... Be safe. We know you're not going to let this bring you down but be cautious... We buried seven of you so far... that is far too much."

The reporters started attacking John with questions as he stepped away from the podium. Mr. Caliber turned the television off and looked around the classroom. "So... any questions? Comments? Anything?"

"I got one," a classmate of Emily's named Chester said and looked over at her, "what do your parents do? Like what are their jobs in the force?"

Emily looked around at everyone and sighed. "My Mom is the Captain of Missing and Exploited Children and my step-dad is the Head Sergeant of Detective's at the 55th Precinct." She answered and cleared her throat.

"Are they scared about all this?" A female student asked.

"I don't think so... they don't usually talk about their jobs at home."

"What would you do if one of them got shot?" Chester asked.

"All right now Chester, that's enough." Mr. Caliber said and shook his head. "I don't know if any of you can relate to Emily. Both of her parents put on those badges everyday and risk their lives to protect and serve each of us from those who try to harm us." He paused and looked around. "Who is there to protect them now?"

The classroom was silent for a second until a guy sitting behind Emily spoke up. "The government... the army... the mayor... the governor... the president even..." He answered and everyone looked at him. His name was Sebastian and he was a rebel-like teenager. He had long onyx black hair and most of it was hung over his pale face. He had bracelets and chains on and it was rumored around school that he had pierced nipples. He was a tall six foot six slim 18-year-old kid. The jocks around school were too scared of him to pick on him so everyone sort of left him alone. He had a bunch of friends outside of school because most of his friends were older then he was and already graduated.

"Very good Sebastian." Mr. Caliber said and nodded. "How many of you think that the president is going to rush to help them?" No one raised his or her hand and the teacher smiled. "This is Bush's last year in office... you think he'll step up and take charge?"

"Not a chance," Sebastian said and Emily turned her head a little and gazed at him. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "He's the worst thing that happened to America. The country didn't even vote for him the right way." He paused and cleared his throat. "If the votes had been tallied the correct way, then Gore would have won by a million. That's why they make us vote with pencils..." He flipped some hair out of his face. "Bush is a joke."

Mr. Caliber nodded and looked around the classroom. "Does everyone agree?"

Most of the students nodded as they looked at their teacher. "I don't." Another student, Dennis, said in the back. He was a football jock and had a little crush on Emily. He had seen Sebastian looking at her from where he sat. "I mean, is he supposed to rush to the aid of some cops in New York because they can't protect themselves?"

"Protect themselves against guys with machine guns coming at them from nowhere?" Sebastian turned his head a little to look over at Dennis.

"They're supposed to protect people!" Dennis said and stood up. "What about my aunt huh?! She was killed in a corner store robbery and there was a cop there! Sitting on his fat ass RIGHT outside and he didn't even do anything!"

"Why don't you look at your resources!" Sebastian said and stood up. "You're talking about the West Hill Corner Store shooting?! That cop had been shot by that guy before he went in and robbed that place!"

"He made it though didn't he?! My aunt didn't! She had five kids at home!" Dennis spat back.

"All right guys settle down. Take your seats." Mr. Caliber said and shook his head with a small grin. "I'm glad that you are all speaking your minds... but you both should calm down." He looked at both boys who sat at their desks as they glared at each other. The bell rang and the students all stood up. "No homework tonight... good job everyone."

Emily stood up and looked at Sebastian as he did also. He grabbed his books and looked at her. "That was really something..." She said with a smile.

"I speak my mind when I hear dumb-asses talk shit." He said, looking at Dennis who walked past them with a glare in his eye. "You going to home room next?"

"Yeah, I think we have that together." She held her books close to her chest and started walking with him.

"If you ever need someone to talk to about everything you can talk to me... I know how you feel... My dad is the Head of Narcotics." She looked at him in surprise then kept walking down the hall.

-----------

**10:00AM**

-----------

Mikey was holding his daughter as he sat on the couch and watched television. Maritza had to work that day because of all the chaos that was going on with the cop killers. So that meant that Mikey was sitting in his pajamas and Chardea was still in hers and they were probably going to be on the couch watching until she got off work. Mikey was still thinking about Gino because he knew how dangerous drug dealers could get when they knew that a squeal was still alive. He had learned a valuable lesson when he used to be a druggie that those people were dangerous and they could effect the people he loved the most. He looked down at his daughter and she was moving around in his arms and groaning a little.

"Hello?" Mikey asked in the telephone after he stood up to answer it.

"Mike," Bosco's voice came through on the other side. "You off today man?"

"Yeah, me and Chardea are sitting here, watching some TV." He looked over at his daughter who was now in her bouncer. He walked back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm off too, I got Jay and the girls today cause their school is closed for maintenance." Bosco shook his head and looked around. "Why don't I get them ready and come over? Cause I'm bored and I don't feel like staying in this house all day by myself."

"Well, let me come over there Mo. Cause Ritza just cleaned the house and she gets really funny about a lot of people coming here and messing stuff up." He took his bowl of cereal into the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. "I'll be over there in a half an hour cause I gotta take a shower and get Chardea ready."

"We're not going on a date Mike, you don't have to look pretty for me. Oh and bring a good movie over too. Something we haven't seen in a long time."

"All right, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at his daughter. "We're gonna go see Uncle Mo today! Would you like that?! You can play with your cousins!" He took her out of the bouncer and kissed her cheek and she curled her arms around his face.

Not even 15 minutes later, Mikey had Chardea in her car seat and was riding the elevator down to the parking garage. He heard something and looked around to see if anyone else was there with him. Most of the cars were gone because people worked on the weekdays. There were a few cars thee but he didn't see anyone. Mikey turned around and hit the unlock button on his Jeep and opened the back door then set his daughter on the base and shut the door.

"Boscorelli..." Someone's deep voice whispered and Mikey turned around quickly to see who was there. Again he didn't see anyone but knew that he heard someone call his name. He turned to walk around to his side of the Jeep when he ran into a large man.

"Going somewhere Boscorelli?" The large man asked and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You dumb-ass rat!"

"Get the hell off me man!" He yelled and tried to release himself from the man's grip.

"You better not piss Tony off Boscorelli!" Another man said and came from the shadows. "He get's really mad when someone messes with him!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you Michael..." Gino shouted as he and another three other men came from behind some pillars. Mikey's eyes widened when he saw most of the men who he used to deal with. He ratted all of them out when he went clean and straightened out his life. They obviously weren't happy about that.

"You're so big and bad now huh?!" One of the men shouted.

"Oh yeah he is now that his wife is a cop!"

Gino stood nose to nose with Mikey and glared down at him. "Oh but he's not so big and bad now that his wife isn't here to tell us all to go away." He grinned and looked over at Chardea. "You ain't nothing but a little piss head. And you're gonna pay for what you caused."

"Do you know what kind of hell you caused us?!" The large man, Tony, shouted and spit in Mikey's face then shook his head. "The hell I went through in jail! You stupid little bitch! I can't wait to watch you suffer and rot in hell."

"All I know... is that you're going to be sorry!" Was the last thing that Mikey heard before he jolted forward by the knife that entered his abdomen. He looked down at his stomach and let out a painful groan. Gino looked at him with an evil smile then kicked him in the face and Mikey fell on his back and cracked his head open.

Gino chuckled then looked around when he heard a car enter the parking garage. He walked over to a black car with the rest of the men and sped out of garage. Mikey lay there, eyes wide open but he wasn't conscious. Chardea was still sound asleep in her car seat, not knowing what was going on.

-----------

**10:30AM**

-----------

Brendan got out of his squad car and took a quick scan of his surroundings then followed his partner into the coffee shop. He was deathly afraid of getting shot or his partner getting shot. Gusler quickly opened the door and walked into the small cafe. Everyone turned and looked at the two men who just stood in front of the door. The customers began whispering to one another things about the officers as they walked up the counter. The young woman behind the register stared at them in shock before coming out of her phase and greeting them.

"Sorry... I'm spacing," she said with a smile. "What can I get you gentlemen?"

"I'll have a Caramel Cappuccino and a plain bagel please." Gusler said and got his wallet out then looked at his partner. "What about you?"

"Chocolate Mocha and raisin bagel." Brendan answered and handed his partner a five-dollar bill. "They're all looking at us like they know we're gonna die." He said and glanced at a group of people who looked away when he caught them staring.

"Just ignore them." He replied and cleared his throat. "We're careful, nothing is going to happen to us." He took his bagel from the woman and his cappuccino. "Thank you." He said and walked toward the entrance with Finney in his pursuit. "There's an NYPD Barbecue in May that Davis told me about. They're trying to get people together."

"Well that's a long ways away so I'll think about it." He said and took a bite of his bagel.

"I'm kinda nervous about the wedding." Gusler said and leaned against the RMP. He sipped on his cappuccino and looked around. "I mean... it's this Saturday man... I think I'm gonna burst. Melanie doesn't even seem phased about it..."

"It's your last days as a bachelor. If you wanna do something crazy, do it now." Brendan laughed and looked at a black SUV that drove past. His body stiffened up as the window slowly rolled down. Then there was a blonde woman sitting there laughing with the blonde driver. He let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"No crazy stuff for me... You know the honeymoon itself costs five-grand." He shook his head and Brendan did too. "It's insane."

"Yeah, you'll be divorced and still paying off her dress." He chuckled and sipped on his mocha.

"Her mom bough that for her thank God." Gusler looked down at himself when he spilled a little coffee on his uniform. "Dammit."

Neither of the men saw the nice SUV drive up next to their squad car. Brendan was giving him a napkin and Gusler was looking down at himself, wiping the coffee drips off his uniform. The man in the backseat rolled his window down and stuck his gun out and started firing. Gusler was immediately hit in the side of his neck near the shoulder. He was thrown to the ground, holding his wound and gasping for breaths. Brendan was shot in the vest and when he fell back his arm flew up and he was shot in his armpit. A few more shots injured them then the Cop Kills took off.

"I... I've... I've been... shot." Brendan gasped as he looked down at himself. There was blood everyone. He saw people crowding around him and his partner who was a couple feet from him. "Help..." He tried to say but he was falling in and out of consciousness.

A man in his 20s came rushing toward the officer and looked around. "Tell me what to do!" He shouted but noticed that Brendan was now unconscious. He looked down at the officer's radio and picked it up. "Hello?!" He shouted and listened for any response. "Hello?! Is anybody there?!"

_"Hello? This is Central!"_ Was the response.

"Yes! Hello! I am on... 57th and Arthur! There are two cops here and they got shot!" He yelled and looked down at the radio. "They are shot really bad and they need an ambulance!" He looked around at the other bystanders.

_"57th and Arthur?! We're sending police officers and paramedics that way! What are the officer's badge numbers?!"_

The young man looked at Brendan's badge that was covered in blood. "It's 19756!" He ran over to Gusler who was shaking and still gasping for breath. "The other is 12950!"

_"All right thank you! We have officer's and medics on the way!"_

"OK!" He put the radio mouthpiece down and looked down at Brendan's body then behind him as the police officer's screamed their way to the scene.

-----------

**12:00PM**

-----------

The 55th Precinct was cold and quiet on this Wednesday afternoon. The law enforcers were awaiting the news on how Brendan and Gusler were doing. Up on the detective's floor, the men and women were going about their daily work. Bosco was in his office talking to city officials about what was going on that day. They had called him in when Brendan and Gusler were shot so he dropped the kids off at a neighbors house and rushed to work. He tried to call Mikey but no one answered at the house or his cell phone. He was totally stressed out about the shooting and hadn't heard anything about his friend yet. Bosco finally hung up the phone and put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. He looked down at the phone and decided to give his wife a call and see how she was doing. She and Charlie had lunch plans to talk out their differences but he knew she had missed it.

He was about to pick up the phone but instead the phone rang again and he sighed.

"Don't answer that." Chief Pender said and Bosco looked up at him. He grinned and walked into the office and cleared his throat. "I... uh... need to talk to you and Lieutenant Miller... now."

"All right." He said and looked around then rose to his feet and followed the Chief to Miller's office and they both entered.

"Chief Pender," John said as he stood at his desk, straightening papers. "What can I do for you guys?"

"We have to talk." Kyle said and closed the door after Bosco and motioned for the two men to sit down. They noticed that his hands were shaking and he was not at ease. "You both know... who Jake Iverson is right?"

"Yeah, Chief of Detectives." Bosco replied and looked over at John who looked at him also. "What about him?"

"Well... he didn't come to work this morning Boscorelli..." He started and lit up a cigar then offered the two men one. John took one and Bosco did too but didn't light it. "We couldn't reach him or his wife and their kids school said that they hadn't come to school." Kyle sat down in a chair and looked at the ground. "We went to his house and found them all dead..." He stiffened up and shook his head. "Those bastards killed them all..."

Bosco looked at the Chief of Police then over at his boss. John was doing the same but didn't know exactly who 'they' were. "Who did it sir? Who killed them?"

"The Cop Killers that's who!" He shouted and slammed his hand on the desk. Kyle finally calmed himself down after a couple of minutes and reached into his pocket. "They left a note."

_'None of you are safe... Neither are your families. We know where your wives and husbands work, where your children go to school and where each and every one of you sons of bitches live. Don't think you can grow brains and try to out smart us. We're coming after ALL of you!'_

"Son of a bitch." Bosco mumbled and looked down at the floor. His children and Faith immediately came to his mind.

"This is crazy..." John said and stood up and looked out the window with his hands on his hips. "So they're saying that they're going to start targeting our kids? No... My son is only nine years old Chief!"

Kyle nodded and slowly folded the paper into a square. "Chief Iverson's youngest child was 17 months... and they put a bullet in his head." He shook up and looked at John.

"My son is younger then that..." Bosco said and looked at the two men.

"I know, you guys need to be careful out there. At home, anywhere. I'm serious... I know some of your children are older but have them sleep close to you... Or go to someone's house. There's only four of them and they can't track us all down."

"No... there's not four." John said and the two men looked at him. "They just want us to think that."

"I have to get home..." Kyle said and opened the door but didn't leave. "Oh and Lieutenant Miller... you'll probably want to pack up your office for dismissal."

John looked over at Bosco with a confused look on his face. "For what?" He asked softly.

"For being one of the hardest working Detective Lieutenant's I've seen in a long time... I'm promoting you to Chief of Detective's. Report to my office first thing tomorrow morning." He grinned and looked over at Bosco then walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

-----------

**3:30PM**

-----------

Maritza raced through the parking garage as she looked down at her cell phone. She didn't know what Mikey's problem was because he hadn't called her all day to see if she was all right or answered his phone when she called. She saw Mikey's Jeep and shook her head then parked next to it. She was collecting her things when she heard a familiar cry. It was her daughter's cry but it sounded muffled or car away. She looked into her husband's car and saw her car seat in the back. The tiny girl was wailing and her hands were flaying around. Maritza cursed and got out of her car then opened the back door and gazed at her daughter who's face was soaked from her tears and her eyes were swollen.

"It's all right baby girl, Mommy's here." She said in a calm voice and picked her daughter up. Her skin was cold to the touch. "No, no cry baby. No cry, shh. Mommy is here now." She looked around to see what the hell was going on or where Mikey was.

She looked up and noticed that there was a splatter of blood on the window. She glanced around the parking garage then slowly put her daughter in her car seat. She put the bottle in her mouth and ran her hand through the girl's black hair. Maritza walked in a slow pace around the Jeep. She saw her husband's foot and gasped when she saw the rest of him.

"OH MY GAWD!" She cried and looked at the knife that was still in his abdomen. "Michael!" She screamed in a stern voice and grabbed his head but noticed that the back of his head had blood on it. "Somebody help me!" She shouted.

A middle-aged man who lived next to the couple heard Maritza screaming as he got out of his BMW. He closed the door and ran toward the parked cars and gasped when he saw Mikey. "Help me Eric!"

"What happened?!" He asked as he got his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I don't know! I was at work! I found him like this and my daughter in the car!" She cried and stood up to make sure Chardea was all right. "Oh my gawd..." She whispered as she sunk back down next to her husband's side.

"OK thank you!" Eric shouted and closed his phone. "They police and paramedics are on their way!" He said and looked at the knife.

"Don't touch it!" Maritza yelled. "It's probably keeping him from bleeding to death!"

He nodded and looked up when he heard Chardea start crying again. "I'll get her!" He said and Maritza nodded. Eric walked over to the Jeep and opened the door. He grinned when he saw the small girl with big brown eyes look at him. "Hi." He said and slowly picked her up.

Less then 10 minutes later, Mikey was off to the hospital and the police had closed down the parking garage. Sully was standing in front of the crime scene looking down at the ground. The couple's condo was in his Precinct. The man who owned the complex was standing next to Lieutenant Arnold and talking to him.

"Do you have security camera's in this place?" Sully asked as he walked toward the man.

"Yes, but they tape over themselves after 24 hours." He replied.

"We're gonna need to see those."

"No problem, I'll go get them for you now." He said and walked off to his office with the two Lieutenant's following him.

Maritza wiped her face and blood smeared over her cheek. The paramedic whom was working on Mikey looked up at her and smiled. She grinned back then gazed at her husband's face. She could not believe that any of this was happening. Who would do this to him? Mikey didn't seem to have that many enemies. Except the guys who he used to deal with but they didn't know where he lived...

"How old?" The paramedic asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Maritza said, looking up at the woman.

"How old is the baby?

"Oh... 2 months." She replied and tears started rushing down her cheeks. How would she explain to Chardea later that her Dad was dead? That was something she was defiantly not ready for.

"She's a cutie." The driver said and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and looked at her daughter who was warm and sound asleep.

They arrived at Manhattan General Hospital and rushed Mikey inside. Maritza had Chardea and her car seat and was trying to keep up with them. They took him into an exam room and she stopped in front of it and watched as they worked on him. She set the car seat down between her legs and put her hand over her mouth as she watched them pull the knife out. It seemed like he was in there for a couple seconds because they immediately rushed him off to the OR.

-----------

**07:10PM**

-----------

The families and colleagues of the two men who were shot earlier were still waiting at the hospital for any word on them. Grace was sitting by Brendan's mother and they were holding each other's hands, praying that he was all right. Melanie, Gusler's fiance, was sitting across from them crying because she was sick of waiting around. Kim was sitting next to her sister consoling her.

"Grace," a voice called and she looked up to see a Lieutenant standing over her. "I'm going to get a coffee... Would either of you want something?"

"No thank you," Brenda Finney answered and looked down at her hands. She watched the Lieutenant walk away then snorted. "God I hate this." She said and Grace looked at her. "They act like they care. They don't care... they're just here so they don't have to do any work."

She let out a sigh and Grace looked away as more tears rushed down her face. "Excuse me everyone," a doctor said and the entire room got quiet and looked at the man. "On Officer Gusler's situation... I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do for him... we lost him" Melanie and Steve's mother busted into cries and Grace put her hand over her face because she felt sorry for them. But she didn't know if she would be in the same position. The doctor was trying to calm them down then looked over at Grace and Brenda and slowly walked over to them. Both women cried harder as he knelt down. "He made it... But he'll have to stay in ICU for a while..."

"Oh God..." Brenda cried and looked at Grace. "Thank you so much," she said and hugged the doctor. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah... Immediate family only." He said and Grace looked down as Brenda followed him down the hallway.

-----------

**To Be Continued...**


	155. Chapter 155

**Chapter 155:** **Fallen Solider**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One Fifty-Five)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I thank Christopher and John for the original characters.

----------

**February 23, 2007 - 12:00PM**

-----------

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh_

_Outweigh the bad..._

This day was an extremely hard day for almost everyone who worked in the New York City Police and Fire Departments. The funeral was taking place at the NYC Cemetery and there were thousands there to show their support for the fallen solider.

Bosco was walking slowly behind the motorcade and had tears rushing down his face. He didn't want to believe that his baby brother was dead... gone forever. This could not be happening to him. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare and shake it off like none of it had happened. However, it did. Someone killed his little brother in front of his baby girl. He didn't know it until the prior day but a couple of days before, Mikey went to the doctor's with Chardea and too a DNA test to find out if she was truly his or not. The tests came back the day after he was killed and proved that he was indeed the father. Bosco put his head down and let out a quiet sob, thinking about how happy Mikey would have been about that. He really wanted to claim her as his own.

Faith walked next to her husband and she too had tears rushing down her cheeks. It was a terrible loss for Bosco and his family... And for her too. She would always remember Mikey as being the shy, small one in the Boscorelli family. He was so kind and gentle with her when he walked her down the aisle at her and Bosco's wedding five years ago. He was so happy to do it. He wanted to be a part in his older brother's wedding but since all of Bosco's groomsmen were in uniform that put in him a rut. Until she asked him to walk her down.

Mikey was also the best uncle anyone could ask for; he took the kids when she and Bosco needed time to themselves. Plus he had Chardea and Maritza whom he adored. She was so happy for him when he finally found love. Who knew it would be with the woman who she never really got along with. Maritza was a decent person at heart, she just never let anyone get close to her. And plus she took her job seriously.

Faith looked over at her husband when she heard him let out a cry and reached over, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

_I thought we'd get to see forever_

_But forever's gone away_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday..._

The limousine stopped and Maritza got out, holding her daughter close to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy but she wasn't crying. She glanced around at her colleagues and slowly walked over to the grave-site and stood in front of the hole that they were going to lower his casket in. She closed her eyes slowly and inhaled then looked down at Chardea.

Maritza kept in her tears because she couldn't cry in front of anyone. She thought it was a sign of weakness if she cried in front of the people she worked with because she thought they would not respect her anymore. She cleared her throat as she thought about how hard it would be to raise her daughter on her own and Mikey wouldn't be able to watch her grow like he wanted. When she went home the day after the doctor's told her that he didn't make it, she saw the mail sitting on the counter. She looked inside and found the DNA tests and it was positive that Mikey was Chardea's biological father. She broke down at that moment because she knew that he would have been so excited. He was happy when he found out she was pregnant but throughout her whole pregnancy there was a wall keeping him from being the happiest he could be about that. But now, he would never know the truth.

Rose stepped out of the limo next and wiped her face with her handkerchief that Marcell had handed her. He got out too with Alexis' hand in his and she was crying. The family stood next to Maritza and held each other's hands. Marcell looked at his oldest son and let out a sigh. He knew if one of them would pass away first it would be Bosco because he was a hothead on the job. He had been shot numerous times and a lot of gang members and hard-earned criminals hated him because he had put them away. But no, it was Mikey who never got that chance to shine. When he was promoted to one of the Emergency Tactic Firefighters, Marcell promised him a party but never threw it. Mikey never complained about that either.

There was a big bash for Bosco when he was promoted to Detective Sergeant though. Rose looked down at Alexis and kissed the side of her daughter's head and whispered to her that she loved her. Alexis looked over at her mother and grinned then put her head down and ran her hand through her hair. She had lost her adoptive parents years ago and now her brother... What next?

_I don't know where this road_

_Is going to lead_

_All I know is where we've been_

_And what we've been through..._

Bosco grabbed his baby brother's coffin and pulled it out of the motorcade and the others held onto it. They carried the casket on their shoulders to the grave and slowly set it down.

Bosco looked up at his parents and tears were flowing down his face. He cleared his throat and picked up a red rose. He set it on top of the coffin then saluted his brother. He closed his eyes then planted a kiss on his gloved hand and pressed it against the casket. Faith shook her head slowly then looked at her husband. She knew he was embarrassed standing up there doing this in front of all their colleagues. She walked toward him and put her hand on his back then gave him a hug. He looked into her eyes then gained strength and stood up straight. Faith turned to Mikey's coffin and saluted it then set a rose on top and blew a kiss as she joined the officer's in line.

As the crowd was having a moment of silence, Chardea suddenly broke out in a loud cry for no apparent reason. Everyone looked over at the baby and Maritza was just standing there with her eyes closed, showing no emotion. Bosco looked at his wife then slowly walked up his sister-in-law and took the baby from her. He started rocking her back and forth as he whispered pleasant things in her ear. She slowly stopped crying and laid her head on her uncle's shoulder. He didn't give her back to Maritza though.

Bosco continued to sway back and forth as he quietly sang to her a song that he knew Mikey had sung to her. It was a little tune that Rose and Marcell had sang when they were babies. He sang it to Ellie, Angie and Jaden when they cried and it always calmed them down. Faith gazed at her husband with a smile and let out a sigh and looked down at her shoes. She looked over at her own children and Emily was holding Jaden and crying/ Charlie and Cameron weren't crying but they had been earlier.

_If we get to see tomorrow_

_I hope it's worth all the wait_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

The Emergency Tactic Squad marched up to Mikey's casket and all saluted him as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Maritza looked over at Rose who was crying harder then ever and she hesitated then put her arm around her. The older woman rubbed her back and brought her into a tight hug as she sobbed.

Jimmy looked over at the family and slowly shook his head. He felt bad for them and was sad because he and Mikey were going to go to Atlantic City for a weekend to gamble a little and get away from New York and their wives for a couple of days. He wished he didn't blow him off about going the weekend before. He didn't feel like going at the time but now he thought about it and he did want to go. Who would do this to a firefighter? Mikey seemed to get along with everybody. DK was thinking the same thing as he saluted the slain firefighter. This had to be a personal thing, nothing like this had ever happened to anyone he knew on the job.

Maritza walked away from the site when they started throwing the dirt on top of her husband's coffin. She slowly shook her head and started mumbling words in Spanish. She stumbled upon her younger sister's grave on accident. Maritza looked around and sniffled then squatted in front of Letty's headstone. Why did everything have to be so hard in her life? All she was trying to do was settle down with and she found that someone. Mikey was perfect for her because he was a little on the quiet side and comfortable with most things.

He hated the fact that she was a cop but dealt with it because he knew how much she loved it. She had dated a couple times over the years before she and Mikey got together but it never worked out because they guy would get mad because the risk of her job. He sometimes got angry at the danger but he always got over it quickly because he loved her.

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To bring my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

It was finally over and people were starting to leave the cemetery. Bosco stayed behind and looked at the ground where his brother was buried under. He looked down at Chardea and she was staring into his eyes. He grinned a little and laid a kiss on her soft rosy cheeks.

He started telling her about things that he and Mikey used to do as kids. Like the time that they wanted some candy from a corner store in Brooklyn where they grew up. But their father wouldn't give them any money and their mom didn't have any. So they walked into the store and grabbed some candy bars and tried to run out of the store but Mikey cried because he was scared of getting caught. The store-owner indeed caught them and told their parents. He laughed a little, remembering the looks on Marcell and Rose's faces when they found out what their boys were out to do.

There was another time when they were teenagers, Bosco was 15 and Mikey was 13. They were playing football in the street of their neighborhood. Rose always told them to be careful because something could break and she didn't want to pay for their mistakes. Bosco threw the ball to his younger brother but it was too high for Mikey and it cracked the windshield of a cop car that was driving by. The cop got out and started yelling at the boys. Instead of staying there and taking the blame, the two brothers ran as the officer chased them in his car. The cop never found the brothers and they never got caught for what they had done.

Faith came up behind her husband as he told the story. She looked down at her hat and cleared her throat softly. Bosco turned around and sniffled then wiped his tears away. She smiled and embraced him then looked down at Chardea and kissed her forehead.

**To Be Continued...**


	156. Chapter 156

**Chapter 156:** **Cold-Blooded Killer**

**Title:** A New Life Together (One Fifty-Six)

**Disclaimer:** Just to make one thing clear about this whole story and its contents, I own about maybe less than half of the things in it. I'm not going to take responsibility of the main characters but the ones that none of you recognize belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, just ask. The drama and angst are mostly mine too. I thank Christopher and John for the original characters.

----------

**February 23, 2007 - 3:00PM**

-----------

_A couple years ago I used to look at my colleagues and think they were stupid for getting married or falling in love. I didn't believe in love. What was the point of getting married? Just to get a divorce 14 months later because you didn't belong together. I thought it was a waste of time so that's why I was so hung up on my job. Fighting crime and putting away the city's largest scum sounded like a good idea to me. It was a lonely life but I thought that was what I wanted... until I met Michael._

Maritza was sitting on her couch at home with her hands folded together on her stomach. Her feet were up on the coffee table and she was looking at the kitchen. Rose had taken Chardea after the funeral so she could get some alone time to clear her head. She didn't think it was the best idea at the time but now she was glad. She didn't want her daughter to see her crying even if she didn't understand it. Maritza looked down at her shaking hands and tried to hold herself together but it was so hard. She glanced back at the bowl of cereal that he had had the day he was killed. It made her cry harder, thinking about how he was fine when he was in his own home. Then he decided to go to Bosco's house and he was murdered.

She stood to her feet and had to catch herself from falling over because how sick she felt. It was all over now and she could never tell him how much she actually loved him. She let out a sob and ran her hands through her hair then started walking toward the kitchen but a pounding knock on the door stopped her.

"Hey," Bosco said when she opened the door.

"Hi." She said and turned around, wiping her face. "I was just sitting here thinking about some things." She said and looked back over at the cereal bowl. Bosco looked at it also not knowing what it was. Maritza looked at him and let out a sigh. "Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Coffee's good." He said and walked over to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool. He watched her get the coffee pot and start making coffee. He rubbed his arms and looked down at the counter top. "How are you holding up?"

"It hasn't hit me yet... that he won't come back." She said and leaned against the counter. "I guess I'm hoping he'll walk through there and say that it was all a joke."

Bosco chuckled a little. "That sounds like something Mike would do." He looked at his hands. "Gawd this is so hard..."

"I know... I want him back." She put her fingers over her mouth and looked up at the ceiling. Maritza slowly took a deep breath to keep herself from crying.

"None of it makes sense to me." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Bosco stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. "What happened between me calling him to ask him to come over and the parking garage?" He shook his head. "I talked to Sully and he doesn't think this is some random killing... he thinks someone murdered my brother."

Maritza looked back at Bosco. "I don't know exactly what happened. Sullivan has the security tape and his Precinct is in charge of the investigation." She looked down. "I know who did it."

"What the hell do you mean?!" He said in a loud voice.

"It's a long story." She said and stepped into the living room to sit down because her legs felt weak. Bosco followed close behind her and sat on the couch with her. Maritza looked at him and let out a sigh. "I was still on maternity leave and I was out for a run because I wanted to get in shape to come back. And I ran into my half brother, Gino." She said and Bosco nodded slowly as he listened carefully. "He said that we should meet up for dinner or something so I asked him to come over here so we could make dinner." Maritza ran her hand through her hair. "He came over and when he and Mikey saw each other I thought someone was gonna end up dead."

"Why?" Bosco asked. "What was wrong?"

"Well, I guess that Mikey and Gino used to run deals for this big drug lord. When he went clean, he rolled over on a bunch of guys and Gino was one of them." She shook her head and Bosco did also. "Gino spent a year and a half at Rikers and has always had it out for Mikey."

"I told him not to." Bosco said looking straight ahead. "Dammit Mike." He whispered and put his hand on his forehead. "So you think this son of a bitch Gino could be behind Mike's death?"

"He's the only one I know to kill him. Like Sullivan said, this isn't some random act of violence."

"Well were the hell is he now?"

"We're not going after him Bosco." She said and looked up at him. "He's my half brother, I... I'm not gonna do it."

"I don't care if this was Faith! This bastard killed my little brother! Your husband! The father of your child! Chardea will never know her father because of this son of a bitch!" He screamed and glared down at her. "I gotta give my brother some justice! He was treated like garbage out there!"

She stared at him and let out a sigh. "Sullivan and the detectives at the 43rd are in charge of this. You know family members are not involved in cases."

"I'm not waiting around as this guy escapes to Canada or wherever for Sullivan and his band camp to solve this case!" Bosco shouted and stood up. "Now are you with me or not?!"

Maritza stared up at him as if he was crazy then looked over at a picture of Mikey and Chardea. It had been taken the day she was born and he looked so happy as he held his daughter. Her eyes began to tear up when she saw her deceased husband. Maritza cleared her throat and stood up. "Yeah... I'm in. Let's do this." She said and grabbed her shoes.

"The first thing we have to do is find out where this Gino guy lives. And everyone knows what we'll be up to if we go around asking his friends and neighbors where he's at."

"I have his mother's phone number. She owns one of the best pastry shops and I still keep in touch with her. If we go there and I ask for his address just saying that I want to see him and catch up she'll give it to me... No questions asked."

Bosco nodded and followed her to the elevator. They stood on separate sides as they rode it down to the main floor. Bosco got into the drivers seat of his new Mustang and looked over at her. "So where is this pastry shop at?"

"Out in the Bronx." She said and he started the car then drove off down the busy street.

-----------

**3:05PM**

-----------

Kim got out of her SUV and locked it then looked up at the tall building. She put her purse on her shoulder then walked up the steps and got a set of keys out and unlocked the door. She walked inside down the long hallway and stood in front of a door that read '13C'. She knocked on the door and looked both ways down the hall. Kim got the same set of keys and unlocked that door. She walked in and looked around the apartment. Everything was in it's place and it was totally quiet inside. She thought maybe her sister was gone but she had to be there.

"Mel?" She called and walked into the kitchen. Kim started a pot of coffee then took her coat off. "Mel you home?!"

"What are you doing here?" Melanie asked as she came from the back bedroom. She was wearing some of Steve's pajamas and they were way too big for her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. "You scared the hell out of me. How did you get in here?"

"I borrowed mom's keys." She replied and looked at her sister's face. "And I came by to see if you needed anything. Plus I thought I'd cook dinner for you and keep you company for a while."

"Don't you have a family to do that with?" She asked in a sad tone as she stood in front of the coffee pot.

"Yeah but tonight I thought I'd spend time with my sister who desperately needs me." She ran her hand through Melanie's hair. "Have you been getting any sleep at all?"

"No I'm fine." She answered quickly.

"Mel, I know this is hard but you have to get some sleep. It's not good for you."

"You don't know what I'm going through! Don't give me that stupid speech like you do!" She wiped her tears from her cheeks and put her hands over her mouth.

Kim stared at her sister and let out a sigh. "I do know what you're going through Melanie." She said softly and looked down at her hands. "I lost Bobby... and I lost Jason! Both of them to a mindless idiots bullet! So don't tell me that I don't know what you're going through because I do! I know what its like to not want to live anymore because it hurts so bad."

"We were so close." She sobbed. "We were so close and all I wanted to do was get married and have the perfect life... and they took that away from me!"

"You can still have all that Mel."

"No I can't!" She screamed and backed away from her sister. "I can't have any of it now! They took that away!" She shook her head and pulled at her hair. "I will never have happiness like I was gonna have when Steve and I got married! He wanted to have kids right away! He wanted to get a big house on Staten Island!"

"I know everything feels hopeless now." Kim said trying to calm her sister down. "I felt the same way with Jason because he wanted to get married and have kids and stuff. I moved on though Mel. Look at me and Carlos."

"I can't do it!" She shouted.

"Yes you can." Kim whispered into her sister's ear and put her arms around her shoulders. "You can do anything you set your mind to. You don't have to forget about Steve. I don't want you to ever forget about what you guys had together. Just try to move on so you can be happy. You don't want to be sad for the rest of your life. Mel you'll drive yourself to an early grave if you do that."

Melanie looked at her sister and shook her head. "I gotta go to the bathroom." She said softly and walked down the hallway.

"Want me to make French toast and bacon?!" Kim called and looked in the refrigerator. She grabbed the eggs and bread then dropped both products when she heard a loud blast. Kim's eyes were wide as she looked toward the bathroom door at the end of the hallway. "Mel?!" She shouted in a scared tone as she slowly made her way down the hallway. "Melanie! What was that?!" She called again as she crept toward the closed bathroom door. Again there was no answer and Kim pressed her ear against the door. "Open the door Melanie."

Kim tried the door and it was locked. "Melanie don't do this! Don't do this! Open the door!" Tears rushed down her cheeks as she banged on the door...

-----------

**3:15PM**

-----------

"Call me later Ma!" Gino Cruz called to his mother as he left the pastry shop. He looked both ways down the crowded street in the Bronx. He put a hat on backward then climbed into an old brown Oldsmobile and took off down the street.

"It's up there on the right." Maritza said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Bosco let out a nervous sigh as he pulled up next to the curb where Gino had been parked at. He turned off the car then looked up at the sign as he got out. _Rosetta's Pastry Shoppe_. He looked at Maritza as he followed her inside. The store was small and smelled like fresh baked goods. It was comforting smell for him but he had to concentrate on why they were there. This cute older woman who was standing behind the counter could be the mother of the man who killed his younger brother. He took his beanie off and rubbed his gloved hands together. Maritza did the same and waited for the customers who Rosetta was waiting on left so she could talk to the older woman.

"I don't know if you should be in here with me. She might get the wrong idea." Maritza said softly to Bosco.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were outside?" He asked in a soft voice also and glanced at the older woman.

She let out a sigh and looked back at Rosetta. "Just don't say anything all right? Don't jump up and run out of here if she tells us where he is." She looked up in his eyes. "This is my only family. I know that he killed Michael but that doesn't mean I have to lose this woman. She has been like a mother to me when my own mom was out selling crack all right?"

"Whatever, hurry up." He said and walked over to a table and sat down then watched her.

Maritza stared back at Bosco then turned around when she heard the customers walk away. Rosetta was cleaning her hands off and she had her back to Maritza. "Rose?" She called out quietly and the older woman turned around with a small smile on her face. "How are you Rose?"

"Oh... Maritza darling." She said and walked around the counter. "I heard what happened to your husband. I'm so sorry." She said and hugged her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm doing Ok I guess." She lied and grinned. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course dear, anything for you." She smiled and sat at the table next to Bosco's. The old woman sat with her back to his and folded her hands on the table.

"I haven't been around much cause the baby and my job take up a lot of my time."

"I know how it is Maritza. I had six babies and a business to run. I know you're not avoiding me that you have a life." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "But you know, you're gonna have to bring that beautiful baby here so I can see her. I know she's just as beautiful as her mom."

She smiled and looked at Bosco who turned his head and met her gaze for a second. "Rose... I came here to ask about Gino..." She cleared her throat. "It's hard right now and I would love to talk to him about some things. I know he and I didn't get along the greatest when we were kids but I'm really hooked on family right now."

"You know what is so strange? Gino just left here. He came to talk about you. He was the one who told me that your husband had been murdered."

Bosco lifted his head when he heard the woman's words and turned around in his chair and stared into Maritza's eyes.

She tried not to look at him because it would seem obvious. "Um..." She staggered and played with the napkin that was on the table. "What did he say exactly? How did he know he was murdered?"

"He said that he heard that your husband, Michael, was stabbed and cracked his head open when he fell back from being stabbed." She frowned as she looked at Maritza. "I still can't believe that there are people out there who would do that to someone in front of their child. He said your daughter was in her car seat the who time this all happened. Is that true?"

"Yeah that's true." She said, trying to control her anger. "Rose, do you know where Gino went after he left here?"

"Well, he told me that he had to vacate his apartment immediately. I don't know the exact reason. But he's moving into the basement at the old house in Staten Island. I just gave him the keys so he's probably moving stuff out of his apartment as we speak."

Maritza nodded and looked at a couple of customers as they walked into the store. "Where does he live at? I want to catch him before he goes out to the island."

"Over on Bethel and 156th." She answered and stood up. "It's on the fourth floor, door 27. He would really love to see you Maritza. He couldn't stop talking about you when he was here."

"Yeah... I bet." She looked at Bosco as he stood up and rushed out of the store. She looked at him and smiled at Rosetta. "I will keep in touch and maybe we could meet up soon and you can see Chardea OK?" She hugged the older woman and walked out of the shop. Maritza looked in Bosco's car and noticed he wasn't in there. She heard someone coughing in an alley and walked over to it to find Bosco bent over throwing up next to a dumpster. "Bosco." She called and stood next to him.

"He killed my brother." He cried as he spit then looked at her face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "This just hit me that he's really gone. Someone took his life without caring!"

"We're gonna catch him Bosco." She said softly and rubbed his arm. Maritza watched him wipe his mouth on his shirt sleeve and start walking back to his car. She grabbed his arm and looked up into his eyes as she slipped her hands around his waist. Bosco looked down at her face and she reached up and wiped a tear away. He sniffled a bit then looked down at her lips.

"We gotta go." He said and took a step back then slowly turned and walked back to his car. Maritza followed and got in the passenger's seat and looked at his face. "I love my wife." He said softly to himself and she looked at him. "You're my brother's widow... That's all I'm going to say."

-----------

**3:30PM**

-----------

"911 Operator 2187. What is your emergency?"

-

_Why does the sun go on shining_

_Why does the sea rush to shore_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world_

_Cause you don't love me anymore_

-

Kim's heart felt like it was beating outside of her chest. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. There was a big blood splatter on the wall behind the toilet. The bathroom floor was a big puddle of blood and Melanie's skin was pale white. She had busted down the door a few minutes ago to find that her sister had shot herself in the chest with Steve's off duty gun that she had somehow gotten a hold of. Kim was kneeling in her sister's blood and had her head on her lap as she tried to stop the wound from bleeding. She knew in the back of her mind that there was nothing that could be done for her sister but she had to try because she wanted to tell her mother that they tried everything but nothing could be done for her.

"My name is Kim Zambarno! I'm an FDNY Supervisor! I'm at Hensley and 81st apartment 13C! My sister shot herself in the chest! I need an ambulance on a rush!"

"I'll contact EMS and the police and they should be there immediately."

Kim hung up the phone and threw it down the hall. "Why did you do this Mel?" She cried as she held her sister's head. "Oh gawd..." She looked down at the wound and blood was gushing out. She pressed her hand firmly on the wound then looked around for another towel because the one she had been using was soaked in blood. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more honey." She whispered and put her head against her younger sisters. "I should have been here earlier. I should have been here everyday. I'm so sorry Mel." She closed her eyes tight as tears streamed down her face. "Please hang in there Mel... I can't lose you too... I've lost so many people I don't think my heart can handle losing you too.

"...Kim..."

-

_Why do the birds go on singing_

_Why do the stars glow above_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world_

_It ended when I lost your love_

-

She looked down at her sister's face and Melanie was still alive. Her eyes stayed closed but her mouth was still moving. "Mel?! Honey! Listen to me you're gonna be all right!"

"...Tell... Mom..."

"No! I can't do that Mel! You have to tell her!"

"...Tell her... I'm sorry..." She said.

Kim felt the life slip out of her sister's body and she screamed. She held her sister's body closer to her and shook her very hard to maybe get her to wake up. She was a paramedic though and knew that nothing she had in that apartment would bring her sister back to life. She didn't even think that if they were in a hospital right now that a doctor could save her. "Oh gawd! Mel!" She cried and closed her eyes and rocked her sister's dead body back and forth. Her tears were running through the patches of blood that were on her cheeks. "I love you Melanie." She whispered.

"Paramedics!"

Grace had a bag slung on her shoulder as she walked into the apartment. Holly followed behind her and they both looked down the hallway at Kim who was holding her sister and rocking back and forth. The two paramedics looked at each other then rushed down the hallway and knelt next to Kim. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the two women. "She's gone."

-

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder_

_Why every thing's the same as it was_

_I can't understand, no, I can't understand_

_How life goes on the way it does_

-

Kim was sitting on the couch as they wheeled the body of her sister out of the apartment. She put her hand on her forehead and began crying. Cynthia was standing in the hallway looking at Kim as she talked to her boss. "I'll meet you back at the house." She said to the Captain and walked over to the couch and sat next to Kim. "I called your husband and he's on his way over to take you home. He didn't think you should be driving." She said and Kim just kept crying. "I'm really sorry this happened to you Kim."

"If you could call Jimmy and tell him that I want Joey to stay with me."

"Sure no problem. Jimmy's feeling kind of down anyway because of what happened to Mikey. I can drop Joey off after I get off work which should be soon." She looked at her watch. Cynthia looked back at her husband's ex-wife and let out a sigh. "If there's anything else I can do for you guys just let me know."

Catherine walked into the apartment and looked around then at Kim who was still on the couch. "Kimmy." She said softly and tears immediately streamed down her face as she walked to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I shouldn't have left her alone! I went home to do some things and I thought she'd be sleep the whole time I was gone... I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Mom!" Kim cried.

"I knew in my heart that she wouldn't get over it." Catherine said as they pulled back from their hug. "Did she say anything."

Kim stared at her mother's face and rubbed her arms. "No," she lied and ran her hand through her hair. "She was unconscious the whole time." She gave her mother another hug.

-----------

**3:45PM**

-----------

"You need to stay behind me. I don't want him thinking that this is an arrest."

Bosco had one hand on the steering wheel as he drove slowly down the street that Gino's building was at. A cold sweat came over him as he etched closer. He knew that this man had killed his brother and all he wanted to do was end his life too. He hadn't heard a word that Maritza had said but he knew she had been talking for a couple of blocks. He wanted to listen to her but he kept hearing Rosetta explain what her son had said to her earlier. How dare he go there and tell her everything that happened at the crime scene.

"Are you listening to me?" Maritza asked and looked over at Bosco. He was looking at the building as he stopped the car and put it in park. "Bosco!"

"What?!" He shouted back and looked at her face. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm trying to tell you something and you're not listening to me!" She shouted and shook her head. "Now, you need to stay far behind me cause I don't want him being suspicious and running." She swallowed and reached into her purse and brought out her gun. "You have your gun cause I know for a fact that he's carrying."

He nodded as he looked at the building and pulled his shirt up, revealing his 9mm. "I'm all covered." He looked into her eyes. "So just tell me how far to stay behind. Plus we have to work out a signal for when I can get in there after you do."

"When he opens the door. I just don't want him to look in the peephole and see us coming and make a run for it. When he opens that door, we ambush him." She tied her hair up into a ponytail and checked her gun to make sure it was loaded. "So what is the plan for when we get in there? Are we gonna call the Precinct or what?"

"I could care less if this guy makes it out of here alive." He turned the car off and put his keys in his pocket.

"Don't go losing your cool in here Bosco."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" He shouted and glared at her. "This guy killed MY brother! And I'm YOUR boss! Maybe you should listen to me."

Maritza shook her head and got out of the car and slammed the door. Bosco watched her walk to the entrance of the building. He got out of the car when she got the door open and walked in just as the door was about to close. He watched her walk to the stairwell and looked around then followed. Maritza's heart was pounding as she walked up the stairs. She wanted to hurry up and get it over with but wanted him to tell her why he killed her husband. She knew why but she wanted to hear it from his mouth so he could hear how ridiculous it was. She looked down the stairwell and saw that Bosco was following her but not that close behind. She put her hand on her hip where her gun was when she reached the fourth floor. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the door handle.

Bosco trotted up the rest of the stairs when he heard the door close after Maritza. He took a deep breath and opened the door then looked down the hallway. She was walking nonchalantly toward Door 27 and had her hands in her pockets. He backed up into the stairwell and waited to hear her go into the apartment.

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath as she tried to think of what she was going to say when he opened the door. She didn't want to make it seem like she was there to talk about Mikey or that she knew that he had killed Mikey but wanted some sympathy about the subject. Maritza took another deep breath and lifted her hand up and knocked on the door.

Gino opened the door and looked at his half sister and smiled. "Maritza." He said and looked down the hallway. "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised to see you."

"I went and saw your mom today and she said that you were asking about me."

"Yeah I thought I'd send my condolences. I heard your husband died and I've got to say that is a loss for all of us in your family." He put his hand over his heart and gave her a fake frown.

"You were never a good liar Gino." She said and looked down the hallway as Bosco started walking toward the door. Maritza stepped into the apartment with her hand on her gun.

"Police." Bosco said in a haunting voice as he pointed his gun at Gino's head.

He looked at Bosco stunned for a second then a smile broke out on his face. "I know you too well Maritza. You know for a second I thought you'd actually come here by yourself but of course not." He walked further into his apartment and grabbed a cigarette. "You're just as big of a pussy as your husband was."

"You killed my brother you son of a bitch!" Bosco shouted as he kicked the door shut. He stomped his way over to Gino and put his hand around his neck.

"Michael was your brother?" Gino asked and coughed. He looked over at Maritza who had taken her gun out then at Bosco. "Look... I didn't know he was your brother. No hard feelings. I did hard time for what he did to me though."

"I don't care!" Bosco shouted and threw him against a wall. He drew back and punched him in the nose then stepped back shaking his aching fist.

Gino slid down the wall holding his nose and glared up at Bosco. "He cried like a baby." He said and smiled.

"Shut your mouth." Bosco threatened and held his gun to the man's temple.

"Bosco!" Maritza said and stood next to him. "Don't do this... he knows he's getting to you. Just let it go."

"He kept saying his daughter's name." Gino laughed and glared up at the two. "Chardea... daddy loves you. Daddy will always love his little angel."

_BANG!_

-----------

**To Be Continued...**


	157. Chapter 157

**Chapter 157:** **Stolen Life**

----------

**2.23.2007 - 6:50PM**

-----------

_He was my best friend. I never told him that and now I wish I had. Mike and I did everything together._

_I remember when we were kids and I told him that we should get married together and have our kids together. It didn't exactly go that way but he was catching up on the marriage and kid part. He told me that he loved his life so much that he didn't want anything to change. I was proud of my brother because some... well... I don't know I think it's been like six years now that he's been sober. He was going in the wrong direction. I'm glad he turned his life around but I wished that he didn't take these guys down when he went clean. He made a wrong decision and it costed him his life. It kills me to think that I won't be able to talk to him anymore. We would do everything together. I loved going down to Atlantic City with him and either play the slots or just do dumb stuff. In a way we acted the same way that we did when we were younger and I was glad._

_I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do now without my brother here. You know, I never told Faith this but sometimes I would talk to Mike about our problems. Just so I could talk to someone on the outside of our relationship about things. He never judged us and he either gave good advice when I asked for it or just listened. And I needed that. Now I don't have that because I don't trust anyone else to not go back to my wife and tell her all the things I said. My new priority is going to be my niece and sister-in-law. I know what kind of person Cruz is because I'm just like her. She won't ask for help when she's struggling and she'll refuse help when it's offered to her. She was trying to act strong at the funeral but I saw right through her. I know how much she and Mike loved each other because all they would do when they were around us was stare at each other and it made me sick. Yeah Faith and I were like that in the beginning of our marriage but we grew out of it and started acting like adults. I just wish she would lose the hard-headedness and take the help that we offer her._

"All right let me if I get this right." John said as he paced back and forth in his office.

Bosco was sitting at the desk with his hands clasped together. He was looking down at the floor, not up at his boss. Maritza was sitting on the chair next to Bosco and she was looking out the window behind John's desk. Bosco's hands were shaking a little because he knew what was coming up.

"So you guys tried to go after this guy when you had strict orders to stay away from this case?" He asked and glared at Maritza. She didn't make eye contact with him. "And you pursued him then went into his apartment without a warrant?" He again looked at Maritza then Bosco who was still looking at the floor. "Correct me if I'm wrong at any point here."

"This guy killed my brother boss." Bosco said and raised his head. "You expect me to just sit back and let this son of a bitch wander around while my family doesn't get justice? Yeah right."

"Well, I thought Sullivan clearly said that this belonged to his Precinct."

"I could care less who wanted dibs on this case. I took care of it because it was my brother."

John raised his eyebrows a little as he stared down at Bosco. "So... does that mean that this wasn't an accidental shooting?" He looked at Maritza. "Detective Cruz?"

"I told you-"

"I asked Detective Cruz!" John shouted at Bosco and he shook his head and ran his hand over his face then looked at Maritza. "Answer the question Detective Cruz... NOW!" John shouted.

She looked over at Bosco who was staring at the wall behind her. She then looked down at her hands and let out a sigh. "It was an accidental shooting." She said softly and looked up at John. "I got access into the apartment because Gino is my half brother." She began and rubbed her thighs. "He started confessing about the murder and right before we were about to apprehend him... is when he... pulled out his Glock... and fired a shot at me." She looked at Bosco. "And... that's when.. he shot him."

John slowly shook his head and looked at Bosco who was still looking at the wall. "You're off for a week, unpaid."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You wanna make it two weeks?!" John shouted and Bosco rolled his eyes then stood up. "And report to my office in a week if you want to report back to work and get your gun back!" He yelled as Bosco left the office. John looked at Maritza and narrowed his eyes. "You're off three days no pay, detective."

"Yes sir." She stood up and walked out of his office and slammed the door behind her. Maritza saw Bosco walk to the elevator and press the down button. She hurried over to him and looked at his face. "You all right?"

"Stay the hell away from me." He said and hit the button again. He kept trying to erase the horrifying images from his mind.

"We're gonna have to talk about this." She said and entered the elevator with him. Maritza hit the 'door close' button and waited until the elevator doors closed before she spoke up again. "I told you that I had your back on this." She said as he sprawled his hands on the walls and looked at the floor.

"I killed a man in cold blood then lied about it!" He screamed and knelt down then put his hands over his head.

"You did this for Michael though." She replied softly and he glared up at her.

"He shouldn't have ratted on them and he wouldn't have gotten himself killed... It's all his fault."

"Don't do that." Maritza said in a stern voice and glared at him. "You and I both know that he wasn't doing it because he was angry at them. He did it because it was the right thing to do and he got killed for it... Gino didn't care about anyone else but himself! He had already done his time and he still killed Michael for it! He was a waste of breath Bosco! You did the right thing!"

"I have kids!" He said and stood up then wiped his nose. "How am I supposed to look at them when I go home? How am I gonna explain this to my wife?!"

"This is between you and I!" She said and grabbed him by the arm. "What really happened in that apartment doesn't leave us..."

He slowly shook his head as he stared at the ceiling. "I don't keep secrets away from her... No..." He shook his head repeatedly.

"Ok... say you do tell Faith. You know exactly what's gonna happen."

Bosco glared over into her brown eyes. "No..." Again, shaking his head. "Faith wouldn't do that."

"She works a couple doors down from Miller! Let's say you tell her and she comes to work one day and they pass each other in the water cooler and are talking about things. The topic gets brought up and he tells the side of the story that he was told by us and she says her side." Bosco's stare started to wander as he thought about the image. "An hour later, you and I both loose our jobs and are sent to jail. Faith divorces you and you never get to see your kids again."

"We've been through a lot... she wouldn't do that." He whispered.

Maritza stood close to Bosco and stared up into his eyes. "I know you think that." She said in a very soft voice. "She may have before but this time... we're talking about murder. It's much more serious then you guys pushing a traffic ticket here or there." She ran her hand up his arm. "This needs to stay between us."

Bosco stared into her beautiful brown eyes and felt his face inching closer and closer to hers but they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. He backed up a little and turned around as the doors separated from each other. Maritza followed him out of the One Police Plaza and to his car. He got in the driver's seat and put his head on the steering wheel as Maritza slid in next to him and looked at his face.

"It's over and done with. Just forget about it."

"Can we not talk?" He asked and quickly started his car then took off down the street. Maritza held on and glared at him. "This is all you, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This would have never happened if you never married my brother!" He sped down the street, dipping through traffic and avoiding hitting other cars and taxis. Maritza sat there holding onto the door handle. "If he had just married someone who actually paid attention to him and treated him well! He told me all the shit you gave him!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs now and Maritza was getting a little scared for her life now. "You never appreciated what he did for you!"

She sat there, looking at him with tears in her eyes. It was her worst nightmare finally told straight to her. She knew that she didn't treat Mikey the best but before he died she had been trying and they were making some progress because things in their household had gotten better.

"I'm glad you spoke your mind." She said softly and let go of the door as he slowed down behind a bunch of cabs.

He looked over at her and could tell her hurt her because tears were rushing down her cheeks. He let out a sigh and stared back at the road ahead of him.

"I've been thinking about it since he died." Maritza's voice was shaking as she began to talk. "I wanted to be a good wife to him. I thought it would come naturally for me because I look at women around me and it does for them." She paused and ran her hand through her hair as more tears forced their way down her face. "I didn't have a mother figure in my life to show me what a good wife was. My mother dealt drugs my whole life and she's been in and out of jail." She looked out the window and sniffled. "I learned last year that she died and I wasn't even said because my only memories of her was either getting beat up by guys who robbed us at gunpoint or being passed out on the couch from all the heroine she was smoking."

Bosco stopped the car in front of the condominium building where Maritza lived. He turned toward her and she was still crying. He gently set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She looked at him and was about to say something then opened the door and got out of the car. Bosco watched her walk around his car and into the building. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and took off down the street to go home.

He didn't know how he was going to face his wife. She was going to ask him what happened, why he was gone all day and he didn't know what to tell her. Bosco hadn't lied to his wife since they had been married and he didn't want to start now. He knew that's what destroyed her and Fred's marriage. He loved being married and having kids; someone to come home to at night was great and also having someone to talk to. Although he couldn't help but think about what Maritza had said in the elevator. He didn't want to tell her and risk having Miller or anyone find out and him go to jail. Faith would divorce him and take away all the rights with the kids. He ran his hand over his face as he got on the bridge to go to Jersey.

_The gun went off and Gino slumped to the floor with a hole in his throat. _

Bosco wiped the sweat off his forehead and snatched his hat off his head and threw in the back. He couldn't believe he did it but wasn't sorry. Every time the vision of Gino's dead body flashed in his face, a vision of Mikey's did too. He remembered the day after Chardea was born, going to the hospital and seeing his brother with his daughter. He was in heaven finally because he finally got the family he wanted. He told his older brother that he wanted to have a big family, maybe five or six kids, he had said a month before he died. Mikey said a number of times that he was jealous of what his older brother had. He married someone who was genuine and a good mother. They had kids and cars and a house. Everything was perfect. When he met Maritza, Bosco didn't think it was going to last because he knew what kind of woman she was. He wanted to warn his brother about her but didn't think it would work out the way that it did.

Twenty minutes later, Bosco pulled into the garage of his house and shut the car off. He had been going over it the whole way there. He was just going to go with however Faith's attitude was. He got out of the car and walked into the house. He knew they were having dinner because he could hear all the kids talking in the dining room.

"Daddy's home!" Angela screamed as she stood up in her high chair eating her dinner.

He smiled a little at his daughter then looked over at his wife. Faith had just put some chicken in her mouth and was staring at him as she chewed.

"Where have you been all day?" Charlie asked as he stood up with his empty plate. "We called you like a million times." He looked back at his mother and could tell she was angry by the way she was looking at him. "There's a game in Connecticut that we really want to go to and we were wondering if the three of us could drive down." He pointed to Emily and Cameron.

Bosco stared at the young teenager and he hadn't heard a word he said. "I'm gonna go shower." He said, looking around at his other kids.

"Daddy, you didn't kiss me." Ellie said, extending her hands out to him. Bosco stared down at her and reached out to touch her hand but pulled back. Faith narrowed her eyes at him when she saw him reject their child. He slowly turned around and walked up stairs to their bedroom.

"Guys, can you clean up please?" Faith asked her older children and walked up the stairs too. When she got there, Bosco was already in the shower and his clothes were thrown around the room. She looked down at the white long sleeved thermal he had been wearing when he left. He had a black zip-up when he came in. She opened up the shirt and saw the splatter of blood on the front and sleeves. She let out a sigh and threw it on the ground then sat on their bed impatiently waiting for him to finish his shower.

Bosco got out almost fifteen minutes later. It felt good to wash the day off him, now he could go and spend sometime with his wife and children for the next week without having to worry about work. He wrapped a towel around him after he dried off and walked into the bedroom. Faith was the first thing he saw and judging by the look on her face, this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"So I heard about what happened." She said softly and he looked at her. "Levi called and told me."

"Mmhmm." He replied as he put some boxers on and threw the towel on the floor. He noticed that his bloody shirt was missing from the floor and now in Faith's hands.

"You wanna tell me what happened or why you didn't answer any of our calls today? Or why you're ignoring all the kids?"

He looked at her and put a t-shirt on. "It was an accidental shooting."

"You're sticking with that?" She asked and he nodding, putting sweats on. Faith stood up and looked at the thermal in her hands. She looked back at her husband and he cleared his throat. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth." She stood directly in front of him, looking up at him. "Was it an accident or did you execute your brother's killer?"

Bosco looked into his wife's bright eyes and thought about how he was going to answer this. He just took a deep breath and said the first thing to come out of his mouth, "it was an accident."

Faith looked at him and down at the shirt. She slowly dropped it then gazed back at him. Bosco was surprised by her next move, she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek then stood there hugging him. "I'm glad you're all right." She whispered and kissed his cheek again.

He felt guilty with her wrapped around him saying that she had been concerned about him. He slowly slipped his arms around her waist and held her back while staring at the ground.

-----

**to be continued**


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter 158: ****Misery**

Decided that I wasn't going to go that route anymore and decided to go another. Don't be mad at me. Please Read and Review.

* * *

**02.25.2007 - 11:30AM**

Raindrops slid down the window. The sky was gray, filled with clouds. The air was cold.

Maritza let out a sigh as she looked out the window, down at the hundreds of New Yorkers as they scrambled to get out of the rain. It had only been two days since Gino was murdered and she was going crazy. Not only had she been having nightmares about it but she wanted to go back to work. Miller had extended her time off to the same as Bosco's so she now had five days to go back to work and not three.

She looked over at her daughter who was lying in her play pen taking a nap. This was what her days would be like, just sitting around when Chardea would take naps. The day before, Rose had stopped by to see her granddaughter and cook Maritza some food. It was incredible how she was able to cope with her son's untimely death. Maritza didn't want to deal with it anymore. She was tired of people calling and asking her if she was all right or if they could do anything for her. They never cared before he died, why do they all of a sudden care about her and her child. They were doing just fine without people's support.

_Knock… Knock… Knock…_

"Great." She mumbled as she walked to the door and opened it to Bosco. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey," she said softly, not expecting him.

"Hey." He replied and looked her up and down. Her hair was wet from a shower and she was wearing a white tank top with some of Mikey's FDNY sweats. "I have to talk to you… Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry." Maritza moved out of the way as he walked past her. She closed the door behind him and followed him to the living and sat back on the couch. She tucked her feet underneath her bottom and watched as he sat across from her on the coffee table. "You are going crazy too huh? Not being able to work?"

He nodded and a grin spread across his lips. "Yeah I had to get out of that house today." He shook his head and looked down at his shoes. "I came over here to apologize." He cringed at the sound of that word. He hated saying he was sorry to people. He was never wrong in his mind but he knew what happened a couple days ago was out of line and she didn't deserve that.

"Really? You apologize?" She smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "For what?"

"What I said to you a couple days ago." He said, lowering his head. Maritza did also when she thought about it.

_This would have never happened if you never married my brother! If he had just married someone who treated him well! He told me all the shit you gave him! You never appreciated what he did for you!_

Maritza blinked and looked at his face and shook her head. "It's all right."

"No… you didn't deserve that." He said and leaned forward a little and looked down at the ground. "I mean, I was being selfish because I lost my brother. I thought that was more pain then you losing your husband." He looked over at his niece and let out a sigh. "You're gonna have to raise her alone now and I wasn't thinking about anyone else but me."

She sat up and looked down at his face. He gazed up into her eyes and she smiled. "You're forgiven." She whispered and looked down at his hand as she covered it with hers. Bosco looked down at their hands then up into her eyes and slowly licked his lips. His hands moved to her thighs and slowly slid their way to her waist and then to her back. Maritza's were on the back of his head already and her face was coming closer to his...

The kiss started off soft and slowly, his eyes slipped shut when their lips touched and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It would have deepened if Bosco hadn't shot up from the couch. "I can't do this."

Maritza got up from the couch as Bosco walked to the front door and opened it. "Don't go." She said softly and he stopped and looked at her. Maritza stared at him and he just stared back then walked over to her and grabbed her by the jaw and kissed her. She started tugging at his zipper as they stumbled back to her bedroom. Bosco grabbed her by her small waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she slipped off her top.

"Hey Rose, its Faith." She said as she walked down the hallway toward Maritza's condo. "I'll be by to pick up the kids after I stop by Maritza's. I just want to make sure she has everything and she and Chardea are all right."

"_I went there yesterday and made them some food. Tell her I'll be by the day after tomorrow."_

"All right, thanks Rose." Faith closed her phone and walked around the corner to Maritza's door and saw that it was cracked open. She turned her mode into the police officer in her and slowly pushed the door open. The first thing she saw was Chardea sleeping in her play pen. Faith looked down at the baby then looked up when she heard something coming from the back rooms. She didn't have her weapon with her because she didn't like to carry it now that she didn't have any small children. Faith took a deep breath as she crept down the hallway. She saw that there was a shirt on the floor then looked up when she stepped in the doorway of the master bedroom. That's where she saw her whole life taken away from her as her husband makes love to another woman. Not only another woman but his brother's widow. There he was kissing her as their bodies moved in sync. Faith turned around quickly and ran out of the condo with her hand over her mouth. She didn't want them to hear her whimper or vomit. She got sick to her stomach but she wasn't stopping. It was all over now.

When Faith finally made it down to her car she sat there crying and screaming. Seven years ago, the same thing had happened and when she married this man he promised not to do the same thing to her. She had to get out of there.

* * *

**12:00PM**

Looking at the television sideways kind of made her feel worse that she was. She was throwing up all day and had the runs. This was the worst feeling in the world. Here she was seven months pregnant and she had a 24 hour bug. Jimmy, Joey and Devan all felt fine, Cynthia was the only one who caught this cold. She was lying on her side on the couch watching some daytime television. She was only in a tank top and thermal pants because she would get hot and cold flashes and those would help keep her hot or cool. Devan was in the kitchen listening to his iPod while doing his homework. Jimmy and Joey had gone to Kim's sister, Melanie, funeral.

"Devan?" Cynthia called softly as she pulled a blanket over her cold body. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. "DEVAN!" She screamed.

He came around the corner and pulled his headphones out of his ears. "Did you call me?"

"Yes, turn the music down. And please get me some more water." She handed him her water bottle and grinned when he took it and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to kill whoever gave this to me." She sniffled and stared back at the television. "Thank you." She took a sip of her water. "Jimmy's gonna call when he and Joey leave the little party after the funeral and you guys are gonna go out to dinner cause I'm not cooking tonight."

"Go to the doctor, ma."

"I have an appointment tomorrow. Hopefully he can tell me something to do or something I can take cause I can't miss anymore work." She looked at her son as he nodded and walked back to the kitchen, putting his earphones on. Cynthia let out a sigh and looked back at the television as she flipped through the channels.

The television was too loud for her to hear glass breaking in the front room next to the front door. A large gloved hand reached in and unlocked the door. The intruder opened the door and scanned the house then slowly shut the door. The man walked to the laundry room and looked around then made his way to the living room where he heard the television. He saw her lying on her side wrapped in blankets and she was having a minor coughing attack. A smile crept across his mouth as he reached down and grabbed her by the hair.

Cynthia let out a scream when she was pulled up by her hair. "Happy to see me, Cynthia?" He whispered in her ear as he held a knife to her throat.

Devan thought he heard something coming from the living room. He shrugged it off, thinking that his mother was probably coughing or sneezing again.

"Larson?" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

"To get my son, I told you I'd be back for him." He dragged her off the couch and threw her on the floor, on her back. "You really thought you could keep him from me?" He shook his head and ran the knife from the top of her chest to the bottom of her stomach.

"Please! Don't hurt my baby!" She cried.

"I don't give a damn about you and your baby. All I care about is my son and getting him away from you." He stood up and went to go find Devan but Cynthia grabbed his ankle, tripping him. Larson fell face forward on the floor, hitting his nose on the on the hardwood floor. "Gawd dammit!" His hands immediately went to his nose as blood started rushing from his nostrils. "You stupid bitch," he kicked her in the face with his heavy boot.

Devan was bobbing his head to the rock song that he was listening to on his iPod. He was unaware of what was going on in the next room.

Cynthia laid on her side, holding her bleeding nose as she cried. Larson stood up, blood dripping from his nose and he glared down at Cynthia as she cradled her stomach. "You really want me to fucking kill you don't you?!" He grabbed her head and slammed it against the hardwood floor, knocking her unconscious. Larson looked around the living room then slowly crept into the kitchen. Devan had his back to his father as he tried to finish his homework. He looked the young teenager up and down then brought out his knife as he edged closer to him. Devan looked as if he had a little muscle on him, he didn't want to take any chances with taking him.

Devan yelled out in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He fell off the stool, holding his wound as blood poured from it. "What the hell?!" He looked up at the man who had wounded him in fear. "What...."

"It's me, Dad." Larson said as he grabbed Devan, pulling him across the hardwood floor to the front door. He opened the door, looking around the neighborhood and dragged him to the car.

The young man was resisting the whole time, crying out in pain and for his mother. He was unaware that she was knocked out in the living room. "Please!" Devan cried out as Larson threw him in the back of the van and slammed the door. He looked around the neighborhood again then got in the van and took off down the street.

* * *

**1:00PM**

Sully sat at his desk in his office typing up a letter to the Chief of Police about problems with his Precinct. He paused and looked at a picture of his family that was sitting next to his computer screen. He grinned and picture up the frame to look at it closer. They all were so happy that nothing could ruin that. Next month they would take a family trip down to California to Disneyland. Sully reached in his drawer and pulled out a brochure about the park. He knew when Alannah and Isaiah found out about the trip that they would go crazy. He was glad that he had kids to do this kind of thing with.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Sully put the frame down. "Hey Sullivan, we got a situation at Lieutenant Harris' residence." Sergeant McIntyre said when he opened the door.

"Arnie's house?" He asked and stood up. "What's going on?"

"Jenison and Campbell went there on a disturbance call and hadn't called dispatch for an hour. A 911 call was placed 15 minutes later from a neighbor saying that they heard shots being fired and saw one of the officer's laying on the ground outside of the house and he wasn't moving." The Sergeant explained as he followed Sully out to the parking lot of RMP's. "I'll drive." He took the keys from his boss and sat in the driver's seat.

"Has anyone contacted Arnie to make sure that his family isn't being taken hostage by some mad man or something?" Sully asked as they sped down the road.

"Didn't have to, he placed a call to the Chief of Police spitting a bunch of hate about how he was sick of working." McIntyre shook his head and looked at Sully. "This is bad Sullivan."

"It's worse than bad. This is one of us." He shook his head. "So he shot Jenison and Campbell?"

"Campbell was the one who was laying outside the house. They haven't gotten close enough to him though because Harris starts shooting when anyone approaches the house. We haven't been able to locate Jenison."

Sully let out a depressed sigh as they approached the neighborhood where his friend Arnold Harris lived. "ESU Snipers, really? Is that necessary?" He looked at his Sergeant as they got out of the marked SUV squad. Sully shook his head and walked toward the SWAT Sergeant who was holding a rifle. "What's the situation?"

"He's not letting anyone near the house." The man answered. "Chief of Patrol is on the phone with him now. We're trying to get someone in there."

He looked at the Sergeant then over at the chief and walked toward him. "Hey Chief," he said as the man hung up the phone. "Why don't you send me in there? I know him really well and I know that he'll let me in there to talk to him. Unarmed." He looked toward the house then back at his boss.

"Get a vest from SWAT and hand over your weapon before you enter." The man said sternly and grabbed Sully's arm before he walked off. "If there is any sign of danger we're taking you out of there."

"Yes sir." He replied and nodded then walked over to the SWAT bus and grabbed a bulletproof vest.

"Harris." Chief Andrews said into the phone. "We're sending Sullivan in to talk to you." He paused and looked at the Captain as he walked toward him. "He's unarmed Harris. He just wants to talk to you." The chief nodded and hung the phone up. "Be careful Sullivan." He said and squeezed his shoulder then watched as he approached the house. "All units be advised that Lieutenant Sullivan is approaching the suspect's house. Hold off on your weapons."

Sully didn't know what to think as he slowly walked toward Arnold's house. This as his friend and he had no idea what had gotten into him to start this mayhem. Sometimes this job was too much for some people and they would just snap and no one would see it coming. The past couple months had been hard for the 98th Precinct anyway because they had to bury a respected Sergeant who was killed by the Phantom Cop Killers that were still roaming around. Plus there were a lot of funerals that they had gone to for the other men and women who died by these killers.

"Oh gawd," Sully said softly as he stopped in front of the officer who had been shot. He knelt down and put his hand on his neck to feel his pulse. He looked back and shook his head then stood up. He hoped that nothing bad happened to him because Maggie had already buried one husband. He didn't want her to go through that again especially with three young children. "Arnie?! It's John Sullivan!" He called as he slowly walked to the porch.

"Sullivan?!" Arnold looked out the window at his friend. He had a shotgun in his hand and a psychotic look on his face. He opened the door, grabbing Sully before slamming it behind him.

"What the hell is going on Arnie?" Sully asked as he looked around the house. It looked like the place had been ransacked and there were blood spots around the carpet.

"I'm sick of this Sullivan. I'm sick of everything." He said calmly and looked at him. Sully looked back at his friend and he just started laughing. "She's cheating on me! Can you believe it?! After 32 years of marriage!"

He let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips as he looked in the kitchen. He wanted to know where the blood came from but he was scared to move, thinking that Arnold would shoot him. "Where is she?" He asked and looked at the shotgun in his hand. "Where are Karen and the kids?"

"Kids are safe Sullivan don't worry. I mean be going insane here but I'm not gonna take it out on my children." He hurried over to the window and looked out at the army of police officers outside. "They have snipers outside yet? I know they gotta be around here somewhere." He chuckled as he stared out the window. "I bet my neighbors are going crazy now."

Now that his back was turned, Sully took a step toward the kitchen. He had seen someone's shoes sticking out from behind the room and he wanted to know if he could help that person. He looked back at Arnold and the man was still talking to Sully as he looked out the window. He stepped into the kitchen and looked down at his friend's wife who was lying against the cabinets in her own pool of blood. He checked her pulse and she indeed was dead also. He shook his head and looked back toward the living room then stepped back when he saw Arnold standing there holding the gun up to him.

"Let me tell you a little story." He said in a taunting voice and walked toward him. "So far this year… not a good year for me Sully! First I find out that this bitch is cheating on me! After 32 years of marriage, four kids and I was giving her everything! Then I find out after 11 years of being a Lieutenant at my house, you getting a promotion to Captain. You've been a Lieutenant for how long? Two years, maybe three?" He slowly shook his head.

"Just calm down Arnie." He said softly, raising his hand to the gun.

"You have everything Sullivan… I come over to your house and you got the nice wife who works a little but stays home with the kids making dinners and fucking pies! She's faithful to you and genuinely loves you!" He shook his head and raised his gun a little more. "Then I look at my wife who doesn't like to stay home because there's a sale at Saks Fifth Ave or Barneys! Then she uses my credit card to buy her lover a plasma television!"

"That's not my fault Arnie… What goes on in your house isn't my fault. And my wife and I work hard at our relationship."

"What, you think I don't work hard?!" He asked, holding the gun up a little higher now to Sully's face.

"I didn't say that. Just take it easy with the gun Arnie."

"I'm tired or this Sullivan." He huffed and cocked his weapon. "I'm tired of being the nice guy who finishes last. Well you know what, I'm not gonna finish last this time." He pointed the gun at Sully.

"Arnie! No!" He shouted as the gun went off.

* * *

**2:00PM**

Bosco was in agony as he pulled up to the driveway of his house. He couldn't believe what he had just done. The images kept flashing through his mind and they were worse images then when he killed Gino. He would gladly have those images taking over his brain now. He got out of his Mustang and closed the door then looked around. He didn't want to walk into the house and act like something as wrong, then Faith would know that he had done something bad. He didn't want to tell his wife that he had made love to another woman for almost two hours then literally got out of her bed and come straight home. He wanted to take a shower before he talked to her so he could get the feeling of sex off of him.

He opened the front door and looked around as he walked to the kitchen. The house was dead silent and that was weird, being as six children lived in the house.

"Faith?!" He called as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Sometimes they would all hang out in there and watch television. But tonight, there was not a soul in that house. Something did catch his eye on the bed and he picked the note up and read it: _It's over._ He put his hand on his chest when he read those two little words over and over again. He walked to their closet and she had taken all of her clothes. Bosco's eyes widened and he took a couple steps back. How did she find out? No one knew but him and Maritza. He walked to Ellie and Angie's bedroom and their closet was also empty. Jaden's was also and so was Emily's. He was searching his pockets for his cell phone as he ran down the stairs and to Charlie and Cameron's room. His whole family had packed up and left. He slowly sat on Charlie's bed and looked around.

* * *

**to be continued**


	159. Chapter 159

**Chapter 159: ****Victims Advocate**

**

* * *

**

**02.25.2007 – 3:30PM**

The room was dark and quiet. Not a single sound or light. He was scared of the dark and that fear was taking over his whole body now.

Devan's whole body ached as he laid on the hard cement floor. He had no idea where he was or who he was with. He heard the man who had kidnapped him talking but didn't know who he was talking to or where he was. He kept blinking because the room was so dark and it was ruining his vision. He tried to sit up but his stab wound stopped him from doing that. Devan let out a loud cry and yanked at his restraints. His feet were tied together also. He kept looking around the room, hoping to see some light shine through.

"Awake already?!" He jumped when he heard the man shout and looked toward the sound of his voice. The door opened and Larson appeared with a smug look on his face. He stepped over to his son and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him from the floor. "You look just like my mother." He said softly and Devan turned his face away from him. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!" He shouted, pulling his face to look at his.

"Fuck you," Devan simply said. "I wanna go home."

"Uhh… No can do Devan." He dragged him out of the cold and wet room. "I've been watching the news and I guess your Mom is gonna be all right."

"What did you do to her?" He looked at his face as Larson put him in a chair in the kitchen and tied him to the chair. "What the hell did you do to my mother you son of a bitch?"

Larson looked at Devan as he tightened the rope. "Showed her that she can't keep my son from me." He grabbed the first aid kid and pulled Devan's shirt up. "Sorry about that. I couldn't take any chances." He smiled and poured some hydrogen peroxide on a four by four and dabbed the open wound. Devan screamed out and glared down at the man. "Don't yell."

"Fuck off."

"You have a dirty mouth." He stood up and grabbed Devan by his jaw. "If you talk to me like that again I swear that I will go back and kill your mother and her baby! Don't think I won't!" He pushed his face back then went back to cleaning his sons wound. He looked up at Devan and tears were falling down his cheeks as he looked away. "Oh... you're not so tough now are ya?"

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered and looked down at the evil man.

"Because I can."

"That's a sad excuse even for you."

"Ohh… you got a quick wit huh?" He smiled and shook his head. "You're just like your mother."

"Don't talk about her like you know her! You don't know anything about us!"

"I know a lot about you guys. How do you think I found your house and knew that her husband wouldn't be there when I came?" He looked at Devan's face and he still had tears falling down his cheeks. "I have nothing against him or his son so that's why I didn't come when they were home. I didn't want to hurt innocent people." He grabbed a large band aid and put it over the large cut. "All better now."

"Innocent people?! What about my Ma and I?!"

"Your Mom?!" He shouted and stood up, grabbing two sodas from the dirty refrigerator. "She was a little slut ever since she was in high school." He cracked Devan's open and put a straw on it then put it in front of the young teenager. "She would walk around school wearing short skirts and low cut shirts and would flirt with all the seniors and juniors." Larson shook his head and took a drink of his soda. "Then at that party she was flirting with every guy there… Then one of them tries to do her and she gets all spooked and left. We wanted to teach her a lesson and she enjoyed it. I don't care what she says now… she enjoyed it!"

Devan was staring at the man in shock "What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that you raped my mother?!"

Larson looked at his son and shook his head. "How did you think you were born then huh? Your mother was 15 when she had you. It wasn't like we were in love or something. But she did ask for it."

"I'm gonna kill you when I get out of here." He said through clenched teeth.

He smiled at his son and went back to the refrigerator. "You're not getting out of here Devan." He said with a smile.

* * *

**5:00PM**

The images kept running through her head of her husband in bed with his brother's widow. Faith's mind was driving her crazy and she wanted to escape. She ran her hand through her hair and looked out the window as the rain poured down harder. She was cuddled up with Ellie and Angie because they were scared of the thunder and lightning that came along with the rain.

Faith had no idea what she was going to do with her life. She couldn't stay with her mother forever because her children needed their own beds to sleep in. They needed their own space to do what they pleased. She had to start looking for a place and fast because her parents were driving her insane. Her mother was already pressuring her to talk to Bosco and work everything out for their children. On one hand, Ramona was right but Faith couldn't find it in herself to talk to him. He had betrayed her after he promised for years that he wouldn't think of doing such a heinous thing. She should have expected it out of him because he was always sleeping with a different woman a night when they were partners before she and Fred divorced. Faith's dad on the other hand, was disappointed in his son in law for hurting his little girl. He liked Bosco for many years and now that he did this, he had lost his trust.

Angie stared up at her mother and Faith gazed down at the blonde little girl. She looked nothing like her father that was all Faith right there. She had bright blonde hair and big green eyes. Ellie on the other hand was almost a spitting image of Bosco. She had long dark brown hair and big blue eyes and when she smiled she looked exactly like him. Jaden was a cross between Bosco and Charlie. Faith couldn't decide who he looked more like. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at her small children. She wanted to work everything out with Bosco for them so they could have a normal childhood but she knew she wouldn't be happy if she was with him anymore. In her book, cheating was the worst thing you could do to a spouse except kill them or something. Faith rubbed her aching neck and hugged her daughters closer to her body.

"The shuttle is here honey," Ramona said as she put her jacket on. "Are you sure you're gonna be all right? We can cancel if you want."

"No Ma I already said that we'll be all right." Faith said and looked over at her parents as they gathered up their luggage. "Go have fun. Don't think about me. We'll be fine."

She nodded and looked at her husband as he gathered up his carry on. "I hate to leave you now honey." He said and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I want you guys to stay here the whole two weeks all right. Use anything you want and don't hesitate to sleep in our bed." He kissed his granddaughters also. "We'll call when we get there."

"Have fun." She called as they left the house. Faith looked down at her daughters as they looked out the window at their grandparents getting into the shuttle.

"Mom?" Faith turned her head and saw Emily standing in the living room staring at her. She smiled and looked back outside to see the shuttle drive off. "Did grandma and grandpa leave?" Faith nodded and Emily sat on the couch and looked at her toes. "Cameron and I were gonna go out and get something to eat." She stared at her mother who was staring off into space. "What do you feel like eating?"

Faith let out a sigh and gazed at her eldest child. "You guys choose. I'm not that hungry."

"You have to eat something Mom." Faith looked at her daughter and Emily just shrugged. "You always say that to us."

"Thanks baby but I'm not hungry."

"What happened Mama?" She looked at her younger sisters as they walked to the play room. "I mean all you said was Bosco cheated on you but... what happened?"

She walked over to the couch and picked her son up and kissed his forehead. "Emily..."

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 19 years old." She looked into her mother's eyes as Faith sat down on the couch.

Faith looked down at Jaden and a tear slipped out of her eye because he looked so much like his father. It broke her heart and she kissed the baby then looked at her oldest. "I went to Maritza's house to see if she and Chardea needed anything and when I got there I saw him and Maritza in bed together." She said as she put her son on the floor and he crawled to the room where he heard his sister's giggling and playing.

"Oh my gawd, he slept with Maritza?" Faith nodded and tried to wipe her tears but more had come tumbling down as she wiped. "I'm so sorry Mom." Emily said and sat next to her mother and hugged her. "It's gonna be all right Mom." She started to cry as she watched her mother break down. "It's gonna be all right Mom."

Cameron walked into the living room to ask Emily if she was ready when he saw Faith uncontrollably sobbing. He looked over at Charlie who came up and stood next to him and they looked at their mother. "Don't cry Mom." Charlie said and sat on the other side of Faith and rubbed her back. Cameron knelt down in front of Faith and stared at her face. Her head was on Emily's shoulder and he could tell she was trying to hold back but her emotions wouldn't let her.

They all would have stayed like that if there wasn't a knock at the front door. "Who's that?" Cameron asked and stood to his feet.

"I don't know." Faith said and wiped her tears away. "Nobody knows we're here so stay here." She stood to her feet and grabbed the couch when she almost fell over. Faith looked back at her children then slowly made her way over to the door. She glanced back in the play room as she opened the door then stared into the eyes of the man who had betrayed her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in a low tone but it was full of anger.

Bosco rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his wife. "Faith please," he pleaded. "Please just give me five minutes to explain myself."

"I don't want an explanation." She said as tears built up in her eyes once more. "Get the hell away from us."

"Please bring the kids back home." He shook his head as he stared in her cold eyes. "They don't need to be sleeping on couches tonight. They need to be sleeping in their own beds."

"Since when do you care about them? You weren't thinking about me or the kids when you decided to throw away what we had!" She screamed and her face immediately turned bright red. Faith ran her hand through her hair when she heard her small children from the other room. She turned back to Bosco and let out a sigh. "Get the hell away from us Boscorelli."

That was it; she had only called him that when she was very angry at him. He put his hand on the door when she tried to close it. "God help me! Get the hell outta here!"

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Charlie came up behind his mother and looked at Bosco. He looked at his son and could see the rage in his eyes. "Hey Chaz," he said and rubbed his hands together because of the cold winter weather.

"You ruined everything." Charlie said softly and pushed his mother to the side a little.

"Listen Chaz, its all a little difficult right now." Bosco said and looked at Faith who was staring at the ground. "Your Mom and I will work through it though. You got nothing to worry about."

"How could you do this?!" Charlie barked and took another step toward Bosco. Faith put her hand on her son's stomach and tried to usher him back inside the house. He pushed his mother again and lunged toward Bosco, getting in one punch before Bosco grabbed him and held him by the wrists. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Charles Adam! Stop now!" Faith shouted and took a hold of her son and he put his arms around his mother. "You need to leave now... you've caused enough damage." She said, hugging her son and looking at Bosco.

"Give me one minute and I swear I will leave."

Faith looked at Charlie and he stared back at his mother. He gave her a look saying, _you're really gonna hear what this bastard has to say?_ Faith smiled at her teenage son and he glared over at Bosco who had a dark bruise forming on his cheek. "I swear to God if you don't leave my mother alone I will kill you." He said in a low tone and Faith looked at him in shock. He walked in the house before she could say anything to him.

"Make it fast."

Bosco looked down at his shoes then gazed in her eyes. "I know I fucked up. You don't understand how bad I feel about it but I want to you come back home."

"There's no way I'm ever coming back to you." She said in a cold voice that made him wince. "Bosco you... you broke a part of me that when we got together you built up from Fred breaking."

"I know I'm so stupid." He put his hands on his head and knelt in front of her and stared at the ground. Bosco gazed back up at his wife and tried to take her hand but she snatched it away. "Baby please." He pleaded and stood up, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I've messed up a lot in my life and you've loved me in spite of that. Please… can we just work this out?"

She shook her head and looked down the neighborhood as she tucked her hair. "You made love to her." She softly choked out and he looked at her with wide eyes. "You made love to her like you've made love to me." She looked at him and saw the stunned look on his face. She didn't dare tell the story again about how she found them. "The images are burned in my head and all I can see is you holding her like you hold me. Kissing her in the same spots you kiss me." She stared directly into his eyes and saw that tears had built up in his eyes. "You don't get to cry about this." She said softly and jerked out of his hold. "You don't get to be sad about this!"

Faith shook her head and turned around when she heard the door open again. Ellie and Angie stood there, "Daddy?" Ellie said.

"Hey babe." Bosco said and hugged his daughters. "Daddy loves you guys so much OK?"

"Love you Dada." Angie said and he smiled and looked down at the ground. "Mommy cry?" She asked her father with her head tilted to the side.

"Mommy's OK." Faith said and rubbed her daughter's head then looked back at Bosco. "I'll bring the kids over tomorrow so we can explain together what's going on." She said and he stood up and stared at her face.

"Go inside girls, I need to talk to Mommy." Bosco said to his young daughters and turned back to Faith. "I can't live without you." He said as tears forced their way down his cheeks. "I fucked up bad all right. I wasn't thinking OK. I was a total jerk but I swear to you it will never happen again." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "This is me and you baby. Bosco and Faith. We've been together for so long and we've been through a lot and we have six kids."

She slowly shook her head and looked down at the ground. "I can't trust you anymore Bosco and marriage is based off trust. Our marriage is dead now from what you did."

Bosco looked at her and tears continued slipping from his eyes. He gazed up at her and she was crying too and had her hands over her eyes. "I don't want you guys staying at other people's houses." He said softly and she just cried harder. "I'll move out and you can stay at the house." He wiped his tears away.

"I don't want the house."

"Yes you do." He said with a soft voice as more tears fell down his cheeks. "You love that house." He added and looked down at his gloved hands. Bosco stared back at his wife and she was wiping her cheeks. "Please just take the house for now. If you don't want it then sell it but I want you to stay there with the kids." He cleared his throat. "I'll just stay with Ma or Pop until I can find my own place."

"Fine," was all she said as she disappeared inside the house and slammed the door. Bosco stood there for a minute as he tried to stop crying. He turned around and got in his Mustang then laid his head in his hands.

* * *

**8:30PM**

Ty walked off the elevator with two cups of coffee in his hand. He spotted his mother in the same chair that she had been when he left to go get coffee. He took his seat beside his mother and handed her the other cup of coffee that he had in his hand. Maggie looked at her oldest son and smiled then took a sip and let out a sigh once she had swallowed. "No word yet," he already knew the answer but just wanted to break the silence.

"No." She whispered and looked down at her dark red nails. "I'm tired Ty." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Want me to take you home so you can go to sleep?"

She smiled and looked at him. "No not like that baby." She rubbed his hand. "I'm tired of being a cop's wife. I'm tired of doing this all the time. Bringing my young kids into a waiting room for hours at a time and waiting for a doctor to come and tell me if my husband is dead or alive." Maggie shook her head. "It's not worth it anymore and I can't keep doing this."

"He's a cop though Mom. This is who he is. This is what he is. You can't just take that away from him."

"But it's all right if he gets taken away from us?" She asked and stared at her son. Ty was about to say something but didn't know what to say to that response. Maggie took another sip of her hot coffee then looked at her son. "He needs to go on disability after this." She said softly and he looked at her oddly. "He needs to either retire or take disability because I can't handle doing this anymore. I'm not going to bury another husband."

"He's careful Mom."

"He went into that house today to talk that guy out of there! He had a shotgun and had already killed two people and shot another cop! John wasn't even armed Ty. That's not being careful!"

"It's part of his job as a cop Mom! He's supposed to risk his life to save others because no one else is there to do it!"

"Well, he's got four people at home who care about him. If he cares about the citizens so much then maybe he should get a divorce."

Ty shook his head and looked at the ground. "You guys are not gonna get a divorce."

"I'm sick of doing this Ty." She looked at him and he ran his hand over his bald head. "You remember last year when you came to talk to me about how bad it was when Alex was a firefighter. You wanted to ask her so bad to just give up firefighting and just be a paramedic? Well, why can you be scared for your wife to be doing a job that she loves and that is her but I can't ask John to quit because his job is dangerous?

He looked away at that question and slowly nodded. "I just don't think Sully is gonna want to quit his job. Maybe work the desk more or something but-"

"What do you think a Captain's job is? He was never out on the street as a Captain. I was finally at ease for a month Ty. One whole month since we got married I was sure that he was fine. Lieutenant's do the dirty work for their Captains so I was finally getting to not mind the NYPD and now this happens... I don't want him going back to that job."

"You talk to him then Mom." He said and looked over at Dominic who appeared to be scared. "Hey Dom," he called to his brother and he looked at him. "He's gonna be all right. I promise."

"What the hell was he doing out there anyway?" He asked and Ty looked at Maggie and she just stared back at him with her eyebrow raised. "Every time I go to see him he's always in his office."

"I don't know all the details yet but I'm gonna find out." He said and looked over at Alannah and Isaiah. "But he is a cop Dom. When he puts that badge on everyday he risks a lot."

"Don't give me that bull shit!" He shouted and Maggie glared over at him. "I'm sick of this stupid job."

"Keep your voice down." Maggie said and sat next to her teenage son. "Now I hate this just as much as you do but you need to control yourself."

"He doesn't deserve to die Ma." He said sadly.

"He's not gonna die!" Ty said in a loud voice and everyone who was in the waiting room looked at him. "Just stop saying that all right. He's not gonna die. He's strong and he knows better then to just leave us all here alone. He's gonna be just fine. It's a minor set back but he'll be fine."

"Mrs. Sullivan?"

**I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world**

Bosco walked in the bar and looked around at the older men who were there, drinking their troubles away. He never cared much for drunks but now he wasn't any better then them. He sat at the bar and the bartender looked at him and asked him what he wanted. Bosco ordered a double shot of whiskey and grabbed some peanuts and began popping them in his mouth.

_He pinned Maritza against the wall next to her door as he kissed her neck. He could feel her nails digging into his back through his shirt._

Bosco rubbed his forehead as the image flashed through his head. He thanked the bartender softly for his drink and quickly took the shot. It burned the whole way down and he made a disgusted face then put the shot glass on the counter and asked for another. He knew it would take a lot of liquor to clear his mind of what had occurred that day. He knew better than to do what he had done. He still couldn't come up with a straight answer of why he had done it. He would hate for Faith to come and ask him why because he didn't have a good explanation. He didn't even know what a good explanation for cheating on the love of your life was.

_Maritza threw him down on the bed and straddled him as he ripped his shirt off. She began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, pulling them down his thighs._

Bosco's second shot didn't burn as much as the first one and he knew that the drunk part was coming quickly. He looked around the bar again then let out a sigh. He didn't need to be here. He needed to be home with his family. He looked down at his cell phone and noticed what day it was. Every Thursday night was movie night at their house. The family would rent three new movies that they had never seen before and watch them after dinner. They would get popcorn, sodas and junk food. That was the only time Faith would allow that kind of stuff in the house. She didn't want her children to be hooked on candy and soda.

_He rolled over and looked down at her when they began. Maritza was looking up at him with lust in her eyes. Bosco roughly grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up and kissed her lips and they both moaned._

Bosco made a smart move and ordered two double shots of whiskey so he could get these images out of his mind.

**I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world**

Cynthia was sitting in the hospital bed, sleeping. Jimmy looked down at his wife and let out a sigh as he left the room. There had been no word on Devan's whereabouts from the detectives that he talked to. He was losing his mind as he walked down the hallway toward the NICU. He stopped when he reached the nurse's desk and asked them if it was all right to go in. They handed him a gown and a face mask and smiled.

_Jimmy walked into the house with Joey behind him and they both stopped when they saw the blood streaks on the hardwood floor._

He walked into the NICU and over to the incubator where his precious daughter lie. Jimmy smiled when he saw her tiny chest rise and fall. He stuck his hand through the hole and stroked her elbow. She moved her body a little when she felt her father's soft touch and that made Jimmy smile again. He sat down on a stool that was in the room and continued to stare at her. Se was a little over four pounds and looked as if she could fit in the palm of his hand. He wanted to hold her and kiss her so bad but the nurses said maybe in a couple of days, she could be taken out of the incubator.

_Joey screamed for his father when he saw Cynthia lying unconscious on the floor. Jimmy's heart dropped when he saw his wife, her face was beaten. He thought she was dead._

Jimmy watched his daughter and smiled because she looked a lot like her Mom. Her skin was still pale but he could tell she was going to be light skinned like Cynthia. She had a small blue and pink striped cap on and a diaper that was too big for her body even though it was a preemie diaper. He let out a sigh and rubbed his short hair then looked back at her. She hadn't even been alive a full three hours and he was totally in love with her. He started talking to her about her mother and she slowly turned her head in his direction like she knew he was talking to her. Jimmy smiled again then continued to speak.

**The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"  
They're really saying "I love you"**

Maggie stood up when she heard her name being called by the doctor. She looked at her sons and closed her eyes then stood up and put her coffee on the floor. Her hands were shaking as she took a step toward the doctor. She didn't know what he was going to tell her but she hoped it was good news. She had no idea what she was going to do if she lost another husband to a senseless shooting.

_Your husband is still alive Mrs. Sullivan. The shotgun pierced through the vest like a train hitting a car. It struck a major artery near his heart and he lost a significant amount of blood..._

Ty was standing next to his mother as he listened to what the doctor was telling him. Arteries were a pretty big deal so he got nervous when he heard the doctor explain what happened when they went in to repair that artery. He looked at his mother and she was crying and nodding along. He put his head down and put his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there if she needed him. Maggie glanced at her son for a quick second and he saw the sadness and fear in her eyes. Tears began to build up in his eyes when he saw this look and he looked back up at the doctor.

_Mrs. Sullivan, we put your husband on life support but there is a good chance that he won't make it through the night. And if he does, he probably won't be able to walk or do the things he used to do. I'm sorry._

Maggie broke down as soon as she heard those two words. _I'm sorry_. Ty caught his mother before she could fall to the floor. She had heard those words many years ago when those two Chief's came to her house to tell her that Tyrone Sr. was murdered. She didn't want to think that this could happen to her again. She loved Sully to death. Maggie loved Tyrone Sr. too but he had had an affair and another child with another woman. Sully didn't think about spoiling anyone else but his beloved wife and she knew he was like that from the moment that they had started seeing each other. She really didn't know what she was going to do without him.

**I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world  
Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world **

**Oh yeah**

* * *

**to be continued**


	160. Chapter 160

**Chapter 160: ****Fate**

* * *

**02.25.2007 – 10:00PM**

The high pitch ring of her cell phone broke her out of her thoughts as she tried to doze off to sleep.

Faith was in her parent's bed with her three small children and she had been staring up at the ceiling for a couple hours since they had fallen asleep around eight. She was thinking about her failed marriage and how she was going to pick herself up from this one. She had more kids now that she had to keep taking care of without a full-time father in their life. She kept wondering how Bosco could do this to her. He had been with her through her divorce to Fred and saw how nasty it got and how hurt she got from it. Now she was going to have to start all over again with hiring a lawyer and getting a place to live. Bosco said that she could have the house but there were so many memories there with it being their first house together, there was no way that she could keep it and be sane. There was something that she knew would be very different from the last time. She would not fall in love with another man and marry another man. She had told Bosco when they got married that he was it for her. If they didn't work out then she wasn't going to get remarried. Thinking about another man wrapped in her arms at night made her sick to her stomach.

"Hello?" Faith said softly, looking down at her kids as she slowly slid out of the bed.

"_Is this Faith Boscorelli?"_

Faith was startled by the woman's voice and she looked down at the number and it looked familiar but she couldn't think of who it was. "Who is this?" She asked as she walked to the hallway.

"_My name is Grace Foster. I'm a paramedic at the 55."_

"Oh... right, Grace you're Brendan Finney's girlfriend." She and rubbed her elbow as she looked down at the living room where her three older kids were watching television. "What can I do for you?"

"_Uh, we brought your husband in about a half an hour ago."_ She said and Faith's heart sunk and she closed her eyes tight. She was waiting to hear that he had been in a car accident because being so frustrated that she wanted a divorce or that he put his gun to his head. _"There was a fight down at a bar and he got hurt pretty bad. He's in pretty bad shape so I thought I should call you. I figured you weren't working."_

She slowly shook her head when she learned that he had been at a bar. "Thank you Grace. I'll... I'll be up there in 20 minutes." She hung up her phone and let out a sigh.

Faith was on the road in no time, after telling Emily to lock all the doors and call if anything happened. She didn't like leaving her kids alone at this time of night but she knew that her parent's neighborhood was safe because they lived out of the city limits. Faith was gripping the steering wheel of her Tahoe as she sped down the busy streets of New York heading for Angel of Mercy Hospital. She had so many things that she wanted to say to him, like what the hell was he doing at a bar? She knew that he hated most bars in New York because of the crowds. Although that's what he had told her. He also told her that he would never cheat on her...

When she arrived at Mercy, she looked around for a familiar face. It had been so long since she had worked the third watch that she hardly recognized anyone's face. She finally saw Grace and walked over to her. "Hey Grace."

"Oh, hi Faith," she grinned and glanced over at her partner for the night. "Wow you got here fast, I thought you guys lived in Jersey."

She glanced around the ER. "So what exactly happened to him?"

Grace narrowed her eyes at Faith before deciding to ignore what had just happened. "Well, the officer who took the report said that the witnesses there said that your husband was intoxicated and mouthing off to this really big guy and they started fighting and the police came. The other guy has a couple scratches and bruises. Your husband has a black eye and a broken leg."

"A broken leg!?" She shouted and Grace took a step back. Faith let out a sigh and grinned. "Sorry, what room is he in?"

"Five."

Faith mouthed a thank you to Grace and walked down the hallway to the room that Bosco was in. She opened the door and found him lying on the table with an ice pack on his eye and his leg was propped up on a couple pillows and it had a cast on it. He was wearing a hospital gown and still appeared to be a little drunk. He looked over when she opened the door and his face lit up and he sat forward a little and grinned.

"Hey..." He said softly. "Faith... hi."

"Stop," she said putting her hand up and walked over toward him. "What the hell happened?"

"This jag-off was mouthing off and it pissed me off." He looked up into her eyes. "I'm glad that you're here."

"I'm not here for you Bosco. I'm here because of our kids. I got a call at ten o'clock at night from a paramedic saying that I needed to come down here because they brought you in. I thought something serious had happened to you! I thought you were dead or something and now I find out that you were at a bar getting drunk and some guy mouthed off! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"It's over..." He mumbled, moving the ice pack from his swollen eye and squinted. He looked up at her and could tell that he wasn't going to get any sympathy from her. "I have nothing to live for so what's the point anymore?"

"Nothing to live for?" She asked and stared down at him. The anger was building strong up in her now and she wanted to strangle him. "What about our kids?! You do remember them right?! Just because you and I don't make it doesn't mean that you forget about your kids! Or do you just want give up your kids and take care of hers?!"

Bosco glared up at her and slowly shook her head. "Don't say that to me! How could you say that to me Faith! You know I love the kids but now..."

"You did this Bosco! Not me!"

"We're supposed to be able to work through anything!"

"How am I supposed to work through this with you Bosco?! You cheated on me! You broke vows... and the worst thing is you broke my heart!" She turned and started pacing as tears threatened their way down her cheeks.

"I told you Faith... I told you that I was sorry and I still am! I don't expect you to just up and forgive me and forget it happened but at least try to work on it and not give it up all together." He voice was soft and she turned and looked at him. "I love you so much and you know that. I feel like such an ass for hurting you and if I could take it back then I would... but we have to move forward... for our kids Faith and for us. We deserve to be happy."

"Happy?" She chuckled. "You think after this we're gonna be happy? So would you still be singing this tune if I slept with someone else... but I was sorry and wanted you back."

He looked away from her and let out a sigh. "You're never gonna just stop being stubborn are you?"

"Stubborn?!" She shouted and turned her heard when she heard the door open.

Maritza had heard that something happened to Bosco from a friend of hers who was a beat cop on the third watch. She came down to see if he was all right but no one had told her that Faith was in the room. Her eyes widened a little when she saw her standing there with an angry look on her face. Behind her, Bosco laid his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes tight because he knew that her being there looked back. Faith was just as shocked as he was if not more that she had come to see him. She started off after her but Maritza slammed the door and walked down the hallway.

"Faith! Wait!" Bosco called after her.

She didn't want to listen to him right now. Faith ripped the door open and quickly followed her down the hallway. "Cruz!" She shouted but she wasn't stopping. "Maritza Cruz!" She called louder and was getting closer to her.

"Captain Boscorelli." John Miller said, standing in front of Faith and she suddenly stopped. "I was calling your house and there was no answer. I didn't know you were working tonight."

"I'm not." She said, looking over his shoulder as Maritza left the hospital but glanced back at her one more time. "What did you want?"

"There was a shooting earlier." He said and looked down at the floor. "A couple of your guys were there. It looks like the work of the cop killers." He said and let out a sigh.

"Shit," she ran her hand through her hair. "Who was all there?"

"Uh..." He looked down at his notes. "Rachelle Matthews, David Roots, Carl Bronson and Dennis Mitchell."

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes as she thought about their faces. They were all good detectives and she had sort of a good relationship with all of them. Faith looked back up at her boss and he was staring back at her. "Well, are they all right?"

"No. The only one who made it was David... He's down the hall. He got shot in the arm and nicked on the ear."

"What room is he in?"

"I think three."

Faith was gone before he could say anything else. She rushed down the opposite hallway then the one that Bosco was in. She looked up at the '3' above the door and slowly opened it and saw her detective lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "David?" She called softly and he immediately opened his eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." He said with a smirk and she looked down at his arm. "I'm all right boss... I just wish the others were too."

"Yeah I heard about them." She closed her eyes tight and looked back at him. "What happened out there? You feel like talking about it?"

"I guess." He said and looked at the door. "We were all coming from Kayla Benson's apartment because Matthews wanted to get her some of her things so she wasn't scared while she was in the hospital. And Bronson wanted to smoke before we took the stuff to her so we were all standing there smokin'. I didn't see it but Mitchell screams at us to get down and then I hear shots. It sounded like it was coming from all around us not just from the street. It was so loud and there were so many bullets." He looked down at his hands. "Then I see Matthews hit the ground and her head bounces a bunch of times... I was trying to get to my car to get the radio and Bronson is holding me down and telling me to pretend I was dead..." He paused and ran his hand over his face. "I look back at him and his face just blows up." His eyes start building with tears. "I saw the truck but didn't get a plate."

"God..." She whispered and shook her head. "I'm glad you're all right David."

"Thanks boss."

"I'm gonna go talk to Miller about some things and I'll be back to check on you later." She turned around and walked out of the room then looked around, trying to find her boss. "Have you seen Chief Miller?"

"What do you want Captain?" His voice came from behind her.

Faith turned around and glared at him. "What have you guys got on the men who are doing this?" She asked and looked at the Deputy Chief who was holding his hat in his hand. "This has been going on for how long and there are no leads on these guys."

"We're doing everything we can to catch these guys Captain," Deputy Chief Jack Hopkins said.

"It's a more difficult situation then it looks." John said and ran his hand over the back of his head. "These guys don't have a license plate on their truck so there's no way we can trace it. We've found a lot of trucks that match the description but aren't able to place the people driving them with the killings."

"So we're not gonna do anything but wait until they strike again and hope for a miracle! You know how many cops and their families are dead because of these sons of bitches!"

"Yes Captain we're very aware of it!" Jack shouted back.

"And you're just all right with that?" She lowered her voice when she realized she was out of line with her yelling. These men controlled her career and there was no use of yelling at them. "Listen... Chief I've buried a couple of friends and it's getting ridiculous."

"Well... Chief Hopkins and I were just thinking of an undercover operation that we think may work." John said and stared into her bright green eyes.

She slowly nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "See you tomorrow Chief." She said to her boss and walked down the hallway to Bosco's room. He quickly looked over at her when he heard the door open. "Look, I gotta get back to the kids. I don't like leaving them alone this late." She cleared her throat and looked down at his face. "I'll be back tomorrow to take you to the house."

"No... I'm not staying here tonight. I wanna go home now."

"I'm not putting up with your bullshit attitude tonight." She said and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm tired and I just want to go home." By the end of her sentence, tears were running down her face.

"Faith..." He said softly and tried to reach for her.

"Nine o'clock." She cried and backed away from him then turned around and walked out of the room. Faith ran her hands through her hair and looked over when she saw Ty coming out of the elevator. "Hey," she said and he looked up and nodded at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um... a couple of my guys got ambushed by the cop killers." She said softly and he nodded and looked down. "Uh... three of them didn't make it and the fourth is in recovery so I came to make sure he had everything." She looked down at his clothes, noticing that he was in his civvies. "What are you doin' here? Are you workin'?"

"No... I guess you didn't hear." He rubbed the back of his head. "Sully got shot."

Faith's eyes widened when she heard the shocking news. Her hand slowly made its way up to her mouth as she stared wide eyed at him. "Oh my gawd..."

"Yeah... this Lieutenant from his Precinct just went on a rampage and shot two beat cops and killed one of them. Then he killed his wife and Sully went over there to talk him out of the house where he barricaded himself." He paused and just stared at her face. "He went in there to help and this guy shot him point blank with a shotgun."

"A shotgun?" She shook her head. "What's his condition?"

"The doctors don't think he'll make it through the night?"

Faith almost puked right there on the floor when she heard the news. She leaned against the wall and slowly shook her head

"You know Sully though," he said rubbing her arm. "He's strong, he'll make it." His voice cracked and he looked down at the ground as a couple tears escaped from his eyes.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Ty." She said and brought him into a hug and rubbed his back. She could hear his soft cries and let her own tears roll out of her eyes. With all that had been going on with Bosco and now three of her detectives were dead, she needed a good cry and now was the perfect time. Sully may not make it and she had known him for close to 15 years and it was going to be hard for something this horrific to take his life. He had a wife now and kids and a house and cars and a life that he was proud of. She didn't know of any time that she saw him as happy as he was when he walked in a room with his wife and three children behind him.

"Thanks Faith." Ty said after a couple of minutes and wiped the tears from his eyes. She did the same and looked down at the ground. "I gotta get to my mom's house and talk to the kids. My mom said that she doesn't want to leave Sully to die alone so I have to tell them what's going on." He slowly shook his head. "Hell of a day." He said as he walked away to the parking lot and got in his car.

Ty usually like some music playing in the car when he drove but tonight he left the car silent. He didn't know what he was going to do if something happened to Sully. He was a big part of his life; he wouldn't be where he was at now if he wasn't for Sully. Not only did he train him into being such a good officer but he taught him a lot of life lessons. He was grateful for that but never told him how he felt. Now he might not ever get that chance.

About a half an hour later, Ty pulled up in front of Sully and Maggie's large house. He saw his brother's car there and let out a sigh as he walked up to the front door. He knew that Dominic was still awake when he got inside because the television was on. The teenager was sitting on the couch but wasn't really watching the TV.

"Hey," Ty said.

Dominic looked up at him and shut the television off. "Hey, any word on Dad?"

"Where's Lawny and Isaiah?" Ty asked as he sat on the recliner.

"I put them to bed hours ago." He said and sat forward. "So?" He asked eagerly wanting to know the condition of Sully.

"Did you guys eat?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why aren't you telling me what's going on?!" Dominic shouted.

Ty looked at his brother and let out a sigh and clasped his hands together. He sat forward and looked at the ground for a while as he tried to think of how he as going to tell him. He knew that Dominic was really concerned about it so he didn't waste any more time. "He was shot point blank with a shotgun man." He said and he could feel his eyes tearing up. He didn't want to cry because it was going to scare the young man. "Um... the doctors said that he made it out of surgery but... they think because of the force of the bullet that he... he probably won't make it through the night."

Dominic stood there with a shocked look on his face. He was just staring off, not saying anything or showing any expression. He finally swallowed and looked back at Ty. "He's gonna die…"

"He's strong man. You know that. We all know that. The doctors don't know him like we do."

"Yeah but shotguns, if you get shot with one of those then you're dead." He slowly shook his head and tears began pouring down his face. "He can't die Ty." He spoke softly as he began crying. "It's not fair."

"I know... I'm sorry man." He got up and walked over to the couch to sit next to his brother. "He's gonna be fine." He brought him into a hug and Dominic buried his face in Ty's shirt. "I know it seems impossible now but-"

"Ty." A small voice came from the doorway and they both looked over to see Alannah in her long sleeved pink nightgown. Her long curly hair was up in a bun and she had tears in her eyes. "Is Daddy going to die?"

The two looked at each other and Dominic wiped his tears. "He's really sick Lawny." Ty said as she climbed up on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. "He's really sick but he's really strong."

"Where's Mommy?"

"She didn't want to leave him up there alone so she's gonna stay the night." He replied and looked over at Dominic as he stood up and left the room. Ty turned back to his little sister and grinned, trying to make her feel better. "So I was thinking that you guys should come to my house and spend the night cause I don't want to leave you guys alone here."

"Okay." She said softly and laid her head on his chest as he brought his cell phone out.

* * *

**to be continued**


	161. Chapter 161

**Chapter 161: ****Sullivan  
**This chapter is for sullyfan! I know you have been reading my story for a while and I know how much you like Sully so this chapter is for you. Enjoy and thank you for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

**2.26.2007 – 9:00AM**

Ty was sitting at the computer desk in his home when his wife entered the living room on that surprisingly sunny February morning. He glanced back at her and she frowned at his sad face. Ty scooted back a little and she sat on his lap then looked at the computer monitor. Alex stared at her husband in shock when she read what he was researching on the internet. He rubbed her thigh as he stared at the wedding ring on her hand.

"You're looking into being a detective?" She asked, an annoyed expression written on her face.

"Yeah it's a lot safer then a SWAT Lieutenant."

"All jobs on the force are dangerous. Those cop killers don't just shoot at uniforms. I was watching the news last night and three plain clothes detectives were shot while standing outside on the sidewalk. They knew some how that they were cops though."

"Yeah, I ran into Faith at Mercy last night. It was her detectives that were killed."

"Why don't you think about getting another job? Not in the NYPD."

"Here we go." He sighed and slowly stood up.

"Yeah Ty, here we go again!" She shouted and followed him to the kitchen. "Your job is dangerous! People want to kill you and your family because you put that badge on everyday! And you're just OK with that?!"

"Of course I'm not OK with it Alex! I'm out there five days a week and more than 50 hours, protecting those people who are trying to kill me! And kill my friends and colleagues! I hate it Alex but I'm not gonna let them win and go find another job! I'm a cop and I love what I do! I'm good at what I do!"

"I was good at what I did too Ty." She said in a soft voice and he leaned against the counter and looked at her. "I loved being a firefighter so much and I thought I was good at it but I gave up that job because of our boys. Because of you. Because of our family." She shook her head and looked down at her bare feet. "I don't want some official coming to the house to tell you and the boys that I'm dead."

He looked at her and sighed. "I need the rush Ally. I need the rush of going after bad guys and locking them up. It's what I'm good at."

"And you don't think that I wanted to stop fighting fires? I know you want to do it forever babe but you gotta put the family first. That's what I did. I don't want to be up there like your Mom and sitting next to your hospital bed, waiting for you to die. I'm not as strong as she is and I can't raise the boys alone."

Ty put his head down as he stared down at his hands. He let out a sigh and gazed back at his wife. "Look... I just got promoted to Lieutenant and there are always Precincts around the city looking for new house Lieutenants so I'll call my boss later and ask him for a favor." He put his hands on her head and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You need to go be with your mother today."

"I know... I think I should bring the kids up there."

"I don't think they will let Isaiah and Alannah in Intensive Care." She said and opened the refrigerator.

"Yeah you're probably right." He looked down at the newspaper. "I need to at least take Dom up there. He's taking all of this pretty hard. I know Sully told me that his real dad was shot and killed and Dominic witnessed it. He was only five when it happened."

"Why don't you take him up to see your Mom and I'll take Isaiah and Lawny for the day."

"Thanks Ally." He kissed her lips and walked down the hallway to Maliek's room where Dominic was sleeping on the toddler's bed. Maliek was sleeping in his parents' bed. Ty knelt down next to the bed and grinned because Dominic was so much bigger then the bed. "Hey, wake up D." He said and nudged his shoulder.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up and looked around.

"Nine." Ty answered and sat back on the floor. "We're gonna go see your Dad today." He said and Dominic's eyes lit up.

"Is he awake?"

"No. I called Mom a half an hour ago and she said that there was no change all night." He cleared his throat and looked back at his brother. "So get up and take a shower because we should get going soon."

"Are Isaiah and Lawny coming with us?"

"Nah, they don't get kids that young in ICU." He said and stood up. "We're gonna be out of here by ten so get ready and I'll get you some cereal or something."

"I'm not hungry."

Ty turned around and looked at his brother who was looking through his overnight bag for some clothes. "Come on Dom. You're an athlete. You know how important it is to eat breakfast."

"I got a protein shake." He said holding up the large tub of protein. "I'm good." He walked past his brother and to the kitchen.

* * *

**10:00AM**

Maggie was sitting in a chair inside her husband's ICU room with a book in her hand. She couldn't pay attention to the novel in her hand because of her husband's condition. She looked at Sully as he lay unconscious on the small hospital bed. They had been through so much together for so many years, she didn't know what she was going to do without him in her life. By her side through the thick and thin, she didn't think she could survive without him. Maggie put her book down and got off the chair she was in and walked over to the bed and put her hands on the rails. She grasped his cold hand and a tear slid down her cheek as she thought about the good old days...

_The front door to the house opened and Sully walked through with a large grin on his face. Maggie followed and looked around the empty house with her Coach on her shoulder. "I think you will like this house Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan." The real estate agent said as she closed the door behind them._

"_It's a lot bigger than the last two we saw." Sully pointed out as he looked around the foyer. "Is it in our price range at least?"_

"_It's a couple thousand over but believe me, it's worth every penny." She replied with a smile and clutched her clipboard close to her chest as she looked around. "There are five bedrooms, three and a half baths. Three car garage and a gourmet kitchen with a walk in pantry. Perfect for entertaining." She looked at Maggie and winked. "How many children did you say that you had?"_

"_We don't have any children. Just us." Maggie replied as she looked at the living room. "We do have a lot of grandchildren though."_

"_That's perfect."_

_Sully walked through the living room to the kitchen and looked around. All the appliances were black and looked brand new. He glanced back at his wife who was also looking at the appliances. "What do you think?"_

"_It's beautiful but we can't afford this place."_

"_Maybe we can." He said and grabbed her hand, taking her to the stairs and they walked to the second floor. "Now I know how much you like to get into the zone and not be bothered for hours so I was thinking that we can turn one of these bedrooms into your room. Put your computer and things in there and no one will be able to come in." He smiled. "When do you want to move in?"_

"_John..." She said softly._

"_Welcome to our new home babe." He said softly and she looked at him with bright eyes and kissed his lips.  
_

Maggie closed her eyes as she thought about when he surprised her with their first house together. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked down at her husband's face. He was pale and had tubes coming from all different parts of his body. She slowly shook her head and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. More tears threatened their way down her cheeks because he was cold to the touch. His skin was like ice. He didn't smell like he usually did. When he walked through the door after work and came to snuggle with her, she liked to smell him because his scent made her feel safe and comfortable. Now she was scared because he smiled like medicine.

"_I've never been scared of much on the job. I mean the shootouts and explosions of course get to me but this is different."_

_She looked at her husband and he was sitting against the headboard in their bedroom under the covers. She had just gotten out of a relaxing end of the day bath and was rubbing lotion on her arms. Maggie slipped out of her silk robe, revealing a long ivory negligee. She got in the bed and sat up next to him then looked at his face as he continued._

"_There's just something about cop killers though. They want to kill me because I protect and serve."_

"_They're cowards John." She whispered._

"_They're a lot of things but that doesn't change the fact that my life can change in the blink of an eye. Now it's even worse because there are no leads."_

_Maggie looked down at her red nails then let out a sigh. "Nothing is going to happen to you John. You've got God and the angels on your side. You'll be safe out there."_

"_God huh?" He huffed and looked down at his wife's hands as he folded his with hers. "Where was He for those other cops when they were shot by these bastards?" He looked at her face and she looked down at their hands. "I don't mean to be an ass tonight. It's just really bothering me."_

"_Don't apologize." She kissed his lips and turned off the light next to her side of the bed. "Just go to sleep. Everything will be all right."_

"_With all that's been going on, I'm starting to think that nothing will be all right." He said as he watched her lay on her side toward him with a reassuring smile and close her eyes.  
_

She heard the door to the room open and Maggie quickly wiped her tears away and sniffled then looked at her sons as they walked into the room. She smiled and looked down at Sully then left his side to greet her sons. "Hey, I'm glad you guys are here." She said and looked at Ty with a smile as she kissed Dominic's cheek. "Did you get enough sleep last night? You look tired."

"Some." Dominic said, looking past his mother at Sully. "What are they waiting for?"

Maggie looked up at Ty and he was staring at the floor. "Well, honey everything is complicated."

"No... They should be doing something instead standing around and waiting for him to die." He said a little louder and looked from his mother to his brother.

"Hey, calm down D. They did everything they could." Ty said and rubbed his shoulder. "The doctors at this hospital are really good and I know he got the best treatment. They tell you that there was nothing else they could do because they tried everything." He couldn't believe his own words as he looked over at his mother's husband. "We just have to wait for a miracle."

Dominic shook his head and stood next to his father's bed. "Wake up Dad." He whispered and tears came down his cheeks. "Please dad... wake up." He cried and hung his head. "I can't live without you old man. I love you so much and if you die... I don't know what I'll do. You gotta wake up dad." Maggie gripped Ty's hand as she heard the sad words escape from her son's mouth. "You're the glue that holds the whole family together... you can't leave us now. We need you."

"Honey, maybe we should go outside." Maggie cried and put her arms around her son. "Let's go outside and talk baby."

"No! I don't want to leave him!"

"Come on man. Don't do this." Ty said and helped his mother usher his brother to the door.

A loud flat line blare came ringing through their ears and the three turned around to see that Sully had flat lined. Maggie dropped her arms from her son and she ran to her husband's side, screaming. Ty rushed to his mother and put his arms around her shoulders and tears were running down his cheeks as he looked at Sully's pale face. Dominic sunk to the floor and covered his ears as he screamed and cried.

"I need all of you out! Now," a doctor yelled as he ran into the room with his stethoscope around his neck. Maggie and Ty didn't move as they continued to stare at Sully. "Out now!"

"Come on Ma." Ty cried and pulled his mother out of the room. She tried to fight him so she could stay with her husband but Ty was a lot stronger then she was. "Dominic! Let's go!" He shouted to his brother and picked him up by the arm and led them both to the long hallway. The three were still sobbing as they made their way down the hallway, toward the living room.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162: Tragic

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have a 3 month old and a full-time job.  
I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter sullyfan. This chapter is dedicated to: bigtwfan, WIWJ, F. Boscorelli, Steph, nala_gs, faith55, JenTWCSINYFAN and everyone else!

* * *

**2.26.2007 – 9:30AM**

Bosco grunted as he climbed into his wife's SUV. Faith was looking out the other window at the sky and she was tapping her fingers on her lips. He looked over at the nurse who had helped him out and nodded then mouthed 'thank you'. Faith started her car back up and yawned as she started her way out of the emergency room bay area. The car was silent for the first couple of minutes because neither of them knew what to say to each other.

"You look like hell," Bosco stated and quickly regretted his observation when his wife glared over at him.

"Thanks, I guess this is what happens when I get cheated on and I'm at work all night trying to find a cop killer."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that." He cleared his throat and looked down at his cast. "It just looks like you haven't gotten that much sleep." He paused and let out a sigh as he looked back at her tired face. "So Miller got you workin' on the cop killers too now?"

She frowned as she stopped on a crowded street. "Three of my detectives were killed yesterday by those cop killers."

"Son of a bitch," he sighed and shook his head. "We need to catch these bastards."

"Miller and Deputy Hopkins said they have a game plan but I have no idea how they're gonna go through with it. No one sees these bastards. The only descriptions that we have on the suspects are that they drive some kind of black SUV and they have some kind of automatic weapon."

"Who were they?" He asked in a soft voice and looked over at her.

Faith glanced over at him and slowly shook her head. "Rachelle, Carl Bronson and Dennis Mitchell. David was the only one who made it." She again shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm really scared about all this."

He looked over at her face and watched the tear slid down to her chin. "Nothings gonna happen to you Faith."

"It's not that." She said wiped her tear away. "I went to the doctor a couple weeks ago 'cause I haven't been since I had Jay."

"You pregnant again?" He asked with a hint of fright in his voice.

"No." She quickly replied. "I wanted to get everything done 'cause ever since this cop killing thing I've been paranoid about everything." She paused and he continued to look at her. "So I had a mammogram done and the doctor found a something."

His eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what she was actually telling her.

"He wants to run a couple more tests but..."

"Are you saying that you _may_ have cancer?!" He asked in a raised voice.

Faith let out a sigh and looked over at him. "Maybe."

Bosco just sat there with his mouth open as he stared at her. Faith was trying to fight back tears that were building up in her eyes. "This whole thing with you and Cruz completely caught me off guard... I was going to her apartment that day to tell her about this because I needed to talk to someone who wasn't that close to me or wasn't that emotional about things."

"Look Faith I know things between us aren't the best but I want you to know that you are not alone in this."

"You really hurt me and I have no idea how things between us are gonna end up but... I really need you right now." She looked over at him. "I haven't even told the kids but I don't want to until I really know what's going on. I don't want to get them worked up about nothing." A tear slid down her cheek. "I really don't want to leave my kids without a mother." She said as she began to cry. "There are so many things that I want to teach them. I mean Jay and the girls don't know so much and there's so much that they are gonna go through that they need a mother for."

"Don't talk like that Faye. Nothing is going to happen. I mean breast cancer is a serious thing but I always see those commercials with those survivors. You're gonna be one of those women if it gets that serious."

"I hope you're right." She said as she pulled the car over because of the blinding tears. "I'm so scared." She put her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. "I don't want to go through chemo!"

"You have to do whatever you can to fight for your life Faith." He said sternly and put his hand on her back.

"I've heard about the horror stories that come with chemo Bosco! I'm not putting that stuff in my body!"

He let out a sigh and slowly gripped her hand in his. "I know you don't want to go through all that but you will not go through it alone." He said softly and brought her over to him and she rested her head on his chest. "I will not let you be alone through this." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry about-"

"Not now." She said softly between her cries. "I don't want to think about that now." She slid her arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

* * *

**10:45AM**

"She went to find Devan? James she just had a baby."

"You don't think I know that Ma?" Jimmy looked up at his mother as he grabbed the cordless phone off the table and dialed his wife's cell phone number for about the 30th time. She had left about four hours before to go find her son but wasn't picking up her cell phone. He was starting to get worried because what this Larson man could do to her if she had found them. "She's not picking up." He said and looked up at the grey-haired woman. "I have to go out and look for her!"

"No you're not!" Barbara said sternly. "James you have a preemie up at Mercy Hospital. You need to go be with her right now. She is all by herself and she's scared."

"I need to find my wife and make sure she's all right first Mom!"

"Cynthia is a big girl! She may have done something very stupid right now but she's a big girl! And she's a cop too!"

Jimmy let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "Fine, I need to go get Joey anyway cause he said that he wants to see her." He grabbed his jacket and followed his mother to the front door. She opened it and Chief Hopkins and Miller were standing there. They were about to knock on the door when she opened it.

"Are you..." One of them looked at a their notepad. "James Doherty?"

His heart sunk as he looked at his mother and slowly swallowed. "Yeah... where is she?"

"Mr. Doherty, may we come in?"

"Hey... I'm on the job all right! You don't need to treat me like some kind of civilian! Just tell me where she is!"

Chief Hopkins looked at John and he let out a sigh. "We're gonna need you to take a seat Mr. Doherty."

"Come on honey, just sit down." Barbara said and led her son over to a chair by the front door. He sat there with his knees bouncing and he looked up at the two Chief's as they stared back down at him.

"What happened to her?"

"We know that her son was kidnapped a few days ago by his alleged father... uh… Larson Albert." John started and looked down at Jimmy who was nodding impatiently. "She didn't inform us that she was going after him herself and there was an anonymous 911 call placed from his mother's house this morning that someone had been shot." Jimmy covered his head with his hands and his mother put her arms around him. "I'm very sorry to inform you Mr. Doherty that your wife and stepson were shot and killed by Mr. Albert and he committed suicide."

"Son of a bitch," Jimmy whispered as tears rushed down his face and he fell off the chair. Barbara wrapped her arms around her son and rocked him back and forth as she stared up at the two men, shaking her head. "She just had a baby!" He cried. "She can't be dead!"

"I'm very sorry about this Mr. Doherty. We can take you down to the hospital if you'd like."

He looked up at the two men then over at his mother. "Yeah... I gotta get my son from my ex-wife's."

"We can take care of that for you." Chief Hopkins said with a nod.

Jimmy slowly rose to his feet and put his head in his hands and let out a breath. "I wanna see her." He said softly and the two men nodded. Jimmy turned toward his mother and she had tears rushing down her face. "I need you to go get Pop." He said, his eyes bright red.

"You shouldn't be alone right now honey. I can call him and he can meet us at the hospital."

"No, you know how much he hates driving into the city. He gets lost." He cleared his throat and wiped his tears away. "Just go get him. I'll be fine. Call me when you get to Mercy." He kissed her cheek and watched as she walked out to her car. Jimmy looked back at both of the Chiefs.

"She and Mr. Albert have a lot of altercations?"

"Never heard of him until last month." He said as they walked over to the marked SUV. He climbed in the backseat and looked down at his hands. "He came up to her job and wanted to see her son and she of course said no. She said that the last time they had spoken was in high school."

"Why was that?" John asked as he began driving toward the hospital.

Jimmy paused for a second as he looked down at his wedding ring. "She got pregnant with her son because she was raped by a couple of guys in high school." He said softly and the two men looked at each other. "She didn't know which one the father was because she never cared about it. But when she saw Larson she said that she knew it was him because Devan looked just like him." He shook his head again. "I can't believe they're really gone." He whispered.

"I know how hard this is for you Mr. Doherty," John said as he looked at him from the review mirror. "I would like you to cooperate with us and assist us if we need you to fill in some blanks."

"I'll try to help the best way I can." He said.

* * *

**11:00AM**

Faith opened the door to her house and held it open for Bosco as he made his way in with his crutches. He softly thanked her and looked around the living room. Charlie and Cameron were watching some television and they looked at him when he came in. Charlie immediately stood up and walked back to his bedroom. Cameron got up but walked over to Bosco and gave him a soft smile.

"So just a broken leg?"

"Yeah I gotta be in this thing for five weeks the doctor said." He leaned against the crutches and looked at Cameron. "Look bud, I know you're all mad at me but-"

"You don't have to apologize to me for anything." He said and looked at Faith as she walked to the kitchen. "I know if you say you're sorry then you're sorry. I just want things to go back to normal." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess I don't know what normal is though." He chuckled. "I'm gonna go do my homework."

Bosco watched him leave then walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools. Faith turned to him and put her purse on the counter. "You're just gonna have to give him some more time." She said softly and he nodded. "He's just really upset about all this."

"I understand. It's no big deal."

"He just pooped. I think I'm gonna be sick." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen, holding her baby brother. Faith smiled and took Jaden from her daughter. Emily looked at Bosco then her mother. "So... what's going on?" She asked as she grabbed an apple.

"We umm... we're gonna have a family meeting and talk about some things." Faith said and Emily nodded. "Why don't you go get your brother's and bring them in here."

"All right." Emily said and looked at Bosco as she left the room.

"This is gonna be hell." Bosco said and took Jaden from his wife and gave him a high-five. "They all hate me. I mean Cameron says it's whatever but I know they hate me. I hate me too." He rubbed his son's back and kissed his forehead.

Faith shrugged and put Jaden on the ground then helped Bosco to the couch. "Charlie has already seen me go through this. He doesn't wanna see it happen again. He really hated Fred when we were going through the divorce. He ended up getting custody of them so that made him even more mad."

"I don't think a judge would give me custody over you though."

"Well, hopefully we won't have to worry about that." She said and put a pillow under his cast.

Charlie, Cameron and Emily walked into the room and sat on the couches and looked at Bosco. He was staring down at his cast because he didn't want to see their angry faces. Faith sat next to Bosco and folded her hands together. "I know you guys are probably wondering what's going on right now."

"Please tell me you guys aren't getting back together." Charlie blurted out and everyone looked at him.

"Well... we're gonna try to work things out." Faith said softly.

"Why would you want to do that to yourself Mom?!"

"Charlie would you shut up!" Emily yelled.

"This is stupid! He cheated on you with Maritza and I bet neither of them is sorry about it!"

"I am sorry." Bosco said softly.

"Sorry like you're trying to get out of paying a shit load of child support for the next 17 years?!"

"Shut your mouth... now." Faith said with a demanding look on her face. Charlie looked at his mother and let out a sigh. Faith looked down at Bosco and cleared her throat. "Look guys I wasn't going to tell you this until I found out more details but..."

"Faith." Bosco said softly and she just looked at him. "We just talked about this."

"I know but they need to know everything." She said softly and looked at her kids who were staring at her oddly. "I went to the doctor and they found something on my mammogram."

"Oh my gawd." Emily put her hand over her mouth.

"What's a mammogram?" Cameron asked as he and Charlie looked puzzled.

"It's a breast exam." Faith said softly and they stared at her. "They um... they're gonna run some more tests but my doctor said that he's 95 percent sure that I have breast cancer." She grinned a little as tears came to her eyes. Every time she said the words it made her cry. "I need him here because I don't think I can do this by myself. I _know_ I can't do it by myself." She grabbed Bosco's hand and squeezed it.

"Cancer?" Charlie whispered as he stared at his mother. "This is a joke right?" He wanted to laugh but sadness took over him and he shot up from his chair. "This is not funny Mom!"

"I wish it were a joke baby." She said and put her hand up. "Come here." He slowly shook his head and backed away. "Charlie... come here." He sat on the other side of her and she put her arm around his head and kissed his cheek. "I promise you... all of you that I will fight this as hard as I can."

Emily stood up and walked over to the couch and sat across from her mother and put her hand on her knee. "Whatever you need, I'll be here Mom."

"Thanks Em."

"When are you going to take the rest of the tests?" Cameron asked and joined the others.

"In two days. Dr. Liam wants to talk about chemo and everything."

"Well, that's good then. If you're going to do chemo then you're gonna kill the tumor and you're gonna be all right." Emily said and smiled.

Faith just stared at her and grinned then looked over at Bosco who was staring at her hand that was still laced in his.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163: Hours of Darkness

Thank you like always for your reviews!

* * *

**2.26.2007 – 12:00AM**

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Bosco said, as he leaned against his crutches. Faith was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. It was dark in the house except the soft light coming from inside the refrigerator. "Listen... I just wanted to say thanks."

She put her glass in the sink and turned to him. "For what?"

"Giving me another chance," he said in an uneasy voice. Bosco walked through the dark house to the living room and sat down on the couch. Faith came into the room and turned the lamp on and watched him. "I just want you to know that I'm gonna change. A lot of things are gonna change."

Faith nodded a little as he got under a blanket. "I think we should go to marriage counseling."

Bosco stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I don't need counseling Faith."

"I think we both do... to save _us_. What if it changes us for the better?"

"We'll be fine. We can save us, for the better."

"I'm not an expert Bosco. I really think we both need to talk to people who aren't in our family. We need to talk to someone about what happened and what we can do for the future so we can move on from this. I'm not completely over this."

He shook his head, looking at the ground. "I'm going to talk to some hippie about something that went on in _my_ marriage! I know I screwed up but it's nothing that you and I can fix in a couple of weeks." He looked up at her with his one good eye. "We'll be fine... No counseling, I refuse."

Faith watched him as he laid down on the couch and stared back at her. She let out a sigh and looked down at her feet. "You know I actually thought after I let you back that you'd change but you're still a jerk." She pushed herself off the wall and walked to the stairs. "Now I know what this marriage truly means to you." She started up the stairs. "Goodnight Bosco." She said in a stern voice.

He let out a sigh as he watched her walk up the stairs. _What the hell am I doing? I'm about to screw everything up again. She took me back and here I am acting like an ass because of some dumb counseling. I really hate the idea of talking to some jag-off about my marital problems. It's not anyone's business but mine. Plus I don't want some know-it-all to tell me how to talk to my wife and have them convince Faith that she is better off without me._

Faith was about to turn the lamp beside her bed off when she saw Bosco enter the bedroom. He didn't have his crutches with him so he limped over to his side of the bed and slid in beside her.

"All right." He said, lying his head beside hers.

"All right, what?" She whispered, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"All right... I will do the counseling. For you... for us... for our marriage." He paused and traced her jaw line with his last finger.

She just stared into his eyes and grinned. "Thanks."

"Yep." He kissed her forehead and moved away from her to leave but she grabbed his arm. Bosco smiled then turned his head and looked at her.

"Stay here with me please." She said softly. "This is your bed too, ya know."

He laid back down with her and put his hand on her hip. "I love you Faye."

She turned the light off and cuddled up close to him. "I missed you Bosco," she moaned and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his pillow.

* * *

**1:00AM**

Maggie was lying on her side in her bed when she saw her door open. Dominic slowly opened the door to his mother's dark bedroom and looked at her. She sat up and turned the light on and was about to ask him what was wrong but she saw it in his eyes. His eyes were full of sadness and regret. She pulled the covers back on her husbands side and patted the bed next to her.

"I miss him." He said softly as he smelled Sully's pillow.

"I miss him too honey." She replied and grinned as she tried to fight back tears. "Gawd... I spent 20 minutes in the bathroom today, smelling his cologne and body wash." She shook her head and let out a soft giggle. "He would call me crazy if he knew about that."

"What's gonna happen to that Arnold guy?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"Ty said he'll probably be charged with first degree murder. Knowing the situation his lawyers will probably try to have him plead insane."

"Jerk needs to rot in jail with the rest of the scum."

She looked at her son and smiled. "You sound just like your dad."

Dominic smiled and looked at her wedding ring. "Are you gonna be all right Mom?"

"I'm gonna be fine honey." She said and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes and no." She chuckled. "Honey, I'm gonna be just fine. I promise."

"You gonna go see him tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I wanna take Isaiah and Lawny to see him. They've been asking me since I got home when they're gonna see him or when he's gonna come home." She shook her head. "I just don't want them to be scared cause of all the machines and tubes sticking out of him."

"Isaiah is tough... I'm just worried about Lawny. She was scared when I broke my arm last year." He chuckled as he thought about his little sister. "Remember that? She kept asking me if I was gonna die."

"Yeah... she's a little sensitive. But this is her daddy. She knows he's strong."

Dominic nodded and looked over at the clock. "All righty-o, I gotta go to bed. I got practice in the morning."

"Oh you decided to go to that?"

"Yeah I talked to Coach Randle after dinner and he said that I could take as much time off as I needed. But now that dad is awake and he's gonna be all right, I just want to get my life back to normal."

Maggie grinned and kissed his forehead. "You're so grown up. I love you honey."

"Love you too Ma. Goodnight."

* * *

**2:00AM**

"You still awake?" Carlos asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Kim jumped when her husband entered the room. She looked at him then back down at her phone. Joey had sent her a text message to tell her about what happened to Cynthia and Devan and she still couldn't believe it. She was thinking about Jimmy and the premature baby that Cynthia had given birth to just days before her untimely death.

"What is that? What are you looking at?

"Oh... the text that Joey sent me." She replied and wiped her nose. "I still can't believe this. Poor Jimmy."

"Yeah..." He paused and looked down at her face. "So... are you gonna come up to bed or what? I gotta get up early and I don't want you coming to bed later and waking me up. I haven't gotten a good night sleep since Jared got that ear infection."

Kim glared over at him and shook her head. "Why are you so damn inconsiderate? Jimmy just lost his wife! And he's got a premature daughter in the hospital!"

"And? What do you want me to do about it? I didn't kill her."

"You should show some compassion!"

"It's two in the morning!"

"Gawd... I don't even want to know what kind of ass you would be like if I died."

Carlos snorted and threw his head back. "Oh come on Kim! I'm exhausted! I got up with our son this morning at five am! Then went and worked for nine hours!" He shook his head. "I feel for the guy! Really! You know I do! But what do you want me to do?! Cry?!"

She slowly shook her head and looked down. "I guess not... Showing any kind of emotion for another human being is too much work for you, I know." She stood up.

He laughed a little and shook his head. "Why are you showing so much for him anyway? He's your ex-husband."

"He's also Joey's father and he's my friend."

"Are you still in love with him?"

Kim grinned out of shock and looked away from her husband as she ran her hand through her long dirty blonde hair. Carlos watched her and slowly shook her head. "I knew it." He whispered.

"Carlos."

"No... You know I had a feeling but I didn't want to believe it." He said softly and looked down at the floor. "Finally... I knew something wasn't right with us since we got together but I just thought that it was me..." He looked up at her face. "I actually thought that you loved me and we would spend the rest of our lives together." He snorted. "I guess that was stupid."

"I do love you Carlos... and I want-"

"No you don't!" He screamed and she took a step back as she stared into his angry eyes. "Don't lie to me!" He pointed at her and shook her head. "Don't you dare... lie to me!" He just stared at her then turned around and walked to the front door and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" She asked with tears in her eyes as she followed him.

"I don't know." He said in a softer voice as he zipped up his jacket. "Why don't you give Jimmy a call! He's single now!"

"Carlos... Come on!" She called out but he slammed the door on her face. Kim put her head down but quickly turned around when she heard a voice behind her. Kylie was standing at the end of the hallway with a stuffed animal under her arm. "Come on Ky." She said softly and wiped her face. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**3:00AM**

"I can't sleep."

"I know Grace. You said that like five minutes ago." Brendan replied and let out a sigh as he stared up at the dark ceiling. He looked over at her face and she was doing the same. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could play Monopoly." She said sarcastically.

"Don't start with that again."

Grace smiled and sat up. "I need some water or warm milk." She said and stood up. "We have to be at work in four hours. I told Todd that I'd cover his shift from three to eleven. I'm gonna be too tired to work a 16 hour shift!" She whined.

"Tell him you can't do it then." Brendan said and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"No... I don't want my supervisor to think I'm irresponsible."

"You're not. Being irresponsible would be working the double and killing someone because you're falling asleep at the wheel."

"I'm gonna have to come up with something." She said and hopped up on the counter.

"Say that you found your mother and she needs you."

"No! Brendan! I don't want to lie."

"You are lying!" He laughed. "You're trying to think of a lie right now. You're just trying to find a lie that doesn't sound like a lie."

She raised her eyebrow and stared up at him. "What?"

"Forget it." He looked around the kitchen and sighed. "I talked to my mom yesterday after dinner. She and a couple of her sisters want to go to Las Vegas next month and she wants me to keep Michael and Jordan."

"That would be fun." She yawned. "I would love to go to Las Vegas. I've always wanted to go and hit up some of the bars that I see on TV. Or gamble a little. I've never been one to gamble but I figure if you're in Vegas, you gotta do it all."

"Me and a bunch of my buddies went to Vegas on my 21st. It was a blast."

"I bet." Grace tossed her empty bottle in the garbage can. "I'm gonna try this one more time."

"You know... sex is the best way to make someone tired." Brendan said as he followed his girlfriend down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Oh is that right?"

"Oh yeah." He said with a smile and pushed her into the room.

* * *

**4:00AM**

"Hey, I thought you left hours ago." Jimmy said after coming out of the elevator and finding his son sitting on the floor against the wall in the hallway near the NICU doorway. Joey was holding his cell phone out in front of his face and playing a game.

"I wanted to stay." He said softly and yawned. "I didn't think you should be alone Dad."

Jimmy grinned and sat on the ground next to his son and let out a sigh as his head bumped the wall. "This is it Joe..." He said softly and as they both stared straight ahead. "I can't believe... I'm never gonna see her again." He whispered.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know bud." He said and looked down at his teenage son. "You... probably wanna live with your Mom and Carlos now right?"

"No! I like living with you Dad."

"Your Mom cooks better than I do though. God knows I can cook three whole meals. Toast, eggs and bacon; spaghetti and French bread; and my mushroom meatloaf but you hate that." He looked down at Joey who made a face and they both laughed. Jimmy looked down at Cynthia's wedding and engagement rings that he was still paying off on. He closed his eyes tight as he remembered the nurse handing them after he viewed her body. "Life sucks Joe... Don't forget that."

"I know Dad... I mean... Devan was like... he was like my brother."

"Yeah I know. It was heard to tear you guys apart."

"So... what are you gonna do about Camille?"

"Same thing I do with you Joe... Raise her." He chuckled. "She's still my daughter."

"It's gonna be weird to go home everyday and not have them there." Joey said and looked at his father and shook his head. "Why do bad things happen to good people? I still don't understand it... Aunt Mel committed suicide because her fiancé was killed."

"Who knows what goes through other peoples head's Joe." He paused and watched a nurse walk by, rolling an incubator. "Just remember something though. My uncle Paul used to say this to me all the time: Whatever you are; be a good one."

Joey looked at his dad's face and slowly nodded as he thought about it. "I want to be a firefighter like you still Dad."

"Do something better Joe. I of course want you to do something you love but if you want some advice... do something a lot safer than my job." He looked down at the rings again. "This job... I mean the adrenaline is great... I love that rush." He slowly shook his head. "There's just so much tragedy." A tear slowly escaped from the side of his eye. "You got to a funeral at least once a year... and you just wait for your own to come up."

"That's not gonna happen Dad."

Jimmy smiled and looked down at his son. "I know bud... we gotta get you ready for football this year." He put his arm around his neck and ruffled his head a little.

"Come on Dad... you can't mess up my hair." Joey said and patted his hair back to the style the best he could.

"You gotta grow out of that pretty boy stage."

"I'm not a pretty boy. Come on... Jessica calls me that. I hate being called that. I'm not a pretty boy. Just because I like to keep myself clean and well groomed doesn't mean I'm a girly guy."

"Whatever you say man," he laughed and Joey did too.

* * *

**5:00AM**

_Good morning New York! This is your favorite radio station 105.3 KBSG! It's five in the morning so all you early birds rise and shine! Wake up and smell that fresh brewed coffee!_

Alex squirmed in her bed and reached over to turn the alarm clock off. She looked over at her husband who was moving under the blankets bedside her. "Babe... come on." She said in a tired voice and sat up then tied her brown hair up in a ponytail. "Come on... BABY! Yesterday we were both late for work. Not again. Let's go."

"All right." He mumbled underneath the comforter and sat up. "Gawd... it feels like we just went to bed."

"That's because we did an hour and a half ago." Alex replied as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "We really need to teach Adrian to sleep through the whole night in his own bed." She said and walked to the couch in the room and looked at her son. "He can't sleep in here anymore."

"Yeah he needs to learn to not wake us all up by screaming too." He said and limped to the bathroom.

"Can you go get Maliek up and give him some cereal? I need to take a shower."

"Let's take a shower together." He said and kissed her neck.

"No babe we're gonna be late." She said as he moved the kiss to her mouth. Alex smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "We don't have time."

"We haven't had sex in how long?" He asked and looked at the calendar on the wall. "At least two weeks."

"We have kids and jobs Ty! When we do get a chance for some alone time in the bedroom we're too exhausted to do anything like that. Besides, I came in here last night at 11 and you were already passed out." She kissed his lips gently and walked to the bathroom.

"Give me two minutes!" He said and walked to Maliek's room and the young boy was sitting up in his bed. "You're up! Come on man! Let's go get some cereal!"

"Daddy, where is Adrian?!"

"He's asleep in Mommy and Dad's room."

"Why doesn't he sleep in our room with me? I get lonely sometimes!"

"I know man I don't know. I think he gets scared and he knows I'm a cop so he knows he'll be safe with me." He shrugged as he poured some milk in the bowl and slid in across the table to his son. Maliek laughed at his father's trick then started eating his breakfast. "I'm gonna take a shower! Just eat your breakfast man!" He called as he ran down the hall to his bedroom.

Alex was running her hand through her hair as the hot water beat down on her head. She opened her eyes when she heard the shower door open. Ty smiled as he stepped in and put his arms around his wife. "Ty... I said we don't have time. And I asked you to get Maliek up and some breakfast."

"I did... He was already awake. Don't worry about me Ally. I'm Super dad." He wrapped his fingers through her hair and pulled her head toward his.

"Oh Ty," she moaned as he kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I missed you babe." He whispered back.

Just as things were starting to heat up they heard the cry of their youngest son. Ty threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. "I'll get him." Alex said with a smile. "I'm done. You shower and we have to get going." She stepped out of the shower and turned back to her husband. "Let's finish this tonight after we put the kids to bed."

He smiled and grabbed the soap then rubbed his hands together.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
